Total Drama All Stars Ben Style
by The Ben Who Must Not Be Named
Summary: Chris, imprisoned for his past screw-ups, gives the rights to the show to his nephew, Lewis. Lewis invites thirty-four veterans and two newbies back for the final showdown. Who will win? And what evil plots are brewing behind the scenes? Find out on Total Drama All Stars, special Ben edition!
1. E1 P1: Good Vs Lewis

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or any of its characters. I do, however, own the new contestants this season and the mystery guest.**

**Warning: Contains unconscious people, talk of demons, a schemer, two apparently hot guys, a tad bit of love, and a really weird sock puppet. You have been warned.**

**Note: This is another repost of this chapter. Sorry guys, but some of the things I had in here… weren't good for the betterment of the story. Everything I've changed majorly will be mentioned in a Deviantart journal. I finally managed to get that thing running. I won't be posting much art (unless I can learn to do art on a computer) but I'll be posting journal entires as often as I can, so you can check there if I want to talk about something. (Also, since this account name couldn't fit, I go by The-Nameless-Ben on Deviantart.) Ok, enough rambling, let's do this repost!**

People will be murdered! (In Chris' mind.)

E1 P1: Good verses Lewis!

Chris McLean walked onto the Dock of Shame wearing an orange set of clothing and in hand cuffs. Despite his appearance, he had a grin on his face. "Welcome to the brand new season of Total Drama! As you can see, the RCMP sort of don't trust me. But they allowed me time to introduce the season. So please, get your bag of popcorn and some soda and prepare for some brand new drama in Total Drama All-Stars!"

(Theme Song; I wanna be famous)

Chris's face pops back on the screen. "We're back! As you all know from past seasons, a total of thirty-nine, yes, thirty-nine contestants have competed on this show! However, only thirty-four will compete this season, plus two new contestants who have already been pre-decided. One set will be the all mighty heroes! The others will be the devious villains! So, let's get the cast on here, shall we?"

"But first, I have one little surprise," Chris said and all of the sudden, the Dock of Shame disappeared. It turned out Chris was standing in front of a scene hand drawn to look like he was at Wawanakwa. In all truth, Chris was standing on a flying helo-pad. It was completely flat on top except for three structures. One was a small building where the stairs were, while the other was a small wooden shack closest to the edge, while the third was a tiny outhouse.

"This season's challenges will be decided by a humble creature found somewhere in the universe! But that won't be revealed until after the contestants are here. So first returnee happens to be a personal favorite of mine… Heather!" Chris announced

As Chris was talking, a giant plane landed on the helo-pad. From it emerged the Queen Bee herself. "What is going on Chris? One moment I am at home in Canada, the next, I am being kidnapped! So, give me three good reasons I shouldn't beat you to a pulp!" she yelled at the host.

Chris grinned and said, "One, I am the most handsome host I know, two, you have a chance at winning one _trillion _dollars, and three, you will only be seeing me for a little more time. Now don't ask questions and stand over there." The host pointed to an empty area where Heather unhappily walked to.

"Our second returned contestant is the craziest out of all thirty-nine of them combined! All welcome Izzy!" Chris pointed to the plane to find it coming in a weird zigzag pattern. When it landed, it threw Chris off his feet. Izzy popped out grinning like an idiot.

"Hey Chris! Some random ninjas came to my house last night, but they didn't know I was stalking them until I knocked them all out! Then, I hijacked their plane and came here! Why I came here, I have no clue, but who cares! Hey Izzy fans, I'm back for season five!" the red head said in a crazy like manner. Chris shook his head and pointed over to Heather. Izzy grinned and ran over to the raven haired girl.

"Our third returned is one that was thought to be dead in season one. But you guys were wrong. Mr. Coconut, come on out now. Time to play," Chris said, clapping his hands. Suddenly, a giant metal suit came out of the carrier. It was a thick metal suit, plated with extra iron and titanium plating. It had arms and legs and seemed to function on it's own accord. On top was a big glass visor covering an empty space below it. And inside that space rested Mr. Coconut himself.

Izzy went ballistic and ran toward the fruit. Before she got there, however, Mr. Coconut swung one of his robotic arms and knocked the red head back into her place. Then a deep voice said, "I had to deal with countless annoyances since I was last here. I had to deal with Owen in season one. Since then, I have been strategizing to compensate for any contestant who thinks they can stop me. I am unstoppable!"

Heather and Chris took a few steps back. Chris then smiled and said, "Returnee number four was a contestant from last season. Welcome back B!" The plane landed and the gentle giant came out from the jet. He smiled and waved at the three contestants and walked silently to them.

Chris only shrugged and said, "Number five should be more talkative. Welcome back Mike!" The MPD guy walked out of the plane rubbing his head.

"Hey guys. I'm back. Hey B, what's up man!" he said as he fist bumped B. Chris just shrugged when Coconut walked up to Mike.

"I do not recognize you. I will scan you so I may be able to defeat you," the nut said and a green beam scanned Mike. Mike frowned and suddenly took a deep breath and hunched over and shut one eye.

He said, "Gosh dang it! I hate stupid technology! Making coconut's talk was not looked upon in my day! You should turn that stupid thing off!" Mr. Coconut frowned at his data scans.

"My scanner says you aren't only one person. This is illogical," the nut said as he clutched his helmet. Suddenly, the plane that was hauling contestants exploded. Out of the explosion came out Courtney, who looked raging mad.

"Chris! How dare you?! I sued you! You are not allowed to bring me back to this stupid piece of crap show!" the CIT yelled at the host.

The host merely grinned and said, "You are actually right. _I _am not allowed to bring you back. Now moving on to contestant number seven, we have Alejandro! Who, by the way, has fully recovered. Physically, that is." The Latino walked out from a brand new plane, clearly upset he was there. But one glance at Heather made him give a solem grin. Heather huffed, and looked away angrily.

"Well now, I see some of the tension is still there," Chris smirked. At that, a red head walked straight pass Chris and up to Mike, who kissed him on the lips.

After a few seconds, she stopped and looked at Chris. "Oh, so you expected there to be tension between all of us? You wish that would happen, since you'd get paid more," Zoey said, rolling her eyes playfully. All of the other contestants laughed except for Coconut, who was trying to scan Mike over and over.

Chris smirked at Zoey. "I'm not actually getting paid this time around. But none of that now. Welcome back… Oh no, not that nut job!" Suddenly, I plane crashed onto the helo-pad, barely missing Chris. Out of it appeared a green, sick little, mutated human. Everyone shrieked except Mr. Coconut, who walked up and slammed his fists onto the human, knocking him out.

"Chris, according to past knowledge, that is past contestant Ezekiel. He is one of the more deadly contestants, due to your mutations with him. He should not be allowed to compete," Coconut stated to Chris. Chris himself straightened himself.

"Hey, don't go pointing fingers, _I _didn't invite him back! Now, welcome back fan favorite Owen!" Chris said and gestured to the next plane, which landed safely on the helo-pad. Then the door burst from the plane, scattering the contestants.

Owen ran out of the plane yelled, "Sweet Scott! I almost died in that stupid plane! Oh the agony!" he yelled than passed out exhausted. Izzy glared at the unconscious Owen and rolled her eyes, clearly angry.

"Oh come on, did you have to bring him back?" Izzy snarled, clearly very upset that Owen was alive. Chris shrugged at Izzy then grinned.

"Hey, this season, I'm not calling the shots. Since Owen mentioned Scott, let's give a warm welcome to Scott himself and another warm welcome to Dawn, who is, ah, _monitoring _Scott's _critical _condition," Chris said and gestured to the next plane, which landed with absolutely no hassle. Out of it exited a girl pale as the moon in a blue button up shirt and purple skin tight pants. She was pushing a chair which had a red head inside who had a frozen confused look on his face. Around his neck was a green jacket.

"Hey Dawn, it's been a while," Mike said, offering his hand to the moon child. She smiled and kindly accepted it.

"Greetings friends. I am back. I hope that we don't get betrayed by a villainous monster like Scott again," Dawn said, starting out angry, then sighed and smiled again.

Zoey noticed this and said, "Hey Dawn? Since you were the one Scott hurt the most last season, why are you the one pushing him around in the Trauma Chair?"

Dawn's smile faltered a little, a tear exiting her eye. No one caught it, due to Dawn wiping it away quickly. She said, "Well, someone should at least try to be nice to Scott. I know he hurt me, but we should all give second chances right?" Everyone nodded and smiled at Dawn. After Dawn finished talking she pushed Scott a little ways away from the others, which everyone was okay with. If anyone had bothered to notice, they would have seen her trying to hold back tears.

"Well, I'm glad we all had that wonderful catch up moment," Chris said sarcastically, "but we have a show to get on the road! Next contestant is everyone's favorite cynic Noah!" After the plane landed, Noah walked out of the plane reading a book.

He looked up for a few seconds to say, "Oh yay, I'm back to this death trap known as a game show. I am so excited," and went back to reading. Everyone looked at Noah, waiting for him to talk to them, but Noah continued reading.

Chris interrupted the silence by saying, "And my number one fan is back this season, along with her pesky boyfriend!" The next plane hovered over the helo-pad and a purple haired girl holding a brunet guy jumped off the plane and landed safely on the pad.

"Yay! Another season! Codykins and I will win this time for sure! Come on Cody-wody!" said Sierra who dragged Cody over to the other contestants. Cody looked paniced and mouthed 'help me' as she dragged him away from the others.

"And the now albino jock from last season, Sha- Idiotic Dork, Lightning!" Chris said. After nothing happened, Chris turned around, only to be tackled by Lightning.

"Sha-No one calls Lightning an idiot! This time Sha-Lightning's gonna win!" he said and ran over to the other contestants. Lightning stood close to Dawn and Scott, which made Dawn move away a little bit.

Chris rubbed his head and said, "Ow! Lightning, you better be glad I'm not legally able to do anything painful to you this season! But let's start a rivalry to make me happier. Welcome back Gwen!" Gwen peered out of the next plane, carefully looking out for Courtney. Gwen walked out, making her movements as slow and careful as possible.

"Hey guys," Gwen said, rubbing the back of her head. Courtney surprisingly remained calm, looking at Gwen carefully. Heather glared at Gwen and huffed. Gwen sighed in relief that no drama happened and went to stand with the others.

"Next up, our nine guy, Trent!" Chris announced. The black haired musician just out of the next plane and walked toward Chris.

"Hey man, nice to see you again," Trent greeted. "Promise no major drama this time?"

"No promises," Chris smirked. "After all, you caused a lot of it in Total Drama Action. You have to face Gwen and several others again in future episodes."

"Don't remind me," he muttered and went to stand with the others, as far away from Gwen as possible.

"Now it's time to introduce one of my least favorite contestants, Harold!" Chris gestured toward the next plane, where Harold exited out of the plane. He had a faint smile and walked to stand over by Izzy, who greeted him happily.

"Hiya Harold! How's it going? Is it going absolutely cheesy!?" Izzy asked cheerfully.

"It' been cool. Went to some crazy Kung Fu classes, you know? I learned a bunch of brand new skills I can't wait to try out."

"Sounds fun!" Izzy said. "Maybe I should show you some of my crazy ninja killer moves!"

""Next up, let's all welcome back Beth!" Chris announced. Beth exited the next plane, looking thoughtful and a bit irritated.

"Hey Chris. Let's keep this short, alright? I need to think," she said, glaring at most of the contestants. Most were taken aback, but mostly unfazed.

After Beth walked over to stand with B, another person practically fell out of a plane flying overhead. Actually, three people, two of them making out. The first one was a guy in a red jump suit. He was screaming, as if he did that every day. The two making out were both blonde, the male wearing a cowboy hat, the girl wearing a blue jacket. Chris quickly got out of the way when the red jump suit guy landed, very, very painfully. The couple landed, they landed softly on the red guy.

"Welcome back Tyler, Geoff, and Bridgette!" The three contestants, Geoff and Bridgette making out, walked over to the other contestants, standing around the unconscious Owen. Tyler groaned and got up to stand near Noah.

Chris readjusted his hand cuffs a little then said, "Welcome back fan favorites Katie and Sadie!" The plane swooped down, dropping off two girls, both squealing with absolute joy. Chris covered his ears and yelled, "Quit your squealing and go stand over with the other contestants!"

The girls shrugged and stood over next to Ezekiel and Coconut. At this point, Coconut went crazy overload trying to scan Mike, continuing to fail. When the two girls went and stood over with him, Coconut quickly scanned the girls. "BFFFL's, Katie and Sadie, only competed in one season, not a threat," he concluded and continued scanning Mike. Both girls glared at Coconut and turned away from him.

Chris then said, "Welcome back power house Jo!" The next plane slightly hovered over the helocarrier and Jo jumped off the plane straight onto Lightning.

"We gonna have a problem this season sha-idiot?" Jo asked him in a very angry tone. Lightning tried struggling but Jo had to strong a grip. He finally admitted defeat and nodded his head. Satisfied, Jo stood and went to stand next to Heather.

"Nice work, you are a true villain," Heather said to her, hiding an evil smirk. Jo was taken aback by the compliment then grinned.

"Hey, thanks. Not every day I get complimented for the things I would like to get complimented on," Jo said, standing a little taller than before.

"Our next returnee competed last season and had a problem with radiation. But, thanks to some technology from our research department, she is now back to normal. Welcome back Dakota!" Out of the next plane fell a girl with blonde hair wearing very bright pink cloths. Her skin was a light shade of orange.

"Hello guys. Thanks for letting me back for another season, since I'm back to normal and all…." Dakota said, a little shy since everyone last season hated her guts. Then someone very fat landed in front of her, letting out a grunt of pain. Dakota yelped and jumped back a little, until she realized who fell.

"Sam! I didn't know you were coming back this season!" she yelled in joy and ran up to huge the very much in pain gamer. Sam groaned a little. Once he had woken up completely, he quickly kissed Dakota, who kissed him back.

Once they stopped, Sam said, "I thought you weren't ever talking to me again! I came back so you could at least notice me again!" Dakota gave Sam a smile.

"That's what I was doing! Ever since Daddy took me away to turn me back I thought you would hate me. When I went back to look for you, I couldn't find you. I thought if I came back on the show, you would understand I only left to make myself beautiful again so you could like me better than when I was a mutated freak…" she said, rubbing a bracelet she had on.

Sam grinned. "Hey, I like you in any form you're in. Your mutated form is way cool, but normal Dakota is just as awesome!" Dakota smiled and kissed Sam again. Both had to stop and cover their ears when they heard a loud shriek come from the next plane. They turned to see a blonde jump out and run away in panic.

"Help! That fat guy kissing that really well dressed model is ugly!" she yelled, running over to hide behind Beth.

Dakota growled at the newcomer when Chris said, "Welcome back Lindsey, our number one idiot on this show! And also, let's say hi to Cameron!" With that, a really small black kid fell out of the oncoming plane. He landed flat on his face.

Mike walked up with Coconut following him and said, "Hey Cam, thanks for coming back."

Cameron looked up and smiled. "Anything for my best pal. I'd help you win no matter what!"

"Next, let's welcome back DJ!" As the next plane landed, DJ walked out of it, waving to all the other contestants.

He walked up to Chris and asked, "Hey, we aren't going anywhere where there are a lot of animals this season are we? I don't want to hurt anymore of them like I did back in season three and all."

Chris shrugged. "I actually don't have a clue, I didn't plan anything this season. Go stand over with the others, maybe you'll find out from now till the first challenge." DJ did as he was asked and stood next to Geoff and Bridgette.

"Let's welcome one of the hottest contestants ever, Justin!" Before Chris even finished, the hottest guy any of the contestants have ever seen, minus Alejandro, walked past Chris. He was topless and he winked over at Katie and Sadie, who fainted. Justin walked over to the two unconscious girls and stood there.

"Ok then, let's bring back Brick!" Chris called.

The cadet, after hearing his name, jumped out of the plane, readying himself for a perfect landing. However, at the last second, he tilted just a slight bit and he landed in the splits. He moaned in extreme pain and landed on his back.

Dawn was about to run forward to help him when Scott's trauma chair's red light beeped. Dawn stopped moving and sighed, going back behind Scott's chair. It ended up being Zoey and Mike who helped Brick to his feet and walked him over to the now crowded contestants.

Chris then said, "Now, for the final old contestant competing this season, one of the most popular and the one who has caused the most drama on the show ever, Duncan!"

Up to this point, Courtney was very calm about Gwen being around. But the second she heard Duncan's name, she hissed. "Boyfriend stealer," she scoffed at Gwen, which made Gwen sigh. The delinquent himself walked up to Gwen and gave her a quick kiss. Gwen gave Duncan a small smile, then sighed when he turned around. As soon as his back was turned, Courtney shot daggers at her.

"Now, this season, there are two brand new contestants joining us this season! Let's start out with the guy in a similar suit as Coconut, and a similar name to certain plant from last season, it's Larry!" Chris said and a giant suit walked forward.

The suit itself looked exactly like Coconut's. What was inside, however, was nothing like Coconut. It was green, with black hair in a ponytail. His eyes and mouth were both sewn shut. Larry was a shrunken head.

"Hello," the head said cheerfully, "I hope to become acquainted with all of you. I know I may just be a head, but I promise you, I am pretty smart and quite friendly once you get around the fact I am only a head." He carefully walked over and stood next to Mike. As soon as he did this however, Mr. Coconut got behind him and started scanning the shrunken head.

"Unknown origin. Same metal alloy used in suit as mine. New contestant. Possible threat," he said and continued scanning Mike. Larry raised an eyebrow and Mike just shrugged.

Chris grinned and said, "Finally, for our last competitor this season, my absolute most favorite contestant I have chosen this far, all welcome the most evil creation alive, Vallowsmeir!" The next plane landed onto the helo-pad and everyone shivered, wondering what the new super villain looked like. And then, he walked out.

He wasn't at all human. In fact, his head was a sock puppet. So were his arms, and legs. His body was made of the same material, a brown type of wool. Around his shoulders he wore two gray restraining cuffs. His painted on face was a red devilish grin and to read eyes. His arm were giant puppets, only shaped more like mittens and were not painted on. His legs were stocky and he seemed to have perfect balance.

"Hmph, humans. If I were to choose, I would have obliterated this planet already," the puppet mumbled so the other contestants wouldn't hear. He then said aloud, "Hello contestants! I am Vallowsmeir, king of… well, demons really. But since we are friends, call me Val." Every looked at the puppet curiously. Then, since someone had to, Courtney laughed.

"Oh, right, king of demons," she said, laughing like crazy, "all you are is a very weird looking sock puppet!"

Val, for a split second, seemed to have changed his painted on smile to a look of pure death and hatred. No one noticed minus Larry, who frowned for a moment. But as soon as it changed evil, it switched right back to his devilish grin.

"Ah yes, you noticed that I am, well, a puppet. Since I am a demon, all humans think of me as bad. But just because my people are does not mean I am. I, however, being the king, was captured and taken prisoner inside this puppet form. These cuffs you see hold me inside. But please, I am friendly, and intend not to harm any of you," Val said, hiding a small smirk. Most of the contestants seemed to agree with this. The only one who truly didn't believe him was Larry, who continued to frown at Vallowsmeir.

Chris then said to the contestants, "Well, welcome to Total Drama All Stars. This year, because of last season, I am stuck in prison. Since we have a five year use of you guys, we figured to do one last season before we have to cut you lose. However, since I got these charges, I am unable to host this season and forced to co-host via video screen."

At this, all of the contestants cheered. Chris scowled and said, "You don't have to be _that _excited. Why don't a few of you express your thoughts? A temporary confessional shaped like previous seasons has been set up over there." He pointed to the outhouse. "We have more civilized confessionals throughout this ship, so feel free to use those. They are small one man bathrooms like in World Tour, but they still work. If any of you have some returning thoughts, feel free to express them now."

**Outhouse Confessional: First this season!**

**Vallowsmeir: Pfft, I hate these vermin. Me like them? HA! BURN IN HELL HUMANS! Enjoy the heat of eternal pain! Nice demons? That's a bunch of #$%. I have a plan. I know what I need, who has it, and what I need to do to get it. If what I assume is correct, the new host is precisely who I expect.**

**Mike: So, back another season. Yeah, I know Chester is back. So is Manitoba and Svetlana. I decided to be a little fairer to them and let them out more. Zoey is off limits though, and they know it. I think this might be a good season for me this time.**

**Dawn: Hello friends. This season I wish to help the environment and not be betrayed by the same evil Scott used against me last season. **(She sighs, another tear exiting her eye.) **Yea, **_**exactly **_**like last season.**

**Izzy: Alright! Explosivo is ready to go boom boom! Hahahaha, nah, I'm over him. So, another season. I hope it doesn't go like season three. **(She holds up his fist revealing a not so friendly finger.) **That's for you Owen! That's for dumping me when I was **_**unconscious**_**! This season, I am taking you out **_**the hard way**_**! **(She then smiles and laughs.) **Nah, just kidding! I do hope he gets out early though.**

**Gwen: Great, not only is Courtney on this season, Duncan seems to miss all the glaring she does at me! **(She sighs and puts her face in her hands.) **Why do I always end up with the bad things happening to me?**

**Mr. Coconut: These contestants are weak. I shall crush them in no time flat! But I will need an ally. Perferably one who can pull their own weight and me as well, since I'm mostly the schemer.**

**Sierra: Eee! I'm so excited! With Cody by my side, I don't think this show will get any better than it already has! Plus, with these new contestants, I can update my blog more than I ever have before!**

**Scott: **(His red light flashes.)

**Alejandro: **(He looks forlorn.) **In World Tour, I was a jerk. I preyed on those who needed the money more than I did. And for what? A year in a robot suit? I hope that, this time around, I can redeem myself for all my wrongs.**

**B: **(Gives thumbs up to the camera.)

**Zoey: This season, I hope me and Mike get to the finale this time. It was mean of Scott to take him out, and for what? Because he had allies and Scott didn't? It was stupid! Although, it doesn't compare to Dawn, she was hurt the most. I do have to wonder why she forgave Scott so easy. But, that's her business, not mine.**

**Lightning: This time, Sha-Lightning's gonna win! No one's gonna be able to stop me! Sha- yea!**

**Noah: Ugh, Chris is really getting annoying. I only agreed to come back because I literally had nothing better to do.**

**Jo: Lightning, Scott, this season, you **_**will **_**lose and I **_**will **_**win! But to do that, I need an ally. And I know who.**

After everyone used the Confessional, all the contestants walked back to Chris to find two platforms, one red, and one yellow. After a minute, Chris said, "This season, we decided we would go heroes vs. villains! Based on your past actions, we will place you into the two groups. Also, in the order we call you off, make four groups of five, one of which is only three members. Now, Heather, Lightning, Scott, Ezekiel, Duncan, Mr. Coconut, Jo, Noah, Dakota, Izzy, Trent, Gwen, Justin, Alejandro, Geoff, Sadie, Vallowsmeir, and Courtney, go stand on the red spot. I hereby dub thee the Villainous Vultures!"

**Confessional: Might as well group them all in one place.**

**Gwen: What?! Why am **_**I **_**on the villain's team?! I have done plenty of good on this #$% show! Oh gosh, swearing wasn't good. What's wrong with me?!**

**Vallowsmeir: Putting me on the villain's team doesn't help me **_**at all **_**Chris! Although, I could lie my way through it. Also, with Gwen, Sadie, and Dakota on this team, I do have some allies so I don't look suspicious. Ugh, why are humans so #$% annoying?! **

"Now, in the order I called you, stand in the numbers. Remember, five per number. Now, let's contin…" Chris said before he was interrupted.

"Why is Sadie a villain?! If she's a villain, I have to be a villain! Make me a villain!" Katie said.

Chris glared at her and said, "No, this season, no freaking team swaps! Well, under my command anyway. But anyway, continuing before I was _rudely interrupted,_ I will announce the heroes. Remember to stand in groups of five in the orer announced. Lindsey, Cody, Sierra, Cameron, Harold, Brick, Katie, DJ, Bridgette, Owen, Mr. Larry, Dawn, Mike, Zoey, B, Beth, Sam, and Tyler, your now the Heroic Hamsters," he said and they all walked over to their directed spots.

**Confessional: Now this is a full out battle for Good vs. Evil!**

**Larry: Interesting. I was called in to stand with four of my favorite characters from last season. I wonder why Chris paired us off**

**Zoey: Oh my gosh! I got paired up with Mike, my most favorite person on this show! Can today get any better?**

Once everyone was in their spots, Harold asked, "Hey Chris? Is there a reason you had us paired off in groups of five? Wouldn't it have been easier to pair us into groups of six?"

Chris scowled a second and said, "The other guy can't do math. But the reason we separated you like we did was because your bunk mates have been pre-chosen, and the people you're standing with are the ones you're bunking with. Oh, and you will all be sleeping in the same room, so have fun with that."

**Confessional: Co-ed is Code Red!**

**Heather: Chris paired me with four guys, none of which I am attracted to. They better **_**stay away from me **_**or they **_**will **_**get painfully removed from the game!**

**Vallowsmeir: Hmmm… This could work well to my advantage. With Courtney and Sadie bunking with me, I can play on Courtney's emotions, and Sadie's depression. Chris, despite being human, you would make a great demon.**

While the fact of the co-ed cabins sunk in, most of the people were quite happy with their bunk mates.

"Well friends, it looks like it's us five in a cabin," Dawn said to her fellow cabin/teammates. B gave her a thumbs up. Dawn slightly blushed at this fact.

"Yeah, I'm glad it's us five instead of a villain perv," Zoey said, looking at disgust at the villains.

"Much agreed, although I do wish an older contestant were with us. One of them could help us learn who and who not to trust," Larry said.

Mike was about to say something when suddenly someone bumped him from behind. Turning, he noticed Scott trying to get past him. "Oh, hey Scott. Sorry, here, let me move out of the way," Mike said and allowed Scott to pass him. While passing, Scott's green button beeped. Mike nodded toward Scott.

**Confessional- Dawn is my favorite contestant!**

**Mike: Huh, maybe Dawn is right. Yea, I know Scott didn't say thank you, but I'm sure that green beep meant thank you. I guess you really can change.**

**Zoey: I am **_**so **_**glad that the only guys bunking with us are B and Mike, because I know they won't go peeking where they're not supposed to. I don't know about Larry, but he seems nice enough.**

Not too far away, a villain group was talking. "Ok, listen up, since I'm the best one for the job, I'll lead our team. The rest of you are too crazy, too boring, or too non-human to lead," Jo said, puffing up her chest.

Suddenly, Izzy tackled her to the ground and said, "Well, I don't know about you, but I feel a little non-human myself! Hey Mr. Coconut! Can I toss you around for no reason at all?!"

Mr. Coconut quickly scanned Izzy and read over her file. "Contestant Name: Izzy. Competed in: Seasons 1, 2, and 3. Possible threat: High," he stated and went to scan Noah.

"Oh great, a fruit thinks I'm dangerous. What's next, a hockey puck?" Noah complained and continued reading his book.

Dakota felt a little nervous, fiddling with her bracelet. Izzy took notice and grinned at her. "Hey, I'm sure you'll do great this season," Izzy said to her and bounced off. Dakota gave a small smile in Izzy's direction.

**Confessional: Dakota has no friends except Izzy!**

**Dakota: Izzy's right. Just last season I was such a brat… and this season I'm even more a freak… but Izzy's right. I still have Sam, despite being on separate teams. I just hope we both merge this time.**

**Jo: These losers need to have some respect to me. I'm the one who is going to have to drag their butts to the finale. But if we have to cut someone, I have to say the shrimp. He's useless, all he does is whine and it wears down my nerves faster than I can run.**

**Izzy: For those of you thinking it, I'm a bit more sane than the last few seasons, but I'm still crazy! You have been warned! Mwhahahaha!**

After everyone was mostly settled with their new groups, Chris coughed to get their attention. When none of the contestants answered, Chris scowled and picked up and air horn. He pushed the button and all of the contestants covered their ears in pain.

Seeing he had their attention, he announced, "So, since you all are introduced to your new teams and groups, I say it's time for your first challenge and to introduce you to someone new this season. Follow me to the elevators and we'll get started." Chris started walking toward the elevators and the two teams followed.

**(Villainous Vultures)**

As they walked, Val decided to try to work his magic. He walked up to Courtney and walked next to her. After a few moments, Courtney sighed and said, "What do you want? I'm not taking what I said back, I still think your some trick Chris is playing on us."

Inside Val's head he most likely had some violent images to take out Courtney, but physically he smiled and said, "Well, you're entitled to your opinion of me. I just wanted to talk to you about your past performance. To be honest, you by far are one of the better contestants, despite what the fans think."

Courtney looked flattered by what Val had said, but then asked, "What do you mean, what the fans think?"

"Oh, you haven't heard? Well, the fans say that Gwen is a better competitor than you. I think this is pure rubbish. You are the best competitor by far," Val said, hiding a smirk.

Courtney pondered a minute then looked confident. "Your right! I am better than Gwen! She is just a piece of #$%! The first time we lose, I am going to take her out in one swing!" she said, looking irritated. Val couldn't help but giving a big devilish grin at her.

"I agree. How about a proposal? If I help you take out Gwen, down the road, you have to help me take out someone else," Val said, holding out his hand.

Courtney thought five seconds a smiled. "It's a deal!" she said and shook Val's hand.

**Confessional: Achievement Unlocked: First Alliance!**

**Courtney: I know I'm getting played by Chris, but Val has a point. I **_**am **_**better than Gwen. And you fans who think otherwise are going to pay!**

**Vallowsmeir: Pfft, child's play. No one will suspect a thing. Courtney **_**is **_**a bigger threat; that I was not lying about. The only reason I choose to turn Courtney on Gwen was that with Gwen gone, Duncan has no protection. And when Duncan realizes that, I'll form an alliance with him and double cross Courtney. I'll play the same thing on the others when the need arises.**

As they approached the elevator, Chris stopped and turned back to the contestants. "Now there are two elevators going down. One is for the villains, the other is for the heroes. Go to your respected elevator and wait for further instructions on the video screen when you reach the bottom," Chris said and walked over to a door. The contestants shrugged and went to their respectful elevators.

**(Heroic Hamsters)**

As the heroes crammed inside the elevator, Katie sniffled trying to keep from crying. Being away from Sadie was beginning to be too much for the BFFL, and she just wanted to curl up and do nothing. She sniffled again. This time, DJ heard her, and he walked over to her.

"Hey, you doing alright? I noticed you've been sad since the team assignments, and I was wondering if I could do anything," the animal lover said.

Katie shook her head, but gave DJ a weak smile. "No, there isn't anything you can do. But thanks anyway DJ, I appreciate it." DJ nodded toward her and walked to the elevator, Katie silently following him.

**Confessional: I'm not doing ok, I can't do anything!**

**Katie: That was nice of DJ to ask if I was alright. I guess someone on the hero's team notices me.**

**DJ: What? Can I not ask women if they're ok? I was only being polite, like how my momma taught me to be.**

After almost everyone had entered the Heroes elevator, the last two left were Owen and Larry. "Please, after you Owen," Larry said politely, gesturing to the elevator. Owen grinned and jumped inside. The elevator, however, slowly started lowering after Owen got inside. Being cautious, Larry tried to squeeze inside, but at the rate the elevator was lowering, his suit wouldn't fit.

After a moment of ponder, Larry quickly lifted his protective glass, took out his head, removed the universal translator, installed it to himself, and threw his head into the sinking elevator. The unfortunate person who got hit with Larry was Tyler, who fell over after Larry hit his head. After bouncing off, Dawn caught him before he hit the ground.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry Tyler. My head wasn't intended on hurting you," Larry said to the hurt teen. Tyler just gave a thumbs up, signaling he was alright.

**Confessional- Use your head!**

**Owen: Oops. This is why I should never get on elevators before shrunken heads. All I do is make them lower. I wonder what would have happened if we were supposed to go up?**

**Tyler: Ouch, that head sure can hit hard! But I'm sure he didn't mean too. He is, after all, only a head.**

**Larry: I am so very sorry, I wasn't really aiming. When you're under pressure and you're only a head you don't tend to think straight at all. I do hope I can retrieve my suit at one point or another, I feel quite underdressed without it. I'm so glad Dawn was there to catch me.**

As their elevator reached the bottom, the T.V screen flipped on. Chris was there holding a remote control. "Hello heroes. At this point in time you are nearing the bottom of the elevator. As a treat, I decided to have one last challenge as me as host. So, you have two options. Return to the top of the helo-pad and await further instructions, or, you can go downward and try to find another way. Either way, your challenge is longer than the villains so I'm giving you a five minute head start," Chris said and pushed the top button on his remote control. The elevator doors swung open, showing a maze of paths through a bunch of junk.

Chris continued, "So you know, it will be easier to split off in your bunking arrangements. There is a special twist this season, so it may be better in doing so. There are several ways to the top or bottom. I suggest you hurry though," he said and hit the bottom button on the remote control. All of the sudden, all over the maze were a bunch of red numbers. And they all seemed to be counting down. Chris finished, "Cause this plane is about to blow in twenty minutes."

**(Villainous Vultures)**

"Let's Sha-do this!" Lightning said and jumped into the elevator. Close behind him were Ezekiel and Val. Val rolled his eyes at Lightning, feeling _very _annoyed he was near the front. But, after two or three more steps, he looked at Ezekiel and had a thought.

"You know Zeke, I can understand why you turned all mutated," Val started, looking at the sad looking the contestant. Zeke looked up in surprise, as no one has ever talked to him on the show with a polite tone.

Val hid a smirk and continued, "I mean, no one ever gave you a chance. Always voted off first. As I'm a newer contestant, I can understand the worry to get voted off first. It's someone no one wants."

At this, Zeke nodded and bared his teeth. Val, knowing he was succeeding, sealed the deal by saying, "You know, I can guarantee you not getting the boot first, if of course, you vote with me tonight." Zeke pounded his chest and held out his hand. Val gave Zeke an evil smile and shook the mutant's hand.

**Confessional: Achievement Unlocked! Double Power!**

**Vallowsmeir: Ezekiel is the one and only contestant I would want in the finals. After his mutation, he can't think. But he is the only human that isn't human. If I can, I rather rip the shrunken head in half in the finale, but I'll keep Zeke around just in case. **

After all the villains were inside the elevator and was progressing downwards, the T.V. screen popped on. It was on Chris who was crying a little bit. "Well guys, this is good bye. You guys have been the most fun people to torture, blow up, and make you do dumb things. I'll really miss you," he said and picked up a tissue to dab his eye. He set it down then continued, "But since this is the last time I can actually intervene with you guys, I have one last surprise."

At this point, both elevators had reached the bottom. They had not opened yet. On the screen, Chris was handed a red looking button. "Villains, this is your fair well gift from me. You may notice in the back of your elevator, there is some safety climbing gear. I suggest you get that on," he said and pushed the button. Around the elevator, all of the metal fell off, revealing that they were in a glass elevator. They also noticed a wire leading from the elevator all the way to another plane not far from their location.

"Your challenge is to do one of two things. One is to climb up the side of this helo-pad and receive futher instructions, or option two, go down the zip line. Your challenge is shorter than the heroes, and since I have to be fair, the elevator doors will not open for five minutes. But make you decision soon," Chris said and pushed the button again. At the top of the elevator, a red number flashed. And it was counting down. "Because as soon as the doors open, you have five minutes to get out of there before you're blown to pieces."

**And done! I do have to say that this chapter is a lot longer than any other chapter I've written. And it's a cliff hanger. Suck it! I'll update soon. I figured I do this long a chapter but in parts. That way, you can enjoy the characters longer and I can get more of a learning experience out of it. Love it? Hate it? Leave a review. Or not. Till next time, Benjamin Ellimist, out.**


	2. E1 P2: Evil Vs Lewis

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or any of its characters. I do own the mysterious new host and Mr. Larry. Everything else belongs to its original owners.**

**Warning: This chapter will contain some panic, words that shouldn't be used in front of children, the devil inside a sock, and a good deed. You have been notified of future mental damage of the mind.**

**Note: Another repost. Nothing much else to say. Stay in school? Wait, no, it's summer. Don't do drugs? Alright, we'll stick with that. Enjoy.**

Things just got heated!

E1 P2: Evil vs. Lewis

**(Heroic Hamsters)**

As the elevator opened and the bombs activated, the intercom went on and Chris' voice said, "Oh, and the team captains are for the individual groups. The last person called in each group will lead. For a reminder, the leaders for the heroes are Harold, Owen, B, and Tyler. Better hurry, you're going to blow up in under ten minutes."

After his announcement, the contestants split off into their smaller groups, ready to decide which path they would take.

**(Team Harold)**

"Thanks to my training in martial arts, I sense that this is the correct path to go down," Harold said, pointing to the down path.

"Wait, how can you be so sure? Wouldn't going up be more sufficient?" Cameron asked, although he truly didn't mind either way.

"Hey guys? Can we _please _not walk a lot? All we did was go to the elevator and I'm _so _tired. Can we rest a minute before we start going anywhere?" asked Lindsey, who was starting to sit down.

"No Lindsey, we must continue onward. If we do not, the villains will win, and our honor will dwindle," Harold said and started walking down.

Sierra was jumping up and down and picked up Cody. "As long as I have Cody, then it doesn't matter to me!" she said and jumped up and down after Harold.

"Oh well. Come on Lindsey, we don't want to get left behind," Cameron said, following his three teammates.

"Ah, but I _hate _walking!" she said, but reluctantly followed the rest of her teammates.

**Confessional: You should be lucky. Some of us **_**can't **_**walk.**

**Cameron: Harold is one of my favorite original characters. I was sort of sad he was eliminated early in season three. I still don't know about his logic in going down, but I trust him enough to lead us.**

**Lindsey: Why couldn't we just take the elevator? That would be **_**so **_**much faster.**

**(Team Owen)**

"Team, I say we go up. Not only would it challenge ourselves, but we can bond by doing vigorous exercise," Brick said while standing attention.

"But it'll take forever to get up there! I say we walk down, it'll be much faster," Owen said, looking wistfully downward.

"I hate to take sides and all, but Owen has a point. Going down would be a lot easier," DJ said.

"I'm not much good without Sadie… so I'll just follow either way," Katie said, a few tear exiting her eyes.

Everyone looked at Bridgette to see what she was thinking. But Bridgette looked a little lost herself, staring down. When she noticed everyone looking, she said, "Well… I say we go down. It's faster and we want to win," she said, looking a little anxious.

Brick and DJ exchanged looks and sighed in defeat. "Alright, lead on Sergeant Owen," Brick said. Owen grinned and started his way down. Brick ran after him, with DJ and Katie not far behind. Bridgette continued after them.

**Confessional: DOWN! I'M MELTING DOWN!**

**Bridgette: Ever since World Tour, I've been kind of addicted to making out with guys. Any guy. Geoff understands, since he does a lot of things with other girls, but I just can't help but be close to guys. Especially already taken guys. Guess Courtney was kind of off on the boyfriend stealer thing, huh?**

**Brick: I would have rathered gone up. It would have helped our training as cadets. But, we can't have everything.**

**Katie: It feels so wrong without Sadie. **(She sniffles) **I wish she were here right now…**

**(Team B)**

"Well B, seems like you're the man," Mike said as they exited the elevator, "Any idea which way we should go?"

B looked around for a moment. After a moment of looking he grinned and pointed down. Before anyone could ask his reasoning, Dawn said, "B seems to have noticed that the number of bombs decreases as you go down. I can see it in his aura," Dawn said.

Everyone looked at Dawn weird for a second, but didn't protest. They started jogging downward. After a few minutes of running, Larry spoke, "Hang on. If we go down, then that decreases my chances in getting my suit back. I hate sounding greedy, but that suit means a lot. B, I know it's the more dangerous way, but could we please go up?"

B pondered a moment. He knew they were already a few minutes behind and going down was the easier choice. But before he could answer, Zoey said, "Don't worry about it Larry. I'll run you up. The rest of you, go ahead and continue down. I'll catch up."

With that, Zoey took Larry and started going back up. The three looked at each other for a sec, shrugged, and continued down.

**Confessional: Heads up!**

**Zoey: I know we may lose the challenge, but Larry seems like a nice enough guy. If his suit didn't mean that much, I'm sure he wouldn't have said anything.**

**Dawn: With B, it's so easy to know what he's thinking. I don't know why. Maybe it's because he is so shy and he's comfortable around others. I guess I may never know.**

**Larry: There was a reason I brought my suit up. Yes, my suit is very dear to me. But I wouldn't have brought it up if I didn't have a double meaning. I was hoping Dawn would take me up, but Zoey is a kind girl. I'm sure she'll understand my reasoning.**

As Zoey raced up the trail, Larry decided to tell Zoey his actual intentions. "Excuse me Zoey, but there was another reason I asked about my suit. I was wondering if we could discuss it."

Zoey was about to answer when a giant metal column started to fall. She quickly jumped away from it as in flattened where she was standing. She shook her head and then answered, "Sorry about that. So, if your suit wasn't your only intention, what was the other one?"

Larry answered, "Well, it's more of a question, but what are your thoughts on the other new contestant, Val, I think he is called."

Zoey kept running ahead as she thought. What did she think of him? She knew he was a puppet. And that he seemed friendly. But why would Larry ask if he wasn't thinking something himself?

"I know that he is a demon inside a sock puppet. He seemed nice when he talked to us. Why? Something bugging you about him?" Zoey asked.

Larry sighed for a moment and said, "Well, I'm not sure if you noticed, but for a split second, he looked… I don't know… evil. And don't forget he is on the villain's team. I just don't feel right about him."

Zoey smiled down at Larry. "I'm sure it's nothing Larry. Besides, we aren't even on the same team. If he is still here when the merge comes along, then try to get off on the right foot. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about."

Larry was silent after that. As Zoey kept running, he couldn't help but smile on how lucky Mike was.

**Confessional: Lucky as a duckling!**

**Larry: Zoey may be right. Just the new contestant jitters. I'm just paranoid. Mike, my friend, you sure no how to pick a girl.**

**Zoey: Larry does have a point. Why would Chris put Val on the villain's team if Val wasn't a villain? But I bet it's nothing. On a side note, Chris really was cheap. After that first falling pillar I ran into four more. B was right to take the path leading down.**

**(Team Tyler)**

"Hey Tyler, are we almost there? My feet are killing me," complained Sam. Tyler had chosen to take his team of three up. So far, Tyler and Beth were up in the lead while Sam was dragging behind.

"I'm sure it's not much farther. I think I see light up ahead," Tyler said when suddenly, a large piece of the helocarrier fell on top of him.

"Come on, don't let a little debris stop you," Beth mumbled. Tyler's head was spinning and he seemed a little out of it. Sam quickly caught up and looked at Tyler.

"He seems like he's KO'D. Looks like we'll have to carry him up," Sam said and lift Tyler's upper body. Beth grumbled something incoherent but lifted the lower half and both contestants kept running.

**Confessional: I thought it was three strikes and you're out?  
Sam: I don't think we would have had this problem going down. But Tyler insisted. Man, this feels just like a video game. With Tyler knocked out, it's like running through Mario holding a turtle shell the whole way.**

**Beth: I don't understand why Sam is so tired. We only started five minutes ago, and he is exhausted. Maybe going up will help him loose a little weight.**

**(Villainous Vultures)**

Two minutes before the elevator doors opened, an announcement came on the intercom. "Oh, and I forgot to tell you the team captains for the individual groups. The last person called in each group will lead. For a reminder, the leaders for the villains are Duncan, Izzy, Geoff, and Courtney. The doors will open in two minutes so be ready to either fall to your doom or climb," Chris said.

**(Team Duncan)**

"Alright, team leader. I think I'll enjoy this," Duncan smirked. Heather rolled her eyes.

"There is no way you can possibly lead this team. I am way more qualified than you," Heather countered.

Duncan laughed, "Oh yeah? Watch me. I'm going to climb, if any of you want to follow me, be my guest." Heather growled at Duncan and turned away.

**Confessional: Climb the Trees!**

**Duncan: I have dealt with Heather for three seasons. I know how to get under her skin. Just watch, this season, she'll be listening to me.**

**Heather: Duncan thinks he is so awesome for getting team leader. He only got it because his name was called last. In my opinion, I wish the first person called was leader. But I'll see where Duncan being leader goes.**

Scott rode up and bumped Duncan. Duncan glared at Scott. "What do you want?"

Scott replied with a red beep. Duncan was about to reply when Zeke jumped on top of Scott and bared his teeth. Duncan backed away for a second, not sure what was going on. The Lightning said, "I don't want to sha-climb. I rather sha-zip line. I'll see you sha- idiots later, time for me to sha-zip!"

At that, the elevator doors opened and Lightning ran toward the line and hooked himself to it. He then jumped out of the elevator.

Duncan sighed and said, "Fine, we'll take the zip line. But if I fall, I am going to kill Lightning." With that, he hooked up Zeke and Scott and himself and they all jumped out of the elevator. Heather smirked, hooked herself to the line, and jumped.

**Confessional: Jump, jump!**

**Heather: Already Duncan can't control Zeke and Lightning. He'll be coming to me for help in no time.**

**Lightning: Sha-Duncan is sha- dumb! Sha- Lightning would be the best leader. I would lead with my sha-muscles!**

**Scott: **(His green light flashes.)

**(Team Izzy)**

Noah was reading his book when Izzy suddenly got in his view. "Hey Noah, aren't you supposed to be hooked up to the zip line?" Izzy asked. She was bouncing up and down for some reason.

"Yeah, like I would willingly hook myself onto that death trap. Say, where are Jo and Mr. Coconut?" he asked, although by the way he asked it didn't seem like he cared.

"They wanted to climb. What party-poopers. The zip line is way more fun! Come on Noah!" she said cheerfully.

Dakota, who was not too far away, rubbed her bracelet. Izzy noticed this, and temporarily dropped Noah. She walked up to Dakota and said, "Hey, it's alright to be nervous. If it makes you feel better, we can climb. May not be as fun, but I rather your safety than you being nervous."

Dakota gave Izzy a smile of thanks. Izzy grinned back and turned back to Noah. "Well Noah? Let's get you climbing!"

Noah looked up and frowned again. "Fine, if I must," he said and attached his cord to the tether. He reluctantly started climbing. Izzy gestured Dakota to do the same. Dakota nodded and strapped herself in. She started climbing as well. Izzy smiled to herself and started climbing.

**Confessional: Noah needs to lighten up.**

**Noah: I don't understand why I always have to do dumb things. After two seasons, I am pretty much done with everything Chris has put us through.**

**Dakota: Izzy isn't as crazy as I thought she was. She seems… way more sane. I'm glad she's the leader and not someone like Jo or Mr. Coconut.**

**Izzy: Truth is, after season three, I went through some psychiatric help from my great-uncle. I'm still crazy and love fun, but now I know limits.**

Meanwhile, much higher than Izzy, Noah, and Dakota, Jo and Mr. Coconut were looking for foot holds.

"This challenge is purposeless. I would much rather be tested in my knowledge of the contestants," Mr. Coconut grumbled as he walked upward.

Jo looked over at the coconut and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever you say you big nut. At least one of us is smart. All we have are a complete psycho, a cynic, and a mutant. We actually have one smart person on this team, and it so happens to be a coconut," she said and jumped to the next foothold.

Mr. Coconut frowned. "Was that a compliment to me and an insult to yourself, or an insult to me. I already collected data on you. Your threat level was high," he said and slowly took another step.

Jo took this as an opportunity and said, "It was a compliment to you. I mean, if a coconut is superior to a group of three humans, it has to be something. And you know, I was thinking. Since I'm such a high threat level, why don't we team up? That way, we are a brain and brawn duo. What'ya say?"

Mr. Coconut pondered a moment and said, "A likely tactic, given your past performance. Fine, a temporary alliance. Only one quick condition. We both vote Lightning. I scanned him and, frankly, he is the highest threat I have found so far."

Jo laughed at that and took another jump. "Yeah, I can actually agree with that. Alright, I accept. One alliance for one vote for Lightning," she said to the nut. What neither contestant knew was that the other was playing them.

**Confessional: Mutiny! Wait, how is that possible if both are plotting against the other?**

**Mr. Coconut: What I did not tell Jo was that she was the second highest threat. Actually, that is not true. The highest threat of everyone is the one I can't scan, that Mike/Chester/Svetlana/Manitoba fellow. But as we are on separate teams, I'll settle with voting out Jo and Lightning.**

**Jo: Easy as cake. That nut thinks I'm keeping him around. As if. He may be smarter and know more about contestants, but brawn is way more important than brains. I'll cut him after Lightning's gone. Hey, I may hate brains but the nut has a point.**

**(Team Geoff)**

"Well team, I say we zip line. Not only is it fun, but we can get this challenge done fast!" said Geoff with his normal enthusiastic attitude. The rest of his team rolled their eyes but nodded.

As she was headed toward the zip line, Gwen suddenly tripped. She looked up to see Trent walk past, who didn't even give her a second glance. He strapped himself to the zip line and went for it.

Gwen sighed as Justin hooked himself up and jumped off himself. She hooked herself in and was about to jump when someone put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Do not fret Gwen. Not all of us are well liked," said Alejandro. Gwen blushed and then jumped.

Alejandro clipped himself onto the line and then heard Geoff say, "Hey, stay away from my girl. You may have fooled everyone last season but this season, we all know about you. Your manipulative ways won't work on us this time." Geoff gave Alejandro a smirk, knowing he had struck a nerve.

He frowned when Alejandro said, "Oh please. You really think I would make the same mistake twice? Besides, I know what you've been up to the past few months. You sicken me." With that, Alejandro jumped out of the elevator.

Geoff looked at the zip line for a second and chuckled. "Alejandro sure knows what he's doing. Too bad he is getting kicked out early this season." At that, Geoff jumped onto the zip line and sailed down.

**Confessional: Kick the can!**

**Alejandro: I learned from my mistakes. I have been quite of a … well, a jerk, to put it lightly. I am hoping to fix my mistakes with Courtney and Harold and all the others I have hurt in World Tour. Including Geoff, even if not all his actions are moral.**

**Gwen: I know Alejandro's evil, but man, he sure knows how to make a girl feel better. Maybe instead of being such a schemer he should be giving advice. I know I would like him better than now.**

**(Team Courtney)**

"You know Courtney, it would have been easier to take the zip line," Val said, taking a big jump up the helocarrier.

"Well, I figured that since we're a team of three, we could climb faster. Besides, as a leader, it doesn't matter what you think," she said and took a giant leap, covering a few feet of ground.

"I guess that does make sense," Val said, although inside he was seething with pure anger. He glanced to the side of him and noticed Sadie climbing sadly up the giant plane. Val grinned evilly and then said, "What's the matter Sadie? Still sad that you were separated from Katie?" The BFFL sighed and nodded. Val grinned and said, "Well, on the bright side, if we get to the merge, then you can be with her again."

"I don't know Val, I don't think the team will keep me around for very long. Not when I am acting like this," she said and sighed.

Val gave an evil smirk and said, "Well, how about a deal? Vote with me for a while, and I'll be sure you get to merge. What do you say?"

Sadie pondered a moment and finally said, "Anything to get me back with Sadie. Thanks Val." Val grinned back. What Sadie didn't know was that Val's cuffs were searing hot red.

**Confessional: Hot red tamales!**

**Sadie: That's nice of Val. He may be a demon, but he has a heart of a panda! Maybe he can get me and Katie on the same team! But I doubt that he can do that.**

**Vallowsmeir: If I weren't wearing these #$% restraining bolts, Sadie would have been ashes right now. I only need her vote, I am not getting her back together with her annoying best friend! If I could I would get rid of all these losers tonight! But no, I must stick to my plan.**

Soon after, Courtney, Val, and Sadie reached the top of the helocarrier along withTeam Izzy. Waiting for them was Chris, grinning ear to ear,

"So what diabolic second part of the challenge do you have for us this time?" Val asked dryly.

"Glad you know a proper adjective for what I am. The challenge is to get over to the other helocarrier. You guys choose the longer way. I suggest you start trying to find a helicopter on this thing that works," Chris smirked. Team Izzy and Team Courtney groaned and ran off to look for a helicopter.

**Confessional: Helium!**

**Vallowsmeir: If this goes according to plan, the first thing I'll do is incinerate that #$% host! I will admit that this does work to my advantage. I can sway more people to vote with me. I like how I think.**

**Jo: You have **_**got **_**to be kidding me! We climb that huge plane only to have to go back down?! Chris, if I win this, I will hire assassins to kill you!**

**Chris: Not likely, as I am in prison, and I'm not even hosting this season.**

As Izzy and Jo ran off to look for a helicopter, Val walked up to Dakota and smiled. "Well hey there Dakota. How you been doing?" he asked, although inside he wished he could rip her insides out.

Dakota looked at Val with a depressed look and said, "To be honest, I'm not doing so well. I mean, I just reunited with Sam again, and then we were separated due to teams. And the fact that I'm on the villains team reminds me of what I was last season…" she said, rubbing her bracelet.

Val took quick noticed of this and asked, "What's with your bracelet? I have noticed you rub it when you're nervous. Any reason why?"

At this, Dakota squeaked. Val smirked, knowing he had gained knowledge for something useful in the near future. He then said, "Oh… I see. Well, if you need a confidence booster, come find me. I'm sure we could get you happy again in no time."

Dakota smiled. "Thanks Val. I owe you." Val gave her an evil grin, not that she noticed the evil part.

**Confessional: No one notices the evil part.**

**Dakota: Val seems pretty nice. Maybe I'll repay him by voting with him the first time we lose. However, he did seem a little curious about my bracelet. **(She looked worried and rubbed her bracelet. She took a deep breath and gave a weak smile.) **I'm just being paranoid. Val is just a new contestant. He is just being curious.**

**Vallowsmeir: She will be fun to crush and destroy. That bracelet could help my plan in the future. I just need to know what point it has. Now all I lack is enough votes to take out who I need out tonight. How do I know we'll lose? All part of the plan.**

**(Heroic Hamsters)**

**(Team Harold, Owen, BMike, Dawn, B)**

As most of the Heroic Hamster teams reached the bottom of the helocarrier, they all noticed a big tube like container. By the container was a T.V. image of Chris' face. "Hello contestants who decided to go the easy way," Chris said and smirk, "You guys get to sit back and relax through most of this challenge, which is to get to the other ship. If all the heroes here would get inside this tube, you will all be transported at once. Thank you, that is all."

At that, the T.V. shut off. Everyone whooped for an easy victory. "Yay! Now we don't have to run anymore. Thank goodness, I was about to die," Lindsey said and she walked into the tube.

Cameron walked inside and said, "Well, actually Lindsey, that wasn't as bad as most challenges last season. I mean, I had to fight Lightning. I won, but I still could have died."

At that point, Bridgette walked in and overheard what Cameron had said. She asked, "So, if you won last season, why exactly are you back for the trillion?"

"Well, I actually came back because of Mike. After his MPD disaster last season, he asked me to come this season to watch over him. And since we're best friends, I couldn't have just said no. Besides, I'm working alongside my favorite contestants before I came along. There is no other such opportunity!" Cameron answered.

**Confessional: Friendship is Magic after all. *Hint* *Hint***

**Bridgette: Cameron seems like a nice guy and all, but I don't have that itchy feeling I normally have with guys now a days. Mike on the other hand… no! He's Zoey's! But mmmm… maybe Vito want's a make out session?**

**Cameron: You know, coming back will be a great way in catching up with my friends from last season, like Dawn, Mike, and Zoey. It was a shame Dawn was voted out as early as she was. But now, since Scott isn't evil anymore, maybe she can get farther.**

As Dawn entered the container, she noticed a hot pink aura inside the tube. She quickly scanned the tube but the aura quickly vanished. She shook her head like she had seen something weird.

"Hey Dawn, you doing ok?" Mike asked as he strolled up next to her.

For a split second, she thought she saw the aura appear again. She looked all around, trying to see who had it, but had no luck. "It's nothing Mike. I wouldn't worry," Dawn said as calm as she could.

Mike smiled at her. "Ok, if something's troubling you, just come talk to me. Or Zoey. She is good at calming people's nerves." After he was done speaking, he went and stood next to Team Owen. Dawn walked over and stood by B, pondering the strange aura.

**Confessional: I have those when I'm getting a migraine!**

**Mike: Lately, Dawn has been acting a little weird. I mean, yeah, she acts weird all the time, but this is a different weird, something not like Dawn at all. But, if she wants to talk, she'll come see me or Zoey. I won't push anything on her.**

**Dawn: I sense that the hot pink aura was activated when Mike was around or mentioned. It couldn't have been Zoey, as she wasn't there. For those of you who don't know, hot pink is desire. Even if Zoey was there, why would she want Mike that bad?**

As the last hero filed in, another video monitor turned on with Chris' face. He was grinning ear to ear. "You guys really haven't learned anything have you? I'm Chris McLean! You really didn't expect something danger inducing? Wow, I thought you guys would have known better," he said and pushed a button on a yellow remote control.

The tube rose a few feet, and it was soon revealed to be a rocket. All the heroes panicked and banged on the glass. Chris laughed and pushed another button. The engines started to heat and smoke.

Chris gave the contestants one final grin and said, "Well, I guess this is goodbye. I won't be seeing you for a while. Well, I will by video screen. But not the point. See you guys." With that said, Chris pushed a third button on the remote. The rockets fired and the tube shot up and all the contestants screamed.

**(Team BZoey, Larry, Tyler)**

Zoey and Larry burst out of the basement doors. Not far behind, Beth and Sam came out. Zoey ran toward the elevator while Beth and Sam dragged Tyler over toward the starting point.

After a minute of running, Zoey reached Larry's robot suit. She lifted the metal protection and through the head inside. Larry's suit turned on and the suit stood up. Larry used one of his arms to take off his translator and reattached it to his suit.

Larry grinned and said, "Thank you Zoey, much appreciated. Now, let us see if we can still win this challenge. I believe our best bet is if we locate where Sam and Beth went." Zoey nodded and both of them ran to find Team Tyler.

It wasn't too hard to find them. They were standing where the heroes team had started, talking to Chris. Zoey and Larry walked over to them. Chris turned and groaned. "Now you guys showed up after I had already explained? Find a helicopter, get over to the other ship, stamp your picture lined up on the counter, and meet the mystery guest in the mess hall. First team with all their members get a special reward. Losers vote someone off tonight. Now get out of here so I can watch T.V.!" he said and stormed off back inside the helocarrier.

Sam and Zoey looked at each other and shrugged. Larry coughed in his hand and said, "Well, at this point, I believe we should team up together. Sooner we find a helicopter, the bigger the chance we have of winning the challenge." Everyone (minus Tyler, as he was still unconscious) looked at Larry and nodded. They scattered, trying to find a functioning helicopter.

**Confessional: Scatter brained!**

**Sam: You know, Larry is like some super video game guy. That is totally awesome! I'm glad he's on our team. I wonder if he has any super skills.**

**Larry: Ah, my suit has returned to me. How marvelous. Now I can function at maximum power. I think I am the most powerful contestant here, except maybe Mr. Coconut. That could be used against me when and if I get to the merge. But I believe the others won't vote me off due to the fact I'm stronger. But I would understand if they did. It is a trillion dollars cash after all. I will see where the cards fall as they fall.**

**Tyler: It sucks to be the jock and be the only contestant get knocked unconscious. At least I got to see Lindsey again. I guess that got me somewhere today.**

**(Villainous Vultures)**

**(Team Duncan and Geoff)**

As Geoff reached the end of the zip line, all of the Villainous Vultures huddled in a group, looking for the next part of their challenge. To answer where to look, a small screen popped up out of the ground. On it was Chris. "Well, you finally got here via zip line. To complete your challenge, walk around the tall engine thing next to this screen and stamp your name at the registration desk. Then, enter the door to the right to go to the mess hall. First team completely assembled inside wins. I'll see you later. Right now I am missing one of my favorite movies!" Chris said and the T.V. screen shut off.

As Scott moved forward inside the Trauma Chair, he soon ran over Geoff's foot. The party guy howled in pain and glared at Scott. Geoff's anger softened. "Oh, sorry Scott. I didn't see you there."

Scott beeped red and started to role away. Geoff shrugged and walked off as well. What Geoff did not noticed was Scott's smirk, one that wasn't on his face previous.

**Confessional: TWIST!**

**Scott: **(The Trauma Chair opens up, revealing Scott's body in perfect condition. Scott's dead look on his face is replaced with a smirk.) **Like it? After getting an invite for this season, I fixed my Trauma Chair to hide the fact I was well. Only one person knows that I am well. I am black mailing her, so she won't be a problem. I can cause all the chaos I want and get away with it!**

**Geoff: I understand Scott's condition. I won't judge him for what he did last season. After all, I've done some not so socially acceptable things the last few years either.**

As both teams of Villainous Vultures walked toward the registration stamps, Duncan walked up and hugged Gwen from behind. Gwen let out a startled shriek and turned around. When she noticed it was Duncan, she sighed in relief and gave her boyfriend a huge hug.

"Oh Duncan! You won't believe how bad today sucked! What could be worse is if one of us got booted today. Oh great, I probably jinxed it now," she groaned as she returned Duncan's hug.

Duncan just smiled and said, "Hey, its fine. After we win the challenge and we're assigned bunking arrangements, I'll be sure to sneak over to your cabin. Then you can tell me whose ass I'm kicking."

Gwen smiled and nodded into Duncan's chest. "I like the sound of that. Thanks Duncan. You're the best boyfriend ever."

After their little romantic moment, both of them walked toward registration. What neither of them knew was that a certain guitar player was watching them.

**Confessional: For those of you sickos out there, the author does not do M or anything related to M at all.**

**Duncan: You know, acting like a good guy isn't so bad. I mean, yea, I still like being bad, but Gwen is going through a bad time on the show right now. I can't be bad, not to her. And I kind of like being this good boyfriend. Not that anyone will know.**

**Trent: To be completely honest, I'm over Gwen. I'm actually happy for her and Duncan. But if I pretend I'm still upset and avoid her, I'm sure no drama will come my way. I'm aware that sounds kind of selfish, but I'm sick of all the drama. I just want to be left alone, ya know?**

**Gwen: This is why I love Duncan. He may act tough and a bad guy, but when it comes to me, he is soft and sweet. I'm still very sorry for stealing him from Courtney. If there were a way to patch things up with her but still keep Duncan, I would. But I doubt that would happen. Why do I have to suffer when Heather has done much worse than me? You know, if we lose, I'll vote for Heather, just to prove my point.**

As all the Villainous Vultures reached the registration counter, they noticed it was a bit like a restaurant, only it had thirty-six video screens on the back wall, all of which were blank.

Since they got there first, Zeke picked up a stamp on the counter and stamped his and Scott's pictures laying on the counter top. Both video screens turned on, reveling both Zeke and Scott. After Zeke jumped off the counter, Justin stamped his photo and stepped to the side.

After Gwen and Duncan stamped there photos, Lightning jogged up and stamped his. Trent and Geoff were right behind Lightning and they both stamped their individual photos. This left Alejandro and Heather.

"Well Heather, ladies first," Alejandro said, gesturing to the photos.

"No way am I falling for your tricks this season, _Al_. You stamp _your _photo first," Heather said to the former schemer. Alejandro shrugged and stamped his photo, revealing his picture on one of the screens. Heather quickly stamped her photo afterwards and huffed at Al. He rolled his eyes and both went to stand with their individual groups.

**Confessional: Believe it or not, that part was really important.**

**Heather: Ugh, Alejandro is up to his old tricks again I see. Well, after he disappeared last season, I've been destroying his reputation one website at a time. I never cared for Al, that was all an act. Looks like he fell victim to… me. **(Heather laughs evilly.)

**Alejandro: **(Enters the Confessional with a somewhat depressed look on his face.) **I just heard what Heather said in her Confessional. You know, maybe she has the right idea. I never had anything to begin with. Now? I'm just some washed up idiot looking for redemption. **(He sighs.) **I know I'm wanting redemption, but I don't think I have a shot at getting it from Heather. Maybe voting her off would help me gain peace?**

After the cards were stamped, Justin walked over and tried to open a green door to the right of the counter. The door wouldn't budge an inch. Justin tried again with no more luck. Soon, everyone was trying to pull open the door.

Finally, after about fifteen minutes of trying, all of the villains in the area heard a noise. It was a hissing noise, like a fire was nearby. They all turned to find a giant tube headed straight toward the helo-pad. It crash landed not too far away from the counter. Out of it spilled most of the Heroic Hamsters.

As most of the Hamsters situated themselves in standing up, Harold managed to be the first one to get a grip and walked over to the counter. Noticing the stamps, he quickly stamped all of his roommate's pictures, causing all their video screens to turn on.

Soon after, Mike walked over and stamped his, B's, and Dawn's pictures. He quickly walked over to Dawn and B when he heard someone way, "Hey, where's your girlfriend?"

He turned around to find it was Bridgette who had asked. He grinned and said, "Well, Larry left his suit behind, so we had to split up. I'm sure she'll be here any minute now."

"Okay, just wondering. We don't want to loose on the first day, now do we," she said and gave Mike a grin. She continued, "Well, I better stamp my picture. Nice talking to you Mike." With that, she left Mike, who was very confused.

**Confessional: That is the girl's reason of life, to confuse us dudes. Or, in my case, confessionals.**

**Bridgette: I should have gone farther. Maybe he'd want to make out right then? No, who am I kidding! He's too loyal! But… he **_**sooooooo **_**hot…**

**Mike: Bridgette seemed nice and all, but it was kind of weird she asked me about Zoey. I mean, I may be clueless when it comes to girls, but I think Bridgette may like me. Well, if she does, I'll have to turn her down. I belong only to one person, and that's my favorite red head fashion designer. **(After saying that, Mike gave a romantic sigh.) **I am the luckiest guy I know to have such a perfect girl.**

**(Villainous Vultures: Team Izzy and Courtney)**

As everyone else searched for a working helicopter, Courtney walked up to Noah, who was sitting alone reading. When he noticed her coming, he groaned and said, "Oh joy, you going to use your CIT knowledge to lecture me into helping?"

Courtney rolled her eyes and said, "No, actually. I was wondering if you could help me vote off Gwen tonight. I know you don't owe me, but since your sort of a neutral person, I thought ask you."

Noah pondered a moment then said, "Who's voting with you? Two votes isn't going to be enough. If you really want her gone, you'll need at the least eleven votes. And that's not even counting everyone else voting for someone else either."

"I did the math. I think we'll have enough. Val said he would try rounding people up. I just thought I ask you before anyone else did," Courtney said.

Noah sighed and said, "Fine, I'll vote Gwen if we lose. But then you owe me." Courtney grinned and walked off. Noah rolled his eyes and said, "No thank you. Well, not like I'm doing it because I want to."

**Confessional: I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want! A cheeseburger!**

**Noah: I find Courtney very annoying. Actually, I find everyone on this show annoying. I don't even want to be here. Chris had a bunch of ninjas come and kidnap me. I don't know why, I have kept a low profile the two seasons I was in. Oh well. **(Noah picks up his book and starts to read.)

Izzy was inside a red helicopter messing around with a bunch of wires. She accidently shocked herself and she cursed. Val heard the curse and walked over. He looked inside and noticed Izzy sitting inside. He grinned.

"Hey Izzy, trying to hot wire one of the helicopters?" Val asked, while inside he was laughing at her pain.

Izzy sighed and answered, "Yes. Sadly, I'm losing my touch at crazy things like this. You need something?"

Val gave Izzy an evil grin and hopped into the helicopter. He picked up both wires and fiddled with them. After a minute of fiddling, both Villains heard someone yell from outside. While Izzy's head was turned, Val looked at his hand. Small sparks came out of them. He touched the wires and then engine started.

Izzy turned back around at looked at Val in awe. "How did you… Never mind, that's awesome! Thank you so much for helping me! I know I'm not the most reliable girl, but if you need anything, let me know!"

Val gave her a smirk and said, "Actually Izzy, if you don't mind, I would like you to vote Gwen first time we lose. I lost a bet with Courtney, and it would help if you voted with us."

Izzy gave Val a look, debating it. "Well… okay, if that's what you want from me. Why don't you get your team and I'll give you guys a ride over to the other helocarrier? You started the engine, it's the least I can do."

Val gave Izzy a nod and exited the helicopter. After he left, Izzy put on a pondering face. "What's Operation Burning Puppet?" she asked herself.

**Confessional: Burn puppet burn!**

**Vallowsmeir: These humans are #$%! This is way too easy! I already have four people doing me bidding and Courtney is trying to convince Noah to vote with us. I rather not Gwen though, my plan would work better if Gwen stays longer, but the only way for this alliance to go down us to vote Gwen. Stupid #$%!**

**Izzy: Ok, this'll sound really weird… but my family originates from people with psychic abilities. My uncle can get glimpses of the future and his fiancé has something she calls her 'Pinkie Sense'. I sort of have one too, but it works in a strange way. I can smell brain waves. Yeah, weird, I know. But I smelled one from Val the said Operation Burning Puppet. I'll have to ask him what that is.**

**(Heroic Hamsters: Teams BZoey and Larry and Tyler)**

All the Heroes ran around the deck, trying to find a functioning helicopter. As they looked, Tyler woke up, glancing around to figure out where he was. Once he registered where he was, he got up and started to walk over to find Sam and Beth, when he ran into Zoey. He raised an eyebrow and Zoey grinned.

"Hey Tyler, glad to see your awake. We're looking for a helicopter that works. Sam and Larry are looking over on the west end, Beth on the north. I just finished south so you can check the east with me," she said.

"Ok, sounds good to me. You know, since I'm the jock, maybe I can run around and check all of them and you can wait here," Tyler offered.

Zoey laughed and said, "Thanks for the offer Tyler, but I'm pretty fast too. I did get to the final three last season, after all. I'll take the right side, you take the left." Zoey started walking off to the east side helicopters. Tyler chuckled and followed her.

**Confessional: The author thinks the winner should be me every season since I am in every single episode of every season!**

**Tyler: Zoey's pretty cool. She lasted longer than I have in both seasons I've been in put together. I'm sure we will get along perfectly.**

**Zoey: Tyler needs to work on his jock skills. I don't really like jocks, but Tyler is different than the Jock stereo type. But I'm sure with a little work, he'll improve a lot.**

In the west end, Sam and Larry were both scanning for a functioning helicopter. As Sam hoped into one, Larry cleared his throat. "Excuse me Sam, I hate to interrupt you from your thoughts, but I thought I bring up a concern."

Sam peeked out of his helicopter to look at Larry. "What do you mean? This helicopter isn't going to explode is it?" Sam asked.

Larry laughed and said, "Oh no, of course not. I just thought I warn you that if we lose, you might be a target. You are, after all, one of the weakest players. I will not vote for you unless you are the cause of making us loose. I just thought I let you know so you aren't too bummed."

Sam gave Larry a wide grin. "Don't sweat it Larry. I only came back to get Dakota's attention. And that worked. So you can vote me out whenever you see the need. But if you could, keep me in the game as long as you can. I would appreciate it."

Larry gave the game guy a nod and jumped into another helicopter. He noticed the keys in the ignition and turned them. The helicopter turned on and the propellers started to wer. "Perfect," Larry said and poked his head out to Sam. "Go find the others. I'll bring you all over inside this one." Sam gave a nod and walked off to find the other Heroes.

**Confessional: This challenge is going to be close!**

**Larry: I have no intention of scarring Sam. I just thought I warn him. He lasted longer than he was supposed to last season, and that was because of Scott. But since this is an all Heroes team, no one may see him as a keeper. Then again, this is an all Heroes team, meaning every vote off will be hard. Oh well. I'll stick to my word and vote for the person who costs us the challenge. Only question is, who do I vote if **_**I **_**cost the challenge? I rather not let it come to that.**

**Sam: I know Larry meant well. It's pretty hard competing with people you don't know. But I'm sure most of the team will keep him, he seems pretty nice, even if he is just a head.**

On the other helo-pad, the rest of the contestants sat waiting for the rest of the team mates to arrive. They had soon figured out that the door was locked until the last of the contestants had arrived.

As they sat there waiting, Cameron walked up to Mike. "Hey Mike, I thought maybe I should ask how your MPD has been doing. You haven't swapped since last season, so I thought I ask."

Mike gave Cameron a smile and said, "Well, it's better now. I give everyone some time to unwind. I should be in control most of the time unless a hat randomly falls on my head or I get frustrated. Oh, and there is one other thing I thought I ask."

Cameron was about to ask what when the sound of a helicopter came into hearing range. Cameron then said, "We'll have to talk about it later. I'm glad to hear it's mostly figured out. If you need me, I'll help in any way I can."

Mike gave Cameron an appreciative nod. Cameron then turned and rolled back over to Team Harold.

**Confessional: I wonder what Mike wanted to ask.**

**Cameron: I'm glad Mike has most of his disorder solved. Having a mental disorder must be tough. I wouldn't know, but sometimes, you have to wonder how hard it must be.**

**Mike: I may have solved things with my other personalities, but I still talk in my sleep. Well, not me, but the others. They say it's the only time they have to talk alone amongst each other. I am ok with it and all, but since we are coed this season and I'll be sleeping in the same room as Zoey, I don't want to bother her with their talking. Maybe Cameron can figure out how they can talk, but make sure it doesn't bother anyone.**

**(Villainous Vultures: Teams Izzy and Courtney)**

Izzy was driving the helicopter with Courtney in the co-pilot seat. Val was sitting in the very back, along with Noah and Sadie. Dakota sat on the floor in the middle and Jo and Mr. Coconut were up near the front talking to Izzy and Courtney.

"You sure you know how to drive this thing? Cause if you don't I rather take over now instead of when we are in the middle of a crash landing," Jo said to Izzy.

Izzy just laughed and said, "Oh please, I have flown dozens of helicopters before back when I was running from the RCMP. I can drive this thing with my eyes closed." To prove her point, Izzy quickly shut her eyes.

She did well for about five seconds when suddenly they hit turbulence. The helicopter spun out of control, sending Mr. Coconut and Jo tumbling into Val. Courtney pulled some lever and knobs, trying to pull the plane up.

Izzy just laughed and said, "Am I doing good?" To answer her question, Courtney quickly grabbed the wheel and turned. The helicopter turned back the way it should.

Izzy frowned and opened her eyes. "Hey, I told you I could do it. Why did you stop me?" Izzy didn't get an answer as they suddenly crashed into a large tower on the other helo-pad. The helicopter fell down and landed precisely thirty meters from the counter.

Everyone carefully climbed out of the damaged helicopter. Jo, Courtney, and Mr. Coconut glared at Izzy and ran to stamp their pictures. Izzy sighed. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Dakota smiling at her.

"Hey, it's alright Izzy. Some people don't except you because you're different. That's ok. The only one that matters is you. Now come on and let's stamp our pictures," she said. Izzy gave Dakota a small smile and started walking toward the counter, Dakota not far behind her.

**Confessional: Classic Izzy.**

**Dakota: It feels nice to help someone. Too bad I didn't realize that last season. Well, that's in the past. Now I just need to get to the merge so I can be with Sam.**

**Vallowsmeir: I watched Izzy and Dakota from a distance. I was not planning for them getting close. But due to the quick calculations I made, it won't be a problem. If only I knew what Dakota's secret was with her bracelet. Then I could use it for blackmail, or even against her without her knowledge. But I do not need that information now. So far, the plan is working perfectly.**

**(Heroic Hamsters: Teams BZoey and Larry and Tyler)**

Inside the helicopter of the Heroic Hamsters, Sam and Beth were sitting in the back seats. Larry was standing next to the pilot's seat, which contained Zoey. Tyler was in the co-pilots seat next to her.

"Hey Zoey, we almost there?" Sam asked from the back seat, "Because I would like to see Dakota again before the vote off. You know, just in case we lose and I get voted out."

Zoey turned around and gave Sam a sympathetic look. "Hey, don't worry Sam. If it makes you feel better, I won't vote for you," she said to him.

"Yeah Sam, me neither. You may lack physical capabilities, but video games are just as fun as sports," Tyler said.

"I will vote out the person who loses the challenge, whether that be you, or someone else. It will how I work all season. Sorry, but that is the best way to take out opponents, whether I like them or not," Larry said apologetically.

"Aw, thanks guys. And don't worry Larry, I'm sure a lot of people use that strategy. If I cause the loss of the team then I'm okay if you vote me out. No hard feelings in the end, right?" Sam asked the head.

Larry nodded. The helicopter shook a little, sending Larry off balance. He quickly managed to straighten himself. Zoey then said, "Hey guys, I'm starting to land. You may want to brace yourselves." Everyone nodded up to Zoey as she started flipping buttons and starting the decent.

**Confessional: Don't you dare push my buttons!**

**Larry: I think I am pushing my strategy on Sam way too much. I guess I'm just telling him not to blow the challenge. I understand mistakes, I am a very forgiving head. But if we lose, it's the best way from hurting someone else. It's the only way I see that's fair.**

**Beth: I listened to the whole conversation. I rather vote Sam out. I mean, he really slowed us down. Tyler did too, but I guess I can let it slide because he was unconscious. Sam has no excuse since he's slow. As for Larry's strategy, it may back fire if he is the cause of our downfall. If so, I'm voting him off. Who needs a head when you have a complete body?**

As soon as Zoey had landed and everyone had exited the helicopter, they soon noticed the remaining Villainous Vultures running toward the counter. Zoey, Tyler, and Beth ran for it, Sam and Larry close behind.

It was noticed from the hero's point of view that Izzy and Dakota had stamped their pictures. Zoey got an extra boost and managed to activate her video screen. Right behind her, Jo stamped her picture, lighting up her screen.

After a half a minute later, Beth got to the counter next and stamped her picture. Sadie and Courtney managed to get there next and stamped their pictures. Tyler zoomed forward in one last stride and stamped his photo, leaving two contestants left for each team.

Sam managed to summon every single last bit of energy he had left and stamped his picture at the exact same time, leaving both new contestants to race to the win.

Larry was quite a ways away still. Val then darted from around the corner, headed straight to his picture. Larry summoned all the power from his suit and ran as fast as he could to try and beat Val. It was soon proved impossible as Val reached the counter and picked up a stamper while Larry was still a school bus away.

Larry, knowing it was impossible, stopped running and quickly started pushing buttons on his arm. As Val started to lower his stamper, Larry's arm suddenly produced a stamp of its own. He then gave a quick jerk of the head forward, bringing down a red screen over his protective metal one. After taking exactly one second to aim, he threw the stamp toward the counter. Val, being closer, was exactly two inches above his picture. He was lowering quite slowly, since he knew Larry was quite a ways away.

When Val heard something sail toward him, Val quickly quickened his pace. Both stampers were getting close to their marks. Then, the first stamper to hit the picture was…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Larry's. The head's picture turned on exactly 0.00000000001 seconds before Val's did. The heroes cheered for Larry while all the villains and glared at Val. Val acted angry by smashing his stamper onto the counter with brute strength, basically destroying it. But, inside, Val was giving off a very wicked smile.

**Confessional: Beat him by a hair!**

**Sam: Yes! I don't have to worry about elimination. It's a good thing Larry pulled through with that last minute save. I know I most likely would have been safe, but it's good to feel relieved. Now all I have to worry about is Dakota getting voted off. But she did ok, so I expect her to be ok.**

**Vallowsmeir: All is according to plan.**

**Larry: To be completely honest, I now feel really guilty for pestering Sam. I almost lost the challenge. I must have forgotten to shut off my suit when I left it. I must have drained my power before I even used it. The good thing is that I won.**

After all the excitement ended, the door finally clicked unlocked. The Villains walked in first, the Heroes happily followed behind. When the emerged from the small hallway, they were greeted with the mess hall. The bottom part of the wall was painted green while the top half was white. On one side of the cafeteria were a bunch of windows. On the farthest side there was a heavy metal door, with a seven lock bolt. On the other was the all you could eat salad bar with the kitchen right behind it. Upon seeing the salad bar, Owen quickly ran over to it drooling.

The other contestants shrugged and walked inside. Seeing that no one was here yet, they decided they would eat up. As Zeke walked over with his tray to get his food, Val walked up to him with a big devilish grin. "Hey Zeke, I just thought I let you know we're voting for Gwen tonight," Val said to him. Zeke gave Val a nod as if he understood. What Val didn't realize is that Duncan heard him.

**Confessional: The walls have ears!**

**Duncan: Why Gwen? I mean, what did she ever do to Val? He's new, for crying out loud! You want to make a strategic move? Vote Heather! Or Alejandro! They are the biggest threats in the game! I'll let Gwen know, maybe we can scrape enough votes to boot out Heather or Alejandro to prove my point.**

**Vallowsmeir: I believe Duncan overheard what I said to Zeke. This is good. It wasn't in my plan, but maybe I can keep Gwen in the game longer after all.**

Trent had stocked his tray up with food and was walking down to sit with Justin when he noticed Jo wave him over. Having no idea why, he walked up and sat down with her. After sitting down, he noticed Mr. Coconut sitting across the table.

Trent gulped and then asked, "Hey guys, any reason why you waved me over?"

Jo gave out a laugh. Mr. Coconut however got straight to the point and said, "We were planning to vote out Lightning tonight. We would like another vote to help it along."

Jo gave Mr. Coconut a glare then said, "What Mr. Coconut means is that Lightning is the biggest physical threat in the game. We figured if we can take him out early on, the better off we'll be when the merge comes. We need more than just two votes, so we were wondering if you would join us."

Trent just looked at them for a minute and laughed. "You guys only competed one season, so that explains it. You see, most people here take out the most devious player. Since we're all villains, it adds up to vote out the most evil villain. Which, by the way, is either Heather or Alejandro. So, in all honesty, I'm voting for Alejandro tonight. Sorry, but that's just how I play the game." With that, Trent picked up his tray and left.

"You know, Trent has a point. Why don't we take out a smarter contestant, like Noah? Or perhaps a social threat like Gwen? Or maybe even eye candy, such as Justin? Why take a stronger opponent out early in the game? Maybe it would be best if we took out the schemers first, then right before the merge cut Lightning," Mr. Coconut suggested.

Jo thought this over a moment and nodded her head. "I can actually see your logic in that. How about Scott? He is crippled, therefore, of least use. It'll keep Lightning in for a few more rounds, but it will dispose of a weakness," Jo offered.

Mr. Coconut pondered and nodded slowly. "Yes, I do believe that will be positive on our alliance. I'll try to convince Trent again, you see if you can round up some others to vote Scott." With that being said, both alliance members got up from the table and went to find voters.

**Confessional: I find strategy boring.**

**Mr. Coconut: Logic dictates that by voting Scott, Dawn may go bonkers. If this happens, I will be sure to use it at the merge.**

**Trent: Mr. Coconut came up to me again and suggested Scott. I don't know the guy, only that he is in the trauma chair. He is a weak player, despite finishing pretty early in the challenge. I'll go along this time, even though voting Alejandro would be a better option.**

Over at the buffet table, Owen was pigging out straight off it. DJ and Dawn both gave it a look of disgust. "I love food and all, but Owen sure can make me lose my appetite pretty fast," DJ said to Dawn.

"I do agree, but it is mostly the meat that I find disgusting. I'm vegetarian you see, so I don't like seeing other people eat meat," she said to DJ. He nodded his understanding and went back to grimacing at Owen and the food. Dawn gave him a small giggle and went to sit over with the rest of Team B.

"That one was a close one guys. I would like to humbly apologize for almost losing the challenge. If we hadn't got back to get my suit, that most likely would have not been so close," Larry said apologetically.

"Hey, don't sweat it Larry. We all have close ones here and there," Mike said to the head, "Besides, I wouldn't have voted for you anyway. You four are most likely the best friends I have, except Cameron, who is above all the best friend I have. I wouldn't want any of you gone."

"I agree. Everyone on this team is nice. It'll make vote offs hard," Zoey said with a little worry. B gave Zoey a smile and a thumbs up. Zoey returned it.

As the five talked, a certain blonde walked up to them. B noticed first and coughed into his hand, nodding toward the person behind them. Mike, Zoey, and Dawn turned to find Bridgette behind them wearing a smile.

"Hey guys, just wanted to come back and meet the two I haven't before," Bridgette said with a smile.

"Oh yeah. Bridgette, this is my girlfriend Zoey. The head over there is Larry," Mike said to the blonde surfer chick.

"How nice to meet you," she said, her tone deflating slightly. "I'm sure you must be lucky to have Mike as your boyfriend. I watched last season and I absolutely adored you two."

"Oh, well, thanks. I am pretty lucky to have him. But I'm sure that your pretty lucky to have Geoff, he seems pretty nice," Zoey said with a smile.

Bridgette gave Zoey a grin and said, "Yes, he is. He's _really _nice. Well, I have to go. Maybe I'll see you guys around. It'll be nice to swap experiences on this show."

As she left, everyone waved good-bye to her. Everyone that is, except Dawn, who had a very confused look on her face.

**Confessional: I would have that kind of face when I look at spicy food if I had a face.**

**Zoey: Bridgette seems really nice. It's kind of nice to see someone give recognition to a newbie like me. And she thought me and Mike are cute together! It just proves that we are meant for each other.**

**Dawn: **(Still has a confused look.) **It was **_**Bridgette's **_**aura I saw earlier. This time I managed to get a good look. She's confused about love and feelings she has. Hopefully she doesn't think she can just waltz in and take Mike from Zoey.**

After everyone had eaten, they sat waiting and talking amongst themselves. Suddenly, the door of the back of the kitchen opened. They all turned to find Chef Hatchet walk toward them. He wore his usual scowl. He was holding a cleaver, which made most of the contestants unnerved.

He then spoke, "As you know, Chris has been arrested for putting the season four contestants to compete on an island full of toxic waste. As a result, we have been looking for a brand new host. Well, we found one off the coast of Florida. He agreed to the terms, but he only accepted if his fiancé could be hostess. Since we needed a host we accepted. So, without further ado, here is our new host."

The seven bolt lock door suddenly unlocked. All the contestants glanced worriedly at the door as the knob turned downwards. Lindsey bit her nails as the door creaked open. And when the host stepped out, everyone gasped.

The host was about five feet and nine inches tall and had a skinny body shape. He wore a very huge grin. He also looked to be in his early twenties.

He had purple hair and deep blue eyes. He was wearing a purple button up shirt, purple pants, pink suspenders, a pink bow-tie, purple socks, and purple shoes. His skin was a light shade of purple. He had a ring on his index finger on his right hand with a purple gem on it.

Before anyone else could say anything, two particular girls yelled, "Uncle Lewis?!"

**Confessional: Host reveal!**

**Izzy: No way…**

**Dawn: I know that Lewis is Chris' nephew, but…**

**Vallowsmeir: Perfect. Lewis is a well-known demon hunter, amongst other things he's known to do. I doubt he knows of me personally, so he won't connect me to past deeds I've done. I can easily get what I need. In time, of course.**

Everyone gaped at either the host or one of the two girls. The new host laughed and said, "Well, good to see my fav nieces. As to the rest of you, welcome. I am sure you guys are glad that my uncle is no longer hosting. I am glad to be able to host you guys this season. And I humbly welcome you to my ship, _The_ _Death Wing._"

"Is this even legal?" Heather asked, "You're related to the host and two contestants claim to be your nieces. Doesn't that show favoritism?"

Lewis scowled at Heather and said, "To be honest, it is. But, as Chris has disowned me as family, and, believe it or not, Dawn isn't technically my niece anymore. Er… sorry for mentioning that. But, point being, I contacted the producers and they said it was fine as long as they see know favoritism form me or Pinkie, my fiancé and hostess."

As if she were waiting to be mentioned, a pink haired girl came bouncing out of the kitchen. She was a tanned girl with big blue eyes. She was wearing a white top with blue sleeves, a purple color and a pink heart in the middle. She was wearing a purple belt. She wore a lavender dress with three balloons, two blue and one yellow, patterned into it. She also wore a small blue bracelet on her right hand.

She bounced up the host and planted a kiss on his cheek. Lewis smiled lovingly. A lot of people made disgusted faces while others 'awed'. The pink haired girl then said, "Well, I better get back to making the celebratory pie! Oh, and beware the scarecrows!" With that, she quickly bounced happily off.

Lewis straightened himself and grinned. "Well, as most of you may have guessed, that was the hostess and my fiancé Pinkie Diane Pie."

"Hey! I thought we agreed not to say my middle name!" came Pinkie's voice from the kitchen. Lewis chuckled.

"Anyway, before I was so very rudely interrupted by Heather, I was about to explain how the rest of your day is going to work out. If you would all please file out of the mess hall through the kitchen, we will begin our tour."

Everyone started to file out. Soon, only Dawn was left. Lewis quickly caught sight of this. Since everyone else had left, he gave Dawn a grin. "I think this is the moment where you give your uncle a hug," Lewis said to her. Dawn burst into tears and ran up and gave her uncle a very tight squeeze.

**Confessional: Yep, the most beloved contestant ever is actually the author's niece.**

**Dawn: I can't believe it. I thought all season I would have to deal with Scott alone. But Lewis… somehow… remarkably… is now the new host. This is probably the best thing that has happened to me all year!**

**Lewis: Hello viewers at home. So you know, I was picked as host since the show is in Chris' family name. Since I'm his only heir within calling distance, I automatically got the job. So I am here for an entire season with two of my favorite people ever competing! I love this show.**

**Pinkie: Ahem, since this is Confessional and he can break the forth wall too, I thought I mention something. Due to this being an update, the author would like you all to know that the Ben in this story has been changed to Lewis. It'll be less confusing for when I actually talk about the author. Thought I warn you.**

After a moment a crying, Dawn calmed down and started walking with her uncle toward the kitchen. As they walked, Lewis asked, "So, just to check, are you doing alright? Your health is fine, no problems?"

"I'm fine Lewis," Dawn said, glancing around just in case anyone heard. "There haven't been any problems since last time. Me and you-know-who are just fine."

Lewis nodded, still looking slightly concerned. But he dropped it and both he and Dawn walked to catch up to the other contestants. Once they caught up, Dawn went back to Zoey and her other bunk members and Lewis went to the front of the group. The hallway they were in looked very clean. The walls were shining white and had a gold streak down the middle. Along the hallway there were doors, each labeled differently.

"This is the Gold Hall," Lewis explained, "The winning team gets to be up here. It has several rooms, each one having some fun activity. For instance, we have a game room built specifically for Sam, we have a track for the more physical contestants, a spa for most of the girls, a library for mostly Noah, a pool, a basketball court, and with our latest technology, I installed a holodeck. You can explore its different functions as we go throughout the competition. However, be warned _The Death Wing_ is temporary, some nights we'll be on the ground. I'll explain the cabin system when we get there though."

Owen raised his hand and Lewis pointed at him. Owen then asked, "Is there a snack room? Only it's that I get rather hungry at night."

Lewis sighed and gave Owen a smile. "Yes Owen, we even a snack bar, which is installed with replicators I managed to buy from some people from the future. You can program in basically anything you want and it'll replicate it. Knock yourself out in trying everything."

Owen opened his mouth and drooled a little. Everyone gave Owen a disgusted look, but then focused their attention back on Lewis.

"There are four rooms on this floor specifically made for bedrooms. As Chris said before, this will be co-ed this season. However, I hoped to have paired you guys with people you wouldn't mind sleeping with. Sorry if the pairing make you uncomfortable, but I couldn't really do anything about that. Now, if you would follow me farther down the hallway, I'll show you section two of the tour," Lewis said and continued down the long hallway.

**Confessional: That is some very nice looking quarters. And just my luck, there are four of them! I get a dollar!**

**Owen: Sweet! All you can eat buffet whenever you want! I am defiantly going to be in the snack room all night. **

**Mr. Coconut: I have scanned the new host. He seems to have a good spirited heart and not as cruel as Chris. I do have to wonder about the living conditions for the losers though.**

**Larry: I wonder if Lewis installed a personalized battery designed specifically for my suit. If so, I can recharge my suit the old fashioned way.**

Soon, the contestants came to a flight of stairs. Lewis walked down the stairs, all of the contestants soon following behind. When they got to the next floor, they noticed it was a bit different. Instead of one long hallway with lots of doors, it was a short hallway with exactly four doors, two on either side. The hall was painted a sky blue color with a silver streak running down the middle.

"This is the Silver Hall. It is not as nice as the Gold Hall, but the bedrooms are the exact same. I was even nice enough to give you electricity and internet access in this hallway. The loosing team will sleep here," Lewis explained.

Larry raised his hand and Lewis nodded for him to speak. "I hate to be a bother, but does one of these rooms have a large plug in for me to power my suit?"

Lewis gave Larry a grin and said, "Actually, yes. The Gold and Silver Halls both have a room specifically for Larry and Mr. Coconut. Now, let's continue downward, we still have three more stories to go."

Lewis went to the back of the pack, which soon became the front, and started walked down. For a minute, Harold seemed to ponder something. "Something on your mind Harold," Izzy asked him, holding back for the others to pass.

"Yeah. It's just that… Lewis said that there were three stories left correct?" Harold asked Izzy.

Izzy pondered a moment then gave a slow nod. "Yeah, he did. But if he already covered the winning and losing team, then why are their three stories?"

Harold shook his head. "I am at a loss. Oh well, better to keep walking and find out then just sit here and think about it." With that Harold started walking a little faster. Izzy shrugged and followed after him.

**Confessional: What comes after Silver?**

**Izzy: People always have trouble with people who interact wit the opposing team. I see no issue with it. So if I want to talk to someone on the other side, by cheese I'll do it!**

**Harold: I did some calculations and I realized two possibilities for what is on the other three stories. Since there is a Gold and Silver Hall, the next one may be a Bronze Hall, though its purpose is unclear to me. Then, possibly the bottom one is the elimination room. But what could the other one be?**

When the contestants reached the third basement level, they immediately felt hot. And it was reasonable since the hallway was painted a fiery color and it glowed in heat as if it were burning. Black roots were clumped together all around the hallway. There was a bronze streak across the middle of the hall. And there were two doors down it.

"This hallway was actually Chris' idea. This was one of the few I actually liked so I threw it in. And since it goes along with this hall, I'll announce the results from the challenge," Lewis said to the contestants.

Noah rolled his eyes and said, "We already know who won. We have to vote someone out tonight. Can we move on?"

Lewis sighed, but nodded. "Noah is correct, the Heroic Hamsters won and the Villainous Vultures won. BUT there are two twists this season. I'll explain the least shocking first. You all noticed the two doors at the back of the hall right?" All of the contestants nodded. "Well, this season, the team of bunk mates that finish the challenge last or the weakest on _both _teams will send them down to the Bronze Hall. So, today, for the Heroic Hamsters Team B will be sleeping here tonight, and for the Villainous Vultures Team Courtney. Any questions before we move on?"

Courtney raised her hand but Lewis quickly answered, "No Courtney you can't switch who sleeps where, no matter how important you are to the team. Any relevant question?" No one else raised their hand and Lewis nodded with a small grin.

**Confessional: If there is silver and gold, how about bronze?**

**Larry: Now I feel like I failed. Not only did I almost blow it for my team, but now my bunk mates will now have to suffer with bad sleep. I do hope they can forgive me.**

**Courtney: Great. Thanks to Val, not only did we lose, but now we have to sleep in heat central. He's lucky he got everyone to vote for Gwen tonight.**

"Now for the second half of news. To be fair, after every challenge, the bunk team that finishes the challenge on the loosing team first gets automatic immunity. Which means Team Geoff gets it, making Trent, Gwen, Justin, Alejandro, and Geoff are immune tonight. Oh, and also, since we are already going down there, quickly decide who you want to vote for. I'll allow you five minutes to discuss with your teammates then we will go down to the next hall." Lewis said and took a seat on some of the roots.

Courtney immediately walked up to Val and kicked him. Inside, Val wanted to do some really nasty things to her, including some things from the famous story known as Cupcakes. But on the outside, Val gave a small pout and asked, "What was that for?"

"That was for making us stay here on this rotten floor and losing the challenge! Plus, Gwen is immune! Give me one good reason I shouldn't vote for you!" she said, balling up her fists.

Val wanted to give her several, including removing her spine by pulling it out her throat. But he said instead, "Well, why not Heather? After all, she is no better than Gwen. Gwen may be the new Heather, but Heather is still old Heather. Why not vote her out?"

Courtney sighed for a moment then said, "Well… okay. But we better vote Gwen off soon! I can't bear to think about her anymore, let alone look at her."

Val gave a nod and said, "Well, why don't you tell the others who were voting Gwen to vote Heather. I'll see if I can find more people to vote with us." Courtney nodded and went off to find the others.

**Confessional: Cupcakes is the only M rated story the author has read.**

**Vallowsmeir: So Gwen managed to survive. It helps my plan along. Too bad the backup person I wanted to vote for was immune too. Well, at least voting Heather will cripple him.**

Team Duncan was talking about who to vote off, and Heather was suggesting almost everyone in the group but herself.

"I say we vote out Zeke or Scott. Both creep me out and Scott is completely useless," she said glaring at Scott. Scott gave her a red beep, which made her roll her eyes.

Duncan thought a moment and then realized something. "Wait a second. Wasn't the last one to stamp the picture you? And wasn't it because you didn't want to do anything before Alejandro, who was the last person to stamp his on Team Geoff?"

Heather gave Duncan a look as if to say he were pathetic. "Of course I did. I do not trust Alejandro. I mean, what if he made a fool out of me?"

"It was stamping a picture Heather! He couldn't possibly made a fool out of you! You know what? I say we vote you off. What do you say guys?"

Lightning said, "Sha-yeah! Heather was Sha-dumb!" Scott beeped his green light and Zeke gave out a growl.

"Well then, problem solved," Duncan said and walked away to go find Gwen.

"You can't vote me off! You guys need me!" Heather yelled, but the rest of the guys had already left Heather standing completely alone.

**Confessional: I told you that part was important!**

**Heather: The guys obviously don't see that I am an asset to the team. Well, it's just four votes. I'm sure a lot more people will vote for Scott as he's crippled.**

**Zeke: **(Growls at the camera then attacks it, sending it to static.)

Lewis glanced at his watch and then whistled for everyone's attention. "Alright, it's been five minutes. Now when we go down, Heroic Hamsters, wait by the stairs. The Villainous Vultures will follow me down the hall way. Now, you may walk down the stairs."

Everyone started to file down the stairs. As they got lower, the light bulbs were replaced by candles. When they reached the next landing, the contestants noticed it was completely painted black. Lewis finally reached the landing and the Villainous Vultures followed the new host.

As they walked, they all noticed that a ring of torches had been set up. Inside the ring were a bunch of chairs. The Villains took their seats. In front of the seats was a podium with two torches on top. The front of it read, 'World's Greatest Lewis.'

Once everyone was seated, Lewis walked up behind the podium "Welcome to your first elimination ceremony guys in the Hall of Death. As you may know, each season, Chris usually hands out marshmallows or something to represent life. Well, this season, I'll be doing it a tad different. Inside the voting confessional right down the marked path are eighteen pictures, each one of one a contestant on this team. Also inside is a marker. X out the picture of the contestant you want to leave. After the voting. I will hold in my hand exactly eighteen pictures and a tray of bags of popcorn. I will tally the votes and if you are safe, you will receive the Corn of Life. However, the person I do not call out must immediately take our new mode of elimination which will be reveal shortly. Now any questions?"

As no one raised their hand, Lewis said, "Alright, let's begin voting. I have the order from which you were called into teams earlier today, so we will go in that order. So that means Heather, you're up first."

**Voting Confessional: First time this season!**

**Heather: He is crippled, and therefore, completely useless. **(Crosses out Scott's picture.)

**Jo: It's your own fault for ending up the way you are now. Therefore, I must vote you off. **(Crosses out Scott's picture.)

**Justin: **(Looks at himself in a mirror. He then realizes he has to vote and crosses out Ezekiel's picture.)

**Vallowsmeir: For my plan to work, I must vote you off. To be honest you are a true demon and I would seriously enjoy watching you eat your own insides if I could keep you around. But I am more important than being amused by watching humans in extreme torture, therefore, I will vote you off. **(Crosses out Heather's picture.)

As the last person (Courtney) had voted, Lewis had collected the pictures and tallied them up. He nodded in satisfaction and pulled out seventeen more picture. He put the Xed one at the back of the pile and looked up at the other contestants.

"You have all cast your votes. Some of them I approve of. Others not as much. But since I am not a contestant, I will leave the voting up to you. As I reveal your picture, I will call out your name and throw you a bag of popcorn," Lewis said as he placed a tray of popcorn on his podium.

"Let us start with the immune shall we?" Lewis said and held up a bag of popcorn. "Safe are Justin, Geoff, Gwen, Trent and Alejandro," Lewis said and revealed their individual pictures, tossing them each a bag of popcorn. "And for those not immune, first one safe is… Dakota."

Dakota sighed in relief as she received her popcorn. Izzy gave her a small happy grin.

"Next are Sadie."

"Noah."

"Duncan."

"Courtney."

"Izzy."

"Mr. Coconut."

"Vallowsmeir."

"Lightning."

"Jo."

"Ezekiel, who, surprisingly, was not voted off first." Lewis said and tossed Zeke a bag of popcorn. Lewis then turned two the last two without a bag of popcorn.

"So, Heather and Scott, the main antagonists of season one and four. You two are without some really good popcorn. One of you I hate with a burning passion of extreme hatred. The other I can tolerate. Since I can't pick favorites, I'll show the one actually voted off. So, it's Heather the Queen Bee, or Scott the Schemer. I can officially say the last bag of amazing popcorn goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Scott," Lewis said and tossed Scott the last bag of popcorn and revealed Heather's crossed out picture.

Heather glared at everyone and said, "Fine. Whatever. You guys are hopeless without me anyway. So, dumb host guy, where is this new whatever of shame?"

Lewis gave Heather a cold, dead filled stare. "Thing about me Heather, before you go. I. HATE. WHATEVERS!" With that being said, a pull cord fell down from the ceiling. Lewis pulled it and the floor next to where the contestants stood opened.

As soon as it completely opened, it was noticed that there was a thin metal slide winding down all the way to the ground, which could not be seen from the height they were at. "For Heather, I much rather kick her off the plane and bring back the Drop of Shame, but since I'm merciful, I'll let her use this. Say hello to the Slide of Shame. Heather, this is you. Now leave," Lewis said to her with a glare.

Heather rolled her eyes and started walking down them. "You'll regret this. You know you can't win without me. You guys are a bunch of #$%." With that being said, Heather sat down on her butt and slid, screaming as she slid all the way down into the abyss. The floor shut over the slide once she was out of view.

Lewis turned and gave a weak smile. "Well, the rest of you guys are safe. Well, for tonight at least. You may go back to the Silver Hall. Team Courtney, Bronze Hall for you guys. I have one more stop with the Heroic Hamsters. I shall see you tomorrow." With that, the Villains dispersed, going to their individual halls.

**Confessional: What fate awaits the Heroes?**

**Vallowsmeir: Perfect. I would have rathered keep her two more rounds, but my plan will still work. The next step is getting an inner team fight going. And I know who to use.**

The Heroic Hamsters started walking down when Lewis had returned. When they reached the bottom, they noticed the hall was completely painted green. It wasn't very long. The only thing noticeable was a circular metal tube. The opening however was closed.

"Welcome to the Hall of Banishment. Everyone remembers the immunity statue from last season right?" When everyone nodded, Lewis continued, "Well, I decided to bring that back. Only this time, I decided to make it a little more difficult. Remember the seven bolt lock door back in the mess hall?" When everyone yet again nodded, Lewis continued, "Well, each bolt requires a key. I have locked the immunity statue behind that door. The keys have also been hidden to make it difficult."

Lewis was interrupted by Lindsey when she asked, "Hey Lewis? What's the weird tube thing for?"

Lewis answered by saying, "That is the twist this season. Instead of the keys being hidden on this ship, we have hidden them on the one you have just come from, _The Devil's Bargain_, the one with Chris on board. And, to make it difficult, he has set up obstacles all around his ship. I do not know what he has in store, but I know it isn't going to be much fun. Point being, the winning team of each challenge must choose one contestant to go over to _The Devil's Bargain_. It isn't really a vote, more of a volunteer thing. The person who goes over will be stuck on the other side until the next morning. To assure you stay on the other side, the tube on both sides will shut. The buttons unlocking the tubes are held by both me and Chris. We are set to unlock them at seven in the morning. Any questions?"

Nobody had anything to say. Right before Lewis could speak however, Larry raised his hand. "I would like to volunteer myself to go over to _The Devil's Bargain_. I was the reason we almost lost the challenge, therefore, I am the most logical choice."

Lewis raised an eyebrow but didn't question it. He quickly pulled out a remote and pushed a red button. The tube opened up. Larry took a breath and crawled into the tube. As soon he was all the way in, he turned so his head could face his teammates. "I am sorry to Team B for having to sleep in the Bronze Hall. I do hope you can forgive me. The rest of you, enjoy the Gold Hall." With that being said, Lewis pressed the same button and the tube closed, leaving Larry trapped on the other side till tomorrow morning.

"Well, I do hope you enjoy the Gold Hall. Team B, you're in the Bronze Hall. One of you should come down to retrieve Larry in the morning, I'll meet you down here. Till then, you're free to do as you wish," Lewis said and the Heroes walked up to their appropriate rooms.

Lewis turned to the camera and gave grin. "Well, this is my first outro. How exciting! So, Heather was the first one gone and Larry decided to be the first one banished. What will happen next time? Will Izzy do anything insane? Can Larry find forgiveness? Has Alejandro really changed for the good? And what is up with Val? Well, I'll ponder later. Find out next time on Total Drama All Stars!"

Heather: Scott

Lightning: Heather

Scott: Heather

Ezekiel: Heather

Duncan: Heather

Mr. Coconut: Scott

Jo: Scott

Noah: Heather

Dakota: Heather

Izzy: Heather

Trent: Scott

Gwen: Heather

Justin: Ezekiel

Alejandro: Heather

Geoff: Heather

Sadie: Heather

Vallowsmeir: Heather

Courtney: Heather

Heather: 14 votes

Scott: 3 votes

Ezekiel: 1 vote

**Heroic Hamsters**

**Team Harold: Lindsey, Cody, Sierra, Cameron, Harold**

**Team Owen: Brick, Katie, DJ, Bridgette, Owen**

**Team B: Larry: Dawn, Mike, Zoey, B**

**Team Tyler: Beth, Sam, Tyler**

**Villainous Vultures**

**Team Duncan: Lightning, Scott, Ezekiel, Duncan**

**Team Izzy: Mr. Coconut, Jo, Noah, Dakota, Izzy**

**Team Geoff: Trent, Gwen, Justin, Alejandro, Geoff**

**Team Courtney: Sadie, Vallowsmeir, Courtney**

**Voted off: Heather**

**AN: And done! This is above all my longest chapter I have ever written in my life. I think I out did myself. I hope you liked it. Before I close, let me explain a few things.**

**I'm sorry for those of you who had expectations of a different host. But to be honest, I have been planning to use Lewis as host for about six months now. Also, Pinkie offers plot purpose. I like her as a character and I think she has a lot to offer, whether you agree or not.**

**And lastly, the reason I took out Heather first. I felt that, as a villain, she came off really forced. The entire time, she was purposely doing wrong and for what? The money? The enjoyment? You never really get a reason of why she acted the way she did. So, I figured since I didn't have anything to work with, she was the perfect first boot. Plus, I feel she shone to much over past seasons to really count as anything more than a first boot. (I also wanted this thing with Zeke always going first to end.)**

**Well, that's all I have to say. Hopefully you enjoyed it. Tell me how I did and what you liked. Or you can tell me how bad I did and what you hated. Or nothing at all. Just be sure there is no swearing, just block it out if you must swear. Until next chapter, peace on! Benjamin Ellimist.**


	3. E2 P1: Getting Settled In

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or any of its characters. I do own Larry, Val, and the new host, Lewis! I also do not own Pinkie. If you hate MLP or Total Drama, screw you. You shouldn't even read this in the first place.**

**Warning: This chapter contains some words not appropriate for small children, depression, some things that Bronies may hate/like, a helo-pad from hell, and a demon hidden in a cage of wool. You have been warned.**

**AN: Remember that record? You know, the one where I posted four chapters in a row? How about reposting fifteen chapters in a row? I think I broke that record.**

All the happiness a Teen could want!

E2 P1: Getting Settled In

About thirty thousand feet in the air, _The Death Wing _and _The_ _Devil's Bargain_ were flying above present day Wisconsin. It was night time in Wisconsin meaning most people were asleep. But someone on _The Death Wing_ was awake. Two peoples actually.

Lewis and Pinkie were both standing on top of the helocarrier's landing pad, both grinning at that camera. "Last time on Total Drama All Stars…" Lewis started but was completely cut off with a yawn. He turned to find Pinkie was yawning in boredom. When she caught Lewis' glance, she gave him a small smile.

"Hey, let me handle the intros," Pinkie said and then said in a really hyper tone, "Hello audience at home! We're back with the new season of everyone's favorite reality game show! Last time, we had thirty-six contestants return from past seasons. They have all returned wanting to win one trillion dollars. We split them into two teams, heroes vs. villains. We had a simple race challenge from one helocarrier to the other. Within it, we had some drama. A brand new contestant Vallowsmeir seems to be dominating the game with this plan of his."

Lewis quickly added, "I know I've seen him somewhere before. But if I had seen him or not, I can't really intervene. Which brings in the next fact. Since Chris is in jail, they were looking for someone to replace him as host. And since I was his closest heir, I readily accepted."

"You know I love you but you're the host. Can't I do something for once? Since today is a really special day?" Pinkie pouted. Lewis laughed at this and gave her a grin. He nodded and Pinkie suddenly got jumpy again and continued, "Most of the contestants got along, specifically Team B from the Heroes. All of them worked together and they managed to give their team victory."

"As the losers, the Villainous Vultures had to vote someone off. Some alliances formed, such as the one between Jo and Mr. Coconut. However, Vallowsmeir managed to round up several of the other villains and had them all vote out Heather. Lewis, being the handsome and most awesome host he can be, sent Heather down the Slide of Shame. I have a question, how did you do that anyway?" Pinkie asked her fiancé.

"It's retractable. It's all the push of one simple button and it extends outward," he explained. Pinkie nodded her understanding and was about to continue when Lewis said, "As the Vultures voted out Heather, the Heroes had to decide which of their teammates they should banish to _The Devil's Bargain_, the other ship where Chris is in charge. On that other ship are keys that lead to the Invincibility Chris statue. It was Larry, a brand new contestant, who volunteered to go since he had almost cost his team the challenge."

After he finished, he turned to Pinkie who was giving him a sad look. He was about to apologize when she suddenly asked, "Wait, if you're the host, how come it's still Chris' head instead of yours?"

Lewis answered, "Chris' head seemed better to use. Besides it was already made, so it was perfect."

Pinkie gave Lewis a nod and waited for him to finish the intro. Lewis laughed and gestured Pinkie to wrap up. Pinkie jumped giddily and then asked, "So, who's going to enjoy themselves tonight? Who's going to form an alliance? What will the challenge be? Why am I so excited for the challenge today? And who will get voted off?"

After she had asked, she glanced at Lewis and help up three fingers. As soon as she lowered all three, both the host and Pinkie said, "Find out today on Total Drama All Stars!"

(Theme Song; I wanna be famous)

The contestants were settling down for the night. Everyone was getting ready to spend their first night on the helocarrier. Some of the inner teams however, were talking amongst themselves.

**(Gold Hall)**

"I call far bed with Cody kins!" Sierra said excitedly and dragged Cody over to the bed she called. Cody looked at Cameron with pleading eyes, but it was too late as Sierra pulled him into her bed.

Everyone laughed except Lindsey, who tilted her head in confusion. "Why is that funny? It's just normal." Harold and Cameron looked at Lindsey weirdly.

"What do you mean Lindsey? What exactly do you mean normal?" Cameron asked her.

Lindsey gave him a confused look. "It's what everyone in couple status does at night in bed. Really Carson, you don't know what that is?"

Harold and Cameron's jaw dropped and shook their heads. "I don't know how you know that… but I'm not going to ask. Good night guys, I am going to recharge my wicked skills," Harold said and went to go to sleep.

**Confessional: Is it still in the T rating if it's just mentions? Do tell!**

**Cameron: Lindsey knows about sex? Wow, did not see that coming. Isn't she a little young? Oh, wait a minute, Lindsey and all the other old contestants are around eighteen right now. That makes sense, since they all started five years ago at sixteen. I'm only seventeen. Still even at eighteen I don't think I'll be ready for that.**

**Sierra: Having fun with my Cody always helps me sleep better. Maybe it's because I love… **(The rest of this confessional has been deleted for M rated purposes.)

"Woohoo! If any of you need me, I'll be down the hall eating all I can eat! Later," Owen said and ran out of the room. The bedroom was one huge round room with five beds circled around. Everyone had claimed a bed but DJ and Katie.

"Well, I'm going to the exercise room cadets. I need to stay in shape while on this show," Brick said and exited the room as well.

"Well Katie, you choose first. Mama always taught me that the ladies always get first pick," DJ said.

Katie gave DJ a small grin and said, "its okay, you can choose first. I'm going to be at the pool, I'll see you later." She quickly left the room.

DJ shrugged and dumped his stuff to the bed closest to Bridgette. Bridgette gave a smirk to this, but completely wiped it off her face when she said, "Well, I'm headed to sleep. See you in the morning DJ." DJ nodded over to her and shut off the light and left the room. Bridgette grinned and laid on her bed, obviously plotting something.

** Confessional: Nastier than Twilight?**

**Bridgette: So, out of all the guys, DJ is the hottest. I'm sure if I snuggle with him in his sleep, he won't notice a thing. Besides, it's not hurting anyone, right?**

**DJ: I think Katie is still depressed about getting separated with Sadie. I think I'm going to head over to the pool to cheer her up. Mama always tells me to help girls in distress. And Katie seems in distress.**

Owen walked inside the buffet room and noticed a lot of weird machines attached to the walls. In curiosity, Owen tapped one of them a few times. Then, a weird girl voice said, "Confirm your order of twenty tons of mustard?"

Owen screamed, "No! Anything but the mustard! I much rather have twenty cheese pizzas with extra cheese!" As if the computer heard him, twenty cheese pizzas appeared, each with a side of cheddar cheese.

"Oh Great Scott I'm in heaven," Owen said, staring at the pizzas in complete awe.

**Confessional: I look at Owen in complete awe for wanting to eat twenty pizzas by himself. I want some!**

**Owen: **(Holds up a pizza and eats it whole in one bite.) **I could **_**so **_**get used to that day by day.**

Both Beth and Tyler were in their room in the Gold Hall lounging around. Beth was reading a book on her bed while Tyler was doing push-ups on the ground. Beth looked over at Tyler and decided to start a conversation.

"So Tyler, you still together with Lindsey?" she asked him.

Tyler gave a grin as he lowered to the floor. "Yep, strong as ever. She is getting a bit smarter now. It's about time, she turns nineteen in about a month. You find anyone you're interested in?"

Beth hid a frown and said, "I'm with Brady, remember? He proposed to me in season two."

"Oh yeah. Did I miss the wedding?" Tyler asked while pushing back up.

"No," she grumbled, "we didn't think it was time yet. But he says if I get far on the show, maybe we could try again. If Duncan hadn't beaten me, I'm sure I could have been married by now."

"That does make sense. Speaking of Duncan, I wonder if he feels bad for dumping Courtney. I mean, he was cheating on her, even if it was only a day."

Beth thought a moment and gained an idea. "Well, not to be rude, but it was your fault Courtney found out. Yea, Alejandro made you do it, but you're the only reason it got out in the first place."

Tyler sighed and said, "Don't remind me. I still feel bad and all. But Courtney isn't mad at me, she is targeting Gwen. I'm not sure if that's nice either, but at least it's not me."

"Too bad none of them are on our team," Beth said, giving off a slight smirk, "otherwise we could vote one of them off, maybe Courtney. But, all we have to hope for is that the villains lose again soon. Till then we have to keep winning. Hey, you know where Sam went?"

"I think he is trying one of those holodeck things. He said something about 'keeping his gaming mojo flowing' or something similar. Well, I'm going to bed. Night Beth," Tyler said and flopped himself on his bed. Beth nodded at him and couldn't help but smirk.

**Confessional: Another person on the wrong team.**

**Beth: Brady broke up with me four months ago. He said he was seeing some blonde chick. I can only assume it's Lindsey, since she normally hung out with us. Tyler doesn't seem to know, but it doesn't matter. I am going to win this show, by either manipulating everyone into voting with me, or medvacking them.**

**Tyler: Beth seems as nice as ever. I still feel bad about playing a part in breaking up Courtney and Duncan. But in my defense, they never got along anyway. Still no excuse. But hey, at least I still have Lindsey!**

Sam was standing in front of a bunch of big metal doors, trying to type something into a key pad next to them. He mumbled, "I wish I knew how these worked. I bet they would be awesome to play."

"It's quite simple really. All you have to do is program in something you want," said a voice behind Sam. Sam turned to find Cameron standing there.

"Oh hey Cam. I figured maybe I could catch up on video games while on the show. I just don't know how this works," he said, turned to work on the panel again.

Cameron smiled and said, "Here let me help. Anything you want specifically?"

"Hmmm… how about Mario? I haven't played a decent game of Mario in forever."

"Which version?"

"Galaxy, first one. I found that one a lot better than some of the others."

Cameron typed in a few things and the two metal doors opened. "There you go. One holodeck programed for Mario Galaxy. It will save your progress under Game Guy. Oh, and it is a holodeck, so you will be playing Mario."

After Cameron finished, Sam got wide eyed. "Wait… I'll actually _be _the character?! Sweet! Later Cameron, I got some Goombas to squash!"

Cameron chuckled as Sam bolted into the holodeck. "Well, glad he's excited. Maybe I should go to one of the other holodecks, maybe I'll find something interesting in one of the programs."

**Confessional: I wish I were in one of those, then I could be anywhere I want! Like near the Dressing Room!**

**Cameron: I went by one of the holodecks and I read through some of the programs. I found one that said Total Drama Seasons 1-4. Maybe I should go over a few of them. Maybe I'll see some of the other contestant's strategy I have never seen before.**

**Sam: Those were the best graphics I have ever seen! Not only that, but I was in the game! And I was Mario! I hope we can win like this every day, I definantly get used to that holodeck. Too bad Dakota isn't here, she would make this so much better.**

** (Silver Hall)**

Everyone inside the Duncan room was currently asleep. Zeke was on top of his bed curled up like a cat. Scott was in his trauma chair unmoving. Lightning was asleep on another bed snoring. And Duncan… wasn't there.

**Confessional: Noticed all of the guys there have a problem with speech?**

**Duncan: I snuck out of the room to go check on Gwen. Hey, I may be a bad boy, but Gwen needs a sweet one. And besides, I'm technically being bad since I snuck out past curfew. Sort of funny how that worked out.**

In Izzy's 'Room o' Fun', Izzy was jumping on her bed while the others were sitting on their beds and Mr. Coconut was sitting next to the wall.

"This is so fun! Not only is my uncle hosting this season, but these beds are really bouncy!" Izzy declared and suddenly landed on the bed on her back.

Dakota looked thoughtful and asked, "Isn't that cheating? After all, he is your uncle. He may disregard the votes and keep you in the game."

Izzy frowned and sighed. "Actually, if he is going to keep anyone, it's Dawn," she muttered.

"That freak? Puh-lease. You have more skill than that weirdo does," Jo grumbled.

Mr. Coconut then said, "I would be careful. If Izzy claims that Lewis likes Dawn, then he wouldn't hesitate to harm you if you insulted her."

"I usually don't care, and I still don't, but I see the logic the nut is saying," Noah said, still reading his book.

Dakota noticed Izzy looking sad and gave her a comforting smile. "Hey, he is still your uncle. He can't hate you that much, whatever you did."

Izzy sighed once more and mumbled, "I think I'm out of energy. Night." She quickly shut off her light and turned away from the others.

"What a loser," Jo muttered and shut her light off to follow Izzy's lead.

**Confessional: Izzy is one of two of the author's favorite characters of the first set of cast.**

**Jo: The way I see it, anyone who depends on family is weak. Izzy and weirdo prove this. I think that the next target should be Izzy. She has too many connections. Then I'll cut the weirdo. I wonder what Lewis would do if his precious nieces got cut.**

**Izzy: I am not exactly my uncle's favorite niece. I'm second fiddle to Dawn. Mostly because she was disowned by Dad and Lewis was the only one who was willing to raise her… It still hurts that he doesn't like me as much as Dawn. **(She sighs.)

In Geoff's room, Justin and Trent were already asleep. Geoff was awake and grinning like mad. "So, the new host is your uncle, huh Gwen? Think he'll play favorites?"

"No," Gwen mumbled, "I was never really liked by him. He didn't really like the fact I dumped Trent and went for Duncan. It's not much of my problem though, I don't care for him."

Alejandro looked in thought as he got into his sleeping bag. Geoff noticed and asked, "Dude, why are you getting in a sleeping bag? You're on a bed for crying out loud!"

Alejandro scowled and said, "I was in a robot suit for a year, I can't seem to sleep all spread out anymore. Why Geoff, should I comment on your sleeping arrangements?"

Geoff frowned, grumbled something, and went to sleep. Gwen raised an eyebrow and Alejandro said, "Geoff is still peeved at me for a few seasons ago. I'm peeved at him for letting it affect him so bad. My suggestion is to go see Duncan. I wouldn't want to be here when you fall asleep."

Gwen didn't question and snuck out of the room. Alejandro was about to sleep when he heard Geoff mutter, "Stay out of my business what I do. She is the only girl in this room."

"Exactly why I warned her to leave," Alejandro replied and quickly went to sleep.

**Confessional: If only I **_**could **_**leave…**

**Geoff: Alejandro should back off. He can turn all good if he wants, but he shouldn't get in the way of my life style. Ever since Bridgette's been indulging with other guys, I've been indulging myself in other girls. **_**Al **_**better back off, or it'll get messy.**

**Gwen: Alejandro seems to have changed. I still don't trust him though.**

**Alejandro: I'm glad that Heather is gone, at least now I can pursue redemption. I hope to make things right with Geoff, but I can't do that when there are possibly victims in the way. I'll have to try redeeming myself with him later.**

**(Bronze Hall)**

"Not where I wanted to sleep tonight, but I can't complain since I was second to last," Zoey muttered. She was in a red shaded room that looked scorching hot. There weren't any beds, just five mattresses. Zoey was on the one farthest from the door.

Dawn gave Zoey a smile and said, "It's okay Zoey, I'm sure Larry didn't mean to make us lose. I saw it in his aura. Or, at least, as much of an aura heads can get."

Mike was sitting on his bed thinking about something. B noticed this, and coughed into his hand. Mike noticed and shook his head. "Oh, it's nothing B. Just something came up since last season. I asked Cameron to come help me if it became too much of a problem. Don't sweat it," he said to him.

"Wait, you never mentioned anything like this. Is there something I need to know?" Zoey asked him in concern.

"Well… one of my personalities hasn't been out recently. Since… well, since Scott knocked me out last season. I am sure it's nothing, but it still bothers me."

"Well, depends on the personality. Svetlana I don't mind around, or Manitoba. Chester is a little annoying but at least he's somewhat nice. The one I can't stand is Vito. He almost separated us because of Anne Maria," Zoey said with a little anger when she mentioned Vito.

Dawn stared at Mike for a second and said, "It's Vito. That piece is missing from Mike's aura for some reason. Oh… sorry, I don't mean to intrude when I look at their auras."

"Don't sweat it," Mike said with a grin. He then lowered his voice and muttered, "I just hope _he _doesn't replace him."

**Confessional: Who do you think **_**he **_**is?**

**Zoey: Yes! I don't mind Mike's disorder, I love him and all of his personalities that come with him. But is it ok for me to say I don't like Vito? He almost cut any chance of me and Mike getting together because he was attracted to Anne Maria. Who I'm glad isn't competing this season by the by.**

**Mike: I hate to lie to Zoey. You see, Vito isn't really gone. Yes, he isn't in my head anymore, Dawn proved that. But none of my personalities never actually leave. They just switch out. As long as I avoid getting my head hit, I think I can avoid **_**him **_**and Vito ever coming back.**

**B: (Takes a deep breath and speaks in a low voice.) Hello. I think this is the first time I have spoken to the viewing world. I don't really like talking much, as you may have seen. It's not that I'm shy, I just prefer to not rely on talking and just do. But last time I got booted out for not speaking, so I thought maybe I could open up a little. Not to the others yet, I'll wait until I see the right moment.**

"Val, you better pull your weight tomorrow, or I am so voting you off!" Courtney scolded to Val. She was on a bed near the door, sitting next to a bunch of black thorn vines.

Val frowned and said, "I didn't know about Lewis' twists. I would have rathered Gwen gone too, and I wished we were in the gold hall. But to be honest, I feel at home here. So for me it's not a total loss. But if it makes you happier, I'll win the next challenge so we can at least get Silver Hall."

Courtney continued her scowl, but sighed and said, "Well, I guess I can forget this time. I just wanted Gwen to go. Sure Heather works, but still…"

"Hey, don't sweat it. We'll vote her off next time. Although, I can think of one person I would have rathered gone too…" Val muttered. He then took notice of Sadie, who was looking depressed. "Still upset Sadie?"

Sadie looked a little startled, but calmed down and said, "Yea. I haven't gone _this _long without Katie. Maybe I can talk to her tomorrow at breakfast."

"No, that isn't allowed," Courtney stated, crossing her arms.

One of Val's metaphoric eyebrows raised. "Any particular reason?"

"We can't be seen talking to the other team," Courtney explained, "it will put a target on our backs. And we need to get rid of Gwen ASAP. If we lose a voter, then we'll never be able to get rid of her."

Val rolled his eyes, or as well as he could being a puppet, and Sadie sighed. "Well, hopefully we merge… or get voted off," Sadie sighed and laid down and fell asleep.

As Courtney lay down as well, Val said, "You may be the leader of our sub-group. But I will rule this game.

"Whatever. I still think your one of Chris' weird inventions. Your just here as a vote and to get bail money," Courtney muttered.

Val thought a moment, then seemed to decide something. "You can think that. But while I'm here to win, I'm here for something else as well. You have no need to worry about me." With that, Val fell asleep, leaving Courtney to ponder what Val meant.

**Confessional: I like to ponder on which type of sandwich tastes the best. **

**Sadie: I just want Katie. I guess this is my karma for the first season…**

**Courtney: Val's just a plant. I read a Fan Fiction once off of Total Drama about a guy named Sampson who played the same move. Only he wasn't a demon puppet.**

**Vallowsmeir: As evil as I am, that was completely true. My first goal is not the money. There is something of importance I need that Lewis may have. I swear on the name of Vallowsmeir the Schemer I will find it!**

**(Pool)**

In the pool room, Katie was sitting next to the pool on a white chair in her swimwear. She sighed to herself, her thoughts turning to Sadie, missing her every second she sat. As she sat thinking, DJ came in the room wearing his swimwear along with a lifejacket. When he spotted Katie, he smiled and went to sit next to her. Katie saw this and gave him a small grin.

"Hey DJ," she said to him, "what you doing down here for? Came for a swim?"

DJ smiled at her and said, "No, actually. I came to see if you were really alright. You seem so depressed lately so I thought I check on you."

Katie blushed at DJ and her smile grew a little bigger. "Well, thanks for checking on me. But I think I'll be ok. I just need to remain calm and not be too sad. But… DJ, it's _so _hard! I have never left Sadie's side since season 1, and now that it happened again, it feels awful! Not to mention she is with a bunch of villains! She may get hurt!"

Katie started bursting into tears and put her hands to her face. DJ patted her shoulder. "Shhh," he said to her, "I'm sure that she'll be fine. Until then, just talk to her when you can and try to have fun."

Katie wiped away her tears and tried to smile and failed. "Thanks for trying to make me feel better, but it's no use," she said, a few more tears leaving her eyes.

DJ gave her a reassuring look and said, "Well, how about we get in the water and try to get your mind off things? Will that help?"

Katie shook her head, but she stood anyway and followed DJ into the pool. Once they were waist deep, Katie looked over DJ and decided to try and forget. So, she summoned all her strength and made the biggest splash she could at DJ. DJ was taken surprise and got drenched. Katie laughed and DJ gave her a smirk and splashed her back. She looked a little ticked that DJ had done that, and splashed him back. Soon, both of the Heroes were splashing each other constantly, and both were laughing.

**Confessional: Classic.**

**DJ: Katie truly is a remarkable girl. I hope she isn't depressed too much, I like her when she's playful.**

**Katie: DJ is kind for wanting to cheer me up. Maybe I will go see Sadie in the morning for a boost. What can I say, that splash war really made me giggly!**

**(Middle of the Silver Hall)**

As Gwen shut the door behind her, she felt someone hug her from behind. Startled, she quickly spun around and saw Duncan giving her a smirk. "Told you I would sneak out to see you."

Gwen then tackled Duncan and gave him a huge kiss. "I ever tell you that I love you?" Gwen asked when they parted.

"I think I'm still on hold for that," he said, giving her a smirk. Gwen rolled her eyes and gave Duncan another kiss and rested on the ground against the wall.

After a few moments of silence, Gwen asked, "Hey Duncan? I know that you may have a soft spot for her, after the break up and all, but can we target Courtney next? I want to be her friend again, but she won't let me try."

Duncan thought a moment and said, "For you, anything. Ex or no ex, your still the one I love." Gwen smiled and brought Duncan back into a kiss.

**Confessional: Too much kissing system overload!**

**Duncan: I rather vote out Trent, but for Gwen, I guess I'll target Courtney. I do still have a soft spot for her and all, but Gwen is more important to me.**

**Gwen: Duncan truly is the best boyfriend I've ever had. I just hope we last longer than me and Trent.**

**(Team Owen's Room)**

It was about one in the morning and almost every contestant was asleep by now. Except one. In Team Owen's room, Bridgette got out of her bed. She grinned and walked over to Brick. She pulled off the covers and snuck into them and snuggled up to Brick. "Let's see how he is when he's asleep," she purred and went to make out with him.

**Confessional: Bridgette is being naughty…**

**Bridgette: I know it's wrong, but I can't help myself. I've kissed Geoff so much I don't see what's wrong with me making out with others. Better than what Geoff does to other girls, but I still love Geoff, despite that.**

**Brick: When I woke up for my early morning drills, I felt a little… used. Maybe all this training is starting to get to me. And that's a good thing! **

**(**_**The Devil's Bargain**_**)**

Larry was currently on the other abandoned ship. He hadn't left too far from the exit tube, just far enough to get some tools to build a makeshift battery for his suit. The whole ship was dark, even though the sun was up. The mood of it was gloomy and full of random technology strewned everywhere. Larry, to get his mind off it, started to talk to himself.

"The competition seems… a little difficult. But at least I ended up on a villain free team. And I have a few friends. Although, I may need to change my strategy little."

Larry sighed and stared over at the other ship. "I am truly sorry. I kept telling the team that if they lost, I would vote for them. And now, I went and almost lost it." He sighed again and slumped down against his recharger. "I guess I'll just have to see where today's challenge goes. Maybe I can redeem myself…" Larry sighed again as the tube opened.

Larry, hearing this, unplugged himself from his makeshift battery and quickly scrambled into the tube. Little did Larry know that something was watching him.

**Confessional: Larry is based off an actual shrunken head.**

**Larry: I know that it was an honest mistake, but I still feel guilty. Perhaps the first time we lose I'll vote myself. It's what I deserve for being a complete jerk.**

**?: **(A harsh whispered voice seems to be speaking from outside the confessional) **Pt-bt-bt.**

**(Hall of Banishment)**

Lewis was standing by the tube leading to the other helocarrier with Mike and Dawn, who volunteered to go down to meet up with Larry. Lewis had hit the button to open the tube and all three were waiting for Larry to come through.

"So, how are you two enjoying the competition so far?" Lewis asked them. "It's only been one day, but much can happen on a single day."

"Well, having Chris host the first challenge was a bit brutal," Mike admitted, "but now that you're the host, I think things will look up."

Dawn looked at her uncle's aura and noticed something. "Hey, uncle, I noticed just now that your aura seems to have a… darker shade of pink than normal. Any reason why?"

Mike raised an eyebrow, as he did not understand the meaning of the colors, but right at that moment, Larry emerged from the large opening of the tube. Mike quickly patted him on the shoulder, forgetting about what Dawn had said. "Hey, you survived," Mike said with a grin, "find any keys on the other ship?"

"Sadly, no, nor was it my plan too," Larry stated. "I went over as a punishment for almost costing us the challenge. My plan was to avoid anything dangerous. But if I have the misfortune to go over again and I found one, I would certainly let you know."

Lewis quickly coughed into his hand to get the reunited teammates attention. "You better hurry and get your breakfast. I'll be announcing the challenge soon. And also a big announcement. A few actually. I'll see you in a few minutes." The three heroes nodded and all jogged up the stairs to the Mess Hall.

**Confessional: Who's smart enough to figure out Lewis' big announcements?**

**Larry: I am quite honest. I would tell them if I had found one of the keys. I trust them enough not to steal. But I do have to wonder how Lewis will decide who gets the Chris head if several of us find the keys.**

**Mike: Dawn's uncle seems much better than Chris. I do have to wonder though, if Chris is Lewis' uncle, then does that mean… Dawn's related to Chris? Oh boy, that doesn't sound very pleasant…**

**Dawn: Odd. Lewis has a variety of colors in his aura. It's what makes him who he is, someone who is all things. Pink, as most people know, means love. His normal shade is really dark, since he loves his brothers, most of his uncles, my sister and I, and most of all Pinkie. But this new shade is somewhat darker somehow. I do wonder what this means. **

**(Mess Hall)**

In the mess hall, everyone was sitting at their tables, eating their food. Some were less talkative than others. However, two people on the villains table seemed to be talking about something important.

" #$%! Last night was a waste of time!" Jo screamed loud enough for only her and Mr. Coconut to hear.

"Or was it?" Mr. Coconut said. "Heather was a threat we didn't account for. She has gotten far every season she has been in. Scott, load as he is, may be the key to our success. If we save him for the last of the vote offs, then we can rid of him as a free vote. Besides, we'll get nowhere if we don't get some others to vote with us."

Jo glared at the nut, but saw his reasoning. "I rather not listen to a fruit, but I am seeing your reasoning. Fine then, who should we get on our side?"

As Mr. Coconut thought a minute, an idea struck him. "We find out who took out Heather," he said, with a metaphoric smirk.

"And why would this matter? That was in the past, not now," Jo scoffed.

"Ah, but that is why we must find out who it was. If we find out who managed to cause Heather to leave, then we will be part of the biggest alliance ever seen. And after we are a part of this alliance, we will take out the members from the inside," he said, with a hint of a metaphoric smile.

Jo raised an eyebrow. "Smart. Risky, but smart," she said while she thought, _which is why I must get rid of him quick._

**Confessional: Can't villains just take a day off?**

**Mr. Coconut: I am well aware of Jo's plan. As soon as I get her in a good spot, I will take the fall. What she does not know is that I have a failsafe, and she does not.**

**Jo: As soon as I'm in a good spot in this game, I am going to let nut job go down just like everyone else. Strategy, a wonderful thing.**

Near the breakfast bar, Sadie piled some eggs onto her plate. As she was putting the spoon back, Katie walked up to her with a smile. "Hey Sadie. I know we are of different teams and all. But maybe we could still be together when challenges aren't going on."

Sadie seemed quite ecstatic that Katie wanted to talk to her still, but then she glanced over at the villains table and noticed Courtney giving her a devilish look. Sadie sighed and inwardly cried, knowing what she needed to do to survive.

"I'm sorry Katie… but I can't. I'm sorry, but there are more important things then friendship right now, like winning. I'll talk to you later," she said, trying not to cry. Katie on the other hand looked absolutely devastated.

**Confessional: But I thought friendship was magic!**

**Sadie: **(She's in tears) **I feel so bad! Katie is my best friend ever, and I told her that I could care less! I hate this stupid game!**

**Katie: **(She's in even worse condition than Sadie) **Why? What did I **_**ever **_**do to deserve this? **(Her tears become too much to understand.)

After everyone had finished eating, Lewis walked into the mess hall with Pinkie holding his hand. Everyone focused their attention on Lewis, except Sadie, who kept her head staring at the ground.

"Good morning contestants. Hope you slept well. Before I announce the challenge and some other things, I need to do a survey," Lewis asked the contestants. "Who do you think is a better host? Me or Chris?" At this question, a collection of voices rang out with 'yous'.

Lewis smiled at this and said, "Well, I'm glad to hear that I'm better than my uncle. Makes me feel warm and fuzzy. Now, for announcements today, I have four. To start out, I must say that I spotted a flaw in the keys for the vault of the Chris Statue. How can one person open it if several people have keys?"

Most of the contestants mumbled their agreement. How was it possible to find all seven keys without anyone else finding one?

Lewis quickly answered, "Well, I have solved the problem. Once you find a key, give it to me. Then, once all seven keys are found, each contestant who gave me a key will compete in a challenge for the Chris head. It is completely anonymous, meaning no one will know who gave me a key. The challenge for the head will be stated once all seven keys have been found. If a contestant is eliminated before they get a chance to go for the Chris head, the key will be returned to _The Devil's Bargain_ for another contestant to find. Any questions?"

Val quickly asked, "What is this about the Chris Statue and _The Devil's Bargain_? I don't believe I know."

"Oh, that's right, I didn't tell the Villains about the Hall of Banishment. When you win a challenge, you must send one person on your team to Chris' ship. On it is hidden seven keys to the door behind me to get a Chris Immunity Idol. Clear things up?" All the villains nodded and Val seemed to ponder something.

**Confessional: So now the villains know about the statue.**

**Duncan: Sweet! If we win, I'll head over to the ship. If I manage to get a key, I'll win the statue for Gwen. I'm not much of a target and she is, so I have to keep her safe.**

**Vallowsmeir: So, Lewis decided to bring back the Chris Idol. I did not account for this. Depending on whether or not who gets it, I can consider it a valuable piece of my plan.**

"Now, for my second announcement. Since I have made getting the Chris Idol so difficult, Pinkie and I decided to even the odds a little. On _The Devil's Bargain_, we have both hidden three other Idols to help you in the game, the Lewis Idol, the Pinkie Idol, and the Chef Idol." Most of the contestants looking intrigued by this.

"There will be more Idols introduced as we encounter more of my family, which I guarantee we will, but until then, I will explain these two first," Lewis said. "The Lewis Idol can be used at any time. Once you hand it to me, you get to get some challenge info for the next challenge. The Lewis Idol can be played thrice, so you all know. The Pinkie Idol allows immunity to one person who is not yourself. And lastly, the Chef Idol is to be used for a nice date night. Any questions?" No one had any questions, although this talk of Idols started some chatter.

**Confessional: This is just the second episode!**

**Cameron: Sweet! I don't need to win this season, but if I find one of those Idols, I can use them to help my teammates. Too bad I'm not in Mike's sub-team, then I could help him more.**

**Courtney: I will obviously find both Idols and get the Chris Idol. After all, I am a CIT.**

**Beth: I **_**need **_**to get some power in this game. If it has to be an Idol or a key, I don't care, I just need some safety.**

**Trent: I actually could really use that Chef Idol. I know someone who I've had my eye on for a while.**

Once the chatter had calmed down, Lewis decided to make his third announcement. "Yesterday, Chris split you into sub-groups. Some of you like who you're with, others do not. So, since I'm generous, Pinkie and I went through and repicked your groups. The leader status has been changed as well. We did it to match you contestants you'll get along with more. So, I will start with the Heroic Hamsters," Lewis said, turning to the Heroes Table.

"When I call out the sub-team, please go to the table to where your leader is at. And all the leaders are at a different table, conveniently," Lewis stated and pulled out a list.

"First, Team Brick: Bridgette, Beth, Harold, Cody, Tyler, and Brick." All of the team members called walked over to Brick's table. Sierra scowled with hatred in her eyes.

"Second, Team Sam: DJ, Katie, Owen, Sierra, Lindsey, and Sam." The members called walked to their respective table.

"And third, the most unchanged group out of all of the others, Team Larry: B, Cameron, Zoey, Dawn, Mike, and Larry." The remaining sub-team stayed where they were except Cameron, who moved over.

Before Lewis could continue, Sierra shouted, "How come _they _are still intact but I have to be separated from my Cody Bear!"

Lewis rubbed his eyes and said, "Because, Sierra, just because I said the rooms were co-ed does _not _mean you can use Cody for your own usage without his consent! I separated you from Cody for that sheer purpose." Sierra glared at Lewis while Cody blushed.

**Confessional: I don't think Lewis meant to tell the world about what Sierra does to Cody.**

**Cody: I don't like the fact that Sierra does that too me. It's like I'm not there, but I am. It's all very painful. Maybe… I can get her voted off? It's worth a shot, although, I don't want this turning into World Tour all over again.**

**Sierra: Lewis has some nerve to separate me from my one true love! Who **_**cares **_**what I do in bed, all that matters is that I get my Cody back!**

**Cameron: I guess fate was in my favor. Now I am on the sub-team with the people I trust the most! I'm so excited right now!**

"For the Villainous Vultures, we have Team Alejandro: Gwen, Duncan, Scott, Ezekiel, Justin, and Alejandro." The villains moved to their new sub-team.

"Second sub-team, Team Vallowsmeir: Noah, Izzy, Dakota, Courtney, Geoff, and Val." The following walked over to Val's table while Val began to grin devilishly.

"And lastly, Team Mr. Coconut: Jo, Sadie, Lightning, Trent, and, obviously, Mr. Coconut." The last of the members walked over to Mr. Coconut.

**Confessional: These teams are now more evil.**

**Geoff: Screw Gwen, I now have **_**three **_**hot girls I can mess with now! This sub-group is the best thing that's happened to me!**

**Vallowsmeir: Everyone who voted with me yesterday is in this sub-group. Add to it that they are easily manipulated. I think I'm sitting pretty till the merge.**

**Gwen: So I go from a team full of guys to another team full of guys? Lewis must be hating on me. At least he put me with Duncan. I guess that's a good thing.**

Once everyone was done moving around and they finished talking, Lewis smiled. "Well, for my last announcement, I will turn you over to Pinkie, who will host your challenge today. And beware that today is very serious for both of us, so don't tick either of us off. Or you'll get the wolf." With that being said, Lewis walked out of the mess hall through the kitchen.

After Lewis had left, Pinkie rolled her eyes and smiled. "Don't mind him, he's just stressed and nervous about today's challenge. Which I have the privilege of hosting! Yay!" Pinkie then began to jump up and down happily.

After she had calmed down a little, she began to explain, "As you may have heard, me and Lewis are engaged. Well, the date of it sort of lands on one of the days in the competition. So, we both decided that, since we didn't have a lot of the planning done, we would have you guys design our wedding! Aren't you excited! I am! Yay, yay, yay, yay, yay!"

After telling them this, most of the contestants looked uncertain. Two of them however, were beyond excited.

"Wait, you guys didn't tell us you were getting married during the show! And now you're having us plan it?!" Zoey asked excitedly.

Dawn was happy as well, although, she looked puzzled. "If today's challenge is to plan your wedding, then how do we know who wins?"

"Simple! Both of the teams will plan out three different parts of our wedding. One will be in charge of the cake, another in charge of the decorations, and the last one in charge of my wedding dress! They can be made via the holodeck, so feel free to use it. Once you have completed your items, they will be judged by me and my two… what are they called? Sister-sister-in –laws? I don't know. Basically, to explain the long why, Lewis' brother's wives. The team with the highest score out of ninety will be safe for tonight. The loser will send someone home. Any questions?"

Zoey asked, "Is there a limit on how many dresses we can make?"

Pinkie smiled and answered, "No, you can make as many as you like, but you can only decide on one to present. However, you can ask me at any time my preferences, or if I like something. You can even ask what I would rate it, although it's only my vote, and I will only answer for dresses. Any more questions?"

When there were none, she jumped up and down and squealed, "Yay! I'm so excited! You guys have until tonight to finish your plans! Good look! And make me look good in my wedding dress!"

**Confessional: For those of you who love a certain set of You Tube gamers, these dresses may look familiar.**

**Zoey: Omg! I get to design a dress… for the hostess for this show? THIS IS THE BEST THING THAT'S EVER HAPPENED TO ME!**

**Cody: This wedding doesn't bring back happy memories. **(Gulps) **Hopefully Sierra forgot about us getting married in season three.**

**Izzy: Good thing I'm Pinkie's favorite. What? Lewis may not like me as much, but Pinkie loves me! Not as much as my uncle of course, that would be slightly awkward. But I think I have the advantage in this challenge.**

**Noah: I could care less about this stupid wedding. As long as I am not disturbed, whatever. **(He reads his book.)

**Pinkie: I'm soooo nervous! What if I don't like the dress? What if Lewis doesn't like it? Not that he'll know what it looks like until we're married in a few weeks… This wedding is so stressful! Now I see what Twilight meant… but I don't care! Lewis is the man I love! So I'm sure he'll love me no matter what dress I wear! Right?**

**Lewis: **(Rolls his eyes) **Doesn't Pinkie realize I let her do this **_**because **_**I love her? I would have rathered Angle or Yvonne plan our wedding. I love her so much I'm trusting a bunch of teenagers. I am sure whatever dress she picks she'll look amazing. I'm sure of it.**

**Next Time- **The teams divvy out the assignments and begin working on the plans for the wedding. Someone plans to do something horrible, a character is introduced, a villain makes a cameo, oh, yeah, and someone gets voted out.


	4. E2 P2: Dresses and Cakes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama, Pinkie Pie, or any characters from Lilo and Stitch. I do however own Lewis, Mr. Larry, Val, and a certain red sister-in-law of mine. I also do not own any of the dresses or cakes mentioned in this chapter.**

**Warning: This chapter contains a psycho, insane, highly dangerous, fiery fiend trapped inside a brown outlining, an evil alter ego only bronies may recognize, a bit of making out, a shocking vote off, depression, and a really terrible written ending. You have been warned.**

**BN (Ben' Note): Oh, **_**this **_**was the chapter I talked about my record. Whoops. This is, yet again, a repost. And I have totally put that record to shame by reposting four chapters **_**the same day**_**. Suck it past Ben. Suck. It. Enjoy the chapter.**

Here comes the bride all dressed in… wait, this isn't the wedding!

E2 P2: Dresses and Cakes

Both of the two teams had walked down to the Gold Hall, each one in a different holodeck. Some of them were excited to be planning for the hosts wedding. Others weren't as excited, but still didn't mind the challenge. And one in particular was _not _happy about it at all. But no matter who thought what, both teams were now assigning the sub-groups what they should do.

**(Heroic Hamsters)**

"Alright team! Since we are all going to have to do three different things, I say each sub-group works on one of the items! Anyone prefer anything special?" Brick asked.

Everyone was silent until Zoey raised her hand. "Well… I have some dress designs I have been working on. If you don't mind, I would like to take the dresses."

"Alright, Squadron Larry, you work on the dress. Any other preferences?" Brick said.

Owen was about to raise his hand, but DJ managed to catch it, and then asked, "We'll take the decorations! We have O-W-E-N on our team, so it may be best he doesn't get near the cake."

Owen frowned and said, "I can spell you know."

"Alright, Squadron Sam, you can work on the décor. My Squadron will handle the cake. But before we start, is there some way we can use this holodeck so all of us can work on it at the same time?"

Cameron thought a moment and snapped his fingers. "Yes! Dawn, I could use some help." Cameron rolled out of the sliding doors with a confused Dawn following him.

A few seconds later, the area around them turned into a weird building. The room the contestants were standing in looked like the inside of a chapel, with the alter at the front. However, to the right, instead of a wall, there was a giant window, looking out to a forest with a beautiful water fall in the distance. All of the contestants mouths dropped as Cameron and Dawn walked back in.

"Well? This chapel is where one of Lewis' uncles preaches at. Thanks to Dawn I was able to enhance the scenery and get past Lewis' firewall to get the location. Should be a kitchen back behind the alter and I programmed some sewing machines out in the lobby. That work?" he asked.

Brick grinned. "Well, what are we doing standing around soldiers? Let's get working!"

**Confessional: The author doesn't actually know what a chapel looks like, this is a random guess.**

**Brick: Cameron is indeed a great asset to our team. I would have never thought of that. A great soldier! Minus the fact he lacks strength.**

**Mike: Is it wrong of me to picture Zoey in a wedding dress at the moment?**

**(Villainous Vultures)**

The villains were standing in the holodeck which was in normal form, which looked like a jail cell, only it appeared more like water pipe tunnels. One contestant stood in the center taking immediate charge.

"Alright team, listen up! I don't like you, and doubt any of you like me. But right now we have to get this challenge done! So, Team Alejandro, you work on the dress. Team Val-whatever, you work on the decorations since you have Izzy. The rest of us will work on the cake!" Jo said and was about to leave the holodeck when someone stopped her.

"Who made you leader?" Courtney asked her with a snarl.

"I did. Got a problem with that," Jo asked, walking straight up to Courtney and staring at her eye to eye. They stared at each other with fire burning in their eyes.

Finally, Courtney said, "No, no problem at all. I guess a jockette is more important than a CIT this time around."

"Glad you see it that why," Jo grinned and she jogged out of the holodeck. Her sub-team sighed and jogged after her.

**Confessional: Courtney fans, you know she doesn't give up that easily.**

**Izzy: I'm so happy Jo thought I could do décor! I am sure I can take care of things with my party cannon I got from Pinkie on my birthday!**

**Jo: These guys need discipline, and I'm the perfect one to give it to them. This team will be bent to my will in no time!**

**Courtney: The way I see it, if Jo leads and Gwen's sub-group wins, then I can get rid of a threat. It's the perfect plan.**

**Vallowsmeir: It's Vallowsmeir, you #$% #$%!**

**(Heroic Hamsters: Team Brick)**

The members of the newly formed sub-group that followed Brick were in the holodeck kitchen. While Cody, Tyler, and Beth were gathering ingredients, Bridgette, Brick, and Harold all looked at the cook book pondering which cake they should bake.

"That one looks nice," Bridgette said, pointing to a fiery colored one.

"Sorry to disappoint, but I doubt the judges will like it. I like it too, but I must think of the good of the team," Brick said.

Bridgette nodded, but found it hard to focus. She was thinking about last night and what she did. She was soon starting to drool. However, Harold snapped her out of it when he said, "These cakes aren't worth the waste of my skills. I much rather bake the one I baked at my sister's wedding."

By saying this, Bridgette and Brick raised their eyebrows. "Care to elaborate soldier?" Brick asked.

"Back before we got the invites for this season, my sister got married. I figured I would save my sister some bucks, so I baked the cake. She said it was the best cake she had ever had," Harold said.

Bridgette asked, "If we made the same cake, do you think we could dominate the villains?"

"Duh," Harold said, rolling his eyes. "Here, I'll draw out a quick sketch."

**Confessional: I wish someone would give **_**me **_**a wedding cake….**

**Harold: Back in the first season, I won almost every challenge for my team when we won. This time, I am hoping to be more of an asset than I was in the last season I was in. **(Sighs) **Stupid Alejandro…**

**Bridgette: This'll be nice. Harold guaranteed us the win. Too bad he's not attractive enough for my… obsession, but he's still a pretty smart guy. I'm glad he's on our team.**

In the pantry, Tyler was nudging Cody's shoulder. "I heard about the stuff you did with Sierra last night! I'm so proud of you man!"

Cody sighed and said, "Dude, I didn't want to do it. Why does everyone think I'm with Sierra? She's a creep! I gave her no consent with what she did last night!"

Tyler, taken aback, put on an apologetic face. "Oh, I'm sorry dude. I didn't know. If it makes you feel better, I'll help you get her off as soon as we can. If Lindsey were like that, I'm sure you would do the same for me."

Cody gave him a small smile when Beth walked in. "Hey guys, we need more butter. Could you two run and grab some in the freezer?"

Both Tyler and Cody nodded and walked out of the pantry over to the freezer. When they were gone, Beth looked in thought.

**Confessional: What do I look like? And don't you dare say a confessional!**

**Cody: Tyler is my best bud here. I'm glad he is still kicking it off with Lindsey. Maybe after Sierra is gone, he could help me win someone's heart? Doubtful, but it could still happen.**

**Beth: Hmmm… should I vote for Sierra? She did get far in season three. And she was the only reason Cody got as far as he did. Then again, if I take out Dawn, the rest of the team may buckle due to us not having a major advantage. We'll have to see in time.**

**Tyler: I wish I had known about Sierra, otherwise I would have kept my mouth shut. I'm always like this, I never keep my mouth closed. Oh well, at least it didn't end in disaster like **_**last **_**time.**

**(Villainous Vultures: Team Alejandro)**

Inside the other holodeck, Justin was wearing a wedding dress. Most people find this weird, but since Justin was eye candy, he was the only one to pull it off. The current dress he was wearing a blue and white dress and a white top hat. The bottom of the dress was stitched in what looked like snowflakes. The collar was brown fur, most likely from a beaver.

Alejandro was sitting with a laptop in a holographic chair. He looked at the rest of his team and sighed. "I don't like this design much. Your thoughts?"

"Of course, you would be the expert on ladies, Ale- #$%-hole," Duncan grumbled, and Gwen giggled.

Alejandro sighed and rubbed his eyes. Scott beeped red while Zeke was getting rather to close to Justin, looking like he wanted to kill him. "Fine," Alejandro said, scrolling down on the laptop and clicked another file. "How about this one?"

The next dress was a brown dress with yellow lines going down in swirly patterns. It only had one sleeve, which is the left sleeve, and opened up a lot near the bottom. Gwen immediately said, "No, Pinkie would think this is too dull. We need one that's fun, but still formal."

Alejandro nodded and scrolled down a little more. He then clicked on a file and Justin's 'dress' quickly changed. This one had a purple top half with string sleeves and a grey frilly bottom. It was also noticed that Justin now had a grey hair clip.

Scott suddenly beeped green and Ezekiel backed off a little in awe. Duncan just shrugged and said, "It's alright. I say we go with it, since you obviously suck at finding dresses."

Alejandro scowled but nodded. He quickly got up and said, "I'll be right back. I'll get a professional's view on this." He quickly exited the holodeck leaving Gwen and Duncan looking quite confused.

**Confessional: Confessionals are the professionals. Hey, that rhymed!**

**Gwen: Alejandro didn't really make a comeback when Duncan insulted him. Maybe that guy really **_**has **_**changed.**

**Alejandro: Out of most people in World Tour, I think I hurt Duncan the most. Thing is, while I want to patch things up, he gets under my skin. So. Freaking. Much. **(He takes a calming breath.) **Stay calm. This will all turn out fine in the end if I just keep my cool.**

**Duncan: I don't trust Ale- #$%-hole any more than Heather. That being said, he didn't seem to care I insulted him. Am I going soft or something? Well, for Gwen, yes, I am so I guess it doesn't really matter.**

In the hallway, right outside of the villain's holodeck, Pinkie was jumping happily down. "I am so happy! No one can change my mood right now! _Nobody!_" she said in a very happy tone.

Right before turning to go into the holodeck, a voice in the back of her mind said, _**He doesn't care about you.**_

Pinkie stopped, terror seeping into her eyes. "No… no… please go away…"

_**No**_, the voice said to her. The voice sounded like Pinkie's, but this one sounded a little hoarser, and a little more devilish. _**I am here to tell you that you're making a mistake. Lewis has never loved you. And he never, ever will.**_

Pinkie was whimpering now. From what it looked like, she was going to break down bawling. The voice laughed in Pinkie's laugh. But this one… sounded evil, almost like a witch's cackle. _**You don't deserve love Pinkie. No one will ever love you. After the things you've done? Why would anyone care for a #$% like you?**_

Pinkie started crying, being very hurt by the words being said from the inside of her head. And then, by the greatest luck ever, the most unlikely hero walked out of the holodeck.

Pinkie, noticing the doors opening, trying to hide her tears, putting on a smile to hide her sadness and hurt. When the doors fully opened, Alejandro walked out, and was quickly surprised to find Pinkie standing right outside the holodeck.

_That was easier than I thought, _he thought to himself. He was about to ask Pinkie if she could come give him some advice when he noticed three things, much like a well-known 'psychic' does. First, the pink haired human was trembling, obviously from shock or fright. Second, the girl's make up was a little runny, obviously cause by crying. And lastly, her smile was wavering so much that it could be a very upset frown.

Alejandro was about to ask her what was wrong when Pinkie asked in a happy tone, "Oh, hey Alejandro. Anything I can do for you?"

Alejandro raised an eyebrow, then gained an idea. "Yeah, actually. I need to go speak with someone on the other team really fast, but could you go in and give the rest of my team some criticism on our dress? We want to know if it's any good."

Pinkie gave a wide grin, which Alejandro noticed was real, and said, "Yes! Of course I will! I'll be there in a jiffy!" With that, Pinkie bounced into the holodeck.

"Good, she didn't see I was partially lying," Alejandro said to himself, "now, to find a magical purple haired man."

**Confessional: **_**Pink**_**ie has **_**a men **_**problem. **_**A **_**big problem.**

**Pinkie: I really liked that dress. It would look cute on me. Hey… viewers? Does Lewis… really love me? From what you can tell? Please send me a letter or something telling me. I really need to know.**

**Alejandro: Pinkie was devastated for some reason. I would have asked her what was wrong, but I have a better idea. I'll have to ask Dawn, but she'll know where Lewis would be.**

**Duncan: Alejandro never came back after Pinkie checked the dresses. Most likely didn't want to work on the dress. Figures.**

**(Heroic Hamsters: Team Sam)**

In the main part of the holodeck, everyone was setting up the chapel. Owen managed to find some holographic tables and was setting them up over near the giant window. Lindsey and Sierra both found some white confetti in a closet and started struning it everywhere. Sam found his calling by setting up the electric wiring to the mic. The only two not working were DJ and Katie. Katie was currently trying to calm herself down while DJ was trying to figure out what had happened.

"So, you walked up to her and she told you winning was more important than friendship?" DJ asked her.

Katie nodded, a few tears exiting her eyes. "DJ… it was awful! I never felt so bad in my life! What did I do?! I can't even remember what!" She started full out bawling, leaning onto DJ's shoulder, which he didn't mind.

Right then Sam passed by covered in electric cords. He was looking at two ends in his hands and was pondering where they went when he noticed Katie bawling out onto DJ. He walked over and asked, "What's got her beat?"

"Her best friend practically disowned her," DJ explained, "I'm just trying to figure out why."

Sam pondered a moment and suddenly had a thought. "I know! I played a scene just like this in a video game once. When two best friends were separated, one ended up with the good guys, and another one with the bad guys. I played the one who ended up on the bad side, so this is what it reminds me of. When the friends are reunited, the one on the bad side is forced to remain as far away as possible from the one on the good side, devastating both of them. That help?"

Katie's bawling had grown quitter, and she lifted her head off DJ's shoulder. "Really? You think that's the problem?"

"Quite possible," Sam said. He then suddenly seemed to get a stroke of genius and took the two ends he was holding and put them together. All the wires surrounding him let out an electric shock, frying Sam so he smoked. DJ quickly got to his feet and unplugged the wires. Sam wobbled a little and mumbled, "Well, at least I know they work," and staggered off, tripping and falling on his face a few meters away.

DJ quickly retook his spot next to Katie, who asked, "So Sadie may actually be acting because her teammates are forcing her too?"

"Like Sam said, it is very likely," DJ said to her, "I say we just wait a few rounds. If we win, we can get a few villains out of the way. That way you have more of a chance to talk to her."

Katie gave DJ a small smile and said, "Okay, that sounds good. Thanks for being here for me."

DJ grinned and said, "No problem. It's how Mama taught me to be."

**Confessional: That video game was completely messed up! You left out the part about zombies!**

**Katie: It's nice of DJ to help me through this. It's hard working alone. **(She sighs, then gives a small grin.) **On the bright side, now I know why Sadie said the things she did. I'm so glad we are still friends. I think.**

**Sam: Next time I do wiring, I need to remember to untangle myself from the cords **_**before **_**I plug them in. **(He groans and rubs his back.) **Ouch that burned.**

Lindsey, Sierra, and Owen were now all spreading the confetti around to add to the festiveness. Sierra, still mad about being separated from Cody, was ranting to the others. "How come he separated me from my Codykins, but kept all those others together? It's just not fair!" she said to them.

"Don't worry Sasha, I'm sure you can do whatever you did to Corey again some other time," Lindsey said, still oblivious to what had happened the night before.

Owen, who was not with them the other night, looked confused. "Wait, what did you do Cody? I'm a little lost."

Sierra smirked at Owen and said, "While I would love to tell you about my bed life, I need to get back at that _wretched _host for splitting me up with my Cody! But how?"

Owen and Lindsey just looked at each other and shrugged. Then Lindsey had a thought and said, "What if we voted out Dorthey? Isn't she Lyle's niece?"

Owen, opposed to making others hurt, tried to signal to Lindsey to stop, but it was too late. Sierra seemed to like this idea and said, "Wow, you're smarter than your fanbase thinks you are. That's a perfect plan. But we need to be sure to win sub-team immunity. Hurry and help me make this place super festive!" Sierra ran off spreading confetti everywhere, while Owen held back Lindsey.

"Hey Lindsey? I don't think that voting for Dawn is a good idea. Especially if it's for revenge," Owen said to her.

"Aw, don't worry Ozzy, I'm sure Lars wouldn't mind," Lindsey said to him and went after Sierra, spreading confetti along the way. Owen, a little hurt by the name Lindsey called him, sighed and followed.

**Confessional: Who knows where the name Ozzy came from?**

**Sierra: I'll show Lewis for screwing with my bed life!**

**Owen: I have a bad feeling about this. I think I'll warn Dawn when I see her. I saw her last season, and I think she left too early. I don't want her to have a repeat this season.**

**(Villainous Vultures: Team Vallowsmeir)**

Inside the Vultures holodeck, Izzy was, unlike her normal self, browsing through holodeck records while Noah, Courtney, and Geoff were sitting in the corner. Dakota was on the other side looking at a different set of records while Val was thinking to himself.

_I have to win this challenge today_, he thought to himself, _but that doesn't mean I can't cause inner team fighting. But who to frame? _Val thought it over when he noticed Izzy viewing an image that wasn't party material. He quietly snuck up behind her and noticed it was a picture of someone. Upon seeing this, he smirked, formulating a plan.

"Hey Izzy, what you got there," Val asked her. Startled, Izzy quickly switched the picture to colorful party decorations. Most weren't really appropriate for a wedding, but Val didn't care about that at the moment.

"Oh, hey Val," she said, trying to hide all traces of embarrassment and suspicion from her voice. "I'm just picking some décor Pinkie may like. You know, party stuff."

Val, smirking evilly inside, asked her, "Oh, so that wasn't a picture of some guy I just saw then, am I right?"

Izzy, now clearly embarrassed, said, "It was just a peak! I figured out my uncle's firewall and I got into the cameras. I just wanted to see how he was doing…"

_Having access to the firewall would be useful_, Val said, taking mental note of Izzy's knowledge. _And I have just the way to get that knowledge for myself._

"Is a certain red head crushing on someone?" Val asked her, although, inside, he honestly didn't give #$%.

Izzy blushed a deep red and said, "Well… yes. But you can't tell anyone! Please Val! I'll owe you big time if you just keep it between us!"

Receiving what he wanted, Val nodded and smiled. "I'll take the favor, but I would have kept it secret anyway," he lied. "Although I wouldn't want Jo finding out."

Confused, Izzy asked, "Wait, why Jo?"

"Don't you know? Not only does she despise, hate, and want you dead, but she has _huge _crush on someone too," Val lied, but said it very convincingly, "you never know if it's the same person."

"Oh," Izzy said, her lips forming a frown. "I don't want to ruin anyone's chances, especially if Jo hates me. But… I _really _am falling for that boy! What should I do?"

Satisfied, Val responded, "Talk to me when we lose. I have an idea that will help you and me at the same time." With everything in his mind accomplished, Val walked away, leaving Izzy a little less happy than before.

"That was odd… but I'm glad he told me," she said to herself. She took a deep breathe in to relieve herself and paused when she smelled something. "Who's Ulaf?" she asked herself.

**Confessional: Foreshadowing!**

**Izzy: Val, next to Dakota, is my best friend on this team. Sure, he doesn't talk to me much, but he is really helpful and smart. He does have some really weird thoughts though. **(She goes into thought.)

**Vallowsmeir: I hope whoever it is rejects Izzy and kills her forever loving him. I also hope Izzy kills that someone at the same time. That would be very amusing, a lot more than being on this **_**dreadful **_**show!**

On the other side of the room, Dakota was browsing through party décor. "Too bad I'm not on the dress, I would be perfect for it," she said to herself, looking over a bunch of white streamers. "There don't seem to be a lot of formal wedding decorations in this computer," she noticed, "Oh well, I guess I'll have to make do with what I have."

While scanning through the pictures, Dakota's left hand subconsciously went to her bracelet on her right hand and started to rub it. After a few seconds of rubbing, Dakota seemed to catch herself and quickly moved her hand away. "No," she scolded herself, "you can't rub. Can't risk the others noticing." She went back to the decorations, but her bracelet felt heavier on her arm. She looked down at it longingly and sighed. "I'm sure I can release once. It's not like I'll grow. I'm so glad they were able to cure me from the growing," she said to herself and quickly slipped out of the holodeck. Unknown to her, Val noticed her leave.

**Confessional: If you're a complete sicko, the answer is flipping no.**

**Vallowsmeir: It seems Izzy isn't the only one with secrets. What could Dakota be hiding? The information is not of use to me at the moment, but I will keep it in mind for when it may be useful.**

**Dakota: Sometimes I just have to release myself. I love being normal, I honestly do. But… it's **_**so lovely **_**being out. I'll be quick this time, since we have a challenge, but I just need to release, be free. I'll get back to work as soon as I'm done.**

In the back of the holodeck, Geoff was trying on several different types of ties. The reason behind this was unknown to Courtney and Noah, the latter of the two not caring in the first place.

"Geoff, why are you trying on ties?" Courtney asked him, "I don't think this is the time or the place to work on fashion."

"Cool it dudet, I'm just deciding which tie would look good on Lewis for the wedding," Goeff answered, fiddling with a panel that changed his current red and black plaid tie into a pink and purple striped tie. "What do you think of this one?"

Noah, not even looking up from his book, said, "I don't care. And not that it matters to me, but I don't think ties are a part of the challenge brainiac."

Geoff, a little mad at Noah, just said, "I would be careful with that tude Noah. It's stuff like that which make you a target."

"I hate this show, getting voted off would be a paradise for me," he stated, not looking up.

"It's not going to matter for a couple of rounds anyway," Courtney said to Geoff, who switched his tie to a black tie with green polka dots. "I already know who's going the next two rounds."

Geoff, interested with what she had to say, asked, "You got my attention dudet. Who's leaving?"

"Simple. If Gwen is immune this time, I'll put a target on Jo. She was a bit bossy when she ordered us around. Besides, I was in the majority last night. I'm sure if I ask, I can get Jo out if I can't get Gwen out. But if Gwen's votable, I'll take her out first, then Jo. Win-win."

"Nice plan. Only one flaw. Didn't you forget that you were the most hate able contestant in season two?" Noah asked her, turning the page to his novel. "Or did you also forget that the entire Gwuncan fanbase hates your guts for how you treated both Gwen and Duncan?"

Courtney was fuming, but before she could respond, Geoff said, "Noah, if you don't cool it, I'll make sure your third on Courtney's list and that I vote for you personally. I say we both go with Courtney's plan. Next time we lose, if Gwen's available, we'll vote her. If Gwen is immune, we'll vote Jo. Right Noah?"

"Eh, whatever," he responded, glued to his book. Courtney and Geoff both rolled their eyes and went back to finding a tie.

**Confessional: Let the author know if he's over exaggerating Noah's character.**

**Noah: Maybe I should go to **_**The**__**Devil's Bargain**_** and get that Pinkie Idol. That way, I could save Jo or Gwen, depending which one gets immunity automatically. That way, they would all target me.**

**Geoff: Noah is so going down once Jo and Gwen are toast. I am going along with Courtney for two reasons. One, she was in the majority last night, meaning she must be part of the biggest alliance in Total Drama History. Two, if I win her over, I may get a 'special reward'. **(He smirks.)

**Courtney: Geoff wants something. **(She giggles.) **Who am I to deny someone who wants to help me what he wants? Whatever he wants.**

**(Heroic Hamsters: Team Larry)**

Team Larry was hard at work sewing the dress Zoey had designed for Pinkie. Or, at least, Zoey was. B and Cameron were both holding up her sketches while Zoey herself worked on the sewing machine. Larry, Mike, and Dawn were sitting on a bench in the lobby is the holographic lobby.

"She sure loves her work," Larry noticed. "And she seems to do this for fun often."

"That's Zoey for you. Always having fun, not caring what the job is. But at least this time it's what she was born to do," Mike commented, looking at his girlfriend dreamily.

Dawn noticed and gave Mike a smile. "Glad you don't have to share with Vito anymore?"

Mike sighed and said, "It wasn't really sharing. He dated Anne Maria. It was more the girls sharing me."

"That's what I admire about you Mike," Larry said to him, "Always being loyal to the one you love."

"Funny," Mike said chuckling, "Zoey said Manitoba said the same about her. He says in my head that he wasn't trying to steal her from me. Zoey says he tried going on one date with her. But I trust Manitoba. If I suddenly lost myself in my head, I would want him to take over."

Dawn, very touched by what Mike had said, noticed something in his aura. He was split up into four parts, one for each of his personalities. But, from what she could tell, a small, tiny portion of him had a small black spot.

Before she could see what it was, however, the holodeck doors opened and Alejandro walked in. Zoey, in a good place to stop, quickly ran around to the front of the sewing table to hide her work. "You are _so _not going to steal my idea! I know how you work _Al _so don't get any ideas!"

Alejandro sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I rather not be called Al, but it's not like anyone else has stopped," he said.

"Normally I welcome visitors, but since you were the second most evil villain in the history of this show, I'm not too fond of you," Larry said, a hint of anger in his voice.

Alejandro sighed again and said, "I expected that. I knew most of the newer contestants wouldn't like me. But I came to ask Dawn something."

"Oh?" Dawn asked kindly. She looked at Alejandro for a second and gave a smile. "Of course, what do you need Al?"

Everyone looked at Dawn in puzzlement, including Alejandro himself. He was normally bothered when people called him Al. But Dawn said it so kindly, so full of innocence, that he wasn't bothered by it.

"I was wondering if you could show me where Lewis' quarters were," he said, "I need to talk to him about something."

Larry was about to say no, along with the rest of the team, but Dawn said, "Of course." She stood up from the bench and walked over toward Alejandro.

"Wait," Larry said, standing up as well, "since I care about the well-being of my friends, as new as they may be, I would like to accompany you. So you don't pull anything funny."

"I can live with that," Alejandro shrugged. "Just don't strangle me or anything."

"Tempting," Larry mumbled as he left the holodeck with the guilty conscious and moon child.

Cameron asked after they had left, "Think Al wanted to put Dawn in a spell?"

"I think so. Not that it would have worked," Zoey said, getting back to work. "Dawn's immune to most charms. We can ask her when she comes back. She can see auras and what he was originally planning after all."

Mike thought for a minute and asked, "If Dawn can read auras, does that mean Izzy has a gift too, or was it just Dawn?"

"I… don't know. I never asked her," Zoey said, puzzled. Everyone else shrugged and they soon let Zoey get back to work.

**Confessional: Is it irony that B promises to be quiet but never talks?**

**Cameron: It's interesting that Dawn is related to both hosts of the show. Too bad no one knows much about her home life.**

**(Villainous Vultures: Team Mr. Coconut)**

Down in an actual kitchen, all the members of Team Mr. Coconut were there… except for Mr. Coconut himself. "Where is that stupid nut?" Jo asked.

"Probably sha-hiding from Miss sha-Backstabber," Lightning said, coming out of the pantry with three bags of flour.

Jo scowled, then thought up of something. "Lightning, quit being so rude to Sadie. She didn't do anything to you," she said, smirking at Sadie.

While Lightning looked confused, Sadie sighed a little. Trent, noticing this, walked over to Saide and said, "Don't let Jo get to you. She's just trying to bring you down." Sadie smiled a sad smile and walked into the pantry. Trent glared at Jo and said, "What was that for? Why pick on Sadie?"

"Wise up, Nine Guy. If she listens to us, she'll vote with us. And not only that, but I think she voted Heather last night. If I figure out whose alliance she's a part of, I'll join them and get Mr. Coconut booted out. Till then, shapen up or you'll be second on my list," Jo said to him.

Trent frowned and walked back into the pantry. Lightning looked at Jo in confusion. "You lost Lightning," he said to her.

"Good," she smirked, "I don't need you messing up my plans either. Now hurry up and get me decorative supplies. We need to make this cake."

**Confessional: I make a cake! If you know this song, comment! If you hate this song, don't comment.**

**Lightning: Jo is sha-useless! And annoying! Sha-Lightning should be in charge, not Jo!**

**Mr. Coconut: **(Seems to be cowering on the toilet seat) **Ever since season one, I have had this really bad fear of kitchens. I almost got killed by that stupid Chef! I was lucky I got out of there with me in one piece!**

Inside the pantry, Trent walked up to Sadie, who was trying to lift a jar of cooking oil. He kneeled over and helped her lift it, much to her joy. "Thanks Trent," she said, slightly blushing.

"What are friends for," he said to her with a small smile. Trent and Sadie both backed out of the pantry slowly. What they did not know was that something was hiding in the back corner of the room.

"Bt-pt-bt-bt," it said in its weird beat-box sounding voice, "Nt-nt- not, not him. Must ft-ft find." There was a sound of scurrying, then silence.

**Confessional: This guy can be found on the app store.**

**Sadie: Ok, I'll be honest. I still have a crush on Trent from season two. **(She giggles then sighed.) **Too bad Katie isn't here to help me…**

**Trent: Sadie is a lot better than she thinks she is. Too bad everyone is downing on her. Hopefully she'll be cheery soon. I don't like depressed people.**

**(Alejandro, Dawn, and Larry)**

The two teenagers and the head were now standing on top of _The Death Wing_, looking around at the clouds as they passed. Dawn looked over across the length of the ship and pointed to the small shack like thing sitting on the far edge. "That's his place right there," she said, pointing, "He should be in there since Pinkie's hosting today. But I would knock, just in case."

"Thank you Dawn. Much appreciated. Hopefully I will get to work with you when the merge comes," he said to her and walked across the length of _The Death Wing_ and right up to the door to Lewis' quarters.

He quickly knocked on the door, and waited. He heard a quick, "Come in," and he opened the door.

When he walked inside, it wasn't what he had expected. The room itself was much bigger than it appeared on the outside. There were several rooms branching off the main room, which held a single couch facing the door and a metal table with a plant sitting on it right in front of the couch.

Lewis himself was on the couch wearing a purple robe with pink outlining the sleeves, neck line, and button line. He seemed to be reading a newspaper. Before Alejandro could see the edition, Lewis folded it and set it aside.

"Ah, Alejandro. What a pleasant surprise," Lewis said, taking a quick sip of tea. Alejandro frowned, not remembering ever seeing the tea when he first walked in. But before he could ask, Lewis responded, "Don't worry, its herbal. I've been ill the past few days. Maybe it's the anxiety. But no matter. What do you need?"

Alejandro, still confused about the origin of the tea, composed himself and why he was there. "Oh, right. First off, I would like to thank you for letting me come back this season. I know I don't deserve it since I acted like a complete jerk last time. But I'll be sure to make the most of it while it lasts."

"I wouldn't be thanking me quite yet," Lewis said, setting down his cup of tea, "I didn't bring you back because I wanted to. I brought you back mostly because of your fanbase. And also your video touched Pinkie, so I thought why not? But lay a finger on my nieces, so help me, the second you're eliminated, I will hunt you down, and kill you."

"Noted," Alejandro said, now feeling a little nervous. He quickly shook it off and said, "The real reason I'm here is because while I was looking for Pinkie to check our dress, I found her, but she was a complete mess. She looked like she had been crying, bawling maybe. I thought I would tell you before I did anything else."

Lewis seemed to ponder this information for a minute then nodded. "I see. She seemed happy this morning. I'll review the footage. Thanks for letting me know. She has a little problem with a form of MPD, like what Mike has. Only not so. It's complicated."

"I understand," the Latino said, "I just thought I warn you. It pains me to see people upset now a days. Before it was a pleasure. Now… well, let's just say it pains me."

"I see. Well, thank you again Alejandro for bringing this to my attention. And while I may not like you, you're welcome to come and speak to me whenever you need," Lewis said, picking up his newspaper again.

"Thanks… I guess," Alejandro said awkwardly and got up to leave. But right before he did, he felt something slide into his hand. He lifted his hand to examine the object and noticed it was a key. It was a pink key that looked like an old fashioned key from the old days.

"I technically shouldn't be doing that, especially this early in the game," Lewis said, still sitting where he was before, "but consider it a token of thanks for the warning. I would give it to me after you go to _The Devil's Bargain_ though. Not to arouse suspicion of the producers."

"But aren't they watching this on camera?" Alejandro asked.

Lewis chuckled and said, "Fun thing about being host. My quarters are a no camera zone. They would have seen you walk in, and they'll see you walk out. That's the best thing about being host. They never know what I do in here. Which means I can play lots of card games without them knowing! Run along now, or they'll get suspicious." Alejandro, very confused, quickly slipped out the door. Lewis chuckled again and said, "Hopefully I didn't scare him too much. Sometimes people don't get I'm joking."

**Confessional: I don't have much of a sense of humor.**

**Alejandro: Well, good thing that's taken care of. Lewis seemed calm about it though. Maybe this has happened before? I mean, he did mention that Pinkie had some sort of Mike's disorder. I wonder what he meant.**

**(Dakota)**

Dakota was inside the girl's restroom on the Silver Hall. She wanted to be careful so she didn't get caught, and since everyone was doing the challenge, she thought she would be safe in the bathroom.

"Only once Dakota," she lectured herself, "then you need to stop. It's not healthy to be switching back and forth." Adding to her safety, she slid into one of the stalls and locked the door. She took a few deep breathes then reached over to her right hand and rubbed the bracelet.

Dakota had her eyes shut, but she seemed at peace, happy, almost. After about a minute of rubbing, the bracelet began to glow green. She giggled as all of the sudden she started glowing. After a quick flash, Dakota took a few deep breathes to stable herself.

It was obvious that Dakota did not look like herself. Her skin was a dark orange color and her hair was green and in a hairstyle that made it look like an artichoke. She let out one last sigh and grinned. "Oh, that felt amazing," she said to herself then sighed. "Better get back before anyone notices." She tapped her bracelet once and in a flash she switched back to normal. She took a breathe again and left the stall, as if nothing had ever happened.

**Confessional: Suck it sickos! Oh great, I just keep putting images in their heads! UGH!**

**Dakota: I'm ashamed that I enjoy switching back and forth. I know I should stay in one… but I love the rush and feeling of it. I don't want anyone else to know, so that was just a onetime thing. I hope… **(She looked up in longing.)

**(Dawn and Larry)**

"Why did you help him?" Larry asked Dawn. They were both walking down a hallway which was somewhere above the Gold Hall. Dawn had toured _The Death Wing_ a few months earlier when her uncle had bought it, so she knew her way around. "I am all for helping people, but Alejandro is one of the most dangerous contestants this game has ever seen, especially to girls."

"Oh Larry, you're a kind hearted head, but you only judge by what you know," Dawn said, slightly amused. "Al has changed. I saw it all of his aura. Guilt, pain, self-hate. He only wants to make things right."

Larry absorbed this information and thought a second. "I guess it would make sense. But I still don't trust him."

Dawn sighed, but then giggled. "I guess that's as far as I'm going to get. Just go easy on him. He's having it a bit rough." _Not as bad as me though_, she thought.

Larry was about to respond when he heard a sound. "Bt-pt-pt," it said. Larry turned and thought he saw a long brown log move behind a corner.

Dawn looked at him and asked, "Something wrong?" Larry walked back and peered behind the corner. He saw an empty hallway.

"No. It's nothing. I must be seeing things," he said and continued to walk with Dawn back to the holodeck.

After Larry and Dawn had left, the lights down the hallway Larry looked down flickered and went out. A strange creature dropped from the ceiling. It was too dark to make out what it looked like, but it said, "Pt-bt-lt Larry. Ft-pt-bt help Larry bt-pt."

**Confessional: Place your bets on what the creature is!**

**Larry: I admire Dawn the most out of all the contestants. She dealt with Scott last season, never judges anyone, and always tries to find a happy spot. She is indeed the best contestant so far in this game's history.**

**Dawn: I have to wonder why Larry looked down that hall. That hall lead down to the hydronic bay, where Lewis' pet lives. Well, it did until it disappeared right before I left when I finished my check in with Lewis. **(She sighed at the memory.) **I love my uncle to death. He doesn't hate me for what happened last year. Unlike Dad…**

About thirty minutes later (most of the footage was cut because it was boring) Lewis' voice came onto the intercom, "Alright, both teams, stop your work. Pinkie will stop by with my sister-in-laws to the Heroes first since they won yesterday, then over to the Villains. And Villains, I will know if you work on your stuff. I see everything. Alright, I'll let you go now."

**Confessional: This episode was shortened due to lack of ideas.**

**Zoey: Well, time to show Pinkie my design. I really hope she likes it. And I hope she chooses mine to wear. Oh, this is so exciting!**

**Harold: Cakes done. Hopefully it'll be enough to win the challenge.**

**Justin: **(Stares at himself in a mirror.)

**Mr. Coconut: I saw the cake come out of the kitchen. It'll work, although I would have changed the color.**

**(Heroic Hamsters)**

Pinkie bounced down the hallway toward the holodeck, two ladies following her. One of them was tall with red hair that went past her shoulders. She was wearing a white short sleeved blouse along with a white skirt. The other had long pink hair done up in two pigtails. She wore the same outfit as the redhead, only it was a light shade of pink.

"Thank you two for coming. I don't think I could judge fairly by myself," Pinkie said to them.

"What are sister-in-laws for?" the pink haired one asked.

"Actually, it's technically sister-sister-in-laws Angel. I think," the redhead said.

Pinkie smiled at them and said, "I said the same thing Yvonne. But anyway, let's get to the voting. Ooo, I can't wait to see the dresses!"

"I can't as well. It'll also be nice in seeing my daughters again," Yvonne said with a sigh.

Angel looked saddened and said, "Your husband didn't help things by disowning one of them. On the bright side, you get to see Izzy often."

"That's true," Yvonne said, sighing. "But I miss Dawn. I understand why Leroy did what he did… but I wish he hadn't. She didn't need the hate at that time. It's not like it was her fault."

"No, it wasn't. It's a good thing Lewis was there to take her under his wing while she recovers," Angel said.

"I wonder how she's been doing since the last time I saw her." Yvonne asked to no one in particular.

"Why don't you see for yourself," Pinkie said and walked into the holodeck. Both sister-in-laws followed and they gasped. They were inside the chapel Cameron had set up earlier, and Pinkie was squealing.

"By Suver's beard," Angel said in awe.

"Ooo! I love it, I love it, and I love it!" Pinkie said, bouncing up and down in glee. "The confetti, the fact they had the chapel, it's amazing!"

Yvonne pondered a moment and chuckled. "Dawn. She must have guessed Lewis' firewall. Clever."

Before any of the judges could speak any farther, Harold and Brick brought out the wedding cake. It was a three tiered cake covered in blue fondant in wavy patterns. Yvonne nodded her approval while Pinkie squeed again.

"OMC! I LOVE IT!" Pinkie said in pure excitement.

"I'm definitely liking the cake. Reminds me of my husband's hair," Angel said. She continued, "Can you send out the dress now? I believe Yvonne wants to see her daughter and Pinkie wants her dress."

Harold nodded and Brick saluted and both walked out of the room. While they were out, Yvonne said, "I don't know who's more excited. Pinkie, for her dress, or me, to see a daughter I have that I regret letting go."

"I would think that you would be, since kids are more important than weddings," Pinkie said as the doors on the other end opened. And Pinkie squealed the loudest squeal yet.

Zoey and Dawn both walked out holding a brown dress. The dress had yellow flowers tracing both the collar and in a cluster at the bottom. Pinkie seemed to be having trouble breathing while Yvonne got a good look at her blonde daughter for the first time in years.

"Dawn," Yvonne said with a shaky smile. Dawn, however, looked like she was having trouble making eye contact.

Before Yvonne could say anything else, Pinkie yelled, "Eee! I LOVE IT!" She ran forward and tackled Zoey and Dawn in a hug. "You two are amazing! I love it!"

Both girls nodded at Pinkie with a smile, while Dawn gave her a hug. Yvonne noticed this and whispered to Angel, "Do you think she's doing fine without me as a mother?"

"Better without her father. I'm not sure about you though, you're much kinder. Why?" Angel asked.

"I think… I think I've been replaced by someone much better," she said with a kind smile. With that being said, she walked out of the holodeck, Angel following. Dawn noticed them leave and sighed.

Pinkie heard this, looked at Dawn, and smiled. "Hey, don't worry about it. I know she still cares about you. She always will." Dawn gave a weak smile and nodded. "Tell the others they can go to the Mess Hall and eat," Pinkie continued, "Lewis will announce the challenge results once we finish checking the Villains work." Once she finished speaking, she quickly bounded out of the room.

**Confessional: Dawn's father is not only Lewis' brother, but also one of the darkest beings known to man! Right under bunnies and puppets.**

**Dawn: I knew she would leave. **(She sighed.) **I know she still loves me, but it's Dad she's scared of. I thought she would talk to me for the first time since I was disowned. I guess I thought wrong. **(She hangs her head and sniffles.)

**Yvonne: I do very much believe I have been replaced. But… I think Pinkie makes a much better mother than me. I just let Leroy kick her out. Pinkie loves and nurtures her. She'll be a fine mother once she has kids.**

**(Villainous Vultures)**

The three sister-sister-in-laws had finished inspecting the Heroes work and walked down to the Villains holodeck. "Now remember," Pinkie said, stopping right in front of the door, "we have to be fair in judgment. Lewis said he could get fired if the producers saw bias at all, even if it wasn't him."

"Why are you telling us to behave? Aren't you the one who would be biased?" Angel teased.

"No, cause it's my dress," Pinkie said with a smirk and walked inside. The inside was just a simple holodeck, unlike the Heroes display. However, there was a holographic table in the center. On it, it displayed a four tiered, purple, wedding cake and a dress that had a purple top half with string sleeves and a grey frilly bottom, the dress Pinkie had seen earlier. Also on the table were pink and blue streamers, along with a 'Happy Wedding' sign. Yvonne and Angel didn't react as much as they did in the Heroes holodeck, but Pinkie was bouncing up and down.

"The dress… is… AMAZING! YAY!" she screamed and ran up to hug it. Yvonne rolled her eyes playfully while Angel chuckled.

"You're enjoying this too much," Angel said, admiring the cake, "although I am enjoying this cake."

Yvonne noticed that none of the villains were around, and shook her head. "Well, I got everything I needed. How about you girls?" When both nodded, they all exited the holodeck to go give Lewis the results.

**Confessional: The author will apologize after the elimination ceremony.**

**Yvonne: I doubt the Villains will win this. On everything, I have given it an eighteen. The heroes did a much better presentation.**

**Angel: I have to say the Villains did better on the dress and cake. But the Heroes rocked the decorations. It'll be close.**

**(Mess Hall)**

All the contestants were gathered in the mess hall waiting for Lewis to show up. And that happened quickly, as Lewis walked into the room.

"Hello everyone. Was the challenge alright? I thought I start you out easy, before we get to some of the more brutal challenges."

"Question. We aren't having a fear challenge this season, are we?" Mr. Coconut asked, still a little shaken.

"Not one that's planned," Lewis said with a small smile. "But anyway, to report the results. To figure out the sub-team total, I will tell you the combined score of Pinkie and my sister-in-laws. Then I'll tell you Pinkie's choice for which will be used in the wedding. Everyone ready?"

Everyone nodded, clearly excited. "Alrighty then," the host said and began to0 give out the results, "For Team Brick, each of the judges loved your cake. They didn't taste it, but I watched from my own quarters and told them what was in it. They gave you a grand total of…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Twenty-four points!" Everyone applauded, mostly the heroes. "For Team Sam, the judges enjoyed the confetti spread around and the fact you hacked my firewall. Therefore, they have rewarded you…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Eighteen points!" Everyone on the Heroes team clapped except for Sierra, who was irked she hadn't won sub-team immunity.

"And lastly, Team Larry," Lewis continued. "The judges loved the dress you had made, but in the end, most of the decision was Pinkie's. So, they rewarded you with…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

… (By this point Zoey was chewing her nails)

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Twenty-three points! Giving the Heroes a grand total of sixty-five points!" Everyone cheered, Zoey breathing out a sigh of relief the judges loved her dress.

"Now for the Villains," Lewis said, turning to them. "Starting with Team Mr. Coconut. The cake you designed was also liked by the judges, but Pinkie preferred the Heroes better. Nonetheless, you still scored…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Seventeen points!" The villains clapped, although they were slightly disappointed they were under the Heroes.

"Team Vallowsmeir. You guys did not do as well in the decorations. However, Pinkie liked them for some reason, since she will be using them. Therefore, you guys have earned…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Twenty-one points!" The villains clapped again, although the Heroes cheered at the score.

Lewis quickly did the math on his fingers and looked grimly at the Villains. "For the Villains to tie the score, they will need twenty-seven points. To win, Pinkie would have had to choose their dress. Team Alejandro. You guys were in charge of the dress. And because of this, you earned…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Twenty…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Eight points! Pinkie has chosen your dress, and you thereby win today's challenge!" All the villains cheered while the Heroes groaned. Zoey sighed, knowing she had failed.

"Heroes, I'll see you in the Hall of Death. Villains, same with you on the Hall of Banishment, which is right under the Hall of Death. Oh, and before I forget, Teams Sam and Mr. Coconut will stay in the Bronze Hall. And for the Heroes, Team Brick has sub-team immunity. Until the ceremony, go ahead and get something to eat." With the results being made, Lewis promptly exited the mess hall.

**Confessional: Who saw that coming!?**

**Sierra: #$%! I am vulnerable tonight! No matter, not that anyone will vote for me anyway. Good thing Dawn's votable.**

**Zoey: I've failed… **(She sniffles.)

**Vallowsmeir: I would have preferred the Bronze Hall again, but no matter. We have won, like I predicted.**

**Larry: I wonder who I will vote for, since I didn't see anyone else other than my sub-group today.**

As the contestants ate their food, Sierra had scooted over to DJ and Katie to tell them her plan. "Hey guys, just so you know, I'm voting Dawn tonight. Just in case you want to vote with me."

DJ frowned at this and said, "Does this have anything to do with Lewis splitting up you and Cody?"

"Yes," she said in disgust. "What right does he have? So are you with me or not?"

DJ was about to decline when Katie suddenly said, "Yes. We'll be sure to vote with you tonight." Satisfied, Sierra walked off. DJ gave Katie a look, telling her he was against the idea when she said, "It's not like she'll go anyway. It's just us three voting. I think. Besides, I need to be in a safe spot, and this is safe for me. Just please vote with us one night?"

DJ thought a moment and sighed. "Okay, one night. But only one. My Mama raised me to not prey on the innocent. If this works, we'll vote Sierra next time. Alright?" Katie gave him a nod, stating she understood.

**Confessional: It would help if I had a head. Then I could nod!**

**Katie: I need to be sure the other contestants won't vote for me. If I align with Sierra, she may get me to the merge so I can be with Sadie again. **(She sighs.) **I hope the merge gets here fast.**

**DJ: I am morally opposed to voting for Dawn, but I promised Katie I would. She needs confidence, so I'll provide her with confidence.**

On a different table, Zoey had her head down while Mike stroked her hair. "I'm sure Pinkie thought you did amazing," her boyfriend told her."

"But what if she hated it? What if she despised it?" Zoey said, sighing in depression.

"Well," Dawn said, sitting down with her food along with Larry, B, and Cameron. "I'm sure Pinkie loved your dress a lot. So much that she could have picked it. But maybe she saw more potential in the other one and picked it because of such. I bet she still adored your dress."

Zoey sighed again, wrapping her hands around her head. Mike looked at the others and shrugged. "She's not too cheerful at the moment," he said to them.

"Hello Captain Obvious," Cameron said with a snicker.

While everyone else quietly ate, Owen walked up to them. Noticing this, Dawn gave Owen a kind smile and asked, "Hello there Owen. What's troubling you?"

Owen, who was about to warn Dawn, suddenly looked confused. "How did you know there was something wrong?" he asked her.

"Woman's intuition," she said, giggling.

Owen shrugged and said, "Well, I have to warn you. Sierra is trying to swing a bunch of votes against you. She's mad at Lewis for separating her and Cody and she wants revenge on you. I just thought I warn you before the vote."

While the rest of the team was quite shocked, Dawn remained calm, smiled, and said, "Well, thank you for letting me know. I'll be sure to handle it." Owen nodded at her and walked over to the buffet table.

When Dawn looked back, everyone was gaping at her. "How did you handle that so calmly?" Cameron asked.

"It's just a vote. If Sierra thinks it's just, I'll let it be," Dawn shrugged taking a bite of her food. B, seeming quite worried, suddenly pointed to himself, then gestured over to Sierra a few tables away. Dawn took notice and shook her head. "No B, I will not vote off Sierra. She can vote for me all she desires, but I won't vote for her just because she wants me gone."

"I agree," Larry said. "I'll stick with what I said yesterday. Since Team Sam scored the lowest for our team, I say we vote for…" suddenly, Larry realized something. "Wait, Sierra is _on _Team Sam. Interesting."

Dawn sighed, shaking her head. "Okay, you guys do what you want," she said, clearly not happy by it, "but I'm not voting her. I'll see you later." She quickly stood up and left the room.

Mike looked puzzled and asked, "What's bugging her?"

"She's not very happy about revenge," Zoey responded, temporarily forgetting her depression. "Which in my mind is strange since Scott hurt her so badly."

"But didn't she say he changed?" Larry pondered.

Cameron shrugged. "Who knows with Scott? Except Dawn. And since I trust Dawn, I'll trust Scott." B nodded in agreement.

**Confessional: So many people ate those words, it's not even funny.**

**B: I can understand Dawn's hatred of revenge. Scott hurt me too. But still, she seemed a little off about voting Sierra. I'll still vote her, but I can't help but wonder what was bugging Dawn.**

**Cameron: Maybe I over exaggerated my fear of Scott. If he's turned good, then I'll give him another chance.**

**Dawn: Maybe I should have told them… No! No, they can't know! **(She looks panicked then calms down) **Its okay Dawn, get a hold of yourself. They think Scott is good, like he wanted. Maybe he'll leave me alone…**

Over on the Villain's side, Val decided to sit next to Jo and Mr. Coconut, who both stopped talking when he sat down. "Hello," Val said with a fake smile, "what you guys up to?"

"None of your business wool face," Jo said with a sneer.

Val scowled and said, "I was only being friendly. I only came around to warn you."

Jo was about to tell Val to #$% off when Mr. Coconut held up his hand. "Jo, I believe the puppet has information we may need," he stated.

"Before I was crudely interrupted," Val said with distaste, "I was about to tell Jo that she is the next target of Izzy's alliance she formed yesterday. You know, the one she used to take out Heather. It was meant for Gwen, but she was immune. If Gwen's immune again, you're screwed."

"You done pin cushion?" Jo asked him.

"Yes," Val said and quickly got up and left.

Mr. Coconut was about to lecture her when she held up her hand. "I don't want to hear your speech nut. All we need is one of us to get over to _The Devil's Bargain_ tonight. One of us finds the Pinkie Idol, we save me, then we find the keys. And if we lose, we'll just be sure to get immunity," she said, shrugging. Mr. Coconut shrugged, although inwardly ticked.

**Confessional: What's Val's point?**

**Mr. Coconut: I think that if we don't win sub-team immunity next time we lose, I'll backstab Jo. Her technique is flawed. I can't believe I'm working with her.**

**Vallowsmeir: Izzy, you better hope your bones aren't snappable, because once I'm through with you, you'll be my throne. Literally.**

**(Hall of Death)**

All the Heroes had finished eating and had walked down to the Hall of Death. The Villains had followed, but went down to the Hall of Banishment. The Heroes walked and sat over on the chairs set up. A minute or two later, Lewis walked up to his podium with a tray of seventeen bags of popcorn.

"Welcome Heroes to your first elimination," Lewis said, "Since it's your first, I'll do a quick explanation. When you walk into the Confessional, there will be pictures of every contestant on this team. You then mark the one with an X that you want eliminated. I'll then tally up the votes. When I call your name, I'll toss you a bag of the Corn of Life. The person who doesn't receive it will be eliminated and will take our new elimination technique, the Slide of Shame. But before any of that, a few questions."

Lewis was silent a moment before looking at Brick. "Brick. You are immune tonight. Does this make you feel safe for the next few rounds?"

"Sir, yes, sir," Brick saluted.

"Katie, I noticed you were having a rough time earlier. You alright?" Lewis asked.

"Yeah, I feel better now," Katie said, "I had a little chat with Sam and DJ and they cheered me up.

"Good to hear," Lewis said with a grin. "Dawn, you know who the main target will be tonight?"

"Funny you should ask me," Dawn said with a sigh, "I think it's me tonight."

Most of the other contestants gasped while Sierra smirked. Lewis, who noticed the smirk, asked, "Sierra, anything you want to add?"

Sierra smirked more and said, "Yes. You're a terrible host! I hate the fact how biased you are! Keeping one of your favorite sub-teams together. How biased is that! So, to prove how biased you are, I got enough votes on Dawn. Let's see your true colors."

Everyone was slightly irked about this, but Lewis simply nodded. "Very well. Bridgette, you're up first."

**Voting Confessional: What's Lewis up to?**

**Bridgette: **(Crosses out Zoey's card.) **Nothing really personal against you, I just **_**really **_**want to get close to Mike. Like, **_**really **_**close.**

**Brick: I'm not getting into a repeat of last year. So here's a random vote. **(Crosses out Owen's card.)

**Sam: I'm glad I'm safe tonight. Too bad about Dawn though. Well, Sierra has enough votes on her, so what the heck? **(Crosses out Dawn's card.)

**Sierra: See you #$%. **(Crosses out Dawn's card.)

**Mike: Sierra is being selfish. Everyone agreed on her, so that's who's going. **(Crosses out Sierra's card.)

**Dawn: I do not approve of voting for someone who thinks she's right. I'll follow suit with Larry, only not so. No offense to you Zoey, but I doubt you'll go anywhere. **(Crosses out Zoey's picture.)

After the last person (Larry) had cast his vote, Lewis went back to count them. When he had finished, he walked back to the stand, holding a set of photos. "As I call your name, I'll reveal your photo and through you some Corn of Life. The person eliminated will have an X through their picture. To start out, here are the ones already immune. Bridgette"

"Beth."

"Harold."

"Cody." (At this, Sierra squeed.)

"Tyler."

"Brick."

Lewis had shown each immune player their picture and thrown them some popcorn. "The first one who isn't already immune to receive the corn of life is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Cameron." Cameron sighed in relief as he caught his popcorn. Lewis continued, "Also safe are Katie."

"DJ."

"Larry." (He gave a sigh of relief.)

"Lindsey."

"Mike."

"Sam."

"B."

"Zoey."

"Owen."

Both Dawn and Sierra sat there without a marshmallow. Lewis then said, "So, two people left. One of them is my niece. The other is a psycho that not only raped Cody, but hates me. But I must vote someone off and say that the final bag of popcorn goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Dawn." Lewis said with a grin, throwing her a bag of popcorn.

"WHAT?!" Sierra screamed. "See! He _is _biased! I told you, I told you, I told you!"

"Actually, while that's totally true," Lewis said, "not only did you get more votes than Dawn, but what you did to Cody is, get this, illegal on the border of Canada and the U.S."

Sierra frowned a minute, waiting for it to sink in. "So you're saying…"

"That not only are you eliminated, but you're getting kicked off the show for legal reasons!" Lewis said with a smirk.

Sierra scowled, but before she could yell anything, Chef Hatchet walked into the room and whispered something in Lewis' ear. Lewis nodded and pushed the button to open the doors in the floor, revealing the Slide of Shame. "Good news," Lewis said, "Chef H. works for the U.S. _and _Canadian government. Since he was quitting anyway, he'll be sure you find a nice jail cell to live in."

Sierra, looking quite shocked, tried to make a run for it. But Chef was too quick, snatched Sierra, and marched straight for the slide. "This is outrageous! Don't worry Cody, I'll get out soon! Love you!" she screamed as the ex-Chef sat down and slid down the slide. Lewis quickly pushed another button and the doors shut.

"Well," Lewis said with a grin, "I guess that goes to show you that you can't do illegal stuff on the border. It's nasty stuff. Till next time, you're free to go."

**Confessional: That wasn't planed at all!**

**Beth: #$%! I thought for sure I could have gotten rid of Dawn! Oh well. At least an annoyance was eliminated.**

**B: **(Looks relieved.) **Thank goodness it was Sierra! The game wouldn't feel right without Dawn. Although, who else voted Sierra? Four votes couldn't have taken her out? So everyone knows, I voted Owen. Not anything against him, I just took to heart what Dawn wanted.**

**Dawn: Oh… I didn't know she did stuff to Cody. Poor Cody… **(She sighs, a tear exiting her eye.) **Too bad we can't go back and avoid people like that. Life would be so much better if we could.**

**(Hall of Banishment)**

While waiting for Lewis to finish with the Heroes, Val was talking to Izzy and Dakota. "So guys, I was just thinking," Val said, "if we want to get far, we need to watch out for each other. I was just wondering if you wanted to be in an alliance with me. After all, you both know this game since you're veterans. And Izzy, you're the host's niece. We could be an unstoppable team."

Dakota and Izzy glanced at each other for a second. "Could you give us some time to think?" Dakota asked him.

Val nodded and walked off. Izzy turned to her and said, "I think we should. He told me earlier about something I wasn't aware of. He may be a good ally."

"I don't know," Dakota said uncertainly, "I have this… uneasy feeling when I'm around him. But if you think we can trust him, then I'm in."

Izzy grinned, then frowned again. "What's Hell's Precipice?" she asked.

"Huh? Where did that come from?" Dakota asked in confusion.

Izzy sniffed for another second. "I think it's coming from Val's memories… but that's his business. Come on, we might as well agree to his offer!" she said, dragging Dakota behind her.

**Confessional: Izzy's sniffing ability is only ever used once in the real series, but it's useful.**

**Dakota: Izzy's a bit of a… dork. But then again, so am I, so it all works out. **(She smiles.)

**Vallowsmeir: When the girls accepted, I almost tasted their blood. This season is definitely worth the wait.**

Soon, Lewis had walked down to the Hall of Banishment and walked next to the tube. He pulled a switch out of nowhere (which reminded Alejandro of the tea earlier that day) and used it to open the tube. "Well, time for one of you to go over to _The Devil's Bargain_," Lewis said. "However, unlike yesterday, which was a volunteer thing, we decided to do it a little more randomized."

Pinkie, who apparently was already in the room, was wheeling a giant wheel over to where Lewis was. It was noticed that there was a pointer in the middle of it. Along the sides were pictures of all the remaining Villains in the game. "Each time you guys win a challenge, we'll spin this wheel," Lewis explained, "and the person it lands on will be going over to _The Devil's Bargain_ for the night. Any questions?" When there were none, Lewis nodded to Pinkie, who excitedly gave the wheel a spin.

The wheel spun for a minute, then it slowed down. Some of the contestants were anxiously waiting for it to land on their picture. Others weren't so keen on it landing on theirs. But after a while of spinning, it looked like it was stopping on Val's picture…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Until a small gust of wind suddenly pushed it a little over to Alejandro's when Vallowsmeir gave a small silent snap of his fingers. "Well then, Alejandro, looks like you're the first Villain getting Banished," Lewis said with a smile. Alejandro shrugged, walked over to the tube, and started to crawl into it. Once he was in, Lewis flipped the switch back, locking the tube from behind. "That's a wrap for tonight," Lewis said, "I'll see you all tomorrow. Get some shut eye, cause tomorrow's challenge isn't going to be an easy one."

**Confessional: It was rigged!**

**Vallowsmeir: Being a demon has its advantages.**

**Alejandro: At least I don't have to worry about the complaining from Duncan, which I expect there will be.**

Lewis and Pinkie were both standing on top of _The Death Wing_, holding hands. "Well, today was productive," Lewis said with a smile.

"I'm so excited!" Pinkie said, trying to keep herself from jumping. "I can't wait till the wedding."

"Neither can I. Let's wrap this up really fast. I need to talk to you," Lewis said, saying that last part very seriously.

"Okey dokey lokey! What will happen next time? Will Dakota's secret get out? What's Beth's plan? And will Val's plan go under? Find out next time on Total Drama All Stars!" Pinkie said very quickly.

"I didn't mean that fast," Lewis said with an amused sigh then gave Pinkie a kiss, who kindly accepted and returned it.

Votes:

Bridgette: Zoey

Beth: Dawn

Harold: Sierra

Cody: Sierra

Tyler: Sierra

Brick: Owen

DJ: Dawn

Katie: Dawn

Owen: Sierra

Sierra: Dawn

Lindsey: Dawn

Sam: Dawn

B: Owen

Cameron: Sierra

Zoey: Sierra

Dawn: Zoey

Mike: Sierra

Larry: Sierra

Sierra: 8 votes

Dawn: 6 votes

Owen: 2 votes

Zoey: 2 votes

Heroic Hamsters: Team Brick- Bridgette, Beth, Harold, Cody, Tyler, Brick

Team Sam- DJ, Katie, Owen, Lindsey, Sam

Team Larry- B, Cameron, Zoey, Dawn, Mike, Larry

Villainous Vultures: Team Alejandro- Gwen, Duncan, Scott, Ezekiel, Justin, Alejandro

Team Vallowsmeir- Noah, Izzy, Dakota, Courtney, Geoff, Val

Team Mr. Coconut- Jo, Sadie, Lightning, Trent, Mr. Coconut.

Idols

Chris Idol: Immunity

Lewis Idol: Challenge Info

Pinkie Idol: Immunity for someone who isn't the one playing the idol.

Chef Idol: Dating Idol

Eliminated: Heather, Sierra

**And so long Sierra. Her purpose was simple: becoming an annoying character that does stuff to Cody that, in turn, makes him turn on her and get people to turn on her as well. I felt that Cody causing her downfall would be a bit of added justice, and I think I pulled that off well. Other than just being an annoying filler, she served no other purpose.**

**I want to make my humble apology for this chapter's extreme crappiness! I was way rushed this week since I wanted four straight updates in a row, a new record for me. It's going to be a rough little while since updates will be scares, but I promise, I love this story and will never give up on it. I have never finished anything in my life before, so this will be my first! Until next time. Ben Ellimist.**

**Next Time: **Lewis and Pinkie have the contestants look for lost items hidden all over the holodeck in a new simulation he wanted to try. Lewis also has a chat with his fiancé.


	5. E3 P1: Beat-Boxing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama, Pinkie, or the mysterious beat-boxing creature. I do however own me, Larry, and Val's idea. **

**Warning: This chapter contains a puppet who doesn't want to be a real boy, plot, beat-boxing, a fedora, the most pure, innocent being you'll ever see (even more so than a unicorn), and Scott. You have been warned.**

**Ben's Note: Huh. That was weird. This chapter had a word count of 6660. Did that mean… this was the devil's chapter? Oh cheese… that's actually really scary. I've messed up the word count a bit though, so if I stop this note soon enough, the word count will go down a lot. Yay! This is, yet again, a repost of this chapter. So, see you guys when I repost the next chapter! (The current word count is 6630. YAY!)**

Find and Seek!

E3 P1: Beat-Boxing

Somewhere above the border of Canada and Idaho, _The Death Wing _and _The Devil's Bargain_ were flying toward the Pacific Ocean. On one of them stood a tall, slender man wearing a black suit and white tie. His long and slender hands fell down to his hips. His head to his feet, he was about 9'6". However, the most noticeable feature of him was the fact he had no face. Instead a pale white slab of skin was there.

"_Greetings_," came a raspy, whispered voice, seemingly coming from the being, "_I am Slender, uncle to Lewis, the host of this show. He would be here currently if he was not talking to his fiancé. For today only, I'll do the intro._"

"_Last time on Total Drama, the contestants were placed charge of planning Lewis' and Pinkie's wedding_," Slender continued. "_At the beginning of the episode, it was noticed that Bridgette was taking advantage of the sleeping male contestants. In my opinion, that is very naughty of her."_

"_Lewis, later, merged the sub-teams, making them slightly bigger and removing one entirely. Sierra was not pleased about getting separated from Cody, and was extremely angered Lewis kept Dawn's sub-team mostly the same."_

"_The challenge was simple: to design Lewis' and Pinkie's wedding. Both teams were playing an equal field, since both teams had two of Lewis' nieces on them."_

"_Throughout the challenge, Val caused some mayhem. He now has Izzy and Dakota wrapped around his finger. He seems to know exactly what he's doing."_

"_In the end, the Villains won the challenge. After losing, Sierra wanted to pay Lewis back for separating her and Cody by eliminating Dawn. However, not only were there enough votes to can Sierra, but Lewis claimed that she had done something illegal, making her leave anyway."_

"_At the Banishment Ceremony, Lewis showed the Villains his Wheel of Bad Luck, which decided which Villain would be going over to the Devil Ship. It was going to land on Val, but by some strange circumstance, it landed on Alejandro."_

"_So, how will the contestants fair today? Will Pinkie be happier today? How will Alejandro fair? Who is Bridgette's next victim? And will Scott make his move? Find out today on Total Drama All-Stars!" _Slender concluded and suddenly vanished.

(Theme Song; I wanna be Famous)

While all of the contestants were in their respectful halls, Lewis and Pinkie were inside Lewis' living quarters. Pinkie was sitting on Lewis' couch while Lewis was in another room, fixing her some tea.

"You sure you're alright?" Lewis asked, coming out of a room, holding a tray of tea.

"Yes, I'm fine. She was just bugging me," Pinkie said, although she still seemed a little off.

"What she say to you? I thought she was leaving you alone," Lewis said, handing her the tea.

Pinkie accepted it and took a sip. "Your tea is amazing," she said, setting it down on the table. "And it was nothing. Honest."

Lewis looked at her a second then said, "The left of your mouth is twitching, meaning you're lying, but not lying. The tear hanging off your chin indicates it was not nothing, it really hurt you. And lastly…"

Lewis quickly gave Pinkie a kiss. Pinkie, under a whole ton of stress, quickly kissed him back. When they broke apart, Lewis said, "I love you. Don't let her tell you otherwise."

"I love it when you go all psychic on me," Pinkie giggled, then sighed. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. But it was bothering me… what if she was right? I mean I know she's wrong, but what if…"

Lewis kissed her again, promptly shutting her up. "No what if's," he said when they broke apart, "What matters is here and now. And right now, I love you. Nothing else matters."

Pinkie wiped away her tears of happiness from hearing that. She then noticed the clock and asked, "Shouldn't we be doing the intro right about now?"

"I'm having my Uncle Slender do it. He's here till tomorrow with Slenderstine, so I thought it was a good idea," Lewis said.

"The audience may find that a bit creepy," Pinkie said, slightly annoyed but mostly amused.

Lewis shrugged and gave her a grin. "I have a creepy family. But I like giggles more than hosting a T.V. show. And speaking of giggles…" Lewis quickly attacked Pinkie, tickling her stomach. Pinkie burst into laughter, trying to get away, but Lewis had a hold on her. Soon, both were laughing on the couch, snuggling each other.

**Confessional: Young love… actually, I don't think that works since Lewis' 21.**

**Lewis: Pinkie's the brightest girl I've ever met. And because of that, she has the darkest being trapped inside her. But I love her for her and that's all that I care about.**

**Pinkie: **(She's smiling ear to ear.) **For those girls watching, when you find 'the one' he will be so perfect for you, that even when you doubt he is, he'll be there to prove you wrong.**

**(Gold Hall)**

It was peaceful in the Gold Hall where Team Alejandro slept. Deprived of their 'leader', Gwen and Duncan took this time to snuggle in a bed. Ezekiel was already asleep on Justin's bed, acting like a cat while Justin was asleep as well. Scott was currently wheeling around the room like he was thinking.

"Hey Scott, what you up to?" Gwen asked him. Scott beeped green, indicating he was doing something.

"Uh, Gwen, its Scott you're talking to. You need to ask yes or no questions," Duncan said to her. "Like this one. I watched last season and I noticed you despised Dawn, I think. You ever hook up?"

"Duncan!" Gwen said exasperated by the question. But Scott quickly beeped green, sending both contestants in surprise.

"I actually didn't expect that," Duncan said, shaking his head. "Well, that's all I had. If you don't mind Scott, could you go hang around elsewhere? Gwen and I have some things to talk about."

Scott beeped green and wheeled out. Gwen raised an eyebrow when Duncan said, "I just wanted you and I to be alone. Justin and Zeke are asleep… just saying." Gwen rolled her eyes, but grinned mischievously.

**Confessional: Let the author know if you think Duncan is awesome.**

**Gwen: Duncan's an idiot… but he's **_**my **_**idiot. **(She rolls her eyes with a smile.) **I wonder what Scott was doing. I guess when you're stuck in a chair and can't move your options are sort of limited.**

**Scott: **(He's grinning.) **Duncan has the right track mind. While those two are having 'private time', I'll check up on a, ahem, 'friend' of mine.**

Inside Team Val's room, Noah was sitting in the room reading his book. Geoff, Val, and Courtney were in the room too. Geoff was reading a magazine, Courtney was reading a case file (probably Duncan's), and Val was formulating a plan.

_If I can get these wretched humans to vote off Jo, then I'm sitting pretty for a few more rounds. Then again, if I get them to turn on each other, I'll get a show. And I am in the mood for bloodshed…_

"Well, this is fun, but I have an appointment with a holodeck," Val said, standing up.

"Don't care. Heck, if you just left, I'm sure we wouldn't even notice the difference," Noah said dryly, turning the page to his book.

_Noah's next_ Val thought with distaste as he left the room. Geoff watched him leave. Once he was gone, he glared at Noah.

"Dude, what did I say about watching it? Seriously, you'll be gone sooner than Ezekiel the last two times he was on the show. Keep cool," Geoff said.

"Eh, whatever," Noah said without looking up.

Courtney looked up from her case file and said, "You know Geoff, I'm starting to agree. Noah is starting to irk me."

When Noah didn't show a reaction, Courtney continued, "So I guess we'll just have to keep him around. If we voted him off, that would be being nice to him."

"Your attempts to stop my distaste of this show aren't working," Noah said, slightly annoyed. "I suggest you guys do something useful. There's a closet in the back. Hang out in there."

Geoff and Courtney looked at each other. Courtney was blushing while Geoff was grinning within himself. "I'm game," he said to her. Courtney rolled her eyes but followed him to the closet.

"I didn't think that would work," Noah said in surprise. "Huh. Wonder where Izzy and Dakota are. That would make this so much more annoying."

**Confessional: Noah's priorities are wacked up.**

**Geoff: Bingo. **(He is grinning an evil grin.)

**Noah: Maybe I should have suggested the closet **_**down the hall!**_** Worst idea ever.**

Izzy and Dakota were both sitting by the pool. They didn't feel like going in, nor did they feel like doing anything. They were just simply talking.

"So after I found the jelly bean thief, I was about to knock him out, when all of the sudden this maniac comes around the corner with a chainsaw!" Izzy told Dakota.

"What did you do?" Dakota asked in interest.

"Well, get this. The chainsaw guy was a jelly bean enthusiast. So I made the jelly bean thief hand him all the jelly beans. We're pals now, me and the guy with the chainsaw. We even dated a few weeks, before we decided to cut it off due to the fact he had the urge to chop my head off with the chainsaw," Izzy explained.

"Well… that was quite an adventure," Dakota said, shaking off the creeped outness she was feeling.

"What about you? Any favorite boyfriend stories?" Izzy asked her.

Dakota blushed. "Well, none in particular, but Sam is definitely my favorite boyfriend. I used to hate nerds… but now I can't imagine being without Sam."

"I feel… I mean, used to feel the same way," Izzy said quickly.

Dakota however caught her correction and asked, "Are you crushing on a nerd? It's nothing to be ashamed of. I mean, I'm dating the king of nerds. So, who is it?"

"You'll laugh," Izzy said blushing.

"Try me," Dakota said with a serious face.

Izzy laughed then said, "Ok… well… I'm kinda, sorta… crushing on… someone…"

"And this someone is…" Dakota chided.

"Well… you see… I'm not sure if I'm ready to tell people yet. People might think it's weird, but I don't think it is and… oh, I probably have you confused right now," Izzy said nervously.

"I understand," Dakota said, putting a conforting hand on Izzy's shoulder. "When you're ready to tell me, let me know."

"Thanks," Izzy smiled. "Also, you don't know if Jo likes anyone, do you?"

Dakota frowned a little and said, "No, why?"

"Oh, no reason. Just something Val said earlier. Hey, do you like chocolate and banana cupcakes?" Izzy asked, changing the subject. Dakota shrugged and went with it.

**Confessional: Little known fact that the author ships Jo asexual.**

**Dakota: I'm sure Izzy's just shy. We all have crushes on someone. Although Val saying Jo likes someone is kind of suspicious… I think I'll keep my eye on him.**

**Izzy: Dakota is probably my best friend right now, but I'm not sure if sharing who I like in public is a good idea. People might start thinking I'm insane… well, more than they already do.**

Val was currently standing outside the holodeck. He glanced around to be sure no one was watching. Once the coast was clear, his hands started to spark. He touched the holodeck and the doors suddenly opened.

Inside was fire, rock, lava, and a red cloudy sky. Val walked inside and took a breathe. "Ah. Home."

He walked forward, the doors shutting behind him. "Computer," Val said to no one. A beeping sound occurred, signaling Val to state his request. "Lock the holodeck doors until I have either died or passed out. And turned the safeties off."

"Request acknowledged. Warning, by disabling the safeties, you risk being injured," said a computer like female voice.

"Does it look like a give a #$%? Turn the safeties off!" Val said in rage. "Oh, and program in Operation Demon Shape from my memories."

Suddenly, a bunch of demon like creatures shimmered into existence. "Finally," Val said with an evil grin, "time to do some _DEMON KILLING!_"

**Confessional: Isn't Val a demon himself?**

**Vallowsmeir: **(Seems in a scary happy mood.) **Oh #$% that felt good! Maybe I should program in a Cupcakes program so I can hear how the contestants scream. That would be sweet music.**

**(Silver Hall)**

"Good work today soldiers," Brick said to his sub-team. "We may have lost, but we won sub-team immunity. That's what I call team work."

Beth was reading something on her bed when she looked up. "Actually, the whole design of the cake was Harold's idea. So today's victory goes to Harold."

"Just doing what my wicked skills were meant to do," Harold said. He was laying on his bed, throwing up ninja throwing stars at the ceiling.

"Well, you did better than those two," Beth said, nodding over to Tyler and Cody, who were already asleep.

Bridgette was thinking some stuff to herself when she suddenly said, "I think it was a team effort. Although, Harold was the one to give us the win."

Harold just shrugged at them. "Really, just doing what I do best. Now, if you don't mind, I'm headed to recharge my skills. Good night." Harold quickly went to bed, while Beth followed suit.

"You do that troops. I'll do my nightly push-ups and be right behind you," Brick said, getting on the ground. Bridgette noticed this, but said nothing, as she pretended to go to sleep.

**Confessional: I, for once, have nothing witty to say.**

**Beth: Building up confidence will make everyone fall by my hand! I'll fill false hope in Harold, then strike him down! I **_**have **_**to win this! If I don't, I'll kill someone!**

**Bridgette: It's so hard! So many good choices… well, I'll think about it. I think since Cody is a bit worn out, I'll probably snuggle with Tyler tonight. Hopefully he won't wake up to find me in his bed making out with him.**

"Not Gold Hall, but at least we did better than yesterday," Larry said. Everyone was in their beds (Zoey and Mike sharing one), but no one was asleep yet.

"Oh, that's right. I forgot you guys were in the Bronze Hall yesterday," Cameron said.

"Most of us," Dawn said, meditating on her bed. "Larry was on _The Devil's Bargain_ yesterday. But all is well now." B nodded his agreement, making Dawn smile a little.

Zoey was snuggling up to Mike, slowly falling asleep. Mike was stroking her hair when Cameron suddenly said, "Hey! I just realized something! None of your personalities came out all day!"

Mike frowned a second before a light went off in his brain. "Oh shoot! I promised Chester he could come out… B, do you mind slapping me?"

B, slightly confused, got up and slapped Mike straight across the face. Mike gasped a jagged breathe then suddenly shut his right eye and slouched.

"Whatd'ya want? Back in my day, we used to whack people with sticks to wake them up!" Chester said angrily.

"So this is Chester," Larry said with curiously. "Mike's disorder fascinated me last season, which is why I am a humble fan of his."

"What's that whippersnapper?" Chester asked, pointing at Larry. "Back in my day we used to burry our dead!"

Larry metaphorically scowled while Dawn let out a giggle. "Calm down Larry. Chester just wanted to see how you would react."

"Yeah well, I am slightly offended he thinks I'm part of a dead guy," Larry huffed.

"Hey Chester," Cameron said from his bed, "why don't you go to sleep? It's been a long day and you need your beauty sleep."

"Eh, beauty sleep. Back in my day, we used to sleep dead ugly!" Chester complained. But he did as he was told as he quickly fell asleep.

Cameron chuckled and said, "Who knew that would work? I didn't."

Before anyone else could say anything, there was a knock at the door. "Hey Dawn?" said Lewis' voice, "could I talk to you? It's important."

Dawn, raising an eyebrow, said, "Yes, I'll be out in a minute." She quickly stood up, put her green sweater on over her pink pajamas, and walked out of the room. B stared after her, not feeling entirely right about her leaving.

**Confessional: Prepare for a shocker. In a few scenes!**

**Larry: I take back my thoughts on Mike's personalities. At first I thought they could be talked to. But Chester just insulted me! I know he probably was frustrated, but it still hurt!**

**B: Lewis keeps saying he isn't biased. Why** **house call when he claims his unbiasness?**

**(Bronze Hall)**

Team Mr. Coconut was settling down for the night. Well, everyone except Mr. Coconut, who was pacing back and forth.

"This is plain wrong! I can't just sit there without recharging! I'll be a sitting duck tomorrow!" he complained to the others.

"Then perhaps tomorrow you'll actually pull your weight in the challenge instead of cowering!" Jo said from under her blankets. "Now go to sleep nut!"

"Yeah! Sha-Lightning agrees!" Lightning said, although, he seemed to already be asleep.

Trent, who didn't like seeing anyone get picked on, said, "Hey, knock it off Jo. Mr. Coconut has a right to complain since he doesn't have a recharger thing."

"Can it Nine Lover and go to sleep!" Jo practically screamed.

Trent shrugged and laid down. After a few minutes, he felt someone come into his bed. He glanced over at Sadie, who was sniffling. He was about to say something when she snuggled up to him and fell asleep. Not wanting to wake her, Trent fell asleep along with her.

**Confessional: For a second, I thought she was going to pull a Bridgette.**

**Jo: I'm with a bunch of bozos! Ugh! Hopefully the merge gets here sooner than it feels like it will!**

**Sadie: I know it was probably wrong to go snuggle with Trent, but he's the only one who seems to care on this team. And he wouldn't ever know I was there, I just needed a confidence booster, honest! Being without Katie is hurting me a lot…**

**Mr. Coconut: Jo's going next. All she ever does is flap her trap! She was going to go anyway, but rather sooner than later.**

Team Sam was pretty peaceful. After about two hours of complaining, Lindsey had fallen asleep. Owen and Sam had both ran out of steam a while ago and were both asleep, leaving Katie and DJ awake alone.

"So…" DJ said, feeling a bit awkward.

"Thanks… for voting with me," Katie said gratefully.

"No problem. Shame Sierra had to go though. But she did do some nasty stuff to Cody, so it's for the best."

Katie bit her lip then asked, "Is what we did wrong? I mean, we, like, helped Sierra with revenge. And we were going against the host. Is it wrong?"

DJ thought for a minute before responding. "I don't think it was wrong. It wasn't right, but you were trying to stay in the game. I think it was a good decision, just not a very well thought out one."

Katie was silent for a minute and DJ soon realized she was asleep. Chuckling, he said, "She sure is cute when she's asleep." He soon fell asleep, wondering why he had said that aloud.

**Confessional: Why **_**did **_**he say that aloud? Just think it man!**

**Katie: I think, besides Sadie, DJ is my BF. He is so understanding of my problems. Must be because of his momma. I don't think I ever met her personally. Maybe I should ask if I could meet her after the show.**

**Lindsey: I never, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever… **(Rest of Confessional is fast forwarded) **…ever, **_**ever **_**want to sleep there again!**

**(Bridgette)**

Inside Team Brick's room, everyone had finally fallen asleep. Everyone except for our a particular blonde. Bridgette got out of bed and stood before the all the men. She seemed to be debating something.

Finally, after a while, she walked over to Tyler's bed and climbed into it. When Tyler showed no sign of waking up, Bridgette sigh with longing and began to snuggle.

**Confessional: This is sick.**

**Bridgette: **(Seems refreshed but also nervous.) **Do I enjoy this? Yes. Do I regret doing it without permission? Yeah. But it's not hurting anyone, so why come out with it?**

**Tyler: You ever get the feeling something's happened without you knowing? It feels… weird. Oh well, I'm sure it's nothing.**

**(Dawn)**

Dawn had left her room and looked around for her uncle. "Lewis? You out here? What did you need?"

"You are so dang gullible," said a voice behind a corner. Dawn froze in fear and panic. She knew that voice. It was the voice that would terrify her for the rest of her life.

"I mean, Lewis making a house call when he claims he's not bias? Even I wouldn't have fallen for that," the voice continued. He stepped from around the corner, revealing himself.

Dawn was frozen in panic. Scott stood before her, wearing his normal cloths and out of his trauma chair. Her voice wouldn't work.

"Just came by to be sure you were being obedient. The others don't expect me?" Scott asked her.

"N-no," Dawn said, finally getting her voice to work. "They think you're changed, like you wanted. And you'll not tell?"

Scott shrugged, a smirk forming on his lips. "I won't tell if they don't find out. They find out, I may just slip…"

"No!" Dawn practically screamed, but quickly lowered her voice. "Please, I'm begging you. No one can know."

"You currently have nothing to worry about. But mark my words, one slip, and I'll be sure everyone knows what you carry around with you," Scott said, walking away, leaving one very devastated Dawn.

**Confessional: Any guesses?**

**Scott: It doesn't matter, I'm going to tell anyway. But might as well get as much out of her as I can before I make the big reveal.**

**Dawn: **(She's crying, not looking at the camera.)

**Larry: Dawn came in about a half hour later. I wonder what Lewis wanted to speak to her about.**

**(**_**The Devil's Bargain**_**)**

Alejandro was pacing around _The Devil's Bargain_, waiting for the tube to open up. He knew he was being watched by cameras, but he had managed to drop the key Lewis had given him the day before and 'refind' it as he circled around. He was currently walking on the back of the ship, thinking to himself.

"You know, I may not be a schemer anymore, but maybe I if I last long, I can make my apologies to those of the ones I wronged," he said to himself. "Only question is how?"

He soon got his answer when he took another step forward. The place he stepped on was not stable and his foot fell straight through. He didn't seemed too shocked though, as he quickly pulled his leg from the hole. "What's this?" he asked himself and reached inside. From the hole he withdrew the Chef Idol. He grinned slightly and stuffed the Idol in his pocket. "Perhaps I'll give this to someone he needs it. After all, I don't want to seem like I did two seasons ago," he said.

He then heard something loud open and Chris' voice came from a microphone, "Hey, Alejandro! Quick thinking to yourself! It's time you got back on your ship and let me watch T.V.!"

Alejandro scowled and said, "You're the one distracting yourself. And how the heck did you know I was on here?" But, despite his questions, he quickly walked back over to the tube.

**Confessional: Technically, Chris still owns the show. You have to remember that he still has all rights to season five since it was decided to happen before he was arrested.**

**Alejandro: Chris is a #$%. But, on the bright side, I got a key and the Chef Idol. Although who should I give the Idol to? I'll think of something.**

**(Hall of Banishment)**

It was morning currently and Lewis, Dawn, and Larry were all standing in the Hall of Banishment. "Why are we here to get Alejandro again?" Larry asked Dawn. "Isn't it his sub-teams job?"

"I saw in Sc… I mean, Duncan's aura that no one cared about him," Dawn told him, quickly correcting herself. "So, I thought it would be nice to go and get him ourselves. You know, teams aside. Besides, someone needs to show him support."

Larry grumbled something and walked off. Lewis raised an eyebrow and asked, "Larry giving your team trouble? He seemed nice in his audition."

Dawn giggled and said, "He's just grumpy he's missing breakfast. Not that he can eat or anything. He was sort of mad at Chester last night. But I'm sure he'll blow over. I sense in his aura he's very forgiving, hence all the blue.

Lewis nodded at her and they both stood in silence. Dawn glanced over at her uncle and sighed. "I know you want to ask, so I'll just answer. I'm fine. He didn't hurt me last night."

"You're just like Pinkie, denying the obvious," Lewis said with a light chuckle. "I know he didn't physically hurt you, but he did emotionally. Emotional stress isn't good for you, you know that."

"I can handle a bit of it. Besides, it's not like he's threating to take it. It's just blackmail. And we both know how to handle blackmail. Need I remind you of the money you owe to your step-father that I'm keeping silent for your silence?" she asked her uncle.

Lewis grumbled, clearly not happy where the conversation had gone, but nodded his answer. After a minute of silence, Alejandro crawled out of the tube. He threw the pink key over to him, which he caught, as if he knew he already had it. Dawn noticed this but kept it to herself.

"I would have preferred the Gold Hall, but that wasn't a total loss," he said, then noticed Dawn. He gave her a look of surprise while she giggled.

"Your sense of knowing if other people in the room needs improvement, Al," she said to him.

"I wasn't expecting company. I'm not exactly liked, you know," Alejandro said, pulling out the Chef Idol. "This is yours by the way. For helping me find Lewis' quarters."

Dawn looked at it a second and shook her head. "No thanks. You found it. Besides, no one here likes me like that. I'll just waste it."

Alejandro shrugged and said, "Suit yourself. Run along and get breakfast. I need a word with your uncle." Dawn nodded and walked off. Alejandro turned around to face the host, who was grinning. "You know your niece better than me. Anyone good to hook her up with?"

"Oh, you know, someone here, someone there, endless possibilities. I would save that though. Maybe in two or three days. I'll scout someone out. But you didn't hear anything from me," Lewis said, chuckling. "Better get to breakfast. I'll be announcing the challenge in about fifteen minutes." Alejandro nodded, pocketed his Idol, and walked off.

**Confessional: And so the love idol's destiny begins!**

**Dawn: I'm flattered Al wanted to give me the Chef Idol, but I'm useless with love. Especially from **_**last **_**time…**

**Alejandro: Maybe I should watch Dawn's socialness with the other contestant. Then I can play it on her and someone she seems close to.**

**(Larry)**

Larry was walking down a hallway to the Mess Hall, grumbling to himself. "Why Alejandro? Sure, I should give him a chance, but he was so evil in season three. Why should I care about him?"

Larry passed by a branching off hallway when he heard a sound. "Pt-bt-pt-pt," it said.

"Curious," Larry said to himself. "I heard that yesterday." He looked down the branching hallway and noticed a figure not too far away. The hall's lights were off, making the figure just a shadow. Larry thought he could make out an oval body with two big rectangles attached along with two stick like arms. It also had a small circle attached, making it most likely it's head.

"Hello," Larry said to it, forgetting his earlier frustration. "My name is Larry. Who are you?"

"Pt-bt-pt Larry. Ft-ft- find. Pt-dt- help Larry bt-bt," the creature said to him.

"Help me? How?" Larry asked him.

"Ft-ft feelings. Rt-pt anger. Bt-pt-bt-pt-pt self-hate. St-pt stop," the creature said to him, taking a step forward.

"Excuse me?" Larry said, slightly annoyed. "Who are you to say I anger easy?"

"Tt-tt tone. Bt-pt-bt-pt-pt-bt-pt-pt annoyance. Lt-lt let go pt-bt," it said, taking another step forward, close to the light now.

"I never," Larry said more annoyed. He then realized that the creature was speaking the truth. He hadn't realized that the creature truly was helping him. Instead he had been focusing on his annoyance of it. "Sorry. I guess I do anger easy. I do have to ponder why I haven't noticed before though."

"Vt-vt-pt-bt-bt," the creature said to him. Larry was about to ask the creature what it had meant when he scurried off in a hurry.

Larry was about to take off after it when someone said behind him, "Oh, hello there… Larry, was it?" Larry turned to see Val walk up from behind.

"Yes, that would be me," Larry said to him.

"Good, I'm starting to get names down. Well, I'll see you at breakfast," the puppet said and walked off toward the mess hall, leaving Larry to ponder.

**Confessional: First contact!**

**?: **(Voice is out of the Confessional.) **Vt-vt not good. Vt-vt bad.**

**Larry: I am curious to what that creature was. Perhaps I will go find it after the challenge. It was curious that it knew me better than I did. I wonder what it meant by helping me. So many questions. I should save them for when they can be answered.**

**(Mess Hall)**

Inside the Mess Hall, everyone was finally gathered. While everyone else conversed, Jo and Mr. Coconut were scheming. "I think we should try and take out a social threat next, like Dakota. Either that or take down Ezekiel, since he's freaking me out," Jo said to him.

"Or," Mr. Coconut countered, "We could take out an annoyance. Like… oh, how about Jo? She's annoying and inconsiderate. Oh, wait, sorry Jo."

"Was that humor?" Jo asked furiously, "Cause I'm not laughing."

"Not supposed to. Unless you shape up your act, alliance is off. Kapeesh?"

"No, unless you stop complaining, our alliance is off. I am going to get you far in this game. So stop acting like a #$% and work with me here!" Jo said angrily.

Mr. Coconut was debating what he should do when he had a thought. "Alright, I'll quit complaining. Let's just go simple and take out a schemer threat like Alejandro. That might help us progress." Jo nodded her approval while Mr. Coconut was grinning from within his shell.

**Confessional: Mr. Coconut is basically the new Heather, Duncan, Alejandro, and Scott all in one. Scheming wise, that is.**

**Jo: That nut needs to learn some respect. Otherwise I am sending him to oblivion, one way or another.**

**Mr. Coconut: She has no idea what a heck of a storm is coming.**

As everyone was eating, Lewis had walked into the Mess Hall. Before anyone had noticed, Lewis quickly and silently slipped the pink key into its slot, unlocking the first lock. He then stood in front of all the contestants with a big grin on his face.

"Hello contestants. Sleep well?"

"Hey Len? Can I not sleep in that really hot place again? I think I got a sunburn," Lindsey complained.

"One, its Lewis. Two, you'll just have to see. How about everyone else, you do alright?"

"Come on, just get to the challenge already," Courtney said, glaring.

Lewis scowled but shrugged. "I was just trying to be a good host. Before I announce the challenge, I have two new Idols in play. The Angel Idol, which basically allows the winning team to vote off a contestant on the loosing team. And then the Yvonne Idol, which allows the player to choose who goes to the Devil Ship on the winning team. Counter Idols that could become useful later." Most of the contestants didn't care much about these Idols. But one particular puppet was very interested.

"Now, Courtney, we can go over the challenge," Lewis said, rolling his eyes for no particular reason. "Today is simple. I was scrolling through a bunch of old holodeck programs and I found one that caught my eye. So, for me to continue, let's all go down to Holodeck Three, my personal holodeck located on a floor not connected to the living quarters. Go out this door, turn right, and you'll come across some stairs. Head down those till the first landing you come across. It's the fourth door to the left. I'll meet you all there along with Pinkie in ten minutes."

**Confessional: **_**The Death Wing **_**is a lot bigger than the contestants know it is.**

**Trent: So we'll get to be working on the holodeck again? Sweet, I hope this becomes a regular thing.**

**Vallowsmeir: Two Idols contradicting each other. A simple concept, but one I must exploit at a future time.**

**Cody: It feels so refreshing without Sierra around! I can actually focus on the challenge instead of being squeezed to death! Oh the freedom!**

**(Holodeck Three)**

All of the contestants had filed down to Lewis' holodeck and waiting for instructions. Lewis and Pinkie soon arrived, Pinkie bouncing as her ever cheerful self. Lewis walked over next to the door and worked on the panel. The doors soon opened, allowing the contestants to file inside.

Inside was not expected by anyone. They were standing on a white woven bridge that seemed to be made of old white steel parts. The bridge was extended over a large gap, that didn't have an end.

It was night time. In fact, it seemed like that all around them was a night sky, including the gap itself. The moon was in the sky, although it was shaped like a heart.

In front of them was a giant castle, made from the same materiel as the bridge. There were several towers branching off from the main castle. The castle itself had a large black heart painted onto the front of it. All of the towers looked similar, with the same heart painted on.

"The Castle That Never Was," Lewis announced, walking to the front of the group. "I came acrossed it a few years back working a job for a friend of mine. And this is where you're challenge will take place. Pinkie, mind explaining?"

"Absotudelutly!" Pinkie said excitedly. "So today we are going to have you explore the castle, looking for a set of three objects. The first team to find all three objects assigned to them will win todays challenge. The losers will have to, unfortunately, vote someone off."

"Each sub-team will have an item to look for. The Villains will look for things pertaining to Pinkie while the Heroes will look for things pertaining to me. Before I assign what you each look for, however, we have something new to introduce," Lewis said.

Pinkie reached into her back pockets and quickly pulled out two black boxes. One was marked with an A while the other was marked with a B. "These are Helper Boxes," Pinkie said, "Every day we will present them right before the challenge. The winning team from yesterday's challenge will choose one of the two boxes while the loosing team from yesterday will get the other one. Each one could have something helpful or completely useless. Oh, and we have a list on who chooses. We'll just work down it as we progress. So, starting with the Villainous Vultures, Gwen, you're our lucky chooser! Please choose Box A or Box B."

Gwen, under a lot of pressure, looked over the two boxes, said, "Box A please." Pinkie nodded and tossed Gwen Box A and Cameron Box B. Gwen opened her box to find a string of rope. Cameron opened his to find a fedora, which he knew just what to do with.

"Well, now that we have covered that, time to give out the assignments," Lewis said. "Starting with the Vultures, Team Alejandro. You guys will be searching for Pinkie's weapon of choice, which is her Party Canon. Team Vallowsmeir, you guys will be searching for Pinkie's favorite item, which happens to be the Element of Laughter. And finally, Team Mr. Coconut, you will be searching for Pinkie's pet alligator, Gummy." The villains seemed content with the objects they would be searching for. Gwen tossed Mr. Coconut the rope, which he caught with his right metal arm.

"As for the Heroic Hamsters," Lewis continued, "Team Brick, you'll be searching for my weapon of choice, mock versions of my pink and purple twin pistols. Team Sam, you'll be searching for my favorite item, which is my robe I wear when not on camera. And Team Larry, you'll be searching for my pet which I thought was lost until just this morning. Dawn knows who I mean, so she'll explain." The Heroes nodded their agreement.

"Well, with no questions, I guess we can start," Lewis said. "Pinkie, if you please."

"Three, two, one, GO!" she said very quickly. Both teams quickly scrambled into a run and bolted across the bridge to being their challenge.

"So, who will find their object first? Will Val make another move? And who'll get booted off the show?" Lewis asked.

"Find out after the break!" Pinkie said with a smile.

**Confessional: Look up and listen to the Theme Music to The World That Never Was from the Kingdom Hearts II soundtrack while reading the next chapter!**

**Gwen: Great. Why did we have to end up with the Party Canon? Oh well, at least I'll be working with Duncan.**

**Dawn: Shrub came back? I wonder why he suddenly appeared after two months missing.**

**Owen: Lewis wears a robe too? That's so awesome!**

**Next Time: **The sub-teams search for their items. Both teams make use of their Helper Boxes, one contestant makes an unexpected ally, and one is feeling depression and stress catch up to her. Oh yeah, and someone gets voted off.


	6. E3 P2: Find and Seek

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama, Pinkie, or anything else. I'm including the Kingdom Hearts references in the things I don't own. I own Larry, Lewis, and Val. Val's creation is a secret for now.**

**Warning: The chapter contains stupidity, the best robe ever, a sheep haired demon, scheming, a bit of someone's past, depression, and a talking plant. You have been warned.**

**Ben's Note of Apology: This was the note I apologized for not updating in forever. I really need to get on top of that. I should be updating a lot more now, for reasons discussed in the Deviantart note. Until then, enjoy!**

**Fun Fact of Knowledge: Believe it or not, the version of Pinkie I write for is actually Bi. When she was filly, she didn't know she had to choose a gender. So she went with both. Luckily, I'm the lucky guy she chose to be with, huh? Bet you didn't know that!**

All this lacks is Kingdom Hearts music!

E3 P2: Find and Seek

All the constants had crossed the bridge to the castle and had broken off into their individual sub-teams and walked off to find their objects. They all knew that they were even on each team, which put pressure on all of them to win.

**(Villainous Vultures: Team Alejandro)**

Alejandro walked down the hall with his team following close behind. They were currently walking down a white hall that had nothing branching off of it. Scott and Ezekiel were walking side by side behind Alejandro, Justin behind them, and Gwen and Duncan brought up the rear. They weren't talking to each other until Duncan decided to be a bit rude.

"So, Alejandro, what poor girl are you deceiving for your own personal gain?" he asked, hiding a smirk.

Alejandro sighed and said, "No one. I'm single right now. I don't want to get a girl for just using my looks anymore. What about you Duncan? Cheat on any girls lately?"

Duncan scowled at the Latino, but before he said anything, Gwen coughed into her hand. "Twice," Gwen answered.

Alejandro and Justin chuckled while Duncan glared at his girlfriend. "Can you blame me?" Duncan said, trying to fix what he started, "they were hot."

"Can't blame you there, man," Justin said.

Scott suddenly beeped both lights, sending everyone to wonder what it meant.

Dropping it happened, Alejandro said, "Yes, I blame you for being that stupid. Stick with one girl, don't go wandering to other girls." Duncan shut his mouth, not wanting to continue the conversation.

**Confessional: Who else noticed a first there?**

**Gwen: Duncan is so stupid sometimes. Al should be a bit nicer, but I can see what he means. **(She sighs.) **I don't mind Duncan cheating, but I do feel insulted he found other girls hotter than me.**

**Scott: Is it just me, or was that the first time Justin spoke since he came onto the season?**

**Ezekiel: **(Sits on the toilet and scratches his ear with a foot.)

**(Heroic Hamsters: Team Brick)**

On a white stair case hanging from the ceiling, Brick was leading his group up a bunch of stairs. Harold was right behind him, Bridgette it leading in the back.

"Come on team! March up those stairs! Hustle!" Brick said, running up the stairs at super speed.

"I could run that fast you know," Harold said. "I just choose not to."

Beth thought for a minute and grinned evilly. "You know Harold, if you showed us you're fast walking, then you'll get a lot more girls than you do now."

Harold, hearing this, started to book up the stairs. Cody also ran straight after him. The only one who stayed behind was Tyler. "I'll save the running for when Lindsey's around. She loves me, ya know?" he said to the two girls.

Beth scowled while Bridgette smirked. "But Tyler," Bridgette said seductively, "you look so much hotter running than walking."

Tyler looked at Bridgette with a creeped out face and started to walk faster. Beth raised an eyebrow and asked, "Where did that come from?"

"Oh, nothing," Bridgette said with a smirk, and walked on ahead, leaving Beth in deep thought.

**Confessional: Am I nothing?**

**Tyler: Bridgette is starting to freak me out a bit, ya know? I hope she remembers I have Lindsey already.**

**Beth: Idiots. Why do I have to put up with idiots like these?**

**Bridgette: Did I come off too strong? I hope not.**

**(Heroic Hamsters: Team Larry)**

Larry was leading his group downwards toward the basement of the castle. Soon, they came across two white staircases, one leading up and one leading down. The only exit was behind them.

"Ok Dawn, what are we looking for? I remember Lewis saying you were familiar with it," Larry said.

"We're looking for a species called a Shrubb. It's a plant like being that is commonly known to beat-box," Dawn explained. "Lewis thought he escaped a few months ago. I'm surprised Shrub is still here."

"Wait," Mike said, "Your uncle named a creature known as a Shrubb Shrub?" Dawn giggled and nodded.

Larry, who was thinking about what Dawn had said, seemed to have something click. "I met him this morning," he said. Everyone stared at him in awe. "I didn't know what he was until Dawn told me. He was in a dark hallway on my way toward the Mess Hall. He said he wanted to help me. Before I could ask anything though, he left."

"It makes sense," Dawn said, "Shrub is one of the smarter ones of his kind. He helped me become the nature person I am now. Maybe he senses that you need some guidance."

"Maybe," Larry said with a shrug. "But either way, we still have no idea where he is."

"I have one," Cameron said and pulled out the fedora. "Mike, do you mind?"

Mike stared at the fedora and grinned. "I like how you think. Sure, go ahead. I promised him some time out anyway."

Cameron walked over and placed the fedora and Mike's head. Mike gave a jagged breath and suddenly grinned crazily. "G'day mates, what's shaking?" Mike said in an Australian accent.

"Oh joy, another personality," Larry said, metaphorically rolling his eyes. "Hopefully he's better than Chester."

"Blimey, you going on comparing me to Chester? Come on, me chum, I'm not like that," Mike said.

"Manitoba," Cameron interrupted, "do you think you can track down a creature known as a Shrubb? You have a lot of experience with creatures and treasures and we were wondering if you could help."

"Why sure I can! I've been itching for some adventure," Manitoba said, his grin widening. "How about we split up? I'll go with Sheila and the bubble boy down stairs while the exotic head, the moon girl, and silent beats go upstairs. If we find anything, I'll whistle loud and clear. Ya clear?"

Larry seemed to beam and said, "Exotic? Never been called that before. Alright, I'll listen. Meet back here in ten minutes if we don't find anything."

Everyone nodded in agreement and everyone split off. Little did either set know was that a strange being was peering from behind a corner behind them.

**Confessional: Manitoba sure can get friends fast.**

**Cameron: I'm so glad Gwen got the other box. While the rope could be useful for actually catching Shrub, Manitoba is better at finding creatures like Shrub. I'm just glad it was a fedora.**

**B: I believe that Lewis knew Gwen would pick Box A and that we would have Box B. It would make further sense to why Pinkie threw the box to Cameron of all the people on our team. I am not complaining, but I do believe Lewis is a little more biased than he wants others to think.**

**Zoey: Next to Mike, Manitoba is my favorite personality. I wouldn't cheat on Mike, never would dream of it. But Manitoba is always so adventurous and daring. He sort of relates to the other side of me. **(She sighs dreamily.) **But don't get me wrong at all, I love Mike and he's the only one I will ever love.**

**(Villainous Vultures: Team Mr. Coconut)**

Jo was jogging ahead of the rest of her team mates. They were all outside of the castle and walking toward a white bridge which seems to be tied together using white string. Of course, lagging behind the contestants was Mr. Coconut, who was obviously complaining.

"Why did Lewis make us do a walking challenge?" he complained to no one in particular, "He knows I haven't recharged. My suit only has so much power in it before it dies."

"It seems to be working just fine to me," Trent said, who was starting to get irked by the constant complaining.

Mr. Coconut metaphorically scowled and said, "That's because I have twenty-eight percent of the battery left. I am complaining because once I run out, I won't be able to move around by myself anymore."

"Sha-Lightning don't care about no nut," Lightning said, who was leading everyone but Jo. "Sha-Lightning only cares about sha-Lightning!"

Sadie, who didn't want to annoy anyone, remained quiet and avoided Lightning and Mr. Coconut, who were now in a heated argument. Trent noticed this and walked over to her.

"You handling separation ok?" Trent asked her.

Sadie sighed and said, "No. I miss Katie so much… but Courtney told me not to think about talking to her because she's on the other team. I told her off yesterday, which really hurt. I know Courtney can't boss me around anymore, but I'm worried that Jo might be the same."

Trent gave Sadie a small smile. "I'm sure everything will be fine," Trent said in a reassuring voice. "I suggest you try talking to Katie tomorrow morning. If Courtney tells you to back off, I'm sure that a few words can get her out of the way. And I wouldn't worry about Jo. She is ticking a lot of people off, including her alliance."

Sadie sighed, but nodded her consent toward Trent's suggestion. She then cocked her head and asked, "What alliance?"

"Oh, I didn't tell you. Jo is allied with Mr. Coconut and I. But as you can probably see, I am not very fond of her, and I think even Mr. Coconut has his breaking point. I'm voting for her when we lose next, unless Courtney troubles you again," Trent explained.

Sadie giggled a tad bit and said, "How thoughtful."

"Quit being all lovey dovey back there and listen up!" Jo called from in front of the group. "I think I found that dumb alligator of Pinkie's!"

The rest of the group had now caught up to Jo, who was now standing on the center of the bridge and looking down. Everyone else followed her lead and they all saw a green alligator with purple eyes hanging off the bridge by his tail which had a rope fastened to it.

"Sha-please, I could sha-get that sha-thing faster than you could say sha-Lightning!" Lightning stated and grabbed the rope which was wound around Mr. Coconut's shoulder. He then threw it down toward Gummy with a loop tied at the end. Unfortunately, Lightning forgot to hold onto the rope, and let go of it, sending it falling into the endless abyss. "Sha-whoops!"

"You little #$%!" Jo growled and charged Lightning, who cowardly moved out of the way. Jo tried again, but this time, Mr. Coconut restrained her.

"You need to restrain yourself," Mr. Coconut said, "it won't help if one of our own is injured."

Jo growled again and forced Mr. Coconut to let go. "Butt out of this, you stupid nut! What I do does not concern you!" She then promptly punched Mr. Coconut's protective glass. It shattered, sending Mr. Coconut staggering backward.

"What?" he asked, confused at what had just happened. Jo charged Mr. Coconut again. This time, Trent managed to get in between them. Jo tried to punch Trent, but Trent managed to dodge.

"Knock it off," Trent said. "I know you have anger issues, but save them for a fighting challenge. Mr. Coconut, are you alright?"

Mr. Coconut, who was now sitting on the ground, was fiddling with some tubes on his suit. He managed to find the one he was looking for and pulled it over so it rested on his actual body. He made the noise of breathing heavily from his translator.

"I'll… I'll be fine," he said, although his voice sounded quieter than usual. "I've just… haven't been outside in a while."

Jo rolled her eyes and stalked off. Trent and Sadie exchanged glances and Sadie looked over to Mr. Coconut. "You sure you'll be alright?" Sadie asked him.

Mr. Coconut was silent a moment before answering, "For the moment. I would hope that we win the challenge though. I need replacement glass. I can't be outside of my suit for more than an hour."

"Any particular reason why?" Sadie asked innocently.

"Yes, but it does not concern you. Let us say that a foolish girl has something to do with it," Mr. Coconut replied. "Now, let us figure out how to get Gummy."

**Confessional: Dark past revealed!**

**Lightning: Sha-Lightning ain't going to let sha-Jo push him around! I will sha-win and sha-no one will stop sha-Lightning from striking!**

**Trent: Jo's attitude is starting to effect the team. She constantly complains, she cares nothing about anyone else, and she doesn't mind physically hurting people. She may be a help in physical challenges, but she's a threat to us in just being herself.**

**Mr. Coconut: If you are watching this, know that I will hunt you down and seriously punish you for what you did to me! I will never forget the smile on your face when you made me push the button…**

**(Heroic Hamsters: Team Sam)**

While everyone else was checking some of the more unlikely places to hide objects, Owen had suggested to look in the most obvious place in the castle: the bathroom. No one had any better ideas, so they were currently trekking toward the far end of the castle.

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Lindsey asked, a finger resting on her chin.

Sam glanced around the hall and nodded. "Yep. I've played Kingdom Hearts II, and I memorized the entire layout of the Castle That Never Was. There was never a bathroom, but I figured that if all the main stuff is near the front, then the more important stuff would be near the back where the living quarters were. Huh-huh-huh!"

"Wow Sam. I know a lot about video games, but even I would have never guessed the bathrooms would be all the way back here," Owen said.

"It's a gift," Sam said. "Not everyone dedicates there time to playing video games like me."

"You know Sam," DJ said to him, "I may be environment friendly and not approve of video games, but you're a cool dude."

Sam chuckled as they continued to move forward. They soon reached the end of the hallway which branched off in two directions: left and right. Sam pondered a moment then walked right, the rest of the group following.

In the back of the group was Katie, who was still a little upset about Sadie. She kept thinking over in her head how she might approach her best friend, but she was still worried that Sadie may have actually meant what she had said earlier, instead of Sam's idea.

"You holding in there?" DJ asked, taking a step back to talk with her.

"Yeah," she said, though she wasn't very convincing.

DJ looked at her and read her face. "Worried Sadie actually meant what she said?" he asked her. When she nodded, DJ said, "I wouldn't worry. You two are an inseparable duo. I would just keep your chin up high and try talking to her again tomorrow. Things will definitely look up."

Katie gave DJ look of confidence, but it soon turned into a look of worry. "But what if it doesn't? What if she really does want to just focus on more important things than our friendship?"

DJ gave her a reassuring smile. "You two were practically inseparable all the way back in season one. I doubt a little squabble will damage your friendship that badly."

Katie sighed but managed a small grin. "I hope your right. I'm just hoping we can make up before one of us is voted out."

"Knowing you two, it'll be solved faster than you think it will," DJ said. Katie didn't say anything else, but her small grin didn't leave her face as they kept walking.

**Confessional: Knowing Katie and Sadie, something is bound to happen to keep them apart.**

**Owen: I don't know which is more awesome: Sam's video game knowledge or Lewis' robe. Both are just so awesome!**

**DJ: Katie just needs to relax. My momma tells me that everyone gets deeply depressed at some point and that all we need to is overcome the depression and relax. I'm sure that some of the villains are just being mean to Sadie and she is afraid to admit it. **

**Lindsey: Who knew walking was sooooooooo hard?! I think I destroyed my fancy pair of shoes I was wearing!**

**(Villainous Vultures: Team Vallowsmeir)**

"I should be in charge!" Courtney yelled. The group in charge of finding the Element of Laughter was currently walking through a dark hallway, Val in the lead. Courtney had complained for the zillionth time and it was taking Val all his strength not to rip her apart.

"I do agree Courtney, my leadership skills are definitely not as up to par as yours," Val lied, "but I think Lewis wants to give others a chance to lead. So, if this is the case, I am willing to give it a chance. Unless you think I'm sucking at it, then by all means, lead."

Courtney glared at Val, but made no move to move in front of him. Val smirked and forged ahead. After a moment of walking, Dakota asked, "Val, I'm not doubting your leadership, but are you sure we're going to in the right direction?"

Val seemed about to say something, then held his tongue. He finally said, "Pinkie is one of the most positive people in the universe, right? So why not hide the Element of Laughter somewhere where it's weakest?" This seemed to satisfy the others, who all nodded their consent. All of them, except one.

**Confessional: Not everyone is a fool. Actually, I am one, so the argument is invalid!**

**Vallowsmeir: The thing they don't need to know is that I've been here before and I know **_**precisely **_**where the weakest part of the castle is. For Pinkie, anyway.**

**Noah: Hmmm…**

"So guys, since I'm not really contestant savvy, who do you think is a threat at the moment?" Val asked.

"Lots of people!" Izzy said in her hyper voice. "Obama, Justin Beiber, Zephyr, Kentucky Fried-"

Val suddenly cut her off and said, "Not those people. I meant in the competition! Who do you think we should vote off if we… wait, what did you say before Kentucky Fried Chicken?"

"I don't know!" Izzy said, bouncing happily along. "It just came to me."

Val glared at her for a second then decided not to push it. Before Val could ask again, Geoff said, "Well, he's not really a threat, but Noah is starting to wear on my nerves."

"I second that!" Courtney said.

"I'm right here, you know," Noah said with an annoyed tone.

"Don't worry Noah! I won't vote for you!" Izzy said with a maniac grin. "I rather vote for someone boring. Like Justin!"

"What about a bully? Those guys sort of make me uncomfortable," Dakota said, rubbing her bracelet again. Val took notice and made another mental note.

"Well, how about we just see who loses the challenge, then we'll decide accordingly?" Val suggested. Everyone nodded and they all continued ahead.

**Confessional: The way Val handled that made it a pointless question.**

**Geoff: Val is one cool puppet. Maybe he can introduce me into some demonic babes?**

**Dakota: I was actually referring to Jo or Courtney. They both seem a little bossy and they sort of make me insecure… **(She rubs her bracelet.)

**Izzy: I wonder why Val was interested in Zephyr. I guess he would be since I sniffed him out of his mind. What goes on in his tiny puppet head?**

**Courtney: I just seconded Geoff's idea for Noah because he gave me such a fun time last night. Gwen is still going down. Val's promise is still ringing in my ears, and I intend for him to keep it.**

**(Lewis' Quarters)**

Lewis and Pinkie were both sitting inside Lewis' quarters, Lewis on his couch wearing a replacement, purple robe and Pinkie on a blue recliner which was moved in sometime between the intro and now. Both of them were working on laptops.

"Any luck?" Lewis asked, scanning down a list of people's names and photos.

Pinkie looked for another second and sighed. "Nope. How hard is it to find a chef that doesn't mind working for low pay?"

"Well," Lewis said with a chuckle, "for the moment. I'm planning on upping the pay when we get more money. Chris may still own the show, but I handle the financials now. But Chris may have made the position seem unbearable, so I expected we would have this type of luck."

The couple laughed for a brief moment and continued looking. Suddenly, there was a loud _BUM _and the giant, faceless person who had done the introduction appeared in the room. _"Am I interrupting something?" _he asked, using telepathy.

"No, not at all," Lewis said with a grin. "What can I do for you Uncle Slender?"

"_Do you know where Slederstine is? I can't find her in her room," _he said.

Pinkie suddenly raised her hand in the air. When Slender said nothing, she started jumping up and down, her hand still raised. When Slender still said nothing, Pinkie blurted out, "I know where she is!"

Slender turned, reluctantly, and said, "_Where then_?"

"Holodeck 1. She's using a program _she _uses to calm _herself _down. It's _her _basement designed as a labyrinth. I believe Slenderstine is scaring holoimages of humans to replenish herself of energy," Pinkie said. Slender 'stared' at Pinkie for a moment then disappeared. After he left, Pinkie sighed.

"I know what you're going to say," Lewis said with a roll of his eyes. "Get on with it."

"Your uncle hates me! He never approved of our marriage and he wants to kill me! He would have rathered you married _her _instead of me!" Pinkie said in a tone of panic.

Be rolled his eyes again and stared at her with seriousness. "But I'm marrying you. He'll get over it. If he even thinks about killing you, I will murder him within seconds. And it would have been too boring if all of my family approved of our marriage."

"But that's almost all of your family!" Pinkie argued. "Fat Man, Teef, and Stitch are the only ones who approve!"

Lewis chuckled and said, "You forgot my Uncle Snicket."

"He doesn't count, he never tells people what he truly thinks."

"What about Dawn and Izzy?"

"They don't count. Izzy loves me and Dawn loves whatever you do. Besides, they're younger than me!"

"Last I checked, you're eighteen. You're younger than Izzy, who's also eighteen, but older by a few months."

"So? They're still younger!"

"You're younger no matter how much you argue. Look, remember how I was before I met you? I was no different than Leroy or _her_. But when I met you, my life changed. I was happy. You did that. I wouldn't trade you for anyone in the world. I don't care what my uncle thinks. You are mine. And that's all that matters to me."

Pinkie, like always, was quickly reassured. She smiled, showing Lewis that he didn't need to worry about it any farther. Lewis nodded and both returned to searching for a new chef.

**(Villainous Vultures: Team Alejandro)**

In a part of the castle that was hard to find, Ezekiel walked into a pure white hallway without a spec of any other color. It was small, since the wall was on the other side. Down the hall led to several small rooms, which were completely empty. Each one, however, had bars over them.

"I never took Zeke to be useful," Duncan said with a chuckle, following close behind.

"Maybe because you only like to take for yourself?" Alejandro suggested, also coming into the room.

Duncan ignored this and continued to follow Ezekiel. As Gwen, Scott, and Justin walked/wheeled in, Duncan called, "Found the canon guys!"

They all quickly rushed down the hall to find that Duncan was correct. Inside one of the bared rooms was Pinkie's party canon. The only problem was actually getting inside.

"Now what?" Gwen asked.

Scott suddenly beeped green. Everyone turned to see Scott roll over to a white button on the wall. He rolled smack into it, which raised the white bars over the cell. He then rolled back over and beeped green again.

"And this is why we rely on those who are crippled and not those who use girls for their own gain," Duncan said with a smirk as he jogged over to the canon. Alejandro sighed, but followed him.

**Confessional: Duncan is less of a villain and more of an annoying person.**

**Scott: I would like to thank Dawn for that little tip. Well, less of thanking her and more of appreciating her telling me about her uncle's adventures when we were 'together'.**

**Alejandro: While I want to make good with Duncan, and everyone for that matter, he is making it very difficult. **(He sighs.) **Maybe he and Jose should meet up sometime. They sure would get along.**

**(Heroic Hamsters: Team Brick)**

Brick entered through a doorway which led to the top of the castle. The team walked up to find a set of stairs leading up to the very top.

"Good work team," Brick said with a nod.

"Not to bash on your parade, but what was the point of walking up all those stairs?" Harold asked, coming through the doorway behind him.

Brick looked like he was about to answer when he suddenly shut his mouth. He was still pondering the question when the others showed up. By the time Beth came in, Brick suddenly got an answer. "Because soldier, if you want to hide something, you have to hide in the most hard to get place. And I figured this would be a good place to hide two pistols."

"Actually, they're _mock _pistols. They can't really fire anything. I do hope those aren't Lewis' actual pistols. They wouldn't do much good in a fight," Harold said.

Cody asked, "Then why have us find mock versions?"

"Maybe because trusting teenagers with two real pistols is a bad idea?" Tyler suggested.

"I can think of some people I wouldn't mind shooting right now," Beth mumbled under her breath. She then said louder, "Should we be focusing on actually _finding _the two pistols?"

Bridgette, who was daydreaming about snuggling, snapped out of it and said, "Yeah, we should. After all, I love seeing you guys work out. It's so _hot_."

Most of the guys (Brick, Cody, and Harold) started bolting up the stairs to the very top. Tyler, however, hung back.

"Bridgette, you may flatter the singles, but I'm taken," Tyler said flatly.

"Oh, I know that, silly," Bridgette said. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

Tyler looked at Bridgette for a second before grinning. "It's cool. Just remember that I already have a blonde in my life."

"Some blonde," Beth muttered as the three of them followed the others up the stairs.

**Confessional: Don't flatter the flattered.**

**Beth: Look at him! Completely oblivious to what his girlfriend is doing! I would tell him right now, but I rather save it for when Lindsey is around. That would teach her to mess with me!**

**Cody: Now that Sierra is gone, maybe I have a shot with one of the ladies! Gwen's love mess is too much for anyone to deal with now a days, so maybe it's time for me to start a new! But I never knew Geoff and Bridgette broke up. Well, whatever! More ladies for me to try and win over!**

It wasn't long before the team of six reached the top of the castle. And as soon as they reached the top, they all saw two twin pistols resting on a small ridge. Both were purple and pink, but each part was colored differently than the other. One had a main body of purple while the other had a main body of pink. The rest of the parts were scattered the same way.

Brick ran forward and grabbed both of them. "Nice work team. Let's get this back to captain Lewis."

"Hey Brick? Why do you talk in a type of military talk?" Cody asked him.

"Practice soldier," Brick responded. "I grew up in military school and it sort of stuck."

Bridgette seemed to have swooned at this, but no one took notice. Beth then asked, "Is there any chance you could stop?"

"No, why you ask cadet?"

"No reason," Beth asked innocently.

**Confessional: Come on soldier and confess!**

**Beth: He is **_**so **_**annoying! I want to vote him off as soon as I can! But I need to get rid of the smarter people who can figure out my plan.**

**Brick: I am a soldier. I don't think anything can change anything about me.**

**Cody: I figured I asked. While I got far in season 3, I never learned about any of the other contestants. I figured now that Sierra is gone, I can try and do the socializing I never got around to.**

**(Heroic Hamsters: Team Larry Cameron, Mike, Zoey)**

The three best friends were now deep inside the basement now. Manitoba was quite a ways in the lead while Zoey and Cameron were talking to each other in the back.

"How's he been for the past few months?" Cameron asked Zoey. "I haven't seen you guys since our reunion."

"Oh, you know, a little of him, a little of the others, the same really," Zoey said to him.

Cameron pondered for a minute then said, "Has anything been off about him besides Vito disappearing?"

"No, not that I've seen. Why?" she asked.

"Well, when we got the invite for this season, Mike called me up. I wasn't going to compete since I already have the money. But he said that he wanted me there because he was having trouble," Cameron said. "But why would he mention it to me but not you?"

Zoey shrugged and grinned. "Come on Cameron, you're his best friend. I think he trusts you a tad more than me. I wouldn't worry about it."

Cameron nodded, but looked unconvinced. Before he could say much else, Manitoba jogged over to them with a grin. "Crikey! We had the wrong direction! I knew that wasn't a flowery smell. I reckon we head back and regroup with the others, lickity split!" Manitoba ran back up the stairs, leaving Zoey and Cameron to jog after him.

**Confessional: For the Shadow!**

**Manitoba: Crikey, that little bugger is harder to catch than a shark! And I should know, I wrestled some of them when Mike vacationed near the ocean!**

**Zoey: I'm not worried one little bit. Mike has his reasons for things. Besides, what's love without trust?**

**(Team LarryB, Dawn, and Larry)**

Going upward up the stairs, Larry was trailing behind B and Dawn. He was thinking about this morning and his talk with Shrub. He was still wondering why he had chosen to talk to him. He was pondering so hard, he barely heard the "Lt-lt," coming from the ceiling.

"Huh? What's this?" he said, looking up. He saw a fairly large creature, about the size of two golden retrievers. He was covered in moss green fur. He had long brown log legs. He had yellow flowers on his body. His head was about the size of a small boulder and smaller than his body. He had green hair and a small green beard. "Hello strange one," Larry called up to it. "Did you talk to me this morning?"

"Yt-yt! Lt-lt ft-ft!" it said, dropping from the ceiling. His legs were bent, but he was about as big as Dawn was. He hopped over to Larry and started beat-boxing.

"Curious. He was like that this morning, only he spoke partial English. Do Shrubb's speak in a different language?" Larry asked.

Dawn turned around and grinned. "Oh yes. They tend to speak in a language based off simple beat-boxing patterns. Lewis knows the language well, which is why he likes him so much."

B listened to this and a light bulb went off in his head. He walked over to Larry and turned him around. He then grabbed a few wires and crossed them. After a minute, he flipped Larry back around and then nodded over to Shrub. Larry seemed to be a bit confused.

"He hot-wired your universal translator. It now works for areas rather than just you," Dawn explained.

"Impressive, yes, yes. Shrub-ub appr-appo-agree with theas," Shrub said.

"Hmm, remind me that when I need a tough gadget, I need B," Larry said with a nod of his suit. B blushed and Dawn giggled.

"He thanks you for the compliment," Dawn said for him. "Anyway, Shrub, do you mind coming with us? It's for a challenge Lewis set up."

Shrub seemed to ponder a moment, then responded, "F-follow Larrrrrrrrrry. He know bessy."

Larry looking at B who shrugged. "He didn't have raw materials to work with," Dawn said. "He might be able to fix it when the challenge is over."

"You two really get along with each other," Larry said as he turned around to walk back. "You two would make a good couple."

B shrugged with a small blush while Dawn was blushing liking crazy. Shrub made a chuckling sound as they all walked back to the rendezvous point.

**Confessional: If only Alejandro were around to hear Larry say that.**

**Shrub: I-I-I like Dawn. Awe-Ag-great girl. She hasn't problems bad. Ft-Ft fool of herself.**

**Dawn: Larry means well, but I think I'm doomed to be single. I don't mind though. Besides, B is just a good friend. Though he is pretty cute. **(She giggles, then blushes like crazy.)

**(Villainous Vultures: Team Mr. Coconut)**

Lightning was hanging off the bridge stupidly while everyone else was talking about a plan. Jo hadn't come back since she stormed off.

Lightning yelled, "Sha-Lightning is getting sha-woozy!"

"Shut up! We're trying to figure out how to get the alligator before I run out of fuel!" Mr. Coconut snapped.

"We can always forfeit to go get you patched up," Trent offered.

Mr. Coconut's suit shook side to side. "That'll put a target on my back. If we get the alligator, then at least I can't be blamed."

Sadie looked over at Lightning and suddenly had an idea. "Hey, I'm not sure if it'll work, but maybe if Trent can lower Lightning down a little bit, Lightning can grab the rope holding Gummy in place and pull him up."

Trent pondered for a moment then nodded with a grin. He walked over to Lighting and carefully lowered Lightning down. Lightning reached down and said, "Here lizard, lizard, lizard." It was not a second after he said that, that Gummy suddenly swung up and bit Lightning's nose. Lightning screamed and it startled Trent…

…who let go of him. Lightning, taking Gummy along with him, fell into the endless abyss screaming, "Sha-Mommy!"

"Err…" Trent said awkwardly.

"Well, at least the target is off _my _back," Mr. Coconut grumbled.

**Confessional: Who laughed at that?**

**Sadie: I hope Lightning will be alright…**

**Trent: … I am so totally screwed if we lose. And since Lightning took Gummy with him, we are so totally going to lose.**

**Mr. Coconut: On the bright side, it won't be me who's leaving. I just have to deal without a battery again. Curse win-lose situations!**

**(Heroic Hamsters: Team Sam)**

The team with the more unfit contestants had made it to the bathrooms. Since it was more likely to place the robe in the bathroom the same gender as Lewis, Owen, Sam, and DJ walked into the men's bathroom while Lindsey and Katie waited outside.

"I hope we get those nice rooms we got on the first day," Lindsey said. "I _really _could go for a manicure right now."

"I used to get those with Sadie," Katie said with a sigh.

"How long did you know Sammy? You too seam really close," Lindsey asked.

"Ever since we were little. We've been close friends since pre-school," Katie said.

"I wish I had a BFFL like you," Lindsey said with a sigh.

"Isn't Beth your BFFL?"

"Oh yeah!"

**Confessional: It's sometimes ridiculous on how stupid Lindsey can be sometimes.**

**Katie: I don't know Lindsey very well, but she doesn't have a good memory. At least she's nice.**

**Lindsey: I so totally remembered Beth was my BFFL! I was just messing around.**

Not to soon had they entered the bathroom had the boys come out, Owen holding Lewis' robe. "Woo-hoo! We're going to be first place!" Owen yelled with a little jig.

"If I'm not mistaken," Sam said, looking around. "There should be a short cut leading back to the main entrance. Follow me!" With that, Sam started walking down a hallway, the others quickly following close behind.

**(Villainous Vultures: Team Vallowsmeir)**

The secretly evil sock puppet lead his sub-team into a large room. It was red and round. There were three landings, each of which had several broken metal pieces attached to the ground. The only one intact was one in the far back of the room. It was shaped like a keyhole. And resting on top was Pinkie's Element of Laughter.

"Ooo! I know this place! Lewis told me all about the battle here!" Izzy said, bouncing up to grab the Element.

"Really? What sort of battle?" Dakota asked.

"A battle over…" Izzy started.

"Dimensions. Most of the villains Lewis has ever faced came from alternate dimensions. Each of these smashed gates represent a separate dimension that an evil villain came from. They are now trapped in their assigned dimension," Val interjected.

Noah raised an eyebrow and said, "How do you know this?"

"The former king of demons fought in that battle," Val lied. "I, in fact, was mistaken for him when appeared from that intact portal," he pointed over to the only portal left standing. "Let's just say I've been stuck in this dimension ever since."

"Aw! You poor guy!" Izzy said, bouncing over and giving him a hug.

"That's why I need the money," Val continued. "So I can buy my release and go back."

"Well, we can't get you home by standing around," Izzy said with a cheerful grin. "Let's move!" Izzy bounced back the way they came, everyone else following. Two of them, however, had something to think about.

**Confessional: Die in a dimension!**

**Vallowsmeir: When I said 'former', I meant myself. I've been king of demons for a millennia! The person who actually fought in said battle was my brother, Zephyr. He's alive and well. But the contestants don't need to know this.**

**Noah: Hmm…**

**(Holodeck Three Entrance)**

After being notified by a nameless intern, Lewis and Pinkie walked back down to Holodeck 3. When they entered inside, Lewis suddenly chuckled. "It's only my third day and I honestly think I got the hang of this hosting thing."

"Silly. I told you that you would get the hang of things," Pinkie said with a giggle.

The couple both laughed with each other. They both calmed down and looked down the bridge. And walking down it were Sadie, Trent, and Mr. Coconut.

"Well, I see our first group back is Team Mr. Coco… wait, you're missing some members. And from what I see," Lewis said, frowning a bit, "Mr. Coconut's helmet is smashed open, Jo seems to be injured, and you guys don't even have Gummy."

"Pfft, Jo? She abandoned us a while ago," Mr. Coconut said fiercely.

"I'm right here you dumb nut," said a voice from below them. Mr. Coconut glanced down under the bridge to see Jo gripping the bridge with one arm and her other arm fastened to her side.

"I hate to ask, but how did you get down there?" Trent asked.

"None of your #$% business," Jo snarled.

Lewis winced and sighed. "I prefer you don't swear, but I guess it's a free country. Wait, is Canada a free country? I love Canadian's, don't get me wrong, but is it a free country?"

Pinkie giggled and said, "Focus Lewis."

"Right, right," Lewis said with a shake of his head. "Jo, I'll have a nameless intern beam you to the medical bay. Also, Mr. Coconut, if you need to take care of your problem, feel free to head over to the medical bay too. I saw your audition tape and I understand your… special needs." Mr. Coconut nodded and rushed out. There was a high pitched sound and Trent and Sadie both noticed that Jo was now gone.

"Right, now that we got them out of the way," Lewis said, shaking his head, "where's Lightning?"

"Yeah, about that," Trent said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I sort of… dropped him and Gummy off the bridge into the endless abyss."

Lewis stared at Trent for half a second before bursting out in laughter. "Oh wow, now _that's _a good one!" he said, still laughing. "I never, in all my years, thought of getting back to the beginning like _that_!"

Sadie cocked her head and asked, "What do you mean?"

Lewis laughed again and walked over to the exit door at the end of the bridge. He peered out of it and pushed a few buttons. Suddenly, Lightning appeared holding Gummy screaming. "Sha-ahhhhhhhhh! Sha-ahhhh… sha-what?" he asked.

"You don't die in a holodeck," Lewis said, still chuckling as Gummy leaped from Lightning's grasp into Pinkie's outstretched arms. "It's just a projection. If I turned the holodeck off, you would see everyone standing around it a metal room that isn't even that big. I have the safeties on, so everyone who dies will just appear back here." Trent and Sadie both stood there and faced palmed, making Lewis and Pinkie burst out laughing.

**Confessional: Dang it! I was hoping Lightning would be gone for a while!**

**Trent: **(Hits himself on the head.)** Stupid, stupid, stupid! On the bright side, I won't get voted off if we lose. Plus, Mr. Coconut won't have to worry about his suit running too low on power since we won't be going to the Bronze Hall.**

**Lightning: That was sha-scary! Sha-Lightning will **_**never **_**sha-do that again!**

Not soon after, Team Alejandro appeared and raced across the line. Duncan, Alejandro, and Justin were all wheeling the canon while Scott, Gwen, and Ezekiel ran by the side of it.

"Ooo! It's my precious party canon!" Pinkie screamed as she ran to hug it. "I've missed you so much!"

"It's just a canon," Duncan said with a roll of his eyes.

Lewis glared at Duncan before saying, "That makes two teams for the Villainous Vultures back. You guys are currently leading."

Everyone nodded happily. They were so close to winning. All that remained was Team Vallowsmeir.

"And here are the first of the Heroic Hamsters to show up!" Lewis said as Team Larry crossed the line. Larry was in front talking with Shrub.

"Indeed? Huh. I did not know Lewis actually bought _The Death Wing _with his own earnings," Larry said.

"Inda-indu-yes." Shrub said.

"Shrub!" Lewis said, his arms outstretched.

"M-m-m-m-m-m-master!" Shrub cried and ran right into his owner. Lewis was promptly knocked over, but he laughed all the same.

"Well then, seems like I was right about him reappearing," Lewis said, still laughing about the matter as Pinkie helped him up.

"M-m-m-m-master?" Shrub asked. "I help my fre-fro-pal Larry? He need assi-assite-help."

Lewis looked at Shrub and pondered a moment. He then glanced over at Larry. "How good are you with handling pets?" he asked him.

Larry took a step back and said, "Not well equipped. Besides, that would be cheating. Shrub is yours and could give me inside information about the other challenges."

"While your right about him being mine," Lewis said, "he left before I came into custody of the show. He knows nothing more than you, except maybe a few personal things about my family. I think you would still have an equal chance with Shrub as you would without."

Larry pondered this information then bobbed his suit in a nod. "Very well. I would very much enjoy the company of your pet." Shrub shrieked with lee as he ran over and jumped onto Larry. Larry chuckled, receiving several smiles all around.

**Confessional: Can a Chekhov's gun be a person?**

**Dawn: How sweet! I love how bonds form. They are so… pure.**

**Shrub: Y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-yay!**

**Larry: I wonder where this new friendship will lead me. I will see in due time.**

Pinkie peered using her hands as binoculars before jumping up and down. "Ooo! I see Team Brick coming full force toward us!" Sure enough, Brick came running across the line holding Blue Hero while the rest of the sub-team was lagging slightly behind. Brick walked up to Lewis and gave him his mock weapons.

"Thank you Brick," Lewis said with a salute. Brick saluted back and stood back to wait with his team.

"Ooo!" Pinkie shouted again. "Team Val and Team Sam are neck and neck running toward the finish line!" Of course, true to her word, both teams were speed bolting toward the line. It was DJ and Val who were neck and neck running for it. But ultimately, the person who crossed first was…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

DJ. His team cheered while Val inwardly screamed his rage. Lewis raised his hands to settle calm. Once everyone settled down, Lewis looked at all the contestants and nodded. "Alright, it seems like we have come to a winner. The Heroic Hamsters have indeed all gotten here first." The Heroic Hamsters cheered again while the Villainous Vultures groaned.

"_However_," Lewis said, stopping all the cheering. "Val crossed first holding the object assigned to his sub-group. And last I checked, Owen hasn't crossed the line yet holding my robe." Everyone turned around to find that Lewis was speaking the truth. Owen was barely moving forward and was about three feet away from the line.

"Since he hasn't crossed the line to complete the actual challenge, I declare the Villainous Vultures to be the victors today!" Lewis announced.

The Villainous Vultures let out a whoop of triumph with Val grinned with supreme 'happiness'. "Therefore, Heroic Hamsters, I will see you in the Hall of Death tonight. Team Larry is immune to all votes. Think about who you will be voting off. Villainous Vultures, I'll see you in the Hall of Banishment," Lewis announced. "For later tonight, Villains in the Gold Hall, Heroes in the Silver Hall. Teams Vallowsmeir and Sam are in the Bronze Hall. Until then, go up to the Mess Hall and eat. So you are aware, Pinkie is going to be a temporary chef until we hire a new one."

**Confessional: Twist!**

**Vallowsmeir: I will admit that it was a close one. Luckily, I never lose.**

**Lindsey: Does this mean I'll have to sleep in the hot evil room again?**

**DJ: I knew I should have carried that robe, but Owen insisted. Oh well. I guess what happens happens.**

**(Mess Hall)**

Trent, Sadie, and a stunned Lightning all were sitting at a table. Sadie was eating a salad while Trent munched on some ribs. Lightning was too terrified to eat.

"You alright Lightning?" Trent asked him.

"Sha-Lightning is still sha-scared! Sha-Lightning is sha-scared of sha-cliffs!" Lightning said, huddling into a ball.

Sadie patted Lightning on the back. Suddenly, Jo entered the room with Mr. Coconut and she slumped onto the table angrily. Mr. Coconut, who was all repaired, shrugged and sat down across from her.

"Hey guys, you two doing ok?" Trent asked them.

"Do I look ok #$%?" Jo asked him.

Trent glanced over at Mr. Coconut, who simply shrugged again. "She's been grumpy all day," he said to them. He then whispered so Jo couldn't hear, "Just don't ask how she injured herself."

"Speaking of that, how did they repair you so fast?" Sadie asked.

"Can it, fatso. It doesn't matter," Jo said angrily. Sadie looked like she was about to burst into tears and rushed out of the Mess Hall. Trent glared at Jo heavily.

"What the #$% was that for?" Trent asked angrily.

"What do you care? Butt out of my business nine guy," Jo growled. Trent scowled and left after Sadie.

"I'm warning you, if you don't shape up, you are going to get voted off," Mr. Coconut warned.

"Shut it nut, or I'll slice you in half using a cleaver," Jo muttered. Mr. Coconut sighed and simply metaphorically rolled his eyes.

**Confessional: Girls are super sensitive. Unless you're Jo.**

**Trent: Jo is going to go. She cares nothing about the others, and she keeps insulting Sadie and Mr. Coconut. I think Mr. Coconut and Sadie will be on board with this idea.**

**Jo: Let's get one thing straight. No one matters but **_**me**_**! And I'll make sure everyone knows that!**

Bridgette sat at her table with the rest of Team Brick. She was eyeing the rest of the Heroic Hamsters carefully before she spoke. "So who should we vote off? We have to come up with someone before we go down."

"Well, I say we vote off Lieutenant Owen. He lagged behind in the challenge today," Brick said.

Cody thought for a moment and then said, "What about a physical threats? I mean, DJ is pretty strong. Maybe we should vote for him."

"Let's be strategic," Beth said. "If we don't want to lose again, we should probably get rid of someone annoying. Like Lindsey."

Everyone raised an eyebrow at Beth. "Isn't she, like, your best friend?" Harold asked.

"The money is more important than friends," Beth said with a shrug. Tyler glared at Beth, and seemed to be slightly confused.

"How about a combo of all three?" Bridgette asked with a hidden smirk. "Someone like… Zoey."

"Why Zoey? She seemed pretty cool when I worked with her a few days ago," Tyler said, still in confusion.

"She just irks me for some reason. Besides, you saw her last season. She went psycho," Bridgette reminded them.

"Well… it would be a good choice. If she wasn't immune, that is," Cody said.

Bridgette silently cursed. "Dang it! I forgot about that! Well, maybe DJ would be a good choice after all."

"I don't know," Harold said. "I still think Owen would be a better choice."

"You vote whoever Harold," Brick said with a salute. "We won't judge you."

**Confessional: Bridgette is hating on Zoey for some personal reason.**

**Beth: Personally, Bridgette is right. Zoey would be the way to go, if she wasn't immune. I only put Lindsey's name out there for a future reference.**

**Harold: DJ tried in the challenge. I don't think voting him out would respect his effort.**

Over at Larry's table, everyone was discussing the vote off as well. But Larry already had it figured out. "Going by my strategy, Owen is the one who cost us the challenge. Therefore, I suggest Owen."

"I see no reason not to. It's a bit of a shame though, he really is nice," Cameron said.

"We all are. But that's just the difficulty of voting people out this season," Zoey stated. "While the Villains have it easy, we have to make some harder choices."

B nodded from behind Larry. B now had a tool box resting on the table while he fiddled with Larry's translator. Shrub sat quietly next to Larry, picking the occasional leaf off Dawn's salad.

"This is so hard to decide," Dawn muttered. "Owen _did _help us out yesterday."

"Well, Sierra was a threat yesterday," Larry said. "Besides, she was part of the reason we lost. Since Owen actually lost, I think he's the most obvious choice."

"No." Everyone looked at Shrub, who spoke for the first time since the holodeck. B came out from behind Larry with a thumbs up. "I think your logical option would be Bridgette. Vote for her."

Larry scoffed. "Bridgette? She did nothing to lose the challenge."

"Plus, she seems pretty nice," Mike said.

Shrub seemed to beat box something under his breathe and then said, "You are wrong. Bridgette is who you need to vote for."

Larry sighed and said, "Look Shrub, I respect what you want, but that goes against my strategy."

Shrub shrugged and went back to beat-boxing. Everyone continued there meal, but Dawn seemed to ponder something.

**Confessional: Shrub knows.**

**Mike: I wonder why Shrub wanted Bridgette to go. She seems sweet enough.**

**Dawn: Maybe Shrub is right. That would explain what I saw in Bridgette's aura back on the first day.**

**Cameron: Shrub may be a genius at most things, but I think we should leave the strategy to Larry. He seems to have things figured out.**

Katie was watching the door when she saw Sadie rush out of the room. Katie frowned and was about to follow when DJ said, "So, Katie, who do you think we should vote for?"

"Oh, ummm…" she said, still wanting to follow Sadie. She then decided not to and said, "How about Brick? He seems really strong and he could be a threat to our game farther on."

DJ nodded and turned to the others. Sam nodded. "She's right. I wouldn't stand a chance against Brick. Good call Katie."

Lindsey seemed confused and asked, "Who's Brick again?"

"The cool military guy," Owen said pointing.

"Oh yeah. I forgot," Lindsey said with a giggle.

**Confessional: Looks like it'll be war.**

**Owen: Brick seems cool. Too bad we have to vote him off.**

**Katie: I wonder why Sadie ran out.** **I'll just talk to her tomorrow like I planned.**

Sadie was down the hall from the Mess Hall crying her eyes out. Trent, who followed her, walked over to her and sat down. "Hey, are you ok?"

"No! I hate this game! I wish I would just get voted out already! This game is tearing me apart!" she screamed.

Trent didn't say anything. Instead, he simply pulled her close. After a while, Trent said, "It'll be fine. We'll get rid of Jo when we lose. I promise."

Sadie looked up at Trent and gave a little nod. Trent smiled, which made Sadie give a small smile.

**Confessional: More and more ships! Will they be sunk?**

**Trent: Sadie just needs some confidence. And I'll be willing to give her some.**

**Sadie: Trent is so nice to me. He truly is amazing. I don't see why Gwen dumped him.**

**(Hall of Death)**

All of the Heroic Hamsters had finished eating and walked down to the Hall of Death. Once they were all seated, Lewis walked up to his normal podium and stood there. "Well, I wasn't expecting you guys here again so fast. But I have to be fair. So, here's a few questions for you guys. DJ, do you think you did alright today?"

DJ pondered a moment before nodding. "I think I did pretty well. Sure, it would have been better if I were the one holding the robe, but I almost won the challenge, so I don't see why anyone would vote for me."

Lewis nodded. He then asked, "Larry. I gave you Shrub earlier today. Do you think that will pin you as a threat? And where is he right now?"

"He's in the Silver Hall. He said he didn't want to be here. And I don't think so. After all, you said he knew as much as I did except he had some personal info. And I'm thinking about letting him roam off during most challenges so it doesn't seem like cheating," Larry said.

"Smart move," Lewis said with another nod. "Cody, how have you been without Sierra bugging you?"

"Better than I have been since season 3!" Cody said happily. "Also, ladies, I _am _single!"

Lewis chuckled again and then asked, "Ok, for my last question, Harold. Who do you think it going to get the boot?"

"I have an idea, but I don't agree with who is leaving. I am personally not voting for him. But just my opinion," Harold said.

Lewis nodded and grinned. "Alright. I guess let's start the voting. Harold, I'll let you start tonight."

**Voting Confessional: Third times a charm!**

**Harold: Owen, I've known you since season 1. But you lost the challenge, so my vote goes to you. **(Crosses out Owen's picture.)

**Bridgette: I vote for Lindsey. Beth was right. She's annoying. And I don't want to get rid of a possible toy for later. **(Crosses out Lindsey's picture.)

**Dawn: I vote for Bridgette. Shrub was right. Maybe it is a good idea to vote for her. **(Crosses out Bridgette's picture.)

**Cody: I vote for DJ. He is super strong and he might be a threat to us later. **(Crosses out DJ's picture.)

**Lindsey: I vote for Brian because he plays military ball! Wait, did I say that right? **(Crosses out Brick's picture.)

**Katie: I just threw Brick out there because I could. Um… I guess I'll just throw another one out there. **(Crosses out Bridgette's picture.)

After Katie cast her vote, Lewis went back to tally them out. When he returned, he came back with sixteen bags of popcorn. "Well, I have sixteen bags of popcorn here. When I pass them out, you are safe. The person who doesn't get one will have to go down the Slide of Shame. Now, let's start with the immune.

B."

"Cameron."

"Larry."

"Dawn."

"Mike."

"Zoey."

After he tossed all the bags of popcorn, he turned to the others. "The first non-safe contestants to receive popcorn is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Katie."

"Beth."

"Cody."

"Tyler."

"Harold."

"Sam."

"Lindsey."

"Bridgette."

"Brick."

He then stood before DJ and Owen, who were both without popcorn. "Guys, you are both without popcorn. Owen, the guy who lost the challenge. And DJ, the guy who almost won the challenge. I can officially say, the final bag of popcorn goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

DJ." Lewis tossed the last bag over to DJ, who happily caught it. Owen sighed as he stood up. Lewis pushed the button which opened up the doors to the Slide of Shame.

"Well guys, good luck. Hopefully you guys will do better without me weighing you down," Owen said with a smile.

Everyone waved as Owen slid downward, screaming with excitement the whole way. Lewis shut the doors once Owen disappeared and faced the contestants. "Well, it just goes to show you. No matter how nice you are, you can still be voted out for one little mistake. You all may go."

**Confessional: Owen… you're too lazy! Get a life!**

**Larry: See? Shrub didn't know what he was talking about. Playing the game must not be his style.**

**DJ: Huh, I wonder why **_**I **_**got votes. I didn't do anything wrong. Oh well, the good thing is I didn't get voted off. Now I can still help Katie.**

The Villainous Vultures were waiting in the Hall of Banishment when Lewis walked down. He smiled at them all as he rolled out the wheel. "Ok, so because you won again, time to spin the wheel. Even though he already went, Alejandro still has a chance of going back. So, let's spin this thing!"

Lewis grabbed the wheel and brought it down. It spun around for a few seconds before finally slowing down and finally stopping on one person's picture. Noah's.

"Alright Noah, looks like your turn has arrived," Lewis said.

Noah sighed as he walked toward the tube. "On the bright side, I don't have to be constantly annoyed with you guys. See you hopefully never again." Noah entered the tube and Lewis hit the button which made it shut.

"Alright, that takes care of that. I'll see you all tomorrow!" Lewis said as the Villains dispersed.

**Confessional: Personally, Noah deserved it for being negative all the time.**

**Noah: Why do **_**I **_**always end up with the bad luck? Ugh, why did I have to audition for this crazy show?**

**Vallowsmeir: Not of my choosing, but at least one annoying scum filled brat will be out of the way.**

Lewis and Pinkie were both standing on top of _The Death Wing_ with huge grins. "So, it is Owen who is voted out. How sad, he really was fun at a party," Pinkie pouted.

"Ah well, they can't all last," Lewis said. "So, who will leave next time? Will Val's plan work? Will Cody find love? Can Trent help Sadie become confident? And will Mr. Coconut teach Jo a lesson she'll never forget?"

"Fin out next time on Total Drama All Stars!" the couple said together.

Bridgette: Lindsey

Beth: DJ

Harold: Owen

Cody: DJ

Tyler: DJ

Brick: DJ

DJ: Brick

Katie: Bridgette

Owen: Brick

Lindsey: Brick

Sam: Brick

B: Owen

Cameron: Owen

Zoey: Owen

Dawn: Bridgette

Mike: Owen

Larry: Owen

Owen: 6 votes

DJ: 4 votes

Brick: 4 votes

Bridgette: 2 votes

Lindsey: 1 vote

Heroic Hamsters: Team Brick- Bridgette, Beth, Harold, Cody, Tyler, Brick

Team Sam- DJ, Katie, Lindsey, Sam

Team Larry- B, Cameron, Zoey, Dawn, Mike, Larry

Villainous Vultures: Team Alejandro- Gwen, Duncan, Scott, Ezekiel, Justin, Alejandro

Team Vallowsmeir- Noah, Izzy, Dakota, Courtney, Geoff, Val

Team Mr. Coconut- Jo, Sadie, Lightning, Trent, Mr. Coconut.

Eliminated: Heather, Sierra, Owen

Idols: Angel Idol: Winning team votes someone off losing team

Lewis Idol: Challenge Info

Chef Idol: Dating Idol

Chris Idol: Immunity

Pinkie Idol: Immunity for someone who isn't the one playing the idol

Yvonne Idol: Player chooses someone to go to the Devil Ship on the winning team

**AN: And now Owen says bye-bye. Owen was a fun character, someone I could use to brighten the story if it got too dark. However, this story is **_**meant **_**to be dark in some areas. This is why Owen needed to go early. Owen's a great character, but due to the morality of this fic, he just couldn't go any farther.**

**Next Time: **The contestants interact and two new family members are introduced. Also… the challenge will be escaping a certain cousin of Ben's…


	7. E4 P1: Nightmares With Val

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama, MLP, or Slender. I do own Lewis, Larry, Val, and Slenderstine.**

**Warning: This chapter contains a very nasty, terrible nightmare, censored swearing, blood, a woolen puppet, freaky scenes, darkness, disappearances, and someone **_**very **_**out of character. You have been warned.**

**Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: I think now is a good time to mention I'm starting to gain trust again. I'm able to read FanFiction more often now, and if I'm good, I can post more often, hence all these reposts. I might be able to sneak the next chapter in before school starts. Till then, read on.**

**Another Note not as Awesome as the One Above: This chapter is a bit darker. I don't think its rated M for how terribly I wrote it, but I tried making it as less bad as possible. Let me know in the comments though. Even though I won't be able to post, I **_**might **_**be able to peek at this story once. Till then, enjoy!**

**Fun Fact of Knowledge: In beta planning, Vallowsmeir actually was only going to be one foot tall. I made him a cross between a sock monkey and a sock puppet. I scratched the small idea and made him much bigger (about the size of Larry's suit). I did this because even though he would have been just as evil, he would have been at a huge disadvantage for being small, which isn't what he was designed to do. Bet you didn't know that!**

(Static)

E4 P1: Nightmares with Val

_The Death Wing _and _The Devil's Bargain_ flew over some pretty big mountains. On _The Death Wing _stood two people, one dressed fancy and had purple hair, and the other one dressed a bit less formally with pink hair. They stood in front of the camera and smiled. "Last time on Total Drama All Stars," Lewis began, "we had the contestants search for some objects. Which wasn't that hard."

"I know, the total page count wasn't as high as the first day," Pinkie said with a giggle. Lewis raised an eyebrow and Pinkie laughed. "Sorry. I had to slip a fourth wall reference in here somewhere, right Ben?"

…

Don't talk to me.

Pinkie giggled while Lewis just shrugged. "You are so random sometimes," Lewis said with a chuckle. "But I love it."

"Yeppers! Also, the drama level wasn't too high yesterday. Unless you count Jo insulting Sadie pretty badly," Pinkie said.

"I think that counts as drama," Lewis said with a sigh. "I would also count breaking Mr. Coconut's suit as drama too."

"What about Shrub and Larry?"

"Not necessarily drama. Just a tender loving moment where friends are born."

"What about everyone voting out Owen?" Pinkie asked.

Lewis rolled his eyes. "No Pinkie, that's just a fact. It was neck in neck between DJ and Owen, but since Owen lost the challenge for the Heroic Hamsters, it was Owen who left the game."

"And then Noah got his karma!" Pinkie said, bouncing up and down.

"I'm getting to that!" Lewis snapped, but in a nice way. "Then Noah was sent to _The Devil's Bargain_, ok, it's not fun when you spoil it!"

"Oops!" Pinkie said giggling. Lewis sighed, but soon joined in laughing. After they finished, Pinkie said, "So, who will win the challenge? Will Val do anything devious today? Will Jo be kinder? Will Larry and Shrub get along? And who will be voted out?"

"Find out today on Total Drama All Stars!" both of them said.

(Theme Song; I Wanna be Famous)

**(Gold Hall)**

"Two wins in a row. Not bad," Duncan said. He and Gwen were both laying in the same bed. Justin was off in the spa while Ezekiel and Scott were both asleep. Alejandro was sitting in a chair on the far side of the room pondering something.

"To be honest, this last win was an accident," Gwen remind him. "Lewis only flopped the rules at the last second."

"Why are you complaining? Keeps us together longer," Duncan said with a smirk. Gwen rolled her eyes but smiled.

Duncan looked across the room and called, "Hey Ale- #$%-o! Daydreaming about some hot chicks?"

Alejandro scowled and said, "No. I'm not. I am thinking about who I should play my Chef Idol on, in case you want to know."

Duncan rolled his eyes and scowled. "Of course. The most seductive man on the show decides he needs the Chef Idol to woo the ladies. Just back off of mine, kapeesh?"

"I wasn't going to play it on myself," Alejandro said, scowling. "You know what? I have somewhere else to be." With that, Alejandro got up and left the room.

"He isn't that bad if you let him talk," Gwen said to him.

"I don't trust him," Duncan said. "You didn't spend half a season with him."

**Confessional: Duncan may go off and paroderize 'Boyfriend Stealer', only call it 'Girlfriend Stealer'. Despite Alejandro not stealing any girlfriends. Yet.**

**Gwen: Duncan needs to bond more with Alejandro. I think it's sort of hypocritical since Duncan throws Courtney away almost as much as Alejandro threw other girls away.**

**Alejandro: Perhaps I need a red head to help me find out who to play the idol for. Zoey seems close enough. If she does not know, I'll ask Izzy, who's actually a better choice since she's related to Dawn, but I'll try Zoey first, since she's closer to me current location.**

"Ah. Now _this _is what I deserve," Jo said. She was currently in a Queen sized bed all to herself. Lightning was asleep across the room on the floor, since he was man enough to rough it. Mr. Coconut was charging on the ground while Trent and Sadie were on the same bed, but on different sides.

"Bragging doesn't get anyone anywhere," Mr. Coconut said wisely.

"Oh shut it nut," Jo growled.

Trent frowned and said, "You know, ever since coming here, you have been a pain in the rear. You insult everyone you see."

"They deserve it. No one will ever amount to me!" Jo said hotly.

"Sha-Lightning!" Lightning muttered in his sleep.

"Can it jock! No one cares about you!"

"Enough!" Mr. Coconut unplugged himself and walked right over to Jo's bed. "I am sick and tired of you making fun of everyone! If you don't knock it off _this very second, _I will almost guarantee your very well deserved vote off!"

Jo thought a moment before snarling with rage. "I will slice you in half faster than you can scream from whatever sad coconut mother you came from!"

Every single person, minus Jo, gasped. Trent and Sadie stared in horror at Jo. Mr. Coconut, on the other hand, looked like he was going to seriously hurt her. But, instead of doing what everyone thought he was going to do, Mr. Coconut said in a quiet voice, "I'll… see you all tomorrow." He then promptly left the room.

"Nice going Jo," Trent said. "You need to learn to cool it."

"Go cry to the nine god," Jo muttered as she settled down to sleep.

**Confessional: I have nothing nutty to say.**

**Sadie: That was so… so… mean! Mr. Coconut may be a little strict at times, but he didn't deserve that! I hope Trent meant what he said and votes for Jo when we lose.**

**Mr. Coconut: Maybe… maybe I am being too harsh. **(He sighs.) **Perhaps instead of scheming, I should focus more on socializing. Not only could it help my game, but I could improve as a person.**

**Jo: That nut is starting to think he has power. I need to eliminate that hope before it grows too big to handle!**

**(Silver Hall)**

"Well, I guess we can safely say that the vote off was close," Beth said. Everyone was inside. Cody and Tyler were both on bunk beds (which somehow appeared in there), Tyler on top, Cody on bottom. Harold was asleep in a cot in the corner. Brick was doing push-ups on the ground while Bridgette was on a bed relaxing. Beth herself was on the same bed she was on last night.

"How do you mean general?" Brick asked.

"Well, I figured you got some votes, Brick, because you were the last one called before DJ. So I figured you were voted for the same reason we voted DJ," Beth explained.

"Fair enough," Brick said, still doing his push-ups.

Tyler seemed to be pondering something and decided to bring it up. "Hey, Beth? You didn't vote for Lindsey did you?"

Beth scowled for a second then said, "No, why?"

"Well, I remember you saying she was annoying earlier, and she was called neared the last of them. I just thought you would vote for her since you mentioned her," Tyler said.

"Oh, sorry Tyler. That was me," Bridgette said. "I didn't know who to vote for, so I just voted Lindsey."

"Oh," Tyler said. "I understand." Everyone decided it was time to turn in and everyone went to sleep. Except for one obvious person.

**Confessional: There is some tension in this group.**

**Tyler: I'm not sure how much I trust Bridgette anymore, ya know? First she seems to flirt with me, then she tries to vote off Lindsey. I'm keeping my eyes on her.**

**Beth: As soon as Lindsey's around, I am going to reveal her for the rat she is! You're running out of time blonde!**

**Bridgette: I decided that in case there are bring backs, I'll turn off the camera so no one will know what I'm doing. I know I'm not doing wrong, but it's best to keep it a secret. I'm thinking of snuggling with Brick again. I still think Cody needs time to recover.**

"Svetlana is ready for the medal!" Mike said in a high pitched girly voice as he landed from the ceiling. Everyone was in their respectful beds, Larry on the floor charging with Shrub rest on the back of suit holding onto his shoulders.

Larry clapped his hands and nodded. "Very well done," he said. "I have never seen anything more impressive."

"That's nothing," Zoey said as Mike took a deep breath and reverted to normal. "You should see her in an actual gym."

"She tires me out. Trust me, I know," Cameron said with a yawn.

"I will admit, she is better than Chester. He is just too jerkish for me," Larry said.

"He does wear me down sometimes," Mike said with a chuckle. "But he's not all bad. On the bright side, he's not living in your head."

Dawn looked at Mike for a minute and smiled. "It's ok to admit it, you know," she said to him.

"What do you mean?" Mike asked her.

"You've grown to love those three like family," Dawn said with a smile. "They may drive you insane, but they're still family to you."

Mike looked at Dawn before grinning. "You're right. I don't know where I would be without those guys. Yeah, they're a pain in the rear at times. But they are like the friends I've never had. Except now I have you guys now."

"And we all love you back," Zoey said with a kiss on Mike's cheek. Dawn smiled at this, but then noticed a small speck of black in Mike's aura. Before she could ponder this, Mike and Zoey before decided to head to bed and they went to sleep.

**Confessional: What a touching moment!**

**Mike: My only worry is that Vito will come back…**

**Dawn: How odd. Mike's aura has this small speck of black that I can't get a read on. I'll have to run that by him when I get a chance.**

**B: Dawn sure is cute when she reads auras. **(He blushes.)

**(Bronze Hall)**

Everyone on Team Sam were covering their ears. Why? Because Lindsey was wailing at the top of her lungs because of how hot she was.

"I can't sleep here! It's so bad down here! Get me out, get me out!" she screamed.

Sam was eventually effected by the screaming and finally conked out in how much of a headache he had. After a few more minutes, Katie said, "Hey Lindsey? I hear if you fall asleep, you'll suddenly appear inside a shopping mall!"

"Waaaaaah! Wait, mall?! Yay!" she said and suddenly passed out in how exhausted she was.

"Nice one," DJ said with a smile. "I wouldn't have come up with that."

"Well, Sadie has that problem too when she's upset. Since we normally sleep over, I found out she falls asleep easier if you tell her to dream," Katie explained.

DJ smiled at her and said, "You know, you are one good friend. I'm sure you two can resolve your conflicts tomorrow."

"Yeah… I hope so," Katie said with a sigh. "You ok? You almost got voted off."

"It would've been ok," DJ said. "My Momma taught me to take things no matter good or bad." Katie smiled at him and both of them turned in.

**Confessional: **_**Never **_**upset a blonde.**

**DJ: I wouldn't have minded if I lost. But I guess there must be something more for me to do on this show since I'm not gone yet. I wonder what that could be.**

**Sam: My ears are still ringing from last night. Lindsey sure can scream. Ugh. Hopefully we win today, otherwise I don't think my ears can handle it.**

A typical night for Team Vallowsmeir. How? Geoff and Courtney were in the closet while Izzy, Val, and Dakota were all talking, each on their individual beds.

"I'm glad they aren't doing it out here. That would be a bit awkward," Dakota said.

"I wouldn't mind it," Val said. "Love is a wonderful thing."

Dakota playfully rolled her eyes. Izzy giggled and said, "It's not that kind of love Val. The kind of love you're referring to is more like… your relationship with… Pink? Huh, that's weird. Kind of sounds like…"

Val suddenly lurched before she finished and growled, "How in the _ #$% _do you know about her?!" For the first time since the start of the season, Val's anger, hatred, and rage showed through. And it scared the living #$% out of Dakota.

"Oh, sorry, I don't mean to pry," Izzy said, who was somehow oblivious to Val's super anger. "I have this ability where I can smell out brain waves. It's like Dawn's aura reading. The only difference is I can smell things in the back of people's minds when Dawn can only see what the person is feeling at that moment."

Val seemed to think for a moment before nodding slowly. "Ok. I understand. Just avoid my memories if you can. There are some things I don't want you to see."

"I understand. Sorry for intruding," Izzy said with a smile. She then said, "I'm tired now!" And she fell straight to sleep. Val followed suit, leaving the last contestant in the room to ponder what had happened.

**Confessional: Something is going to happen.**

**Dakota: That was… terrifying. I have never been more scared in my life. To be honest, I thought Val was nice and kind. Now… I'm not so sure.**

**Vallowsmeir: This was not in the plan. That #$% red head could completely mess my plan up! Maybe a little dream will teach her to mess with Vallowsmeir the Schemer!**

**(Alejandro)**

Alejandro walked down the Silver Hall until he came to a stop. He turned toward the door, took a breath, and knocked. No one answered a moment until the door finally opened.

"Yes?" Zoey asked. "Can I- oh, it's you. What do you want?"

"Hey look, I have a question for you," Alejandro asked. "You see, I have this idol and-"

"Not interested," Zoey said with a glare and slammed the door on his face. Alejandro sighed and started to walk off. But before he got to the stair case, the door opened again.

"Did you need something _Al_?" someone asked. Alejandro turned to see Larry leaning on the wall with Shrub sitting on his glass dome.

"Unless you know who Dawn likes, I don't think so," Alejandro said, starting to continue on his way. He heard some beat-boxing, making him turn back around. Larry stood there nodding as Shrub beat-boxed on his head. After a moment, Larry stopped nodding and looked at Alejandro.

"Tell you what," Larry said. "I'll find out who Dawn likes for you _if _you promise not to play on her emotions. And I suggest not lying."

Alejandro scowled and said, "Of course I wouldn't! I'm doing this for her in the first place!"

Shrub beat-boxed a moment and Larry nodded. "Alright. I'll find out for you. Just keep in mind that I want a favor in the future."

Alejandro shrugged and he and Larry shook hands. Shrub beat-boxed happily as they did so.

**Confessional: An unsuspected ally of love!**

**Alejandro: I wonder what made Larry have a change of heart. I'm not complaining, but he seemed pretty ticked a few days ago.**

**Shrub: Larry listens. Larry not listens. Larry focus.**

**Larry: Shrub convinced me. On my own, I still don't trust that back stabbing jerk. But Dawn trusts him and Shrub said he was being honest. So as soon as I find out who Dawn's crushing on, I'll tip Alejandro about who it is. If I'm still in the mood to.**

**(Izzy's Dream)**

Izzy was bouncing all around Camp Wawanakwa, smiling at all her friends. She even blushed when she saw a group of guys, specifically one in particular. She then hopped into the woods, where she hung out for a few minutes.

Then she heard it. A loud yell. She turned in the direction of the yell and saw Val run toward her. He ran up and said, "Quickly! Bad stuff! Run!" And he suddenly fell over and yelled in sheer pain. He suddenly burned, his puppet form turning into ash.

Izzy ran as fast as she could toward the camp. Seeing Val die freaked her out, but he seemed terrified. She ran and ran until she came to the clearing where the camp was.

It was on fire.

The entire clearing was burning or already burned. The lake was now evaporated and fire was now burning the sand. But what made Izzy most scared was the bodies.

Blood was smeared everywhere. It stained the sand and the ground. And the bodies of the other contestants were scattered throughout the burning land. Cody even ran, him burning all the way.

Izzy, ultimately terrified, back away. She then saw someone not too far away. She took a few steps forward and screamed. It was herself. Her eyes were gleamed with a flame and she had a very sadistic smile on her face, along with splashes of blood smeared over her whole body. And she held up a knife with blood all the way down it.

Izzy bolted awake with a scream. Tears streamed down her face as she looked around the room. Everyone else was still asleep. Not knowing what else she could do, she laid her head back down and sobbed. What she didn't know was that one contestant was grinning with content.

**Confessional: I… can't say anything to that.**

**Izzy: **(She's still sobbing.) **Am I like that? Would I really do that? I don't mean to hurt anyone! I need… I need to keep myself locked up from the others! I can't let myself hurt them!**

**Vallowsmeir: When you need to scare your opponents, you show them your dreams. This should show Izzy for going where she shouldn't.**

**(**_**The Devil's Bargain**_**)**

Noah sat on a metal bench and sighed to himself. He wasn't too far from the entrance tube, he was just over on a different side of the Devil Ship. "I don't see why I have to find anything," Noah said with a shrug. "It's not like I really want to be here."

"_Don't you Noah?_" asked a voice. Noah turned around to see Slender standing by him. Noah jumped, not expecting it, but shook his head after a moment.

"What do you want? Aren't you some legend who isn't supposed to exist?" Noah asked with a grumble.

"_Technically, yes_" Slender said with a shrug. "_But I'm here on grounds from my nephew. I figured I might as well do something productive. Like helping someone like you, since you have such a negative attitude."_

"Yeah, well, you don't know why I'm like this," Noah grumbled. "And why do you care anyway?"

Slender chuckled and said, "_I believe I know a bit more than you think. I know about your condition. And I know you weren't always like this. Consider me helping you a second chance._" He reached into his pocket and pulled out the Yvonne Idol and handed it to Noah. "_Just hang in there, alright?_"

Noah stared at the idol for a moment when he heard the intercom go off and say, "Alright Noah, get your butt off my helocarrier! I can only handle so much of you brats!"

Noah frowned and looked over to where Slender was. But he was no longer sitting there. He then shook it off and went back to the tube.

**Confessional: Who admits that what you just saw was a little whacked?**

**Noah: I have no need for this. **(He holds up the Yvonne Idol.) **But… I wonder what Slender meant that he knew more than I thought. Eh, I honestly don't care.**

**(Hall of Banishment)**

Inside the Hall of Banishment, Lewis was resting on a wooden crate. And by resting, I mean he was laying on top of it, his head resting on his hands.

"Ah, peace and quiet. That's what I love. Well, unless it's Pinkie," Lewis said with a chuckle.

"Contemplating life?" someone asked. Lewis lifted his head and turned to see Dawn walk inside.

"Something like that," Lewis said with a shrug. "What are you doing down here? I expected someone from Noah's team down here."

"Dakota and Izzy wanted to, but I think Val wanted to talk to them," Dawn explained. "Unlike Alejandro, Noah is actually liked."

Lewis chuckled again. "If Izzy wasn't crushing on someone else, I would think she and Noah would get along great."

Dawn joined her uncle in laughing. "You know, I don't think Al dropped trying to hook me up. Zoey seemed pretty upset when someone knocked on our door last night."

"I wouldn't stop him," Lewis said. "He's trying to change. He told me about a little problem of Pinkie's I wouldn't have caught otherwise."

"So that's what he wanted a few days ago," Dawn said with a smile. "I knew he changed."

_Not the only contestant on this show that changed _Lewis thought to himself. Before he could say anything, the tube opened and Noah slipped out. He looked over and saw Lewis and Dawn. "What do you two want?" he grumbled.

"I have to be down here to open the tube," Lewis said. "Plus, it's quiet down here. I like it."

Noah glanced over at Dawn and she smiled. "I come down here for everyone. If that's ok with you."

Noah grumbled something incoherently as he walked past them. Lewis shrugged at Dawn and whispered, "I know I'm not supposed to do this, but be prepared to be a tad scared. Challenge isn't for the faint of heart."

"You are so totally biased, you know that?" Dawn said with a giggle.

"Eh, just until you're voted off," Lewis said with a shrug. "But there's no guarantee that'll happen." Dawn smiled at her uncle, gave him a hug, and went upstairs for breakfast.

**Confessional: Aw!**

**Lewis: I am **_**not **_**biased! I just… really love my niece.**

**Noah: Why was she down there? Not that it bothers me. But I'm not used for people to go around and start caring. I haven't felt like that in… years.**

**Dawn: Lewis seemed a tad troubled when he mentioned Alejandro coming to talk to him. I wonder why.**

**(Mess Hall)**

Katie took a deep breath. She had finished eating her breakfast and was ready to go talk to Sadie. DJ was talking her through it.

"Alright, all you need to do is go up and ask her if anything is wrong. If she pushes you away, just tell her how you feel. That sound too hard?"

Katie glanced over to Sadie, who looked a bit depressed. "Easy as being a BFFFL," she said with a smile. Katie got up and started to walk toward the table.

"I'm glad she's going to try and patch things up," Sam said. "Sort of like how me and Dakota did."

"Yeah! And me and Tyler!" Lindsey said.

"You two still going out?" Sam asked.

"Yep! He's a little different than what I expected, but we still love each other!"

"Everyone may not be who you expect them to be," DJ said. "It's best not to go into things too fast. But I'm sure you guys will work out in the end."

**Confessional: DJ could have worded that a bit better.**

**Lindsey: Tyler is so hot! And all muscly! I wouldn't give him up for the world!**

**Sam: **(Seems to contemplate something.) **Were Dakota and I too rushed? I mean, I like her because she's hot and she used to be a monster. Those aren't really good things to look for in a relationship. Plus, the last one doesn't apply to her any more.**

Katie walked slowly over to Sadie's table. She was very nervous on how this was going to go down, but Katie was determined to talk to Sadie. But before she got there, Trent bumped into her.

"Oh, sorry. Didn't see you there," Trent said politely.

"Oh, no, I'm sorry, I was trying to get over to Sadie, and I wasn't looking where I was going," Katie said.

Trent frowned and said, "Sadie? Oh, I wouldn't mess with her right now."

"Huh? Why?" Katie asked in confusion.

"Let's just say someone really upset her and she doesn't really want to talk to anyone right now," Trent said and he walked over to his table, leaving Katie almost to tears.

**Confessional: We all saw that coming.**

**Trent: Since no one else cares, it's up to me to help Sadie. I'm sure Katie meant well, but I don't want Sadie any more emotionally hurt.**

**Katie: **(Bawling her eyes out.) **It was me! I must have upset her enough so she doesn't want to talk to anyone! I'm such a horrible friend!**

At Sadie's table, Trent, Sadie and Lightning were all sitting around the table when Mr. Coconut walked in. He wasn't seen since last night when he left. "Hello team! How is your morning going?"

Sadie raised an eyebrow and said, "You seem more chipper than normal. Everything alright?"

"Well, I figured that I was being pretty strategic over the past three days," Mr. Coconut responded, "so I figured that I play a bit more socially. Plus, it might help me gain some friends."

Trent smiled and said, "Hey, man, as far as we are concerned, you already had friends. Sure, you may need to mellow out a bit more, but we're here for you."

Mr. Coconut beamed, but before he could say anything, Jo marched over and laughed. "You? Have friends? As if! These losers are using you to get to the end! Your strong, they need you to help them when the merge comes. No one could ever be friends with a stupid nut like you!"

"That's sha-it!" Lightning said. He stood up and faced Jo. "I am sick and sha-tired of your constant whining! You need to sha-shut it! Leave the sha-nut alone!" The other three seemed pretty surprised by this outburst, since Lightning normally only cared for himself.

Jo just laughed and said, "Whatever. Hopefully you losers pull your weight in the challenge today." And she simply jogged off.

"Don't listen to her," Trent said. "She just wants to drag everyone down."

"I know," Mr. Coconut responded. "I'll play my game how I want. And thanks Lightning. For standing up for me."

"No sha-problem," Lightning said with a shrug.

**Confessional: Lightning was **_**nice**_**?**

**Mr. Coconut: I think this new strategy will go smoothly. Plus, it will be nice to actually have friends for a change.**

**Lightning: I have sha-had it with sha-Jo! She needs to sha-go! Hey, that sha-rhymed!**

**Trent: Most of our sub-group is bonding really well. Once Jo is gone, we'll be problem free.**

Over with the best group ever, Larry and Shrub were having a deep conversation. The only problem was, B managed to rig the translator so only Larry could understand what Shrub was saying, which made the others not sure what to say.

"Hey Larry?" Zoey asked. "Could you possibly tell us what Shrub is saying?"

"I can, but he says that this is better. He won't tell me why, and I don't agree with it," Larry said.

Dawn glanced at Shrub and nodded. "Probably for the best," she said. "His aura is a bit purple, which means secretive. It's a bit darker than B's though."

B glanced over at Dawn and nodded. Dawn giggled and everyone else laughed. Cameron then asked, "So, do you think we'll win today?"

"Hopefully," Mike responded. "I'm getting a bit sick of losing, and I hate to lose one of you guys."

"Well, let's let the cards fall where they fall and see what happens," Larry said. "Although, with a strategy like mine, there is no way we can lose."

**Confessional: You lost twice in a row.**

**B: Purple does describe me a bit. I wonder what it will change to once I speak to everyone though. We'll just have to see.**

**Dawn: Shrub also seems to have a bit of grey in his aura. I have to ponder why this is.**

**Cameron: Larry's strategy can only get him so far. He was right with Sierra and Owen, but he can't get it right every time.**

Noah had now joined his team and sat next to Izzy. "What did I miss?" Noah asked.

"Nothing much, just a strategy meeting," Courtney said with an eye roll.

"Ah, strategy, my best friend," Noah said sarcastically.

Val looked Noah over and smiled. "Any idols or keys found while you were over there?" he asked.

"Wouldn't tell you either way," Noah said.

"You could be a bit nicer Noah," Dakota said. "It's not like we hate you."

_That's what everyone says _Noah thought bitterly.

**Confessional: Lemons are bitter! Both kinds!**

**Vallowsmeir: I need the Angel Idol. It is very vital that I have that in my grasp. I'm also in need of the Pinkie Idol, but not as much as the Angel Idol.**

**Dakota: Noah could at least **_**try **_**to be a little nicer. It's not like we did anything to him.**

**Courtney: I was glad Noah was gone for a night. Less sarcasm for us.**

"What's up with you Izzy?" Dakota asked. "You aren't being your normal self today."

Izzy jerked at the sound of her name and looked up. "Oh. Sorry… I just had a really bad nightmare last night. And I can't get it out of my head."

At mention of this, Noah perked up. He didn't say anything though, and let Geoff talk instead. "What was it about dudet?" Geoff asked her.

"It… it was too gruesome to explain," Izzy said, the tears starting to come. "Let's just leave it as me being a psycho who wants to kill everyone."

"Don't think that Izzy!" Dakota said, giving her friend a hug. "You aren't a killer! Crazy, yes, but a good kind of crazy. A crazy we enjoy being around."

"She has a point," Val lied. "It was just one bad dream. I'm sure the next one won't be as terrible." Izzy smiled grimly and sighed.

**Confessional: Or will it?**

**Geoff: Bad dreams are not cool. Good thing I always dream about rad parties!**

**Noah: Hmm…**

**Izzy: I'm happy the others were trying to help. I don't think I could get through this all on my own.**

As the contestants mingled and talked, Lewis and Pinkie entered the room with Lewis' Uncle Slender. Everyone got a sudden chill and they all turned to see the special guest. "Hello to you guys this morning!" Lewis said with a grin. "As you can all see, Owen took the Slide of Shame last night. Darn shame, he really had a sense in robes."

"Um… Lewis?" Cody whimpered. "Why is the Slenderman here?"

"_No need to wet yourself," _Slender said, via telepathy. _"I only stalk those of evil descant. Plus, I prefer dead prey. Others of my kind are different than I."_

"Still didn't answer the question," Beth muttered.

"My Uncle Slender is here today because he is part of the challenge," Lewis explained. "But before we go onto that, let's hand out the boxes shall we? Pinkie, if you please."

Pinkie bounced up, holding two boxes same as the day before, one marked A and the other marked B. She bounced over to Ezekiel this time and held the boxes out. Zeke pondered a moment before grabbing Box B. Pinkie then tossed Box A over to DJ, who caught it. Zeke opened his to find a flashlight while DJ opened his to find a video recorder.

"Right then," Lewis said as Pinkie bounced back to him. "For your challenge today, you are all going to have to…"

Lewis was very suddenly cut off when every single light on _The Death Wing_ flashed off. There was a loud _BUM BUM_ and the sound of static laughter and a scream. After a few seconds, Duncan got ahold of the flashlight from Zeke and clicked it on.

Lewis and Pinkie were gone. All that remained of them was a pool of black blood. Slender was still standing where he was standing before the black out. _"Ah, so she started to hunt already," _Slender said with a cackle. _"Such fun this will be."_

"W-where's Lewis and Pinkie?" Katie asked.

"_Wherever my daughter is keeping them,"_ Slender cackled. _"Which will be your challenge for the day."_

Alejandro put on a disgusted look. "That's sick! You're having us save your nephew from your demented daughter? You're insane!"

"_SLENDERSTINE IS THE BEST DAUGHTER A FATHER COULD ASK FOR!" _Slender roared into everyone's heads, startling a few people. _"And if you would listen, your challenge is not to find them. Your challenge is to survive."_

"What kind of challenge is that?" Jo scoffed.

"_A hard one. Slenderstine hasn't had live prey in years," _Slender said. _"She wants food."_

"So the blood on the floor is…" Trent said, disgusted.

"_Her own, not Lewis'," _Slender clarified. _"She tends to take after her mother, Justine. Very… blood thirsty. And the fastest blood supply happens to be…" _Scott flashed red several times, getting Slender to stop talking. Slender cackled again. _"I see you don't like details. Very well. As I stated before, your challenge is to avoid Slenderstine. The objects you have been given can help you avoid her. The last team standing will win immunity. Any questions?"_

When no one had any, Slender nodded his head. _"Good luck_," he said and vanished without a trace, leaving everyone inside the Mess Hall very alone.

**Confessional: Slender is **_**nothing **_**compared to his daughter!**

**Sam: I may have an edge in this challenge! I played Slender a whole bunch back in the day. It's a good thing we got the video camera. It's easier to avoid Slenderstine with that than a flashlight.**

**Vallowsmeir: Hmm… Slender and Slenderstine are demons, like myself. Slender is oozing with the power of light, so counting him as an ally is not an option. Slenderstine on the other hand…**

**Dawn: Of all the uncles Lewis could have brought on, he had to choose Slender. He still freaks me out, even after he told me he was a good guy.**

**Duncan: Please, that didn't scare me. **(He laughs then hears a loud _BUM_. The camera goes to static as Duncan screams.)

**BN: And we leave everyone off to fend for themselves, and Duncan has already gotten himself captured. And the challenge hasn't even started! Sucker! I'll post part two September 1! Till then, Ben out!**

**Next Time: **The contestants try and survive the day as Slendertine hunts each of them down. The winner of the challenge receives a special prize. Someone else is voted off.


	8. E4 P2: The Slenderman's Daughter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama, MLP, Shrub, or Slender. I own Lewis, Larry, Val, and Slenderstine.**

**Warning: This chapter contains instances of suspense, freaky images, flashes of blood, a flashback, a puppet trying to recruit a demon, a somewhat #$% of a host, yelling, 'naughty' talk, and one of the most terrifying creature of all time. Consider yourselves warned.**

**Ben's Note of Over-due Awesome: It's still over-due, just not really. Another repost. Again. I really should come up with better things to say. Read on.**

**Fun Fact of Knowledge: In planning for Lewis' girlfriend about two years ago, Pinkie was originally **_**not **_**going to be the one he would eventually marry. Originally, it was going to be Fluttershy. I mean, which guy wouldn't want to marry such a sweet, innocent person like that? But, as it turns out, Pinkie opens up Lewis' character a lot better than Fluttershy could. While Fluttershy is kind and definitely could soften Lewis' once hard heart, Pinkie has a happier demeanor which could affect him more than kindness. Plus, Pinkie has 'demons in her past', which opens more reasons for Lewis to deeply love Pinkie. Fluttershy is great, don't get me wrong, but Pinkie definitely 'takes the cake' when it comes to putting Lewis with someone. Bet you didn't know that!**

_BUM BUM_

E4 P2: The Slenderman's Daughter

**(Mess Hall)**

"Where the heck is Duncan?" Gwen asked the others. It had been about five minutes since Slender had disappeared. It was still very dark, but everyone had adjusted to the darkness. Justin was the one with the flashlight, but left it off to save the battery.

"Beats me, he left to the Confessional a few minutes ago," Alejandro said with a shrug.

Scott beeped red, signaling that he thought Duncan was gone. Ezekiel shook his head while Justin just shrugged.

"I hope he's alright," Gwen said, rubbing her arm.

"He's been to juvy several times, I'm surehe'll be just fine," Alejandro said, shrugging.

Gwen sighed and rolled her eyes. "So, what should we do? Slenderstine could attack any second. Where do you think we should hide?"

Scott suddenly flashed green. Alejandro and Gwen looked over at him and cocked their heads. "Here?" Alejandro asked. Scott beeped green again. "Well, I don't see why not. Why strike in the same place twice?"

"Well… I guess staying here would set up a base camp for the others in case they were attacked… why not?" Gwen said with a shrug. "Justin, since we're staying here, why don't you give the flashlight to Team Vallowsmeir? They might need it."

**Confessional: This is going to be a tense episode.**

**Gwen: I hope Duncan's alright. I do have to wonder if Slenderstine got ahold of the cameras and see us giving these confessionals.**

**Scott: Screw Duncan, I'm saving my own hide! This'll most likely be the only confessional I'll give today, since I'm too scared Slenderstine will get me! **(He shivers and looks terrified.)

"Don't worry," Val said to his sub-group. "I'm the king of demons. Slenderstine has the official right to obey me."

Izzy shook her head. "I don't think so. Slenderstine is part human. The 'stine' part comes from her mother, Justine."

"_The _Justine?!" Val said, his jaw dropped. "She's legendary among my people! She was so cunning that she was a demon among humans!"

"I think that she's a bit freaky," Courtney said with a shiver. "She mutilates males for fun. I hate to think what her daughter does."

Dakota shivered in the corner in fear. Noah took notice and sighed. "Dakota, it'll be fine," he said grudgingly. "Demons aren't that bad. Besides, it's Lewis' family. Actually, that's a bad thing to say."

Dakota giggled and said, "Thanks Noah. I appreciate it."

"So, dudes and dudets, what should we do?" Geoff asked.

Val pondered a moment before nodding to himself. "I say we try to take back the helocarrier. Izzy, do you know where the Captain's Deck is?"

"Yep! I know the way like the back of my hand!" Izzy said happily.

"Right then," Val said. "I say we all head over there. Together, I don't think Slenderstine will think of attacking us all."

Suddenly, Val felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Justin holding out his flashlight. Val took it and nodded. Justin saluted and walked off. "Well, now we can light the way to our doom," Noah grumbled.

**Confessional: Val's idea sounds terrible.**

**Vallowsmeir: I'm hoping by walking that distance, Slenderstine will pick the humans off one by one until I'm the last one left. I **_**despise **_**half human demons. So much cherished blood tainted. But Slenderstine is born from a **_**legendary **_**human! She was so evil she could have been a demon! I am hoping Slenderstine wouldn't mind helping me with my scheme against humanity.**

**Dakota: I hope Slenderstine takes it easy. I don't do well under constant fear. **(She shivers.)

**Geoff: Right on! Take on the master of all women! I hope Slenderstine is hot!**

Mr. Coconut glanced around and sighed. "Do I even need to ask where Jo is?" Everyone from Team Mr. Coconut was present except Jo, who slipped off earlier.

"For all we know, she probably went to go take on Slenderstine," Trent said with a shrug.

"Not my problem then," Mr. Coconut said with a shrug. "She better not get her butt captured. Otherwise, if we lose, she is so going for being annoying."

"Sha-Lightning agrees!" Lightning declared. "I sha-say we team sha-up and fight sha-back!"

Mr. Coconut heard Lightning's declare and pondered this. "You know, Lightning's right," Mr. Coconut said with a nod. "We should head down the Hall of Death and grab some weapons. I remember seeing a few blades down there when we attended elimination a few days ago."

"But what about Jo?" Sadie asked.

"What about her?" Trent asked. "She ditched us. Besides, if we all went off on our own, we would screw ourselves over. We have to stick together. Mr. Coconut's right. If we try and stand up in the basement, we might stand a chance." Sadie sighed, but nodded her agreement.

**Confessional: They might need more than brute force.**

**Jo: Who needs them losers? I'm gonna take on Slenderstine and beat the living #$% out of her!**

**Mr. Coconut: I actually hope that Slenderstine captures us. Why? Because then, we can all team up and vote off Jo. But, if we win, it just narrows down the competition. I just hope we don't have to deal with her till the merge.**

**Sadie: I don't like Jo and all, but I don't think she should be out by herself right now. Even she has her limits.**

"Run for your lives!" Tyler yelled and started to bolt off. Brick and Beth managed to catch up with him and stop him from getting too far ahead.

"Whoa, easy soldier," Brick said. "We need to remain calm."

"I'm not calm," Cody whimpered. "Slenderstine is out there and she could kill any of us at any time!"

"I say we set up a base of operations," Harold suggested. "That way, we can be prepared if we are attacked."

"Good idea soldier," Brick said with a salute. "I say we head over to the holodeck. We can make holoweapons so we can fight her off!"

"You're so brave," Bridgette said with a giggle.

"Comes with the badge mam," Brick said with a nod.

**Confessional: Brick is too serious for me.**

**Brick: Harold is one true soldier. He'll make a fine cadet someday.**

**Beth: I'm hoping we lose so I can vote off Brick or Harold. Those two have both proven to be too strong, both physically and mentally, to keep around! One of them needs to go.**

**Tyler: This is freaky! Slenderstine could be anywhere! I want my mommy!**

**Cody: While I am scared out of my wits, I need to focus. How am I going to survive? Well, if I remain hidden by some of the others, I should be alright. I know it's not good for the others but I'm sure they would do the same if they were this scared.**

While Lindsey and Katie were breathing deeply, very much afraid, Sam was talking it over with DJ. "Look, it's not that hard," Sam said. "All we have to do is go up to Lewis' living quarters. Slenderstine would have made a nest by now, and why not in the most important place here?"

"But how do we get up there without bumping into her?" DJ asked fearfully.

"The video camera!" Sam held up the device and turned it on. "The more static on the screen, the closer she is. Plus, it has night vision, so we can see where we're going."

"Not bad Sam," DJ said with a nod. "But maybe, instead of risking it all, just you and I go. Lindsey is too much of a mess, and I don't want anything to happen to Katie."

Sam nodded. "Right. We need to get there as fast as possible. You tell Katie, and I'll set up shop right outside the Mess Hall."

**Confessional: We got a plan!**

**DJ: I care for Katie a lot. I don't want some freaky faceless girl to attack her.**

**Sam: Believe it or not, but I'm a threat in this challenge. When you play as many games as me, you're bound to find some creepy pasta about video game characters hooking up and having kids. Where do you think the Enderman come from?**

DJ walked up to Katie and put an arm on her shoulder. When she looked up, he said, "Sam and I are going to run. We'll be back in a few minutes." Katie nodded, but DJ noticed she was crying. "Hey, it'll all be alright. I'm sure Lewis knew this was part of the challenge to begin with."

"It's not that," Katie sobbed. "It's that Sadie hates me! Trent told me that Sadie was upset because of someone! And it's all my fault!" She sobbed some more and DJ comforted her by giving her a hug.

"Hey, I'm sure everything will be fine," DJ said. "She didn't say it to you. You may have interpreted it wrong. I promise, as soon as we're done with the challenge, I'll help you out. Alright?"

Katie nodded, still crying. But before any more words could be said, there was a scream out from the hallway. DJ and Katie bolted up and ran for the door. When they looked out, they saw the video camera laying on the floor.

"She has Sam!" DJ said, looking around. He saw no trace of either Sam or Slenderstine.

"What do we do?" Katie asked, quite frightened. DJ looked back into the Mess Hall and saw Lindsey still scared out of her wits by screaming and flailing her arms.

"Lindsey!" DJ hollered. "We need to go!" Lindsey had no complaint as she ran out of the Mess Hall. "I figure we just continue with our plan, only we all go," DJ said. Katie nodded and the three walked off, DJ holding the camera.

**Confessional: **_**This **_**is why you don't brag in the Confessional!**

**Lindsey: I'm so scared! Where's Tyler when you need him?**

**DJ: I am actually now thoroughly freaked out. But I gotta keep going! For Momma! And Katie too!**

**Katie: I would be, like, totally scared if I wasn't so upset about Sadie. **(She sighs.) **Well, no use moping. I hope DJ won't get captured by protecting me…**

Everyone on Team Larry had not moved. They were all debating what they should do. Dawn and Zoey wanted to go looking for their uncle, Mike wanted to get to the main deck so they could at least have a chance, and Larry wanted to barricade themselves in the weight room on the Gold Hall.

"It's the best option," Larry said. "I don't see why we shouldn't go there. We'll be well equipped for a fight and Slenderstine can't even get in."

"Actually, that's not true," Dawn said. "Slenderstine works like Slender. She can teleport anywhere she wants. She needs to recharge every few times since she's half human, but she has all the abilities Slender has."

"Well, we would still be well equipped for a fight," Larry said with a shrug. Shrub suddenly started beat-boxing crazily at Larry. Larry scowled and said, "No! She would rat us out as soon as we got there! It is practically her natural habitat!"

"What he suggest?" Cameron asked.

"Bronze Hall. It's a bad idea. I am heading to the Gold Hall, who's with me?" Larry said, a bit annoyed.

No one argued, so they all walked out, Shrub reluctantly. However, one contestant wondered about Shrub's reasoning.

**Confessional: Larry doesn't listen to Shrub much, does he?**

**Cameron: Larry it right. If we hang out the weight room, we'll all be able to use the weights to attack Slenderstine if she attacks. Larry is pretty smart for only being a head.**

**B: Shrub seems a bit… ignored. His ideas are great, even if they don't make sense in the moment. If Larry listened to him a bit more, we might see Shrub's full potential.**

**Larry: Shrub means well, but he isn't cut out for this type of game. If we follow my plan through, then I'm sure that even if we lose the challenge, we'll win sub immunity.**

**(Jo)**

Jo was stalking down a random hallway, grumbling to herself. "Where is that stupid piece of #$%?" she asked to no one.

**Confessional: Jo… swears way too much.**

**Jo: I want this challenge over with so I can relax in the weight room. I can't wait until I **_**crush **_**whichever loser I'm against in the finale!**

**Slender: **_**I have my right mind to get her out of this challenge the **_**hard way. **_**But I will restrain myself for the competition's sake.**_

**(Villainous Vultures: Team Alejandro)**

Everyone had left by this point and Gwen was sitting alone at a table. The other four guys patrolled the room, ready to warn the others if Slenderstine had appeared. Alejandro walked through the Mess Hall to go check the kitchen when he saw Gwen sigh. He figured it would be fine if he left the kitchen alone for the moment and went to go talk to Gwen.

"You alright?" he asked, sitting next to her.

She sighed again. "I just hope Duncan's alright. I thought we would be able to fight this trial together. But then he has to go get himself captured first."

"If you ask me, he totally deserves it," Alejandro said with a shrug. Gwen glared at him and he added, "I'm sure everything's fine. Slender seemed to find this a joke."

"If it's his daughter, everything's a joke," Gwen mumbled. Before Alejandro could respond, however, there was a loud _BUM BUM _and there was a scream and also a loud hiss come from the kitchen. Gwen and Alejandro ran for the kitchen, and when they came in, they saw a flash of a girl's hair before it vanished. The only other person who answered the scream was Scott, who wheeled through like crazy, beeping red over and over.

"Who do you think she got?" Gwen asked fearfully.

"Well, since us three are here," Alejandro said, "I think she grabbed Justin and Ezekiel. I think that hiss we heard was from Zeke trying to fight back."

Scott beeped red again, while Gwen asked, "So… how do we do continue?"

"Well," Alejandro said, rubbing his goatee. "I guess we should huddle in the center of the room and watch all the entrances." Gwen nodded and Scott beeped green as all three walked into the other room.

**Confessional: Villains are down three guys, all from the same sub-team!**

**Gwen: Alejandro seems a lot nicer than he was in season 3. Maybe Duncan is wrong after all.**

**Alejandro: I should have checked the kitchen before I talked to Gwen! Ugh, we're already down by three members and the challenge barely started.**

**(Team Vallowsmeir)**

At this point in time, it wasn't best walking down corridors with little light. However, Val was making it work as he had Noah on his shoulder, the flashlight in his left hand, and Izzy hanging onto his right hand. However, Val looked quite annoyed and enraged.

"Are we there yet?" Izzy asked Val.

"I don't know, are we?" Val asked, trying to remain calm.

"Take a left," Izzy said and Val swung around to see another long, dark hallway. "Keep going straight till you reach the end of the hall."

"I still think that this season was rigged," Courtney grumbled. "You know the entire layout of _The Death Wing_ and your uncle is hosting. It's too perfect for you."

Izzy sighed and said, "You know, while I may know the layout, Lewis won't save me if I'm voted out. He has this idea in his head that I am too unpredictable. He's right though…"

Dakota reached up and patted Izzy's back. "It's alright. It was just a nightmare."

"You weren't there," Izzy muttered.

_And you should keep thinking that_ Val thought to himself. "So, Geoff, you holding up back there?" When there was no reply, Val frowned and turned. Noah fell off his shoulders when he was completely flipped. Slenderstine was standing there, Geoff unconscious in her arms.

Slenderstine definitely took after her father. She was wearing a black suit, white button up shirt, and a red tie. She was very tall, but only about 6'3", not as high as her father quite yet. She also had a bit of her mother, and that was the hair. It was brown and was down a little bit past her shoulders. One the right side of her hair, she had a pink bow. The other side of her face she had hair covering part of her face. Actually, face isn't how to describe it. It took after her fathers. It was white and had nothing. However, she had one thing on her face that she could have only gotten from a human. A slit on her lower face forming a creepy emo smile. And from it came a giggle.

"Run!" Dakota screamed. Val didn't need the encouragement and ran, Izzy still hanging on his arm. Courtney was up with him as he ran. They didn't stop running until they reached the end of the hall.

"Another left!" Izzy said and Val acted accordingly. As he made the turn, he noticed Slenderstine was no longer chasing them.

"We're good guys!" Val said and then turned. Slenderstine stood there, now holding an unconscious Dakota. "Forget what I said and run!" Val said, his voice rising a bit. He turned and ran the other way.

He suddenly felt his right arm lighten and Izzy yell, "You'll never take me alive!" He shrugged to himself and kept running. After a while, he stopped and looked back. Slenderstine was gone. He looked ahead very fast and saw she wasn't there either.

"We're safe now guys!" he hollered. "Who's still in this?"

"Surprisingly, I am," Noah said. Val looked down to see Noah on his leg, which he somehow grabbed onto when he fell. Courtney walked in front of him, showing she was still there. And that was all. No Izzy bounced around.

"We must keep moving," Val said to them. "I don't see any other way but trying to find the captain's deck without Izzy." Noah just shrugged on Val's leg and Courtney nodded. Val nodded back and walked forward.

**Confessional: But Izzy said it was the other way?**

**Noah: It actually feels a little lonely without Dakota and Izzy. But it's much more quiet and serious without them. If only the CIT was taken along with them.**

**Courtney: Half of us are already down and we have no idea where we are! Izzy, when we find you, I will kill you.**

**Vallowsmeir: **_**This **_**is how plans work quickly. Slenderstine must be watching my Confessionals. Too bad Noah got ahold of my foot, otherwise he would've been **_**demolished**_**!**

**(Team Mr. Coconut)**

Mr. Coconut was running. Why? Because he and the others were separated for a second and he didn't want to waste any time waiting for Slenderstine to catch him or the others.

"Trent, Sadie, Lightning, speak to me!" Mr. Coconut said as he came to an intersection.

"Sha-present!" Lightning said as he came from the right.

"Here," Trent said. "But I had a little accident with Slenderstine." He walked up carrying Sadie in his arms. "She's unconscious. I think Slenderstine has that effect."

Mr. Coconut nodded. "I see. So we're a man down, but we still have her. I guess that helps us. Trent, do you want to carry Sadie, or do you wish me to?"

"I can handle it," Trent said with a nod. "So where's the Hall of Banishment from here?"

Mr. Coconut looked around when Lightning suddenly pointed straight. "Sha-Lightning remembers going sha-this way."

"You sure?" asked Mr. Coconut.

"Sha-Lightning is always right," Lightning said confidently.

Mr. Coconut nodded and said, "Ok, I trust your judgment. Let's get…" He didn't finish. A loud _BUM BUM _cut him off and Slenderstine appeared behind Trent. Trent and Sadie didn't stand a chance as Trent suddenly went slack. "Lightning, run!" he yelled.

"Sha-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Lightning yelled as he ran behind Mr. Coconut toward the way of the Hall of Banishment.

**Confessional: I don't even need to know about the Heroes to know that the Villains did terrible.**

**Lightning: Sha-Lightning has been never more sha-scared in his sha-life! Sha-Slender girl is sha-freaky! Lightning never want to sha-date anybody that sha-scary!**

**Mr. Coconut: If what I've deduced is true, Slenderstine has breached the cameras. How else would she want to show me for saying we all made it? Hopefully she has Jo too. That would make my day.**

**(Heroic Hamsters: Team Brick)**

Team Brick was in the Gold Hall at the very moment Slenderstine had scooped up Trent and Sadie. They were at their desired location, but the doors were locked tight. Cody was currently trying to open them by messing around with the control lock.

"This thing has all its power zapped out of it," Cody said, frustrated. "It's a miracle I can actually access this thing at all."

"Have you tried crossing the X node and the B node?" Harold asked, walking over.

"Yes, plus I triple checked the safeties. If we went in there, we could potentially be killed," Cody said to him.

Beth grumbled something rude and said, "Can't you reset the safeties?"

"I would need access to both ends," Cody said. "Plus, even if I did somehow manage to get in and reboot the safeties, there is already a program going. I can't tell what because of the stupid power failure!"

"Wait a minute there soldier, how can the holodeck still be going if the rest of the ship is dead in the water?" Brick asked.

"Slenderstine has control of the ship. She can add power to any part of the ship she wants, including the holodeck. Duh," Harold said, rolling his eyes.

"But why the holodeck?" Bridgette asked.

Cody crossed a few wires and moved a few little gismos and beamed. "Here we go! I can get you an image of the inside!" Cody pushed a button and a projection came out of the control lock. It was a dark room, but an operating table could be seen with someone on it. Along the sides of the room were several nasty looking knives and chainsaws and all sorts of tools, all of which covered in blood. On the table, very mutilated and disgusting looking, lay Lewis. His organs were strewn across the table and his eyes were gouged out. But his heart, which could be clearly seen, was still pumping, meaning we was still alive.

"Oh #$%! Turn it off!" Bridgette yelled. Cody very happily obliged by pulling a cord. The image immediately shut off, as well as the control lock.

"Looks like we'll need to find another place to hide," Beth said with a shrug.

Tyler looked over at Beth, disgusted. "We just saw the host _barely alive_! And all you can think about is hiding?"

"Why does it matter?" Beth snarled.

"Guys…" Harold suddenly said.

"Why does it _matter_? You have got to be kidding me!"

"Guys…"

"I find personal safety very important in crisis!"

"GUYS!"

"WHAT?!" Beth and Tyler snapped. But they soon found out why Harold was being insistent. Two black tentacles grabbed both Beth and Tyler by the ankles and dragged them around a corner, both of them kicking and screaming.

Brick, who was bound to the honor code, ran down around the corner to save them, but another tentacle wrapped around his neck and pulled him in. Tyler and Bridgette, both immensely freaked out, tried running down around the other corner, but with a loud _BUM BUM _Slenderstine appeared right in the mouth of the hallway. She grabbed Tyler with her forth tentacle which could be seen clearly coming out of her back and she picked Bridgette up with ease. She seemed to peer down the hallway, as if she sensed one more person. After a minute, she gave up and suddenly vanished.

Cody, who managed to hide himself behind a little corner to the door to the holodeck, peered over the side, quite scared. "I'm… the only one left."

**Confessional: I take it back, the Heroes are doing an almost worse job.**

**Cody: I think… I'll just hide in here. If she hasn't breached the cameras, I should be fine… right? **(Rolls up into a fetal position and starts to suck his thumb.)

**(Team Sam)**

"She's down to the left," DJ said, holding up the camera. "Make a right here."

Everyone minus Sam had made it quite far. They had made it up a few decks, making detours as they saw Slenderstine coming. Sam had given DJ great words of wisdom, since they had completely ignored any static at all.

"Is that creepy faceless lady going to attack us?" Lindsey asked fearfully.

"No, I don't think so," DJ said looking at the video camera. "She was definitely the other way."

Katie sighed, her mind still on Sadie. DJ noticed this and said, "She's fine. I'm sure her team is watching her closely, like I am to you. We'll fix it up, I promise."

Katie gave DJ an appreciative smile. She then screamed. DJ looked ahead again, expecting Slenderstine. But it wasn't her. It was Val. Noah was on his leg. And behind Val… stood Slenderstine holding Courtney in one of her tentacles from her back.

"But…" DJ said, looking at the camera, which was now super full of static.

Val himself reached the team of Heroes before sighing. "Noah, you're weighing me down," he snarled. "What I'm about to do is for the benefit of the team. Ta-ta Noah!" With that, he grabbed Noah by the leg, and he chucked him. Straight at Slenderstine, in which she caught him using one of her tentacles. Val, not looking back, continued to run for it.

"How could he…" Katie asked, very confused.

"There's nothing we can do, run!" DJ said and he grabbed Katie and ran for it. Lindsey was about to run too when she tripped on her heels. Before she could holler for help, Slenderstine appeared right next to her with a _BUM BUM _and wrapped a tentacle around her mouth and dragged her across the floor as she retreated back down the hallway.

**Confessional: Don't let her get me!**

**Vallowsmeir: Hopefully she got those heroes. I decided to eliminate some of the Heroes to at least show the others I 'tried'. I tricked the video camera to pick up my signal. So, when I passed by in the other hall, they would turn the other way and we would cross. Slenderstine was chasing me the whole time, so I figured to let her grab Courtney and Noah plus whatever hero she could grab. Now all I need to do is fall back and talk to Slenderstine.**

**Katie: How could Val just… sacrifice Noah like that? I remember the first day, he claimed he would play the game as nice as possible. But… he just sabotaged his own team! I am having a hard time believing that.**

**(Team Larry)**

Larry and the rest of the group were standing outside the weight room trying to pry the doors open. Larry and Mike (who was currently Svetlana) were both trying to open the doors with no luck. "Why won't these stupid doors open?" Larry grumbled.

"They're generated by power. They open when you're close by," Cameron explained, examining the door.

Larry looked at the door and banged his head against it. "Now you tell me!" Shrub beat boxed something on Larry's shoulder, which made Larry grumble something not appropriate.

"What's he saying?" Zoey asked.

"None of your concern at the moment," Larry grumbled. "Main thing is, we're stuck. Any ideas?"

Mike took a deep breathe, signaling he had reverted back to himself. "Well, we could always fall back on Shrub's plan. Maybe it could work." Larry grumbled some more things before sighing in defeat. "Alright, fine. Let's head down there."

The party turned to find that going down to the Bronze Hall wasn't an option. Slenderstine stood at the steps, a smile playing on her faceless face. "Don't. Turn. Around," Dawn said slowly. "She can sense large movements. Plus, if you take eyes of her, even for a second, she'll have the right to move freely."

"Even blinking?" Cameron whimpered.

"If so, it matters not, since I can't blink," Larry said. It was, indeed, the ultimate standoff. No one moved for over ten minutes. Larry's face connected straight at Slenderstine. Everyone waited for her to leave. And then came the idiot.

Not knowing about it, a tentacle from Slenderstine crept up upon the others. The only one to notice this was B, who was quite frightened at the time. He pulled out a wrench from his pocket and rushed forward to beat it. In doing so, he knocked Larry off his gaze, sending Shrub into a beat-boxing fit. Everyone else looked away from Slenderstine to see what B was doing, which caused Slenerstine to giggle at the end of the hallway.

When B reached the tentacle, Slenderstine appeared with a _BUM BUM_ and used her tentacle B was chasing to wrap him up. She turned to see Dawn, Larry, Zoey, and Mike running for it. She saw Cameron still standing where he was, and he, noticeably, wet his pants. Slenderstine used a tentacle to grab his as well and she disappeared into the darkness.

**Confessional: Slenderstine has gotten almost all of every sub-group but Larry's, who still has the most members still standing.**

**Zoey: Slenderstine is a lot freakier than how Slender described her. She has the potentially to actually be a pretty cute girl, but instead she chooses to freak everyone out! I do hope Cameron is ok.**

**Dawn: Oh dear. B meant well, he really did. I just hope Larry doesn't get mad about it and wants to vote him off…**

**Larry: B totally ruined my concentration! I had her in my sights and he bumped me out of the way! How am I supposed to focus when that oaf pushes me out of the way? If we lose, B is so going!**

**Shrub: Vt-vt bad influence on Lt-lt.**

**(Jo)**

Jo was still quite alone as she exited out to the roof. She glared around the roof before shrugging. "Eh, whatev. I'll do a quick jog around the ship," she said. She turned around to come face to face with Slenderstine, who giggled playfully.

"Naughty Jo," she said. Her voice was like a purr, but it was very sadistic and creepy sounding. "I don't like what you said in the Confessional, Naughty Jo. I want some _fun_." Jo screamed as Slenderstine lurched forward.

**(Lewis' Living Quarters)**

"Slap a fish," Lewis said with a smirk. Lewis, Pinkie, and Slender were all sitting in Lewis' living quarters. The room was now set up to still have the couch and Pinkie's chair, but another chair, which was completely black, occupied the room with a table. On said table was littered with cards. Slender sat in the black chair while Pinkie occupied her chair. Lewis occupied the couch. The staff was currently playing a serious game of Go Fish.

"_You could just say 'Go Fish' like normal people_," Slender said as he picked up another card.

"It's funner to say it my way," Lewis said with a smirk. "Besides, you won't have to deal with me much longer, Pinkie'll win here in a few minutes."

It was true. Since they were all playing with five decks, more matches were available. However, Pinkie had several matches while the others only had a few. While Slender thought she was cheating, Lewis knew she was using her Pinkie Sense to help her along.

"Well, we all know she's the best at Go Fish," Lewis said with a chuckle.

Slender looked at Pinkie, who was grinning like mad. He seemed to be glaring, but it was hard to tell with the lack of a face. He suddenly shook, which got looks from everyone. _"She got someone she hates. Her telepathic field is violent."_

Pinkie glanced up and said, "She go to the holodeck?"

Slender sat still for a bit before shaking his head. _"No, but she is debating the rules. Be prepared in case she decides to go ballistic."_

Lewis nodded and with a blur of moment, his two twin pistols (the actual versions) were out of his pockets and in his hand. "You get me there, I handle it," Lewis said with a nod. "Pinkie, till then, your turn."

"Slender, got any eights?" she asked with a smile. Slender glared at her before flicking a card at her. She caught it and laid down a pair. Slender seemed to glare again before he got another jolt. Lewis reached for his guns but Slender raised his hand.

"_She's… contemplating the demon," _Slender said. _"I would expect some sort of mutiny in the near future."_

Lewis sighed. "I figured he would want to talk to one of the most dangerous half breeds of all time."

"_I would agree with that statement. She is indeed the most feared where I tread. Ben, any fours?" _he asked.

"Slap a Fish," Ben said. "Yeah, Val's is most definitely someone to watch out for. I know I've heard some stories about him before… I just can't remember where."

"He claims he's the king of demons, but a lot of his story is off. He says he was at certain places at certain times, but Ben was in the same places at the same time, and Val was nowhere in sight. It makes no sense!"

"Indeed," Lewis said, ordering his cards. "He has this plan, but he doesn't reveal much about it. All we can get is his pure hatred of humans and I have something he needs. Slender, any tens?"

"_Go Fish," _Slender said as Lewis drew a card. _"I don't believe I've heard of Val either. I'll do some digging with some of the other demon rejects, but I doubt I'll find anything."_

"How is living away from Hell working for you? I know most demons need constant access to be able to survive," Pinkie said.

"_I'm alive," _Slender said with a shrug. _"It's tough to be on the side of good, but I don't regret it. Although, I hear some demons are going missing, some arrested, and others turning up dead."_

"Weird," Pinkie said. "Lewis, fives?" Lewis grabbed a card and slid it over. "How about Discord? I know Shy-Shy would be heartbroken if he went missing."

"He's safe," Lewis interjected. "I recently contacted him and Fluttershy. I need them both to operate a challenge for me in the next few days. Oh, and you're going shopping tomorrow right?"

"Yep! Who knows, maybe I'll find a magical bean!" Pinkie giggled.

"_Lewis, any ones?" _Slender asked.

"You guys are so totally cheating," Lewis said as he slid over a one to Slender. "Pinkie, gots me any queens?"

"Slap a Fish," Pinkie giggled as Lewis reluctantly picked up another card.

**(Villainous Vultures: Team Alejandro)**

The remaining three in the Mess Hall were all huddled together on the table in the center of the room. Scott was wheeling around the table on the floor as Alejandro and Gwen sat on top. "Why won't she leave already?" Gwen asked.

"I suspect she wants to play this out," Alejandro said. "She seems to find this as a game."

Scott beeped green on the floor as Gwen eyed the kitchen. "She won't strike twice from the same direction, would she?"

"I wouldn't expect so," Alejandro stated. "She seems the type to never repeat the same feat twice."

They waited another five minutes before Gwen spoke. "Do you think she split up all the couples, or just me and Duncan?"

"Seems like her style, to grab the men for her own," Alejandro said with a nod. "If she breached the cameras, then she definitely would know who to hunt."

"Duncan probably got caught when he was bragging in the Confessional," Gwen said with a chuckle. "Typical of him. He always wanted to go down bragging about his accomplishments."

"Kill me now," Alejandro said with a groan.

"Why do you hate him anyway?" Gwen asked him.

Alejandro sighed and said, "I don't necessarily hate Duncan. He just won't give me a chance. I truly have changed since season three. Some people haven't, like Heather. But I wanted to get out of that style and try… well, what I've been trying to be these past few days."

Gwen pondered this answer and didn't answer for a second. She then asked, "If you truly wanted forgiveness, why would you push the people you want forgiveness from away?"

This stumped Alejandro, as it was a true fact. But before he could respond to this, a loud _BUM BUM _came and two tentacles wrapped around Gwen's and Alejandro's mouth. Slenderstine, who stood near the seven bolt lock door, pulled them close to her and vanished, leaving Scott alone to roll around like a maniac.

**Confessional: Chicken.**

**Scott: **(Curled up into a ball, sucking his thumb.) **Mommy…**

**(Team Vallowsmeir)**

Val was alone. And that was how he enjoyed it. He was currently in the Silver Hall, leaning against the wall without a care in the world. With a loud _BUM BUM, _Val stood up straight as Slenderstine appeared a few feet in front of him. "Ah, Slenderstine. A legend in the making," Val said with a wicked smile.

Slenderstine giggled. "My, my, Val the Play Thing. You are made wonderfully."

"A compliment from a wonderful demon," Val said, still beaming. "I take it you know who I am?"

"Val the Play Thing," Slenderstine said, her small slit for a mouth widening. "A demon who hates humans. Naughty, naughty."

"_Very _naughty," Val said, still smiling. "I do believe that I have a proposal for such a wondrous creation as yourself."

"Naughty Val the Play Thing wants _me_? Do talk, Val the Naughty Play Thing," Slenderstine said, her grin still widening.

"As you may know, I have a… ah, quest, if you will," Val worded carefully. "I need someone with your _amazing _talents. It requires backstabbing your pesky cousin and his soon to be wife, but with you, I could not fail."

Slenderstine's smile seemed to grow. "Naughty Val the Naughty Play Thing. I _love _being naughty."

Val smile grew murderous. "That is what I enjoy hearing."

"But not with you, Val the Naughty Play Thing," she said, very quickly. Her tentacles suddenly lashed out and tied Val up. He squirmed but Slenderstine just tightened her grip, her smile still growing ever so bigger. "I want my freedom. Give me my freedom, and then, Val, the Naughty Play Thing, will I be naughty." And she disappeared, Val being pulled along with her.

**(Team Mr. Coconut)**

Lightning was leading Mr. Coconut down the helocarrier. They were currently in the Hall of Death. Mr. Coconut noticed the podium Lewis normally stood at during the elimination was knocked over. As Lightning pressed forward, Mr. Coconut stopped. "Something's not right," he said to himself.

"What do you sha-mean?" Lightning asked, still walking.

"The podium," Mr. Coconut said, walking over to it. He looked at it carefully. "This was knocked down right?"

"Hm-mm," Lightning said.

"When?" Mr. Coconut said.

"Mm," Lightning said.

"I mean, if someone passed by here, it would make sense," Mr. Coconut said. "But we would have seen someone pass by us since we can only get here one way."

"Mm," Lightning said.

"Therefore, Slenderstine has been down here before," Mr. Coconut deduced. "And Lightning?"

"Mm," he said.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you," Mr. Coconut said as he sped back up the stairs. As he left, it was seen that Slenderstine was standing a few feet away from behind Mr. Coconut, holding Lightning in her tentacles.

**Confessional: That leaves only two people left for the Villainous Vultures.**

**Mr. Coconut: I feel bad for not realizing Lightning was caught faster. This leaves me alone. Hopefully I get caught soon. Why? I don't want solo immunity so Jo can use it as an undeserved escape.**

**(Team Brick)**

Cody was still at the holodeck. He was focusing on trying to repair the lock which opened the door. He had repaired it enough so he could flip on the video screen again, but he didn't want to see Lewis again.

"Let's see, I cross this here, and this here," Cody said as he crossed the wires. The lock spurt sparks and Cody jumped back a bit. The video screen shot on and Cody was forced to see Lewis again. But this time, he noticed someone in the room.

It was a guy. He had black hair and a roundish face. He was wearing a black and purple shirt which was striped in a U pattern. He was around 4'10" and he had a look of happiness. His hair drooped down covering his left eye. His right eye had a purple iris, which wasn't normal.

"Who is this?" Cody asked. "Computer, can you tell me who this is?"

"Origin unknown," said a female computer voice, which staggered a bit in different volumes.

"Who added this to the system?" Cody asked, fiddling with a few more wires.

"Slenderstine/Vallowsmeir," the voice said.

Cody stopped fiddling and looked back at the screen. "Vallowsmeir? Isn't he another contestant on the Villainous Vultures?"

"Affirmative," the voice responded.

"Can you show me the program he used with this character?" Cody asked.

"Affirmative," the computer said. After a few seconds, the computer said, "Unable to comply. Files deleted."

Cody frowned and said, "When were they deleted?"

"Three seconds ago," the computer said. Cody suddenly tensed. He slowly turned around. And with a little giggle, Slenderstine used one of her tentacles to grab a screaming Cody.

**(Heroic Hamsters: Team Sam)**

DJ and Katie walked out onto the roof of the helocarrier. DJ was holding out the camera, which was just a slight amount of static. "Be careful, she is somewhere up here," DJ warned.

"I hope we can just rush over there without any problems," Katie said in worry.

"Don't worry, I think we're both home free," DJ said, looking both ways.

Katie smiled at DJ and she felt something inside her. She frowned a little, not knowing what that feeling was. She soon discarded that feeling when DJ tensed. "What's wrong?" she asked him.

"She knows we're here," DJ said. "Katie, look. I have an idea. Run the opposite way of Lewis' Quarters and run back in three minutes. Just be fast," DJ said.

"What about you?" Katie asked.

"Just do what I said, ok?" DJ said. Not wanting to waste any time, he kissed her forehead and ran toward Lewis' Quarters. Katie stood there for exactly three seconds in shock before a loud scream came. Katie then ran where DJ said to, now knowing what DJ's plan was.

**Confessional: Ship fest galore!**

**Katie: He… sacrificed himself for me to win the challenge. I… can't believe it. I thought only Sadie cared about me that much…**

**(Team Larry)**

Larry burst into a Gold Hall Room with Zoey and Dawn right behind him. Mike was slightly farther behind. "Come on Mike, run!" Zoey called down.

Mike ran as fast as he could, but it was a doomed effort. A _BUM BUM _came and Slendertine appeared and used a tentacle to grab Mike. Not waiting, Slenderstine disappeared. Larry slammed the door as Zoey tried to go out after him.

"He's gone! There's nothing we can do!" Larry said as he shoved Zoey away from the door. Shrub beat-boxed on Larry's shoulder, but Larry didn't pay attention. "Look, we aren't losing anyone else, so we're all in here until the challenge is over!"

Dawn looked at Larry and frowned. "Larry, your aura is duller than normal. Your normal yellow is now a bit of an orangish yellow. I think Slenderstine is effecting you."

Larry looked over at Dawn as if he was going to yell at her, but instead, he sighed. "Your right. I've felt this weird uncharacteristic feeling in me the past few days. I'm deeply sorry. I'll try to be who I was when this competition started. Zoey, we'll get Mike back. I promise." At this, everyone smiled at him.

"So, what now?" Zoey asked?

"Well, Slenderstine always makes a nest," Dawn said. "By that logic, we find the nest, we find all the other captured contestants."

Larry nodded and was about to open the door when Shrub when he started beat box. Larry took a step back, which got frightened looks from Zoey and Dawn. "She's coming in," Larry said.

No one could prepare for anything. _BUM BUM_.

Katie had timed it in her head. Three minutes. DJ had been gone for three minutes. Katie took a breath and ran.

Scott wheeled around the table quickly. He didn't want to be captured. He was quite freaked out about it. But then, there was a sound. The devil's sound. _BUM BUM_.

Mr. Coconut kept running up. He didn't want to risk going back down. But after a minute of running, he stopped. He said, "Do your worst." And there it was. _BUM BUM_.

Katie heard it but she kept running. _BUM BUM_. Katie didn't care. She ran. _BUM BUM_. The door was so close now. She reached out for the handle. _BUM BUM. _And she grabbed the handle, yanked it down, and threw herself into the room.

_Noah Flashback #1: Figures and Flames (One year before Total Drama Island)_

_Noah was walking from school. It was a good day in his opinion. He scored his girlfriend of his dreams, he won class president, and he had the best parents in the world. He walked down the sidewalk to his house, smiling in content._

_Then it happened. The thing that would change his life forever. _

_As he walked down the sidewalk, someone ran toward him. He stepped out of the way, but the guy still managed to touch him. He was covered in a black cloak. He had a strong upper body, from what Noah could tell. He was quite tall as well._

_After he pushed past Noah, Noah shrugged and kept going. He should have followed. He should have just turned around._

_He walked forward and stood in front of his gigantic mansion of a house. He sighed in content and took a step forward._

Noah flew awake. The last he saw was orange flames and flying house. He rubbed his eyes and shook his head. When he looked up, he saw that he was back in the Mess Hall. The lights were back on and everyone was sitting around. Noah saw Val sitting across from him. He felt like there was something he was mad at Val for, but couldn't remember what.

It didn't take long for Pinkie and Slender to bounce/walk in. As soon as they were in front of everyone, Pinkie beamed. "Well, you guys sure did make an exciting challenge! I do have to apologize if it was too scary. I told Lewis that the kidnapping would freak you guys out."

Cody promptly stood up. "Pinkie… I'm not sure if you checked, but Lewis is on the holodeck. And he's…"

"Perfectly healthy?" said a voice. Everyone looked at the kitchen to see Lewis walk into the room. "Sorry I'm late. Had to lock Slenderstine in the holodeck."

Cody quickly sat down while Slender chuckled in everyone's minds. _"She like to tear things apart," _he explained. _"We figured locking her in the holodeck would keep you guys safe."_

"Wait, we were in _danger_?" Courtney said, shocked. "Just wait until I tell my lawyers…"

"I wouldn't try that," Lewis warned as Courtney reached for her pager. "One, we are way out of range. Two, any outside communication would explode the communication device."

"But my contract from season two states…," Courtney started.

"In case you didn't catch it, I'm not done," Lewis said with a smirk. "Three, any contracts you have signed after season one, three, or four, depending when you came in, they have been revoked. So only the ones you signed for joining the show are valid. And four, Courtney, this one's for you. Your lawyers? They're _done _with your crap. Luckily, Pinkie's a trained lawyer, so guess who you rely on now?"

Courtney's jaw dropped in horror as Pinkie giggled. Everyone else laughed and Courtney scowled. "Alright, stop picking on Courtney," Pinkie said, still giggling. "Let's get to the results for the challenge."

"_That would be my cue," _said Slender. _"I should say, some of you pulled off the challenge wonderfully and others of you sucked. Today's challenge will be based on who lasted the longest. And I can say that the team who had the member that lasted longest is…_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_The Heroic Hamsters." _All the Heroic Hamsters cheered while the Villains Vultures groaned in defeat. _"Katie, from Team Sam, managed to get to Lewis' Living Quarters, where we were all gathered. As she not only lasted the longest, but she was the only person to find where we were."_

The Hamsters clapped for Katie, who was sitting next to DJ. She blushed as DJ gave her a little hug. "Now, to tell the individual stats," Lewis said. "Team Brick, you guys were the first team captured on the Heroes team, so you guys are in the Bronze Hall. Team Vallowsmeir, that goes for you guys to."

"Ooo! Can I say who won solo immunity?" Pinkie asked. Lewis shrugged and she grinned like mad. "Villains, so you all know, Scott managed to stay alive the longest, which wins his team solo immunity." Everyone on Team Alejandro nodded while two members on Team Vallowsmeir scowled.

"Ok, so that covers individual stats," Lewis said. "Now, we got some new idols for you. The Slender Idol and Slenderstine Idol. The Slenderstine Idol can stop three people from voting, which could be handy for some people who have a lot of enemies. And the Slender Idol, which is one of the most powerful idols I have planned. It reduces the vote to a single vote, the vote of the user. It can be used up till the final three, and like almost all the other idols, it can be used once. I would recommend getting that one whenever you head over to the Devil Ship."

Everyone seemed impressed by the Slender Idol, especially a certain puppet. But the staff weren't done with their surprises. _"Now it's time for one last surprise," _Slender said. _"For the ultimate winner of the challege, I will give her a reward. Katie, you get immunity the next time you lose a challenge. However, if you feel you don't need it, you may pass it on to someone else." _Katie nodded her thanks and approval.

"Well, that ends that," Lewis concluded. "Villains, I'll see you tonight in the Hall of Death. Heroes, same with you in the Hall of Banishment." With that, the staff walked out of the room, leaving the two teams to contemplate.

**(Heroic Hamsters: Team DJ)**

Everyone on Team Sam cheered for Katie, not because she won the challenge, but because they got out of the Bronze Hall to satisfy Lindsey. "Seriously, though, one more night and we would have been screwed over," Sam said, taking a giant bite of roast.

"I'm sorry Sal," Lindsey said, "I just have a hard time in painful environments."

"Well, what matters is that we are all alive," DJ said, patting Katie's shoulder. "And we have you to thank for it."

"I wasn't that special," Katie aid with a blush. "I just walked into Lewis' Living Quarters and found him playing cards."

"He was playing cards?" Sam said, slightly disturbed. "He let a killer hunt us down and all he did was play cards?"

"He said he couldn't get in the way of her doing her job," Katie explained. "Besides, he and Slender were prepared to get her if she raged."

Sam just sighed. "I'm sorry I wasn't more of an asset in this challenge. I would have totally rocked this challenge."

"Can't get them all," DJ said. "We're just lucky we won that time."

**Confessional: Win!**

**Katie: I have this feeling I get whenever I'm around DJ. I don't know what it is… but I like it. **(She blushes.)

**Sam: That was kind of insensitive for Lewis to leave us as demon food. But I guess he was ready for action in case Slenderstine got out of control.**

**(Team Larry)**

Everyone was sitting at the Team Larry table but Larry himself. Zoey and Dawn were both very quiet, not wanting to talk about how they had been captured. Larry was not in the Mess Hall. "Don't you want to at least talk about what happened?" Mike asked his girlfriend.

"No Mike… it's too horrible," Zoey said with a shudder.

"It was… all our most painful experiences rolled into one," Dawn said. While Zoey was doing fairly well to remain calm, Dawn was a completely mess. Her make-up was running down her face, her hair was all over the place, and she was trembling like crazy. It was also noticed that black bags were under her eyes, as if she hadn't slept for days.

"You look like you fell out of a tree," Cameron said innocently.

"Worse Cameron," Dawn said quietly. "Much, _much _worse." Zoey put a comforting hand on her shoulder, but it didn't seem to have much effect.

"Okay, so if you two are too frightened to tell us what happened to you," Mike said slowly, "what happened to Larry?"

"He took it the worst," Dawn explained. "Well, almost. His suit is completely out of battery, so he went to go recharge. Shrub is with him."

B, who was quietly listening to this, snapped his fingers. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a few materials. He started to tinker with them as the others watched. "What are you making B?" Dawn asked. B put a finger to his lips and kept tinkering.

"What's his aura say?" Cameron asked. Dawn squinted her eyes at B but sighed.

"I can't get a reading. To… unraveled," Dawn said.

Mike cuddled his girlfriend, and she sighed happily. Dawn saw this and sighed. Even though he was busy, B caught her sigh and patted her on the shoulder. She smiled, but it was faltering.

**Confessional: Plots galore!**

**Zoey: Dawn must have had a different vision than I did. Mine was… let's say I'm glad Mike would never betray me.**

**Mike: Zoey must have been seriously unraveled by Slenderstine. Sure, I was scared, but not like that. Hopefully she'll get along alright.**

**B: I was building a mechanical flower. We are in the air, no flowers. And Dawn's a nature girl. She'll feel better after a bit of nature touches her soul.**

**Dawn: **(Sobbing like mad.) **I don't know what was worse in those visions. Dad or Scott…**

**(Larry)**

Larry and Shrub were both in the room with the charger for Larry's suit. Shrub was sitting on a bed while Larry was recharging. "Larry alright?" Shrub asked.

"…" Larry responded. Larry had taken the capture badly. Not because of the vision he got, but because of how he had gotten captured. He let Slenderstine take Dawn and Zoey before she approached him and Shrub. He wasn't like that. Not the head he thought he was, anyway.

"Not your fault," Shrub said.

"Of course it was my fault!" Larry snarled. "I let Slenderstine take the other members of our team before me! I wouldn't do that Shrub! The head I once knew wouldn't let innocent girls get captured!"

Shrub waited for Larry to calm down before he tried again. "Not your fault. Vt-vt fault," Shrub said.

"No, it is," Larry grumbled. "I let her take them Shrub. How is that _not _my fault?"

"Vt-vt fault," Shrub said.

"You don't understand," Larry grumbled. "You don't realize that blaming things on others is pointless. I'm going to sleep Shrub. See you in the morning." Larry's suit powered off, leaving Shrub alone.

**Confessional: Pity. I thought Larry was starting to understand.**

**Shrub: Larry not listen. Larry focus. Vt-vt fault.**

**Larry: Shrub tries, but he needs to realize he just doesn't understand. He isn't me. He doesn't know what these problems are. Maybe I should have just refused to take him. I'll return him to Lewis when I get a chance.**

**(Villaous Vultures: Team Alejandro)**

"So, who do you wish to vote for?" Alejandro asked. Everyone on Team Alejandro had finished eating and was just sitting at the table. Zeke had fascinated himself with carving his name into the table.

"I don't know," Duncan said shrugging. "The only one I want to vote off is immune."

Alejandro glared at Duncan while Gwen sighed. "Can we please focus?" she asked. "How about Noah? He's a bit sour, and I don't think he's much use to the team."

Scott beeped red while Alejandro shook his head. "While he is sour, any of us, except maybe Scott, no offense, could beat him in the finals. I say Mr. Coconut, since we wouldn't stand a chance."

"Whoa there, hold your horses," Duncan said. "I say Miss Jo. Why? She's as bad as Mr. Coconut. Plus, she has an attitude I don't want to get involved with."

"Oh, like how you constantly get involved with Courtney when you're dating Gwen?" Alejandro countered. It was Duncan's turn to glare at Alejandro.

"Enough!" Gwen huffed. "We'll just all vote out who we see fit. Alright?" Duncan and Alejandro shrugged, got up, and walked off in different directions. "What am I going to do with those two?" Gwen asked, sighing. Justin shrugged while Scott beeped red.

**Confessional: I think three of those members talk less than B.**

**Justin: **(Looks into a mirror.)

**Gwen: Those two just need to stop fighting! It's annoying! Plus, they have no need to fight in the first place! It just irks me how much those two fight!**

**Scott: You know, after being scared all day, I'm in the mood for some torture. Emotional torture. Time for me to go visit a certain blonde again.**

**Alejandro: Duncan just needs to back off! I'm trying to be nice, but he makes it so #$% hard! Just knock off being a #$% already!**

**Duncan: Ale- #$%-o should just stop breathing right now! I could live so much better knowing he won't be a pervert to my girlfriend.**

**Ezekiel: **(Shrugs for no reason.)

**(Team Vallowsmeir)**

While most of the other groups were quiet, Team Vallowsmeir had one person who was complaining like her life depended on it. "I mean, I've wanted to vote her off for _days_, and she so happens to be immune _again_! Ugh!" Courtney growled.

"Calm down," Val said with a scowl. "I'm disappointed to, but I'm not crying over it. Let's go with your back up plan and vote Jo. She's almost as annoying as Gwen."

"I'm still for voting Noah, if anyone's interested," Geoff said.

"I think you keep forgetting that I can hear you," Noah grumbled.

"Nope! No Noah for you!" Izzy said happily.

Dakota smiled at her. "You seem to have reverted back to your normal self."

"Well, after the Slenderstine scare, I figure that I can't be worse than her," Izzy said with a smile. "So, by that logic, I can't be what my nightmare said I was."

Val frowned slightly before shrugging. "I don't know. A good nightmare always rejuvenates me."

"Yeah, and so do unicorns, King of Demons," Noah huffed.

"And be sure that your next on my hit list Noah," Val grumbled.

**Confessional: Demons are weird.**

**Izzy: I'm happy that it was all just a dream. If it were real, I couldn't live with myself.**

**Courtney: Gwen, your days are numbered. You are going to fall so hard your skull is going to crack open and your brain will run away from it!**

**Noah: Hmmm…**

**Vallowsmeir: Today was TERRIBLE! Izzy regained her confidence and Slenderstine won't come back unless I can free her from wherever she is. Izzy's an easy fix, just connect her dream to mine again. Slenderstine on the other hand… she's is a total different story. But I'll fix it into my plan somehow.**

**(Team Mr. Coconut)**

"Voting Mr. Coconut. Don't ask anything, just do it," Jo said and stalked off. Lightning, Sadie, and Trent were all sitting at their table when Jo had walked over and shouted at them to vote her way. As soon as she left, Mr. Coconut sat down at the table.

"So, are we all on board with Jo?" Mr. Coconut asked.

"I don't see why not," Trent said. "She just came by saying to vote you."

"Well, I can't argue her otherwise, since I have been a bit of a #$%," Mr. Coconut said.

"It's fine. At least you realized that," Sadie said.

"Sha-Jo is going to sha-die tonight!" Lightning said, ramming a fist into his other hand.

**Confessional: How is it going down?**

**Jo: Once he's gone, then I'll be in charge. No other option but me.**

**Mr. Coconut: If I do go, I expect the others to try and take out Jo as fast as they can. I want to win this, but I'm sure there are more deserving people out there. I'll try surviving tonight and see how it goes.**

**Sadie: Mr. Coconut doubts himself too much. I wouldn't vote for him. He wants to try and help us now instead of himself. Why would I want to get rid of him?**

**(Hall of Death)**

The Villainous Vultures had filed down to the Hall of Death and were sitting down in their assigned area. The podium was standing again, which some nameless intern did. Lewis came down a few minutes later with a grin on his face.

"Well, I expected you guys to come back down here eventually," Lewis said with a chuckle. "But I expected a longer winning streak from you guys. Alejandro, what do you think happened today?"

"Well, it all came down to luck. Did Slenderstine want me, did she want someone else, and who did she want? I wouldn't say it was rigged since she seemed hard to control, but I would say she chose who she wanted to attack," Alejandro responded.

"Trent, you were once part of a complex love square. Is this effecting you now?" Lewis asked.

"Nope, I've moved on," Trent said.

"I see," Lewis said with a nod. "Noah, do you remember how you got captured?"

"Don't talk to me, I'm trying to read," Noah said, holding up his book.

"Twilight. Nice," Lewis said sarcastically, earning laughs from the other contestants. "Scott, you were in the bottom two last time. Do you feel like a threat this time?"

Scott beeped red and Lewis nodded. "Mr. Coconut, who do you think is going home tonight?"

"I'll be blunt," Mr. Coconut said. "Jo's going tonight." Everyone fell silent as Jo fumed. Lewis took this as a good time to wrap up.

"Alright, let's finish this up," Lewis said. "Mr. Coconut, you can do the honors in starting off the voting tonight."

**Voting Confessional: This is where we get some deep thought.**

**Mr. Coconut: Bye Jo. Hated working with you all four episodes of knowing you. **(Crosses out Jo's picture.)

**Jo: Bye Mr. Coconut. Hated working with you all four episodes of knowing you. **(Crosses Mr. Coconut's picture.)

**Geoff: Bye Noah. Loved not working with you for three seasons of this show, but now you need to go. **(Crosses out Noah's picture.)

**Vallowmeir: Today has been a day I rather not have! Let Jo be eliminated so at least something in my plan can go smoothly. **(Crosses out Jo's picture.)

**Gwen: Sorry Noah, but you are a bit sour. And I don't like it much. **(Crosses out Noah's picture.)

**Dakota: Well, between Jo and Noah… have to go with Noah. Jo is a bully and I don't like her, but he is on our sub-group. My vote goes to him. **(Crosses out Noah's picture.)

When the last person voted (Izzy), Lewis walked off to tally the votes. When he came back, he was holding sixteen bags of popcorn. "We know the drill, so I won't bore you," Lewis said. "Here's for those immune. Gwen."

"Duncan."

"Justin."

"Ezekiel."

"Scott."

"Alejandro."

He tossed everyone the popcorn and turned to the not immune. "Starting with the ones not immune… Izzy."

"Sadie."

"Lightning."

"Geoff."

"Trent."

"Vallowsmeir."

"Courtney."

"Dakota."

"Noah."

He finished up tossing the popcorn and turned to Jo and Mr. Coconut. "So, we are down to the last two. Jo, the Bossy Lady Jock, and Mr. Coconut, the Nut. One of you is about to go home. But I can guarantee that the person not going home is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Mr. Coconut." He threw Mr. Coconut the popcorn and revealed Jo's picture crossed out.

It took less than a second for the instant reaction. "You idiots did _what?!_" she barked. "I am the _soul _of this team! Voting me off _guarantees _your endless oblivion!"

"We'll manage," Mr. Coconut said smugly. "Mostly because you're annoying and if we lose, we'll know that it wasn't someone annoying who did it." Jo scowled and was about to attack Mr. Coconut when she heard a giggle.

"Naughty Jo," said the voice of Slenderstine.

"Jo, you lost today," Lewis said. "And since Slenderstine is going back to her insane asylum since I want the holodeck back, I figured I let _her _take you down the Slide of Shame."

Jo turned around to see Slenderstine, her smile wide on her face. "No! No please! I'll go myself! I promise!"

"Naughty Jo," repeated Slenderstine. Lewis pushed the button to the doors opening to the Slide of Shame, and they lowered down. Slenderstine used her tentacles to wrap around Jo and pick her up. Jo screamed as Slenderstine walked over to the slide and disappeared farther down it with a _BUM BUM_. Lewis pushed the button again and they shut.

"Um, Slenderstine isn't going to hurt Jo, is she?" Sadie asked.

"Oh no. Slender has an eye on her. Unlike his daughter, Slender doesn't kill. Also, I have great news to inform you all the Slender will be joining the staff permanently once Slenderstine is returned to her insane asylum. He needs a place to crash, so I gave him one," Lewis said with a grin. The Villainous Vultures didn't really like the idea, but there was nothing they could say against it. "I will see you guys tomorrow. You may go."

**Confessional: Who saw that coming? Everyone should be the correct response.**

**Mr. Coconut: And peace comes to the helocarrier.**

**Vallowsmeir: So, Slenderstine is in an insane asylum? **_**This **_**was news I needed. I can now narrow down some places of where to look. Maybe now that Slender has joined the staff, I can ease some info about her location from him.**

**Alejandro: I do not know Jo, nor did I want to know her. However, Mr. Coconut still poses a threat. Then again, maybe I should get to know him first before I completely get rid of him. I should focus on mean people, like Duncan.**

**(Hall of Banishment)**

All the Heroic Hamsters were down in the Hall of Banishment when Lewis walked down, wheeling in a wheel. "Since this is your guy's first time down here with the new rules, allow me to explain," Lewis said as he pulled the wheel in front of them. "Instead of just volunteering, I will spin this wheel. Whoever it lands on will be sent over to _The Devil's Bargain_ for the night. Larry, despite already going on, you can still be chosen. Any questions?" With none being asked, Lewis spun the wheel.

It was a hard spin. The wheel spun for an entire two minutes before slowing. It took another minute before it stopped, right on…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Cody.

"Well, this tube is for you my friend," Lewis said as the tube opened. Cody sighed and walked into the tube. When he was inside, Lewis hit the button again and the tube shut. "That's all for tonight. I'll catch you all tomorrow." Everyone started to leave. But right before Dawn was about to walk up the stairs, Lewis said, "You. My quarters. Sometime tonight." Dawn nodded her head as she continued to walk up the stairs.

"Well, I guess this wraps up this episode," Lewis said, flashing a grin. "Now that Jo's gone, how will Team Mr. Coconut fare? What is Val's plan? Will Duncan and Alejandro ever get along?"

"Will Katie realize her feelings for DJ?" Pinkie randomly asked, falling from the ceiling. This startled Lewis, who backed up a bit. "Can Bridgette get any worse? How will things between Beth and Tyler go? And will Ben ever be forgiven for his sporactic updates?"

"Who's Ben?" Lewis asked.

"Oh, no one," Pinkie giggled.

"Find out next time on Total Drama All Stars!" the couple said together.

**Confessional: Wall breaker!**

**Tyler: Why Cody? He survived longer than we did against Slenderstine! Wait, does this make Cody a threat? I wonder if the others would want to vote him off.**

**DJ: It's a good thing I wasn't selected. That ship must be scary! Not as scary as Slenderstine was though.**

**Dawn: **(She sighs.) **It's times like these when I'm glad Lewis is my uncle.**

Votes

Gwen: Noah

Duncan: Jo

Scott: Mr. Coconut

Ezekiel: Mr. Coconut

Justin: Jo

Alejandro: Mr. Coconut

Noah: Mr. Coconut

Izzy: Jo

Dakota: Noah

Courtney: Jo

Geoff: Noah

Vallowsmeir: Jo

Jo: Mr. Coconut

Sadie: Jo

Lightning: Jo

Trent: Jo

Mr. Coconut: Jo

Jo- 9 votes

Mr. Coconut- 5 votes

Noah- 3 votes

Heroic Hamsters: Team Brick- Bridgette, Beth, Harold, Cody, Tyler, Brick

Team Sam- DJ, Katie, Lindsey, Sam

Team Larry- B, Cameron, Zoey, Dawn, Mike, Larry

Villainous Vultures: Team Alejandro- Gwen, Duncan, Scott, Ezekiel, Justin, Alejandro

Team Vallowsmeir- Noah, Izzy, Dakota, Courtney, Geoff, Vallowsmeir

Team Mr. Coconut- Sadie, Lightning, Trent, Mr. Coconut.

Eliminated: Heather, Sierra, Owen, Jo

Idols

Angel Idol: Winning team votes someone off losing team (NOT FOUND)

Lewis Idol: Challenge Info (NOT FOUND)

Chef Idol: Dating Idol (HELD BY ALEJANDRO)

Chris Idol: Immunity

Red Key- (NOT FOUND)

Orange Key- (NOT FOUND)

Yellow Key- (NOT FOUND)

Green Key- (NOT FOUND)

Blue Key- (NOT FOUND)

Purple Key- (NOT FOUND)

Pink Key- (HELD BY ALEJANDRO)

Pinkie Idol: Immunity for someone who isn't the one playing the idol (NOT FOUND)

Slender Idol: Only the user's vote counts in an elimination (NOT FOUND)

Slenderstine Idol: Stops three people from voting (NOT FOUND)

Yvonne Idol: Losing team votes someone to go to the Devil Ship on the winning team (HELD BY NOAH)

**BN: And thus ends the reign of Jo. Jo's character was quite easy to write for. Snobbish, self-centered, and obsessed with controlling everyone. But, she had one major flaw. She was too consistent. She reused the same insults, the same threats, but got nowhere with what she was saying because she never followed through. I made her an early boot because of this. I also wanted a good backstab, and for it to work, it had to be early in the game. And since Mr. Coconut and Jo's alliance grew stale, I felt having Jo being backstabbed would work perfectly.**

**Next Time: **The contestants rest up for the next challenge and talk amongst themselves. Another nightmare takes place and Dawn talks with her uncle. Also, a hint for a future challenge is shown. Then, the contestant's challenge is one of the best challenges ever invented: photo bombing.


	9. E5 P1: Villainous Schemes

**Disclaimer: I no own Total Drama, MLP, Slender, or Shrub. I own Lewis and Larry and Val. Me done now.**

**Warning: This chapter contains a secret getting out, several jerks, a disturbing dream, mentions of crap, explosions, a sock demon, and Scott. You have been warned.**

**Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: A ninth repost. I bet you guys are getting sick of me repeating myself, huh? Oh well. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Ben's Other Note That Wasn't Really Needed but Put Anyway: Wish me a happy birthday! This is the repost, but I'm legit reposting on my birthday! Who knew?**

**Fun Fact of Knowledge: Ok, I was watching season four, and I found the biggest season five clue in EVER! Grand Chef Auto, episode nine. Watch the Mike scene **_**carefully**_**. When he takes over his mind, look near the top right corner. He's yelling that his mind has new management. In that corner, you will see a shadow. And I think we all know who that is. Bet **_**none **_**of you knew **_**that**_**!**

Picture Bomb of Death!

E5 P1: Villainous Schemes

_The Death Wing _and _The Devil's Bargain_ were flying side by side across the Pacific. On top of one were two people. One was a pink haired girl and a purple haired guy. They stood side by side, both smiling happily.

"Previously on Total Drama All Stars," Pinkie said, "we had the scariest challenge yet!"

"That could be argued with the Jack the Ripper episode in season three," Lewis said.

"Was Jack the Ripper a demon?" Pinkie asked.

"Focus Pinkie, personal questions off camera," Lewis said with a careless grin.

"Oh, right," Pinkie said, getting back on track. "Slenderstine, Lewis's cousin, scared that pee out of some of the contestants!"

"Quite literally, since Cameron and Cody wet their pants," Lewis said with a chuckle.

"All the same, some of the contestants bonded while others were separated," Pinkie said. "Hey Lewis, would you leave me behind?"

"Not even if you told me too," Lewis said, smiling at her.

"Aw!" Pinkie said smiling back. "Anyway, in the end, Katie won the challenge for the Heroic Hamsters, sending the Villainous Vultures to elimination."

"Shame, I thought they would keep up their winning streak," Lewis said with a shrug.

"With great relief, Jo was sent home," Pinkie continued. "I honestly think the villains will now be much calmer."

"I don't know. Val is up to something, and he wants everyone to know it," Lewis said suspiciously.

"Well, we just need to keep an eye on him," Pinkie said. "Also, since you guys may not remember, Cody was sent over to _The Devil's Bargain_. Why do we call it that anyway?"

"Cause Chris is on it," Lewis said with a chuckle. When Pinkie didn't laugh, Lewis face palmed. "Never mind."

"Well then, who will win the challenge today? Will voting off Jo benefit the Villainous Vultures? Can the Heroic Hamsters pull off another win? And who will be voted off?"

"Find out today on Total Drama All Stars!" they both said.

(Theme Song; I wanna be famous)

**(Gold Hall)**

In the winner's bedroom, Team Sam was resting. Lindsey was off at the spa, where she belongs. The other three were all resting on their beds, Sam playing a video game.

"We rocked today! It was as awesome as a video game!" Sam said as he pounded away on his consul.

"Katie did. We just sat to the sides," DJ reminded.

"Oh, it was nothing. If anyone did anything today, it was you DJ," Katie said with a blush. "After all, you sacrificed yourself for me to run for it."

"You ran for it," DJ said with a smile.

"You two would make a killer couple," Sam said, not looking up. Katie blushed while DJ shrugged. "I wish Dakota and I were that good."

"Why? You two seemed happy on the first day when you met again," Katie said.

"Well, I realized we were just together because I thought she was hot and a monster. Now, I just don't know," Sam said. "I'm thinking about breaking up with her tomorrow after the challenge."

"I'm sorry to hear that," DJ said. "I don't think that's a good idea though."

"Well, it's me doing it, not you," Sam said with a sigh. "She'll take it ok though. I'm sure she's seen this coming."

**Confessional: All guys say that.**

**Sam: I just think that we aren't soul mates. I'm sure she'll understand. I'm lucky I have these games to help me. I would be terrified if something bad happened to them.**

**Katie: Sam shouldn't break up with Dakota. Why? We're fragile! Even if she's a popularity hog, she will take it pretty hard. Hopefully he'll get cold feet. If I hate anything more than thunder, it's people getting their feelings hurt. Like mine…**

**DJ: I feel bad for Dakota. I know it hasn't happened yet, but it's sad knowing that there is a storm coming. Hopefully it'll go ok. It feels like a snake is crawling up my back just thinking about it.**

**Lindsey: Ah, now I feel totally relaxed! I hate bad hair, and that room caused bad hair! Now I can have happy hair!**

There was depression in the air for Team Larry. Larry himself was shut off and not talking to anyone. Shrub was off doing whatever Shrubb's do. Cameron was at the holodeck helping Slender repair the entrance lock. The others were all sitting on their beds, Mike and Zoey on the same bed, Zoey's head resting on Mike's bare chest. B was working on his flower as he was during the day. And Dawn was meditating on her bed.

"You sure you're alright?" Mike asked his girlfriend.

"I'm fine, just a little rattled," Zoey responded.

"I bet, Slenderstine sure can do that to a person," Mike said.

"She is, indeed, a most fearful creation," Dawn murmured in a trance like voice. Zoey looked at Dawn for a moment, which Dawn could sense. "I am quite alright, given the circumstance. Meditation fixes my disturbed spirit."

"Relaxation can do that," Mike said with a chuckle. "With Zoey around, I feel relaxed." Zoey gave a small giggle as she was soon fast asleep.

"What would you do without her?" Dawn asked.

Mike sighed and said, "I would… probably be someone who hid his true self from everyone. And I hate seclusion. I have to be around people or I'll become very unnerved. My other personalities only help so much."

"I can see that," Dawn said. "Zoey is scared of losing you too. But mostly afraid of any possibility that you'll leave her for another girl."

"What?! Why would I do that?!" Mike exclaimed.

"May I remind you of Vito?"

"Oh… I forgot."

Dawn giggled and said, "It's quite alright. She understands now why you did it. But she's afraid you would do it again, on your own accord this time."

"Well, she doesn't need to worry. I'm not going anywhere," Mike said confidently.

"I see it in your aura," Dawn said with a small smile. She then unfolded her legs and got up. "I need to go see my uncle. He wanted me to stop by."

"Alright, we'll see you tomorrow," Mike said with a nod. Dawn got up to leave and B looked on after her.

**Confessional: Time to find the boss!**

**B: I feel bad for costing everyone the challenge. I also feel bad for not being there when Dawn was captured. I don't like seeing others I pain. It's almost as bad as falling through the air.**

**Dawn: I wonder what my uncle wants to talk about. Probably to see how I'm doing. I don't mind that. I love him like a dad, after all.**

Cameron was walking back to his room with Slender accompanying him. They had both finished fixing up the entrance lock to the holodeck and it looked pretty good. Cameron was carrying a wrench while Slender carried the other equipment. "So, you are on the run, are you?" Cameron asked.

"_Partially," _Slender said as they walked. _"It's my people who are on the run. I just happen to be the one they want to hunt right now."_

"Any reason why?" Cameron asked.

"_No one needs any reason," _Slender stated. _"Just a simple desire. Every person has a desire. And for most people, it's getting rid of freaks of nature."_

"I know what you mean. Mike was considered like that. But he overcame everyone else and made friends, like me and Zoey."

"_And friends will help you go far," _Slender agreed. _"But they can only get you so far. However, I found one thing that's better than friends."_

"Oh? What's that?" Cameron asked.

"_Family," _Slender said. _"Lewis cares endlessly about family. He would do anything for any one of us."_

"I see. You do have a point there. I love my mom more than anyone," Cameron said in memory.

"_Indeed. Love your family while you can," _Slender said. _"Ah, we're here." _ The two persons had reached Cameron's room. Cameron placed his wrench across the hall from his room while Slender dumped the rest of the stuff next to it. _"Run along. I'll see you in the future." _Cameron nodded and walked into his room while Slender vanished.

**Confessional: Family is forever!**

**Cameron: Slender isn't as scary as I thought he was. He is actually very insightful. Unlike Izzy. I don't want to speak ill of her, but she freaks me out a bit. Hopefully we don't have to socialize much during the competition.**

**(Silver Hall)**

Ezekiel was sleeping on his bed inside Team Alejandro's room. Everyone else was awake contemplating how they did. "I can't believe I got caught first," Duncan said with a sigh.

"I'm sure you'll do great in whatever challenge we have to face next," Gwen said.

"I hope so. My rep. is getting pummeled because of this contest," Duncan said with a sigh.

Alejandro was sitting on his bed listening. He then said, "Hey Duncan? I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you. Not that you would've needed it if you weren't in the Confessional."

"Was that an insult?" Duncan asked threateningly.

"No. I just want to apologize for how I've been acting," Alejandro said, giving Gwen a wink. "We've been quarreling forever, and I figured I should stop being a kid. I have been a jerk in the past, but I have been wanting to change. I am ok, though, if you won't accept my apology." Alejandro got up, walked over to Duncan, and held out his hand.

Duncan glared at Alejandro before shrugging and shaking. "Sure, whatever. I still don't trust you, but consider yourself clear."

"Not necessarily reassuring, but it's better than nothing. So I assume this mean you won't vote for me if we lose?"

"Don't push it," Duncan grumbled. Alejandro shrugged and walked back over to his bed. During all the commotion, Scott had edged out of the room.

**Confessional: Will this truce last?**

**Duncan: Me team up with Alejandro? Please! Even the thought of teaming up with him is more terrifying the Selene Deon music store standees! Actually, check that. The standees are more terrifying.**

**Justin: Wouldn't it just be a crime if my mirror broke? **(Smiles into his mirror.)

**Ezekiel: **(Sits in the Confessional scratching himself with his foot. Suddenly, a bar of soap falls from the ceiling, which makes Ezekiel scramble out of the Confessional.)

**Alejandro: That went surprisingly well. I'm glad that problems can just be resolved by just a simple apology. But I'm still going to keep an eye on Duncan. I trust Duncan as much as I trust my brother Jose, who is ten times worse than Duncan could ever be.**

**Scott: I went to go check up on my little side project. I think that this is almost worth getting an irrational fear of sharks. Almost.**

**Gwen: Sometimes I love being me. **(She smiles.) **Who knew I could get two people who despise each other to call a truce? I'm so happy, I wouldn't mind getting buried alive!**

Relaxation was in Team Mr. Coconut's room. No Jo. No annoying threats. Peace. The person who was enjoying this the most was Mr. Coconut, who was recharging currently. "Ah. Now _this _is how it should feel in a game like this. Quiet. No worries. Just peace."

Sadie smiled and said, "I'm glad you're happy. It was either you or her and to be honest, I'm glad it was her. You deserve to be here."

"Well, I was a bit strict near the beginning. But I am a changed nut. I will help you all get to the end if it is possible," said Mr. Coconut.

"Sha-Lightning agrees with the sha-nut!" Lightning declared. "Sha-Lightning handle the sha-others! Sha-nut handle the sha-strategy!"

"And what about us?" Trent asked Lightning.

"Sha-Lightning don't know! Sha-Lightning just strong!" Lightning said, kissing his muscles.

Trent rolled his eyes and Sadie giggled. "I guess we'll just help you guys vote," Sadie said with a smile.

**Confessional: Lightning isn't one for strategy.**

**Lightning: Sha-Lightning lost last time by a sha-nerd. This time, sha-Lightning ain't gonna lose. Not by a nerd, not by a nut, and not by lightning! Sha-Lightning ain't gonna get shocked again, no sha-way!**

**Trent: Lightning seems a bit overconfident. Eh, I think we have all felt that way at some point.**

**Mr. Coconut: Who to target next? I can't betray my friends, so I'll take them with me to the merge. But I need to win this game, so I'll need to rid of Lightning eventually. Till then, I might as well continue playing socially. I might get something I wouldn't otherwise obtain.**

**Sadie: I don't mind being an extra vote. Maybe being in the shadows will help me find a way in talking to Katie. Now that Jo's gone, maybe I should try again. Worth a try, right?**

**(Bronze Hall)**

"I think today went alright today soldiers," Brick announced. "We may have lost the Gold Hall, but we didn't lose any of our men. And in my mind, that's alright."

"What about Cody?" Tyler asked. "Doesn't he count as a loss?"

Beth grumbled something under her breath, then said aloud, "Well, it was the luck of the draw. We can't really count him a loss if it was at random."

Tyler scowled and said, "But he lasted longest in the challenge! We need him to help us in challenges!"

"Tyler makes a point. Cody is one of the strongest players in Total Drama History," Harold pointed out.

"Season three was rigged," Beth countered. "Cody only got as far as he did because of Sierra. Besides, Alejandro placed second on his first go. Not to mention I got farther than Cody in two tries."

"Beth makes another point," Harold said with a nod.

"Who's side are you on?" Tyler asked defensively.

"Neither, I am only pointing out you both make good points," Harold said as he stood up. "I think it's time to sleep. You never know what Lewis might throw at us tomorrow, and it's best if we're all well rested."

Once Harold was asleep, Bridgette decided to make a move. "You know, next time we lose, we should vote off Harold."

"Why would we do that soldier?" Brick asked.

"He's smart. He may be a threat when the merge comes. Don't we remember in season two when he actually got to the merge?" Bridgette pointed out.

"I can think of better ways to vote," Tyler mumbled, eying Beth.

"I say we not worry about it till the next elimination," Brick said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I would like some beauty sleep." Brick bent over his bed and flicked on a nightlight as Tyler turned off the lights.

"Do you have to keep that on?" Beth grumbled.

Brick smiled and said, "Yes, unfortunately. I'm terrified of the dark. I can't sleep without it on."

_What a wuss _Beth thought as everyone but the obvious fell asleep.

**Confessional: We all have weakness. Mine is the Wardrobe across the hall.**

**Harold: That sleep was just what I needed. Too bad I dreamt about ninjas though. Those guys are just bad news.**

**Beth: Ugh, all these guys are so annoying! I would almost rather jump in a pit of bugs than deal with these guys. Almost.**

**Tyler: Beth is starting to bug me. She seems a bit… I don't know. Meaner? That said, maybe if I ask her what's bugging her, she'll be back to her old self? You never know until you try.**

**Brick: Last season, the dark was my downfall. I'm still pretty scared of it, but I'm sure Lewis won't force me to do a challenge if I'm too uncomfortable.**

**Bridgette: I think I'll fall back on Tyler tonight. I don't know what I would do being separated with guys for an extended period of time. I would hate it.**

"One loss does not mean defeat," Val said. "I do believe that we will rise above our afflictions tomorrow."

Noah glanced up with a glare and said, "You know Val, I remember that it was just you and me left. I remember that I got caught before you did. But I can't remember how."

Val looked at Noah and both seemed to connect for a split second. Val then smiled and said, "Ah, a slight mishap. I was running too fast and you slipped off my leg. I was about to go back, but Slenderstine got a hold of you. I tried to make a break for the control room, but she caught up with me before I got a chance."

"Ah, don't worry Val! It's not your fault you got caught!" Izzy said with a grin.

"Yeah, it's cool dude. Better than getting caught first like me," Geoff said.

Dakota glanced over at Noah to see that he was pondering something. Val started to look that way to so she decided to change the subject. "So, Courtney, glad you got rid of Jo?"

"Sure, whatever," Courtney grumbled. "I wish Gwen wouldn't be immune! Then she would finally get what she deserves!"

"Calm down, we'll vote her off next time," Val said, slightly irritated.

"But I want her gone _now_! Why is this such an injustice?!" Courtney screamed, making everyone cringe.

"Don't worry, she will. I'll make sure we have enough votes," Val claimed. Everyone decided to head to bed around that point. Everyone except Val, who snuck out a few minutes later.

**Confessional: Someone has major hate on Gwen.**

**Geoff: Val is one cool demonic dude. I wonder if he could control the weather. That way, hail could no longer exist.**

**Izzy: Noah needs to lighten up a bit. Val's fine. Anything that happened yesterday was an accident. All I remember are those octopus tentacles grabbing me. And I hate octopi! But whatever!**

**Dakota: Maybe Noah has the same suspicions about Val that I do. But I don't have any proof that he agrees, so maybe I should keep it quiet. I hate lying to people, even if I don't mean to. Even if it's fake lying when people tell you to lie in front of people for laughs makes me nervous.**

**Courtney: Gwen! It's all your fault! I blame you for everything! Including for the invention of green jelly!**

**Noah: Hmmm… I have the impression to say I despise crowds. Don't know why I'm telling you this, I just can.**

**Vallowsmeir: I needed a walk. I'm starting to fear that I am getting expected. But it's no worry for me. Besides, they are humans. They stand nothing against demons! Now, I figure I should trigger another dream connection, but I can't focus at the moment. Maybe walking will calm me.**

**(Scott)**

Scott had made his way up the Gold Hall, walking toward Dawn's room. He was contemplating what he was going to do when he reached the room. He knocked on the door and stood aside.

"Hey, Dawn, I need to talk to you," Scott said in Lewis's voice. He stood aside, waiting for the poor girl to come out. When the door opened, Scott smirked and opened his mouth to speak.

"Hey Lewis, Dawn went up to your quarters," someone said as they walked out of the room. Scott suddenly back up in fear, since it was not Dawn but Mike who turned around and saw him. "Wait a sec, aren't you supposed to…" but Mike never finished that thought as he suddenly crumpled and fell to the floor.

"What the #$%?" Scott asked. Standing behind Mike was Val, who held the wrench Cameron dropped off in the hall earlier. Val's facial expression was a combo of pure anger and curiosity.

"I would ask you the same thing," Val said. "But let's call it a draw. I'll let you off if you don't mention I knocked out Mike. But we'll have a chat about this later."

Scott took that as a sign that Val was giving him a chance to leave. Scott made a run for it while Val scooped up Mike and went to place him back on his bed.

**Confessional: The role has been changed!**

**Scott: So Val isn't as nice as he claims. While that is convenient, he knows I'm not a cripple. But he seems to consider me as a game piece, and I doubt he'll remove me without knowing the risks.**

**Vallowsmeir: **_**This **_**is the twist I needed! Scott is one of the most twisted players this game has ever seen! If I can get him to ally with me, then I have a chance of completely **_**irradiating **_**the human race! My plan is coming together perfectly! This is what I needed since yesterday was so #$% up!**

**(Mike's Subconscious)**__

Inside poor Mike's head, Chester, Svetlana, and Manitoba were all gathered around an imaginary table playing cards. They were focused on their game when suddenly Mike's mind shook.

"Crikey, what was that?" Manitoba asked.

"Svetlana don't know. She will check it out," Svetlana said and she jumped off, leaving the other two alone.

"Dag nabit! Why can't Mike keep his mind from moving?" Chester grumbled.

"Calm down mate. I'm sure Svetlana will handle it," Manitoba assured him.

"Yo, yo, yo," said a deep voice, sending shivers down both men. "Guess whose back in the crib?"

"Darn it," Chester grumbled.

Suddenly, there was a bunch of evil laughter, surrounding Mike's mind. "Oh, indeed. Let the constant nightmare begin!"

**(Lewis's Living Quarters)**

Dawn had reached Lewis's quarters and knocked. A few seconds later, Lewis opened the door and smiled. "Come in. I was just finishing up tomorrow's preparations." Dawn walked in to see Lewis in his robe.

"You wear that thing to much," she said as she sat down on a chair facing the couch.

Lewis chuckled. "You wear what you want during your free time, and I'll wear what I want," Lewis said. "Besides, I don't get to wear it often since Pinkie's not ready to see me in a robe. For some… Pinkie reason. She's off shopping right now, so I get a chance to finally wear this thing."

Lewis reached into his robe pocket and pulled out two cups of tea. He handed one to Dawn, who accepted it. "Let me guess. You want to talk about what I saw when Slenderstine attacked," she said, taking a sip.

"Partially," Lewis said. "And I also wanted to know if you were feeling alright."

"I'm in perfect health, like I was when the show started," Dawn said.

Lewis smiled knowingly. "I know, I know. You know I'm just concerned about your health."

Dawn rolled her eyes, but she gave a small smile. "I'm not a helpless little girl anymore. I can take care of myself."

"You know I know that. But you're too young to go through this by yourself. I know I sound like an overprotective father, but it's hard for me to accept your fine," Lewis said seriously.

Dawn couldn't help but smile. "I love it that you care. I'm sure I can live through this contest without any complications."

Lewis nodded, but he still looked concerned. "Alright, I'll trust that you will alert me if you are having problems. Fat Man will be here in a few days too, just in case." Dawn smiled and drank another sip of tea. Then Lewis asked something that made her choke. "She showed you Leroy, didn't she?"

"How did you guess that?" she asked him, quickly setting her tea on the ground.

"Uncle's tuition," Lewis said with a smirk. "And you always have lines under your eyes when he haunts you. Plus, Slender had a mental tap on Slenderstine the entire time, and he told me."

Dawn sighed. "Can we not talk about Dad? He scares me, even just thinking about him." Lewis cringed for some reason, which caught Dawn's eye. "Something wrong?"

"Nope! Nothing at all!" Lewis said with a smile.

"Your aura is grey," Dawn said.

"Pretend it's not," Lewis said, "Look, I'd love to chat more, but I got another appointment to keep. If something turns iffy, let Slender or I know."

"Alright," Dawn said, slightly baffled. She got up to leave, but when she reached the door, she looked back at her uncle. "Dad isn't coming, is he?"

Lewis looked at his niece carefully. Dawn looked at her uncle, like he was trying to tell her something. But it was soon lost when Lewis smiled. "I will confirm what I know, but deny what I don't," he said mysteriously. Dawn took that as a sign to leave and she walked out of Lewis's quarters.

**Confessional: I thought Lewis's aura matched his hair.**

**Dawn: Lewis is hiding something. Not unusual, his aura is grey most of the time when he doesn't want to hurt those he loves. For those of you who don't know, grey means deception, or lies. But, I'm sure Lewis wouldn't let my Dad come anywhere near me. He knows my feelings toward him, after all.**

**(Val's Dream)**

Izzy was asleep again, and this time, she was in a cabin back on Wawanakwa. She was sitting with Courtney as well. "Hey! Let's party!" Izzy said with a goofy smirk.

Courtney scoffed at this. "How in-dignifying. I'm in a dream with this loser."

"Hey, I'm in a dream too! This like some sort of psychic link!" Izzy said. Courtney rolled her eyes, but then she heard a scream. Both Izzy and Courtney ran outside of the cabin to find the same scene as Izzy's yesterday. This time, Val was on fire crawling toward them.

"Help…" he said before he quickly turned into ash. Both girls looked up to see themselves covered in blood, grinning ear to ear.

Izzy jolted awake, streaming with sweat. She looked around the room to see Courtney and Val, asleep and with grins on their faces. Izzy sighed and tried to go back to sleep.

**Confessional: Whoa, Courtney was smiling? That is seriously #$%ed up!**

**Courtney: That was strange. I had the most #$% dream last night. But the strange thing is, I didn't mind it. Too bad Izzy wasn't dead too, that would have made my night.**

**Vallowsmeir: It is truly refreshing to witness another person wake up from a nightmare as cruel as mine. Although I won't be doing Courtney again, she enjoyed it too much.**

**Izzy: **(Breathing calmly.) **I'm alright. Dakota was right. They are just dreams. I just don't know why I'm having them…**

**(**_**The Devil's Bargain**_**)**

Cody scrambled away from a doorway as it exploded. Unlike the previous contestants, Cody walked up to the actual entrance. In the end, though, he pushed the wrong button.

"That wasn't my desired outcome," Cody mumbled. As he walked toward the exploded doors, an orange key fell and landed on his head. "Ouch! Hey, a key! This must be one of those things that can earn me a Chris Idol."

"Cody!" Chris' voice echoed. "I see you found something. Great! Now get off my ship!"

"Hey, don't tell me what to do! I just got here!" Cody yelled back at him.

When he didn't respond, Cody took that as an excuse to continue onward. However, he didn't go two steps before Chris' voice rang out, "No, I'm serious! Get off or I'll explode you!" Cody scowled but he took off to the connection tube.

**Confessional: Annoyingly orange!**

**Cody: That explosion brought me back to the good old days back in season one where I had to defuse a time bomb. On the bright side, I got a key out of it. I wonder what the others were talking about last night.**

**(Hall of Banishment)**

Lewis was relaxing on a box, his hands behind his head. "I hope the rest don't reveal their fears," he thought to himself. "I don't want to have to follow my contract. But, if I don't say anything, no one can force me to do it. Right?"

"Contemplating your contract?" Dawn asked as she appeared. Lewis turned to find she was accompanied with Tyler and Larry.

"No, no, just wondering if I can host longer than just one season," Lewis lied. "So, you've brought people with you this time?"

"This time? Does she come down her normally?" Tyler asked.

Dawn giggled. "Ever since day one. He back yet?"

"His end is open, so he should be here soon," Lewis said as he opened his end of the tube.

Tyler leaned against the wall while Larry stared off at a wall. Lewis raised an eyebrow at Dawn, who said, "He's still upset over yesterday. Don't bug him about it."

"I may lack a body, but I have ears," Larry mumbled, not averting his gaze.

"And I do not deny you your ears," Lewis said. "Just keep them focused on people who try to help you."

Larry said nothing. Soon after, Cody popped out of the tube. He noticed he had company and smiled. "Hey guys. Want some breakfast? I'm starved." No one argued and everyone turned to leave. Cody slipped Lewis the key as he joined them.

**Confessional: Lewis's words make as much sense as SPAM.**

**Larry: Dawn means well, but she doesn't get it. I'm a villain, and I should just get used to it.**

**Tyler: Its cool Dawn comes down every day. This show needs cool people like her. Too bad she sides with the chickens, but, I can live with that.**

**(Mess Hall)**

Sadie took a deep breath. "Alright. I'm ready to do it."

"Need any help?" Trent asked.

"No it's fine. If it were helping my fear of masks, then sure. But this is something I'm meant to do alone," she responded.

Mr. Coconut nodded. "She has a point. If it were to help my fear of kitchens, I would totally let you help me. But personal stuff? Not so much."

"Yeah," Trent said. "Same with my fear of the number seven. But this is something you need to do. Go on then."

Sadie smiled as she started to walk over to Katie. But, of course, Courtney walked passed her on her way to her table. "What do you think you're doing?" she asked.

"N-nothing," Sadie said.

"Good. Stay away from the other team. We don't need a filthy traitor on our team," Courtney snarled, leaving Sadie to sigh in defeat and walk back over to her table.

**Confessional: Intercepted!**

**Trent: Does everyone have to get in her way? She's just trying to connect with her best friend.**

**Mr. Coconut: Kitchens are worse than Jo. They are filled with weapons meant to kill me. Yeesh!**

**Sadie: Maybe us being friends isn't meant to be…**

Larry sighed as his face was on the table. Everyone at his table just stared, not knowing what they should say. After a few minutes of silence, Shrub came into the room and climbed on top of Larry. He started beat-boxing, making Larry groan.

"Shut up," Larry mumbled.

"What's he saying? I'm trying to figure out his language," Cameron said, pulling out a notebook.

Larry grumbled something unintelligible and then said, "He said something about dropping my misery. Well, it's not that easy. He doesn't understand what I'm dealing with."

"I'm sure he knows more than you think," Dawn said. "When he was helping me, I said the same thing you did. But in the end, he came through."

"Whatever," Larry grumbled.

"Well, now that we're somewhat done, do any of you remember what happened last night?" Mike asked. "I can't remember anything."

"Really? That's odd," Dawn said. "Your aura says your memory is fine. Although… something is wrong with it."

"Really?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, the Mike parts are unchanged, but I can't find Svetlana, Chester, or Manitoba anywhere," Dawn said, squinting at Mike.

Mike frowned. "That _is _odd. Now that you mention it, I haven't heard them chattering all day. I normally get a bunch of chatter from them, but they have been uncharacteristically silent."

"And two time gold medal champion is…" Cameron tried. Mike looked around, expecting Svetlana to pop out, but nothing happened.

"Well?" Zoey asked.

"Something's wrong! Svetlana always comes out when someone says that!" Mike panicked.

"Figures. You discover meaning and then it's _ripped _away from you!" Larry grumbled angrily. Shrub beat boxed some more, but all it did was make Larry shake him off.

**Confessional: Larry and Mr. Coconut seemed to have swapped roles.**

**Mike: **(Bangs his arm on the wall.) **Ouch! That hurt! **(He waited a few seconds, then sighed.) **No Chester. **(Pulls out his fedora from his pocket and puts it on.) **Come on Manitoba! Let's go exploring! **(Nothing happened, making Mike roll into a ball.) **Are they really… gone?**

**Dawn: I didn't want to worry Mike, but his aura is dark black. It's not controlling all of him, just where his other personalities were. I wonder what it means.**

**Larry: Shrub should back off! He knows **_**nothing**_**! He should just leave me alone or I'll make sure he does the hard way! Feed him to the nasty things known as rats!**

Izzy, like Larry, had her head on the table. Dakota was trying to give her comforting words, but Izzy ignored them. "Leave me alone. I just need to think," she told her.

"What's gotten into her?" Noah asked, reading his book.

"I don't know. She seemed fixed yesterday," Dakota said, looking at Izzy in worry.

"I've learned not to fight it," Val said. "If one needs to sulk in depression, let them." Noah glared at Val but said nothing.

"So dudes, what do you think Lewis will have us do today?" Geoff asked.

"Hopefully something Gwen will pitifully fail in!" Courtney said nastily. Everyone groaned, Val especially.

"I know you want Gwen gone, but could you quit reminding me?" Val asked. "I already made a promise to vote her off."

"When she's gone, I'll stop complaining," Courtney said firmly.

**Confessional: At least she knows what she wants.**

**Dakota: I wonder if Izzy had another nightmare. That would explain her behavior. I'll ask her later.**

**Vallowsmeir: Maybe fate is trying to tell me something. Maybe that by being constantly annoyed by Courtney's idiocy is a sign that I should vote for her.**

A few minutes later, Lewis walked into the mess hall alone. He was smiling and straighten his bow-tie.

"Good morning contestants. Sleep well?" Lewis asked. There was a collective of yeses and Lewis grinned. "Great! In case the heroes haven't noticed, Jo was voted off last night. Anyway, ready for the challenge?"

"No," Noah grumbled, pulling out his book.

"Well, sorry to hear that," Lewis said. He continued, "Today's challenge will take place on my personal holodeck. The program we'll be using is something I threw together. Before we get to that, let's go over the Helper Boxes. Zoey, your turn."

"A," she called. Lewis pulled out two boxes from inside his suit pockets and threw over the box to her and box B to Noah. Zoey opened her's to find an old fashioned camera and Noah reluctantly opened his to find sixteen keys.

"I'd hate to ask, but what are these?" Noah asked.

"Perception filters," Lewis said, offering no other explination. "Meet us down at Holodeck 3 in ten minutes and we'll begin the challenge."

**Confessional: I have both of those!**

**Noah: Don't know what they're for, but I gave everyone one. Not like they'll help.**

**Dawn: Camera? Perception filters? Oh no, Lewis's working on his bucket list. This can't be good.**

**(Holodeck)**

Everyone had made it down to the holodeck and walked inside. Inside the holodeck, it was a small town square with several people in it. They seemed to be in a park. "Welcome to your challenge: photobombing," Lewis said.

"Excuse me, but how can you make that a challenge?" Courtney scoffed.

"Magically," Lewis said with a smirk. "Like a said before, today's challenge is photobombing. I figured out how to do it when I was messing around with the programs. Throughout the program, a lot of people will be taking pictures. It's set at random, so even I don't know when a picture is taken. Your goal is to get a picture of your selves in someone else's photo. I will judge you on the amount of people in the photo and the quality of the photo. I'll come and fetch you in a few hours. Any questions?"

"What do you mean quality?" Cody asked.

"Poses, what you photobomb, whether you got it digitally or old fashioned," Lewis answered.

When no one had any other questions, Lewis smiled. "Alright then, go ahead and get started." Everyone ran off in separate directions as Lewis turned to the camera. "So, who will win the challenge? Who will lose? And who will get voted off? Find out after the break!"

**Confessional: The author is almost 100% sure no other story in the Total Drama fandom has a photobombing challenge.**

**Tyler: What kind of challenge is photobombing? I'm more equipped for physical challenges, but as long as we win, I won't judge.**

**Izzy: I love photobombing! I have an entire scrapbook of all the guys I've photobombed!**

**Sam: I wonder if there's a computer around here somewhere. Maybe I can digitally photoshop something.**

**Alejandro: I can dominate this challenge! I may be bad at photobombing, but I can look good while doing it. I'm not showing off, I'm just making a point that I can possibly avoid getting betrayed by Duncan.**

**Larry: How am I supposed to function in a stupid challenge like this?! Ugh! This day is just so stupid! Hopefully we lose so I can vote off someone off who is weak.**

**Vallowsmeir: I need to win today. Why? I figured I would confront Scott in two days from now to plan how I'll handle him. He may be undercover, but he made some enemies last season who may still hold a grudge. Time will tell.**

**Next Time: **The contestants take photos and Pinkie has an outing with one of her friends (while running an errand for Lewis). Lewis gets an interesting phone call that could change the game at a later date. Also, something drama inducing happens. One team loses and someone gets voted off.


	10. E5 P2: A Picture Worth A Thousand Smashs

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama. If I did, Dawn would have been in All Stars. I don't own MLP. If I did, Cheese Sandwich would be in jail. I don't own Doctor Who. I don't own Shrub. If I did, he would speak English. I do own Lewis, Larry, and Val.**

**Warning: This chapter contains something heartbreaking, talk of stupid things, a character made of pure evil and sheep hair, and uncontrollable emotions. You have been warned.**

**Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: Repost number ten. Almost there, five more to go. Read on. (Also, apparently something shocking happens in this chapter, according to my old note.)**

**Fun Fact of Knowledge: Lewis, for the longest time, has been 104 years of age. But unlike what you may think, the number doesn't show how many years Lewis has been alive. Lewis himself is only twenty-one. The number 104 signifies how many times Lewis has died. The reason he's alive? That's a secret!**

Bombs away!

E5 P2: A Picture Worth a Thousand Smashes

**(Team Alejandro)**

As everyone dispersed into their mini-groups, Alejandro led his team over to the center of the park they were in. "Listen guys, if we're going to get the best photobomb, we need to scout out what we are going to photobomb."

"What are these for?" Duncan asked, holding up the keys.

Gwen looked at them and smirked. "Perception filters. They won't draw attention to ourselves. We will appear in photos though."

"So we can take a picture without being noticed? Sweet!" Duncan grinned wickedly. "Do you think we can try a bathroom shot?" Scott beeped green at this while Alejandro and Gwen glared.

"You have girl issues," Alejandro said with a sigh. "Look, we should try and go for something simple. Let's walk around and see what we can get a picture of."

Duncan shrugged as he, Justin, and Ezekiel started to walk off. Alejandro took a deep calming breath as he walked after the four.

"Guys are so stupid," Gwen mumbled. Scott beeped red, making Gwen sigh as the two followed after the rest of the guys.

**Confessional: I'm wood, I'm not technically a guy.**

**Duncan: Photobombing a bathroom would totally get us bonus points for us! But, since Ale- #$%-o and Gwen disapprove, I'll play along. Don't want a tricked ally and awesome girlfriend get away from me.**

**Scott: Pfft, guys stupid? Last I checked, a guy has won every season except one. Plus, I have everyone fooled with my cripple disguise. Guys being stupid is the stupidest thing I've ever heard.**

**Gwen: For two guys making up, Duncan and Alejandro still seem bitter at each other. Oh well. If we keep up immunity, I don't have to worry about either of them getting eliminated.**

**(Team Brick)**

"So soldiers, who should we photobomb?" Brick asked his team.

"Don't care, just as long as it's good," Bridgette said with a shrug.

Harold glanced around and a light bulb went off in his head. "What if we got something lovey dovey? Lewis is into romance."

"Not a bad idea Harold," Beth said with a smirk. "I think it's the perfect plan."

"I don't know dudes," Tyler said apprehensively. "I don't really think it's nice to interrupt a date or something just for a challenge."

Beth glared at Tyler. "These are holograms. They aren't real. It's not like we're damaging real relationships."

"I know, but it still feels wrong," Tyler said.

"Well, let's compromise," Cody butted in. "If we can get a chance where we don't have to ruin a picture, we'll do it. But if it involves too much of a hassle, we'll leave couples alone. Agreed?" Tyler gave a smile and nodded. Beth grumbled something unintelligible as she trudged off, making the others follow after her.

**Confessional: Love! Oh love! Wait, we haven't seen any yet!**

**Tyler: Beth is more cut throat than the other two times. She seems to have it in for couples. Hopefully Linds and I aren't on her hit list.**

**Cody: Tyler seems to be making himself a target. I respect how he does things, but he's on a few peoples hate list. I don't see why though since he acts like he normally does. Maybe I'm just being paranoid.**

**Beth: Ugh. No matter what I do, Tyler keeps getting in my way! Maybe it's time to silence him for good.**

**(Team Larry)**

Unlike most others, Team Larry was standing right where they were. When anyone tried to suggest going off the photobomb something, Larry interjected saying it wasn't good enough. When Shrub tried to intervene, Larry shoved him away. They would have gone off themselves, but their camera was strung around Larry's shoulder. Finally, Zoey decided to change the subject.

"So, Mike, any luck with your other personalities?" Zoey asked her boyfriend.

"No dice," Mike said with a sigh. "I tried Chester and Manitoba, but they didn't respond to their triggers. I don't know what's wrong."

Cameron pondered a moment. "Did you do anything that might have suppressed them or angered them?"

"Not to my knowledge. I owed Chester some time out, but he wasn't scheduled until later today. And unless someone knocked me out, which I can't recall anyone doing, they shouldn't have been switched."

Dawn perked up from her deep meditation. "Switched? How do you mean?"

Mike looked a bit uncomfortable, which shifted his aura. Dawn raised an eyebrow but said nothing. She shot a look at Zoey, which made them both have an understanding. "Well, whatever happened, I'm sure they will show up sooner or later."

"I hope," Mike muttered.

Around this point, Larry stood up. "All this talk about personal issues isn't getting us anywhere with the challenge. You should focus on what we should photobomb with our camera."

"But you wouldn't…" Cameron started.

"Shut it. Let's head over to a populated sidewalk. I can offer to take a picture of someone and you guys can sneak in the back. Let's move," Larry said, cutting Cameron off. He started walking toward a street, the rest of the team reluctantly following.

**Confessional: Hey, I'm Larry! I'm so grumpy and mean!**

**Cameron: Maybe Mike is feeling stressed and it's straining his personalities. It' a good thing I'm around. I've been brushing up on MPD ever since I met Mike and I've learned quite a bit. He has nothing to fear as long as I'm around.**

**Zoey: Mike seems a bit… lost without his other personalities. I've never seen him like this. Hopefully I can cheer him up.**

**B: Larry hasn't been the same since Slenderstine. Maybe she affected him like she did Dawn and Zoey. I'll need to talk soon if I want to figure out anything.**

**(Team Mr. Coconut)**

Mr. Coconut looked down at the map he had gotten from a street corner and glanced up. "We need to take a left here," he said, pointing.

"You sure that sneaking into a pregnancy is a good idea?" Sadie asked.

"Sha-Lightning don't care! Sha-Lightning needs to sha-get his picture taken!" Lightning declared. The team swung a left and they came to a giant hospital. Mr. Coconut walked for the doors when Trent stopped him.

"Wait, don't you think that you look a bit suspicious with that giant suit? I don't think coconuts are allowed in the hospital," Trent said.

_That's what you think_, Mr. Coconut thought. "I see your point. So how am I supposed to get in?"

Trent thought for a moment, then gained an idea. "What if we take you out of your suit? We could carry you inside and then show you when we take a picture."

"Sha-Lightning agrees! Let's sha-do this!" Lightning said and lifted Mr. Coconut's metal lair.

"Don't!" Mr. Coconut yelled, but it was too late. The lid popped off and suddenly, the sounds from Mr. Coconut's voice box sounded like he was gasping for air.

"Shut his lid!" Trent shouted as he ran over to help Lightning shut Mr. Coconut's protective covering. Once they finally got it down, Mr. Coconut took in a breath.

"Sorry about that. I have a condition which prevents me from touching air," Mr. Coconut said.

"Air?" Sadie asked. "Then how were you picked from a tree?"

Mr. Coconut metaphorically scowled. "I got the condition after my suit was created. Don't ask me how, it's too painful to talk about at this time."

"Ok, I won't pry," Sadie said with a smile. "Still, we don't know how we'll be able to sneak you in without exposing you to air."

Mr. Coconut thought for a moment before shaking in excitement. "I got it. You get inside and disguise yourselves as nurses. I'll see you inside."

"But how will you know where we are?" Trent called after him, but he was too far off to hear.

**Confessional: It helps to know where you're going before you go there.**

**Lightning: **(He's laughing.)** The nut is sha-allergic to air? Sha-Lightning ain't impressed. Lightning will show the sha-nut who's sha-boss!**

**Sadie: Mr. Coconut has some demons in his past. I won't bug him about it though. I'm supposed to be his friend, so I'll give him his space.**

**(Team Sam) **

Team Sam was looking for a school building. Lindsey had told the group several times that she could hook them up at cat walk, but Sam had other plans. "I can digitalize a photobomb," Sam explained. "That way, it lessens the chance of failure."

"Are you sure that isn't against the rules?" DJ asked.

"Trust me, Lewis won't notice the difference," Sam said. "Plus, I can get a full ten if I make the picture cool enough."

"Just make it realistic," Katie said. "We have to make it seem we took an actual picture."

"Can do," Sam said, "if we can even locate a computer."

Lindsey grumbled something. The others looked at her and she said, "I still think a runway is a great way to get a picture."

"It's a great idea Lindsey, don't get me wrong," Sam replied, "but I'm sure my plan will help us much more than the runway."

**Confessional: Run away from the runway!**

**Lindsey: I may not contribute much, but when I want too, I can't do it! Oh well, at least they said it was a good idea, even though they aren't using it.**

**Sam: I was taken out early yesterday. Today, I want to give more to the team. With my skills with computers, I'm sure I can win us the challenge.**

**(Team Vallowsmeir)**

"Why I'm in a prison, even I don't know," Val muttered under his breath. Because of Izzy's record, she was able to get the team inside a prison. However, her plan wasn't shared to the rest of the team as Val was currently being patted down.

"Izzy, if you have a plan, please explain it before they start stripping us down," Noah said angrily.

"What would be the fun in that?" Izzy giggled. Val and Noah both glared at Izzy, making her giggle more. "We're here to get our prison photos taken."

"Izzy! Its photo _bombing, _not photo _taking_," Courtney said with a sigh.

"Chill dudet!" Geoff said as the security patted down his torso. "Since Izzy has a record, she'll get put in prison. When she goes to get her photo taken, the rest of us will run behind her wearing these key things and get in the photo. Then we'll run for it."

"That… is actually a good plan," Dakota said with a nod. "I didn't know you could be fun and serious."

"Yep! In more ways than one," Geoff said with a wink.

"… I have a boyfriend," Dakota said flatly.

**Confessional: That sentence brings back memories!**

**Geoff: Dakota is **_**hot**_**! If I get to do her, my life will totally be the most envied life in existence!**

**Dakota: Its times like those I am so glad I'm actually dating someone. Thank you Sam, I miss you. **(Blows a kiss to the camera.)

**Vallowsmeir: Prison is one of the only things I fear. I have been stuck in a human prison for three years at one point. I would have killed everyone in that prison if I hadn't gotten the amount of allies I did. The only thing I hate more than prison are human babies. It just makes a point that humanity lasts longer than it should.**

**(Lewis' Living Quarters)**

Lewis (now in his robe) and Slender were playing Go Fish again, Lewis' couch and Slender's chair gathered around the table placed in the center of the room. Slender was currently winning.

"Slender, any nines?" Lewis asked.

"_Go Fish," _Slender said.

Lewis sighed. "Darn it! I always lose when Pinkie's around. Why do I have to lose to you to?"

"_It's a gift," _Slender said, shrugged. "_Do you have any twos?_"

"Screw you," Lewis muttered and tossed Slender a card. "Give me a seven!"

"_Go Fish," _Slender said, and then chuckled when Lewis scowled. "_I find the look on your face priceless. I should try winning more often."_

As Lewis reached down to pick up a card, the song _Everything is Awesome _suddenly started playing. Lewis frowned and reached into his robe to pull out a purple cell phone. He checked it and suddenly looked up. "It's my boss," Lewis said as he answered it. "Mr. Grills! What a pleasant surprise!" Lewis listened for a moment and nodded. "I see. Well, I will admit hosting is a bit harder than I anticipated, but I think I have a good handle on things." There was more talking on Mr. Grills end as Lewis' eyes widened. "Wait, you want me to… no, I totally understand, it's just that I… yes sir, I remember. No, I'll be sure to add it in. Yes, two days is fine. I was having someone come help me out anyway. Yes sir. Good-bye." Lewis hung up his phone, leaving Slender in suspense.

"_Well? What did he want? Also, do you have a Jack?" _Slender asked.

Lewis tossed him a card as he sighed. "Mr. Grills has been watching the footage and he noticed about my hesitance toward the fear challenge. I was trying to find a way around it, since Dawn's worst fear is my brother, but he saw through it. I am bound by contract to hold it, so I kind of have to now. Side note, please have an ace."

Slender tossed his card over and said, "_I understand you care for Dawn and don't want her hurt. But even so, this contest is now the priority. You can still love Dawn, but you'll have to face the consequence of hosting. Even if it means subjecting Dawn to your brother._"

Lewis sighed, laying down his cards. "I know. I just wish… I didn't have to."

Slender set his cards down as well and put an arm around his nephew. "_Sometimes we're forced to do things we don't want to do. We just have to suck it up and do them." _Lewis sighed again, but nodded that he understood.

"_Go fish_," Slender said. _"So I take you already browsed the old audition tapes?"_

**Confessional: Insert fear joke here.**

**Lewis: **(He has his face in his hands.) **Why couldn't I have just taken that job down in Georgia with the flaming monkeys? Don't get me wrong, I love hosting. It's just… hard that I have to subject my niece to her worst fear...**

**(Somewhere in the Himalayan Mountains)**

A tall guy red with red hair wearing aquamarine snow gear holding a giant black scythe with small purple gems here and there was up in the mountains, snow falling to the ground. He looked gruff, with a small scar under his right eye. His mouth was covered with a red bandana. He also wore a green ring which seemed infused to his finger. Another man stood not far from the first, wearing nothing but a sleeveless white shirt and baggy jeans and sandals. His hair was purple with a white star on the bangs. He had a weed jutting from his mouth. The purple haired man charged the redhead, who lifted his blade to deflect his charge.

"Staryak, this is pure stupidity! You know I always win!" the red creature shouted.

The man chuckled. "Dear Leroy. You were always the boastful type. I expected better of you."

"Then what are you? What category do crime lords fall under? Greed?"

"Is greed a bad thing?" Staryak asked, charging Leroy again.

"No, I'm quite greedy myself," Leroy said, countering the attack. "But it's the way I use it that make it justifiable." Leroy was about to attack Staryak's blind side when his phone went off.

"Is that yours?" Staryak asked.

"No," Leroy lied.

"You're a terrible liar," Staryak said.

Leroy glared at his foe, but quickly answered his phone. "This is Leroy. You can leave a message but I won't listen to it if you do."

"Leroy, I know that's you," Lewis' voice said. "Your actual voice mail has some very choice words in it."

"What do you want?" Leroy grumbled. "I'm sort of in a meeting."

"I hardly call fighting Staryak for the money you owe a meeting," Lewis said. "Look, I'm calling in a favor."

"Can it wait?" Leroy asked.

"No. Look, my boss called me and said I needed to do a specific challenge for the show I'm hosting," Lewis explained.

Leroy visibly scowled. "I'm not helping you remotely with that show."

"You get to haunt your daughter," Lewis said weakly. Leroy paused, surprised by the answer. Lewis continued, "you won't be allowed to physically touch her, but you are allowed verbal abuse."

Leroy's permanent scowl upturned into a devilish grin. "Send me the address. I'll be there in a few days." He hung up and turned to Staryak. "I'll be back. Something… much more fun has come up."

**(Team Alejandro)**

Duncan was running for dear life as five angry girls all dressed in bikinis chased after him. The rest of his team were sitting on a bench, watching Duncan as he ran by. "I told him it was a bad idea," Alejandro muttered.

"We heard you Al. Several times," Gwen said. "I think Duncan just pretended not hearing you."

Alejandro forced out a sarcastic laugh. "Of course he does. I guess I shouldn't have expected him to forgive me overnight."

"He'll get over it eventually," Gwen said. "He may be bad-a on the outside, but on the inside he really is one big softy."

"Whatever," Alejandro said. "I'll honor him with the respect of not voting for him. Don't expect much else."

Before Gwen could say anything else, there was a giant flash. She turned to see a mother taking a picture of her children. "Wait, do you think…" Gwen asked.

"I'll go grab it," Alejandro said as he ran to negotiate with the mother.

**Confessional: Accidents happen. But sometimes that's a good thing.**

**Duncan: I just wanted a little memory. **(Holds up a yellow bikini top.) **I can proudly say I stole this and I am deeply proud of myself.**

**Scott: Duncan is so cheap. You **_**pretend **_**to love someone **_**then **_**go in for the kill. Metaphorically speaking. Still, what Duncan did took guts, I'll give him that.**

**(Team Brick)**

Making a face, Beth walked back to her team, holding a photo. It was of a cute couple holding hands. In the background was Team Brick, Beth doing the coo-coo sign at the couple. Tyler scowled as she handed Brick the photo.

"I still say it was mean of us," Tyler muttered.

Beth shrugged. "They should have shown their affection elsewhere then," she said coldly.

"What's wrong with a bit of affection in public?" Bridgette asked.

Beth scowled at her. "Do you really want me to answer that with the amount of times you've done it?"

"Point taken," Bridgette said, embarrassed.

"Come on soldiers, let's not fight," Brick said. "If we become divided, we will certainly fall."

"Whatever," Beth said as she walked toward the entrance. Tyler looked off at her and turned to Cody.

"If we lose, mind teaming up to vote of Beth?" Tyler asked.

"Count me in. She seems a bit meaner than before and I don't like mean people," Cody agreed.

**Confessional: Bridgette should work at a bar, not as a contestant.**

**Cody: Beth used to be ok to hang around. I mean, we weren't best friends, but she was tolerable. But Tyler's my best friend, so if he doesn't want to give her the benefit of the doubt, then I won't.**

**Tyler: I'll have to talk to Lindsey to see if she agrees. They're best friends and I don't want to offend her. Still, I don't think Beth is still honoring their friendship.**

**(Team Larry)**

Larry was still in the park, his team following him. Shrub was trying to reason with him but Larry just kept ignoring him. "You need to quit being angry," Shrub said. "Anger gets no one anywhere."

"It got Heather super far in the first three seasons," Larry grumbled. "It got Jo to the final five last season."

"But it got Eva voted off second in season one," Shrub pointed out. "If you don't stop being angry, there will be consequences."

"You want to know what I think Shrub." Larry said, stopping. He shook Shrub off onto the ground. He towered over the creature. "I think that anger will get me to the end! I think that you are trying to keep me from my true potential. I think it's time to VOTE. YOU. OFF!"

At this time, karma struck Larry. Larry raised his fist to crush Shrub, the others to far away to stop him. But before he could bring his fist down, the camera flung off. Larry heard a loud SMASH! He looked over to find the camera in pieces mere inches from himself.

"Wha…" Larry said, his suit shaking.

"I told you," Shrub said calmly. "Anger gets you nowhere."

**Confessional: That and karma is a #$%.**

**Zoey: Larry broke our camera! I know he's going through something and I need to support him, but smashing our camera?! I'm nice, I really am, but he needs to learn that he can't get away with his attitude!**

**Larry: What… am… I… **_**doing**_**? Maybe Shrub is… whoa. I've been ignoring Shrub's advice and the camera got broken. I need to make up for my anger! I hope the others will forgive me…**

**Cameron: Larry is alright, but he's getting a bit dangerous. I don't want a friend to get voted off, so I'll see if I can help him out a bit.**

**(Team Mr. Coconut)**

The three humans were all dressed as nurses, waiting outside a room with a lady giving birth. The dad was ready to photograph the moment any second. Mr. Coconut was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is he?" Trent asked.

"Don't worry, he'll turn up," Sadie assured him. "I trust him to pull through."

"Sha-Lightning hope he sha-hurries. Sha-Lightning ain't gonna lose!" Lightning declared.

Trent sighed, looking down the hall. He soon regretted it. Mr. Coconut, still inside his metal suit, was wearing a skimpy nurse outfit. It didn't fit, making it even skimpier. He approached the other three, hard breathing coming out of his voice translator.

"Hurry, I have ten sercurity gruards right behind me!" he said, bursting into the room. Not looking at the nut, the three walked in too. There was a bright flash, which temporarily blinded them. When the blindness faded, they noticed the dad's mouth was wide open. A small photograph was inside a small baby's mouth.

"Sorry, but I need this," Mr. Coconut said, taking the photo. The baby wailed, making Sadie cringe.

"Do we have to leave it crying?" Sadie asked.

"We don't have time," Mr. Coconut said, turning for the exit. "I ran into a bit of a problem when I was getting in."

"Sha-what could be worse than sha-lightning?" Lightning asked.

"Security guards who are attracted to fruit," Mr. Coconut muttered.

**Confessional: Is there a technical term for that?**

**Mr. Coconut: **(Out of his nurse outfit.)** Kids in the audience, I am deeply sorry for what you saw. The plan was originally to sneak in through the ambulance entrance. I soon learned that dressing as a nurse to turn away attention just attracts attention.**

**Sadie: My maternal instincts kicked in. I felt bad just leaving that kid with its parents crying. I know it's not real, but it still hurts me to leave the baby alone.**

**(Team Sam)**

"Are you done yet?" Lindsey asked. "I'm bored!"

"Almost," Sam said, clicking his mouse. The team was inside a computer lab inside a school. Sam had been working for about a half hour. DJ and Katie were sitting in chairs not too far away, looking as bored as Lindsey. "Ok, all I need to do is print."

"Sweet. What is it of?" DJ asked, standing up.

"Us standing in a sheep pasture," Sam said.

"Ew! Sheep are disgusting!" Lindsey gagged. "Why do we have to be there?"

"It's to suck up to Lewis," Sam said, "I heard he likes sheep." Katie looked at the picture on the screen. It was of them sitting next to a bunch of sheep inside a sheep pasture.

"You sure this'll get us points?" Katie asked uncertainly.

"Positive," Sam assured. "Let's go back to the start. I think the challenge is almost over."

**Confessional: Photobombed or photoshopped?**

**Katie: I don't know about this. Lewis doesn't seem the type to allow this. Hopefully he can't see us cheating from wherever he is right now.**

**Sam: Once I win us the challenge, I can tell all my game friends that I outsmarted the host! Unlike Chris, Lewis let me keep my gaming consoles! This season is looking good for me!**

**(Team Vallowsmeir)**

"If we survive this Izzy, I swear I will kill you!" Val yelled angrily. The sub-team was running for their lives as several guards chased them down the hallway of the prison. Courtney was holding a prison photo of Izzy with everyone in the background.

"Come on Val, cheer up!" Izzy said, bouncing past him. "We have a picture, don't we? Plus, those guards won't catch us."

"What makes you so sure?" Courtney asked suspiciously. Izzy just giggled and bounced on ahead. This made Courtney look back to find the guards chasing them were staring at a cell phone longingly. "Wait, that looks like…" Courtney said, her eyes widening.

Izzy bounced back and giggled. "Looks like you left your phone on when you were having fun with Geoff," she said. "Well, makes a good distraction!"

"I'm going to kill you!" Courtney screamed and chased after Izzy, who laughed like a maniac.

"I should have listened to my case worker and signed up for Survivor," Noah muttered under his breath.

**Confessional: Survivor isn't much better.**

**Courtney: After I get rid of Gwen, Izzy is **_**so **_**out of here!**

**Noah: Any game show is better than this one at this point. Why didn't I listen? Why?**

**Izzy: I was just kidding around with Courtney. Lewis doesn't approve of that kind of distraction. I Googled a cat picture. I escaped prison using that same tactic.**

**(Walmart)**

"What do you _mean _that the popcorn isn't for sale?" Pinkie exclaimed. Pinkie was standing in the check-out line at Walmart. She had a shopping cart full to the brim of stuff. She had currently bought everything except a box of popcorn.

"Sorry, but the sale expired yesterday," the clerk said with a shrug.

"But I was _busy _then!" Pinkie cried. "Please, I really, really need this popcorn. My husband sent me with a hundred bucks. I bought everything I need _to the dollar _if you let me get this for sale. Please?"

The clerk look slightly weirded out. "Isn't that… kind of weird?" the clerk asked.

"Yes. But that's my everyday normal," Pinkie said, shrugging. She then flung herself over the clerk's counter. "Please let me have the popcorn for sale! I beg of you!"

"Why on earth could you possibly need popcorn for so desperately you can't come back for with a few more dollars?" the clerk asked, still perplexed.

"My husband uses it as a token of safety for the show he hosts, Total Drama All Stars," Pinkie said in complete calm.

The clerks mouth dropped. "You're… Pinkie Pie?" the clerk asked, jaw dropping. Suddenly, Pinkie was pushed back. The clerk had a pen and paper and puppy dog eyes. "Give me your autograph and I'll let you have the box for free!"

"No! I have to pay exactly a hundred dollars, otherwise my wallet will be unbalanced," Pinkie explained.

"Fine, one autograph and I'll let you have the sale on the popcorn!"

"Okey dokey lokey!"

**(Holodeck Entrance)**

Lewis walked into the holodeck. As they did so, all the contestants flooded into the square, holding up their photos. "Wow, that challenge seemed easy," Lewis said. "Remind me that I need to come up with more challenging challenges."

"This challenge was pretty bad," Courtney muttered, walking up.

"And people wonder why I don't like other opinions," Lewis muttered. "So, here is how I will judge. He will grade your photo out of ten. The team who gets the higher score out of thirty will be immune. The lower score will be up for elimination. So, to start things off, Team Alejandro, your photo first."

Alejandro walked up and gave Lewis their photo. He looked it over with a frown. "I can see several things wrong with this picture," Lewis said. "One of those is that Duncan is absent from the photo."

"Sorry, bit busy stealing this," Duncan said, showing off his prize. Lewis scowled and pulled out a remote from his suit. He pushed a button which made Duncan's prize vanish.

"You wouldn't have been able to keep it anyway," Lewis said before Duncan could protest. "It's a hologram. It only exists in this room."

Lewis then continued to look at the photo. "All in all, it's ok. I give it a five."

"Team Mr. Coconut, your picture," Lewis said. Mr. Coconut gave his photo to the host. Lewis looked at it, then laughed.

"Now _that's _a cool photo!" he said. "I love the innocent baby. Hilarious. I give it an eight."

"The Villainous Vultures lead with fourteen points. Team Vallowsmeir, your turn," Lewis said. Courtney gave Lewis their photo with a sneer. Lewis ignored it and looked at the picture, and then burst out laughing.

"This is some quality photobombing!" he said. "Six points!"

Lewis then quickly did the math in his head. "The Villains have nineteen points. Let's see how the Heroic Hamsters did. Team Brick, your photo." Beth handed Lewis their photo. The Doctor eyed it carefully. "Not the best photo in the world. I give it a six."

"Team Sam," Lewis said. Sam handed Lewis the photo he faked. Lewis looked at it for no more than a second before saying,

"It's a fake."

Sam's jaw dropped. "How can you tell?"

"One, you tried to suck up to me. Which is smart, you should totally do that, but bad if I know it's coming," Lewis said. "Two, I made the program. I didn't program any pastures in it. And three, I see all the cameras. I knew you cheated from the start. I will say it took skills to make it. But since it was a photoshop and not a photobomb, I can only give you four points."

Sam sighed. "Sorry guys. I thought I could win it."

"It's ok Seth, we don't blame you," Lindsey said.

_I do_ Beth thought.

"The Heroes can still win this," Lewis said. "All Team Larry has to do is score a ten. Team Larry, give me your photo." Larry nervously walked up to Lewis. When he did nothing, Lewis asked, "Well?"

"I am sorry to admit it," Larry said with a sigh. "But I destroyed the camera. We didn't get a photo."

Lewis frowned for a moment, and sighed. "Darn shame. Since you have no photo for me to judge, I have to give you a zero. Sorry guys. This means that the Villainous Vultures are safe from elimination!" The Villains cheered while the Heroes grumbled in defeat.

"Now, for the sleeping status," Lewis said. "The Villainous Vultures, since they won, will be sleeping in the Gold Hall. The Heroic Hamsters, since they lost, will vote someone off and will sleep in the Silver Hall. The Bronze Hall will be occupied by Team Alejandro and Team Larry. During the vote, Team Brick is immune, along with Katie for winning the challenge yesterday. I think I got everything."

"You got everything," someone from behind Lewis said in a chipper voice. Lewis turned to see Pinkie bound into the room. She stopped right next to him and pecked his cheek. "Miss me?"

"Not a minute I didn't," Lewis said with a smile. "You guys are now free to mingle until the elimination in two hours. Heroes, I'll see you in the Hall of Death. Villains, the Hall of Banishment."

**Confessional: Pinkie sure knows when to come back.**

**Lightning: Sha-Lightning did it! No one can touch sha-Lightning!**

**Dawn: We lost and I fear Larry may get the blame. It is not his fault his aura is turning gray. It is odd since Mike's is changing as well.**

**Beth: Since she's free, I'll try to pin the target on Lindsey. Hopefully sending her packing will get Tyler to shut up.**

**Courtney: Darn it! I thought for sure we would be able to send Gwen home! Oh well, her days are numbered anyway.**

**Sam: I guess now would be a good time to break up with Dakota. Well, here it goes.**

**(Mess Hall)**

Sam took a deep breath and walked over to Team Vallowsmeir's table. Dakota looked up and smiled. "Hey Sam. Want to join us? I'm sure a little bonding with the other team won't hurt."

"Actually, I'm wanting to talk to you," Sam said. He took a deep breath and said, "I think we should take a break."

Dakota looked puzzled for a minute. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"I think we should break up," Sam said firmly. "I thought it over and I realized I didn't like you for the right reasons. I'm sure you understand."

Dakota looked at Sam like she might cry, which was highly possible. "No… I don't. Why did you like me to begin with?"

"You were hot and a monster," Sam explained. "Now you're just hot. I just don't think it's working. Sorry." And he walked back over to his table.

"I…" Dakota said, tears coming out of her face.

"Men. Can't trust them," Courtney said, shaking her head. This didn't help as Dakota suddenly stood up and ran from the room. What she didn't know was that someone was glaring at Sam with evil eyes.

**Confessional: And that ship is sunk!**

**Dakota: **(Her mascara is running.) **Did he ever really love me? What did I do to deserve that? I changed my act for him. And he just threw me away. **(She bursts out into massive tears.)

**Sam: Whew, glad I got that off my chest. Now all I need to do is make sure I'm not getting voted off.**

**Izzy: **(She's seething.)** You better wish you had immunity Sam. Because now, you are **_**so **_**going to regret doing that.**

**Vallowsmeir: Hmm… emotional pain? I can work with that.**

Sam sat back at his table. DJ and Katie exchanged looks and Katie asked, "So… did it go ok?"

"She seemed to be taking it ok," Sam replied. "But that doesn't matter. Who should we vote for tonight?"

Katie looked nervously over at DJ, who just nodded reassurance. "I was thinking Larry," DJ said. "He wrecked the camera and prevented us from even having a chance of winning. I have no ill feelings toward him, but he did ruin our chances."

"I can work with that," Sam said. "He did give me a bit of a hard time about losing challenges the first episode."

"So who's Lassy?" Lindsey asked.

"The green head over there," DJ said, jerking his head over at Larry. Lindsey looked at him and gagged.

"Ew! I agree!" Lindsey said. "He totally clashes with my outfit!"

**Confessional: Nothing clashes with wood.**

**Lindsey: How did I not notice Lawson before? I must be losing my eyes!**

**Katie: I'm not sure who I'm going to vote for. Larry did lose us the challenge, but Sam broke someone's heart and didn't think anything of it. Oh, it's so confusing…**

Everyone at Team Brick's table was busy eating Spikes grilled hamburgers, which were pretty decent. Everyone except for Bridgette, who was eating a fruit salad.

"I can't see how any of you can eat that stuff," Bridgette gagged.

"It's military food, cadet," Brick said. "It's what keeps us going through the battle."

Beth scoffed. "This isn't a war Brick," she said.

"I know that soldier," Brick said, taking a bite of burger. "I am just putting it all into perspective."

"He's right. Total Drama is like one big war," Harold cut in. "Its battle between two teams in the start, then it's every man for himself when the merge comes."

"Whatever," Beth grumbled. She decided that now was a good time to discuss the vote, and was about to suggest Lindsey, when Izzy walked over to the table. And she wasn't very happy.

"Harold," she growled. "You are voting for Sam. If you vote for anyone else, then you just lost a friend. And I'll know who you voted for." And she walked off.

"That was weird," Cody said.

"I agree," Harold said. "But perhaps Izzy knows something we do not."

"How? She's on the other team!" Beth claimed.

Tyler thought for a moment before remembering something. "Isn't Sam's girlfriend on the other team? In _Izzy's _sub-group?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Maybe Sam did something to his girlfriend that Izzy witnessed? I'm only saying maybe Izzy wants Sam gone for hurting… whatever his girlfriend's name is."

Everyone was silent. Then Cody said, "Tyler… that is one of the _smartest _things you have ever said."

"I don't think Sam is a wise move," Bridgette butt in. "What about Larry? He's more of a physical threat than Sam is. Plus, Larry cost us the challenge."

"But Sam did too," Harold interjected. "He faked a photo. I know he did it because no one else on that sub-group is computer advanced enough to do it."

"Calm down soldiers!" Brick said. "It seems like we are divided. Those of us who want to vote Larry, we'll vote Larry. Those of us who want to vote Sam will vote Sam. End of discussion."

**Confessional: And I'll vote myself! To get a date with the Dressing Room!**

**Brick: Personally, Larry is more of a threat. I don't want emotions to affect my game. So they won't. If the others want to play emotionally, I'm not going to stop them.**

**Beth: While I would have rathered Lindsey, Bridgette makes a valid point. I'll vote with her tonight and worry about Lindsey later.**

"Think it'll work?" Larry asked Shrub.

"Forgivness only comes with what you owe," Shrub said. Larry sighed and walked over to the table. Everyone fell silent, quietly eating their burgers (Dawn eating a salad).

"Guys, I need to say something," Larry said. "I want to apologize for my behavior. I've been angry, jerkish, and mistreated my friends. I am deeply sorry. To prove that I am sorry, I will even vote for myself tonight. I did cost us the challenge after all."

No one spoke for a bit until Dawn said, "We aren't going to vote for you Larry. We talked about it and decided that you really haven't been the same since the first day. We'll give you another chance."

Larry beamed, or as much as a shrunken head can beam. At that moment, Shrub suddenly burst into beat boxing mode. Larry listened before taking a step back, startled. "But you said I needed to vote myself to make things right!" Shrub beat boxed more, making Larry shake his suit. "He didn't mess up on the challenge though. Why would I vote for him?"

"Who is he saying we should vote?" Mike asked.

"Sam," Larry said. "Shrub won't say why, just that he thinks he should go."

Dawn stared at Shrub for a moment. "He sometimes knows things before they become known to everyone else. Maybe he's trying to warn you about something."

Larry stared at Shrub before nodding. "Alright. I need to trust your judgment more. I'll vote Sam. You guys up for it?"

"I have no one better to vote for," Cameron said.

"I don't see why not," Mike said.

When B shrugged, Larry nodded. "Sam it is," Larry said. He waited a moment before saying, "And thanks for the second chance."

**Confessional: Mercy!**

**B: **(Working on Dawn's flower.)** I don't mind Sam. But I support Larry, even if he has been a bit of a jerk. If Dawn still trusts him, I don't see why I can't.**

**Larry: I am so glad I have friends. Back on my island, it's just me. Shrunken heads aren't really made now a days, so as far as I know, I'm the last one. Not that I mind, I just wish I wasn't as lonely.**

**Zoey: Dawn is a great motivator, but Larry needs to learn we won't always be able to break his fall. We agreed that I could vote for him if I wanted. With everyone else voting Sam, I don't think Larry will be going home.**

**(Lewis' Living Quarters)**

"So, did I miss anything?" Pinkie asked. She and her fiancé were both cuddling on Lewis' couch, Lewis' laptop sitting on his lap. He was searching for a Chef while Pinkie was asking Lewis about his day.

"Well, let's see. Slender and I played some cards. I hosted my show And Mr. Grills called," Lewis said, clicking around on his laptop.

"What did he call about?" Pinkie asked, suddenly alarmed.

"I'm fired and I need to pack up immediately," Lewis teased.

"Not funny," Pinkie pouted.

Lewis chuckled and said, "Ok, no more teasing. You got fired."

"Lewis!" Pinkie said, exasperated.

"Fine," Lewis sighed. "Mr. Grills wants me to do the fear challenge."

"Huh?" Pinkie asked, confused. "Why would that even be a… oh."

"Yeah, _oh_," Lewis grumbled, putting his head in his hands. "Sometimes I wish I wasn't in this job. That way I don't have to purposely hurt my niece."

Pinkie looked at Lewis in pain and put an arm around his shoulder. "Lewis… I know this is hard. But you need to let this happen. You agreed to not be biased. But I promise we can make sure Leroy does no harm to Dawn. You're a good host, and while it might be rough to see you're niece in pain, you have to keep going. Ok?"

Lewis sighed, but nodded. "You're right. I just need to keep my chin up and grin. And if Leroy does anything illegal, I'll just pull the challenge. Plus, I'll save Dawn for last. That way it'll be easier." Lewis sighed one last time before smiling. "Enough of my problems. How was your day?"

"Oh, it was nothing much. I just went shopping a bit and then bought the popcorn for an autograph from an obsessed fan," Pinkie said with a shrug.

"… Sounds like you had a more fun day than I did," Lewis chuckled, snuggling with his fiancé. Pinkie smiled and did the same.

**(Hall of Death)**

The Heroes had gather down in the Hall of Death and awaited Lewis. A few minutes later, Lewis came in and stood at his pedestal. "So, you guys lost the challenge. Before we start the voting, I have a few questions. Larry, what happened in the challenge today?"

"I was moody and I let that affect my actions," Larry explained. "I am fully responsible for why we lost and I will not blame anyone who votes for me."

"Harold, your immune today. Do you think you needed immunity?" Lewis asked.

"In all honesty, I think my sub-group was safe no matter what," Harold said. "However, I will say that Team Sam need it much more than we do."

"Do they?" Lewis asked with a raised eyebrow. "Lindsey, can you fill me in to what might have happened earlier today?"

"Well, Sarge totally threw away my idea and we ended up getting a totally big bad score. Then he had the guts to dump that poor rich girl on the other team. Darcy, I think," Lindsey said proudly. There were some gasps in the crowd, most of them from Team Larry.

"Sam, assuming Lindsey was talking about you, is this true?" Lewis asked.

"Yes," Sam said calmly. "But it wasn't a big deal. She took it pretty well and I'm glad she did."

Lewis was about to say something when Tyler stood up. "Actually, she didn't. She was devastated about what you did."

Sam frowned. "She didn't seem sad."

"Izzy came by and said that you crushed her heart," Tyler shot at him. "She threatened to defriend Harold if he didn't vote for you tonight."

"Well, I don't think it's a big deal," Sam said. "I'll just talk to her again tomorrow and work it out."

"And with that, it's time to vote," Lewis cut in. "Katie, with Slender's blessing, you are immune. But you don't have to be. Would you like to give anyone your immunity instead of keeping it yourself?"

Katie looked around and sighed in defeat. "Yes. Someone here deserves it much more than I do. I would like to give my immunity to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Larry." Everyone was stunned, including Larry himself. Lewis nodded and said, "Alright, so Larry is now immune. You can now vote for Katie, but I doubt any of you will. Katie, I'll give you the honors to start the vote."

**Voting Confessional: Twists like a Twizzler!**

**Katie: Sorry Sam, but Larry deserves to stay. You totally broke someone's heart and I don't find that fair. **(Crosses off Sam's photo.)

**Sam: Why would Katie save the person we were going to vote off? No offense to her, but bad move. **(Crosses off Katie's photo.)

**Beth: Ugh! There goes my victim! Oh well, I'll just go with my second option. **(Crosses out Lindsey's photo.)

**Brick: Nice move cadet. Now I just have to figure out who to vote for…**

**Larry: Katie, you are my savior. Now with no worry of being voted off, I can cast this vote with new assurance that Shrub is smarter than I originally thought. **(Crosses out Sam's picture.)

**Zoey: Even if he wasn't immune, I changed my mind about Larry. What Sam did was ten times worse than Larry's attitude. Just goes to show that sometimes, people can be worse than they seem. **(Crosses out Sam's picture.)

When the last person (Cody) cast his vote, Lewis went back to tally them. He came back with fifteen bags of popcorn. "Heroes, the votes are cast. Now it's time for me to announce who is safe. First the immune, starting with Larry."

"Brick."

"Cody."

"Harold."

"Beth."

"Tyler."

"Bridgette."

Lewis tossed them all bags of popcorn. "Now those of you who are safe without immunity. Dawn."

"Zoey."

"DJ."

"B."

"Mike."

"Cameron."

"Lindsey."

After he had finished tossing the popcorn, Lewis turned to those without popcorn. "Katie, Sam, you both got the most votes. Sam, you broke up with your girlfriend in a very harsh way. Katie, you gave the person who messed up the challenge your immunity. The person who got less votes is…

…

…

…

…

…

You know what? I'll be nice and not let you sit in suspense. Sam, you got almost all the votes except three, including your vote. Katie, you're safe," Lewis said, tossing her the popcorn. Lewis then grabbed his remote and pushed the button, lowering the Slide of Shame.

Sam stood and sighed. "I guess I should have seen this coming. Still, I find it a dumb reason to vote for me."

"No one should be rejected like that," Zoey said. "Sorry Sam, but it sounded pretty harsh."

"But it wasn't! Izzy must have exaggerated it!" Sam claimed.

Lewis witnessed the argument then decided something. "Alright, let's settle this. Since I wasn't watching the footage when Sam broke up with Dakota, I'll get the footage down here. Sam, you're still eliminated, but I seriously want to see if this break-up is what you claim. I'll be right back." Lewis left, leaving the rest of the contestants to wait.

**Confessional: This episode is just getting dragged out!**

**Beth: This is a complete waste of my time! I could be planning my next move right now!**

**Zoey: Maybe voting Sam off was a bit harsh… am I a bit more ruthless than I was a few days ago? Maybe I caught what Larry had.**

**Cody: I'm interested to see what actually went down. Izzy said it was pretty bad, but we'll see.**

**DJ: I'm glad Katie is still safe. She could have warned me she wasn't going to vote for Larry though.**

Lewis had returned with a T.V. screen and was showing the footage of the breakup. When it was finished, Katie was crying, Zoey was scowling, and Larry was… laughing?

"Wow Sam. Wow," Larry laughed. "I am… wowed."

"Why are you laughing? That was terrible!" Zoey said angrily.

"I am laughing because I almost got voted off instead of someone who did that," Larry said. "I'm not laughing at the break up, just that it was almost overlooked."

"It wasn't that bad!" Sam said for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Actually Sam, I'm siding with Larry. If it weren't for Katie, Larry most likely would have gone home. And thank goodness Larry got that immunity, because if you got away with that, I would have hated my job. Well, more than I do right at this moment in time," Lewis said.

Sam scowled as he walked to the stairs. "You know what? Maybe Sierra was right. You are a biased host." And Sam promptly walked down the stairs. Lewis pushed the button on his remote and the stairs rose back up.

"And that my friends just shows you that painful breakups _will _get you voted off," Lewis said. "Since he was just voted off, Team Sam is now changed to Team Lindsey. You may now head to your rooms. I'll see you tomorrow."

As they got up to leave, Lewis strolled over to Dawn and whispered, "In three days, Fat Man will come aboard. He says he needs to check on a few things. Just a heads up."

"Thanks," Dawn whispered back as she walked out of the Hall of Death.

**Confessional: I wonder if I'll get rejected by the Dressing Room… probably.**

**Bridgette: I don't mind Sam is gone. That breakup was just so… awful. I hope nothing bad like that will happen to me. You know, especially with all this extra activity I'm doing at night with no one except maybe Geoff knowing.**

**Dawn: I'm actually excited to see my great uncle Fat Man. He isn't like other doctors. He doesn't judge me. Maybe that's because he loves Lewis so much… but he loves me a lot too, so I guess it's both.**

**Larry: And I happily accept my advance to the next round. Hopefully I can make up for my mistakes in the next challenge.**

**Lindsey: I wonder how Daisy is feeling. She must be utterly heartbroken. Poor girl.**

**(Hall of Banishment)**

The Villainous Vultures waited for Lewis. He arrived a few minutes later and grinned. "Alright, let's send one of you over to the Devil Ship. Let me just… wait, one of you is missing," Lewis said, squinting into the crowd.

"Dakota's in the bathroom," Izzy explained. "She's very upset over the breakup."

"I bet, that was nasty," Lewis agreed. "But I still have to spin the wheel. If it lands on Dakota, someone will need to fetch her. I've already been accused of being biased once today." Lewis reached for the wheel and spun it. It wasn't too hard of a spin this time, so it went around once before stopping on…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Mr. Coconut. "And there goes the nut," Lewis said. Lewis pulled out his remote and pushed the button to open the tube. Mr. Coconut trudged over and looked at it hesitantly.

"Are you sure I'll be able to fit?" Mr. Coconut asked.

"Yep. Larry fit the other day, so it should hold you," Lewis said with a nod. Mr. Coconut sighed and squeezed into the tube. Lewis pushed the button on his remote again, closing the tube shut. "That's all. Enjoy the rest of your night."

When all the villains left, Lewis turned to the camera. "So, what will happen next time? Will Val talk to Scott about his trick? What's wrong with Larry and Zoey? Where did Mike's personalities go?"

"Will Izzy help Dakota get over her breakup?" Pinkie asked, suddenly appearing behind Lewis, startling him. "Will Alejandro's and Duncan's 'alliance' last? And what is Beth's next move?"

"Find out next time and Total Drama All Stars!" they said in unison.

**Confessional: Pop goes the nut!**

**Mr. Coconut: Not the best way to spend my night, but I could do with an Idol. Plus, I could use a bit of alone time. Lightning's weird way of talking is giving me a headache.**

**Izzy: I heard the elimination from below. Bye-bye Sam, you totally deserved it! Now if I could only cheer Dakota up…**

Votes

Bridgette: Sam

Beth: Lindsey

Harold: Sam

Cody: Sam

Tyler: Sam

Brick: Katie

DJ: Sam

Katie: Sam

Lindsey: Sam

Sam: Katie

B: Sam

Cameron: Sam

Zoey: Sam

Dawn: Sam

Mike: Sam

Larry: Sam

Sam: 13 Votes

Katie: 2 Votes

Lindsey: 1 Vote

Heroic Hamsters: Team Brick- Bridgette, Beth, Harold, Cody, Tyler, Brick

Team Lindsey- DJ, Katie, Lindsey

Team Larry- B, Cameron, Zoey, Dawn, Mike, Larry

Villainous Vultures: Team Alejandro- Gwen, Duncan, Scott, Ezekiel, Justin, Alejandro

Team Vallowsmeir- Noah, Izzy, Dakota, Courtney, Geoff, Vallowsmeir

Team Mr. Coconut- Jo, Sadie, Lightning, Trent, Mr. Coconut.

Eliminated: Heather, Sierra, Owen, Jo, Sam

Idols

Angel Idol: Winning team votes someone off losing team (NOT FOUND)

Lewis Idol: Challenge Info (NOT FOUND)

Chef Idol: Dating Idol (HELD BY ALEJANDRO)

Chris Idol: Immunity

Red Key- (NOT FOUND)

Orange Key- (HELD BY CODY)

Yellow Key- (NOT FOUND)

Green Key- (NOT FOUND)

Blue Key- (NOT FOUND)

Purple Key- (NOT FOUND)

Pink Key- (HELD BY ALEJANDRO)

Pinkie Idol: Immunity for someone who isn't the one playing the idol (NOT FOUND)

Slender Idol: Only the user's vote counts in an elimination (NOT FOUND)

Slenderstine Idol: Stops three people from voting (NOT FOUND)

Yvonne Idol: Losing team votes someone to go to the Devil Ship on the winning team (HELD BY NOAH)

**BN: And we say good-bye to Sam. Sam was an odd character I never truly had a use for. He was just a side character to reference games I like. But soon, Sam got old. I wanted to eliminate him, but I couldn't find a good reason to get rid of him. So, by having him both lose the challenge and also breaking up with Dakota, this secured his elimination. Harsh, but I figured this would both get rid of Sam and also make him think that Lewis is indeed bias, making you as readers think he is bias. And I think I got what I wanted. (Plus, by breaking up with Dakota, this opens up new plot with some other characters. You'll see soon enough.)**

**Next Time: **The contestants converse and eat before the challenge. Then, Lewis brings back a TDI classical challenge with a few more twists: dodgeball.


	11. E6 P1: Be Careful What You Dream About

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama. If I did, Scott would've went home first in season five. I don't own MLP. If I did, I would have revealed Celestia's true evil by this point. I don't own Shrub. If I did, I would call him Bob. I don't own Slender. If I did, he wouldn't be that scary. I do own myself and Larry and I do as I please with them. Val's creation is mine while the idea belongs to two other places, which have yet to be revealed.**

**Warning: This chapter contains foreshadowing, flashbacks, demented alter egos, skepticism, kindness from an unlikely source, lies, and a lack of Lewis. You have been warned.**

**Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: Another boring repost. After I'm done with these, I'll try to make it so I have something interesting to say every once in a while. I think I'm just making you readers mad at me.**

**Shout Out of Wonderfulness: After just barely writing his character and just barely finished watching the season 7 finale, I'm giving a shout out to Matt Smith. He is, above all, the best actor and Doctor the world has ever birthed. I will never love another Doctor more than Matt Smith. He made the Doctor who he was. He made bow-ties and fezes cool. He made me, Benjamin Ellimist, the boy I am today. Doctor Who, you might ask? Doctor Matt Smith, the Doctor in making things bright when everything else is grim.**

**Apology: Sorry about replacing the Fun Fact, I have been bawling my eyes out for a half hour since he regenerated. But whatever, you aren't reading to hear my sob tales. Read on for what your after.**

As Sam would say, jump, jump, duck, throw!

E6 P1: Careful What You Dream About

As always, _The Death Wing _and _The Devil's Bargain_ flew side by side one another. One of them was a bit darker shaded than the other was. The lighter of the two had two people on top, both holding hands.

"Last time, on Total Drama All Stars," Pinkie began, "there was drama galore as the contestants competed in one of the lamest challenges ever: photobombing."

"Hey, it was a good idea!" Lewis said defensively.

"You were just lucky the drama made the episode last so long," Pinkie said with a giggle. "Anyway, Lewis was judging the challenge solo, since I was off shopping for more Corn of Life."

"Which sounded a lot more fun than how my day went," Lewis muttered.

"Unfortunately, Larry smashed the special camera the team earned, resulting in the Heroic Hamsters losing," Pinkie continued. "However, after the challenge, Sam broke up with Dakota in the worst way ever: just leaving after saying they were through. It was really super harsh."

"I hate thinking what Dakota must be going through right now," Lewis said with a shudder. "Unfortunately for us, we're not allowed to interfere with the game."

"What about you helping Dawn?" Pinkie reminded him.

"That's different. I'm concerned about her welfare, that's all," Lewis replied.

Pinkie rolled her eyes, but still smiled. "When the Heroes went down to vote, Katie, who won a special immunity prize from Slender the day before yesterday, gave her immunity to Larry. Because of this, Sam was voted off."

"Good riddance," Lewis muttered. "Too bad we don't have anyone to organize songs this season. I want a sequel to Boyfriend Stealer. Only I would call it Girlfriend Dumper."

"That's a bit… depressing," Pinkie said with a sigh.

Lewis chuckled. "Yeah, it is. But so is Sam dumping Dakota."

"You make a point," Pinkie said with another sigh. She then grinned. "Anywho, in the Hall of Banishment, the wheel spun round super-duper fast and chose Mr. Coconut to go to _The Devil's Bargain_. So, who's going to win the challenge? What drama is going to happen? Will someone make Dakota happy? And who will be voted off?"

"Find out today, on Total Drama All Stars!" the couple said together.

(Theme Song; I wanna be famous)

**(Gold Hall)**

Team Mr. Coconut was happily sitting in their room. By that, I actually mean only Trent and Sadie. Lightning was off at the gym and Mr. Coconut was on _The Devil's Bargain_, leaving the two alone.

"So…" Trent said, rubbing his neck.

"So…" Sadie said.

"Any luck with Katie yet?" Trent asked.

**Confessional: Wait for it…**

**Trent: Any luck with Katie yet? She would have told me if she had any luck! **(Bangs his head.)** Stupid, stupid, stupid!**

"Um… no," Sadie said awkwardly, rubbing her arm. "But when I do, I'll be sure to tell you."

"Right, right," Trent said.

"So what's up between you and the love square?" Sadie asked.

**Confessional: And again…**

**Sadie: What's up between you and the love square? He doesn't want to talk about his personal life! **(Bangs her head.)** Stupid, stupid, stupid!**

"Bah, I'm over all that," Trent said, brushing it off. "Although I wouldn't mind if people just forgot about that and just accept that I want to move forward from the past."

"I know what you mean. When Katie and I get in a huge fight, it only lasts a little bit. After we're done, we just move on."

"Some people in this world just can't accept that life isn't all about drama," Trent sighed. "Even though he's nicer, even Lewis can't get past dramatic things."

Sadie pondered that for a moment. "I think your right, but not in the way you think," she finally said.

"How do you mean?"

"It's like this. While Lewis does look out for the drama, he looks for it to help those it effects. I mean, he seems loving and caring. Look at Slender. He's scary and he freaks me out. If he was related to me, I would steer clear of him. But Lewis, despite the chaos Slender may bring to him, still loves him and gave him a place to stay. So, to restate your earlier remark, yes, sometimes people can't accept that life isn't all about drama," Sadie concluded, "but sometimes, people look for the drama to help keep it from spreading."

Impressed by her thoughts on the topic, Trent said, "Wow. You seem to have thought about this a lot."

"Not really," Sadie admitted. "I just happen to know what to say when I need to say it."

**Confessional: I would be mind blown if I had a mind to blow away.**

**Sadie: Trent is really easy to talk to, and that's not just because I'm crushing on him. Everyone finds him easy to talk to. Too bad his name was ruined in both seasons he was in, he deserved to at least get to the final three.**

**Trent: Sadie sure knows what to say. Too bad I haven't gone to **_**The Devil's Bargain**_** yet. I could really use that Chef Idol right about now to make my move…**

Inside Team Vallowsmeir's room, it was oddly quiet. Maybe it was because Dakota was crying in the bathroom. Maybe it was because Geoff wasn't in the closet with Courtney. Maybe it was because Courtney was asleep. The actual reason it was quiet was because Izzy was missing.

"It feels empty in the room without Izzy," Val mused.

"Better for me. Now I can read," Noah said.

"Lighten up Noah," Geoff muttered.

Val eyed Geoff for a moment and then asked, "Something got your conscience in a twist?"

"After seeing that breakup… it changed me man," Geoff said. "I feel… foolish. All this unneeded 'love'… I realized I was just abusing emotions."

"Now I understand why you aren't in the closet," Noah said. "Which I'm not complaining about."

"I think you're doing the right thing Geoff," Val lied. "I'm sure your parents are proud."

Geoff thought a moment before grinning. "You know what? Your right! I bet they are proud of me!"

**Confessional: I'm proud of myself for getting the Dressing Room's number!**

**Geoff: I am a changed partier. From now on, I'll avoid the chicks. Having professional conversations is ok though. Now I just have to do something I don't want to get voted off for…**

**Vallowsmeir: **(Seething.)** This is **_**infuriating**_**! I don't need Geoff to be confident! I need him weak! Perhaps a dream will make him snap out of this.**

**Noah: Hmmm…**

**(Silver Hall)**

Team Brick, while mostly satisfied with their votes, was contemplating the elimination. Beth was sitting in the room cursing to herself, Brick was pondering, and Harold was talking aloud. "It was a good thing Izzy told me to vote Sam. That breakup was terrible."

"I agree," Tyler said. "I would never do that to Lindsey. Not that I would ever break up with her anyway."

"No one cares about your love life, Tyler!" Beth said angrily. "I have worse things to deal with than your problems!"

"You could be nicer," Tyler muttered.

Beth scowled but said nothing. Bridgette noticed this and smirked. "You know Beth, Tyler's right. You need to be nicer, like me."

"Bragging doesn't get anyone anywhere," Beth said. "You need to focus on your game instead of your image."

"Ever hear the saying, 'Image is everything'?" Bridgette smirked. Beth scowled further as everyone shut off their lights. All except Brick's, who turned on his nightlight.

**Confessional: Nighty night for all the lighty lights! Except for the nighty night lighty lights!**

**Brick: I still think that playing emotionally is a bad game plan, but voting for Katie felt wrong. She didn't do anything wrong and she didn't deserve my vote, but she saved the person I was going to vote for. And yet… I don't know. Maybe the lack of sleep is getting to me.**

**Bridgette: Since I saved Tyler from a fight, one more night of snuggling should be enough to pay me back. Right?**

The now newly named Team Lindsey were currently feeling… a bit alone. After losing three others in a row, it seemed that they were targets, as if they weren't wanted anymore. "This is like Team Victory all over again," DJ said with a sigh.

"Don't worry Dixon, everything will work out alright," Lindsey reassured him.

"That's what they all say," DJ sighed. "I know we'll all be gone soon, so we might as well pack our bags and get ready for it."

Katie looked at DJ with a concerned look. "That isn't normally like you. Are you doing alright?"

"What do you think? I'm probably next on the target list. I'm a fan favorite, I am a physical threat, and I can easily be fooled," he said, defeated. "It's no use to fight it anymore."

"DJ, we all have moments where we feel weaker," Katie said, "but we all need to try to push through it. Sometimes you'll find yourself somewhere that isn't kind to you. It'll bash you, throw you around. But you must always remain yourself. Otherwise, you're no better than the negativity effecting you."

DJ looked at Katie and gave her a small smile. "Thanks Katie. That was very insightful."

"Just doing what I've done since I was a baby," Katie said, shrugging.

**Confessional: I remember when I was first built. It was back on Wawanakwa. Good times.**

**DJ: Lately, whenever I'm around Katie, I feel whole. I don't know how to describe it. But whatever it is, I enjoy it.**

**Katie: Sadie and I always gave each other insightful knowledge when the other felt sad. I'm glad I was able to make DJ feel happy, especially when he feels like he did.**

**Lindsey: I think David and Kylie are in L-U-V!**

**(Bronze Hall)**

Team Alejandro was a bit… calmer than normal. Justin was asleep, along with Ezekiel curled up in a ball in a corner. Scott was in a different corner, his Trauma Chair powered off. Duncan and Gwen were snuggled up with each other, leaving Alejandro alone in a chair in the center of the room.

"You do know that there is another bed, right?" Duncan asked.

"I've learned that the best sleep comes from sitting upright," Alejandro replied. "By doing so, I can remain focused while I am asleep, in case there was a problem."

"What kind of trouble?" Gwen asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Little of this, little of that," Alejandro said. "Let's just say I am doing what Dawn does, only a bit less dramatic."

"Anything she does is crazy," Duncan mutter. "Why Lewis likes her, I have no #$% idea."

"Probably some weird niece-uncle relationship," Gwen said with a shrug. She then said louder, "So I take it you met her?"

"Second day," Alejandro said. "She was… different than most girls I know. She… trusted me. Like _really _trusted me. I don't understand why, but it sort of touched me."

"And look. That's a Latino getting emotional," Duncan said with a laugh.

Alejandro scowled. "Fine. Laugh all you want. I have to go see someone from Team Larry anyway." With that, Alejandro left the room.

"You could try to make more of an effort of being nice you know," Gwen scolded her boyfriend.

"Why? What would the fun be in letting him slide by easy?" Duncan asked. "Look, he brought a lot of pain in season three. If he wants to fix his mistakes, I won't stop him. But I'm not forgiving him on the spot either, so I suggest not trying to change my mind." Gwen sighed, but knew that the conversation was over.

**Confessional: Confessionals can't get emotional. Unless we get emotional.**

**Duncan: Look, Gwen is the love of my life. But if Alejandro is playing something, which I know he is, then she needs to stay away from him. I trust Alejandro as far as I can throw him. As long as he is here, he's trouble waiting to happen.**

**Alejandro: With nothing better to occupy my time, I guess I should check up on Larry. Hopefully he'll have some news on Dawn by this point.**

With a stroke of happiness, Larry was celebrating. Not because they had lost, but because he had turned over a new leaf. Shrub was currently missing from the room. "Now that I am free of whatever negative thing was controlling me, I can now redeem myself of my misdoings!" Larry said confidently.

"No need friend," Dawn said with a smile. "I forgive you. You weren't yourself. I'm sure we all understand that."

"I'm just wondering what caused it," Cameron said. "I'm a man of science, but nothing I can think of that would affect you in that way."

"Actually, I'm not quite sure you would be able to see what affects me at all," Larry said. "In case you may have forgotten, I'm only a head. I'm immune to some viruses humans aren't and some affect me that it doesn't humans. I'm also about two hundred years old, which doesn't help me much."

"Wait, you're seriously two hundred?" Mike asked, bewildered.

Larry chuckled. "Hundred ninety-eight to be exact," he said. "But yeah. I used to be an Indian Warrior. I was killed in battle, so I'm told, anyway. I lost my memories after I died. I was created after my death, and I've been alive ever since. In a way, anyway."

"So your suit wasn't made until recently, correct?" Zoey asked.

"Yes. My village, still untouched by society, found this hardly damaged in a ship wreck off the coast of my island. The villagers didn't know what to do, so they put my head inside this suit. Turns out it worked. I've been using it ever since, helping my people."

"How did you recharge?" Cameron asked. "That suit is powered by energy, which you need every two days, from what I've observed."

"I scowered the wreckage and made one from scratch," Larry said. "I'm hoping to win to help my people survive. The island they are on is vast with food and animals. But they aren't technologically advanced. I want to protect the island from the rest of the world."

"That's… actually very sweet of you," Zoey said. "It's weird that someone so self-less was so hardened."

"I know, I thought the same thing," Larry said. "But, what's it matter? I am me again and I won't let anyone thing otherwise."

Dawn smiled at Larry. Then, she saw something. A flicker of darkness cross Larry's arua. She frowned and was about to express her concern when they all heard a knock. Larry stood up. "I'll get that," he said and he promptly left.

**Confessional: Whenever something bad enter their auras, they leave before Dawn can tell them. Suspense!**

**Cameron: So Larry has a past he doesn't know about. Hmm… maybe I should to a bit of research when I get home.**

**Larry: My people do not approve of me indulging in the ways of the world. I understand they wish to remain hidden from what humanity is now, which is why I will win the money to protect them. I will give the rest to my friends, since there is no need for money back home.**

**B: If this 'virus' can affect a two hundred year old shrunken head, then can it affect normal humans? Maybe I should build something to protect the others. After Dawn's flower, of course.**

**(Alejandro and Larry)**

Alejandro was waiting outside in the Bronze Hall when Larry walked out of the room. "You get anything on Dawn yet?" Alejandro asked.

"Hard to tell," Larry said. "I've sort of been 'out of sorts' the past few days. I can't remember if she mentioned anything you can go off of."

"I would appreciate if you hurry and find out," Alejandro said. "I'm not too liked on my end of the spectrum."

"Same, only I was able to connect with the others, so I shouldn't be too bad off," Larry said. "Why don't you give _me _the idol? I'll play it on Dawn as soon as she reveals something."

Alejandro glared at Larry. "I'll keep it on me, thanks. I don't think I trust you quite yet. After all, you did say you weren't alright with your team."

"A slight misunderstanding," Larry said. "I think I have it all patched up now."

"Never the less, the idol will stay with me," Alejandro insisted.

Larry shrugged. "Whatever you want. I'll keep a close eye on her. Just don't play that idol without my say so, alright?"

"If it'll make you feel better, I'll even let you play it. But until then, it stays with me," Alejandro said.

"Very well. Good night to you Al," Larry said and walked back into his room. Alejandro rolled his eyes and walked back across the hall to his room.

**Confessional: The snowman?**

**Larry: Do I trust Alejandro? Absolutely not. Does he trust me? Apparently not. Is it safe to have this alliance? Probably. This isn't like Heather and him in season three. I'm on to him. If he does anything fishy, I'll know.**

**(Girls Restroom)**

Since dinner, Dakota had locked herself inside one of the stalls in the girl's restroom. Izzy was outside, trying to consul with her. So far, all she had gotten were sobs. "Come on Dakota, I know your upset, but you can't live your life in a bathroom stall. I know what it's like to have your heart ripped out. Trust me, I know more than you think."

"You were unconscious when Owen broke up with you," Dakota sobbed. "I was awake every moment of mine!"

"I wasn't talking about Owen," Izzy said. She sighed a little. "Although, he's definitely a part of the heartbreak."

Dakota was silent, allowing Izzy to continue. "After Owen broke up with me, my dad had some choice words with me. Told me I should have never fallen for a freak like Owen to begin with. He did some things… he's not the most kind father. He did disown Dawn after a huge misunderstanding. But it still sunk deep."

Dakota didn't speak for a while, making Izzy sigh. "Hey, I better get some sleep. I'll check on you tomorrow." Izzy stood to leave, walking toward the door.

"Hey Izzy?" Dakota asked as Izzy reached the door.

"Yes Dakota?"

"I'm sorry you had to go through that."

Izzy looked at the door, a tear falling from her eye. "Yeah. I am too."

**Confessional: Tragedy in the bathroom.**

**Izzy: I regret being with Owen, since he wasn't the boy I thought he was, but dad lost a lot of respect I had for him. He did treat Dawn worse though, despite how much it hurt when he abused me…**

**(Lewis' Quarters: Pinkie's Room)**

Pinkie woke up in a cold sweat. She had had a terrible nightmare, one that actually wasn't caused by Val. This one was about her dismantling her friends and hanging their body parts around her room. The thing that woke her up was that she enjoyed it.

She slipped out of bed and walked to her bathroom. She went to the sink and turned on the facet. She sighed as she splashed water on her face.

This wasn't her first nightmare. She had had one for each night since episode two. She knew why, but she didn't show it. The last thing she wanted was Lewis knowing. She loved his concern for her, but Lewis would over-react about the whole thing. She had herself under control.

Pinkie splashed more water on her face and glanced into the mirror. And she quickly stifled a scream. Instead of her own reflection, a person with the same features stared back at her. The creature's hair was flat and her eyes glowed evilly. She had a wicked smile on her face, staring out at Pinkie.

"Think a little water will make you forget what you are?" the reflection said to her.

"I know what I am. And you _aren't_ it," Pinkie said, although sounding fearful.

"Is that _confidence_?" the reflection scoffed. "We can't have that, now can we?"

"You aren't in control. I am," Pinkie said, trying to remain calm.

"_You _are nothing without me!" the reflection screamed. "I am you! I know everything you do! Without me, you would still be living in that #$% hold!"

"You think torturing everyone in that _sick _alternate dimension was _helping _me?" Pinkie asked, disgusted. "You think that me watching everyone suffer because of me _helped _me?

"Yes," the reflection said with a smirk. "It is all quite enjoyable to watch."

Pinkie resisted crying. "You are sick Pinkamena! Sick and twisted!"

"Exactly. But it makes me wonder," Pinkamena said with a sadistic smile on her face. "If I'm you, then what does that make of you? There's a storm coming Pinkie Diane Pie. And you will be sorry by the end of it." The sadistic version of Pinkie vanished as Pinkie let out a really well deserved cry.

**(Val's Dream)**

Geoff was walking through a dark void of darkness. He was wondering where he needed to go when he saw someone ahead. He continued forward to find Val standing in front of him. "Dude, where are we?" Geoff asked.

"Home," Val said. "You were killed earlier today. I'm sorry."

Geoff looked at Val for a second then just smiled. "It's ok dude. It was my time. But it's just one huge party after death, right?"

Val looked at Geoff grimly. "I'm afraid Hell isn't like that Geoff. You go where you are meant to go and you suffer."

Geoff's smile slowly turned into a frown. "What?"

"I'm sorry Geoff. Your crimes are unforgivable. I tried speaking up for you, but the council has spoken. Because of what you have done, you will be punished."

"But I wanted to fix everything! You heard me talking!" Geoff exclaimed.

"And I expressed that to the council. But they said it doesn't matter, that you have committed sins too great to be forgiven. I'm sorry Geoff." Geoff was about to beg for forgiveness when there was a bunch of static. His dream faltered and he started to wake up.

Geoff was thrown awake. He looked around and saw Val asleep nearby. He sighed and got up to leave. As he went to leave, someone rustled. He turned to see Noah looking at him. "Bad dream?" he asked.

"It was nothing," Geoff said, trying to forget.

"I bet it was," Noah said. "Don't look on the bad things Geoff. You're only bad if you choose to indulge it."

"When did you become considerate?" Geoff asked.

Noah chuckled. "Who said I was considerate? Let's just say I know what you feel and don't want you to think about it. Now go on to the Confessional. I'm sure you have something important to say." Noah went back to sleep, leaving a shocked Geoff to go off.

**Confessional: Does Noah have a… heart? *gasp***

**Geoff: When did Noah start caring? Never mind. Either way, he's right. Forget the dream. I can still fix things with everyone, no matter what happens after death. First things first is with Courtney. Then I'll work on Bridgette.**

**Vallowsmeir: Strange. Someone disrupted the dream. I wonder who it could've been. Only a demon with a high psychic ability could have broken the link I had with Geoff. Something's off here…**

_Noah's Flashback #2: Losing Carolina (Two weeks before Total Drama All Stars)_

"_I don't believe this! You're going on that stupid show again?" asked a girl with blonde hair. She had a round shaped head and beautiful blue eyes. She was wearing a short sleeved gray and pink shirt with blue jeans. She had a scowl on her face._

"_No! But knowing Chris, he'll find a way to get me on it," Noah mumbled. Both people were in a giant library, Noah sitting in an arm chair reading._

"_We made a deal Noah! I loved the year we had, but you're just going off again!" the girl yelled at him._

_Noah sighed, closing his book. "I know. I hate it too. But I promise, this is my last season. I read my contract. Chris can't make me do more after five years. So if he forces me to do it, it will be my last."_

"_Noah, look. I care about you. But between finding the killer, the mysterious figure haunting you, and Total Drama, you don't have time for me."_

"_I'm trying Carolina, I am. But my life is #$% up right now. After this show, I'll focus on you. I promise."_

"_Don't bother," Carolina mumbled. "I understand where you stand. I won't stand in your way." Carolina then left the library, leaving Noah to sigh in defeat._

"_When did I become such a jerk?" he asked himself._

"Perhaps you have always been one_," said a hoarse whisper._

_Noah looked around the room, but he was alone. "Who said that?"_

"No one you need to know about right now_," the voice said. "_I'm here because ofwhat happened to your dear, dear parents."

_Noah shook in anger. "_You _killed my parents?!"_

_The voice chuckled. "_Of course not. I'm not an evil being. However, I do suspect _who_ did it, if that means anything to you."

"_Who?" Noah asked urgently._

"For me to know and you to eventually find out_," the voice said. "_When Total Drama comes around, go onto the season. You might just find who you're looking for._"_

"_What's that's supposed to mean?" Noah asked. But the voice did not respond, leaving Noah in deep thought._

**(**_**The Devil's Bargain**_**)**

Mr. Coconut, who found Cody's discovery the previous day, was looking around the room hidden behind the door. It didn't lead to where Chris was like Cody thought, but there was a giant room behind with many different things inside.

"A perfect place for an idol," Mr. Coconut had said before he began his search. He had searched all night and had found nothing. He banged on the wall in frustration.

That was all fate needed. The area Mr. Coconut punched busted open, showing a hidden part of the room. Mr. Coconut cocked his suit a bit and reached inside. He felt something wooden and pulled it out. Upon inspection, it looked like the Lewis Idol.

"Not the best idol, but it'll do alright," Mr. Coconut said. Not having anywhere to put it, he looked around and spotted a small purse. He grabbed it and slipped it inside.

At that moment, Chris' voice rang out. "Now then, nut from the grave, please get off my ship."

"Why? I'm not done here yet," Mr. Coconut said.

"My ship. Plus, I gave you a very rare please. And the common courtesy of letting you find something to carry the idol in. So, that being explained, _get off my ship_!"

"You missed the please," Mr. Coconut mumbled as he ducked out of the room and walked toward the tube.

**Confessional: Chris always yells when someone finds something.**

**Mr. Coconut: While the Lewis Idol isn't a very powerful Idol to have, I can still use it to my advantage tonight. I can't carry it around with me forever, mostly because I don't have pockets.**

**(Hall of Banishment)**

"Why is it that this place is so relaxing to me?" Lewis said to himself. He was resting on the box he was the other day, staring at the ceiling. "I love my job, but this place seems to make it all worth it. I wonder why that is."

"Maybe it's your Place of Peace?" Dawn said, entering the hall.

"Nowhere is truly peaceful. Where ever I am, chaos follows," Lewis said with a sigh. "Alone today?"

"Yeah. Mike's busy with his alters, Zoey and Cameron are helping him, B is working on one of his projects, and Larry is strategy talking with Shrub."

"Finally listening to my plant, is he?" Lewis said with a chuckle. "You should too."

"Larry had the translator fixed so only he can hear Shrub," Dawn pointed out.

"Who said anything about listening to him in English?" Lewis said. Dawn could have sworn he was giving her a hint, but it was soon forgotten when Mr. Coconut clambered out of the tube.

"Your uncle needs a crash course on manners," Mr. Coconut grumbled. He turned to see Dawn was in the room as well. "What's she doing down here?"

"Talking to me," Lewis said.

"Hmm," Mr. Coconut said, eyeing Dawn. He walked to leave the hall when Dawn stopped him.

"What's with the purse?" she asked.

"Nothing that involves you," he said, leaving the hall as fast as he was able.

**Confessional: I can speak wood.**

**Dawn: Was Lewis giving me a hint? He's legally not supposed to do that. I'll pretend I didn't hear it for a while, but if necessary, I'll use the info inside it.**

**Mr. Coconut: Perhaps Lewis is more bias than anyone suspects. If Dawn knows more than we do, then she needs to disappear. Fast.**

**(Mess Hall)**

The contestants were eating their breakfast. It was unusually quiet, not a lot of conversations going on. About twenty minutes of silence, Lewis walked in with his Uncle Slender not far behind. "Good morning contestants. Sleep well?"

"Why is your uncle here?" Courtney asked. "If his creepy daughter is coming back, then I'm out of the challenge."

"_I take offense to that," _Slender growled into everyone's heads. _"For your information, I only get to see her three days a month outside her asylum. I spent my days already."_

"Before we got off topic, let's focus on today's challenge," Lewis said. "Slender is here to explain the rules for the challenge. I would have Pinkie do it, but she took a sick day. I have to go see what's wrong, so Slender will take you down to the holodeck. Any questions?" No one had any, making Lewis nod. Before he continued, he frowned. "Wait a moment. We seem to be missing Dakota."

"She's still in the bathroom," Izzy said. "She said she wasn't doing the challenge today."

Lewis thought for a moment before nodding. "Since the breakup was terrible, I'll allow it. Plus, it'll balance the teams out. Alright then. Meet Slender down at the holodeck in fifteen minutes." Lewis then left the room, Slender just vanishing from sight.

**Confessional: Can wood get sick?**

**Dawn: Pinkie sick? That's like saying Izzy's sane. I wonder what could make Pinkie sick.**

**Courtney: Slender's hosting this challenge? If it has to deal with another freak family member, I'm done with this #$% game!**

**Cody: I survived Slender's daughter once. If he's throwing another horror challenge at us, I'm sure I can do it again.**

**(Holodeck)**

The contestants had finished their breakfast and were standing in the holodeck. The scene seemed to be a factory-like building, with several jumps and hiding places all around. Off to one side was a giant open field with a bunch of rubber balls. Past the field was a forest.

"_Welcome to a challenge Lewis would succeed at. It's a TDI classic and if I remember correctly, the Killer Bass won it," _Slender said.

"Wait, are we redoing dodge ball?" Duncan asked excitedly.

"_In a sense. I have added several twists, so I would be wise to listen," _Slender advised. _"The rules from the first season apply to this season. You get hit by a ball on the other team, you're out and are immediately transported outside the holodeck and into the Mess Hall." _

"_You catch a ball and you're safe. However, the person who threw it is _not _out like in the first season." _

"_All of the contestants will play in one game. The last person standing wins the challenge."_

"_There are no set sides. Run wherever you wish to run." _

"_And that's all I have. Any questions?" Slender asked. When no one had any, Slender pulled two boxes from behind his back. "Time to choose a box. Trent, it's your turn. A or B?"_

Trent thought a moment before saying, "I choose letter A." Slender tossed the box to Trent while throwing the other to Beth. Trent opened his to find a black ball with green lines all around it. Beth opened hers to find… nothing.

"What gives?" Beth asked angrily.

"_Your gift was too big to put in the box," _Slender explained. He pointed to the side of him, showing a gun which could hold several different dodge balls at once. Beth smirked as she saw her new toy.

"_Now, I guess you may begin when I blow the air horn," _Slender said, reaching out for an air horn. _"Also, once I blow this air horn, you will each have ten minutes to grab some balls and run. Then, when I blow the air horn again, you may start battling it out." _Slender then blew the air horn, sending all the contestants running to the dodge balls.

"_So, who will win? Will Dakota get to feeling better? Will Lewis figure out what is bothering Pinkie? And who will be voted off? Find out after the break."_

**Confessional: Oh so many jokes I can make about dodge balls!**

**Duncan: Last time we had a challenge like this, I was asleep through half of it. This time, I'm going to bring on the hurt!**

**Larry: How interesting. Back at my island, my people used to play a version of dodge ball, except we used rocks, pineapples, and coconuts. I was the best at it back at home. Hopefully I'll be able to score victory today.**

**BN: Who doesn't love a wonderful game of dodge ball? Little known fact: Dodge ball is the only sport I actually enjoy. So, like it? Hate it? Eh? Tell me about it. Till next time, Lewis is out!**

**Next Time: **The contestants duke it out in a battle of dodge. Lewis tries to learn why Pinkie is sick and also receives some hate mail. Dakota also has trouble in the bathroom. One team loses and someone is voted off in the most dramatic ceremony I've written so far!


	12. E6 P2: Dodging More Than Balls

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama, MLP, Slender, or Shrub. Total Drama is owned by Teletoon, MLP is owned by The Hub, Slender is owned by himself, and Shrub is owned by the Islands of Singing Monsters. I do own Lewis, Larry, and Val.**

**Warning: This chapter contains treason, backstabbing, hard logic to understand at first, violence with flying balls, references to crap, and a not violent but really violent scene. You have been warned.**

**Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: Another repost. Sorry, I'm almost done. Just three more after this, I promise.**

**Fun Fact of Knowledge: In early beta planning for Dawn's relation to Lewis, she was originally going to be one of his girlfriends. That idea was quickly scratched due to too many complications, such as her ageing normally. Next was her being his daughter, but that was scratched due to Lewis not meeting Pinkie yet. (I haven't always been a brony you know.) She was finally settled to being the niece. Not only does it give it more plot to the story I'm writing now, but Lewis can love her without being romantically involved. (But he still is with Pinkie anyway.) Bet you didn't know that!**

Dodge that ball!

E6 P2: Dodging More Than Balls

**(Lewis' Quarters)**

"Pinkie?" Lewis asked. He was standing in one of the hallways branching off from the main room in his quarters. Pinkie was still in her room from the night before and Lewis was trying to figure out why.

"Yes?" she croaked. Her voice was hoarse.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Lewis asked her.

"No. Nothing at all," she said. This time, though, Lewis could detect hesitation in her voice.

"Is she bugging you again?" Lewis asked, now sounding urgent.

It took a minute before she responded. "She was in the mirror…" Lewis nodded, understanding what she meant.

"Can I come in so we can talk?" Lewis asked. A sob gave him his answer. He pulled out his pink pistol and pointed it to the lock on the door. With one pull of the trigger, the lock blew off and the door flew open. Lewis grabbed the door and made his way inside, pocketing his pistol on the way.

Pinkie's room was decorated like a party. Streamers and balloons decorated the room, along with bright yellow, blue, and pink striped wallpaper. Her bed was against the wall in the center of it. Pinkie was sitting on the bed.

It was quite obvious she was balling her eyes out. Her mascara was running, around her eyes were raw, a trash can littered with tissues sat by her side, and her hair was a mess, and not her normal poofy mess.

"You don't need a psychic to know she upset you beyond normal," Lewis said, trying to lighten the mood. It didn't work.

"Am I a terrible person Lewis? Like seriously?" Pinkie asked.

"Everyone is a terrible person," Lewis responded, "it only matters if _you _think you are or aren't. Take me for example. I've made mistakes, been a jerk, even threatened to kill innocent people. But while those are terrible things I've done, I've made up for them. They don't make me a terrible person, just a stronger good person learning from mistakes."

Pinkie was silent for a few seconds. "What about _her_?"

"She is a terrible person," Lewis said flatly. "But that doesn't mean you are."

"She said that she _is _me. Whatever she is, I am too."

"That's just a little trick I like to call power of suggestion. She _says _you're like her because she's a part of you, so you start to evaluate everything you once knew. But you _aren't _like her because that's not who _you _are. Take Bean for example. When I get angry, he comes out and starts tearing everything apart in a rage. Yes, he's a part of me, and I can't change that. But he's not _me_. I don't let him control what I think or do. And you don't need to let her tell you what you are. As far as I'm concerned, the only person that decides who you are is Pinkie Diane Pie. Not me, not her, just you."

Pinkie sniffled again, but a smile was playing on her lips. "You know that the only reason I'm marrying you is to get those motivational speeches every single day for the rest of my wonderful life, right?"

"Same reason why I'm only marrying you to get an extra boost of laughter every single day for the rest of my wonderful life," Lewis said with a smirk.

"Only, next time, make sure the door is unlocked before shooting it."

"Oh. Ok."

**Confessional: Chris was **_**never **_**this romantic.**

**Pinkie: I love that boy.**

**Lewis: I love that girl.**

**Slender: **_**I think I'm going to be sick.**_

**(Team Alejandro)**

While Scott zoomed away in panic (since he was confined to his chair and couldn't throw anything), the rest of the team ran toward the massive ball covered area and grabbed as many as they could.

"Ok, since everyone knows my strategy from the last time we did this, we'll need a new one. Ale- #$%-o, got any ideas?" Duncan asked.

Alejandro sighed, but nodded. "I say we split up. We each target someone different. And because you dislike my ways, I'll let you decide who goes with who."

Duncan eyed Alejandro carefully. "Alright, fine. You and Gwen go with Scott. I'll take Justin and Ezekiel." This answer surprised Alejandro, but he did his best no to let Duncan see so.

"Ok, then. We better get moving then, since Scott ran for it without us," Alejandro said. Gwen nodded and the two ran off in the direction Scott ran. Justin was about to walk a different way when Duncan grabbed his shoulder.

"I want you to keep an eye on Alejandro," Duncan said to him. "If he pulls anything funny, alert me immediately." Justin nodded and followed the direction the Goth and Latino had gone.

**Confessional: I thought Duncan had something up his sleeve.**

**Justin: **(Shrugs and looks into his mirror.)

**Gwen: Duncan actually put me with Alejandro? He's planning something, I just know he is.**

**Duncan: I let Alejandro be with Gwen to stage his elimination. If he does anything stupid, I'll spread the word and have everyone vote for him. It's a brilliant idea, if I do say so myself.**

**(Team Brick)**

Brick was grabbing dodge balls and passing them to the rest of his team mates. Beth stood near the back, loading the balls into her gun. "This thing is going to be awesome!" she said with a laugh.

"Why did Beth have to get the gun?" Tyler asked quietly. "She's probably more insane than Izzy."

"I don't know, but I should have it," Harold said. "I once trained at Jo Jo's Fire Arm Academy. I know how to shoot any fire arm. "

"It doesn't matter. We don't have it and Beth does," Cody said with a sigh.

Bridgette overheard their conversation and gave a smirk. "If you are all jealous of Beth, why don't you just vote her off?"

"We want to, but we're always immune when we lose," Tyler said, sighing. "If only there were some way we could both lose and not get blamed for it." Bridgette thought about that idea, then smirked.

"Ok soldiers, we should be loaded enough," Brick announced. "I say we each form pairs of two so that we can cover more ground."

"Tyler and I are a team," Cody said.

"We'll be a girls only team," Bridgette said.

"Just don't slow me down," Beth mumbled.

"And that leaves you with me, Harold," Brick said with a nod. Everyone nodded in agreement as the fled off in different directions.

**Confessional: Time to have a ball!**

**Cody: Beth seems to hurt my game the most at this point. She's very aggressive, and she has this thing against Tyler. Since Tyler is my best friend and closest ally, it's my duty to help him get rid of people who have a thing against him.**

**Bridgette: If Beth is such a problem, why not have her frame herself? All I need is the power of suggestion and I can get her to make her a target and not someone else.**

**(Team Larry)**

Team Larry had already split off into groups of two, each one gathering balls from different areas. Larry had picked up plenty of dodge balls and had stored them inside the protective glass of his suit. Shrub had returned and was helping by holding up a ball he had picked up. B was working on something of his own, with just materiel from his tool belt.

"You know B, if you could speak, you would be one of the smartest people in this game," Larry said. "Too bad you rather not. I understand. One of my friends back on my island has a similar issue. He is a bit squeamish around people he doesn't know. But when he gets closer, he starts to open up."

B sighed sadly. He clicked a final gear into place and showed Larry his invention. It seemed to be a gun like Beth's, but it could only store one ball at a time. Larry seemed impressed. "Those skills of yours really do come in handy," Larry said with a nod.

**Confessional: I'm going to ignore the pun I just thought of.**

**B: I do want to talk, but after what Larry said, it might signal me as a threat. **(He sighs.) **Too bad everyone can't read auras like Dawn. Then I wouldn't need to talk.**

Over a ways, Cameron was stuffing a few balls into his hoody. He kept glancing around nervously, as if he wouldn't put it past anyone to throw a ball early. He nearly wet himself when someone tapped his shoulder.

"There's no need to feel all jittery," said Dawn's voice. "Slender will probably fowl anyone who tries to get a head start."

"I see," Cameron said in relief. "It's just that… I don't have a lot fond memories with dodge ball. You know how sporty kids like to pick on nerdy ones. I just don't want to be pummeled."

"I understand how you feel," Dawn said. "I was much like that as a child. Also being picked on for being… different."

"Well, why don't we both look out for each other during the challenge," Cameron said, holding out a ball. Dawn smiled and kindly accepted it.

**Confessional: Watch out for flying balls!**

**Cameron: This season, I'm not playing for myself. If I lose early, that's ok. I'm hoping to help Mike get to the finals this time. And if I get to the finals, I'll probably just let the other person win. But when it comes to physical pain, I'm definitely playing to survive.**

On the side of the balls (get out of here sickos!) that was closest to the 'town', Mike and Zoey were gathering up as many balls as they could. However, one of them was in a type of depression one doesn't get over fast. "Where are they?" Mike asked for the thousandth time. "They're always there, even when I don't want them to be."

"Don't worry about it Mike. I'm sure they're just giving you a bit of time to yourself," Zoey tried to assure him.

"I hope that's all that is," Mike said with a sigh. "But they _always _activate to the triggers, whether they want to or not. I just can't explain it."

Zoey sighed, not enjoying her boyfriend being like this. "I'm sure that this will all be solved soon enough. We just need to figure out how to get them to come out."

"Well, let's try to win this challenge first," Mike said. "I can't focus on personal problems when I could possibly be a target for elimination."

Zoey smiled and kissed him. "If it's any use to tell you, I won't ever vote for you."

"That's just reassurance of what I already know," Mike said, but kissed her back.

**Confessional: People don't make out as much as they should.**

**Zoey: Mike is above all the toughest guys I know. He's been through so much in his life. I hope that he'll be able to cope well without any of his personalities to help him.**

**(Team Lindsey)**

Because he was a powerhouse, DJ was loaded up with most of the balls. Lindsey and Katie filled their hands, except Lindsey, who only had one. "What do we do with these again?" Lindsey asked.

"You throw them at other people, specifically the other team," Katie explained.

Lindsey winced. "Like when my beautiful face was ruined a long time ago?"

At remembering this, Katie winced herself. But before she could say anything, DJ said, "Your face can't be ruined. It's beautiful no matter what. But if someone hurts you, then that means they don't think so."

"Oh, ok," Lindsey said with an understanding nod. "So I throw this ball before the other guy's balls hit me?"

"Err…" DJ said awkwardly.

"What?"

"Maybe we should say spheres," Katie aid with a giggle. "Don't ask why, let's just go with that." Lindsey stared at DJ before smiling and shrugging.

**Confessional: But I like balls! *slap***

**DJ: That wasn't awkward at all…**

**Lindsey: I wonder why it's bad to call balls balls. They're only balls! But I'll respect DJ and not call the balls balls anymore.**

**Katie: **(She's laughing.)** Other than DJ's embarrassment, I found that funny. Hopefully he can get through this challenge without Lindsey saying balls over and over.**

**(Team Mr. Coconut)**

Since he couldn't touch the air, Mr. Coconut had decided that he would simply have to hold onto his balls normally. He and Lightning were stocking up while Trent and Sadie each held onto one each. "So, you think we'll win?" Sadie asked.

"Of course. I may have lost the last time we did dodge ball, but we're at an advantage since we have more players," Trent pointed out.

"Actually, hate to remind you," Mr. Coconut said from a distance, "but Dakota isn't competing today, remember?"

"First, how did you even hear us from all the way over there?" Trent asked. "And second… thanks for the reminder."

"Don't mention it," Mr. Coconut said with a shrug. "And to answer your question, this suit comes with sonar. I can pick up voices from a mile away, give or take."

Sadie raised an eyebrow. "So how do we know you aren't listening in to confessionals?"

"You don't," Mr. Coconut grunted. "You'll just have to trust me."

**Confessional: My name is capitalized you know!**

**Mr. Coconut: I may be a bit of a jerk, but I don't cheat. Besides, confessionals are private. If I were to use my suit's hearing, I would listen to convos at night in other rooms.**

**Trent: I find it interesting Mr. Coconut only tells us now he can hear from a distance. I wonder what else he's overheard.**

The two brawns of the sub-group had finished stocking up on balls and had walked back over to Trent and Sadie. "Alright, now according to my scans, it should be best if we split up into teams of two," Mr. Coconut said. "And not to split anyone apart, but me and Lightning should go separately since we're loaded."

"Sha-yeah! Sha-Lightning has this in the sha-bag!" Lightning declared.

"Alright, I can live with that," Trent said with a nod. "I'll go with Lightning since you and Sadie seem to get along better. Plus, since I have this green ball thing, I think Lightning could use my help more."

Sadie raised an eyebrow. "Why do you think that Mr. Coconut and I get along better?"

"He seems to act nicer when he's around you," Trent said with a shrug. Mr. Coconut and Sadie eyed each other before shrugging.

**Confessional: What's Trent trying to pull?**

**Lightning: Sha-Lightning don't need any sha-back up! Sha-Lightning can take care of himself!**

**Sadie: Now that Trent mentions it, I guess Mr. Coconut **_**is **_**tamer with me around. I wonder why.**

**(Team Vallowsmeir)**

Since their team was down a player, one contestant was pushing the others pretty hard. And of course, that person was Courtney. "Come on! We can't expect to win with all of you lollygagging!"

"Calm down. There's no need to force us to work harder than we are," Val said, silently fuming. He was holding onto several balls inside his massive hands and was refraining from throwing any at Courtney.

"No need? You guys are a bunch of weaklings! Without me, you would have been voted out every time so far!" Courtney said.

"Not like that's a bad thing," Noah said, who had plopped down and was reading a book.

"Ignoring Noah, Val's right," Geoff said with a frown. "We can't be worked to the point where this game isn't fun anymore. That's the whole point: to have fun! Sure, we could get some money out of it. But what's the point of money if we can't party to get it?"

Courtney sneered at Geoff. "If you want to party at night, be my guest. But during the day, _I _rule this team."

_I think I've made her sex deprived _Geoff thought. "Come on Izzy, back me up! You love having fun as much as I do!"

Izzy, however, was not having fun. She was looking off into space, as if she were empty. "Sorry, what was that Geoff?" she asked, her voice sounding pretty empty.

"I hate to be the one to ask," Noah said, for once looking up from his book, "but why is Izzy all un-Izzy-like?"

"Must be Dakota," Geoff said. "They're best friends, after all. If Dakota is down, then Izzy must be too."

"Enough!" Courtney said angrily. "Get those balls and let's start hunting some wanna-be heroes!"

**Confessional: I think Courtney is a wanna-be CIT.**

**Vallowsmeir: Ah, the depression is sinking in. I just love a good dose of negativity in the morning. Really refreshes my batteries, so to speak.**

**Geoff: Great, I made Courtney **_**worse **_**than she was to start with. Oh well. I'll bare with her until we lose, then she's history.**

**Izzy: I just feel so… lonely. Maybe when Dakota's back I'll be my normal self again.**

**(Dakota)**

Dakota was still inside her stall. She hadn't left, only just cried her eyes out. The story Izzy gave seemed to calm her a little, but she was still quite upset. It wasn't for a while until she finally eyed her bracelet.

"I know I promised I wouldn't do it again," she sobbed, biting her lip. "But this is really what I need to make me cheer up."

Dakota reached down to rub her bracelet. Before her hand reached it, someone had entered the bathroom, which startled Dakota. "Need some cheering up?" Pinkie's voice asked.

"No… I'd rather just be alone," Dakota said, lifting her hand away from the bracelet.

"Great! I'll be alone with you!" Pinkie said happily.

"That's not really…" Dakota started to say.

Pinkie giggled and said, "I know, silly. The real reason why I'm here is to tell you that you have a pass on today's challenge, but it will cause you to have a disadvantage later on in the game."

"Don't worry. After today, I'm quitting," Dakota muttered.

Pinkie was silent for a while, making Dakota think she had left. Dakota was about to touch her bracelet again when Pinkie said, "You'll regret it."

Dakota stopped her hand. Did she mean quitting? Or turning into what she really was?

"Both," Pinkie said, reading her thoughts. "I may seem pretty happy all the time… but I know what it's like to have a pain never go away. You have friends here. Stay. If you don't, it will be the worst mistake you will ever make." And, with that being said, Pinkie left.

Dakota, not quite understanding everything Pinkie had said, looked at her bracelet. She wanted to drown her sorrows. She wanted her pain to end. Touching her bracelet would do that. She looked at it hard. Then, with a sigh, she unlocked her stall and walked off toward the Confessional.

**Confessional: Pep talk! What does pep even mean?**

**Dakota: **(Her eyes are sore but she has stopped crying.) **I guess I do have friends here. I'm still hurt about what Sam did to me, but I'll get by. I guess I won't be dealing with boys for a while. But I have to wonder, what sort of disadvantage will I get in the future?**

**(Team Alejandro: Alejandro, Gwen, Scott)**

Slender had sounded the air horn, meaning the real game had begun. Scott was racing ahead through a long ally way with Gwen and Alejandro close behind. After a minute or two of walking, Alejandro decided to break the silence. "Hey Gwen? Do you trust me? I mean, really trust me?" he asked.

Gwen raised an eyebrow. "Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering since I caused so much trouble in World Tour. I thought maybe I had earned your trust since we've been talking a lot recently," Alejandro replied with a shrug.

Gwen thought hard for a moment. "Well, it was definitely hard at first. I mean, no one actually held you in high regard before. But after learning that you've actually changed, I think that I do trust you. I just wish you and Duncan got along more."

Alejandro let out a laugh. "Yeah, wouldn't we all."

Gwen never got to respond to that as she suddenly vanished as a dodge ball flew down and bopped her on the head. Alejandro saw B not too far away with Larry and Shrub, loading his make-shift gun.

"I better make like Scott and make a move on!" Alejandro said and, with a boost of speed, charged after Scott. B continued to fire after Alejandro, but he missed every time until Alejandro went around a corner.

**Confessional: Open fire at the balls!**

**Gwen: Great, first one out. Is it now a starting trend for someone in our sub-group to be the first one out?**

**B: My gun seems to be working properly. If only I managed to get Alejandro too. Oh well, hopefully the others are having some luck too.**

**(Team Alejandro: Justin)**

Justin was a ways off from Alejandro and Scott on a roof. With Gwen gone, he figured that Alejandro couldn't be blamed for anything at the moment. He simply shrugged and turned away from the direction of the person he was sent to follow.

Right off, he saw Cody and Tyler in front of him. They were reeling back, ready to fire at him. Justin, however, was quicker than both boys thought. He pulled out two dodge balls and chucked them at the two Heroes. They both made contact, sending them to the outside of the holodeck.

Justin smirked, happy he had done something to help his team. This happiness was short lived when he suddenly vanished. "Good work soldier," Brick said, jumping down from a higher roof with Harold. "I would have never seen him standing there."

"Thanks. Too bad I didn't get him before he got Cody and Tyler," Harold said in disappointment.

"They served well," Brick said with a salute. "But they do not want us to lose in their name. We must continue forward soldier."

**Confessional: Blindsided!**

**Justin: **(Shrugs and pulls out a mirror.)

**Brick: Harold is a terrific soldier. Hopefully he won't be too much of a target later on. Maybe I should propose an alliance that could get us both pretty far?**

**(Team Alejandro: Duncan, Ezekiel)**

Duncan and Zeke were forging through a bunch of vines strewn throughout the forest. Zeke was walking backwards behind Duncan while Duncan was forging a path. "We should come across someone in the woods," Duncan said as they continued onward.

As it turns out, Duncan was right. He saw a flash of red. Duncan signaled to Zeke for quiet as he snuck up on the unsuspecting person. As soon as he was close enough, he threw a ball at the red.

It turned out to be Cameron's hoodie. The nerd himself was nowhere in sight. "He must have left it here on accident," Duncan grumbled. "Figures."

There was a screech from behind Duncan which made him turn. Zeke was under fire by Dawn and Cameron. Before Duncan could help his team mate, a ball made contact with Zeke, making him vanish. Duncan threw a ball at the oncoming opposition, but he missed. With a well-targeted throw, Dawn managed to hit Duncan, making him disappear as well.

"Nice throwing," Cameron said to his partner.

"I practice with my uncle. He loves to organize family dodge ball games," Dawn explained.

**Confessional: Never underestimate nerds in dodge ball.**

**Ezekiel: **(Screeches loudly as if he's in pain.)

**Cameron: Dawn has a major advantage when it comes to her uncle. I'm not saying I would vote for her, but it might be a bit unfair to the other contestants.**

**Duncan: Outdone by a nerd? Ugh! It doesn't help Gwen got out early too. Now I can't pin the target on Alejandro if we lose! Today is not my day.**

**(Team Brick: Beth, Bridgette)**

The two girls were off a ways into the forest. They had found a clearing and were resting on logs. Well, Bridgette was. Beth was grumbling and pacing, her gun not too far away.

"I don't see why we have to wait around," Beth muttered. "We should go out and crush those villains! They won't see it coming!"

Bridgette raised an eyebrow before smirking. It was time to put her plan into action. "You know Beth, instead of taking out the villains, why not try a different strategy?"

Beth eyed Bridgette carefully, going over to her gun and lifting it. "What kind of strategy?"

"Well, remember Scott's plan last season? The one where he sabotaged his own team?" Bridgette asked.

"Yeah…" Beth said, getting the idea.

"What if you played something like that? Only instead of making it a team of one, why not just target threats?"

"I see," Beth said with a giant smirk. Bridgette, thinking her plan worked, smirked back. However, Beth lifted her gun, aimed at Bridgette, and fired. Bridgette's mouth dropped right before the ball made contact, sending Bridgette back to the start.

"Thanks for the tip," Beth smirked. She then skipped off into the forest, smirking all the way.

**Confessional: That was cold.**

**Bridgette: No, no, no, no, no! I meant for us to do it together, not for her to take over! **(Takes a deep breath and smiled.) **It doesn't matter. I bet she'll still make herself a target.**

**Beth: Am I falling for Bridgette's crap? Nah! Of course she wants to pin the blame on me! But I can't be taken out that easy!**

**(Team Larry: Mike, Zoey)**

Mike and Zoey were on top of the biggest building in the program. They figured they couldn't be attacked from so high up, so they figured to have a bit of private time. And no, you perverts can turn off the television or whatever you're using to watch this. They were simply just sitting down holding hands, looking off at the horizon.

"This is nice isn't it?" Zoey asked, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, nice…" Mike responded, sounding distant.

Zoey sighed, moving her head off Mike's shoulder and looked at him. "Come on Mike, this is ridiculous. I know you're worried about the other parts of you, but can't you just forget about them for a few minutes? Can't we just have us time?"

Mike sighed. "I'm sorry Zoey. I just… I can't help but worry that something is wrong with me. I have always had people in my head, constantly trying to take control. But now… I feel empty. I just wish I knew what was wrong."

Zoey looked at Mike and gave him a soft smile. "I understand. I'm sure Cameron and Dawn will be sure to help us after the challenge. But until then, do you want to win the challenge or just mess around until it's over?"

"Is that even a question? Mike asked. Both of them laughed, tossing their balls over the side of the building.

"Sha-ow!" someone yelled from below. Mike and Zoey looked down to see Lightning disappearing. Both of them shrugged and continued to stare into the horizon.

**Confessional: Lightning just keeps getting struck!**

**Zoey: Oops. **(She giggles.) **Oh well, at least it helps us get closer to winning the challenge. But I'm just going to enjoy this moment with Mike while it lasts.**

**(Team Mr. Coconut: Trent)**

With Lightning out, Trent decided to hide behind a corner in the street. He hadn't figured out his ball yet, but he knew it must be worth something. He currently had no target to throw at, but he wasn't ever giving up.

"Leave it up to me to worry about thing alone," Trent muttered to himself. He glanced around the corner to spot Lindsey, Katie, and DJ. He looked at the green ball, it being the only one he had. "You better work," Trent muttered, looking at the ball.

Soon, the three were within firing range. Trent sighed, readied the ball, and tossed it. Instead of succumbing to gravity, it stayed on course, heading straight for Lindsey. It hit her, sending her to disappear, then started flying straight back to Trent. Trent caught it, smiling.

"So that's how you work," Trent said with a smirk. Looking up, he noticed DJ and Katie running toward him. Startled, he tossed the ball at DJ. DJ, also startled, tossed a ball at Trent. They made contact at the same time, sending both to disappear. With nowhere to go, the ball simply fell to the ground

Katie, more startled then DJ or Trent had been, picked up the green ball. Noticing it's abilities and since Trent was gone, she picked up the ball and walked onward.

**Confessional: But he just barely figured it out!**

**Trent: Dang it! And I just had it all figured out too! Oh well, hopefully the rest of the team is having better luck than I am.**

**Katie: Well, I guess that means I'm alone now. Oh well, I can hope I'll be able to help my team survive. That's all I can do at this point. And on the bright side, I got this. **(Holds up Trent's ball.) **Hopefully it'll help.**

**(Team Mr. Coconut: Sadie, Mr. Coconut)**

The remaining two members of Team Mr. Coconut were in a plaza with a fountain spewing crystals in the center of it. It was set up like a food court, minus the food, with tables and chairs set up all around. Mr. Coconut and Sadie were sitting at one of these tables, just looking around.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Sadie said. "I wonder where Lewis got the idea for making such a wonderful place. If it were possible, I would totally live here."

Mr. Coconut look uneasy. "I don't know. Something about this place doesn't feel right. A bit… to close to home."

Sadie eyed him for a second before saying, "Oh, with your whole accident?"

"Yes, thanks for bringing that up," Mr. Coconut muttered.

"What exactly happened, if you don't mind me asking," Sadie asked hesitantly.

Mr. Coconut seemed to look at her for a second before sighing. "Well, if you really want to know, I was in an accident with poisonous gas. I trusted the wrong person with a, ah, secret project, and I was genetically infused with said gas. Hence why I can't leave the suit. You see, combined with oxygen, the gas can kill anyone already containing the gas. I'm surrounded by a special air that can keep me alive. I can't survive without air, but I die by touching it. I'm hoping to win the money to help extract the poison so I can live without my suit again."

Sadie looked at Mr. Coconut and smiled. "And I hope to help you all the way to the end," she said.

Mr. Coconut raised a metaphoric eyebrow. "You mean that?"

"Of course. You're my friend. If you need the money, then I'll help you get it. And if you don't, I'll win it to help you. After all, if I didn't, what kind of friend would I be?" she asked.

Mr. Coconut seemed as if he wanted to cry, but couldn't. Perhaps it was because he didn't have tear ducts. "That… is the kindest thing anyone has ever offered to me. Thank you."

Sadie smiled. "Anything for a worthwhile friend." Sadie was about the hug the nut when a ball came flying at her. It made contact, sending her away. Mr. Coconut saw Beth not too far away, re-aiming her gun at him. Not letting her have a chance, he made a break for it.

**Confessional: Does this mean Mr. Coconut is gassy?**

**Beth: #$%! So #$% close! Oh well, maybe it's time I troll my team. I want someone strong gone, and it might as well be someone I can get rid of controllably.**

**Mr. Coconut: **(Sniffling.) **Sadie has been generous to me. And so should I to her. I will win this, and after I treat the gas, the rest of the money is hers. Perhaps this game really has changed me for the better.**

**(Team Vallowsmeir)**

Val was getting frustrated. He was behind Courtney, who was going on and on about how important she was and how she should be in charge. If this lasted much longer, he may show his true nature and jeopardize his plan. It didn't help they hadn't moved from the starting point.

"I'm a CIT! I think the best way to attack is to wait here for people to find us," Courtney huffed.

"Dudet, if we stay here, we'll be attacked," Geoff pointed out. "I know you have had intense training for being a CIT, but sometimes we need to hear some other ideas."

Courtney scowled. "I don't care what you think party boy. Party in someone's pants while I try to lead this team to victory." Geoff sighed, shaking his head.

"Actually, Courtney, I am the leader, hence the name," Val said irritably. "I find that staying here will inevitably get us kicked out of the challenge."

"You're just a plant. I'm sure you are just something Chris is using to swipe the cash for his bail," Courtney grumbled.

"He's no plant," Noah said. Everyone looked at him. He was simply reading, doing absolutely nothing important. "If he were, I would expect an actual human to be inside. Given his unnatural shape, I believe he is an actual contestant playing for himself. Whether he is an actual demon or not, I do not know."

Val raised an eyebrow but said nothing. However, before anything at all could be said, a flying dodge ball flew and hit Izzy, who was still sulking off to the side. Courtney glanced over to see Larry and B, B reloading his gun. Courtney aimed to fire at B but didn't get the chance.

Larry, noticed Courtney's reaction, picked up Shrub standing next to him, and threw him. Shrub flew at Courtney, beat-boxing loudly. He impacted with Courtney, sending her off her feet. Val readied a dodge ball to throw at Larry, but B had reloaded and fired at Val. It made impact with him, making Courtney growl.

"No! I demand you cease fire at us at once! I'm a CIT! You can't do this to me!" Courtney yelled.

"Shut up, would you!" Larry growled and opened his protective glass. He pulled out a dodge ball and threw one at Courtney. She vanished. B reloaded and fired at Geoff, making him disappear as well.

Noah, who was still where he was, was chuckling. "And to think, I thought we would be safe tonight," he said as Shrub walked over and bonked him on the head with a dodge ball.

**Confessional: That reminds me of a movie.**

**Vallowsmeir: It seems Noah is smarter than he seems. I will have to pursue that at some point. However, I feel, that if we lose, that I will not be voting Gwen if she is vote able.**

**Courtney: No! I **_**will **_**be listened to! I am a CIT! I have rights! If we lose, the only thing that could go right today is if Gwen is voted off!**

**(Lewis' Quarters)**

Lewis was sitting alone in his quarters, working on a lap top. It was noticed he was searching for a chef, since Pinkie was only a temporary replacement. She was a great cook, but she had more important things to worry about than cooking.

"I can't believe how many chefs have already rejected my requests," Lewis muttered. "Aren't there any chefs who know I'm a pretty much good guy?"

The door leading to his quarters opened. Lewis looked up to see Slender walk in. Lewis smiled and said, "Can I help you?"

"_I have your mail," _Slender said, holding up a few envelopes. _"You have fan mail here as well."_

Lewis' grin seemed to grow. "Really? Pass it over." Slender tossed Lewis' mail over to him. Lewis flipped through the letters, trying to decide which one to read first. The last one he landed on made him scowl.

Upon noticing this, Slender asked, _"Yes?"_

"It's my step-dad," Lewis said in uncharacteristic disgust. "Want to see what it says?"

"_I have no interest in that replacement to my brother," _Slender said. _"However, knowing you, you'll read to me anyway."_

"You know your nephew well," Lewis said with a chuckle. He tore open the letter and removed a slip of paper. Glancing at it, Lewis started to read it aloud. This is what it said.

_Dear step-son I will never name,_

_I see you got a job for a replacement for your mother's brother. Shame, I really did like Chris more than I will ever enjoy you. But I am not writing this letter for lament. I am writing to you for custody of the host position._

_The contract clearly stated the closest relative to the previous host must take control of the host position. As I am spouse to your mother, that makes me the next in line for the position. I thank you for keeping it warm for me, but your reign will soon end._

_I have contacted Mr. Grills, and he has stated a trial run. I will come aboard your… primitive craft when I have all my belongings. I get a three day trial run. If I am a better host, I will take over as host and you and your filth of a fiancé must leave the show. I will see you in a few days._

_Sincerely,_

_Bartholomew Dirt_

"I always found his last name funny," Lewis said with a chuckle. "Oh well. Slender, prepare Pinkie for him coming aboard here in a few days. I'll check in with Mr. Grills. Until then, call Fat Man when you get the chance to see if he can get in touch with my mom. Maybe she'll listen to me and sign over the host job to me."

"_Last I checked, Chris has custody of the job. Considering that he prefers Bart over you, I don't think you stand a chance," _Slender pointed out.

"Bart was never one for being truthful," Lewis said. "I want to check things over with everyone. Besides, I'm not giving up my position to Bart. I don't owe him squat. Except some money, which I can pay back now that I have my paycheck."

"_Very well," _Slender said. _"Also, the challenge will be over within a few minutes. If you need to, relay the footage to see which team won, then head down there."_

Lewis nodded his consent. "See you at dinner," he said. Slender nodded and left the room, leaving Lewis to think to himself.

**Confessional: New character!**

**Slender: **_**The letter from Bart is disturbing. I did not anticipate him coming into play. If he and Val were to meet… let us hope they do not.**_

**Lewis: Am I worried? Nah. Am I flippin' angry and want to friggin' kill someone? Eh, I'll take it out on Ty the Dummy. The fact my step-dad thinks he can steal away something that I enjoy is highly frustrating. It's just… the fact Mr. Grills wants Bart of all people to try to host makes me feel like I'm not doing a good job. I'm sure that isn't the case… but I feel a bit underappreciated when I feel like I'm corrected. I guess I can use Ty the Dummy to take my feelings out on.**

**(Team Brick: Beth)**

Beth was trudging through the city. She was looking for members of her own team, wanting to remove someone annoying and a threat. As she jumped over a ledge, she noticed Brick and Harold coming toward her. She hid behind a corner, readying her gun.

"See anyone soldier?" Brick asked Harold.

"No, but perhaps this could be an ambush," Harold said, glancing around.

"Maybe," Brick said, "but my sixth sense says we're in the clear. Just be on guard."

Beth, who was waiting for them to come into firing distance, leaped from out of the corner. Brick stumbled back, but noticing it was Beth, straightened. "Oh, it's just you. I thought you were a member of…" but Brick never finished. Beth fired her gun, hitting Brick. Harold managed to duck aside before she could hit him.

"Come on out Harold," Beth said with a chuckle. She walked down, nearing in on Harold. Before she reached him, she suddenly vanished. Harold peaked behind the corner to see Alejandro and Scott coming down toward him.

Taking a breath, he threw a ball at Scott. It hit him, alerting Alejandro to his presence. He open fire on Harold, who ducked back behind the corner. Harold took another breath and slipped back from behind the corner. He open fired on Alejandro as well. Both were throwing balls, Harold pathetically. And then, something happened.

Alejandro threw a ball at Harold. Harold lifted one of his and deflected it. Bouncing off, it fired back at Alejandro. Alejandro threw another ball at Harold. The deflected ball made contact with Alejandro, while the one Alejandro's ball made contact with Harold, sending both back to the beginning.

**Confessional: Multitasking!**

**Alejandro: I see Harold is getting better at dodge ball. But not that good. Hopefully the rest of the team is doing better than we are. I'm not sure which team is winning currently.**

**Brick: I am shocked. Why did Beth attack her own men? I must ask her what her reasoning is for fighting us.**

**Beth: No, no, no, no, no! This is wrong! I was supposed to be the last one to leave! But… I guess if we lose, it won't matter. The same result will come to pass.**

**(Team Lindsey: Katie)**

Katie was alone. It wasn't too different from how she felt when she was away from Sadie. She sighed as she walked into a clearing. Well, it was actually the start, where all the dodge balls were held.

Across the field, Mr. Coconut stumbled out of the city. He noticed Katie across the field and had a split second thought. "Sadie understood my needs," Mr. Coconut said to himself. "Perhaps I can fix her mess with Katie." He started to trudge across the field toward Katie.

Katie instantly took notice and took out Trent's green ball. She aimed at Mr. Coconut and readied it to fire. Mr. Coconut took notice and yelled, "Wait! I must speak with you! It's about Sadie!"

Katie, about to throw, lowered her hand instantly. "What about her?" Katie called back.

"Listen, she has been having trouble getting into contact with you," Mr. Coconut said. "We are trying to vote off the problems. I believe we only have one left, then you should be able to talk to her freely."

Katie looked at the nut hopefully. "So Sam was right. She was avoiding me because others were forcing her," she said quietly. She then called to Mr. Coconut, "If I get you out, could you possibly get rid of the person who is separating us?"

Mr. Coconut pondered a moment before nodding. "I believe I can. You should be able to talk to her in the morning if we do lose." Katie nodded her understanding and raised Trent's ball again. She threw it, hitting Mr. Coconut.

Almost a split second after Mr. Coconut vanished, Lewis' voice rang out in the holodeck, "Congratulations to the Heroic Hamsters! You guys are safe from elimination. Team Brick, for losing the most members, you will be sleeping in the Bronze Hall. As for the Villainous Vultures, Team Vallowsmeir will be sleeping in the Bronze Hall for being out first. I will see the Villains at elimination. Team Mr. Coconut is safe. And also, despite me letting her take a day off, Dakota is _still _vote able. And to be fair, she will receive a disadvantage at a future date. So, until the elimination, you may all hang out in the Mess Hall."

**Confessional: Fly balls no more!**

**Katie: I guess Mr. Coconut was the last one. If he's right, then I can talk to Sadie tomorrow! But what should I say? I guess everything I feel. That should be enough to make us friends again.**

**Mr. Coconut: If no one knows I lost on purpose, then I should be safe in the future. Till then, I can bask in immunity and hopefully vote off a threat, both socially and physically.**

**(Mess Hall)**

It was a good day for the Heroic Hamsters. They had won the challenge and were currently eating Pinkie's cooking, which was lasagna. Well, all except DJ, Bridgette, and Dawn, who enjoyed Pinkie's salad. Currently, however, one of the sub-teams was quite angry. And that sub-team, of course, was Team Brick.

"How dare you open fire on your comrades?" Brick barked. "We won, thank goodness, but because of you, we will be sleeping in the Bronze Hall."

"It was an accident," Beth lied, shrugging. "How was I supposed to know you guys weren't villains?"

"She does make an excellent point Brick," Cody said. "In that style of dodge ball, you couldn't tell whether the person behind the corner was friend or foe."

Tyler glared at Beth. "Knowing her, I doubt that was the case," he said.

"I know that," Cody said. "But without evidence, we can't prove anything."

"You do have evidence," Bridgette said. Everyone turned to hear her out. "She took me out. We were partners and she turned on me! She wanted to take out a major threat and she decided to sabotage her own team to do so."

"Wait a minute, you told me to do it in the first place!" Beth snarled.

Harold raised an eyebrow. "Well, considering the fact you kept firing at me when you knew you were firing on your own doesn't help your case," he pointed out.

"This is an unfair judgment!" Beth declared.

"Whether it is or not," Brick said, "you had better hope we win immunity in the next challenge. Because as far as I'm concerned, I'm voting for you next."

"So will I," Tyler said with a smirk.

"This is outrageous!" Beth shouted. "You can't seriously vote me off!"

"It seems like we will next time we lose," Harold said with a shrug. "You're going to have to live with it."

**Confessional: Can I live if I'm only made of wood?**

**Bridgette: I knew they would favor my word over Beth's. Now the target is off my back and onto Beth's back. A good day for me indeed.**

**Tyler: Yes! Now I have a target on Beth's back! Don't worry Lindsey, this is for you!**

**Beth: I'll recover from this. From now on, I'll try to get us to win the challenges. I don't want to lose, so I won't.**

Across the room, Team Larry was reflecting on their day. "All in all, I think we pulled off a tremendous win compared to yesterday," Larry said. "I have to yet again apologize for my atrocious behavior the other day."

"As we have stated before, we forgive you for your outburst," Dawn said, taking a bite of her salad.

"Yeah, don't sweat it," Mike said before sighing. "Some of us have actually lost chunks of ourselves."

"Perhaps whatever was causing me to act like a jerk is causing your personalities to hide?" Larry proposed.

"Not likely," Cameron chipped in. "From what I can tell, this weird dark flash inside you only causes anger. Mike hasn't been effected to behave like that."

"And I enjoy him better that way," Zoey said, snuggling against him.

Shrub suddenly jumped on the table and screamed, "Vt-vt! Vt-vt!" Larry cocked his suit while everyone else looked confused. "What did he say?" Cameron asked.

"I honestly don't know myself," Larry said, "he's tried saying that word before, but it won't translate. B, any ideas?"

B got up from the table and went around to Larry back. After a minute of fiddling, he looked from back behind him and shrugged. "His aura states nothing looks wrong," Dawn said. "Maybe he doesn't have the word for what he's looking for and is trying to say it the best he can."

"Well, he's never let me down before," Larry said, nodding toward Shrub, "and I plan on keeping it that way. Perhaps I will check the holodeck later to see if I can replicate an object to match the word."

"Good idea. In fact, I'll join you," Dawn said with nod. "I'm feeling a bit cramp every night and I think a good stretch would help."

**Confessional: Stretch as much as a slinky.**

**Mike: If the weird energy only effects people to make them angry, then hopefully Zoey doesn't get effected. She can be mean when she wants to be.**

**Shrub: Vt-vt! Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvt-vvvvvvvvvvvvvt!**

**B: I checked all of Larry's translator cables. They all check out alright. Perhaps if I widen the frequency… but it shouldn't matter. The translator is equipped with over 5 million different languages, with all words in existence programed into it. Even if it's restricted, it should work to its full capacity. **(B sighs and takes out Dawn's almost completed flower.) **On a side note, I'm almost done with the flower. I should be able to give it to her tonight or sometime tomorrow.**

I think we all know what was happening at the last Heroic Hamster table, but I guess for those slower readers I will elaborate. Currently, Katie was explaining to DJ and Lindsey all of what Mr. Coconut had said and was squeeing in delight.

"Sam was right! Sadie was only scared to talk to me because the other villains don't want team interaction," she explained. "Mr. Coconut said he would take care of the problem tonight and I should be able to talk to her in the morning."

"This is great!" Lindsey said. "Now you and Sidney can be BFFFLs again! You are so lucky. I wish I had a BFFFL."

"I thought we went over this," Katie said with an eye roll.

"We did?"

"Yeah. Wasn't it Beth who was your BFFFL?"

"Oh yeah! I, like, totally forgot!"

DJ chuckled. "Her lack of a brain never ceases to amuse me," DJ said, then added, "no offence to you at all Lindsey."

"But we don't have any weapons."

"Not that kind of… never mind," DJ said with another chuckle. He then turned to Katie and said, "I'm glad you two will be able to get along again. I feel a bit sad to see you so lonely and depressed."

"Thanks…" Katie said with a blush.

**Confessional: As dumb as a sack of bacon!**

**DJ: I wonder why Katie blushed…**

**Katie: I think… I think I have a crush on DJ. I've never been to close to him, but ever since the separation with Sadie, I think I've gotten to know him better than I did before. Just wait until I tell Sadie! Well, if all goes according to plan, which I'm sure it will.**

At the Villainous Vultures, Team Alejandro was debating the vote off coming up. Although, to one individual, it was quite obvious who to choose. "Ok guys, we've waiting long enough. I say we vote Courtney," Gwen said.

Duncan raised an eyebrow. "Is she bothering you again?"

"No, but there isn't anything preventing her from voting me tonight," Gwen stated. "I say we all vote for her. That way, not only are we eliminating a threat, but I can be at ease."

"I see no reason not to. Unless Duncan disagrees," Alejandro said, a smirk forming on his lips.

Duncan glared at Alejandro before saying, "I think we are in agreement." Gwen nodded before getting up and leaving the Mess Hall. Not far behind, Alejandro stood to follow. Justin was about to follow before Duncan grabbed his arm.

"Listen. I doubt Alejandro will be voted off tonight. If I'm correct, Courtney will have her alliance take down Gwen," Duncan said in a hushed whisper. "I do not trust Alejandro, so my only safe bet is to vote Gwen. At least that'll keep her safe." Justin nodded and walked off. Duncan glanced over to see Scott beep green and Zeke scratch his ear.

**Confessional: Boyfriend? Or jerkfriend?**

**Scott: I like this plan. If we were on the same team, I would vote off my ex. But we aren't, so I'll have to make do watching Duncan's girl suffer.**

**Gwen: I guess Duncan must not be too mad at Alejandro. He didn't yell at him at all during the ten minutes they sat with each other.**

In the middle section of the Villainous Vultures, Mr. Coconut was relaying his plan. And of course, Sadie was shaking in excitement. "As far as we know," Mr. Coconut was saying, "Courtney is the only thing in between Sadie and Katie. If we vote for her, then Sadie will be able to make contact with Katie."

"I don't see any flaw in that plan," Trent said with a nod. "I never liked Courtney's attitude. Plus, it may boost Team Vallowsmeir's morale."

Sadie was about to tears. "You really think this will work?"

"Positive," Mr. Coconut said with a nod. "You wanted to help me. So I'm going to return the favor."

"Sha-wait!" Lightning said. "Why vote sha-Courtney? Sha-Dakota wasn't here for the sha-challenge. She might be sha-slacking!"

"While that might be true," Mr. Coconut responded, "we do not have enough evidence to prove so. And let us not forget her dilemma from yesterday. If she tries to pull off the stunt like today again, I will consider voting for her. However, until then, this plan seems the best option."

Lightning grumbled something, but he silently nodded. Sadie was shaking when she asked, "Does she even want to be friends again after what happened a few days ago?"

"She seemed to think you still wanted to be friends to start with," Mr. Coconut said with a shrug. "I think you two will be back to being chubby the moment Courtney leaves."

Sadie couldn't say anything due to tears of joy streaming down her face. Mr. Coconut chuckled while Trent happily pulled her close. Mr. Coconut noticed this but said nothing. "If you'll excuse me," he said, "I must go take care of something." He stood up and left.

**Confessional: Why do I get the feeling something will mess up this plan?**

**Trent: I'm so glad Sadie's happy. I just hate it to see her cute little face all sad. Hopefully nothing will go wrong at the ceremony. A lot of people hate Courtney to begin with, so I think people will jump at the opportunity to vote her off.**

**(Silver Hall)**

Slender was working on fixing a few things in a hallway. Lewis was currently unavailable to fix them and Pinkie was off looking. Slender hammered something in when he noticed Mr. Coconut coming toward him. _"Do you need something?" _he asked as the nut approached.

"Yes, I do. Do you know where I can find Lewis?" Mr. Coconut asked.

"_His location is unknown at the moment," _Slender responded, standing. _"May I be of assistance?"_

Mr. Coconut thought for a moment before deciding how to play things out. "Can you accept idols?"

Slender stood still for a moment before saying, _"Due to his absence, I guess I can take over that duty. Keep in mind that this will be the first idol played, so I am not aware how to do this."_

"I wouldn't worry, it's a simple one," Mr. Coconut said. He pulled out his bag and pulled out the Lewis Idol and handed it over to Slender.

Slender took it and analyzed it. _"If I'm correct, the Lewis Idol will give you info about the next challenge. Normally I don't know what the challenges are, but this one happens to be one Lewis mentioned yesterday, so I can give you some advice."_

"Anything you can. I don't want to lose again," Mr. Coconut said.

"_Very well," _Slender nodded, _"yesterday, if I remember correctly, each and everyone one of you admitted your fears. It's a repeat challenge, but I suggested doing a fear challenge since some contestants haven't dealt with it."_

Mr. Coconut's suit shuddered. "You mean I'll have to face kitchens?"

"_Yes. If I remember right, you'll have to be locked inside a small one. However, you'll be going near the end of the challenge, so you won't have to worry right up front," _Slender reassured.

"Yeah, I feel so much better," Mr. Coconut muttered. "Anything else?"

"_As a matter of fact, there is," _Slender said. _"We will be having two guests. However, no idols will be introduced due to them not being family. I would disclose who they are, but that information isn't known to lower members of the staff, such as me. Sorry I can't be more resourceful."_

"You've given me enough to work with," Mr. Coconut said with a nod. "I guess I will be seeing you tomorrow."

"_Indeed," _Slender said. Mr. Coconut left the hallway, leaving his purse behind. Slender glanced down both hallways and snatched it off the ground. He pocketed it inside his suit and went back to work.

**Confessional: What is Slender hiding?**

**Mr. Coconut: A fear challenge? I think I'll warn my sub-team. I don't want them to fall into a false sense.**

**Slender: **_**What? I have a collection. Some boys have stranger collections.**_

After hiding in the bathroom all day, Dakota entered the Mess Hall and went to join her sub-group. Upon seeing her arrival, Izzy suddenly bounced up with a grin and tackled her to the ground. "I missed you!" she cried, giving her friend a huge hug.

"I can see that," Dakota said with a light chuckled. Izzy got off of her, allowing her to stand.

"I take it you're feeling well enough to party?" Geoff asked.

Dakota sighed and said, "One step at a time Geoff. I'll get back up there. But first, we might as well talk about the vote off."

"What is there to discuss?" Courtney snarled. "We vote for Gwen. Then, once we vote her off, we vote for you for skipping out on the challenge."

"Courtney," Val muttered angrily so only she could hear.

Courtney glared at the puppet. "You may be the leader, but I call the shots," she said, matching his anger.

Noah, who was reading, said, without looking up, "I say we split the vote." This earned him looks from everyone. Sighing, he said, "Half of us vote Gwen and half of us vote Dakota. That way, it's evenly matched."

Val looked over at Courtney. "I can agree to that," he said. "You, Izzy, and Dakota vote for Gwen. Noah, Geoff and I will vote for Dakota."

"And I see it fit no other way," Courtney smirked as she walked away, happy and content.

"Thanks a lot Noah," Izzy grumbled.

Before Dakota could assure her that things would be alright, Noah said, "I wouldn't worry. Dakota isn't going anywhere. I did the math. I can assure you, the vote will be eight to seven to one." Without saying anything more, he got up to leave.

"Anyone else know what he meant?" Geoff asked.

"No clue," Dakota replied.

**Confessional: I think it'll be unanimous.**

**Dakota: I feel a **_**whole **_**ton better than I did last night. I took what Pinkie said to heart. Hopefully in a few days, I'll just forget about boys entirely.**

**Noah: I'm not spoiling anything for you nosy watchers expecting everyone to give away their secrets. Watch instead of skipping ahead.**

**Vallowsmeir: I have two hunches. One, Noah is a psychic. I can rule this out because even if he was, his powers would be seriously deluded due to my negative energy. I don't have a clue how Izzy can use her's or if it's even getting to Dawn and Pinkie, but I think Noah can be ruled out with any psychic ability. Which leaves option two, which is he knows how I work. For his safety, it better not be option two.**

**(Holodeck 3; Lewis' Personal Holodeck)**

Pinkie, who had searched Lewis' quarters thoroughly, had finally figured out that Lewis himself was on the holodeck. She bounced down to the Gold Hall, wondering why her fiancé would want to even use his holodeck.

"I know he likes to practice, but he's off duty for the next month," Pinkie pondered as she closed in on the location. "Plus, he said he wanted to bond with me more. Said it was good to get to know the bride before the wedding." She giggled then sighed. "Still, I can't imagine what type of program he could be using."

As she stepped up to the doors and they opened, she soon found out an answer to her question. Lewis was standing in the holodeck in its simplest form, with a single difference. A handmade training dummy which bore a strange alikeness to Val stood in the center. Lewis had out his two pistols and was rolling around, shooting at it.

"Ty the Dummy?" Pinkie asked.

Lewis turned, surprised. He was sweating fiercely, as if he had been at it forever. Pinkie noticed and grew slightly concerned to see the tips of Lewis' purple hair were brown. Lewis smiled, but it was very weak. "Ah, Pinkie. You caught me by surprise," Lewis said with a weak smile.

"Lewis. What's your name?" Pinkie asked, keeping her distance.

Lewis gave a weak chuckle. "It's Lewis, Pinkie. My body is just on standby, just in case I get angrier," Lewis said. Pinkie looked into his eyes, and nodded, coming closer.

"Is it Bart?" Pinkie asked rhetorically.

"It's like he has to steal everything away from me," Lewis muttered. "My mom, my freedom on my home world, my inheritance, now this job? Why must he always steal what I love?"

Pinkie reached him and Lewis pulled her into a hug. Pinkie waited for a few seconds before answering, "Because you love."

Lewis pulled back and looked at her for an explanation. She said, "You care about others. You help others before you help yourself. And that's a threat to him. He's used to having everyone fend for themselves or go to him for help. When you're around, that puts him in danger."

Lewis was silent a moment. "Do you think I'm better?" he asked. "At hosting, I mean."

"Hard to say," she said, snuggling up closer. "Because he hasn't started hosting. But right now, I think you're better by far."

"But what if Mr. Grills prefers Bart over me?"

"A wise demon hunter once told me it doesn't matter what others call you or think of you, as long as you know who you are and what you want to be."

Lewis smirked. "I said something like that this morning."

"That's why I quoted it."

Both of them were silent a moment. They didn't want to ruin the moment. It was perfect. Then Lewis asked, "I can get Slender to cover for me at the elimination. And he can take care of the Hall of Banishment in the morning. And I do have someone coming over tomorrow."

Pinkie, without looking at him, arched an eyebrow. "Are you saying we could have a day off?"

"I'm not saying we can't. I'm just saying if we wanted one, it had to be tomorrow."

Pinkie turned and smiled. "And assuming we did take a day off, what would we do?"

"We are passing over Easter Island tomorrow. I know you've always wanted to go, and it's not like we're heading anywhere in particular…"

Pinkie kissed him. "You always know what I want before I want it."

"I'll take that as a yes then?" Lewis asked with a smile. Pinkie answered him by kissing him. Lewis returned the favor. As they kissed, the brown in Lewis' hair seemed to turn back to its original color.

**Confessional: Why brown? Why not wood?**

**Pinkie: Best boy ever.**

**Lewis: Best girl ever.**

**Slender: **_**I think I'm going to be sick. Again.**_

**(Hall of Death)**

The Villainous Vultures had gathered down in the Hall of Death for the ceremony. When Lewis was not there for several minutes, the Villains were starting to get worried. After a moment, however, Slender walked in up onto Lewis' post. This raised several questions.

"Where's Lewis?" Izzy asked, concerned.

"_He's… currently unavailable_," Spike said with a shrug. "_Pinkie is with him. They're focusing on something a bit more important right now."_

"Shouldn't be hosting if he can't focus on his job," Courtney scoffed.

"_Aside from getting distracted_," Slender said, "_he is a great host, friend, and nephew. Now, I'll try to do it how he does eliminations and ask a few questions. Duncan, how do you think you're doing so far?"_

"I believe I'm doing alright," Duncan said. "Although, I'm playing more for Gwen than myself."

Slender raised an eyebrow. "_I see. Trent, would you find yourself a target if you were not immune_?"

"I don't think so. A lot of the heat is focused elsewhere tonight," he responded.

"_Hopefully you won't ever find out. Dakota, are you feeling a tad better since last night's incident?"_

"A little," Dakota admitted. "But I'm working on my problems one step at a time."

"_Good to hear that_," Slender said with a nod. "_One final question. Val, do you know who you are voting for._"

"Yes. And it will impact the entirety of the game," Val said.

"_We'll just have to see, I guess_," Slender said with a shrug. "_Courtney, I'll let you go first tonight_."

**Voting Confessional: Let's see if Noah was right.**

**Courtney: **(Crosses out Gwen's photo.) **Nothing more to be said.**

**Sadie: **(Crosses out Courtney's picture.) **If there is any chance I have of reconnecting with Katie, you need to go. Nothing personal, but I really want my best friend back.**

**Duncan: **(Crosses out Gwen's picture.) **It's for your own good. I don't trust Alejandro as far as I can throw him and you're in the cross fire.**

**Lightning: Lightning don't get this sha-vote. Sha-slackers slow down sha-Lightning, and Lightning can't sha-have that! **(Scribbles out Dakota's picture.)

**Geoff: **(Writes the word 'Sorry' on Courtney's photo.) **I want to make things right. If you can't think of me of anything other than a bed buddy, then I don't want you as a friend.**

**Noah: **(Fiddles with the camera.) **Don't want you guys to see my vote. It'll come back on in a moment.**

**Vallowsmeir: My vote will indeed change the entire way this game is played. And no one will expect it in the least. **(Raises marker to cross of photo, but fades to static.)

After Val cast his vote, Slender went to tally the score. When he returned, he came holding fifteen bags of popcorn. "_I don't want to take you too long, so here it is_," Slender said. "_First off are the immune. Sadie."_

"_Mr. Coconut."_

"_Lightning."_

"_Trent."_

He tossed them all the popcorn and picked up another bag of popcorn. "_The next person who gets some without being immune is… Justin."_

"_Scott."_

"_Izzy."_

"_Ezekiel."_

"_Geoff."_

"_Vallowsmeir."_

"_Duncan."_

"_Alejandro."_

"_Noah."_

"_Dakota."_

They all received their popcorn and seemed relieved. The two without popcorn were Gwen and Courtney. Gwen actually looked very nervous while Courtney had a very smug look on her face. _"You two are mortal enemies_," Slender said. "_Gwen, a misjudged girl, and Courtney, a very bossy girl. Some fans may agree with this, others may not. But the last bag of popcorn goes to…_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_Gwen,"_ he finished, tossing her the last bag of popcorn. Gwen shockingly caught her bag while Courtney fumed.

"What the #$%! Gwen was supposed to leave! This is impossible!" she yelled in defiance.

"_The votes were clear_," Slender said. "_It was eight votes you, seven votes Gwen, and a stray vote for Dakota."_

Courtney snarled at him. Near her, Geoff, Izzy, and Dakota gaped at Noah in surprise, due to his perfect prediction. Val seemed to ponder this.

Slender pulled out Lewis' remote and pushed the button. The Slide of Shame appeared. Courtney, not needing Slender's guidance, walked toward the stairs. But before she went down, she socked Slender in the arm.

"_Ow!_" Slender snapped angrily.

"Meant for Lewis, but you're a more fun target," Courtney smirked and she walk down the stairs. Slender sighed and shut the door behind her.

"_I think this just goes to show some people are poor sports_," Slender said. "_You may go to your halls._" The contestants nodded their consent and got up to leave. Slender then walked over to the stairs and started to go downwards.

**Confessional: I guess it wasn't unanimous.**

**Duncan: How did Courtney get voted off? I thought she would get her team together and get them all to vote for Gwen. That sounds like her.**

**Sadie: Oh my gosh. I'm going to see Katie in the morning. I'm so excited! But I'm also nervous. What if she doesn't forgive me for what I did? Maybe Mr. Coconut and Trent can cheer me up.**

**Vallowsmeir: You do what you must do to get things done. She was a crucial part of my plan, but upon further depth, I found it can run just as smoothly without her. Good-bye Courtney. I would have rather hunted you down and char boiled you alive then skinned you and she you run around screaming, but voting for you will suffice for now.**

**(Hall of Banishment)**

Slender had made his way down to the Hall of Banishment where the Heroic Hamsters were waiting. He walked up and pulled the wheel out. Before he could start, Dawn asked the obvious question. "Where's my uncle?" she asked.

"_His quarters,"_ Slender answered, "_Lewis just told me he and Pinkie were have a bit of alone time and to have me cover for him."_

"Why? Shouldn't he be doing his job?" Beth said with a sneer.

Slender eyed her. (Without eyes, of course.) _"That is the second time I've heard that question asked today. I'm afraid I can't answer that as I do not know. I am only supposed to spin the wheel, send one of you over to the Devil Ship, and let you go to your rooms."_ Before Beth could argue, Slender grabbed the wheel and spun it.

It whirled around and around for a bit until it soon stopped on…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Beth. "_Alright Beth, I guess fate didn't like the question you asked,"_ Slender said. Beth scowled, but nodded her consent. She slid inside the tube and crawled to the other side. Slender again pulled out Lewis' remote and pressed the button, sealing the tube.

"You may all return to your halls to turn in for the night," he said. Most of them nodded, as they left. After they were all gone, Slender turned to the camera. "_So, what will happen next time? Will Katie and Sadie be reunited? Is Noah hiding something? What is Val's actual plan? And will Larry still benefit from Shrub? Find out next time on Total Drama All Stars!"_

**Confessional: I think the answer is no to all the above questions. Well, except to the ones where the answer is actually yes.**

**Tyler: Serves Beth right. Still, I wouldn't have minded to see her grilled by Brick, who looked ticked. Oh well, either way, hopefully this shapes up her attitude.**

**Dawn: I wonder why those two are slacking on their responsibilities. They are the most responsible people I know. Well, Lewis is, Pinkie is more of a free spirit. But, I guess all couples need a bit of alone time.**

Votes

Gwen: Courtney

Duncan: Gwen

Scott: Gwen

Ezekiel: Gwen

Justin: Gwen

Alejandro: Courtney

Noah: Courtney

Izzy: Gwen

Dakota: Gwen

Courtney: Gwen

Geoff: Courtney

Vallowsmeir: Courtney

Sadie: Courtney

Lightning: Dakota

Trent: Courtney

Mr. Coconut: Courtney

Courtney- 8 votes

Gwen- 7 votes

Dakota- 1 vote

Heroic Hamsters: Team Brick- Bridgette, Beth, Harold, Cody, Tyler, Brick

Team Lindsey- DJ, Katie, Lindsey

Team Larry- B, Cameron, Zoey, Dawn, Mike, Larry

Villainous Vultures: Team Alejandro- Gwen, Duncan, Scott, Ezekiel, Justin, Alejandro

Team Vallowsmeir- Noah, Izzy, Dakota, Geoff, Vallowsmeir

Team Mr. Coconut- Sadie, Lightning, Trent, Mr. Coconut.

Eliminated: Heather, Sierra, Owen, Jo, Sam, Courtney

Idols

Angel Idol: Winning team votes someone off losing team (NOT FOUND)

Lewis Idol: Challenge Info (USED BY MR. COCONUT)

Chef Idol: Dating Idol (HELD BY ALEJANDRO)

Chris Idol: Immunity

Red Key- (NOT FOUND)

Orange Key- (HELD BY CODY)

Yellow Key- (NOT FOUND)

Green Key- (NOT FOUND)

Blue Key- (NOT FOUND)

Purple Key- (NOT FOUND)

Pink Key- (HELD BY ALEJANDRO)

Pinkie Idol: Immunity for someone who isn't the one playing the idol (NOT FOUND)

Slender Idol: Only the user's vote counts in an elimination (NOT FOUND)

Slenderstine Idol: Stops three people from voting (NOT FOUND)

Yvonne Idol: Losing team votes someone to go to the Devil Ship on the winning team (HELD BY NOAH)

**BN: Courtney was meant to get much farther. I had a plot with her meeting up with Duncan later on and they would become a strategic duo. However, I felt that Courtney's hatred would get in the way, so I paired her as far away from Duncan and Gwen as I could. But because of this, she didn't have much plot purpose, and she became increasingly annoying with her obsession to eliminate Gwen. Her elimination kept getting pushed back farther and farther until boom! I figured Val taking her out would show that she could most definitely tick off someone powerful voters. Sorry Courtney fans, but this is where Courtney goes.**

**Next Time: **The contestants mingle as they head to sleep. Val sends off another nightmare, but you may not be able to guess who it's to. Also, Lewis and Pinkie take the day off, leaving the two guests to host the challenge for the day. And guess what? Time for the return of the Fear Challenge!


	13. E7 P1: Vt-Vt Is For Vear

**Disclaimer: Total Drama, I own not. MLP, I own not. Shrub, I own not. Slender, I own not. Lewis, Larry, and Val, own, I do.**

**Warning: This chapter contains a gruesome nightmare, an unrelated flashback, anger, random chaos, a huge lack of Lewis, uncharacteristicness, scheming, secrets, fear, and a bed that turns into a turtle. You have been warned. And, in case any of you are wondering, it will never be rated M, nor will any of my stories be.**

**Ben's Note of Apology: Did I apologize for some reason? Again? Huh. I really need to work on my sporatic updating. This is yet another repost. Almost done.**

**Ben's Note of Shipping: You ever have a ship that you absolutely love but find it so annoying because no matter how hard you ship it and hope for it, they just don't hook up or hook up with the wrong person? I have one. Phineas and Isabella from **_**Phineas and Ferb. **_**Whoever ships it with me and find it so dang annoying they aren't going out yet, join me in a shipping rage. UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Ben's Note of Dedication: You ever have a constant companion, like a dog, cat, or rock? And don't you feel absolutely depressed when they pass on? And do you feel absolute anger when a 'friend' of yours is the cause of their passing? That happened to me yesterday. This episode is dedicated to Todd, loyal friend and rock. I will always have an empty hole in my soul for you my friend. Farewell.**

**Fun Fact of Knowledge: Ty the Dummy, as seen in the last chapter, is actually a writing technique I use whenever I have pent up anger or stress. The dummy is used on the Lewis character too, but I never ever use Ty the Dummy unless I, the author, am feeling some sort of overloaded emotion. At the time of the post, I was undergoing extreme pressure and inner conflict. Don't ask me how it does it, but Ty the Dummy seems to relieve my emotions when Lewis, the character, attacks him. Don't be too surprised if you see him again at some point. Bet you didn't know that!**

Searching for something that starts with me!

(Dedicated to Todd: October 14, 2014-October 30, 2014)

E7 P1: Vt-vt Is For Vear

Hovering somewhere off the coast of Chile, two big ships were floating in the air. On one of them, labeled _The Death Wing_, stood two people. One was a man who was formally dressed and had purple hair and the other was a human with pink hair. Both of them were smiling.

"Last time on Total Drama All Stars," Lewis said, "we had a lot of mixed emotions, from excitement to depression."

"Dakota was still in a depression after Sam dumped her and Katie and Sadie were still depressed because they couldn't talk to each other," Pinkie said.

Lewis raised an eyebrow. "Why focus on the negatives? Always be positive. You always tell me that," he said to her.

Pinkie looked confused. "Yeah… your right. Sorry, I don't know why I went for the depressing things."

Lewis shrugged and smiled. "Anyway, focusing on some happy, Larry tried to redeem himself after his blow-up two days ago. And, he did. His sub-team happily accepted him."

"You never told me he came from an island," Pinkie said.

"I happened upon it a few years back," Lewis said. "There's a reason society hasn't found it yet. But, enough tangents. The challenge was a classic game of dodge ball. Only, this time, we amped it up using the holodeck."

"The Heroic Hamsters totally destroyed the Villainous Vultures," Pinkie said. "The only sub-team on the Heroic Hamsters that was completely eliminated was Team Brick, because Beth did a little old fashioned sabotage."

"That girl has problems," Lewis said, shaking his head. "But, we can't interfere with the game. Plus, on the upside, she got sent to _The Devil's Bargain_. Anyway, it was a close vote, but because of Val's and Noah's deception, Courtney was the one to head home."

"What is her thing with power?" Pinkie asked.

Lewis shrugged. "I would ask a lot of people the same question and I'm sure I would get a different answer every time. So, who'll win the challenge today? Will Katie and Sadie reunite? Will Larry find out the mystery word Shrub is trying to say? Will Beth try to sabotage her team again? And will Pinkie and I enjoy our day off?"

"We better," Pinkie giggled.

"Find out today on Total Drama All Stars!" they said together.

(Theme Song; I Wanna Be Famous)

**(Lewis' Quarters)**

Slender was finishing up a game of Solitaire when Lewis and Pinkie walked in. Slender looked up at him, or as best he could without eyes. "_Still here?" _Slender asked. _"I expected you guys to be on the island by now."_

Lewis chuckled. "I would be down there if it weren't for the fact I'm leaving my best friend in charge. I need to brief him before we go," he said.

"_Are you sure it's safe to trust him? He's as unpredictable as Leroy is when he's angry," _Slender pointed out. "_With both of them here, you might be setting up your own destruction_. _Not to mention Bart is supposed to come at any time. He never said he wouldn't be here today."_

Lewis shrugged. "I'm not worried. Besides, if something happens, you're in charge Slender. Bart can't take over till I get back. I checked my contract. Any challenger for the job must only do it if the host is active. I won't be back till tomorrow, so I doubt he'll show up. And if Leroy steps out of line, I expect you to throw him out the window."

Slender chuckled. _"That sounds very tempting. And what about him?"_

"If he causes too much chaos, just tell Fluttershy. She'll get him under control. She knows how to get him to behave," Pinkie said.

"_Sounds like we should be set then_," Slender said. "_When should they show up_?"

To answer his question, the entire room was suddenly painted black with dancing polar bears. Then, it change to the colors of a target. "And now, presenting the lord of chaos itself," announced a voice. "Discord!"

There was a loud bang and the walls burst into flame. A boy covered head to toe in different animal skins and a small white goatee appeared. He was wearing a yellow shirt and brown overalls. The walls turned back to normal and he smiled. "Now that was an entrance!" he said.

"I've done better," Pinkie said, shrugging.

"Oh yeah? You ever do this?" he asked. A baby gorilla appeared in his hands wearing a white tank top and green skirt. He snapped his fingers and it turned into a girl with long pink hair and yellowish skin, who eeped.

"What did I say about animal transformations without my permission?" she asked shakily.

"Oh, come now Fluttershy," Discord said, smirking. "You're so cute as a gorilla." He then added quickly, "But still much more adorable as a human." Fluttershy blushed and Slender started to choke himself.

"So, Discord," Lewis said, "you're aware of your restrictions?"

"Yes, yes, I read the contract you sent me," he said. He was suddenly dressed formally with a monocle on his right eye. He was holding a long scroll of paper unraveled in front of him. "If you are to host in my absence, you must sign agreement that you will not interfere with the game, torture the contestants for your own personal gain, and be reasonable. Also, if Leroy or you step out of line, Slender and Fluttershy have rights to throw you out the window."

"Um, I don't really have to do that, do I?" Fluttershy asked.

"It's a figure of speech," Pinkie said. She then whispered, "Don't worry, I just barely learned they exist too."

Lewis sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Alright, I guess we're set," Lewis said. "But I don't want a single phone call. You might be my best friend, but you aren't excluded from my anger."

Lewis' hair suddenly turned brow. "I agree. You look much better in purple," Discord said. Lewis was about to say something when his hair returned to it's original color. "Relax. I promise I'll behave," Discord said, holding up his left hand. "Scout's honor."

"First of all," Pinkie said, "you promised with the wrong hand. Second, you aren't a Scout!"

Discord's outfit suddenly changed to that of a Boy Scout's. "I am deeply wounded!" he said dramatically. His outfit changed back to normal and he looked at Pinkie. "Fine, what if I Pinkie Promised I would follow every last detail in Lewis' contract."

This got Pinkie's attention. She eyed Discord carefully. "If you break it, you will be shamed by me forever," she warned.

"And I sincerely hope that doesn't happen," Discord said with a warm smile. What Pinkie didn't know was that his fingers were crossed behind his back.

They both stared at each other until Pinkie relented. "Alright, fine. But so help me, if I find out you let Leroy hurt my almost niece, I swear I'll…"

"Pinkie?" Lewis asked. Pinkie sighed, and took some deep breaths. "I'm the one who should be freaking out about Dawn. After all, I am practically the closest thing she has to a dad." Lewis looked at Fluttershy. "You sure he'll behave."

"Yes. At least, I really think so," Fluttershy said.

Lewis nodded at her. "I respect your judgment," Lewis said. He then addressed Slender, "If there is any emergency, even a slight one, don't feel hesitant to call me on my cell."

"_You had me at the look on your face right before you told me yesterday," _Slender said.

Lewis was about to say something else when he and Pinkie vanished. "That was boring," Discord said. "Let's have some fun shall we?" He suddenly flashed next to Slender, holding a deck of cards. "Are we playing Go Fish with home rules or general?"

**(Gold Hall)**

After Discord's arrival, it wasn't long for Team Lindsey to realize some changes. Most noticeably was one of the beds had turned into a refrigerator. Another thing they noticed was that Lindsey's hair and clothes were constantly changing colors.

"Is it, like, bad?" she asked, looking at her hair.

"I like it," Katie said. "Gives some flair to your style." Lindsey smiled, obviously comforted.

Suddenly, the bed Katie was on turned into a turtle. Katie yelped, freaked out by this change. DJ, who was near her, quickly caught hold of her hand and pulled her into his bed. "Thanks," she said. Then she noticed it was DJ and blushed. "Er… sorry," she eeped.

"Hey, no problem," he said. He then looked at the turtle carefully. "You have any clue why this is happening?"

"No," Katie said. "The only explanation is magic, but Lewis isn't really the magic type. And the only type of extra power I've seen is Slender's telepathy."

"Are we, like, haunted?" Lindsey asked.

"I don't think so," DJ said. "I mean, Lewis would be sure we're absolutely safe. Right?"

"He isn't really like Chris," Katie said, "so I think he'll be sure we're safe. This might be part of our challenge tomorrow."

"I hope so. Ghosts freak me out," DJ sighed. After a few moments of silence, DJ said, "Well, since all the other beds are either a turtle or a fridge, do you want to sleep with Lindsey or the floor? I can run and grab a blanket from the closet."

Katie blushed. "Um, well, if it's not too much trouble, I would, um, you know, like to, um, stay here. With you. If you don't mind!" Katie added quickly.

DJ's turn to look flustered. "Um, sure. I guess," he said. Katie smiled in relief and snuggled up to DJ. Lindsey smirked at DJ, who looked even more flustered.

**Confessional: Blustered? Like blown over by wind?**

**Lindsey: Kala's got a crush! It's so cute! Those two would be so cute together! Like me and Tuck!**

**Katie: Ok, I'm sure now. I am falling so hard for DJ. **(She's very girly.) **I can't wait to tell Sadie! I'm so excited to tell her about my first crush that any doubt I have went out the window!**

As for the other Gold Hall room, Zoey, Mike, and Cameron were noticing some similar changes to theirs. The most noticeable was the fact that it was raining chocolate. Cameron had found some extra pillows and made make-shift umbrellas. The beds were floating on a chocolate lake, with Mike and Zoey on one bed and Cameron alone on the other.

"I don't understand. There is no logical reason we should be experiencing this," Cameron said.

Zoey seemed deep in thought. "Lewis isn't like this," she said. "To be honest, I don't know why this could be happening."

"Did Lewis mention anything about chocolate rain earlier?" Mike asked.

"No. But I wouldn't expect so, since Lewis is a well-known demon hunter and probably doesn't like anything magical period. I think chocolate rain would be in the Pinkie department," Zoey explained.

Cameron seemed highly confused. "But magic isn't existent! It's not logical," he said.

"You were fine with Slender," Mike pointed out.

"That's different," Cameron said. "Everyone knows demons exist. Another example is Val. Magic on the other hand I know for a fact isn't real."

"But I thought 'Friendship was Magic'?" Zoey giggled.

"Zoey, you're like, my second best friend, but when it comes to magic, just don't," Cameron said. Zoey shrugged and snuggled up against Mike. After a few minutes, Zoey was asleep.

Mike chuckled. "I don't know how she does it. She can sleep through anything, even chocolate rain."

"Which isn't magical," Cameron insisted.

"Who knows? With Lewis, you can't really tell," Mike said. "I've learned to just keep calm and…"

"Love Zoke?" Cameron said, smirking.

Mike raised an eyebrow. "Zoke?"

"You ever hear of shipping names?" he asked.

"No. Wait, me and Zoey?" Mike said, baffled.

"It's a meme. I'll have to show you sometime," Cameron chuckled again.

**Confessional: It is an actual meme.**

**Cameron: I don't get anything illogical. It shouldn't technically exist. So what was happening in our room? I don't know. Must be some illusion or something.**

**Mike: Shipping? Memes? Zoke? Am I like totally missing something here?**

In the holodeck, Larry, B, Shrub, and Dawn were all gathered. The holodeck was strangely unaltered, meaning the four had no idea about anything going on elsewhere.

"Computer, display a minivan," Larry said. A white minivan shimmered in front of him. "This vt-vt Shrub?"

Shrub beat-boxed some, making Larry frown. "Nothing?" Dawn said.

"I don't get it. When he speaks his normal language, he normally says the first letter of the actual word. But we've searched practically every V word in the computer's dictionary," Larry said, frustrated. "B, any luck?"

B, who was at a computer consul off to the side, shook his head. Larry sighed, plopping down on his metal butt. "We figure out one problem, and then boom, we're trying to solve another," Larry muttered.

Dawn sat next to him. "I know what you mean. Back when Dad had custody of me, whenever I thought I made him happy, he complained about something else."

"How did you overcome it?" Larry asked.

"I haven't," Dawn said quietly. "My dad still finds cracks in my life, causing problem after problem. But when I was little, whenever Lewis came to visit, he always sang me a song. I don't know why it means so much to him, but whenever he sang it, it always gave me hope till his next visit."

"Lewis sings?" Larry asked.

"Men's Choir. He's a tenor."

"He never ceases to surprise me. Does he have any faults?"

"He… doesn't do well under stress. But don't tell him I told you."

Larry nodded and mimed zipping his lips. After a minute of silence, Larry asked, "That song Lewis sang to you. Do you mind singing it to me?"

Dawn looked a bit shocked, but nodded. "Yeah, sure. Let's me see if I remember." She thought a few moments before nodding. She then sang in a lullaby type tune, "_Take my love, take my land, take me where I cannot stand. I don't care, I'm still free, don't you dare take the sky from me."_

Larry was silent for a few moments. "I can see why you like it," he said finally.

"It gave me hope," she explained. "Yeah, Dad was in my life, making it difficult. But I was still my own person. I could do whatever I wanted. The last time I heard that song was the day before Dad got arrested and Lewis took full custody."

"How old?"

"Huh?"

"How old were you when your dad got arrested?"

"Six and a half."

"According to the records my people have, mine left when I was a baby," Larry said. "Went to the New World. Mom died in child birth."

"Oh Larry, I'm so…" Dawn trailed off.

"It's fine. I don't remember him," Larry said. "Anything in that life is a memory I don't have. This is my life now. But, I'm sure if I were more than just a head, then I would know what you went through."

"It wasn't all bad," Dawn said.

"Yeah, I figured that once Lewis said you were his niece."

Both were silent after that. B, deciding now was a good moment, pulled out his mechanical flower. He walked over to Dawn and tapped her shoulder. Dawn turned, saw the flower, and beemed. "Oh B, it's lovely!" she said. She took it and smelled it. "It even smells like one. Thanks you so much. I need some sort of happy lift." B smiled and nodded. Larry, who stood and was headed back to work, seemed to smirk without moving his unmovable lips.

**Confessional: That was totally deep.**

**Dawn: **(Her mechanical flower is now hanging on her tweed jacket.) **B always knows exactly when I need a cheerful lift and how to give me one. **(She smiles then sighs.) **I wish my entire life I had someone like B.**

**Larry: I didn't learn the word Shrub said, but I got something better. Now that I think about it, the answer was in front of me the entire time, I was just too stupid to remember it. I'll have to tell Alejandro when we're both in the Bronze Hall.**

**(Silver Hall)**

In Team Alejandro's room, which was unaltered as well, one contestant was extremely happy. And that contestant was Gwen. "I really thought I was going," she said breathlessly. "I'm so glad Courtney got one more vote than me."

Justin was asleep and Scott was missing from the room. Duncan and Alejandro were up with Gwen. Ezekiel was outside the doorway because Duncan said he would make a great guard dog.

"I didn't realize Courtney had that many votes on her side," Alejandro pondered. "I mean, I know she took out Heather and Jo, but I think almost everyone voted Heather and Team Mr. Coconut really hated Jo. She almost totally got you gone."

"What gets me is," Gwen said, "is the fact six of us all voted for Courtney, and yet we only just barely managed to vote her off."

Duncan shifted uncomfortably. "Maybe Scott or Zeke flipped," Duncan suggested.

"Maybe… but I still don't get how it came so close," Gwen sighed. Duncan pulled her in close to him. Alejandro looked at Duncan carefully.

"You wouldn't happen to know who voted who, do you?" Alejandro asked.

Duncan sneered. "For all I know, you're the one who flipped," Duncan snarled.

"I voted Courtney. I did, Gwen did, and six others did. If her alliance is as big as everyone is making, then I guess it might make sense to why she had numbers. But here's the thing. Team Mr. Coconut seems a bit freelance. Then again, we all are really. But my point is made. There were six votes from Team Vallowsmeir, so there's their six. But our six plus Team Mr. Coconut's four is ten votes, plus one stray vote for Dakota. I'm just saying all the numbers don't add up."

"I threatened my math teacher to never do math in front of me," Duncan said. "I suggest you do the same."

"Come on Duncan. Al makes a point," Gwen said.

Alejandro shuddered at the name, which Duncan noticed. "Still hating on that name?" Duncan smirked.

"Bad experiences," he muttered.

"Well boo hoo," Duncan said and laughed. "Man, you are such a wuss!"

"May I remind you which one of us is scared of Selene Deon music store standees?" Alejandro smirked. That promptly shut Duncan's mouth.

**Confessional: Seven plus one plus six plus three plus eight equals something confusing.**

**Duncan: If I have to, I'll pin the blame on Justin. He doesn't react much, so I should be safe. Besides, I expected my plan to work. As long as Gwen is here, she isn't safe. I'll try to get rid of Alejandro next time we lose, but if it doesn't look like he's going, I'll try for Gwen again. I need to know she'll be safe, no matter what the consequences.**

**Gwen: Duncan seemed nervous. Did he vote for me? **(She thinks for a few moments.) **Well, if he did, I'll have to ask him about his behavior lately. It's been anything but acceptable.**

In the other room, Sadie was squeeing over and over. Lightning had eventually fallen asleep because of his extreme headache. Mr. Coconut and Trent, however, seemed to have better luck handling her noise.

After a few more minutes of her loudness, Mr. Coconut finally said, "Are you done squeeing in joy so you can give me a thank you?"

"Thank you so, so, so much!" Sadie said, her voice still high pitched.

Trent raised an eyebrow. "I know you're excited," he said, "but can you not speak so loud?"

"Sorry, but for some reason, I can't stop!" she said at the top of her lungs.

"Are you sure you're not in control of your voice?" Mr. Coconut asked. "I'm no doctor, but that doesn't sound normal."

Sadie shook her head and squeed, "This has never happened before."

"Maybe something is happening on the ship that's affecting your voice?" Trent suggested.

Sadie shrugged her answer. Mr. Coconut seemed to ponder this for a moment. "A similar affect happened to a fellow colleague of mine back with my accident. The gas rose her voice to extreme levels. It was a permanent effect. It seems like a similar effect here."

"Could the gas be replicated and spread throughout the ship?" Trent asked.

"If it were, then I would most likely be dead," Mr. Coconut said. "The gas destroys all other air molecules. As soon as it got into my suit, all of my special air would be destroyed."

"Sounds cheerful," Sadie said loudly.

"I agree. It must be some outside effect we don't know about," Trent said. "I'll take you to the medical area tomorrow. Maybe they can figure out what's wrong with your voice."

**Confessional: Her voice is so high she could shatter wood!**

**Trent: Sadie's voice is a concern. I don't want anything bad to become of her. Hopefully Mr. Coconut is wrong about the gas theory.**

**Mr. Coconut: What I didn't tell them was that I can only breathe the gas I was contaminated by. It's a filtered version so it won't kill me, but if I were leaking, which is possible, it might have the same effect on Sadie. Perhaps B from the other team could take a look.**

**(Bronze Hall)**

Inside the Heroic Hamster room, nothing out of the ordinary was happening. Unless you count Brick having a clown afro, curly mustache, and huge temper that was currently exploding. Then that would probably be considered out of the ordinary.

"What Beth did was absolutely unacceptable!" Brick yelled. "She should be deported immediately!"

"Calm down Mustache Man," Tyler snickered. "My plan is to vote for her when we lose. Easy as pie."

"That isn't soon enough cadet!" Brick said. "She took out her own men! She deserves to go under extreme casualty!"

"Come on Brick. We all are tired of Beth, but you can at least be somewhat nice about it," Cody said.

"That is, after all, the most gentlemen thing to do," Bridgette said seductively.

Brick blushed. "Well, your right about that ma'am. But that's still no excuse for sabotaging us."

"Think of it like this," Harold said. "She did something that crippled us to a disadvantage. Because of this, fate cruelly selected her to go to the Devil Ship. Doesn't that ooze karma?"

Brick rubbed his chin. "I guess it makes sense," he grumbled.

"Exactly. So, if she continues to act like a #$%, then we vote her off. Or, better, we let karma take care of it. It's a win-win for us either way."

"Hmmm… I guess I can't argue with that," Brick said with a salute. "You would make a fine soldier Harold."

**Confessional: What's the point of salutes anyway?**

**Cody: **(Shivers.) **Why it is whenever I come in here I feel like someone confessed but no one was in here recently?**

**Harold: Do I want Beth gone? Of course. But getting mad about it won't get us anywhere. We have to take care of her carefully, otherwise we'll start taking out ourselves.**

**Bridgette: Brick is so hot when he's angry. I hope he gets angry more often.**

**Tyler: Ok, seriously, Brick looks so hilarious! I seriously didn't have the heart to tell him how ridiculous he looked. Too bad he caught me snickering, otherwise he wouldn't have looked so ticked.**

On the Villainous Vulture side of things, Team Vallowsmeir was seemingly unchanged. Except for the fact Courtney was gone and Dakota was back. "I missed you sooooooooooooooo much!" Izzy said, hugging her best friend.

"Yeah, I missed you too Izzy," Dakota said, holding her breath. "Can you let me go now? Hard to breath."

"Oh, sorry," Izzy said, releasing her grip.

"Don't mention it. I enjoy listening to your craziness again," Dakota said, smiling.

"I don't," Noah muttered. "I was expecting peace and quiet now that Courtney's gone. No more Geoff and Courtney in the closet."

"I thought I told you yesterday I had a change of heart!" Geoff said.

"You did. I was just so uncaring about it I chose to ignore it," Noah said.

"Seems to me we voted the wrong person," Geoff muttered.

Noah smirked at him. "Last I checked, Courtney left, like you, me, and Val planned. I think you owe me a thank-you. Had I voted Gwen or Dakota, she probably wouldn't be gone."

Val, who was resting quietly, said, "Speaking of which, how did you know Geoff and I were voting for Courtney?"

"Simple," Noah said. "You started the biggest alliance in Total Drama History, not Courtney. It just looked that way to everyone else. So, since she was annoyingly regaining control, you decided to take matters into your own hands, hence eliminating Courtney."

Val looked at Noah intensely. "Yeah, something like that," he said, still eyeing him.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Dakota asked.

"Didn't want Courtney to get the idea until after she was voted off," Noah said. "You know how she is. She would have probably found a way to save herself."

"True," Dakota said.

"Anyway, on a completely unrelated note, I'm tired!" Izzy said. And with that, she quickly fell asleep.

"Izzy has the right idea," Geoff said. "We better all fall asleep so we can be fit for tomorrow's challenge. We need to be well rested so we don't end up back here again."

"You go ahead," Val said, standing up. "I have to use the Confessional."

**Confessional: I just noticed something. Every single time, I end up being a toilet. Why?**

**Vallowsmeir: I need to calm myself. Noah seemingly knows too much. I could threaten him with a nightmare, but knowing him, he won't be effected. Maybe a walk will calm my nerves.**

**Noah: Hmmm... **

_Noah's Flashback #3: Burning (After his elimination in World Tour)_

_Noah never like free falling. Then again, he hardly ever liked anything. He fell over London, using all his might not to scream. His parachute was defective, which he had come to realize was just his bad luck kicking in. It followed him everywhere, even around the world._

_As Noah was about to land, he noticed something odd. A man covered in black was standing on the ground. Curious, Noah tried floating closer. Something about that man looked familiar, and he was going to figure out why that was._

_As it turned out, he got closer than he intended. He crashed right into the man, making him stumbled forward into someone else, a girl whose face was hidden by a grey hoodie. The girl quickly (so quick, Noah could have sworn she teleported) moved several feet away from where she was, allowing the man to find his balance and throw Noah crashing backward into the ground._

"_Watch where you're going!" the black robed man shouted. Something about his voice seemed familiar to Noah, but he didn't know how._

_Ignoring Noah, the figure approached the girl. "So, in exchange for me allowing you one male tribute as sacrifice every year, you'll spend your days rotting in an asylum until someone of my kind frees you?" The girl nodded. The man snapped his fingers and the girl went up into flames, disappearing quickly._

"_Hey, where did you send her?!" Noah demanded, the fire dying off._

"_Does it matter?" the figure said. "Your life is insignificant. Because of her sacrifice, I can advance in something bigger than you can comprehend. But, in the end, her life doesn't matter. All life should be PURGED!" With a blinding ring of fire surrounding him, Noah shielded his eyes. When he opened them, he was in a hospital._

"_Whe-," he tried saying but suddenly screamed in agony._

"_Don't try to speak," a voice said. Noah looked up to see it was Carolina. "Almost your entire body is covered in third degree burns."_

_Noah didn't have to look to believe her. He could feel it. "Am-," he tried, but he screamed in pain again._

"_Your fine. You're lucky the best doctor in the universe happens to be in London right now," Carolina said, smiling._

_Noah tried lifting his head, but soon found it was strapped to the table by his arms, legs, and neck. Carolina noticed his struggling and said, "Don't struggle. Any major movement will cause more damage to you." Noah looked into Carolina's eyes and she understood. "They can't tell what happened to you. Chris is paying for the bill, much to his displeasure. You have an Aftermath session here in a few days, but you should be well enough to attend."_

_Noah shut his eyes and took a staggering breath. He was safe. Pity, really, because it would be better than living with a life of pain and failure. Although… it seemed odd he was almost killed by fire, the same way his parents were. It seemed too familiar._

_There was a burst of pain in his head. Trying to remember what happened hurt his brain too much. In fact, he couldn't even remember falling a thousand feet. Maybe a bit of rest could restore his memory…_

**(Mr. Coconut)**

As Mr. Coconut made his way to the stairs, he accidently bumped into Val. "Sorry about that, I wasn't looking where I was going," Mr. Coconut said apologetically.

"No need for apologies," Val said, although he was burning with rage on the inside. "Are you having trouble sleeping?"

"Well, yes, actually. Sadie's voice has been altered and it might be my fault," Mr. Coconut said.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. You see, I have to live in a certain type of gas which is dangerous to humans. I'm afraid I might have sprung a leak in my suit."

Val thought for a moment before gaining an idea. "Let me take a look," he said, "I'm pretty good with mechanics myself."

Mr. Coconut seemed at a loss for words. "Really? That's great! Thank you greatly," he said. Val walked around Mr. Coconut, looking all over his suit. After a few moments, he decided to put his plan in motion.

"So why do you care about Sadie anyway?" Val asked. "Last I checked, you were trying to plot everyone's doom."

"Yes, I was, but I realized playing the game is better with friends," Mr. Coconut explained. "Plus, I got this warm feeling earlier today which I haven't felt in years."

This made Val inwardly scowl. "How so?" he asked reluctantly.

"Well, don't tell anyone, but I made contact with the other team and helped Katie and Sadie reunite. Well, hopefully. They make first contact in the morning. I threw the challenge, but it was worth it."

This perked Val's interest, but he didn't say so. "Well, glad to hear your doing well," he lied. "Your suit checks out. It can't be causing any problems because it's as well repaired as this ship."

"Hmmm… then what's causing Sadie's voice to go all loud?" Mr. Coconut thought. "Oh well. Thanks anyway Val." As Mr. Coconut returned the way he has come, Val seemed to be turning the gears in his head as fast as he could.

**Confessional: Wait, Val's a robot? I thought he was a puppet!**

**Vallowsmeir: I helped Mr. Coconut for two reasons. First, he's not human. I have no quarrel with him. However, his new found attachment to humans is highly revolting. Second, he gave me useful information. Now I can throw this team into more of a loop. And hopefully, this time, I'll be more prepared.**

**Mr. Coconut: I am a man of science, but a talking coconut isn't very logical. Maybe I'm not dealing with science to begin with. Maybe I'm playing with magic.**

**(Scott)**

Scott, who had ditched his chair, peered around the corner. Larry, B, Shrub, and Dawn were standing outside the door to their quarters for the night. With a smirk, he opened his mouth, ready to imitate Lewis. But before he could utter a word, a zipper appeared on his mouth.

Quite surprised by this, he attempted to unzip the zipper. However, underneath the first one was another one. He continued to unzip his mouth, but every time he found another zipper.

"Hard to break free?" asked a voice. Scott whirled around to find Discord smirking not too far away from him. "It seems that there really _is _a reason Lewis forced his way into the host position. A little rat like you could cause a lot of trouble."

"Hey!" Scott said, realizing to late the zippers had vanished. Quickly peering over his shoulder, he spotted Dawn fearfully look down the hall. She gulped and said something to the guys inside and made her way over.

"Now look what you did!" Discord said, putting on a sad face.

Scott glared at him. "Who are you and why are you messing with my scheme?"

Discord shrugged. "I honestly don't know," he said. "Am I good? Am I evil? Do I do things lawfully? Do I do things chaotically? I honestly have no idea. But, I do know that you're messing with the wrong person."

"My business," he muttered.

"Oh, very well," Discord huffed. "And to think, I had an offer for you."

Scott looked over his shoulder. Dawn was stalling, walking as slowly as possible. "Make it fast," he said.

"Tomorrow night, I plan on pulling two twists on the game," Discord said. "I can't tell you the first one, but the second one will be this. When Lewis returns from his vacation…"

"Lewis' on vacation?" Scott blinked.

"Yes, why do you think I'm here?" Discord said impatiently. "Anyway, after he gets back, I'm going to propose all the idols from _The Devil's Bargain_ be moved to _The Death Wing_. You know, to make things fair for everyone. Once that's done, I'll tell you exactly where a Chris Idol key is."

"What do you want out of it?" Scott said, holding his ground.

Discord smirked. "Avoid talking to Dawn tonight. Not only does that make me look good, but I might get a pay raise."

Scott glanced up and noticed a camera watching them. "You realize Lewis will see this entire conversation?" Scott said, unimpressed.

"Nope. I'm feeding the camera false footage," Discord said, holding out his hand. "Have we got a deal?"

Scott looked at his hand…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

… And shook it. "Excellent!" Discord said. Scott suddenly felt himself disappear, but not before he heard Discord say, "The blue Chris Idol key will be hidden in the Bronze Hall, behind a thorn in the back of the hallway. Good luck."

**Confessional: Whose side is Discord even on?**

**Scott: Thankfully that guy put me back in my trauma chair or Zeke would know I'm playing everyone. Although I have to wonder who that guy was and what his true angle was. I guess I'll never know.**

**(Val's Dream)**

Katie was on the side of the road at a table. With her sat Sadie. And, like normal best friends, they were squealing and hugging.

"I missed you so much!" they said together.

"Never," Katie said.

"Leave me," Sadie continued.

"AGAIN!" they both cried in happiness.

"Katie, I'm so sorry I turned you away!" Sadie cried.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize what was going on sooner!" Katie cried.

Both of them realized words couldn't describe how they felt and they both hugged each other. The smiled and cried on each other.

Of course, this wasn't meant to last. Oblivious to the best friends, Val stood across the street. Smirking evilly, he snapped his fingers.

The dream quickly became nightmare. The street was desolate and in ruin. Across the street was Katie and Sadie. Or, both. There was a weird mist over both, making it seem like they were both in the same place.

"What's going on?" they both asked at the same time. It seemed as if they were out of faze with each other, as if they were now in different dreams.

"Look at what you've done," Val said, spreading his arms around. "You did this. You ruined life. And you even murdered your best friend!"

Val stepped aside and revealed what looked like a dead out of faze Katie/Sadie. The alive Katie/Sadie gasped, stumbling backward. Val smirked and played his last card.

"You can't trust yourself or her!" he yelled. "Doing so, and you'll be killed!"

In their separate rooms, Katie and Sadie burst awake, tears streaming down their face. They both got up and left their rooms. In his sleep, Val smiled evilly and chuckled softly.

**Confessional: That was dark.**

**Sadie: **(Breaking out in tears.)** I can't…**

**Katie: **(Breaking out in tears.) **Believe…**

**Sadie: I would even…**

**Katie: Think of…**

**Sadie: Doing anything…**

**Katie: Like that…**

**Sadie: To Katie!**

**Katie: But just in case…**

**Sadie: I'll just have to…**

**Both: Keep avoiding her to keep her protected.**

**Vallowsmeir: You know how the aftertaste of something pure evil feels like? Pure bliss and perfection. Human life **_**must **_**be purged. And seeing them in pain is a good added bonus.**

**(**_**The Devil's Bargain**_**)**

Beth was inside the main of _The Devil's Bargain_. She walked through the hallway carefully, not knowing where she was headed. The inside looked like that of a Borg Cube. Wires hung everywhere, green conduits were scattered through the hall. And Beth was keeping a careful eye out for any 'drones'.

"Why Star Trek?" Beth muttered.

"It's a guilty pleasure, alright?" Chris said through the intercom.

"Well, it's lame," Beth said. "You want to copy a movie, do something worth copying, like Twilight."

"Yeah, no," Chris said.

Beth grumbled something but kept pressing onward. Despite all the regeneration alcoves, she still saw absolutely no Borg. Soon, she reached the end of the hallway and found a Borg. It was regenerating at the far end, currently unconscious. Mechanical implants were infused with the skin. In its left hand was a red key.

"Really? Of all the places to put a key, Lewis had to put it somewhere we can possibly be killed?" Beth said angrily.

"Lewis didn't place anything. I did. One of the few things I can still do to torture you," Chris announced.

"Great. On one end, a lazy #$% of a host who doesn't show up for his job, and on this end, a sadistic used-to-be host," Beth muttered. She carefully approached the Borg Drone, careful to avoid activating it. She reached up to it, meeting it face-to-face.

Carefully brushing its hand, she gripped the end of the key. When the Borg didn't move, she yanked the key out of its hand. The Borg was still unmoving. Beth backed away quickly, clutching her key with a smirk.

"Great, you didn't feel any pain," Chris muttered. "Now get off my ship!"

"If I say no?" Beth said, her smirk still standing.

"Well, that Borg won't regenerate forever," Chris said. Beth's smirk disappeared and she growled. She reluctantly walked back down the hall from where she came.

**Confessional: Having 'fun' with the Borg?**

**Beth: Between the two, I would rather have Chris as host. He could be better to help me win this game. Since he has no redeeming qualities, he could have been an asset. But, I guess I can work with what I have. **(She holds up her key.) **At least I have something to accommodate me for my troubles.**

**(Hall of Banishment)**

Dawn, who had a great night sleep despite the chocolate rain, walked carefully down the stairs to the tube. She was still puzzled about the empty hallway without Scott, but she decided it was a good omen.

Expecting to see her uncle, Dawn turned the corner about to say something about him talking to himself. Instead, she found her great-uncle opening the tube manually. She took a step back, quite shocked.

Sensing her presence, Slender turned. _"Dawn. What a pleasant surprise. May I help you?" _he asked.

"Sorry," Dawn said, "I was expecting Lewis."

"_He isn't on The Death Wing at the moment," _Slender said. He finished prying open the tube and turned around to face his grand-niece.

Dawn looked surprised. "He's gone? I know he's lazy, but doesn't he realize he'll get fired if he doesn't do his job?"

Slender chuckled telepathically. _"He got permission from his boss. We're temporarily positioned over Easter Island while Lewis and Pinkie are on a date. Till tomorrow, I'm alternate host."_

"Are they both stable?" Dawn asked carefully.

"_As far as I could tell telepathically," _Slender said. _"But Lewis has built up an immunity to my telepathy over the years and Pinkie is hard to read. It's hard to tell what either of them are thinking now a days."_

"Well, if they're together, then they'll be fine," Dawn said. Slender, while lacking a mouth, seemed to smile.

It was at this moment Beth decided to interrupt. She popped out of the hole and threw the red key at Slender. "Not who I expected, but whatever," she muttered. She then spotted Dawn not too far away from her. "What are you doing down here?" she asked.

"I come down here every morning," Dawn explained.

"Well, don't get in my way," Beth muttered and stormed past Dawn angrily.

"_I hate to tell you to follow her, but it might be best. Knowing the current host, he'll start when we least expect it," _Slender said.

Dawn frowned. "Current host? I thought you were in charge when Lewis was unable."

"_Normally. But this episode is a tad different," _Slender said. _"Better run along. I'll see you later, hopefully." _Dawn nodded and followed after Beth.

**Confessional: Expect your uncle, get a faceless demon that's related to you.**

**Dawn: Not the most positive guy around, but Slender is still a good great uncle. Although, I do have to wonder who this current host is. I just really, really hope it's not Dad. **(She silently prays.)

**(Mess Hall)**

Beth entered the Mess Hall, which was completely normal, and strode over to her table and sat down, completely avoiding the breakfast table. She sat down, and kicked back. She didn't notice the angry glares until she heard Brick grumble something. She looked up and asked, "What?"

"We're discussing your actions from the past few days," Brick said. "Upon analysis, you have been rude, arrogant, and a traitor. We have all agreed that unless you improve, you will receive votes from all of us."

Beth glared at Brick then smirked. "As far as I see it, your plan is flawed. First off, we haven't lost yet. Second, even if we did lose, we might win immunity. And third, you only have five votes. And I could get to the others first."

"Not so fast," Tyler said, smirking. "I have contact with Lindsey. You remember Lindsey. Your best friend. Anyway, I could sway her to have her sub-team to vote you. That's more than half the vote. You still feel safe?"

"Lindsey, like you said, is my best friend. I could just as easily sway her to vote off one of you," Beth countered.

"Well, then we'll just have to win the challenge today so one of us could get an idol," Harold said. This actually seemed to make a dent in Beth, but she didn't show it.

"Good luck," Beth muttered. The others seemed to feel defeated and continued to eat.

**Confessional: This is a great example of a backfiring intervention.**

**Beth: Those other keys better be found soon. I need that Chris idol. If the others truly do plan to vote for me next, and they actually manage to get ahold of an idol like the Slender Idol, then that idol will be the only thing keeping me safe.**

**Bridgette: Looks like my plan worked. **(She smirked.) **Now all the attention is on Beth and not sweet little me.**

**Harold: With luck, I might be able to fix the wheel so that Brick will go to the Devil Ship. Hopefully he'll find the Pinkie Idol or Slender Idol. That way, we will totally own the next elimination.**

At another table, DJ and Lindsey sat as if waiting for someone. And they were. That someone was Katie, who was not in the room when they had woke up. "I wonder where she had gone," DJ said, thinking to himself.

Lindsey looked at DJ and asked, "How do you feel about her?"

"Who, Katie? We're close friends," DJ said, shifting around.

Lindsey smirked. "You like her, don't you?"

"Well, as a friend."

"Admit it. You're falling for Katelyn."

DJ looked at Lindsey nervously. "…No…" he said hesitantly.

"You hesitated, Dee," Lindsey smirked.

DJ sighed in defeat. "Alright! I _might _like Katie a _little_. But that's all! It's probably just a phase."

"Eee! You like Kate, you like Kate!" Lindsey chanted and squeed.

"Sh! Not so loud!" DJ said.

"Oh, come on!" Lindsey said, pouting. "You should totally tell her."

"No! She might not even like me back," DJ said uncomfortably.

Lindsey shrugged and said, "You never know, I guess. Ooo! Here she comes!" Lindsey pointed behind DJ. DJ turned and saw Katie come in. But she looked… like a complete total wreck. Her hair was everywhere, her mascara was running, and were face looked soaked in tears. Both DJ's and Lindsey's eyes widened.

"What happened to you?!" Lindsey cried.

"N-n-nothing!" she sobbed. DJ stood up and walked over to Katie. She took her hand and led her over to the table.

"Sh, it's ok," he said, bringing her closer. "You can tell me what's wrong."

"I-I-I can't! It was too horrible!" Katie wailed.

"It's ok. Everything will be ok," DJ said. "My momma says whenever something bad happens, its ok to tell someone. But if you need some time, then its ok."

"O-ok," Katie said shakily, taking a breath. "Maybe after I'm calmed down a bit." DJ nodded, continuing to smile at her.

**Confessional: Nightmares suck. Nightmares of Val are of the Devil. Get it?**

**DJ: What in the name of my momma could have done that to Katie?! She was ok last night! I didn't fall asleep until I was sure she was sleeping ok. I've never seen her this bad, and she has been upset with Sadie for the past week! What could possibly rattle her more than Sadie?**

Meanwhile, on the villain's side of the room, Team Mr. Coconut was eating. And by eating, I mean Trent was eating some French toast. Lightning went to raid the kitchen for protein and Mr. Coconut couldn't physically eat. Sadie hadn't arrived.

"Hey, Mr. Coconut, have you seen Sadie?" Trent asked, looked around.

Mr. Coconut also peered around. "No, I haven't seen her since last night," Mr. Coconut said.

"Me neither. She wasn't in the room when I got up," Trent said.

Mr. Coconut looked at Trent for a moment before seeming to smirk. "You like her, don't you?" Mr. Coconut asked.

Trent looked startled. "How did you know?" Trent asked.

"I noticed the first day," Mr. Coconut said. "I scanned everyone. I did a full mind sweep too. I pretty much knew everyone's crushes before they have become known."

"Ok, from now on, no more brain scans," Trent said.

Mr. Coconut chuckled. "Noted," he said. "So, when do you plan to tell her?"

"Well, I'm hoping to get my hands on the Chef Idol. Then I could do it easier," Trent said.

"Good luck. And for the record, I'm rooting for you," Mr. Coconut said.

Before Trent could thank him, Sadie entered the room. She looked exactly like Katie did, only she stumbled over to the table. Mr. Coconut stood up immediately. "Who?" he asked, as if he already knew someone had hurt her.

"Dr-dr-dream…" she muttered, sitting next to Trent. Trent pulled her close and looked at Mr. Coconut.

"You have any clue how to cure a nightmare with science?" Trent asked.

"Time, I'm afraid," Mr. Coconut answered. Looking at Sadie, he asked, "Could you tell me what happened?"

"No! Too bad! Too evil! I'm evil! Stay away!" she screamed and then burst into tears. Trent and Mr. Coconut met gazes. Trent mouthed _Talk to me later_ and Mr. Coconut gave him a nod.

**Confessional: That seemed a bit redundant.**

**Trent: Knowing Total Drama, I'm not surprised this happened. There are a lot of smart #$% that might mess with Sadie's subconscious. Maybe Mr. Coconut could help me figure out who.**

After a few more minutes of eating, the contestants began to notice that the room was getting darker. By the time all the contestants noticed, the room was completely dark. A beam of light fell down onto an empty table. Suddenly, with a bright flash, Discord appeared on the table with a smirk in a magician's outfit. "Welcome one, welcome all to Discord's Magic Show!" Discord said. An applause rang threw everyone's ears, but no one was clapping. "Please, no applause until the end of the show," he declared. The invisible clapping stopped.

"And now, for a trick," Discord said, smirking. He pulled into his hat and reached into it. He seemed to grab hold of something and pulled. First came a hand then the head and finally the entire body of Fluttershy, who looked really super nervous. "Ta-da!" Discord said. The applause started again.

"Um, Discord? Remember what I said about, well, you know…" she said, jerking her head at the crowd.

"Oh, right. Totally slipped my mind," he said and snapped his fingers. Normal light returned and Discord appeared in his normal clothes. He helped Fluttershy off the table and hurriedly hopped off himself.

"Wait a minute, are _you _the one who caused chocolate rain last night?!" Cameron exclaimed.

"And my weird facial hair?" Brick added.

"And the fridge and turtle?" DJ called.

"And Sadie being high pitched," Mr. Coconut mumbled, not stating it as a question.

"Yes, yes, yes, and yes Mr. Coconut, I heard yours too," Discord said, smiling a mischievous smile. "I am currently filling in for my best friend. Well, actually, Fluttershy is. I'm supposed to be Pinkie." To prove his point, Fluttershy randomly turned into Lewis, who eeped, and Discord turned into Pinkie.

"How are you even doing that?!" Cameron asked. "There has to be something logical behind it."

"Nope," Discord said in Pinkie's voice. "Chaos has no logical flow." He and Fluttershy returned to normal. "But, anyway, we have a special challenge for you guys today. A real treat."

"Lying isn't very kind," Fluttershy scolded softly.

"I'm buttering them up," Discord whispered back. He then said in a normal voice, "I know some of you would all like to use the Confessional, so hurry along." Discord snapped his fingers, and some of the contestants disappeared. "As for the rest of us, let's head to the challenge," he continued and snapped his fingers again. The remaining contestants, Discord, and Fluttershy all vanished from sight.

**Confessional: I FEEL TOO FULL!**

**All Contestants Discord Beamed: AHHHHHH!**

**Scott: **(Shivers.) **That didn't feel right. And I was in my trauma chair! But, back to my point, now I know who made the deal with me. I think I just made a powerful ally.**

**Dawn: Oh no. No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Why Discord? Sure, Fluttershy is actually in charge, but she trusts Discord fully and completely enough to host. I have no ill will against him. He is, after all, Lewis' best friend. But him being here now… maybe he won't spread anything around? I really don't want any of my friends knowing about my stupid mistake…**

**Vallowsmeir: Discord! Ugh! Of all the demons I have to run into on this show, I have to run into **_**that **_**traitor! We could have completely DESTROYED the Equestrian species, but nooooo, he has to fall in love with one! Not only that, but in this universe, she's human! If my plan weren't so important, I would kill him!**

**Mr. Coconut: Crap, I forgot to warn my team. Oh well, hopefully we can get through it alright. Especially with Sadie the way she is…**

**Brick: Whatever the challenge is, I feel full confidence in my team and me. Perhaps, if we do everything in our power, we can win again.**

**Izzy: Yay! I love fighting chaos! Maybe the challenge is where we have to do random things and random times! I can do that kind of challenge!**

**(Hall of Death)**

Everyone soon appeared in the Hall of Death. The hall was now completely cleared, with two very large building complexes sitting in the hall. Discord smiled and began, "Today's challenge is one Lewis was forced to use do to his contract. And what better way to use it than to have the master of chaos himself."

"Just get to the point," Beth muttered. Suddenly, her nose grew very pointy, like that of a witch.

"Don't rush me," he said, waving his hand, making her nose return to normal. "Now, as I was saying, this challenge is perfect for chaos. These buildings, one for each team, has three doors right inside for each sub-team. Don't worry, they all have labels for which sub-group goes where. Each hall has a certain number rooms depending on the sub-team. I am aware some of you have less, so I have altered time in each hallway. That way, no matter what, you can all finish only at 6 o'clock P.M. Oh, and because Lewis isn't due until 7:30 P.M., right after someone loses the challenge, someone will be eliminated and someone will go straight to _The Devil's Bargain_. No planning, no strategy, nothing." This announcement made some of the contestants nervous, but others didn't seem to mind.

"Also, if all goes according to plan, two twists will happen after the challenge," Discord said. "But, those won't be revealed at this time. However, this _is _something I will reveal. After watching some footage, I realize that every sub-group has some sort of secret. So, at the end of the challenge, the losing sub-group of each team will have a secret revealed, whether it's a group of people or a solo person." Now this announcement made _everyone _nervous, especially those who weren't nervous before.

**Confessional: This challenge is all about pressure.**

**Bridgette: Oh no. No, please no! If I'm revealed, Beth won't be a target! I'll be the number one target! I can't lose this challenge!**

**DJ: Wait, does Discord mean my crush on Katie? I don't want him outing me! I want to let it blow over, not blow bigger! Katie might not even return my feelings! This is bad, very bad!**

**Dawn: **(She pales a lighter shade of pale.) **If I don't win this challenge, **_**everyone **_**will know what Scott and I did…**

**Scott: Crap! I'm using my chair to float by the rest of the contest! If I'm revealed this early, then I'll be a target for sure! **(He seems to think for a moment.)** Unless…**

**Vallowsmeir: **(Looks raging mad.)** #$% you Discord! I have the biggest secret of all this season! And if everyone knows that I want to kill, disembowel, and hang their remains all around my castle, they'll for sure vote me off! I have to fix this.**

**Trent: Unless Mr. Coconut, Sadie, or Lightning is hiding something, then Discord is targeting me. He'll out my crush on Sadie. I want to do it right, not have it openly revealed! Although, I guess I'm not **_**too **_**worried. But we have had a pretty bad losing streak…**

Discord smirked and then said, "Alright, one last thing." Two boxes appeared in his hand. "Let's see. Eni mini mini moe… Larry. Chose a box." Larry glanced them over and pointed at B. Discord tossed it over and handed Dakota Box A. They both opened their boxes. Larry found a sort of gold ticket while Dakota held a syringe full of weird serum.

"These two boxes were hard to select, but Fluttershy managed to find two that make sense with the challenge," Discord said. "Shy, you mind explaining?"

"S-sure," Fluttershy stuttered. "Well, Box B is a special pass. Larry, you don't have to do your part of the challenge. Or, if you want, you can pass it onto a fellow contestant. Box A is… well, less related to the challenge. A friend of mine happened to devise a cure for any physical, mental, or emotional problem that contestant may have. You know, if any of you have any." This perked the interests of several of the contestants.

**Confessional: I want to be cured of not being able to move!**

**Larry: Well, this is a nice surprise. Don't know what the challenge is, but I might get a chance to relax. But I might suck it up and give it to someone else. We'll see.**

**Mike: Wait, **_**any **_**mental disorder? Maybe whatever is wrong with my MPD could be fixed. But… it might rid of my MPD completely.** **I wouldn't want to risk that.**

**Dakota: Oh my… **(Looks at the serum carefully.) **I… this could be… no! **(She shakes her head, scolding herself.) **Others could use it more than me. Ezekiel for example. I know almost for a fact his feralness could probably be cured with this. But… I'll hold onto it. Just in case I might use it.**

"I think that's everything," Discord said, clapping his hands.

"Hey, you forgot to mention the challenge," Cody said.

"Oh, right. Forgettable me," Discord chuckled. "The challenge is another classic. We all remember the Fear Challenge from the first season, right?" Everyone reluctantly nodded. "Each room will contain one of your sub-groups fear. You _must _complete the fear to move on. The last team to have all their sub-groups exit the building loses." The nervousness rose even higher.

"Are you sure we should be putting so much stress on them?" Fluttershy whispered nervously.

"I don't like it as much as you do," Discord said, even though his face told a different story. "But Lewis was going to have to do it anyway. Might as well rid him of something he rather not do."

"I guess…" Fluttershy said softly, still not liking the idea.

"So, if there are no questions, you all may enter the building. Heroic Hamsters to the left, Villainous Vultures to the right. And go!" All the contestants reluctantly took their time entering the buildings. Once they were all in, Discord smiled at the camera. "So, who will buckle under their fears? Which person will have a secret revealed? What chaos will I commit? How is Lewis' and Pinkie's date? And who will be voted off?"

"Find out next time and Total Drama All Stars!" Fluttershy said in a very excited whisper.

**BN: And there you have it! This episode is totally going to **_**bleed **_**drama! I hope you all enjoyed that and I apologize for the late update.**

**Next Time: **The contestants test their bravery as they face their fears. Lewis and Pinkie talk about their upcoming wedding on their date and Discord causes some chaos. Two contestant's secrets are revealed, two twists are made, and someone unexpected is voted off.


	14. E7 P2: Fear Backwards Is Raef

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama, MLP, Shrub, or Slender. I do own Lewis, Larry, and Val. Oh, the fear challenge ain't mine. It's owned by Teletoon.**

**Warning: This chapter contains soap, purses, several years of bad luck, a perverted demon, cuteness, a game of Go Fish, blackmail, over-confidence, depression, fear, a lack of Lewis, and Scott. You have been warned.**

**Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: One more repost, and then I'm done. Almost there guys. I've been binging on this story, and I just have to say, it's hard rewriting a lot of this. But, I can say it'll be totally worth it. Enjoy!**

**Fun Fact of Knowledge: Slender is a character I've been writing for only recently. Most people find it weird I'm writing a character who is so evil. But in all honesty, I never saw Slender as evil. Just highly misunderstood. He looks evil, heck, he's a demon, but he means well. He won't harm anyone unless they threaten the safety of his daughter, who is indeed as evil as she seems. Bet you didn't know that!**

Fear leads to the Dark Side, it does

E7 P2: Fear Backwards is Reaf

Both teams had entered their separate buildings and noticed the three doors in front of them. Each of the sub-teams entered their individual doors to face their awaiting fears. However, those with secrets were more scared of the truth ahead.

**Confessional: Want to know my fear? That Discord might mess up my look!**

**Bridgette: If I don't win this challenge, then the others will know about my snuggling! And I know what I'm doing might not be well accepted, so I need to win this challenge.**

**Vallowsmeir: #$%! Discord, you are by far one of the two demons I will rip apart and use your insides as my weapons! If my sub-team loses, then everyone will know that I'm plotting their destruction! I need to get votes on my side **_**before **_**the elimination, just in case I need to do damage control.**

**Scott: You know what? I'm not really worried about Discord's twist. He made a deal with me and revealed another twist he'll integrate later on. I'm pretty sure I have an idea on how to dodge the twist anyway. Not like my secrets a secret anymore anyway.**

**Dawn: **(Paler than normal.) **I realized, if me **_**or **_**Scott loses, my secrets out. I **_**really **_**can't lose. My friends… just won't understand. **(Tears are forming in her eyes.) **Please Discord… if you have any form of a heart… let me win…**

**(Heroic Hamsters: Team Brick)**

The team with the annoying girl (Beth) had walked a little ways into the building to find a door with a hand scanning lock off to the side. Above the lock was a picture of Beth. Before anyone could ask what was up, a Discord shaped intercom appeared above the door. Then, as if it were really Discord, the mouth opened and started to speak.

"As you may now notice, each door has a hand lock," Discord explained. "Each lock is specialized to only open at the person whose picture is above the lock is pictured. Also, only that specified person may enter the room. At the far end of each room, there's a button. Reach that button and push it, and the fear will disappear and both the door blocking your path and the door blocking your fellow contestants. That is all."

The Discord intercom did a little jig and disappeared. Beth rolled her eyes. "Discord is so cheap. Stand aside, I'll get throw this fast enough."

"Or, if you lose, we could always vote you off," Tyler said, smirking.

"No!" Bridgette said. Everyone looked at her suspiciously. She noticed and quickly said, "I mean, I don't like Beth either, but if we lose, we'll be on even ground with the villain's team. Let's win a few rounds before getting rid of Beth."

"Geez, I'm flattered," Beth grumbled. She walked over to the lock and placed her hand on it. The door opened, and Beth walked in. The door immediately shut behind her, sealing her off from the others.

"Who wants to bet we'll be last because of Beth?" Tyler asked.

_We better not be _Bridgette thought to herself.

**Confessional: I'll take a piece of that action.**

**Tyler: Look, I know I'm being a jerk, but so is Beth. Once she's voted off, I'll be a little nicer and more relaxed. Too bad Lindsey isn't on our sub-team. That would be a nice relief to have her with me.**

**Bridgette: **(Looks frustrated.) **If we place third, I could blame it on Beth, but my secret would be revealed. Likewise, if we get higher, I can't blame Beth because we won. Either way, I lose. There has to be some way for me to get to the next round and yet blame Beth and get away with it…**

Beth was in her room and glanced around the room. There was nothing in sight except for a button on the far side of the room. "And this is supposed to be a _challenge_?" she said to herself. She then took a step forward.

Her foot didn't touch anything and instead kept on going down. She screamed as she tumbled into a pit full of bugs. And they were very, very alive. They crawled all over her and surrounded her. She sucked in a breath to keep from screaming. And inhaled a nearby fly.

She gagged and lurched forward. The bugs swarmed around her, making her squirm and cough more and more. She finally stumbled to the far edge of the pit of bugs that was closest to the button. Beth grabbed the side and practically hacked up a lung as she pulled herself over the ledge. Before she rushed to push the button, she gave one last mighty cough. The now dead fly flew out of her mouth.

"This is why I hate bugs," she muttered as she pressed the button. The bugs magically disappeared and the door in front of her opened. The door behind her opened as well and her teammates rushed to join her.

"Well, you went faster than I thought," Tyler mumbled, passing a dollar over to Cody.

"No time for small talk soldiers, we still have five more fears to face," Brick said and jogged on forward. Everyone else shrugged and followed after him.

**Confessional: Beth seems to be really **_**bugging **_**Tyler. Get it?**

**Brick: As we moved on to the next room, I noticed how much tension there was between Tyler and Beth. This might drive a wedge in the sub-team and very well could be traced back to me as I am technically leader. I hate having to vote emotionally, so I'll probably vote for the one who offers less next time we lose.**

**Beth: **(She's shivering.) **All those bugs… all around me… dying because one was in me… yeah, bugs are devils. And not the good kind like Val.**

**(Team Lindsey)**

Unlike Team Brick, Team Lindsey had yet to come across their door. The bluish corridors kept zigzagging all about, as if it were a giant maze. At some point after the challenge, they would realize they were walking in complete circles because Discord had changed the walls for some cheap amusement. But, currently, they were just frustrated.

Lindsey was already getting exhausted. She kept whining and complaining when they would finally stop and rest. When DJ kept telling her they couldn't lose and had to keep going, she would start again on her whining.

DJ, on the other hand, was worried. He was worried they would get third on their team and have his secret revealed. He was also worried about Katie, who was lagging behind them, still in her depressed state.

And then there was Katie. She didn't care about the twist. To be honest, she didn't think she should be kept around living. After all, her dream depicted her killing her own best friend, despite not actually seeing herself do it. The person in her dream told her she would do it. Although, she couldn't really remember who it was in her dream…

The three members walked the corridors in silence, except for Lindsey's occasional complaint. Each one had their own problems, and yet, with the knowledge that fear was about to come, it set them even more on edge. And each one of them were trying to figure out what exactly they said were their fears.

**Confessional: This team is heading downhill.**

**Lindsey: Why is walking so **_**hard**_**? That's why cars were born! And drivers were invented! I wish someone else could just carry me everywhere so I wouldn't have to constantly be using energy.**

**Katie: **(Still looks upset.) **I think I need to avoid everyone. I'm not safe to be around. I'm dangerous. If anyone is near me, they'll get hurt. I have to isolate myself after the challenge, especially from Sadie.**

**DJ: **(Looks worried.) **I don't know what to do! Katie is an emotional wreck, Discord is threatening to out my crush on her, and we haven't even passed a single fear yet! This is such rotten luck, I just don't have words!**

**(Team Larry)**

The third sub-team for the Heroic Hamsters were much luckier. After a few minutes of walking, the sub-team came across their first door. It was designed like the rest, with Cameron's picture over the hand lock. They had heard Discord's announcement earlier, so they knew pretty much what to do.

"Why am I first?" Cameron asked. "None of anything Discord does makes logical sense, and then he goes to make me first?"

"Discord… has problems," Zoey muttered. "I think he needs to take some therapist sessions."

"You know Discord?" Larry asked.

"Just by reputation," Zoey said. "No offence Dawn, but I'm kind of glad I'm not part of your family. Discord is just to weird. Give me my weird parents who are obsessed with dancing baboons anyday."

"Ouch. Good thing I'm not a member of your family then," Mike said. Zoey processed this and frowned a little. Everyone else looked at Mike with a type of glare that signified he said the wrong thing. Mike stared back at them. "What?" he asked.

"You just said you were glad you weren't a part of Zoey's family," Larry said. "And yet you're her boyfriend. Which then begs the question of why you would say something like that?"

Mike frowned and his forehead creased as if he were struggling to remember something. It was so fast it was practically non-existent, but Dawn saw a flash of black ripple in Mike's aura then fade away. She almost wasn't even surprised when Mike said, "I… said that? I'm sorry Zo, I've been a little out of it the past few days."

"Whatever," Zoey muttered. "Cam, hurry up and do your challenge so we can move on."

"Yeah, ok," Cameron said and placed his hand on the lock. The door opened and Cameron stepped inside. The door quickly shut behind him.

**Confessional: Mike is so doomed.**

**Zoey: How could Mike say something like that? We've been dating for almost a year, and something like that says that he doesn't really care. He does care though. Doesn't he?**

**Mike: **(Looks confused.) **What's wrong with me? Why couldn't I remember what I said? This is just too weird… hopefully Zoey isn't too mad.**

**Dawn: **(Meditating.) **Interesting. That black flash appeared again. Maybe that's why Mike acted so strangely. I might want to keep a closer eye on this.**

Cameron was inside his fear room and looked around. It was completely empty except for a button on the far side of the room. He started toward the button when there was a bright flash in the room. Blinking his eyes, Cameron saw Izzy standing in front of him, looking confused.

"This can't be right," Izzy said to herself. "I could have sworn I was walking forward down a hallway, not sideways into a dimensional portal."

Cameron about wet his pants at the sight of Izzy. "N-n-n-not Izzy! Please! Anyone but Izzy!"

Izzy finally noticed Cameron and it soon dawned on her where she was. "Oh! Discord must have zapped me over here because I'm your fear! Cool! Wait, do I need to act scary? I can act scary!" Izzy then growled and showed her teeth and crept toward Cameron.

Cameron shrieked and scrambled to get around Izzy. However, Izzy was much too fast and managed to block his every chance of sneaking past her. Finally, Cameron got too tired out and collapsed on the spot.

Izzy returned to her normal self a pouted a little. "Aw, but that was so much fun!" she said.

"For… you…. Maybe… for…. Me? No way," Cameron said in between breaths.

"Well, ok… if you say so," Izzy said, shrugging. "Hey, would you like me to press this red button for you?"

Cameron frowned. "But we're on different teams. You could totally make us lose this challenge if you wanted to."

"Nah. I have a sister on that sub-team that has a secret she doesn't want people to know about," Izzy said, walking over to the button. She pressed it and in a flash of light, she vanished and the two doors opened.

"Nice job Cam," Mike said as he approached. "We better hurry. The other team might beat us if we're slow." Cameron nodded, still out of breath. Larry noticed and picked him up as they trudged on ahead.

**Confessional: Insane, but kind in her own way.**

**Cameron: Izzy's sister has a secret? Dawn? My money would be on Dawn, but I wonder what she could be hiding. Wait, she's my friend! If she wants to tell me something, she will when she's ready.**

**Larry: Cameron seemed really out of breath. That must have been one heck of a challenge. Good thing I have this pass. Although, maybe since Mike's fear is seclusion, I should give it to him. After all, I could do my fear faster than he could probably do his.**

**(Villainous Vultures: Team Alejandro)**

In the Villainous Vultures containment thingy, it was modeled in a similar fashion. It had the same twists and turns and doors. The only difference was that it was in shades of red rather than the blue in the Heroic Hamster's containment thingy.

As Team Alejandro progressed, it was eerily silent. It was kind of expected since three of its members couldn't speak anyway. As they walked, it was Duncan who broke the silence.

"Look, I'm not sure about the rest of you, but I'm getting tired of all this inner team conflict," Duncan said.

"_You're _getting tired of it? Last I checked, _you're the_ one causing it," Alejandro muttered.

"Me? Last I checked, you were the one screwing around with the girls in World Tour," Duncan said, hiding a smirk.

"Last I checked, you cheated on Courtney with Gwen!" Alejandro shot back before wincing. "No offense Gwen."

"None taken," Gwen sighed. "I thought you two stopped bickering."

"Yeah, so did I," Alejandro said. Scott beeped green in agreement.

Duncan shrugged, pretending to look innocent. "Just trying to relieve the tension, that's all," he said.

"By creating tension?" Gwen asked.

"Something like that."

All other talk was ceased when they approached a door. The picture hanging over the lock was Ezekiel's. Ezekiel muttered something in his weird language before he walked up and put his hand to the censor. The door opened and Ezekiel stepped inside, the door shutting behind him.

"So… do we just sit here and wait or can we bicker some more?" Duncan asked.

"Shut up Juvie boy," Alejandro muttered.

**Confessional: The drama is so thick in this team!**

**Duncan: The way I see it, if I constantly bicker with Alejandro, he'll eventually snap and do something stupid. Then, I'll spring him with an elimination. My plan is full-proof, especially since we're on the same sub-team.**

**Alejandro: Honestly, I've had it up to my gorgeous face with Duncan. I've tried making peace, yet he keeps trying to get under my skin. And it's working! I almost wish I had to deal with Jose more than dealing with Duncan.**

Ezekiel stood backed up against the door in complete horror. The entire room was covered in soap. Every inch had a bar of soap. It was the cleanest room in the universe. And Ezekiel wanted out.

He pounded on the door, scratched it, bit it, and banged his head on it. Nothing worked. He finally realized the only way through was through the soap. And he didn't like that idea one bit at all.

However, what finally made him do it wasn't the chance at the million. Not for his team. Nope. It was when Discord flashed into the room right next to Ezekiel and pretended to take a shower. He had waved to Ezekiel and said, "Hey, want to join me in my shower?"

The response from Ezekiel was pretty obvious. How creepy could Discord get after he invited a _guy _in to shower with him? Not much more creepy than that. Ezekiel, completely content with touching soap rather than being anywhere near Discord, jumped into the soapy mess.

He slid around and couldn't get his grip on the floor. Finally, he had crashed into the far wall. He took that moment to breathe, since he was far away from Discord and could relax.

"We can't have Ezekiel relaxing, now can we Ben?" Discord said, appearing right next to Ezekiel in a flash of light, looking exactly as he had moment before.

Ezekiel screeched again and started to dart away from Discord as fast as he could. But seeing he was on soap, he didn't get very far. In fact, he didn't get anywhere. He just kept running place before slipping and falling on his butt.

"Come on Ezekiel. Don't you want to have some fun with me?" Discord asked, smirking. Turns out, Ezekiel wanted nothing to do with Discord. He pleadingly looked at the wall to see the button that would end all this was a few mere inches away. With one mega leap, he jumped up and slammed his hand on the button.

All the soap and Discord disappeared. Ezekiel took deep, jagged breaths as his team walked up to join him. Alejandro looked at his teammate in concern. "What did you have to do?" he asked. "It looks like you've been to hell and back." Ezekiel nodded his head frantically and bolted out of the room.

**Confessional: Let that be a lesson to you. Never hang out in a bathroom when Discord is around.**

**Ezekiel: **(Is in a fetal position and rocking back and forth, his eyes wide in terror.)

**Scott: Pfft, Ezekiel's fear couldn't have been that bad. After all, my fear is… sharks… **(Curls into a ball in fear and rocks back and forth.) **I'm not looking forward to my challenge.**

**(Team Vallowsmeir)**

The sub-team with the demon on it had stopped walking onward because of Izzy's random disappearance. Because she vanished in a flash of light, they figured it was Discord messing with them. It ticked Val off however that they were falling behind. Plus, with the weight of possible revelation of his true nature was getting on his nerves. When Izzy returned, Val was ticked.

"Where the #$% were you? We've been waiting for you forever!" Val said angrily. While Geoff didn't seem to notice, Dakota and Noah both noticed his 'out of character' anger. They didn't mention it though, mostly because Dakota was afraid and Noah didn't care.

"Oh, Discord just sent me to a beach for a smoothie. Then he sent me to the mall, and you know how girls are at malls. Especially when that mall sells dynamite. And I can't forget when he sent me to the other team to have me troll one of the contestants. That was fun!" Izzy said with a smile.

Val frowned. "You were trolling the other team? Why didn't you stay longer?"

"Because I went to the dynamite mall after Cameron. If I stayed any longer, I would have missed the chance to go!" Izzy said. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a stick of dynamite. "Here, I saved you a stick."

Val's metaphoric eyebrows shot up. But instead of accepting the dynamite, he said, "Never mind the dynamite. We have to go on. We're behind as it is. We need to find that door and fast."

"Okey dokey!" Izzy said, following after the demon, Geoff following close behind.

"Is it just me, or is Izzy too trusting in Val?" Dakota asked Noah as the other three got out of hearing distance.

"Just you," Noah grumbled and pulled ahead of Dakota.

**Confessional: Something tells me that that dynamite is going to resurface at the worst possible moment.**

**Izzy: Yeah, Discord and I are pen pals. We're really chummy buddies! And in case you fans thought I was lying about the dynamite mall, I brought evidence! **(Takes out from her pocket a picture of herself inside a mall completely surrounded by dynamite.) **How I took this picture and got it so fast, I don't have a clue. Still, the evidence can't lie!**

**Dakota: I'm worried about Izzy. She might think she and Val are besties, but Val has been a bit… mean lately. Also, he seems more irritable. Hopefully it's just my imagination just playing tricks on me. Noah can't see it, so that must count for something. Right?**

**Noah: Dakota's sweet, but she needs to get her head out of the clouds. It's a cruel world. The only person one should care about are themselves. I should know. I grew up alone. In more ways than one… **(Noah briefly looks sad and pained, but quickly resumes his bored expression.) **If Izzy wants to believe Val is an angel, fine. I don't care.**

**(Team Mr. Coconut)**

Unlike the other two teams, this sub-team had found their door easily. The picture above the lock was of Lightning, and he was psyching himself up for his fear. "Come on Lightning! You can do this! Just some lightning. It ain't gonna hurt you!"

"Your fear is yourself?" Trent asked, confused.

"Sha-what? No! Lightning is talking about sha-lightning! Can't you get nothing right?" Lightning asked.

"Apparently not," Trent grumbled. His attention was soon drawn to Sadie and Mr. Coconut. "Has she said anything yet?"

"Not a word," the nut responded. "It's like she's in her own bubble. I can't penetrate it, despite all my attempts to get her to talk."

"You've tried Katie right?" Trent asked. At mention of her 'twin's' name, Sadie shuddered and more tears came out. Mr. Coconut looked glumly at Trent.

"Several times. I got the same response," he said. "The best we can hope for is to win the challenge and try to fix her in the Gold Hall."

"In that case, Lightning! You need to face your fear fast!" Trent called over to him.

"Sha-right!" Lightning said and charged the door. His hand hit the panel and the door opened just long enough to slip inside his room. As the door slid shut, it accidently caught on his foot, making him scream, "Sha-ow!" as he yanked it toward himself. Pretty soon, several more "Sha-ows!" could be heard from inside.

"You wonder what Lightning's afraid of?" Trent asked.

"Best guess? Electrical shock," Mr. Coconut said. Not too long after, the door opened the path ahead. Mr. Coconut picked up Sadie and he and Trent looked inside to confirm their guess. Lightning's hair stood on end and he had charred skin here and there.

"Sha…. Ouchie," he whimpered and finally fell over, unconscious.

"And that's why one should never walk into a microwave with metal inside," Mr. Coconut said, scooping up Lightning. "We better hurry. Best not to let Lightning's sacrifice be in vain." Trent nodded and the two conscious and unscarred contestants raced into the maze ahead.

**Confessional: Now that was shocking!**

**Mr. Coconut: Seems like me and Trent are the only two in working condition today. Oh well, at least two is better than none. We better win sub-team immunity though. Something tells me Sadie might be a target due to her being in this state of hers.**

**Trent: One down, three to go. But it makes me wonder. Mr. Coconut and I could probably face our fears pretty easily, but with Sadie like this, how can she face hers? I don't even know what it is! This can't be good at all…**

**(Lewis' Quarters)**

On the top of the helocarrier within Lewis' shed, Fluttershy and Slender were gathered around Lewis' coffee table in his main room. The furniture had been again rearranged so two recliners were positioned around the table, as far away as possible from each other. The two people weren't reclined however, as they were playing an intense game of Go Fish.

"Slender," Fluttershy said confidently. "Do you have… the seven of clubs? If you don't mind giving it to me, that is."

"_Go Fish," _Slender said. _"Fluttershy, I believe you have the Queen of Spades. May I have it?"_

Fluttershy smiled and gave it to Slender. Slender placed the matching pair with his others. Seeing as it was the last card, they both started to count. Fluttershy started counting hers and soon, they were all counted.

"_Fluttershy, you go first. I doubt you beat me this time," _Slender said, a smirk playing on his nonexistent face.

"I have twenty seven matches," Fluttershy said. "And since that's more than half…"

Slender looked at Fluttershy for quite a few moments. Then he banged his head on the table. _"I never win! Never!"_

"Hey, always luck next time," Fluttershy said, patting him on the back. "You'll win one of these days."

"_Not when you or Pinkie play me," _Slender muttered.

"Well, it's taken me practice to get this good," Fluttershy said, blushing a little. "It's all in studying your opponents. I'm still a novice though. Pinkie completely trashed me a few weeks ago."

"_She sure is one good Go Fish player," _Slender admitted. _"And before I met her I thought she was into things like…"_

"Now, now Slender, this is a kid's show," Discord's voice said, echoing in the room.

"_But I didn't even…" _Slender started to say.

"Of course you didn't," Discord said, laughing. "That's what makes interrupting you so much fun! I'm going to go troll holograms now. Toddles!"

Slender sighed in his mind and stood up. _"I better go check on him. For all we know, he could be trolling actual people. And that's the last thing the world needs."_

"I'll actually come help you," Fluttershy said, standing up. "If we both take a hall, we should find him faster. I'll check Gold Hall, you check Silver Hall."

"_Smart strategy. You're a lot smarter than you seem," _Slender said as they headed out the door.

Fluttershy blushed again. "Well… you know… I'm only a B student…" she said, continuously growing a darker shade of pink.

**Confessional: Slender really needs to up his game.**

**Fluttershy: Hopefully Discord is behaving himself. I wouldn't want to have to give him 'the stare'. It has some pretty nasty effects on those I use it on. **(She shudders.) **Why does someone as sweet as me have a power so cruel?**

**(Heroic Hamsters: Team Brick)**

The six members of Team Brick had continued on from Beth's challenge and waiting to come across the next one. All was silent as they walked. Tyler glared at Beth, Bridgette looked worried, Brick looked confident, and Harold and Cody looked bored.

"This challenge is kind of boring," Harold said. "We only get to participate when we come across our fear, and we've been wandering around for over an hour!"

Cody checked his watch. "Actually, it's only been fifteen minutes," he said.

"Still, this challenge is boring," Harold muttered.

"Complaining got no one anywhere," Beth muttered.

"Hypocrite," Tyler muttered.

Luckily, before any more insults could be shared, the next door had come in front of them. Harold was secretly hoping it was for him to end his boredom. Unfortunately for him, Cody's picture hung over the hand lock.

"Lucky," Harold muttered.

"How is facing my fear lucky?" Cody asked, placing his hand on the lock.

"You don't have to face continuous boredom," Harold muttered as Cody slipped through the door.

**Confessional: Boredom. The author's one weakness.**

**Harold: Now that I think of it, most of these challenges have just been a big bore. The first challenge was alright, the wedding challenge was just there, the locating challenge was boring, the Slenderstine challenge was invigorating, the photo bomb challenge was pointless, and the dodge ball challenge was one of my worst sports. I can't stand the boredom!**

Cody was in his room, looking around carefully in his room. He saw nothing but a bunch of barrels. Shrugging, he looked across the room for the button to release the doors and let them continue. However, upon inspection of the walls, there was no button in sight.

Suddenly, another one of the Discord intercoms appeared inside the room above the far door. "Ah, Cody. I've been waiting for your fear for quite some time now," Discord said. "Your fear was difficult to integrate, since it was more of a time thing than an actual thing to pass. So, instead of pushing the button, you have to defuse one of these barrels. Don't worry, each is set five seconds behind the next. And if you run out of barrels, I'll just replace them. You only have to defuse one, but you better hurry. After every bomb to go off, your team loses two minutes of time outside the containment unit. Better hurry."

Cody, panicked, rushed to the nearest barrel. Unfortunately, that barrel ran out of time and knocked Cody backward. He shook his head and ran toward the next bomb. Again, that bomb ran out of time and exploded, throwing Cody back to where he started again. He was starting to grow panicked now as he walked over to another barrel.

This one stayed normal. Cody sighed in relief as he looked over the bomb. It was actually very simple. In fact, so simple, it had an off switch. Frowning, he reached down to flick it.

Apparently, Discord meant it to be easy. The bomb exploded right in front of him. Cody was thrown backward and bonked his head on another bomb. That one went off and threw him forward. He finally smacked into the fifth and last barrel in the room. Very quickly, he switched the on switch to the off position.

The bomb disappeared and the two doors opened. The rest of the sub-team ran up to him, looking concerned about how bad shape he looked in. Since Discord wasn't completely insane, Cody wasn't extremely injured. However, he looked like he had been in a street brawl and lost.

"Hey, buddy, you ok?" Tyler asked.

"… Yeah… just… having fun… with bombs," Cody said in-between breaths.

"Come on. I'm sure we aren't too far behind the other team, but we can't be too certain," Brick said, leading the way forward. The others followed him as quick as they could.

**Confessional: Time is meaningless when you're dealing with Discord.**

**Brick: I know that the others think that time is moving straight, and I didn't want to worry them. Cody's watch may say it's only been fifteen minutes, but as a cadet, I'm trained to know what time it is without any time telling devices. And it's been out of whack ever since coming in this unit. So I don't trust what time it is, meaning we need to hurry.**

**Cody: I wonder what Discord meant about me losing two minutes in the real world for every bomb that went off. Whatever it meant, I lost eight minutes. Hopefully it doesn't count against us in this challenge.**

**(Team Lindsey)**

The team of three continued walking silently down the blue hallway. Lindsey had finally stopped complaining, but was still grumbling to herself. DJ was starting to get even more stress. Katie was seemingly getting even more depressed. And Discord had finally gotten bored of seeing people walking in circles.

Finally, the group came up to door, much to DJ's relief. The picture was of Lindsey, who groaned. "First I have to walk around _forever_, then I have to do something bad? Why me?" she muttered sadly. She placed her hand on the lock and walked inside her room, the door shutting behind her.

This left DJ and Katie alone. While DJ was worried about everything going wrong, he felt as if he should comfort Katie somehow. He did have a crush on her, after all. What would be the point of having one on her if he didn't do anything about it?

"Katie," DJ finally said after a moment. Katie stirred, glanced up at DJ with sad eyes. Keeping his nerve, he continued, "Whatever happened last night, I want to let you know, I'm here for you. If you want to confide in someone, or just cry on a shoulder, I'm always here."

Katie nodded, but didn't move. She lowered her head and continued to silently cry without tears. DJ sighed inwardly and bent his head down. After a few seconds, he felt someone on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and looked over to see Katie sobbing on his shoulder, trying to hug around his muscular bulk. DJ smiled and wrapped her in an embrace, making Katie sob even more.

**Confessional: Aw! If I had eyes, I would be crying!**

**DJ: I may not know what's wrong, but at least she knows I'm here for her. **(He slowly starts to look panicked.) **But what if she only came over because I suggested it? What if she doesn't really believe I meant it? This challenge is really getting to me!**

Lindsey was alone, trapped in what she feared most. And what was it you ask? It was Discord, who held up a mirror to Lindsey's face to show that she was, for a fact, bald. "Personally, I don't really think this fits you," Discord said, before shrugging. "Eh, could be worse."

"Worse?!" Lindsey screamed. "How could it get any worse?!"

Suddenly, Discord was suddenly bald as well. "You were saying?" he asked smugly. Lindsey screamed, this time so loud, Discord had to summon ear plugs and plug them in to keep his eardrums safe. However, what he didn't realize was that the mechanism keeping the doors shut was made of glass. And Lindsey had reached the right frequency…

The glass mechanism holding the door shut shattered. Automatically, the button pushed itself, making Discord and his mirror disappear. Lindsey's hair returned to her head, and when she felt it there, she breathed in relief. A few seconds later, DJ and Katie joined her, Katie a little happier and DJ more confident. "Let's hurry and end this as fast as possible," DJ said. The other two nodded and they continued forward in the fear box.

**Confessional: Good thing I'm made of wood.**

**Lindsey: I know I'm terrible at remembering things and all, but I thought my fear was a bad hair day, not being bald. Sure, being bald is **_**so, **_**like, bad, but a bad hair day is, like, worse! Because then, you actually **_**have **_**hair! Right?**

**(Team Larry)**

Larry's sub-team was unusually quiet as they moved on ahead through the halls. Mike and Zoey were on opposite sides of the hallway, Zoey upset and Mike frustrated. Cameron stood in the middle, worried about the other two. Larry led the group, almost unaware of the tension behind him. B and Dawn were tailing the group.

Finally, Larry broke the silence. "Hey Mike? Refresh my memory. Your fear is seclusion, right?"

"Yeah," Mike said, shivering.

"Well, since the challenge will probably entail something like waiting, maybe you should take my pass," Larry said. "I can face my fear of rats faster than you can wait in a room with nothing to do."

Mike smiled appreciatively. "Thanks Larry," he said. He then side glanced over to Zoey. "Hey Zo? I'm really sorry about what I said earlier. I wasn't thinking straight."

Zoey muttered something ineligible. Mike looked at the others to see if they got it. Dawn answered, "She's a little put out that you don't ever want to possibility in being a part of her family because it's too weird."

Mike raised an eyebrow. "She said all that in one mumble?" he asked.

"No," Dawn said guiltily. "I cheated a little and looked at her aura. Its shades of light blue, which symbolizes sadness. And there's little hues of yellow, which means family."

Mike nodded in understanding and looked at his girlfriend. "Look, I know that was a terribly thing of me to say. I truly am sorry. But, truly, I find your family loving and enjoyable. Even though I haven't really met them. Please forgive me for my moment of stupidity."

Zoey muttered something again, but this time looked at Mike. She gave him a small smile. "Of course," she said. "It's not like I can stay mad at you forever. I was just a little upset."

"Hey, it was justified," Mike said. "At least we sorted it out."

At this point, the next door came in view. It was B's picture this time around. B walked up silently and placed his hand on the lock. The door opened and shut as B walked inside.

**Confessional: Something tells me that this make up will be make downed.**

**Zoey: He **_**is **_**my boyfriend, after all. Besides, even if he called me fat, I would have forgave him. Eventually. I'm not quite sure how that works. Is the rule I have to break up with him if he calls me that or ten years of the silent treatment? **(She thinks about it and shrugs.) **Eh, doesn't matter.**

**Mike: At least we got that settled. **(He sighs in relief.) **I'm all for telling Zo the truth, but something's are better left unsaid. Although, it makes me wonder why I said something that I can barely remember.**

B was falling. Literally. The second he stepped through the door, he started falling through the air. He would have been less freaked out if Discord was falling with him. Discord was now dressed in a Hawaiian shirt and had a coconut smoothie falling right next to him.

"Ah, now this is the life," Discord said, smiling. "Hey, silent guy, want a smoothie?" Before even waiting for a response, a smoothie appeared next to B. However, gravity somehow effect the smoothie differently and the smoothie fell faster than B and Discord. "Shame. It was vanilla," Discord said, shaking his head.

Discord grabbed his smoothie and took a sip. "Now, before we go on, your challenge was hard to come up with," Discord said, placed his smoothie back beside him. "But, after brainstorming, and I mean literally, I finally came up with an idea." Discord snapped his fingers and a button appeared in-between them. "You simply have to float over to the button and press it. You'll be instantly transported to solid ground, you and your team already to the next door."

B thought this sounded reasonable and started to glide to the button. However, as soon as he started to move, several buttons appeared around him, all looking the exact same. "You thought it would be that easy?" Discord said, laughing. "You have to find the right button out of all of these. However, there will be a minute penalty for every button you press incorrectly. Good luck," Discord said and disappeared. B looked around and sighed. He had to start somewhere so he pressed a button closest to him. It disappeared and did nothing. B sighed again. He had some major work to do.

**Confessional: Since when has ever Discord made things easy?**

**B: This… is going to be a long challenge.**

**(Villainous Vultures: Team Alejandro)**

Team Alejandro had already found their next door. However, they had been waiting forever because Justin was still standing beside the door, staring at his fear in horror. There were several mirrors in front of him, all broken. At some points, a mirror unbroken appeared, but whenever Justin looked at it, it joined its brothers and cracked.

"Come on Justin!" Duncan yelled through the door. "We're falling behind!"

Justin shook his head, despite knowing Duncan couldn't see him. It was just too scary. He curled up into a ball and closed his eyes, waiting for it to be over.

"Now this is entertainment," said Discord's voice. Justin looked up to see Discord one top of one of the mirrors with a bag of popcorn. Discord smiled his sadistic smile down on Justin. "I can't believe you're scared of just a bunch of mirrors. Still, quality entertainment," he said, wolfing down a handful of popcorn.

"Make…. It…. Stop…" Justin pleaded.

Discord smirked down at him. "Oh, alright," Discord said. "But you have to promise me one thing."

"What?" Justin asked.

Discord flashed out and then flash backed in right next to Justin's ear. He whispered something and then flash backed to where he was to start with. "Deal?" Discord asked.

Justin nodded his head. All the mirrors vanished and the rest of his team joined him. "Took you long enough," Duncan muttered. Justin shrugged as the six ran to make up lost time.

**Confessional: That's so much bad luck…**

**Justin: **(Takes out his mirror and looks lovingly at it.) **How could a mirror not love such a beautiful face?**

**Alejandro: Justin is a lot like me, but he differs in one major way. He may be hot, be he is a major coward. **(He cringes.) **No offense.**

**(Team Vallowsmeir)**

As the demon team walked onward, it was noticeably quiet. Well, mostly. Izzy was blabbing on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on about the dynamite mall. She kept on going and going and going and going and going and going and going. Val finally found this too irritable to handle and decided to deflect the conversation onto something else.

"So, Dakota," Val asked, startling the girl. "You have plans to use that serum? If not, we could always use it on me."

Dakota was hoping to avoid that subject, give her more time to think about it. But, seeing she had no time, she said, "Um… well… I don't quite know yet. There are a bunch of people on our team and even on the other team who need it. Like Ezekiel or Mike." _Or me, _she thought to herself. "I think I'll just hold onto it until then." After a pause, she asked, "Why would you need it?"

"Simple," Val said. "That thing can cure anything, correct? If I used it, the puppet skin you see me in now would become flammable and I would be able to get out. I was imprisoned against my will with no reason, and I would like my true form back."

"What do you think of black cloaks?" Noah asked. This earned a look from everyone. Noah shrugged. "Just a question," he asked.

"If you must know, I've been in this puppet skin for about two years," Val said. "I haven't had a body for clothing. Besides, I'm a fire demon made completely out of fire. I have no physical body without the puppet. I would pretty much burn anything that wasn't fireproof."

Noah shrugged and looked bored. "Well, good thing I don't care too much, huh?"

"But weren't you the one…" Geoff asked, confused. He was interrupted when their first door came into view. And as if fate knew that Geoff was about to ask a question, he was the first one up. "I say one thing…" he muttered as he scanned his hand and walked into the room.

**Confessional: Saying things is hard to do when no one says things to say.**

**Vallowsmeir: **(Seems in thought.) **Black cloaks? I wonder where that remotely came from. I've never heard or seen anything like that.**

**Noah: Dang. Eh, who cares anyway? Just a stupid guess.**

The moment Geoff had entered, a ball of hail the size of a bowling ball came flying straight toward the party dude. Geoff screamed and dodged out of the way. "What the heck, dude?" Geoff yelled to no one. He didn't have much time to yell, though, because another ball of hail, this time to size of a tire came hurtling toward him.

He did the only thing he could do and jumped out of the way. That piece of hail cracked open to reveal something interesting. The green Chris Idol Key was wedged in the ice. Geoff was about to reach for it when another ginormous hail block flew at him. He dodged back toward the door he entered threw and quickly grabbed the key and stuffed it into his pocket. Looking up, he noticed a button at the far side of the room. Looking left and right and seeing no hail, he started to walk toward the button.

Of course, more hail. This time is was a bunch of different shards raining down on him. Geoff ran as fast and panicked to the button as he could. As soon as he reach it, he pressed it, stopping the hail. He took a few breaths and calmed down. Before the rest of the team crossed through, he made sure the key was tucked in deep his pocket.

**Confessional: Hail the hail!**

**Geoff: While that was terrifying, I can't help but wonder why a Chris Idol key was on our ship. Sure, I'm sure Lewis kept some of them for himself, but I doubt he would put it somewhere like in hail. Still, he is a bit insane. Maybe it's not completely ridiculous.**

**(Team Mr. Coconut)**

The team with the nut was quiet. It must have been because Lightning was unconscious. Mr. Coconut was still carrying him. Since there was no conversation, Mr. Coconut decided it was safe to think to himself.

_I think I'm doing pretty well in the game so far, _he thought. _I've really changed since the start of the game. I'm still serious, but I've made friends and I'm not so much of a jerk. I doubt I'll be a target, at least for a while._

"Thinking hard, Mr. Coconut?" Trent asked, walking up to him.

"Not really. Just where I am in the game right now," Mr. Coconut said. "I hate to be overconfident, but I don't see any way I'll be voted out if we lose today."

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch," Trent warned. "Any of us could go without expecting it. Let's win team immunity first, then you can be as confident as you want."

Mr. Coconut nodded. "Ok. But still, you guys have my back. The only possible way I could lose is if one of you turned on me. But you guys like me, so I'm all good." Trent nodded, but looked worried.

**Confessional: Mr. Coconut doesn't seem to know about Murphy's Law.**

**Trent: I'm starting to worry about Mr. Coconut. Sure, it's great to be confident, but he's way overconfident. Hopefully we do win today, otherwise, fate might bite Mr. Coconut in the… do coconuts have butts?**

**(Team Brick)**

The biggest team left on the Heroic Hamsters were doing fairly well. They had reached their next door, which had Tyler's face on it. "See? Complete boredom," Harold muttered. Tyler ignored him and went quickly inside his room.

"Wonder how he'll do," Cody wondered.

"Remembering his fear from TDI, probably not well," Beth muttered. She was right due to the girlish scream that came from inside the room. Beth shrugged while the others looked worried.

In actuality, Tyler wasn't facing as something horrible as the others thought. He was off to the side, sucking his thumb like a baby. Pinkie Pie, who was for some reason a pony, was jumping up and down in a chicken suit.

"This is so much fun!" she said happily. "Although, I seriously have no idea where I am and what you are," she said. It sounded a bit off to Tyler, but he didn't notice through the fear.

"Just… please don't hurt me," he whimpered.

Pinkie suddenly got serious and looked a little hurt. "Why would I… I'm not… she couldn't…" she mumbled, unsure of herself.

Tyler tried to inch himself around her, but Pinkie stopped him. "I'm Pinkie, right? Poufy hair? Tell me who I am whatever you are!"

"I don't know," Tyler said, scared tears in his eyes.

Pinkie, horrified, took a step back. "I'm not me… please, I'm not safe! I can't control myself! Keep me away from me! Hide me! Let me out so I don't hurt anyone!" She rushed at the door and banged it as hard as she could. She rushed it again full force. She repeated this action over and over.

Tyler took this s a chance to inch over to the button. He pushed it and Pinkie disappeared and the doors opened. His team walked in and checked on him. "Dude, you alright? I heard something that sounded exciting," Harold said.

"It was Pinkie Pie dressed up as a chicken. But… she was a pony and kept having identity issues," Tyler said.

"Who cares? We need to get a move on this challenge!" Beth barked and walked onward.

"Can she stop getting more annoying?" Tyler asked, sighing. Everyone shook their heads as they followed Beth.

**Confessional: Insert Friendship is Insanity comment here.**

**Tyler: Now that I think back, Pinkie was **_**way **_**out of character. It revolved around me not wanting her to hurt me. She was dressed up as a chicken after all. But… why have such a bad reaction to it? And why was she a pony?**

**(Team Lindsey)**

The three companions continued along. Katie still wasn't talking, but she seemed a bit calmer now and was walking along side DJ. DJ seemed a lot less stressed and seemed to not car about the challenge ahead. Lindsey was in front of the two and she kept sneaking back glances and giggling.

"Something funny?" DJ asked up to her.

"Nope! Nothing funny at all," she said, but giggled right after.

"Well, you must be giggling at something," DJ said. "Otherwise, I don't think you would be giggling."

"But what could I possibly be laughing at?" Lindsey asked, still stifling her giggles.

DJ looked around them. They were in the same plain hallway they were always in, with nothing funny at all around them. He looked at Katie, and as he expected, nothing funny. He looked at himself and didn't see anything wrong. "I'm stumped. I don't see anything funny, and yet you're laughing," DJ said.

"Must just be something only a bystander can see," Lindsey said. She giggled again, confusing DJ even more.

**Confessional: I'm laughing at people laughing.**

**Lindsey: If Kate wasn't so depressed, I would have totally told DJ what I found funny. Not funny, just so adorable and they don't even know! Both Dee and Kate are in love and neither one knows they love the other! It's just so cute!**

**DJ: I don't get it. What's so funny about nothing? Is Lindsey slowly going insane? **(Ponders this a moment, then shakes his head.) **No, that's Izzy's domain. I guess I'll never know what Lindsey found so funny.**

**(Team Larry)**

B was still falling through the air. He had hit a few buttons so far, and so far, none had allowed him to pass on. He sighed deeply to himself, continuing to fall through the air. He glided over to another button and pushed it.

To his relief, it was the correct button. B appeared back into a room on solid ground. He wobbled a bit to regain his balance, but soon had his land legs back. A door behind him opened and the door in front opened as well.

"Good work B," Larry said. "Come on. We got to make up for lost time." B nodded and the team ran through the door open in front of them. But, right as they walk through, the next door was in front of them, this time it being Mike's.

Larry, grinning as much as an inanimate head could grin, pulled out his pass and put it on the lock. It beeped green and the door opened in front of them with no obstacle in sight. "Hurry. Let's not make this pass go to waste," Larry said.

"You sure you want to use your pass on me?" Mike asked as they walked through the door.

"Why not? You're my pal. Plus, it'll help us win the challenge faster," Larry said cheerfully.

B walked with his group, him being behind the others. So when Discord's voice came from behind, he was sure he was the only one to hear it. "You're lucky you got that pass. Consider the time penalty for this group to be withdrawn." B sighed, not knowing if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

**Confessional: Is life a positive or negative thing?**

**Larry: Mike is a cool guy who has his flaws. Sure, it would've been nice to avoid my fear, but I truly think this is the right way to go. It'll help us win even faster. Plus, how bad could my fear really be?**

**B: What did Discord mean by time penalty? I knew there was one, but what did it mean to begin with? Eh, maybe I should just role with it.**

**(Villainous Vultures: Team Alejandro)**

Team Alejandro walked on in silence. Most of them took the silence as time to relax, like Alejandro. However, others took it as annoying, like Duncan, who just wanted to get Alejandro framed and booted off. And there were some who just didn't care, like Justin.

"Are we almost to the next door yet?" Duncan complained. "I'm so bored of not being able to pick on Ale- #$%-hole!"

"No one told you to stop," Alejandro replied. "But thanks. Your whiny voice was starting to grate on my nerves."

Duncan scoffed. "_Whiny_? My voice isn't _whiny_! It's totally one hundred percent per juvenile. You can't judge voices because you have such a silly one."

"Excuse me for getting it damaged when I was _burned severely by a volcano!_" Alejandro shot back.

"Will you both _shut the hell up?!" _Gwen screamed. "I can't take this anymore! I need ten minutes of peace and quiet or I'll freaking die!"

Luckily, the next door was ahead. And it had a picture of Gwen on it. "Guess you get your ten minutes," Alejandro chuckled. Gwen glared at him as she put her hand on the scanner. The door opened and she walked inside.

Immediately, Gwen was incased in dirt. She immediately started to panic, and hyperventilate. Unfortunately, she was hyperventilating in dirt, so dirt went into her lungs, making her gasp for breath. The dirt was close compacted, so she couldn't move at all. She was indeed trapped.

"Come now Ben. No one is trapped forever," came Discord's advice somewhere nearby Gwen.

I thought we established you wouldn't talk to me.

"Fair enough," Discord responded. "Hey Gwen, how you feeling? Feel a little cramped?" Gwen tried to moan, but the dirt made it hard for her to do anything. "I'll take your silence as a yes," Discord continued. "Now, see, I hate seeing you like this, so I'll cut you a deal. Waste your vote tonight on," his voice phased out for a moment then returned to normal, "and I'll get you out of this dirt. Deal?" Gwen tried to scream her reply, but it again was stopped by the dirt. However, Discord must had taken her silence as a yes, because the dirt disappeared and the doors opened.

"That was fast," Duncan said as they caught up. "Too bad you didn't get ten minutes of silence. Oh well. Guess you have to endure us a little longer then." Gwen groaned.

**Confessional: I've grown tired of groaning!**

**Gwen: I'm not sure who is more annoying, Discord or Duncan. Discord always pulls tricks and always gets his way. Duncan is treating people badly for past mistakes. If I hadn't inadvertently promised Discord I would vote randomly for… **(Name is removed)** …I would vote for Duncan just to spook him.**

**Discord: What's the fun in hosting when you can't pull something completely random and unexpected? The audience doesn't watch this show to be bored! They watch it to be entertained! And entertainment they shall have! Just keep watching for more!**

**(Team Vallowsmeir)**

Vallowsmeir's patience was wearing thin. Izzy continued to bounce around and smile and drive Val over the edge. Finally, not being able to handle it, he yelled, "SHUT THE HELL UP AND BE QUIET FOR TEN MINUTES!"

Izzy, who was in mid-air, stopped and smiled. "Sure thing Val," she said, not moving from where she was in the air. This was kind of disturbing to all the team mates.

"Um… you can move, I guess," Val grumbled. Izzy immediately unfroze and fell on her feet, still smiling. Val rolled his bead eyes and continued walking. Dakota caught up to Izzy, looking concerned.

"Hey Izzy? Val seems a little… temperamental. I'm not sure if you've noticed, but he seems easier to anger than he lets on. You sure it's a good idea to team up with him?"

Izzy opened her mouth, then shut it. She pointed to Val, then her mouth, and shook her head. She smiled and bounced on ahead, making Dakota sigh. Noah walked up, reading his book still. "I don't see why you care so much. He might be easier to anger, but he's not evil. He said so himself," he said to her, not looking up from his book.

"People lie Noah," Dakota said. "Besides, she's my friend. I can't just let Val play her like that, if he really is bad." Dakota went to catch up with Izzy, not noticing Noah actually looking up for once.

**Confessional: Does Noah really have a heart?**

**Dakota: Val has Izzy wrapped around his puppet finger. This is bad. She tried helping me, so I need to help her. But how can I help her when I don't even know if Val is evil for sure myself?!**

**Noah: **(Looks in thought.) **How could I forget the oldest trick in the book? …Well played Dakota. Well played.**

_Noah's Flashback #4: Blondes Lie (After 'Burning')_

_Noah opened his eyes to find himself in a hospital room. He looked around to see Carolina reading a book. He attempted to smile, but it burned too much. "Don't move. You're hurt. I would just try and relax."_

_Noah looked around, trying to figure out what had happened the night before. He noticed that he had no injury that would involve him going to the hospital. He also noticed no available treatments available for him. He glanced back at Carolina for an explanation._

"_Oh, you just took a bunch of damage from your fall last night. Your parachute was defective. You have several broken bones, mostly in your arms. Please just stay put," she said._

_Noah looked away. He could live with that answer. But… thinking deeper, the story didn't fit. He couldn't remember what happened… but her story didn't make sense. He didn't feel it was right._

_Noah sighed and lifted his arm to reposition it. He stopped and turned his head. He lifted his hand again and flexed his fingers. They all functioned normally. He turned his back and frowned. His arms weren't broken. His parachute wasn't dysfunctional._

_Carolina had lied._

Team Vallowsmeir had reached their next door, this one belonging to Dakota. Dakota sighed and walked inside. She looked around, expecting her worse fear. Instead, Discord sat in a pink and brown throne with a smirk on his face.

"Ah, Dakota. I've been waiting for you. Your something special, you know that?" Discord asked.

"I'm sorry, but are you… hitting on me?" Dakota asked, baffled. "Don't you already have a girlfriend?"

Discord laughed, obviously amused. "No, no! I'm talking about your fear! It's a unique one, and I kind of like it."

Dakota frowned. "What do you mean? Last I checked, I don't even think I revealed my fear."

"Oh, but I think you did," Discord said. He flashed away and then flashed back right next to her. He tapped her bracelet a few times. "Remember all those times you went to the bathroom? Remember all hose times you couldn't hold it in? I think you do."

Dakota yelped and yanked her bracelet away. "How do you know about that? And how do you know I only use it in the bathroom?"

"Thing about immortal demons. We're perverts. We always hang out in bathrooms," Discord said, chuckling.

"Isn't it just the girl's bathroom you hang out in?" Dakota asked.

"…Yeah, we'll totally go with that," Discord said nervously. "Point being, I know you know that you aren't telling your friend's the truth. Like… a big secret."

Dakota paled. "P-please don't tell anyone that I can turn into my demon form at will! Even if we're last, please don't tell anyone!"

"Shame, I thought you would hold out longer," Discord said, slightly disappointed. "But don't worry, your secrets safe. After all, Val being the most evil person in the entirety of the universe is a better secret than you turning into a toxic demon last season."

Dakota's eyes lit up. "I was right! Val _is _evil! And you just told me you'd out him if we lose. This is perfect! I have a chance to be able to convince Izzy that Val isn't to be trusted!" Discord chuckled. Dakota noticed this and said, "What? Find your mistake hilarious?"

"_My _mistake? Are you forgetting whose pulling the strings here?" Discord asked. To prove his point, two marionette strings appeared in both his hands. "You see, I've figured out your fear. You don't want anyone to find out what you are. And, see, I can easily get all of them in here right now and actually go through with your fear."

It took a moment for Dakota to assess what Discord said. Once she did, she went wide-eyed. "Are you… going to blackmail me?"

"Duh! It's my favorite past-time. Deal is, you avoid mentioning anything said in this room to _anyone _and you make sure you don't get last on your team_, _and I'll both not tell anyone about your fear and let you pass onward," Discord said.

Dakota looked conflicted, but Discord didn't seem to leave her much choice. "Fine! You avoid telling people about… you know, and I won't warn everyone about a possible threat that I hardly know anything about," she responded.

"Splendid!" Discord said, smirking a huge smirk. He disappeared and both the doors opened. Val strut in ahead of the others. Dakota glared at him with hateful eyes. Val stared at her, copying the glare. He continued on as Izzy bounced up.

"What did I miss? Anything scary happen?" Izzy asked.

"Something… like that," Dakota said, rubbing her bracelet.

**Confessional: More like slightly creepy.**

**Dakota: **(Sighs.) **I guess it's on camera, so I might as well spill. Yes, I'm still infected with toxic waste. The best way to describe it is that I can turn into a demon-like person. I'm able to control it now, thanks to this bracelet. But when I revert… I'm not me. It's addicting, but I'm dangerous. If my friends found out… but Val's evil! Oh, why does this have to be so hard?!**

**Vallowsmeir: **(Looks deep in thought.) **Dakota knows what I am. Discord must have told her. But… she didn't tell the others. I wonder, what's Discord have on her keeping her quiet? I'll keep Dakota around until I know what's the blackmail is. **(Grins devilishly.) **This could be lots of fun.**

**(Team Mr. Coconut)**

Lightning was startled awake. He jumped to his feet and swerved his head around. "Sha-what was that?!" he asked.

"Sorry," Mr. Coconut said, who was standing on one side of him. "Carrying you was wearing down my suit battery. I needed to wake you up, so I gave you a static shock. No big, it won't kill you."

Lightning breathed for a moment and glared at the nut. "Sha-Lightning is scared of lightning! Didn't Lightning tell you that?"

It took Mr. Coconut a moment for it to click. "Oh! You're scared of getting electrocuted from _lightning_! That makes much more sense than you being scared of yourself," Mr. Coconut said. He noticed Lightning's glare and cringed. "Er… sorry."

"Come on guys. We don't have time to bicker," Trent said, huddling Sadie forward. "I think we're behind the others. Not like it matters, since I don't have anything to hide."

"I don't either, so I'm ok. You got anything to hide Lightning?" Mr. Coconut asked.

"Sha-Lightning don't talk to sha-strangers," Lightning said, jerking his head away from Mr. Coconut.

"But you know me! We're a team!" Mr. Coconut said.

"Sha-nope!" Lightning said, strutting off.

Mr. Coconut sighed then turned his focus on Sadie. "What about you Sadie? You hiding something?"

Sadie shook her head somberly. Mr. Coconut shrugged. "See? None of us have a secret to worry about, so it doesn't matter where we place as long as we win the challenge."

"Speaking of the challenge," Trent said, "do Lewis' challenges seem a little… unchallenging? I mean, Slenderstine was pretty hard, but the others were just… there. And this one seems a bit overdone. I like him, but at least Chris had some variety."

"I can see your reasoning," Mr. Coconut agreed. "At least Chris brought the drama in Total Drama. But, Lewis' an ok host. Nothing wrong with him in the slightest."

**Confessional: Other than being accused of being a Gary Stew.**

**Trent: No offense to Lewis and how he runs things, but it seems too… perfect. Not a single villainous thing has happened, except maybe Jo and Courtney being annoying. It's too orderly. Hopefully something interesting happens soon, or this show will drop like a fly in ratings.**

**Lightning: Sha-Lightning doesn't take nothing from no one! If you mess with sha-Lightning, sha-Lightning will mess with you!**

**(Silver Hall)**

Slender walked carefully down the Silver Hall. He was expecting some of Discord's tricks and was ready for anything. He carefully checked in all the rooms and was approaching the inner section. _"Must have gone somewhere else," _Slender deduced. He approached the inner section and turned. And froze in terror.

In front of him, strung absolutely all around the hallway, were an abundance of purses. There were colorful purses, bland purses, coin purses, man purses, and even Mr. Coconut's purse from the last episode. Every type of purse one could imagine were in that hallway. And Slender looked horrified.

"Purse got your tongue?" Discord asked, flashing next to Slender. Slender turned his head slightly and noticed that Discord's tongue was replaced by a purses. "Obviously they do," Discord continued, his tongue flashing to normal. "I found these all over your room. Seriously, who carries this many purses with him?"

"_Put… them… back…" _Slender managed to say, despite his fear.

"Why? Afraid people would find out about your purse collection?" Discord said, smirking.

"_Please… don't… let… people… see…" _Slender pleaded.

Discord pretended to think for a moment before smiling devilishly. "That can be arranged. If, or course, you can supply me with three answers to any three questions I have. Deal?"

Slender, terrified the contestants would find out about his purse collection, slightly nodded his head. Discord's smile grew even wider. "Spectacular! Let's get right to it, shall we?" Discord asked. "Let's start with something easy. After this episode, will Leroy be returning at any time during the contest?"

Finding the question odd but safe, Slender nodded his head. _"Lewis… wants… him to… come… day before… merge."_

"I see. But since technically this is his first appearance, his idol comes in tomorrow," Discord said, nodding in thought. "Ok, second question. When is Lewis picking up the Book?"

This question took Slender completely off guard. He, in fact, was quite opposed to answering this question and betray his nephew's trust. But the purses… _"About the time… of the merge. Lewis… wants to keep… it here for… safe keeping," _Slender said.

"Looks like my source is reliable," Discord said, nodding. "Last question. It's actually two questions that relate to the same thing. Where's Slenderstine's asylum and when will _The Death Wing_ be visiting?"

If Slender didn't feel uncomfortable before, he was now. He wasn't going to reveal where his daughter was, especially to Discord. After all, Discord was a pervert. But… it was just a question. It wasn't like he knew anything about the asylum.

"_It's in… the Not-So-Silent Hill. Most… center and… insane place. Can't miss it. We'll be there… in three… or four days. Now make… my purses… go back," _Slender said.

"Of course," Discord said, snapping his fingers. The purses disappeared and Slender unfroze. "A deal is a deal," Discord continued. "And you've been most helpful to me." Discord snapped his fingers again and he vanished, leaving Slender both worried and confused.

**Confessional: When is Discord not confusing?**

**Slender: **_**I'm so screwed when Lewis finds out what I told Discord…**_

**BN: And that wraps up Part 2. Next chapter has some pretty awesome stuff in it, and I can't wait to start writing it! I know you all can't wait for the next chapter and I'm sorry I couldn't fit in the elimination, but I figured two small chapters was better than one big one. Thank you for being so patient with me. Feel free to message me anytime if you get bored. I may not be able to post too often, but I'm normally on Fanfiction most of the time, so feel free to chat whenever you get bored. Trust me, I know the feeling of bored way to well. **

**So, like the chapter? Not like the chapter? Didn't care? Let me know about it and leave a review. Or don't. Feedback is encouraged, not required.**

**Until next time, Ben E. out.**

**Next Time**: The fear challenge continues and Discord continues to troll the contestants. Lewis and Pinkie talk about some things and Fluttershy has a talk with her out of control boyfriend. Also, several dramatic things happen that will completely shock the audience, along with two twists from Discord that he didn't get approval on. Oh, and someone completely unexpected is voted off.


	15. E7 P3: Fear Trolling Time

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama, MLP, Shrub, Slender, or Leroy. I do own Lewis, Larry, and Val. I also own the plot of this story and all the twists involved, so feel free to yell at me and hate me for them.**

**Warning: The chapter contains mass amounts of censored swearing, goofy moments, breaking of the fourth wall several times, lies, longness, terrible written passages, rushed writing, out of characterness, several other massive flaws, a particularly disturbing scene concerning Dawn, and a not as shy as last chapter Fluttershy which is completely out of character. You have been warned.**

**Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: Last repost! I'm done! Ha ha! I'll try to get the next chapter out when it's finished, since I've been working on this all summer. Till then, enjoy the last repost.**

**Fun Fact of Knowledge: Did you know Pinkie isn't a pony in this universe? 'No duh Ben!' No, seriously. Pinkie is actually the human Pinkie from Equestria Girls. This might send signals like 'Uh, Ben, you know human Pinkie is only sixteen or seventeen, right? How can she get married that young?' Yes, in the movie, she was sixteen (at least by my estimate). In fact, Lewis met her around the start of Equestria girls. However, they didn't start dating until Pinkie was sixteen, and they dated for two years after that until Lewis proposed. Bet you didn't know that!**

That creeping feeling… that Discord is in the bathroom.

E7 P3: Fear Trolling Time

**(Team Brick)**

Team Brick carefully continued on their way. They were mostly silent, except for Beth's grumbling. Tyler glared at her but remained silent. They finally arrived at the next door, which happened to be Harold's.

"Finally. Time to stop being so bored!" Harold said, smiling with glee.

"Is boredom really that bad? It keeps you in your place," Beth mumbled.

Tyler made a cruel gesture behind Beth's back and gestured for Harold to hurry. Harold shrugged and entered the room. It was completely empty and the button lay on the other side. Harold shrugged again and walked forward.

Little did he know, someone was behind him. In fact, several some ones. As Harold walked slowly across the room, the people behind him followed carefully. Harold suddenly stopped in the middle of the room. The people stopped behind him.

"You guys are really boring," Harold muttered. "Next time, try to entertain me a bit more." Harold suddenly dashed to the button. The people behind them, however, seemed to do it quicker and beat him there. Turns out, they were ninjas, all carrying nunchucktu.

Harold smiled a little. "Now, this is entertainment! Finally!" He pulled out his own set of nunchucktu and swung them around. The ninjas looked worried for a moment before regaining their confidence. They advanced on Harold quickly. However, Harold seemed to be smarter and tossed his nunchucktu at the button. The button was pressed and the ninjas promptly vanished.

"All in a day's work as a ginger," Harold said, nodding. "Now… back to boredom."

**Confessional: Card board is bored.**

**Harold: I'm going to have a serious talk with someone about being bored. Honestly. The first few seasons were fun, but this one is just plain boring. Once I get the chance, Lewis will be talked into giving us a decent challenge.**

**(Team Lindsey)**

The three companions were carefully making their way to the next door, which was coming up. Katie had calmed down a bit, and DJ seemed a bit calmer. Lindsey skipped happily along, obviously relieved she was already down with her fear. "I'm so happy! I'm done being scared! Yay!" Lindsey said.

"You're lucky," DJ muttered as the came to the next door. "Cause it looks like I'm next." Sure enough, it was DJ's picture on the door, looming over him.

"Hey, it's not that bad," Lindsey said. "Just get in, go around your fear, and push the button. That was really all it was."

"Something tells me Discord won't make mine that easy," DJ muttered as he opened the door. He then stopped and turned to Lindsey. "Keep an eye on her for a few minutes, ok?" DJ asked. Lindsey nodded and DJ sighed as he walked into the room.

**Confessional: If I had eyes, I'd keep them.**

**Lindsey: I think that DJ will be fine. It was easy for me. You know, with me crying a lot. But I'm sure DJ's fear can't be worse than mine.**

DJ was terrified the moment he entered his room. There was a snake in his room. A giant one. It was green and was out as thick as half the size as DJ. The snake itself took up more than half the room. DJ whimpered as he carefully stepped over it. It hadn't moved since he came inside and it's head was farthest from him.

He took another step over it, careful to not make a sound. He shuddered as he again lifted his foot carefully. This was difficult. He lowered it again, and unfortunately, there was a loud _creak_. DJ stopped moving and fearfully looked at the snake. It didn't move.

He let out a sigh of relief and took another step. He took another and another and another. He breathed another sigh of relief as he took the last step right next to the button.

And right then is when the snake moved. Its body coiled around DJ's leg. This startled him as he was lifted up from the ground. He was flipped upside down and screamed loudly. The snake's head coiled around and looked at DJ and hissed. And it was then DJ noticed that the snake… had a goatee.

"D-D-Discord?" DJ asked, frightened. The snake brought its head back…

… And laughed. "Ha ha! Good lad! That was a terrific scream of yours!" Discord said proudly. "You're probably the most terrific person to be terrified today!"

"Gl-gl-gl-glad I s-s-s-satisfied you," DJ said, still terrified.

"Ah yes," Discord said, bobbing his snake head. After a moment, Discord reverted to normal and DJ fell on his head. "But, enough fun. You've satisfied me enough. Good luck in keeping your secret." Discord pushed the button and both doors opened and he disappeared, leaving DJ to have renewed worry.

**Confessional: Interessssssssting.**

**DJ: **(Looks worried.) **Great, I forgot all about my secret. Now it's possibly going to be revealed if I don't hurry. Well… Katie's starting to snap out of it. Maybe I should talk to her first. You know, before… its let lose. **(Thinks a moment before face palming.) **That sounded better in my head.**

**(Team Larry)**

The final group of heroes continued their journey onwards. As they trekked, Larry was thinking to himself. _I've made some good friends here, and that'll help me move onto the next round _he thought _but is it enough? Shrub's advice come eliminations will be appreciated, but that doesn't feel like enough. Too bad I can't talk to him right now about this since he's off doing whatever he does when he's not with me. What else can I do that can ensure my safety?_

As he pondered this, he looked up to see Zoey talking to Mike. _Hmm… Mike's been off his game lately. Maybe… NO! I can't think about betraying my friends. I need each and every one of them to help me get to the end. But I'll have to get rid of them eventually… only if they slip up in the challenge. That sounds reasonable. Right?_

"Something on your mind Larry?" Cameron asked next to me.

"Oh, nothing," he said, quickly dropping his thoughts. "Just thinking about the game and how well I'm doing."

"Good to hear," Cameron said. He looks around to make sure the other contestants aren't listening before he whispers, "Can you keep a secret?"

"Sure," Larry said, listening intently. "What's up?"

"Well, I know that you guys are my friends and rely a lot on me as a team," Cameron said, still keeping his voice down. "But the thing is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

I don't want to be here anymore. I can't handle all of this unrealisticness. I came here for Mike, but I can't handle the rest of this. Slender, Discord, everything. I'm already rich. Plus, I could buy you another round of the game. I want you to vote me off next time we lose, but don't tell the others. I don't want to look weak," he finished, looking ashamed.

Larry seemed thoughtful of this. _This could work. Cameron doesn't wish to be here, and if he wants to sacrifice himself, then why shouldn't I let him? But… wouldn't that seem selfish? I'm his friend. I care more about him than the game. Maybe… I can use both angles._

"I see," Larry started slowly. "Well, I can understand that you rather not be here. And I'll respect your wishes and keep quiet and vote for you at the next opportune moment. But, please keep in mind, I'll miss you. You're a good friend. I doubt this team would be the same without you. If you change your mind, let me know immediately, ok?"

Cameron looked relieved. "Thanks Larry. And I understand that you guys might not be the same without me, but I can't stand anymore of this. Thank you."

The rest of the conversation was halted when they came up to the next door. And on it was a picture of Larry. Larry nodded his consent and walked inside.

**Confessional: Torn between the selfish thing and the selfless thing. And the Lewis thing, which is to eat apples!**

**Cameron: I just can't keep going. Larry understands, and I'm sure the others would understand too, but… I'm afraid that they'll be ashamed of me. I care about my friends a lot. I just hope that when I go, they won't be too mad at me that I'm leaving them behind.**

Upon entering his room, Larry noticed two things. One, there were four rats in his room. Two, they were about twice the size of his suit. It took all his self-control not to let his suit vibrate to wake the rats, as they were currently asleep.

Like DJ, he took his steps carefully. He slipped by each rat, being more careful as his feet were bigger than human feet. If he weren't a deceased head, he would have been sweating profusely as he maneuvered through the rats.

Eventually, he came to the button. He sighed in relief as he pushed it. The rats immediately vanished, and both doors opened. The remaining contestants came in, but quickly left. "Come on Larry. We don't want to come in last," Dawn said as she walked quickly through the room. Larry bobbed his suit and followed after them, but not before thinking about something.

**Confessional: That was quick.**

**Larry: That was surprisingly easy. And here I thought this fear challenge would actually be challenging. **(He pauses for a moment as he ponders something.) **And also, why does Dawn want to hurry? Does she have a secret that Discord knows about? If Discord is remotely what he seems like, he would have a lot of dirt on Lewis' family, Dawn included. But I have to wonder, if Dawn is hiding something, what could it be?**

**(Team Alejandro)**

Surprisingly, Duncan had shut up a few minutes earlier. Alejandro was wary that Duncan would attack him again any minute and was ready with a comeback. But Duncan didn't speak, which put Alejandro even more on edge. Gwen sighed behind them, walking in pace with Justin and Ezekiel.

Finally, Duncan spoke, but not what either Alejandro or Gwen expected, "We should probably talk about the elimination. We don't want it to be one of us, in case we don't get immunity. Plus, it's going to happen the second we get out of the challenge. We should probably be prepared."

Alejandro raised an eyebrow. "I know you're going to turn this against me, but for the sake of talking sense, I agree. I say we take out an actual threat this time. Courtney was annoying, and she definitely needed to go when she did. But we have a bunch of strategic threats. Question is, which one do we target first?"

"I'd say we vote for Trent," Duncan said. "After all, he's being smug about the whole love square thing. Also, he's a pretty suave guy. He could pretty much convince anyone here to vote for who he wants."

Gwen glared at Duncan, who didn't see it. So, she said, "You just want Trent gone because I used to date him. And if you can't eliminate Alejandro, you're going to take out whoever you want."

"Pretty much," Duncan said, smugly. "But you have to admit, it'd be a smart move."

"Sure, for you," Gwen said, "but it would cripple the team, if you think about it. Think about all the idiots on this team, like Lightning, Izzy, and Zeke. No offense Zeke," Gwen assured, to which Zeke shrugged. Gwen continued, "Without Trent, we wouldn't have some in the right mind in Team Mr. Coconut, and therefore, chaos."

Duncan sighed, but said, "Fine. What if we weaken Trent before we take him out? If we kick out Mr. Coconut and Lightning, Trent would be easy pickings. Sound fair sweet heart?"

"I can see reasoning to that," Alejandro cut in. "If we all target Lightning, a physical threat would be out of the way, but Team Mr. Coconut would still be ran well. And, of course, Duncan's selfish reasons would be satisfied."

"Fine. I see we're in agreement," Gwen said before they came up to the next door. It was Alejandro's turn this time. The Latino shrugged as he went inside to face his challenge.

**Confessional: Why not vote for me? I can't be eliminated, so life's good!**

**Duncan: Ha! You really think I've forgotten all about Ale- #$%-hole? No way! I had to distract them somehow, and this was the easiest way. Sure, I want Trent gone too, and I'll find some way of convincing the others to vote for him instead of Lightning, but once he's gone, Alejandro will be toast!**

**Gwen: Maybe Duncan's finally giving up? I hope so. I'm not sure how much more of this arguing I can take…**

Alejandro walked inside and he found an empty room. It was dark, and he glanced around for a few moments, trying to make sense of the situation. "Hello? Is my fear in here?" he asked, but he got no response.

He finally spotted the button across the room. He shrugged off the emptiness and walked over toward it. He held out his finger to push it…

… And a hand blocked the finger. Alejandro quickly looked over to the side to see someone who looked vaguely like him wearing blue. And he had on an evil smirk.

"Hello, _Al_," the person said smugly.

"_Jose_," Alejandro said, narrowing his eyes. He took a few steps back, not in fear, but to prevent himself from killing his brother in the rage he felt.

"I thought we agreed you weren't fit to compete this season," Jose said, walking into the room to get a better view of him.

"I changed my mind," Alejandro said simply, looking for a way past Jose to the button. There was none, as Jose stood right in front of it, and looked like he would be able to prevent him from coming close.

"Oh, I've seen it. Your tactic is to play nice and act like your sorry, but then backstab them, correct? Sorry Al, bit predictable," Jose said, crossing his arms.

Alejandro took a breath. "I don't expect you to understand. I regret World Tour. I should have not auditioned, but I did. I now have to redeem myself, and I won't let you stop me."

Jose laughed, taking another step closer. "Redeem yourself? None of those imbecils will forgive you. You left Bridgette stuck to a pole, made Harold take a toll, gave Tyler a negative role, and made Duncan dig himself a hole! You're not forgivable. If it were me, I wouldn't forgive you."

"I get that!" Alejandro practically screeched. "I know that not everyone will forgive and trust me! Have you seen Duncan? He wants to tear me apart. But I'm trying. And if I can't redeem myself fully, I can start anew with the new contestants."

Jose laughed. "Start anew? They hate you too! They've all seen World Tour. They know the real you. And all the crap from the pale dweeb, the #$% #$%? Dara? She doesn't even care. Besides, I think she doesn't have the brain capacity to even understa-" but Jose never got to finish his sentence.

No one knows what went through Alejandro's head. Did he even remember the code of his family? Did he respect it? He probably did. But after talking about Dawn like that, Alejandro didn't think. Jose didn't see the fist until it connected with his face.

Jose crumpled to the floor, completely startled by Alejandro's outburst. He felt his nose and felt the trickle of blood coming. Alejandro stood above him, fuming. "Don't. You. Ever. Talk. About. Dawn. Like. That. Again," he said, so calmly that Jose felt every hair on his body stand up on end. The threat wasn't in the words, but his brother's tone of voice. Talk about her again, and he would do worse than give him a bloody nose.

Alejandro reached over and pushed the button. Jose disappeared, a look of fear in his eyes. The doors opened and Duncan walked inside. "So, conquer your fear? Was it terrifying?"

"Not really," the Latino said, a small smile forming on his face. "In all honesty, I think my fear fears me more than I fear it now."

**Confessional: Well… that happened.**

**Alejandro: For the longest while, I've hated my brother. He's always picking on me and takes away everything I hold dear. But for the first time… I feel as if I had **_**done **_**something about it. I'm aware I broke the rules Mama and Papa, but you insult my only friend, you will get the horns. **(He thinks for a moment.) **Well, if Dawn really is my friend. And I really hope so.**

**(Team Vallowsmeir)**

The group with the demon puppet was advancing quickly through their 'maze'. Val led the way with Geoff and Izzy up beside him. Dakota was at the far back, thinking to herself.

_Crap! This is really bad! Val's really evil, I'm the only one who knows the truth, and I'm being blackmailed by Discord! Why couldn't I have just stayed home? _She thought. She sighed in defeat, hanging her head low.

"I took what you said to thought," came a voice beside her. Dakota looked up to see Noah walking alongside her, his book shut. It was unusual, seeing Noah out of his book and actually talking. It stunned Dakota that he was conversing with her of all people.

"Took what to heart?" Dakota asked cautiously, wondering if this was a trap.

"About what you said about people lying," he replied. "I might, just _might, _agree with you about Val. _Might_. Since this vote will be scattered like flies, I _might _agree in _possibly _voting with you against him."

Dakota kept a poker face, but couldn't help but feel even more stunned. _So far, Noah's played a very passive game, not even wanting to be here _she thought to herself _and yet, here he is offering to help me by pulling a strategic move. Why is Noah so interested?_

"Ok, so, you'll help me vote off Val to keep Izzy away from him?" Dakota asked, still suspicious.

"I'll help you vote out Val because he's annoying," Noah said indifferently. "I don't care about Izzy, I don't care about you. I only care about myself, and right now, Val's intimidating. We have a similar foe. Once he's gone, I'll go back to hating you and everyone else. Do I make myself clear?"

Dakota nodded, despite feeing slightly hurt by Noah's words. Noah nodded back and started to drift back behind Dakota to read. But, before he got too into it, Dakota said, "You know, the thing I said about lying works both ways. So, since we're allies, I'm going to be honest. Ever since we came here, I may have seen you as rude and annoying. But I always considered you a friend. Hopefully, one day, you might consider me the same. And I hope, one day, you have the curtsey of being honest to me."

She walked ahead, leaving Noah behind. Noah looked after her for a moment. "People lie Dakota," he said, "because sometimes, the truth hurts too much for us to bear."

**Confessional: Since when did Noah get so deep?**

**Dakota: So, Noah wants to randomly help me get rid of a threat not only to the game, but to everyone's safety? No, there's something deeper going on here. Noah doesn't 'help' for no reason. There's something else that he's not telling me. But, I did mean what I said. He's my friend, even if it isn't mutual. I just hope he can realize that.**

_Flashback #5: Argument (Takes place a few days after 'Blondes Lie')_

"_I told you. You sustained a bunch of broken bones after your fall."_

"_I know you're lying Carolina! I moved my hand a day after it was supposedly broken!"_

"_I told you that we had the best doctor in the world."_

"_It's _impossible _for a broken bone to heal that fast, even if he was the best doctor. What aren't you telling me?"_

_The argument was being held in a library, the same library from 'Losing Carolina'. However, Carolina was the one sitting in the chair while Noah was pacing across the room. He occasionally glared at his girlfriend as he paced back and forth._

"_I'm telling you the truth! Some camera men found you lying on the ground with several broken bones. You were admitted into the hospital immediately after that and I was called to come and take care of you."_

"_That's just it. You were fast. I was being rushed down the hallway _with you right by me! _So much of your story doesn't make sense! I couldn't have healed that fast and you couldn't have gotten to the hospital that fast unless you were already in London. So, _what's going on?!_"_

_Carolina looked at him for a few seconds. Noah glared back. It was obvious he wasn't going to let this go. He had pieced it all together in a matter of seconds of waking up. She silently cursed herself for not coming up with a better story before sighing._

"_Fine. I've been lying. I went to London about five days before you got admitted to the hospital. I had heard a rumor about mysterious fires over there, much like the one that happened years ago to your parent's house. I was doing research when I got the call. You were covered in massive burns, only they weren't caused by normal fire. It was caused by artificial fire, made from a living organism. And like all the fires I had researched, and you house, and the burns that killed your parents, they were all caused by artificial fire from the _same _organism. It had its own DNA signature. Happy?"_

_Noah looked at Carolina, alternating from looking completely shocked to enrage. "You mean to tell me, your boyfriend, that you found information about my parents death, which I've been searching for four years, and you _kept it to yourself_?! Carolina, I've been looking for evidence for ever, trying to find the killer! Heck, I'm only in Total Drama because I need more money to fund my research! Not to mention I was possibly attacked by the murderer! If I got attacked by the same guy, don't you think _maybe _I have the right to know?"_

"_No," she said, standing up, tears forming in her eyes. "Because if you knew, it would kill you!"_

"_Right about now, I don't give a #$% about my life!" he screamed. "What could be so bad that you can't tell me?"_

"_Fine! You want to know?!" she snarled with a mixture of hate and sadness. "That thing, whatever it was, has a new type of fire. It's not like anything natural to the mortal realm. You've been touched by this fire severely. That should be enough to piece it together. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go bawl my eyes out." Still fuming with anger and sadness, she stormed out of the room._

_Noah did figure out what she meant a few weeks later. He would have rathered Carolina had continued to lie to him._

Meanwhile, up ahead of the group, Val was contemplating things. _If Dakota knows, then she needs to go. Not now. It would look suspicious. I need to find a way to subtly eliminate her without Izzy catching wind of it. Izzy is the key. If I'm ever going to find the Book in this place, she'll be the one to know where it'll be._

"You sure do look like you're thinking very hard Val," Izzy pointed out, stirring Val from his thoughts. "Anything specific on your mind?"

"No, not at all," he lied. "Say, random question. Your uncle doesn't have any good books laying around, does he?"

Izzy pondered this for a moment. "Well, he has this book called 'Private Journal' that I sneak from his room every once in a while," she admitted. "Not really a straight story. It jumps from time period to time period. Ooo! My favorite part is when the main character confesses his concern about one of the contestants! He fears that he may be a problem in the near future! That sound any good? I'm sure I could lend you his copy."

Val seemed intrigued by this, also a tad bit angry that the host already expected his motives. But, instead of showing his true emotions, he said, "Sure Izzy. Sounds like a fantastic read. I wouldn't mind doing some reading on our time off."

"Eh, reading is too challenging," Geoff said from off to the side. He seemed to be butting into the conversation, as if he noticed something. "The easiest thing I can read is Dr. Suess."

"Ooo! Remember the one with the Wocket and the Pocket? That's my favorite one!" Izzy exclaimed.

_Or maybe I can try using her other sister _Val growled angrily in his mind.

**Confessional: Maybe I can try cooking?**

**Vallowsmeir: Come the end of the day, phase one of my plan will be complete. What was phase one? Make connections and scope out the playing field. Now that I know where everything is kept and have a strong alliance, I'm for sure moving onto the next phase. It requires buying my safety and guaranteeing I can get what I seek. I'll require Izzy's help, which is annoying on my end because I have to work with her. You have **_**no **_** #$% idea how much I want to **_**rip her eyes out right now!**_

**Izzy: Val's a really cool guy. Maybe we can bond after the challenge to increase our friendship? After I get him that book, that is.**

**Geoff: Ok, even I know that was fishy, and I'm usually the dumb one when it comes to noticing little things. Why would Val be so interested in Lewis' journal? **(He ponders it for a brief moment before shrugging it aside and smiling.) **Nah! Just the contest getting to me!**

Finally, after what's seemed like forever, Team Vallowsmeir finally came up to their next door. This one had Izzy's picture. Izzy shrugged with a smile and walked into her room. She noticed it empty, she quickly got into a ninja stance.

"So, you wish to face the crazy master. Eh sushi?" she asked no one. "Well, you'll see who dies when you strike first." She didn't dare move, and she waited for what seemed like hours. She waited. And waited. And waited.

And it struck.

A tentacle came out of nowhere and smashed down hard where Izzy was. Well, previously. Izzy had guessed the tentacle's plan and quickly dodged away from it. Before she could fully regain her balance, however, another tentacle appeared and swiped Izzy' legs, knocking her off her feet and sending her sprawling to the floor.

"Oof!" she said, rubbing the back of her head after she had fallen. She quickly jumped to her feet and snarled at the tentacles. "You mess with Izzy, you get Explosivo! Mwhahahahaha!" she laughed like a maniac. She then rushed to the edge of the room, and, with some hidden might, ripped out one of the control panels. She connected a few wires before the tentacles grabbed her by her legs and lifted her up and away from the panel. Not before Izzy started giggling.

Before the tentacles could react, the room exploded. Out of the room, the other members of Team Vallowsmeir were lucky to be out of the way when the door flew off its hinges all the way down the hallway. "Oh gosh, Izzy!" Dakota yelled and rushed inside, Geoff right behind her.

"Am I the only one on this team who doesn't care if Izzy's dead?" Val asked Noah.

"In all honesty, I'm neutral," Noah said with a shrug. Val walked in next, but Noah thoughts briefly, _At least I know Dakota's suspicions are correct_.

When Noah finally walked into the room, he found Izzy standing in the middle of the room, a grin on her face. "And I was like 'Die, tentacles, die!' But they just wouldn't die! So I took a page out of Explosivo's book and blew up the room. Luckily, Discord would have been tossed in jail with Chris if he harmed me, so I'm alive!"

Dakota was shaking as she hugged her friend. "Don't you _ever _do that again! I thought you used that dynamite to explode the place and couldn't get out."

"Nah," Izzy said, waving her hand. "I'm saving that for the right moment. After all, the author of this FanFiction wants me to blow something up at just the right time. Right Ben?"

Everyone was left in an awkward silence as they waited for something to happen. Nothing did. Mostly because the author was ticked everyone kept breaking the fourth wall.

"Ah, come on Benny! Lighten up!" Izzy said light-heartedly.

Don't call me that.

"Benny, Benny, Benny, Benny, Benny, Benny, Benny!"

Stop it!

"Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnyyyyyyyyyyyy."

STOP CALLING ME THAT, DANGIT!

"Geez, you could have just asked," Izzy drawled, hiding a smile.

"Anyway, now that Izzy is done talking to herself," Val interrupted, "Let's move on, shall we? Wouldn't want to get last, would we?"

"But what if Benny wants that to happen?" Izzy asked.

Izzy, so help me, if you don't stop talking to me and calling me that, I swear I will…

"I kid!" Izzy said, although, due to the smile on her face, she was probably enjoying it.

**Confessional: Man, the author is just getting a thorough beating, isn't he?**

**Izzy: Ben knows I'm joking. After all, for me to follow that actual story, he had to let me joke around with him a little.**

**Ben: **(Someone invisible is in the confessional, seemingly writing something down.) **Disabling Izzy's fourth wall breaking technique…**

**Noah: Izzy's whacked. **(He ponders a moment.) **But also a vote. If I help Dakota, then she helps me. By getting Izzy to vote my way. This works perfectly.**

**(Team Mr. Coconut)**

The team with the nut was still on the move. They hadn't stopped at all as they continued to walk down the hallways. Soon, they came up to the next door with the picture of Trent. Trent sighed reluctantly and walked inside, leaving Sadie and Mr. Coconut alone. Lightning was farther behind, muttering to himself.

"So…" Mr. Coconut said, trying to break the silence. He got no response.

_This is ridiculous, _he thought to himself. _Sadie and I are friends. I confided in her some of my secrets. Shouldn't she know that I'm a good enough friend to keep her's? And try to help her if she needs it?_

"Sadie, what's wrong," Mr. Coconut asked. She shifted uncomfortably, still not speaking. Mr. Coconut sighed. "Look, I know you don't want to talk about it, but you can't hold it in forever. If you do, it'll just build and build until you lose it. Please tell me what's wrong." No response.

_Why can't I reach her? _He thought. _There must be something. There's always something. Maybe… I need to talk about last night. Obviously something happened. I was last to fall asleep and first up though, and Sadie didn't leave in between that time. Unless…_

"You didn't happen to have a nightmare, did ya?" Mr. Coconut asked. This certainly got Sadie's attention. Her eyes widened and look quickly at the nut, as if he has stumbled onto a secret,

_Yes! Now I know what's wrong_, he thought to himself. "It's ok, you know. I understand how you feel. I get them every so often too," he said aloud.

There was silence for a few seconds. Finally, Sadie said, "Do you… ever hurt anyone?"

Mr. Coconut paused for a moment. He then answered, "Yes. I did things back in the past, after Owen created me. I worked as a scientist, a doctor, and a nuclear engineer. And, in all honesty, some of those things I did, I regret and am haunted by them when I sleep. But… I know that I'm not that person anymore. I'm someone different. I can overcome those things, and that nightmares are just dreams that try to scare us. We're above trivial things like that. Nightmares are only as scary as we make them to be."

Sadie was silent for a moment, but she seemed to be happier than before. Mr. Coconut smiled, obviously proud that he had made some sort of connection with his friend.

**Confessional: Possible character development or a fluke?**

**Mr. Coconut: I'm happy I finally managed to connect with Sadie. She'll probably still be upset for a while, but given time, I'm sure she'll return to normal in no time. I shall inform Trent when the next possible moment reveals itself. After all, the two are practically meant for each other. **(Looking into his painted in eyes, it was almost as if the nut winked.)

**Sadie: That… helped. I'm still afraid I might hurt Katie but… I'm feeling a bit better. Next to Trent, I have to say Mr. Coconut is my best friend, especially for that. I'm sure Trent would have said the same thing if he wasn't facing his fear.**

Trent looked around the room for a moment before groaning. "Really? This was the best challenge you could come up with?" he muttered. Set in front of him was a giant number seven. Sitting on top was Discord, chewing on some popcorn.

"Hey, _I'm _not the one scared of a number," Discord shot back, a smirk.

"Yeah, ok, but I'm more scared of mimes than sevens. I just mentioned sevens the one time," Trent insisted.

"I could make a mime appear if you want," Discord said with a shrug. His popcorn vanished and Discord jumped off the seven, slowly floating to the ground. When he reached the ground, he snapped his fingers and his outfit changed to that of a mime, black and white stripes, topped off with white face paint. Trent paled, making Discord laugh hysterically, quickly reverting to normal form. "You should have seen your face! Oh wait, you can!" Discord laughed. Sudden, a mirror appeared in front of Trent, showing Trent himself as a mime. This made it worse, Trent paling more and almost fainting. Discord laughed even harder, and after a bit, snapped his fingers to make the mirror vanish.

"You… done… with the… cheap laughter?" Trent breathed.

"Oh, I only just started," Discord replied, wiping away a tear. "Unless, of course, you do me a favor."

"I'm not revealing my crush to Sadie if that's what you mean," Trent said, regaining his breath.

"You had a crush on Sadie?" Discord gasped. "Why, I never knew! But that's not what I wanted. I was wondering if you could quite possibly do something for me."

"And what could that possibly be?" Trent asked sarcastically. Discord appeared right next o Trent and whispered something in his ear. Trent went wide eyed, and only nodded.

"Jolly good!" Discord said in a British accent. "I'll take care of this for you, dear sir." He vanished and reappeared by the button. He pushed it, allowing both doors to open. He quickly vanished, just in time for Mr. Coconut and Sadie to walk in.

"Hey, Trent, look who I cheered up," Mr. Coconut said happily. He then noticed Trent's wide eyed look and became concerned. "Hey pal, what's up?"

Trent looked around for a moment before whispering, "Quick, I need to tell you the plan if we lose. And don't argue, just listen."

**Confessional: What is Discord up to?**

**Mr. Coconut: That's a risky plan. Heck, if he finds out… nope, don't think of that. Trent seems to know what he's doing but… if he's wrong, we're all going to suffer.**

**Trent: If I don't do what Discord says, he'll somehow disqualify Sadie. I couldn't live with myself if she got voted off because I didn't listen. I'll vote him off if I have to, for her sake.**

**(Lewis and Pinkie)**

While the drama happened on the helocarrier, the couple taking a day off were having a picnic. Specifically, they were on top of a head that looked exactly like Lewis'. Both Lewis and Pinkie were a bit pre-occupied, however, as both were on their cell phones.

"Yes. Yes Mr. Grills. Yes, I completely understand. Yep. Thank you. I'll talk to you then. Bye," Lewis said and hung up. Pinkie hung up as well and looked at her fiancé. "That was just Mr. Grills. Just wanted to clear by me a few things concerning the show. I straightened it out. It was mostly about the wedding. You don't mind if I have my uncle Fat Man host that day, do you?"

"Of course not silly. After all, we will be kind of occupied," Pinkie giggled.

"True," Lewis chuckled. "So, who called you?"

Pinkie suddenly got nervous and clutched her arm. "Um… well… remember how I said my family couldn't make it and just my friends would come?"

"Yeah. And that's cool. I'm pretty tight with Fluttershy and I haven't seen Sunset in ages," Lewis said.

"Yeah, well, as far as I know, my friends are still coming, but I just got a call from home saying one of my family _is _coming. And that's great, I love my family, but you two don't really get along…" she said, waiting for something to happen.

Lewis' face fell, which was the reaction Pinkie was expecting. "Please tell me Maud isn't coming," Lewis begged. Pinkie's eyes told Lewis the answer before she answered, making him scream, "NOOOOO!"

"I don't see why you two don't get along," Pinkie said, sighing. "She's just interested in rocks."

"Yeah, but she's so _boring!_ And this is coming from a guy who get easily bored. You think we would get along? Nope, because I _can't stand boredom_!" Lewis said, smacking his head on the statue of himself he was sitting on, which resulted in a massive headache.

"But she's my sister! She respects my decisions. And if you really want to get married to me, you'll put up with being bored for a few days," Pinkie said, then quickly covered her mouth. But the damage was done and Lewis' head swung up.

"She's coming aboard my ship… _for a few days_?" he asked in horror.

"I wasn't going to tell you till the day before," Pinkie confessed.

"Great. So not only do I have to deal with the impending doom of my 'step-dad', an evil demonic contestant, and Dawn's medical needs which could turn for the worse any day now, but I also have to brace myself for impending boredom?" he said rhetorically.

"On the bright side, your uncle's coming tomorrow," Pinkie said, trying to throw something positive in.

"Way to change my mood around," Lewis mumbled.

**Confessional: Even Lewis can get bored.**

**Lewis: I love Pinkie. I love her friends. I love her parents. But her sister? I can't stand how boring she is! It's 'rock' this, 'rock' that. I understand that living on a rock farm has its side effects, but Maud brings boredom to a whole new level! Why must I go through such agony for something I desperately want?**

**Pinkie: Lewis' being overdramatic. He loves me too much. He may not like Maud, but he'll put up with it. He always does.**

"On a less boring note, how's the picnic," Lewis said, quickly changing the subject.

"It's perfect, especially for being on such short notice," Pinkie said, smiling again. "Although, these heads really are creepy. All of the season three contestants have one and then there's this one of you."

"Oh, those were me," Lewis chuckled. "I may be civilized, but I'm a totally troll when it comes to fun."

"You aren't a troll. Excalibur from Soul Eater is a troll," Pinkie said.

Lewis scowled. "Yes. And let us forget ever mentioning his name and move on like he never existed." The couple burst out laughing, finally enjoying their date.

"This is great. Why don't we have more time to do this kind of thing?" Pinkie asked.

"Let's see. I'm working, you're working, Mr. Grills wants me to focus, and I thought there was some other reason… but I can't think of it right now," Lewis said with a shrug.

Before the conversation could continue, someone below the statue yelled, "Is that Lewis Ellimist from Total Drama?! Hey Lewis! Can we get your autograph?"

Lewis chuckled. "That's what it was. Mind if I sign a few autographs before we break out the cider and head on back?"

"Anything for the fans," Pinkie giggled.

**(Team Brick)**

Team Brick had approached their next room. This one had Brick's picture. Brick shrugged and walked promptly inside. Once the door shut behind him, all natural and unnatural light vanished. Brick remained calm for less than a second before screaming as high pitched as he could.

"Sweet momma," he whimpered cowardly, curling up into a ball.

"Scared of the dark Brick?" came Discord's voice somewhere in the darkness. Brick whimpered again. Discord chuckled from distance, obviously amused. "Tell you what Brick. You stay here crying like a baby for a few minutes, and I'll knock off the penalty Cody added to your subgroup. What do you say?"

Brick gave another whimper, unsure how to answer. Discord responded, "I'll take that as a yes. Be back in a few minutes." There was a snap and Brick no longer heard. He was truly alone in the darkness.

**Confessional: Let there be light!**

**Brick: I'm a proud soldier, I brave the unknown. But the darkness… I can't bear not knowing what leers in the unknown. Discord made it worse, but if he'll lift a penalty I don't know about, then I'll stick with the dark. Hopefully Discord comes back soon though.**

**(Team Lindsey)**

The smallest sub-group was walking along the hallway. Lindsey was walking ahead of DJ and Katie, although she threw occasional glances back at them. DJ caught these every so often, still confused about Lindsey's intentions. Ignoring the glances, he looked at Katie, who was starting to cheer up, just a little.

_Maybe I should try talking to her. I'm her friend, so she should trust me. Ok, I'll try it. Hopefully she doesn't get angry with me, _DJ thought. "Hey Katie?" he asked.

She looked up, but said nothing. DJ took another breath and said, "Hey, I know that you've been having a rough few days and something happened last night to make you upset. I know you want to keep to yourself, but I hate seeing you upset. Is there anything I can do to help?"

There was silence for a moment. DJ got even more nervous and was about to apologize when Katie sighed. "I'm sorry I haven't been myself lately," she admitted. "I had a nightmare last night about Sadie, and I just felt so evil and terrible, and I'm sorry you had to see me like that."

DJ gave her a pat on the back and a reassuring smile. "I understand," he told her. "We all have nightmares every so often. But that's just it. They're only dreams. They don't mean anything. I'll help you through this if it's the last thing I do."

Katie smiled back at her. "Thanks DJ. That means a lot to me," she said, and with that, they continued forward in silence.

**Confessional: Dreams are the wish your heart makes. Or something like that.**

**DJ: That went better than I thought it would. It's good to know she considers me a friend and trusts me to help her.**

**Katie: I think I can really trust DJ. He's kind, he's understanding… and super adorable. **(She blushes.) **I might tell him I like him after the challenge. Maybe. I don't know if he feels the same, and I don't want another emotional blow right now.**

The three companions approached their last door. Katie's picture was centered to the side. Katie sighed and took a breath. DJ gave her a look of concern. "You sure you can handle this ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine DJ," Katie reassured him. "I'll see you in a minute." She took another breath and walked into her room. As soon as the door shut behind, there was a loud boom, shocking her, but not scaring her. She sighed. "Really?" she asked no one in particular.

"You said thunder! You weren't here the first season when they did the first challenge, so I just went with what you said a few days ago!" Discord claimed, suddenly appearing in front of her.

"Well, not everything you hear is accurate," Katie muttered. "I said I _hated _thunder, not scared of it."

"Oh well, I knew that fear was a bust anyway," Discord said, waving his hand. "I have some more pressing matters to discuss with you."

Katie raised an eyebrow. "You wanted to speak to me? Why?" she asked.

"Mostly because I was bored," Discord shrugged. "Oh, that, and DJ is on the hook for the secret when you lose the challenge."

It took a moment for it to register to Katie. "Wait… DJ has a secret? But… he trusts me. Why wouldn't he tell me his secret?"

"Beats me," Discord shrugged. "But hey, if you figure it out, let me know."

Katie tried to figure it out. She really did. But she couldn't explain it. Why would DJ keep something from her? She thought they were friends.

"You know," Discord interrupted, "you could, you know, swap places with him. You have a secret as equal to DJ's. If, of course, you don't want to hear DJ's."

It took her another moment to realize what he meant. She finally realized he was reffering to her crush. She blushed, but then looked conflicted. She wanted to know what on Earth DJ was hiding, but that would embarrass him and probably make him feel bad. What should she do?

"Discord," she breathed sadly. "I want you to, if we lose, reveal…"

**Confessional: The author is really being a jerk lately.**

**Katie: **(Has her head in her hands.) **I hope I did the right thing…**

**(Team Larry)**

Larry and his friends were continuing their trek down the hallways. Larry himself was pondering again. _Ok, so I can vote for Cameron next time we lose, _he thought. _That's one problem down. I'm sure my friends will understand, so I'll explain it to them when we lose. Now my only problem is my deal with Al._

He stopped pondering for a moment to find that he was walking beside Dawn and B themselves. Finding this as an excellent opportunity, he cleared his throat. (So to speak.) "So, nice weather we're having, isn't it?" he asked.

Both the two mentioned stopped and stared at Larry. "Larry, no one ever uses that as a conversation starter unless they have an ulterior motive. Plus, you're aura is orange, which is sneakiness. What are you up to?"

Larry, realizing he was in trouble, twiddled his thumbs. He tried to find a way out of this without lying. He sighed, realizing he was caught.

"Fine. I wanted to subtly see if you guys were into each other. Before you ask, Alejandro put me up to it because he wants to use his Chef Idol on you, Dawn," he mumbled.

Both B and Dawn blushed heavily. "Er…" Dawn said, rubbing the back of her head.

"Look, I know I was probably far off, but Alejandro promised me a favor in the future. And he legit wanted to give you something, according to Shrub. I was only trying to help," Larry sighed.

B and Dawn blushed even more, Dawn even giggling. "Oh Larry," she said. "You're definitely my best friend, but you don't have to help Alejandro hook me up. I need to talk to him about that," she said, shaking her head. She continued, "Besides, me and B are only friends. Right B?" B nodded his agreement, silently chuckling.

Larry sighed, and nodded. "I understand. Sorry if I lost any trust from you."

"Silly," Dawn giggled again. "It takes a lot to lose my trust. Just be honest and tell me you real motives." Larry nodded, and followed them onward.

**Confessional: Well, that ship sunk.**

**B: I just barely realized that the fans may have thought that the flower was a romantic gesture. Sorry folks, but I don't like Dawn that way. She's adorable and a close friend, but I agree we are only friends.**

**Dawn: Oh Larry… **(She giggles.) **That was definitely interesting. I might have to talk to Alejandro about that Idol of his. Honestly, I don't like anyone like that! **(She suddenly blushes.) **Er, well, maybe I find someone as a kindred spirit, but… I don't think I'm ready for another relationship yet. Besides, he wouldn't be interested in someone like me.**

**Larry: I may have let it slip, but I won't give up easily. I will help Al, even if I still think he's kind of sketchy. But, I'm a head of my word, and I will follow through.**

Team Larry came up to the next door. This one was Zoey's, but it had a little note attached to the picture. Zoey walked up to it and pulled the note off. She read aloud, "For this challenge, you must bring Mike inside with you. Why? Go in and see." She finished the note and looked confused.

"I guess your fear deals with me?" Mike asked.

"Kind of, but… I don't see how it's possible if what you told me was true," Zoey said. "Let's just go inside and see."

Mike nodded. The two opened the door and walked inside. Upon entering, they noticed Discord in a pink suit with a rose in the breast pocket. He was sitting in a big pink chair. His hands were together and he had a devious look on his face.

"Well, well, well," Discord said mischievously, "I've certainly been looking forward to this one. Mostly because I don't if this will be a bust or not. Let us see then."

"Excuse me, but what's Zoey's fear exactly, and why am I in here?" Mike asked.

"Ah yes, that," Discord smirked. "Well, before I explain that, let me say this. Unlike the other contestants, you only have to see this fear happen. Once that is done, I'll send you on your merry way. As for the challenge… Mike lets me take his shirt off."

"I'm sorry, what?" Mike asked, surprised.

"The challenge for Zoey is you let me rip your shirt off," Discord repeated.

Mike looked at Zoey, hopelessly confused. Zoey sighed and explained, "My biggest fear is Vito. You said he was gone, so if Discord rips your shirt off, then he won't show up."

Realization hit Mike's face. "Oh, alright. The rest of my personalities are on the fritz, so this shouldn't be hard."

"Or will it?" Discord smirked. He snapped his fingers and appeared behind Mike. "Too bad you don't know what I know." With a rip, Mike's shirt flew off. Mike, shocking Zoey, took a deep and jagged breath. His hair slicked back and he had on a wicked smirk.

"Yo, yo, yo. Guess whose back in the crib?" Vito asked, an evil glint in his eye.

Zoey, on the other hand, had her mouth dropped. "B-b-b-but Mike said you were…."

"Interesting," Discord said mischievously. "Well, you pass. Imagine the drama this will cause though. This is getting good!" Discord snapped his fingers and he and the chair disappeared, while Mike's shirt reappeared. Both doors opened.

"What happened?" Mike asked, looking confused. He noticed Zoey looking shocked and hurt, making him concerned. "What happened Zo?"

"You… You lied to me," Zoey said, a tear exiting her eye. She ran for it, tears coming out of her eyes as she ran out of the room.

"What?" Mike asked as the others approached him. "I don't… remember… Oh no… Zoey! Wait!" He ran after Zoey, leaving the other four looking confused.

"Er… did we miss something?" Cameron asked.

"How come I always miss the romantic drama not caused by me?" Larry asked.

**Confessional: I love that Larry completely changes the subject.**

**Mike: CRAP! My other personalities must have switched out with **_**Vito**_**! That's why I can't activate the other three! But… how did they reactivate? I needed to have extreme head trauma to have them switched out. Man, I hope I can explain this to Zo before she gets overly angry.**

**Zoey: **(Obviously over angry.) **MIKE IS SO DEAD WHEN I'M ABLE TO STAND LOOKING AT HIS FACE!**

**Larry: This may sound completely cutthroat, but I'm wondering if this is my chance to convince Zoey to vote off Cameron. Just a thought.**

**(Team Alejandro)**

Team Alejandro was walking along listening to Alejandro's story about his fear. "As you know, Jose has been picking on me my whole life. And I wasn't able to harm him because of this silly tradition we have in our family. I resent him, but I was never angry enough to do what I did. But when he started insulting the only person who ever wanted to give me a chance…. I couldn't take it. I feel so free now."

"Thanks for telling us your life's story," Duncan muttered. "We really wanted to hear that."

"I found it kind of sweet," Gwen said. "Dawn seems like a sweet girl. I'm glad that you consider her a friend. If you have really changed, then I wouldn't mind if you socialized with her more."

"You think she would accept me? After all the evil I did?" Alejandro asked.

"She forgave Scott of all people," Gwen said. "Who says she can't forgive you? Er… no offense Scott."

"Ugh, shoot me now and leave me to die with all this heart-felt nonsense!" Duncan cried. To Duncan's relief, the next door was ahead. And it was his. "Yes! Thank the nonexistent beings that look over us!" he cried and ran into his room.

**Confessional: Duncan has no heart.**

**Gwen: Duncan has a heart. It's just not jumping out to sob-stories dealing with Alejandro. Makes sense when you think about how much of a jerk he is to Al.**

**Alejandro: You know, I keep hearing this story about Dawn and Scott, but I really have no idea what's behind it. Sure, Dawn forgave Scott and all, but so far, Dawn hasn't once come over to talk to Scott, even if he can't talk back. Something about this is weird. Maybe I can ask her. If she wants to talk, that is.**

Duncan walked in with a smirk. It fell away when he saw what lay ahead. His cockiness left immediately. He froze, ultimately terrified of what lay ahead.

A Selene Dione Music Store Standee.

He was so totally screwed.

"I've been looking forward to this one," Discord laughed. He appeared behind the standee with a smirk. "I'm totally enjoying your utter terror."

"Stop… intimidating me man," Duncan whispered.

"You scared Duncan?" Discord taunted. "You want her to go away?"

"Please…" he whispered. A tear was forming in his eye.

"Alright, I'm a nice guy," Discord shrugged. His smirk grew. "If you vote with Gwen. And only if you vote with Gwen. Deal?"

"Yes…" he whispered.

"Done deal," Discord nodded and vanished, taking the standee with him.

**Confessional: He's completely bad-a, but when it comes to standees, he's a total coward.**

**Duncan: Hey, look, I still want Trent gone. But, ya know… I really wanted that standee to go away. I mean, I guess I could go back on my word, I normally do, but I don't want that thing randomly appearing in the confessional! It'd kill me!**

**(Team Vallowsmeir)**

The team with the puppet continued down the hallways. Dakota was by herself in the back of the group, talking quietly to herself. "I have Noah on my side," she muttered. "But that's only two votes. Val runs practically half the team, most of that half not knowing it. How can I over-throw Val if Val runs the votes?"

"Talking to yourself?" someone asked. Dakota yelped and looked around, seeing Geoff standing near her with a smile. "It's cool. I do it sometimes myself. Helps me think better."

"Yeah, I was just trying to figure out how to eliminate someone," Dakota said, rubbing her bracelet nervously. Geoff took notice and nodded his head.

"I understand how you feel, especially with what just happened with your ex," Geoff admitted. "I could… help you. You know, to redeem myself with all my wrong deeds. I know I didn't wrong you specifically, but if someone's bugging you, I'd hate to let you stay here with them."

Dakota smiled thankfully. "Thanks Geoff, but… I have to do it subtely. I have a secret that Discord is blackmailing me for… so if I tell you anything, or even attempt to get people myself to eliminate this guy, then he'll out me."

Geoff looked Dakota over and nodded. "I know that feeling too. It's tough. But I have away around that. Why don't you just tell me the sub-group this guy is in? You wouldn't outright be telling me and I can still help you out."

"That's… a really smart idea," Dakota said, eyes widened in happiness. "Ok, but only one hint. He's in our sub-group. Now, let's hurry before Val sees us talking," Dakota whispered and scurried ahead. A bit behind her, Geoff had a smirk grow on his face.

"You sneaky little devil you," he chuckled and followed after her.

**Confessional: If only Geoff knew how true that really was…**

**Dakota: I hope he got my extra hint…**

**Geoff: In case you're wondering, I got her extra hint.**

The sub-group had finally reached their second to last door. And, also surprisingly, it was Val's picture next. No one really thought this out of the ordinary except the puppet himself. _I thought Discord would save me for last, _he thought. _Why put me now?_

"Come on Val, we don't have our entire lives waiting for you to move your cotton butt," Noah muttered. Val scowled, but did as Noah suggested and walked in. Val expected to see babies, which he would have promptly murdered in sheer terror of being contaminated by innocence and love. Instead, Discord was in front of him, wearing a smirk.

"Hey _Val_. Long time no prank. How's your demon life treating you?" Discord asked.

Val snarled and charged at the magical human boy. Discord chuckled and snapped his fingers, appearing behind the puppet. "You're not one for talking, I remember," Discord said, clucking his tongue. "Don't speak or try to kill me, because you can't do either with me around. Just listen with your non-existent puppet ears. I know what you're after, I know who you need, and I can easily tell you how to get it."

Val snarled again, but this time did not charge. "How weak do you think I am? You think I want your #$% charity? You're the poorest excuse for a demon if I ever saw one! All this _love _and _friendship_! Who do you think you are, dating that _retched _excuse for a creature? If you were a true demon, YOU'D HAVE KILLED HER A MILLION TIMES OVER BY NOW!"

Val didn't really stand a chance at this point. He was suddenly roughly shoved against the wall, two firm hands wrapped around his cotton neck. The grip was so tight he could hardly breathe. Discord stood in front of him, his eyes flaring, fire literally coming from each one. One look, and Val could have sworn he saw Discord rip him apart, thread by single thread.

"Fluttershy is _an angel_. Get that through you're thick, non-existent skull! I'm _not _your puppet slave, despite how freaking ironic it sounds! You forget who's really pulling the strings here, and I can guarantee it isn't you. So, suggestions? _LEAVE FLUTTERSHY OUT OF THIS!"_

Discord's final echo was so loud, everyone across the ship could hear it. Even Lewis could have sworn he picked up something. Val continued to stare into Discord's eyes, not backing down. But, after several minutes, Val relented.

"Tell me what you know, and Fluttershy will not be killed _by me_. I swear it under the Demon Law we both abide by," Val muttered.

Discord's firey eyes vanished, but he did not release his grip. "I accept it, but mark my words. The day anyone lays a hand on her, I _will _kill you. Understand?" Val grumbled his agreement, and Discord released him. "Alight, here's what I know," Discord started.

**Confessional: That was… random.**

**Vallowsmeir: **(Looks at the camera in fury, disgust, and amusement.) **As I said before, Discord is hardly a demon. Idiot. I can't believe he gave up his demonic form to be human **_**with another human**_**. It's #$%! That being said, Discord's a powerful ally. Heck, he's more powerful than **_**me**_**. The info he gave me will not only secure me of the item I seek, but I'll also be able to spring Slenderstine. Without Discord's advice, I'd be clueless in where to begin in springing her. I still hate him, and mark my words, Fluttershy will die. But for now, I'll lay low. At least until Discord leaves, then I'll resume my plan.**

**(Team Mr. Coconut)**

The team with the nut was a lot more relaxed now that Sadie was happy again. The three joyously talked about life, all laughing. The excluded member, Lightning, was still lagging behind, grumbling to himself. It wasn't for a while until the next door came up, this one being Sadie's. Sadie tensed up for a moment, which Trent quickly took notice of.

"Hey, you'll be fine. I bet you're fear isn't that bad," Trent reassured. "Just go in there and come straight back out. Nothing too bad, right?"

Sadie took a breath and nodded once. She opened the door and quickly walked inside. She instantly noticed the hundreds of masks covering the room. Some were creepy masks, other's were animal masks. One was even a Discord mask. Sadie shuddered and slowly started to make her way across the room. But she couldn't help but notice that the Discord mask's eyes kept following her. She picked up a bit of speed, but the eyes continued to followed the girl. She was close to the button, but right before she got the chance to press it…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the Discord mask screamed. Sadie screamed in sheer terror. She fell backwards onto the ground, in complete shock. Tearing up, she quickly got to her feet and pressed the button. The Discord mask was laughing as it and all the others disappeared from the room.

**Confessional: At least the Haunted Mask wasn't there.**

**Sadie: **(Her eyes are red, but the tears of fear are gone.)** Remember my fear of masks? Yeah, my new fear is totally Discord.**

**(Gold Hall)**

Down in the Gold Hall, Fluttershy was searching for her boyfriend. She checked the holodeck and the other big rooms, as well as the living quarters. Discord was nowhere to be found. She could have sworn she heard his voice, a scream of anger, but she dismissed it as her mind playing tricks on her. She was about to give up her search when she heard something behind her. She turned to see Discord sitting there with a picnic lunch.

"I was wondering when you would come looking for me," he said with a smirk. Fluttershy hesitantly walked toward him.

"This isn't some kind of distraction, is it?" she asked carefully.

Discord smiling and snapped his fingers. A huge bottle of apple cider appeared in one hand and two glasses appeared in the other. Fluttershy's mouth watered, and, suspicions aside, joined Discord. Discord smirked and poured both of them a glass.

"So, how you liking your job?" Discord said, handing her a glass.

"It's alright," Fluttershy said, taking a sip. "It's not like I'm doing anything. You're doing more than me."

_Lot more than you think _Discord thought to himself. "I'm a pretty busy guy now that I'm host of this show. Just think of all the twists I could make? And not to mention all the dangerous challenges I could invent. Plus, maybe I could break Chris out of jail…"

Discord stopped when he looked at Fluttershy's eyes. Now, to normal people in Fluttershy's town, they would just see a girl glaring at someone. If an animal saw her, they would see a monstrous demon. But what Discord saw was much worse. He saw the cutest girl in the world pouting.

"Alright! I admit it! I've been sabotaging the teams so that Val would have an advantage!" Discord wailed, not being able to stand the sight of his girlfriend like that. Fluttershy stopped her stare, but now she looked concerned.

"Val? T-t-t-t-the d-d-d-demon p-p-p-puppet who w-w-w-wants to kill people?" she whimpered. Suddenly, her fear turned to anger. "WHAT IN CELESTIA'S NAME WERE YOU THINKING? DO YOU WANT PEOPLE DEAD?"

Discord, hating seeing his girlfriend and only friend angry at him, looked down at the ground. "I'm-I'm sorry Fluttershy. It's not that I want him killing people… especially those I care about, namely you. It's just… it's who I am. I'm supposed to be the one controlling the chaos. I don't know anything else. Plus, it's how Ben writes me. You know how he is."

Fluttershy's face softened, but not by much. "I understand. The first bit. But blaming your actions on others, especially someone who doesn't even exist, is not acceptable. But I understand that you're only following your chaotic instincts. But… there's more than just causing chaos. I love you Discord. I don't want your actions to separate you from me. Don't you love me enough to respect that?"

Discord sighed and nodded. "I understand, Flutters. I promise I won't stick my nose where it doesn't belong if it'll hurt people. I swear on the Demon Law that I abide by."

Fluttershy softened more, and even offered a small smile. "You're not a demon Discord. You're more of a… dark angel. Besides, you gave up your immortality to be with me, didn't you?"

"My immortality, yes," Discord said, glad for the change of subject. "My powers? No. And it's those that technically make me a demon still. But, if I had to, I'd totally give them up for you, Flutters." Fluttershy couldn't help but beam, and it was then that the two officially started their amazing but brief picnic indoors.

**Confessional: Discord has obviously not seen Twilight's Kingdom part 2.**

**Discord: I have to Confessional! I'm just not as much as a jerk as that dimensional Discord. Plus, he's an **_**actual **_**demon. I'm a human with demonic powers. There's a huge difference.**

**Fluttershy: I'm upset Discord is stirring the pot, not only with the contest, but with actual lives as well. I hope he knows what he's doing, otherwise Lewis isn't going to be very happy when he gets back. Good thing he isn't here to see all the mess Discord made, right?**

**(Edited into the footage from several hours later)**

**Lewis: Fluttershy knows I can see everything that happened **_**while **_**I was gone, right? It's called video recording. We use it to see things we've missed in other people's lives.**

**(Team Brick)**

After a few minutes, the lights in Brick's room turned on and both doors opened. Brick let out a sigh of relief as the rest of his team walked in. Not sparing a moment for chitchat as their quest was almost complete, they ran quickly through the other door. They didn't walk far. They quickly came to Bridgette's room, to which she groaned. She entered inside to find… nothing.

"Great. Another 'be stranded in a room with no one around for hours on end?' Just terrific," Bridgette muttered to herself.

"I wouldn't say, _alone_," Discord's voice said. Discord, with a flash of light, appeared in the room, with a table covered with a yellow tablecloth complete with a tea set in front of him. He sat in a simple wooden chair, while across from him was an empty wooden chair. "Sit down, dear Bridgette. I have a bit I wish to discuss with you."

Bridgette, relieved she wouldn't be alone, quickly sat in the chair across from Discord. Discord snapped his fingers and the teapot lifted and poured tea into both his and Bridgette's teacups. When it was finished, the teapot set itself down and both humans lifted their tea to drink.

Once she had a few sips, Bridgette set hers down. "So, what makes you pay me a visit?"

"Oh, nothing much. Originally I was going to give you the Pinkie Idol, but I just had a talk with my dear girlfriend," Discord said with a sigh. "I love her to pieces, but she sure does get in the way of my chaos."

"You know," Bridgette purred, "I could certainly give you some _chaos_." She said this last word very seductively. It took Discord a second to laugh a hearty laugh.

"Wow, you're dumb," Discord said, smirking. "I sent Fluttershy to the camera room. She's watching you make a move. _On her boyfriend_, by the way. And trust me, she hardly ever gets mad, but when it comes to me making mistakes and people trying to make a move on me, she becomes _really _tempermental."

Bridgette slouched and pouted at Discord. "You're no fun," she muttered.

"On the contrary, I'm killer at games," Discord said, pulling out a deck of cards from his sleeve. He started to shuffle the cards, a smirk on his face. "You know, I may not be able to give you, shall we say, immunity, but I can give you a chance for something else."

Bridgette's interest was piqued as she raised an eyebrow. "Such as?" she asked.

Discord stopped shuffling and spread the deck face down across the table. There were thirty cards in all, each one designed in the exact same way. "I have here something secret about each contestant," Discord chuckled. "Each card represents one of your fellow competitors. Some of these secrets are absolutely hilarious but of no use to you. Others are less funny, but I'm sure you could make use of them. I'm letting you pick three."

Bridgette raised an eyebrow. "Seriously? No strings attached?"

"Nope," Discord smirked. "Except one. Vote with Larry next time you lose. Don't argue, just do it."

Bridgette didn't even need to consider it. "Done," she responded. Immediately, she grabbed three cards, all the ones in the middle. She turned them face up to reveal Scott not in his Trauma chair and was smirking, Mike as Vito, complete without a shirt, and Dakota as Dakotazoid.

"Wow, those are some juicy cards," Discord smirked. "I might as well let you in on them. Dakota can still revert to her demonic self from last season using her bracelet, Scott isn't the mindless person you think he is in the Trauma chair, and Mike, despite what he says, can still revert into Vito with his shirt off. Excellent choice, I must say."

Bridgette smirked, especially at mention of Mike. "Thank you Discord. You've certainly helped my game quite well," she said.

"My pleasure," Discord said, nodding toward her. "My work here is done. Oh, your sub-group will, no matter what, rank first. You guys are safe, as well as your secret." Bridgette smirked as Discord snapped his fingers and vanished.

**Confessional: Believing Discord is like taking a gamble.**

**Bridgette: I think my odds of winning have definitely **_**increased. **_**Plus, now I can have the cuddle time with Mike I've been yearning for. Without Zoey knowing, of course.**

**(Team Larry)**

Mike was frantically trying to catch up to his girlfriend, but it was to no avail. She was far too fast, and Mike, without Svetlana, could not keep up. He had to stop in the middle of the hallway to catch his breath. The others soon followed behind him.

"You know Mike, it would be a lot easier if you told us what happened," Larry pointed out.

"I told you before, I can't _remember _what happened," Mike sighed. "Discord ripped off my shirt and… that's it, complete blank. Obviously Vito came out, hence why I can't remember, but I swear he was gone up till now. I just don't understand it."

Dawn was about to speak up when she saw the dark spot in Mike's aura again. This time, it appeared in the shape of a finger. Wagging back and forth. She gasped, horrified. Whatever was in Mike's aura was telling her not to mention it. Mike's aura had its own conscience.

"Dawn? Hello? Dawn? Do you see anything in Mike's aura?" Larry's voice said, jolting Dawn out of her terror. Her eyes lingered on Mike's aura, the dark part now smaller and more spread out. She considered what she saw and sighed.

"No. It's as normal as it was last time I looked," she mumbled.

"Oh well. Thanks for trying Dawn," Mike sighed. "Maybe I should wait back? Give Zoey some space?"

"Sounds smart," Cameron said. "I'll go and talk to her. Maybe I can soften her up?"

"No, wait," Larry said. "Let me. I needed to talk to her anyways. Dawn, since your fear is next, you should probably come along. Let's hurry up and get this over with. I'll run back to get you three when Dawn's doing her fear." The five agreed and the two oddballs continued forward, Dawn more fearful than before.

**Confessional: Ah, ah, ah.**

**Dawn: Mike's aura wagged its finger at me! **(She pales in terror.) **That and the fact I have to face my dad… today isn't really great.**

**Cameron: I think maybe Larry is going to get Zoey on board to vote me off. I know Mike needs me right now, but I really can't handle the illogic. Hopefully Larry can convince Zoey and Dawn to rid of me without revealing I actually want off.**

Larry and Dawn didn't have to walk very far. They had turned the corner to find Dawn's door and Zoey standing near it right up ahead. Zoey was on her knees, crying her eyes out. Dawn reached the girl first and put her hand on her sister's shoulder. "There, there. You'll be alright," Dawn cooed.

"Alright? First, Mike insults me. Then, it turns out he's been lying all this time about Vito. What's next? Some chick randomly thinks he's hot and they want to do it?" Dawn winced at this last one, remembering Bridgette's aura, but kept her mouth shut. "I just don't think I can trust him anymore."

"I wouldn't doubt him too much," Larry interjected. "He claims he really didn't know Vito was back. It might explain why he can't access the others."

"But how do you _know_? He could just be lying again," Zoey muttered.

Larry decided then to take the chance. "Then vote off Cameron," he said.

Dawn, out of character, glared at the head. Zoey, furious, turned her head to glare at Larry as well. "You think _now _is the time to talk strategy?" Zoey growled at Larry.

"Think about it," Larry continued. "Mike brought Cameron on because he needed him to monitor his personalities, correct? If you vote him off and Mike is being honest, he'll be devastated. But if Mike doesn't react, then he's lying. Make sense?"

Zoey actually considered this. "You… might be onto something. Alright, I'll give it a shot. But I'm not going to like voting off a friend, keep that in mind."

"Noted," Larry saluted. He then turned to Dawn. "You better get to your fear. We're running low on time here, and I need to run and get the others."

"Oh," Zoey said, turning to the Moonchild. "I totally forgot that you have to still face you're fear. I'm sorry."

"It's alright," Dawn said, a bit softer than normal. "Lewis gave me the hint a few days ago. I think I knew it was coming… still doesn't make me any less scared though."

"Why? What are you scared of?" Larry asked. Dawn didn't respond right away. Instead, she went over to the door and pressed the button to open the door.

Right before she went in, she turned to Larry and said, "Dad." And then promptly walked inside.

**Confessional: Angst. It's a love hate relationship.**

**Zoey: I feel like a jerk. I'm going to betray Cameron when we lose, and I forgot all about Dawn's fear. Geez, when I'm upset, I sure can be a jerk.**

**Larry: I think I accomplished the mission here. Zoey'll vote off Cameron, and hopefully, Dawn will too. I do have to wonder why Dawn fears her dad so much. What could he have possibly done?**

Dawn immediately noticed that her room was dark. She was able to just barely see ahead of her, but the rest of the room was pitch black. She gulped, knowing what was in that darkness. She took a breath and took a single step forward.

"I'm not going to shoot you this time," she heard a snarl come from the shadows. She gulped, retracting her step. It was the voice that haunted her nightmares. The one she wished to never hear again.

Her father's.

"I see your still carrying that _thing _with you," the voice growled again. Dawn opened her mouth to protest but was interrupted with, "DON'T SPEAK TO ME! EVER, YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING #$%! I can see through #$% perception filters, #$%it. I know it's still there, and you know I know it's there, and you know I will never ever let you be happy with it."

Dawn blinked away her tears. _He's not going to hurt you. Never again. Lewis won't let him. Lewis won't ever let him hurt you like he did before, _she thought to herself.

"In case it crossed your mind, Lewis' not here," the voice spoke again, as if reading Dawn's thoughts. Dawn tensed up, not daring to move. "If I wanted to, I could hurt you. Like the good old days. When I was able to use you like you were supposed to be used. _A target_!"

Dawn's tears poured now, but she kept it silent. She knew not to cry loudly. That only made these worse. Much worse.

"That's all you'll amount to, at least," the voice continued, "I mean, who would ever want someone as completely worthless as you? You're pathetic! A big, fat, #$%! Scott's #$%, but a #$% all the same. You don't deserve to even be breathing. Waste of air, of space. I tried to kill you, of course, but that nosy #$% of a brother _stopped _me. What the #$% is his damage? He knows you're of no worth. He's giving you false hope. He hates you as much as me."

It was so bad she let out a sob. She caught herself before it was too loud, but it was too late. The voice stopped talking, remaining silent for a few moments. It took a moment before he said, "You know what I do when you make a sound during our 'practice sessions'."

It happened so fast Dawn didn't see it coming. A man jumped from the darkness, lunging at Dawn. His face was uncovered, revealing his red hair and a jagged scar underneath his left eye. He was wearing a sleeveless green jacket with an orange undershirt. He wore a brown tool belt and tattered blue jeans. In his hand, he had a giant scyth, and it was coming toward Dawn with wicked speed.

Dawn faintly remembered screaming before someone a bit taller than her appeared in front of her. The blur crashed into the person in front, making him tumble backwards. Dawn leaped out of the way, watching the two tumble. The boy who blocked the attack was Discord, who roughly kicked the other man aside. The other man was Dawn's father and Lewis' infamous brother, Leroy. Leroy attempted to lunge at his daughter again but Discord hurriedly snapped his fingers, making Leroy vanish.

"Lewis would have killed me if I didn't showed up when I did," Discord muttered under his breath. He glanced over Dawn for a moment. "He didn't touch you?" Dawn shook her head. "Good. That would have been a disaster," Discord sighed. He gave Dawn a small smile. "Say hi to your uncle Stich for me when you see him. Also, good luck." Discord vanished and Dawn was left to cry out the rest of her tears.

**Confessional: No comment.**

**Dawn: **(Sobbing.) **I hate my dad. Hopefully no one picked up on the things he said…**

**(Team Alejandro)**

The six companions approached their final door. This one was Scott's. Scott beeped red as he rolled forward. He bumped against the door, making it open. He rolled all the way in, the door shutting behind him. The look on his face unfroze into a look of panic.

"Just get in, have Fang beat you up a little, get out," Scott muttered nervously. "I'm sure it's a lot harder said than done."

He didn't have to go too far in. Fang was sitting in the corner, his toothy grin smirking right at Scott. Scott himself gulped nervously. "N-n-n-n-nice shark," he said quietly. "Only hurt me a little, alright?" Fang's grin widened. Before Scott could blink, Fang had rushed forward and lifted Scott up high. Scott screamed as loud as he could and was tossed across the room. His chair hit the wall, making it spark. Scott groaned in pain.

"Ow," he moaned. He managed to get over the pain and look over at Fang. Before he could get a good look, Fang had already approached yet again and picked Scott up. Scott screamed as he was, again, thrown acrossed the room. This time, his chair hit the magic button. Fang quickly vanished from sight.

Before the others could enter, Scott quickly resumed his frozen face. The others came in and quickly noticed that Scott's chair was sparking. "Er… is your chair supposed to be doing that?" Duncan asked. Scott beeped red, but started onwards.

**Confessional: Beep!**

**Scott: **(He's still in his suit, but Scott is smirking as his chair seemed to spark worse.) **All according to plan.**

**(Team Vallowsmeir)**

The group of five had reached their last door. This one was Noah's, who grumbled something incoherently. He roughly shoved his book into Izzy's hand and walked inside. In front of him, several hundreds of Discords stood before him. "Hi Noah!" they all said at once.

"And I thought Izzy was barely tolerable," Noah grumbled. "What do you want so I can get out of here?"

"Play the idol, Noah," they all said. "Preferably someone from Team Larry. That's all we want."

"And I get?" Noah said, waving his hand around.

"Immunity for this elimination," they all said.

"Eh, whatever," Noah muttered. All the Discord's smirked and vanished, allowing both doors to open.

**Confessional: Noah is very selfish, isn't he?**

**Noah: I didn't realize it until now that this makes Val immune as well. Darn it. Oh well, next elimination, right? Not that I care or anything.**

**(Team Mr. Coconut)**

The four companions (with Lightning dragging behind) approached their last door, which was Mr. Coconut's. Mr. Coconut gave a slight nod and walked inside. On the other side was a huge kitchen, completely set with raw meat and cleavers and who knows what else. Mr. Coconut clenched up, but walked in farther.

As he delved farther into the kitchen, the scene began getting more appalling. Fresh fruit was being blended in blenders, apples were being cooked into pie, and even pineapples were being sliced by a slicing machine. But the worse thing was what set Mr. Coconut off.

Ahead of him, Discord was smiling sadistically. He was standing behind a counter. On top of said counter was a cutting board, with a huge coconut sitting on top. His smirk huge, he quickly lifted up a cleaver. Mr. Coconut screamed in panic as Discord brought it down on the unsuspecting fruit.

"Mr. Coconut! Wake up!" he heard someone shout. Mr. Coconut jerked up, shaking his suit around. He was in a fear room, but the kitchen was no longer there. All that was in there with him were Sadie and Trent.

"What… what happened?" he asked woozily.

"From what we guess, you passed out. Discord must have given you a free pass and stopped the fear, letting us come in," Trent said. "You alright?"

"Yeah… just unpleasant memories," Mr. Coconut muttered. "Let's hurry this up. We should almost be done, right?"

**Confessional: At least he didn't have to face Gordon Ramsay.**

**Mr. Coconut: Its stuff like that which makes me glad I no longer work for who I used to work for. Those guys were… sick. **(He shudders.)

**(Hall of Death)**

Discord and Fluttershy were waiting outside of the containers. They had both joined back up with each other when Discord was done messing with the last few contestants. This was a pretty long challenge, and it was finally time to see which team would lose.

"I'm a bit nervous. What if the Heroes lose and Dawn's voted off?" Fluttershy asked worriedly.

"Don't worry. Before you lectured me, I pretty much decided how the rest of tonight is going to go," Discord said, smirking.

Fluttershy raised a curious eyebrow. "How?" she asked suspiciously.

"You'll see," Discord said, continuing to smirk. Right then, Team Vallowsmeir burst from the container. "And congrats to Team Vallowsmeir! They are not only safe from my threat of the secret, but also safe from elimination if their team loses."

"We better not. Or else," Val threatened. The next sub-group to emerge from the container was…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Team Brick. "And same goes to Team Brick," Discord rewarded. "If they lose, they are safe from elimination."

"Darn it," Tyler muttered. Quite soon after, Team Mr. Coconut emerged from the container as well, much to the dismay of Team Brick.

"Seems like the Villainous Vultures have the lead," Discord said. "Will the Heroic Hamsters catch up? Or is this a victory they cannot win?"

**Confessional: I'm just a voice inside a wooden box.**

**Brick: We're so screwed. I thought I fixed the time penalty with my extra time in my room. Apparently not.**

**(End of the Heroes' Hall)**

Both Team Larry and Team Lindsey arrived at the exit at the same time, both lacking a member. Not really wanting to risk it, both teams quickly hurried outside. DJ rounded the corner, just seeing the two teams leave. "Hopefully I'm not the last one," he said, and quickly ran to the exit.

But before he could leave, someone yelled, "Wait!" DJ turned to see Dawn, struggling to catch up. She looked as if the walk was extremely tiring, and also as if she was heavier than she looked. She also had tears in her eyes and a look of dread.

"I can't," DJ responded. "I have a secret I can't risk being revealed. I have to go first. I'm sorry." He was about to step through when a loud jerky sob escaped Dawn's mouth.

"I can't let mine be revealed!" she yelled in desperation. "DJ, please, let me go first!"

"Why? I can't let Katie know I like her! It'll ruin our friendship!" DJ claimed.

Dawn looked at DJ, her eyes red. "DJ, my secret is more important than that. I could lose all my friends, all my respect. Please DJ, I beg of you. Let me go first."

DJ pondered for a moment before sighing. "I'm sorry. I don't know what your secret possibly is, but I need to…"

"I'll tell you mine," Dawn interrupted desperately. "But you need to not tell anyone. Please? Hear me out before you do this?"

DJ nodded, feeling this was reasonable. Dawn took a quick breath. "DJ, when I was with Scott, we did something. Something that was a complete accident. Something I regret. DJ, I'm…"

**Confessional: Don't leave us hanging now!**

**DJ: **(His eyes are wide.) **That… is more important than some crush.**

Back outside the container, the rest of the contestants were anxiously waiting for the next person or team to come out. Discord did not count either Team Lindsey or Team Larry because not all of their members were out. However, the doors to the container opened and the first one out was…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Dawn. Team Larry sighed in relief as she exited, with DJ right behind her. Discord had a smirk on his face as he announced, "And the winner of this challenge is the Heroic Hamsters!" The Villainous Vultures groaned in annoyance as Team Alejandro exited, who noticed their loss and groaned as well.

Discord grinned. "Well, this certainly was drama inducing, wasn't it? Before I reveal those juicy wonders of Team Alejandro and Team Lindsey, I wish to reveal to you one of two twists I have. And that is this. Instead of all the idols and keys being hidden on the Devil Ship, allowing only a select few to try and get them, I have rehidden all of the unfound ones on this ship. One of the winners mist still go to the Devil Ship every night, but now they don't have a chance to get a prize for their labors." Most of the contestants weren't very happy about this, but others were.

"Now then, I guess I should reveal the other big twist," Discord said, pausing for a moment for effect. "Because I'm Discord and I like to cause disharmony, I will be rearranging the sub-teams ever so slightly on both teams," he said with a smirk. "Since Team Alejandro lost, I will be switching… Alejandro and Ezekiel to Team Vallowsmeir, and Vallowsmeir over to Team Alejandro. Also, to avoid confusion, Team Alejandro will now be Team Scott, and Team Vallowsmeir will be Team Dakota. For the Heroic Hamsters, since I like drama, Beth and Tyler will now be on Team Lindsey and B will now be on Team Brick. And Team Lindsey is now Team Katie, just because. Oh, and the immunities are swapped too. Val is no longer immune while Alejandro and Ezekiel are. Any questions?"

There were none, but Val was furious while the rest of the team was shocked. They did as they were told however, and walked over to their new sub-teams. Ezekiel, however, was a bit angry for some reason. He walked over to Geoff and snapped at him. Geoff tumbled backward, accidently bumping into Dakota. She yelped, and swung her body in one direction. As it so happens, the side she swung had the elixir from earlier in her pocket. It flew out of her pocket toward Ezekiel.

"NO!" she yelled, but it was too late. The elixir splashed all over the feral boy. Ezekiel, quite shocked, was engulfed in a blinding light. After everyone had shielded their eyes, they undercovered them to reveal Ezekiel, but this time, the boy, not the feral demon looking one.

"Um…" Ezekiel tried. "Hello?" Everyone had their mouths open, agape at what had happened. Discord was smirking at this excitedly.

"Well then… that happened," Discord said. "But now, onto the secrets. Team Scott, you're first since your team lost. Actually, this secret is Scott's. See…" but he got no farther. Scott's suit started to spark out of control. Everyone near him jumped out of the way as it exploded. Scott himself was launched into the air. Mid-fall, his face unstuck into one of faux surprise. He screamed as he landed on the ground with a painful groan.

"Ow…" he muttered, rubbing the back of his head. He then stopped and grinned. "Hey! I'm cured! It's a miracle!" Everyone's mouth's dropped back open. One contestant's in particular was trembling.

"Things just keep making this episode great!" Discord said with a grin. "Now, also, before I reveal Team Katie's secret, I will send one of you to _The Devil's Bargain_. Any volunteers?"

"I volunteer to play the Yvonne Idol," Noah said. He pulled it out of his pocket and tossed it to Discord. Discord examined it for a brief moment before nodding.

"This is the real Yvonne Idol, and you may send one of the Heroic Hamsters to _The Devil's Bargain_," Discord confirmed. "Who's it gonna be?"

Noah shrugged, eying the Heroic Hamsters. "Mike, I guess," he said simply. Mike slumped and sighed.

"So be it then," Discord said, and with a snap, Mike disappeared, much to Zoey's relief. "Now, for our secret," Discord smirked. DJ knew what was coming and braced himself. "Katie has a secret crush on DJ."

There was a silence. DJ's mouth fell open while Katie, embarrassed beyond belief, quickly left the room, tears forming in her eyes. DJ, still in disbelief, stumbled after her, obviously shocked and confused about what just happened.

"Another satisfactory shock," Discord said. "Heroic Hamsters, you can go. I have to talk to these wonderful losers before they eliminate someone."

**Confessional: It was like a montage of surprise.**

**Bridgette: Great, first card was a bust. But I still have two left, one that will benefit me. Not tonight, unfortunately, but still, I foresee nights of pure bliss ahead.** (She giggles.)

**DJ: What? I didn't expect… what the heck just happened?**

**Dawn: Oh no… **(She's in panic.)

**Zoey: I'm glad Noah sent Mike to **_**The Devil's Bargain**_**. I just need to be away from him for a while.**

The Villainous Vultures were now sitting in their chairs around Lewis' Podium. Fluttershy now stood there, obviously nervous. "Um… ok, so… I think I need to ask you guys some, um… questions before you start voting," she said quietly. "Um… Duncan, what's on your mind right now?"

"I'm so bored. Let's get on with it!" he snapped.

"Oh, ok," Fluttershy whispered. "Um… Noah, who do you thinks a target?"

"I'm safe," was his only reply.

"Right, ok, um… Lightning, your choice for voting?" Fluttershy asked.

"I'm votin' for sha-Coconut! He hurt me earlier in the challenge, and I don't appreciate it much!" Lightning cried.

"Now you see here," Mr. Coconut growled.

"No, please don't fight," Fluttershy said frantically. "Please, just go vote. Izzy, go ahead and start."

**Voting Confessional: This is intense!**

**Izzy: Ok, so Val totally whispered to me who to vote for! **(She secretly casts her vote.)

**Mr. Coconut: Good thing I'm not straying from the plan anyway, am I right? **(He secretly casts his vote.)

**Dakota: I'm so relieved Val isn't immune. It's a real stress relief. **(Crosses off Val's picture.)

**Justin: **(He secretly casts his vote while looking in the mirror.)

**Lightning: I sha-said I would sha-vote for the nut. And that is who I will sha-vote! **(Crosses our Mr. Coconut's picture.)

**Geoff: Proof I got her hint. **(Crosses out Val's picture.)

**Noah: Only to benefit me in the game Dakota. **(Marks Val's picture.)

**Ezekiel: I'm kind of shocked, eh? I can't really remember much the past… how long was I gone, eh? I guess I'll vote the puppet guy, eh? Seems freaky.**

**Scott: Told you it'd work. Now, who should I vote for?**

After a moment, Fluttershy went to tally the votes. She shortly returned with fourteen bags of popcorn. "So, if I toss some popcorn to you, I think that means you're safe," Fluttershy said quietly. "So, first the immune. Dakota."

"Izzy."

"Alejandro."

"Ezekiel."

"Noah."

"Geoff."

She tossed them each a bag of popcorn. "Now for those not immune," she said. "Sadie."

"Duncan."

"Scott."

"Justin."

"Gwen."

"Trent."

"Mr. Coconut."

Both Vallowsmeir and Lightning were the only ones without popcorn. Lightning was pretty confident, while Val was beyond confused. "What the living hell?" he muttered.

"I have one bag left," Fluttershy said nervously. "And it goes to…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Vallowsmeir," she whimpered and tossed the final bag to the puppet.

"Sha-what?!" Lightning cried. "But I was going to sha-win!"

"After voting for me?" Mr. Coconut huffed. "Nope."

"Sha-no!" Lightning said, but was cut off by vanishing. Discord appeared in his place with a smirk.

"Thank goodness. His shas were annoying," Discord groaned. "You guys are free to go. Stir up the pot as much as you can, would ya?"

**Confessional: That was a long episode.**

**Vallowsmeir: That was close. Part of the deal was that I vote Lightning. If he didn't get the votes he did, my plan would be in shambles. I must not allow that to happen again.**

**Dakota: Oh no, I almost had him! That means he'll probably be after me next, if he knows I'm the one who almost got him off.**

**Mr. Coconut: Is wrong of me to feel some satisfaction in this?**

Fluttershy and Discord were both standing in the Hall of Death with smiles. "So, how dramatic was this episode? Like, very," Discord said with a laugh. "I haven't seen one this drama filled since… ever!"

"I found it kind of… unneeded," Fluttershy mummered.

"Well, that's for our fans to decide!" Discord said. "Who will crack under the drama? Will it be Katie, Ezekiel, Dakota, Scott, Dawn, or even someone unexpected? Tune in next for Total, Drama…"

"All Stars!" Fluttershy whispers quietly.

"It's a work in progress," Discord said with a loving smile.

Votes

Gwen: Lightning

Duncan: Lightning

Scott: Mr. Coconut

Ezekiel: Vallowsmeir

Justin: Lightning

Alejandro: Lightning

Noah: Vallowsmeir

Izzy: Lightning

Dakota: Vallowsmeir

Geoff: Vallowsmeir

Vallowsmeir: Lightning

Sadie: Lightning

Lightning: Mr. Coconut

Trent: Lightning

Mr. Coconut: Lightning

Lightning- 9 votes

Vallowsmeir- 4 votes

Mr. Coconut- 2 votes

Heroic Hamsters: Team Brick- Bridgette, B, Harold, Cody, Brick

Team Katie- DJ, Katie, Lindsey, Beth, Tyler

Team Larry- B, Cameron, Zoey, Dawn, Mike, Larry

Villainous Vultures: Team Scott- Gwen, Duncan, Scott, Justin, Vallowsmeir

Team Dakota- Noah, Izzy, Dakota, Geoff, Alejandro, Ezekiel

Team Mr. Coconut- Sadie, Trent, Mr. Coconut.

Eliminated: Heather, Sierra, Owen, Jo, Sam, Courtney, Lightning

Idols

Angel Idol: Winning team votes someone off losing team (NOT FOUND)

Chef Idol: Dating Idol (HELD BY ALEJANDRO)

Chris Idol: Immunity

Red Key- (HELD BY BETH)

Orange Key- (HELD BY CODY)

Yellow Key- (NOT FOUND)

Green Key- (HELD BY GEOFF)

Blue Key- (NOT FOUND)

Purple Key- (NOT FOUND)

Pink Key- (HELD BY ALEJANDRO)

Pinkie Idol: Immunity for someone who isn't the one playing the idol (NOT FOUND)

Slender Idol: Only the user's vote counts in an elimination (NOT FOUND)

Slenderstine Idol: Stops three people from voting (NOT FOUND)

Yvonne Idol: Losing team votes someone to go to the Devil Ship on the winning team (PLAYED BY NOAH)

**BN: And there you go. Sorry it was long. I reached my all-time word record with this one. Sorry if it was rushed in some areas and I crammed in a bunch in others. I needed to get a lot in here before the next episode. Hopefully it was ok. Be kind in your reviews. I'm alright for constructive critism, but no bad feels flames. I don't think I can handle such a big emotional blow.**

**That aside, let's talk about the elimination. Lightning was a character who was surprisingly super fun to write for. He was arrogant a lot of the time, but he had his moments of comic relief. However, he didn't offer much plot wise. Due to this, Lightning is stuck in thirtieth place.**

**Next Time: **The previous seven eliminated contestants are interviewed in the special Aftermath section, hosted by, not Blainely, but yet another mysterious uncle of Lewis'. Who? Wait and see!


	16. A1: Early Boots

**Disclaimer: I own… very little, actually. In this chapter, I own zip, really. Including the uncle, who might surprise quite a few of you.**

**Warning: This chapter contains a bit of boredom, some emotion, drama, a pretty mixed host who can't make up his mind, earmuffs, and some purple letters that might not even make sense. You have been warned.**

**Ben's Note of Redemption: Hey guys, here's my first real update in forever! I have a few things for you guys. First off, if you didn't get my note when I reposted all the other chapters, here it is now. I've rewritten a lot of TDASB, making it so I can work with a few plot lines better and so my parents will let me post again. For the list of changes, I've posted a journal entry on Deviantart. (I go by The Nameless Ben on there.) I highly recommend you reread the story, since I've done a lot of changes that I might have not mentioned on the list. But, enough of that. Here's the next chapter! I'm doing the Aftermath segments, since they kind of made a break into the middle two seasons, and I enjoyed that. Hopefully I made this enjoyable for you! Enjoy!**

Ah, memories.

A1: Early Boots

The sun rose upon the western hemisphere, bathing the world in light. It looked like it was going to be the perfect day, full of sun and chipperness. However, to one particular person on one particular ship, he was destined to make it miserable.

The newest episode of Total Drama, instead of airing on _The Death Wing, _started off in the interior of another ship, many miles below. Inside this ship was a massive auditorium, occupied by thousands of people. The auditorium looked like previous Aftermath segments, only the Peanut Gallery was currently empty.

One person occupied the pink couch sitting on the stage in front of everyone. He was a small guy with long legs. He was covered in red fur, but it was gross, matted down with mud spots. The guy also had a round head with a permanent scowl carved into his face. A cigarette jutted out of his scowl.

"Ugh. To thing my normal gig sucks," the creature muttered. He then stood up and announced the audience and the camera trained on him. "Welcome everyone. Prepare to be bored and insulted with this newest segment of Total Drama All Stars." There was some applause in the audience, making the creature mutter some choice words under his breath.

He continued, "This segment will be featuring the past seven eliminated contestants. Oh joy, the early rejects. They will be interviewed, unfortunately by myself, and will be read some fan mail, also unfortunately by myself." There was more applause, making the creature growl.

"_Anyway_," he hissed angrily, stopping all applause, "I am hoping to get this done as quickly and as painless as possible. So if you could all _not _applaud, that would be nice." There was more applause, making the creature start to rip his fur out.

"_Silence!" _the creature snapped at the audience. The audience, on que, stopped applauding. "Much better," the creature said, nodding. "What will happen? Hopefully nothing annoying. But knowing my luck, it's bound to happen. Join me, Elmo M. on the first installment of Total Drama All Stars: The Aftermath on our brand new vessel, _The Orange_. Who came up with a dumb name like that anyway? Who agrees with me?" The crowd exploded in applause and agreement, making Elmo scream bloody murder and stomp off stage.

(Theme Song; I wanna be famous)

After the theme song, Elmo grumbled back onto the stage and took a seat on the couch. "You guys are lucky that I'm not allowed to quit! I'm already in trouble from my _last _job. I was lucky my nephew decided to be 'generous'. But no more applause until _after _the show and I'm in my room napping, got it?" This earned complete silence. "Good, you're learning," Elmo said with approval.

"To start off tonight, we'll be having one of the stars return," Elmo continued. "She backstabbed her way through the past three seasons, won by a hair in World Tour, got robbed this season by pretty much everyone, and is one of my personal favorites, Heather!"

Heather grumbled something unintelligible as she walked on stage. She sat in the chair next to Elmo and huffed. Many in the audience started to cheer, but one look from Elmo shut that up quite fast.

"So, Heather," Elmo said, "what's it like sitting in front of all you're fans?"

"Annoying, hello!" Heather snapped. "I just got robbed from a _trillion _dollars, have had to be near a bunch of freaks the past week, can't find any decent hair gel anywhere, and I have to talk to _you _of all people. What, Lewis couldn't afford anyone better?"

"I was the only uncle available. I wish I had other things to occupy my time," Elmo muttered. "Unfortunately, we're not here to complain about my problems. Let's complain about some of your's. In the past three seasons, you've made the merge twice, and almost made it the third time. This time around, you got booted first. How much emotionally do you hate yourself?"

"What do you think? I've spent _years _building up villain cred. Now look! First boot! Not Zeke, not that fat freak who's not even competing this season, but _me_! How do you _think _I feel?"

"Like a bowl of demonic marshmallows waiting to kill innocent children but can't because the children ate you?" Elmo guessed.

"No! Although, that was a good guess," Heather conceded. "To be honest, I think I needed to be voted off early. Who knows? Maybe they'll bring back contestants and I'll be one of them!"

"I highly doubt it," Elmo muttered. "Lewis is trying to run a smooth season. If he could bring back contestants, I would think he'd make the season itself a lot less complex. Due to the complexity though, I think he's planning on no one returning."

"Darn it," Heather muttered.

"Shame, but how life is sometimes," Elmo agreed. "So, how has life been in this hell hole?"

Heather sneered. "Hell hole is an understatement. This place is going to be the freaking _death _of me! All the other eliminated contestants are driving me completely mad! Sierra, while in custody, won't _shut up _about Cody! And Lightning, who literally just got here last night, won't stop saying the word sha. And Sam, oh, don't even get me _started_…"

"Ok," Elmo said simply, cutting her off. "We'll ask you something else. Out of all the contestants remaining thus far, who do you think has a good chance?"

"Pfft, they're all going to lose except one person. Quite honestly, I think Val has a chance, since this whole demon thing is great in keeping people guessing. Other than that, maybe Mr. Coconut, although, I don't think either one will win since they're both inanimate objects."

"I'm pretty much an inanimate object," Elmo muttered. He shook his head and continued, "Well, I think we've use up all the time for you. I think we got time for a few fan letters from you that I can read. If you want. So don't want."

"No, let me hear them," Heather said. "I want to hear some well-deserved praise from some pretty chill people who adore me. As they should, of course."

Elmo muttered something and stood up. He slid backstage for a few moments. After a moment, Elmo came back with a little green wagon with a few letters inside. He parked the wagon by the couch and took back his seat. He reached inside the wagon and pulled out three letters.

"Hey, what about the rest of those? Aren't there more adoring fans for me to thank for adoring me?" Heather asked.

"No," Elmo grumbled. "Everyone got a butt load of mail, so I randomly selected three letters for each contestant. Now shut up and let me read." Heather promptly shut up. Elmo nodded his approval and ripped open the first envelope. It read as follows.

_Dear Heather,_

_You have been robbed! I've loved your cutthroat playing style, and you getting eliminated first was a complete fluke! I bet it was Alejandro just messing with the votes. Hopefully you'll be redeemed later this season._

_Sincerely,_

_Damien_

"That boy makes a ton of sense," Heather agreed. "I bet he's right too. Alejandro trying to be nice? Puh-lease. I bet he's rigged all the votes, making it perfect for him to slip on by."

"Sure, because that theory makes complete sense," Elmo muttered. He picked up the third envelope and tore it open. It read as follows.

_Dear Over Used Contestant Named Heather,_

_Good riddance! You should have been removed from this show seasons ago! You're playing style got old fast, and the fact that you keep coming back is highly annoying. Being voted off first is a good fit for you, and quite honestly, for how many people you've hurt, good riddance! I hope you never come back on the show again!_

_Sincerely,_

_Harley_

"Pfft, what does she know? Over-used. Ha! I've been accumulating fans for seasons, while others have been rotting away, useless season after season. You think I'm useless? Sure, honey," Heather said.

"I'm starting to see why people don't really like you," Elmo muttered. "You tend to complain a lot."

"Oh, shut up and read the last letter," Heather snarled. Elmo shot her an evil glare, but did as she asked and tore open the final letter. This letter was on purple stationary and seems more formal than the other two. It read as follows.

_Dear Heather,_

_This letter is written by the host, Lewis Ellimist. I've simply wanted to tell you about how I've felt you've done throughout this season. Quite frankly, you got by one episode. Heck, not even that. Compared to past performance, yeah, not that good. I would say better luck next time, but not only have you been a jerk, that was your last chance on this show. So, have fun with the rest of your life._

_Sincerely,_

_Lewis Ellimist_

"Doesn't that show bias? Can't he get, like, fired for that?" Heather asked.

"Yes. But if he got fired, I'd be out of a job. Not that I wouldn't mind. I hate working. And I hate this job. Alright, we're done with you. Go sit in the Peanut Gallery. Oh, and no speaking while I interview other contestants. I want to get this over with and get my pay as soon as possible."

"Sure, whatever you say, dish rag," Heather muttered.

"If I were aloud to, I would totally show you where women belong in society!" Elmo threatened. Heather grumbled and stood, making her way to the bleachers. "That was Heather, everyone," Elmo muttered. Applause broke out, making Elmo flinch.

"You people never listen to me, do you?" he asked, once the applause died down. "Insufferable idiots," he muttered. "The next contestant is a well-known Total Drama fan. She has over fifty Total Drama blogs, tends to do things to Cody without his consent, and an overall obsessed stalker who's been arrested, it's Sierra!"

Sierra walked out from behind the stage, but she looked slightly different. Instead of her normal get-up, she now wore prison orange. She sat down in her place with a scowl. Elmo was a bit put off by it, but continued on anyway.

"So, Sierra. You seem pleased to be here. I know I'm not," Elmo said.

"_Pleased_? I'm far from _pleased_," Sierra said in an angry voice. "I got kicked off _illegally_. I'm in prison _illegally_. I'm here _against my will_. I don't think the word _pleased _describes me in the slightest."

"I know it doesn't describe how I feel right now," Elmo muttered. "Why do you say everything was illegal? Most of those things would have had to be legal, otherwise the irony would be too bright to ignore."

Sierra scoffed, glaring first at Elmo then the audience. "Don't you see? I'm here because Lewis saved his niece over me! I doubt Dawn had less votes than me. I'm sure I had the least amount of votes. Lewis just wanted her to win over me, so he used me as a scape goat to save her."

"While I'm all for discrediting anyone whose lifestyle is better than mine," Elmo said, "I'm afraid you're off on that. You were, indeed, voted off. Cody got a bunch of guys together and they all teamed up to eliminate you. Plus, Owen told Team Larry you're plan. They ganged up on you as well."

It took Sierra less than a second to go from being a little ticked to supreme rage. "Owen did _what?! _He outed me to the _enemy?! _No _wonder _I got voted off! That fat _idiot_! He ruined my life! Now I have to rot in prison and it's all his fault!"

Elmo chuckled darkly. "Again, I'm all for blaming others for my problems. But Owen, I can't believe I'm saying this, did the right thing. From what I can tell, you aren't a very fun person. I'd hate to imagine the things Cody went through. And this is coming from me, who hates imagination."

"Who are you to say such lies? Cody loves me! And Owen will _pay_!" she said angrily.

"Yeah, no he won't," Elmo said simply. "After this, you're going to prison. You're just required to be here now so I can interview you. And trust me, I wish as much as you that I were playing poker right now instead of doing this."

Sierra glared hatefully at Elmo, who decided to fall back. "Since you're not up for talking much, thank the clouds, I think we should consult the fan mail. Or, in this case, the rage mail." Elmo reached into the green wagon and produced three letters. He tore open one and began to read aloud. It read as follows.

_Dear Sierra,_

_Uber fan? Try uber stalker. You say you love Total Drama and everything that happens in it, but all you do when you're actually on the show is disrupt the moments that make it worthwhile. I used to love it until you came on. And why do you do what you do to Cody? He doesn't deserve that! You're tearing apart the Total Drama family, and it's a good thing you aren't competing anymore._

_Sincerely,_

_Chuck_

"What? Cody loves what I do to him every night! I've been doing that for the past year! He hasn't complained once, nope! Chuck has no idea what he's talking about!" Sierra declared.

"Oh Cody. I now suddenly feel so bad for you. And I hate feeling things," Elmo muttered. He then reached for the next envelope and ripped it open. Here's what it said.

_Dear Sierra,_

_What you did to Cody was totally hot. Want to get together sometime, if you know what I mean?_

_Sincerely,_

_Cy_

"Um… does he not even _know _me? I dedicate my life to Cody and Cody only. Sorry Cy, but I'm a one man women. But I can leave you my number and you can fangirl with me about this show. If it even stays one of my favorites after this season," Sierra grumbled.

"I hate everything, so really, this show isn't one of my favorites," Elmo grumbled. He grabbed the last letter and tore it open. It was obviously from Lewis since it was again purple stationary. It read as follows.

_Dear Sierra,_

_Your time on the show has been… quite frankly, annoying. No offence, but I think you are by far the biggest handful I've ever had the displeasure of meeteing. However, despite that, if you had been kinder, I bet you would have been a force to be reckoned with. Oh well. I hope you enjoy prison. Sorry, but quite honestly, I found you a danger to everyone around you, so I had to take you out. Anyway, I apologize for any trouble I've caused you, and I hope you can forgive me someday._

_Sincerely,_

_Ben_

Sierra glared at Elmo, who glared back. "What kind of apology is that? I'm still going to prison and he admits he got me out. He's a bias host and deserves to be fired! He should just go burn in hell!"

"Most of us would kill for a chance in burning," Elmo muttered. "While I would love to continue that lovely conversation, it's time for you to be carted off to prison. I would say nice meeting you, but it hasn't been. Sierra everyone!" Applaud rung out, making Elmo grumble and Sierra sigh.

"Fine. Get rid of me. Not like anyone cares about me anymore," she said sadly. She took one last look at the camera. And it was full of hate. "Ben… go to hell."

Sierra then walked off stage. Elmo grumbled some more things to himself. Heather shook her head. "You know, if you let me speak, several things could have been handled better."

"Not my rules Heather," Elmo grumbled. "Although, I can force you to leave at any time. And be tossed in prison with Sierra. Your choice." Heather decided she liked not being in prison and didn't say anything else right then.

"Next up to be interviewed, he's a positive fat #$% who did not deserve winning the first season, got too far in the other seasons, and is far too positive to live," Elmo muttered. "Give it up for Owen!"

Owen walked off stage, causing the crowd to applaud the loudest thus far. Elmo covered his ears with a scowl. Owen walked toward his seat, blowing kisses to the audience and bowing. When he finally took a seat, Elmo unplugged his ears and glared at the audience.

"I told you not to applaud until I gave the say so," he muttered. He then turned to Owen, not dropping the scowl. "Owen. You placed thirty-fourth this time around. Compared to your past performances, this was by far the worst season you've had. What do you think happened?"

"Well Elmo, and sorry, but I think your adorable, I think people just saw me as too big to keep around," Owen explained. "I simply think that, while they thought I was fun to have around, I simply couldn't keep them up in challenges."

"You're far too chipper for a season like this one," Elmo muttered. "You seem to be fine with losing early. Aren't you at all enraged?"

"Not really," Owen said with a shrug. "I mean, sure I'm bummed I won't win again, but that's alright. Someone else might get the cash, and that's cool. It's always nice to have someone new join the winners circle."

Elmo pondered for a moment. "So that brings something up. Two of the four previous winners are still in the game. What do you think of Duncan or Cameron winning?"

"Well, I don't think Cameron will get much farther since he wants to eliminate himself. Duncan has been a pal since season one, so I think him winning again would be fun. But I do hope someone like Dawn wins this time around."

"Speaking of Dawn, why did you warn her about Sierra? You could have let her lose and I would unfortunately see my grand-niece here instead of Sierra. Strike that, give me Dawn any day," Elmo muttered.

"Well, Dawn was a sweet girl. I didn't agree with Sierra's decision, and I wanted to make sure Dawn's stay was extended a bit more."

"Well, that's all we have time for," Elmo said, "I guess it's time to finish you off with some fan mail."

"Cool, I want to know what fans think of me," Owen said. Elmo nodded and grabbed the first letter. He tore it open and unfolded it. This is how it went.

_Dear Owen,_

_You're adorable. Are you single?_

_Sincerely,_

_Humphrey_

"Wait… is that from a guy?" Owen asked.

"Do you think I know a girl named Humphrey?" Elmo said, also weirded out. "Burn and never speak of this again?"

"YES!" Owen said immediately after. Elmo nodded, pulled out a lighter from underneath himself, and set the letter on fire. Once it was burned away, Elmo pulled over another letter and tore it open. It read as follows.

_Dear Owen,_

_You're so awesome! I think you should've gotten farther, but people just saw you as too much of a threat. By the way, what's your favorite color?_

_From Your Not-So-Secret Admirer,_

_Phoebe_

"Phoebe's a girl's name. But thanks for the letter! I agree, I just think I was too much fun for everyone to be able to keep me in. And I don't have one. I love _all _of them! Elmo, jot down the address, I want to meet her sometime," Owen said.

Elmo grumbled something but set the envelope aside for Owen to retrieve later. He pulled the final envelope and ripped it open. It was purple, so it must have been from the host himself. It read as follows.

_Dear Owen,_

_You've been a fun contestant to have around. I wish you stuck around longer, since you have an excellent taste in robes. Unfortunately, you were robbed and I have to say farewell early to you. However, I hope you have a good life ahead of you and continue to be you're fun loving self. Till we meet again me friend._

_Sincerely,_

_Lewis Ellimist_

Owen smiled genuinely at the letter. "That was nice of him. I wish we could have talked more, but unfortunately it wasn't meant to be. But I hope we get meet again someday. Lewis is a fun guy and he's doing a great job as host and I hope he continues the great work."

Elmo shrugged. "He's an alright nephew. I could have had better. Leroy is a prime example. But Lewis works. Have a seat next to Heather and don't speak. We have some more contestants I have to misfortune of interviewing. Owen everyone!"

There was a bunch of applause, making Elmo cringe. Owen stood and bowed. "Thank you, it's ben a pleasure!" Owen said to the crowd. "Also, nice meeting you Mr. Elmo sir!" Elmo nodded his approval as Owen walked over to Heather and sat down. Heather blanched once he sat down.

"Why me?" she scoffed.

Elmo shrugged then addressed the audience. "So, we've seen three of the seven eliminated contestants. Now it's time for someone I thought was robbed. It's Jo!" More applause, making Elmo cram his fingers into his ears. Jo walked into the room, only there was minimal applause. Elmo uncovered his ears and waited for Jo to take a seat.

"So, you're interviewing me, are you?" Jo huffed.

"Seems like it," Elmo said. "First off, a question. How did you get voted off so early? I figured since you were a strong player in Revenge of the Island that you would have beaten you're previous placing. So what the hell happened this time?"

Jo scowled at Elmo and restrained herself from hitting him. "I got put on a team of saps. They didn't know I was their best bet at winning. Look at them now. They're behind two people. Who's a strong player now? Not them, that's for sure."

"I can see that," Elmo noted. "I was rooting for you. You're a strong player and I would have played the same. Too bad you got kicked off early. I wish we had bring backs this season. But I guess it wasn't meant to be."

Jo nodded her agreement. "You know, I thought this would have been a waste of time, but you're a pretty pleasant guy Elmo. Too bad your _ #$% _of a nephew was biased against me huh?"

"You said it," Elmo agreed. "Also, I feel using Slenderstine to remove you from _The Death Wing _was unneeded. You should have been treated fairly and gotten the Slider of Shame. My humblest apologies."

"Don't sweat it," Jo said with a shrug. "I've handled worse than her."

"I don't doubt it," Elmo said. He reached into the wagon and pulled out the letters. "I have some fan mail for you. I hope you don't mind, but I only picked two since I have some things I want to say myself."

Jo shrugged and nodded. "Sure, go ahead. Like I said, I enjoy you're company. Nothing like what I thought you were."

Elmo chuckled. "Most people judge me for my other gig," Elmo said. "So, here's my big thing. You're a physical threat. You can work well by yourself, but you can also work well with others if you chose the right alliance. So, here's my thing. Would you have done better with the Heroes as a schemer?"

Jo debated this question for a moment. "Nice question. I enjoy that. I think I would have excelled better since those guys are a bunch of weakling saps who don't know who's really in charge. Like Beth, really. Too bad it wasn't meant to be."

"Agreed," Elmo said with a nod. He grabbed the first of the two envelopes and tore it open. It read as follows.

_Dearsest Jo,_

_Are you a guy indisguise? Because I think I'm in love with you._

_Love,_

_Joanna_

"Ok, what the #$%? Who wrote that?" Jo asked angrily.

"Beats me. I wish I could find out though, because that was a waste of a letter. You deserved better," Elmo said. Jo blushed slightly, but said nothing. Elmo tore open the second letter, which was purple. It read as follows.

_Dear Jo,_

_You were interesting. I would have hoped you would have changed more as a person, but instead, you got really annoying. I hope this doesn't sound conceited, but I enjoyed when Slenderstine dragged you away. For being so annoying, you totally deserved it. Oh well, what's done is done, right?_

_Sincerely,_

_Lewis Ellimist_

Jo growled angrily. "Is he trying to rub it in? I lost. Get over it! Honestly, I would have preferred Chris over Lewis. He is so annoying and obviously bias against everyone who isn't Dawn or Izzy."

"You and I agree a lot," Elmo noticed. "Well, it was nice meeting you Jo, but it's time for the next loser I have to interview. See you around?"

"I hope next time we can talk about ways to kill you're nephew," Jo said.

"I'll look forward to it," Elmo agreed. "That was Jo everyone!" Instead of applause, there was a bunch of booing. Elmo scowled and yelled, "Make up you're #$% minds!" The booing stopped and Elmo nodded. Jo sat with the others, who seemed indifferent.

"Next up, we have a contestant who got out by doing something I found completely fair," Elmo continued. "He's a gamer, he's someone I like as a person, and he's so evil he might even be the next me! It's Sam"

No one cheered as Sam walked on stage. Sam looked awkward walking over to Elmo and took a hesitant seat. Not one sound was made, making Sam even more nervous. Finally, Sam said "So, why is everyone so quiet?"

"I take it no one likes you after what you did to Dakota," Elmo guessed. "Which I find kind of dumb. I respect that move man. She totally deserved it."

Sam looked a little confused. "Deserved it? Dakota's a nice girl and all, she's not bad. I just didn't think we were good together. I don't get why everyone thinks this is a big deal!"

Elmo frowned and sneered deeply at Sam. "Dakota, despite being kind of annoying, is a good contestant this season. You dumping her, I have no quarrels with this. However, you were a jerk about it, and quite frankly, I'm glad you got caught on it. If it were anyone else and you didn't do it as evil as you did, I wouldn't have minded. But you did, so I hate you for doing so."

There was silence for a while. Neither Sam nor Elmo spoke, Sam looking conflicted and Elmo looking smug. Finally, Sam spoke. "I… didn't know. I thought it was the perfect break up. I guess I was a bit of a jerk, huh? I hope it doesn't come back to bite me in the butt."

"Too late," Elmo said. Elmo pulled out some mail from the wagon and tore open the first letter. "You lost a lot of fans and you got some hate mail. I think the first two dis you for what you did to Dakota."

Sam sighed. "I guess I deserve it. After all, I didn't mean to be evil, but I guess not everyone does what they mean to do. I hope these letters won't hurt me too much."

The first letter read as follows.

_Sam,_

_You deserve that elimination you #$%! Dakota was the sweetest girl in the world and what you did was evil! I hope you suffer for time and all eternity. Quite honestly, Dakota is a sweetie and I hope she never falls for someone as self-absorbed and jerkish as you! I hope you will just die!_

_Justice_

Sam sighed. "Look, I didn't mean to hurt her, I really didn't. I just did what I thought was right, and I turned out very wrong. I admit I've not been the best guy this season, but if I could change the way things went, I would, I swear."

"Too bad you can't, because that's how things work," Elmo said. He picked up the next letter and tore it open. It read as follows.

_Sam,_

_Can I have Dakota from you?_

_Lil Sam Sam_

Sam didn't answer right away. "That… wasn't disturbing at all. No, I lied, that was disturbing. Dakota isn't mine, she's her own person. You're a little disturbing #$% and you should stay away from women. Yeesh."

"Quite honestly, I whole-heartedly agree," Elmo said. He tore open the last letter and revealed it was purple. He read it aloud as follows.

_Dear Sam,_

_This letter is kind of awkward to write. See, I know you think I'm biased and all, but I thought what you did was pretty bad. But we're men. We do stuff like that all the time without meaning too. So, I'm sorry I came off as mean and conceited. I hope you find a girl who clicks with you. I still hope you feel guilty for dumping Dakota, but I can live with your decision. Till we meet again._

_Sincerely,_

_Lewis_

Sam nodded his approval and smiled. "Well, that's good. I'm glad we've gotten that settled. I hope we'll be able to get along farther in the future. I guess my time is up?"

"Yep. Have a seat Sam with the others. That's Sam everyone!" There was no applause as Sam moved over to the others. Owen gave Sam a pat on the back and the other two didn't care much. Elmo smiled at the silence, enjoying it very much so.

"Ah, silence. I very much enjoy that," Elmo said in bliss. He then continued, "Well, all silence must end. Next up, Courtney!" There was then applause, ruining Elmo's good mood. Courtney angrily walked out onstage and sat in the empty chair. She glared at Elmo, who simply shrugged.

"I hate you. I hate this show. I hate that I keep losing. So, hurry up you're stupid little interview and leave me be," Courtney muttered.

Elmo shrugged. "I'd say the same if our positions were swapped. I don't like you much either. I wish I was at my other gig, believe me or not. Still, I should ask you a question. Still ticked Gwen already got farther than you did?"

Courtney scowled and was about to punch Elmo in the face when she calmed down for a moment. "You know my answer, you #$%. Gwen should have been out first! But no! My plan was ruined!"

"Wasn't even really you're plan," Elmo countered. "See, Val came up with it originally, not you. So you didn't even plan out getting rid of your rival. I find it kind of pathetic really."

"Pathetic? I was a freaking _goddess_! Everyone loved me and I would've won if Val would have stuck to the script," Courtney muttered. "That's just the problem with those stupid villains. They don't have a true playing style. It's why every vote out is scrambled and not very planned out in it's execution."

Elmo slightly nodded, looking impressed. "You seem to know how to play this game the villainous way. And yet, you were still taken out sixth."

"Like I said, Val flipped. Sure, Geoff and Noah did too, but Val had no reason too! I respect him as a player, but seriously, something is not right about that fake," Courtney muttered.

Elmo raised a single eyebrow of his. "After all this, you still think Val is faking the puppet guise? He's demonstrated his powers on camera. He's shown he's willing to get down and dirty with _Slenderstine _to get what he wants. _Discord _fears this guy. And you still have the nerve to call him a fake?"

"Well, when you put it like _that_…" Courtney said awkwardly.

"I _am _putting it like that, and I think that's a good place to end the questions," Elmo said with a scoff. "Honestly, I thought you'd have more to offer, but you really are as annoying as my nephew described."

"Hey!"

"Here's some 'fan' mail to tide you over," Elmo said, picking up the first letter and tearing it open. Instead of just a letter, it was origami, shaped in Courtney's form. Attached to it was a sticky note, which simply said, 'Hope this will cheer you up.' A tear formed in Courtney's eye.

"That's… from my sister. She's known for folding origami and she's really good. I can't believe she… Thanks Allison! I love you!" Courtney said, genuinely smiling.

"Look at that. We now know how to make people cry," Elmo noted. He pulled out the second note and tore it open. This one didn't have a letter either, just a wad of fifty bucks. Elmo shrugged and tossed the money over to Courtney, who caught them, surprised.

"But… I thought you said people hated me," Courtney said.

"I guess some people find you're bossy attitude adorable. Which is weird. Then again, we have a lot of these whack jobs here on this stupid planet, so I wouldn't put it past someone to like you," Elmo said, snarling. "Honestly, the places we live on now a days." He picked up the final letter and tore it open. This one was from Ben, hence the purple stationary. It read a follows.

_Dear Courtney,_

_This may seem like a sketchy letter, but I like you as a contestant. I truly believe you were robbed this season. I enjoyed you're bossy tantrums, despite them getting annoying super quick. I wish you could have stuck around longer, since I truly believe you have potential as a villain and I hope that one day, you'll find your calling. Good luck._

_Sincerely,_

_Lewis_

Courtney smiled, not knowing what to say. "Huh… what do you know? He does have a heart," she said. "I'm still upset I'm out and all, but I'm glad Lewis can be civil. Hopefully he'll get far on this host job. I mean, sure, if this step-dad of his is actually better at doing it, he should replace Lewis, but if not, I'm cool with Lewis now."

"Despite being sworn enemies with Lewis' step-father, he's pretty fun," Elmo admitted. "Just don't play him in poker. He cheats like the devil himself."

"Good to know," Courtney answered.

"That's Courtney everyone, not as evil as she seemed!" Elmo announced. There was slight applause, but Courtney smiled and bowed anyway. Elmo had taken the precaution of putting on earmuffs, and smiled and Courtney sat down with the others.

"I still think you should have died in World Tour," Heather sneered as Courtney sat down.

"I still think you should have been burned to a crisp, _old _Heather," Courtney smirked.

"Ah, come on guys! Cheer up!" Owen said, wrapping both ex-contestants in a bear hug. "We're done with this show forever! We can be friends now!"

Jo looked at everyone she was sitting next to. "Yeah, no dice big guy," she said.

"You said it," Heather and Courtney agreed.

Elmo, after noticing the applause was dead, took off his earmuffs and set them aside. "Good to know these work," Elmo smiled. "Next up, a jock who lost to a nerd his season, now albino, didn't really have any set goals this season, pretty much set up his own elimination with the help of Discord, it's sha-ding-dong for brains, Lightning!"

"Lightning's sha-what now?" asked Lightning from off stage.

"You're a ding-dong, ya ding-dong! Now get on my stage!" Elmo growled. Lightning reluctantly slipped on stage, slipping carefully into the empty seat. A tomato came out of nowhere and pelted Lightning in the face. Lightning snarled and jumped out of his seat, but Elmo took out a remote and pressed a button. Two metal clamps grabbed Lightning and held him in place. He struggled, but he soon realized he was trapped.

"Sha-what is this?" Lightning gasped, trying to break lose.

"I'll get fired if you attack the audience," Elmo said firmly. "And I'm totally fine with that, but I kind of get paid for this. It's one of those awkward win-lose situations where I lose in doing something I don't want to do, but I win by getting something good out of it. Harsh, but I'll live."

"Fine. Sha-do your worst!" Lightning said.

"I'll ask you something that's been bugging everyone since Revenge of the Island," Elmo said. "Why do you keep using that sha thing? It's pointless and it gets under everyone's skin. Peanut Gallery, nod your approval on this." Everyone on the Peanut Gallery nodded. "See? Why do you keep doing it?"

Lightning looked conflicted before sighing. "When I was a sha-little kid, my lovely momma dropped me. It was a sha-accident, it truly was. But she still sha-dropped me. Ever since, I've had this sha-tick in my language. I've tried sha-stopping, but it's simply something I just can't sha-control."

There was an awkward silence for a while. Elmo didn't say anything, the Peanut Gallery was in shock, and the audience seemed to be crying a little. Finally, Elmo broke the silence. "Sorry Lightning. I didn't realize it was personal. And you should take that to heart, I never apologize."

"It's sha-cool. I was wondering when someone was going to ask me that," Lightning shrugged. "So I have a sha-question for you. Watching me this season, did you think I was a sha-idiot when I teame dup with the sha-nut and the others? Or was it a sha-smart game move?"

"Personally, I thought it was a brilliant move," Courtney said from the Peanut Gallery. "If Discord hadn't ganged up on you, you would have gotten farther. But I think Mr. Coconut would have taken you out eventually by being a physical threat. But it lasted seven episodes, so it wasn't a total waste."

"Courtney makes a solid point, despite not being allowed to talk," Elmo muttered. "You hit a milestone though. You were in the final thirty, meaning you beat one sixth of the people in the contest. Once we hit the final twenty, we'll be more than a third in. I personally can't wait, since my job ends when you guys lose or win."

"Sha-Lightning thinks you don't enjoy this job," Lightning observed.

"I don't enjoy anything. I tolerate everything too much," Elmo muttered. "But more on you. Tell me this. Out of everyone left on your sub-team, who are you rooting for now?"

"Probably that nine fella. He did sha-nothing to harm Lightning's game, nor did he do anything truly wrong. Lightning thinks he just got into sha-trouble because of issues from the sha-past. I hope he sha-wins this time," Lightning said.

Elmo nodded. "Well said. You're not as selfish as I thought you were. Anyway, I'm afraid we're out of time, so let's read some fan mail before we sign off this episode."

"Sha-cool," Lightning said. Elmo took out a letter and tore it open. It read as follows.

_Sha-Lightning,_

_You're the sha-coolest bro! One day, I wish to grow up to be just like sha-you! Your sha-strong, your sha-fast, and you have the sha-potential of being a hero some day, despite being a villain. I look up to you and you're the sha-best brother and brother can have._

_Jerome_

At the end of that letter, Lightning had tears in his eyes. "That… was sha-beautiful. Thanks bro. I needed that. I wish you were sha-here with me so I could sha-teach you some of my skills."

Elmo had out a tissue, which he handed to Lightning. Lightning blew his nose, making Elmo sniffle. Elmo pulled out another tissue and blew his own nose. "Not crying. Just something in my nose," Elmo muttered, still sniffling. He grabbed the next letter and tore it open. It read as follows.

_Lightning:_

_After watching your performance in Revenge of the Island and All Stars, we would like to offer you a job in Paul's Protein Powder Power Factory. You show great potential as a worker and we think you'd offer a lot of publicity if you come to work for us. We left the number and address at the bottom of this letter if you're interested._

_Paul's Protein Powder Power Factory_

If Lightning were in Heaven, right then would've been when he was. "I… can work… for the sha-protein powder guys?! This is sha-totally unreal! Can I have that sha-letter and go give them a sha-call?"

"Sure. Just let's wrap up this last letter and I'll let you go," Elmo said, handing Lightning the letter. Elmo grabbed the last letter and tore it open. This one was purple, meaning one thing only. Elmo unfolded it and read it aloud.

_Dear Lightning,_

_You were a pretty fun guy this season. You could grate one others, but you were a great source of comic relief when we needed it. Unfortunately, you were robbed via a temporary staff member. Said staff member will be punished accordingly, and I hope you aren't too crushed. As a consolation, you will be forwarded a hundred bucks from my personal budget as compensation. It might not be the same as actually winning it, but it's as close as I can get._

_Sincerely,_

_Lewis Ellimist_

"Sha-yes! I scored a sha-hundred dollars! I'm sha-rich!" Lightning said happily.

"Well… I guess Lewis does have a heart," Elmo said, baffled. "I guess you're free to go give those protein guys a call. Lightning everyone!" Elmo quickly slipped on his earmuffs as the applause started. Lightning stood with a grin and quickly walked off stage. The rest of the Peanut Gallery followed, this episode of the Aftermaths completed.

"So, who will join us next time?" Elmo asked, still wearing his earmuffs. "Who will I have the displeasure of interviewing next episode? Will here be massive drama or petty arguments? Will I ever grow to like this job? I doubt it. And will the audience never applaud again?" Elmo risked taking off his earmuffs, hearing massive applause. Elmo scowled and put them back on. "Guess not. Join us next time on Total Drama All Stars: The Aftermath!"

**BN: And that's a wrap on the first Aftermath. Hopefully I did that ok. I'm not very good with non-competition chapters, so hopefully I didn't suck too badly. If you have any commentary, feel free to review. Or not. It's you're decision really. Any and all feedback is welcome.**

**Next Time: **Drama is starting to brew on _The Death Wing_. Discord and Leroy are both yelled at by Lewis for separate reasons, Dawn's distressed about her secret, DJ's confused, Val feels too confident, and something is up with Pinkie Pie. While all this is happening, a new guest is introduced and he reveals the next challenge: a little bit of gold mining.


	17. E8 P1: That Feeling of Darkness

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama, MLP, Slender, Shrub, or Leroy. I do own Lewis, Larry, the mystery uncle, and Val.**

**Warning: This chapter contains strategy, drama, a depressing sense, hints for something yet to come, badly written parts, repetition of words in the same scene, drugged writing, and other things I probably forgot because I'm drugged. You have been warned.**

**Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: Sorry if that warning was a bit weird. I just got my Wisdom Teeth pulled. Yeah, this isn't very fun. I've been trying my best to get this out for a while, so I wrote it all today, write after I posted the other chapter. Trust me, don't write stuff when you're on medication. It gets you nowhere. I apologize if most of this is crap, but I tried my best. Enjoy.**

I'm mining my gold, son!

E8 P1: That Feeling of Darkness

It was dark in Kansas, where the current location of _The Death Wing _was. The two hosts (the actual ones) were standing on top of the ship, _The Devil's Bargain _off a ways. Lewis and Pinkie were talking before the camera started rolling.

"You know I love you, but are you sure about this? I mean, they made honest mistakes. I may not really like Leroy and Discord, but are you certain this is smart?" Pinkie asked.

Lewis was scowling, his hair now slightly brown. Little brown hairs started to form on his face, which were starting to make his face look wolfish. His eyes were slightly yellow. Pinkie was giving him a worried expression.

"I'm positive that this is necessary. They've probably altered the game and because of this, I might get fired," Lewis responded, sounding more gruff and his voice deeper than normal.

"But Mr. Grills called and said that it wasn't you're fault. Why are you having such a big deal about this?" Pinkie asked.

Lewis, completely out of character, roughly grabbed his fiancé. "_Why am I making this a big deal?! _This is _serious_! Val's exactly where he wants to be and it's all Discord's fault and Leroy hurt my niece! You think I wouldn't be angry about this?"

Pinkie whimpered a little, showing her concern. Lewis noticed her concern and let go, sighing. "You take the recap. I'm… not fit for it right now." Lewis walked off, his brown hair starting to fade. Pinkie sighed, shaking her head.

"I love him, but I hope he cools off before he has to host," she sighed. She then smiled hesitantly to the camera. "Welcome back everyone to Total Drama All Stars. It's Pinkie Pie here, opening off the next episode. Lewis is… preoccupied with… himself right now, so it's just me."

"Last time, me and Lewis took a nice date and we had Discord and Fluttershy, family friends, host for a day. Since Lewis' boss requested it, we brought back the fear challenge," Pinkie said.

She continued, "The contestants were having trouble with some of the challenges, such as Cameron and Beth. Unfortunately, we had a bunch of sabotage from Discord which ended up rigging how the game is now going to go. He introduced a new twist of putting idols on _The Death Wing _and switching around the sub-teams. He also rigged the elimination for it to be Lightning to go."

"You forgot Mike," Lewis called from a distance.

"Oh, yeah. And Noah played the Yvonne Idol and got Mike to go to _The Devil's Bargain_. Also, Leroy, Lewis' brother, showed up as Dawn's fear and caused a major panic. Mostly by making Lewis angry, and now he's like he is now," Pinkie said, upset a little.

"I can here every word you say," Lewis called over.

"What will happen this episode?" Pinkie continued, ignoring Lewis and a tear coming out of her eye. "Can Dawn get over what happened last episode? Is Val exactly where he wants? Will this sub-team swap work out or end in disaster? And will we solve this problem with Discord and Leroy? Find out today, on Total Drama All Stars!"

(Theme Song; I wanna be famous)

**(Lewis' Quarters)**

Lewis' quarters looked like usual. Slender was sitting in his chair and Discord and Fluttershy were on the couch. Leroy stood off to the side, looking bored. Another man was there as well. He was very chubby and wore normal white cloths. He also had on white shorts. He had short black hair and a chubby face. He had a flat expression but didn't look mean at all.

"Well… when I was asked to come, I expected Lewis to be in a good mood like normal. Instead I ended up dealing with the drama you guys set up," the new guy said.

"_Settle down brother_," Slender said. "_These two idiots decided to mess up the show and now Lewis is in danger of losing his job. But I bet he'll cool off eventually."_

At that moment, Lewis walked in. The hair on his face was gone, but the tips of his hair were still brown. He seemed calmer, but he was still slightly angry. He looked at Discord and Leroy, who looked like they didn't care. Fluttershy seemed nervous and Slender nodded over at his nephew. The new guy walked up and gave him a hug.

"Ah, Lewis. How are you doing? I've heard that you having issues with… you know who. Is there anything you need me to do to help you out?" he asked.

"No Fat Man, but thanks for asking," Lewis said. "You can head down to the Medical Bay. You know where it is. Dawn should be there shortly. Just look her over and make sure there aren't any major complications."

"Certainly. If he comes out more, warn me. I don't have a cure, but I know how to calm you down if need be," Fat Man said. Lewis nodded and Fat Man walked out, leaving the rest of the family, plus Fluttershy and Discord. Pinkie walked in as Fat Man walked out, sitting in her chair quietly.

No one spoke for a while. Lewis was sitting calmly, not wanting to lose his top. Pinkie waited patiently, knowing that her fiancé was truly struggling. Finally, after a few minutes, Lewis said, "Discord, you're officially hired as consultant for this show. Fluttershy, you're with him too. Congrats."

There was a stunned silence, especially from Pinkie. Leroy glared at his brother for a moment. "You mean, you hired two people who probably changed how the game will work? Wow, you're pathetic."

"Actually, Mr. Grills asked me to hire them. Prevents me from being bias," Lewis responded. "Besides, Discord can help set up the next stage of the game. We're heading to the Not-So-Silent Hill after this challenge, so Discord can book us in the Restraint Hotel. He knows the owner."

"B-b-b-but I can't stay here all summer! I have a job in the animal shelter and I only have the week off," Fluttershy said, looking concerned.

"No, only for the week. I know you're busy. Discord can work for me for a while to pay off the collateral damage he's done and he can get you home when you need too. Win-win," Lewis said.

Fluttershy nodded, although she still looked nervous. Discord, however, looked pleased. "_Yes_! I can't believe I got a raise! You won't regret this! Flutters, I have to go. My important job is on the line! I'll send you to the kitchen," he said. He snapped his fingers and both he and Fluttershy disappeared.

Pinkie looked at her fiancé, confused. "But I thought…" Pinkie asked.

"I'm still mad at them. I just think that maybe if they work off the mistakes, things will return to normal. Besides, I won't see Discord for a while. He'll be busy keeping those reservations for me. The Restraints Hotel is a hard place to get into," Lewis said. His hair was almost completely returned to normal, the ends still a little brown.

"Isn't it because it's a pleasure hotel used for… other things?" Pinkie said hesitantly.

"No, that's the original," Lewis said, tossing the subject aside. "The Not-So-Silent Hill is mostly just the sights of things in the supernatural realm. The Restraints Hotel is mostly used for making traps now. Hopefully Discord will get us spots."

"_I can help with that," _Slender said. "_I live in the Not-So-Silent Hill. I know most people there, so I can get a few things set up. I'll see you in a while." _Slender vanished from the room, leaving Lewis, Pinkie, and Leroy alone.

"So… you're not mad?" Pinkie asked.

"Not really. Bean's just been hard to control the past few days. Must be Bart's visit looming over us," Lewis said. "But anyways, now that we have that settled, let's move onto you Leroy."

Leroy glared at his brother. "I'm not apologizing. She deserves everything she's getting. I hope Scott truly made something evil that will replace my daughter one day. He'd be a better child than her," he said.

Lewis and Leroy glared at each other momentarily. "You know, that's it," Lewis said. "You're staying with us one last episode. I don't want you here in any episode in the future, so I figured I might as well get rid of the Leroy Idol and you for a while."

Leroy looked stunned for a moment. He then smirked. "You're the best brother I could have asked for. Thanks for ending my pain sooner than later."

"Eh, any time," Lewis said.

**Confessional: What… just happened?**

**Pinkie: Something's off with Lewis. Seriously. I know he struggles with his… other side, but this isn't like him at all. Maybe after he announces the challenge, I can talk to him about this. He talks to me about important things, and this is massively important.**

**Lewis: Am I over-reacting? Yes. I just don't know what's wrong with me. After this episode and Leroy leaves, hopefully I can talk to Pinkie more. I'm starting to stress out a lot and I need to relax, seriously.**

**(Gold Hall)**

Team Brick was getting ready to turn in for the night. B was unpacking his things, getting ready to settle into his new team. So far, it seemed like it might have been a good change. Especially since Beth was gone.

"This is a nice change soldiers," Brick said. "Beth isn't here anymore and we now have a new comrade to work with. Nice of you to join us B, I hope you have a lot to offer." B nodded, smiling a bit.

"Too bad Tyler's gone too," Harold said with a sigh. "He was a fun guy. I hope we'll be able to work together again later on in the contest."

"Well, we have to move on," Cody said. "Besides, he's with his girlfriend. I'm sure he's quite happy. Maybe we can do him a favor and vote off Beth next so he can be alone with Lindsey."

"I'm sure Tyler would appreciate that," Brick agreed. "Although I'm still not sure about playing with emotions. It's not a very smart playing style. But Tyler seems to be able to pull it off alright, so I'll give him the benefit of the doubt and help him. What do you think Bridgette?"

Bridgette wasn't paying much attention to the conversation. Instead, she was thinking about a guy she was going to snuggle with that night. She was also planning on how to use the Mike and Dakota secrets to her advantage.

"Er… Bridgette? Hello?"

"Huh?" Bridgette said, snapping out of it. "Sure, we can do that. Whatever you want."

"Sweet. Well guys, have a nice sleep. We need our rest for tomorrow, since we have no idea what the challenge is," Brick said. "Also, welcome to the team once again B. I hope that we'll have a good time as a team."

**Confessional: Seems like this is going well.**

**B: Well, not how I thought my night was going to go, but I'll manage. I'm not with any of my close friends anymore, but this'll be good for me. I probably I won't be speaking up any time soon, but with my inventions, I should be able to make my stay here longer.**

**Brick: B will be an asset to this sub-team. I saw him in action last season, and his intelligence will add to this. Tyler and I got the physical challenges, and Cody, B, and Harold can handle the mental challenges. I got this.**

**Bridgette: With B now in our room, I have more cuddle options! I think I'll try him tonight, since he's new and all. Also, how am I going to use the two secrets I got? I'm definitely going to use the Mike one soon, since he's really hot and all, but I need to be careful. If Zoey finds out, I'm so screwed.**

Team Larry was awkwardly quiet. And more quiet than it normally is, since B was now out. Mike was on _The Devil's Bargain _and Zoey wasn't speaking. She was still upset with what Mike did earlier that day and she wasn't going to speak about it. Dawn looked equally conflicted as she thought about how the day went.

_That was close. Everyone would be talking about my mistake right now if DJ hadn't saved me _Dawn thought to herself. _But now DJ knows. I should probably talk to him more about it. But now that Katie's secret crush on DJ is out… since when did this show get so dramatic? It wasn't this bad when it started. Was it?_

"Something on your mind Dawn?" Val asked. This disrupted Dawn's thoughts and she looked at the head. He was sitting alone, obviously thinking about something himself. Cameron was asleep and Dawn figured Larry had nothing else to do.

"No, not really. I wasn't really a fan of my fear and I'm only coping with it," Dawn said, careful how she worded it. "Where's Shrub?"

"He went off for a walk a while ago. I bet he's around here somewhere," Larry replied. "He's probably going to be gone during challenges now, since I think it's fair. But we'll have to see how things go, since all this drama is springing up all of the sudden."

That perked Dawn's interest. "You noticed too?" she asked.

"Of course. I've been acting funny, Zoey's angry a lot now, Vito popped back up from nowhere, and now there's this feeling of hate and guilt all around. I doubt it's us, but something is making us feel this way."

Dawn nodded her agreement. "I know. I'm hoping that maybe Lewis might know something. I know he's not legally allowed to tell me much, but maybe if there's danger, he'll warn me so we can get out of it."

"Good plan. You can visit him tomorrow when you pick up Mike. Oh, you still good with voting Cameron? I didn't get your opinion on it."

"Yes, but I don't think lying to Zoey about the reason you're doing it is smart," Dawn said honestly. "Larry, I know you're struggling in this game, but try to be more honest from here on out, ok? It's hard to trust you when you aren't telling the truth."

Larry bobbed his suit in understanding. "Alright. No more lying."

"Good," Dawn said, genuinely smiling for the first time that day. "I have to go. One of my great-uncles is coming on today and I have an appointment with him. Talk to you later Larry." Dawn got up and left the room, leaving Larry to his thoughts.

_Dawn's hiding something _Larry thought.

**Confessional: Even the fun sub-team is having issues.**

**Larry: That chat with Dawn was nice, and I agree I need to be straight with people more. But something about the whole conversation was off. Dawn's normally chipper and focuses on the bright side. That… wasn't really her. She seemed preoccupied. Is she upset or something? **(He thought for a moment before shaking his head.) **Not my business. If she wants to confide in me, she can. Right now, I have to plan my next move.**

**(Silver Hall)**

Unlike Team Larry, Team Dakota was really buzzing with chatter. Currently, Izzy was welcoming Zeke (who was still getting accustomed to being normal) and Alejandro. "Ooo! It's nice to have you guys on our team! Sure, I'll miss Val a lot, but you guys can be fun too! You ready for a world of Izzy?"

"Um… look, it's been a long and confusing day, eh," Zeke said. "I think I might just want to hit the sack. Being normal again is… weird, ya dig? Maybe tomorrow?"

"Sure thing Zeke," Izzy said with a smile. "I understand that you need time to readjust. Al, you in?"

"Not tonight," Alejandro said firmly. "Before we do anything, I have one question. Geoff," he said, looking at the party guy seriously. "I'm sorry I haven't been a good guy the past two years you've known of me. I'm willing to put our pasts behind us and work with you until we must part. Can you handle that?"

Geoff looked at the ex-schemer and smiled. "Sure thing, bruh. Sorry if I was a bit crazy when we were team mates a few days ago. I had a dream the other night and it totally changed me around. I hope we'll be able to work together better now than we did a few days back."

Alejandro smiled and he and Geoff shook on it. Izzy beamed, happy that the two were getting along. Zeke smiled too, but he seemed a bit distant from the others. Once they were settled, Alejandro excused himself to go make a confessional and left.

**Confessional: Well, at least this team swap is doing **_**some **_**good.**

**Geoff: You know, Alejandro might really be changed. Now that I'm not doing what I was, I think we might be able to settle our differences and work well together. I now have one thing left to do… talk to my girlfriend.**

**Alejandro: Well, this change will probably bite me in the butt. But, Geoff is willing to let things go, and so will I. I just hope we'll be able to get along alright. This game sure got complicated, huh?**

**Zeke: You know, I like being me again… but I don't think these guys will take me very far. I'm normal, and they just don't find me cool enough. Plus, I think Dakota is giving me weird looks. Did I do something wrong to her or something? I didn't mean to hurt her, eh. Honest.**

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room out of ear-shot, Noah was reading and Dakota was talking to him. "Great, now Val knows that someone is onto him. What if he figures it out? What if he starts going for me?" Dakota asked. "And I'm already stressing about Zeke and the fact he took the potion and I'm just really confused and empty."

Noah sighed, shaking his head. "You don't get it, do you? I don't care. This is your problem, not mine. I'm here to get in a good read, not help you with your issues. Understand?"

Dakota looked at Noah for a moment. "You know… I don't get you," Dakota said bluntly.

"What's there not to get?" Noah asked, seeming bored.

"You care, but you don't. You want to help, but you don't want to seem like you're a good guy. You make it look like you're self-absorbed and hate life, but you don't. Why?" Dakota asked.

Noah didn't answer. He kept reading his book, not taking notice to Dakota at all. Dakota growled and said, "Look at me Noah! Look at me!" This got Noah's attention, as he put the book down, looking flustered. Dakota sighed. "Look. I know you don't care. I know you might hate me and all my problems and stress. But right now, I need a friend. And you're the only one I can really trust right now. But if you don't want to talk, please just let me vent to you, ok?"

When she got no response, she sighed and laid down. But before she drifted off to sleep, Noah responded, "If you need me, I'll listen. I always have, and I always will. Just… keep it between us."

**Confessional: Those two… are unique.**

**Noah: Dakota's… different. I'm not annoyed by her like I am with the others. And also… I think I might actually care what's going on with her. **(He thinks for a moment before shaking his head.) **No. I'm here to help me. I'm the one in danger here, not her. If I help her along the way, great. Number one right now is me, and that's how it needs to be until further notice.**

Team Mr. Coconut was quite happy. There wasn't much to discuss, but that was perfect. Trent and Sadie were smiling at each other and Mr. Coconut was pondering the last elimination. "I think taking out Lightning was a good choice for a boot. Sure, I'll miss him, but serves him right for trying to get me out."

"Well, we're down an ally, but I'm sure we'll bounce back," Trent said. "Anyway, maybe we should just relax. We're in a good spot in the game now, and I see no reason to worry about a thing."

"True," Mr. Coconut agreed. "I'd rather just be ready in case something bad happens. How you doing Sadie? Strategy aside, you matter more. Anything we can do?"

"I just need some time. Thanks for looking after me guys. It's been a rough day and I just need some time to relax a bit, you know?" Sadie said.

Trent and Mr. Coconut both nodded, the former smiling. "Well, while you guys sleep, I'm going to plan out the next move we'll make," Mr. Coconut said. "Of you go, dreamland is waiting." Both humans nodded and were soon asleep in minutes. Mr. Coconut waited a few minutes before rising and leaving the room.

**Confessional: That was a nice little scene.**

**Sadie: I'm glad my best friends are still here. Hopefully neither of them are voted off. If they were, then I would have a really rotten time here. I just hope me and Katie can see each other again. Soon too.**

**Mr. Coconut: So, with those two out of the way, I'll go key hunting. See, if people catch on that I'm doing well, then I'll become a target. If I get a Chris Idol Key, then we'll be set. Hopefully that thing will actually save me if I need it. But I need to focus on getting a key first.**

**(Bronze Hall)**

On the Heroic Hamster's side of the demon room, Lindsey and Tyler were enjoying each other's company. They were snuggling on the same bed and they were both were having fun. "So good to be with you again," Tyler said. "This game is fun, but I missed you a lot."

"I missed you too Ted," Lindsey said with a smile. "Hopefully hanging out with you now will make sleeping down in this room more bearable."

"Being with makes everything bearable," Tyler said, smiling. The couple enjoyed the moment a bit longer. Until Beth spoke up.

"You two are so annoying. Why don't you both shut up and go to sleep?" she said angrily.

The couple sat up, looking at the manipulator. "Look, Beth, your awesome, but you're really bumming the moment. Could you just let us alone in peace so we can be happy for once?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah Betty. Why are you so mad at us?" Lindsey asked.

Beth scoffed. "Mad? Please, I'm bloody furious. I'll get you out Lindsey for what you did to me. I swear. Now shut up and let me rest in peace." Beth laid her head down and fell asleep.

Tyler looked at Lindsey, confused. "What was that about?" he asked her.

"I don't know. Maybe she's having some personal struggles or something?" Beth guessed.

"Maybe. But she's been like this from the start. Maybe she needs to be eliminated to keep her from annoying us?" Tyler asked.

"Hey guys?" someone asked. The couple glanced over to DJ, who looked absolutely miserable. "I think we just need to sleep. Everyone is miserable and I can't handle this. Just go to sleep, ok?" The couple didn't say much, but they nodded and did as they asked.

**Confessional: What?**

**Tyler: Man, this sure is drama, isn't it? DJ couldn't find Katie anywhere and he's miserable things couldn't be worked out. Beth is still on my sub-team and still grating, now more than ever. Hopefully we can settle this once and for all once we lose.**

**DJ: This is awful. If I knew how Katie felt, I… I just don't know what to think. I hope I can find her again so we can sort this out. Man, why is it always my life that's so difficult?**

On the Villainous Vulture side of the demon hall, Val and Justin were asleep and Scott was currently missing. This left Gwuncan alone to their own discussion. "Well, I bet you're happy," Gwen grumbled. Duncan shifted position, confused by this comment.

"Why'd you say that? You're here. That's all I need," Duncan said.

"I meant I bet you're happy Alejandro's gone and you have a new person to ally with," Gwen grumbled. "I don't get why you two keep arguing. He was trying to change around, and you pushed him away. Are you going to do the same to Val?"

Duncan scoffed. "I can't believe we're alone and you're bringing this up now. Look, I have my reasons for what I'm doing. I'm trying to help you. I'll get you to the end of this game, if it's the last thing I do. I'm sorry if it seems like I'm being the evil one, but I have reasons, ok?"

Gwen was quiet for a moment before sighing. "Fine, I'll trust you. But don't do anything bad. If you get in trouble, I can't help you. Ok? Please promise me you'll be safe."

Duncan nodded. "I promise, I won't get in trouble. Can't we just enjoy this moment alone? Just for a moment?" Gwen nodded, smiling a little as they started to snuggle.

**Confessional: They're a weird couple, but adorable.**

**Gwen: Duncan's going to get himself eliminated. I just know he is, with all this rash decision making. How do I know what's going to happen if I can't control him? Oh well. I'll vote how he wants, but if he targets Alejandro, I'm totally not helping him out.**

**(In the Bronze Hall)**

Scott was finishing up his search with a smile. He had checked behind all the thorns in the Bronze Hall and had had succeeded in finding the Blue Key. He pocketed it and started to walk toward the Mess Hall to unlock one of the doors.

However, before he got there, he blinked and he was suddenly in a small round room. He looked around, not recognizing where he was. There were two chairs in the room, one already occupied by someone. Scott looked slightly confused.

"Have a seat, Scott," Val said, looking intrigued. Scott obliged, sitting in the other seat. They said nothing for a moment, Val smirking and Scott acknowledging the situation. Finally, Val said, "How are you for an alliance?"

This caught Scott off guard. "Wait. You're saying, that despite my secret gone, you still want to ally with me? Why?"

"You're like a demon in a human body," Val said simply. "You're vile and truly evil. Plus, from what I can tell, you're blackmailing my enemy's niece. You'll be an asset in my plan. And I know you'll agree because you're itching to do something evil."

Scott smiled at this. "Yes. You're right. Good job, setting this up. Let me guess. The good guy thing was a façade? Nice job, pulling it off."

"Thank you. I thought it worked well," Val said. "Now then. I'm after something. Something this host has, or will have, anyway. We'll talk more about it later on. Right now, I need to know if you can help me. If so, you will be my right hand man. Deal?"

Scott nodded, smirking. "To being evil," he said, raising up a glass of wine he made appear. They were in a dream after all.

"To being evil," Val said, raising a glass himself. Suddenly, there was a bunch of static. Val scowled and said, "What now?" Suddenly, Scott jolted awake, finding himself on the floor of the Bronze Hall. He shrugged, smirking to himself as he continued his way to the Mess Hall.

**Confessional: Man, this chapter is just so dramatic, huh?**

**Scott: Not how I figured that would go, but I'm good with it. I'm sure this plan Val has will be something fun and keep me occupied for a while. I just hope he lets me torture my ex a bit. Oh, and I used the key to unlock part of the door. Won't be long before I might get that Chris statue.**

**Val: **(Seems to ponder something.) **There was that static again. Someone is connected to me, demon wise. And they're close. But… who? Who is powerful enough to jar me from my own dream? Hmmm…**

**(Pinkie's Room)**

Pinkie woke up in her room, alone and frightened. She glanced around, panicked that someone was watching. She knew she was there. She could sense her in her mind somewhere. Pinkie stood, carefully making her way to her bathroom.

Once inside, Pinkie locked her bathroom and stared in the mirror. She saw only herself, but she was scared. She was pulling her tricks again. She used a dream to get her up, a painful dream that hadn't really happened but had. Pinkie was scared. Of herself.

"Quit thinking to yourself. I have to hear it," said a voice. Pinkie looked up at the mirror to see herself, only it was the girl with flat hair who only seemed like Pinkie. The evil alter smirked. "Seems like you're finally getting the hint. I'm out again. And I'm going through you're head."

"Please… leave us alone," Pinkie said, her voice trembling. "Lewis promised to find a way out for you. Please, just don't hurt us…"

"Silly Pinkie," said the evil version. "I hate you. You are _nothing _without me. I won't leave you alone. I will make you suffer. You will suffer so hard, I will laugh. And I will love every moment."

"Please," Pinkie asked, sobbing.

"No," the alter said, smiling the most evil smile in the universe. "Because I'm helping someone I love a lot more than you. And like I said. You will suffer." The alter vanished, leaving Pinkie alone and utterly terrified.

**(Medical Bay)**

Dawn had made her way to the medical wing and walked inside. It was hidden from most of the other parts of _The Death Wing, _but Dawn knew right where it was. Mostly because she had visited it often due to her situation, but she enjoyed the walked down.

Once inside, she smiled. It was a small room, with just a few medical beds and such, but along the walls were counters, covered in all sort of books and experiments. Sitting at one of these counters was Fat Man, who seemed to be working on something intently.

"Am I disturbing you at all?" Dawn asked. Fat Man looked up from his work, shocked. He then gave Dawn a warm smile.

"Sorry, didn't hear you come in," he said. "No, you're just fine. Hop up on one of the beds and I'll make sure everything's going ok. Any pain in the general area?"

"No, Fat Man, I'm fine," Dawn said, rolling her eyes playfully. "You know how Lewis gets. A few weeks from now and this will all blow over and he'll be the happy uncle again."

"You're uncle sure knows how to stir the pot," Fat Man said. "He got angry today. Really angry. I hope he calms down, but something is amiss. Something I can't place."

Dawn's interest perked up. "Odd, I've felt similar. It's like there's some evil lurking around here, but I can't place what it could be."

"Intriguing. I'll have to look into this a bit further," Fat Man said. "Until I do, try to avoid Lewis for a bit. I want to see if I can study him alone, see if you not talking to him affects him at all." Dawn nodded her agreement and smiled. "Now, let's move along with this appointment," Fat Man continued, beginning to do his job.

**Confessional: In case you missed it, Fat Man is a doctor.**

**Dawn: I'm sure one day missing the Hall of Banishment won't tick Lewis off. If Fat Man wants to see what's bugging him, I'll let him. He is the best doctor in the world. He could solve anything if he truly wanted too.**

**Fat Man: Dawn checked out. Her and her little passenger are safe for the moment. No current worries about her.**

_**(The Devil's Bargain)**_

"Time to go Mike," came Chris' voice from the intercom. But Mike was having trouble hearing it. He knew the voice was there, but it was distant. As if Mike himself wasn't present…

With a gasp, Mike awoke, shivering and alone on _The Devil's Bargain_. He rubbed his eyes as he remembered yesterday perfectly. He sighed, shaking his head. "I'm so screwed once I go back over there," he muttered.

"Yes, you are," came Chris' voice, loud and clear. "But I don't really care, so could you possibly leave? I'm missing some of my shows here."

"Why are you working if you're so busy watching TV?" Mike asked sharply. There was silence for a bit.

"None of your business," Chris finally answered. "Now shoo." Mike shrugged and crawled back through the tube. After a moment of disappearing, there was a jagged breath inside the tube. There was a sound of evil laughter, then complete total silence.

**Confessional: Now there's creepy laughter. Great.**

**Mike: **(Looks confused.) **That's odd. I don't remember much of last night. Maybe Vito took over? No, my shirt was on. Weird. I really don't know what happened. And it's kind of freaking me out a little.**

**(Mess Hall)**

With her other teammates asleep, Bridgette sat alone, eating her vegetarian meal. She smiled as she dug in, enjoying the way it tasted. But before she could get too far into it, Geoff walked up, taking a seat crossed from her. Bridgette smiled a knowing smile.

"It's been a while," she said flirtingly. "Want to make out now or later?"

"Bridgette, I've come to a realization," Geoff said, jumping straight to the point. "Look, you're a nice girl, and I love being with you. But I think we're a bad influence on each other. I know this'll look bad for me, seeing Sam's elimination was because of this, but I think we need to be done. All this fake love, it's just not healthy. I hope you understand."

Bridgette stared at her now ex for a moment. Then she smiled. "Sure Geoff. I understand. Those kisses weren't really real anyway."

Geoff smiled in relief. "Yeah. It was mostly just spur in the moment. I'm trying to be less like that and more like the party guy I used to be. I'm glad you understand and aren't too mad at me."

"Not at all," Bridgette said, smiling.

**Confessional: Well, that was one break-up that actually worked for once.**

**Bridgette: Huh, what do you know. I'm now single. **(She smiles.) **Now I can be flirty and actually have an excuse! That's perfect!**

In another part of the Mess Hall, DJ also sat alone, looking miserable. He was worried about Katie. He truly cared for her, and according to Discord, she cared for him too. But he had no idea where she was, and she hadn't shown herself to anyone on his team. Where was she?

Suddenly, someone sat down next to him. DJ turned and was shocked to see Katie sitting next to him. She didn't speak, but she had obvious tears in her eyes. DJ was about to speak when Katie held up her hand to stop him. He did as she asked and they both remained quiet for a while.

Finally, Katie spoke, "I don't want to talk now," she said, her voice cracking. "I just wanted to tell you that I know you have a secret. I kept it safe. I exchanged mine for your's when I talked to Discord. I hope you're happy."

"Wait, what…" DJ started to ask, but Katie cringed, making him stop.

"I want to know," Katie said. "But not now. Wait for me to adjust, ok?" DJ was conflicted, but nodded. Katie nodded back and stood, walking away from him.

**Confessional: Team drama. Who knew how fascinating it is?**

**DJ: Great. This is one big misunderstanding. She thinks I killed a guy when all that I'm really keeping from her is how I feel about her. Well, once she's ready, I'll tell her. She deserves to know. Especially since she used her secret to keep mine. Even if it was basically the exact same secret.**

At the last Heroic Hamster table, Mike took a seat. Larry was conversing with Shrub while Cameron and Dawn were both absent. This left Zoey, who avoided looking at her boyfriend. Mike sighed, knowing that he would have to resolve this, and quite quickly.

"Zo, I'm…" he started but Zoey beat him to it.

"I'm giving you one more chance," she said, anger in her voice. "Did you know Vito was still there?"

"No."

"Are you lying to me to protect me?"

"No, Zo, I swear!"

"Then why is he still there?! Why did he show up yesterday? It makes no dang sense!" Zoey said, practically yelling. Shrub and Larry stopped speaking, glancing over at the two. Zoey took a shaky breath and relaxed a little.

"Zo, I know this is difficult. I don't know what's going on either," Mike said, trying to get some footing on the situation. "But I will tell you once I find out, ok? Just bear with me a little longer so I can figure out what's wrong."

It took Zoey a moment, but she finally nodded. Mike smiled, grabbing his girlfriend's hand. "I love you Zo. And I promise, I'll figure out what's wrong with me and you'll be the first person I tell. Honest."

**Confessional: As honest as Val?**

**Zoey: **(She takes a shaky breath.) **This is hard, but I think Mike is being honest. I'll still try Larry's plan with Cameron, just to be sure, but I believe in Mike. Hopefully it's not trust misplaced…**

**Mike: I know Zoey thinks I'm not trustworthy, but I'lm really going to try and patch this up. Hopefully it won't take too long to do in the end…**

Meanwhile, over with Team Scott, there was a bit of chatter. Mostly coming from Val, who was offering a deal with the others. "I say we all team up," Val said. "I have connections over on Team Dakota and we can pretty much wipe out the rest of the contestants I'm not already aligned with. We'll merge easy."

"How do we know you won't betray us?" Duncan asked carefully.

"Simple. I need you around," Val said. "You're a skilled delinquent Duncan. I need those skills for challenges. Gwen's pretty smart, and I need intelligence. Scott has the knack for scheming, and now that he's out of his chair, he'll be a vital asset. Plus, we have Justin to keep things spicy. We seem like a good team, and it would be a waste to waste this oppurntuniy."

"I'm game," Scott said, hiding a smirk. "Besides, I have nothing to lose." Justin nodded his approval. Gwen looked at Duncan, unsure of how he would respond.

He surprised when he said, "Only if you get Gwen farther than me. No ifs, no butts, she gets farther than me. Deal?"

Val smiled. "Of course. Sounds like a good deal. Looks like we'll be doing a lot of business from now on. Welcome aboard."

**Confessional: The era of scheming has begun.**

**Duncan: Val is pretty much putty in my hand. Justin and I aren't officially in an alliance, but he'll help me backstab Val when need be. I doubt Val will keep his promise, but if so, great. All I need is certainty that I'm the target, not Gwen. And right now, I think I have that.**

**Vallowsmeir: Duncan is intriguing. I may just take him up on his offer. But, first things first. I need to shock him a bit. Get him ready for the ultimate backstab.**

Meanwhile, by the locked door holding the Chris Idol, Mr. Coconut slipped up by it. He stood there for a few minutes, not doing anything suspicious. When he was certain no one was looking, he slid in the Yellow Key and walked away.

**Confessional: Wow. Those keys are dropping like flies.**

**Mr. Coconut: I found it hiding underneath a stair walking up it. Great break, I must say. Hopefully the other keys are found soon. The more protection I get, the more certain I'll be safe. Trent and Sadie too, of course.**

**(Hall)**

Dawn was on her way to the Mess Hall. She just woke up and she was a bit groggy, but she was happy. She was safe from her dad and her health was perfect. No complaints of any sort.

Then, she smacked into someone. Looking up, she found that Alejandro stood before her. Dawn and Alejandro both blushed, finding it awkward since they hadn't talked in a while. "Hey," Alejandro said, an awkward smile on his face.

"Hey," Dawn repeated, the same smile on her face.

"You holding up alright?" he asked.

"Yeah. My team is doing fine. You?"

"I swear, this team swap may be the end of me," Alejandro admitted. "But I'm sure I'll be fine. I doubt anyone will target me. Plus, I'm earning redemption, so that's a plus."

"Good to hear it," Dawn said, her blush never leaving her face. "Look, Al, this is awkward, but…"

"I like it when you call me that."

"Huh?"

"Al. It feels wrong when other's use it. But not you. When you call me that… it feels right." Alejandro chuckled after that. "Sorry, that was probably really creepy."

"No… I understand," Dawn said, a smile creeping on her face. "So… want to escort me to the Mess Hall? I'm kind of hungry."

Alejandro smiled. "I thought you'd never ask. Allow me." Alejandro carefully took Dawn's hand and led her down the hallway. Not too far away, a certain head was metaphorically smiling.

**Confessional: Aw!**

**Alejandro: Huh, Dawn never mentioned that awkward thing she wanted to say. I wonder what is was. **(He shrugs.) **No big deal. It'll come up again if it's important. **(He thinks for a moment and sighs.) **Hard to believe that I care so much for her. We haven't talked much, but I feel like we've been friends forever. Is that creepy? I hope not. I don't want to lose my only friend, huh?**

**Larry: **(Wags his finger back and forth.) **You sneaky devil. **(He laughs.) **I find this Chef Idol quite amusing. Hopefully it'll keep me occupied longer, because I find this funny.**

**(Mess Hall)**

After everyone had eaten, Lewis walked into the Mess Hall. His hair was now completely normal and he had a smile on his face. Aside him stood Fat Man and Leroy, the latter looking quite annoyed. A look of worry crossed Dawn's face, but Lewis shot her a look, assuring her that things would be alright.

"Well, time for the challenge then," Lewis said. "This one will take place on the ground, and we will be landing shortly. Fat Man, my uncle and Slender's brother, will be judging this challenge and Leroy, my brother, will be supervising. I have an appointment with someone, so I will be preoccupied during the challenge."

"Yeah, smooching with you're not-yet wife," Leroy muttered. Lewis shot him a look but pretended it didn't bug him.

"After we land, meet Fat Man, Leroy, and I in the field in front of _The Death Wing. _Fat Man will explain the challenge there," Lewis continued. "I'll see you guys shortly."

**Confessional: Time for a real challenge.**

**Dawn: **(Looks worried.) **Why is my dad still here? I thought Lewis was going to get rid of him last night. What happened?**

**Izzy: Odd. What's dad doing here? I thought he was too busy kicking the cheese out of people he didn't like. Why is he working somewhere he'd rather die?**

**Cameron: Fat Man didn't say much at his introduction. I wonder if he's anything like his brother. If so, I believe we'll get along fine. Until I manage to eliminate myself, that is.**

**Noah: **(Ponders something.) **Fat Man. Say, isn't that the doctor who…**

**(Challenge Area)**

After _The Death Wing _landed (_The Devil's Bargain _still in the air) the twenty-nine contestants gathered to where Lewis had instructed. In front of them was a land of rocks, most of it golden. The contestants gaped at the amount of gold in front of them, unsure of what to say.

"This, my new friends, is you're challenge," Fat Man said, walking up from behind them. Lewis and Leroy followed close behind. "We're in a special spot, right here. This is the biggest gold mine on the planet. Your job is to get me some gold so I can work on some research. The team who collects the most gold wins the challenge."

"What's to say we'll get the gold but keep some for ourselves?" Beth asked, smirking.

"I've installed a gold detector into the entrance to _The Death Wing_," Fat Man said. "I'll know if you steal any." Beth frowned, but let the man continue.

"Since Lewis is leaving, I'm letting Leroy make sure you don't kill each other," Fat Man said, shooting Leroy a look. "I'll be watching over you guys as well. Oh, and for tools, Brick, Box A or Box B." Brick looked up to see Fat Man holding two boxes.

"I'll go with A," Brick decided. Fat Man nodded and signaled to someone behind him. An unnamed intern brought forth two wheelbarrows. One had a bunch of pick-axes, fifteen to be exact, which was given to the Heroic Hamsters. The other was three jackhammers, given to the Villainous Vultures. Also in each wheelbarrow were three giant jars.

"Now that you've chosen you're tools, you may start to fill the jars," Fat Man continued. "If you need another jar, just let me know. Like I said, winner receives immunity from the vote. I think that's everything."

"It is," Lewis confirmed. "Right, now here's one note from me. No one bugs Leroy unless he bugs you. I don't want any trouble. Ok?" Confused, everyone nodded, Dawn especially. "Alright. I'll see you at elimination. Or the Hall of Banishment. Either one."

Lewis walked off, leaving the contestants alone with Fat Man and Leroy. "Well? Get going. We don't have all day," Leroy muttered. The contestants scrambled to get going. Leroy rolled his eyes and walked off. Fat Man shrugged and smiled.

"Who'll get the gold? Who will get the Gold Hall? And who will lose and be silver? Time will tell, that's for sure," Fat Man said wisely. "Find out, after the break.

**Confessional: Those three aren't very interactive with each other, are they?**

**Harold: Well, the box was a bust, but we'll get by. Who knows? Maybe we might win without a really good advantage. We won the last challenge, didn't we?**

**Trent: I think we have this. We have jackhammers. The Heroic Hamsters can't really beat us if we have those. I might be a tad cocky, but if we lose this time, something is seriously mess up with this team.**

**B: Perhaps I can borrow the other pick-axes from the other members of Team Brick and create something to help the gold mining go faster. I have a few motors in my pockets. I might be able to whip something together and at least make us immune if we lose the challenge. Worth a shot.**

**Zeke: I think I'll try to get to know the others a bit better. I know I may lose soon, but maybe if I learn more about them, they won't see me as any harm? I hope so… I don't want to be alone. Not after all the pain I've been through, eh?**

**Leroy: I hate this show. But… Discord started something. I wouldn't mind playing along with it. Might make Lewis think twice before making me do something I'd rather not.**

**BN: That was a quick update, huh? Sorry if it isn't quite up to par with the others, but I've wanted to try and get back on top of this thing. Hopefully you guys liked it ok. If things don't make sense, I really do suggest you reread this story. But, that's for you guys to decide, not me.**

**Next Time: **The teams start their mining and some new bonds are formed. Leroy is a sneaky little #$% and Pinkie is confronted by Lewis. Also, someone else take the Slide of Shame.


	18. E8 P2: It's About Time I Mine Some Gold

**Disclaimer: Short thing? I own nothing except Fat Man, Larry, Lewis, and Val. There, short.**

**Warning: This chapter contains gold, pick-axes, a crazy person, scheming, stuff that might not make sense, repetitiveness, shipping, love, talk of votes, and some minor out of characterness. You have been warned.**

**Poll: Vote on who you want to win TDASB! The poll is set up in my profile and will run for the next two episodes. Keep in mind it spoils who is eliminated in this chapter, so read this first.**

**Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: I wonder what's motivating me to write so much. Must be you readers. I haven't updated this much since I started this story two years ago. I'm hoping to get farther on this and reach the next Aftermath by Christmas. Hopefully I can reach that goal. Until then, enjoy the chapter!**

Go for the Gold! Hall, that is!

E8 P2: It's About Time I Mine Gold

The teams had separated into their littler groups and started to get to work. Gold was being mined and people were starting to relax. Despite the challenge being hard, the contestants seemed to be having a chill time.

**Confessional: Time… for a golden challenge.**

**Cody: I'm not too worried about this challenge. Sure, we're not really set up well, but I bet even if we lose, we'll be fine. I don't see today going wrong at all.**

**Dakota: I think we got a good chance at this challenge. I'm going to lay low today, hopefully avoid Val. Maybe we'll win and I won't have to worry about getting kicked off.**

**(Team Brick)**

The team first alphabetically wasn't doing much. That was because B had taken the pick-axes and started to construct a tool to mine the gold. Brick and Harold stood nearby, watching him work. "He seems to be doing well alone," Harold said.

"I'm sure his skills will be valuable as we progress," Brick said. "Thing is, he's not the most social guy. It's hard to know how he works if he doesn't tell us his thoughts."

"It's how he works," Harold said, "I'm sure he'll secure us some victory. He works well with himself. Maybe we'll be well off today?"

"After how tough yesterday was, today will be relaxing no matter what," Brick said. "I hope we'll get to work a little bit though. I don't want to be voted off for not doing anything."

"Nah, I wouldn't worry," Harold comforted. "You're safe. No one would vote for you anyway. It's a win-win situation. I wouldn't even mind if we lost. I feel that good about this."

"If you say so," Brick said, smiling.

**Confessional: Someone's a bit overconfident.**

**Harold: It's wrong of me being confident, but I doubt we'll lose. Even if we do, I'm certain we'll win sub-team immunity. We're not losing, and if we do, I'll vote myself off, I swear. Seriously though, this team is well rounded. How is losing possible?**

**Brick: I think Harold keeps us all sane. Without him, we'd be mush. Lewis sure did pair me up with a good team. Thank you general for this opportunity to work with fine people.**

Off a ways stood Cody and Bridgette. They felt that B had the challenge in the bag and that they weren't needed much. So, they were talking with each other to pass the time.

"So, how are things with you?" Bridgette asked. "I haven't heard much from you after World Tour."

"Well, after Sierra, I've been kind of in hiding. I don't have much of a social life at the moment. But with Sierra gone, I'm free to work back to where I was. Hopefully it'll go quite smoothly," Cody said, smiling.

"Good to hear you're getting back on track," Bridgette said, returning the smile. "My social life is going well. Too bad Geoff dumped me today, but I think it needed to happen."

Cody frowned a little bit. "Why'd he do that? Doesn't he remember what happened to Sam?"

Bridgette shrugged. "It's no biggie. Geoff and I have been growing apart, so I expected this for a while. But I hope we can still be good friends."

Cody's smile returned. "You're a good person Bridge. I hope you get far this season. If I want anyone to win, besides me of course, is you."

"Aw, thanks," Bridgette said, smiling.

**Confessional: She's not completely devious.**

**Bridgette: Cody's a pretty awesome guy. He's been through a lot and I hope he gets something out of this hard time. But on a more strategic note, since we're being social, I might have an extra vote on my side. Since I have to vote with Larry if we lose, I might as well make a mark.**

**Cody: I wonder if Bridgette would consider me a potential boyfriend. I won't ask soon or anything, but she's a pretty hot girl and I wouldn't mind going out with her. I'll let her get over Geoff first though. Let her grieve before you bring more drama, right?**

**(Team Katie)**

Tyler, DJ, and Lindsey split off from Katie and Beth. Since there was some differences needed to be settled, no one had any arguments. Currently, the jar was in-between the two groups. Tyler and DJ were working hard and managed to get quite a bit of gold out in a quick amount of time.

Lindsey sat to the side, watching her boyfriend and her friend work. "You guys, like, really pull off the whole 'working' thing. We might win today and avoid that nasty hall!"

"Ah, it wasn't all bad Linds," Tyler said. "I was there this time. And if we ever go back, I'll be there then too. No worries, right?" Lindsey blushed, making DJ smile.

"You two are amazing together," DJ commented. "I wish I could figure out how to make me and Katie stick…"

"Well bro, it's different for everyone," Tyler said. "Since me and Linds are matched for brains, I tend to have to think more about the things we do. Linds can add her input, but she's normally ok with whatever I say happens between us because we have a bond of trust. You and Katie though… you two seem like you're keeping something from the other. And relationships shouldn't be built upon secrets."

DJ chuckled darkly. "Funny the secret the relationship was built on was that I want to ask her out," DJ said.

"Oh. That's entirely different," Tyler said, waving away his previous comment. "Look, from what I saw last night, she cares about you, but afraid you don't share the feeling. But if you just come out and tell her after the challenge, I'm sure she'll perk right up again. Doesn't help her best friend isn't on our team, but…"

"Wait a sec!" DJ said, stopping his work. "Sadie! That's it! She's known Katie since they were kids! Maybe if I ask Sadie a few things, I'll know how to tell Katie how I feel without making her upset again!"

Tyler nodded, smiling. "Now you're getting it bro. After we get a bit more gold, you can go talk to her. Might as well make our lead stand, right?" he asked. DJ nodded his agreement and both boys continued to work.

**Confessional: Friends help friends of friends with friends.**

**Tyler: DJ is a pretty chill guy, and I can understand why he likes Katie. She's a sweet girl from what I know and I'd totally ship it OTP if me and Linds weren't a thing. But I wish him luck, since last night seemed like a crude excuse for a night.**

**DJ: Maybe Tyler would like to go on a double date with me and Katie if everything goes well. **(He smiles at the thought.) **Yeah, that'd be pretty fun… if I can talk to Katie, that is.**

A ways off from the other three, Beth and Katie were both mining gold at a slower pace. Katie was in her mind, thinking of everything that has happened the past few days. _I trust DJ, I really do, _she thought to herself sadly, _but how do I know he's truly trustworthy? I still care about him, but now that he knows about my feelings, how do I know he cares the same way? This is all so confusing._

"You could work a little faster," Beth grumbled, stirring Katie from her thoughts. The girl sighed and picked up the pace. As Katie worked, Beth thought to herself, _Katie must have been shaken by her secret being revealed last night. Perhaps I can, ah, turn this into something for me to use?_

"Hey Beth?" Katie asked, stirring the schemer from her thoughts. "Sorry to bug you with this, but have you ever had boy trouble? When the boy you really care about has a secret, but they won't tell you what it is?"

Hiding a well-placed smirk, Beth replied, "Now that you mention it, yes, I have. Back when Brody and I were dating, he kept going off and doing something's I wasn't aware of. Turns out later he was cheating on me, but because I trusted him, I didn't bother asking until much later."

"Oh," Katie said, sounding depressed. Beth smirked, knowing that her plan was working.

"However, I doubt that's the same case for DJ," Beth continued. "He acts a lot different than Brody, and, secret or not, I'm sure this is just one big misunderstanding."

"Maybe," Katie said, still looking sad.

"Tell you what? Depending on which sub-group wins immunity, I'll let you chose who we vote out next time if you cheer up. We need that moral to keep going, right?" Beth asked, cringing for being nice.

Katie gave a light smile. "Sure Beth. I'll try. Just… let me work through this at my own speed, ok? This is something not used to doing."

"I understand. Take all the time you need," Beth said, although she was inwardly seething.

**Confessional: This is what happens when schemers try to rush love lives.**

**Beth: **(Looks angry.) **I'm not too big a fan of this team swap. Katie's pretty much completely useless, even when I give her a tiny drop of power. Lindsey's on this team, and knowing her, she'll screw up my chances sooner or later. And not to mention Tyler came over with us, so now we have to deal with his crap. The only person I can't complain about is DJ, but with all this drama from Katie, I don't think I like him much either. Ugh, and to think, this season started out fine.**

**Katie: Beth means well, but we obviously work things out differently. I know DJ is probably thinking of a way to make us both happy. At least… that's what I think DJ would be doing.**

**(Team Larry)**

Team Larry had a similar idea in splitting up. Zoey was currently mining by herself, away from most of the others. She had taken Larry's pick-ax and was working double, since Larry's arm was strong enough to break the gold apart. She kept on working, thinking about the morning.

_Mike's going to try to make things up to me_, she thought. _I love that boy. If he thinks something's wrong and wants to fix it for me, I need to be there for him. It might be hard, but that's what I signed up for when I started dating him. His struggles are my struggles, even if they're difficult._

She hit the ground hard one more time, shattering a bunch of gold in front of her. Zoey picked up as much as she could and hauled it over to the jar, which was almost a third full. Once she had dumped her load, and went back to where she was working and continued thinking.

_I think I'll probably still go through with Larry's plan in voting for Cameron. He's my friend, but Larry seemed sure. Besides, I don't think Cameron is adjusting well this season. And he won last time, so he doesn't need more money. Hopefully Mike will understand_, she continued.

**Confessional: Seems like she's having a personal moment.**

**Zoey: I over-reacted. I shouldn't have flipped out like I did yesterday and I should have remained calm and figured out the whole truth to why Vito is back. I didn't, and now I think Mike might be upset and think that I don't love him anymore. It was wrong of me, and as soon as I finish mining a bit more, I'm going to go tell him what I think.**

Meanwhile, Dawn and Mike were mining a little closer to the jar, but a ways off from Zoey. Dawn was giving Mike some space, knowing that he was sensitive at the moment and needed time alone. Then, Mike decided to break the silence.

"Hey Dawn? Are you sure my aura looks alright?" he asked.

Dawn stopped mining a moment, thinking about how to respond. The darkness in Mike's aura continued to linger, but unlike before, it didn't shush her. She was worried if she said something though, it would somehow get back at her. She decided to be semi-honest, to appease both people.

"You're aura has a disturbance," Dawn finally said. "I don't know everything, but there's this… thing that wasn't there before. I can't tell you much since I don't understand it much either, but you should probably know that I don't like how it looks."

Mike nodded, seeming to understand that. After a few more moments of silence, he asked, "Do you think that I lied? To Zoey, I mean. About Vito."

"No," she answered immediately after he asked. "I believe you. Something has been disturbing the atmosphere the past few days and it's been effecting all of us. I think yesterday really shook people to reality that, yes, this is a game, but it can still hurt people you care about. I promise, though, that I will help all my friends. You included."

Mike smiled for the first time in hours. "Thanks Dawn. If I weren't already dating Zoey, you'd probably be my next pick." Dawn blushed and quickly continued to get back to work.

**Confessional: People sure do like Dawn, huh?**

**Mike: I hope this game isn't the death of me. Because that would be a really sad way to go…**

**Dawn: I know I'm not technically supposed to be over-exerting myself. I'm supposed to be on bed-rest. But if I don't work, that might get people asking questions about it, and then my secret could get out… no. I have to work. Fat Man said that if I took it somewhat easy in challenges, I shouldn't have to worry. I have another appointment with him in a few days, so I'll make sure then if I'm taking it easy enough.**

The final group of two on Team Larry was Cameron and Larry. Shrub was currently elsewhere, doing Shrub-like things. Cameron was making little progress in the challenge, due to his weak stature. However, Larry seemed to be making up for Cameron's loss and picked up massive amounts of gold at once. Cameron was grateful, but also a bit worried.

"Are you sure you want to go that fast?" Cameron asked. "I mean, if we still lose the challenge, then we might win sub-team immunity, and then we can't vote me off. Don't we want to be kind of behind the rest of the teams?"

"While I understand that you want out," Larry said, "I think that winning is important. If we so happen to lose, I'll fulfill my promise and make sure you're taken out. But I'm not throwing the challenge just to do that. I consider you a good friend, but at the moment, you're also my security. If I get rid of you first chance I get, I'll be down an ally and I'll have to find more security. So, if we naturally lose, consider my debt repaid with my vote. Till then, I'm working my hardest."

"I guess that's logical," Cameron agreed. "Sorry, I'm just not a fan of this show anymore. Not like I need the money, right?"

"Correct. I think it's time to pass the torch on to someone else," Larry nodded. "But if it means anything, I think you're a great pal and I enjoyed working with you while we could. Also, I'll watch Mike for you. I think all this drama is getting to him."

"I've noticed that too," Cameron said, throwing a look over to his friend. "I just hope he doesn't lose his mind…"

**Confessional: No, just some personality.**

**Cameron: Larry's a good friend. I just hope Mike doesn't blame me for not wanting to be here, even though I can tell he really needs me right now.**

**Larry: In all honesty, due to the Villainous Vulture's advantage and the fact we don't have the strongest team on the Heroic Hamsters, I'm pretty sure we'll be subject to voting no matter what I do. I just didn't want to give Cameron false hope, that's all.**

**(Team Dakota)**

To make things easier, Team Dakota split up into groups of two. To start off this group, Geoff and Alejandro were standing near the jar. Since Izzy was mean with the jackhammer, they gave it to her and they decided to make sure no one stole the gold they got, which was almost a full jar.

"So… who you voting for if we lose?" Geoff asked, looking a tad bored.

"Depends on who gets sub-team immunity," Alejandro responded. "I wouldn't mind getting rid of someone who offers little. I worked with Justin for a while, but he doesn't offer much. I'm also inclined to vote off Duncan if you're interested. Just don't mention it to Gwen."

"Coolio," Geoff said. "I was just wondering since I'm down to only Dakota as an ally. I dislike Noah's attitude, so voting him seems like a nice thought. But, if you find someone else to target, I'm open for suggestions."

Alejandro nodded his understanding. "We're both down allies. Sure, why not? I'll let you know once we lose who might be an ideal threat," the Latino said. Geoff nodded his agreement, happy with where the conversation had gone.

**Confessional: People can make up quick.**

**Geoff: Am I still sore with Alejandro from a few seasons ago? Sure, but just a little. We're not that different, really. I'm sure that this alliance can hold, at least for a few rounds.**

**Alejandro: Team Mr. Coconut might be a prime target, depending when we lose and if they aren't immune. They seem to be in the middle, the swing votes. But, we'll have to see where the challenges go. It all comes down to who wins the challenge, and planning ahead is hard to do if you don't know who's already immune.**

The next two from Team Dakota who were not doing much were Noah and Ezekiel. Noah was reading his book while Zeke just felt out of place. They didn't speak until Zeke sneezed. "Bless you," Noah muttered.

"Thank you mighty kindly," Zeke said. "You know… we're not the most social contestants, eh. Maybe we could ally? Just since I'm out any and no one really likes me, eh?"

"Eh, why not?" Noah said, not looking up. "I'm not really motivated to do anything, but if you want, go ahead and tell me what to do and I'll just float."

"That's just it, eh," Zeke continued. "You're the smart one. If you can get me a ways in, I'll help you with whatever. I just want to fit in again, eh? Hard when you've been in a feral state for a few years, but I want to come back."

Noah looked up for a moment, looking curious. "Weird you're asking me for advice like this from me, someone who hates everyone, but I see where you're coming from. Alright, I'll help you out. I feel bad for what you've gone through, really. I'll talk to you more later. I actually have something I need to go do. See ya." Noah stood up and walked away. Zeke looked after him, smiling.

**Confessional: Those two will be interesting together.**

**Ezekiel: I think that went mighty well. Noah's like me in the sense that no one really gave him the time of day. I hope that we might get along a bit, since we're both in the same boat, eh.**

**Noah: I've said it before, I'll say it again. I don't want to be here, and I don't see the point of all these allies I don't even want. That being said, after the talk with Dakota last night, I've realized that these guys have a lot of problems. I'll try to help Zeke readjust to his normal self, if only to keep me occupied.**

Izzy currently had the jackhammer and was going completely berserk with it. Gold was getting uplifted from everywhere. Izzy was grinning like an evil maniac as she busted up everything around her. Dakota quickly gathered the gold and dropped it into the jar, which had been replaced already.

"If we don't win, I'll be surprised," Dakota said, giving Izzy a small smile when she took a break. "You're all we need to win this, and with all the gold you got already, we'll be good to go."

Izzy smiled, setting the jackhammer down. "Well, that's what I was hoping for," Izzy said. "Hey, how have you been holding up? We haven't really talked the past few days and I figured maybe you might want to talk about… whatever girls talk about."

"You mean like cute boys?" Dakota said, giggling. "Sorry Izzy, but I think I'll be single for a while. But thanks for asking. I haven't been doing my best and all this stress is getting to me."

"Hey, it's no trouble," Izzy said, bouncing up to her best friend and giving her a hug. "We're in an ok spot on this team. Val will handle all the eliminations and all we have to do is have fun! And I can crush on my super-secret crush no one knows about! It's a win-win-win, where no one loses!"

"Sounds great," Dakota said, inside her head thinking, _Minus the whole Val being on our side thing._

**Confessional: I wonder what a lose-lose-lose would be then.**

**Dakota: Izzy's my best friend, but she still can't see that Val isn't the good guy he claims he is. After that near scare he had, I'm sure he'll start gunning for me when we aren't immune. Hopefully Noah will have some kind of plan on his mind when it comes time for the next elimination…**

**Izzy: Dakota needs a bit more positivity. All this negative vibes coming from all angles is really starting to get to her. Doesn't help me, since I'm getting all these negative brain waves from everywhere… **(She winces.) **Makes me wonder where it all came from.**

**(Team Mr. Coconut)**

The team with the nut wasn't doing much, but they were advancing the Villainous Vultures up. Mr. Coconut had taken the jackhammer and was currently doing the mining. He already had three full jars and was working on a fourth. Sadie was off walking and Trent was sitting alone, watching Mr. Coconut work.

"Why haven't you done it yet?" Mr. Coconut asked. Trent looked up, startled by the question. Mr. Coconut had not subjected any conversation, he just kept working. So now he was asking… about something.

"Excuse me?" Trent asked, trying to clarify.

"Well, it's obvious you love Sadie," Mr. Coconut said, stopping working, "and its dang obvious she loves you. So I'll ask again. Why haven't you done anything about it?"

Trent looked even more stunned than before. Was Mr. Coconut… nuts? How could he possibly know who was crushing on who?

"Have you been scanning people again?" Trent asked. "If so, I think you're scanner is…"

"She responded to you," Mr. Coconut interrupted. "We're friends, but she reacts to things you do. She looks up to you. You are her rock during these choppy times, and quite honestly, she loves it. I don't need a scanner to tell that my best friend loves you, and so help me if you do nothing about it for another day, I will be forced to make you attend a tea party and ask in a fancy princess dress."

…

Yeah, that last bit was overdoing it.

"But… I have a plan on how…" Trent tried again.

"Look, let's be honest here. Sadie doesn't need some fancy dating idol to like you. She already does. The one who isn't doing anything about it is you. I doubt she'd care if you did it now or when you got an idol. Right now, we need some positivity and if you make her day, you'll be making mine," Mr. Coconut said. "Sorry if I'm coming off as mean. I'm just really wanting to see a ship I actually ship come along."

Trent looked Mr. Coconut straight in the eye. (Well, painted on eye.) And then he smiled. "You're right. Thanks. I'll go see if I can make my favorite girl's day."

"And I'll… get back to work," Mr. Coconut said. Trent nodded and got up to talk to Sadie. Mr. Coconut seemed to smile and he turned the jackhammer back on and started to mine again.

**Confessional: Nuts are nuts.**

**Trent: Wow. Who knew Mr. Coconut could motivate people to do things they weren't ready to do? I mean, I've wanted to do this for a while… but I never had the strength to do it till that speech. If the finale is a Jury Vote, Mr. Coconut so totally has this.**

**Mr. Coconut: When they hook up, the audience will thank me for getting a new ship in the air. It's a win-win.**

**(Team Scott)**

It was obvious how Team Scott decided to pair off. Duncan and Gwen chilled by the jar while Scott and Val mined. Justin brought the gold between the two places, looking in his mirror every free second he had.

"So, you made Val promise to get me farther than you," Gwen said, unsure of how the topic may go.

"Yeah. There an issue with that, babe?" Duncan asked.

"No, it's just… after the past few days, I thought you were going to be selfish and get yourself the pass forward," Gwen admitted. "I know you've been tense with Alejandro around, so I thought you'd throw him under the bus with me and get a high ranking spot."

Duncan smiled a moment. "You don't know me very well," Duncan laughed. "Sure, I have issues with Ale- #$%-hole, but even I'll admit he's not really hurting my game. Sure, I'd love to place high, but like I told you, you're my top priority. I promise I'll get you to the end. Just help me out when I'm in a jam, alright?"

"You? In a jam?" Gwen asked, giggling. "Since when has that ever happened?"

"Hey, you know me. I've been to juvie enough to know even a bad boy like me can get in a pickle I can't weasel out of," Duncan said. "But as long as I always have a way out, I'm set." Gwen sighed happily and the two just sat together, enjoying the peace.

**Confessional: Piece of my wooden frame!**

**Duncan: I'm getting soft. **(He sighs.) **Well, at least Gwen loves me for it, right?**

**Gwen: I love that Duncan's getting soft. It fits him.**

"Why now?" Scott asked. Away from the couple, Scott was talking to Val about the night previous. "Why align with me now of all times? Sure, we weren't really clos before, but there has to be a reason."

"When _isn't _there a reason for anything?" Val asked mysteriously. "Look, in a few days, something will be in Lewis' possession I desperately need. I know how to get it, where to get it, and when to get it, but I can't do that unless I have help from the most evil people I know."

"And that's where I come in?" Scott asked.

"Precisely. I'll give you more details later, but right now, I want you to focus on Lewis' niece. She's hiding something, and if we can use that for leverage, I might be able to crack Lewis' firewall and have complete access over his computer," Val said.

Scott smirked. "Way ahead of you. That secret you're talking about? I'm the reason it exists. I'll see if I can pull some strings, get the passwords."

Val smiled an evil smile. "You're a crooked guy Scott," Val said.

"Thanks. You're not so bad yourself."

**Confessional: This is why a Heroes vs. Villains season… was not a good idea.**

**Scott: I don't know what Val needs, but I don't really care. I get to hurt people and Val won't get in the way. I can't believe my luck! I wonder if he'll let me help him kill people if necessary.**

**Vallowsmeir: **(He's smirking.) **Demons don't make friends, but Scott is certainly someone I wouldn't mind holding a high regard for. He cares little for anything that isn't his own pleasure, and I have to admire that. He'll be important, not only for my game, but for my ultimate plan as well.**

**(Fat Man)**

Standing over be _The Death Wing _was Fat Man. Currently, he was reading something from a book and was writing some notes down intensely. He had been doing it for quite some time and didn't look like he was going to stop anytime soon. However, he soon felt as if someone was watching him and he reluctantly looked up to find Noah waiting patiently.

"Enjoying science?" Noah asked.

Fat Man smiled warmly and set aside his work. "I find it a comfort, despite the situation," Fat Man responded. "How are you doing? Last time I saw you, you were in worse condition than my cheese-plant experiment."

"You know, some research here, research there," Noah responded, nonchalantly. "I've noticed you're brother's been keeping an eye on me."

"I asked him. You were a weird patient Noah. Those injuries were not something I've seen, and it was a miracle I managed to repair you the way I did," Fat Man said forebodingly. "But, enough of that. Is there anything I can help you with relating to you right now?"

"Actually, I have a question about that fire," Noah said. "You know, the one that burned me? Have you narrowed down any suspects who can create fire like that?"

Fat Man thought for a moment before shaking his head. "I'm afraid not," he responded. "However, I have figured out that it's not only organic, but it needs to live in a certain ecosystem to thrive. Therefore, wherever this fire came from obviously has a place to call home. Any reason you ask me now?"

"Just… narrowing down some things," Noah said, scooting the question aside. "Thanks. Nice seeing you again."

"Likewise Noah," Fat Man said. As Noah began to leave, Fat Man finished, "Oh, and Noah? I've not developed anything to help you yet. Sorry for the news, but I just can't find a way to fight it off."

"Don't worry. I've grown to expect the worse," Noah said with a shrug and walked back over to his team.

**Confessional: Wait, they know each other?**

**Fat Man: Noah was a patient of mine back during World Tour. Strange symptoms, something I've never analyzed in all my career. And I've been doing this for forty years! He's a smart lad, and I'll know he'll pull through. But his condition is not comforting to me in the slightest…**

_Flashback #6: Research (Takes place in the middle of ROTI)_

_Noah was sitting in the library from previous flashbacks, looking through a book. He was currently reading aloud. "Currently, the most famous doctor, Mr. Fat Man, has scientifically revolutionized the world of medicine. Dedicating his life to the cause, Fat Man's goal is to heal all those with afflictions. His current project now is finding a way to cure being sterile."_

_Noah finished reading the article and stood up. He walked across the library and picked up another book, this one saying it was written by Fat Man himself. Noah flipped it open to a certain page and read the following aloud._

"_The life of medicine is all that matters to me," he read. "I've found few things I have never encountered, and those I haven't encountered I have now. If it kills me, and if it wishes to stop me, it must, then I will have succeeded as a doctor, for I have tried my hardest to rid the world of disease."_

_Noah set the book down and walked to another side of the room. This has a laptop, which currently had a picture of Fat Man up and his current project: a health bomb. Noah had already read the description and skipped over it, looking at the picture of the doctor himself._

"_For a genius, you take forever," Noah muttered. "All these experiments and you can't even come up with something to cure someone who doesn't care. I find that ironic."_

**(Team Brick)**

B had finally managed to get the mechanism working and was mining at maximum speed. Cody and Harold both had walked over and were helping him with needed adjustments, but it seemed they were doing fine. Brick sat back, watching them work.

"I feel a well-deserved victory coming along very shortly," he said to himself smugly.

"Don't get cocky or you might just lose a lot of the security you have," Bridgette said, walking up from behind him. "Sorry, I couldn't help but listen in a little."

"Nah, I don't mind. Not like it was private or anything," Brick said. "So, you ready for the upcoming challenges?"

"I'd like to think so," Bridgette nodded. "I'm putting my all into this game, like everyone else. So far, it seems to be working well for me."

"Aye. A few more wins and maybe some well used loses and we'll merge in no time," Brick agreed. "It's been nice working with you, soldier. I'm not one for romance or girls, but you've been a great ally in this game."

"Aw, thanks Brick," Bridgette said, blushing. "I'm flattered."

**Confessional: Is it wrong that I'd rather be flattened?**

**Bridgette: Brick's a cutie. Hopefully he won't be voted off for being a physical threat. He's a nice guy, but I'd totally miss his cuddles in the night.**

**Brick: Right now, I'm pretty solid in this game. No one hates me and none of the challenges effect my weaknesses. The only possible way things could go wrong for me is if the next challenge were something to deal with the dark.**

**(Team Katie)**

After a while of working, the two groups had changed a little bit. DJ was now working hard over with Beth, pounding the gold as hard as he could. The team was currently up by four jars, and they weren't giving up yet. DJ gave one more swing and took a breath. "Boy, this is tough work," he grumbled.

"And you're the stronger one between us," Beth muttered angrily. "Quit complaining and keep working. We need immunity tonight."

DJ stopped and looked at Beth carefully. "I've talked to Tyler quite a bit you know, and I think it's you who needs immunity, not us," DJ said. "Look, I'm willing to work with you for now, but don't force us on how to do things. I don't work like that."

"You should," Beth scoffed. "It would make this world a funner place. Think of all the people I could control? It would be bliss."

DJ's eyes widened a bit. "Er… right. Maybe… I should just get back to work."

"Duh. That's what I've been telling you," Beth said angrily.

**Confessional: Get your priorities in check, girl!**

**Beth: I don't really get DJ. He's really just there, a vote. He offers little to my schemes, and quite frankly, I could use him to help my game by hurting Katie. But, since he's completely useless right now and I'm in a safe spot. So know worries.**

**DJ: Maybe I should ask Tyler if we can vote off Beth next. She's starting to creep me out a little.**

**(Team Larry)**

As the day had set in, it was time. Zoey had taken her time to move toward Mike and they were finally working side by side. Neither one of them spoke, they just focused on their work. Larry had kept Cameron and Dawn close to him, making sure nothing effected the moment.

"I don't want anything effecting them rekindling things," Larry explained. "If they're going to heal, they have to do it naturally. We can't help this time."

"But I'm so worried. What if they break up? They'd be devastated," Cameron said worriedly.

"No, they won't break up," Dawn said, squinting into their auras. A smile started to form on her face. "They're just getting used to each other again. Let them work."

"But…" Cameron protested.

"No," Larry said firmly. "I believe Dawn is correct. They've been having a choppy road and they just need to be left alone so they can solve their issues. If we interfere, things might get messy again, and we can't have that. Now come along Cameron. We have mining to do."

"But…" Cameron said, as Larry grabbed him and started to drag him.

"Don't worry," Dawn assured. "I'll stay close by and keep an eye on them. You don't need to worry about a thing." Cameron nodded, but he still looked quite worried.

**Confessional: Don't worry… about a thing.**

**Cameron: I was going to say that what if Mike's shirt gets torn off and he reverts to Vito. But if Dawn's looking out for that, I'll trust that everything will go ok.**

**Dawn: I wonder what would've happened if one of Mike's personalities burst out. That would not have ended well at all…**

**(Team Dakota)**

Gravity had shifted ever so slightly over with Team Dakota. Geoff had decided to talk to Izzy a bit, and while she worked, Geoff talked. "So, I know it's a sore subject, but I broke up with Bridgette today," Geoff said. "Now, before you blow up, she was ok with it. I checked. We've just been drifting apart and I didn't think I could handle my life and her at once. And I think things will be fine as I progress and find my way through life. Am I making any sense?"

"As perfect sense as flaming water," Izzy said, still jackhammering away. "I'm not going to vote someone off every time a break up happens. It's a fact of life. It's just Sam really hurt my best friend, and it didn't feel right to let it go unpunished. But you're a nice guy Geoff. I'm sure what you chose to do is for good."

Geoff smiled and nodded. "Need a hand with that jackhammer?" he asked. "I would have asked soon, but you seem to be having too much fun."

"Nah, I have this," Izzy said. "After all, I kind of already got ten jars full of gold." True to her word, behind her were ten jars, all full to the brim. Geoff's mouth fell open by reflex. Izzy giggled. "I knew that would happen," she said and continued on with her work.

**Confessional: Reasons why Izzy should not have a jackhammer.**

**Geoff: I know this is no time for strategy, but I can't let Izzy merge. She's too insane and she'd be impossible to beat in challenges. Hopefully I'll find a good place to let her go.**

**Izzy: **(Looks like she was in a tornado.) **Our jackhammer blew up. I think I blew its fuse. Oh well. We're ahead anyway.**

Meanwhile, Alejandro was lying on the ground, looking up at the clouds. They were dark, but not a single rain drop fell from the sky. "Nature is so confusing sometimes," he noted. "But it's these oddities which can be soothing."

"We thought you were insane before now. Talking to yourself just makes the point more solid," Noah said, approaching the Latino.

"I prefer to think aloud sometimes," Alejandro said truthfully. "I find that speaking to oneself can get things out of the mind that are impossible to remove otherwise." Alejandro sat up and looked at Noah. "Something bugging you? Because I highly doubt you would talk to me otherwise. You're not very motivated."

"You know me so well," Noah snarked. "Look, for some reason, I'm getting all these allies I don't want. I agreed to help them, and quite frankly, I rather not. So, let's just say I'm being nice and passing the torch onto you, since you're 'changed' or whatever."

Alejandro's eyebrows soared above his head. "Um… sorry, but what? Aren't you supposed to help your friends?" Alejandro asked.

"Yes. But I'm kind of having my own problems right now. Help me with this, and I'll help you get past the next elimination," Noah said, with a shrug. "Either way, I guess I still don't care. You're call." And with that, Noah left Alejandro alone.

**Confessional: Whose side is Noah even on?**

**Alejandro: **(Looks confused.) **From what I've seen of Noah, he's everywhere. He hates this game, he hates being social, and yet I think he's the most tied into this game out of everyone here. How could someone like him be so integrated? I don't get it. I just don't.**

**Noah: Ok, that was over-dramatic. I'm going to help my 'friends', I just needed Alejandro to think I needed help so I can help them. I've heard Geoff's complaining. I won't be around forever. I need allies if I'm going to do anything useful to this team.**

The last to contestants on Team Dakota were… having a mutual awkward silence. Dakota was standing a ways away from Zeke and Zeke was giving her space. He didn't understand why, but he seemed to respect it.

After a bit of time, he finally asked, "Is there a reason you're standing away from me, eh? I don't bite anymore. And I've bathed since last episode."

"TMI," Dakota said, blanching. She then sighed. "No, I'm just… a little upset, that's all. It's not you… just something pertaining to you."

Ezekiel raised his eyebrows and risked going closer to the girl. She made no move in moving, so he walked up so he was standing next to her. "What's this about then, eh? What happened?"

Dakota's lip quivered, but she spoke, "I needed that potion. The one I accidently dropped on you. It doesn't matter why, but… I could've used it. But I didn't. And now you're cured and I feel guilty for even wanting to use it for myself. But I still want to go back and use it for me…" she stopped talking and wiped away her tears. "Sorry. This is so selfish of me."

Zeke smiled and helped her brush away the tears. "It's ok, eh. All this… me problems _is _my fault. I shouldn't be on Total Drama, eh, and I know that now. I'm sorry I used you're potion. I wish I could give it back, but I'm not the smartest branch on the bush. But I can help you vote if you like. If that could ever amount to repaying you, that is."

Dakota stopped crying and let the last of her tears fade. She smiled sadly. "Thanks Zeke. I know I'm still upset, but… that means a lot. Thanks. For being feral for so long, you sure are nice."

"I try, eh," Zeke shrugged.

**Confessional: Eh?**

**Dakota: Huh. That went better than I thought it would. Maybe, even though he robbed me of my chance of a cure, Zeke can be a good friend. After all, I think he needs one after being alone for so long.**

**Ezekiel: I think she like me a bit, eh. Not like like, but she might keep me around. Good for my game and all. I just hope she likes me more for being a person than a vote…**

**(Team Mr. Coconut)**

While Mr. Coconut continued to mine, Trent decided it was time. He had moved over to Sadie, who was currently just resting on her back, enjoying how things were going. When she noticed Trent approached, she smiled. "Hey Trent. You look cheerful," she commented as he sat down beside her.

"Yeah. I had a nice chat with Mr. Coconut and he convinced me to do something," Trent admitted, smiling back.

"Oh? What would that be?" Sadie asked curiously. Trent didn't answer right away, and Sadie accepted that. After a few minutes, Trent spoke.

"Have you ever felt you truly cared about someone a lot? But you had a hard time telling them how you felt? So you tried to find a way to set up a nice date so it would all go perfect but that plan ended up a bust?" Trent asked.

Sadie looked confused. "Uh… whuh?"

Trent chuckled, shaking his head. "Sorry, that came out wrong. I meant to say… Sadie, would you like to be my girlfriend? I'll try not to be weird this time and I promise I won't do anything you wouldn't want. Sorry if it's sudden, but Mr. Coconut got bored and he wanted…"

That was as far as Trent would ever get. Sadie pounced on Trent, hugging him furiously. He could have even sworn there was some kissing involved somewhere. After a long five minutes, Sadie finally answered, "Took you forever."

"I'll take it as a yes?"

"Why would you ever consider that a no?"

**Confessional: And a ship has been born.**

**Sadie: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I have a boyfriend! When me and Katie finally reunite and start talking again, this is most definitely be the first thing I'm bringing up! My life, is like, totally complete now.**

**Trent: That… went shockingly well. **(He smiles.) **I think my time in this game just got a lot more enjoyable.**

**(Team Scott)**

Val had needed to go do something, so Scott was left by himself to jackhammer. He was currently pondering how he was doing and what else he should do. _Right, so no one suspects my trauma chair was a stunt except the obvious. Val wants me for this scheme of his, so that should help quench my boredom. It would help if I had a second ally. Or a scapegoat…_

At that moment, Justin came up. He scooped up a bunch of gold Scott had mined and was positioning it to take to the jar. Scott smirked at the opportunity.

"Hey, Justin," the red head said, getting the hot boy's attention. "I'm thinking of going wild and backstabbing Duncan next round. You up for it?" Justin shrugged his agreement and picked up more gold. Scott smirked. "Good chat," he concluded.

**Confessional: That was… pointless.**

**Justin: **(Looks in his mirror.) **I like Scott better crippled.**

**Scott: Up till this point, I haven't really made a mark this time. Sure, I'm trying to lay low, but it's so dull. If I start spreading rumors around, I might get some cheap entertainment. As long as the main attraction, Val, sticks around, I'll be happy until I eventually win. Perfect plan, if you ask me.**

**(Leroy)**

Watching over everything that was going on, Leroy was grumbling to himself. Seeing his brother had confiscated his weapons, he had nothing to do. He would have loved to go torment his daughter, but he knew Fat Man was watching him closely, despite not seeming like it. Leroy grumbled again, annoyed by everything going on.

"Something bugging you, Leroy?" asked someone. Leroy, startled, jumped to his feet and snarled. Standing near him was Val, who was wearing a smirk on his puppet face. "You seem a little… down."

Leroy's sneer remained, but he seemed to calm down a little. "My source of… pleasure has been caught off. I've been forced to endure boredom until the end of this blasted challenge," he responded.

"You think that's bad? I'm here all season. At least you get to leave," Val said. Leroy looked at Val for a moment. Val took notice. "Yes?"

"What's your game, puppet?" Leroy snarled. "I've been trying to figure you out. I'm good at that, knowing how people tick. It's how I run my underground operations. I don't get you. Why are you here, of all the #$% places in the world? Why here and why now?"

Val took his time to answer. When he did, Leroy wasn't satisfied. "I'm here for reasons you souly can't be allowed to know. You are brothers with the person I am enemies with. If you knew, the entire mission would be a bust. I just came to keep you occupied."

Leroy glared at the puppet for a moment. And then smirked. "No. You came to me for information."

Val raised a metaphorical eyebrow. "Now, I don't think that's near accurate…"

"No, it is," Leroy said, his smirk growing larger by the second. "That's how you work. Interesting. Can't say it's the best style, but I believe you pull it off quite nicely. Too bad you can't break past the lock, otherwise this whole thing would be the perfect crime."

"Lock?" Val asked innocently.

"Pfft, please, I know it's an act," Leroy muttered. "Quite frankly, I don't care if my brother loses it or not. I'll tell you something about the secret as long as you make this show… entertaining."

Val nodded, although looked suspicious. "So, you won't let Lewis know?" he asked.

"Oh, he already knows," Leroy said. "I'm just saying I know too. When you're me, and everyone hates you, it helps when you can easily pick up things without everyone else knowing. I don't normally use information often, but when I get… bored and people keep me… bored, I will do what will keep me happy."

Val was intrigued by this and nodded. "Very well. I'll consider you a neutral party. When I kill every blasted human alive, I'll kill you last."

Leroy laughed, nodding his head. "Sounds good," he said. "I think I might like you. Alright, here's what I know about the item you want."

**Confessional: At least Leroy's blunt on whose side he's on.**

**Vallowsmeir: According to Leroy, Lewis installed a lock on the object I need to prevent anyone from ever gaining access to it. The only person who could open it is a mortal with a demon's soul. Its vital information, but I can't work off it. I'm a demon, Slenderstine is a demon, and Discord, while now mortal, started off as a demon. No matter what angle I look at it, I'm at a dead end. **(Takes a deep breath.) **Calm down, Val. Keep following the plan and worry about everything else later.**

**(Team Brick)**

Currently, Team Brick had a good six full jars, thanks to B's invention. Harold had now modified it so it would go ten times as fast and Cody allowed the angels of the pick-ax to function more efficiently. Brick was currently manning the invention while the others were taking a break.

"Well, we worked hard guys and now I'm sure we'll win for sure," Cody said, smiling. B nodded his agreement.

"Don't lose it Cody," Harold warned. "We have to be careful not to jinx things. Now would be a bad time to jinx everything and lose it."

"You worry too much," Cody said. "But I promise I won't get cocky and make us lose. We'll win be sheer skill."

"I can cope with that," Harold agreed.

**Confessional: Cocky about chickens.**

**Harold: I know that all this talk of being on top is going to bite one of us smack in the butt. Brick's doing it, Cody's doing it, even Bridgette. One of us is going in the next three days, tops, I swear.**

**B: I think I'm the least drama of this team. I think, unlike everyone else, I really am safe. I hope karma doesn't strike me down for saying that.**

**(Team Katie)**

Tyler was working alone, mining as hard as he could. Katie was silently coping while Lindsey simplify let her cope. After a while, Tyler sat down, pooped. "That's it. Let's hope that's enough gold," Tyler muttered. He noticed the two girls sitting quietly, noticing nothing going on. "Hey, what's up with you two?"

"Oh, I'm just watching Katie cope with her secret crush getting out," Lindsey said, innocently. Katie winced, but let it go. Tyler noticed and got up. Once he sat next to Katie, he patted her shoulder and smiled.

"Rough day?" he asked. Katie nodded. Tyler continued to smile. "I know what you might be going through is rough and all, but I'm sure DJ cares about you. He felt kind of guilty when we talked earlier. I know that he'll make everything alright be tomorrow. You'll see."

Katie took that to heart for a moment and then gave Tyler a smile. "For someone who's not the brightest, you sure do know how to make people smile," Katie said. "Um… no offense."

"Nah, none taken. I'm known for my brawn anyway," Tyler said, shrugging.

**Confessional: Are things finally looking up?**

**Katie: Since when did Tyler suddenly become such a great boyfriend? I think Lindsey is going to be the most envied girl on the planet.**

**Lindsey: I think I'm totally the most envied girl on the planet right now. That was **_**my **_**kick butt boyfriend! He's **_**so **_**hot!**

**(Team Larry)**

That was it. After so many awkward pauses, the silence, the knowing, they couldn't take it any longer. Zoey and Mike both simultaneously dropped their pick-axes, turned around, and said, "I'm sorry!"

Zoey broke down first. "I shouldn't have said those things and acted the way I did! I know what you're going through is tough and I should have respected that you've been having it rough! I'm a terrible girlfriend!"

"No, you're not," Mike said, grasping her in a hug. "I should have warned you that I haven't been acting normal lately. We should have talked about this, in case this were to happen. I'm sorry I let this get out of hand."

They both cried for a minute, loving that the feud was over. Dawn smiled, happiness washing over her. Then, before she could enjoy the moment more, she felt something dark appear from behind her and her smile vanished.

"I need a favor," Scott asked. The blonde didn't need to look to know there was a smirk on his lips. "A 'friend' of mine needs access to Lewis' firewall. A few well-placed passwords and boom, he's happy."

"Why?" Dawn asked, keeping herself as calm as possible.

"Um… because I'm blackmailing you? Kind of obvious," Scott said, pretending to sound bored. "Look, help me out, and I promise I'll see you less." Dawn cringed, detecting the lie in his aura. Scott smirked at this. "Ok, so you know I'll still see you often. Fine. If you want people knowing what you have…"

"It's the name of his purple gun," Dawn said, trying her hardest to keep her voice calm. "He won't tell me outright, but he hinted at it before. Figure that out, and you're in. Just please, don't tell."

"Sure thing, 'sweetie'," Scott said. Dawn felt something wet lick across her cheek and her body went numb and cold. "If I need you, you bet your #$% I will come find you. Later." Scott walked off, leaving Dawn feeling sick and terrified.

**Confessional: And that children is evil dressed as a redhead.**

**Scott: My job rocks.**

**(Team Dakota)**

The only person left on either team still working their butt off on mining was Izzy, who was now somehow playing hopscotch with her jackhammer. Zeke stood nearby, watching interested and confused by this display. "So… it just hops on its own?" Zeke asked, having watched this for at least ten minutes.

"No, silly," Izzy said with a giggle. "Ben is making it hop using his author powers."

Didn't I disable those powers two chapters ago?

"I reinstalled them," Izzy replied.

How can you reinstall something you aren't aware exists?

"How can I really be talking to the author?"

Touché.

"I'm now really confused, eh," Zeke said, rubbing his head. "Am I reverting back to what I was again? That was some confusing times for me."

"I don't think so," Izzy said. "But, for what it's worth, I thought you were kind of cool like that. Sure, you weren't human, but I still saw you as you."

"You did, eh?" Zeke asked, touched. "You don't mind I'm me again though?"

"Everyone has two sides to themselves," Izzy replied. "I try to like both sides of everyone. Both sides of you… I think I enjoy them a lot more than most."

"I… thanks, eh," Zeke said. "I needed to hear that."

"Anytime," Izzy said. "Hey, want to join? Me and Jackie the Hammer were thinking of playing jump rope next."

**Confessional: Because the world really needs that.**

**Izzy: I wonder if Zeke needs more friends. Ooo! I know! After we win, I can through him a 'Welcome back to being a human' party! It's what Pinkie would do, so I shall do as my future aunt would do too! Bonzai!**

**Ezekiel: I still think Izzy is a tad kooky, but she's good people, eh. Maybe she'll accept me for who I am and not judge me for past actions? **(He sighs.) **Yeah, I didn't think so either, eh.**

**(Team Mr. Coconut)**

After a good long while of snuggling, Trent had gone off to talk to Mr. Coconut some more. Sadie smiled when she saw the beem off of the glass on Mr. Coconut's suit when Trent told him. "I really am on the best team right now," she said to herself.

"Hey Sadie?" someone asked. Sadie turned her head to see DJ standing near her, looking kind of awkward. Sadie smiled comfortingly.

"Hey DJ. What's up?" she asked.

"Do you want the short version or the long version?" he asked, still kind of nervous.

"How about a medium version that covers both?"

"Ok. Last night, you heard Katie's secret crush on me get out right?" DJ asked.

Sadie looked at him suspiciously. "Yeah, but I was having a rough time at the moment and I didn't really connect it all the… oh, oh, oh my gosh! Katie has a crush on you… and you don't like her back!"

"No!" DJ said, panicked. "The opposite. I care about her a lot. Thing is, she seemed kind of sad and I think she thinks what you just thought. I want to tell her how I feel, but I want to know the best way to do it. You know her best. Any tips?"

It took all Sadie had not to squeal like mad. "Oh my gosh. This is like, totally not happening. I just hooked up with Trent, and if you hook up with Katie, we could, like, double date! Ok, so has she started stress eating?"

DJ looked confused. "No, but…"

"Ok, so she's not over you. Katie tends to eat more when she's getting over something. Ironically, I tend to eat less. Don't question, we're women, we do weird things," Sadie said. "What you need to do is talk to her alone. If you can, get the others to go do something else and be alone in the room. Then, rid of all distractions. Then kiss her. She might panic at first, not realizing what's going on, but she'll catch on quicker."

DJ looked unsure about this really sketchy plan. "That… sounds kind of… not romantic," DJ said flatly.

"Hey, I'm telling you what will work. Ok, don't kiss her, just tell her the truth. Tell her everything you've been feeling and be completely honest. No lies, no deception, just tell her everything from start to finish," Sadie said.

DJ blinked. "That's it?"

"Yep. Simple, huh? That's why we like certain men. Those who always take the simple way of things," Sadie said, smiling. DJ returned her smile.

"Thanks. I'll be sure to use your advice real soon," he said and stood to leave. Before he was out of earshot, he called, "just don't make a career out of dating advice."

**Confessional: I'd be more worried if he were saying that to Izzy.**

**Sadie: Can today get anymore totes wonderful? I think that everything will end happily ever after today and nothing can stop it!**

**DJ: Well, I've done everything I can before. Now all I have to do is talk to Katie. I'll do it right after the challenge and possible elimination. I want as least stress as possible for this to work.**

After a few more minutes of working, Fat Man looked at his watch and his eyes buldged. "Whoops. Lost track of time," he muttered. He then said louder, "Attention contestants! The challenge is now over! I will tally the amount of gold each team has and announce the winner in the Mess Hall shortly. We have to leave quickly to reach our next destination on time. You are free to relax and go get a bite to eat. More announcements will be made at dinner."

**Confessional: Even doctors get distracted.**

**Brick: We won, hands down. I don't see why we have to wait for dinner to here that.**

**Scott: We have freaking Izzy on our team. She's nuts, but she worked the entire time and got twenty-five full jars. **_**Alone**_**. Yeah, she's a threat, I'm saying it now.**

**Leroy: That was the most boring day I've lived. With Lewis' approval, I can now leave and **_**never **_**come back. Unless I find something entertaining, then I'll come back with popcorn to watch. I hope it's murder. Haven't seen that for a while.**

**(Pinkie's Room)**

Lewis was pacing back and forth in front of Pinkie's bed. Pinkie was dressed, but she still looked awful. Her mae-up was running and she was terrified. Lewis was no longer angry, only looking concerned. "I understand why she's out," Lewis muttered. "All this stress and me being angry is a trigger. Plus, Val has some sort of negative effect that's been effecting all of us. But _why_? I know how she works, and this is out of character."

"Lewis, its _Pinkamena. _She doesn't have a style. I've lived with her in _my _head for years. If anyone knows her, it's me," Pinkie said, sounding a mixture of angry and upset.

"Yes, but I've worked with her before," Lewis said, slamming his fist against a wall. "She's basically a demon. She knows what you care for and then destroys all hope within it. But she knows _when _to strike. And she knows how to make a killing blow. Right now she's toying with you, and that's not her at all." Lewis grabbed his hair and tore at it. "Urgh! Why is this happening?!"

Pinkie stood up and hugged her fiancé. Lewis calmed down and sighed. He hugged her back, letting the comfort wash over both of them. "When did this become so hard?" Lewis finally asked.

"When we got engaged," Pinkie said, smiling sadly. "And when you started working here."

"Right," Lewis sighed. "Pinkie… I'm sorry. I've not been acting right lately and I've treated you all kinds of wrong. I shouldn't be like that, not to you. I'm sorry I've let my stress ruin you're happiness."

"But Pinkamena isn't you're..." Pinkie started.

"I'm not talking about her. But yes, she is my stress. You've been through a lot, and I think I've been handling it all wrong. Starting right now, I will be with you more and you will be my priority. I have to make some announcements here in a few minutes to the contestants, introduce the new area, and finish the elimination, but then you're all mine. I won't let us be torn apart by our problems. For one night, and one night only, there will be no Val, no Pinkamena. Just us."

Pinkie smiled, looking into Lewis' soft blue eyes. "Ok. But no funny business. I don't want to be pregnant until after the wedding. Silly."

Something briefly flashed in Lewis' eyes. Something that looked like hidden pain. But it was gone too fast before he gasped. "Pinkie Diane Pie! I would never suggest such a thing!"

"I know, but it's funny to see how you react," Pinkie said with a giggle. Lewis soon joined in the laughter and both were soon lying on Pinkie's bed, just enjoying each other.

**Confessional: What was Fat Man working on in Noah's flashback again…**

**Lewis: I really hope I never have to tell Pinkie the cold truth about that one… but none of that! I'm ready to make today a great day! Those of you who care, Discord did as I asked and is now off doing… whatever he and Fluttershy do when I'm not looking. Slender should be back by tomorrow. Be ready for some twists here soon!**

**(Mess Hall)**

Currently, the twenty-nine contestants were seated in the Mess Hall, eating their food. After a while of eating, Fat Man and Lewis entered the room, both wearing smiles. "Alright guys, we have quite a night ahead of us and so little time," Lewis announced, gaining everyone's attention. "First off, I will like to now officially announce that _The Devil's Bargain _will be departing and no one will be sent there from now on." This got some cheers from everyone, making Lewis smile. "Which leads to our next twist. Shortly, we'll be landing _The Death Wing _and be staying and the Restraints Hotel on the Not-So-Silent Hill. Our challenges will consist around places in the area."

There were gasps and cheers all about the room at this. Lewis smiled, pleased that most people were pleased. However, he missed the look of one contestant, who seemed to be on fire at how excited he was.

**Confessional: Why is it not so silent?**

**Lewis: Explanation time. The Not-So-Silent Hill is where a lot of paranormal myths and things are. Like Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, or Voodoo Donuts. The next set of challenges revolves around some friends I have there, so that's where we'll be staying for the next few episodes.**

**Vallowsmeir: **(He's smiling so evilly the camera is starting to catch on fire.) **That place… is a demon gold mine. I'm set.**

"Our next twist," Fat Man announced, "isn't really a twist. The winners of the challenge. You each brought me a ton of gold, and I will definitely need all of it. But unfortunately, only one team can bring me the most. And that team…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Was the Villainous Vultures with a total of over fifty-three jars of gold!" The Villainous Vultures cheered loudly at their win. Mostly for Izzy, who actually collected ninety percent of it.

"That means the Heroic Hamsters are up for elimination, which will take place at the new location," Fat Man said. "Oh, and since Team Katie collected the most gold, they'll be immune tonight."

"And it's good they are, because the Slide of Shame is being replaced with something Leroy whipped up: the Rockets of Shame," Lewis said grimly. "Yeah. Sorry guys, but the slide doesn't work where we're going." This got some grim looks, but most of the contestants look determined.

**Confessional: But I wanted to slide down the slide!**

**Scott: I totally called that.**

**Harold: Suddenly the 'I told you so' I was going to say seems totally appropriate.**

**Mike: This might be an odd time to say this, but… **(He holds up the purple key for the Chris Idol.) **I tore it off the bottom of my table when I heard about the new elimination travel. Heh, I guess bad news helps sometimes.**

"We have two more things before we'll leave you to discuss the vote," Lewis said. "Fat Man, care to do the honors?"

"Certainly," Fat Man replied. "Two new idols are now in play. There's the Leroy Idol, which will halve the amount of votes the player receives by two. Then there's the Fat Man Idol. My idol allows the player to choose anyone on the staff currently, minus Lewis, to help them for a challenge."

"Why not Lewis?" Larry asked.

"It's a contract thing. I might let something slip and then I'd pretty much be fired," Lewis admitted. Everyone nodded, understanding why the rule was set in place. "Anyway, the last thing before we leave is that I'd like to see the following people tonight after everyone is settled into the new place and after the elimination. I need Beth, Cody, Mr. Coconut, Geoff, Scott, Mike, and Alejandro to meet me here. The rest of you, don't worry about it. Nothing major. I'll see you guys later." With that confusing ending, both the host and the doctor left.

**Confessional: What's similar about all these people?**

**Geoff: Lewis needs to see me? Either I did something really bad… or something really good is about to happen. I'm hoping it's the latter!**

**Beth: **(She grumbles.) **If this is a team swap, I'm going to kill someone.**

**Alejandro: Great, attention. Now people might start wondering what Lewis wanted. And the last thing I need is unwanted attention…**

Currently, Team Brick was suffering massive defeat. They weren't excited to hear they lost. They were less excited to know that they were votable. "So, we got cocky, and now we're possibly toast," Cody said. "That's it, I'm not speaking anymore."

"I think B has you beat there," Harold muttered. B nodded.

"Hey, don't sweat it soldiers," Brick said, clasping everyone on the back. "I believe that this was done to teach us humility. We thought we could win, but in the end, we couldn't. Because of this, we need to work harder in the future. Also, we should plan our plan of action for the vote so that we can end this day still happily."

"But Beth's immune," Harold pointed out.

"That's it, we're doomed to have a bad day," Brick sighed.

"No worries. I made a… I mean, I promised I'd go talk to Larry more. Maybe he'll have some sound advice," Bridgette said, correcting herself quickly.

"Smart move. Good thinking Bridgette," Brick approved. Bridgette blushed and went off to see the head.

**Confessional: Karma's a cheesepuff.**

**B: Sucks we lost, but I doubt I'm going to be voted off. I really, seriously do.**

**Bridgette: I like it when Brick compliments me. It makes me feel… whole. Like a real women. Well, time to ask Larry who he wants gone.**

Meanwhile, Team Beth had mixed feelings about the vote. On the bright side, they were all safe. On the dark side, Beth was too. And she made it known. "So, the way I see it, since all your votes were going to go to me, we should put them to better use and vote a physical threat. All in favor of Brick?" Beth asked.

"You're something that rhymes with Brick," Tyler muttered.

"Tyler, not at the table," DJ muttered.

Beth harrumphed. "Fine. Since you guys won't take me seriously, just throw you're votes away. I won't help you guys. And to think, I had you're well-being in mind." Beth stood and left the table. Katie awkwardly stood too.

"Sorry, but I think I just need to be alone," she said. She walked off as well, leaving the other three to converse to themselves.

"Bridgette?" Tyler asked.

"I really don't have anyone better in mind," DJ agreed.

**Confessional: Maybe they do need Beth…**

**DJ: It was after Katie left when I realized I'm useless at this game without people. What a mess…**

**Tyler: Makes me wonder how the game will be when I actually succeed in getting Beth out. Once the main villain of the team is out… then what?**

Larry smiled to himself. He was happy about how the day had went, despite losing. However, after chatting with Cameron, it was decided that he would be eliminated. Larry had said his good-byes and was now just watching Zoey and Mike enjoy each other.

"Makes me wonder how I would feel if I weren't just a head," Larry wondered.

"Pft-ta, pt-pt," Shrub beat-boxed from Larry's shoulder. The head chuckled, nodding his agreement. After another moment, Bridgette approached Larry with a smile. Larry took notice and turned to acknowledge her.

"Hello. I haven't properly met you yet. I'm Larry," Larry said, offering his hand.

"Yeah, I know. I've seen you around a lot," Bridgette said, holding her smile. "I was just wondering if you knew who to vote for tonight. I don't have anyone in mind, so I'm open for suggestions."

Larry smiled, at least, as much as he could since he couldn't move his face. "Funny you should ask. Cameron's been wanting me to vote him off the past few days since he's not adjusting well. Will that work?"

"Sure. I had no better idea anyway," Bridgette said, shrugging.

**Confessional: And that is how business is made!**

**Larry: Huh. Bridgette and I have never spoken one on one before yet she asks me how I'll vote. Either she's going to turn the tables on me or she genuinely wants to help. After the vote, I think it'll be clear.**

**Bridgette: I see nothing wrong with Larry. I might consider aligning with him come the merge if he and I both make it. But he won't get snuggled. Not only do I think he doesn't sleep, but I'm not into that kind of thing.**

Meanwhile, at the actual table, Mike and Zoey were discussing the same topic. "So, who do you want to vote? I wanted to vote Cameron to get you back, but I think that was wrong of me," Zoey said.

Mike frowned. "Um… yeah. Cameron's just here to help. That being said… I really don't know who to vote for. Brick for being a physical threat?"

"How about Cody? He's been over-looked in World Tour and he's a lot more than what he seems," Zoey suggested.

"Perfect. I'll go let Dawn know. Maybe she'll be on board too," Mike said. He then kissed Zoey one more time. "Good to be back with you."

"Same," Zoey smiled.

**Confessional: It's cuteness again!**

**Zoey: I'm so glad that we finally got that settled. It's been bugging me so much… now I can have peace of mind.**

**Dawn: Mike found me and said we were voting Cody. But when I checked with Larry, he was still voting for Cameron. I think this will be a mixed vote and might not end like it seems it will.**

**(Restraints Hotel)**

After a long day, the sun finally began to set. Currently, _The Death Wing _was landed off to the side of a large old building, looking as if it were made in the early nineteen hundreds. It was huge and most definitely looked like a hotel. Inside was a massive lobby, currently empty of anything. Two hallways lead off from it, one white going left and the other red going right. The remaining contestants along with Lewis stood in the lobby.

"Welcome to the Restraints Hotel," Lewis introduced. "Discord helped me score some rooms here for the next few days. Now, despite the name, this is a regular hotel that isn't creepy at all. It's just run that way. The staff here should remain unseen, so don't go looking for anyone to help. All needs will be met, I promise."

"Also, this hotel is ran a lot like _The Death Wing," _Lewis continued. "However, it is now _the entire team_. For instance, the white hall going left is the Angel Wing. The winners will stay there and enjoy the comfort of beds and other fine things. The losers will stay in the Demon Wing, where, quite frankly, there are no luxuries. Still co-ed arrangements, sorry." The contestants groaned at the reveal of the Demon Wing, but most were happy they would get some enjoyment from this place.

"Now, before the Heroic Hamsters turn in, we have one person we have to eliminate," Lewis said. "Villainous Vultures, enjoy the Angel Wing. And remember, those I called out at dinner, come by to the old Mess Hall in about two hours. Oh, and this lobby is where food will be served. We still don't have a chef, so we'll be using the hotel's staff. Just letting you all know."

**Confessional: Nice place.**

**Duncan: Already in the Wing fit for a king. As in me. I think I'll grow to love this place. Especially if we're here until the end. That would be pretty sweet.**

**Mr. Coconut: I checked the rooms and there's a rechargeable battery in each one. I think I can totally live with this.**

**Vallowsmeir: I'm probably the only villain right now who actually **_**wants **_**to be in the Demon Wing. Sad really.**

After the Villainous Vultures were dismissed, Lewis led the Heroic Hamsters out the back door of the hotel. There was a spacious yard behind the house, which had a pool off to the side and was green and well kept. It seemed like it was used for many outdoor activities. It also had a space that had a bunch of chairs for the contestants to sit on and a podium for Lewis to stand behind. Beyond that was a small path that led to what looked like a jetpack with two rockets on the back. The last noticeable thing was the Voting Confessional shaped like an outhouse was sitting a short way off from the chairs.

"Here is where the future eliminations will be held," Lewis announced. "It's pretty much the same as normal. I'll ask you guys a few questions, you guys vote, I'll tally, you guys get some delicious popcorn, and whoever doesn't get popcorn has to ride that jetpack, which will automatically take you to where the losers are staying. So, questions."

He waited for a few moments before speaking again. "Harold, you guys just narrowly missed getting sub-team immunity. How do you feel about losing so close?"

"I'll be the first one to admit we got cocky," Harold admitted. "I knew we should have focused more on the challenge than on talking to each other. But you have to admit, the Villainous Vultures had both jackhammers and Izzy. With the two together, we stood no chance."

"You make a solid point," Lewis agreed. "Let's see… Zoey, it seems you and Mike patched things up. Things going alright now?"

"Yes," Zoey said with a smile. "I think things are looking up now that I've decided to be more patient."

"Good to know," Lewis nodded. "Let's end with… Tyler. This was the first day of the sub-team swap and you've already won sub-team immunity. Do you think that it will benefit you're game?"

"Do I? Lewis, I'm with my girlfriend now and I rocked that challenge. There might be a lot of random and unneeded drama on this team, but let me tell you, I think this will probably increase my chance," Tyler said. "Also, I'm not all about the prize. Sure, the prize would be great, but it's not a priority."

Lewis nodded. "Well said," he replied. "Well, I'm done asking questions. Lindsey, we'll have you start off the votes tonight."

"Huh?" Lindsey asked, showing she hadn't been paying attention for the past who knows how many minutes.

**Voting Confessional: First one in a new location!**

**Lindsey: **(Looks a little lost.) **Who was I supposed to vote again? I'll just guess. **(Crosses off Brick's picture.)

**Katie: I didn't really get anything about the vote, so I'm just going to vote Cody. It's not to better my game, it's just because I really don't have anyone else to vote for. **(Crosses off Cody's picture.)

**Brick: Bridgette came up to us and told us Larry was trying to vote Cameron. Since he's not the most physically fit, Larry must believe Cameron lost the challenge. Nothing against him, but Cameron doesn't offer much physically, so it's a good call. **(Crosses off Cameron's picture.)

**Mike: Things are finally looking up. I'll just… **(He suddenly gives a jagged breath and his hair falls over one eye. A smirk grows on his face.) _**Time for a little… sabotage**_**. **(Hides his vote.)

**Dawn: **(Says nothing as she crosses out Cody's picture.)

**Cameron: Since Larry's rigging everything, I'm just going to vote for Cody. Nothing against him, he's pretty cool, but I know I'm going, so no worries. **(Crosses off Cody's picture.)

Once Zoey had cast the last vote, Lewis left to go tally them. He came back a few minutes later with fourteen bags of popcorn. "You know the drill. Get popcorn, you're safe. Don't, you're out. And you can't come back. Seriously," Lewis said, although no one seemed to believe him. "First up are those immune. Katie."

"DJ."

"Beth."

"Lindsey."

"Tyler."

Lewis tossed them each a bag of popcorn, each of them catching it. "Now for those who aren't immune," Lewis said. "Larry."

"Dawn."

"B."

"Harold."

"Mike."

"Zoey."

"Brick."

"Bridgette."

The last two who did not have any popcorn was Cameron and Cody. Cameron looked quite happy while Cody looked kind of confused. "How did I get votes?" he asked.

"This vote was kind of scattered," Lewis answered. "Question is, which of you guys will go home? Cameron, who's pretty handy with technology, or Cody, who's good at pretty much anything. I can say with certainty that the person not going home is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Cody." Cody sighed with relief and caught the last bag of popcorn. Mike looked shocked along with Zoey. Cameron gave them both a sad smile and stood up.

"Thanks Lewis for making this fun, even though it wasn't the most scientific season," Cameron said. He then turned to Mike. "Sorry Mike, but I had Larry set my elimination. I just don't want to be here anymore. Zoey, keep an eye on him, ok?"

Zoey nodded, but she was still confused. Cameron walked down the path and Lewis walked with him. Once Cameron got strapped into the jetpack, they turned on and Cameron was launched very quickly out of the area, him screaming at how fast he was going.

"Let this be a lesson to you. Sometimes, the vote can literally go anywhere. No one is truly safe. You may turn in for the night" Lewis said. Everyone stood to leave, but most people were confused about how the vote went.

**Confessional: Who would have thunk the elimination was so straight forward?**

**Zoey: But… we didn't vote for Cameron! We voted Cody! How did Cameron still go?**

**Mike: **(His hair is covering his eye.) _**Who knew one vote would be **_**so **_**amusing**_**. **(He laughs evilly.)

**Cody: That was close. People must see me as a threat if I got votes. I need to lay low more. That was way too close for comfort.**

Lewis and Pinkie were now standing in front of the Restraints Hotel, both smiling. "Well, that was a nice relaxing episode, compared to the last one," Lewis said.

"Well, except for the parts that were intense," Pinkie pointed out.

"True. I just hope the next one will be just as good as this one," Lewis said. "So, the teams are yet again tied. Will the loss of Cameron hurt the Heroic Hamsters or make them stronger? Will Zeke manage to fit in? Can Alejandro make himself safe on his new team? Will Larry continue to be strategic?"

"What is that secret twist Lewis wants to share with some contestants he mentioned earlier?" Pinkie continued. "What will the next challenge be? And when will Bart, Lewis' step-uncle, arrive?"

_Why'd she bring that up? _Lewis thought to himself.

"Find out next time, on Total Drama All Stars!" they both said together.

Votes

Bridgette: Cameron

B: Cody

Harold: Cameron

Cody: Cameron

Brick: Cameron

DJ: Bridgette

Katie: Cody

Lindsey: Brick

Beth: Brick

Tyler: Bridgette

Cameron: Cody

Zoey: Cody

Dawn: Cody

Mike: Cameron

Larry: Cameron

Cameron: 6 Votes

Cody: 5 Votes

Brick: 2 Votes

Bridgette: 2 Votes

Heroic Hamsters: Team Brick- Bridgette, B, Harold, Cody, Brick

Team Katie- DJ, Katie, Lindsey, Beth, Tyler

Team Larry- Zoey, Dawn, Mike, Larry

Villainous Vultures: Team Scott- Gwen, Duncan, Scott, Justin, Vallowsmeir

Team Dakota- Noah, Izzy, Dakota, Geoff, Alejandro, Ezekiel

Team Mr. Coconut- Sadie, Trent, Mr. Coconut.

Eliminated: Heather, Sierra, Owen, Jo, Sam, Courtney, Lightning, Cameron

Idols

Angel Idol: Winning team votes someone off losing team (NOT FOUND)

Chef Idol: Dating Idol (HELD BY ALEJANDRO)

Chris Idol: Immunity

Red Key- (HELD BY BETH)

Orange Key- (HELD BY CODY)

Yellow Key- (HELD BY MR. COCONUT)

Green Key- (HELD BY GEOFF)

Blue Key- (HELD BY SCOTT)

Purple Key- (HELD BY MIKE)

Pink Key- (HELD BY ALEJANDRO)

Fat Man Idol: Allows any staff member (minus Lewis) to help in a challenge (NOT FOUND)

Leroy Idol: Divides the votes on player in half (NOT FOUND)

Pinkie Idol: Immunity for someone who isn't the one playing the idol (NOT FOUND)

Slender Idol: Only the user's vote counts in an elimination (NOT FOUND)

Slenderstine Idol: Stops three people from voting (NOT FOUND)

**BN: And there's one more episode down! I actually really enjoyed this episode, and I hope you did too. With all these new twists popping up, who knows what fun we'll have in the near future? My goal is to be at the next Aftermath segment by Christmas. Let's hope I can write that fast.**

**Now, let's talk a bit about Cameron. Cameron was a logical character who manages to fit the role of defenseless nerd quite well. However, he proved he can handle himself in ROTI and I tried to do that here. Thing is, Cameron is grounded to earth and things he can understand. I wanted to put Cameron somewhere he didn't understand and couldn't cope well, which then led to him setting up his own elimination. He was a good side character to help tame Mike, but with the plot I want, Cameron places twenty-ninth place.**

**So, how did you like the chapter? Like it? Hate it? Didn't care? Let me know via review! Or don't! Everything helps, even stuff that's not there!**

**Next Time: **Lewis reveals a twist to certain individuals and some other drama happens. Also, someone new is introduced. The challenge might be a fan favorite: surviving one night at Freddie's. (Also, a sub-plot dealing directly with Lewis is started.)


	19. E9 P1: Step-Father

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama, Pinkie Pie, Slender, Shrub, or Five Nights at Freddie's. I do own Fat Man, Larry, Lewis, Val, and the step-dad. If I missed anything, I probably don't own it.**

**Warning: This chapter contains talk of babies, emptiness, a crazy maniac, some disturbing scenes, brown hair, a sociopath, sleeping people, and Scott. You've been warned.**

**Poll: Vote for who you want to win TDASB! The poll is currently in my profile and will be closed at the start of episode eleven.**

**Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: You guys motivate me too much. Stop it. No, don't. I haven't been this quick at updating in forever, and I know you guys appreciate it. My goal to be done with seven episodes by Christmas looks more realistic with every update. This chapter is critical for the next few episodes, so I hope you enjoy!**

One Night at Denny's!

E9 P1: Step-Father

It was a quiet night in Kansas. Nothing major was happening and everything seemed peaceful. A bit too peaceful. Located in the heart was a town called the Not-So-Silent Hill. In this town was the Restraints Hotel. Standing in front of this hotel were the two hosts of Total Drama, ready to do the intro.

"Last time on Total Drama All Stars, we've had probably one of the most relaxing episodes yet," Lewis announced.

"I think the audience is getting bored. We haven't gotten a single review the past two chapters!" Pinkie said.

"Er… this is a TV show Pinkie," Lewis said, looking confused. "Not a story."

"That's like saying you're not a version of Ben. You are, just modified to be cooler," Pinkie said, smiling innocently.

Lewis blinked, completely caught off guard by that statement. "Um… I'll take that as a compliment. Anyway, more on what actually happened, we had a nice visit from my uncle Fat Man, who introduced our challenge: gold mining."

"It wasn't one of our better challenges," Pinkie admitted. "We could've have made it something more difficult. I mean, not dangerous, but something to make the audience more involved."

"It's TV. How can we make it interactive?" Lewis asked seriously.

"Send them pie?" Pinkie suggested.

There was a long awkward silence.

"That's one of the best ideas you've ever had," Lewis said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out an entire pie. "Remind we that we need to eat this. Pie is pie after all."

"But you hate pie," Pinkie pointed out.

"Shh! Not in front of the camera!" Lewis said subtlety. He then smiled and said, "During the challenge, even before, new alliances are being formed. Val and Scott seemed to click, which wasn't surprising. Zeke was welcomed back from his feral state, which was nice to see. Oh, and before I forget, we've had our first couple get together this season!"

Confetti spewed everyone, a banner saying 'First couple' appearing behind the couple. Pinkie giggled and then said, "Too bad we had a break up before the challenge."

The celebratory mood dissipated fast after that. The confetti vanished and the banner faded off screen. "You're a mood killer, you know that? And it's ironic because you're so joyous," Lewis said, shaking his head.

"It's a gift," Pinkie said, beaming. "Also, the Villainous Vultures won the challenge, making them safe from the elimination. They also get to stay in the Angel Wing at this new hotel we're staying at. However, the Heroic Hamsters had to vote someone out, which happened to be Cameron, who rigged it to be himself to take the new Rockets of Shame."

"Totally Discord's idea," Lewis muttered.

"So, what will happen this time? Can we make this show actually have more fun in it? Will the challenge chill everyone to the core? And who will take the Rockets of Shame tonight?" Pinkie asked.

"Find out today, on Total Drama All Stars!" the couple said together.

(Theme Song; I wanna be famous)

**(Angel Wing)**

Quite obviously the Angel Wing was ten times better than the Gold Hall. It was definitely five stars, with comfy beds, a mini kitchen, and even a jumbo TV. Currently, Team Dakota was lounging about their room, getting used to the niceness of the hotel.

"OMC! I can't believe this place is so comfy awesome!" Izzy said giddily. She was currently in a small living room right next to the entrance, sprawled all over a couch. "I think I might just die here."

"Why die now when we can party?" Geoff said, jumping onto another couch. "I think that this marks the start of a beautiful start of a winning streak."

"Makes me want to see the disappointment on your face when we lose," Noah muttered, leaning against the door, reading. Geoff scowled, but didn't let Noah have the satisfaction of getting to him.

Alejandro walked into the mini kitchen and opened the fridge. He pulled out two bottles of Mountain Dew and set them on the counter. "I don't know. Winning would make us work more efficiently as a team. And since we either all sleep here or the Demon Wing, then that means the whole team get treated well."

Zeke grabbed one of the bottles and popped it open. "I like that sound of that, eh. I just hope I don't get in the way, me being useless and all."

"Ah, Zeke, you aren't useless," Izzy said, sitting upright. "We all have our own ways of doing things. You're a valuable asset to this team."

"As valuable as backstabbers, but valuable all the same," Noah snarked.

"What is up with your bad attitude today? It seems worse than usual. And seriously, it's pretty bad," Geoff said. Noah shrugged, continuing what he was doing.

Alejandro clapped his hands, smiling. "Well, I know that this place is very fancy and we would all love to stay up all night relaxing, but we have a challenge tomorrow. Our best bet would to get some sleep and be well rested for whatever challenge Lewis can throw at us."

"Oh, are we doing dodgeball again? That challenge was fun!" Izzy said excitedly.

"As fun as I'm having right now," Noah muttered.

**Confessional: As wooden as me!**

**Izzy: I think I might have a slight unfair advantage over the other guys. The Not-So-Silent Hill is my **_**favorite **_**place on Earth! I know a lot of what's around here and I can place fair bets what the challenges will be. Also, I have some friends here, so that's a plus.**

**Alejandro: I didn't want to panic anyone, but I believe I was the only one who noticed Dakota wasn't with us in the room. I bet she's off exploring. I don't know her well, so I'll just let her roam free. She did just have a painful breakup, something I know all too well.**

Mr. Coconut sighed in relief. Once they had settled in, Team Mr. Coconut had set up a battery for Mr. Coconut to use. He was currently sitting next to a couch, recharging his battery. "I'm starting to hope we win more," Mr. Coconut said, sighing.

"I'm starting to think it's just a switch between teams," Trent said. "We are equal when it comes to numbers." Currently, Trent was resting on a couch, Sadie cuddling next to him quite close. Mr. Coconut smiled as much as nuts could smile.

"True point," the nut finally said. "But, we'll break that streak by winning the next set of challenges. Especially if we get to rest here every night."

Sadie nodded, beaming. She looked quite relaxed, unlike the past few days, and being in a comfy spot felt nice to her. "Maybe now that all the drama has past, we can find a way for me to talk to Katie soon?"

"I don't see why not," Trent said, pulling Sadie closer. "I think it's finally time the two of you reunite. Plus, I wouldn't mind meeting you're best friend."

"I wouldn't either," Mr. Coconut added. "Plus, game wise, we'd have another ally. Not that I would just treat you guys as numbers. I just think the more friends we have, the longer we'll be kept around."

"Well, we're going to have two extra votes then," Sadie giggled. "During the challenge, DJ came over to talk to me. There's been some drama, but basically, he wants to ask Katie out. I'm hoping she says yes, they'd be so cute together!"

Mr. Coconut looked thoughtful. "Indeed, they would be cute," Mr. Coconut agreed. "But you and Trent are still my OTP. Not changing that opinion any time soon." Trent and Sadie blushed, and Mr. Coconut chuckled.

**Confessional: Those three are an odd group, huh?**

**Trent: Who knew that only eight days in I would be best friends with a coconut and have a girlfriend? My life=completely perfect. The only thing that could make it better is if we won the next challenge.**

**Sadie: I have it all worked out. If the five of us make the final five, then whoever wins the immunity challenge choses who moves on. Meaning, if Trent wins, I stay, I win, Katie stays, Katie wins, DJ stays, and if DJ wins, Trent stays. Mr. Coconut will stay no matter what since he's pretty much a powerhouse.**

**Mr. Coconut: After the two fell asleep, I snuck out to **_**The Death Wing. **_**Lewis has that thing he wants to tell me, and I best not keep him waiting. Besides, if it helps my game, I'm all for it.**

It was actually dark inside Team Scott's room. Justin was snoring softly and Duncan and Gwen were both asleep next to each other. Val was the only occupant in the room still awake, and he was thinking quietly to himself.

_I have key information. I now know I can't access the book unless I have a demon in a mortal body. I also know the item isn't around yet, otherwise Lewis would have been completely occupied to even bother hosting. That means I need to plan my stay for a while longer. Which is fine by me. Scott will be the perfect ally, and I doubt either of us will be eliminated within the next little while, _Val thought.

He then stopped when he remembered something. _I forgot. Dakota. She knows about me. Or, at least, I think she knows. I need to silence her. But if I do it now, it'll look suspicious, especially if she's told anyone. Urgh, why didn't I count her as a threat?_

"Pst, Val," came a whisper. Val jerked his head up, looking across the room quietly. After a few moments, he spotted Izzy crouching low in the darkness, waving.

"What are you doing in here?" Val hissed. "I don't think you're supposed to be in other peoples room."

"I know, but I made you a promise," Izzy said. She pulled something Val couldn't see out of her pocket and placed it on the table. "I miss you're fun puppet self. Hopefully we can still vote together when we lose," she said.

"_If_," Val said, but nodded his gratitude. "Thanks Izzy… for whatever you got me."

"Sure thing! I have to go. Geoff promised me a game of Mario Party before bedtime and I think I got Zeke hooked on the idea. Laterz!" Izzy said. Quickly, like a ninja, Izzy vanished into the darkness. Val shook his head and quietly reached for the item Izzy placed on the table.

It was a book. It wasn't too big, but it was a decent size to contain something of value. Looking it over, Val also noticed it was bound by hand. Intrigued, Val's eyes flickered, allowing him to briefly see in the dark.

The title of the book read _Lewis_.

Val's smile spread across his whole face.

**Confessional: That'll give me nightmares.**

**Vallowsmeir: Izzy, Izzy, Izzy. I wasn't serious about Lewis' journal. You're so **_**stupid**_**. You're uncle is going to die and it will be all your fault. And I will laugh. **

**Izzy: Val's thoughts were really weird when I was in there. I couldn't pick up everything, but he was pondering a lot about Dakota. I wonder what he was thinking about. Does he have a crush on her or something? **(Crickets chirp.) **Yeah, I think so too!**

**(Demon Wing)**

Suffice it to say, the Demon Wing was nothing like that of the Angel Wing. The rooms were barren, leaving nothing but scorching hot rock to sleep on. Twisted curved vines curled around the rooms. There were no luxuries. It was pretty much like Hell.

Val would've loved the place.

"Well… looks like we're… here," Cody said, looking around the room. "Yeah, who wants to order a different room?" Everyone raised their hands. "Good, we're all in favor then."

"Come on, Cody. We might have lost the challenge, but this is a fair punishment for our cockiness," Brick said. "We must endure what we have sowed for ourselves. We'll win tomorrow and reclaim victory."

"Um… sorry to point this out, but you've been the cocky one," Harold said. "I warned all of you that we were jinxing ourselves, but we lost despite everything. I think we all may need to shut up for a long while. Maybe good karma will come back to us and we can win tomorrow."

"I like how you think soldier," Brick said. B nodded and began to pull out materials from his jacket. He started to tinker, and, after a few minutes, produced a pillow. He handed it to Bridgette and began to make more for everyone.

"At least we now know who isn't going next," Bridgette said happily.

**Confessional: We all know I'm not!**

**Bridgette: I think Harold and Brick are starting to clash with each other. And that's fine and all, but I wonder if maybe, at this point, I should try to get rid of one of them. I care about them both, but I need to stay in the game. Maybe if I get them pinning one another, I won't be a target for another round.**

**Cody: I was almost voted out tonight. It was probably a fluke, but I didn't like it very much. Lewis has this special twist I so happen to be a part of, so that might save my hide. But I'm thinking of forming a side alliance with Bridgette. If she and I team up, we might be able to pass on by.**

**Harold: I respect a lot of what Brick does as a soldier, but I still think he's getting cocky. If we lose again because of his overconfidence, friends or not, I think he needs to go. It's for the better, really. But only if we lose and only if it's his fault.**

In another room of the Demon wing, two people sat alone. Most of Team Katie had walked off (Tyler and Lindsey to make out, Beth for that secret twist), so it left Katie and DJ alone together. They both sat on the floor, looking across at each other. Finally, DJ spoke.

"I know you might be a bit confused," DJ said. "I would be too if my secret crush was revealed in front of everyone, my crush included. I know that you probably think everyone is judging you and that I probably hate you."

Katie fought back tears, looking straight at DJ. "I don't think you're helping at all," she sobbed.

"Just wait, this is hard," DJ said. "Look, I know what you're going through. I know it's rough. And I know this because…"

"You don't know!" Katie screamed. This shut DJ up, letting Katie continue, "You have no #$% clue what I feel because you don't feel the same way! I gave up _my _secret for whatever your's was! I love you DJ! And what, you're trying to let me down with some sappy talk? Who are you?"

DJ was stunned quiet. Katie didn't care. She glared angrily at the boy she thought she had loved. DJ didn't make a move to speak, nor did Katie. After what seemed like hours, DJ said, "You… protected my secret?"

"Took you that long to think of that to say?" Katie said, jaw dropping. "That's so… pathetic."

"My secret was the same as yours."

More silence entered the room. Katie's hate dissolved slowly, but terror creeped into her eyes. Tears burst from her eyes as she realized what had happened and what she had just been telling DJ. She didn't see him do it, but when she could see, she was in his arms, DJ hugging her carefully. She soon sobbed into him, unable to handle it.

"DJ… I'm _so _sorry. I didn't know… I've just been so…" Katie said, trying to find words. But since she was crying so hard, it was hard for her to form them. DJ simply let her cry before he spoke.

"I understand. I'm sorry I created so much drama with this too," DJ said. "From now on, I'll try to be straight with you. Ok?"

"Better than being gay with me," Katie said, trying to lighten the mood. DJ gave a soft chuckle and Katie was soon embraced by DJ. After a few minutes, she asked, "Does this mean… we're together, together?"

"I think we need to kiss for that," DJ remarked.

"I can do that," Katie said and the two began to share their first passionate kiss.

**Confessional: Two couples in two consecutive episodes! Who knew?**

**Katie: That was rough… and I still feel bad. But you know what? I feel much better. Now that me and DJ are a thing and I have nothing to worry about, I'm ready to start tomorrow!**

Team Larry, for some reason, felt empty. It might have been because there was nothing in it to start with. It might have been because Cameron was voted off. It also might have been so because Mike and Shrub were missing.

The first one to take notice was Larry, who was sitting in the corner. "Hey, where did the two boys go? I didn't see them leave," he asked.

"Mike went for a walk around," Zoey responded, lying flat on the floor. The conditions were unbearable for Zoey and Dawn, who could actually feel pain. Seeing Larry was a dead head, he didn't see any issues with the room other than his suit battery dying. "He wanted to know more about the hotel. Plus, I think he's still cooling off about the elimination."

"It'll be rough, but I'm sure he'll fight through it," Larry said. "I promised I would help look after Mike, just in case. Please don't be mad at me though. I just did what I thought was right, and since Cameron didn't want to be here, he came first."

"You could have told us," Zoey muttered. "But I forgive you. Just be more honest from now on, ok?"

"I promise," Larry said. He then turned to Dawn, who was in the Lotus Position and seemed at peace. "Do you happen to know where Shrub went Dawn? I haven't talked to him much since yesterday."

"I'm afraid I haven't felt his presences since we've arrived," Dawn said quietly. "I wouldn't worry. He likes to hop around, not stay in one place for too long. I'm sure you'll see him again tomorrow."

"I know. But… this time feels different. Like something's off," Larry muttered. He then shrugged. "Oh well. Good night guys. Hopefully we'll all sleep well."

"Speak for yourself," Zoey muttered.

**Confessional: I think I might have burned if I were down there.**

**Zoey: Why is it that whenever something bad happens, Larry's somehow involved? I'm sure he's a great head, but something about this whole thing is fishy, and I'm not saying that because Larry is from an island. I might need to keep an eye on him.**

**Larry: I don't get this feeling I have. I feel as if something's wrong… but I can't think of a thing. Sure, I might be a tad guilty for voting for Cameron, but he wanted to go. This feeling… it's something else. I just wish I knew what it was.**

**(Hallway of the Demon Wing)**

Outside Team Katie's room, Tyler and Lindsey were just cuddling. They wanted to make sure DJ followed through with Sadie's advice and had given them some space. They were now alone and were experimenting with Lindsey's brain.

"I think… you're favorite color… is green," Lindsey said, rubbing her head as hard as she could.

"Nice guess, but you're off," Tyler said. "Try again."

"Blue?"

"Nope."

"Orange?"

"Yuck, no."

"Black?"

"One more time."

"Rainbows?"

"Lindsey, I'm wearing it."

"… Pink?"

Tyler looked at her. "What the heck, I'll take it," he said, smiling. "We should do this a bit more often. People call you dumb, but I know that when you put your mind to things, that your ideas could change the world."

"Yeah! Like, Lewis' suit? Totes in right now! You'd look handsome Tyler, you really would," Lindsey said. Tyler blushed a bit.

"Yeah, well, my track-suit got me where I got in past seasons. I'd like to think that this outfit might help me win," Tyler said. "Let's do another game. What's my favorite sport?"

"Ooo, you aren't going easy on me this time," Lindsey said. "I likey. Baseball?"

"No."

**Confessional: Aw! I ship Tysey OTP!**

**Lindsey: Tyler is totes the best! He's trying to help me use my brain. Isn't that amazing? I didn't even know I had one until he told me! He's so smart.**

**Tyler: What can I say? She's innocent as heck, but I love it. I may have the brains, but she totally has the cuteness. And I mean cute, not hot. Linds isn't all about the body you know.**

**(Angel Wing Bathroom)**

In the Angel Wing, down the hall from the major rooms, Dakota exited from the bathroom with a sigh of relief. She hadn't reverted to her demon self though. She had been thinking to herself and she had finally gotten herself to relax. She was currently walking back to the room when she thought she saw something in a potted plant close to her. She walked over and looked the plant over.

Sticking from inside the dirt was the Fat Man Idol.

"Lewis must have rehidden the idols around the hotel," Dakota noted. She quickly took the idol and stuffed it in her pocket. She looked around to make sure no one saw her and started back on her way to her room.

Before she got there, she had to make a turn. She was about to do so when she slammed into Scott, standing in her way. He had a smirk on his face and he didn't look quite so pleasant. "Why, hello there. Fancy seeing you here in the hallway so late at night," Scott said deviously.

Dakota suddenly looked worried, but kept calm. "Hey Scott. Can I help you with something?"

"No, no. I was just wondering what you could tell me about that bracelet you have," he asked, pointing to Dakota's special bracelet. Dakota tensed, but tried not to let Scott see.

"It's just… decorative," she answered, keeping her voice level.

"Uh huh," Scott said, not looking satisfied. He then shrugged and smiled. "Well, let me know if you need anything. Being stuck in the trauma chair has left my socialness at an awkward halt, so I wouldn't mind some allies. Anyone you want to vote, just say the word. Just not anyone on my sub-team, ok?"

"O…k?" Dakota said, confused.

"Excellent. See you later Dakota," Scott said and he walked past her. Dakota looked after him, looking as confused as #$%.

**Confessional: That's how I feel when I wake up in the mornings.**

**Dakota: **(Still looks confused.) **What the #$% was that all about? Why would Scott ask me those things then change the subject so… **(She suddenly pales.) **Oh **_**no**_**…**

**Scott: **(He smirks.) **Oh **_**yes**_**. See, I'm a pretty observant guy. I know that Dakota knows. And I know that her bracelet must be connected to something personal. Val's my ally, and he wants entertainment. If Dakota threatens to oust him, I'll threaten to out her. I doubt she realizes it fully yet, but when she does, I'll be waiting, popcorn in hand. Plus, this might make Val like me more, making him inclined to keep me around. Win-win, where everyone loses but me!**

**(Main Lobby)**

Bridgette was passing through the main lobby, getting some exercise. She didn't think she'd get a wink of sleep, so she decided to explore, at least what she was allowed to. The Demon Wing was like the room, scorched and not the most tolerable place. She had finished inspecting the lobby when she sighed.

"I think I've done all the exploring I can for now," Bridgette said. "When we win tomorrow, I'll explore the Angel Wing."

"I look forward to it," someone said. Bridgette eeped and turned around. With her in the lobby was Mike, but he looked different. His bangs were down, covering one eye. The eye Bridgette could see winked.

"M-m-mike. What a shock to see you here," Bridgette said nervously.

"Don't worry. You can say what you want. I won't let Mike know," 'Mike' said, smirking evilly. Bridgette looked at him, confused by his words.

"But aren't you…" she asked.

Angrily, 'Mike' rushed forward and shoved her to the ground. Bridgette yelped a little as she fell. She didn't dare make a move as 'Mike' walked away angrily.

"_Never _confuse us again, got it?" 'Mike' grumbled. "If I say the word green, you're talking to me. Got it?" Bridgette nodded, not daring to speak. "Good. I know you're desires, and I believe I can appease them, at least for a while. All I ask is you vote with me and do small favors every so often. That sound bad?" Bridgette shook her head. "Good. I have to go. Or, 'Mike' has to go. I'll talk to you soon." 'Mike' left the lobby for _The Death Wing, _leaving Bridgette a combo of scared and intrigued.

**Confessional: Not this guy again…**

**Bridgette: Who was that? I don't remember him being one of Mike's alters. Either way, he's going to score me a cuddle with one of the hottest guys here! **(She pauses.) **I just can't let Zoey know, that's all. It should be simple enough. She hardly notices a lot of things.**

**Mike: The last thing I remember is lying next to Zoey in the Demon Wing. How did I get over to **_**The Death Wing**_**? Oh well, I was supposed to go there anyway, so it's not like I'm complaining.**

**(**_**The Death Wing**_**)**

The seven contestants called the night before had gathered in the Mess Hall of _The Death Wing _as Lewis had instructed. Most were curious to why they were there, while some of the others had it figured out already.

"I wonder if Lewis is going to give us a secret mission," Cody wondered aloud.

"Dude that would be wicked awesome!" Geoff said. "I call being the leader!"

"If that was remotely what it was, I would be leader by default," Beth grumbled.

"Makes me wonder why we're even here," Mike said.

"Am I the only one who knows why we're here?" Mr. Coconut grumbled.

"Probably. Most of these guys are numbskulls," Scott answered.

"The Chris Idol, right?" Alejandro guessed.

"Alejandro got it," came a voice. All the chatter in the room ceased as Lewis entered the Mess Hall with a smile. "Congrats for each of you finding a key unlocking the door to the Chris Idol. I expected it would've take you much longer, but now is a good a time as any to open that door."

"So, big question," Geoff asked. "Who gets the idol?"

"Simple, actually. Mike, kindly open the door for me," Lewis asked. Mike did as he was told and opened the now unlocked door. Inside was a small room with seven pedestals gathered in a circle, one of each color of the rainbow plus pink. They all resembled Chris' face.

"These are the Chris Idol_s_, plural," Lewis announced, smirking. "They all work the exact same way, only slightly different than the Pinkie Idol. The Pinkie Idol must be played on someone other than the person playing it _and _before I call out who's safe. These idols can be played on anyone at _any _time. So even if you're name isn't called, play it quick and you're still in the game. They work for others as well, so use them wisely."

"Who gets what idol?" Scott asked.

"That's easy. Take the idol that matched the color of the key you found. You are free to keep the fact you have the idols a secret. But keep in mind that just because you earned them _doesn't _mean they're yours. They may be stolen. I'd keep them hidden safe if I were you," Lewis warned.

All the contestants nodded. They each got their respective idol and walked off to finish off their night. Some of the contestant were stoked, and the others felt confident.

**Confessional: Those were found faster than the fandom thought they would be.**

**Beth: **(She smirks.) **I'm not dumb. I'm keeping this thing hidden, and I'm using it precisely when I need to. Tyler can't get rid of me just yet.**

**Cody: After a near miss like last night, I think this makes me feel a bit safer. I mean, if people vote for me again, now they know I'm a cause to be reckoned with because I have an idol. This is great!**

**Mr. Coconut: I was already feeling safe. This idol just assures I can help myself and my allies get farther. It's a one time thing, though, so I better not screw it up. I might let Sadie know, just because.**

**Geoff: Me? Get an idol? Sweet! I wasn't one for strategy or what not, but now, this thing is probably going to save my #$%! I'm one happy dude right now.**

**Scott: What wasn't there to expect? I'm a master idol hunter. I got the last one last season. I'll be able to use this better than the others who got one.**

**Mike: I thought I was going to get disqualified for acting like a jerk or something. This is probably better.**

**Alejandro: **(Looks thoughtful.) **Maybe Dawn would accept this as a better gift than a date? I still want to find her someone, but I'll ask.**

**(Lewis' Private Suite)**

With the contestants in bed and nothing to worry about, Lewis and Pinkie were in Lewis' Suite, which looked pretty much exactly like his quarters on _The Death Wing_. In fact, some could swear it was the exact same room, only in a different location. As the sun came up, Lewis and Pinkie woke up cuddling on their couch.

"This is nice," Pinkie said, at peace.

"I agree. I have a good feeling, now that most of the conflicts are resolved," Lewis said, a smile on his face. "Today's going to be nice, I can tell."

There was some silence for a moment. "Hey Lewis? Can I… ask you something?" she asked hesitantly. Lewis noticed her hesitance and took a careful approach.

"Sure. Anything you want to know," he responded gently.

It took Pinkie a few minutes to be able to ask. "I know we aren't married yet, and we should probably save this conversation for another time. But it's been something that's been bugging me, and I want to be sure you're ok with it. I'll still love you no matter what you say, but I want to plan my future."

Lewis nodded slowly, understanding. "I understand. What is it?"

Pinkie took a breath. "Do you want to have kids?"

Lewis didn't respond very fast. To compensate, Pinkie explained, "I know, it's rushed, but I've always wanted kids. They're a joy, and I'm all about joy and happiness. I just… wanted to know if you wanted any."

It actually took Lewis a long time to respond. Pinkie got nervous the longer he waited, but the words wouldn't form. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Lewis said, "Pinkie… I'd love to have kids. But… I think perhaps we should have this conversation another time. I'm open to it, but we need to talk more about this later."

Pinkie nodded, satisfied. "Thank you. I just wanted to be sure since I've always wanted to be a mom," she said.

Lewis smiled and kissed Pinkie's cheek. "You'd make a great mom," Lewis said, while thinking to himself, _Crap. How am I going to tell her now?_

**Confessional: Baby time!**

**Pinkie: Can you blame me? Flutters and I have had this weird dream that we'd both get pregnant around the same time and our kids would grow up and become a couple. **(She giggled.) **It's a weird dream, but that's what friends do, right?**

**Lewis: **(His face was in his hands.) **Fat Man, I need you to hurry up with your research. Pinkie needs this, and I can't keep lying to her forever. I'm giving you the wedding, tops.**

**Fat Man: I'm a doctor, not a miracle worker. Cures take time. I've been working on this for two years Lewis, nonstop. I'll get there when I get there.**

After another few minutes of time, there was a knock on the suit door. Pinkie and Lewis looked at each other, very confused. "Slender would've just teleported in," Pinkie said.

"And Fat Man only leaves his office when he absolutely has too," Lewis agreed. He then said louder, "Come in!"

The doors opened and a man came in. Lewis' face paled as the man drew closer and Pinkie looked more and more worried as he approached. The man was a little over average height, had orange, messy hair, and wore an orange business suit. He carried with him an orange brief case and had on orange gloves. His eyes were savage yellow and narrow.

"By the agreement made, I'm here to take the position," the man said with a gruff voice. "You must back down immediately."

Lewis, still quite pale, slowly stood up. He did not once take his eyes off the man as Lewis walked so they stood next to each other, eye to eye. Lewis had a look of fear and hatred in his eyes, but he did nothing major to affect how things were about to go.

"You don't have the job, Bart," Lewis said, keeping his voice level. "You have the next three days to make Mr. Grills impressed."

"You mean, three days for you to pack you're things," Bart, Lewis' step-father, said. "I'm not leaving Lewis. And you will know you're place."

"This job is my place Bart! I know precisely why you're here, and I'm not going to let you ruin my life," Lewis growled, the tips of his hair going brown. Pinkie put a hand on his shoulder, making the brown fade.

Bart set his briefcase down and looked at his stepson. "You are legally mine. By law, you are mine. And you will do as I say. This job is now under the name Bart Dirt and you will relinquish the host job to me."

Lewis glared at Bart. "I will do no such thing until the trial run is over and my boss tells me to," Lewis said, never breaking eye contact. "I will follow all and any conditions set for the next three days. But you do not own me, so anything not dealing directly with the show will be denied."

Bart's face never once showed any emotion as Lewis spoke. Bart looked into Lewis and it seemed as if the two were interlocked in a battle of the minds. Finally, Bart said, "You may introduce me and walk us to the challenge. For the next three days, you are not allowed out of your suite when contestants are here, and you may not speak to them during challenges. You will do nothing for three days. Am I clear?"

Lewis stared at Bart still. "Transparently," he responded.

"Good. Pinkie, the rules apply to you as well. In fact… take the next three days off. We won't need you here, so no bother being here," Bart said, turning around.

"That's not within you're authority," Lewis said. "Only I can ban people from the show."

"No, it's ok," Pinkie said, standing. "The wedding is less than a week from today. I have some errands I can run around here and stay out of the general areas of the challenges. You won't even know I'm here."

"Very well. Lewis, the contestants?" Bart asked. Lewis grumbled, very upset, and led his step-father away from his suite. Pinkie looked after them, worried.

**Confessional: Now I know why his last name is dirt…**

**Lewis: Now? **_**NOW**_**?! **(His hair started going brown.) **I can't do this **_**now**_**! These next three challenges are delicate! Bart can't alter a single thing or the contestants might just get hurt! And guess what? **_**I can't do anything! **_(Takes a few deep breaths.) **Ok, so I can announce the challenge and then escort them to where the first one is. Maybe I can ask Freddie to keep an eye on the contestants. We're old friends, I'm sure he won't mind. After all, pizza making isn't that hard of a challenge and Bart can't mess that up.**

Bart and Lewis were walking toward the lobby when they soon ran into Fat Man and Dawn. They were just exiting what seemed to be the medical office of the hotel. Dawn beamed at her uncle happily, but the glow was gone when she saw Bart. Fat Man seemed effected as well.

"I'll see you in two days," Fat Man told Dawn quietly. "Take the medication when I suggested and you're problems should resolve themselves. Let me know if you're having any other issues." Dawn nodded quickly and made her way out of the hall as fast as she could.

"Why were you helping a contestant? Is she ill?" Bart asked.

"Medical needs," Fat Man said. "I've been supplying her with what she needs to be comfortable, since she's not technically supposed to be up and about."

"And are you making sure all the contestants are as comfortable as she is?" Bart asked, still lacking any emotion in his voice.

"Well, no, but they are not going…" Fat Man started.

"From this point onward, Dawn gets no extra medical attention," Bart interrupted. "She is not allowed to see you. You are allowed only to help those contestants I allow you to see. Understood?"

Fat Man looked at his nephew. Lewis didn't show any signal of what to have his uncle do, showing that his nephew was completely helpless. Fat Man sighed. "Fine, I will not help Dawn with any medical needs unless you approve them," Fat Man said.

"No, don't help Dawn at all," Bart said. "Thank you for your time." Bart began to start to walk away.

"But she's not fit to be left alone that long!" Lewis screamed. Bart turned his head to find that Lewis was starting to look less and less like himself. His hair was now fully brown and he now had obvious sideburns starting to grow. Even his clothing seemed to be turning a shade of brown.

"Then she shouldn't be competing," Bart said simply. "You really are stupid. I can't believe my 'wife' had you as a kid. Let's hurry, this episode is getting longer than I'd like it to be." Bart continued walking forward, leaving Lewis alone with Fat Man for a few more minutes. Fat Man took out a jar of pills and subtly placed them in one of Lewis' outer suit pockets.

"Take one every half hour. It should null you're emotions and keep you from losing it," Fat Man said. Lewis nodded and followed after Bart.

**(Main Lobby)**

The contestants had all awoken and were well rested. Well, except for maybe some of the Heroic Hamsters who had a pretty rough night, but everyone seemed just fine. They were just finishing up breakfast when Lewis and Bart both entered the room. There was complete silence as Lewis took the attention.

"Alright contestants, get ready for another exciting day ahead," Lewis said, not sounding excited at all. "There's a quick announcement before we announce you're challenge. For the next three days, my step-father, Bart Dirt, will be hosting. As conditions set by him, I am not allowed to be seen by any of you for the next three days. He will be current host with me off to the side. Any and all problems must be addressed to him."

Everyone nodded their understanding, although, both Dawn and Izzy shared a look from across the room. Bart took a step forward and spoke. "This game will be ran much differently now. There won't be any of this biasness and the challenges will actually be challenging. The first one will prove it to you. Head outside this hotel and walk until you come to Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria. I will explain more there."

**Confessional: Five nights to dine!**

**Brick: Something is off about this new host. Must be the new commander feel. I bet he'll be just as good as Lewis. I just hope he meant he'll be more challenging.**

**Dawn: Uh oh.**

**Izzy: Lewis isn't going to be very happy the next three days… that being said, Bonnie and I are close buds. I'm sure she can give me an edge in whatever challenge this is.**

**Scott: So, a new host huh? Seems like I came out of my chair in the nick of time. All these challenge twists are making me feel entertained.**

**(Outside Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria)**

The contestants plus the two hosts had exited the hotel and walked down the street to where Bart had instructed. As he had said, there was a small pizzeria with a bear animatronic on the sign. It was a fairly small place, but big enough to have quite a few offices and enough space to fit most of the town. No one seemed to be inside.

"Welcome to you're first challenge here in the Not-So-Silent Hill," Lewis said. "We thought we would start off with something simple, so today, you'll be making some pizza…"

"Actually Lewis, that challenge has been scrapped," Bart interrupted. Lewis stopped and looked at Bart, very confused. Bart took two fingers and put them to his lips and whistled. There was a loud crashing to be heard from behind the restaurant and then silence.

"What was that?" Lewis asked. He got his answer. Across the street, four giant animatronics walked from outside a building. There was a bear, a fox, a chicken, and a bunny. Each one looked demonic and evil, each with rows upon rows of teeth. They all had an evil look on their faces as they crossed the street and stood in front of the pizzeria.

"Your new challenge," Bart answered. "Please go inside the restaurant and wait further instructions," he said to the animatronics. The demonic structures did as instructed and walked inside the place, soon vanishing into the darkness.

"What the #$% was that?" Tyler asked, frightened.

"Those are the animatronics you will have to avoid," Bart replied. "You each will be placed in a different office. Each sub-team will be in charge of defending their own office. The team with the last sub-team standing wins. Any questions?"

"I have one. Is this remotely safe? Those things are highly unstable and, quite frankly, I wouldn't put them past killing us," Bridgette gulped.

"You signed the release forms," Bart shrugged.

Lewis roughly grabbed his step-father and held him in the air. "This is cold blood murder Bart!" Lewis screeched. "I don't #$% trust those things and I won't let you go through with this! Where are Freddy and the others? I'd trust them to do this challenge safer."

Bart grabbed Lewis' shoulder and applied light pressure. Lewis lost his grip and Bart fell to the ground perfectly on his feet. Lewis tried to move his arm but his joints did not seem to work. "Stop forgetting. I'm the host," Bart said. He then turned to the contestants. "Go inside and find you're offices. I will announce the start of the challenge shortly."

The contestants hesitantly walked into the building, some giving Lewis worried glances as they entered. Once the were gone, Bart applied pressure to the same part of Lewis' shoulder and he could move it again. "Don't show your face for three days. You're officially dismissed," Bart said emotionlessly and walked into the building.

After a few minutes, no one was watching Lewis. There was complete silence and no movement. Lewis continued to stand in the street, doing nothing, saying nothing, and thinking nothing. Finally, he made his move.

"You're not my dad," Lewis growled and darted for the back of the building.

**Confessional: This is going to be a rough few episodes.**

**Larry: This challenge… seems more terrifying than it probably is. Those robots… don't look so fun. Makes me glad my suit looks so harmless, huh?**

**Dakota: **(Pale.) **I'm going to die…**

**Zeke: I don't know, eh. Those anima-dohickies don't look very safe. I don't think Bart knows what he's doing eh. Hopefully I'll be able to help my team if they need it.**

**DJ: Oh good #$%... who created **_**those**_**? Who is sick enough to turn a child's dream… into **_**that**_**? What is going through Bart's head?**

**Lewis: I'm not allowed to be seen be a single contestant for three days. **(He smirks.) **He said zilch about talking to my friends in this town. I need to find Freddy and the others. Hopefully they can tell me what's up and why Bart is using those… **_**things**_**. Even I have no clue what they are, and I know this town like the back of my hand! I hope the contestants will be ok…**

**BN: And there's the first chapter in the new location? What do you think? So you all know, the animatronics are from the design of the fourth game. This was to maximize a certain plot point which I'll explain later. Also, Freddy and the others? They aren't the animatronics. You'll see what I mean…**

**Also, Bart has been introduced. He, believe it or not, is going to be a fun character to write. I sincerely hope you guys enjoy what I have in store for the next few episodes. Oh, and Lewis won't disappear. Trust me, he's still a major character in these next few episodes, just wait and see.**

**So, how was the chapter? Did you guys love it? Hate it? Eh? All feedback is encouraged! Can't improve if I don't know how to improve, right?**

**Next Time: **The contestants face the monstrosities Bart has unleashed upon the world. Lewis does a little investigating for his missing friends. Oh, and Pinkie bonds with Ben's uncles. One team wins and the other votes someone off.


	20. E9 P2: One Afternoon Without Pizza

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama, Pinkie Pie, Slender, Shrub, or FNAF. I do own Bart, Fat Man, Larry, Lewis, and Val. The concept for the synthetics is owned by Alphathegriffin17. (All ideas dealing with Lewis' sub-plot this chapter pretty much were inspired from his works.)**

**Warning: This chapter contains injuries, a bloody nose, shirtlessness, dark souls, confusion, some out of character bits, an attention hog, lack of certain characters, almost rage quits, and a game of Go Fish. (Those last two entirely related.) You have been warned.**

**Poll: The poll is still up on my account! Vote for who you want to win! It closes when we reach episode eleven!**

**Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: And after what was years in the making… wait, no, it took me a day to write this one. Man, I am on **_**fire**_**! And I'm in massive pain due to Wisdom Teeth. Maybe I need to feel massive pain more often. Anyway, one thing before I say my usual thing. I made a change in the last chapter. The help boxes have been removed by Bart, so they won't help people in challenges any longer. With that said, enjoy the chapter!**

SCREEEEEEEEE!

E9 P2: One Afternoon Without Pizza

**(Freddy's Backdoor)**

While the contestants were inside and Bart was readying the animatronics, Lewis had snuck around to the back of the building. It was in a shady back ally, which most people wouldn't dare go alone. But this was Lewis, who had two pistols and was angry as cheese. He wasn't frightened very easily.

Once in the ally, he immediately went for the door leading into the kitchen of the restaurant. It was locked. Knowing his pistols would draw too much attention, Lewis moved farther to the left to another door. This one led into the main pizzeria, where the band performed their shows. He tried it quickly. Locked.

Lewis moved farther down to the last door. This one looked rusted, not used in ages. _Old offices,_ Lewis thought to himself. He tried it. Unlocked. Carefully, he creaked open the door so it made no noise and slipped inside the building.

Once inside, he shut the door quickly behind him. He quickly pulled a roll of duct tape from his suit and taped the entrance shut, preventing anyone from following him the same way. He then looked forward into the darkness.

"Where oh where are my friends being held?" Lewis asked himself quietly.

**Confessional: Even a professional demon hunter carries duct tape.**

**Lewis: Bart's a professional at pretty much everything I am. He's like me, only completely twisted. He knows the inside and out of how I do things, so he probably knows what I'm doing. I doubt he'll give it the time of day, but it helps to be cautious. I'll find out where he's keeping Freddy and see if I can put some light on what he's after.**

**(Team Brick)**

The offices each sub-team were given were small. They each had a small desk and two entrances on either side. On each side were buttons, one controlling lights and the other controlling the doors. On the desk lay a security camera pad.

"This is actually pretty straight forward," Cody said. "The animatronics will try to break in here. We have to stop them before they get too close. Brick, you keep an eye on the camera. If any of the four come remotely near us, tell the side corresponding. Harold, you take the right door light and B, see if you can modify the right door. Bridgette, you take the left light and I'll use the door."

"Why not simply just use the doors the whole time?" Brick asked, walking over to the camera.

"Because there's a power supply. Every time we do something, we use some form of power," Harold explained. "You're our eyes, but using those eyes drains power away. Be smart in when and how you use that thing."

"Sure thing soldier," Brick saluted.

**Confessional: Man the jump-scare!**

**Cody: FNAF is one of my favorite games. Who knew it was real? Anyway, I know how this is going to go. I'm not going to get cocky like before. I'm safe no matter what I do, but it's better to keep my mouth shut anyway.**

**Brick: I'm… not all too sure about this challenge. I mean… if we do run out of power, we'll be plunged into the dark. And I won't like that much… but I must do it for the other soldiers! For the team!**

**(Team Katie)**

Team Katie had the basics figured out on how to run their office. Katie and Lindsey both had the lights while DJ and Tyler took the doors with their respective girlfriends. Beth took the camera role and was already searching the area.

"Nothing yet. Challenge must have not started," Beth muttered.

"Hey guys? Is it just me, or does this challenge seem a little… dangerous to you?" DJ asked nervously.

"No, it's definitely dangerous," Tyler agreed. "I don't trust those things with anything! Not even a toothbrush!"

"You said it Tyler!" Lindsey said.

Katie glanced out the door nervously. "Something about those things… it's like they're dark souls wanting to kill us. They aren't human… and yet, they feel alive." There was a moment of dark silence in the room.

"You noobs need to get a life," Beth grumbled.

"And Miss Negativity is back. Nice to see you again," Tyler said sarcastically.

"Ooo, where is she?" Lindsey asked, making Beth face palm.

**Confessional: People tend to be funny in times of crisis.**

**Beth: I'm surrounded by complete utter morons. What I wouldn't give for one of those things to go haywire and eat me to end my suffering…**

**Katie: I keep getting this dark feeling around those animatronics. It like… **(She shivers.) **I rather not think about them unless I have to, actually.**

**(Team Larry)**

Since they were down a man, Team Larry had to assign double duty. Zoey and Mike currently had the left light and door respectively while Dawn covered both right switches. Larry sat at the desk looking at the camera, but he seemed… off.

"He hasn't been around all morning. Where could he be?" Larry asked himself.

"Who? Shrub?" Dawn asked, peering out into the darkness.

"Yeah. I haven't seen him at all since yesterday right after the challenge," Larry said, switching the cameras. "I can't find him anywhere."

"He's probably just off doing something Shrub-like," Mike said. "Pets do that sometimes. He'll be back before you know it."

_But Shrub's not like a pet. He knows about human emotion and wouldn't purposely keep me worried like this, _Larry thought.

There was a bit of silence for a while before Zoey spoke. "Who else thinks that Bart is completely mad for using those… things?"

Dawn shivered visibly and Larry took notice. "Lewis mention anything to you about Bart using psychopathic machines that look like demons?" Larry asked.

"Not Bart, but he did mention those things," Dawn said quietly. "Although, Bart would be the one to use them. This place used to be run by animatronics, like those things you saw. Except they didn't look evil. This was a children's restaurant. The animatronics would put on shows and entertain children."

"We've played FNAF before," Mike said. "We know the basic gist. Four kids were killed and their souls are in the suits, right?"

"That's myth and superstition. Nothing like that ever happened," Dawn denied. "No, the suits were replaced by synthetic versions, versions that looked almost human and acted exactly like humans. They worked here and became a hit. They should still be working here, actually."

"Then… where are they?" Zoey asked.

"I don't know. Lewis seemed to know they were around, but seemed shocked when Bart changed the challenge. It seems we're stuck with these guys," Dawn said, worried.

"Well, knowing Lewis, he's probably figuring out what happened," Larry said. "I wouldn't worry about it. Right now, I say we focus on the challenge and worry about the rest of our problems later." Everyone around him nodded and got ready for the start of the challenge.

**Confessional: Not everything is how it seems.**

**Mike: Huh. Funny how a lot of things we think we know about things from video games aren't exactly the way things are. Makes me wonder what else there is that we've made up things about.**

**Dawn: Those things… they have **_**auras**_**. They shouldn't though, they're **_**machines**_**… but they're most definitely alive. And they aren't happy…**

**(Lewis)**

Lewis had made his way down a few straight hallways, making sure to check all branches in case Bart was looking for him. So far, nothing was out of the ordinary and Lewis had been safe. He had made sure to check all the offices he passed for his friends or anything that suggested Bart had been around recently.

"Bart's not sloppy, but even he leaves traces," Lewis muttered. "Where would he put synthetic beings?"

Lewis soon came to a fork in the path. While the halls he'd been down had a faint glow, these two were completely black. Lewis checked down both, contemplating which path to take. As there were no signs saying what was which way, it made the decision harder.

_Bart knows I favor the right, so he could be using reverse psychology, _Lewis thought. _But then I would go into a paradox, knowing he would know I would know it was reverse psychology. And since that leads into another paradox, he wouldn't even consider his choice anywhere near what I would think. He would use actual logic, something that would mean something to him._

Lewis looked both ways again, trying to find some ground. Then, he thought of something and looked up. Moreso to the left path, oil dripped from the ceiling. Lewis started to grin.

"Predictable," he said as he tore down the left path.

**Confessional: Drippy drip!**

**Lewis: Maybe I should just come here and explain what I'm doing as I do it. After all, you guys in the audience might not understand. Bart's one to keep everything clean except one mistake. He leaves that mistake on purpose, because he knows people are not as smart as he is. Which is wrong, because my brain is wired to undo everything he does. But back to the oil. The synthetics, while humanized to the core, still are machines and run on an advanced substance. Obviously, Bart 'accidentally' broke a valve in the walls when he passed by. That thereby means that something of value was to the left. He's not one for paradoxes, so there was no other option once I had that down.**

**(Team Dakota)**

Due to having more members, Team Dakota decided to double it up. Geoff and Dakota took the left light and door, Alejandro and Noah took the right light and door, and Izzy and Zeke were keeping an eye on the camera. Currently, Izzy was swiping across the pad super-fast.

"This is fun!" she exclaimed.

"I don't really see anything, eh," Zeke said, looking slightly dizzy.

"That's why it's fun! Makes you hard to think straight!" Izzy said.

Noah was silently murmuring something, which Alejandro took notice off. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Giving my everlasting gratitude I ended up pairing with someone sane," Noah muttered.

Alejandro glanced at Izzy, then back to Noah. "You know… I think I'll do the same."

"So, dudet," Geoff was saying. "How you chilling?"

"Well… nothing bad has happened for a while, so that's an upside," Dakota said with a smile. "I might even have this contest. If we survive this challenge, that is."

"I know what you mean brah," Geoff agreed. "But hey, you'll manage. Besides, what you said really worry about is that disadvantage looming over you're head."

"Yeah… wait, what disadvantage?" Dakota asked.

"You know, the one Lewis gave you after you skipped the challenge. When Sam dumped you?" Geoff reminded.

It took her a moment, but Dakota remembered shortly after. And she looked sad. "Oh… I forgot about that," she said quietly. "Oh well. I'll deal with it when it comes."

"At least you can move past it," Geoff said. "I can admire that.

**Confessional: These guys sure are weird together.**

**Zeke: Izzy's kind of strange, eh. Not that I mind. I think it's kind of fun, eh. Maybe she can teach me how to be a bit crazier and my own person. She'd seem like the one to do it, eh.**

**Alejandro: I took out Noah last time for being a threat and an annoyance. But really… I think Noah's actually I really tough competitor, despite not wanting to even be here. He might get on my nerves, but he was a formidable enemy in World Tour and I regret taking him out so early.**

**Dakota: I actually forgot all about that disadvantage. Makes me wonder when Lewis is going to use it. From what I saw of Bart, he might use it, but I don't think so. Then again, I really don't know how the new guy thinks, so I'll just lay low.**

**(Team Mr. Coconut)**

Team Mr. Coconut knew they were screwed. Seeing they only had three people, Trent had taken both the left door and light and Sadie took the right. Mr. Coconut had the camera hooked up to his suit, keeping the power up.

"Not cheating, just keeping us alive," he explained once the other two were in position.

"With those things about to attack, I'm not complaining in the slightest," Trent agreed. "Although, I think every other sub-team has a massive advantage over us. We don't have the numbers to defend ourselves that the others do."

"But we're probably closer than most of the other teams," Sadie pointed out. "At least we can work well together."

"Sadie makes a good point," Mr. Coconut nodded. "I believe we'd make an ideal final three. We can decide the final two when it comes down to it."

"If I the final three challenge, I'll take Sadie. If she wins, she takes you. And if you win, you take me. Easy," Trent said.

"I'm game," Sadie said, smiling.

"Fair to me. Looks like we're set," Mr. Coconut agreed.

**Confessional: If these three get that far.**

**Sadie: I didn't mention the whole final five thing from earlier. I think I should plan as we go. If we make it that far, we'll discuss it then.**

**Mr. Coconut: I'm pretty sure they don't see that I'll be a threat later. I won't bring it up, duh, but they'll notice eventually. It all comes down to the final challenge, and I can win that with ease. I'll just lay low until it possibly comes up.**

**(Team Scott)**

Immediately after the team was in the office, Vallowsmeir took charge. "Right, Duncan and Gwen, you man the left door and light. Justin and Scott, you take the right. I'll keep my eyes on the cameras since I know how demons work."

"They're machines, Val," Duncan said, rolling his eyes. "They don't have demon souls in them."

"Says the delinquent to the demon puppet," Val countered.

"…Touché," Duncan muttered as he went to his spot.

"So, those things looked pretty cool, huh?" Scott asked, excited. "Think one of us might be injured severely?"

Duncan shrugged while Gwen frowned. "Why would you want to see anyone hurt? This show isn't known for its medevac's," Gwen said.

"On the contrary, there should have been several medevac's that were overlooked," Val pointed out. "Personally, I believe that those things are evil. Seeing I have a nature of evil, I can sense they are not of the natural order."

"Weren't you the good guy?" Duncan asked.

"Weren't you a punk?" Val countered.

"…Touché. Although, technically, I still am a punk," Duncan muttered.

"Attention," Bart's voice came from a hidden intercom. "The challenge will commence now. The animatronics are set up. The main three are backstage and Foxy is in his cove. I'd start watching."

**Confessional: Enguard!**

**Duncan: Val's really good at comebacks. I think I might keep him around. Mostly to keep me entertained, but still. The guy knows how to make people feel wrong.**

**Vallowsmeir: I might keep Duncan around for longer than I intended. He's one human I wouldn't mind keeping around for slowly tormenting.**

**Justin: **(Looks into his mirror.)

**(Lewis' Suite)**

Pinkie, Slender, and Fat Man were gathered in Lewis' suite playing a game of Go Fish. Since Bart did not want Pinkie seen, she figured to work on her shopping list for the wedding while she played a friendly game. Slender had arrived later that day and he was currently ranting about Bart's arrival.

"_He has no right to be here now! I'm well aware Mr. Grills allowed this, but these next challenges are not to be messed with! Lewis is here for reasons beyond the game. He is here for peace, and Bart will ruin it! We can't let Bart host! Any other time but now!" _Slender ranted. _"Also, brother, any twos?"_

"Go Fish," Fat Man said. He was currently wearing a normal pair of brown glasses and reading a notebook. "I believe that Bart is here strategically. He knows precisely why we are here. Question is, will he help or hinder us? Pinkie, I know you do not have a Queen, so I will Go Fish and end my turn."

"Okey dokey lokey!" Pinkie said with a smile. "I don't know. Bart's never been one for helping the family. Seeing you guys are on Lewis's birth father's side, I'm not sure where you stand on him. Oh, Slender, can I have you're two?"

"_ERGH!_" Slender moaned as he tossed the card to Pinkie. "_I always guess wrong in this game! That aside, I am not a fan of him. I know Lewis' thoughts, and I'm aware of what Bart has done in the past. I, myself, do not trust that man."_

"On the contrary, I believe Bart is a learning experience," Fat Man replied. "I do not wish to confront him if I do not have to, but he does show that he knows things and can counter them. We have to be twice as quick and counter them twice as fast. That being said, at this point in time, crossing Bart would be pointless since he holds all the cards."

"_Can't Lewis reclaim the show? If Bart does something illegal or isn't up to par with previous challenges, Lewis still gets the show, right?" _Slender asked. _"Also, Pinkie, aces."_

"Nope! Fish time!" Pinkie said. Slender grumbled in his head and picked up a card. "I just think we leave everything to Lewis. He knows Bart better than any of us. If he can figure out some way of firing him, then yay for him! Till then, I have to lay low. Don't want Bart firing me!"

"But he doesn't own this show," Fat Man pointed out. "Also, I forfeit my turn and will Go Fish."

"True, but it's better to obey those with monkey cheese," Pinkie said. "Or, at least, I think that's how that saying goes. Hey guys, what else do you think I need for the wedding?"

"_The contestants already planned out most of it," _Slender reminded her. _"I think the major thing is the food and things. I can help you forge a shopping list."_

"Hold on, I have a better idea!" Pinkie said, grinning a giant grin. "We can all go shopping together!" Both men looked at her if she were a complete idiot. "No, really! We're not really allowed to do anything for the next few days anyway! We can finish our game today, finish some chores I have left tomorrow, and shop the last day! Come on, it'll be partyrific!"

"_Um…"_

"I have research," Fat Man said flatly.

"Great! It's settled! Come by the suite and we'll get started!" Pinkie said happily. "Hey Slender, any fours?"

"_Oh you have to be #$% kidding me!"_

**Confessional: Slender playing Go Fish. It's hilarious every single time.**

**Pinkie: Shopping with my fiancé's uncles. Now that's a party waiting to happen!**

**Fat Man: I guess I **_**did **_**need to go shopping for some items for my research… this is going to end in disaster. Don't envy me.**

**Slender: **_**I had to go check up on Bart. Unlike the others, he wanted me coming to him every few minutes. What is that guy's angle? I know he wants something, and I can guess, but why now?**_

**(Bart's Office)**

Back in the pizzeria, Bart was in his own office somewhere near the center of the building. He was sitting at a desk with an intercom on top. He was currently watching a wall of television in front of him with all the cameras active and watching the contestants.

"I pray I get my money's worth," Bart said emotionlessly.

There was a quick BUM and Slender appeared in the room. "_Money is trivial," _Slender said.

"On the contrary, I have everything and you have nothing. I have a house. You have a messed up child," Bart said. "Point is, money is everything."

"_Don't you _dare _say one word about my daughter_," Slender snarled.

"I can very well do any bloody thing I want, including things that involve blood, which I'm currently going to do," Bart said. "I have no use of you. See me again in ten minutes."

"_Why have me constantly check in if you don't use me for anything relevant?" _Slender asked.

Bart looked at Slender for a moment, his yellow eyes boring deep into Slender's faceless face. "That is my business. Seeing you have no business, you are required to do as I say and leave, or I will have you arrested."

"_Arrested? How much power do you think you have?" _Slender asked, but vanished before he got his answer.

Bart looked at the intercom for a moment. "More than I would tolerate," he said and pressed a button on the intercom.

**Confessional: Don't look at me, I'm a wooden box!**

**Slender: **_**What is Bart's angle? He wants me showing up, but then lacks the need. Why would… or that sneak little #$%! He's monitoring Lewis! That's why he ordered me to stick around the suite! I'm checking in to make sure I'm obeying! Urgh, Lewis, you're literally on your own with this one…**_

**(Team Brick)**

The challenge had begun. Brick kept his eyes completely glued to the camera, using power but effectively. He had Harold and Bridgette constantly pressing the light button, to make sure no one creeped up on them. Harold wanted to make a point.

"We only have so much power," Harold said. "We can't keep doing this."

"B-b-but the dark… I mean, Chica is almost to the door. We must be ready," Brick said.

"As you order," Harold muttered.

"Hey Brick?" Bridgette asked. "What about the others? You've mentioned Chica a few times, but Bonnie and Freddy haven't moved yet?"

"I haven't bothered checking back…" Brick started when he paled. "Bridgette, check!"

Paniked, she turned on her light.

Bonnie was staring in the window.

"ARGH!" they all yelled as Cody slammed the button down. Bonnie lunged and a hand slipped under before the door fell. The hand caught the door and was slowly pulling it back up.

"Holy #$%!" Brick said, jumping on the desk in fright. B, moving quickly, pulled out a wrench and chucked it at Bonnie. It caught Bonnie in the eye, but it did the trick and she slipped out from under the door. There was a lot of senseless pounding for a moment before there was quiet.

"That was #$% close," Brick whimpered.

"Where's Freddy?" Harold asked, shining his light to reveal nothing.

"He's… still backstage. Odd. Doesn't he normally wander around?" Brick asked, checking.

"These aren't normal animatronics. Bonnie doesn't normally do that," Cody shivered.

**Confessional: Bonnie doesn't normally do anything.**

**Brick: See why I'm having my soldiers keep the light on? Nothing good ever comes from the dark! **_**Ever!**_

**Harold: Brick's fear is the dark. If he gets us killed, I'm totally voting him off. I understand this is a scary game, but these are our lives here! Draining power is not a smart move Brick, as Cody keeps telling you!**

**(Team Katie)**

Beth was functioning much better than Brick was. At five second intervals, she had Katie and Lindsey rotate on pressing the lights. She kept her eyes on the animatronics. Some of the cameras she couldn't access, meaning another team had access to them. Currently, she could only see Freddy, who had not left backstage.

"I don't get it. Why won't he move?" Beth muttered.

"Maybe because he's the leader and knows when to back off?" Tyler suggested.

"No, there's a plan here. This Freddy is savage, but he's smart," Beth muttered, changing camera. Alarmed, she yelled, "DJ, THE DOOR!"

Quickly, DJ slammed on the button. Before it shut completely, Foxy's demonic face screamed out at them. Katie and DJ screamed as the body of Foxy disappeared. "Holy #$% cheese, what the #$%?" DJ asked.

"I forgot to check Pirate's Cove. Heck, I bet someone else was checking it, otherwise Foxy would've come sooner," Beth muttered. "I'm keeping this in mind as I check. When Foxy leaves, open the door."

"Aye-aye," DJ muttered fearfully.

**Confessional: Foxy wasn't a very inventive name.**

**DJ: Beth can take charge in this challenge. I know she's mean and all, but… she can actually stay calm in a tight spot. Tyler might be against it, but I think we should keep her, just until, you know, she does something inexcusable.**

**Beth: I'm the only one in this challenge with any sense. If I weren't on camera, Foxy would've eaten us at this point. I hope Tyler's grateful.**

**Lindsey: **(Looks like she's been crying.) **Are the evil animals gone?**

**(Team Larry)**

"Keep calm. Keep calm," Dawn shuddered.

"Zoey, light," Larry said calmly.

Nothing was there.

"Everything will be alright," Dawn said quietly.

"Dawn, light one last time before the power switches off."

Nothing.

"Alright. Here is goes."

All the doors were shut. Larry had planned out that, due to it working most of the time in the game, they should eventually run out of power. However, he had come up with a failsafe. He figured it be better to defend themselves than waste energy worrying when the animatronics would get in. So, Mike was armed with an umbrella, Zoey had a stapler, and Larry had his suit. Dawn was weaponless, shaking visibly in the corner when the power shut off and the doors rose.

"Stand ready," Larry said, taking a fighting stance. Everyone was quiet and didn't move. Nothing came at them for minutes. Larry stood guard over Dawn as she trembled. Mike peeked out the door every so often. Nothing was coming.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Dawn screamed, grasping her head in pain. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD, GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

Before Larry could comfort the moonchild, Freddy appeared in the entrance. The bear lunged at the head, biting hard on Larry's mechanical arm. Larry yelped in surprise and bashed Freddy in with his other arm, shoving the bear outside the room.

However, there was no door to prevent Freddy from coming _back _in. Freddy reached out his his long claws and grabbed Larry's suit and rose it up high. With all his strength, Freddy brought the suit crashing down. The suit sparked and shuddered, but did not get back up.

"We're dead," Zoey said quietly, looking in fear with Freddy coming in close.

**Confessional: This arc is meant to be dark.**

**Larry: **(His suit is heavily damaged.) **Dangit! I thought that would work. Freddy and the others are **_**not **_**weak. And… I think if it were one of the others… they wouldn't have a hand. We are dang lucky it was me and not them.**

**Zoey: After the attack, Freddy left after scaring the living #$% out of us. We assumed we were out of the challenge, so we left unharmed. Slender was waiting outside and confirmed it. He also checked on Dawn, although it was brief. What the heck did she **_**see**_**…?**

**(Lewis)**

The purple haired man kept his course down the hallways of the pizzeria. He was certain he was getting closer. He could practically feel his friends nearby. He was currently walking down a hallway that was lighted red, which did not sit well with Lewis. He kept a careful eye out for anything strange.

"Wish I were with Pinkie right now," he muttered.

Suddenly, the lights flickered. Lewis stopped, glancing all around him quickly, not wasting any time. Nothing was off minus the flickering lights. Lewis took another step forward and the lights went out. Lewis backtracked and the lights turned back on.

"Who would…" Lewis asked but was soon silenced by something crashing into him. He managed to gain his bearings enough to see it was a plastic boy with a painted on grin and a balloon in his hand. Lewis groaned and kicked the boy where it hurts. Or would hurt, if he were real.

"Really Bart?" Lewis barked. "You have _Balloon Boy _watching me? Of all the stupid things you've made…"

Balloon Boy wasn't really a fan of Lewis' voice. He floated up to Lewis and punched him in the face. Lewis recoiled, but slipping his hand into one of his inner suit pockets. With his free hand, Lewis grabbed the balloon in Balloon Boy's hand and swung it so the boy would follow his hand movements.

Once Balloon Boy's face was an arm length away from the front of Lewis, Lewis gave him an evil smile. "Go to Cheeseland, you filthy sheep," he said and pulled out his purple pistol from inside his pocket and fired.

The plastic boy fell to the ground, obviously malfunctioning now with the bullet hole in his plastic head. Lewis pocketed his pistol and straightened his jacket. "Bart's getting to easy," he muttered and continued walking. "Makes me wonder how badly he wants these guys locked up."

**Confessional: Why was Balloon Boy important again?**

**Lewis: **(Seems to be pondering something.) **Bart's mistake here was Balloon Boy. He can mess with the lights, sure, but I can make my way in the dark. Balloon Boy is the most pathetic of these things. If Bart wanted a guard, the Marionette would have been perfect. This shows that the synths are not as valuable to Bart as I thought. But… why hold them at all? Distract me, most likely. It's working, you #$%. I should be getting closer though. Bart's twisted, but he's all about fair play. Otherwise, he wouldn't make obvious mistakes.**

**(Team Dakota)**

Izzy and Zeke proved to be a good team. They could find where each of the animatronics were immediately, watching the camera constantly. Zeke reminded Izzy every few seconds to check Foxy, which she did on time. He had only slipped out once, but he had not attacked them. Izzy had Chica currently in her sight, since she was getting close.

"Noah, get ready to shut the door, eh," Zeke instructed.

"Hold on, Zeke. Chica's a friendly little chicken. She won't hurt us too badly," Izzy said.

"Um… she looks kind of deadly, eh. I don't think it's wise to risk it," Zeke cautioned.

"Oh come now Ezekiel," Izzy chastised. "I've known these four since I was in diapers. Or lack thereof. Point is, Chica's a sweetheart. When we played this game when I was a toddler, she could barely manage to get as far as she is. She wouldn't hurt a fly."

"You've played this before?" Alejandro asked.

"Sure. Think of it as a game of red light green light," Izzy explained. "When they're on the camera, they can't move. Bonnie is the only one who really doesn't give a crap about the rule. I've played this a thousand times, and Bonnie is normally the one who gets me."

"You've played… with _those _things?" Geoff asked, jaw dropped.

"No silly! The _actual _gang," Izzy said. "Those guys are just weird knock of copies that give me the chills!"

_SCREEEEE!_

"ARGH!" everyone yelled as Chica appeared in the doorway. Noah was fast enough, however, and slammed the button in time to prevent her from getting in. Everyone sighed in relief.

"That was too close," Noah said. "Everyone, shut up and let Izzy do her job."

"Actually, I think she's playing Flappy Bird now, eh," Zeke said, looking over her shoulder.

"I'll be my high score yet!" Izzy declared.

**Confessional: That's a game that just needs to die.**

**Dakota: **(She whimpers.)** Why me?**

**Alejandro: Izzy's not the most focused girl, hence why we almost got caught. However, she knows this place like the back of her hand. I take it Lewis or her dad took her here a lot. She might be able to give us a little insight in the challenges that could happen here.**

**Noah: Note to self: I am never giving Izzy any electronic for a challenge again.**

**(Team Mr. Coconut)**

_SCREE!_

"Back you evil vermin!" Mr. Coconut yelled and shoved Freddy out of the door. Sadie shut it and Freddy banged his hand on it. "I say we keep both doors shut. My battery will keep the power up anyway," Mr. Coconut said.

"Smart," Trent said, shutting his door as well. "Think we'll get penalized for this?"

"No, I don't believe so. Bart wants us dead, right? Can't fault us for using our resources," Mr. Coconut assured.

"So… now what?" Sadie asked.

"I guess we can watch the cameras and watch to see if the other teams need help," Mr. Coconut shrugged. "I don't know how we can help them though."

Trent nodded, but then looked at the desk. A smirk crossed his face. "Hey Mr. Coconut? Does that phone work?"

**Confessional: This team knows how to play the game.**

**Trent: It's not cheating at all. If Bart truly didn't want us doing this, he would have told us. Plus, the phone wouldn't have worked. It does, so we're just using our tools.**

**Sadie: Trent is so smart. **(She giggled.) **It's great to finally be dating him.**

**(Team Scott)**

"Good call. I'll rearrange it so we can do that," Val said, holding the phone in his hands. "Right, Scott, you hold the camera. Keep an eye on Gwen and Duncan's side. Justin, you got both the light and the door now. I'll communicate with Team Mr. Coconut, who's secured his room."

"Wait, they're calling to help us?" Duncan asked, confused.

"Mr. Coconut is using his battery to keep his power and maximum," Val explained, getting out of his chair and letting Scott take over. "He has both doors shut and is keeping an eye on Justin's side. They're working to patch Team Dakota into the call."

"That's… actually a really smart plan," Gwen admitted. "Why didn't everyone who played the game think of that?"

"Not multiplayer. Which is pretty fun without it," Scott said, scanning the cameras. "Gwen, light."

Chica was staring straight through the window.

"Door!" Val said. Duncan closed it quickly. "No, I meant the other…"

_SCREEE!_

Justin screamed and fainted on the spot. Foxy started to make his way into the room, but Val set the phone down and walked up to him. "_Leave this place by order of Vallowsmeir the Schemer!" _Val bellowed. Foxy screamed, showing all his razor sharp teeth, but backed out of the room. Vallowsmeir crossed it swiftly and slammed the door closed.

"What… was that?" Duncan asked.

"That was me using my authority," Val said. "The thing you should be worried about is that it worked."

**Confessional: Let's have a phone party!**

**Duncan: Forget what I said earlier. Val's a creep! He commanded a **_**robot**_** that was about to kill us! This is too freaky, man!**

**Vallowsmeir: Of course, **_**I'm **_**not worried. Whatever is in those robots have demon souls. Otherwise I couldn't control them. Bart, whatever you did to those things, I applaud you.**

**(Lewis)**

Lewis had come out of the red hallway into a round opening. It was well lit and opened to five different doors. Lewis had stopped to take a break and was currently in a meditative position.

_I obviously got farther than Bart would've liked, since he made this mistake harder to see,_ Lewis thought to himself. _I have five doors, all of which look the exact same. There is nothing on the ceiling and nothing on the floor to indicate anything out of the ordinary. There is no trace of anyone coming into this room. So which door leads to the others?_

Lewis stared at each door, not moving from where he was. Then, after a moment of looking, he smirked. He stood up and walked to the door farthest to the left. He looked above the threshold. There was a number one above it. He did the same for each of the other four doors. They each had a number above them, labeled one to five.

"Oh, now you're a twisted little #$% for this one. If I didn't hate you're guts, I'd thank you for this one," Lewis said as he walked through the door with the two above it.

**Confessional: I'm number-blind. They all look the same to me.**

**Lewis: That one might have been harder to guess, since it's sort of an inside thing. Bart and I have one common thing that we both avoid: the number seventeen. Consider it a weak point of both of us. What Bart did here was label the doors on purpose. I simply went across the room until I added up to seventeen, which is five three times, plus two. I didn't think he'd go that far, but I applaud his audacity.**

**(Team Brick)**

Brick had warned them five minutes prior that they were running low on power. Harold and Bridgette tried cutting back on the lights, but Brick had stopped them. "No, no, keep them on. We need to be ready," he said.

"But we're running low, Brick! We need to conserve power! Gosh!" Harold said.

"Soldier, I'm running this operation! What I say goes! Understood?" Brick barked.

Harold glared at Brick for a few moments. "Crystal," Harold muttered. Brick nodded and continued to look at the camera. Cody sighed, shaking his head. He turned to look outside the door and screamed.

Bonnie waved menacingly.

Cody slammed the door shut, not hesitating a moment.

"Wait, you can't!" Brick started, but he was too late. All the lights flicked off. The pad shut down. And the door opened.

Bonnie still stood where she was. And she was still grinning menacingly.

"Every man for himself!" Brick screamed and started to break for the other door. Bonnie was fast though and leaped over Cody and right in front of Brick. With one nasty _GRIND_ Bonnie and grabbed something in it's mouth.

Brick's leg.

**Confessional: That's going to leave a mark.**

**Harold: I **_**told **_**Brick to conserve power, and what happens? One of those things eats his legs! He's lucky that thing left after the act and we got him to Slender. Fat Man should patch him right up. But seriously, I'm not letting this go unheard.**

**Brick: **(His leg is in a cast and he is using crutches.) **Fat Man said I could be off these in about three weeks. He said I'm still fit to compete, but to take it easy. I'll have to convince the rest of the team I'm still worth something, otherwise, if we lose, I'm toast.**

**(Team Katie)**

Beth was still commanding Team Katie with ease. Lindsey and Katie both shined the lights at intervals and DJ ad Tyler stood the ready for using the doors. Currently, Beth was keeping her eyes on Foxy.

"I know you're just waiting to come out, you sick #$%," Beth muttered.

"What about the others?" DJ asked.

"Let me do my job and you do yours," Beth snapped. "Freddy went backstage again. What is that guy doing? Chica's hanging out at the front entrance. Bonnie's… where'd Bonnie go?"

Lindsey answered with a scream.

Bonnie was licking the window.

"Holy #$%," Tyler screamed and shut the door quickly. "Where did she come from?"

"I saw her last in the dining room," Beth said, scanning all the cameras. "How did she get here so fast?"

"How are we on power?" Katie asked.

"19%. And falling fast. Bonnie's dancing around backstage now, you can open the door Tyler," Beth said. Tyler complied quickly.

"I hope the Villainous Vultures are doing worse than we are," DJ prayed.

**Confessional: Um… I won't answer that.**

**Tyler: Ok, so sports are normally my forte, but I dig FNAF. Bonnie normally isn't this… goofy. I mean, she got us good, but licking the window? What is up with that suit?**

**Katie: I hope Sadie's doing better than I am…**

**(Lewis)**

Lewis was currently back in a red hallway, but it was slightly different than from the one he was walking through earlier. There were black lines leading him where he needed to go. They were slightly faded, so he knew Bart didn't put them there on purpose. He continued walking.

_If Bart did that door challenge the way I think he did, he must have put seven obstacles in my way, _Lewis concluded in his head. _After all, he doesn't stop by of_ten_. The fifth obstacle has to be around here somewhere._

It was closer than he thought. Suddenly, with no warning, his feet flew out from behind him. Lewis grunted as he hit the floor. Suddenly, his feet were pulled upward, throwing him upside down. When he spun around, a slender figure completely black had two hands stretched above his feet. He had on a mask, a white one that looked like a sad face was crying. By moving his feet slightly, Lewis could tell his feet were connected to strings on the figure's hands.

"So _that's _where the Marionette was," Lewis concluded. "I knew you were around here somewhere. You're my step-dad's pride and joy." The Marionette didn't speak, just twisted it's fingers around, making Lewis spin. "You're just going to keep me here? Lame."

The Marionette didn't like being called lame. With a flick of the wrist, Lewis was flung into the wall. There was a loud _CRUNCH _of his ribs cracking. Lewis moaned in pain and remained composed. "Not the first time someone cracked my ribs like that," he muttered. "Next time, try something more damaging."

So the Marionette did. He slammed Lewis onto the ground. There was a crack as his face hit the floor. When Lewis was brought back up, his nose was bleeding. "Really? This is an _amateur's _injury. Snails could give me a bloody nose," Lewis taunted.

The Marionette was no snail. This time, he lifted Lewis with a shake and slammed him into the ceiling. But that was precisely what Lewis wanted. With all the jostling around, Lewis' pink pistol flew from one of his inside suit pockets. It slid into Lewis' hand and he fired.

The Marionette was hit straight in the mask. There were sparks and he collapsed. Lewis was dropped to the ground and he grunted. "I've seen better days," he groaned, applying pressure to the bridge of his nose. "Might as well keep moving. Don't want Bart getting mad at me for killing his 'toy'." Lewis stood carefully and staggered onwards.

**Confessional: The blood was in the warning.**

**Lewis: **(He is shirtless with bandages around his abdomen and cotton balls up his nose.) **I had Fat Man fix me up. Bart said nothing about me getting medical attention. **(He winces.) **Yeah, the Marionette was expected, but I didn't expect it to be that violent. Normally it would have just knocked me out. The next challenge, whatever it is, should be something simple though. Bart is always 'sloppy' on the last two challenges.**

**(Team Dakota)**

"I read you, eh," Zeke said into the phone. "Mr. Coconut says to be wary on our right. Chica seems to favor that side of us, eh."

"I don't get it. Chica's a sweet little thing. Why would she be so aggressive this time?" Izzy pondered.

"Izzy, I know you think these things are sweet little angels, but they aren't you're friends!" Alejandro snapped. "They will _kill _us if they get in! So watch the cameras!"

"I thought you were trying to be nicer," Dakota said sternly.

"I am, but Izzy's clearly being delusional. Er, no offense," Alejandro said.

"No, I'm not. This isn't the Chica I'm familiar with. Where could she be?" Izzy muttered.

"Val says that he's running low on power, eh," Zeke said. "He currently has to keep his left side shut since Freddy's been giving him trouble."

"Has anyone seen Bonnie?" Geoff asked.

Zeke asked and waited for a response. "No dice, eh," Zeke reposnded. "Something about 'blind spot.'"

Geoff paled and checked the light.

Nothing.

"Not mine," Geoff nodded.

_SCREEE!_

"Holy #$%," Noah screamed and slammed his door on Chica's face.

"IZZY!" everyone screamed.

"I just don't get it…" she said, shaking her head.

**Confessional: Everyone has their favorite spots.**

**Geoff: Look, Izzy needs to chill off and focus on the cameras. These things, whatever they are, have obviously replaced her childhood buds. She needs to quit seeing them as good.**

**Zeke: I don't get what's up with Izzy, eh. I mean, I understand, I have a bunch of friends with animals back on the farm. But why be friends with something evil? I just don't get it, eh.**

**(Team Mr. Coconut)**

This team was most obviously doing absolutely fine. Mr. Coconut was watching out for the other teams while Trent was on the phone. Sadie was currently bobbing her head to a song inside her head.

"Warn Val about Freddy. He's sneaking around to the other side of the office," Mr. Coconut warned.

"Right," Trent said and relayed the message.

Sadie stopped bobbing her head. "Hey Val? Has Bonnie showed up at all?" she asked.

"No. She keeps slipping into someone's blind spot. I can't see the Heroes offices, so I think she might be over there somewhere," Mr. Coconut answered.

"Hold on. If Freddy's somewhere, Chica's somewhere, and Bonnie's somewhere, where the heck did…?" Trent trailed off.

There was absolute silence before there was screaming on the phone. Trent dropped it in shock and picked it up. "Hello? Who got attacked?" Trent asked. It was a moment before someone responded. "Team Dakota's on the other end. Foxy must have ganged up with Freddy and taken Team Scott."

"Nothing to do now but help Team Dakota," Mr. Coconut sighed. "Darn, I knew I was forgetting _something _important.

**Confessional: Everyone forgets Foxy until he's sick of being forgotten.**

**Sadie: Poor Team Scott… I hope they got out ok.**

**Scott: No injuries, unfortunately, although Justin passed out again. Although, I saw that Brick got a nasty bite. Hopefully he'll be voted out tonight when they lose. He's a physical threat.**

**(Lewis)**

Dead end. That's where Lewis was, and he wasn't a fan of it. He checked all around the area, even backtracked a while. Nothing. He sighed, shaking his head as he staggered back to the ending.

"I _know _I figured out his clue right." Lewis grumbled. "The Marionette was down this way. Bart doesn't like using false guards. He finds it deceitful. Ironically. Why would there be a dead end here?"

Lewis turned back around and headed back the way he came. Then, he stopped. Turning slowly, Lewis walked to the dead end and stared. And slammed his body left.

A door swung open as he landed back on his feet. "The old hide a door technique. You almost had me there," Lewis chuckled. "Too bad I know you too well." Lewis continued quickly down the hallway.

**Confessional: Hide a bomb!**

**Lewis: Bart's starting to lose it. I guarantee the next thing I'll run into is the room the band is being held. To explain the dead end, Bart likes to take ways most people wouldn't. To extend to the hidden door, I doubt a lot of people know it's there. Looking back, I remember **_**seeing **_**the outline, but there were no thick breaks in the wall to truly know that it was a real door. Tricky, if you don't know Bart.**

**(Team Katie)**

This was it. Three percent left. The left door was closed and the right door was being watched heavily. It was going to be quite close. "I think I see Bonnie down the hall a ways," DJ called.

"We can't risk using the door. Is Freddy still there?" Beth asked.

"Yep," Tyler said as Lindsey pressed the light.

"Great. We're down to one percent," Beth muttered. "Everyone, prepare for the doors to open! Tyler, if you want to live, move your girlfriend into the line of fire." Tyler scowled but moved him and Lindsey over to the desk. DJ and Katie did the same as the lights flickered out. Door doors opened, the left revealing Freddy.

_SCREE!_

"Yeah, yeah, we _know_," Beth grumbled.

"Attention contestants," Bart announced. "The Heroic Hamsters have suffered massive defeat. The Villainous Vultures are the winners of today's challenge. The Heroic Hamsters will have dinner to prepare for the looming vote. And oh, since I _have _to follow this rule, Team Beth gets sub-team immunity for lasting the longest. That is all."

"Darn," Tyler muttered as the filed out of the restaurant and quickly as possible.

**Confessional: Looks like even heroes fall to demons.**

**Vallowsmeir: Worth being the only team to get out. I now feel somewhat safe to organize Scott for future days. Bart not caring about safety intrigues me.**

**Izzy: I don't get it. Where's Bonnie? Where's Chica? Aren't they here to see me?**

**Beth: We lost, but yet again, I'm safe. I'm starting to think that Bart rigged it to keep me in. Oh well, we'll have to see later.**

**Brick: Crap. I better appeal to my team, and fast…**

**(Lewis)**

After walked for a few minutes, Lewis came up to the end of the hallway. At the end was a pile of boxes, stacked up against a door. Lewis smiled and walked as fast as he was able to the boxes. "Freddy? Foxy? Chica? Bonnie? You guys in there?" Lewis asked.

"Why'd you say my name last?" came a female voice, a bit head-strong.

"Aye, lad," came a male voice with a pirate accent. "That step-father of yers, he's a mighty nasty fellow. He took our ship by storm without us even seein' him comin'!"

"He's like that," Lewis responded. "Look, I'm going to get you out of here as fast as I can. My ribs are cracked, so it might take me a while."

"I'd hurry," came an older male voice. "I think Bart wrapped up the challenge by this point."

"I head the announcement," Lewis said, started to move the boxes. He grunted when they accidentally touched his stomach. "Is Chica in there too?"

"P-p-p-present," came a shy voice.

"Good. I thought he'd keep you all in one place," he panted, moving another box. "Give me a few more minutes… I'll get you out."

**(Outside the Pizzeria)**

Bart, the contestants, and Slender were all gathered outside. The animatronics were waiting, inert and lifeless. "This was the first of many challenges to come," Bart said. "Up your game. That display was horrendous. The Villainous Vultures managed to make the thing _entertaining _enough for me not to punish you all, but don't expect me to offer this same generous attitude again."

"That's generous?" Geoff asked, confused.

"Now then. Seeing as I've talked to the owners, these things," Bart said, gesturing to the demon animatronics, "are now rented out to me. They will be patrolling the hotel, keeping an eye on you brats." Everyone's jaws drop, some showing immeasurable fear and panic. One in particular though, grinned.

"Not so fast," someone said firmly. Bart turned around to find a group of four figures stood in front of him.

The first on in front was an older man wearing a fancy black suit with a pink flower in his chest pocket. He wore a white dress shirt and an orange bowtie. On his head was a black top hat with bear ears sticking out the top. His face was covered with wrinkles and a few whiskers as well.

To his right was a younger, darker girl wearing all purple. She wore a purple suit like Lewis, but wore a light blue T-shirt under it. She also had a red and pink bowtie. She had jet black hair with two purple bunny ears sticking out of her head.

To the bear's left was a chubby girl who stood a little behind him. She had blonde hair and wore a yellow dress with an apron that said 'Let's Eat' on the top. She had two orange bows in her hair and she seemed to have little feathers sticking out from her hair.

Finally, off a ways from the chubby girl, was what looked to be like a pirate. He had orangish skin to match his red hair. He had on a fine pirate's jacket and a hook on his right hand. He had whiskers on his face and two orange fox ear on top of his head. He also seemed to have a sword and scabbard attached to his belt.

"I'm host. I command you to return to your offices until the challenge is over," Bart demanded. The bunny laughed.

"You think you have power just because you have a job? Look, buddy, I have a job too, meaning I command you to get suck it," she said, giggling.

"You want me to leave because my presence disrupts you're ego?" Bart asked. This threw the bunny off a little, but she held firm. "Sorry, but you're too pathetic. Much like you're guitar skills."

"Why you little!" the bunny started and started to attack, but the bear and fox held her back.

"Calm down Bonnie. Remember what Lewis told us," the bear said firmly. Bonnie stopped, still looking angry, but nodded. The bear took a step toward Bart. "You're position holds nothing on us. We officially own this restaurant. Technically, you are trespassing since we have not given permission for you to enter."

"You're finally doing something to protect your home?" Bart taunted. "Took you long enough to get out of the shadows and into daylight."

"Let me gut 'em Freddy," the fox muttered. "He won't a see me comin'!"

"No, not yet Foxy," Freddy whispered. He then said louder, "Forgive me if I'm wrong, but we signed a contract with the previous host, Lewis Ellimist."

"Anything signed by him is void. I'm host and only things I do are now valid," Bart said, waving it aside.

"Then you have to leave," came a quiet squeak. Everyone looked past the first three people to the chicken, who eeped.

"What did that thing say?" Bart snarled.

"She's not a _thing_, you _thing_," Bonnie mocked. "Go ahead Chica."

"Oh, well, I, um, you see, we signed so that, um, Lewis could use our place for some, uh, pizza making," Chica said awkwardly, blushing like mad. "So, um, well, since you didn't sign, you can't, um… be here."

Bart was silent for a long time. He looked at the four oddballs carefully. "Very well," Bart said. "I shall leave with custody of these animatronics."

"No," Foxy said. "Those nasty vermin belong to us, sad to say it. Ye have no business with them. If ye even think 'bout takin' 'em, it would be stealin' lad. And as a noble pirate, I don't tolerate thieves."

"Absurd. You gave them to us," Bart said.

"Where in writing did we say that, big boy?" Bonnie said, smirking. "Face it. You got rid of us so you could steal these things. Now that you can't… whoops! No demon guards for you!"

Bart snarled emotionlessly. He stared at each one of them, moving from Freddy, to Chica, to Bonnie, to Foxy, back to Feddy. He growled. "Fine. Keep your pathetic things. Have fun being sued," Bart muttered.

"Can't really sue us for something legal," Bonnie pointed out. "Oh, by the way, hi Izzy!"

"Hi Bonnie!" Izzy called back.

"Wait… _those _are the guys you were friends with?" Geoff asked.

"Yep!"

Everyone on Team Dakota minus Izzy face palmed.

**Confessional: Mistakes happen.**

**Izzy: I knew those guys were around here somewhere! And look, Chica's shy! I sure told them, huh!**

**Dakota: Now I feel kind of stupid for doubting her…**

**Alejandro: Note to self: Apologize to Izzy.**

Freddy and Chica both removed the animatronics somewhere safe, Chica doing so shyly. This left Bart grumbling to himself, but he soon addressed the contestants. "Now that my big twist is gone, I might as well reveal this," he muttered. "A new idol called the Bart Idol is now in play. It sits someone out of the challenge of the players choosing. The person it is played on will not be able to vote at the ceremony either. But they are very well immune."

Before chatter could start, Bart held up a hand. "Also, of note, the entire staff is now banned from talking to any contestants. Fat Man can only be seen if you speak to me first. Brick, you're cleared. The only one you are allowed to speak with is myself. You may now go." With that being said, everyong left, some not as positive as others.

**Confessional: The Bart Idol: Selfish since right now.**

**Brick: I kind of wish I could have it to use on myself. It would make me less of a target…**

**Dawn: **(Her eyes are closed and she's in the fetal position.) **So dark…**

**Cody: I guess it's time to talk to the others about the vote. This isn't going to be pleasant…**

After all the contestants had left, Bart was alone in the street with Bonnie and Foxy. Bart turned and sneered. "You should have kept out of the way as instructed," Bart growled.

"You're talking to us, the pranksters of the band," Bonnie pointed out. "You think we'd listen to rules?"

Bart growled and reached inside his suit. Foxy took noticed and reached for his sword. "Don't even, laddey," Fozy warned. Bart scowled, but removed his hand.

"Looks like you're doing well," came Lewis' voice. Bart threw a glance at the restaurant to find Lewis leaning against the window, his hand grasping his side in pain.

"You meddling brat. You knew the agreement. You were to stay away from the challenge area during the challenge," Bart growled.

"No, I was to not interfere with the contestants in any way shape or form. I avoided them. In fact, they haven't seen me all day," Lewis said. "Too busy saving hostages."

Bart glared. "I'll call Mr. Grills. He'll fire you on the spot," Bart said, reaching for his phone.

"Nope," Bonnie said. "We kind of already called. Mr. Grills apologized that we got involved and gave us some cash. Sweet. We should be kidnapped more often."

"Don't give the man anymore ideas, Bon," Fozy said. "I think that the boss man gave us a fine sense of compensation. Still, I wouldn't mind guttin' this poor ol' excuse of a #$%."

Bart gave a toneless laugh, which was actually really creepy. "You couldn't touch me," Bart said. "As long as I am host, I am invincible."

"What, do you think I'm a god in that position?" Lewis said. "Get it through you're thick skull. You're not immortal. Heck, you nowhere close."

"On the contrary, I can tell by the wrinkles forming on your face I'm still host," Bart said, an evil smile with no emotion appearing on his face.

Everyone still in the area winced. "Unfortunately… Mr. Grills sees that you still get a fair run," Lewis confirmed. "You still have two days to impress him."

"Very well. I'll use them wisely," Bart said.

"However, the restaurant and anything owned by it is now banned from you," Lewis finished. "This section of town is now off limits to the Total Drama staff, unless told otherwise by Freddy."

Bart shrugged. "Fine. They are of no more use to me," Bart said. "Return to your suite within an hour. I don't want you hanging out with these… things." And with that, Bart walked off after the contestants.

Lewis clenched his fist. "You aren't my dad," he muttered.

"Tough guy, huh?" Freddy asked, coming out of the restaurant with Chica.

"Yeah. You don't have to be related to him though," Lewis said. "Sorry about this. Whatever Mr. Grills gave you, I'll add double to it."

"No, don't worry about it," Freddy said. Bonnie looked like she was about to protest, but Freddy held up his hand. "We're doing fine as we are now. Just visit more often, ok?"

"About that… we're kind of in town for over the next week," Lewis said, rubbing his neck. "You guys are free to come by the hotel and hang in my suite if you want. Pinkie's probably going to be bored out of her mind."

"Aye, we'd love to see the bride to be!" Foxy said happily. "I remember when ye were just a young sea dog, looking for romance on ye own."

"Oh, quiet Foxy," Bonnie said. "Not another one of your tales of love."

"Ye just don't want to hear about the one with the rubber ducky. I remember ye were the center of that date," Fozy chuckled. Bonnie blushed furiously, trying to hide her face. Lewis laughed.

"Well, nice seeing you guys," Lewis said. "I better get these ribs checked out."

"We'll see you some other time, then," Freddy said. "Although, we'll be sure to take you up on that offer. Chica's a mean chef and she could help Pinkie a lot with her cake."

"Oh, um, well," Chica said, turning blue.

"It's cool Chica. If you want to help, seriously, tell me. Pinkie and I love to see you guys," Lewis said. The band nodded and Lewis took his leave.

**(Lobby)**

Tables had been moved into the lobby for dinner. Currently, while the Villainous Vultures were relaxing, the Heroic Hamsters were discussing the vote. Presently, Team Brick was discussing Brick's injury.

"I'll be fine, cadets," Brick reassured. "I'll still be able to win the war with this. A true soldier carries on."

"But didn't Fat Man tell you to keep off it?" Bridgette said. "I don't know, the place where the losers are might be more relaxing."

"I said I'm fine soldier. We need to worry more about the looming vote," Brick said, changing the subject. "I say we target Larry. He's a physically strong opponent, and I see no other option."

"Sure, I'm game," Cody said. B gave a thumbs up. Harold said nothing, only slightly nodded.

**Confessional: Even injured legs give a kick.**

**Bridgette: Brick's hot, but his leg… I'm still a nice girl. I don't want him to suffer on that thing. I just hope he understands.**

**Harold: It was Brick's fear, arrogance, and bad leadership which lead us to lose. The others can't see it, but I do. I'm voting Brick, mostly for the injury, the other for just not being the right kind of player.**

Meanwhile, Team Katie was taking a more chill approach to the vote. "We should vote for Brian. You know, because of his hurt leg," Lindsey said. "I don't want him to be hurting."

"Agreed," DJ, Katie, and Tyler all said together.

"What? No!" Beth said, shaking her head. "Brick's no threat. We need to take someone out with actual influence. Like Larry. He's a physical threat. Plus, I think he cost us the challenge."

The two couples looked at each other, then at Beth. "Look Beth, strategy aside, Brick might be in real pain," DJ explained. "I know you want to win, we all do, but safety comes first. Brick needs a good place to rest. Here isn't it."

"Plus, who knows what other dangerous challenges there'll be," Tyler pointed out. "We can't really use our most physical player if he can't walk."

"But… ugh, fine. You idiots do what you want. But mark my words, I will make it farther than you because of my strategizing!" Beth swore and left angrily.

"What's up with Beth?" DJ asked.

"It's a girl thing," Katie said simply.

"Like, totally," Lindsey agreed.

**Confessional: It's a Confessional thing.**

**Katie: You know, it's been a while, but I haven't had a panic attack about Sadie for a while. I think I might be adjusting to life without her. I still love her and she's my BFFFL, but I think I can handle being far away from her for a long time. I hope DJ will help me talk to her tomorrow though.**

**Beth: These guys don't know the first thing about strategy. Brick would bring us down in challenges, yes, but he would be easy to beat in the finale. Ugh, fine. I'm still voting Larry, so whatever.**

**Tyler: I think Linds needs more testing. She forgot the difference between salt and sugar. **(Pauses.) **On second thought, so do I.**

The last group was Team Larry, who… wasn't doing much. Larry was sitting with both Zoey and Mike, looking around the lobby. "He's not here either," Larry muttered.

"He's _still _gone?" Zoey asked.

"If I wasn't worried before, I am now," Larry said earnestly. "He's not like this at all."

"We can look after the elimination," Mike said. "Right now, we need to know who to vote. And Larry, be honest this time and vote for who you say."

"I thought we already established Brick," Larry said. "He has an injury, and thus prevents us from winning challenges easier. Also, I don't think it's very fun."

"Alright, sounds good," Zoey said. "We'll see you at elimination then."

"Yes, sounds good," Larry said and distractly left the table. Soon after he was gone, Dawn, more pale than normal, walked by.

"Don't tell Larry. I'm voting for him," she said in a dead whisper and walked away. Mike and Zoey looked at each other.

"How are we supposed to respond to that?" Mike asked.

"Only one real answer. Wing it," Zoey shrugged.

**Confessional: This actually might be a close vote for once.**

**Dawn: **(Looks lost.) **Nothing against Larry. It's just… I don't like those voices…**

**Larry: Sorry, I'm a bit distracted. Shrub has been gone for almost a whole day. He's my best friend, of course I'd worry! I just have no clue where he could be…**

**(Restraints Hotel Backyard)**

After about an hour, the fourteen Heroic Hamsters had gathered for their next elimination ceremony. Bart stood at Lewis' pedestal, waiting. "You guys take forever," he muttered. "You're all intelligent. Well, most of you. Not a lot of you. Very few. Anyway, go vote. Katie, you're not smart nor dumb, you start."

Katie pouted, looking offended. "Lewis normally asks us questions before we vote," Katie said.

"I'm not my _step_-son," Bart scoffed. "However, I will indulge this… _foolishness_. Lindsey, how is it being a girl with no intelligence and even less self-esteem?"

"Great! I think," Lindsey said, unsure.

"Idiot. Mike, do you feel as if you are in control now? Or are you going to spring into a monster and kill us all?" Bart asked.

"For your information, none of my personalities are working," Mike said. He got a glare from Zoey and he corrected, "Much."

"Much being the key word," Bart said. "And finally, Brick. Does your uselessness make you feel ashamed or horrified?"

"Neither, general. I feel I can still win this," Brick answered.

"There, Katie, I asked _questions. _Now go vote before I change my mind about you're intelligence," Bart said. Katie pouted more and went to vote.

**Voting Confessional: He's not very subtle, is he?**

**Katie: I know I'm not a math wiz, but I'm still intelligent. We all have some forms of knowledge. **(Crosses off Brick's picture.)

**DJ: Bart has a lot of nerve to tell Katie stuff like that. I'm not the violent kind of guy, but I will hurt anyone who insults my girlfriend. **(Crosses off Brick's picture.)

**Beth: This'll show those idiots that strategy is important. They'll thank me yet. **(Crosses off Larry's picture.)

**Brick: I can still win the war. I just need to keep off my leg and eliminate physical threats so I can have an easier time in challenges. Simple. **(Crosses off Larry's picture.)

**Mike: Zoey and I agreed… to vote Brick. Sorry Dawn, but… **(Gives a staggering breath.) _**Oh no you don't…**_

**Dawn: I'm sorry Larry… but those voices were too strong for me to not do this. **(She weeps as she crosses Larry's picture.)

When Larry had cast the last vote, Bart had left to tally them. He came back… empty handed. "You don't need popcorn," he affirmed. From his pocket, he produced a packet of pens. "These, on the other hand, will help you in life."

"Cause that's what you're all about," Beth muttered.

"Indeed," Bart agreed. "For that smart mouth comment, I should eliminate you. But I am in no way bias unlike my dear _step-_son, so you get a pen, Beth. Also DJ, Katie, Tyler, and Lindsey for automatically being immune. If that immunity weren't there I'd vote off half of you."

"Hey! Like, rude," Lindsey said, catching her pen.

"You're rude for being alive, filthy brat," Bart grumbled. "Also safe, unfortunately, are Zoey."

"Cody."

"Bridgette."

"Mike."

"B."

"Harold."

"And, most unfortunate of all, my failed experiment of a niece, Dawn," Bart grumbled. Dawn actually sobbed at that, but quickly caught her pen. "You revolting piece of #$%. You shouldn't be on this show for what you are," Bart grumbled.

With a loud _BUM _Slender appeared behind Bart. "_Lewis told me to inform you that you are to finish the elimination now. Quit stalling."_

"He is _not _in charge! _I _am! I demand you leave!" Bart demanded. Slender shrugged and vanished. Bart composed himself and looked at both Brick and Larry. Brick looked a little worried while Larry looked confident. "Last pen. Last chance at a successful future which none of you will have anyway. Larry or Brick. It goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Why does Lewis always do such long pauses anyway? Larry," Bart said and tossed the head the pen. Brick sighed in defeat and stood up on his crutches.

"It's been great soldiers," Brick said with a salute. Everyone minus Beth saluted back. Brick hobbled over to the Rockets of Shame and put them on. With a loud roar, the rockets ignited and shot into the night sky, taking Brick with them.

"That was anti-climatic," Bart muttered. "Leave. I don't wish to see you until the next challenge. And even then I don't want to see you. Oh, and Team Brick is changed to Team Cody. He's the only one who deserves the title." The contestants shrugged and left the area.

**Confessional: And Mr. Grills wanted to see this?**

**Dawn: **(Looks more or less back to normal.) **I better apologize to Larry. I was just acting on impulse from those things… Bart, what are you messing with?**

**Harold: Can't say I'll miss him much. I will miss him, but not the arrogance.**

**Larry: No idea how I almost went, but people must see me as a threat. Better lay low again. While simultaneously looking for Shrub, that is.**

**Beth: Ugh! Will **_**nothing **_**go my way?**

**Cody: So, I'm the new team leader, huh? I guess that's kind of cool. I just hope I don't blow it and get voted off.**

Bart was now standing in front of the Restraints Hotel. "And now we can end this stupid thing," Bart grumbled. "It goes to show that crippled people are scum of the Earth and should all be killed off. Makes the world more efficient."

"I came down here to make sure you got to the point," Lewis said, coming up from behind Bart. "Wrap it up."

"What part of you are not in charge do you not comprehend?" Bart asked grumpily. "What do we have in store for our contestants next time? Will one of them die? I hope so."

"Find out next time on Total Drama All Stars," Lewis finished.

"I said this was _my _show!"

"It's _not _yours! Ugh!"

"Find out next time on Total Drama All Stars," Bart grumbled and the camera cut with Bart decking Lewis in the face.

Votes

Bridgette: Brick

B: Larry

Harold: Brick

Cody: Larry

Brick: Larry

DJ: Brick

Katie: Brick

Lindsey: Brick

Beth: Larry

Tyler: Brick

Zoey: Brick

Dawn: Larry

Mike: Larry

Larry: Brick

Brick: 8 Votes

Larry: 6 Votes

Heroic Hamsters: Team Cody- Bridgette, B, Harold, Cody

Team Katie- DJ, Katie, Lindsey, Beth, Tyler

Team Larry- Zoey, Dawn, Mike, Larry

Villainous Vultures: Team Dakota- Noah, Izzy, Dakota, Geoff, Alejandro, Ezekiel

Team Mr. Coconut- Sadie, Trent, Mr. Coconut

Team Scott- Gwen, Duncan, Scott, Justin, Vallowsmeir

Eliminated: Heather, Sierra, Owen, Jo, Sam, Courtney, Lightning, Cameron, Brick

Idols

Angel Idol: Winning team votes someone off losing team (NOT FOUND)

Bart Idol: Sits one person out of the challenge and makes them unable to vote (NOT FOUND)

Chef Idol: Dating Idol (HELD BY ALEJANDRO)

Chris Idol: Immunity

Red Idol- (HELD BY BETH)

Orange Idol- (HELD BY CODY)

Yellow Idol- (HELD BY MR. COCONUT)

Green Idol- (HELD BY GEOFF)

Blue Idol- (HELD BY SCOTT)

Purple Idol- (HELD BY MIKE)

Pink Idol- (HELD BY ALEJANDRO)

Fat Man Idol: Allows any staff member (minus Lewis) to help in a challenge (HELD BY DAKOTA)

Leroy Idol: Divides the votes on player in half (NOT FOUND)

Pinkie Idol: Immunity for someone who isn't the one playing the idol (NOT FOUND)

Slender Idol: Only the user's vote counts in an elimination (NOT FOUND)

Slenderstine Idol: Stops three people from voting (NOT FOUND)

**BN: And there's another chapter! I'm quite enjoying to write these Bart chapters. They're fun! Then again, Bart's a pretty fun character. I think I'm making really well on my goals right now with updating this thing.**

**So, time to talk about the elimination. Brick was, believe me or not, a blast to write. He was a soldier, yes, but he cared about his soldiers too. His dynamic with Harold was important in that he doesn't discriminate people who are physically weak. However, Brick was not a big character who offered little to other character's plot. However, I wanted to take him out in the best way possible, so I gave him a honorable discharge. Whether you liked him or not, he places twenty-eighth.**

**And thus ends part one of the Bart arc. What did you think? Like it? Hate it? Needed more dancing butterflies? Let me know in a review!**

**Next Time: **It's safe to assume Bart causes more trouble and Lewis is recovering from his broken ribs. The contestants mingle and strategize. The contestants go to a nearby factory for a nice challenge of hide and go seek… at least, until Bart changes it into a game of SFC Containment Breach. Also, the synths come over to visit… hilarity insues.


	21. E10 P1: Dolls Are Not Puppets

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama, Pinkie Pie, Slender, Shrub, FNAF, or SFC Containment Breach. I do own Bart, Fat Man, Larry, Lewis, Val, and a new character. Anything related to the synths is owned by Alphathegriffin17. If I missed anything, odds are I don't own it.**

**Warning: This chapter contains yelling, TV criticism, treatment of injuries, threats, eavesdropping, scheming, a tad bit of love, hilarity, shocking twists, and some dark moments. You have been warned.**

**Poll: The poll is still up guys! Vote for who you want to win TDASB in my profile! Poll closes when I put up episode eleven! Results will be posted then.**

**Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: Hey guys. Double update, huh? I hope this makes you guys happy. I know it makes me smile. **** Anyway, I have something to say. At this point in the fic, the mood starts to get a little darker. It will still have many funny moments to come, but the tone starts to get a bit more serious. I figured I warn you guys, but I doubt you'll mind. Anyway, read away!**

You can't contain the leech!

E10 P1: Dolls Are Not Puppets

It was a quiet night, peaceful, serene. At least, it was until Bart began the episode. Down in the Not-So-Silent Hill, in front of the Restraints Hotel, stood Bart, who was staring emotionlessly into the camera. "Fools. Just watch the previous episodes to know what happened," Bart muttered.

"_You're kind of required by contract to do this," _Slender said, appearing behind Bart with a _BUM_.

"Not in charge. I can do what I wish to do and you are not allowed to stop me," Bart said.

"_Just recap," _Slender said.

"Very well," Bart said. "Last time on this ridiculous show, I came aboard and made it much more efficient. Fat Man is not squandering resources, the challenges are no longer boring, and the contestants show me respect. And the bias has gone down as well."

"_You call that entire recap not bias? It was all about the changes you made," _Slender said.

"Silence. You do not matter to me," Bart said. "Last time, we saw Katie and DJ hook up. Which, in all honesty, is a mistake waiting to happen. We saw people get injured. And the cripple, Brick, got eliminated. And we saw rules be broken. Tell me, how many contestants have gotten out from their rooms since we didn't have my sentinels?"

"_Having those _things _wander the halls was all levels of bad," _Slender said flatly.

"You're jealous because I came up with the idea. Fool. You aren't smart enough to rival me," Bart muttered. "Anyway, who will conquer the challenge? It'll be a dosy. Who will be voted off? I'm hoping it's that failed child living scum who should have been…" Bart shook.

"_Find out now, on Total Drama All Stars," _Slender finished.

"This show is _mine_!"

(Theme Song; I wanna be famous)

**(Lewis' Suite)**

Currently, the entire staff minus acting host was in Lewis' suite. Lewis was on his couch with a black eye while Fat Man stood near him, messing with medication and needles. Pinkie was standing worriedly behind Fat Man and Slender stood nearby.

"I'd say you're an arrogant fool, but you'd take it as a compliment," Fat Man said.

"I'm insulted you think so," Lewis said and winced.

"_He's up to no good Lewis. That stunt with the animatronics? I followed it up and talked to Freddy more. They are _highly _unstable. What they did to Larry and Brick was proof that they could've easily killed each and every one of those contestants," _Slender said.

"I know that. But I prevented them from roaming around the hotel by finding the synths. Whatever Bart had in store for them is now out of the equation. That means he has to readjust his plan, modify certain things," Lewis said.

"Hold still," Fat Man said, holding Lewis steady as he applied ointment to his eye. "You are under a lot of stress. Did you take the pills I gave you earlier?"

"No. I need Bean's anger. It kept me going when I fought the Marionette, and I guarantee I'll need it again with whatever tomorrow brings," Lewis said, wincing.

Meanwhile, Pinkie shook her head. "I can't take it anymore!" she suddenly shouted. Everyone in the room turned to her, looking at her curiously. Pinkie shoved past Fat Man, shoved him aside, and kissed Lewis right on the lips.

When they pulled apart, she slapped him hard.

"Ouch!" Lewis groaned.

"You're an idiot Lewis Ellimist! A complete utter idiot!" she said. "Do you have any idea what I thought when I saw you come in the suite? I thought Bart had beaten you to death! I thought… I thought…"

Pinkie broke down crying, kneeling beside the couch. Fat Man and Slender glanced at each other, not saying a word. Lewis put a comforting hand on Pinkie's shoulder. "Hey, I'm ok," he said. "You know my line of work is dangerous."

"But you never tell me! You always rush in!" Pinkie said.

"She's right. One Hundred percent of injuries I treat come from you're recklessness," Fat Man offered. The couple gave him a look and Fat Man whistled innocently.

"Look, Pinkie, something is going on. I'm dang sure it's about what Val is after. I had enough on my plate with him. Now I have to face off against Bart, and you three are allowed nowhere near the contestants. Neither am I. But if Bart is going to do something, I need to be in the general area to stop him. I need your support in this."

Pinkie looked at her fiancé long and hard. "One Hawaiian Roll," she said.

"Fake butter?"

"Duh."

"Alright. I'll sneak into the pizzeria and ask Chica for one."

"Love: immediately resolved by baked goods," Fat Man said, pulling out a notebook. "Completely fascinating."

"Are you moronic fools done?" came a stern voice. Everyone turned to see Bart standing in the doorway, glaring at everyone in the room. "Lewis, I request you're presence tomorrow to introduce the challenge and to finish the challenge. That is all."

Lewis raised an eyebrow. "What ever happened to no being seen?"

"Don't question. Questions lead to violence. And your dear uncle has seen enough today," Bart said and hastily exited.

"_If anything, I find you guys extremely lucky," _Slender muttered. "_I have to see him every few minutes. Think of the drama I go through."_

"Says the guy without broken ribs," Fat Man countered.

"_I never said it was physical drama."_

**Confessional: I can't believe it's not butter!**

**Fat Man: Bart is elusive, I'll give him that. He reveals nothing of his plan to anyone nor has he used the confessional. Makes me wonder if he checks these.**

**Lewis: Bart may control everything, but the one thing he does not have access to is the footage room. Granted, he hasn't asked, but I rest well knowing he can't look at any confessionals I make, meaning I can still check in here to update my progress.**

**(Angel Wing)**

The teams were getting ready for sleep, and the Villainous Vultures were once again enjoying the luxury. Dakota and Izzy were currently playing Mario Cart while Alejandro stood in the kitchen. The course they were currently doing was Rainbow Road.

"No! Don't drive off that, dangit! No, no, no!" Izzy yelled at the TV.

Dakota pounded buttons and she quickly crossed the finish line. "Yes! I win!" Dakota said happily.

"Lucky. The power of the road was in you," Izzy muttered. "That stupid thing always gets in my way."

"Sorry Izzy, but the road speaks to only a few of us," Alejandro said, walking out of the kitchen. "Also, I just wanted to apologize for doubting you about your friends. They were real and we ignored you. I'm sorry."

"Oh, come on Al. I know I can be a little annoying sometimes. But thanks," Izzy said, grinning. "You're not such a bad guy."

"I'm glad that I'm succeeding in something," he said, returning the smile. "Mind if I give it a go?"

"By all means," Dakota said, getting another controller. Right then, Zeke entered the room. Izzy beamed and smirked as he entered. Zeke quickly caught this and looked at the TV.

"Again, eh? Alright. But I get the mushroom fella, eh," Zeke said and took a seat with the others.

**Confessional: Those guys…**

**Alejandro: I have to admit, Izzy is a formidable opponent at this game. Mario Cart, that is. Dang, she knows how to use those shells…**

**Izzy: Zeke's fun. He knows when to give me some fun! Plus, he's kind of fitting in our weird circle now. It's nice. Too bad Val isn't here, otherwise this would be the maximum boost fun day!**

Geoff and Noah were engaging in some of the most dangerous combat ever. This was a duel that would end all wars. Everything was riding on this one moment. Whoever won this would be the ruler of everything forever.

Geoff and Noah were having a staring contest.

"I've studied years in the art of mastering this challenge. I have extreme mental focus and ability. You might as well blink now," Noah said.

"On the contrary, being a party dude, I can stay awake for maximum hours," Geoff countered. "I've trained my eyes to always be open, so I can't miss any party."

The two rivals stared into each other's souls. Neither one was going to go down easy. They were sitting there for about an hour when something happened.

"NO DANGGIT! I LOST AGAIN!" came Izzy's voice from the other room. Geoff jerked his head, blinking in the process. Noah smirked, folding his arms.

"Another thing I'm good at? Not letting Izzy distract me," Noah said. "Trust me, I was relying on that actually happening."

Geoff nodded his defeat and held out his hand. Noah took it. "You're not such a bad guy Noah. You just like to annoy people too much," Geoff conceded.

"I admit, I have faults," Noah admitted. "But I have my reasons. Just like you have yours to party. It's how we are."

"Understandable," Geoff said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the green Chris Idol. "Here, you can have this thing. I can respect you now, and I think that this might better you're game. I don't think I'll need it. Play it after the popcorn is handed out. You can play it on anyone, but that's the gist."

Noah eyed the idol. "You know I don't want to be here," Noah stated.

"And I want you to stop the snarky attitude," Geoff said, placing it next to Noah. "Consider it yours, whether you want it or not. Later." Geoff stood up and took his leave, sticking Noah with something he didn't want.

**Confessional: Lewis said nothing about giving that thing to someone else.**

**Geoff: Noah deserves that thing more than me. Besides, when it comes down to it, I don't **_**need **_**immunity. I'm pretty safe as it is. If Noah gets any farther, he might be a target. Plus, it's kind of revenge for him being so annoying.**

**Noah: Erg. I did the math and I can't go home if I own this thing. If my name isn't called, I automatically have to play it. Geoff… well played.**

In a different room, Team Mr. Coconut was relaxing in their room. Mr. Coconut was charging and Trent and Sadie were watching a movie. As of now, they were watching _Frozen_. Sadie shivered and Trent chuckled, holding her closer.

"I thought the cold didn't bother you anyway?" Trent asked, smirking. Sadie giggled and Mr. Coconut groaned.

"This movie is so pointless," the nut muttered. "I mean, the plot is so erratic. Christoph is a random character, Elsa is psychotic, and Anna must be suffering from some amnesia. The only good character in this thing is Sven, and he's a reindeer!"

"It's not just about that," Sadie said. "It shows that women don't need men to save them. Although, I still would like Trent to save me if he needed to."

"That's another thing. Every Disney movie has some princess who needs saving in the first place. Can't we have a _man _in distress for once?" Mr. Coconut pointed out.

Trent chuckled lightly. "I take it you aren't a big fan of Disney," Trent guessed.

"I'm just saying Pixar is a lot more advanced and can get around a decent plot," Mr. Coconut muttered. "Although if I had to choose one good Disney movie, it'd be _Tangled_."

"Why didn't you speak up? We can watch that instead," Sadie suggested.

"I said if I _had _to pick. I'd probably still be just as critical," Mr. Coconut said.

**Confessional: Possible movie critic?**

**Mr. Coconut: I'm just saying that most movies are bad. I've yet to find something solid that I actually enjoy and offers something useful to the world. Probably just me. Disney will probably sue me for being so critical, but what the heck? You only live once.**

**Sadie: I guess we all have our own opinions. Some like Disney, others don't. I find them romantic, anyway.**

In the last room of the Angel Wing, Justin was the only one asleep. Duncan and Gwen were alone as Val and Scott had left. They were currently watching a horror movie.

"Why do they never run?" Gwen complained, watching boredly at the screen. "I mean, there is a crazy psycho killer walking toward you. My first instinct? Get the #$% out of there! I mean, seriously!"

"I hear you babe. No one makes good horror now a days. Surprise us!" Duncan yelled at the screen. "Oh well. Blood and gore, that's always refreshing. Must be because I'm a teenager or something."

"Must be," Gwen giggled. "But I agree. Something about horror sucks me in. It's kind of amusing."

"I wholeheartedly agree," Duncan agreed.

**Confessional: Must be movie night or something.**

**Gwen: It's nice just to sit back and watch movies for once. Duncan's not worried, I'm not worried, and everything is fine. We're in a solid spot, so no worries.**

**(Demon Wing)**

The Heroic Hamsters were yet again faced with the dreaded Demon Wing. At present, Team Cody was talking about the latest elimination. "I don't get it. We had the votes on Larry. Why did Brick go?" Cody asked.

"Maybe because he was an arrogant and cocky leader who cost us the challenge?" Harold suggested. "Sorry, but I couldn't stand by and let us fall so easily. Voting off Brick was my best option."

Cody and B looked looked at each other. "Um… Harold… wasn't that a little mean?" Cody said. "I mean, sure, Brick got cocky and his fear was involved, but we tend to act that way from fear. It's natural. Are you saying if ninjas were involved last challenge that you wouldn't behave like Brick?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying," Harold said. "I don't let my actions affect my team. If I'm scared, fine. Better to have my team win and suffer then be comfortable and lose."

"Where's Bridgette? What's her stand on this?" Cody asked.

"Who knows? She left a while ago. I'm not arguing. This place is hell," he muttered. "I'm going to sleep. Wake me up later." Harold laid down a slept.

"I'm starting to think the wrong guy left," Cody told B, who nodded his agreement.

**Confessional: A lot of fans would think so too.**

**B: This might sound a little self-conceited, but I'm in a good spot here on my team. See, Brick injured himself. I feel bad for the guy, but he was the obvious boot. Now, Harold is making himself a target. Not to mention Beth is still a target from on Team Katie. I might win this time around.**

**Cody: B isn't really a voice of justice I would like, but he's a smart guy who keeps me sane right now. We've been crippled big time with the loss of Brick. I don't want to cut Harold, but it seems more and more likely. We'll have to see who wins the challenge.**

Team Katie was much chiller. The two couples, while suffering from the heat, were playing a game of 'What Your Other Likes'. Currently, Tyler was guessing Lindsey's favorite type of fruit.

"Hmm… you really seem to like oranges," Tyler guessed.

"Yay! You got it right!"

"DJ, you're turn," Katie said.

DJ thought for a moment, trying to think hard. "Do you like… kiwis?"

"Nope," Katie said. "Grapefruit. It's an acquired taste, but I love it. It tastes so good."

"Not something I'm used to, but that's the thing. None of this couple stuff is something I'm used to," DJ chuckled. "But I'm getting by just fine."

"Yes you are. Just wait. It gets better," Katie said, smirking evilly.

"So, how's Sadie going? I haven't seen her since… a long time, actually," Tyler said.

Katie suddenly look sad and looked a little distant. "I haven't seen her recently… we were separated by the teams. But we'll meet up again soon. We've gotten this far, so we just have a little ways to go."

"Merge should be getting closer," DJ admitted. "I'm thinking it might be the final twelve. I could be wrong though, so don't hold me to it."

"Yeah… we just need to keep going," Katie said, looking confident. "I can get there, peace of cake. I just need a little help, that's all."

"Don't worry, me and Linds have you're back," Tyler affirmed.

"Yay! Double date!" Lindsey exclaimed. Both couples laughed.

**Confessional: Keep moving forward. I was required by law to say that eventually.**

**Katie: DJ's a good boyfriend, always keeping me happy. Maybe we can go meet Sadie tomorrow. I hope she's been doing ok. It's been rough not being able to talk to her.**

**Lindsey: Did you know Tyler's favorite color was red? I **_**totally **_**didn't know that!**

The final group in the Demon Wing was Team Larry. Mike had once again left mysteriously so it left the two girls and Larry alone. Larry was both looking concerned and worried while Dawn looked guilty. "I just don't get it," Larry muttered. "Shrub is nowhere to be found and I was almost eliminated. I can understand why, but this makes no sense."

"Most things don't," Zoey muttered. "Ok, is it just me, or am I really the only one effected by this room?"

"Just you," Dawn said quietly. "I'm at calm with my…" she winces but quickly recovers, ",,, mind and I can't feel the pain in this room."

"Are you doing alright?" Larry asked. "I've noticed you've been way off since the challenge. What did you see in those things?"

"Pain… anger… darkness… everything evil you can imagine," Dawn shuddered. "Especially considering those things. The myths about the children? Those things did that. Granted not here, not recently, but those things _killed _children. And considering I'm…" Dawn caught herself and continued, "Anyway, point is, I didn't enjoy that experience."

"I bet," Larry muttered. "Well, I'll try to help you avoid things like that again. I didn't mean to get caught and expose you to something like that. I promise I'll improve."

"Thanks Larry. Oh… and I want to apologize. I voted for you since I was kind of off about the whole thing," Dawn admitted.

"One vote from Dawn against all the mistakes for the show. I think that's a lax punishment," Larry muttered. "I'm going to go try and find Shrub. I'll see you two in the morning." Larry stood up and made his way out of the room.

"Am I still the legit only person still complaining?" Zoey asked.

**Confessional: I'd complain if I had to sleep there too.**

**Zoey: Seriously, I think that room affects me badly. I just feel… yuck. But anyway, I hope the team isn't falling apart again. That would most definitely be bad.**

**Larry: Time to find my mysteriously vanished pet.**

**Dawn: After Zoey finally fell asleep, I slipped out of my room. I **_**really **_**need to check with Fat Man. Those souls… whatever it is, I don't think they effected my health in a good way.**

**(Main Lobby)**

Bridgette had made her way back to the main lobby. She didn't know why, but she felt as if she needed to go there. Once there, she noticed two other people already there. She walked up to them.

"Glad to see you came," 'Mike' said, his hair down. "I've arranged it so that Beth came here as well. Sorry to spoil our 'fun'."

"Don't talk gross. I don't need to hear it," Beth muttered.

"I take it you wanted to talk votes first, snuggle later?" Bridgette asked.

"Yes and no. First off, allow me to introduce myself. I'm Mal," Mal said, smirking evilly. "Second, let me get something straight. I'm not Mike. I will do whatever it takes to get the million. Even backstab the two of you. That said, there's someone I need to meet on the other team."

"I don't care about you're sob story," Beth grumbled. "Get to why I'm here."

Mal very quickly and very suddenly grabbed Beth by the neck and started choking her. Beth gasped and wheezed until Mal let go. "Third, I control both of you now," Mal snarled. "Now, before I was interrupted, I need to say this. I can only come out at night. That's my trigger. Until I devise a way to keep me out permanently, I need you two to keep an eye on Mike. Tell me who his connections are. Everything I need to know to crush who he is."

"Simple. He has a blasted girlfriend and two best friends. They're on the same team together," Beth grumbled.

"Good start. Plan on the next elimination that we vote the girlfriend. It seems that, if I'm quick, I'll be able to take over precisely when Mike votes. Understand?" Mal said.

"Yep! Now can we snuggle or what?" Bridgette asked.

"I'll give you more than snuggle. Beth, leave," Mal said, taking off his shirt and taking a jagged breath.

"Ugh, whatever," Beth muttered and left.

**Confessional: Naughty!**

**Bridgette: **(She smirks.) **Huh. Vito's actually really good at heavy make out sessions. That got my heart racing.**

**Beth: Gross.**

**Mike: Huh? How did I get out here? I don't remember anything and I'm starting to freak a little!**

**(Hallway to Lewis' Suite)**

Dawn had made her way up to the floor where Lewis was staying. She was hoping Fat Man was around to check her out without Bart knowing. She turned the corner, almost to the suite, when she bumped into…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Bart himself.

"Who the… _you childish brat!" _he raged. "Do you have any idea the _order _I am trying to establish? You are not allowed to be here and I hereby _ban _you from seeing _anyone _in this family for the remainder of you're stay."

"But Bart, you don't understand, I need Fat Man. Something's wrong with the…" Dawn pleaded.

"_NO! _As you're _step-_grandfather, I hereby _demand _you _never _see a doctor for as long as you step _foot _in this hotel! Do you understand me, #$%?" Bart growled.

Dawn had tears in her eyes but she nodded. She quickly made her way back to the elevator she had taken and went down. Bart grumbled something unheard and walked off. From the shadows, Alejandro peaked out.

"What was that about?" he asked quietly.

**Confessional: If we knew, you would too.**

**Dawn: **(Crying.) **I hope its ok…**

**Alejandro: Dawn has medical needs? I wonder what for. She seems healthy. Maybe… hang on… what were those thing we used in the photo bomb challenge? Perception filters? Maybe whatever's wrong is being blocked by one of those. **(He shakes his head.) **What am I thinking? That's her business, not mine. Still… why is it Bart and Leroy hate her so much? What could she have possibly done?**

**(Somewhere in the Demon Wing)**

To not arouse any suspicion, Val and Scot both went over to the Demon Wing to discuss a few things. Currently they were in a part of the hotel yet to be discovered. It was a hallway, but it was unused and didn't seem to have been for ages.

"Ah, now this feels like home," Val said, stretching his arms.

"Been a while?" Scott asked.

"A long while. I haven't seen Hell for about five years now. I've been a bit occupied," Val said. "But anyway, to business. We last talked two days ago. Since then, I've retrieved valuable information from Izzy."

"Funny. I was going to say the same thing about Dawn," Scott smirked. Val cocked an eyebrow so Scott continued, "I didn't get anything solid, as she did not know the firewall password. But, I managed to get a hint. It's the name of his purple gun. Help?"

"Very. With the information I collected, I might be able to figure that out," Val said with a nod. "Izzy stole Lewis' journal. I haven't read the extent of it, but he gives key info about certain things. I know now that the item will be relocated here in precisely three days, directly after Bart is removed from the host job. I do believe that I am still unequipped for it, as I still lack some things."

"Such as?" Scott asked.

"I need a demon in a mortal body," Val explained. "It's a tip from Leroy. The object is inaccessible to anyone unless they fit that criteria."

"Can't help you there. I'm a mortal, remember?" Scott said.

"True. You're here mostly to help me strategize and keep me in the game. Although Dawn being useful to you might come in handy for information later. Any reason why your blackmailing her?" Val asked.

"Not so fast. I'll reveal that when I feel the time is right," Scott smirked. "But don't worry. When I do tell you, I'm sure it'll make you pleased, considering you're fear."

Val raised another eyebrow but said nothing more on the subject. "Alright then. If that is all…"

"Hold on, one last thing," Scott said. "You were on her team before the swap. Do you know what it is between Dakota and that bracelet?"

Val smirked. "So, you caught on too? I'm not aware of the extent, but I'm afraid we'll need to find out fast. As it turns out, Dakota might just know about me via Discord."

"Helpful guy. Gave me this," Scott said, showing Val the Blue Chris Idol.

"Intriguing. Although not unexpected. Another reason I chose you as an ally was that you're a skilled idol hunter. Feel free to keep your prize all to yourself and use it how you see fit. But do keep an eye out for the Pinkie Idol, as it would highly benefit my game," Val said.

"You're the boss," Scott shrugged. "Anyway, about Dakota."

"Ah, yes. Dakota is a problem, that's for sure. But if I take her out, Izzy'll look suspicious. And Izzy is basically my way in through Lewis. Well, the _easiest _way. No, that secret would provide everything I need to keep myself in a good spot. Until then, I suggest I lay low."

"Good plan. I'll handle the votes and strategy, you handle the robbery," Scott said. "I'm thinking that I plant a drama bomb on our own team. Not to arouse suspicion of us, but to keep the targets off our backs."

Val nodded. "Feel free to choose any of the three. My plan works every which way at this point. I will calculate the angel based of this next elimination. Find me when we lose and let me know how you decided. I believe we are done."

"Righty oh. You head to bed. I'll sneak around for one of those idol thingies," Scott said. Val nodded and both took their separate ways. What neither one knew is that someone was watching them from the shadows.

**Confessional: That was a long meeting. Two whole pages!**

**Vallowsmeir: I have no regrets teaming up with this human. They have their uses. Scott especially. I can see using him in the future, after I begin my rule.**

**Larry: I only caught the ending of Val's and Scott's convo clearly, but I heard bits before. Something about this is off. Scott doesn't seem at all nice to Dawn, and Val doesn't seem as nice as he seems. Makes me wish I heard the whole thing better.**

**(Next Morning: Lewis' Suite)**

Pinkie was alone in Lewis' suite. Lewis and Bart were about to introduce the next challenge and Slender was off getting ready for a day with Bart. Fat Man had suddenly had a breakthrough with something he couldn't tell Pinkie about and he was busy following it up. Thus, she was alone.

"Ah, now we can't do our chores together like we said we would," Pinkie pouted. She sighed and stood from the couch. "Oh well, I might as well start…"

"Hold on there lassy. Ye can't start the fun without this ol' sea dog and his crew," someone from the door. Pinkie looked to find it was Foxy and the gang, all with grins on their faces. Pinkie's face nearly exploded with her smile.

"OMC!" she exclaimed, rushing up to them and hugging them all at once. "I can't believe all of you are here! Right now!"

"Of course we are. Lewis invited us to keep you company," Freddy said, straightening himself when Pinkie put him down. "We heard you had some chores do to?"

Pinkie's grin grew. "Oh, you don't know the half of it! Most of it is wedding stuff, since it's so close! Oh, one of the chores is invitations, but, spoiler alert, you're all invited."

"Can a certain sea dog bring a date?" Foxy asked, eyeing Bonnie. The bunny girl blushed and looked away.

"Duh! What else why would I invite you, silly? The point of weddings is to spread love!" Pinkie said. "Tell you what. Each of you can help me with a chore. Chica can help me bake, Foxy can score us dinner registrations, Freddy can help me with invitations, and Bonnie can prepare the best man speech."

"Isn't that kind of for the best man? Who's actually a man?" Bonnie grumbled.

"Fine, you can help me…play Go Fish?"

"Better."

**Confessional: This is going to end so well…**

**Foxy: **(Looks around the confessional. **So, the be ye the thing that allows the audience to see me confess me sins, savvy? Not at all what I be expecting, but efficient enough for an old pirate.**

**Bonnie: Foxy's always like that. He doesn't mean any of it. We're just really, really good friends. **(She's blushing.)

**Chica: **(She eeps and hides behind her hands.)

**Freddy: Pinkie and I get along in the way that we both play a mean game of Go Fish. I believe we're at a stalemate, her and me. This shall be a challenge, but this old bear believes he has this.**

**Pinkie: Eee! All my friends are going to help me with chores! I'm so nervousited! Although, what should I do with Bonnie… Oh! I know! She can help me plan the perfect prank against the best man! Speaking of, who has Lewis picked? I actually don't remember him mentioning it.**

**(Lobby)**

In the lobby, Beth was sitting alone at her table. Nothing interesting was going on, and she was bored. Finally, Lindsey came over and sat next to her. Bet thought for a moment and then made her move. "So, Lindsey, who you voting for next?"

"Um… I'm not all to sure. Maybe the head again, like you did this time?" Lindsey asked.

"I have a better idea. Why not him?" Beth suggested. Lindsey followed Beth's finger to where it pointed. It was right at Tyler.

"Isn't that Tyler?" Lindsey asked.

_Dang, she's smarter than she was, _Beth thought. "No, that's… someone who _looks _like Tyler. He's not the _actual _Tyler. He's somewhere else."

"Oh. In that case, sure. I'll vote for him!" Lindsey said happily, making Beth smirk.

**Confessional: Diabolical!**

**Beth: What can I say? I hate the girl, but I know how to manipulate people.**

**Lindsey: Although, he sure **_**acts **_**like Tyler. He even booped my nose. Only Tyler can boop my nose! I wonder if Beth is right about this.**

In another part of the lobby, Zeke sat alone as well. He didn't mind though. Everyone was busy with someone else and he was just fine eating alone. However, before he could get entirely used to it, Noah sat down by him soon after.

"Hey," Noah said.

"Hello, eh," Zeke said. "Been a while since we've talked."

"Yep. I've been busy with… other less important things," Noah said, wincing. "Hey look. You've been wanting to fit in and stay on Total Drama as long as possible, right?"

"Yeah, eh. It's been my goal to be here for as long as possible," Zeke said.

"Well, how would you like to be even more secure?"

"How do you mean, eh?"

Noah quickly pulled out the Green Chris Idol. Zeke gasped but kept quiet. Noah passed it over and Zeke hid it in his pocket. "Play it _after _the popcorn is all passed out. That's the key thing. You can save anyone, but the primary thing here is that it can save you too. Just so you can stay longer," Noah said.

"Thanks eh. You're a good person," Zeke nodded.

"On the contrary, I'm on the villains team for a reason," Noah muttered.

**Confessional: Aw! Noah's sweet!**

**Ezekiel: With an idol in my hands now, eh, I think I got this. With a little help from Izzy and Noah, I should be good to go.**

**Noah: Don't give me sappy crap. I didn't do it in his best interests. Ok, fine, I did do it because I actually cared, but only because now I can leave once I rack up enough votes. Ok?**

It wasn't long before Bart and Lewis entered the room. Everyone noticed that Lewis looked like a train hit him and Dawn was worried the most. But nothing about Lewis' condition was said when Bart spoke. "I've noticed a lot of things last night, and not any of them were made clear," he said. "When you are not eating, challenging, or voting, you are to be confined to your rooms. Do I make myself clear?"

"Nope, because half this contest is being free," Lewis said.

"You have no right to speak," Bart grumbled. "Now then…"

"Hold on, this wasn't settled," Lewis interrupted. "The contestants do as they please. You can't regulate them."

"You. Are. Not. In. Charge!" Bart snapped angrily. He steeped to face Lewis and reached for his pocket. Lewis chuckled, making Bart stop.

"Reckless," he said in a sing-song voice. Bart stopped and growled.

"Belay that last rule," Bart muttered. "But heed this one. I am reminding you that all contact to _every blasted member of staff _is prohibited. Fat Man is only to be seen by _my _approval. Am I clear on this rule?"

"Why? Is it any personal _bias _against certain contestants?" Alejandro asked.

"That doesn't concern you. I'm actually quite shocked you are concerned. Because you don't care. You never have and seeing that you do strikes a nerve: is this just a way to compensate for the pain?" Bart said. Alejandro had nothing more to say to that, but kept his glare fueled. "Anyway, it's time for the challenge. Lewis will accompany us. Follow us down the street to a factory the works here."

**Confessional: Bart sure knows his way around words.**

**Alejandro: I had to try, right? Whatever he's doing to Dawn is wrong. She doesn't deserve this torment. I have no freaking clue what happened, but I don't care. I'm helping her, whatever it takes.**

**Dawn: Why did Alejandro stand up to Bart like that? It makes no rational sense. He has no medical issues that I see now or in his aura. Which has been very hard to read lately. **(She blushes.) **Not that I've been checking or anything!**

**Lewis: He's not really straight. He changes his mind too sporadically. Which would be better if I knew where it was going to be changed to. Like this challenge. We're going to a company that manufacture many things, weapons included. Hopefully Neil will be firm on the Hide and Go Seek challenge we have planned.**

**(NAIL Industries)**

With a short walk, the contestants had walked past the edge of town to a large building the size of several factories. The contestants and the two hosts met up at the main doors with a young man waiting. The young man had a grey business suit and a regular dark blue tie. He had neatly combed brown hair and light blue eyes. He had a smile on his face.

"Welcome to Non-Artificial Intelligent Linguistics," the man said. "My name is Neil. I'm the Assistant CEO of this company and I will be showing you to the challenge area. Follow me."

"Hold on. I've changed things up since the contract with Lewis," Bart said, stopping Neil from going forward. Neil stopped, turned back around, and cocked his head curiously at Bart.

"I'm sorry, I believe I heard you wrong," Neil said curiously. "I was told we were playing Hide and Seek in the shipping room."

"We had a sudden change in the plan," Bart grumbled. "Lewis, talk to this guy and keep him occupied. I know the way to the challenge. Contestants, follow me."

"Bart, what are you pulling?" Lewis hissed. "Follow the script, would you?"

"I will not keep repating myself Lewis. You are dismissed until after the challenge. Keep this poor excuse for a human occupied until I get back," he grunted.

Bart and the contestants entered the factory. Neil looked really confused and turned to Lewis, who looked suspicious. "I'm not quite certain of what just happened," Neil said, confused.

"You know what? Neither am I," Lewis muttered. "Neil, you're the Assistant CEO of this company. Think you can let me in the security room?"

"I am uncertain as to why, but yes, I may," Neil nodded. Lewis and Neil both walked into the factory, not knowing what was going to happen.

**Confessional: Robbing a bank… except doing absolutely none of that.**

**Lewis: I knew this was a bad idea. Neil's a pal of mine from back when I lived here. Yes, I lived here. Not really a surprise. Neil's one of the experiments from this industry unit. NAIL Industries specifies in creating human life, only mechanical. Kind of like the synths, only they were created entirely different. Point is, he's an ally here. If Bart goes nosing around the company, not only am I screwed, but he might get deactivated for helping me. My goal here is to figure out what the heck the challenge is so I can determine what Bart is going to do.**

**(Containment Room)**

Bart had led the contestants to an isolated room. There were guards everywhere, but they paid little mind to Bart. Mostly because he kept flashing something at them, but no one could clearly see what it was.

"This, contestants, is your real challenge," Bart said. "All you guys have to do… is run."

"Huh?" was most of the contestants responses.

"I think you heard me quite well. Run," Bart said simply. "Last team with every single contestant still standing wins. Loser votes someone out. I'm praying it's the Heroic Hamsters and that #$% #$%."

"_Enough_," Alejandro said sternly, stepping out from the crowd. Bart looked at him coldly. "You know, you're more bias than you step-son. You don't want to be fired, do you?"

"Rockets of Shame look very appealing," Bart said. "Back off."

"You know what? Make me," Alejandro snapped.

There came a voice from the crowd that stunned pretty much everyone. "Al, please stop," Dawn said. Alejandro looked at her for a moment before sighing. He did as Bart asked.

" #$%," Bart muttered. "You'll pay for standing up to me. In fact… run."

With no warning, Bart slammed his fist onto a button next to two giant metal grey doors. All the guards in the room suddenly sprung to action, but Bart quickly pulled something from his jacket. A can of spray. With a click, he disappeared in a puff a smoke.

"Kids, run!" a guard yelled as he bolted into the room that was opening. The contestants looked briefly inside to see a snowman shaped thing with three eyes and weird red and green markings on the front of its body looking at them. They all screamed and made a break for it.

**Confessional: Whatever happen to the light hearted challenges?**

**Vallowsmeir: Holy #$%. They have **_**that**_**? **_**Here**_**? That's a demon's plaything! We use them to teach demons how to move fast. How did one get on **_**Earth**_**? Hold on a moment… those dreams that have been disrupted. Could that be why it's here? Well, whoever owns the thing, I think I can out-maneuver it. It's on a dim setting from what I can tell. The guards don't seem to know that. It won't kill, just knock out. Luck for us it's almost out of battery.**

**Dawn: **(She's pale.) **That thing didn't have an aura… but I felt it had a soul. What is Bart messing with?**

**(Camera Room)**

Both Neil and Lewis had made it to the camera room. For some reason, Slender had beaten them to it. "_Bart asked me to remain here," _he explained. "_The challenge is to escape from _that_ thing." _Slender pointed to the object in question on the screen, it unmoving.

"But… that's the unidentified object we picked up decades ago," Neil said. "It's been in that room since we put it inside. We've been studying it, but it's never got out."

Lewis looked at the camera a moment before freezing. "That's… a Voodoo Hacksaw Doll," Lewis said, paling quickly. "Those… those things are found in only one place in the universe."

"_Hold on. A what now?" _Slender asked.

"It's a demon child's toy. They use them to teach demons to be quick and hone their unblinking ability," Lewis explained. "Val would know what it is too. Bart is playing with fire here. Those things are extremely dangerous. You guys are dang lucky that it's on its lowest setting."

"Is it bad?" Neil asked.

"No, not as bad as it could be," Lewis muttered. "But Bart got away. He's either somewhere in this factory or a distraction. Slender, check the hotel. Completely. I want eyes on Bart and I want them fast."

"_Done_," Slender said and vanished.

"What is out instruction?" Neil asked.

Lewis reached into his suit and pulled out his two pistols. "We fight the Doll and have a play-date," Lewis said. "We go in guns a blaze."

**BN: And thus begins the next chapter in the Bart arc. Hopefully it's not getting too dark for you guys. I planned this to be one of the darkest parts in the story. (If not the biggest.) I just hope that it's not turning you guys off too much. I also hope this isn't your expectation for the rest of the story. I'm taking a risk with this arc, but I'm loving it, so I hope you guys are too. Until the next update! (Which might be sooner than later, who knows!)**

**Next Time: **Lewis and Neil track down Bart somewhere inside the company. The contestants try to avoid the Doll, but a lot of them fail in their attempts. Also, something _very _shocking and dark happens after the challenge. Oh, and Pinkie and the Synths do chores… nothing good will come of this. I keep forgetting, someone else takes the Rockets of Shame.


	22. E10 P2: The Shrubbery's End

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama, Pinkie Pie, Slender, Shrub, FNAF, or SFC Containment Breach. I do own Bart, Fat Man, Larry, Lewis, Neil, and Val. Anything plot related to the synths basically belongs to Alphathegriffin17. If I missed anything, odds are I don't own it.**

**Warning: This chapter contains shortness, slightly bad writing, an massive injury, darkness, upsetness, talk of injuries, annoying people, theft, hotness, Bart, and Scott. You have been warned.**

**Poll: Heads up! This is the last chance to vote in the poll in my profile! Vote who you want to win TDASB! The poll will close and results will be posted when the next chapter is posted.**

**Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: Alright, ten whole eliminations! This is a milestone to me. It really is. Hopefully I can crank these out pretty fast still, since I'm heading back to school Wednesday. But hey, at least I got three/sevenths to my goal. That's good, right? Also, this is a pretty dark chapter, so be prepared. Enjoy!**

Creepy little emo doll for demon toddlers.

E10 P2: The Shrubbery's End

**(Shipment Area)**

While everyone was in panic that the Voodoo Hacksaw Doll was on the loose, Lewis wasn't sitting around. He had managed to get himself and Neil to the shipping area, where Neil had said that he was shipping something to his co-workers in a different town.

"Very important. We've developed something that allows one to manipulate sensors to think that you are dead. You might doubt it has it's purposes, but we've developed it so we could reverse engineer it for the other purpose: making the dead seem like the living. It's the only major thing that's leaving this factory today," Neil explained.

"In other words, Bart knew the exact date of the shipment," Lewis muttered. "Of course, that's why he changed the challenge! To steal this device! With the Voodoo Hacksaw Doll on the loose, he has perfect cover to steal it."

"But why? It's not the sort of thing you wreck someone's company to steal," Neil pointed out.

"No… it has its uses, I agree. He could easily get into high levels of security by acting dead.I just don't know why he could be wanting it _now_. He always has a reason. I know it has to be something… but what?" Lewis muttered to himself.

"I'm sorry, but I don't compute," Neil said.

"Its fine," Lewis said, shaking his head. "You keep following me. I take it you're fully integrated with fighting techniques?"

"Specifically the demon art of gift wrapping," Neil confirmed.

Lewis smirked. "Bart needs a good wrapping. Alright, follow me and keep your voice down. This could get ugly."

**Confessional: Well, Bart isn't exactly pretty, now is he?**

**Lewis: The gist I can get is this. On the Total Drama front, he wants my job and is trying to make me look bad. He's not succeeding, despite how much he thinks he is. On the other front… none of what he's doing is fitting **_**anything**_**. He isn't connecting this heist and the pizzeria heist in the slightest. I can understand demonized animatronics, but a device that can make you seem dead? I can't piece it together! Ugh, times like these I wish I had Pinkie right now…**

**(Restraints Hotel Kitchen)**

Both Pinkie and Chica were in the kitchen baking some cupcakes. Chica was also simultaneously making a pizza. Pinkie was just finishing putting the batter into cups as Chica finished with her toppings. They both put them in the oven together and sat down.

"Phew, now that was tiring! Wasn't it Chica?" Pinkie asked.

"Y-y-y-yes, it was. But it was enjoyable. At least, I think it was," Chica stumbled.

"Oh, you and you're shyness! You need a man in your life to make you a bit more out-going!" Pinkie said. Chica turned blue and Pinkie smirked. "Oh? Do my eyes deceive me? Do you love someone already?"

"P-p-please Pinkie, don't a-a-ask me," Chica said quietly.

"Okey dokey lokey!" Pinkie said, grinning. "It'll be our little secret. But, in case you didn't know," she said, dropping her voice to a whisper, "you can bring a date to the wedding. Heads up."

If she could, Chica got even bluer. Pinkie giggled. "I'm just toying with you silly. Although, I'm not lying," she added. "Anyway, next on my list, Bonnie. Think you'll be ok with the baked goods?"

"I'll, um, keep my eyes on them," Chica said nervously.

"Okey dokey lokey!" Pinkie smiled and bounced off.

**Confessional: Pinkie and Chica. Eh, I've seen worse ships.**

**Pinkie: Naughty Confessional! I'm taken! And so is Chica, it seems like. **(She giggles.) **I think a certain chicken has a crush! So much yay right now!**

**Chica: I, um, don't really like being, um, in front of people. Even they aren't, you know, near me. **(She shivers.) **I'm… done now. **(She leaves the confessional nervously.)

**(Team Cody)**

As Lewis and Neil went to confront Bart, Team Cody decided to play it safe for once. As the rest of the contestants scattered, they were waiting down the hallway from where the Doll was. It hadn't come out from its room, so they were waiting for it.

"Ok, I've played this game too. That thing can't attack if we are looking directly at it. We can't blink either, otherwise it'll move," Cody said.

"Don't forget that it also takes a blink for it to instantly appear behind you and kill you," Harold pointed out.

Cody shook his head. "Not this one. Lewis would never allow us to get hurt, even if Bart is running the show. No, it won't kill us, just knock us out."

Cody felt a tug on his sleeve. He turned to see B pointing down the hallway. Cody looked and saw the thing had now exited the room and face them now. "B, don't stop staring at it," Cody said. "Harold, Bridgette, you two move to look down the hall. Whatever you do, don't blink at it."

The other two did as they were told and looked at the thing. The Doll looked back at them, unmoving. No one seemed to make the first move.

"Hey, Cody. What if we really need to blink?" Bridgette asked.

"Then blink. But do it when no one else is doing it," Cody advised.

Suddenly, the lights flickered out for a moment then turned back on. The thing had moved from its original position to right in front of B. The poor guy didn't stand a chance and was already knocked out.

"Crap," Harold said, gritting his teeth. "The lights are flickering. Bart planned that."

"B's out, but he's breathing," Bridgette confirmed. "I guess it can't kill us. Now what?"

"Well, with the light's flickering out, we can't go with our original plan," Cody said. "We'll have to back off. Retreat. And unfortunately, we have to split up. The thing can't follow both of us. Bridgette, sorry to send you alone, but odds are, it'll target me and Harold. Plus, we can alternate blinking. I suggest you run for it now and we'll start backing up once you're safe."

Bridgette nodded and broke down the right branch off of the hallway. Once she had turned the corner, Cody started to sweat. "Ok, now it's our turn."

"You could've sent anyone alone and you chose the hot chick. Smooth move lover boy," Harold grumbled.

"We're more equipped for this," Cody hissed. "Now let's back up…"

The lights flickered again and this time, Cody got struck down. Once the lights returned to normal, Harold started backing up. "Yeah, you're not a good leader either," Harold muttered. Once he saw another branching off hallway, he bolted down it, not bother to look behind him.

**Confessional: That first time is always a bust.**

**Harold: We just started, and we're already down two guys. Not good for us at all. But I got to thinking. If by losing I get to take out annoyances, why not lose on purpose? Sounds simple enough. But not this challenge, too painful.**

**Bridgette: Cody sacrificed himself to get me out of harm's way. I hope the guys are doing ok…**

**(Team Katie)**

Waiting around seemed like suicide. So, Team Katie went for the main entrance. They figured the last place the Doll would go was the place where people came in to work. And also left work. Ok, it wasn't sound logic, but at least they had a plan.

"I didn't like that thing," Lindsey whined.

"Shut up!" Beth grumbled.

Tyler shot Beth a glare and comforted Lindsey. "Hey, it's ok Linds. We'll be just safe."

"For not being Tyler, you sure act like him. What's your name not Tyler?" Lindsey asked.

Tyler backed away, looking a little confused. "Um, Linds… it's me. Tyler."

"Oh! I must have gotten you too mixed up," Lindsey said, face palming. Beth did her own face palming as well. "Sorry Tyler!"

"Where did you get not Tyler anyhow?" he asked.

"Oh, Betty told me," Lindsey said.

"Did she now?" Tyler said, glaring darts at Beth.

**Confessional: Don't look at her, that's not Beth!**

**Tyler: Beth's trying to set me up! Man, who knew someone so nice could be a complete jerk, just for some money? Oh well. Hey, I also noticed we got separated from DJ and Katie. Luck them. They don't have to put up with Beth.**

**Beth: **(Her face is in her hands.) **Lindsey you complete **_**idiot**_**!**

Meanwhile, Katie and DJ were walking down a different way than the others. Katie mentioned this to DJ, who looked somewhat worried but continued forward. "This is kind of like the Slenderstine challenge, only more dangerous," DJ explained. "Since we won by getting to the host's quarters… why not find the big man's room?"

"That's, like, totally smart of you," Katie said, smiling. "This time, I'll sacrifice myself." DJ was about to protest but Katie held up a finger. "No buts. You saved me. Now I'm going to save you, if it comes to it."

DJ nodded his agreement and they continued walking. As they got a little farther, Katie slipped her hand into DJ's. DJ gave it a small squeeze as they pressed on.

**Confessional: A save for a save.**

**DJ: Katie will do anything for me, and I'll do anything for her. We're a good team, she and I. I think we have this challenge.**

**Katie: I love DJ and he loves me. We can overcome this obstacle like we've overcome Slenderstine. Only this time, DJ will win and not me.**

**(Team Larry)**

The four, offset by the Doll, decided to follow Dawn on this. Dawn was happy to lead as she led them quickly the opposite way most of the contestants went, deeper into the place where the object was being held. The team was slightly confused by this, but they let her take them wherever she felt needed.

"Where are we headed Dawn?" Zoey asked curiously.

"Deeper into the Vault, as Neil referred to it when I was little," Dawn said. "While not official, they do hold things down in here at this place. Not sentient things, but things that are dangerous to society. Like that Voodoo Hacksaw Doll."

"Wasn't it from SCP Containment Breach?" Mike asked.

"Like FNAF, totally false," Dawn denied. "The Voodoo Hacksaw Doll was found in Hell, basically. I don't like talking about it because I know exactly where it's from."

The other contestants shivered a little but Larry looked quite thoughtful. "Does that mean Val might know what it is as well?" Larry asked.

"Um… well, I'd certainly believe so," Dawn asked. "Why?"

"No reason. Just adds to something," Larry said.

**Confessional: Like uncle like niece.**

**Larry: If Val knows what Dawn said, then this could very well be an issue for us as a team. Val knows how those things work. If he can deactivate it, then his team wins, hands down. I have to find a way to shut it off first.**

**Mike: Man, we sure do screw up popular belief from reality huh?**

**Zoey: I don't care what it is. It's evil. We need to capture it again and put it away so it can't hurt anyone. Besides, I'm sure Bart will extend to us immunity if we end up being the ones to catch it.**

**(Team Dakota)**

While the others focused more on running, Izzy had other plans. Leading her team to another part of the factory, they found themselves in a weapons locker. It had a bunch of nets and things for capture, not killing.

"Why are we here?" Noah grumbled.

"Duh! We're going to catch the Doll!" Izzy said with a smirk.

"Um… Izzy? I don't think that doll can be caught, eh," Zeke said. "And I don't think it's really a doll."

"No, not doll. Doll. The D is capitalize," Izzy explained. "And yes, it can be caught. I'll tell you now, Ben intends to have a sub-group catch the doll. I just don't which one. Might as well be us."

"Ben?" Dakota asked. "Who's that?"

"Oh, no one important," Izzy said. "Things that are important: nets and glue. Al, there's a barrel of glue behind you. Geoff, net gun right above your head. We so totally have this."

Alejandro saw the glue as Izzy instructed and grabbed it. Geoff grabbed the gun. They were about to move when the lights flickered. Suddenly, the Doll was in the room, standing over Noah, completely unconscious.

"No one blink!" Izzy ordered. "Sorry Noah, but we can't help you. Everyone, quickly back out. We have what we need, so no one panic."

"Not panicking," Dakota shuddered and the whole team backed out of the room without losing sight of the Doll. Once out of the room, Izzy shut the door, looking it inside.

"Isn't Noah in danger?" Alejandro asked worriedly.

"Noah's only unconscious. The Doll isn't set to kill," Izzy explained. "We have to keep moving, that door won't simply _stop _it." In agreement, the whole team quickly ran for it.

**Confessional: So much for using the smart way.**

**Dakota: Poor Noah… I'll have to win for him. If what Izzy said is true, then one of the sub-teams will catch the Doll before the end of the challenge. I can only assume sub-team immunity goes to the team with the most members still around. Poor Team Mr. Coconut… they can't really win, huh?**

**Geoff: Izzy seems to what she's doing. Since her uncle knows the ins and outs of this location, I think we should keep her around, just to add to that intelligence for challenges.**

**Alejandro: I don't like Noah, but it's nerve wracking leaving him alone. Hopefully he'll be gathered by Slender or someone so he can recover better.**

**(Team Mr. Coconut)**

As for team nut, they were focusing more on business. Quite literally. They were hiding in the offices, not looking very suspicious. They were just chilling in a cubicle. Doing nothing.

"I feel as if we have the challenge," Mr. Coconut said. "I won't get cocky here, but I feel as if that, by hiding somewhere the Doll would not enjoy going, we should be set."

Trent nodded as Sadie laid her head and slept on Trent's shoulder. Mr. Coconut seemed to smile, although there was pain deep in the nut, something he had been keeping to himself.

_I won't burden them, _the nut thought to himself. _What has happened in my past will stay there: in the past. I won't bring something back that doesn't matter much to the now._

"Hey, something on your mind?" Trent asked. "You looked pretty deep in thought there."

"Well, I've just been thinking about how cute a couple you two are," Mr. Coconut said. "I hope nothing breaks you guys apart."

"I don't plan on breaking her heart," Trent vowed. "I promise to protect her at all costs."

"I will help you as much as I am able," Mr. Coconut agreed. "If we can't make it, Sadie must. I agree with you this much." Trent nodded, both contestants seeing eye to eye.

**Confessional: Cubicles are dangerous.**

**Mr. Coconut: Am I worried about any of us? I'm worried I'll be seen as a physical threat. Other than that, I think we don't need immunity to stay in the game. That being said, we should at least try for sub-team immunity, but I'm sure either way we can scrape by. I have an idol if I need it too.**

**(Team Scott)**

They decided to split off into two groups. Duncan and Gwen both knew how to survive in a horror scenario, so they slipped away from the rest of the group. They currently were in a weapons locker, but not the same as Izzy's team. They were currently checking their stock.

"We have nets, glue, and net guns, but nothing solid to kill things," Duncan inventoried. "We can stop it momentarily, but there's no way we're keeping it in solid place for too long."

Gwen nodded, making a mental note in her head. "So we can stay here for a while," Gwen said. "But not forever. Keep stock on how much glue we have. That might be our saving grace."

"Ok, you're the boss," Duncan said with a shrug. He was about to do that when the lights flickered. Suddenly, Gwen was out, the Doll standing above her body. Duncan didn't see the Doll enter. "Hey, babe. It seems we have…" he trailed off as the Doll suddenly appeared next to him and knocked him out as well.

Meanwhile, on the other part of Team Scott, they were not too far from the doorway of the weapons room Duncan and Gwen were in. Scott had opened the door and let the Doll inside. Once done, Val held the doll in place.

"Alright, since I can't blink, it can't move. What's next?" Val asked.

"We have to frame someone. Not anyone too important, just someone we can vote off without any difficulty. The whole process requires on choosing who," Scott said, thinking for a moment. He then smirked evilly. "Got it," he said. "Val, move to the left, but stare right at Justin."

The hot guy looked confused as Val jumped away. With a flash, Justin attacked Justin, leaving him unconscious. Scott smirked at what he had done. "Perfect," Scott said. "I have the cover story in mind. With only us two, unless Team Dakota screws up royally, we should not be safe tonight."

"You're the strategy man. I'll simply help by doing the things you are unable to," Val said, shrugging. "Let's move. I may not be able to blink, but this thing might bend the rules with a demon around."

"Alright. Keep an eye on it. I'll run for it behind you and you follow close behind," Scott said. Val nodded his consent and followed Scott's instructions.

**Confessional: Those two** **should be watched.**

**Scott: Me and Val are like clockwork. He can come up with the plan, I can ultimately execute it. He might cut me for being human, but we're a good team as it lasts.**

**Vallowsmeir: Scott may be human, but in brutal honesty, I can work with him. I've worked with humans before with demon potential. Scott could very well be one of those humans. I'd be willing, which is saying something given my personal opinion on humans.**

**(Lewis' Suite)**

Pinkie had finished with Chica and had gone back up to the suite. Currently her and Bonnie were talking, papers with pranks and random things all over the suite. Bonnie was shaking her head as Pinkie finished speaking.

"No, the banana peel with the ring bearer is cliché. We need something original," Bonnie said.

"Like, a brand new prank? With our names on it and everything?" Pinkie asked, shaking in excitement.

"Something like that. We need to work on something that effects the best man, but will be hilarious," Bonnie said, rubbing her chin. "Who's the best man?"

"Ben hasn't mentioned choosing yet. If I knew, I'd already have an idea in mind," Pinkie said sadly. "We'll have to come up with it on the spot. You coming to the wedding?"

"For a prank?" Bonnie asked bluntly.

"Good point. I didn't really need to ask, did I?" Pinkie asked.

"No, and you didn't need to ask that either."

"Another good point! You are good at this!"

"Eh, I try."

**Confessional: Reminds me of another pony I know.**

**Pinkie: Righty oh Confessionalo. Bonnie's a lot like Rainbow Dash in the respect of pranks and lots of other things. But Bonnie is Bonnie, and I can respect her for her.**

**Bonnie: I'm all for bouncing around and pranks and things. I'm just wondering if Pinkie will let me play guitar at the wedding. That's my passion and I'm pretty sure Pinkie would say yes.**

**(Team Cody)**

Bridgette was alone. She had been for the past while. She had doubled back to find that the Doll had left its original place and that it had not pursued anyone. She did find Cody unconscious, which made her upset a little.

"Why would Harold abandon Cody?" she asked herself. "Probably some ulterior motive. I guess I'll just hang here for a while. I have nothing important to do and since I'm alone, might as well just stay where the crime was committed." Bridgette then sat on the ground. And waited.

**Confessional: At least she had some idea of what she wanted to do.**

**Bridgette: I have no major goals in mind with this challenge. B and Cody are out. Harold's ditched us. All that remains is me and that thing. I'm just going to sit here and do absolutely nothing.**

Harold on the other hand ran into a bit of trouble. He had, shortly after Val and Scott's departure, came across the weapons locker. He had discovered Justin and ran to check his body.

"Alive. Good, that's always an up. But why is his body outside this locker?" Harold wondered. "It doesn't matter. What does matter is I look around for someone else. Maybe they can help me too."

Harold left Justin and continued down the way. He felt something cold run down his neck, but he didn't bother wiping it away. He pressed forward. Until the Doll swooped in, attacked, and left Harold unconscious without any sign of waking up.

**(Team Katie)**

Tyler, Lindsey, and Beth had all made it to the entrance, but found no one there. Tyler tried opening the door. It was locked, and locked tight. They eventually just decided to camp around the initial area.

"Well, this sucks," Tyler muttered. "I just hope we're doing alright."

"We haven't lost yet Tyler," Lindsey said. "We still have to get caught by that thingy."

"But we don't even know where it is. How do we know if it's around us at all?" Tyler asked.

"We don't, really," Beth muttered. The couple turned toward the strategist. "All we have to do is rely on luck that we won't get caught. Simple."

Tyler nodded. "Normally, I'd argue. But There's really no other way of seeing this challenge at this point," he sighed. "I just have to hope DJ and Katie are doing ok."

**Confessional: They did fine in the last challenge, so they should do fine here.**

**Lindsey: Where did those guys go? Did they go get a manicure without me? Aw!**

**Tyler: Those guys are tight, I'm sure they'll manage. I'm just growing attached to them, like they're a second family to me and Linds. I hope that we can survive together, since we work better as a team.**

Speaking of the couple, Katie and DJ were walking down the hallway with the business management offices. They hadn't found the head guys office yet, but they were looking hard. "Nothing on this side," DJ called.

"No one on this side either," Katie called back. "Must be on a different floor."

"Agreed," DJ said. "Let's go higher and see if we can have a better look."

Katie nodded and they both walked toward the stairs. They walked in silence for a bit before Katie started to speak. "Hey, I have a request for you. I know our relationship is new, but I need some support."

DJ stopped walking and looked at her. "Anything you need, I'll help you with," DJ said.

"Ok, well, I'd like to talk to Sadie after the challenge," Katie said. "I know that I probably don't need you with me, but every time I try to talk to her… we end up not talking. I want to do this now. No guilt, no team mates, I just want you and me to go talk to her. Is that ok?"

DJ gave Katie a supportive smile. "Katie, I would love to help you talk to your best friend. Besides, I was bound to meet her at some point in time. I'd love to do so now."

The lights flickered suddenly and the Doll appeared behind Katie. DJ happened to be looking and froze. "Katie, I need you to walk slowly forward. Right now." Katie froze as well, carefully and slowly walked forward. The Doll did not move an inch. "Right. Now let's move slowly up the stairs." Katie complied, DJ following right behind her.

Suddenly, the lights flickered again. DJ fell over, unconscious. Katie whirled around, but kept calm as she quickly rushed up the stairs in a flash, not tearing her eyes off the Doll.

"I'll come back for you," she whispers as she tore down the hallway from the next flight of stairs.

**Confessional: Flight or Fight? That is the question.**

**Katie: **(She's almost in tears.) **DJ saved me again. Why is that boy so intent in saving my life? Why? If I end up getting farther in this show than he does, I'm going to sock him in the arm. Seriously, I love that boy. But he loves me too much.**

**(Team Larry)**

Larry felt wrong. Not about anything in particular, just about where he was in the challenge. He felt that where Dawn was leading him was not the right direction to go. If Shrub were around, he would have told him to turn around. But Larry didn't bother. He knew what Dawn would say.

"I think we should rest," Mike finally said.

"I agree. The Doll is probably focusing on other contestants right now," Zoey said.

Dawn sighed, but nodded. They all sat down for a moment, Dawn sitting in her normal meditative position. They only one who remained standing was Larry, who still didn't seem happy.

"Larry, you're aura seems off. Is something troubling you?" Dawn asked, closing her eyes.

Larry grumbled something the others couldn't hear. He said louder, "I don't want you to judge me."

"We won't judge you. Whatever you have to say, say it," Zoey said.

Larry nodded and sighed. "I think you're wrong about where we're going and I suggest turning around," he said.

Mike and Zoey both shot to their feet, but Dawn remained calm. She made no move to stand and she looked sad. "I agree, Larry," Dawn said.

"You see, thing is, I believe we can catch the Doll. If I just honed my suit to… wait, what did you say?" Larry asked, stunned.

"You need to go catch the Doll. I came all the way here because I am physically unable to," Dawn said. "I cannot tell you why, but with denied access to Fat Man, I will not risk exposing myself to the Doll. You, on the other hand, may do as you please. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

Larry looked at the moonchild for a moment. "It's ok, I understand," Larry said. "Mike, Zoey, coming or staying?"

"Staying," Zoey said before Mike could. "We'll protect Dawn. You should take down the Doll and come back for us when it's safe. Ok?" Larry nodded his consent and backtracked the way he had come.

**Confessional: Time for the head to get ahead.**

**Zoey: I find it a little selfish Dawn didn't tell us to start with, but I won't complain. I understand how it is to be unable to do something. Wisdom Teeth suck.**

**Larry: So Dawn was not holding me back, she was holding herself back for whatever Scott and Val were talking about. Interesting. I hate to say it, but I think I should share this information. But with who? Who can I trust with info on Dawn?**

**(Team Dakota)**

Izzy and the others had returned to the scene of the crime. Izzy had had Alejandro dump the glue to the opening of the hallway and Geoff had the gun. Zeke and Dakota stood off to the side, watching the others get ready.

"Guess were not really needed this time, eh," Zeke said.

"No, I guess not," Dakota whispered, rubbing her bracelet. Zeke took notice but didn't say much of anything.

"Hey… thanks for giving me a chance, eh," Zeke said. "I've felt like I've fit in since I turned back to normal. It's made me feel… welcome on Total Drama for the first time."

Dakota looked at Zeke for a moment and smiled a small smile. "Zeke… you're welcome. I'm glad that you are fitting in. I hope that you get to stay here a lot longer than you normally do."

"Thanks eh. That means a lot to me," Zeke said.

"It's coming in hot everyone!" Izzy yelled. Zeke and Dakota turned to see that the Doll was in the hall. Izzy had led it to the glue and it was stuck fast. Geoff prepped the gun to shoot.

It went awry fast. The lights went out for about ten seconds. When they flickered on, Izzy and Zeke were the last ones standing. Zeke looked helplessly at his fallen friends. "Sorry, but they're gone for now," Izzy sighed. "My plan went wrong. Zeke, hurry. We have to go."

"But… what about Dakota, eh? And Geoff and Alejandro? We can't leave 'em, eh," Zeke said.

Izzy didn't look Zeke in the eye. "I'm sorry. It went wrong. But we have to go." Zeke sighed, but did as he was told, keeping an eye on the doll as he and Izzy backed out of the room.

**Confessional: Some plans go wrong.**

**Zeke: Izzy was off, eh. She loves her friends as much as I do. Why would she just go and leave her friends like that? It doesn't make any sense, eh.**

**Izzy: I needed to keep them safe by leading the Doll. It's literally almost out of battery. If I just kept it occupied a little longer… **(She sighed.) **I don't like Zeke being disappointed in me. It hurts a lot…**

**(Team Mr. Coconut)**

The three were still chilling in the cubicle. Sadie and Trent were still cuddling and Mr. Coconut was chuckling to himself. "You two are so adorable," Mr. Coconut chuckled.

Sadie giggled. "I'm glad you think so," Sadie giggled.

"Of course I do," Mr. Coconut said. "You're my OTP."

"Your… what?" Sadie asked.

Trent explained, "It stands for One True Pairing. It means he ships us above all else. Pretty much worships our relationship. He's at our beck and call."

"I would not go as far to say that," Mr. Coconut said. "But I do support you guys. It might be a tad bias since you are my best friends, but it's true. I hope that we get far in this game together."

"I agree," Trent and Sadie said together.

**Confessional: OTP shipping, cheese the world!**

**Sadie: **(She's giggling.) **Mr. Coconut's funny. It's not like me and Trent are anything special. But we do love each other. And if Mr. Coconut supports us so hard, I'll let him. He's one of my best friends, after all, so no complaints.**

**(Team Scott)**

Val and Scott were in a development laboratory. Scott was keeping watch at the door. Val was working at a computer with a flash drive hooked into it. "No one is coming close to us?" Val asked.

"Nope, nowhere close," Scott said. "What are you getting anyway? Is it anything important?"

"No, but it'll be useful for when I need it," Val said. "I need all the data they currently have on experimental weapons and the like. Not part of my original plan, but useful. I'll use it when and if the time arises."

"You don't turn down an opportunity. I can admire that," Scott said. "No one's coming. You almost done with that computer?"

"Just finishing up the download… done. They entire company's work is on my drive. I've wiped my complete existence on this computer. Let's hurry and change location before the Doll shows up," Val said. Scott nodded and both quickly left the lab.

**Confessional: I turn down a lot of opportunities since I can't really do anything.**

**Vallowsmeir: The way I see it, **_**extra **_**backup isn't a bad thing. If I need to, I'll check everything on that drive. I copied the files so it looks like it was never touched. I have possible weapons and no one knows except Scott, who isn't one to tell people dark secrets.**

**(Shipping Area)**

Lewis and Neil had both remained quiet as they walked through the shipping bay. There were large shipping containers in the area, making it difficult for either one to see directly. Neil was in the lead, knowing the precise location of the device.

"Should be behind this container. I placed it in said location myself," Neil explained quietly. He and Lewis both slipped behind the container, keeping an eye out for Bart.

Suddenly, with a loud _BANG _Neil stumbled forward. Lewis turned quickly to see Bart standing there, holding what looked like a plasma blaster. "Predictable. I knew you would have come here. You're starting to slip Lewis."

Lewis raised his pistols and kept them trained and Bart. Bart kept his blaster trained on Lewis. They were at a shoot off. Who had the guts to shoot first?

"I think it's you who are slipping Bart," Lewis said. "Trying to steal something? You think Mr. Grills will let you continue on like that?"

Bart chuckled with zero emotion in his voice. "Mr. Grills isn't a factor. He never was. He can't fire me. I am law in this position. You will obey what I say."

"You're the host of a _television show_. How much freaking power to you honestly think you even _have_?" Lewis asked, really ticked off and really confused.

"More than you. I just killed your only ally. Either way, I've won," Bart said.

It was Lewis' turn to chuckle. It was Bart's turn to be confused. That made Lewis laugh even more. After Lewis finished, he wiped away a tear. "You think you killed Neil?" Lewis asked, smiling. "You haven't done your homework."

Bart frowned but was soon caught off guard when his blaster exploded. He saw Neil rise, his hand turned into his own gun. Neil looked concerned. "Did I injure you? My apologies. I am not used to combat mode."

"You… #$%," Bart grumbled, reaching into his pocket. "We'll have to do this the hard way."

"You kind of have three guns pointed to your head," Lewis said. "Not to mention Neil is calling the police _and _Mr. Grills using an internal sensor in his brain as we speak. Whatever the device was, you can't really have it now because we won."

Bart snarled, glaring at his step-son. "You can't win all of this. I am still in command," he snarled.

"We'll see," Lewis smirked.

**Confessional: Well, not all of these sub-plots have to be long.**

**Lewis: I had Neil check to make sure the device was still there and it worked. It was and did. The police came and assessed the damage. Mr. Grills and I paid off anything that Bart might have caused. Technically, I can't contain the Voodoo Hacksaw Doll until the challenge is finished. Well, Bart can't. After this, Mr. Grills **_**still **_**wishes to be fair and he has, for some reason, one more day. Honestly, I love my boss, but he can grate on my nerves sometimes…**

**(Restraint's Hotel Mail Room)**

Pinkie and Freddy were standing in the basement of the hotel sorting invitations and putting them into envelopes. They were currently talking about jokes Freddy could use in his performance. "I'm just saying, the Headless Horsemen joke is a classic. Lewis learned it from a wise old man when he was investigating something in India. It's an old joke, and it would kill your audience. Not literally though," Pinkie was saying.

"I'll consider it," Freddy nodded, finishing off an envelope. He sorted it into a pile. "However, I'd also like to contain a sense of sophistication when I tell my jokes, so it might just be for kids."

"That's all that matters," Pinkie said, smiling a little. "You know Freddy, I envy you, just a little. Working with kid's day after day… it's something I wish I had. Kids, I mean. I know it's really soon to talk about, but I tried bringing it up with Lewis before Bart came. He didn't say much on the subject, but he's open for it."

Freddy nodded, seeming to think. Pinkie noticed that Freddy was debating on saying something. Whatever it is, he decided against it as he started another envelope. When he did speak, he said this. "When Lewis is ready for kids, he'll come to you," Freddy said. "He's well aware it is you're dream, and he has yet to let you down. However, this is one thing that you must give him time to work out. I cannot say more, but I'm telling you to let him take his time."

Pinkie nodded her understanding, but she looked kind of concerned. Lewis was always open to a lot of the things she said and did. Why were kids any different?

**Confessional: Because they like volcanos.**

**Pinkie: Why did Freddy say something like that? Does he know something I don't? If Lewis is keeping something from me… what is it?**

**Freddy: I'm well aware of Lewis' condition. I was among the first he told. As a friend of Lewis, I will allow him to tell Pinkie. As a friend to Pinkie, I will have her prepared for when he does tell her.**

**(Team Cody)**

Bridgette continued to sit alone. She had not moved and she was not going to move. No one was coming near her, and she preferred it that way. She had her eyes closed as well.

"That thing sure does take it's time," Bridgette muttered.

**Confessional: It doesn't really have a mind to begin with.**

**Bridgette: Yeah, this challenge is pretty boring for me. I'm not really a fan of just sitting around, but I see nothing better to do, so I'm just going to do this. Not fun, but what else am I supposed to do? Catch the thing? Um, no!**

**(Team Katie)**

"Hey Tyler?"

"Yeah Linds?"

"I'm, like, so bored!"

"Shut up!" Beth snarled.

"Ok, that's it," Tyler grumbled, standing and grabbing Beth roughly. "I'm sick of your snarky attitude against me and Linds. I'm done with you. Why are you treating her so badly?"

"Pfft, like I'd tell you," Beth grumbled angrily. "Now let go of me." Tyler roughly let go and sat back down next to Lindsey, glaring at Beth. Lindsey looked concerned.

"Hey, don't fight over me," Lindsey said. Before either person could say anything, Katie came back, out of breath and in tears.

"It's not behind me," she told them quickly before Beth could ask. She sat down roughly next to Tyler and Lindsey and cried.

"What happened?" Tyler asked.

Katie shook her head, not willing to speak just yet. After a moment of rest, she said, "It ambushed us. DJ got in the way and saved me. Again. Ugh, why does he insist on saving me? Let me save him for once…" she started crying again. Beth snarled and walked off while Tyler put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

**Confessional: Save the wooden box for once!**

**Tyler: DJ's a pretty sweet guy. I feel bad that Katie had to go through that. Again, now that I think about it. She won the Slender challenge because of DJ. Man, DJ really is dedicated to that girl… she has him whipped!**

**Beth: I don't really care for Katie. Heck, I don't care much about any of my teammates. When we lose, I'm simply going to vote as Mal told me to. I don't know why I even agreed to help him though. Not my idea as an ideal ally.**

**(Team Mr. Coconut)**

No one had shown up since they had started to hide, so Mr. Coconut went to take a look around. This left Trent and Sadie alone to talk as they please. Sadie currently had something on her mind.

"Hey Trent?" she asked.

"Yeah Sadie?"

"I want to talk to Katie today. I'd like it if you came with me, if you don't mind," Sadie asked. "I keep getting intercepted and with you helping me, I can totally talk to her. If she has a boyfriend at this point, you two can hang out as well."

Trent thought for a moment. "Sounds good to me," he said, shrugging. "Besides, I was bound to meet Katie anyway. What better time than now?"

**Confessional: I can see a difference to how the boyfriends work…**

**Sadie: That's a relief. If Trent is willing to help me, then I'm all set for the next little while. Katie, I'm coming to see you! Nothing is going to stop me now!**

**Trent: I'm good with whatever Sadie wants. And if I ever need something, she'll be willing to help me. Win-win situation.**

**(Team Scott)**

The duo was currently sitting outside another lab. They didn't need anything inside, they were simply waiting for the challenge to end. Val had what he needed and was content with how the day had gone.

"Ok, I got the cover story," Scott said after a while. "At the elimination, I'll make Bart ask me a question. At that point, I'll say I'm voting Justin for sabotaging the team. Duncan and Gwen will hop on board immediately. Whatever happens, the target will pull off from you if Dakota tries to rally the troops."

"Sounds like a sound plan," Val nodded. "I see no flaws in it. You seem to be in your element here in this alliance."

"What can I say? Evil comes naturally," Scott smirked. "Also, I'm well aware you might cut me since I'm human. Seeing your aversion to humans, I can understand why. Just keep in mind I won't go down easy."

Val looked at Scott for a moment, smirking as well. "Seems like you see a lot more than what you let on," Val said. "Tell you what Scott? Believe it or not, I converse with many humans in my work. Most of them are evil enough to _be _demons but are mortal and condemned to be mortal. However, if this plan succeeds… I might be able to turn you into a demon, if you wish it so. Something to consider."

Scott eyed the puppet, smiling evilly. "Thanks for the offer Val. I might take you up on that. But for right now, I think I need to remain impure of you. I think I can do things demons can't. But I will definitely take you up on that when the time is right."

Val nodded his approval. "I can accept that for an answer," Val said.

**Confessional: And we thought one demon was enough…**

**Scott: A demon? Me? **(He laughs and evil laugh.) **Can today **_**get **_**any better? Oh, I am so glad I ditched my trauma chair! This is the life!**

**(Some Fancy Restaurant)**

"What do ye me that I haven't reserved it soon enough?" Foxy growled at a man running the restaurant. "If I were ye, I would let all me crew eat here for a wedding. Heck, I'd let me crew trash the place because this ship is lousy."

"I told you Foxy," Pinkie giggled. "These guys are stingy."

"I can here you," the man grumbled.

"O' course ye can hear us, we're right in front of ye," Foxy growled. "Look, either ye sign us up for a registration, or we will abandon ship and help another crew much finer than ye."

The man shrugged. "You're business means little to us," the man said.

"Why you crusty sand-dollar," Foxy snarled.

"Hang on Foxy, let me handle this," Pinkie said. She walked in front of the man and smirked. "We're having about a hundred people show up. Possibly more. I'm Lewis Ellimist's fiancé. He knows a lot of people, I know a lot of people. I kind of used to live here. Heck, I worked in a bakery not that far from…"

"Wait, hold on. Pinkie _Pie_?" the man exclaimed. "Oh my gosh, I watch the show! I should have recognized you! Sure, one reservation coming right up."

"And that, Foxy, is how you exploit the fact that rainbows do indeed revolve around the sun," Pinkie said, giggling at Foxy's confused reaction.

**Confessional: I think Pinkie just used show business for evil.**

**Foxy: I'm… not quite sure how the lass handled that. Even this ol' pirate can be a bit confused with her at the helm, savvy?**

**Pinkie: Oh Foxy. **(She giggles.)

**(Team Larry and Dakota)**

Izzy, Zeke, and Larry all ended up in the same place: the room where the Doll was being held. They decided to team up temporarily to help capture the thing. They both agreed the last person to touch the Doll would take the win.

"No one is outside, eh," Zeke said.

"Good, we still have some time," Larry muttered. "Izzy, make sure you drop that net when the creature is near, ok?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" Izzy asked. She was standing close to Zeke, holding a rope on a thin string.

"So… how are you?" Izzy asked Zeke as he looked down both halls again.

Zeke didn't answer for a while. When he did, he sounded a bit cross. "I feel as if I abandoned my friends, eh. Right after I told them how much they meant to me."

Izzy looked hurt at that comment. "Zeke… the Doll would have killed them if left alone with them for too long. By leaving, they should wake up soon."

"Still doesn't make leaving their side right, eh," Zeke muttered. Izzy sighed, upset that Zeke was upset with her.

Suddenly, the lights flickered and the Doll appeared an inch from Zeke's face. He jumped, blinking. Zeke suddenly lay a mess on the floor, the Doll standing over him. Izzy screamed and sropped the net. It lay a mess in front of the Doll.

"Darn it," Larry muttered and jumped at the doll. Since Larry couldn't blink or look away, the Doll remained motionless. Larry soon touched the thing and it suddenly fell over, seemingly sucked of all battery.

"_Attention contestants_," came Slender's voice on the intercom. "_The challenge is over. The Heroic Hamsters have won. Gather outside the factory and we will head back to the hotel shortly. That is all."_

"I can totally live with this," Larry nodded.

**Confessional: Heads up!**

**Larry: Sweet, I won us the challenge! I guess I am more of a threat than people think. Still, this might just keep me around for the future.**

**Izzy: **(She looks a little depressed.) **Zeke's really upset with me. I'll have to make an apology to everyone tonight. And in the Demon Wing too… **(She sighs.)

**(Lewis' Suite)**

The chores were done. The synths and Pinkie were in Lewis' Suite and they were playing a massive game of Go Fish. Currently, Freddy and Pinkie were tied, Bonnie came second, Foxy was third, and Chica was completely empty handed.

"Pinkie," Freddy said carefully, holding his last card carefully. "Do you have… a seven?"

"I would totally say Go Fish, but we're down to the last four cards," Pinkie smirked. "Bonnie, I'd like that nine of yours."

"No!" Bonnie cried, tossing Pinkie the card. "I can't believe I came third…"

"Sorry mate, but that seven belongs to the captain of the sea," Foxy said. "It shall symbolize the seven seas and me heart's desire to sail along them one day."

"G-g-g-good game guys. I mean, I certainly thought it was," Chica squeaked.

"Sure thing. I'm glad you guys came to visit me when I was dead bored," Pinkie said. "I guess I'll see you guys at the wedding."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Freddy said, shaking Pinkie's hand. "Come on guys. Time for us to leave."

"Fine. But I totally want a rematch against you," Bonnie said, glaring at Pinkie.

"Slender always wants a rematch to. He can't get past the fact he can't win," Pinkie giggled.

**(Lobby)**

Slender appeared in the lobby, via Bart's instructions. He grumbled some things in his head but otherwise did as he was told. As he walked for the main elevator, he though he heard a soft beat and a shiver. Slender, finding this curious, stopped.

He heard it again, coming from inside a storage cupboard. Slender strode over and opened it. He peeked inside to find it completely dark. He flicked on the light switch from the side of the room. And stopped cold in his tracks.

"_Who in #$%'s name would do _this_?" _he said in the most revolted voice anyone in the universe has ever heard.

**(NAIL Industries)**

Bart and Lewis had gathered the contestants to the front of the building. The police had arrived beforehand and assessed the damage. With the Voodoo Hacksaw Doll back in place, they gave Bart a warning, who tore it up when the police were not looking. Neil had not pressed charges and gotten things semi-back to normal.

"So, that was eventful," Lewis said, smiling at little.

"Shut it," Bart grumbled. To the contestants, he said, "As you know, the Heroic Hamsters won the challenge. The Villainous Vultures will be eliminating someone else tonight. For losing the least amount of players, Team Mr. Coconut is immune. That is all."

"That's it? No insults? No anything?" Alejandro tempted.

"I highly suggest you vote Alejandro. He's getting too power hungry," Bart grumbled as they started to walk back to the hotel. Before they got too far, Slender appeared.

"_Lewis, something bad has happened. Really bad. So bad Fat Man himself can't fix it here," _Slender said in worry and disgust.

"Whoa, hold on. What is it Slender?" Lewis asked.

"Shut up! This is my show and I'll take care of this," Bart growled. "I specifically told everyone that Fat Man is off limits, including the staff!"

"Can't do that staff thing. He is staff," Lewis pointed out.

"_That pet, Shrub. He's been brutally injured and mauled. He's barely alive," _Slender said.

Larry heard this. "Wait… he's what?" Larry said in disbelief and horror.

"_I found him locked in a storage closet close to the elevator to the suite," _Slender said. _"He's in really bad shape. Someone locked him in and seriously mistreat him. They were knife wounds."_

Everyone gasped in horror, Larry especially. Then the head growled. "Which of you sick #$% hurt my friend?!" Larry yelled. "You're going to pay for this! I'm going to rip you into shreds!"

"He was an unfair advantage. I would have confiscating him either way," Bart shrugged. "Fat Man is not allowed to cure him. We will send him elsewhere."

"But my pet is in danger of dying," Lewis said, grabbing Bart's color roughly. Bart growled, making Lewis let go slightly.

"I don't really care. We'll send him to _The Orange_ with the eliminated contestant. Not my problem," he muttered, shoving Lewis aside and continuing forward.

**Confessional: Dark!**

**Larry: Who would… who would hurt Shrub? He's not bad. He's a good person who didn't hurt anyone. Whoever hurt him is going to pay!**

**Mike: **(His hair is down, revealing he is Mal.) _**Yeah, I found the thing wandering around. It was me. **_(He laughs darkly.) _**Such fun…**_

**Lewis: It wasn't Bart. His style isn't knives. Although him not caring helps no one. I need to figure out what his motive is and fast, otherwise this is trouble for everyone.**

**(Lobby)**

A lot was going on in the lobby that evening. Larry was gone, doing something to keep himself occupied. The Villainous Vultures was planning how the vote was going to go, specifically Team Dakota. "Val will tell me who to vote. I'll just… leave you guys alone for a bit," Izzy said distantly and left them.

"What's eating her?" Alejandro asked.

Zeke looked a little guilty. "I might have been a bit hard on her, eh," Zeke admitted. "She left you guys when the Doll knocked you out. I didn't want to leave me friends, eh, but she did it for our safety. I might have snapped at her."

"Well, no use in dwelling on it," Dakota said. "It happened. We have to move on. Izzy did what she thought was right. I understand you might be upset, but she's fragile, even if she doesn't seem like it."

"Question is, if she's voting with Val, what do we do?" Geoff asked.

"I don't really care, but Dakota will suggest it," Noah muttered, reading his book. "We vote Vallowsmeir. He's a strategic threat and Dakota feels that he's not as nice as he seems. I don't care still, but it's our only bet."

"Fine. Not like we can vote a real threat with Mr. Coconut immune," Alejandro shrugged. Dakota smiled happily at Noah, who didn't take much notice.

**Confessional: Never made Izzy sad. The story feels sad now…**

**Zeke: I feel really bad now, eh. Maybe I can make it up to Izzy after the vote? I'll have to see, eh.**

Meanwhile, Team Scott was planning the vote themselves. "Alejandro," Duncan said. "That sneaky son of a #$% must have opened the door and let the Doll in. I'll get him back for this!"

"You can't prove Alejandro has done everything bad to you in your life," Gwen said, shaking her head. "No. Alejandro must have been with his team when we were separated."

Scott at this time seemed a little distant from the others. Duncan soon took notice. "Hey, Scott, you look kind of wimpy over there. What's eating you?"

"I can't… tell you yet," he said nervously. "I will at the vote, I swear." Duncan shrugged and focused back on Gwen. Val smirked at Scott's acting skills.

_That guy is seriously a great ally, _Val thought. Soon, Izzy approached him, looking vulnerable. Val smirked and whispered, "Scott will reveal who to vote off at the vote. Follow his lead." Izzy nodded and walked away.

**Confessional: I can act too!**

**Duncan: Scott, Justin, and Val are sort of distant from me and Gwen. I don't think we're threats, but you never know if they are thinking the same way.**

**Justin: **(Looks at himself in the mirror.) **I would wonder about the vote, but I look too good.)**

**Vallowsmeir: Scott plans the votes from now on. He's too good to **_**not **_**let him do it. He's better at making plans then **_**I **_**am. He should hold the in high respect.**

It was time. Katie took a deep breath, holding DJ's hand. Together, they both started to walk over to Team Mr. Coconut's table. The team with the nut was discussing the vote.

"I'm thinking Duncan. Not because of past experience, but just because," Trent said.

"I'll hop on board with this," Mr. Coconut agreed. "He is a threat, after all."

Suddenly, Katie and DJ reached the table. Bother Katie and Sadie looked at each other. Sadie flung herself out of her chair at Katie, who caught her in a hug. They both broke down crying, happy to be finally reunited.

"I'M SO SORRY!" they said to each other at the same time. DJ and Trent smiled, while Mr. Coconut just sat there with a patient grunt.

"We're their guys," Trent said, holding up a fist.

"Totally so," DJ responded, bumping Trent's fist back.

**Confessional: They have finally been reunited! Took them long enough!**

**Sadie: I love you Katie!**

**Katie: I love you Sadie!**

**Mr. Coconut: Suddenly, I believe all is right in the world. I do believe that our numbers just sky rocketed to five. Come the merge, we can do some heavy damage.**

**(Voting Area)**

The Villainous Vultures had been gathered to the backyard of the hotel, sitting patiently for Bart. He came shortly, a scowl on his face. "Lewis said I had to do the questions," he muttered. "Fine. The nut over there. You shouldn't be alive. You have a problem with that?"

"I have a problem with such an unrelated question," Mr. Coconut said angrily. "I am alive for unknown reasons. I will be happy when I learn why I am alive, but as of now, I will continue living."

"That was a sappy response. I feel so unclean," Bart grumbled. "Izzy, the niece I can actually tolerate. Why aren't you acting insane? Did the cancer in your brain die from you're complete idiocy?"

"Hey, leave Izzy alone, eh," Zeke said. "I said some things that weren't very nice. And I'm sorry, Izzy, for hurtin' you, eh. It was my fault." Izzy gave a small smile to Zeke.

Bart grumbled something. "The people I ask the questions to should answer them," he growled. "Scott, you have something on your mind. Say it already."

Scott stood up, hiding a smirk as he began to tell his tale. "Well, he doesn't want me saying this, but… I saw Justin sabotage Duncan and Gwen! He opened the door and let the Doll inside!" Everyone gasped, making Duncan snarl in rage.

"Oh, you're going down, Justin!" Duncan snarled. "You messed with me once in Action. I'm not letting you do it again!"

Justin was too busy looking at himself in the mirror. "I'm sorry, what was that? I can't hear you over the sound of my beauty," he said.

"You can't hear beauty you imbecil!" Bart shouted. "Vallowsmeir, start the vote this instant!" Val shrugged and went to start the votes.

**Voting Confessional: A hook was thrown into everything.**

**Vallowsmeir: Well played Scott. Now let's hope all the votes are off me. **(Crosses off Justin's picture.)

**Gwen: Duncan didn't need to lose it, but he's right. Justin sabotaged us. What's to stop him from doing it again? **(Crosses off Justin's picture.)

**Alejandro: Crap. Dakota is counting on me to vote Val. But if Justin is throwing challenges, we might be voting more people off. I can't let that happen… ugh, this is so hard!**

**Dakota: Sticking with the plan. Val must have had Scott try to pull the target off him. I hope this works… **(Crosses off Val's picture.)

**Trent: This changes a lot, but with no strategy to fix this, I'm sticking to what we decided earlier. Sorry Duncan, but you're time is up. **(Crosses off Duncan's picture.)

**Sadie: Oh boy… Mr. Coconut would pull a strategic move. I think I'll stop challenges being thrown. Or should I just stick with the plan… oh, I wish I knew what Mr. Coconut would do here.**

**Mr. Coconut: I really have no idea who to vote here.**

Bart had gone to go tally up the votes. When he came back, he held up thirteen pens. "No popcorn, since the kernels are annoying," Bart grumbled. "When you get a pen, you are safe. Safe because immunity, Sadie, Trent, and Mr. Coconut, you get a pen." He tossed each of them a pen.

"Those who are not immune who are safe are Gwen."

"Geoff."

"Noah."

"Scott."

"Ezekiel."

"Izzy."

"Dakota."

"Alejandro."

"And lastly, Duncan," Bart called, tossing pens to everyone.

The last two without a pen were Justin and Vallowsmeir. Vallowsmeir looked slightly nervous while Justin looked confused. "But my looks…" Justin said.

"Sorry, but I find you butt ugly," Bart said. "And the person who receives the last pen is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

I'm not pausing long like my step-son. Vallowsmeir," Bart called and tossed him a pen. Dakota look distraught while Alejandro looked kind of guilty. Justin sighed, shaking his head.

"This show just got one hundred percent less hot," Justin said, standing up and walking to the Rockets of Shame. He strapped himself inside and waited for them to start. A bag containing the beaten up Shrub was carefully tied to the Rockets.

With a blast, the Rockets shot off into the sky. Bart grumbled something. "Hotness if overrated. You are not safe because of looks. You may go," Bart grumbled.

**Confessional: That was close.**

**Dakota: Oh no… Vallowsmeir is probably steaming. He know really knows I know. I'm going to be a target soon for sure.**

**Noah: Eh, I tried.**

**Vallowsmeir: That was quite close. But Scott's appeal pulled off. If he can do that every elimination, I will be safe, guaranteed. I'm not going anywhere just yet.**

Bart now stood in front of the hotel to do the outro. He was shaking his head. "He deserved to go. He didn't deserve to be here for just his looks. He was butt ugly anyway."

"You are the most bias guy I met," Lewis said from behind him. "And yet you claim not to be. I honestly do not get you."

"And I wouldn't want it any other way," Bart grumbled. "Who will buckle under the extreme pressure I'm placing? Who will lose the challenge next time? And will my step-niece die a painful death for being a…"

Lewis couldn't take it and socked Bart in the face. "Find out next time on Total Drama All Stars," Lewis said before Bart decked Lewis in his bad eye.

Votes

Gwen: Justin

Duncan: Justin

Scott: Justin

Justin: Alejandro

Vallowsmeir: Justin

Noah: Vallowsmeir

Izzy: Justin

Dakota: Vallowsmeir

Geoff: Vallowsmeir

Alejandro: Justin

Ezekiel: Vallowsmeir

Sadie: Justin

Trent: Duncan

Mr. Coconut: Duncan

Justin: 7 votes

Vallowsmeir: 4 votes

Duncan: 2 votes

Alejandro: 1 vote

Heroic Hamsters: Team Brick- Bridgette, B, Harold, Cody, Brick

Team Katie- DJ, Katie, Lindsey, Beth, Tyler

Team Larry- Zoey, Dawn, Mike, Larry

Villainous Vultures: Team Scott- Gwen, Duncan, Scott, Vallowsmeir

Team Dakota- Noah, Izzy, Dakota, Geoff, Alejandro, Ezekiel

Team Mr. Coconut- Sadie, Trent, Mr. Coconut

Eliminated: Heather, Sierra, Owen, Jo, Sam, Courtney, Lightning, Cameron, Brick, Justin

Idols

Angel Idol: Winning team votes someone off losing team (NOT FOUND)

Bart Idol: Sits one person out of the challenge and makes them unable to vote (NOT FOUND)

Chef Idol: Dating Idol (HELD BY ALEJANDRO)

Chris Idol: Immunity

Red Idol- (HELD BY BETH)

Orange Idol- (HELD BY CODY)

Yellow Idol- (HELD BY MR. COCONUT)

Green Idol- (HELD BY EZEKIEL)

Blue Idol- (HELD BY SCOTT)

Purple Idol- (HELD BY MIKE)

Pink Idol- (HELD BY ALEJANDRO)

Fat Man Idol: Allows any staff member (minus Lewis) to help in a challenge (HELD BY DAKOTA)

Leroy Idol: Divides the votes on player in half (NOT FOUND)

Pinkie Idol: Immunity for someone who isn't the one playing the idol (NOT FOUND)

Slender Idol: Only the user's vote counts in an elimination (NOT FOUND)

Slenderstine Idol: Stops three people from voting (NOT FOUND)

**BN: Next chapter out. I'm not really as proud of this one as the last few, but I think it was decent enough. I hoped you guys liked it better than I did.**

**As for the elimination, I was waiting for this one. Justin was the ultimate troll character. He did **_**nothing**_**. He had not purpose, no character, he was completely pointless. Heck, if I left him out of the cast entirely, this story wouldn't have been changed in the slightest. I wanted a character that would do nothing and troll you guys, getting farther and farther and doing still more of the same thing: nothing. However, this is where Justin goes, so whether he was loved or not, he places twenty-seventh place.**

**What did you think of the chapter? Like it? Hate it? No fire monkeys? Tell me about it in a review! Or not! You're call.**

**Next Time: **Drama is to be had in the hotel after Shrub's beating. Team Larry is on edge while Teams Katie and Mr. Coconut bond more. Lewis tries to tame Bart, and pretty much fails. The challenge was originally going to be I Spy… until Bart yet again changes it into escaping an asylum. But not just _any _asylum… Slenderstine's asylum.


	23. E11 P1: Insane Plans

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama, Pinkie Pie, or Slender. I do own Bart, Fat Man, Larry, Lewis, Slenderstine Val, and someone else. The person who appears in the next chapter will be owned by a mystery person mentioned next chapter.**

**Warning: This chapter contains love, reunions, manipulation, jagged breathing, anger, idols, annoying parts, and not longeness. You have been warned.**

**Poll Results: Ok guys, I gave you time to vote, and here's the results. I've figured I'm going to leave it up for one more episode, let you guys still have a chance. It goes down after this episode and the final results will be posted. But don't worry. Another one will go up after the next Aftermath. We have in the lead Noah and Dawn for two votes. Bridgette, Cody, Zoey Mike, Larry, Gwen, Vallowsmeir, Izzy, and Alejandro got one more vote each. You guys may still vote, but keep in mind I'm updating it so some options are now no longer available. One more chance. **

**Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: Ok guys, this time we're talking business. As you may know, my school starts back up tomorrow. I've been killing it this week, but the quick updates might come to a halt. However, I'm trying to make it a personal goal I get a chapter done once a week. So I'm not giving up! I plan on finishing this story by next summer at the soonest. Who knows? Maybe I will. Also, for more business, sad to say it, Total Drama Intern Showdown has been completely scrapped. It will never ever appear again. Sorry guys, but this was a tough call. But you'll see the characters again someday. You'll see. Enough of that. Enjoy!**

Life is insane!

E11 P1: Insane Plans

Deep in the night of Kansas, there sat a little town called the Not-So-Silent Hill. In this town was a show, with a certain substitute host waiting in front of the Restraints Hotel. Bart stood outside, wearing a sneer. Slender stood nearby.

"I can't believe he socked me in the face," Bart grumbled.

"_I found it quite funny, actually," _Slender admitted.

"Shut up, you faceless excuse for a father," Bart muttered. This set Slender slightly on edge, but did nothing to aggravate the host. "Last time on Total Drama All Stars, we basically visited a factory, half the kids were knocked out, Lewis stopped business from going on, and that pet of his was brutally injured."

"_Way to ram everything nasty into one paragraph," _Slender muttered.

"Thank you," Bart thanked. "Now then. The Heroic Hamsters won, meaning the Villainous Vultures had to vote someone out. It turned out to be Justin, who, quite frankly, did nothing but be butt ugly."

"_It was most unfortunate. This show will now have less female viewers," _Slender said, shaking his head.

"He was a troll," Bart muttered. "Who will lose the challenge this time? I'm certain I've got it pegged on that #$% now. What I have planned…"

"_Find out now on Total Drama All Stars_," Slender muttered. "_Honestly, we need our recaps to go up in ratings."_

"Don't take my line from me!"

(Theme Song; I wanna be famous)

**(Angel Wing)**

For the first time since they came to the Restraints Hotel, the Heroic Hamsters had won the challenge. So, they were enjoying the rooms of the Angel Wing. Team Cody was currently chillaxing in the living room.

"I can get used to this," Bridgette said, sighing in happiness. "We need to win from now on. Losing would kill my soul, I swear."

"That would mean we need to cut our weak links. Right now, Cody is the man to beat," Harold muttered.

"Why Cody? We have other people on other teams we can target, like Beth. We have options, and you target one of our own?" Bridgette asked.

"Way of the game," Harold shrugged. At that moment, Cody and B walked in, shutting Harold up. Cody sat down and sighed.

"We're doing good," Cody said. "One more win like that and we have this guys. So close."

"Not the merge yet," Harold grumbled. "We have quite a few eliminations for that."

"Trust me. We're going to head into the merge rocking," Cody said, smiling. "Let's do this guys!"

**Confessional: The new Brick?**

**Cody: Am I starting to get some of that overconfidence again? Yeah, I am. But I don't think I'm going as far as Brick. I know our limits. And I won't let us down!**

**Bridgette: Cody's in danger of losing… this isn't good! I like him, he's a pretty cool guy. I don't think Harold will go to far with this, but I am most definitely not sitting idly by.**

The two couples were sitting in the TV room, watching currently Despicable Me. Lindsey was on Tyler's lap while Katie was on DJ's. "Ooo! I love those little yellow guys!" Lindsey said happily.

"Ah, the minions," DJ nodded. "I got to love those guys too. They aren't major characters, but they are excellent comedy relief. What do you think Katie?"

"The minions are fun, but I think Agnes has to be the best character. She's so sweet and innocent. I hope I have kids like that someday," Katie said.

Tyler kept watching for a moment. "You know, I have to say that Gru is my favorite," Tyler said. "I feel as if he as a character is developed really well. I mean, I know Edith is my kind of girl, but Gru is such a sweet guy once you get to know him."

"That's actually very insightful of you," DJ noticed.

"That's my Tyler for you. Saying things that we blondes can't understand," Lindsey giggled.

**Confessional: I personally think Vector is underrated.**

**Katie: Agnes is my dream daughter. I love that little girl. I know she isn't real, but you know, if I can have a little girl like Agnes, my dream career of a mother will be totally worth it.**

**Tyler: I just don't get why some people don't enjoy the characters on the sideline. I mean, look at me and Lindsey for example. We aren't the main focus of this show, but we're still pretty chill. I just don't see why people like us more.**

Mike and Larry had both left the room. This left Zoey and Dawn alone, making them relax the best they could. Zoey was happy for once in days and Dawn had set herself up on the couch so that she could situate herself in a very comfy position.

"I needed this," Zoey said. "I really needed this. I don't care if I have to swear off everything again. I need this every night, otherwise I will go freaking insane."

Dawn smiled lightly. "You know, I think I agree," she said. "I think that I need to be here too. I'm not as worried as I was now that I can rest easy. I think that I need to watch something. You game?"

"Depends on the movie," Zoey said. "I'm feeling kind of in the Tarzan mood. You?"

"I can watch Tarzen," Dawn nodded. "I just need to be as comfortable as possible and not do anything to overexert myself."

"You ok? You've seemed a bit on edge the last few days," Zoey said.

Dawn looked a little pained but didn't mention the pain. "I'm on something my uncle Fat Man prescribed," Dawn said. "He told me not to overdo it, but I should be fine. If Bart doesn't kill us with the challenge, I'm set."

"I wouldn't put it past Bart," Zoey muttered. "But we'll keep an eye on you Dawn. We'll make sure that you don't overdo it, so don't worry."

"I won't," Dawn smiled. She then thought of something and squirmed a little. "Um… I have one request. Something to help me… stay relaxed."

"Oh? What is it?" Zoey asked. Dawn fidgeted some more before she asked. Zoey's jaw dropped.

**Confessional: What does she keep needing?**

**Dawn: I hope Zoey isn't judging me for that request…**

**Zoey: What? Dawn wants… how will he help? I just don't… Ok. I won't think about it. I'm going to go get him and not argue.**

**(Demon Wing)**

As this was their first time, Team Dakota moaned in pain as they got comfortable in their environment. Alejandro had left to do something, leaving the other five alone. Currently, someone was complaining.

"Ugh. I hate to do this, but I hate us for losing the challenge," Noah muttered. "Normally I'd love this, since I almost came close to losing. But no, this wing? No. No, no, no, no, a million #$% times no!"

Izzy giggled for a moment before falling silent. Zeke looked over at Izzy and grabbed her hand. She looked startled but accepted it. "Look, Iz, I'm sorry, eh. I didn't mean for me to get angry. I just didn't want to abandon my only friends. But you're my friend too eh. I should've respected that."

"It's ok Zeke. I know you didn't mean to hurt my feelings. I'm sorry for leaving you guys. I shouldn't have."

"Hey, we know how you are. You had your reasons. No reason to fret party dude," Geoff said, smiling.

"I agree. We don't need to dwell on it. You did your best and it's all that matters," Dakota agreed.

Noah was silent, but nodded his head. Izzy smiled, gripping Zeke's hand tight. Zeke smiled and didn't mind her grip.

**Confessional: Time to confess, eh?**

**Dakota: Izzy's Izzy. She's my best friend. It takes a lot more than just abandoning us for a good reason to make me hate her. Although, now that I'm a target, I should probably hide behind Izzy… since she's so intimidating.**

**Zeke: I think Izzy is starting to grow on me, eh. I feel… different for her. I hope to be able to do a lot of things, eh, and I hope Izzy will be able to help me with them.**

**Geoff: Hey, does anyone else think it's kind of weird Alejandro wasn't in the room? Where did he go off too?**

_Flashback #7: Phoning Carolina (Takes place after 'Losing Carolina')_

_Noah was in his library, looking at a phone sitting on his desk. He hadn't touched it, but he was afraid too. He stared hard at the phone, as if willing for it to work. But it didn't move. Noah sighed, shaking his head._

"_She wouldn't abandon me," Noah muttered. "She's my only friend in this. She wouldn't just leave me behind."_

_Noah continued looking at the phone. Nothing happened. Noah sighed, shaking his head. "I'm a #$% fool," he muttered, grabbing the phone and punching in a number. He held it up to his ear and waited for someone to answer on the other end._

_He waited about thirty seconds before it reached voicemail. He grumbled and hung up. Immediately after, it began to ring, showing the number Noah punched in. He quickly answered it. "Hello? This is Noah," he said, kind of breathily._

"_What do you want?" came Carolina's voice. It sounds as if it had been crying, at least just a little bit._

"_Look… I wanted to apologize. For what happened. I know I was in the wrong, but you see…" Noah started._

"_No, look Noah. You're on your own. I hate you Noah. I hate you for everything you've done the past five years. You think I've given you crap? No, you've been giving me crap. You're parents are dead and gone and you just won't let go. Go to Hell," Carolina said and hung up._

_Noah sat there, phone to his ear. He didn't move, didn't do anything. Soon, he set the phone down and stared at it. Hard._

"_She… abandoned me," he said. "After everything… she left."_

The team with the nut was not in the best of places. But that didn't matter, because one team member was happy above all else. "Eee! I can't believe me and Katie are back together again!" Sadie cried happily.

"After a long season, we have you two back together in each other's company," Trent nodded. "Now that is what we like to call progress."

Mr. Coconut looked at the two for a moment. He nodded something he seemed to understand. "I feel as if we now have numbers," he said. "Us three plus those two. Five. Once we merge, we're set to go."

Trent and Sadie both nodded. "I hope you and DJ get along too," Sadie said. "After all, boyfriends have to get along as well as the girlfriends."

"Don't sweat it. DJ and I got along alright back in Total Drama Action. We should be just as good here," he said. "After all, with two cuties like you, we'd be on our best behaviors anyway."

"Aw, you're such a gentlemen," Sadie giggled.

"Makes me wonder if I should find a nice nut and settle down," Mr. Coconut mused.

**Confessional: Now that's food for thought.**

**Mr. Coconut: As far as I can see, we have this competition. That being said, I'm still a target. I should work fine, with my Yellow Chris Idol and all, but I'm still laying low. You never know when a curve ball is going to be thrown at us.**

**Trent: I feel as though there's Mr. Coconut, DJ, and Katie, then me and Sadie. Those other three are on the side. My main focus is us two. I'll save the others if I can, but if not, it's too bad. Sorry, just how it is.**

With Justin gone, there were no complaints for Team Scott as they got ready to sleep. Val and Scott were off somewhere again, so this left the dark couple alone in the fiery wing. "Is it wrong that I really like this wing?" Duncan asked seriously.

"Not at all," Gwen agreed. "It reminds me that all of our souls are going to burn anyway. Why not just make it sooner and put us somewhere where we might burn to begin with?"

"Exactly. See, this is why I like you babe," Duncan said. "You get me. You and I complement each other so well. I just hope that we can continue forward as planned."

"I can tell, Justin was a setback," Gwen said. "You two seemed really tight."

"Not really. He was just a number to me, actually," Duncan said. "But backstabbing me does not look good, nope. Now he's gone. I say we continue forward with my next big game move."

"And what is that, Mr. Delinquent?" Gwen asked, giggling.

"Well, if Alejandro is protected, we should focus on his sub-team," Duncan said. "I knew him well back in Total Drama Island, but I think we should try for Geoff."

Gwen shrugged. "He was pretty awesome back then too. I agree though, that he's a social threat. Taking him out might be the ideal plan."

"Glad that we can see eye to eye on how to vote too," Duncan smirked.

**Confessional: And the idol's with Zeke now too…**

**Duncan: Look, I got this. Minor setbacks are a common thing in this game. If I look confident and actually maintain how the votes go, I'm solid. I just have to appeal to Val and Scott. The two seem quite tight now a days. I should probably pitch my idea sooner rather than later. But we had a pretty sweet winning streak going. Maybe we can pick it back up?**

**Gwen: Duncan is a sweet guy. I love Duncan. He loves me back. I feel that, by voting his way, not only does that place us in higher control, but we can stay together longer. The last thing we need is to be torn apart. Duncan works well alone, but he works better with someone he's close to.**

**(Main Lobby)**

As if on a time clock, Beth, Bridgette, and Mal all gathered in the Main Lobby at the same time. Mal was sitting on a table like a king while the other two sat off to the side. Mal had an evil smirk on his face, as if he was about to do something quite dastardly.

"Alright, I've been thinking while I've been away," Mal said, jumping off. "Larry's weak emotionally, so I can appeal to him no sweat. Problem here is who to vote for. Suggestions?"

"You mentioned Zoey yesterday. Why not her?" Bridgette asked.

"All in due time. In hindsight, I want Zoey to go when Mike is at his weakest. I feel that, if we take out the people that Mike is close to first, we can weaken him enough before we make a solid blow to him when Zoey goes."

"How about B?" Beth suggested. "Threat mentally and he offers little to the team. Mike was on the same sub-team with him before the team swap we had a few days ago."

Mal smirked. "Perfect. No one would suspect a thing. You guys are both in charge of rallying the troops. We want this to fall into place fast, as we do not know when we shall lose. Also, I can only come out at night, so there's that. Until tomorrow, meeting adjourned."

Beth made a hasty exit while Bridgette saddled up next to Mal. "You ready to go a few smooch round tonight?"

"I made you deal to do this every night. How can I not please a lady as such yourself?" Mal smirked and took his shirt off, taking a jagged breath along with it.

**Confessional: Silent but deadly!**

**Bridgette: I know this is wrong. I really do. But Mal might save Cody in this. I have to try. For Cody. Hopefully I don't sound at all like Sierra. That's the last thing I need right now.**

**Beth: Why am I with these freaks? I really don't need them. But then again, I'm a target when we lose, so I should probably stay with them until I don't need to.**

**(Somewhere in the Demon Wing)**

Alejandro was exploring the Demon Wing, getting used to the foreign environment. As he was walking along, he thought he spotted something hidden in the wall. Upon further inspection, he smirked as he pulled out the Leroy Idol.

"I think I've replaced Scott in idols most found," Alejandro said.

"I think so as well," came a voice. Alejandro turned to see Larry standing behind him. Larry seemed a bit on edge and a bit dodgy.

"Hey, it's been a while since I saw you last," Alejandro said, tossing Larry the Leroy Idol. "You keep it. I don't really need it right now."

Larry shrugged and opened his hood. He carefully set it inside, hidden behind his actual head. He then looked squarely at Alejandro. "I have news for you," he said.

"I have news for you as well. I'm sorry about Shrub. I know he meant a lot to you. Hopefully he's doing ok and making a miraculous recovery," Alejandro said. Larry nodded his approval.

"He would appreciate that," Larry said. "But that is not the reason why I am here. I've learned some interesting information regarding Val and Scott. They seem to both be working together and at an angle. Dawn is involved somewhere."

Alejandro raised an eyebrow. "Really? My news was about Dawn too. She has some medical problems that Bart wouldn't allow her to address. I believe the perception filters from the photobomb challenge are involved in some way."

Larry seemed troubled by this. "Dawn was feeling ill during the challenge as well," Larry said. "Something about this is very strange. I will keep my eyes soul on Dawn tomorrow, not to worry."

"I trust you enough to do it," Alejandro said. "Any news for the idol?"

Larry seemed to radiate a smirk from this. "Actually, I have. I know precisely the two you need to play it on and when you need to do it. I will come by in about two days, give or take, and I'll play it myself. But you'll have to trust me."

"You've done everything right up to this point," Alejandro said. "I'm not doubting you now."

**Confessional: Development!**

**Alejandro: I've come to see Larry as a friend. We might have started out rocky, but now look at us. We've come a long way since I got this Chef Idol and I would be glad to work with Larry come the merge, if we get there.**

**Larry: It hurts Shrub is gone, but I must move on and play my game the best that I am able to. It's what I need to do. For the people of my island. For myself. I can do this. For you Shrub. **(Larry seems to smirk again.) **And Alejandro, you have no idea what's coming…**

As they wrapped up speaking to each other, Zoey came along. She raised an eyebrow at the two speaking to each other, but walked up to them nonetheless. "Hey Larry. Still upset of Shrub?" she asked.

"Very. I will find the monster who did that to him and put a stop to his parade. But I will move on and avenge my friend by winning," Larry said. "What brings you out of the comfort of our hall?"

"Well…" Zoey said nervously. "Dawn's been having health issues lately. I don't want to worry, but she really needs to rest as much as she can. She had a request for me to go get someone that would help her feel better… someone she trusts. So I came to come get him."

"Ok, I was finishing up with Larry anyway," Alejandro said.

"No, Al… she wants you," Zoey said. Alejandro froze and looked at her for a moment. A confused grin slowly spread on his face.

"She wants… me?" he asked.

"Yep. I don't know why, and I don't trust you in the slightest, but she wants you. Not anyone else," Zoey said. "Would you come? I know you're a lady killer… but she wants you, so I don't see why you wouldn't come, if just to manipulate her."

"I won't hurt her Zoey. I'm not who I was. I've changed," Alejandro said. "And yes, I will most definitely come for her. If I'm what she needs, I won't deny her of that. Larry, you coming?"

"Why not? I have nothing else to do myself anyway," Larry said and followed after them. He seemed to be smirking the whole way back.

**Confessional: And the plan commences!**

**Zoey: Why oh why Dawn wants **_**Alejandro**_**, I don't have a clue. I'm just doing as she asked. I just hope Alejandro doesn't try to manipulate this into one of his one night stands and get a vote for a day. He's done it before and I would not put it past him to do it again.**

**Alejandro: She wants… me? As in, Alejandro, the manipulator and lady user? **(He gives a soft smile.) **Anything for my absolute best friend in the game, no, the entire world.**

**(Val's Spot in the Demon Wing)**

Scott and Val were once again in the same spot as before. Val was leaning against the wall, pondering something, while Scott was pacing. After a moment, Val spoke. "I'm thinking of keeping a few humans around," he said. "Just a couple. I mean, I need to entertain myself at some point."

"What made you change your mind?" Scott asked.

"Let's just say… someone from a, ah, different story line gave me the idea," Val said. "I can't tell you the gist of my powers, but one allows me to… be aware of certain things. I might tell you later."

"Coolio. Especially if you can get me to be a demon. I most definitely want to be on your side when the end comes. I'm not one to sit on the losing side," Scott said.

Val nodded his agreement and they were silent for another little while. Finally, Val asked, "Two more things, then I believe we can conclude."

"Alright, lay it on me," Scott asked.

"Firstly, I need more info. This object I need, according to Lewis' journal, is coming in about two days. Also according to his journal, it is going to be in a secure location aboard _The Death Wing_. Thing is, I don't know where he could hold it that was the most secure hiding spot," Val said.

Scott smirked and evil smirk. "You want me to use Dawn again," he said, licking his lips.

"As quickly as possible, preferably tomorrow. That way, I can get the jump on him right as the item comes onto the show," Val said.

"Consider it done. I think I'm going to have little… fun with her tomorrow. Nothing that'll get me kicked off… but incentive to keep her on my side," Scott said evilly. "And the second thing?"

"As you witnessed before, I can manipulate dreams," Val said. "No matter where you are, I can connect two dreams together. I prefer to turn them into nightmares, which serve a purpose to me. However, two of the previous times I've done it here, there has been a disturbance in the dream. Only a powerful demon with strong energy can disconnect my dreams."

Scott nodded his head, seeing where this is going. "You want me to help you find the disturbance," Scott said.

"More specifically, help me manipulate it to help with the theft," Val said. "There are mortals on this show. The only one who is not is Slender, and he is not that powerful. The best candidates for this? Pinkie and Lewis. Bart was not on board when the first one happened. We figure out who has the demon, I'm in business."

"Ok, I have my assignments. You need an elimination for tonight planned?" Scott asked.

"No. I plan on targeting one of the members of Team Dakota. The weaker she is, the happier I can be. You can pick who, but don't make it suspicious. We want this to go smoothly," Val said.

"Got it. One smooth elimination, coming right up," Scott said.

**Confessional: I really don't know what to think of those two.**

**Vallowsmeir: How did I come up with that idea? You know who you are. Yes, I can hear you. It helps that there are more than one version of this reality. I can hear myself quite clearly in every single one. That's what makes me special. But none of that. You can't know that just yet.**

**Scott: Am I solid? Heck yes I am. Val won't vote me off because he sees potential in me. And I get to torture Dawn again. I'm going to enjoy this… I truly am.**

**(Angel Hall)**

Dawn was sitting alone, waiting for Zoey to come back. There was a huge smile on her face as Zoey entered the room followed by Larry and Alejandro. There could have possibly been a faint blush on the moonchild as Alejandro sat next to her.

"How are you doing?" Alejandro asked.

"Oh… you know. I've not been doing well recently," Dawn said nervously. "I just… wanted a friend with me. You've been nice to me, and I figured that you wouldn't mind for a few minutes."

"Not at all," Alejandro said. "Anything else you need?"

"Well… me and Zoey were going to watch Tarzan, if you wanted to join us," Dawn said. "You too Larry. Feel free."

"I think that would be great," Alejandro said with a smile.

"I'm in," Larry said. "Let's watch the apes get to monkeying around!" Everyone laughed, nothing evil entering the room to taint this moment. Yet.

**Confessional: We all know something is going to screw this up.**

**Dawn: **(She's blushing.) **I can't believe he **_**came**_**… Alejandro, I think you're one of my best friends… and I think… I think that I'm…**

**Bart: No one wants to here what this #$% has to say.**

**Lewis: **_**Now **_**he makes a confessional? About **_**that**_**? He's not even straight on his confessionals! Ugh, I need to go back to the drawing board. Something about this is not right. Not in the slightest.**

**(Lewis' Suite)**

Lewis and Pinkie were both laying on the couch together. Fat Man was in the room as well. They were all discussing the elephant in the room: Bart. "I can't believe he accuses me of being bias, and yet _look _at what he says about Dawn? He sickens me," Lewis muttered.

"I can't blame him though," Fat Man said. "Think about it. Dawn has had it made since day one. Bart is evening out the bias _you _created. In a way, he's actually _justice _for some people."

"Sometimes I question whose side you're on," Lewis said.

"I'm on the side I find worthy of having me," Fat Man said. "As of now, it is you. Bart does not have my support. I just like to see you back down from Dawn, just a little."

Lewis nodded his understanding. "Ok, backing away from my niece. Did you do as I asked with the scan?" Lewis asked.

"Affirmative. I need to perform a minor surgery when I get the chance. The demonic animatronics did do something to disturb the position. It's not fatal, but it shouldn't be left like that for too long," Fat Man warned.

"Ok, Fat Man knows what he's doing soon," Lewis said. "What about you Pinkie? Got your chores done?"

"Yep! Me and the synths cranked them out all in one day and had a nice game of Go Fish," Pinkie said happily. "Although, I do have one thing. It's shopping for some material for the dress I need to sew. And Fat Man, since Slender is occupied…"

"No," Fat Man said. "I will not go shopping for… fabric. It's not a me thing."

"Oh, come on! You have science things you need anyway," Pinkie said. "I promise it won't be as boring as you think."

"Doubting that highly," Fat Man muttered.

"Come on Fat Man," Lewis chastised. "Pinkie's one women in the middle of a strange town. You don't want you're nephew's fiancé to wander the streets alone do you?"

"You let her wander anyway," Fat Man muttered. "But fine. I'll go with her. Preparing for extreme massive pain."

"You're not going to die," Pinkie said, rolling her eyes. "Just feel a little tingle of doing what makes you're niece-in-law happy."

Fat Man shook his head as Bart walked inside. He seemed to be pondering something as he approached the three. "I need to borrow the fat guy for a moment. I need… medication," he murmmered. Fat Man raised an eyebrow, but stood anyway.

"Alright, just head down to my office. I should be able to get you what you need," he said and the two exited the room.

Pinkie watched them go. "Is Bart on some anti-depressants like me?" Pinkie asked.

Lewis glared at Bart from behind. "No. In fact, he isn't on _anything_," Lewis grumbled.

**Confessional: I'm on some birch. No, this wood might be cedar.**

**Lewis: What is Bart up to now? He doesn't need medication. It doesn't make any sense. Maybe I'm over thinking this whole thing. I'll accompany Bart at the challenge again and see what he plans to do.**

**Fat Man: Interesting. Due to Doctor/Patient Confidentiality, I can't tell you what Bart got. But I can tell you it's not for himself. He does not need that medication. I'm afraid I know how it will be used, but I can't say anything.**

**(Main Lobby)**

DJ and Katie had left their table to go speak with Team Mr. Coconut. Katie and Sadie were talking to each other off to the side while the boys were sitting alone. "I see we've split up by gender," Mr. Coconut noticed.

"I'm cool with that," Trent said. "The girls need to talk alone for a while anyway. They have a lot of catching up to do since they were split up."

DJ nodded his agreement. "Those two are two peas in a pod. I would do anything for Katie, and I'm glad she got her best friend back," he said.

Mr. Coconut looked at the girls, then at the guys. "I just had a thought," the nut said. "Lewis' wedding is in a few days. All weddings require a date…"

Trent and DJ looked at each other. "Mr. Coconut, you are a genius," Trent said.

"Double date?" DJ asked.

"I wouldn't think of it any other way," Trent agreed.

Mr. Coconut seemed to smirk. "I love my job," Mr. Coconut said.

**Confessional: As a shipper?**

**Trent: DJ is, like I said before, a cool guy. We're very different in how we treat the girls, but we both love them with the same amount of passion. I can respect that.**

**DJ: Trent is a pretty rocking guy. I can see we think of the girls differently, but we both care about them the same. I can see many great double dates of the furture.**

Meanwhile, the two girls were talking alone as well. They stole glances back at their boyfriends, but stayed more focused with each other. "I can't believe Discord did that," Sadie gasped.

"Well, it was me or DJ," Katie said. "If I would have just let Discord tell DJ's secret, the roles of us would be reversed."

"I see that. Me and Trent, we just fell in love together naturally. Mr. Coconut pushed Trent in the end, but it was mostly him," Sadie explained.

"We scored two of the hottest guys here! Which is ironic, because Justin left yesterday," Katie noticed. "So, who do you think is going tonight?"

Sadie thought for a moment. "Mr. Coconut is the fruit to tell you. He's been handling the strategy for the past few days. I just vote like he tells me to."

"I wish we had someone nice like that," Katie said. "We have Beth, but she's not really the nicest of people. She'll vote off whoever. I'm kind of thinking she should be on the Villainous Vultures with you."

"We're not all that villainous, actually," Sadie said. "We're more… people who have made mistakes who have made up for them. Have you seen Alejandro? He hasn't done anything remotely bad all season!"

"I see what you mean," Katie giggled. "Maybe this Hero vs. Villain season is just to cause drama. We're not what the show thinks we are. We're our own people who are all mixed in actions. You aren't evil and I'm not necessarily good. We're mixed."

"Yes we are," Sadie agreed. "And I can't see it any other way."

**Confessional: Nothing at all like Island, huh?**

**Katie: I'll admit, I've done some pretty bad things this season. Like I turned down DJ at first. Sadie has done quite a few good things this season. I'm just saying not all of us follow the paths set down for us.**

**Sadie: I missed Katie so much! We should, like, do this every day!**

Soon enough, Bart and Lewis entered the room. Bart had a hidden smirk and Lewis stood by him silently. "Contestants, our challenge today can only be reached by taking _The Death Wing_. Everyone get on the top deck and we'll fly to our destination, which is on the very outskirts of the town," Bart announced.

"It was supposed to be a game of I Spy on the roof," Lewis muttered. "What is that guy up too? I better snag Slender, just in case."

**Confessional: We're going on a mission! Start the countdown!**

**Larry: Been a while since we were on **_**The Death Wing**_**. Hopefully we will return to the hotel afterwards. That place is nice and soothing, and I believe that Dawn needs that happiness.**

**Vallowsmeir: Interesting. I wonder where Bart is taking us. He seems to have more than one motive. He does not concern me and nothing he does benefits me in the slightest. Still, what could Bart need and where could he get it?**

**Lewis: Funny how Val took the word right out of my mouth.**

**(Hovering Over Someplace)**

Bart had the contestants gather on top of _The Death Wing _and he, Lewis, and Slender stood in front of them. The ship itself was on autopilot to somewhere even Lewis and Slender didn't know about. "For this challenge, you must escape someplace by avoiding four of the top most insane people of the world," Bart grumbled. "Not the top, unfortunately. She is being contained somewhere else. Same with the second. But three through six were all available."

"Where are we going again?" Lewis asked.

"Wait patiently or I'll shove you off," Bart grumbled. "Now, any questions?" Several hands popped up. "Good. I hate questions."

"How do you mean, escape?" Beth asked anyway.

Bart sighed, but answered, "You must get out of the building. Each of the people should mess with you a little, but will leave you alone eventually. You can all get out, as none of them will kill you. Much. The winner is whichever team get out first."

"What building?" Lewis asked.

"You'll find out. Now shut up," Bart said. Lewis looked over the edge to see it was a big building that was very run down. There were broken windows and boards hammered into the place all over. Off the side, a big sign read '_The Not-So-Silent Asylum'_.

Once they were completely over the building, Lewis roughly grabbed Bart's collar. "Are you freaking _mad_?! This place is home to the most insane people I can think of, minus two! _Slenderstine _is here and she's number _five_!"

Bart smirked evilly. "I believe I said the top six minus the first two," Bart said, reaching for his pocket. Lewis scrunched up his face and thought for a moment.

"But the sixth most insane person ever is…" he said, but he never got to finish. Bart jabbed a syringe into Lewis' arm. He growled in pain and shoved Bart aside. Bart recovered fast and lunged into Lewis' gut. Lewis start to turn brown as he stumbled off the side of the ship and fell to the building below.

"LEWIS!" Dawn and Izzy called.

"He's alive," Bart said, shrugging. "I gave him medication that will enhance his anger. And we all know who comes out when Lewis is angry." Izzy and Dawn both looked terrified as Bart continued. "I will toss you all parachutes. You will all land on the roof in groups of two. You must go through the asylum to win. No climbing off the sides. Odd numbered groups may go in threes if necessary. Get ready to proceed."

Soon enough, everyone was ready to go. Bart held up one of Lewis' pistols (the pink one) and fired. All the teens, plus the nut and head, jumped off the ship, some screaming, other not. Slender turned on Bart.

"_Whatever you are after, I will stop you once I am aware my daughter and nephew are safe. And Bean won't go easy on you either," _Slender said and vanished.

Bart gave a shrug in the direction he vanished. "I don't care. I'm getting what I need and deserve," Bart said. "Who will win the challenge? I hope it's not the #$%. Find out after this not so brief commercial break. I have some keys to copy." With that said, Bart left the roof of _The Death Wing._

**Confessional: You deserve a spanking.**

**Slender: **_**I am not worried for Lewis. He reverts to what he likes to refer his 'werewolf' form. He doesn't actually turn into a wolf, just someone savage and angry like a wolf. I believe Bean and Lewis are working the same angel at this point, so I am not worried. I am worried about Bart using my daughter. This does not bode well.**_

**Cody: I picked to go with B. We work well together. Hopefully Bridgette can handle Harold on her own. He hasn't been the friendliest of people lately.**

**Tyler: I think it's obvious how we split up. Beth decided to rough it instead of going with someone in a team of three. Fine with us.**

**Mike: **(His hair is down, revealing Mal.) _**I do believe that the asylum allows me to be out during the challenge. I can totally live with this. **_(Puts his hair up.) _**I'm Mike, I'm a total loser. I believe everything I have is only possible because of Mal. **_(He laughs.) _**This will be fun. Being with Zoey can let me manipulate her even further. Perfect.**_

**Izzy: I think Alejandro and Geoff are the only non-boy/girl pair. I'm going with Zeke and Dakota is going with Noah. I hope we can rock this challenge, because I didn't do too well in the Slenderstine challenge a few days ago.**

**Mr. Coconut: Do I even need to state who's going with who?**

**Scott: Yeah, demon alliance for the win! Val seemed to have this evil gleam in his eye. We must be doing something else on his agenda. Cool, I get to meet insane people too. I love this alliance.**

**BN: And there's part one. Hopefully you guys enjoyed it. I'm hoping to pull off part two before September. Wish me luck guys!**

**What did you think? Like it? Hate it? I forgot the talking mushrooms? Tell me about it! I don't know what's going on in your head if you don't tell me. Or don't tell me and I'll try to become a telepath. Give me a few years as I train in the art.**

**Next Time: **The contestants try to escape the asylum. Four of the most evil people stop them from progressing. Val appeals again to Slenderstine and another person. Slender makes a shocking discovery and Bart might actually succeed for once. Someone loses and is voted off the show.


	24. E11 P2: Realizations

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama, Pinkie Pie, or Slender. I do own Bart, Bean, Fat Man, Larry, Lewis, Slenderstine, Val, and the mysterious man. One special guest is owned by Sergent Sprinkles, design owned by uoptapo.**

**Warning: This chapter contains massive suckage, poorly writeen passages, out of characterness, a burned skeleton, an insane version of someone, dark past hints, fourth wall breaking, annoying passages that can get hard to read, and Scott. You have been warned.**

**Poll Warning: This will be the last chance for the poll before it ultimately shuts down! Just a heads up. Head to my profile right now and check it out! (Well, after the chapter, as it spoils who is eliminated this chapter.)**

**Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: Hey guys. I didn't quite keep up to my promise once per week, but I'm still trying my hardest. School is a lot harder than I expected it to be, so don't expect as many updates in a row as before. Also… my writing is starting to get poor again. I'm sorry if this chapter sucks, but I'm going through a rough passage of time right now, and it leaks into my writing ability. I'll try to update as quick as possible, but keep in mind I might be a while as I want it to be as good as possible. Until then, enjoy!**

Insanity! It's a gift of life!

E11 P2: Realizations

**(Bridgette and Harold)**

As everyone had been split upon landing on the roof, Bridgette and Harold quickly made their way down the nearest fire escape. Their ultimate plan was to find a window closest to the top of the building and risk going through an office. They managed to find an unlocked window on the highest floor and sneak in through there. Harold shut the window behind him.

"Right. Now we have to make our way through the building," Harold grunted. "What do you think about Slenderstine coming back?"

"She took us out fast last time. If I remember right, we got Bronze Hall," Bridgette muttered. "I don't think she'll target us again though. Maybe."

"Never say that! Ever!" Harold shouted quietly. "Look, open the door and let's get out of here fast." Bridgette agreed and did as he asked. She peeked outside, then looked inside and shook her head. "Good, no one is with us now."

"But for how long?" Bridgette asked.

"Asking questions like that cause us trouble to start with. Let's move on before someone wants to punish us for tempting fate," Harold grumbled. He walked out into the hallway, Bridgette following closely behind her.

**Confessional: I don't question fate.**

**Bridgette: Yeah, I wish I were with Cody right now. Harold's a bummer, but I doubt I can get him out any time soon. No, he has too much cred in this show. The only way I can take him out is with an idol. I don't have that kind of power, so I'm pretty much screwed right now.**

**Harold: I find Bridgette annoying. I hope I can ditch her and work alone again. I prefer those kinds of challenges anyway. No offense to Bridgette.**

**(Cody and B)**

B had taken a different approach in getting into the building. He had pounded an opening form the rood into one of the mini-offices. Cody didn't argue and the two jumped in, completely unharmed. B checked the room for any tools while Cody checked outside the door.

"All clear," Cody said, nodding to the big mechanic. B nodded his head, grabbing a few staples and walking quickly with Cody outside. No one made a sound as they crept over to the stairs. Before they got there, B pulled Cody into another office and shut the door.

"What's this about?" Cody asked. B put a finger to his lips and started pounding the floor. Cody thought for a moment and nodded. "Good idea. Pounding through the floor is a great idea. They'd have to wait in the room below to catch us," Cody said.

B nodded that he had gotten it and pounded away. Cody sat back and watched as B worked his magic on the floor.

**Confessional: I have magical powers!**

**B: I feel as if I might be a slight target for not doing enough. If I can get Cody down to the bottom, I'm safe quickly.**

**Cody: I feel as if B and I are the best members of this team. I love Bridgette and I can respect Harold, but we can help more than they can. I don't want to downsize them, but that's probably what I'm doing anyway.**

**(Beth)**

The strategy girl herself had sunk into the main hallway alone, using one of the access hatches from the roof. She grumbled as she landed in the hall, which had the white and black patterned tiles on the ground. There were offices sounding the hall as she walked down it.

"Slenderstine is an old cook," Beth muttered. "I need to avoid her because she's #$% insane. Hopefully no one gives me much trouble."

No one did as she reached the stairs leading downward. They were a spiral staircase, but Beth didn't mind in the slightest. She walked down them quickly to the next flight, where the stairs stopped. The next flight was quite a ways down the hallway.

"Easy as freaking cake," Beth muttered and went that way to the next flight.

**Confessional: Not everyone is having a hard run.**

**Beth: I thought Bart was a #$% genius with these challenges. This one? I don't think I'll run into any of the four people listed. Where's the fun in that?**

**Slender: **_**Bart couldn't afford Justine and the Wanderer. Justine, my wife, is in a different asylum and even I can't visit here. The Wanderer… wanders. In all honesty, while Justine leads in most insane, the line is seriously a tie between who really is most insane.**_

**(DJ and Katie)**

The adorable couple decided to take it easy. They waited on the roof for a minute or two, so they could wait out the insane villains below. Once that was done, they took the same hatch that Beth did and started to make their way down.

"I think Slenderstine might have it in for us this time," DJ said, looking around carefully for the faceless girl.

"She wouldn't attack us now. We have to succeed, whether we like it or not. We need to get down quickly. Since we surpassed her once, I think she might let us go this time," Katie guessed unconvincingly.

DJ nodded in the tone that Katie perceived and they both kept walking. Once they were a ways, Katie spoke again. "Let me stand in the way this time," Katie said. "I need to feel needed in this relationship. Please?"

DJ nodded again, but looked concerned. "You don't need to save me to prove you care," DJ said. "I love you and that's why I keep saving you. Let it roll and happen how it happens, ok?"

"Ok," Katie agreed but didn't look as sure. They reached the staircase Beth went down and stopped. Katie let DJ go first and they walked down the stairs.

**Confessional: Wait patiently. The demons **_**are **_**there.**

**Katie: I know DJ thinks I'm good and that all I need to do is show I care for him in my own way… but I find it hard to just stand aside and have him sacrifice himself every single time. I feel like I need to sacrifice myself every once in a while so he can move on and not me.**

**DJ: I think Katie is worried way too much. She needs to chill. We're here to support each other. If push comes to shove, we'll save each other. But I promise I'll let her take the blow if it's necessary. But I won't let her suffer alone.**

**(Tyler and Lindsey)**

The other two sat on the roof and watched the clouds. Tyler pointed up at one he liked. "That one looks like a juggling duck," he said.

"Ooo! That one looks like a snail on roller skates," Lindsey said pointing.

"And that one looks like a chocolate shark!"

"How can you see chocolate Tyler?"

"Magic, Linds. You have to use magic to see these shapes in the clouds."

"Oh, ok! I see a hairy wizard!"

"Now you're getting it!"

**Confessional: A rare art, few people practice it anymore.**

**Lindsey: Tyler taught me magic! I can see anything I want as long as I use the skills he taught me!**

**Tyler: I figured getting to the bottom without touching the building would be simple. We'll win immunity, trust me. I have a feeling in my gut.**

**(Mike and Zoey)**

Meanwhile, Zoey and 'Mike' walked quietly down a mid-section hallway. They had made some ground through the hole Lewis had fallen through. They had not found the changed host since going down the hole, but they were keeping look-out. Zoey was checking some offices while Mal planed his next move.

_I would love to take Zoey out. But thing is, I want to weaken Mike as slowly as possible. Taking out B would help with that. Maybe I can convince her? _Mal thought. _What am I thinking? If I don't convince her, she'll pay dearly._

"So, babe," Mal said, easing into his Mike voice the best he could manage. "I was thinking about if we lost. Who on earth should we vote for if we did?"

"Um… I don't actually know," Zoey admitted. "I was thinking Beth… but if she wins solo immunity again, perhaps Cody? He's a fan favorite and could be a major threat to us in the far future."

_No! He needs to be here for my future benefit, _Mal thought. "Well, I was thinking more along the lines of B. We've seen him in action before and he's been pretty smooth in his work. If we take him out now, a future challenge threat is eliminated. Problem solved," Mal manipulated.

Zoey thought for a moment. "I really don't know. B has been nothing but a friend to us and this team," she said. "It feels wrong to betray him now of all times."

_Ugh. Curse humans and their emotions like pity, _Mal thought bitterly. "Tell you what? Let's just think about it. We don't have to decide until we lose, which could be episodes away from now."

"True," Zoey smiled. "Let's focus for the here and now."

**Confessional: That line is so cliché…**

**Mike: **(Obviously Mal.) **Ugh. Zoey is so fake. I hate her guts. Why Mike loves a #$% like her is beyond me. I hope I can vote her out quicker than I would have liked…**

**Zoey: Mike is so supportive, but he's a little too focused on the vote right now. Let's just enjoy ourselves while we can. People in this game like to tear couples apart. It's not like we've ever had a couple finale. Not like we'll start now.**

**(Dawn and Larry)**

While everyone else was being direct, Dawn was taking Larry everywhere. They were going up and down stairs, making Larry confused with every direction they went. After about ten minutes of seemingly getting nowhere, Larry decided to stop this.

"Where are we going?" he huffed.

Dawn stopped and took a breath. She seemed exhausted, sweating all over. Larry suddenly seemed concerned, but Dawn lifted up her hand. "Its fine," she breathed heavily. "We need to make the way through this without thinking. This place was designed to make us confused. I know the path through, but it's going to be exhausting for me due to… reasons."

Larry looked at Dawn carefully. Without a word, Larry quickly scooped Dawn up and placed her carefully on his shoulders. She seemed surprised, but accepted it. "You tell me where to run. I can get us farther and faster if you're up there," Larry said.

"Thank you. I can't see Fat Man, so I don't want to risk it," she said gratefully.

"I understand. Although, whatever medical reason you have, I would like to know in the future. Just so you know," Larry said. Dawn nodded and Larry began running straight.

**Confessional: Let's keep… *wheeze* nope, we're done.**

**Larry: It's not actually difficult. I should have thought of this earlier. Whatever is making her physically struggle, I'll pick up the slack. Of all my team-mates, I want Dawn in the finale. Mostly because I care for her the most.**

**Dawn: Larry's great. We shouldn't worry about the four dangers, but Bean might come for me. He'll want to stop Bart, and Bean only trusts me. I suspect Bart is hiding out in the main office forging something. But what?**

**(Alejandro and Geoff)**

Meanwhile, Geoff and Alejandro were walking down a hallway somewhere deep in the asylum. They were silent, keeping an eye out for one of the people who wanted to kill them. They just walked a few steps before Geoff broke the silence.

"So… been to any cool parties lately?" he asked.

"Um… not really. I'm not really social anymore since the accident," Alejandro responded.

"Oh… ok, cool," Geoff said casually.

"So… what do you think of Dawn? She's pretty sweet," Alejandro said.

"I, uh… don't know her to well. Teams and all," Geoff said.

"Oh, right…" Alejandro said awkwardly. They walked in silence for a few more minutes. "From now on, let's split up with people we can work well with."

"Agreed," Geoff nodded.

**Confessional: Reminds me a scene from a Scooby Episode…**

**Geoff: I get that Alejandro and I are cool now… but we don't seem to connect as well as when we're with others. I think maybe I should pair up with Dakota next time.**

**Alejandro: Yeah, it's still kind of awkward between me and Geoff. I'm thinking maybe I should pair up with Noah next time. Not only do I think we can get along, but I believe I can make up for my past deeds with him, since I don't think I have yet.**

**(Dakota and Noah)**

The first of the villains stayed on the roof. Why? They weren't necessarily seeing eye to eye on how to participate in this challenge. Dakota wanted to take the stairs down as fast as possible and avoid all people. Noah, on the other hand, wanted nothing to do with this challenge and just rest on the roof with Lindsey and Tyler.

"I feel that we don't need to win this," he muttered, pulling out his book.

"No, Noah. We need to win this. Remember Val? He wants me gone because I'm trying to save us," Dakota said. "If we don't win, I'm the target. We need to go!"

Noah looked at Dakota, shut his book, and stood up. "Fine. Lead," he muttered.

Dakota reeled back in shock. "Wait… you're agreeing?" Dakota asked.

"No. But I know you're not going to let me do what I want if I just leave you alone. Might as well go through Hell if you're just going to sit around and annoy me," Noah muttered. "Let's get this over with."

Noah began to walk to the opening. Dakota touched her heart, looking slightly overjoyed. "He… cares enough about me to do things that annoy him," Dakota said, a small tear exiting her eye.

**Confessional: I care when I care.**

**Dakota: He's… starting to care. I'm not sure if it's me… but he's starting to ease up and be a little nicer. He still doesn't want to be here, but he's changing. If only a little. But it still counts.**

**Noah: **(Blushes a little.) **Ok, maybe, **_**maybe, **_**I caved in because I legit care for Dakota. I still don't want to be here though. That means I care for no one in this game. Not even myself.**

**(Izzy and Zeke)**

For some strange reason that Zeke could not figure out, Izzy seemed to always find the stairs fast. Every turn, boom, a set of stairs were in front of them. He found it weird, but he was glad Izzy knew where they were going, because he didn't have a clue.

"Thanks for leading, eh," Zeke said after a while of walking. "Without you, I'd be a little lost."

"Oh, don't thank me. Thank Ben. He's allowing us to advance quickly because there's a plot point he wants to make here," Izzy said quickly. "Although he's being a little sketchy on what that may be."

"Who's Ben, eh?" Zeke asked, a little confused.

"Oh, don't worry about him! He's just a creepy guy who's a real pervert since he can see everything that's happening, including the bathroom!" Izzy exclaimed.

When you put it like _that_, you make my job sound like a stalker. And I am _not _a stalker!

"Sure you aren't," Izzy said, rolling her eyes. "Why are you still on this scene anyway? Don't you have more things to do?"

Yes, but I wanted something to get across first.

"What?"

Zeke scratched his head for a moment then shrugged. "Ok Izzy, I give. Sometimes I just have to let you do what you do and move on, eh. And I accept you won't do things I understand. Including this Ben thing," he said. _Although, I do find it kind of attractive, eh._

Ok, my work here is done.

"But you haven't even told me what it was!" Izzy exclaimed, running down the stairs faster. Zeke made a break for it to catch up.

**Confessional: The author is a master of wall breaking.**

**Izzy: Erg. Confessional, tell Ben if he doesn't tell me what plot he implemented, I'm going to kick his #$%! Even though it doesn't physically exist in this world, I will still do it!**

**Ben: **(There is no body in the confessional.) **She scares me, but after what I just did, she won't be kicking me. Why? Confessional, would you do the honors?**

**Ezekiel: I think I'm kind of crushing on Izzy just a little, eh. I know it's weird since I got mad at her yesterday… but I think I just connect with her. Hopefully she doesn't reject me if she found out, eh. That would hurt mighty hard since I've been hated for several years…**

**(Trent, Sadie, and Mr. Coconut)**

The Villainous Trio were silently entering a hall of offices. No one seemed to be down this hallway, but they didn't risk it by talking loudly about it. They quietly walked to the end of the hallway, wear another set of stairs was waiting for them. As they began to walk down, Sadie voiced something on her mind.

"Is it weird we haven't seen anyone else?" Sadie asked. Now that it was out, Trent and Mr. Coconut turned their heads to find Sadie was right. They had all taken the same entrance hatch, and yet, not a single person was around them. It was quite unnerving.

"Maybe they all found a shortcut?" Trent suggested.

"No. According to the scans made by my suit," Mr. Coconut said, "there seems to be an alternate parallel to this building. All of the contestants are in the same place, but we cannot see them because they occupy a different space than we do. I'm guessing that there are several different spaces, occupied by one group.

Sadie and Trent glanced at each other, then at Mr. Coconut. "That's… a pretty long shot theory," Trent said. "Can we test it?"

"Sure. Let's continue and I can scan the other parallel spaces for other contestants. If I see no one else except one person on a certain scan, then they are in a different space," Mr. Coconut explained, continuing forward. "Thing is, how will the insane people stop all of us at once?"

"Simple," Sadie said suddenly. Trent and the nut looked at her and gestured for her to elaborate. "Well, if Slenderstine can teleport, then she can probably enter into the different spaces at will. If this is so, the other four might have similar powers."

Mr. Coconut bobbed his suit in agreement. "That sounds like a good theory," Mr. Coconut praised. "It's the most realistic, I'd say. Let's keep going and see if it's correct. I'll keep my scans going to see if any of them are around."

Trent shrugged with a small smile. "Part of the fun is the mystery to the challenge, but if you want to explain it right now, I guess I'll live," Trent said.

**Confessional: The other part is eliminating annoying people.**

**Sadie: I love how we each took apart the challenge and analyzed it with science. We now know exactly what we are up against. Thing is, will each of the beings target only one group or try to get all of us?**

**(Duncan and Gwen)**

Both the two oddballs were analyzing the asylum, making off comments about it as they walked by. Currently, they were looking at a piece of art that depicted a man who had no skin and had his head in his hands. It was black and white, obviously hand drawn.

"Is this supposed to be something scary?" Gwen commented. "Because it's not."

"I agree," Duncan said. "No one would be scared of this thing. No one. Not even the guy who's in this thing would be scared of it."

"I find that kind of offensive," said a voice from behind them. The two punks turned to see the exact man from the photo standing in front of them. He was all bones, had no face, and tattered clothing hung all over him. Despite not having a face, he had a jaw, which allowed him to speak.

"Sorry to sound rude, but who are you and why aren't you scary?" Duncan asked, clearly unimpressed.

The guy standing before them looked a little offended, but stood straight and introduced himself. "I am Latus Vampen, fourth most insane person in the world and demon hunter. Only, I use their existence to feed off of," he explained.

"Yeah… not buying it," Gwen said. "Are you supposed to be intimidating?"

It was clear that Latus scowled at that remark. "I find you very irksome," he grumbled. "I swear I could quickly and painlessly suck your souls if you keep on annoying me."

"By all means," Duncan said, putting his hands behind his head. "We won't resist. I doubt you can actually do it though."

Latus seemed to shake in anger, but quickly calmed down. "You aren't worth it," he grumbled. "I didn't want to talk to you guys anyway. Any idea where Noah is?"

Gwen and Duncan shrugged. "Knowing him, he probably doesn't care," Gwen said. "I'd try anywhere close to the roof. He tends to not pull his weight."

"Good to know," Latus said. "Don't insult the art while I'm gone. The people the drawings are of take offense to everything you say." Latus quickly walked off, vanishing behind a corner quickly.

Duncan looked at Gwen. "Want to insult more art?" he asked.

"Duh," Gwen said, rolling her eyes.

**Confessional: Those two never learn…**

**Gwen: Yeah, like we would listen to him. He didn't seem very insane for being the fourth most insane person in the world. He just looked weird. And didn't pull it off. I wonder why he wanted Noah though. He didn't strike me as the lazy type. Eh, I've seen worse ships.**

**Latus: How did I get in here, you may ask? I can go anywhere I want. As for what I want to say, those two were totally not worth it. I know I should be doing my job… but I need to catch up with old friends. I haven't seen Noah… since the accident, actually. Both accidents, come to think of it. That sure was a long time ago.**

**(Scott and Val)**

The demon alliance were waiting somewhere in the middle of the building. For some reason, the hallway they were in seemed uncompleted and it was raining on either side. It was weird because they could not see outside the building, but it was obviously raining.

"This place is weird," Scott muttered.

Val, however, seemed at home. "It should be," Val said quietly. "This is one of the few places on Earth that connect to Hell, my home. It's constantly in a state of chaotic flux that makes it the most insane place to be. Waiting here is a perfect spot."

"And what are we doing again? I can tell this obviously wasn't in the main plan," Scott said.

"No, because I didn't expect an opportunity like this again," Val said. "Slederstine proposed that if I can break her out of this asylum, she'll help me in my plans of eliminating Earth. I need her, quite frankly, because I can't rob the item I seek without her teleporting ability. Plus, she'd make a great asset to the embodiment of the demon community."

"So how do you propose we get her out of here?" Scott asked, leaning against the wall.

Val thought about the question for a moment. "We need her to come to us," Val said after a while. "I can give her permission to access Hell through this entrance. All she would need to do once she's in Hell is to walk a few steps and teleport to the spot she's standing. Hell can't withstand the teleportation energy, so it will spit her out into the corresponding spot on Earth."

"Great plan," Scott agreed. "One problem. How can she get back into the asylum so she doesn't get caught before we need her for the robbery?"

Val smirked. "You sure know how to ask good questions," Val admitted. "We'll have to convince her to wait here for the time being. I can send her a telepathic dream to send for her if needed. She'll be able to get it easily since we're both demons."

"And yet you forgot the weird disturbance that's been disrupting this dream thing," Scott pointed out. "How are you going to get past that?"

Val's smirk grew larger. "The disturbance, from what I can tell, is located here somewhere. For some reason, the same disturbance is found somewhere where the staff are located. The two are interconnected. It's a demon, but I can't determine what's going on. I need more information."

"Well, till then, we can just wait here and hope Slenderstine knows where we are," Scott said.

Val nodded, but thought to himself, _And also the disturbance. I would not mind speaking to her in person. She might be able to help me more than Scott knows right now._

**Confessional: This is getting intense!**

**Vallowsmeir: From what I know, the disturbance is in two places at once. One here, hence the Voodoo Hacksaw Doll contained in the NAIL Industry building. And the other is someone in the contest or staffing. The latter is more probable. Thing is, I can't connect this in the slightest.**

**Scott: Val does a lot of this demon work. I think that's cool, since it leaves me free time to think. I haven't visited Dawn in a while. Maybe I should give her a little Scott time. Maybe. **(He smirks.)

**(Pinkie and Fat Man)**

While the insane challenge was going on, Pinkie and Fat Man were at Walmart. Pinkie was looking at a certain type of fabric while Fat Man looked extremely uncomfortable. Pinkie took notice of this and set what she was looking at down and bounced up to her soon to be uncle-in-law.

"What's wrong Fat Man? You look like a fish out of water! And that's dangerous, cause fish can't really live outside of water very long," Pinkie said.

Fat Man looked and Pinkie squeamishly. "I don't do well in public," he muttered. "I'm an introvert by nature. I'm more comfortable in my office working on my research."

Pinkie smiled warmly. "I know. But you can't stay in that stuffy office forever," Pinkie said. Fat Man look unconvinced. Pinkie thought for a moment before beaming. "Talk about something medical you're working on. It'll get you're mind off where you are."

Fat Man nodded, getting behind the idea. "Alright, I can do that," Fat Man breathed. "How about Pinkamena? I heard from Lewis that you've been having a lot of encounters lately."

Pinkie deflated slightly, but kept her smile. "Well, she's been tearing at my insecurities lately, but she hasn't shown anything different than normal," Pinkie said. "Although, she has been appearing to me in my mirror a lot recently."

Fat Man stopped looking uncomfortable and looked serious. "Mirror?" Fat Man asked, baffled. "I don't get it. I can't place where she came from and why she basically is turning you against yourself. She hasn't taken control of your entire body since the last incident?"

Pinkie shuddered. "No," she whispered.

Fat Man nodded, sighing. "No progress what so ever," he muttered. He noticed Pinkie looked super upset so he tried to turn it around. "It wasn't you're fault. We saved you just in time before you did anything. You have nothing to be guilty about."

"It's not that…" Pinkie grumbled. "It's just… Sunset and Shy still love me… but I almost… killed them…"

Fat Man grabbed her chin and looked in her eye. "Now you listen to me," he said firmly. "You are going to be my niece-in-law. I'm a doctor. I will not hae a killer in this family. Pinkamena is _not _a part of this family, but you are. You are not a killer, and I won't hear it any other way."

Pinkie looked like she was about to cry, but nodded. She smiled and walked back over to where she was before. Fat Man, however, didn't look like he was becoming uncomfortable again. He seemed to be thinking deeply about something.

**Confessional: Whoa…**

**Pinkie: You guys probably want to know what Pinkamena almost did… **(She takes a deep breath.) **Long story short, Pinkamena tears me apart by destroying my self-esteem and confidence. Once, I was so low, she was able to possess my entire body. While in control, she kidnapped each of my friends, tied them up, and almost… **(She holds back a sob.) **Rainbow, Rarity, Twi, and AJ have moved far away, but I think they're still rattled. I know they care, and they say they'll be at the wedding, but I think they're concerned I might revert… back again. Sunset and Shy are the only ones who have stuck by me this whole time. I just hope they don't ever regret it…**

**Fat Man: I've been trying to solve Pinkamena since Lewis and Pinkie got serious. I haven't found a thing. This will be my main priority for now, along with Lewis' thing. I can't believe both of them have an issue that I have to fix. I find it taxing, but funny all the same.**

**(Bridgette and Harold)**

The two companions were still searching for some stairs. They didn't say a word as they searched hard for the stairs. Right now, they had no luck whatsoever.

"Ugh! Why don't challenges ever go right for us?" Harold groaned.

Bridgette sighed and shook her head. "I don't see why you're making such a big deal out of this," she muttered.

"I don't see why we keep losing. That's why!" Harold growled angrily. "We did well the first few challenges. We started losing when…" Harold stopped. "I get it! We did great until B came onto our sub-team! He's the main issue, not Cody!"

Bridgette gave Harold a look. "Really? Now you're just grasping at straws. B isn't why we're losing," she said.

"Oh yeah? Then why do you think we've been doing so bad?" Harold asked haughtily.

"Well, we've been way overconfident and when we lose, we have a bad attitude about it. Like you are right now," Bridgette pointed out.

Harold glared at Bridgette. "Are you saying all of this is my fault?" he accused.

"Naughty Bridgette," came a girl's voice from behind them. Both Bridgette and Harold froze staring at who was at the end of the hall. It was Slenderstine, who had a wide and evil smile on her face. The two mortals didn't dare move.

"How do we get past her?" Bridgette whispered quietly.

Harold stared at the demon a moment and then smirked. "Vote for B if we lose and I'll handle this," Harold said.

Bridgette looked at Harold in disbelief. "Are you kidding me? This is life or death and you want to talk strategy?!"

"Pretty much," Harold shrugged.

Bridgette kept looking at Harold in shock before shaking her head. "Fine. Just save us," she muttered. Harold smirked and turned to Slenderstine.

"I'm sure there is someone else you want to talk to, huh?" Harold said. "Like Cody. He almost beat you last time. Doesn't that tick you off?"

Slenderstine cocked her head and then vanished. Bridgette was about to protest when Harold held up a hand. "It was him or us. Deal with it," he said and walked forward. It took Bridgette a moment before reluctantly following him.

**Confessional: It's either confess or don't.**

**Bridgette: I hope Cody will be ok… **(She composes herself.) **I'm only going to vote B because it'll keep Cody safe. There isn't really any other reason to do it.**

**Harold: I have this game in the bag. Bridgette might not like how I'm doing things, but that's her issue. I'm safe and a problem will be removed. I'm not worried in the slightest.**

**(Random Office)**

Slenderstine randomly appeared in an office. She looked around for Cody, completely enraged about being reminded about almost losing. She looked under the desk and around everything. She found nothing.

She grumbled, looking around one last time. She sighed in defeat and shook her head. Then she heard a cracking from above her. She looked up to see the floor was cracking.

"Uh oh," she mumbled and vanished quickly, right as the floor crashed down on top of the spot of where she was. Cody and B plopped right down on the debris and looked around.

"Looks clear," Cody said. B nodded and started to work on cracking through the next floor. While he was doing that, Cody seemed to be pondering something.

**Confessional: She just barely missed them.**

**Cody: I get the feeling I just barely missed something. Whatever was there wasn't there when me and B got through the floor. I wonder what it was.**

**B: It's not as hard as people think it is to crack threw the floor. I think I'm becoming a true asset to my team. I don't think I'll be voted off anytime soon.**

**(Beth)**

The strategy girl was getting frustrated. No matter which direction she went, there was another hallway. She had checked the sign as she had walked down the last set of stairs, and it said this was the main floor. So where was the exit?

"Stupid #$%," she muttered. "They never put the exit where I can get to it easily."

"Take the next right," came a voice from behind her. Beth spun quickly and scowled. It was Latus, who seemed to be amused.

"Who the #$% are you, and why should I go right?" Beth asked rudely.

"Because I'm bored, I can't find Noah anywhere, and I find you annoying," Latus shrugged. "That's just the way things roll. I am Latus, by the way."

Beth looked at Latus carefully before slightly nodding her head. "Alright, fine," Beth muttered. "By the way, Noah hardly does anything. He's probably near the top of this building."

Latus nodded his appreciation. "Good to know," he said and walked off. Beth shook her head and took the next right. Sure enough, the exit was right there.

"I should heed the advice of demons more often," Beth mused as she walked outside.

**Confessional: Why listen to demons when you could listen to music?**

**Beth: Latus didn't seem as annoying as other demons I've met. Slender is too bland and Val is too nice. Latus seems to keep to himself but has an ulterior motive. I like that.**

**(DJ and Katie)**

The couple was walking slowly down one of the hallways. They looked around carefully, but no one had shown up to heed their growing progress. Soon, they came to another stairwell, this one with a side completely made out of glass.

"Hey, we're almost all the way down," DJ noted as they started down the stairs. "We're only a story high. If we wanted to, we could jump and be done with the challenge."

Katie looked down and shook her head. "I think we're fine as it is," Katie said. "I don't want to risk either of us getting hurt. Plus… I like us just being alone." DJ smiled at that and they continued walking forward.

After a few steps, Katie shivered. DJ looked at Katie with concern. "You feel ok?" he asked.

"Yeah… I just got cold all of the sudden," Katie murmured. "Strange. I haven't felt this way since… since… since… oh no."

"Naughty Katie," came the dreaded demon's voice. DJ and Katie turned to see Slenderstine standing behind them, smiling an evil smile and looking murderous. "You beat me last time."

"Something tells me she's holding a grudge against you," DJ whispered. Katie nodded her agreement silently.

"You won't win again," Slenderstine continued. A tentacle rushed from behind her back and slammed into Katie. Katie slammed into DJ and they both slammed into the window. The window made a SMASH sound and the couple tumbled out to the ground below. Slenderstine's smile grew as she vanished.

Meanwhile, Katie landed hard on DJ. DJ made an 'Oof' sound as they both landed on the ground. Once she had her bearings, she stood up quickly and checked DJ over. "Oh, are you alright? I didn't mean to hurt you," Katie said worriedly.

"I'm… alive," DJ moaned. "Not too injured, just pride fully wounded. I'll live." He groaned as he stood up and looked around. "On the bright side, it looks like we just have to go to the front to win."

Katie smiled. "We seem to be on a role today, huh?"

**Confessional: More like rolling out the window.**

**Katie: Slenderstine is still as creepy as she was on episode four. **(She shivers.) **But at least we escaped again. DJ's bruised, but he assures me he's fine. Also, we just need Tyler and Lindsey to show up and we'll win sub-team immunity if we lose! We've been winning that a lot lately. Weird.**

**(Mike and Zoey)**

While Zoey and 'Mike' walked down the hall, the lights suddenly flickered. Zoey looked around worriedly while 'Mike' scowled. "What do you think that was?" Zoey asked quietly.

"Probably one of the demons," 'Mike' muttered. "Hang on. I thought I saw a power outlet a while back. Let me see if I can turn it back on."

Zoey shook her head frantically. "Don't leave me alone with the demons on the loose!" Zoey said, terrified.

"Relax," 'Mike' grumbled. "I'll be gone three minutes, tops. Don't worry. No one is going to hurt you while I'm gone, I'm positive." Zoey still looked unsure, but slowly nodded. 'Mike' quickly backtracked down the hall and turned a corner. After a ways, he spotted the power outlet he saw from before.

Instead of walking to it and checking it out, he instead smirked. "Nice job giving me reason to slip away," he said deviously. He let his hair drop, revealing himself as Mal. Instead of a response, he heard giggling from the shadows, making Mal's smirk grow bigger.

"I've been watching," came a girl's voice from the darkness. It was a high voice, but it sounded in control. It also had a tone of evilness about it.

Mal's smirk continued to grow. "So, you really are back from Hell," he chuckled. "Why don't you give your old friend a big hug, Pink?"

A girl stepped from out of the darkness. She's a gothic girl with long straight pink hair. She wore a golf cap that had a metal chain and skull across the brim with two metal spikes on top of it. She had a dog collar around her neck with stubs in them. She had long black gloves on her hands and lacey black sleeves not connected to her top. She wore a very skimpy black top with no sleeves and practically had her breasts falling out. She wore a maroon skirt with black plaid on it. She also wore black gothic boots. She had a pendant with three balloon shaped skulls, one yellow, and two blue. Lastly, she had big blue eyes and a lip piercing.

"You've been gone for a long time, Mal," the girl giggled.

"I've been preoccupied," he muttered. "What brings you to the mortal realm of sheer boredom? Not a vacation, right?"

"Oh, no," the girl smirked. "I have reasons. But not for you just yet."

Mal nodded, smirking. "You were one to keep things in suspense. I won't keep you. I just felt a hello was long overdue."

Pink giggled again. "Oh, we'll see each other again soon enough," Pink said. "Just keep that body until I can talk again."

Mal nodded, smirking more. Pink then disappeared into the shadows and the lights turned back on. Quickly wiping the smirk off his face and putting his hair back up, he made his way back over to Zoey. "Found the switch," he called once he reached her.

"What took you so long?" Zoey asked, concerned.

"Oh, nothing at all," he said nonchalantly, turning a corner. "Oh look, the exit." Sure enough, the exit was there, waiting for them. Without another word, both of them slipped outside.

**Confessional: That was… a weird convo.**

'**Mike': **(His hair was down, revealing Mal.) _**Oh, Pink. You sneaky demon you. Back when I was a cold blooded criminal, she and I were acquaintances. She was a demon, I was a personality, both fueled by hatred. She left for Hell and I was soon locked away in the back of this brat's mind. But now that I'm back… **_(He laughs evilly.)

**(Dawn and Larry)**

The head and the Moonchild were going at a steady pace down a hallway. Dawn was still riding on Larry's back as they went. As Larry ran, he was thinking carefully to himself. _Shrub may be gone, but I'm still strong alone. My main priority is keeping myself safe. Dawn too. The Leroy Idol might help, since me and Dawn seem to be massive targets. Me being a physical threat and her being Lewis' niece. I have to be wary, _he thought.

Then, something happened. It was subtle, almost so much so that Larry almost missed it. But, after a brief moment of pause, there was a small _CLANK _on the back of Larry's suit. It was soft, but Larry just barely managed to feel it.

"Did you kick me Dawn?" Larry asked. "It' ok if you did, but I could of sworn I felt something kick the back of my suit."

"No, I didn't move," Dawn replied. Larry couldn't help but notice a tinge of worry in her voice. He ignored it, though, and kept running.

Yet again, as he paused briefly in turning, he felt it again. A soft _CLANK _on the back of his suit. He stopped and waited a moment. "You sure?" Larry asked.

"Yes," Dawn replied, nervous now.

Larry didn't move for several moments. After those moments, he took a step forward. _CLANK_. "There," Larry said.

"I didn't do it," Dawn said. Larry waited a moment before deciding to believe her. He bobbed his suit in a nod and started forward again.

He didn't get very far. Something smack into him, sending both of them forward. Dawn fell from Larry and Larry crashed into a nearby wall. Both recovered quickly and stood.

Behind them stood Lewis, only he was hardly recognizable. His clothing was now completely brown, along with his hair. His side burns were massively bushy, same with his eyebrows. He had a scruffy beard growing. He had yellow in his eyes and longer teeth. He snarled.

"What the… isn't that Lewis?" Larry asked.

Dawn winced. "Sort of," she responded. "That's the dark version of him. Whenever Lewis gets angry, like super angry, he reverts to his dark form, otherwise known as Bean."

"It's rude to refer to me in the third person," the dark Lewis growled. His voice was guttural, and wolf-like. "Shut up and turn around. We're in a hurry."

Larry raised a metaphorical eyebrow. "We are?" he asked. "Aren't you supposed to hinder us?"

Bean snarled and rushed Larry. Larry slipped out of the way, but with one fluid movement, Bean had changed direction and smacked into Larry. Larry slammed into the wall and Bean grabbed right under the glass part of his suit and lifted him off the ground.

"I can behead you if you like," he grumbled in a nasty sounding laugh.

"Bean, please put my friend down," Dawn said on the other side of the hall. Bean huffed and turned to see Dawn, looking straight at him. "Do it. _Now_."

Bean looked disappointed, but did as the Moonchild asked. He set Larry down and grumbled something as he walked down the hall. Dawn began to follow before Larry grabbed her shoulder.

"What are you doing? He tried to kill me just now," Larry said.

"You're kind of already dead," Dawn pointed out. "Besides, it's my uncle. The dark version, but my uncle all the same. He won't hurt me. Besides, he's tracking Bart to the lobby. I checked his aura. We're going that way anyway, so might as well."

Larry thought a moment before sighing. "Fine," he muttered. "But we ditch him if he attacks me again, alright?" Dawn nodded and the two followed after the dark Lewis.

**Confessional: Wood can't clank.**

**Larry: Why does Lewis have another form of himself? I mean, we all have a bit of darkness in us. It's just how humans work. Why does Lewis have a completely different personality for his darker self? I just don't get it.**

**Dawn: In some ways, I envy Lewis. Some might find Bean off-putting and dangerous. What most people don't know is that Lewis is in complete control. Bean's all of Lewis' concentrated darkness, anger, and hate. Yes, Bean has a mind of his own and Lewis can't always hold him back. But Lewis has mastered his dark side so perfectly that he is in control of it when it comes out. I wish my emotions could be like that…**

**(Dakota and Noah)**

The cynic and the hidden monster continued down the hallway. They were awkwardly not talking to each other. It wasn't because they felt it was awkward. They mostly weren't talking because of the creepy vibe in the air as if something was about to happen.

"So…" Dakota said awkwardly.

"Are you trying to engage in a regular conversation?" Noah asked. "Because you know I'm not a fan of talking."

Dakota took a breath and spoke. "I know. I've been meaning to talk to you about that," Dakota said, shifting around.

Noah raised an eyebrow. "You… want to talk about me being anti-social?"

"Er… Yeah, I now realize how ironic that sounds," Dakota giggled. She then looked serious. "I mean… I know you better now. I know that you are deeper and nicer than you want people to know. But… why do you push people away? Why don't you want people to care about you? And why don't you want to care about others?"

Noah didn't answer Dakota for a while. As they walked, he seemed to think to himself, deeply. Dakota didn't ask anything during his thinking. After a few minutes, Noah responded. "Let me ask you this Dakota," Noah said. "If you had the worst life ever, where you lost everyone, would you want to talk to people either?"

"I lost of everyone, and I talk to people," came a voice from behind the two. Noah stiffened, something Dakota noticed. She looked behind them to see Latus, who was leaning against the wall. "I've been looking all day for you."

"Dakota. Get me out of here," Noah hissed through his clenched teeth.

Dakota looked between Latus and Noah. "Do you two know each other?" Dakota asked.

"You could say that," Latus chuckled. "I go by the name of Latus. You could say Noah and I have something in common."

Noah jerked around, looking full of hatred as he stared at Latus. "We are _nothing _alike. It's your fault we are where we are now. Don't try tossing the blame on me."

Dakota looked between the two. "What are you talking about?" she asked.

Latus chuckled, making Noah look even angrier. "Ah, you don't know," he said, a smile forming in his voice. "Let me tell you this. I specialize in fire. I'm the ultimate pyro, you could say." To prove this bit of info, fire suddenly sprouted from his fingertips. "I look like this because I was in a fire not so long ago. Several fires lead up to the one of my downfall. The same could be said for Noah."

Dakota looked confused. What did he mean by downfall? Noah was here, just fine! He didn't have a downfall, or anything noticeable. "What's he talking about?" Dakota asked.

"Don't spread lies. All those fires were yours," Noah said, ignoring Dakota.

"True. But who started the fire to turn me into this? Who wanted revenge on his dead parents? Who wanted to rid the world of the person who ruined his life? We're not different in the slightest," Latus said.

Dakota's eyes went wide as she looked at Noah. Noah glared hatred into Latus. Latus just stood there, the fire fizzling out. They stood there for what felt like hours. Finally, Noah turned around and started to walk away. Dakota hesitantly followed him.

"You can't run away from your past Noah!" Latus called after him. "I'm always going to be here! You can't get rid of me! And considering you don't have much time left, you'll never avenge those you lost to find me!"

**Confessional: What the…**

**Dakota: **(She looks confused and shocked.) **That guy… he killed Noah's parents? And Noah… oh Noah, what have you gone through your whole life? What pain has been eating at you for so long?**

**Noah: Great, and it only took four seasons for the story to get out. This explanation I'm going to have to give later is going to suck…**

**(Outside)**

After a few minutes of 'Mike', Zoey, Beth, DJ, and Katie waiting, another group came out of the building. It was Geoff and Alejandro. They looks at the Heroes and sighed. "Looks like we're way behind on this one," Alejandro said, shaking his head.

"Tell me about it," Geoff grumbled.

"Tell you about what?" Izzy asked. Both boys jumped and turned, finding that Izzy and Zeke were walking out of the building.

"Our lead is gaining," Geoff said excitedly.

"We have a lead?" Mr. Coconut asked, walking out of the building, Trent and Sadie close behind.

Alejandro and Geoff looked at each other with a smile. "We should complain more often," Alejandro said.

"Agreed," Geoff agreed.

"Why are we agreeing?" Gwen asked as she and Duncan walked out of the building.

**Confessional: This is the author's way of saying he's done with this chapter.**

**Geoff: Seriously, we complained and, like magic, everyone started showing up. We're still missing Scott and Val, along with Dakota and Noah. Other than that, we almost have this challenge!**

**Beth: We're so screwed…**

**(Scott and Val)**

The puppet and schemer were still waiting when they heard a _BUM BUM_. They quickly looked around to see Slenderstine standing near them, smiling an evil smile. "You wanted to spring me?" she asked.

"Soon, soon," Val said. "I came to negotiate. A favor for a favor, if you will. I can grant you access into Hell through this gateway. Being King of Demons, I can do that. All you would have to do is walk a few steps and then teleport to the same spot. You'd be out, no problem. However, I'd need you to do it at my say so to help me with a heist I'm planning to pull. You'd need to wait for a few days until I'm ready for you."

"I've waited this long," she said. "I can wait a few days."

"Excellent. Our work here is done," Val nodded.

"Oh Val. You know that isn't so," a voice giggled. Val turned to see Pink standing behind him. Val smirked while Scott scratched his head.

"Isn't that Pinkie, only Goth form?" he asked.

Suddenly, Scott's feet were off the ground. Pink had run all the way across the room and held him high above herself. She had an evil smile on her face.

"I'm not that _sick _piece of #$%," she said. "How would you like to die? Acid pouring over your lungs? Or the slow removal of your heart, piece by bloody piece?"

"Pink, put him down," Val growled. "He's with me." Pink pouted at the puppet, but with a stern glare, she set Scott down. Scott dusted himself off and glared at the girl.

"Is this the interference?" Scot asked grumpily.

"Sure is. Scott, Pinkamena Diane Pie, Pink for short," Val said. "She's a kind of demon that's going extinct. She has a strong telepathic link, hence why I keep losing contact with my dreams. Now that I've confirmed it's you, it makes sense."

"Duh. The co-host is my host," Pink said, rolling her eyes playfully, still smiling. "But not for much longer. I'm pulling out as we speak."

Val raised a metaphoric eyebrow. "Why? You were getting a good feed off her," Val pointed out.

"True. But I have reasons," Pink shrugged. "However, that's not why I'm here. I here you need a specific type of demon for this heist your pulling. I want in."

Val smirked. "You're a full-fledged demon. You can get in and out whenever you want," Val said. "Rendevous with Slenderstine when I call. Alright?" Both girls nodded there understanding. "Good. Slendertstine, mind giving me and Scott a ride?" Slenderstine nodded and snapped her feelings. Both boys disappeared with a _BUM BUM_.

**Confessional: This episode is just getting weirder and weirder.**

**Scott: **(Looks lost.) **Anyone care to explain to me what the #$% just happened? I just got Slenderstine, creepy Pinkie look-alike, heist talk, exit. I'm so confused right now…**

**(Slender)**

Slender appeared in a part of the building that had one side of the building completely made of glass. He stared out of it, spotting the town of Not-So-Silent Hill in the distance. "_The insanity of this place must be effecting my teleporting. I'll have to walk to the front entrance instead of going straight there. Who knows? Maybe I'll find Bean on the way."_

Slender began walking down the hall, thinking to himself along the way. _"So Bart hired four of the top six insane people of the world? It's a bit extreme for this situation, so he must have a reason. Think. What would Lewis look for in them?"_

Slender kept going and started to ponder the four insane people there. _"Bean's pretty obvious. He's going to try and find Dawn and distract her, making the Heroic Hamsters lose and possibly get her voted off. However, I doubt Bart took into account that Bean is going to gun for him, because Bean is still Lewis. And as Bean is fueled by Lewis' hate, which is currently directed at Bart, I don't think Bean will be an issue."_

"_On the other hand," _Slender continued, "_my daughter might be. She'll target everyone who almost thwarted her the last time. She won't go as far as last time, but she will hinder their progress tremendously. Also, she might try to find Val. No doubt he found a way to get her out of this place. Which is sad, because I think the asylum is really helping her recover."_

Slender stopped for a moment, seeming to think about the next person. _"Latus is someone I don't understand. Why could Bart bring him here? He has no past with the other contestants. Especially since he fell in that terrible… fire… that killed…" _Slender trailed off and face-palmed. _"He's the one Noah's looking for! Of course, it all makes sense now! The fires, Latus' condition, everything! It was Latus! That's why Bart brang him here! I just hope Noah figures it out too…"_

Slender then continued walking and thought of the last guest. _"I don't know much on the third most insane person in the world," _he admitted to himself. _"I know she's gothic and has a relationship with demons. She also likes direct torture to people and using their body parts for other uses. Funny. She kind of reminds me off… Pinkamena."_

With a sudden bolt of hurry, Slender reached into his pocket and produced a black cell phone. He dialed a number and put it to his ear. Pinkie answered. "Hello? Slender? Is Lewis ok?" she asked, concerned.

Slender bit his non-existent tongue and decided to lie. "_Fine," _he lied. _"Listen, where are you right now?"_

"Um… I'm at the store with Fat Man silly. Just like I told you," Pinkie said, sounding worried. "Is something wrong?"

"_Put me on speaker," _Slender said. He heard a beep and took it as Pinkie had done as he asked. _"Fat Man, I discovered the source of Pinkamena and why she bothers Pinkie the way she does."_

There was silence on the other end. "Slender, brother, I've been researching it for years. There is no possible way you could so easily figure it out," Fat Man said.

"_In my desk, I have a report of demons of all the different kinds," _Slender said urgently. _"Look up poltergeists. Pinkamena is an extension of…"_

He got no further. The phone dropped to the floor with a CLUNK. "Hello? Slender? Brother?" Fat Man asked. There was no response as a young girl dragged Slender's lifeless body away. And her smile looked demonic as Hell.

**(Outside)**

Soon enough, most of the sub-teams were out. Cody and B were just exiting when Val and Scott came out as well. This left quite a few sub-teams left for the Heroic Hamsters and a single one for the Villainous Vultures. Let's face it, the Vultures were feeling confident.

"We've been on a role!" Izzy said happily. "Sure, we lost Justin yesterday, but who wants models when you can have other men who aren't models!"

"True point, eh," Zeke said. "I've actually been wondering something. What kind of boys are you into, eh? If not Justin or Owen, who would be your ideal boyfriend?"

Izzy thought for a moment. "I'd have to say someone hard-working, good to work with, a bit on the naïve side, and someone who's been so insane he hardly remembers the experience," Izzy responded. "But, who in this world fits that description?"

"It's a mystery, eh," Zeke agreed.

Suddenly, there was a screaming from above. Everyone looked up to see Lindsey and Tyler plummeting to the ground below. They landed on top of DJ and Katie, who cushioned their fall. "Ow," Lindsey muttered.

"We're not peachy either," DJ muttered.

Soon after that, Bridgette and Harold slipped out into the crowd, meaning two groups were left still inside the asylum. Each of the teams waited in anticipation for who was going to walk out next. It so happened to be…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Dakota and Noah. The Villainous Vultures cheered while the Heroic Hamsters let out a depressed groan. Dakota and Noah walked over to the rest of their sub-group without a word. "We need to talk about this later," Dakota whispered into Noah's ear. Noah gave a subtle nod, but he was scowling.

Before anything else could happen, there was the shattering of glass from one of the main floor windows. Everyone looked at said window to see Bart flying out of it. He landed on his feet, however, and straightened himself out.

"Stupid step-son," he muttered. Out the window leaped Bean, who looked majorly ticked. Dawn and Larry jumped out after him. Bean walked up and grabbed Bart's neck. In his hands were a set of keys.

"Why did you want these?" Bean growled. "How does this connect? You're not making any sense! And it's ticking me off!" Bart scowled, and reached into his suit. Before Bean could react, Bart injected something into his bloodstream. Bean fell unconscious before him.

"That should revert him back in… two hours," Bart muttered, reaching for the keys. Before he could get them, something fell from the sky on top of him. It was Slender. "What the heck?" Bart growled, trying to push the demon off. Larry seized this opportunity to subtly hide the keys into Lewis' suit jacket.

Once Bart managed to push Slender off, he glared at the contestants. "I was busy," he growled. "Whatever. Villainous Vultures, you're safe. I know because these two idiots," he said, gesturing to Dawn and Larry, "were with me. Which sub-group arrived first?" Team Katie promptly raised their hands. "Team Katie is safe from elimination. There is nothing else, so board _The Death Wing _and I can get rid of you brats."

The contestants pretty much all flipped Bart off as they walked to _The Death Wing_. Bart looked down at Lewis' unconscious body to pick up the keys. But they weren't there. Bart screamed angrily and marched off, looking severely ticked.

**Confessional: That happened surprisingly fast.**

**Beth: On the dark side, we lost. On the light side, I'm immune again, so I don't have to worry about getting vote off. But I do have to worry about getting people on my side. I hate my life.**

**Harold: See? It's B's fault. Sure, we arrived after him, but we still lost, and I blame him! I don't know how, but I do!**

**Dawn: Yeah, I can tell this elimination is going to be messy…**

**Slender: **(Rubbing the back of his head.) _**Ow. What the heck happened? I can't… remember. Everything from me standing on top of **_**The Death Wing **_**after is… blank.**_

**Lewis: **(Looks back to his normal, purple self.) **Yeah, Bart is so dead when I call Mr. Grills tonight. **(Holds up the keys.) **From the fragments I remember, Bart wanted these. But… how do they connect to the other things he wants? It makes no logical sense.**

**(Mess Hall)**

The two teams were enjoying a nice meal. However, the Heroic Hamsters were planning the upcoming elimination. Team Cody was planning their course of action for who to eliminate. "I say we just vote Larry again," Cody suggested. "He's a threat, and quite honestly, I'm surprised he's lasted this long."

B nodded his agreement and the other two shrugged. Cody smiled. "That was surprisingly easy," he said. "B, want to join me in finding a way to stay comfortable in the Demon Wing?" B nodded and the two walked off.

"Remember our deal," Harold muttered under his breath.

"I didn't forget. But I'm just saying, this is the wrong way to go," Bridgette muttered back.

**Confessional: Split ideas.**

**Cody: Hopefully we can get the vote to go our way this time. Every time we try to get someone out, it typically backfires on us. Oh well, if it first you don't succeed, try, try again.**

**Bridgette: **(Looks conflicted.) **I'm going to regret this vote no matter what I do… Then again, Mal wants B gone… but I don't want to rob him. Oh, what am I going to do…**

In another part of the Mess Hall, Team Katie was talking strategy as well. Well, it wasn't the whole of Team Katie. Just Beth in particular. "We should all vote for B. He's pretty sketchy, and he's pretty smart. It's our best option," Beth said.

"You do know we ignore every suggestion you make, right?" Tyler pointed out.

"I'm just putting on the table the best option. You're the losers who refuse to take it," Beth muttered and walked off.

"You guys good in voting off Cody?" Katie asked. "He seems too popular, and he might use that to his advantage and get to the finale again."

"Well, Cody is one of my best buds… but I'm sure he'll understand," Tyler agreed. "Some of us early boots would like to feel some accomplishment. I've never made the merge, so Cody would understand why I'm doing this."

"Yay, we all have an agreement!" Lindsey said happily.

**Confessional: Except for Beth.**

**Lindsey: My team is so smart. I wish I had half the brains they don't have. Wait, is that how that saying goes? I forgot because of my existent brain.**

**Beth: I'm on a sub-team full of idiots…**

Lastly was Team Larry. There wasn't too much discussion, but it was noticeable that Mike was a bit brighter and full of smiles. Zoey was leaning against him and snuggling. "So… any thoughts of who we should vote?" Mike asked. Zoey sat up and looked confused.

"I thought you wanted to vote B?" Zoey asked, puzzled. Mike looked confused as well.

"I never said that," he said. "If it would be anyone, I would suggest Cody. He's too social and people will keep him around because of that. Why would I suggest B? He's a close friend!"

Larry looked between the two of them. "Seems like Mike is having personality problems again," he said. "Dawn, anything in his aura?"

Dawn looked startled by the question. She had, in fact, been looking at Mike's aura. But the strange shadow had put his finger to his lips again, and now he was wagging his finger. Conflicted, she sighed.

"No, nothing weird," she lied.

"That's odd. Mike was normal all throughout the challenge," Zoey said.

"Now that you mention it… I don't remember much of the challenge," Mike admitted. "I remember going in and I remember going out… but nothing in-between."

"We'll have to worry about it later," Larry said. "We'll just vote Cody and focus on what's up with your personalities after the vote." Everyone nodded in agreement.

**Confessional: My personality is wooden.**

**Zoey: I hope Mike is alright. I don't want more drama to arise because he's having trouble again. This time I'll be supportive and not get mad at him if something happens I'm not sure of.**

**Larry: Hmm… B would be a good target. He's a mental threat, and he offers a lot to the team that could be dangerous at the merge. But he's my friend too. Eh, I'll decide at the ceremony.**

**(Voting Area)**

All thirteen of the Heroic Hamsters had gathered in the elimination area. Bart had walked up to the podium, looking bored. "In case you are wondering, Lewis and Slender are alive. Unfortunately," he muttered. "You'll see them both tomorrow at the challenge."

"Isn't this technically you're last day?" DJ asked.

"No," Bart said. "Mr. Grills has undoubtly has chosen me to host from now on. After Lewis is fully recovered, he'll be permanently leaving the show and never returning." There were gasps at this, and Dawn looked worried. "Now, time for these blasted questions. Cody, is the fact that you are inferior and small compared to everyone else why you love Sierra?"

Cody blanched. "I _don't _love Sierra! And I don't see how that makes logical sense!"

"It does," Bart said simply. "Beth. You're probably the only one on this team who is remotely sane. How can you stand all this insanity?"

"Same way you do: pretends it's something else and then smash it in the face metaphorically," Beth answered.

"If only it were legal to do it realistically," he muttered. "And now it's time to ask the #$% a question. Is the fact you are physically #$% and look like #$% effect the fact that everyone on this #$% show hates you're entire being?" Dawn blinked back the tears, but didn't answer. "Disappointing. Well, I guess I'll have Larry the Bodiless Head start the voting."

**Confessional: I bet Larry hasn't heard that one before.**

**Larry: Yeah, I'm starting to **_**really **_**not like Bart. Aside from that, I've decided who to vote for. **(Hides his vote.)

**B: Cody thinks this will work. Sorry Larry, we're close friends, but he's right. You are a bit of a threat. **(Crosses off Larry's picture.)

**Bridgette: It's been rough. I've been debating whether or not to listen to my heart, or listen to Mal and Harold. I know this is the wrong decision, but Mal is just so hot… **(Crosses off B's picture.)

**Zoey: Mike confused me with who he wanted to vote, but I think he wants Cody, so Cody it is. **(Crosses off Cody's picture.)

**DJ: Sorry Cody. You're a really cool guy, but this is a threat to the rest of us. Sorry man. **(Crosses off Cody's picture.)

**Lindsey: **(Looks confused.) **Who were we voting again?**

With all the votes cast, Bart went to count them up. When he returned, he was holding twelve pens. "Right, person who doesn't get one rides the rockets. Yada, yada, yada," Bart muttered. "First safe are the immune."

"Katie."

"DJ."

"Beth."

"Tyler."

"Lindsey."

They all caught their pens and looked quite pleased. "Those who are not immune but stay in the game are…" Bart said, pausing briefly. "Harold."

"The #$%." (Dawn)

"Zoey."

"Mike."

"Bridgette."

"And the head," he said, tossing Larry the penultimate pen. He then glared at both Cody and B. "You two have the highest amounts of votes. However, I can officially say, the last pen goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

B," he finished. B smiled happily and waited for his pen. But before Bart could throw it. Cody stood up and pulled out the Orange Chris Idol. Everyone gasped as he set it down in front of Bart.

"I didn't plan to use it this early, but I guess now is a good time," he said.

Bart looked at the idol and nodded. "Well played," Bart grumbled. "Cody has played the Chris Idol. The rules state whoever plays this idol if their name is not called, the person with the second highest amount of votes gets eliminated. Meaning, Cody is safe and it is B who is out."

B sighed in defeat and stood up. Team Larry looked quite upset that their friend had lost. "Good-bye buddy," Mike said.

"You were a great teammate," Zoey said.

"You were an amazing ally," Larry said.

"…Bye B," Dawn said sadly.

B waved to his friends and walked over to the rockets. He strapped them on and waited. Soon enough, they turned on and he was blasted away. Bart looked after him and shrugged. "Didn't like him anyway," he grumbled. "You are all free to go to your rooms and die until the next challenge." All the Heroic Hamsters stood to go, most of them confused and upset.

**Confessional: One of the Chris Idols had to be played early.**

**Beth: Huh. For once, the plan actually went my way. Who knows? Maybe this is a sign that I still have a firm grip on this thing!**

**Cody: **(Wipes his brow.) **That was close. Good thing I had that idol. But now that I've played it, it might make me look like more of a threat. I better lay low until this whole thing blows over.**

'**Mike': **(His hair is down, revealing Mal.) _**One more crippling blow to Mike's**__**self-esteem. **_(He laughs.) **Yeah, this is so #$% awesome.**

**Dawn: I'll miss him… maybe Alejandro could cheer me up? **(She looks hopeful and then sighs.)** I doubt it…**

**Tyler: It was fate Cody stayed! Maybe I should believe that he being here is destiny. Although, since Beth got her way, we may not hear the end of this for a while…**

Bart now stood in front of the hotel. "Stupid bunch of brats," he muttered. "Well, that's that. B is gone. Good riddance. He didn't really do anything anyway. What will happen next time? Will the #$% finally get what she deserves? I #$% hope so. Who will be voted off? Find out on Total Drama All Stars!"

He pauses a moment. "Hey, I actually said it without interruption this time!" he exclaimed.

Votes

Bridgette: B

B: Larry

Harold: B

Cody: Larry

DJ: Cody (VOID)

Katie: Cody (VOID)

Lindsey: Cody (VOID)

Beth: B

Tyler: Cody (VOID)

Zoey: Cody (VOID)

Dawn: Cody (VOID)

Mike: B

Larry: B

Cody: 6 votes (VOID)

B: 5 votes

Larry: 2 votes

Heroic Hamsters: Team Brick- Bridgette, Harold, Cody

Team Katie- DJ, Katie, Lindsey, Beth, Tyler

Team Larry- Zoey, Dawn, Mike, Larry

Villainous Vultures: Team Scott- Gwen, Duncan, Scott, Vallowsmeir

Team Dakota- Noah, Izzy, Dakota, Geoff, Alejandro, Ezekiel

Team Mr. Coconut- Sadie, Trent, Mr. Coconut

Eliminated: Heather, Sierra, Owen, Jo, Sam, Courtney, Lightning, Cameron, Brick, Justin, B

Idols

Angel Idol: Winning team votes someone off losing team (NOT FOUND)

Bart Idol: Sits one person out of the challenge and makes them unable to vote (NOT FOUND)

Chef Idol: Dating Idol (HELD BY ALEJANDRO)

Chris Idol: Immunity

Red Idol- (HELD BY BETH)

Orange Idol- (PLAYED BY CODY)

Yellow Idol- (HELD BY MR. COCONUT)

Green Idol- (HELD BY EZEKIEL)

Blue Idol- (HELD BY SCOTT)

Purple Idol- (HELD BY MIKE)

Pink Idol- (HELD BY ALEJANDRO)

Fat Man Idol: Allows any staff member (minus Lewis) to help in a challenge (HELD BY DAKOTA)

Leroy Idol: Divides the votes on player in half (HELD BY LARRY)

Pinkie Idol: Immunity for someone who isn't the one playing the idol (NOT FOUND)

Slender Idol: Only the user's vote counts in an elimination (NOT FOUND)

Slenderstine Idol: Stops three people from voting (NOT FOUND)

**BN: Yeah, this chapter was heavily rushed and I think it's one of my worst ones yet. I've been going through a lot of stress, and my allergies are starting to affect my writing. Ugh, this headache won't stop. But, this is the fourth out of the seven episodes done for my goal. Three more to go! (Hopefully one per month, at this least.)**

**Now about B's elimination. At the start of this fic, I was going to utilize B to his fullest. He and Dawn would have hooked up and he would have followed up on a lot of the other contestants plots. He was originally going to place fourteenth by saving someone from elimination (not saying who). However, as I continued writing for him… his plot kept getting transferred to other characters. He became less and less relevant. Sure, I had him speaking now, but I couldn't find a good time to have him speak to people. So, he eventually became so irrelevant to the story, he places here. Sorry guys, but B places twenty-sixth place.**

**Next Time: **Drama is thrown down as Lewis and Bart are on judgment by Mr. Grills on who remains host. Bart makes one last desperate attempt to obtain his secret goal. Drama is formed between teams, especially with a certain redhead I'm biased against. The challenge involves a classic kid's book: A Wocket in my Pocket.


	25. E12 P1: Decision of Fate

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama, Pinkie Pie, Slender, or the book the challenge is based off of. I do own Bart, Fat Man, Larry, Lewis, and Val. If I missed something, I most likely don't own it.**

**Poll: Alright, as my poll has gone untouched since last I checked, I won't rein form you the stats. Just so you all know. **

**Warning: This chapter contains Until Dawn spoilers, sketchy scenes, unseen advances in plot, betrayal, a sped up plot that should have been dealt with better, Rainbow Road, scheming, a puppet man, and Scott. You have been warned.**

**Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: Yeah… when I said once per week, I kind of failed that. But, you have to admit, updating a month after my last major updating session is pretty impressive. I've been tied up in school and… personal matters. Nothing you guys should worry about, just keep in mind I'll be on the down low for a while. Something's come up and my account's being monitored again. But you don't want to hear that. Recently I've been into Until Dawn. I haven't played the thing dangit… but it's intriguing. One last thing… I've uploaded something on DeviantArt. If you get the chance, you might want to check that out. More will be revealed in the next chapter. Until then, enjoy the chapter!**

There's a show on the go!

E12 P1: Decision of Fate

The moon shone brightly over Not-So-Silent Hill as someone walked out of the Restraints Hotel. He stood out front with an expressionless face and stared at the camera. This man was Bart, who didn't speak for quite a while. Finally, he spoke, "Last time on Total Drama All Stars, we had some choppy editing, a stupid challenge, and annoying scenes that didn't make sense."

"But enough about the crap my step-son pulled. The challenge was escaping an asylum. It wasn't easy, as predicted, but only for some. The people I hired never stayed loyal," he muttered.

He shook his head and continued, "But, over the course of countless drama you couldn't care less about, the Heroic Hamsters lost. I was praying that the #$% was going to go, but unfortunetly, the letter B went home. Not that he mattered much anyway."

"So, who will be stupid enough to win the challenge this time? Will unneeded drama happen? And will the #$% finally get what she deserves?" Bart asked himself. " #$% I hope so. Find out now on Total Drama All Stars, where brain cells are lost every second."

(Theme Song; I wanna be famous)

**Confessional: Yep, here's one already!**

**Lewis: Ok, I'm done. I don't remember much from what happened the day before, but I do remember Bart was behind it. His trial run ends today, so Mr. Grills, if you see this, **_**don't fire me! **_**It's not a deperate plea to keep my job, but something about this is off. Plus, my uncle Slender was thrown out a window unconscious. He's fine, thanks to Fat Man, but Bart has gone too far! Even you have to admit that!**

**(Lewis' Private Suite Hall)**

Bart had reentered the hotel and was passing by Lewis' suite. He sneered as he walked by and continued forward. Suddenly, Bart found himself shoved against a wall, his hands being held against it tightly. Bart growled as he saw Lewis was his attacker. "What do you want?" Bart snarled.

"You want the list?" Lewis muttered. "I want my gun back. And since it's under my name, if the authorities show up, you could get arrested."

Bart mumbled something as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the pink pistol. He handed it to Lewis, who took it and put it in his suit. "Now then," Lewis grumbled, "what in Hell did you do to my uncle Slender?"

"Nothing," Bart said truthfully. "Whatever happened in that building is a mystery to me. I know who was in the building and who confronted with who, but Slender was someone I didn't account for entering the building. Anything that happened to him was nothing I was expecting."

Lewis looked Bart hard in the eye for a moment before letting go. Bart rubbed his wrists and hissed. He stomped off to who knows where while Lewis watched after him. "If only I knew what you were planning," Lewis muttered.

"Sorry to interrupt," someone said. Lewis turned to see Larry coming out from the shadows. In his hand were the keys he grabbed from Bean earlier. "But I found these in your hands when you were unconscious. I figured you didn't want Bart to have them, so I grabbed them. I wanted to give them to you, since you might know what they're for."

Lewis nodded and grabbed the keys. He looked them over a moment before realization flashed in his eyes. "OMC," he muttered. He said louder, "Larry, thank you so much! You helped me more than you think! And no, this does not permit you free passage to the next round." With that, he rushed off.

"Darn it," Larry muttered.

**Confessional: I think everything came together.**

**Lewis: I'm daft! I'm a freaking idiot! I should have seen this all along! Bart's after the item I'm transferring **_**today**_**. He timed it so he would be here precisely when it was moved. The animatronics were going to be his bodyguards when he stole the thing, the device from NAIL Industries would allow him to appear to be demonic to get past the failsafe, and the keys were to stand as a mold so he could forge keys to open the lock. How did I not see this before? UGH!**

**(Angel Wing)**

Duncan and Gwen were both in the same room, cuddling with each other. Val and Scott were both gone, so they decided to play a horror game. Since this was up to date tech (and the author does care about release dates), they were playing Until Dawn. They were at a part where they accidently killed Matt via meat hook.

" #$%!" Duncan growled, ramming his controller down. "We had no way of #$% knowing he could have died!"

"I told you to give him the flare gun," Gwen tsked.

"Well, I didn't realize I could have been a #$% to Emily," Duncan grumbled. "She #$% deserved it."

"I did warn you," Gwen giggled. She then stopped and looked very deep into thought. Duncan noticed this and wrapped his arms around her tighter.

"You seemed liked you thought of something deep," Duncan said. "What's up?"

"Well, I got to thinking," Gwen said. "Slender is real, and he has a game after him. Same with the FNAF gang and the SCP doll. Sure, they were off a bit, but they documented real things. What if this game is real? Or, close to it, anyway."

Duncan thought about that for a moment before shaking his head. "I don't think so," he said. "Everything relating to a game lives in this town, or so we've seen. Until we see these characters, I doubt this has happened."

"Maybe," Gwen said skeptically. "But what if this is just a premonition of what _will _happen? It hasn't happened, but will in the future?"

"If it does, I hope Matt's a freaking #$% and lives," Duncan muttered. "You're paranoid. Don't worry about it." Gwen nodded, but didn't look so sure.

**Confessional: This was more important than it seemed.**

**Gwen: It probably isn't anything to worry about. Just me thinking. But… if that were to happen… who would stop it? I mean, I know this game inside out. Any one of those guys could die at any point. I just think it's disturbing if this is going to happen and no one is going to prevent it. **_**If **_**it's even real, that is.**

Alejandro, Dakota, and Noah were absent from Team Dakota's room. The remaining three were playing Mario Cart. Izzy had roped the other two in playing Rainbow Road. Again. As of the moment, Zeke was winning.

"Looks like this country boy can play games like normal teens, eh?" Zeke smirked as he crossed the finish line.

"NO!" Izzy yelled as she yet again fell off the track. "Why do I keep losing this thing?"

"Maybe it's because you keep choosing this track?" Geoff suggested as he crossed the finish line too. "You seriously have bad luck with this thing."

"But… back at home, this is the only track I _can _beat!" Izzy proclaimed.

"Maybe it's the town, eh," Zeke suggested. When Geoff and Izzy gave him weird looks, he clarified. "Well, this town is filled with insanity due to that asylum, eh. Maybe, since Izzy is insane herself, anything she does is reversed eh."

"That… actually makes a lot of sense dude," Geoff said, nodding. "At least I understood it. What do you think Izzy?"

"It's possible… but does that mean everything I do is reversed?" Izzy asked worriedly. "It's only that I have a crush on someone and I don't want that to go bad."

Zeke slightly deflated, but hid it before Izzy could see. "I don't think so, eh," Zeke reassured. "I think it's just natural abilities. Like this game. You can only beat Rainbow Road. Now you can't, but maybe you can beat every other track except this one, eh. Make sense?"

Izzy thought for a moment and grinned evilly. Geoff face palmed at the sight. "Great, now she's going to freaking dominate us," he groaned.

**Confessional: Ideas. They destroy friendships.**

**Ezekiel: Shame Izzy already has a crush. I thought maybe I could ask her out sometime if she wanted, since she really is a cool girl, eh. She's probably my closest friend right now. But, if she likes someone else, I'll support her eh.**

**Izzy: If all my natural abilities are reversed in this town, which seems likely, then since I suck at being romantic… I now excel at being romantic? Ooo! I have to try this!**

The last sub-team in the Angel Wing was settling down. Sadie and Trent were cuddling up on the couch while Mr. Coconut was plugging himself into the wall. Trent had started a movie. This time, it was Wreck It Ralph.

"What is up with our Disney Movie Fest?" Mr. Coconut grumbled.

"Oh come on," Sadie moaned. "You can't possibly tell us you hate Wreck It Ralph."

"I don't. But I can most definitely complain about it if you want," Mr. Coconut said. "I was only saying that the fact this is our second Disney Movie kind of makes it seem like we're having a Disney Fest."

Trent shrugged. "I personally am a fan of Disney," Trent said. "I took what you said to heart though and I picked a decent one."

"One of the few I don't hate," Mr. Coconut agreed. "I can't help but relate to Ralph. He feels unwanted and he has no place in his game. I feel similar about this game. I feel as if I'm more of a burden to those I am trying to help."

"No, you're more like the commando lady," Sadie giggled. "You don't care, you just want to get through this game without any major losses."

"Oh yeah? Then you're Felix," Trent teased.

"And then Trent can be the medal," Mr. Coconut chimed in. Trent looked at Trent confused. "Sadie needed to get a reward, right?" Trent blushed and Sadie giggled.

**Confessional: Disney metaphors!**

**Sadie: Oh Mr. Coconut. Why weren't you this fun back in season one? You would have totally killed it.**

**Trent: I'm a medal now? Not how I thought my future would go.**

**(Demon Wing)**

Bridgette was off doing something, so that left Cody and Harold alone in their room. Harold was grumbling on one side of the room, trying to get comfortable on the hard floor. He shot glares to Cody every so often. Cody was leaning against the wall on the other side of the room, thinking. After a while, he sighed.

"What?" he asked Harold.

Harold put on mock surprise. "I don't need anything," he lied.

"Yes, you obviously do. You've been shooting glares at me for the past ten minutes," Cody said.

Harold thought for a moment before speaking. "I was just thinking about the vote," he responded. "I can't believe you would turn on B like that. He didn't really deserve it."

Cody's eyes went wide and he scowled. "Why on earth would you think I voted B? In case you haven't noticed, _I _almost went home. I used my idol mostly because I had to. I can't go home without playing the thing, so why the heck not?"

"That's just it. You never mentioned the idol to me or Bridgette. I wouldn't be surprised if you never told B either," Harold said. "You basically doomed him because of your deception."

"Drop it. Bridgette told me after the vote what you did," Cody said. "I don't know what I ever did to make you mad, but what you're doing is being a sore loser. Heck, you haven't technically lost yet, so you're acting more like a sore winner. Keep this up and I see an elimination with your name on it."

Harold laughed. "What? You think people would target me? You have a target on your back for getting so far in season three. Granted you had a disturbing stalker on your side, but you got far none the less. This time, you have no stalker. You really think you have a shot?"

Silence.

"Yeah, thought so. See you tomorrow. The last tomorrow of this show you'll ever see," Harold said and closed his eyes to fall asleep.

**Confessional: How about a last yesterday?**

**Harold: I find it funny Cody thinks he still has a shot. That idol was a fluke. I doubt he has any more. I think now is a brilliant time to rid o the guy once and for all.**

**Cody: I may not have a stalker… but I have friends. Bridgette might be willing to target Harold if we lose, and I can always rely on Tyler. We'll see where the cards fall and see if I even need a fallback strategy.**

DJ, Katie, Tyler, and Lindsey were sitting in a circle. Beth had taken off, so it was just the four of them alone. Currently, they were playing two truths and a lie. It was Lindsey's turn. "Um… oh! My favorite color is yellow, I have a boyfriend named Tyler, and my best friend is Beth!" Lindsey declared.

"Er…" Tyler said. "Linds, you're supposed to tell two truths and _a lie_. All of those are true."

"But I was always taught to be truthful," Lindsey said, confused.

"Yeah, but… oh, just go DJ. No point in convincing her," Tyler said with a light chuckled.

"Ok, let's see," DJ pondered. "I've had a fear of snakes since I was little, my dad left my Momma before I was born, and I accidently set fire to a barn once."

Katie thought for a moment. "Was it the barn?" she asked.

"Nope. My dad never left my Momma," DJ said. "I just don't mention him that much because I was always a Momma's boy."

"Alright dudes, my turn!" Tyler said. "My favorite color is red, soccer is my best sport, and I had blonde hair at one point."

"Ooo! I know, chose me!" Lindsey said. When Tyler nodded his consent, Lindsey said, "Soccer!"

Tyler looked hurt. "No. I was never blonde. Why would you think soccer?" he asked.

"Oh. I thought we were looking for the truth," Lindsey giggled. Tyler's smile returned and the group of four laughed.

**Confessional: Double date!**

**Lindsey: Tyler's fun. I wish he and I could never be separated ever!**

**Katie: Tyler and Lindsey are so cute. DJ and I are great too, but those two both lack high grades, so I find it cute that they work off each other so well. It's totally my OTP!**

In the last Demon Wing room, Zoey and Larry sat alone. Mike was off elsewhere and Dawn said she had arrangements to sleep somewhere else. Larry had hid a smirk (mostly since he couldn't change his facial expression) but said nothing. Currently, Zoey was thinking to herself.

"I don't get it," she said after a while.

When she didn't say anything after that, Larry asked, "Get what?"

"Why Mike is never around when we fall asleep," Zoey explained. "Dawn's typically here, you're typically here, I'm always here, but Mike is never around when we settle in. Doesn't that strike you as weird?"

Larry thought this over for a few moments before nodding. "It _is _kind of suspicious," he admitted. "But I'm sure he has good reasons."

"Like?" Zoey prompted.

"Like… maybe he's off idol hunting for the group?" Larry suggested. "We should probably go and do that too. Idols are handy, after all."

Zoey looked at Larry carefully. "You really think that's all Mike is doing?" she asked.

"What else _could _he be doing? He already has a girlfriend, and she's right here," Larry said. "And Mike isn't one to cheat. I'm sure it's nothing."

"Yeah… sure," Zoey muttered.

**Confessional: Mike cheated that math exam five years ago! How about that?**

**Zoey: I don't know. Mike's been off a lot lately, without telling anyone what he's doing. I think there's something fishy going on, and I'm going to ask Mike tomorrow a few things.**

**Larry: I thought it best not to reveal I have the Leroy Idol. It'll be a failsafe, just in case I feel one of us is threatened. Currently the target's been on Cody, so I should be fine for now. We'll just have to wait and see where the cards fall.**

**(Lobby)**

As per usual, Beth, Bridgette, and Mike/Mal was down in the lobby talking strategy. Currently, Mal was talking about the success of the elimination. "Clearly we did well today," Mal said with an evil grin. "When Mike wakes up, he'll be reeling at who was voted off, and I'll enjoy his pain. Next, we should target someone in this subgroup. Perhaps Dawn. She seems to know a bit too much."

"Actually Mal, maybe we can vote Harold?" Bridgette suggested. "He's been a major annoyance on our sub team and he seems to be targeting anyone who's drawing attention. He could be an ally… but I wouldn't put it past him to target one of us."

"Pfft. I leave that group and all Hell breaks loose," Beth muttered.

Mal thought this over for a moment. "Alright, for the time being, we target Harold," Mal relented. "But if you guys win sub-team immunity, we all target Dawn. Agreed?"

"Yeah, yeah. Can I go now? I'm sure you guys want to snog, and I really hate being here," Beth said. Mal waved her away as he took his shirt off. Beth grumbled something rude as she walked away.

**Confessional: I read a FanFic about Harold and Mal once. Only it was more Harold yelling to Zoey about Mal.**

**Beth: Ugh. I don't know how I snuck my way into that crappy alliance, but it's really annoying I can't get out of it. Oh well. Maybe I'll try to get rid of Mal. Then I can take over this alliance and take out the one on my sub-group. Oh I wish it were that simple.**

**Bridgette: You know… I'm starting to feel wrong about using Vito. I mean… I don't enjoy it anymore. It feels just… wrong. I wonder what Cody thinks. Maybe he can give me some advice?**

**(Somewhere in the Demon Wing)**

Scott and Val had met up back in the Demon Wing. Scott had brought a barrel for him to relax on while Val leaned against the wall. Currently, Val was explaining something to Scott. "Alright, so according to Lewis' journal, today's the day the object will be relocated," Val explained.

"I'm assuming you can't steal it while it's being moved," Scot guessed.

"Correct. We may have Slenderstine and Pink on our side, but I still have some precautions I need to take. First, I need to know where they are actually going to store the object. Then, I need to know of any locks other than the failsafe I need to bypass. I also need that WiFi password. I can't find the name of Lewis' purple gun anywhere in his journal."

Scott sat silently for a few moments. "Could Izzy know?" he asked. "Dawn doesn't, or says she doesn't, so maybe the other sister knows more?"

"Maybe, although I'm not sure if she'd tell without something in return," Val said. "Even if I had the WiFi password, I'd still need access to something else Lewis has. It's a record on the object and how to use it. I need it as a sort of guide so I can use it correctly."

"I can help you there," Scot smirked. "Back when I dated her, Dawn mentioned a Records Room her uncle has. Every case he takes or every phenomenon he comes across, he files it away in the room. I don't know where it is, but it has to be nearby."

Val nodded, smirking. "Looks like we'll need her services again," Val said. "Only I'd like to speak to her. I can tell if she's lying or not about the password. You can interrogate her, if you want, but I need to be present."

Scott smirked devilishly. "Perfect. I need some 'fun time'," Scott said. "I suggest you lure her here tonight. I've noticed her and Al have been pretty close. Maybe you can say he wants to talk to her down here and we can spring on her then."

"Sounds doable," Val nodded. "Until then, I think that's all for now. I suggest you head to sleep. We need to try to win the challenge tomorrow."

"Agreed," Scott nodded and both walked back off to their room.

**Confessional: Evils unite!**

**Scott: I think the audience needs a little… **_**spice**_**. I'll demonstrate some of my moves to satisfy my needs. And I guess maybe I'll slip a… certain secret. It might bend her more to my will.**

**Vallowsmeir: Is it wrong that I don't want to brutally murder Scott? It feels so weird I don't want to kill the human. I must really want him to be a demon.**

**(Outside Team Dakota's Room)**

It was quiet. Dakota and Noah were just outside the door to their room. Dakota leaned on the wall the door was on while Noah leaned on the other. Neither one tried to speak first. Finally, Dakota decided to end the silence.

"What was Latus talking about?" she asked.

Noah stared at Dakota for a long time before answering. "He's an insane #$% who sets fire to any threat to his future," Noah said, keeping his voice away from emotion. "My parents were wealthy. They also specialized in fighting evil. Kind of like Lewis does, only they focused less on supernatural. Latus had someone read the future, my parents prevented him from achieving his goals, and he killed them. Not much else to it."

"But he said he was burned into a skeleton because of you. And what did he mean you didn't have much time left?" Dakota asked, confused.

Noah sighed, shaking his head. "The fire he burned in was his own," Noah said. "I just happened to be there. I escaped the fire, he didn't. He blames me even though he caused it."

"So… you weren't trying to kill him for revenge?"

"On the contrary, I was trying to get him legally arrested to get revenge."

Dakota looked at Noah skeptically before nodding slowly. "Ok. So, Latus is someone from you're past who you wanted revenge on for killing you're parents. You didn't get it, but he suffered by burning in his own fire. But that still doesn't explain why you don't have a lot of time left. What did he mean?"

Noah looked Dakota in the eye. "I think you know exactly what it means," he said coldly. "Before the last fire, right after my elimination in World Tour, I got severe burns from some sort of organic fire that Latus was experimenting with. The physical burns were treatable, but the burns themselves tied into my tissues and didn't heal. The organic fire is still slowly burning away my tissues."

Dakota blinked a few times. She couldn't process what Noah was saying. She didn't want to believe it. "Do you mean… that… you're dying?" she asked quietly.

"Slowly," he shrugged. "It's a whatever, though. Not like I care. I don't belong to this universe. No one cares about me anymore. What's the point of me anyway?"

Suddenly, without notice, Noah felt someone hug him tightly. Dakota squeezed him hard. Noah was shocked, unable to do anything. "You're not uncared for," she said, tears pouring from her eyes. "I care. You may seem like a jerk… but you're just as miserable as me, or anyone else with problems. I'm sorry I can't help you with your problem… but I'm here for you. Ok?"

Noah was still stunned by this. He didn't know what to say or do. So, he went with his instincts. He hugged Dakota back and said, "Thank you. But I'll deny this if you tell anyone."

"My lips are sealed," Dakota said with a sad smile.

**Confessional: That… was deep.**

**Dakota: **(She's crying.) **Oh Noah… I don't know how much longer you have, but I promise, I'll be with you no matter what. No one should go through this alone. And if I can help you win the prize money to help research a cure, I will. I'm sorry I was harsh on you before.**

**Noah: If the audience **_**must **_**know, Fat Man says I have three years to live, give or take. It may seem like a long time, but knowing when I'm going to die… let's face it. That's why I'm like this. I know I'm going to die… so why bother being positive when I know the outcome is negative.**

**(Next Morning: Medical Room)**

In a round room with a blue hue and counters along the sides and a bed in the middle, Slender was sitting up. Fat Man and Pinkie stood near him, looking concerned. Slender rubbed his head. _"Tip. Never _ever _go into an asylum alone," _he groaned.

"Whatever attacked you did a number on you, brother," Fat Man said. "You have a serious concussion. I advise not teleporting for at least a few days. I'll check you out again after I check on Dawn. Her health is starting to get serious, and I need to do something soon, or they'll be massive consequences."

"Um… Bart's still here. He didn't leave like we thought," Pinkie said nervously. "How are you going to help Dawn if he won't let you?"

Fat Man thought carefully. "Alejandro helped her find a hidden Angel Wing room last night, right?" Fat Man asked. Pinkie nodded. "Perfect. Looking over the footage, Alejandro is aware Dawn has medical issues, he just isn't sure what. I'll go down there and perform the surgery in the room and have Alejandro stand guard. Keep an eye on Slender and keep track if he gets woozy. This should only take me a half hour."

"Righty o!" Pinkie said with a salute. Fat Man walked out of the room, leaving Pinkie and Slender alone. Pinkie looked nervous while Slender looked at her blankly. It made sense, since Slender didn't have a face.

"_Something on your mind?"_ Slender asked after a while.

Pinkie didn't say anything at first. Then, she said, "Before you blacked out, you said you figured out Pinkamena and what she was. Do you remember what you were going to tell me?"

Slender's face crinkled, which looked really weird without a face. After a moment, he said, "_I don't remember anything from the asylum. I know I went in, I know why I went in, but I don't remember anything in-between."_

"Oh," Pinkie said sadly. "You were so sure too. You went on to talk about Poltergeists and then you blacked out…"

Before Pinkie could finish, Slender reached and grabbed her arm with a hard grip. "_Poltergeists? I mentioned poltergeists? Pinkie, if I mentioned those, then everything about Pinkamena makes sense. Give me a few hours and I can round up my files, and I'll give you a detailed report with Fat Man."_

"Ok… Does it help to mention Pinkamena hasn't bothered me since before you left yesterday? She normally bugs me constantly but… she's been gone for a long time," Pinkie said.

"_Interesting… gather Fat Man. While Lewis goes off on business, I'll explain everything to both of you. Good thing I mentioned that, or I would still be clueless," _Slender said. Pinkie nodded.

**Confessional: Holster the guise!**

**Pinkie: Pinkamena hasn't bothered me for hours. She yells in my head every hour or so, or I feel her walking in my head. She hasn't done that since Slender and Lewis left… Hopefully Slender will be able to explain this, or I think I'll go insane.**

**Slender: **_**Holy #$%. Pinkamena is worse than we thought…**_

**(Hidden Angel Wing Room)**

Dawn woke up with a yawn. She sighed happily as she got out of the bed Alejandro had set up for her the night before. As she stood, Alejandro walked into the room with a small smile. "Sleep well?" he asked.

"Wonderfully. Thank you so much. I hated to bother you, but something… hasn't been feeling right and I didn't want to risk sleeping in such a bad environment," Dawn explained.

"Hey, it was no trouble. Anything for my best friend," Alejandro shrugged.

Dawn's eyes widened. "I'm… your best friend? How did I do that?"

"Well… that morning, when you came to say hi to me. You didn't need to, but you did," Alejandro explained. "You showed an act of kindness that you didn't need to express. And I've been… trying harder to be who I need to be. And it's thanks to you. So, you are now dubbed best friend."

Dawn had a tear in her eye. "Al… thanks. You have no idea what that means to me. Thank you… I would like to think that you mean a lot to me too."

Alejandro smiled and was about to say something else when he heard a knock on the door. He frowned, looking confused. "No one knows we're here except us," he said. He left for a moment to answer the door. After a couple of moments, Fat Man entered the room and shut the door. Dawn's eyes widened.

"Bad?" she asked.

"Nothing I can't fix, but I have to do it now," Fat Man urged. "I'm having Alejandro watch the door. Don't worry, I didn't tell him. He knows something's up though."

"I figured that," Dawn said. "Will it hurt?"

"Not at all," Fat Man assured. "I just need to shift the position. Do you mind if I shut off the cameras? The world doesn't need to see me working."

"Not at all," Dawn said.

**Confessional: At least I still work.**

**Dawn: See why I love my Great-Uncle Fat Man? He risks getting harped on by Bart to make sure no complications of my health arise. Between him, Lewis, and Al, I think I'll be just fine in the long run.**

**(Lobby)**

Cody was eating breakfast alone. Harold had walked off in a rage, so Cody figured he was alone for the moment. After a bit, Bridgette walked over and sat down next to him. Cody smiled at her, in which she returned.

"Hey Cody. You seemed alone and upset, so I came to cheer you up," she said.

Cody shrugged. "I'm confused about a certain situation," he admitted. "Harold's been getting annoying and especially the fact he's gunning for me. And he voted for B for no reason."

"Yeah," Bridgette chuckled nervously, hiding the fact she voted for B as well. "Well, I guess I can suggest voting for Harold. He offers very little to the team anyway, so why not?"

Cody smirked. "I'm down with that," he said. He then squirmed for a moment. "Um, so… Bridgette. Since you're single and everything… and I'm single… and I don't have a crush on Gwen anymore… you want to go out sometime after the game? I don't want to distract you or anything, but you're a pretty cool chick, and I've been wondering."

Bridgette gave Cody a smile. "Maybe," she said slyly. "Tell you what? If Harold goes tonight, I'll let you take me on _one _date. Deal?"

"Deal," Cody said with a wide smile.

**Confessional: Yeah, I never could find a ship name for them.**

**Cody: **(Smirks.) **Yeah, I still got it. And where I failed with Gwen, I might succeed with Bridgette. I just hope I can find a way to eliminate Harold.**

**Bridgette: If Harold goes or not, I'll probably say yes. Cody's adorable and… I feel comfortable around him. Yeah, Mal and Vito make me feel good **_**physically**_**… but Cody's different. When I'm with him, I don't feel the need to be physical. I wonder… maybe I **_**should **_**go out with Cody. He seems to be a good influence on me.**

Soon, Lewis and Bart entered the room. Lewis was limping, which earned him some concerned look from the contestants. Lewis grimaced but he tried to change it into a smile. "I'm fine," he said, then winced as he took another step.

"Enough of Lewis," Bart growled. "It's time for your next challenge. You must follow me…"

"Hold on," came a voice from behind the contestants. Everyone turned to see a middle-aged man with brunette hair. He had a scruffy full face beard. He was wearing a pinstriped green suit and a yellow tie. He was carrying a briefcase with him.

"You the #$% are you?" Bart snarled. "I own this show, so as far as I'm concerned, you're trespassing!"

"Um… Bart?" Lewis asked, a smirk growing on his face.

"Not now!" he snapped. "Look, I have permission to shoot you. Granted my #$% _step_-son took the only gun I had, but I will kill the #$% out of you if you don't leave in three seconds!"

"Bart," Lewis said in a singsong voice.

"Shut the #$% up!" Bart snarled. "This isn't you're show, it's not this #$% show, it's _my _show! YOU #$% KEEP GETTING IN MY #$% WAY! I DEMAND YOU LEAVE!" he shouted at the man.

"Hey Bart," Lewis whispered in his ear. "Meet my boss: Mr. Grills."

It took a moment for everything to register. Bart slowly paled, staring at the man. The man, however, was glaring at Bart. "I see you are nastier in person than on the screen," Mr. Grills said in a deep voice. "Lewis, good to see you again."

"Likewise, Mr. Grills," Lewis saluted. "I see you got my memo about arriving in person?"

"Indeed. And I see that it was for the best, as this will probably be more satisfactory," Mr. Grills said, walking past the contestants and up to Bart. "Bartholomew Dirt…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

You're fired," he said.

To describe Bart's face would be something an author would dream to write. He was aghast, annoyed, angry, and appalled. "I… you… but…" he stammered.

"Honestly, I was reluctant to even let you have the three days," Mr. Grills said. "I was appalled by your changes and I wanted to fire you three days ago. However, Lewis insisted you stay for personal reasons. I was hesitant, but I allowed it."

"And I know what you're after!" Lewis said musically. "Took me a while, but you left far too many clues to let me set it up."

Bart's jaw fell open. He shut it then dropped it open again then shut it. He glared at his step-son and Mr. Grills. Finally, he spat at the ground. " #$% you," he growled.

"Mature," Mr. Grills said sarcastically. "I will allow you to remain here for a single day, but you are to leave before the episode closes. Lewis, I will host today's challenge as I am here and you have business."

Lewis nodded his understanding and limped off. Bart's mouth fell open yet again, but he ran off quickly. Mr. Grills turned to the contestants with a smile. "Sorry about that," Mr. Grills said to the contestants. "I am Lewis' boss, Mr. Grills. If you would walk out of the hotel, we shall walk to the challenge site. We will be inspecting the resident area of the town today."

**Confessional: He's literally the boss.**

**Mr. Grills: Between Chris and Bart, Chris was a kid's mini slide. Bart? He's a terror slide, meant to scare the #$% out of you. Lewis has done everything correctly and I would like to think he has this job for a good long while. I'm hoping Bart lets it go, otherwise I'll be dealing with a lawsuit. Granted, he can't sue me since he signed a contract, but still.**

**Lindsey: Wait… when did Lewis get so old? And what happened to his purple hair?**

**Vallowsmeir: Interesting. Bart was after the same item I am. Question is, why didn't he ally with me? Sure, I would have killed him when I got the thing, but it would be a more efficient way of doing things.**

**Izzy: The residential area? Let's see… ooo! We must be visiting the Rhyme House! All of those guys crack me up! This challenge is totally in the bag!**

**(The Rhyme House)**

Mr. Grills had led the contestants over a few blocks to an area that had a lot of big houses. As they walked down the street, everyone took notice of a slightly bigger house than the rest at the end of the street. It was a small mashion with a white fence surrounding the perimeter. Mr. Grills stopped outside the gate.

"This is the Rhyme House," Mr. Grills explained. "Lewis spent many days here as a kid, growing to love the creatures that live here. Dr. Seuss famously recorded these creatures in _A Wocket in my Pocket_. And today, you will be meeting them as well."

"Each team will be required to find a specific creature," Mr. Grills continued. "For the Heroic Hamsters, Team Beth, you will find the Noothgrush. Team Cody, you will find the Woset. And lastly, Team Larry will find the Eller family. As for the Villainous Vultures, Team Dakota, you will find the Bofa. Team Mr. Coconut, you will find the Nupboards. Lastly, Team Scott will find the Zlock. Any questions?"

"Yeah. How the heck will we know where any of these guys are?" Tyler asked.

Mr. Grills raised an eyebrow, but Beth was the one to respond. "Really?" she asked. "How stupid are you?"

"With that being said, I think it's time to start the challenge. You may go on my mark," he said. As the teams got ready, he raised his hand. "Three… two… one… go!" he called, lowering the hand. The contestants bolted into the house. "Who will win the challenge today? What drama will occur? Find out after the break," Mr. Grills announced.

**BN: Well guys, that wraps this chapter up. Before I go, let me just say, you guys have been a lasting influence on me. I love you guys, even if you don't review. To see you guys come back to read this story… it means a lot to me. Expect more from me. I may update sporadically… but I will finish this story in two years, hopefully less. Even if it's the death of me, I will finish this story. Thanks for all you're support.**

**Next Time: **The contestants search for the creatures while Lewis retrieves the mysterious object and has a final showdown with Bart. Slender explained Pinkamena and Fat Man works on research. Also, an appalling scene occurs, driving one contestant to the brink of super-depression. Someone else takes the Rockets of Shame to _The Orange_.


	26. E12 P2: A Dark Beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama, Pinkie Pie, Slender, or A Wocket In My Pocket. I do own Bart, Fat Man, Larry, Lewis, Mr. Grills, and Vallowsmeir. If I've missed anything, odds are I don't own it. **

**Warning: This chapter contains evil, kids characters, off the script characters, lame final battles, relationships, and the **_**darkest **_**scene I have ever written. (So dark that I have to warn you again in my note.) You have been warned.**

**DeviantArt Page: Hey guys! I'm starting a new series of seasons and I posted up the cast previews! I'll be posting a special vote journal for which season you want, so go and check that out! (My account is The-Nameless-Ben on DeviantArt.)**

**Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: Ok, up to this point, this story has been mostly light hearted. Yeah, that stops right about now. It will still be bright in some spots, but from this point on, it will be grey morale, maybe even dipping in black. This is because the very last scene at the very end. I warn you, it's not for the faint of heart. I don't want negatives in comments, so please, be as kind as possible in your reviews. On a happier note, a new series of Total Drama is in production! If you want to check out the cast previews and be a part of the vote I'm holding, read the DevianArt page thing above. The more the merrier! With that done, enjoy! (Or not.)**

You need to think in the sink!

E12 P2: A Dark Beginning

**(Team Cody)**

The teams had split off. Team Cody had entered the house through a basement window. As Harold wanted to avoid the Yeps on the Steps, Cody didn't argue. Bridgette was reluctant, but followed their lead.

"So, the Woset. Anyone have any idea where the closet is?" Cody asked.

Harold grumbled something unintelligible but said allowed, "Probably… where the closet is."

"Wow. You're observation skills are amazing," Bridgette said sarcastically.

Harold shook his head while Cody sighed. "Well, I would say it's probably up stairs," Cody suggested. "But for all we know, it could be here in the basement."

"I _would _tell you that you were wrong," someone above the three said, "but then that would be telling." Everyone looked up to see a stretched out creature with many hands hanging on the chandelier. He had yellow-orange fur and a nasty smirk. Each hand grasped a different bar on the chandelier. On each hand was a set of claws.

Bridgette squinted at the creature. "I don't recognize you from the book," Bridgette observed.

"Of course you don't. I was too evil to make the cut," the creature grinned evilly. This sent chills into Bridgette and Cody. Harold stood his ground.

"The closet?" Harold asked firmly.

"Ooo, a firm one. I like that," the creature hissed. "Fine. Take a left at the staircase, walk down the steps when you come to them, then go right, walk back up the next set of steps, then go straight and take the last right. Can't miss it."

Cody raised an eyebrow. "And why are you telling us?" Cody asked.

"I was bored. And I wouldn't be in a good place if someone found out I killed you," the creature said, still grinning. Cody and Bridgette quickly left after that. Harold stuck behind.

"And you are?" Harold asked.

"My, my. Asking for names, are we?" the creature cackled. "Power is in names you know. I'm the Rhandelier. Keep impressing people."

"Sure, whatever," Harold said and walked off with the rest of his teammates.

**Confessional: Who the buck was that?**

**Cody: That thing was… no good. I'm glad he showed us where the right closet was, but I don't think I'll get lucky if I see him again. My childhood was ruined.**

**Harold: The Rhandelier was interesting. I always thought Dr. Seuss was childish and innocent. Turns out he has some evil backround. Makes me wonder why he left the Rhandelier out.**

**(Team Katie)**

Unlike Team Cody, Team Katie were happy to walk in via the front door and see the Yeps. As they went upstairs to locate the bathroom, Lindsey and Tyler were having fun skipping onto each step over a Yep.

"One two, skip to my lou," Lindsey sang as she and Tyler jumped over another Yep.

"Yep!" shouted the Yeps as she jumped.

DJ chuckled as he and Katie followed the couple. "This is the perfect place for you two," DJ said as he and Katie lightly stepped over each Yep. "These guys are fun and innocent, you two are fun and innocent. I wouldn't be surprised if you guys moved here."

"How about it Linds? Should we move here and hang out with the Yeps?" Tyler asked jokingly.

Lindsey didn't think it was a joke. "Can we?!" she asked seriously.

"Ugh. I hate my life," Beth grumbled, far behind the others.

"You could lighten up a bit," Katie said down to her. "The only reason I think no one has targeted you was because we keep winning sub-team immunity."

"I don't need to be told be you why I'm still here," Beth sneered. "Besides, even if we lose, I'd still have a failsafe. You're days here are numbered Lindsey," she said loud enough for Lindsey to hear.

Lindsey frowned. "Does that mean I'm going to die soon?" she asked. She then bawled, "I don't want to die yet! I'm not ready!"

"Sh, calm down," Tyler said, holding her close. "You're not going to die. I promise."

"Broken promises. So unromantic," Beth drawled, earning glares from everyone.

**Confessional: Yeps are romantic though.**

**DJ: That settles it. Beth is going home, immunity or no immunity.**

**Katie: I think its official at this point. Beth has my vote when we lose, immunity or not.**

**Tyler: I don't even think I need to ask for votes against you.**

**Beth: Am I the only one who thinks that this over reacting is stupid?**

**(Team Larry)**

Dawn had guided her sub-team to the back of the house to a small down in the ground. Larry was currently trying to open the door while Dawn explained why they were there. "The Ellar family lives, of course, in the cellar. I went down there all the time as a kid. I'm sure I can convince on of them to come away from what they're doing," she said.

"Seems like a plan," Larry said, finally prying the door open. "Alright, good to go." As Larry and Dawn walked down into the cellar, Zoey pulled Mike back.

"Mike, I have something serious to ask you," she asked.

Mike shrugged. "Sure, anything for my girlfriend. What's up?" he asked.

"Well… at night, no matter where we sleep, you always sneak off to do something. I respect your privacy… but do you think you can spend some time with me tonight? More than normal? I don't want to pull you away from anything important… but I'm important too, aren't I?"

"Of course," Mike said, nodding. "I don't really remember much of my nights lately, but tonight, I'm all yours. I swear, I'll probably go out, do whatever I do, and be back before lights out. I promise."

"Thanks," Zoey said with a smile.

**Confessional: That might happen to if Mal heard all that.**

**Mike: Weird. I don't remember going out of the room. I remember heading to the restroom for a pit stop, then waking up in the room. Something's up, especially if I'm missing a huge chunk of the night. I wonder if I'm sleep walking…**

**Zoey: That was surprisingly easy. Hopefully he sticks to his word. Who am I kidding? This is Mike. Of course he'll stick to his word.**

**(Team Dakota)**

The first Villainous Vulture sub-team entered through the front door as well, but went around the Yeps on the steps and went into the kitchen area. It seemed a little bit tense, as Noah and Dakota were on opposite sides of the team. Alejandro took notice of this.

"Hey, aren't you two really close?" he asked them. "Or something? Shouldn't you two, I don't know, stand closer together?"

"We aren't dating Sherlock," Noah mumbled. Izzy looked behind her and noticed a faint blush on Noah's face. She smirked but said nothing.

"I didn't mean that," Alejandro continued, "But it seems as if you two are drifting away from each other."

"We're fine Al," Dakota snapped, then covered her mouth. "Oh, sorry. I forgot you don't like being called that."

Alejandro shrugged. "I'm over it. Besides, there's a certain girl on the other team I don't mind calling me that… why not everyone else?"

"Who is it, eh?" Zeke asked. "You never liked being called Al back on World Tour. Mostly because of your brother, if I remember right."

Alejandro blushed. "Well, er… I sort have been seeing Dawn on the other team… not romantically, of course! She's just really sweet and I can't help but let her call me a name I used to despise."

Izzy's smirk faltered but kept a straight face. "Oh really? You _sure _you don't have feelings for my sister?" Izzy asked.

"Izzy!" Alejandro said, embarrassed.

"Yo, dawg, Al's got a crush on the host's niece! Nice!" Geoff said with a smile.

"I do not!" Alejandro denied.

"I heard the first stage of love was denial, eh," Zeke said.

"That's grief Zeke," Noah grumbled. "But in this instance, I'd say it's accurate."

Alejandro groaned. Which turned into another groan when a bunch of cheering and high pitch screetches came from the cupboards on their left. Fuzzy yellow creatures were cheering, shouting "Alawno," at him. Alejandro's blush grew at the things the Nupboards said, making everyone laugh.

"If the Nupboards say it, let it be so!" Izzy laughed.

**Confessional: If I say it, it probably is false.**

**Dakota: Thank goodness the subject was off me and Noah. I'm still shocked by what he told me last night, so I'm giving him some space.**

**Alejandro: I don't like Dawn! I don't! Sure, she's adorable, sweet, and a great personality… no! No crush on Dawn! Don't listen to them Lewis, it's a lie!**

**Lewis: HmMmm, sure it is.**

**Izzy: Why is it Dawn is liked by people on this team too? Why does she get all the attention in the family? I exist too! I matter to this team more than Dawn! Why don't people see me as something?**

**(Team Mr. Coconut)**

The nut team had walked into the front door and noticed the way to the kitchen and the Nupboards. Trent and Sadie walked forward when Mr. Coconut suddenly stopped. He looked around the house and was frozen in place. The other two backtracked back to where he was.

"What's up?" Trent asked.

"I recognize this house," Mr. Coconut whispered. "One of my coworkers lives here… back before the accident…"

"Whoa, what accident?" Trent asked.

"Mr. Coconut was in an accident which bound him to his suit and made him allergic to air," Sadie explained. "He told me in the dodge ball challenge about a week ago."

"He caused it," Mr. Coconut sneered. "It was his fault. His fault she made me do it." Without warning, Mr. Coconut bolted toward the steps leading downward and ran down them. Before Trent could do anything, Sadie followed after him.

"Grab the Nupboards! I'll meet you back at the start when I figure out what's wrong!" Sadie called to him as she disappeared downstairs.

Trent looked at the stairs, alone. "Yeah. Remind me to get in on the loop sooner," Trent mumbled to himself and ran to grab a Nupboard.

**Confessional: What was that about?**

**Mr. Coconut: I KNOW YOU'RE HERE! You were the only one not in the book, so no one believed me that you existed. But I know. I know what you are and I will make you pay for what you did to me!**

**Trent: Makes me wonder what would have happened if I had went with Mr. Coconut during the dodgeball challenge and Sadie went with Lightning. Eh, one can wonder, right?**

**(Team Scott)**

Team Scott had decided to split up. While Scott and Val checked the basement, Duncan and Gwen walked through the front door and took the opposite way than toward the kitchen. The had ended up in a green room that seemed to be the living room.

"Well, this is nice," Duncan admitted as they looked around. "I wouldn't mind living in something like this."

"Why didn't you buy something like it with the million you won?" Gwen asked.

"Courtney made me bank it," Duncan blanched. "I could have gotten it out, but she blocked my account. I can't get into it without her say so. Luckily, she can't get the money without me being present, so she's as stuck as me."

"She really was a jerk to you, huh?" Gwen giggled. "I shouldn't laugh… but I find it funny that you're this punk and yet Courtney was the dominant one."

Duncan rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. The criminal was the submissive one in that relationship. I learned my lesson from that experience."

"Actually, you aren't the dominant one in this relationship," Gwen giggled.

"Hey, our bed life is _not _to be discussed on camera," Duncan hissed. "I have a reputation to uphold."

"That went down a when you dated Courtney," Gwen laughed.

"SH!" came a small whisper. Gwen and Duncan turned to a small analog clock sitting on top of the chimney shelf. Sharing a look, both walked over to it and looked behind the clock. A small creature was there, glaring at them.

"I'm trying to listen to the tick tock," it whispered.

"Oh, sorry," Gwen whispered back. "Hey, are you the Zlock by any chance?"

"I am. But sh! I'm busy," it whispered.

"Ok," Duncan said. "Do you mind if we take you somewhere real quick? We'll bring you're clock."

"I don't care, just sh!" it whispered harshly. Duncan shook his head as he picked up the clock and the Zlock and he and Gwen walked for the outside.

**Confessional: Not everyone is going to have a rough time.**

**Duncan: Everything you saw in the previous scene is false. I'm the dominant one. End of story.**

**Gwen: Yeah, I'm the dominant one. Duncan's a sissy in bed. **(She giggles.)

**(Medical Wing)**

Pinkie had gathered Fat Man and now they both sat on chairs Fat Man set up in his office. Slender had grabbed a few files and stood before both of them, writing on a white board on one wall. "_Alright, so here's what we already knew," _Slender started. _"Pinkie started having trouble with Pinkemena when an alternate time line hit. Lewis corrected the time line so nobody died, but the events still happened. Pinkemena has been plaguing Pinkie psychologically ever since."_

"I deduced all of this," Fat Man interrupted. "This was all made up by me. I came no closer to solving why she showed up in the first place or why she is still here."

"_That's because you thought she was already inside her subconscious," _Slender said. _"But if I truly said poltergeist, then your theory is incorrect. Pinkemena was _never _in Pinkie's subconscious _before _the first incident. Pinkemena is actually a living person who feeds off the depression and self-hate of others."_

Fat Man and Pinkie's jaws dropped. They gestured for Slender to continue so he did. "_Poltergeists are demons who send mental copies of themselves into others. Poltergeists are picky on who they feed on. They prefer those insecure. Pinkemena was implanted in Pinkie's mind to turn her into insecure. This poltergeist is smart though. Most poltergeists give up on prey that isn't already insecure. Pinkemena wants Pinkie for some reason other than food, otherwise she wouldn't have left her alone."_

"So… I have a demon inside me?" Pinkie whispered.

"_From what you said earlier, not anymore," _Slender said. _"Pinkemena has always been in your head. If she in anyway left, the original summoned her back. With her feeding on you for as long as she has, the original should be fine without feeding for a good few years. She should be…"_

Slender didn't finish. He was looking past Fat Man and Pinkie. The two looked behind them to see nothing. They looked back at Slender. Slender suddenly said, "_Fat Man… brother… give my regards to Lewis. I'm too dangerous to be here."_

Fat Man looked oddly at Slender. "Brother, why are you acting strange?" Fat Man asked.

Slender stared at Fat Man forlornly. "_I know what happened in the asylum. Pinkemena didn't withdraw from Pinkie. She jumped to someone else. I'll be back when I think I'm safe."_

Recognition flashed on Pinkie's face. "Wait, Slender!" she called but was too late. Slender had vanished. Fat Man and Pinkie were left alone. Slender had left.

And Pinkemena was gone.

**Confessional: Everything now makes sense.**

**Fat Man: **(Looking threw a file.) **Luckily Slender left his resources. I've been reading up on poltergeists. I would prefer Slender here himself… but Pinkemena apparently can hear anything her host can. If Pinkemena is trying to get info with Lewis, then Slender was smart to go. I hope we can find a way to remove Pinkemena from Slender.**

**Pinkie: I can't believe… I'm responsible for Slender leaving. And right before the wedding too…**

**(Team Cody)**

It took them a while, but they had followed the Rhandelier's directions and found a closet. Harold opened it up to find a tall yellow furred creature. He looked down at them and they looked up at it.

"May I help you?" the Woset asked.

"Yes. Can you come with us to help us win a challenge?" Cody asked.

"Depends. May I return to the safety of the closet afterwards?" the Woset asked. "And on that question, may I be left in peace for years to come?"

Cody looked confused along with Bridgette. Harold answered. "Sure, whatever you want. Can you just follow?" Harold barked.

"If I must," the Woset sighed and followed the three contestants away.

**Confessional: And that happened.**

**Harold: Yeah, the Woset is annoying. But one of us have to take control. I'm hoping we get outside first, otherwise I'm going to screw Cody over.**

**Bridgette: I'm glad Harold got the Woset to move. We would have been there forever if he hadn't rushed him. I'm still voting for him though.**

**(Team Katie)**

Team Katie had reached the top of the steps and found the bathroom. Beth waited outside while the two couple walked inside. Smack in the middle of the room was a tall creature standing on an upright toothbrush. He looked down upon the couples with a sneer.

"The brush is mine," he growled angrily.

The two couples looked at each other and then back at the Noothgrush. "You can keep your brush," Katie answered. "We need you though."

The Noothgrush upturned his nose. "Well, forget it. I don't leave the brush. And you won't pull me off it," he sneered.

Tyler and DJ looked at each other and nodded. They rushed the Noothgrush. Tyler grabbed the Noothgrush and DJ grabbed the tooth brush and pulled. The Noothgrush held on as hard as he could, not budging. However, it was all a psych move. DJ and Tyler rushed out the door, their girlfriends following.

"No! I demand you put me back!" the Noothgrush yelled. "My dignity! You're destroying my pride!"

"Shut up. You didn't really have any of that to begin with," Beth grumbled.

**Confessional: I have plenty of pride. (Breaks down crying)**

**Tyler: The Noothgrush… wasn't very fun, you get me? I wish we were given someone better, but whatevs. We got him down pretty quick. I just wish he didn't pinch me so hard.**

**Lindsey: That thing wasn't very nice. Maybe he needs a hug?**

**(Team Larry)**

The three teens and head walked down the steps and came into a giant cellar. Several creatures were scattered threw out the cellar, doing various things with others or themselves.

"Well, this all seems very complex," Larry commented. "So, how do we get one of these guys to come with us?"

"Well… they should know me from when I was a baby," Dawn said. "Maybe one of them will step forward and help us out."

Everyone nodded and Dawn sighed. She stepped down the steps and cleared her voice. Most of the creatures didn't bother to look up at what they were doing, but some of them did. "Hello," Dawn started off. "My name is Dawn Crayke, daughter of Leroy Crayke, niece of Lewis Ellmist. You might not remember me, but I used to play here while I was little."

Some of the creatures nodded, as if they remembered this. A few not paying attention now were listening. Dawn continued, "It's been a long time since I've been back here. Almost fifteen years, I think. But I remember being a little baby and being in awe of each and every one of you. I truly didn't have anywhere better to be back then."

Now every creature in the cellar was listening. "I know I left you all a long time ago, but I need a favor from one of you," Dawn started to finish. "We have a challenge we need to complete. To do that, we need one of the Ellar family to come with us back to the starting point. Could one of you step forward and offer your services to us?"

There was a moment of silence before there was the sound of clapping. It came from a smaller blue furred creature with small horns and glasses. Soon, everyone in the basement starting clapping. The horned creature walked up to them as the clapping died down.

"I remember you," he said in a gruff voice. "Lewis had me baby sit you. You beat me every time at chess. And you were two!"

"Sorry. I'm just naturally good at predicting moves," Dawn giggled.

"Indeed," the creature chuckled. "I'm the Tellar, by the way. And I'll be absolutely delighted to help you win your challenge."

Dawn beamed brightly. "Oh, thank you!" she said happily.

"Under one condition," the Tellar continued. He then smiled warmly. "You come back and visit your old babysitter more, alright?"

Dawn smiled back. "I'd be happy to," she said.

**Confessional: AW! So adorbs!**

**Dawn: **(Her smile is all the way across her face and she seemed to have a brightness in her face.) **I can't believe they all remember me. Especially the Tellar. I'll ask Lewis if he can help me set up a house near here so I can hang out with family friends more often.**

**(Team Dakota)**

Team Dakota had walked into the dining room. They noticed, right off the bat, three creatures in the room. One was a small yellow feathered one on the table, another was a lazy green fluffy creature under the chair, and a big yellow and white feathered thing on the sofa.

"Guests! Ghair wake the #$% up! We got guests!" said the thing on the table. The Ghair who was under the chair lifted his head up lazily.

"Do you have to be so *yawn* loud, Zable?" the Ghair asked. "The guests ears might burst."

"Nope! My ears are tuned so I'm immune to Zable's loudness," Izzy said happily, walking into the room. The Zable went ballistic while the Ghair smiled a little.

"Izzy! OMG, you're a sight for sore eyes!" the Zable declared. "I'm almost so happy, I'd leave my table! But I can't, because I'm expecting some sausage arriving soon, and you know how much I love my sausage!"

"Morning Izzy," yawned the Ghair. "How are you doing? You take a nap? Is that why you haven't been around lately?"

"Well… I've been a busy girl," Izzy said, rubbing the back of her head. "Sorry to say hi and run, but we have a challenge for the show we're doing."

"Oh yeah! Lewis talked about that when he was here last," the Zable said. "Don't you need one of us?"

"I wish it were so simple," she whispered, pointing to the Bofa. The Zable and the Ghair nodded sadly, understanding what she meant.

"You're pointing at me, aren't you?" said the Bofa on the sofa. He was reading a book. "You know the rules Izzy. I don't leave my comfortable sofa unless you…."

"Yeah…" Izzy sighed. She walked up to the Bofa and stood still. Then, she put a handle on her hip. "I'm a little teapot," she muttered.

As she continued the song, the rest of her team laughed. "Do you guys act like this all the time?" Geoff asked the Zable.

"Most of it," the Zable confirmed. "Although I hardly ever leave the table. When I do, it's normally to get my Chinese take-out at the door."

"Don't you guys get lonely? Just staying in one place forever?" Dakota asked, throwing a side glance at Noah.

"Sometimes," the Ghair yawned. "But we don't complain. We were all put in our spots for a reason. Besides, Zable is the only best friend I need."

"Aw, thanks buddy!" the Zable said happily. "And you're the only friend I need too!"

"Tip me over and pour me out," Izzy finished muttering.

"Fine," the Bofa said, shutting his book. "Just don't ask again for the next ten years."

"Trust me, I won't if I can help it," Izzy grumbled, her team still giggling.

**Confessional: I thought the Yot was in the pot?**

**Izzy: Of everyone… why the Bofa? Just…. Why?**

**Geoff: This is killer. I wonder if I could buy the house next door and come over to the Rhyme House and party!**

**Dakota: I think I understand why Noah is so distant. He's lonely since he knows he's going to die. He just needs a best friend, like the Zable and the Ghair. They're different, but so are me and Noah. Hopefully I can be there for him when he needs it.**

**(Team Mr. Coconut)**

Sadie had followed Mr. Coconut until she lost him at a two way intersection. One led to the main room while the other led into a darkened room. Unsure of which way he went, Sadie went into the dark room.

Once inside, Sadie walked a few steps before stopping cold. There was a giant rug in the center of the room. And there was a giant thing underneath, hidden from sight. Sadie felt chills down her spine. The lump moved toward her, and Sadie started shivering.

"Innocence… hungry," came a voice from under the rug. Sadie couldn't move as the lump moved closer and closer to Sadie.

Suddenly, a metal hand grabbed Sadie's hand. She screamed, but the hand pulled her anyway. Soon, the door slammed shut behind her as the rug leaped out at them. Sadie turned around to see Mr. Coconut standing behind her. And he seemed to be glaring.

"You don't go messing around in this place," Mr. Coconut growled. "The Wug is one of two evils in this place. You don't mess with things you don't understand."

Sadie pouted angrily. "You went off mumbling about someone here wronging you and I came to stop you from doing something stupid!" Sadie said angrily. "I didn't know which way you went, so I chose one way."

Mr. Coconut stared at Sadie for a moment. "You're lucky I was done. You would have been eaten alive for several years. Don't chase after me next time, ok?" Mr. Coconut started off when Sadie caught his metal arm.

"Don't leave me out of the loop," Sadie said firmly. "What did that guy do to you that made you run off?"

Mr. Coconut didn't move for a moment. Finally, he said, "The guy I was talking about developed a gas bomb that would have destroyed the world. I helped invent it. Long story short, my best friend fell under his control and made me push the button. I had to let him know how I felt. I took care of it though."

Sadie looked at Mr. Coconut and nodded. "Alright, I believe you," Sadie said. "I'm sorry about you're friend."

"It's fine. I feel at peace now. Let's hurry and win this," Mr. Coconut said and the two ran off.

**Confessional: No Wug for you!**

**Mr. Coconut: I've had my revenge. Let you're last moment be in pain Rhandelier.**

**Sadie: Mr. Coconut can take care of himself… I just worry about him. Hopefully nothing bad happened, otherwise this might cost him.**

**(Team Scott)**

Scott and Vallowsmeir had gone downstairs on their own. Val wanted to go on a walk while the other two looked for the Zlock. They were finishing walking down the stairs and Val was pretty ticked. "Stupid Yeps. First ones to be murdered in my rule," Val muttered as he stepped over the last one.

"Want me to hold them by the neck and you chop?" Scott asked.

Val smirked. "I couldn't think of any better way to do it," he said.

Suddenly, something fell from the ceiling in front of them. It was the Rhandelier. And he was bleeding from a massive gash in its back. "Help…" the Rhandelier groaned.

Val waited a moment before realization dawned on him. "Scott, pull a thread from my right leg," Val growled. Scott did as he was asked and handed it to Val. Val walked over to the Rhanelier. He had the string carefully and then placed one end by the gash. Then, he started moving the string back and forth. The string stitched the area until Val stopped.

The Rhandelier groaned in relief and stared up at Val. "Thank you… Lord Vallowsmeir…" the Rhandelier wheezed.

"Lord? This one of your demon followers?" Scott asked.

Val nodded. "Indeed. One of two who managed to seal themselves to the Rhyme House. All the creatures here are stuck here for eternity. The Rhandelier volunteered to live in the Rhyme House, along with one other."

The Rhandelier coughed violently. "Indeed. And I have information for you to help," the Rhandelier coughed. "That nut… he did that to me… and that's not all. He helped build the Dehuman Gas Bomb a few years back."

Val's eyes widened and he grew a smirk. "You've served you're Lord well," he said to the Rhandelier. "Keep up your work."

"Very *cough* well," the Rhandelier said. "The Wug also mentioned something the other night. A disturbance in the house. We have reason to believe the Zhelf is responsible."

Scott interrupted, "Wug? Zhelf? What?" he asked.

"The Wug is a creature of pure darkness wrapped up in a rug. He's literally a black hole and the rug keeps him at bay. The Zhelf is one of the few creatures who Lewis fully trusts. He is currently holding onto the item I seek," Val explained.

Scott snapped his fingers. "So that's the business Lewis is doing! He's talking to the Zhelf!"

"Indeed," the Rhandelier confirmed. "I'd get going. The challenge should be finishing soon. I'll scoop things out with the Wug from here."

"Very well. I fair thee an evil life," Val saluted and he and Scott ran back toward the start.

**Confessional: Wug and Rhandelier, a crackpot team.**

**Scott: I'm getting the hang of the whole demon thing. Hopefully Val will keep this offer up. After the challenge, Val will trick Dawn and I can help get the information he needs. If he is planning on turning on me, it'll probably be after he has all the info he needs.**

**(Rhyme House Pantry)**

Lewis had entered the Rhyme House through a hidden door that was hidden in the Restraints Hotel. He popped out of a trap door in a pantry hidden deep inside the house. Lewis hoisted himself up and sighed. "Limping hurts," he grumbled.

"Beat you," came a voice. Before Lewis could turn, there was a loud _CLANG _to the back of his head. Lewis' eyes rolled but he didn't black out. Instead, he fell over in a daze. Bart stood over him, holding a frying pan.

"You rushed me, you sick #$%," Bart growled. "But I win. Now where's that #$% book?"

Bart started searching the shelves while Lewis trying to snap himself out of his daze. Bart grumbled some swears under his mouth. He was reaching for the top shelf when suddenly, something grabbed him.

"You do not belong here," came a deep voice. Bart trying to jerk his hand away, but the grip was firm. He was there a few minutes until he finally broke free.

" #$% #$%," he grumbled angrily.

"Language," came a voice from behind. Bart turned and saw Lewis had snapped out of his daze and was pointing his two guns at Bart. "You're done. Just drop it. I won. Get over it and leave."

Bart stared at his step-son and yelled. "I'm not done here Lewis Ellimist! You will see me back, and I _will _kill you! You hear me?"

"Yep. And you just admitted you wanted to kill me. In front of _my _mom. Yeah, I'd stay out of the house for a few days," Lewis smirked. Bart's jaw dropped. He screeched on last time and he bolted out the door.

"Daddy issues?" the creature on the shelf asked.

"Or lack thereof," Lewis muttered. "Zhelf, you still have the book?"

"In the failsafe you asked me to design," the Zhelf answered. A gold box was passed down from the shelf to Lewis. Inside of it was a red book with unreadable orange lettering.

Lewis held it under his arm and shook the hand of the Zhelf. "Thank you for keeping this safe. But with the Rhandelier getting more and more dangerous…"

"I understand," the Zhelf said. "I will monitor the Rhandelier and the Wug while you are away. Visit your old friend more often, ok?"

"Sure thing. I might be moving back to Not-So-Silent Hill after the season ends," Lewis said. "See you Zhelf." And with that, Lewis slipped back into the trapdoor.

**(Outside the Rhyme House)**

Mr. Grills sat outside the Rhyme House and waited for the teams. Finally, one emerged. The first sub-team out was…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

….

…

…

…

…

Trent, holding a handful of Nupboards.

"Trent, you have successfully retrieved the Nupboards," Mr. Grills said. "However, to win sub-team immunity, the entire sub-team must be here."

"Crap," Trent grumbled.

Soon after, the next team out was…

…

…

….

…

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

Team Katie, who threw the Noothgrush on the ground. "How dare you toss _me_?!" The Noothgrush wailed. He grabbed the brush with one leg and flew past Team Katie and back into the house.

"And… Team Katie wins sub-team immunity for the Heroic Hamsters if they lose," Mr. Grills said, baffled.

"Darn," Tyler muttered.

Without a second to spare, Team Larry ran from behind the house and presented the Tellar to Mr. Grills. "One more team remaining on the Heroic Hamsters," Mr. Grills called.

However, Sadie and Mr. Coconut, along with the entirety of Team Dakota exited, Team Dakota leading the Bofa. "It's anyone's game," Mr. Grills said. And right then, one team walked out together. "And the person who is safe for another day is…

…

…

…

….

…

….

…

…

….

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

The Villainous Vultures!" Mr. Grills called. The Heroic Hamsters groaned just as Team Cody walked out with the Woset.

"So, Heroic Hamsters, Lewis will see you at the elimination tonight," Mr. Grills said.

"That I will," Lewis said, walking up from behind Mr. Grills. "And remember, Team Katie is immune from votes." The teams grumbled or cheered and walked off. The creatures themselves went back to their business. Lewis turned to his boss. "Thanks for coming," Lewis said.

"No problem. Am I still invited to the wedding?" Mr. Grills asked.

Lewis smirked. "Duh. Otherwise, I think you'd fire me," Lewis chuckled. Mr. Grills joined in and shook Lewis' hand.

**Confessional: Someone is back in business!**

**Harold: Time for Cody to have his farewell.**

**Tyler: Crap. Who do I vote now? Maybe Harold? He's seemed a bit on the downer side lately.**

**Zoey: Third times a charm. Let's see if we can do it this time.**

**(Mess Hall)**

The two teams had gathered to eat dinner. Currently, Bridgette and Cody were discussing the vote. "Ok, so I'm assuming we're still on for Harold?" Cody asked.

"I'm planning on it," Bridgette agreed. "Oh, and there was one more thing."

"Oh? What?" Cody asked.

"This," Bridgette said and kissed him lightly on the lips. When she finished, she smiled. "You're on for that date." And she walked off.

Cody sighed lovingly. "I wish all romance went that way," he sighed.

**Confessional: Shipping hurts!**

**Cody: **(Fist pumps.) **One girlfriend, check! You know, now that I've done everything I've wanted… it would be a shame if I got eliminated right now. It was beyond suck.**

Team Katie was also discussing the vote. Well, Beth randomly told them and left. "Harold," she muttered and walked off. Tyler glanced at DJ and Katie.

"I was going to suggest Harold, but I rather not agree with Beth," he grumbled.

"We could vote Zoey," Katie suggested. "I mean, she's kind of a threat. Most people don't realize it until it's almost too late."

"Smart plan. I like it," DJ nodded. "You too in?"

"Sure, I haven't heard a better idea," Tyler said. "You ok Lindsey?"

"Huh? Ok. Hey Tyler, do you like butterflies?" Lindsey asked.

Tyler shrugged. "Sure. They're cute. But not as cute as you," he said and Lindsey giggled.

**Confessional: I like ladybugs better.**

**DJ: We've been safe for a while. I'm starting to wonder what will happen if our luck runs out. **(Thinks for a moment.) **Who am I kidding? We're doing great!**

**Lindsey: I actually don't remember who Tyler told me to vote, so I'll vote for the first person I see who isn't Tyler.**

The final team had had a quick talk. Well, Zoey did. "I think we should try Cody one last time," she said. "I bet this will fall through, I know it."

"Ok," Larry said. "I'll see you guys later. I'm going to see if I can find any clues about who hurt Shrub." Larry quickly left. Mike and Zoey left as well, probably to have some alone time, leaving Dawn alone.

"Well… what to do with myself?" she asked no one.

Vallowsmeir noticed that Dawn was alone and decided to cease his chance. He walked over to Dawn and sat at her table, startling her. "Hello," he said with a fake smile. "We don't talk much, so I decided to change that."

"Hi Val. You startled me a little," Dawn said. "How are you doing in the contest?"

"Alright. I've been a target a few times, but with this winning streak, we should be fine," Val said, shrugging. "I actually wanted to tell you something."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Alejandro asked me to tell you to meet him in a hidden section in the Demon Wing tonight. He was busy, so I said I'd tell you," Val lied. Dawn blushed furiously.

"Really? S-sure," Dawn stuttered. Val hid a smirk and nodded.

"Take care then. Hope you have a great time," he said and walked away, leaving Dawn to blush.

**Confessional: THE CAKE IS A LIE! And so is this!**

**Dawn: **(Still blushing) **I wonder what Al wants to talk to me about. I'm so giddy!**

**Vallowsmeir: I'm going to ruin someone's day. Wonderful. **(He smirks.)

**(Voting Area)**

The Heroic Hamsters gathered together behind the hotel. Lewis stood at the podium with a small smile. "Hey guys, glad to see you guys," he said. "Just on a small note, Slender will no longer be staffing until further notice." This earned some concerned stares. "Don't worry, it's a personal issue," Lewis reassured. "Now that I'm back in control, time for some legit questions."

He paused. "Lindsey. You having fun being on the same team as Tyler?" he asked.

Lindsey nodded furiously. "Yep! He's so much fun!" she said, snuggling with him.

"Good to hear," Lewis smiled. "Bridgette, you confident with voting?"

"I'd think so. I really think the vote will go my way," she nodded.

Lewis nodded. "And lastly… Dawn. You doing ok?"

Dawn smiled. "As well as I can," she said softly. "Can I talk to you later though?"

Lewis nodded his consent and Dawn sighed happily. "Now then, time for voting. Harold, go ahead and start," he said. Harold nodded and went to vote.

**Voting Confessional: Who's it gonna be?**

**Harold: **(Crosses out Cody's picture.) **Goodbye.**

**Mike: **(Crosses out Cody's picture.) **I haven't remembered my previous votes for a while now. I hope this one goes right.**

**Lindsey: Ok! I first saw… someone, so I'll vote for him! **(Casts her vote.)

**DJ: Sorry Zoey. You're pretty chill, but people underestimated you in your season, so you need to go. **(Crosses out Zoey's picture.)

**Cody: I hope me and Bridgette are enough. **(Crosses out Harold's picture.)

Lewis went off to tally the votes. When he came back, he had eleven bags of popcorn. "I have eleven bags of the Corn of Life. However, I see twelve heroes here, give or take. You don't get corn, and you're out for good. First ones with the corn are the immune, which are Beth."

"Tyler."

"DJ."

"Lindsey."

"Katie."

Once they got their popcorn, Lewis said, "Those who are not immune but also safe are… Bridgette."

"Larry."

"Dawn."

"Mike."

"Zoey."

Cody and Harold sat without a bag of corn. Harold looked annoyed while Cody looked nervous. "Harold, Cody, you do not have a bag of corn," Lewis said. "Only one of you is safe. And that person is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Harold," Lewis said and tossed Harold the last bag of popcorn.

"Good," Harold muttered.

Cody sighed and stood up. "Well, it was fine while it lasted," he said sadly. He looked over at Bridgette. "I look forward to the date when you win. I'll be seeing you guys," he said. He walked over to the Rockets of Shame, strapped them on, and flew off.

"Well, that just proves that just because you use an idol once, you are _not _safe for the rest of the game," Lewis said. "You may go. Oh, and Team Cody is now Team Harold."

**Confessional: Well… that happened.**

**Bridgette: **(Glaring hate darts.) **Someone flipped. Harold, you are going to #$% die!**

**Dawn: Hopefully I'm not late in meeting with Al. **(She blushes.)

**Mike: **(His hair is down, revealing Mal, who was quite angry.) ** #$% it! I didn't switch in time! Oh well, just one vote. And it wasn't that bad. I'll get it next time.**

**Larry: Time… to mope.**

Lewis and Pinkie stood in front of the hotel to give the outro. "Well… today was a win lose," he muttered. "I got the book and my job back… but Slender's gone."

"Don't beat yourself up. It's my fault," Pinkie said sadly.

"No… it was mine. I wasn't paying attention while Bart was here and this happened," Lewis sighed. "Oh well. We'll figure this out. I better do the outro. The audience is probably bored."

"Probs. But don't hurry. This chapter isn't over," Pinkie said, sighing.

Lewis looked at her a little confused but started the outro. "Well, Cody was taken out. Who will be the victim next time? Can the teams do well? What will the challenge be? And who will cause drama? Find out next time on Total Drama…"

"All Stars," came a dull voice from behind the hosts.

Lewis paled and growled. He jerked around quickly and said angrily, "_Maud!"_

**(Hell's Gate)**

In the fiery land of Hell, Slender appeared in front of a thorny gate that was on fire. There was no land behind him. Just a little bit of ground between him and the gate. "_Must disconnect," _he muttered.

"You really think you can rid of me?" came a cheerful girl's voice. Slender glared upwards to Pink, who stood before Slender and leaned on the gate.

"_You aren't real. You are in my head," _Slender growled.

"True," Pink giggled. "But I won't leave. I've never fed off a demon before. And all this guilt… yum! You will be fun!"

Slender growled. "_You don't have control of me! You don't own me!"_

"Oh Slender. You are mine. Cause guess what? The people you love will be hurt by me if you go back. You're stuck with me Slender. And you can't go back."

Slender stared at Pink. He sighed. "_I'm not giving up," _he said. "_But to destroy darkness… I'll embrace it. Stay in my head. But we play by my rules. Got it?"_

"Slendy, you're funny. Ok. We'll follow you're lead. For now," Pink giggled and vanished. Slender sighed as he walked forward toward the gates and pushed them open.

**(Later that Night)**

Dawn had made her way around the Demon Wing. She was blushing and looking forward to see Alejandro. She was almost where Val had directed. "I can't wait to see him," she said and stepped into the clearing.

To see Scott in front of her.

"Happy to see me, #$%?" he grinned.

Dawn paled, feeling ill. "No… Al…"

"I set you up," came another voice. Dawn looked past Scott to see Val standing alone in the corner. "I need information. You can provide it."

Dawn looked from Scott to Val in utter terror. "What… what if I don't?" she said fearfully.

"Oh, you will," Scott said slipping behind Dawn. Dawn shivered, terrified of what was happening. "What's the name of Lewis' gun?"

Tears entered Dawn's eyes. "I told you. I don't know," she said.

"Wrong answer," Scott said from behind her and grabbed her breasts roughly. Dawn screamed, but was too scared to act. Val looked quite amused.

After a few moments, Scott stopped. " #$%, that felt good," he said. "Now, the name?"

Dawn sobbed for a few seconds. "SOL. He names all his weapons that," she wept quietly.

"Good, good," Scott said, smirking. "And where's Lewis' Record Room?"

Dawn went wide eyed and shook her head. Scott grabbed her breasts again hard and she yelped in fear and pain. "Say it," he hissed. "Or I'll grab a butcher's knife right now and I'll kill that baby inside you that I put there!"

Val went wide eyed, smirking all the while. Dawn's tears grew as she whispered the location. Scott nodded, obviously hearing it. "Good girl," he said, letting go. "I'll see you again in a few days. Oh, and don't tell Lewis. Or I _will _make good on my threat." Dawn sobbed as she tore out of that room, the two villains smiling evilly as she ran.

Votes

Bridgette: Harold

Harold: Cody

Cody: Harold

DJ: Zoey

Katie: Zoey

Lindsey: Cody

Beth: Harold

Tyler: Zoey

Zoey: Cody

Dawn: Cody

Mike: Cody

Larry: Cody

Cody: 6 votes

Harold: 3 votes

Zoey: 3 votes

Heroic Hamsters: Team Harold- Bridgette, Harold

Team Katie- DJ, Katie, Lindsey, Beth, Tyler

Team Larry- Zoey, Dawn, Mike, Larry

Villainous Vultures: Team Scott- Gwen, Duncan, Scott, Vallowsmeir

Team Dakota- Noah, Izzy, Dakota, Geoff, Alejandro, Ezekiel

Team Mr. Coconut- Sadie, Trent, Mr. Coconut

Eliminated: Heather, Sierra, Owen, Jo, Sam, Courtney, Lightning, Cameron, Brick, Justin, B, Cody

Idols

Angel Idol: Winning team votes someone off losing team (NOT FOUND)

Bart Idol: Sits one person out of the challenge and makes them unable to vote (NOT FOUND)

Chef Idol: Dating Idol (HELD BY ALEJANDRO)

Chris Idol: Immunity

Red Idol- (HELD BY BETH)

Yellow Idol- (HELD BY MR. COCONUT)

Green Idol- (HELD BY EZEKIEL)

Blue Idol- (HELD BY SCOTT)

Purple Idol- (HELD BY MIKE)

Pink Idol- (HELD BY ALEJANDRO)

Fat Man Idol: Allows any staff member (minus Lewis) to help in a challenge (HELD BY DAKOTA)

Leroy Idol: Divides the votes on player in half (HELD BY LARRY)

Pinkie Idol: Immunity for someone who isn't the one playing the idol (NOT FOUND)

Slender Idol: Only the user's vote counts in an elimination (NOT FOUND)

Slenderstine Idol: Stops three people from voting (NOT FOUND)

**BN: … After that last scene, I bet my pants I lost all my readers. I'm sorry guys, but I did warn you. Also, this plot may be widely despised, but I've been planning this for two years. If you don't want to read anymore because of this, I understand.**

**Hard to talk about the vote off after writing something as evil as that, but I must. Cody was always a filler I had no clue what to do with. He was literally there. I gave him something with Sierra, but that was **_**very **_**short lived. So, I made him a bit of a side hero, not doing much but still doing pretty good. Also, I've been seeing Bridgette/Cody going on for a while, so I thought **_**Why Not**_**? However, he didn't have a lot of plot, so he unfortunately gets twenty-fifth place.**

**Like? Hate? Appalled? I know. Tell me about it. Or don't. At this point, either one makes sense.**

**Next Time: **Drama happens and Lewis starts a new rivalry with Pinkie's sister. The contestants interact (or lack thereof) and Lewis gathers some towns people to host a debate challenge.


	27. E13 P1: Changed Atmosphere

**Disclaimer: I own Fat Man, Larry, Lewis, and Vallowsmeir. I don't own anything else most likely.**

**Warning: This chapter contains mentions from last chapter, more crap similar to last chapter, mentions of crap that could have happened last chapter but didn't, anger toward things that happened last chapter, secrets revealed from last chapter, and several rementions of what happened last chapter in vague detail. You have been warned! (About the last chapter.)**

**Poll: New poll for my new Total Drama series. If you want more information, go to my DeviantArt page. Check out my profile to participate.**

**Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: I had to get this out quickly. After last chapter, I felt all my readers suddenly stopped. This chapter doesn't help, I think it makes things worse, but I figured you didn't want to wait. So here it is! Yay! As a side note, I'm doing a One-Shot list. I span over all fandoms, so if any of you have any suggestions, give me the ship and a number between 1-747 and I'll give it a try. Currently looking for a Crack Ship. Also, Until Dawn is freaking amazing. I want it! Enjoy the chapter!**

Trivia of confusion!

E13 P1: Changed Atmosphere

The night had not moved on from the previous episode. It entered in right where it left off. Lewis glared at a grey skinned purple haired girl wearing a grey sweater. She looked boring and bored. Pinkie looked between the two, nervous.

"Maud! You're early," Pinkie said quietly.

"Sorry. My flight was ahead of schedule," Maud drawled. "Anywhere I can unpack while my future brother-in-law does the intro?"

Lewis growled while Pinkie stepped forward. "Sure, I'll show you," Pinkie said, looking back at Lewis. "Are you going to be ok?"

Lewis nodded, still glaring at Maud. Pinkie sighed and took her sister away. Lewis shook his said while he turned to the camera. "Last time on Total Drama… you know what? I'm ticked off, and I bet you guys are too. So here's the drill. Cody was eliminated last night. My uncle Slender was infected by an evil poltergeist that's been haunting my fiancé and he has mysteriously vanished. Am I forgetting anything? Oh, Bart's gone too. That's a plus."

"Pst, Lewis," came a whisper. Lewis glanced behind him to see Fat Man hiding in a bush. "We have a _massive _issue. I need to see you right now."

"Ugh," Lewis grumbled. "What will the challenge be? Who will lose? And what could this issue possibly be that isn't worse than Maud's arrival? Find out now on Total Drama All Stars!"

(Theme Song; I wanna be famous)

**(Medical Wing)**

Lewis walked into the medical wing. He was rubbing his eyes as he laid down on the medical bed. "Please tell me my life isn't going to suck more?" Lewis moaned.

"You want the bad news, worse news, or news that will send you into a murderous rage?" Fat Man asked, walking over to a table and began working on something.

Lewis covered his eyes. "Let's start with worse," Lewis muttered.

"The only thing I found in Slender's files is that there is a demon in Hell that might be able to cure him," Fat Man said. Lewis shot up, looking serious. Fat Man continued, "Since Slender himself is a demon, he can enter the gates whenever he wants. However, he can't get back out until he does what he sets to accomplish. My best bet is he's there."

"Ugh. Great. The last thing I need is my uncle going to Hell," Lewis grumbled. "He should be fine though. He'll probably find Devian before he does anything stupid. Let's hear the bad news."

"No progress on my research," Fat Man said, holding up a test-tube. "I doubt I'll be able to find a cure by the time of the wedding."

Lewis groaned, banging his on the bed. "Great. Not only is my uncle MIA, Pinkie's going to hate me for not telling her sooner. Can't wait to hear the murderous news."

"Dawn was attacked," Fat Man said. Nothing was said for several moments. Suddenly, Fat Man was spun around and Lewis was staring into him with pure hatred.

"You didn't think to mention that _first_?!" Lewis growled.

"I wasn't meant to know," Fat Man said calmly. "I so happened to pass the camera room. Also, they turned off all the cameras except the one we have for audio. I heard everything that went down."

Lewis let go of Fat Man and slammed his fists on the bed. Two dents were placed onto it. Lewis breathed for a few moments before calming down. "Why can't I do anything #$% right?" Lewis grumbled.

Fat Man continued to work. "Not you're fault," he said. "The demons are here to screw with us. Slender's gone because of Val. I guarantee it. As for Dawn, Val was present. They also know where your Record's Room is. Although, due to the threats, I don't blame her for breaking."

Lewis rubbed his eyes, still leaning on the bed. "They threatened the baby, did they?" he asked. Fat Man nodded, not looking his way. Lewis sighed.

"You know where's she'll go, right?" Fat Man asked. To answer his question, the door to the medical wing opened. Lewis turned to see Dawn, in tears, standing there. Lewis turned his body and held out his arms. Bawling, Dawn ran toward his embrace and clung to her uncle. Lewis looked right at Fat Man, who had turned his head to look at his nephew.

"This isn't over," he mouthed.

**Confessional: … That last scene was horrifying.**

**Lewis: No one messes with my family. Pinkemena, you're next. Once I defeat Val, I'm coming after you. Touch me, shame on you. Touch Dawn, you're so #$% dead.**

**(Guest Room)**

Pinkie had showed Maud a branch off extension of Lewis' Suite. Maud had set her bags down and laid on the bed. Pinkie sat next to her. "I'm glad you're here Maud," Pinkie said. "Thanks have been crazy lately. We need someone level headed."

"Fat Man is level headed," Maud said, no emotion on her face.

"Ok, one, I get you and Fat Man are the same age and you're into him, but seriously, ew," Pinkie gagged. "Second, I meant someone I can talk to. Sure, Fat Man's great, but he focuses too deeply on whatever his current project is. I need you."

Maud stared at Pinkie. "I'll be here," Maud said. "But Lewis and I won't like it."

Pinkie groaned. "Not you too!" Pinkie said. "Lewis is my fiancé. You and him just have to except that you're going to be related. Ok?"

Maud nodded expressionlessly. "Still won't enjoy it," she said.

Pinkie sighed. "I bet that is as close as I'm going to get," she grumbled.

**Confessional: Drama… and we're not even to the contestants yet!**

**Maud: **(Looks blankly at the camera.) **Pinkie's cute. Lewis, I don't understand why she loves you of all people.**

**Pinkie: **(She sighs.) **It's going to be a long wedding weekend…**

**(Demon Hunter's Cliff)**

Slender had been in Hell for over two Hell days. He had traversed over a long, flat, burning plain until he reached to several steep cliffs. He sighed as he trekked forward. Pink was walking next to him. "Why are we walking this far again?" Pink asked the demon.

"_I'm looking for someone," _Slender grumbled. "_He last lived around here. Hopefully the Demon Hunters haven't gotten him. Once we get him, we'll traverse the cliff. Also, you aren't even really walking. You're in my head."_

"Potato potahto," Pink shrugged. "So who's this friend of yours?"

Suddenly, someone pounced onto Slender. Slender fell to the ground hard. He groaned in massive pain. "Oh, that must be him," Pink answered herself.

"Oh, sorry Slender," came a muffled voice. "I thought you were a demon hunter. My bad." Slender got back up and turned around. Before him was a small black and white sloth wearing a blue shirt. He held a pencil in his claws.

"_Devian," _Slender sighed. "_Just the demon I wanted to see."_

"Well, when in Hell, you have fewer allies than on Earth," Devian shrugged. "What's up? You don't crash in on house visits. Mostly because my house sucks."

"It does. It took us forever to walk this far," Pink grumbled. Devian didn't address Pink, reminding Slender that Pink was only in his head and Devian couldn't hear her.

"_I came to seek guidance," _Slender said. "_Well, a purge, actually. I have something in my head… I don't necessarily need."_

Devian nodded, seeming to understand. "I get you. What kind of issue?" he asked.

Slender winced. "_Poltergeist," _Slender said. Devian winced as well.

"Oh come on. I'm not that bad," Pink grumbled.

"I see what you mean. This is some dark stuff," Devian said. "Which one of the wonderful demons are you off visiting? The Witch Doctor? Painwheel? The Soul Weaver?"

"_Yeah… The Dread Oppressor," _Slender coughed. When Devian paled, Slender continued, "_He's my best shot. Poltergeists feed off this stuff. He'd know how to get rid of it."_

"Oh, so I'm an it now?" Pink scoffed.

Devian shook his head. "I don't know. The deals The Dread Oppressor sets… those are rough. Plus, he lives where the Demon Hunters hunt. It's near impossible to get up there."

"_Which was why I was hoping to run into you," _Slender said. "_You know this area better than anyone. Can't you help an old friend out? Please?"_

Devian looked at Slender and sighed. "Fine," he muttered. "I'll get you up there. But you face The Dread Oppressor yourself."

"_I can live with that. You lead," _Slender said. Devian stepped forward and Slender followed.

"Oh yay. More walking," Pink sighed and she walked behind Slender.

**(Angel Wing)**

Once again, it was time to show everyone what they had in Mario Cart. The players this time were Izzy, Zeke, Dakota, and Noah. Alejandro was elsewhere and Geoff just watched. Izzy had taken what she had learned to heart and they were all currently racing in the Coconut Mall. Izzy was winning, with Noah in second, Zeke in third, and Dakota dead last.

"How is Izzy beating us?" Zeke asked. "She sucked at this level before!"

"Not anymore #$%! It's Izzy's time to shine, and Izzy will win!" Izzy cried triumphantly. Of course, a few seconds later, Izzy crossed the finish line. Noah followed soon after, and Zeke right behind Noah. Dakota pouted.

"I lost. Again," she sighed and handed her controller to Geoff.

"Izzy just knows how to party," Geoff shrugged. "Look on the bright side. Either Zeke or I will soon be handing our controllers back to you. Izzy and Noah are on a roll."

"Takes focus," Noah grunted. He looked at Dakota and held out his controller. "You can play for me. I'm ok just watching."

Dakota raised an eyebrow. "You sure? You and Izzy have been tied all night. You could win."

"Yeah… well… you enjoy it more than me," Noah grumbled, blushing a bit. "I'll cheer for you on the sidelines." Dakota smiled at Noah and excepted the controller.

"You ready? Random selection time!" Geoff said. "Noah, since you're out, you chose the track."

Noah smirked at Izzy, who suddenly felt terror. "Don't say it…" Izzy said quietly.

"Rainbow Road," Noah smirked.

Izzy dropped her controller and fell to her knees. "NOOOOOOOOO!" she cried in agony.

**Confessional: We just won't let that track go.**

**Dakota: I won. **(She smiles.) **You know… I know Noah is going to die… but I think I'm ok with it. I care a lot about Noah and… he cares a lot for me. Hopefully we can enjoy each other while he's still here.**

**Geoff: I think I smell a little romance between Noah and Dakota. I ship it man! You should too!**

In the nut's room, Trent and Sadie sat next to Mr. Coconut. He was explaining what had happened earlier that day. "Back when I was a misguided nut, I had this friend," he said. "Lacey. She was my only friend. We did everything together, and we helped with that project together as the best team."

"It was wrong," he continued, "but we… started dating. Yeah, human and nut. You have your weird kinks, I have mine. But we cared for each other. A lot. Until… the Rhandelier."

"He commissioned this project and ran it from the Rhyme House. We never saw him because he wasn't allowed to leave the house. But that didn't really matter to us. We just wanted to finish the project and get on with the rest of our lives."

Mr. Coconut sighed. "Then… the Rhandelier turned on me. He figured out that the gas, while poisonous to humans, wasn't as fatal as I said it would. I had thought that was how he wanted it. Non-fatal. I was wrong. He was trying to poison the human race, making them all die out. Including Lacey and the others working on the project."

"After that, I tried to stop the project myself," he said, "but I got caught before I could do anything. The base had been evactuated except for me, Lacey, and a video chatting Rhandelier. I was about to chew him out when the Rhandelier told Lacey to make me test the gas. She pushed me toward a button and confessed she felt nothing."

"I snapped, right then," Mr. Coconut confessed. "The one person I cared about… never actually cared. So… I pushed that button. It was non-fatal to humans… but deadly to coconuts. It was a miracle I survived at all, confined in this suit. Lacey… I don't know if she made it out. But I swore revenge on the Rhandelier. And I got it."

When he finished explaining, Trent and Sadie shared a look. Finally, Sadie asked, "So you didn't do anything major? You aren't going to regret anything?"

"No," Mr. Coconut confirmed. "I just talked to him. That's all."

Trent raised an eyebrow, but nodded. "Ok then. Next time, just tell us. We'll support you. No need to run off and tackle this alone. We're your friends. We will help you, no matter what."

Mr. Coconut smiled. "Thanks Trent. That… means a lot," Mr. Coconut said.

**Confessional: If only they knew…**

**Trent: Now that I'm in the loop, I understand what Mr. Coconut is going through. I hope he can work through his. But since he worked something out with the Rhandelier, I think he's truly moved on.**

**Mr. Coconut: They didn't need to see what I did. The Rhandelier got what he deserved. As long as I and I alone know what I did, then they don't need to be bothered by it.**

In the last room, yet again, only Gwen and Duncan were present. This time, the TV was off and they both sat on the couch. They were currently discussing their missing teammates. "I wonder where those two go every night," Gwen said. "They've been inseparable since Val got swapped to our sub-team."

"ScottXVal?" Duncan asked.

Gwen blushed. "Duncan!" she said.

"What? I've always taken Scott as gay, and Val's a puppet who has a gay soul… I ship it," he huffed.

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Ok, moving on from _that_, I think that they probably have a side alliance going. I mean, from what we've heard, Scott's apparently on team good guy now and Val's always been a goody two shoes."

Duncan rubbed his chin. "I'd say we try and vote them off if they didn't help our sub-team so much," he muttered. "We don't need two villains gone hero."

Gwen though to herself for a minute. "What if we faked it?" she asked. Duncan gestured for her to continue. "Well, what if we _say _we're voting Geoff. If they take the bait and Geoff goes home, they don't have any ill against us. But if they don't and one of us racks up votes, then we know that we have a reason to vote them off."

Duncan seemed to like this plan. "I'm on board," Duncan said. "Let's see whose side they're truly on."

**Confessional: Finally, some strategy!**

**Duncan: Gwen's a genius! I knew I found a girl who could strategize. And with Alejandro on a different sub-team, I think Gwen is quite safe. I'd like to think I'm in a great spot right now.**

**(Demon Wing)**

In the first burning room, Harold and Bridgette sat together. Harold was trying to sleep while Bridgette was glaring evil hate darts at Harold. Harold sighed, shaking his head up at the ceiling. "You're annoying me. I'm trying to sleep," Harold muttered.

"I'm sorry, but I think you helped eliminate the boy who was making me feel different," Bridgette huffed. "I'd be mad too."

Harold sat up and glared. "Cody was a threat. He always has been, always will be. Plus, he was holding this team back. I feel I accomplished something for once."

Bridgette groaned. "Oh, you are so #$% misguided!" Bridgette screamed. "Harold, get this through your head! _You _are here too. _You _have been Mr. Negative. _You _haven't been winning a lot of challenges. Cody at least was remotely _liked_. But no, because of you, I have to suffer with someone with zero taste!"

"And you're a slut," Harold said. Bridgette was taken aback, so Harold quickly continued, "Yeah, I know what you do night after night. And it's sick. You're no better than me, so don't even try comparing me to you."

Bridgette stared at Harold and shook her head. "Cody made me want to change," she muttered. "I'm not like you, because I know I was wrong. I have to go. I hope we lose so I can vote you out of here." Bridgette got up and left. Harold shook his head.

**Confessional: Friendship is apparently overrated.**

**Harold: **(He shrugs.) **If I were voted off and Bridgette were crushing on me, she'd say the same thing to Cody. It was strategic. Plus, it weakens Bridgette, so it opens up a new opportunity to vote her off. That would make me the soul surviving member of Team Harold. And I kind of need immunity at this point.**

**Bridgette: Ugh! Harold doesn't understand! No one understands! I freaking loved Cody! And now… no. He won't have left in vain. I may not care for it anymore, but I'll team up with Mal. I should probably warn Zoey… but I really need to win this for Cody. And I don't want her mad at me for making out with Mike… oh boy, Harold's right. I have been a bad girl…**

In the next Demon Wing room, DJ and Tyler were talking on one side of the room. Katie and Lindsey were on the other. It seemed as if they both had something deep on their minds.

"So, Tyler, I was thinking," DJ said. "A few days ago, me and Katie were over talking to Trent and Sadie. Trent and I were planning on taking Sadie and Katie to Lewis' wedding in a few days. Want to make it a triple date and take Lindsey?"

Tyler grinned and held a fist, which DJ bumped. "Sounds cool," he said. "Have you asked Katie yet?"

"No, not yet. I was thinking you, me, and Trent all ask the girls at the same time. I still have to talk to Trent about it, but we could probably do it tomorrow," DJ said.

"Right on! Expect me to be ready to go," Tyler saluted.

On the other side, Lindsey and Katie were talking about something quite similar. "So, do you think our boyfriends are going to ask us to the wedding?" Katie asked.

Lindsey looked shocked. "There's a wedding?! Who's getting married?!" she asked seriously.

Katie giggled. "Lewis and Pinkie," she said.

"Oooooohhhhh," Lindsey said, remembering. "Yeah, I hope the boys ask us. We could have, like, a double date!"

"Triple. Trent and Sadie might join us, if they ask," Katie said.

"Oh yay! It's so much fun! I can't wait," Lindsey giggled.

"I agree. Let's just hope the boys ask us before the wedding hits," Katie said. "Knowing them, they'll probably wait until last second."

"Boys will be boys. Unless they're girls, which is really weird to think about," Lindsey said, shuttering.

**Confessional: My spirit is more than likely that of a dudes.**

**Tyler: So, DJ wants to go on a triple date with me and Lindsey and Trent and Sadie? Sweet! I never went on a triple date before, so that might be fun! Although, isn't Mr. Coconut always hanging with Trent and Sadie? Could he be like a makeshift wingman?**

**Katie: I get the feelings Trent, DJ, and Tyler are all going to ask us at once, more than likely tomorrow. I'll make sure all of us are in one place for the next couple days until the wedding.**

Everything seemed well in the final Demon Wing room. Dawn had left a while ago to see Alejandro and Larry was off brooding. So, Mike and Zoey were alone. "Ah, this is nice. Finally, something I can rest my head on."

"Er… yeah," 'Mike' said.

"I'd be fine to sit here all night," Zoey said.

"Er… ok," 'Mike' said.

"And you have somewhere to be, huh?" Zoey sghed.

"I'll be fast. Five minutes," 'Mike' said.

"Ok. Hurry back. I need to snuggle something down here," Zoey muttered. Mike quickly stood up and left the room as fast as possible.

**Confessional: Who wants to bet Mike isn't going back?**

**Mike: **(His hair is down.) **UGH! Zoey is **_**whiny **_**and **_**annoying**_**! What I wouldn't give to cut out her tongue! Ugh. Anyway, to make sure no one gets suspicious, I'm going to have a quick strategy run and go back to Zoey. Ugh, that girl is going to be the death of me.**

**(Somewhere in the Demon Wing)**

Alejandro had searched everywhere for Dawn. He had stopped by her room, but Zoey claimed Dawn wasn't there. He had pretty much searched all of the Demon Wing, and he still couldn't find a trace of that girl.

"Where the heck could she be?" Alejandro mumbled.

After taking a few more steps, he heard talking. He carefully approached and stood still at a corner. He heard two voices, one Scott's and the other Val's. "So _that's _the big secret," Val chuckled. "Never would have guessed either."

"Heh, she's so insistent on keeping it alive. I told her when we did it that if she got pregnant, we would abort. But nope," Scott said, sighing. "I'm pretty sure it happened after the first time. When we found out, she refused to listen. Raped her a few times after that, trying to get her to cooperate. Lewis found out, stupid #$%."

"Yes, he does find ways of getting in the way," Val muttered. "On the bright side, you had fun and I got the WiFi password and know the location of this Record Room. I'll probably hack in during the challenge, see if I can find a way of getting to the Record Room."

"You do that. I'll work on a fail-safe of getting us out of elimination," Scott said.

"Oh, that shouldn't be an issue. Just use what the Rhandelier told us yesterday," Val recommended. "The votes will be off of us once they hear that juicy detail."

"You mean about Mr. Coconut? Alright. Although, we could use him as a scapegoat. Blame him now, vote someone else later. Could work," Scott suggested.

"Devious… alright, if we see a second option, we'll take it," Val agreed. "I'll also let you know if I need anything else. You probably want to do something like that again."

"Oh, trust me. Next time, I think we'll go a little more extreme," Scott said evilly.

Appalled, and highly concerned, Alejandro quickly ran out of the corridor. Luckily for him, Scott and Val seemed to not even hear him.

**Confessional: I would give advice… but I never approved of the scene last chapter.**

**Scott: Ah, that was refreshing. Maybe I can go a bit farther next time. I didn't even remove any clothing.**

**Alejandro: **(Looks angrily appalled.) **That sick #$%! Who the #$% did he do **_**that **_**to? Someone on this show is probably pregnant and he's **_**raped **_**them several times into submission! After I tell the team about this… wait a moment. I don't know who it is. And if they haven't come out… crap. He must be blackmailing her. Poor girl. I need to talk to her first, before I try anything. Question is, who… wait… no… no. It can't… could it… no.**

**(Lobby)**

Larry was brooding around the hallway. He was still depressed something bad had happened to Shrub and he was no closer to figuring out who hurt him. He shook his suit as he forged forward into the main lobby.

"If only a clue fell out of the sky," he muttered.

Since the author liked teasing his characters, he did just that. Sort of. Larry heard voices coming from the other side of the lobby. Curious, Larry snuck up behind them and eavesdropped. "We need to make this quick," came Mike's voice, startling Larry. "Zoey's expecting me back."

"Yeah, the other girl you're smooching with," came Beth's muttered. "Why didn't Harold go home?"

"Mike was in control," Mike growled. "He voted Cody. UGH! Anyway, I want to try again. If we lose, Harold. You got it Bridgette?" There must have been a nod because Larry heard nothing. "Good. Sorry, no making out tonight. Blagh, I have to hang out with Zoey of all people."

"Yeah… I don't want to do that anymore anyway," Bridgette said. There was silence and a scream. Larry tensed.

"You don't get out of it that easy," Mike growled. "Tomorrow, we're doing more than just making out. For defying me. Prepare for a rough night." Bridgette screeched again and Larry heard footsteps.

"This is why I don't care," Beth muttered and Larry heard more footsteps. Soon after, he heard Bridgette walk away too.

Larry revealed himself from his hiding place, looking shocked. "What the #$% did I just hear?" he asked himself.

**Confessional: Didn't your momma tell you not to eavesdrop?**

**Beth: Ugh, once I get votes, I am **_**so **_**voting off Mal. He's so #$% annoying most of the time.**

**Larry: Mike… what? No, I don't think that was Mike. He referred to himself in the third person. This must be a personality. But… when is Mike actually Mike? And what's he going to do to Bridgette? And is this a personality, or is Mike actually evil? I'm so lost! **(Takes a deep breath.) **Ok, let's think about this rationally. Mike seems fine during the day. If I can prod something from him tomorrow, maybe I can figure this out. But no matter what, I won't let Mike leave our room tomorrow. It may be wrong of me keeping this to myself, but I won't let him hurt anyone, even if Bridgette was cheating with Mike on Zoey.**

**(Next Morning)**

It was morning shortly after and Larry was still wandering around, looking shocked and conflicted. Suddenly, he crashed into Alejandro, with the same look on his face as Larry. "Hey, been a while," Larry said, trying to keep his mind off what he had heard.

"No time. Where's Dawn? I _have _to talk to her. Emergency big time," Alejandro said, grabbing Larry roughly.

"Whoa, easy. It looks like you've seen a ghost. You wouldn't have been the only one last night," Larry muttered.

"Not seen, heard. I overheard Scott and Val talking about something Scott did last night. I don't know the details, but Scott got one of the girls pregnant and raped her over the course of last season and this one," Alejandro hissed angrily.

Larry backed up a step. "Wait… we have _three _freaking psychos on this show?! When I get my hands on one of those #$%s," Larry growled.

"Three? Only Val and Scott were down in the Demon Wing," Alejandro said confused.

"I just overheard Mike threaten to do something to Bridgette. I don't know anything, but I'm keeping an eye on him," Larry said.

Larry and Alejandro looked at each other and had a moment of understanding. "Right. We have to tackle this from all sides," Alejandro said. "We can't tell anyone we know. If you see Dawn, let her know I need to talk to her. I'll tell her what I heard. You keep an eye on Mike and make _sure _nothing bad happened. I'll watch Scott. Val's bad, but he's not doing anything except watching. If we see them doing _anything _suspicious, we tell our teams. Ok?" Alejandro said.

"Sounds good. I'd try Lewis' room. She said she wanted to talk to him last night," Larry suggested.

"Thanks," Alejandro said and rushed off. Larry started walking when he noticed that the Chef Idol had fallen out of his pocket. Larry picked it up and shrugged.

**Confessional: Val's a perv.**

**Alejandro: **(Stone faced.) **Lewis, if **_**anything **_**is wrong with Dawn, **_**please **_**let her know I need to speak to her.**

**Lewis: **(Rub his head.) **I want to help my niece Al… but it's against the rules for me to effect the game. I can't tell her anything. Sorry… but you'll have to figure it out yourself.**

**Larry: I'll hold onto the Chef Idol for Al. I won't use it, but he's busy. I don't want to bother him with something trivial.**

**(Lobby)**

As everyone had gathered for breakfast, DJ had walked over to the Villainous Vulture's side by himself and approached Team Mr. Coconut. Trent saw him coming first and went to greet him. "Hey, what's going on?" Trent asked as he shook DJ's hand.

"Well, I've been talking with Tyler about that thing we talked about a few days ago," DJ said. "How does a triple date to Lewis' wedding sound?"

Trent smirked. "Perfect," he said. "You thinking about asking them all at the same time?"

"Yep. When Sadie, Katie, and Lindsey are all together, you, me, and Tyler will ask in unison," DJ said. "You think you can subtely ask Sadie to sit with Katie and Lindsey tomorrow at breakfast?"

Trent nodded. "I think I can arrange it," he said. "Mind if Mr. Coconut tags along?"

"Sure. He can be our nutty wingman," DJ chuckled.

**Confessional: Mr. Coconut is only one nut though.**

**DJ: Well, that's done. All I need to do now is mentally prepare myself. I get nervous when doing stuff like this. Good thing I have a whole day to psyche myself up, right?**

**Trent: Triple date. Three couples. All widely diverse. Mr. Coconut a wingman. Yeah, that wedding will be freaking awesome! Hey Lewis, you better have a very quick challenge for that day, because we want to party!**

Scott hid a smirk as he walked in front of everyone. Val had told him to do it _before _the challenge, so the hate could sink in. Scott didn't question it as he cleared his throat. "Hey, Villainous Vultures. I have… a somewhat disturbing announcement," Scott said, mocking a disturbed sounding voice.

Everyone listened intently, Larry and Alejandro suspiciously. "Yesterday, during the challenge, Val and I were exploring the Rhyme House. When we came to the basement… we found a creature, almost injured beyond repair."

Everyone gasped, and Sadie turned her eyes to Mr. Coconut. "We managed to save him. Before he shut his eyes to recover, he told us his attacker," Scott said, faking some tears. Then, faking anger, he jabbed his finger toward Mr. Coconut. "HIM!"

All eyes turned on Mr. Coconut. Sadie looked shocked most of all as Mr. Coconut sighed and nodded. "It's true. I attacked the Rhandelier," Mr. Coconut said. "But not without reason!"

"He claimed you did it without reason!" Scott snapped. "You monster! You disgrace!"

"He destroyed me!" Mr. Coconut roared. "I'm confined to this suit because of _him_! He took away everything and everyone I had! I told Trent and Sadie last night! Tell them!"

But Sadie didn't say anything. She just looked at Mr. Coconut, tears in her eyes. "You said… you just talked to him," she murmured. "You… lied to me."

"He got what he deserved," Mr. Coconut grunted.

"Liar! You're trying to save yourself! But I say _nay!_ I am voting for you, you disgrace!" Scott yelled angrily. There were murmurs of agreement against Mr. Coconut. Mr. Coconut looked distressed.

"Wait, I'm telling the truth! He deserved it! Come on, Sadie, you heard me last night," Mr. Coconut pleaded.

Sadie, however, just shook her head. "I don't even know who you are anymore," she whispered and walked over to Trent, who was walking back to Mr. Coconut angrily. Mr. Coconut deflated.

**Confessional: Darkness falls!**

**Scott: That was more fun than I thought. **(Chuckles.) **Who knew this game could be so fun?**

**Alejandro: I remember Val mentioning pining Mr. Coconut. I would have called bluff, but Mr. Coconut admitted to it. Although, I do believe that Mr. Coconut acted with reason. He still shouldn't have been rash, but he acted with noble intent. Maybe I can save him and turn the target onto Scott? Maybe?**

**Mr. Coconut: What did I… what have I done? I shouldn't have been so stupid! Now my best friend hates me… what do I do? I have my idol to fall back on, but once that is gone, who's to say they won't vote me again? I'm so stupid…**

Soon after that outburst, Lewis walked into the room with Maud. Dawn was with him. She slid off to the side so she couldn't talk to anyone while Lewis limped over to the front of everyone, Maud following.

"Good morning everyone," Lewis said tiredly. "I have some announcements before we begin with the challenge. Firstly, allow me to *shudder* introduce my sister-in-law to be, Maud Pie."

"This room was made from granite rock," Maud drawled.

Lewis shuddered. "The boredom is oozing from you like a toxin," he muttered.

"I try," Maud responded.

"Anyway, moving on," Lewis said, shaking his head. "For those of you who don't know, Slender has left indefinitely. He may come back before the finale, but I am unsure. No need for alarm."

"How do you panic over that?" Maud asked.

"Stop taking everything literally," Lewis grumbled. "Lastly, I hat to introduce this, but might as well get it over with, the Maud Idol is now in play. It has the ability to multiply a vote by two. So, let's say you vote me. Your vote would now equal two votes. I wouldn't vote for me, because I'm not competing, but just as an example."

"Get on with it," Duncan yelled, banging his table. Due to this, something fell in Val's lap. Not wanting to raise suspicion, he hid it inside his puppet frame.

"Fine," Lewis whined. "For today's challenge… we'll actually be staying right here! We'll be having a sort of trivia challenge. Each team will be given a question. The first person to buzz on each team gets to answer. If they answer incorrectly, they are no longer able to answer. The first team to lose all it's contestants loses."

"I also provided unbiased questions," Maud said. "Secrets are hidden in the random card generator."

Lewis scowled. "You didn't approve this," Lewis muttered.

"You wouldn't have approved," Maud said matter-o'-factly.

"Your #$% right," Lewis muttered. "Alright, let's get this over with. We'll cut to commercial and set up here in the lobby." He turned to the camera. "Who will win? Who will lose? What drama will happen between now and the vote off? Find out after the break!"

**BN: Yeah, this story is now darker than I intended. Yay, I guess. Well, no going back. I just hope you guys won't show up on my door step wanting to murder me.**

**Like? Hate? Murderous rage? All feedback is welcome at this point.**

**Next Time: **The teams answer a bunch of trivia and drama happens. One team loses, someone is voted off, and Pinkie has a breakdown.


	28. E13 P2: Sketchy Questions

**Disclaimer: I own Fat Man, Larry, Lewis, and Vallowsmeir. Everything else I don't own more than likely.**

**Warning: This chapter contains bad questions, boring parts, repetitiveness, lack of an emotional high, constant child bickering, and just an annoying chapter overall. You have been warned.**

**Poll: My poll vote for the new Total Drama series is still open. Go check out my profile for more info.**

**Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: I'm really making good on my goal. One more episode to go and we'll be at the next Aftermath special! So excited! Also, all votes for the new Total Drama series must be in before the next Aftermath. Just so you're aware. And with nothing else to be said, enjoy!**

I have a question for you.

E13 P2: Sketchy Questions

**Confessional: Right off the bat!**

**Lewis: Ugh. Maud tossed in a bunch of random questions. I don't know if it reveals anything personal, but knowing Maud, she probably put in something to screw me over.**

**Vallowsmeir: As of now, I've been trying to win challenges when possible. Today, as I need to use the WiFi connection, I'll need to get out early. Scott will try to win for me.**

**Mike: Compared to the previous challenges, this one should be easy. Although, Larry's been looking at me funny. Do I have something in my teeth?**

**Zeke: Uh oh. I don't know much about these guys, eh. This challenge might be a bit difficult for me. Hopefully Izzy can answer all the questions for me.**

**Bridgette: Do I want Harold gone? Yeah. But I want Mal gone even more. **(Looks fearful.) **I should probably try to win… but for my sake, I'll try losing on purpose.**

The lobby had been rearranged so that there was a giant monitor behind a big pedestal in the middle of the room. On either side were chairs set up, one for every contestant, who were all seated. In front of them was a buzzer on a table.

"Alright, so since they won yesterday, first question goes to the Villainous Vultures," Lewis said. "I'll read the question out loud, and then any of you are free to guess. If no one guesses, someone will randomly be picked to be out. Maud, randomize it."

"Why?" Maud drawled and pulled a lever. "It's way too exciting."

"Ooo, I want to hurt you," Lewis shuddered. A question appeared on the screen so Lewis read, "Which contestant who competed in all of the first three seasons was _not _in this season?"

It took a moment before Duncan buzzed in. "LewShawna," Duncan guessed.

"Correct. That was a warm-up," Lewis said. "Heroic Hamsters, your turn." The question on the screen changed. "Which season had not one, but two team swaps?" he asked.

No one answered until Harold risked it. "I'm guessing Revenge of the Island?" he guessed.

"Correct. Brick was swapped, as well as Scott and Jo," Lewis confirmed. "So far, we're doing well."

**Confessional: Pfft, those were simple.**

**Harold: I've researched all the seasons before coming. I'm pretty sure I got this challenge.**

**Duncan: LeShawna was a pal back a few seasons. Too bad she isn't here this season. Oh well.**

"Next question," Lewis said. It appeared on the screen. "Villainous Vultures, who was technically the first family member of mine to appear on this show?"

Vallowsmeir buzzed in. "Technically, since you and Pinkie aren't married and you aren't included, Slender," he said, smirking.

"Nope, incorrect," Lewis said, shaking his head. "Chris is my uncle, so Chris was the first one to appear on this show. Val's out."

"Perfect," Val smirked and walked off.

"Next," Lewis called. When the question appeared, Lewis asked, "Who in my family has black hair?"

Larry buzzed. "Fat Man," he answered.

"Correct," Lewis nodded.

**Confessional: These questions are easy.**

**Vallowsmeir: Hopefully I can find what I need. I need to access Lewis' personal things to see if I have any other safe-guards I have to deal with. I have the major fail-safe out of the way. I need to know if there are keys or anything else I need to know so I can steal the book.**

**Larry: He has black hair, I have black hair. Black hair guys need to stick together.**

"Villainous Vultures," Lewis said, "how many gingers does season four have?"

No one answered for a moment. Scott buzzed in. "Two, me and Zoey," he said with a smirk.

"Correct," Lewis sneered. "Heroic Hamsters, which of this season has a mental disorder?"

Mike buzzed. "Um… I do," he said.

Lewis shook his head angrily. "Maud! I thought we agreed no team sensitive questions!" he snapped.

"You agreed. I just nodded my head," Maud drawled.

"Ugh… next question," Lewis muttered. Once it was up, he asked, "Who on the Heroic Hamsters could be considered a villain? Thanks Maud, better."

"It was unintentional."

"Sure it was."

Geoff buzzed in. "I want to say… Larry," Geoff said. Larry seemed to scowl.

"Incorrect. As it would affect the game, I can't give you the correct answer," Lewis said. He turned to the Heroic Hamsters. "Your question is the opposite. Who on the Villainous Vultures could be considered a hero?"

Dawn buzzed, looking dejected. "Al," she whispered.

"Correct," Lewis nodded, looking very concerned for his niece.

**Confessional: Poor girl…**

**Geoff: Darn it. We're tied with the Heroic Hamsters. Oh well, at least I tried. I would hate to think of what would have happened if I ended up last and I didn't know the answer.**

**Dawn: …**

"Alright, next question for the Villainous Vultures," Lewis said. "Name a love triangle _other _than Duncan/Gwen/Courtney."

Scott buzzed in. "Zoey/Mike/Anne Maria," he answered.

"Correct… but that wasn't the only correct answer," Lewis said ominously, confusing some of the contestants.

"You being ominous was unneeded," Maud commented.

"Shut up!" Lewis whined. "Next question. "Who in Total Drama World Tour came in midway through the season?"

Katie answered the buzzer. "Blainely. Annoying #$%," she muttered.

"Correct. In both ways," Lewis chuckled. "Villainous Vultures. Who had filed more lawsuits than anyone else on the entirety of this show?"

Duncan buzzed in. "Courtney!"

"Incorrect. Believe it or not, Anne Maria. She was really upset that diamond wasn't real," Lewis sighed. "Heroic Hamsters. Who owned a pet spider?"

Tyler buzzed in. "I have to say… Harold?" he asked.

"Incorrect, although, Harold was the one who _killed _it. Duncan was the correct answer," Lewis said.

**Confessional: Double wrong!**

**Duncan: Come on. I used to date Courtney. She sued everyone. How was I supposed to know the Jersey girl obsessed with her hair sued more than Courtney?**

**Tyler: I **_**knew **_**Harold was involved! I just didn't know how.**

"Next…" Lewis said looking at the screen. He cringed. "Really Maud?" he grumbled and sighed. "Who in this season is going to die due to an unknown illness?"

Noah stiffened, which Dakota noticed. Before anyone could buzz, Dakota did. "I do," she said.

"Incorrect, as you probably know," Lewis said, smiling a little. "As it could change the game, I will not reveal the correct answer."

_Someone is going to die? _Scott thought to himself, smirking. _Sounds like blackmail to me. And Dakota seems to know about it. Interesting._

"Heroic Hamsters, name the season with the most contestants," Lewis continued.

Larry buzzed in. "Um… this one," he said.

"Correct," Lewis grumbled. "That one was Maud's."

**Confessional: 50-50 accuracy.**

**Noah: Why did Dakota get out for me? **(Looks thoughtful.) **I don't understand why she would care. I'm going to die in a few years. Why protect me when my life is meaningless anyway?**

**Larry: Maud, think up of some better questions, would you?**

**Trent: Whoa, wait. Who's going to die? That's… messed up.**

Lewis looked at the next question and paled. He didn't want to ask this question, especially to the Villainous Vultures. But he was required by contract… "Who… this season… is… pregnant?" he asked.

Everyone gasped, shocked by the question. Alejandro looked across the room to Dawn. Like he predicted, she had paled considerably, tears in her eyes. No one else noticed except for him. He glanced over to Scott, who was smiling evilly and about to press the buzzer.

_Not on my watch, _he thought and buzzed first. Scott looked at him, bewildered. Dawn looked at Alejandro, a glimmer of hope in her eyes. Alejandro smiled a small smile. "Lewis… I'm pregnant," Alejandro smirked.

That got a really mixed reaction. There were shouts of outrage and laughter. Lewis had a hidden smile on his face. Alejandro saw Scott glaring hate darts at him. However, Alejandro focused on Dawn. She had a hand over her mouth and wide eyes. Alejandro gave her a small smile.

"In case anyone is seriously considering his answer, stop," Lewis chuckled. "Alejandro, you're answer is so freaking unbelievable incorrect, it's not even funny. You are so out, I'd eliminate you if it probably didn't boost ratings through the roof."

Alejandro shrugged and got out of his seat. He looked at Dawn one last time. She mouthed 'Thank you' at him. He smiled as Lewis began the quiz again.

**Confessional: Alejandro, do you have something to tell us?**

**Alejandro: So, I was right. Dawn's pregnant. **(He pauses a moment.) **You know, that doesn't bug me. What bugs me… is that Scott thinks this is a sick joke. **_**Abortion? **_**Do you know how #$% sick that is? I kept her secret for now, but when we talk, we are discussing how #$% evil Scott is.**

**Larry: So, Al's suspicions are correct. It might not be Dawn, but given that Lewis was so hesitant, I bet she is. I won't mention anything, like I promised Al. Funny. At the start of the contest, I didn't trust him as far as I could throw him, which doesn't really work since I can throw him pretty far. Now, I'm relying on him. Funny how that works.**

**Dawn: **(Her mouth is still covered and she was crying.)

Lewis got another question on the screen. "Alright, Heroic Hamsters, name the only contestants from the original cast to never get in another season," Lewis asked.

Zoey buzzed in. "Is it Blainely?" she asked.

"Incorrect. Blainely technically isn't a member of the original cast. The correct answer is Eva," Lewis said. "Alright, Villains… who in my family/staff is bisexual? Maud, really?"

"It's not offensive if it's true," Maud drawled.

Lewis rolled his eyes and waited. No one really knew. Except for one certain someone. "Ooo! It's Pinkie!" Izzy said while buzzing in.

"Correct," Lewis nodded.

Beth tsked. "You're marrying a bisexual? Doesn't that bother you?"

Lewis scowled, glaring at Beth. "For your information, no. Pinkie can like however she wants. I just find women attractive, you might just find men attractive, Pinkie finds both genders attractive. And you know what? Screw it, Beth, you're out."

Beth looked shocked. "_What?!" _she screeched.

"Believe it or not, it's in my contract. Insult Pinkie for her sexuality and you are out of a challenge. Yay, people don't like you. Moving on with the next question," Lewis smirked. Beth screeched again and ran off.

Lewis looked at the screen and smirked. "Here's a good one," he said. "Who on the Villainous Vultures has never been in a relationship?"

Harold slammed his buzzer. "It _has _to be Mr. Coconut!" he said confidently.

"Eh, no. Incorrect. The correct answer is Vallowsmeir," Lewis said. Harold growled at Lewis and walked off.

**Confessional: Bias is good!**

**Beth: Lewis is a bias #$%! Screw him! I hope we win… otherwise I'll #$% Lewis!**

**Harold: Not sure how much I like Lewis… but how could Mr. Coconut have a girlfriend? Makes no sense at all.**

**Izzy: Aunt Pinkie is bisexual. I'm bisexual. It's not a big of a deal as people think. We all love who we want to love. I'm falling for a boy right now, but everyone is cute to me.**

The next question popped up and Lewis nodded. "Good Maud, you're doing your job right. I can live with this question," Lewis said.

Maud shrugged and flipped the lever again, changing the question. Lewis scowled at Maud. "Oh, come on! Can't you leave me something? Something?!"

"No," Maud said.

"Ugh!" Lewis growled. He looked at the question on the screen. "Who in the original cast has, so far, merged every time?"

Zeke buzzed in. "Is it Owen, eh?" he asked.

"Unfortunately, I have to say that's incorrect," Lewis said. "As Owen was voted off from this season, and it isn't the merge, he is not the correct answer. The correct answer is Duncan."

"Oh well. Did my best eh," Zeke shrugged.

"We'll do this for you Zeke," Izzy smiled. "For you."

"Thanks, eh," Zeke smiled.

Lewis saw the next question, and before Maud could read it, he asked, "Who was the first one booted in Total Drama Action?"

Bridgette buzzed in. "I was, technically," she said.

Lewis sighed. "Unfortunately, that is incorrect. You _and _Geoff were the first boots, and the double boot was critical in this question. Sorry Bridgette."

Bridgette shrugged, smiling softly. "An honest mistake. Good trick question," she said, walking back a ways.

**Confessional: Tricky questions.**

**Zeke: I was close, eh. I could have done better, but it was a tricky question. Glad Izzy will take this challenge for us. Since she knows Lewis better than most of us, we should be good.**

**Bridgette: Nice trick. I wouldn't have thought to guess both me **_**and **_**Geoff. Oh well, we still have quite a few people left, so no worries.**

Lewis nodded at the next question. "Who this season is a demon?" he asked.

Mr. Coconut buzzed in. "Vallowsmeir," he said.

"Correct… but he wasn't the only choice," he said.

"You and being ominous," Maud droned.

"I like multiple answer questions, ok? Is that too much?" Lewis asked.

"Yes," Maud said.

"Ugh, just get the next question up," he muttered. Once it was up, he asked, "Who was the first couple to hook up _ever_ in this show?"

Lindsey buzzed in, looking confused. "Tyler?" she asked.

Lewis shrugged and said, "I'll give it to you."

"Bias rock muncher," Maud grumbled.

Lewis shook his head angrily. "Just put up the next question," Lewis mumbled. Once it was on, he asked, "Who is a _possible _ship that _could _happen this season?"

Trent buzzed in. "How about Dakota/Noah?" he asked. "They've been hanging out a lot, and I'd ship it."

"Correct," Lewis smirked.

"I didn't approve that," Noah scowled.

"Ships. Too exciting," Maud mumbled.

"Question, go," Lewis barked. The questions shuffled and landed on one. "What is our special called where the eliminated contestants are eliminated?" he asked.

Larry buzzed in. "Isn't it the Loser Show?" he asked.

"Incorrect. They are called the Aftermath specials," Lewis said.

**Confessional: That's something Chris would say.**

**Larry: Figured I'd get out of this challenge eventually. I've only seen bits and pieces of the show. We don't have much cable on my island. Just snippets every few years. Let's just hope this doesn't cost me.**

**(Lewis' Computer Room)**

Val had searched everywhere, but he finally found a room in the hotel with one giant computer. Val walked inside and sat down. It required a WiFi password. With a smirk, he typed in SOL. The internet switched on and a certain document popped up.

"Now what could this be?" Val said to himself. He smirked the farther he read, and was glowing with evil by the time he was done. "Oh, this is easier than I thought," he cackled. He then noticed something on the side. "Hang on, what's this?"

He clicked on it and read through it. His evil smirk grew bigger. "Perfect," he said evilly.

**Confessional: Shortest scene ever.**

**Vallowsmeir: So apparently, the book is being held where the Chris Idols were. Other than the failsafe, it requires a single key and a Chris Idol. The Chris Idol is a type of key now since the keys that originally opened the door. Scott had one, so I should be solid. Lewis, you make this too easy. **(He smiled wider.) **And also, apparently I have access to the questions Lewis is using right now. I can add any questions I want. These are for you Scott.**

Back at the Trivia Quiz, Lewis had Maud hit the lever. Once the question was selected, Lewis nodded. "Good," he said. "How many people merged in Total Drama Island?"

Sadie buzzed in. "Was it ten?" she asked.

"Incorrect. Izzy and Eva came back, making it twelve," Lewis said. "Alright, Heroic Hamsters. Who this season was voted off first?"

Lindsey buzzed in. "Heather!" she said angrily. Lewis nodded, smiling.

"Should I give them harder questions?" Maud droned.

"You know what? That's the most intelligent thing you've said. Throw one in there," Lewis nodded. The question appeared and Lewis laughed. "Perfect! If you subtracted the rank Justin placed this season with what he placed in Island, what number do you get?"

No one buzzed in. Lewis waited a whole minute before shaking his head. "Times up," Lewis said. "The correct answer was eighteen. He placed twenty-seventh this time and nineteenth in Island. Maud, random Villainous Vulture generator."

A picture popped up on the screen and rotated around and around. Everyone waited giddily, waiting for the victim. Finally, it landed on…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Gwen. Gwen groaned, shaking her head. "I knew I should have guessed," she muttered and stepped down.

"Next question," Lewis continued. "Where was the finale in Total Drama Action?"

Mike buzzed into it. "I'm going to say at the film lot," he guessed.

"Unfortunately, no," Lewis said. "It technically finished at the place where the Aftermaths are held. Sorry Mike, you're out."

**Confessional: Guessing wrong means not getting it right.**

**Mike: I've had worse questions. To get out on something as hard as that means I should be good if we lose. At least, I think so.**

**Lindsey: I'm on a role! If I keep getting questions that make sense, then I might win for our team!**

**Gwen: Just my luck that I got eliminated for no reason. **(She sighs.) **Could have been worse, I must admit.**

"Lewis? I'm bored with this challenge," Maud grumbled.

"I'm bored with you!" Lewis said back.

"I'm bored of you being bored," Maud drawled. Lewis grabbed his hair angrily. "Flipping lever."

Once the question was on, Lewis asked, "Which contestant had a fear of bugs?"

Noah buzzed in. "Beth," he said.

"Correct," Lewis nodded. "Next, who was the only contestant to fear another contestant?"

DJ buzzed in. "I'm going to guess… Justin?" he asked.

"Incorrect. Cameron was afraid of Izzy," Lewis said.

"I remember that! Sad day," Izzy said, sighing.

"Anyway, moving on. Who was the first person Trent chose on his team in Total Drama Action?" Lewis asked.

Trent looked confused and didn't buzz in right away. Mr. Coconut sighed and reached to buzz. Determined to not get beaten by the nut on his question, so he buzzed in. "I'm guessing… Izzy?" he tried.

"Um… no Trent, you didn't pick Izzy," Lewis face palmed. "You picked and I quote 'the beautiful Lindsey'." Trent face palmed.

"Are you saying my sister isn't beautiful?" Maud asked.

"You can just be quiet," Lewis muttered. "Next, what was the second challenge of this season?"

Dawn buzzed in. "We set up your wedding," she said softly.

"Correct," Lewis nodded.

**Confessional: Man that was a long time ago.**

**Trent: Yeah, I got a question about **_**me **_**wrong. But I didn't want Mr. Coconut to answer a question about me. He hurt Sadie, you know? And me, by extension. He was our friend, and he betrayed our trust. If we lose, I'll be willing to vote for him.**

**Dawn: **(Looks a little better.) **Alejandro saved… he didn't… does he know? Does he know how much I love him right now? I'm feeling better and I think I can win this challenge. Al… I love you. I… even if you don't know… you've help me so much…**

Maud had flipped the lever for Lewis. The new question appeared on the screen. Lewis read it and sighed. "Maud… you annoy me, ok?"

"And?" Maud asked.

"Who is Izzy crushing on?" Lewis grumbled.

The Villainous Vultures looked to Izzy. Izzy looked back at them. She waved. "Hi guys, fancy seeing you here!" she said.

"Izzy… the question?" Noah asked. "Who are you crushing on?"

"Oh, Lewis doesn't know," Izzy said. "Pinkie does, but Lewis must be grasping. Guess anyone, you'll probably get it right."

Noah shrugged and buzzed it. "Zeke," he said, shrugging.

Lewis was about to admit he didn't know the answer when Izzy said, "NO! ANYONE BUT HIM!" Everyone stared at Izzy, stunned. "I mean… I don't…" she stammered.

"Apparently, Noah is correct," Lewis said. "Sorry Izzy. Maud, something not annoying?"

"Prepare to be annoyed," Maud droned and pulled the lever. It stopped and Lewis sighed. "I freaking hate you," he muttered. "How long were Dawn and Scott dating before they broke up?"

Dawn paled again, hating this question was about her. Katie noticed and buzzed. "Three months?" she guessed.

"Incorrect. And I don't have to give the correct answer," Lewis said. "Moving on from that," he said. The next question popped up and Lewis banged his head on the table. "UGH! Who stopped Scott's and Dawn's relationship?"

Before Scott could buzz, Noah hit his buzzer. "The tree over there," he muttered. Lewis chuckled and Dawn sighed.

**Confessional: Maud, stop it.**

**Alejandro: Ok, who's the jerk who keeps putting in Dawn questions? Maud, if it's you, stop it. I hope this isn't destroying her…**

**Noah: I saved Dawn because Izzy is a friend and Dawn is Izzy's sister. Sorry for revealing your crush Izzy. Didn't mean to… whoa, when did I start caring?**

**Maud: **(Has no emotion on her face.) **I'm not offensive in my questions. Pinkie's question was mine. These Dawn questions? I know nothing.**

"Ok, since we're almost done, I'm asking from my head. Maud, you're excused," Lewis said.

"Finally," Maud said and walked off.

"Ok then. Lightning round. Heroic Hamsters, name one friendship that is technically dead this season.

Lindsey buzzed. "Heather!" she called.

Lewis winced sadly. "Sorry Lindsey, but that friendship ended a few seasons ago. I can't count it."

"Aw," she whined.

"Villainous Vultures, in the first seven eliminations, how many times did the Heroic Hamsters lose?" Lewis asked.

Mr. Coconut counted on his fingers. "Three times, Sierra, Owen, and Sam," Mr. Coconut said.

"Correct. Dawn, since you're the last one left, who is the only non-family member who hosted a challenge?"

"Discord," she said.

"Correct. Who is Discord dating?"

Scott buzzed in. "Pink haired lady!" he said.

"Which one?"

"Er… there's more than one?"

Lewis rolled his eyes. "Pinkie has pink hair," Lewis said. "I need a specific name Scott."

Scott fumbled for the name. He tried to think of all the funny sounding names he could think of, but couldn't. Finally, he said, "Rabbit?"

"Um… no. And Discord might haunt you for that," Lewis said. "The correct answer was Fluttershy."

**Confessional: That one was kind of obvious.**

**Scott: How was I supposed to know the cute girl's name? Girls are just objects for me to bang. Once they're usefulness is gone, I see no point in using them again.**

**Discord: I'm debating whether or not to screw him over. … Not yet. **(Vanishes.)

"Alright, one against two. The Heroic Hamster's odds are low with every question Dawn must answer," Lewis said. "Who was the first one eliminated after the merge hit in Island?"

"Eva," she answered.

"Correct. Who got indigestion in Total Drama Action?" Lewis asked.

Izzy buzzed in angrily. "_Him_," she said.

"Um… who?"

"_Him!"_

"Sorry, I need a specific name."

"_HIM!"_

"Sorry Izzy, but you gave me three very vague answers, so I have to say that you're out," Lewis said.

Izzy angrily grabbed the buzzer and chucked at her uncle. "Of course you get me out! Of course you reveal my secret! It's always about Dawn, isn't it? Never me, always her! Guess what? Screw you Dawn! Screw you! I wish you were never my #$% sister!" Izzy angrily stomped off, leaving Dawn to start crying and Lewis stunned.

"You're a really bad uncle," Maud tsked, walking through the room.

"Would you just shut up?" Lewis hissed.

**Confessional: Whoa… sibling rivalry.**

**Zeke: What made Izzy so upset, eh? I was off to the restroom, and when I came back, Izzy was mad. Did I miss something important, eh?**

**Dawn: **(Tears are in her eyes.) **I'm such a despicable person… I wish I could just die…**

"Alright, that happened, but we have to move on," Lewis said, sighing. "To end this quickly, first one to buzz in and answer the question correctly wins it all. Who, by far, is most liked this season?"

Both hands went for the buzzer. However, one was slower than the other. The first one to buzz in was…

…

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Mr. Coconut. "The most popular contestant this season has to be Sadie," Mr. Coconut guessed.

"Sorry, incorrect," Lewis said. "Dawn, you have one guess or a new question will be asked. Who is the most popular contestant?"

Dawn shook her head. "I don't care," she said, still crying. "Noah?"

"That is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Incorrect. New question. Who does Dawn want to see right now?" Lewis asked.

Mr. Coconut, sensing major bias, dove for the button. However, Dawn pressed it hard. Super hard. She looked desperate, grasping that button with all her might. "Al. I want Al," she whispered desperately.

"Correct," Lewis said. "Heroic Hamsters win." All of the contestants cheered while the Villainous Vultures groaned angrily. "With this long day almost over, let's finish it off quickly. Heroic Hamsters, you do whatever. Villainous Vultures, elimination tonight. Oh, and Team Mr. Coconut has sub-team immunity."

**Confessional: Yeah… Lewis will probably be getting hate mail today.**

**Beth: For once, not hating on Lewis for being bias. I don't like that he was, but it got us immunity. But mark my words, Dawn is not good in my book. At all.**

**Izzy: Of **_**course **_**Lewis rigged it. Dawn's his **_**favorite**_**. Not Izzy. Never Izzy. She's **_**defective**_**. No one ever wants **_**Izzy**_**.**

**Alejandro: Dawn… wants me. Needs me, even. I need to take care of this vote and save Izzy from getting voted off after her explosion, but that's easy: we'll target Scott. I now have motive, so it'll be easy.**

**Mr. Coconut: Phew. That was close. I may hate that this challenge was rigged from the start, but getting sub-team immunity was a miracle. If I didn't get it, I'd be screwed once I lost my idol.**

**(Lobby)**

Everyone was either grumpy or happy about Lewis' biasness. The lobby had been fixed so that the tables were returned. Currently, everyone from Team Dakota minus Izzy was present. Alejandro took charge. "Ok guys, I know that we have been pushing really hard on Vallowsmeir," Alejandro said. "And I understand that. But, I have a bit of a personal matter we have to attend to."

"Sure dude. Anything," Geoff said.

"I know he warned us about Mr. Coconut, but I feel we need to target Scott," Alejandro said.

Zeke looked at Alejandro carefully. "Why, eh? Not questioning your judgment… but Scott seems to want to help, eh. Why go behind his back?"

"I can't say," Alejandro said. "At least… not now. One day, maybe. But I need you to trust me. It's for the best, ok?" With that, Alejandro walked away.

"So… what should we do? Vote Scott?" Dakota asked.

Noah shrugged. "I say sure," he said. "I may not like Alejandro, but so far, he seems to have good intentions this season. No reason to steer us the wrong way, anyway."

"I'm cool with it dude," Geoff shrugged.

"Then let's do it, eh," Zeke agreed.

**Confessional: Get votes you cheese ball!**

**Zeke: Alejandro might not be the most trustworthy guy, but Noah's right, eh. He hasn't given us bad advice. So, if he thinks Scott is a good elimination choice, I'll vote with him, eh.**

**Dakota: Alejandro seemed like… he was letting emotions guide him. And that's ok… I just hope they don't blind him. Emotions can send someone somewhere they don't really want to be…**

Across the room, Mr. Coconut sat by himself. Trent and Sadie had wanted nothing to do with him, so they left him alone. That was fine. They didn't _have _to vote with him. They didn't _have _to support him. But he did wish they would forgive him…

"Hey, Mr. Coconut?" someone asked. Mr. Coconut, shocked someone was talking to him right that moment, looked up. Alejandro stood before him.

"What do you want? Everyone kind of hates me right now, so being seen talking to a nut right now probably won't earn you good points," Mr. Coconut mumbled.

"I don't believe Scott," Alejandro admitted. Mr. Coconut was about to protest when Alejandro said, "Partially, anyway. You admitted you injured the Rhandelier, but I believe you had a just reason. I don't approve of it, but I do believe Scott made it worse than it was."

Mr. Coconut sighed in relief. "Thank you," he said. "I do ultimately feel guilty now. I didn't know it would have this effect…"

"Well, your actions speak louder than words," Alejandro said. "Listen, I'm rounding people up to vote for Scott. You want to join?"

"Sure. I want to make up for it, so if by voting off my revealer helps someone, so be it," Mr. Coconut nodded. "I wouldn't try Trent and Sadie though. They are kind of still mad at me."

"Ok. We should have enough votes anyway," Alejandro nodded. "Thanks. By what you're doing, you are helping more people than you know." And quickly, Alejandro left.

**Confessional: Alejandro is a savior? Imagine if someone said that in World Tour?**

**Mr. Coconut: A chance. A slim one, but a chance. Alejandro is willing to help me out of this. Granted, I'm safe anyway, but maybe by voting off Scott, all my troubles can go away.**

In another part of the room, Trent and Sadie were sitting next to each other. Sadie was snuggling with Trent while Trent just held her. He sighed, shaking his head angrily. "I can't believe Mr. Coconut lied to us," he muttered. "What else has he lied about? Being nice? Is all of this some sort of ruse?"

Sadie shook her head. "I don't know! He seemed genuine… but he hurt someone. On purpose. I just… don't think I can deal with him."

"I agree, but we can't vote for him due to sub-team immunity," Trent grumbled. "I guess we can just vote Duncan? Why not? Nothing to lose and he's a threat."

"I'm too emotionally upset to strategize. Sure," Sadie sighed. "Can we kick Mr. Coconut out of our room tonight?"

Trent shook his head. "I know it might be painful to look at him, but we don't want to stoop to his level," he said. "I'll keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid, ok?"

Sadie sighed but nodded. "I wish everything went back to normal," she said sadly.

Trent hugged her tighter. "I wish for that too," he muttered.

**Confessional: Emotionally hurt, but still adorbs!**

**Sadie: I… I don't know what to do! Mr. Coconut is my best friend, and I'm supposed to support him, but… he lied and hurt me. How do I know he won't do it again.**

**Trent: It may seem like I have a personal hatred for the nut, but I'm just upset. Hurt me, fine. Hurt Sadie? Yeah, no. Bad move nut. You're lucky we're safe this time. Next time? Not so much.**

All four of the Team Scott members were gathered. Duncan had pulled Scott and Val aside and said he wanted to talk to them. When they were settled, Duncan said, "We were thinking of voting Geoff tonight. You guys interested?"

Scott threw a glance at Val, and he received a nod. "I think that's a great idea. We were _going _to vote for Mr. Coconut, but since he's immune, I guess Geoff is a good enough target," he said.

"Glad to hear it," Duncan nodded.

Suddenly, Izzy stomped over angrily. She glared at Val, which made Val smirk on the inside. "Everyone here sucks except you," she muttered. "Who are you voting for?"

"Geoff," Val said simply.

"Fine. Talk to you later," she muttered and stomped off.

**Confessional: That was surprisingly simple.**

**Gwen: That went well. Then again, since Scott's and Val's actual target is immune, I think this experiment is flawed. Oh well. Why turn down a vote that isn't me or Duncan?**

**Vallowsmeir: Izzy is right where I need her. I'll read a bit more of Lewis' journal, see if I can find the location of the key. Once I do, she'll steal it for me. She's in perfect position for stage three too, which should be arriving in a week or so.**

**Izzy: Stupid everyone. Stupid Lewis. Stupid show. They all deserve to lose. Especially my #$% of a sister.**

**(Elimination Ceremony)**

The Villainous Vultures had gathered around Lewis' podium. Lewis arrived with bags under his eyes. "Long night," he muttered. "Let's ask a few questions. Mr. Coconut, you were revealed to have injured the Rhandelier yesterday. Is this true?"

Mr. Coconut sighed and nodded. "I did not mean to hurt the people I care about," he said. "I've just… felt so much pain from the past. I needed to the Rhandelier to feel my pain. However, I do believe I did not do it correctly. I am sorry to those I lied to, and I am sorry I handled the situation incorrectly."

"Liar," Scott muttered.

Lewis seemed to hear Scott and turned his direction. "Scott, you revealed Mr. Coconut. Think this makes you a target?" Lewis asked.

"Pftt, no," Scott said. "If anything, people should be thanking me. I revealed the true villain of the season. I doubt I'm even a target."

"You think that," Lewis muttered. He turned to Izzy, who avoided his gaze. "Izzy… why didn't you tell me you felt this way?"

"Shut the #$% up. I don't care about you. I don't care about anything. Dawn can go to Hell, and so can you! Start the voting already," she grumbled. Lewis sighed, shaking his head. He pointed to Noah, who nodded and went to vote.

**Voting Confessional: Will it be close?**

**Noah: Do I trust Al? Not really. Do I think voting Scott is a good idea? Not really. **(Waits a moment.) **Where was I going with this? Ugh whatever. **(Crosses out Scott's picture.)

**Alejandro: I know what you did to Dawn Scott. And you know what? You're sick. Dawn needs love, attention, and caring. Not… **_**that**_**. I have no regrets. **(Crosses out Scott's picture.)

**Scott: I'm so safe right now, it's bliss! **(Crosses out Geoff's picture.)

**Duncan: Scott and Val better vote for Geoff. Otherwise, I'm probably screwed since I'm an obvious threat. **(Crosses out Geoff's picture.)

**Sadie: Trent said Duncan… so Duncan it is. You know… Maybe Mr. Coconut is being sincere. I'll try to talk to him tonight… if I'm not crying, that is. **(Crosses out Duncan's picture.)

Once all the votes were cast, Lewis went to go tally them. When he came back, he had twelve bags of popcorn. "You know the drill. Get popcorn, your safe. Don't receive popcorn, you are eliminated and can't ever return," Lewis said. "First are the immune. Trent."

"Sadie."

"Mr. Coconut."

Once the three bags were tossed, Lewis continued, "Then those without immunity. First up, Dakota."

"Gwen."

"Alejandro."

"Izzy." (She stuck her tongue out at Lewis as she caught her bag.)

"Noah."

"Zeke."

"Vallowsmeir."

"Duncan."

Scott and Geoff both were left without a bag of popcorn. Scott and Geoff both looked surprised by this. "Whoa, why did _I _get votes?" Scott asked, bewildered.

"Yeah dude. What did I ever do to you guys?" Geoff asked.

"Unfortunately, only one of you is safe," Lewis said, sighing. "And that person is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Geoff," Lewis said.

Geoff sighed in relief, happy he was safe. However, Scott laughed. Everyone looked at him, confused. Scott stood up, smirking, and pulled out the Blue Chris Idol. Everyone gasped and groaned as Scott set it before Lewis.

Lewis sighed, and grabbed the idol. "This is indeed one of the seven Chris Idols, making two out of play. All votes against Scott do not count, meaning the contestant with the second most votes is eliminated. Meaning… Geoff, you have been eliminated from Total Drama," Lewis said.

"Ah, darn," Geoff grumbled before smiling. "It's no worries. I had a fun time. It could have been worse," he said and walked over to the Rockets of Shame. "See you dudes!" he yelled as he took off.

"Well, just goes to show you. Idols are everywhere. And you never know of the hidden secret idols I've dispersed. You may go," Lewis said. "Except Izzy. Come by my suite."

"No," she said and walked off with everyone else, making Lewis sigh.

**Confessional: Never forget those idols people!**

**Alejandro: #$%IT! I forgot all about Scott's Chris Idol! Well, at least now he has no way of saving himself in the future. Still, when am I going to get the opportunity to vote him off?**

**Izzy: Geoff was too happy. Lewis would have liked him. Good riddance.**

**Vallowsmeir: Great, there goes the idol we needed. Oh well. Now that we know that there are multiple Chris Idols, all we need to do is get someone who has one. Hopefully Scott knows the people with the idols. Speaking of idols… **(Pulls out the Pinkie Idol.) **I got the idol I wanted. Perfect.**

**Mr. Coconut: My immunity is over. Now I need to make good with Trent and Sadie. Why do I feel so screwed right now?**

Lewis and Pinkie had joined together outside the front of the Restraints Hotel. "So, how was your day with Maud?" Pinkie asked.

"Terrific," Lewis muttered. "And she'd here until the wedding?"

"Yep! My friends should be here tomorrow, most of them, anyway," Pinkie said. "Should we outro?"

"Let's. This episode is growing tiring," Lewis mumbled.

"So, everyone has drama going on. Dawn has personal stress, Alejandro wants to help Dawn, Izzy has sibling rivalry, and Mr. Coconut has been outed. What will happen next time? Will some of the conflict resolve? Will Mr. Coconut get out of this situation? Will Val find another Idol? And how will we get through to Izzy?"

"Find out…" Lewis grumbled.

"…on Total Drama All Stars," Maud finished, walking behind him.

"Oh come on!" Lewis growled.

**(Dread's Edge)**

Slender and Devian had made their way through the cliffs. Devian knew all of the Demon Hunter's patrols, so he had successfully guided Slender to a giant cave on the other side of the cliffs. "Here's the Dread Oppressor's cave," Devian said, shuddering. "Go until you come to a drop off. The Dread Oppressor will speak to you there. I'll wait as long as I can, but if I'm not here, I had to flee. You know my nest, meet me there."

"_Thank you Devian. I appreciate you helping me," _Slender said and slipped into the dark cave and continued walking.

"I don't like Devian. He's a sloth, he's gross, and he's too nice," Pink said, appearing next to Slender.

"_He's a dear friend," _Slender said. "_And I care nothing for what you have to say."_

"Hate me until you need me. That's how you're playing this?" Pink giggled. "Fine. Don't like me. You aren't supposed to."

"_Surprise surprise," _Slender grumbled.

Soon after that discussion, Slender came to a drop off. He looked across to see a giant island surrounded by the drop-off. There were pillars all around it except for directly in front of the opening Slender was in front of. Slender saw a small throne and a big orange creature on it. He was fat and wore a gold belt that covered his waist area and stomach. He also had arm pads. His head was covered by a helmet with ram horns on it. He had red eyes and a big yellow sword in his hand that had a whip like flame on the end.

"Slender," the Dread Oppressor boomed. "You have been seeking me."

"_Yes. Going over options, I guessed you could be the most help," _Slender called across the gap.

"That I may," the Oppressor boomed. "You wish for immunity against the poltergeist from entering your mind."

"_Yes," _Slender called back.

"Like, rude," Pink grumbled.

"I may help you… but at a price," The Dread Oppressor said. "Two ways can remove the poltergeist permanently. One, do whatever she bids until another season of you're nephew's show is announced. Or two, wait until the death of a family member. Then, and only then, may she leave."

"_Wait! There must be another way to rid of her!" _Slender called.

"No. I am the Dread Oppressor. All options are filled with dread and thereby become law. Seek for other options, but one of these will come to pass before the poltergeist will be allowed to leave. You must not go," the Dread Oppressor boomed.

Slender looked at the Dread Oppressor and sighed. He quickly walked away from the opening and back through the cave. "Looks like you're stuck with me," Pink giggled.

"_For now," _Slender muttered.

Votes

Gwen: Geoff

Duncan: Geoff

Scott: Geoff

Vallowsmeir: Geoff

Noah: Scott (VOID)

Izzy: Geoff

Dakota: Scott (VOID)

Geoff: Scott (VOID)

Alejandro: Scott (VOID)

Ezekiel: Scott (VOID)

Sadie: Duncan

Trent: Duncan

Mr. Coconut: Scott (VOID)

Scott: 6 votes (VOID)

Geoff: 5 votes

Duncan: 2 votes

Heroic Hamsters: Team Harold- Bridgette, Harold

Team Katie- DJ, Katie, Lindsey, Beth, Tyler

Team Larry- Zoey, Dawn, Mike, Larry

Villainous Vultures: Team Scott- Gwen, Duncan, Scott, Vallowsmeir

Team Dakota- Noah, Izzy, Dakota, Alejandro, Ezekiel

Team Mr. Coconut- Sadie, Trent, Mr. Coconut

Eliminated: Heather, Sierra, Owen, Jo, Sam, Courtney, Lightning, Cameron, Brick, Justin, B, Cody, Geoff

Idols

Angel Idol: Winning team votes someone off losing team (NOT FOUND)

Bart Idol: Sits one person out of the challenge and makes them unable to vote (NOT FOUND)

Chef Idol: Dating Idol (HELD BY LARRY)

Chris Idol: Immunity

Red Idol- (HELD BY BETH)

Yellow Idol- (HELD BY MR. COCONUT)

Green Idol- (HELD BY EZEKIEL)

Blue Idol- (USED BY SCOTT)

Purple Idol- (HELD BY MIKE)

Pink Idol- (HELD BY ALEJANDRO)

Fat Man Idol: Allows any staff member (minus Lewis) to help in a challenge (HELD BY DAKOTA)

Leroy Idol: Divides the votes on player in half (HELD BY LARRY)

Pinkie Idol: Immunity for someone who isn't the one playing the idol (HELD BY VALLOWSMEIR)

Slender Idol: Only the user's vote counts in an elimination (NOT FOUND)

Slenderstine Idol: Stops three people from voting (NOT FOUND)

**BN: And yeah, there we go. Not my best, but not my worse. I think with contestants dropping like flies, these second part chapters are getting shorter. Oh well.**

**Geoff's elimination was a hard one. I never had a plan on where to eliminate Geoff. I knew I wanted him gone before the merge, but that was pretty much the extent of my plan. Then I had a stroke of genius. The Green Chris Idol. I wanted Geoff to get an idol, but then give it away, thinking he was safe. Then, he got eliminated an episode or two later. Sorry to vote Geoff out over Scott, but Scott' plot is far from over. Unfortunately, Geoff places twenty-fourth.**

**Next Time: **Maud and Lewis fight as usual. Pinkie tries to maintain a positive attitude, but snaps and ends up hosting the challenge because of it. More drama happens. Three of the wedding guests arrive and they hold a debate challenge.


	29. E14 P1: A Place You Are Allowed To Argue

**Disclaimer: I own Fat Man, Lewis, Larry, and Vallowsmeir. Everything else I most likely don't own.**

**Warning: This chapter contains crying, forgivness, evil, anger, closets, mistakes, annoying parts, unsenseitivity, and random characters popping out of nowhere! You have been warned!**

**Poll: My poll for the next Total Drama series is still open! Go to my profile and check it out. (More info on my DeviantArt page.) Speaking of my DA account, check out my cast preview for the next one in this series. It looks a bit different.**

**Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: Can you believe it? Two years ago, I was lucky if I got a chapter out every few months. Now, I'm posting every few **_**days**_**. Getting to the next Aftermath by Christmas is no longer my goal. I'm going to try and get there before **_**Halloween**_**. It's a heavy goal, but with only two chapters left, I might make it. Wish me luck and enjoy the chapter!**

Debate is underrated.

E14 P1: A Place You're Allowed To Argue

It was night time in Not-So-Silent Hill. In front of the Restraints Hotel, two people stood in front of the hotel. The one with purple hair was scowling while the one with pink hair was shaking her head. They had obviously been arguing. "I don't get why she has to have _my _room," Lewis muttered. "We have several empty rooms!"

"You don't ever sleep. Why can't she have it for a few nights? You don't use it," Pinkie grumbled.

"My space though! Who's to say she won't go sneaking around and looking through it?" Lewis protested.

Pinkie sighed, shaking her head. "You are so annoying sometimes," she muttered. She then smiled to the camera. "Last time on Total Drama All Stars, my sister Maud joined the show."

"And all Hell is now going to be the death of me," Lewis muttered.

Pinkie sighed, shaking her head. "We held a quiz challenge yesterday, in which some secrets were spilled into the air," Pinkie said. "Alejandro saved Dawn's secret from the other contestants, Mr. Coconut was revealed to have injured the Rhandelier from two episodes back, and Dakota saved Noah's secret. However, near the end of the challenge, Izzy lost it and went berserk."

"Speaking of which, I still need to talk to her," Lewis mumbled.

"In the end, the Villainous Vultures lost the challenge," Pinkie continued. "It looked like it was going to be Scott to Rocket away, but he played his idol, which ended up sending Geoff home instead."

"He just won't leave," Lewis muttered.

"So, how will today fare? Will I get Lewis and Maud to get along? Will Alejandro find Dawn? Is Scott screwed? And will Mr. Coconut find a way to slip by?"

"Find out on Total Drama All Stars," Lewis finished.

(Theme Song; I wanna be famous)

**(Hallway of Lewis' Suite)**

Pinkie and Lewis had made their way to just outside Lewis' suite. Lewis was grumbling while Pinkie was rubbing her eyes. "You two really could at least _try _to get along," Pinkie muttered. "I can never be my happy fun self when you two are in the same place."

"Is it really my fault she's so boring?" Lewis asked. "I can't stand being bored on a normal basis. But she _emulates _boredom. And _enjoys _it! How I tolerate it even _I _don't know."

Pinkie shook her head angrily. Just then, Maud came walking down the hall and stopped next to Pinkie. "Hi," he drawled.

"Gah!" Lewis groaned. "I feel the fun being sucked right out of me!"

"My core is starting to fade at the sight of purple hair," Maud droned.

"Hey! I love purple hair! Heck, _you _have purple hair! How hypocritical is that?"

"Mine is the color of rocks."

"Pfft. Mine's naturally purple. It's a _natural _color. You can't beat nature!"

"Rocks are superior."

"You know, you can just shut the Hell up!"

"Too exciting."

"Why you…"

"SHUT UP!" Pinkie screamed angrily. Maud and Lewis both jumped in surprise and noticed Pinkie's eyes had gone from their natural blue to white. Both shared a look.

"Pinkie," Lewis said. "Calm down. I'm sorry."

"Of course he is. He's a love sick puppy," Maud grumbled.

"Ok, seriously, I'm going to…" Lewis growled.

However, before anything else was said or done, Pinkie grabbed Maud and Lewis by the ear, turned around, kicked a closet door open, shoved both of them in, and slammed it shut. For good measure, she locked the door.

"Pinkie! Let us out!" Lewis said.

"Yes. I'm allergic to suits," Maud droned.

"Oh, you just be quiet," Lewis mumbled.

"You aren't coming out until you get along!" Pinkie said, her eyes reverting to normal color. "I'm sick of you two arguing like children! Maud, you're my older sister. Lewis, you're my fiancé. You guys are going to be related literally in two days and be seeing a lot of each other. Work out your differences. Lewis, I'm hosting the challenge tomorrow, so don't use that excuse to get out. Bye."

As Pinkie walked away, in the closet, Maud and Lewis looked at each other. "So…" Lewis said awkwardly.

"You stay on one side, I stay on the other," Maud said.

"For once, your boredom doesn't kill me," Lewis grumbled and walked to the other side of the room.

**Confessional: Cliché, but hilarious!**

**Pinkie: I know, I know. I shouldn't have lost my temper and locked them in the closet. But I'm sick that they can't get along! Also… ever since Pinkamena left, I've felt this empty gap when I get angry. I am normally bouncy and happy… but with her gone, I can get angry easier. Maybe she held my anger for me? Never miss that side of yourself until it's gone…**

**(Devian's Nest)**

Back down in Hell, Devian had led Slender away from the Dread Oppressor's cave and to his nest a few cliffs away. No other person had been seen, and Devian preferred it that way. "No need to have close calls if they can be avoided," Devian had told Slender.

Devian's nest wasn't much. It was just a hidden cliff side that could only be accessed one way or plummet several hundred feet. It had a few bones scattered around. It was also painted in several colors, most likely Devian's own work.

"So, now what?" Devian asked sitting against the wall. Slender stood standing. "You didn't like the Dread Oppressor's options much. I can tell."

"What is he? How can he tell what you're feeling?" Pink asked, appearing next to Slender.

"_Both options were grim," _Slender said, ignoring Pink's question. "_I'd rather go with a third option, but according to the Dread Oppressor, one of the options must happen for anything to take place. He bound it by law."_

"He's called the Dread Oppressor for a reason dumb #$%," Pink grumbled.

Devian thought for a moment. "You could always try the Soul Weaver," Devian suggested. "I admit his cave is a long ways from here, but we can switch between Hell and Earth to make the distance faster."

Slender pondered this for a moment. "_Actually, I need to be somewhere tomorrow Earth Time," _Slender said. _"Could we make a slight detour then go see the Dream Weaver?"_

Devian shrugged. "Ok, sure. I have nothing better to do. Where do you need to be?"

Slender glanced over at Pink and sighed. "_An alley in Not-So-Silent Hill. I know where, so I can lead you to the spot that corresponds to Hell," _Slender said.

**(Angel Wing)**

Bridgette sighed. She was sitting on a nice couch in the Angel Wing. It had been a while since they had won the last challenge, and she was relaxing. However, she was feeling the effect of Cody being gone and sighed.

"I miss that little geek," she muttered.

"I don't see why," Harold said, walking into the room. "Moment Cody is gone, we win a challenge. I'd think that we are going to have quite a long winning streak. You can thank me anytime."

Bridgette groaned and banged the back of her head against the couch. "You don't get it, do you?" she said angrily. "I loved Cody, and yet you self-concietedly voted off Cody to save your own skin. You may think it helped, but just watch. We'll lose today too, and more than likely, it'll be your fault."

Harold shrugged. "I doubt it," he said. "I'm going to try and vote Dawn when we lose. As you saw yesterday, Lewis is far too bias. We need to get rid of Dawn while we have the chance."

"You just don't listen," Bridgette said, shaking her head. "Other people aren't the issue! You keep on strategizing to help your game, when all it's doing is ruining your game."

Harold scowled. "Shut up," he hissed. "If we weren't the only two left on this sub-team, I'd vote for you. But it's critical we get sub-team immunity. I can't let myself get votes again."

Bridgette shook her head and stood up. "You literally don't listen to a thing I say. I'm going out. Don't bother following me," she muttered and walked out of the room.

Harold shrugged and walked back to his room. "After I get Dawn out, maybe Bridgette is a good second target," Harold thought to himself.

**Confessional: Don't listen to redheads.**

**Bridgette: I don't get why Harold won't listen. He's destroying any chance he has at this game by trying to target everyone. I'll talk to Beth about possibly voting for him. I just hope Mal is preoccupied, because he threatened he would do something worse to me after what I did last night…**

**Harold: Maybe I could trick Lindsey into voting Dawn. I feel it's critical that I ask her to do this.**

The next sub-team was relaxing. Lindsey was in Tyler's arms and Katie was in DJ's. The TV wasn't on. They were just legit basking in each other's company. "You know, if I could just be like this for the rest of the season, I would," Tyler sighed happily.

"Ooo! Can I stay here with you?" Lindsey asked innocently.

Tyler smiled. "Duh. Otherwise this game wouldn't be perfect," Tyler said.

"I'm with you Tyler. I wouldn't trade where I am in this game for a second," DJ said.

"Even me?" Katie asked.

DJ smirked. "Well, if you mean if I would trade you as my girlfriend…" DJ said. Katie gasped and DJ chuckled. "I wouldn't even think about it for less than a second," he said. "You're one of the reasons I'm still here. I wouldn't dare trade you for anything."

"Aw!" Lindsey said. "You two are so cute!"

"I don't know Lindsey. You and Tyler are super cute too," Katie giggled. "I think we might be tied for the cutest couple."

Tyler chuckled. "I wouldn't say cutest couple. But we are adorable. Double date, triple if Trent and Sadie join, and we'd be so adorable the world would explode," he chuckled.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Katie said. "Me and Lindsey are going to hang out with Sadie tomorrow morning. Are you guys ok with that?"

DJ nodded and smiled. "Of course. Me and Tyler have to do something anyway," he said winking at Tyler, who winked back. "See you girls at the challenge tomorrow?"

"Duh. We wouldn't leave your sides for _that _long," Katie giggled.

**Confessional: I don't have anyone to leave.**

**DJ: Ok, so I talked to Tyler. He's good to go with asking the girls tomorrow. The three of us will go to the three girls and ask them to the wedding. Since Sadie was hurt by Mr. Coconut yesterday, I couldn't think of a better time to do it.**

**Lindsey: Is it just me, or are the boys up to something? **(Thinks for a moment.) **No, I don't think so. They must be doing guy things. That's cool, since us girls will be talking about girl things. Yay for things working out!**

In the last of the Angel Wing's rooms, Zoey and cuddling with Mike. Or Mal, since he had to keep up his hair. However, Mal was not there by choice. He was cuddling with Zoey because Larry was sitting next to the door and wasn't letting anyone leave.

"Why are we doing this again?" Mal asked, pushing his hair back up.

"Because, I agree with Zoey. You should give her your undivided attention _all night_. And to do this, I'll sit here all night and make sure no one leaves," Larry answered.

"What about Dawn? She left," Mal pointed out.

Larry seemed to raise an eyebrow. "Dawn is an exception because I know her situation," Larry said. "And it sounds like to me you want to leave the room for some reason. Any reason for that?"

Mal sighed. He knew he couldn't answer without sounding suspicious. "No, I was just wondering why you let her out and not us," Mal muttered.

"I'm not that bad Mike," Zoey said, smiling. "You know you love me."

"Yep," Mal grumbled. "This isn't torture. I'm quite enjoying myself. But does Larry have to watch?"

"You can go to your room," Larry suggested. "I'll be sitting here. All. Night. Long," he said.

Mal grumbled, but nodded. "Good idea. Come on Zoey, let's cuddle… where the head _isn't _watching our every move," he said.

"Ooo! Fun time _alone_. I like," Zoey said. Mal cursed his existence as he and Zoey left. Meanwhile, Larry was smirking proudly to himself.

**Confessional: I've never seen a guy hate having fun time with a girl before. It's a first!**

**Mike: **(His hair is down, revealing Mal.) **Ugh! That stupid head ruined my plans! I was supposed to have a strategy meeting and teach Bridgette a lesson! But no! He has to sit against that door and prevent me from leaving! If Dawn wasn't such a pleasing target, I'd vote for the head!**

**Larry: Phew, that was close. I think I've noticed the change Mike has. When the sun sets, Mike reverts to a different personality, so it isn't actually Mike who's cheating on Zoey. Plus, whatever this personality is, he isn't the good moral personality like Manitoba and Mike. Zoey should be safe with me in the room. I just have to keep Mike away from Bridgette until I can get a chance to ask her what's up.**

**(Demon Wing)**

Since they did not have TV, most of Team Dakota had dispersed to do their own thing. Alejandro had left the room, cursing the fact Geoff had gone home. He was blaming himself for not seeing the Chris Idol coming. Izzy had disappeared a while ago, still grumpy about Lewis. This left Zeke, Dakota, and Noah in the room.

Zeke was standing, pacing back and forth across the room, something on his mind. "Why is Izzy so cranky, eh?" Zeke asked his team mates. "I was gone for a minute, and all of the sudden, Izzy's upset. Did she get a random question that I missed, eh?"

Dakota looked at Noah, who shrugged. "Izzy's my friend, but I still don't give a #$%," Noah grumbled. "I've naturally trained myself to not care."

Dakota looked at Zeke and sighed. "Well Zeke… Lewis accidently revealed Izzy's crush _then _eliminated her out of the challenge. Izzy thought Lewis was being bias against Dawn," Dakota said.

Zeke nodded, but looked intrigued about the crush part. "Who's she have a crush on, eh?" Zeke asked. "Maybe we can ask them to cheer Izzy up."

Dakota looked at Noah again. Noah sighed. "What part of 'I don't care' don't you understand?" he asked.

"I know you care, Noah. You just want to be disattached from the world because of your… predicament," Dakota worded carefully.

"Fine," Noah grumbled. "Zeke, Izzy's been crushing on you for two seasons. She thought you being feral was hot, but she also loves this innocent boy you are now. She also thinks you pull off being cool really well."

Zeke and Dakot both dropped their jaws. "How do you know that?" Dakota asked.

"Like I said, I don't care," Noah shrugged. "It must have been unconscious memory. When Izzy used to speak on rants, I tune her out. When I came back to, I'd have a bunch of useless information in my head."

Zeke shook his head. "She has a crush… on _me_, eh?" Zeke asked, stunned. "I was kind of attracted to Izzy too, eh. But she said she had a crush, so I figured I wouldn't get involved."

Before Dakota could look at Noah, he said, "Look at me, and I think my head will explode."

"Fine," Dakota muttered. "Zeke, I think you should tell her. She feels really low right now. I would since I'm her best friend, but maybe the guy she likes could do a better job?"

Zeke nodded his head quickly. "Sure thing, eh. I'll go see if I can find her," he said and left the room, leaving Dakota and Noah alone.

"So… do you drown me out when I talk to you?" Dakota asked.

"No. Just Izzy. Trust me, she can be talking in your ear for hours and you wouldn't care," Noah grumbled.

Dakota looked at Noah carefully. "Are you saying you care about what I have to say?" she asked.

"No," Noah said, shifting his eyes. "I'm just saying I listen to you, that's all." Dakota blushed and Noah groaned. "Please don't. You're probably spouting a bunch of fanfiction off of this," he muttered, making Dakota giggle.

**Confessional: Yeah, like **_**this **_**fanfiction!**

**Zeke: I didn't know Izzy liked me eh. I guess this is just proof that I should be there for her. Now, if I were Izzy, where would I go, eh?**

**Dakota: I think I'm getting through to Noah. He's still sarcastic and disattached… but at least he seems to have purpose now. Although, why does he care about what I say of Izzy? He's known Izzy longer.**

**Noah: No, you weird fans of mine. I'm not crushing on Dakota. Stop shipping us! **(He starts blushing.)

Meanwhile, in a different room, Team Mr. Coconut was very divided. Mr. Coconut sat on one side of the room while Trent and Sadie cuddled on the other. Trent was glaring at Mr. Coconut while Sadie looked at her friend carefully.

"Hey Trent," Sadie said. "I think we should apologize to him."

Trent scoffed. "He _lied _to us, Sadie. He's probably lying about being sorry too. He's the new Alejandro. He's using us only for votes."

"Maybe," Sadie said, standing from Trent's embrace. "But he's my best friend. I'm willing to give him the benefit of the doubt." She walked over to Mr. Coconut's side while Trent heaved a sigh.

Mr. Coconut noticed Sadie's approach. He sighed and stood up. "Sadie, I wanted to say…" he started.

"No, let me," Sadie said, cutting him off. "Mr. Coconut, you are probably my best friend. My friends and family probably think I'm nuts, pardon the pun. But I trust you. Yes, you lied to me, and I think you can go way too far. But I'm willing to forgive you if you promise, that from now on, you tell the truth."

Mr. Coconut seemed to smile at that. "Of course," Mr. Coconut said. "Anything to earn your forgiveness. I'm so sorry I betrayed you and Trent. I admit I can go too far… but I felt terrible when I realized I could lose my two best friends."

"Well, we're still here," Sadie said. "Trent might take longer to warm up too. But I know you can be better than the nut you were yesterday. Just keep trying, and we won't ask more of you. Can you do that?"

Mr. Coconut bowed. "For you, anything," he said humbly.

**Confessional: I'd do anything for a paint job.**

**Trent: I don't get it. Why is Sadie so easily able to forgive? Mr. Coconut lied to us! **(He sighed.) **But maybe I'm being too quick to judge. Mr. Coconut is probably being honest, and he seems genuine enough. Maybe I should stop judging and move on.**

**Sadie: I think Trent is confused that I was so fast to forgive Mr. Coconut. I just feel that I shouldn't hold my best friend in such a low regard. I trust Mr. Coconut will be honest to us in the future, so that's all I need.**

In the last Demon Wing room, it was mostly empty. Scott and Val were yet again gone, leaving the dark couple to themselves. They were currently talking about the elimination. "I think that went rather well," Duncan said. "We've proved that, in desperation, Scott and Val will vote how we want."

"But their main target was immune," Gwen pointed out. "If Mr. Coconut were available for voting, I bet they would have voted for him."

"Well, either way, Scott was a target, which I think spooked him," Duncan said. "I think he'll be playing it safe for the next few eliminations. If we give them targets who aren't Mr. Coconut, if they each go home, we have them in the palm of our hands."

Gwen nodded, seeming to agree. "I didn't think Scott would have an idol that fast," Gwen admitted, "but it's good to know five more are out there. Makes me wonder how many villains have idols?"

"Probably all of them. The Heroes aren't the idol finding type," Duncan said. "Although, since one was already played before Scott, at least _one _of the Heroes found one."

"True," Gwen nodded. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Duncan and Gwen looked at each other and shrugged. Gwen stood to answer it. At the door was Izzy, who looked angry.

"Is Val here?" she asked, seething.

"Um… no. He's not normally here at night," Gwen said, looking over at Duncan. "Can we leave him a message?"

"Yeah. Tell him I want to know which loser I need to vote off next. Hopefully someone happy," Izzy muttered.

Gwen looked over at Duncan who smirked. "Actually Izzy," Duncan called. "Val mentioned voting Sadie next. She's a little to chipper for our tastes."

"Fine. But this better be what _Val _said. I don't take well to liars," Izzy muttered and rushed away.

"You know, I hate to be cocky, but I think we are totally running this game right now," Duncan smirked.

**Confessional: You aren't a chicken Duncan.**

**Izzy: Everyone will go… they deserve it. Everyone loves **_**her **_**more than **_**me**_**. Don't gie Izzy the time of day. She's not worth it. They'll see… bunch of #$%.**

**Duncan: With our votes, Val and Scott's votes, and Izzy's votes, we almost have half of the total votes. I think if we just persuade one more person to vote our way, we'll be golden until the merge.**

**Zeke: I couldn't find Izzy anywhere. I hope she wasn't plotting something evil. That'd be bad, eh.**

**(Closet)**

Lewis and Maud were still trapped in the closet. Lewis was glaring at Maud while Maud was staring at Lewis without emotion. This was going to be a long night.

"Could you _not _stare at me with pure boredom?" Lewis asked angrily. "I think it's slowly destroying my very soul."

"Good. My plan's working," Maud drawled.

Lewis sighed, shaking his head. "You know, I never liked you," he said to Maud. "Whenever I went over to the rock farm, I dreaded seeing you. I never understood why Pinkie ever loved you."

Maud stared at Lewis, her eyes blank of emotion. "I never liked you either," Maud said. "Too exciting. Too involved with death. Too dangerous. My sister is going to get hurt by you someday. I never understood why she loved you."

Maud and Lewis glared at each other. Yeah. This was going to be a _looooooong _night.

**Confessional: So long we have to cut most of it out.**

**Pinkie: **(She sighs.) **If this doesn't work… I might… I can't love **_**both **_**of them if they can't get along. If… if Maud can't like Lewis, and Lewis can't like Maud… I'll cancel the wedding. I love them both… with all my soul… **(She starts crying.) **But I won't subject them to each other if they don't want too.**

**(Lobby)**

Currently, the only two in the lobby were Bridgette and Beth. Since Mike was locked in his room, he couldn't come down for the meeting. However, Beth and Bridgette did not know Mal's circumstances, and thus were waiting for him to show up.

"What's taking him so long?" Beth muttered. "His room isn't _that _far."

"Maybe he's preoccupied?" Bridgette asked hopefully.

"I hope he hurries up," Beth grumbled. "I don't care if he rapes you. I just want this alliance done."

Bridgette scowled angrily. "Excuse me, but I'm a person too!" Bridgette said. "I have feelings, and I can feel violated. I don't _want _Mal to hurt me! I'm _terrified _of what he's going to do tonight if he shows up."

Beth scowled, but nodded her head slowly. "Fine, we'll just hold the alliance meeting now," she said. "If Mal shows up and gets angry, we'll just tell him he missed it."

Bridgette sighed in relief and nodded. "That's perfect! I can live with that!" she said. "So, who are you going to vote for?"

"Lindsey, short and sweet," Beth said. "Don't question why. Just do it. See you tomorrow. And I _hope _Mal actually _shows up _next time," she muttered and walked off.

**Confessional: Can she not be nice ever?**

**Beth: I don't care about Bridgette. I do care that I move onto the next round. Mal took forever, so we're down one vote, but at this point, I want Lindsey gone. Plus, I want to see the look on Tyler's face when his girlfriend is eliminated.**

**Bridgette: **(Looks relieved.) **I'm so happy right now… you guys don't even know. I was so terrified of what would have happened tonight… whatever or whoever prevented Mal from showing up, I owe them **_**big time**_**.**

**(Somewhere in the Demon Wing)**

Scott and Val had walked back down to their usual spot. Scott was relaxing while Val was reading Lewis' journal. He smirked as he shut it, which Scott took notice of. "Find what you're looking for?" Scott asked.

"Indeed. In my excursion with the WiFi today, I found out that the item I seek has three locks. One is the door where the Chris Idols were held. We need one to open the door. We could have used yours, but you used it before I could tell you. We'll need one of the remaining five," Val explained.

Scott nodded his understanding. "Ok, that shouldn't be too hard either," Scott said. "If I remember right, Beth, Mr. Coconut, Mike, and Alejandro all have one. Geoff had the Green Chris Idol, but he didn't use it last night, meaning he gave it to someone else."

"Not the best selection, but we'll figure something out. The other lock we already knew about was the failsafe mortal demon. We'll need Pink, of course, but I can handle that," Val said. "I think the lock that will hinder us the most is the simple key lock protecting the failsafe device."

"It's a simple lock? Just a key and lock?" Scott asked.

Val nodded, thinking. "I've checked Lewis' journal," Val said. "Nothing yet. Once I find the key, I have to find a way to steal the key."

Scott pondered this for a moment. "Ok, so you're saying we need a Chris Idol, a key, and a mortal demon," Scott summarized. "Something tells me we should just try on the key. We have five Chris Idols left. We just need one, we just need to wait for an opportunity to arise."

Val nodded again. "We agree again," Val said. "You know, maybe when I make you a demon, I should put you on my council."

Scott's eyes bulged. "You're serious?" Scott asked.

"Of course," Val said seriously. "You have some strong ideas. And the heart of a demon. Heck, if you were already a demon, you'd work perfectly for the failsafe."

Scott smiled evilly. "You know, I think I'd consider you my best friend," Scott said. "Is that ok with demons to have friends?"

Val shrugged. "I wouldn't know. I've never had one. But… if I were to chose one person for my friend… I'd chose you Scott."

Scott smirked. "Don't get sappy on me," he said. "We have demonic things to do."

"Right. Thanks for keeping me on track," Val smirked.

**Confessional: Can demons not have friends?**

**Scott: While friends are overrated, Val is a good partner. We think on the same level and this heist is a synch. Maybe we can work extensively after I'm demonized. Once my humanity is no longer required, that is.**

**Vallowsmeir: Why do I have the feeling that I don't want Scott dead? Maybe it's the fact he's a natural demon. Once his required mortality is up, I'll demonize him personally.**

**(Hidden Angel Wing Room)**

Alejandro paced around the empty room. He had come here, assuming this would be where Dawn would come. He didn't know if Dawn would come here or go to her uncle. He did know that he was needed, and he was trying to figure out a way to keep Dawn safest.

"Scott played his #$% idol. I should have seen that coming," Alejandro grumbled. "Something tells me that he's going to start something. If not him, the others on the team. Lewis' bias really showed last episode."

Alejandro thought for a moment. "Hang on… Larry found that idol that halves the votes. Maybe I should ask him to play it…"

Alejandro glanced at the door and sighed. "Where is she? She hasn't shown up in a while. I know she's emotionally down… but it's hard to help her when I can't talk to her."

**Confessional: My job is easy!**

**Alejandro: Dawn is the only person I truly care about. Sure, I consider the rest of the team as friends, but Dawn is more than that. I care for Dawn a lot, and I won't let Scott hurt her. If she loses, I'll find Larry and get him to save her. If I lose, I'm making sure Scott goes through #$% and back!**

**(Lewis' Suite)**

Pinkie sighed as she walked into the main room. She was still having a hard time deciding what she should do about Maud and Lewis. She sighed one more time and sat on her couch.

"Ow," someone muffled sadly. Pinkie screamed and stood up. Dawn was sitting there, tears in her eyes. Pinkie put a hand on her mouth.

"Oh, sorry Dawn! I didn't know you were there," Pinkie said. "How long have you been on the couch?"

"Since I've gotten here," someone said behind Pinkie. Pinkie turned to see a girl with red and yellow striped hair standing behind her. She sported a black leather jacket and a purple shirt with a sun on it. Pinkie gasped and rushed the girl with a hug.

"Oh Sunset! Thank goodness! You couldn't have shown up at a better time!" Pinkie said happily.

"Um… you're wedding's tomorrow. And I've been texting you since this morning saying I caught an early flight," Sunset said. "Haven't you been checking your phone?"

"I've been… pre-occupied," Pinkie sighed. "Slender disappeared the other day because of… you know, Maud showed up yesterday night, and now both her and Lewis are locked in the closet."

Sunset raised an eyebrow. "Sometimes I miss all the fun. Other times… the fun misses me," she said, walking over to the couch and sitting next to Dawn. "And what about you? You still haven't said high to you're Aunt Sunset?"

"You aren't _technically _my aunt," Dawn sniffled.

"Well, Lewis _does _have custody over you. And I _am _your godaunt, since Lewis is your uncle, not your dad," Sunset shrugged. "I'm close enough to both your uncle and aunt to be an extended aunt."

Pinkie shuffled, making both girls on the couch turn to her. "You seem to be having your own problems," Sunset said. "Yay. The one who sucks at having feelings has to help both her godniece and her best friend through their emotional trouble. I can sense tears coming."

(Five minutes later)

"Yeah, I knew this was coming," Sunset muttered. Pinkie and Dawn were both on the couch, crying their eyes out. Sunset felt bad for both of them, she really did. But she had a hard time expressing it.

"Ok, godniece first," Sunset said to Pinkie. She turned to Dawn. "Look, I understand what you are going through is rough and hard to manage," she said. "But you can't shut yourself away. You have friends. I've been catching up on the show when I was on my flight. You, Alejandro, and Larry are a perfect set of friends. Don't lose sight of who you're friends are."

Dawn sniffled again. "But… the baby… they'll harass me like…" she said, tears gushing out.

"No. They. Won't," Sunset said. "You made a mistake. You had slept with Scott, and then you got pregnant. Everything that happened after wasn't your fault. The baby wasn't your fault. But you know what? You are _better _than most people who make the same mistake. You want to give this baby all you can give it. Dawn, your friends will _admire _you for staying so strong through this. You can talk to them."

Dawn sniffled again, but gave Sunset a small smile. "Ok… but can I have time here? I need to… sort it out," she said.

"Well, Lewis is apparently locked in the closet. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you slept in his room," Sunset said. Dawn nodded and walked off. Sunset turned to Pinkie. "Now… you're problem isn't as big as you think it is."

Pinkie sobbed loudly. "But… Lewis _hates _my sister! And my sister _hates _Lewis! How can we be a family if they _hate _each other?"

"Because I know something you don't," Sunset said, a small smile on her lips. "Look, Lewis and Maud fight… a lot. Granted, I think they are kind of addicted to hating each other. But they don't fight because they hate each other. Leave them in the closet until I say so and don't cancel the wedding. Trust me, ok?"

Pinkie sobbed one last time, but nodded. "Ok. Anything for my best friend," Pinkie said.

**Confessional: Yay!**

**Sunset: So, this is the confessional. Not bad. I still think it being a toilet is gross, but it's better then most. **(She sighs.) **Might as well introduce myself. I'm Sunset Shimmer. I went to school with Pinkie and I'm one of Lewis' best friends, right next to Discord, oddly enough. I'm technically Dawn's godaunt and I'm currently unemployed. There, you now know my life's story. Happy?**

**(Lobby)**

It was the next morning and Katie and Lindsey had walked over to Sadie's table. Mr. Coconut had decided to give everyone some space and was off doing his own thing. The three girls sat alone while their three boyfriends were in a hallway.

"Alright, we got it?" Tyler said.

"I believe so," DJ nodded.

"We're going to rock their world," Trent smirked.

The three girls were all occupied while the three boys walked out of the hallway. The three girls noticed and gasped as the boys approached. The all went to the table and kneeled down on one knee. The girls had tears in there eyes while the men said, "We, as a trio of men, would like to ask you, as a trio of women, to Lewis' wedding."

The girls giggled and replied at the same time, "Of course, silly boys. We were waiting so long for you to ask."

**Confessional: Prepare for squealing.**

**Katie: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Sadie: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Lindsey: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Tyler: We had that totally in the bag. No way they could say no to us. Then again, they are our girlfriends. They love us too much to break our hearts.**

Soon after that happened, Larry sat down at a table. He had successfully prevented Mike from leaving the room and he was sure that Mike had reverted back to normal when the sun came up. He was very proud of himself.

"You seem confident," Alejandro said, approaching Larry.

"I think I prevented a disaster from happening," Larry said. "Mike didn't leave his room, and I believe there's an evil personality. Sadly, I don't have proof, but when I talk to Bridgette, I should have what I need."

"Good to hear you solved you're villain problem," Alejandro muttered. "Scott had the Chris Idol. One of them anyway. There's five left."

Larry nodded. "Yeah, Cody used one right before he was eliminated. There must have been seven to start with," he observed.

"Yeah… Larry, I have a favor for you," Alejandro said, reaching into his pocket. "Remember that Leroy Idol we found the other day?"

"Yep. I still have it with me," Larry said.

"Dawn might be in danger thanks to Lewis' bias yesterday," Alejandro said, still fishing around in his pocket. "If you lose, could you possibly use it on her?"

Larry thought for a minute before nodding. "Makes sense. Dawn's my friend, and if I were to give up my idol for anyone, it'd be her," he said.

"Good. That's one thing off my chest," Alejandro said. He finally found what he was looking for in his pocket and pulled out the Pink Chris Idol. "If you see Dawn, could you give her this? She _needs _to stay in this contest. Her family is here, and she _needs _emotional support. She needs this a lot more than I do."

If Larry's eyes could bulge, they would have. "You have my word this will get to her," Larry said, taking the idol. "I promise that once I see her, it's her's."

Alejandro nodded, sighing in relief. "I trust you Larry," he said. "You're better than you think, you know. Oh, and let her know I want to talk to her."

"She'll know next I see her," Larry nodded.

**Confessional: Whoa!**

**Larry: Alejandro, I would now consider, one of the best guys in the contest. Back in World Tour, Al would have kept that idol and destroyed whoever he wanted. He's giving up his safety net to save Dawn. He's a solid ally in my book.**

**Alejandro: Lewis, if you see this, **_**please **_**tell Dawn. I'm **_**begging **_**you to tell Dawn. I want to talk to her about this. She won't be hurt by me. I promise.**

Soon after that, Pinkie and Sunset walked into the room. Dawn slipped in behind the rest of the contestants, still crying. When the contestants noticed Lewis absent, they looked confused. "Where's Lewis, eh?" Zeke asked.

"He's… let's be honest, locked in a closet," Sunset said. "Don't worry, nothing serious. Pinkie and I will host today."

"And you are?" Harold asked.

"Sunset Shimmer, the person who would be the best man if I were actually a man," Sunset chuckled. "If you guys could follow me and Pinkie, you're next challenge takes place in a building behind the hotel."

The contestants started moving while Pinkie looked confused. "Wait, how do you know the challenge?" Pinkie asked.

"Remember that early flight? Yeah, Deadpool was flying," Sunset said.

"Oooooooohhhhhh," Pinkie said. "Suddenly, that makes a lot more sense."

**Confessional: Lewis is out, Sunset is in!**

**Izzy: **(She's glaring at the camera.) **I know what you're doing Lewis. You know how much I love Aunt Sunset. Plus, she's a counselor. You won't get to me Lewis. You. Won't.**

**Dakota: Izzy's seemed a little cold, especially when Sunset came. Is there something about this I don't know about?**

**Beth: Lewis should learn to do his job himself. He keeps having his friends and family do it. **_**Learn work idiot!**_

**Zoey: Something tells me that this challenge might actually be easier than some of the past challenges. That's a relief on so many levels.**

**(The Building of Sheer Disagreement)**

The contestants had gathered into what looked like a court room. Some chairs were set up at the back of the room. There were two podiums on either side of one big podium in the center. Off to the side was the jury box, in which was occupied by Fat Man. There were also Discord and Fluttershy cut outs.

"Really? He couldn't come himself?" Pinkie asked, walking to the front of the group.

"He sends his love," Fat Man said, holding something small with a pair of tweezers in front of his face.

Pinkie sighed, and gestured for Sunset to explain. "Ok then," Sunset shrugged. "Today's challenge is all about arguing your point. We have three wedding guests here who have agreed to give a topic and have you argue to your heart's content."

"Each sub-team will offer one person to argue their point," Pinkie continued. "None of the topics will be revealed and each of the competitors will be chosen at random. Best two out of three wins immunity and losers vote someone off. Any questions?"

There were none and both girls nodded. "Alright then. Each guest will judge on who the winner is. The jury is literally for show. You guys have fifteen minutes to select you're representative. You may begin," Pinkie said.

As the contestants went their separate ways to plan, Sunset turned to the camera. "Who has what it takes to argue about useless topics?" Sunset asked the camera. "Find out after the break!"

**BN: There we go! Just you so guys know, the wedding of Pinkie and Lewis is near! Next episode after the Aftermath, actually. So, all these guests are here mostly for only the wedding. Don't expect these characters to have a main influence on the story. (Mostly. Hint hint on **_**mostly**_**.)**

**Next Time: **Lewis and Maud are still trapped in a closet. The representatives are selected and the arguing commences, some weirder than others. One team loses and someone is voted off right before the wedding.


	30. E14 P2: A Sister's Hate

**Disclaimer: I own Fat Man, Larry, Lewis, and Val. I more than likely don't own anything else.**

**Warning: This chapter contains fights, darkness, fourth wall breaking, game changing stuff, sick arguments, inappropriateness only Deadpool could provide, revealed secrets, sibling rivalry, suicidal thoughts, torture, and a heartwarming, if not disturbing, end. You have been warned.**

**Poll: Last chance to vote for my side series. Check out my DeviantArt account for more info and the vote is on my FF profile.**

**Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: I literally have one chapter left to meet my goal! Yay! That aside… this chapter is another dark one. However, I encourage you to read to the end. It does **_**not **_**end like you think it might when you read through. Finish the chapter, and you'll see what I mean. Until then, enjoy!**

Where better to argue then with those you love?

E14 P2: A Sister's Hate

**Confessional: Let's just start off talking about how awesome I am.**

**Noah: Ok, I get the sneaking feeling I'll probably be the one representing us in this challenge. Ugh, great. I don't want to be here **_**and **_**I have to carry my team on my back. Oh well, if it keeps Dako… I mean, **_**the entire team **_**safe, then I'll do it, I guess.**

**Dawn: **(Looks utterly miserable.) **I know I need to talk to my friends… but Scott might exploit and hurt them… I can't let him hurt them like he hurt me…**

**Harold: Stand aside Bridgette. I know how to argue. I took twelve classes at 'Argue Your Socks Off' boot camp. I know how to win.**

**Vallowsmeir: I think I have a plan. A risky one, but it could score us the win **_**and **_**give Scott some… pleasure. My only hope is that I can convince Duncan and Gwen… wow, arguing for something for an arguing challenge. Just… wow.**

**(Team Harold)**

"Shut up, and listen," Harold said to Bridgette, who had walked a little ways away from the other teams. "I know how to argue. This challenge could be ours if you let me have a shot at it."

Bridgette giggled darkly. "Fine, go ahead. You'll have to argue why you'll have to stay in the end, but hey, go for it," she said.

Harold scowled. "If I don't win, I have the perfect argument of voting for you. Don't you forget, I know what you do to guys at night."

"You're jealous you weren't one of the lucky ones," Bridgette pointed out. "Plus, I stopped that once I realized it was wrong and I got together was Cody! I don't _need _to kiss to feel great anymore. I just need to know someone cares for me.

"I don't care about your crappy love life," Harold grumbled. "I'm arguing, you don't matter, and life will be sweet. Just you watch."

**Confessional: But life isn't chocolate.**

**Bridgette: Yeah, Harold's going to suck. I bet the judge will kick him off his podium the moment Harold steps foot onto it. It might be bad for me and I'll have to do damage control to prevent my elimination, but I'll ensure its Harold who goes.**

**Harold: Part of me wants to throw the challenge to vote off Bridgette. The other part of me doesn't want to risk it. I was almost eliminated last time, so I obviously need immunity as often as possible.**

**(Team Katie)**

"I should be the one arguing," Beth snapped. "You can't argue with that argument!"

"While you make a solid point," Katie said, "we don't really like or trust you. Plus, as you have it out for Tyler and Lindsey, you might throw the challenge so you can vote one of them off. Also, while you can argue, quite well I may add, you're more grating and annoying than actually effective. So, in short, no, you will not argue for us."

Beth was stunned she had been out argued, by Katie of all people. She sneered angrily and left the room. The remaining three looked at each other and smirked. "Where did you learn to argue like that?" Tyler asked.

"Oh, Sadie and I took debate classes back at home," Katie shrugged. "I'm surprisingly better than she is, although only just barely. We ended up having to go up against each other, and someone _had _to choose a winner."

DJ smiled. "Think you can represent us in the challenge?" he asked her.

"Sure. I doubt whatever the topic is, it won't be too hard for me," Katie said with a smile. "Plus, I'm good at turning the tables on the opponent. Whoever I'll be against doesn't stand a chance."

"But you'll have to stand at those podiums," Lindsey said, pointing.

Tyler face palmed. "Figure of speech, Linds," he said.

"Oh, yeah! I always forget about those," Lindsey nodded seriously.

**Confessional: I always forget those darned contractions!**

**DJ: Katie can obviously argue her point. I feel we have this challenge in the bag since we have so many opinionated contestants. I just hope the people the Villainous Vultures send aren't that good at arguing.**

**Tyler: I love Linds, don't get me wrong. Sometimes she can be a **_**tad **_**dumber than she **_**actually **_**is, but I still love her the same. Don't wait what you love, that's what I always say.**

**Lindsey: Wait… is Tyler's real name Relyt? I only ask because the letters are all jumbled.**

**(Team Larry)**

The three humans and one head had sat down on the jury benches. Dawn was over talking to Fat Man while Larry conversed with the other two. "I feel as though we should ask Dawn to do this challenge," Larry said. "I know she's been having it rough the past few days, but she knows these people. She grew up with her uncle. I think she'd know how to argue with them."

"I don't know Larry," Mike said. "I think maybe these guys would be bias against Dawn. She is, after all, the host's niece. We don't want people to target her because of that."

"But Larry makes a point," Zoey said. "Bias or not, Dawn can win the challenge. Even if she can't argue because she's depressed, the judges will still like her more than anyone else. It's cold and hard, but it's a smart move."

Mike shook his head. "It's too risky," he said. "We don't want to lose anyone on this sub-team. Especially Dawn, who is probably in a weak emotional state. We can't let her emotions be hurt."

Larry seemed to raise an eyebrow at this. "Mike, I understand your concern," Larry said. "But ultimately, I believe we should let Dawn decide. She is, after all, the one we are discussing. If she agrees, then we'll take every precaution in keeping her safe. If not, I'll probably go up. That alright with you guys?"

"I can argue pretty well. Maybe I should give it a shot if Dawn won't?" Zoey asked.

Larry shrugged. "Be my guest. Just be careful. The Villainous Vultures are sneaky and probably know some tricks we don't know. Be mindful of how you argue," Larry said. "I'll go over and ask Dawn right now. I have business to attend to with her anyway." With that, Larry walked away, leaving Mike and Zoey alone.

"So… wanna snuggle?" Mike asked.

"I'd thought you never ask," Zoey giggled.

**Confessional: I have no one to snuggle with…**

**Larry: **(Seems in thought.) **I believe my theory was confirmed. Mike's personality **_**only **_**appears at night. That might explain a few of the eliminations, actually. Depending when Mike votes, whether it's first or last, the personality can take over and vote **_**for **_**him. I can't change the voting order, but at least I know I have a fifty-fifty shot of having Mike vote. Now that I don't have to worry about Zoey, at least for now, I can talk to Dawn for a moment.**

**Zoey: Is it just me, or does Mike seem different during the day than he does at night? **(Thinks over it for a moment.) **Probably just me.**

**(Team Dakota)**

There was going to be a debate. But not the challenge one. A debate _before _the actually debate. And believe it or not… Izzy was winning.

"_I'm _arguing for us," she growled. "Why? Because I _know _how these guys work. My dad might be a grumpy #$%, but I hung out with his and Lewis' friends a ton when I was a kid. So, logic _clearly _states _I'm _the best choice."

Alejandro winced a little. "I agree with you Izzy, but… since you're like this, I don't think you _can _argue straight. You aren't the fun, bouncy person you were a few episodes ago. I think you should let me or Noah take the podium," Alejandro said.

Izzy stared at Alejandro with cold eyes. Not emotion dwelt there, just pure coldness. Alejandro froze up and couldn't take a stand against it. "Fine, you can argue," he said through gritted teeth.

"I wouldn't, eh," Zeke said seriously. "Iz, come on. This isn't you, eh. We know you can probably do it, but by acting angry and mean to you're friends, it doesn't build any happiness, eh."

"Shut up. You were feral for over a year. I'm sure your brain isn't back to full functioning capacity," Izzy spat and stomped off. Zeke looked over at his teammates, stunned.

"What happened to our Izzy, eh?" Zeke asked.

Everyone's eyes went straight to Noah, who was reading. Noah looked up and sighed. "I have to explain everything, don't I?" he asked. Everyone nodded and Noah facepalmed. "Ugh, fine. Izzy's obviously still jealous people care more about Dawn and give her more attention than people do to her. It's a sibling rivalry. I bet since Dawn was raised more by Lewis than her actual dad, Izzy feels dejected when it comes to Lewis. Hence why she wants to do this challenge: to prove to her uncle she deserves to be noticed over her sister."

Everyone looked at Noah. "That's our Noah," Dakota said, a smile on her face. "Always giving complicated answers to simple questions." Inside her head, she thought, _And that's kind of hot_.

**Confessional: Are bathrooms hot? Ok, that came out wrong…**

**Noah: Honestly, I'm amazed these guys are so dumb. I thought they had figured out it already. Like with the fact Dawn is pregnant or that Izzy is jealous because she has the same gene Lewis has and can't have what Dawn has. Seriously, this is all bleeding sibling rivalry and I'm surprised no one had noticed.**

**Dakota: **(Blushing a little.) **Ok, I know I just broke up with Sam, but… I think I'm starting to like Noah. He might just be a rebound… but I respect Noah, and he respects me. I know that Noah is going to die, and I know that hurts me… but I don't care about his illness. As long as he's alive, I'll be willing to be with him.**

**(Team Mr. Coconut)**

The nut team was debating who to send as their representative. Unlike on some of the other teams, this argument was much friendlier. "I seriously think sending me would be a good idea," Mr. Coconut said. "I've been around the longest. I can argue any point. I can use my suit's database too if need be."

"While that's true, it's kind of cheating," Sadie said. "You shouldn't be using your systems to try to win an argument."

Mr. Coconut was about to argue before he decided against it. "You're right," Mr. Coconut relented. "Cheating is wrong and I shouldn't have suggested it."

Sadie smiled while Trent looked a little suspicious. "Ok then," Trent said. "Who should argue then? Me or Sadie?"

"I took some debate classes back at home with Katie," Sadie said. "She beat me, but I'm ok at arguing."

"I think I can handle some topics," Trent said. "Maybe I should go instead. Katie might go into the challenge, and it would be rough if you had to go against you're best friend."

Sadie nodded in agreement. "I guess you're right," she said. "We had a _giant _argument when she got an A in the class and I got an A-. Which was kind of ironic when you think about it."

"Alright, Trent it is," Mr. Coconut nodded. "Let's hope the challenge begins soon, because I am getting really bored right now."

**Confessional: So am I!**

**Mr. Coconut: I know my plan would have completely secured us victory, but I need to be supportive of Sadie and Trent. Plus, I know some of my methods aren't always sound. So, as I go throughout the contest, I'll **_**try **_**to be a bit more cautious in my exploits of the game.**

**Trent: Better me then Mr. Coconut. I still don't trust him, even though he has apologized. Plus, he did just suggest to cheat. I'll try to keep him away from challenges. That way, we won't be targeted for helping him do illegal things in challenges.**

**(Team Scott)**

"I have a plan on how to win this challenge," Vallowsmeir said to his group. They were gathered next to the judge's platform. "You have to go with me on this because it could prove critical for our survival."

Duncan and Gwen shared a look and shrugged. "Sure, why not? You voted for Geoff last night, so the least we can do is trust your judgment," Gwen said.

"Perfect," Val smirked. "I say we send Scott up for our sub-team," he said. Everyone looked at Val like he was crazy, including Scott.

"Um… I had experience with Courtney in law-suits," Duncan said. "You want to send _Scott _over someone who has more experience?"

"Trust me," Val said. "I know _exactly _what I'm doing. Scott, talk with me a moment."

Scott shrugged and followed Vallowsmeir a little ways away from the couple. Gwen looked at the two of them suspiciously. "Something about this is off," Gwen said.

"Tell me about it," Duncan grumbled. "Maybe the fact Scott almost left was a sign. I say we target him again, and since he doesn't have that Idol, we should be in the clear."

"I'm with you on that," Gwen agreed.

Over with Val and Scott, Val was explaining his plan. "I'm sending you in because you've dated Dawn," Val said. "You're bound to know some of these people."

"Possibly, although I didn't meet many. Too busy pounding her hard, if you get my drift," Scott smirked. "Is there some other reason you're sending me in?"

"In fact, yes," Val nodded. "I bet if you bend the topic a bit, you can humiliate Dawn even farther. She's emotionally weak at this point. If you taunt her, she may lose any ability she has left."

Scott smirked. "Smart. I wouldn't have thought of that," Scott said. "Alright, good call. I'll see what I can do."

**Confessional: Who **_**doesn't **_**ship Val/Scott yet?**

**Gwen: I'm sure Scott and Val are up to something. Plus, Scott almost went home for some reason. People must know things we don't. Might as well try and get rid of him while we can.**

**Scott: Maybe I should get some more fun time soon. I'm just **_**aching **_**at the thought of all the **_**torture **_**I can do to that girl. It turns me on **_**thinking **_**about it.**

**(Jury Seats)**

Fat Man was holding up a beaker of liquid, looking closely. He scowled and marked an X on the label and set it down. He picked up another one as he noticed Dawn standing in front of him. "May I help you?" Fat Man asked, squinting at the liquid.

"Are your eyes bothering you again? Why aren't you wearing your glasses?" Dawn asked, temporarily forgetting why she was there.

"My eyes are fine. Just getting old," Fat Man muttered. "You aren't here to talk about my age. You want to know if I could do something about the baby?"

"Actually… sort of," Dawn said, shifting uncomfortably. "Two things, really. I need a refill on those pain pills you gave me," she asked.

Fat Man used his free hand to reach into his pocket and retrieved a bottle. He handed it to Dawn without looking away from the beaker. "Anything else?" he asked.

"Yes… I know I wanted to be surprised… but could you tell me the gender?" she asked. "I… I want to refer to it as a gender, a person. In case… something happens so I can feel… worse."

Fat Man looked away from his work and looked directly into Dawn's eyes. "Dawn, I want you to listen," he said calmly. "Nothing will happen to your baby. I'm a doctor. I protect life. _No one _will touch you or your child. I promise."

Dawn nodded, tears in her eyes. "I know. I trust you," she said. "But… I still want to know…"

Fat Man nodded his understanding and leaned over to Dawn's ear. Dawn's eyes widened, more tears coming from her eyes. Fat Man leaned back and nodded. "There you go," he said.

"Thank you," she whispered and turned to see Larry. She 'eeped' and took a step back.

"Calm down. It's only me," Larry said. "We were wondering if you would argue for us. We figured it was a smart option since you know how to appeal to Lewis' friends."

"Ok. You caught me in a happy moment," she said, looking at Fat Man.

"Good. Oh, and take this," Larry said, pulling out the Pink Chris Idol. "A gift from Al. He wants you to be safe, just in case we lose tonight."

Dawn was about to deny it when Larry forcefully pushed it into her hands. "We won't take no for an answer," Larry insisted. Dawn sighed, but wrapped her hands around the idol tightly.

**Confessional: But what sex is the baby?!**

**Dawn: **(Her hands are still wrapped around the idol.) **Al… You don't know how much I need you right now… **(Tears drip from her eyes.)

**Larry: I heard a bit of what was going on. Alejandro's theory seems to be correct. I won't bring it up since I promised Alejandro, but I will keep an eye on her. This secret will **_**not **_**be exploited.**

**(First Round)**

"Alright, times up," Sunset called. "We've randomly generated who will be arguing this round. But first, let's meet our first judge."

A door opened and a young boy appeared. He had black hair with white stripes on one side. He wore a black suit and a skull pendant on his neck. He seemed entirely symmetrical except for his hair. "I will only side with that of symmetry," the boy said boldly.

"This is Death the Kid," Sunset said, sighing. "One of Lewis'… crazier friends."

"I'm tell you now Sunset, your hair is not symmetrical in any way shape or form!" Kid shouted. "All the colors are wrong and unbalanced!"

"What about your hair, smart #$%?" Sunset snarked.

Suddenly, Kid was in the fetal position looking away from everyone and seemed dejected. "You're right. I'm a disgrace to humanity. Leave me be, let me rot in sorrow."

"I would… but thing is, I wouldn't," Sunset shrugged. "Plus, you have to judge the challenge."

"Fine. But only because I believe this topic is a good one. Not because I'm any good for being an asymmetric piece of #$%," he muttered.

"Alright, the two going up are…. Trent and Harold!" Sunset called.

**Confessional: This'll be good!**

**Trent: Yeah… this'll be a lot easier than most people think. Harold's a complete idiot. All I have to do is suck up to whatever Kid asks and I'm in the gold. And I think I know what he'll ask.**

**Harold: Someone is screwed right now. And it's not me.**

Trent and Harold went up to their podiums and waited for Kid to ask their question. Kid was straitening his attire to make it symmetrical first, then sat straight. "Right then," he said. "Give me why or why not symmetry is the most important thing in the universe?"

"Well Kid," Trent said first. "Not only is symmetry good for jobs such as construction, but you are a symmetry god. No way symmetry isn't important because you base your entire life on it."

"I object to Trent's statement," Harold said, "because you are asymmetrical."

Kid gasped and Trent smirked. "Looks like he's insulting your symmetry godliness," Trent said.

"No, because what you're saying isn't true," Harold said. "Yes, Kid embraces symmetry, but he can never be symmetrical. If he were the god of symmetry, he'd be symmetrical. Symmetry must be embraced fully, and because Kid can never truly embrace it to the fullest effect, he's a disgrace to symmetry."

Bridgette face palmed in the audience. "Yeah, I'm so totally screwed," she muttered.

"Kid, listen," Trent said. "Symmetry is a power you wield perfectly. People like Harold are jealous because symmetry is important and they aren't. It's how the world works."

"While that's true, Kid _isn't _symmetrical. Therefore, despite being obsessed with symmetry, Kid is a disgrace to the one thing he loves!" Harold shot back.

"Enough!" Kid screamed, covering his ears. "This arguing is terribly insulting and I won't have it anymore! Winner of this argument is…

…

….

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Harold, for being absolutely right that I'm a disgrace to the very thing I love! Waaaaa!" he cried and rushed out of the room with tears in his eyes.

"Er… will he be ok?" Trent asked.

"Yeah. It's Kid. He'll get over it and probably obsess with something about it not being symmetrical," Sunset shrugged. "The Heroic Hamsters lead one-zip! Hopefully the Villainous Vultures can turn it around!"

**Confessional: I'm symmetrical.**

**Pinkie: Yeah, Sunset and I agreed I should wait outside in case the judges have a mental breakdown. Dang, Kid really loves his symmetry. Took me ten minutes to calm him down…**

**Bridgette: **(Blinks in utter surprise.) **I may hate him, but I am never going to doubt Harold again.**

**Mr. Coconut: **(Tsks.) **I **_**knew **_**I should have gone up. But, this proves I'm a swift loser in arguments. Plus, it makes me look better in front of Trent and Sadie. I think I should get karma points for that.**

**(Round 2)**

"Alright, before I announce the arguers, here is the next judge!" Sunset said. "And just so you know, this is the first time he's appeared live since his apparent 'death'."

A black haired kid wearing a dirty white shirt and crummy blue jeans walked out the door. He wore no shoes and was slumped over a bit. When he got to the chair, he jumped on top and crouched down with his whole body on the chair, his feet resting on the cushion.

"Our arrangement was you would give me cake," the boy asked.

"This is L, former lead detective in a Japanese murder case," Sunset said. "And Pinkie made you cake, it's underneath the podium."

L reached under and pulled out a plate of cake. He took a bite and chewed. Once he was done, he took another. "We may proceed," L said.

"Alright, those arguing next," Sunset continued, "will be… Scott and Katie!"

"Sweet," Scott smirked.

"Are we going to argue about cake?" Katie asked suspiciously.

**Confessional: Who **_**wouldn't **_**want to argue about cake?**

**Katie: Seriously, are we going to argue about cake? That topic wouldn't be one I would enjoy, since cake is delicious and I would be too distracted by L's cake then to argue about it. Maybe L would give me a sample piece, just to keep me focused?**

**Scott: Former detective huh? Well, I hope his topic is good, because I want to wreck Dawn to the brink of possible suicide, then break her even more when I get my hands on her. That'll be… delicious.**

**Vallowsmeir: **(He groans.) **Great, L knows about the Japanese line of demons, the Shinigami. Hopefully I'm unrecognizable. I blame Ryuk, but I have no control of those kinds of demons. They're devils, gods of death who can't physically interact with how key events are played out on Earth without the consequence of death. Demons, like myself, can easily interfere with events on Earth with no such consequence. Hopefully L will see the difference.**

Scott and Katie had readied to their positions. L took another bite of cake, making Katie's mouth water. Finally, when L finished chewing again, he spoke. "A lot of people used to call me adorable," L said. "This lead me to believe that the possibility of them wanting to kill me was eighty percent, if not higher. Being adorable is one of the reasons I am a good detective. Or was, essentially."

"Which brings me to this topic," L continued. "You each have someone you see as adorable. Argue to me who is more adorable. I will chose the winner based upon how you describe the adorableness of your partner. We'll start with personality, looks, and finish off with you're favorite quality. As I'm somewhat civil, ladies first."

Katie was startled she had to go first and so soon, but she rattled it off. "Well, the person I find the cutest is DJ. He's sweet, caring, and a bit of a scaredy cat, which can be absolutely adorable at times. He also always tries to have a smile on his face and bring that smile to others to love."

"Interesting. Scott?" L asked.

"My pleasure to meet you again L," Scott said, smirking to a gasping Katie. "I would have to choose… Dawn." There were sneers in the crowd (Larry and Alejandro) but Scott ignored them and continued. "She's powerful inside her head, able to read those around her, and essentially use the emotions around her to make her stronger."

"I'm intrigued," L said, lacking most emotion. "Katie?"

"I love DJ's dark Jamaican skin," Katie said, ignoring Scott's obvious better answer. "As my skin tone is similar, we match in color. Which isn't racist, I just think we're cute as a colored duo. He's also very strong despite his shy nature."

"I see," L said, taking another bite of cake. "Scott?"

"Dawn is… _delicious_," he said, licking his lips to the disgust of Larry and Alejandro. "She tastes beautifully and she has a tendency of… _squeezing _me tightly. She's very beautiful for someone as pale as herself, which makes her seem… dead, in a sense. Dead is beautiful, after all."

"Hmmm," L said, humming as he chewed on more cake. "Katie?"

"My favorite thing about DJ," Katie said, disturbed beyond belief, "is that he always takes me in account first. He won't do anything to me I wouldn't ask him too and he values my safety above his. Proof of this is both Slenderstine episodes and the Voodoo Hacksaw Doll episode."

"Evidence makes it so," L nodded. "Scott?"

"My favorite thing about Dawn… is that she let me do whatever I want, both with her and without her," Scott smirked. "Everything I have done, she _let _me do. I quite like her submissiveness and the fact she'll let me do _anything _I want to her."

"Again, intriguing," L said emotionlessly. He stared at his cake for a moment. "I have come to a decision," L said, taking another bite of cake. "The winner of this argument is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Scott, for being deeper in meaning," L said. "This cake is moderate. It needs to be twenty percent sweeter. Good day." L stood from his seat, taking his cake with him.

"Suck it Katie," Scot smirked. "You could suck in more ways than one."

"I'm… taken," Katie shivered.

**Confessional: Who else is disturbed?**

**Scott: People might think the things I said were sick, but here's the thing. Every single thing I said was based off of truth. Go back and rewatch that scene. Everything. I. Said. Was. Truth.**

**Alejandro: **(Looks appalled.) **Scott is **_**sick**_**. I bet half the stuff he said was a lie. I need to get rid of Scott **_**fast**_**. I'm sure Dawn is reeling from this, and I need to stop him from causing more damage.**

**Dawn: **(Pale and tears are in her eyes.) **Everything he said… was true…**

**(Round 3)**

"Alright, last round," Sunset said. "We're all tied up. Whoever appeals to the next judge will win today's challenge and immunity. Let's introduce…"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a guy in a red and black suit appeared on the desk in a dancing suit. A mask covered his face. The mysterious man danced on the desk, spun around, fell into his chair, and suddenly lost the dancing suit which was replaced by a superhero outfit.

"Hey, author dude, take less time explaining and get to the cool part, which is making me the winner of this show," the man said, nodding his head like he won the lottery.

Um… Deadpool, you aren't _in _the contest. You're a judge for a challenge. I thought we went over you're contract in the real world.

"_What_? Really? Not cool dude. I thought I was going to go around, being all cool, and all of the sudden, boom! Winner of the money I don't even need so I can spend it on hot chicks and big blow up alien guns. Oh, and cabbage. It's apparently really in right now," he said to the author.

"This is Deadpool. How he even knows Lewis… I don't even want to know," Sunset grumbled.

"We met at a bar," Deadpool said, putting his legs up on the podium. "He didn't drink anything and I think I was drunk. I saved his butt when he accidentally touched a beartrap."

Um… Deadpool, that's not in the script.

"Be quiet Ben. Let me bask in these less knowledgeable people," Deadpool said, gesturing to everyone.

You're not allowed to mess with the script.

"Watch me," he said. He then pointed at Dawn. "Hey, pale girl. Wanna come to my pad sometime? And, you know, have some…"

Nothing else was said from Deadpool as someone elbowed him in the head. Deadpool groaned in pain, shaking his head. The dent left in his head disappeared quickly. " #$%it," Deadpool muttered.

"Don't. Talk. To. Her. _Again_," Alejandro growled.

"Fine," Deadpool grumbled.

Told you. You go off script, I easily rewrite everything to undo the damage. Mind sticking to what you're given?

"Not by choice," Deadpool pouted.

"Alright. You all know the next contestants, but they are Dawn and Izzy… ouch," Sunset winced.

"Sisters?" Deadpool said, brightening up.

Sorry, but that's far off script. Plus, one of them is what earned you the dent.

"Ah. Fine. No hot ladies for me," he mumbled sadly.

**Confessional: Deadpool… I'm not a lady.**

**Deadpool: So what Confessional? I need **_**some **_**love! Come on, give me some love!**

**Ben: **(No one is in the stall.) **Deadpool, get out of the Confessional! We need to let this story flow the way it flows!**

**Deadpool: Ugh, fine author dude. This is **_**not **_**by choice Confessional, but I have some other commitments. If I have time, I'll come back.**

**Confessional: Don't rush.**

**Izzy: I missed a bunch of wall breaking, didn't I? Whatever. I'm going to show these #$% #$% who's better in this #$% up family: me. Not Dawn. Not the pregnant daughter/niece. Not the one who can have kids. **_**Me!**_

**Dawn: **(She's crying.) **I deserve all of this…**

Izzy and Dawn stood at their podiums. Dawn was silently crying while Izzy was glaring evilly at her younger sister. Deadpool looked at this, very intrigued. "Why do I feel as though a threesome is possible here?" he asked.

Deadpool. Shut you're trap and focus on the script.

"But it's in my other pants! You know how I am with my pants! They all look the same to me!"

It's because they are all the same costume. Ugh, fine. Borrow this one.

Suddenly, a script appeared from nowhere. Deadpool nodded and opened it up. He frowned. "Why are there no half naked women in any of these scenes?" he asked.

"Deadpool! Quit talking to Ben and just ask us the #$% question!" Izzy growled.

Deadpool flipped through the script and frowned. "So Izzy can go off script, but I can't?"

DEADPOOL!

"Fine! All you had to do was ask," Deadpool muttered. "Alrighty. So I've been reading this script Ben just gave me… let's face it, he sucks at writing scripts." At that, he picked up the jumble of paper and flung it across the room. It landed… in front of Val's feet. He raised an eyebrow and grabbed the manuscript. He hid it in fabric to look at later.

"Is he supposed to have that?" Deadpool asked.

Technically, yes.

"Wait, you _planned _for me to throw that?"

You aren't _that _unpredictable. Heck, you are _totally _predictable.

"Am not!" Deadpool argued. "I'll prove it! Girls, instead of an argument… let's have a cat fight!"

"What?" Izzy said bluntly.

"Simple. You sisters get on each other and try to pin the other one to the ground. First one to do it successfully wins the challenge," Deadpool said. "How's that for unpredictable Ben?"

I'm at a loss for words.

"Excellent. You may begin… now!" Deadpool said.

Izzy's eyes darted at her sister. Dawn paled, tears streaming from her eyes. "Please…" Dawn asked.

Izzy didn't hear her sister's words. She jumped off her podium and rushed Dawn's. Dawn 'eeked', but managed to just jump down from her podium as Izzy crashed into it. The podium fell backward.

"Izzy, please… I'm too weak," Dawn said, whirling around.

"I don't give a #$%," Izzy screamed, rushing her sister again. Dawn just managed to side step as Izzy barreled into the jury stands, smashing her head. However, she recovered quickly and turned back around, teeth barred.

Alejandro edged toward Larry, who was watching the fight worriedly. "Should we stop them? Izzy might hurt Dawn. Like, really hurt," Alejandro said.

"Agreed. But I feel as though Izzy needs to get something off her chest," Larry said. "We give it until we see Dawn straining. Once she's had enough and Izzy actually lays a finger on her, we intervene."

"Good plan… I just wish we didn't have to wait that long," Alejandro muttered.

Dawn, who was really sweating and crying, had backed herself into a wall. She turned in desperation to look at Izzy, who had nothing but rage in her eyes. "You _ruined _my life Dawn!" Izzy screamed. "You were _always _the center of attention. Lewis always loved _you_. _You _were the one who was the beloved. You stole _everything _from me!"

"Izzy…" Dawn cired, her face covered in tears.

"NO! I AM NOTHING COMPAED TO YOU!" Izzy screamed. "Every #$% day, Lewis wants to know how _you _are. Not me. Not the oldest. Not the one who needs love. _YOU! _And why? Why are you more important than me? BECAUSE YOU'RE #$% PREGNANT!"

Everyone in the room gasped, except for Alejandro and Larry, who shared a look. "My suspicions were right," he muttered. "But that's not how I wanted to find out…"

Dawn was sobbing, even louder now, so much she couldn't form words to speak. Izzy continued. "Of course you'd get pregnant before me. You and Scott, going and #$% it up. No protection, just go right ahead and get nice and big so all your family can adore you and you're #$% child!"

Izzy approached the crying Dawn. "Guess what #$%? I will _never _have what you have because I inherited Lewis' #$% sterile gene! AND IT'S ALL YOU'RE #$% FAULT!" With a loud _**SMACK, **_Izzy's hand met Dawn's face. With a scream of pure agony, Dawn fell to the floor, in a pool of tears, a bruise on her cheek.

Everyone was silent for a moment. "Well… was that in the script Lewis? Because I didn't see that one coming," Deadpool said.

Actually… no. That wasn't in the script.

"Ha! Izzy wins her team immunity! Sunset, I turn this over to you. Oh, by the way, I'm totally available later," he said, winking. Sunset walked over and kneed him in the groin. Deadpool groaned and keeled over.

Did I forget to mention she has a boyfriend in the far future she doesn't know about?

"Now you tell me," Deadpool groaned and vanished.

**Confessional: That… happened…**

**Dakota: **(Looks horrified.) **Who… who is that? What the heck happened to Izzy? What… what did she become?**

**Alejandro: Oh, if we lost, you would have **_**bet you're #$% **_**Izzy would have gone home! What the #$% was she thinking? She humiliated her sister, and for what? Her own personal attention? That's as sick as Scott. No, I take that back, Scott is sicker.**

**Dawn: **(On the ground, soaking wet from her tears and raw red from scratching at her eyes.)

**DJ: I knew she was pregnant… but I didn't realize how **_**bad **_**it was for Dawn…**

**Beth: So that's why the #$% was Lewis favorite. She has the next of kin. Lovely. If I weren't so dead set on Lindsey, I might have considered voting for the #$%. Good work Scott. I'm sure she deserved whatever you gave her.**

**Vallowsmeir: **(Looking confused as he reads through the script.) **Odd. This only has up until this episode, word for word, but the whole scene with Izzy… it was **_**planned**_**. Didn't Deadpool mention he was right about changing the script? Then why was it written already? **(Shakes it off and tosses the script behind him.) **Doesn't matter. Izzy is pretty much **_**exactly **_**where I want her. Scott and I are still trying to locate the key… Maybe Dawn needs a little more torture? **(Thinks a moment.) **Perhaps so.**

Sunset was appalled by what had happened, but as current hostess, she could do nothing to stop what had happened. She sighed and gave the challenge results. "Villainous Vultures, you're safe tonight. Heroic Hamsters, you guys have elimination. Team Harold is immune. Feel free to do as you wish."

"What's wrong with you?" Alejandro snapped once everyone had left. "Izzy _beat _Dawn into submission! Look at her!" gesturing to Dawn, still on the floor, sobbing uncontrollable. "_You_ could have stopped that! And you _didn't_!"

"Hosting has strict laws, Al," Sunset sighed, rubbing her eyes. "Lewis might have been able to stop Deadpool, but once he stated his challenge, even Lewis wouldn't have been able to stop it."

"And where _is _Lewis? Not anywhere more important than here, where his _niece_ is," Alejandro growled through gritted teeth.

"Al, listen. I'll take Dawn to Lewis' suite," Sunset said. "I _promise _she'll be safe there. She won't leave and I will keep her safe. Trust me?"

Alejandro looked at Sunset angrily before nodding. "But this isn't for you," he said. "Tell Pinkie she's in charge of her welfare. She owes me form episode two." Alejandro then left.

However, while the two were talking, Val had snuck into the room. He crept over to Dawn, who was already crying. Val put a finger to his lips, preventing Dawn from sobbing louder. "We need you in the Demon Wing. You know the place. Be ready for some… _fun _with Scott. I believe you're accustomed to his methods," Val said and disappeared, leaving Dawn alone and fearful of everything around her.

**Confessional: Remember when this fic was lighthearted and fun?**

**Alejandro: Ugh! Sunset should have done something! I swear! **(Calms down.) **No, she was probably right. Still… something doesn't feel right. Something is off. **_**Really **_**off.**

**Vallowsmeir: Aren't I the evilest guy around? **(He chuckles darkly.) **Scott's going to be pleased about this. I bet he's been aching since our last fun session with Dawn.**

**(Closet)**

Lewis and Mad had not spoken to each other the entire time they were in the closet. They glared hatefully at each other, not budging to make the first move. Finally, after the longest time… Lewis started hacking.

Maud, as if unconsciously, jumped up, ran to Lewis, and grabbed the place where Lewis' heart was. With a loud _**SLAM **_Lewis started breathing normally, coughing a little. Maud backed up and fell to the ground.

"Thank *cough* you," Lewis grumbled.

"Fat Man taught me about your heart condition. It starts shutting down when something bad happens that's important to you," Maud said.

"While I'm ticked at Fat Man for showing you my medical files… thanks," Lewis said carefully. "For a second… I thought you were going to let me suffer."

"I was," Maud said, earning a glare from Lewis. "But Pinkie loves you. She would have never forgiven me, even though it would've have kept her safe."

"And there you go," Lewis said, gesturing to Maud. "You hate me, and you rub it in that you could be better than me at watching over her."

"It's because I _have _been. For eighteen years," Maud drawled. "She's hyper and happy, things I don't like. But she's my sister. I have to protect her from people who might hurt her."

"Oh yeah? I have to protect her too! From people who try to rip her happiness away!" Lewis snapped. "I know you're her favorite sister, but #$%it, you always try to steal away what's important from her!"

"And I have to protect her from you breaking her heart," Maud drawled.

"_ME?! _I _LOVE _Pinkie! I wouldn't break her! I would _never _break her! I'm worried you'll take away _everything _happy in her life!" Lewis said.

"No. I may not like joy, but I wouldn't take it from her," Maud said.

Both protectors of Pinkie glared at each other. Then, slowly, the glare turned into a look of understanding. "We… both want the same thing," they said at once. "To… protect Pinkie."

Meanwhile, in the camera room, Pinkie was crying.

**Confessional: A bit lighter then before.**

**Pinkie: **_**That's **_**why they've been fighting all this time?! **(She cries a little more.) _**Idiots! **_**I love you both, and I trust both of you to watch after me, but you don't need to fight over who's better! I love you Lewis and Maud! I love you more than anyone else in the world!**

**Sunset: At least **_**something **_**went my way.**

**(Lobby)**

It was almost time for the elimination, and the teams were planning on who to vote. Currently, Bridgette sat alone, looking off into space. "I wonder where Harold went," she mused. The she burst out laughing. "Like I care!"

The she fell silent again. "I can't believe Dawn is pregnant," she mumbled. "I guess it's none of my business. She obviously went out of her way to prevent people from knowing. Still… makes me wonder how nice Scott really is."

She sighed. "Todays' been rough on everyone. Let's just get this vote over with," she muttered. "I'll just stick with the plan and vote Lindsey. I don't need any other complications then that."

**Confessional: Short and simple.**

**Bridgette: A lot has happened today, and I bet everyone is tired and ready to turn in. I know I am. Hopefully we can just get this episode done and move on with our lives.**

Meanwhile, Team Katie was similarly discussing the vote. Beth was gone, so they could speak about it easily. "BETH! WE VOTE BETH!" Tyler said happily. "FINALLY!"

"Aw, I'm glad you're so happy Tyler," Lindsey giggled.

"Same," Katie smiled. Then she looked at DJ, who looked haunted. "DJ, what's wrong? You seem… deflated."

"It was Dawn's secret," he muttered. "I knew back at the fear challenge. I gave up the possibility of my fear being revealed so she could keep it hidden. I forgot about it until now… but I feel awful."

Katie put a comforting hand on DJ's shoulder. "It's ok DJ," Katie said. "You tried to help the best you could. The best we can do now is vote for Beth and hope she goes."

"Yeah… ok," DJ said weakly.

As the others were distracted, Lindsey got up from the table to get some water. Before she got there, Harold appeared. "Lindsey, you know the blonde pale girl?" Harold asked.

"Yep! My friends are talking about her right now! Possibly the person we'll vote for," Lindsey said.

Harold smirked. "Perfect," he said. "No matter what, help a brother out and vote for her for me. I'll be in your favor."

"Ok!" Lindsey said happily, making Harold smirk.

**Confessional: Why do I feel this won't end well?**

**Katie: So that's why DJ showed up right after Dawn. I always wondered why. But now we know, and… I feel bad for Dawn. Maybe… maybe I can go and comfort her later? Cheese knows she needs it.**

**Lindsey: Harold said I needed to vote Dawn. No one else. Dawn. I'll remember. Dawn.**

**Tyler: You ever get the feeling someone just manipulated you're girl friend? **(Thinks for a moment.) **Nah!**

Larry sighed, clearly upset with what happened. He had let his friend get hurt and it was his fault. Sure, Alejandro didn't blame him, but Larry blamed himself. He wished Shrub were here…

"Guys, let's be straight," Larry said after a while. "You probably want to vote Dawn. She's been abused _real _bad, and I bet you have pity on her.

"The idea _did _cross my mind," Mike admitted.

"Same," Zoey said.

"Well, _don't_," Larry growled. "I understand she needs help, but she doesn't deserve to be eliminated. She's not at fault for what's happened to her. Trust me, I'll get rid of those responsible for all the pain she's been caused, but please, help me vote Beth tonight and you guys won't regret it."

Zoey ad Mike shared a look. "Ok Larry… but only for you," Zoey said. "If she gets worse, we'll vote her off. We don't want anyone hurt badly. And considering what's she's been through…"

"I get it. And hold me responsible if something happens," Larry said, standing up. "If you'll excuse me, I have someone to see." And he left.

**Confessional: He meant me.**

**Larry: Sunset, look. I know you're going to go all host on me and crap, but listen. I **_**need **_**you to tell Dawn to vote Beth. Everything is riding on she hears this. Ok?**

**Zoey: I'm not sure I agree with Larry. He's lead us down bad roads a lot. But… Dawn's my friend. Larry loves Dawn like a sister. It's be wrong to deny her a chance to recover with friends who love her.**

**(Lewis' Room)**

Dawn lay on her uncle's bed, crying intensely. She knew what was coming that night. She could feel her agony, the suffering she would go through… no. No more pain.

Dawn sobbed a little more. She'd subject herself one last time. That was it. Then… she was done. Nothing else worth living for… Scott didn't love her, Izzy didn't love her, and all she had was a baby to show how evil she was. She deserved what she was getting… justice. Well… it would have her life too.

"Hey Dawn?" Sunset knocked. Dawn didn't answer, due to tears in her eyes. "Larry said to vote for Beth. I'm not supposed to tell you… but you have to go down to the elimination anyway. I thought I tell you since I was here."

Ok. One more vote. For her friends. But then she was done. The world had shown her that she was worthless, not worth it. Evil. Vile. Wretched. Scum. A _ #$%_. She would just rid the world of what it didn't need once she let herself be tortured by the man she once thought of her one true love one last time. She would give the world the sacrifice it wanted.

Her.

**(Elimination Ceremony)**

Everyone was present in the backyard, Dawn in the back of the crowd. Sunset stood where Lewis normally stood, looking sad. "As we wind down and cast our votes… this episode sucked," she muttered. "Bridgette, do you agree?"

"Yes. I think today sucked for everyone… and it might suck for someone else too, depending on who loses," she said.

"Well put. DJ, are you ok?" Sunset asked.

"No. Someone who I care about on this team was hurt in the most _awful _way. I can't say I'm proud of not reacting," he said sadly.

"Many of us do," Sunset agreed. "Larry, any last words before the vote?"

"Yes… those of you idiots who are going to vote Dawn… #$% you," Larry said flipping everyone off with his suit's middle finger.

Sunset chuckled sadly. "Alright, Larry, with that bold statement said, you vote first."

**Confessional: Nicely said Larry.**

**Larry: **(Practically murders Beth's picture.) **Not the alter Mike, but a start. Weaken him, and I can start and focusing on why Bridgette is helping him. She seems nice and probably my ticket in stopping Mike.**

**Tyler: **(Holds up half a picture of Beth.) **That was satisfying.**

**Lindsey: Dawn! Hey, I remembered! **(Crosses out Dawn's picture.)

**Mike: **(His hair is down, revealing Mal.) **No! Now I don't know what my allies are planning! **(Breathes deeply.) **Ok, ok. Dawn is in a weak mental state and could be **_**destroyed, **_**so I vote her. **(Crosses out Dawn's picture.)

**Beth: Good riddance. I hate you for stealing Brady away from me. **(Crosses out Lindsey's picture.)

Sunset had went to tally the votes once the last one had been cast. She soon returned with ten bags of popcorn. "Well, time to give you life," Sunset said with a small smile. "Let's start off with…"

"Hold it," Larry said, standing. He walked over to Sunset and placed the Leroy Idol on the podium. "I play this on Dawn," he said.

Sunset looked at it and smiled. "The effects of the Leroy Idol state that the votes on one person are halved," Sunset said. "With that being played, let's continue. First, immune. Bridgette and Harold." She tossed both of them popcorn, which they caught. "Next up… Larry."

"Zoey."

"DJ."

"Katie."

"Tyler."

"Mike."

"Dawn."

Everyone caught their popcorn except for Dawn, who just let it fall to the ground. This left Beth and Lindsey without popcorn and both confused. "Huh?" Lindsey asked.

"Yeah, why am _I _down here?" Beth grumbled angrily.

"You guys both got the most votes," Sunset shrugged. "Well, actually, Dawn got three votes, but with them halved, they only count as one and a half. Anyway, the person safe is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Lindsey," Sunset said, much to most of Team Beth's relief. Notice how I said _most_. Beth angrily stood up and glared at Sunset. She approached her, shoved her hand into her pocket, and produced the Red Chris Idol. Everyone gasped and Tyler did so angrily.

Sunset herself sighed. "Beth is immune," she said. "Meaning the person with the next highest amount of votes is eliminated. And since Dawn's votes were halved… Lindsey has to go home, receiving two votes."

Tyler stood up, approached Beth, and grabbed her collar. "Ok, what the #$%?" he asked.

"She _ruined _my relationship with Brady! He cheated on me _with her_!" Beth yelled angrily.

"What? No! Lindsey and I were both _talking _to Brady about you! He said you had changed and broke up with you because you turned into a jerk!" Tyler said angrily. Beth spluttered, trying to find a way to argue but couldn't.

"Sorry Tyler, but Lindsey has to go," Sunset said sadly.

Tyler sighed. "Alright," he said, turning to Lindsey. "I love you Linds. Hopefully I can win this for you."

"Did I lose?" she asked innocently, making Tyler chuckled.

"You sure did babe. But don't worry. I'll win this for both of us," Tyler said. "I promise."

"Ok!" Lindsey said happily and went over to the Rockets of Shame. "Does it hurt?" she asked once she was strapped in. She pushed the button and she flew into the sky. "AHHHHHHHHHH!"

"I guess this proves that idols can hinder you… double time," Sunset said. "You guys are dismissed."

**Confessional: Someone got what they wanted.**

**Tyler: #$%! Great! Could today get any worse? My girlfriend is gone for a complete misunderstanding! Beth has gone too far! She's going home next!**

**Larry: Good thing I played my idol. I'm aware Dawn would have been safe with her idol, but it's better to utilize what you have in the best way.**

**Bridgette: **(Looks terrible.) **I feel awful…**

Sunset stood in front of the Restraints Hotel alone. She looked tired. "Why did I agree to temporary custody of the show?" Sunset muttered. "Well, let's hope next episode will be happy… it's a wedding, after all. Will the wedding go smooth or die under pressure? Will Izzy do something else drastic? Will everything fall apart even further? Find out next time on Total Drama All Stars!"

"I really need a break," Sunset muttered after words.

**(Random Place in Hell)**

Slender had lead Devian through a desert spot in Hell with nothing around them. Devian was walking a ways behind Slender. He was grateful since Pink was bugging him with questions. "Why are we walking so far? Where is it that is so important we get to tomorrow?" Pink grumbled.

"_Tomorrow's the wedding_," Slender said. "_You may hinder the fact I may attend… but I can watch from the window. I wish to see my nephew marry."_

"Pfft, because you made a mistake a long time ago?" Pink scoffed. Slender glared at Pink, who raised her hands. "Sorry, force of habit. I like to look inside the heads of my victims," she giggled.

"_If you must know, yes," _Slender grumbled. _"I love my daughter… but I no longer love my wife. She turned me into what I am. While I've grown accustomed to it… I wish it never happened."_

"Single and ready to mingle," Pink giggled.

"_You have no respect for your victims pain," _Slender noticed.

"No need to. All you are to me is food," Pink shrugged.

"_Good to know you think so high of me," _Slender grumbled. "_Devian, we're here." _Devian caught up with Slender and looked around. _"Do you're thing. Knowing the time gap, we should get there right before the wedding starts."_

"Good to know," Devian said and held out his pen. He drew a line in thin air, which expanded into a large hole, big enough for Devian and Slender to get through.

"Whoa. How did he do that?" Pink asked.

"_Some demons have magical skills. Like I can teleport outside of Hell," _Slender explained. _"Devian can draw portals too and from Hell as long as the spots coordinate with each other. Lead the way Devian."_

Devian nodded and walked into the portal. Slender soon followed, Pink vanishing back into his brain. The portal vanished, leaving Hell an empty waste land.

**(Later That Night)**

Dawn woke up in the middle of the night. She knew she had to be punished. Once more. She would ache and hate her miserable excuse for an existence, but she had to be punished only once more. Then… she would die.

Dawn slid out of bed, wearing her pajamas. She quietly left her room and slid out of Lewis' Suite. Sunset and Pinkie were nowhere to be found. She cried as she walked down the halls, getting closer and closer to where her abusers lurked.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps. Afraid of someone else wanting to hurt her, she sprinted as fast as she could to where Scott was. She knew she would be treated worse there… WHY COULDN'T SHE JUST #$% DIE?!

She dropped to her feet and yelled, "_Just kill me already! Somebody kill me! Please!"_

"Dawn?" came a soft spoken voice. Dawn shivered, but knew she must face punishment. With tears rolling down her cheek, she looked up.

And saw Alejandro, looking terrified.

With no words, Dawn flung herself at the Latino and sobbed. Alejandro wrapped his arms around her tightly, to shocked for words. Without saying a thing, he lifted Dawn and walked her back to the suite.

Votes

Bridgette: Lindsey

Harold: Dawn (VOID)

DJ: Beth (VOID)

Katie: Beth (VOID)

Lindsey: Dawn (1/2 VOID)

Beth: Lindsey

Tyler: Beth (VOID)

Zoey: Beth (VOID)

Dawn: Beth (VOID)

Mike: Dawn

Larry: Beth (VOID)

Beth: 7 votes (VOID)

Lindsey: 2 votes

Dawn: 3 votes (1 ½ VOID)

Heroic Hamsters: Team Harold- Bridgette, Harold

Team Katie- DJ, Katie, Beth, Tyler

Team Larry- Zoey, Dawn, Mike, Larry

Villainous Vultures: Team Scott- Gwen, Duncan, Scott, Vallowsmeir

Team Dakota- Noah, Izzy, Dakota, Alejandro, Ezekiel

Team Mr. Coconut- Sadie, Trent, Mr. Coconut

Eliminated: Heather, Sierra, Owen, Jo, Sam, Courtney, Lightning, Cameron, Brick, Justin, B, Cody, Geoff, Lindsey

Idols

Angel Idol: Winning team votes someone off losing team (NOT FOUND)

Bart Idol: Sits one person out of the challenge and makes them unable to vote (NOT FOUND)

Chef Idol: Dating Idol (HELD BY LARRY)

Chris Idol: Immunity

Red Idol- (USED BY BETH)

Yellow Idol- (HELD BY MR. COCONUT)

Green Idol- (HELD BY EZEKIEL)

Purple Idol- (HELD BY MIKE)

Pink Idol- (HELD BY DAWN)

Fat Man Idol: Allows any staff member (minus Lewis) to help in a challenge (HELD BY DAKOTA)

Leroy Idol: Divides the votes on player in half (USED BY LARRY)

Pinkie Idol: Immunity for someone who isn't the one playing the idol (HELD BY VALLOWSMEIR)

Slender Idol: Only the user's vote counts in an elimination (NOT FOUND)

Slenderstine Idol: Stops three people from voting (NOT FOUND)

**BN: Yeah… I'm pretty dark. Don't worry though, things start lightening up next episode. Just bear with me. I'm not a fan of unhappy endings.**

**Now, for the elimination. I wasn't quite sure what to do for Lindsey for short term plot. I always wanted her to get this far, but I didn't know what to do with her in the meantime. Eventually, I made her what Lindsey fans loved: the adorable blonde ditz who has an adorable relationship with Tyler. However, I had **_**always **_**planned Lindsey to be taken out by Beth's idol. I felt Beth could have her justice… only to find out Lindsey was innocent. Also, since the wedding is next episode, I wanted at least **_**one **_**couple to break apart before it. Sadly, it's Lindsey and Tyler who will not be going on their date.**

**Like? Hate? Meh? Tell me about it in a review! Or don't! Either works!**

**Next Time: **We head back over to _The Orange _to see Elmo interview the previously seven eliminated contestants. Drama happens and Elmo still hates everything.


	31. A2: Fillers Need Love Too

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this chapter.**

**Warning: This chapter contains boredom, applause, annoyance, idiocy, characters from the past, and a puppet only the puppet could love. You have been warned.**

**New Poll: The old poll has been tallied and I am putting up the results on my DA account. A new poll is up. Who left do you want to win TDASB? (You may choose five peoples.)**

**Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: I have met my quota! Seven episodes in three months! SUCK IT WORLD! I have proved to myself I can be focused. Let me know if you love the fact I can get these out quickly now! My goal is to finish story by next year, if not sooner. I'll try to merge by Valentine's Day. I might do it before, but might as well make a lofty goal. But enough of that, enjoy the chapter!**

The Aftermath of the last Aftermath.

A2: Fillers Need Love Too

Bright lights filled the stage hidden inside _The Orange_. It lit up the chairs and benches. A tiny red puppet sat in one chair while the couches were occupied by six people. The red puppet look annoyed.

"Every seven episodes. They never freaking last long enough," Elmo muttered. "Total Drama would like to present the second Aftermath special. I'm the host, Elmo. I interview these #$% because I don't care where my life goes anymore."

"Also, introducing the contestants I was _forced _to interview last time," Elmo muttered. "Heather, who was a major villain until this season, which ended up in her getting the boot first."

"Hey!"

"Owen, the fat lard who rivals Tina from _Napolean Dynamite_."

"Um… thanks?"

"Jo, the one contestant I _like_."

"I _am _the best one here."

"Sam, the guy who dumped his girlfriend."

"I thought we got over that!"

"Courtney… I have no catchy thing to say."

"I can sue you!"

"Likely not. And Lightning, the jock who is deeper than he seems."

"Sha-yeah!"

"There," Elmo grumbled. "That's them. Well, except Sierra, but she's in prison, so she doesn't matter. I won't talk about those losers again, so don't expect me too."

"So, what? We literally just sit here and do nothing?" Courtney growled.

"Pretty much. And I don't care," Elmo grumbled. "Hang tight. Or don't, makes my job easier. We'll begin interviewing… after the #$% theme song."

(Theme Song; I wanna be famous)

When the screen came back into focus, applause was coming from beyond the stage. Elmo had his ears covered and he looked extremely angry and annoyed. "Shut the #$% up!" Elmo screamed. "You damage my sensitive hearing! I can't take it!"

The applause died down. Elmo carefully uncovered his ears and glared at the audience. "I still don't know why I do live shows. They're annoying and it send me into a murderous rage," he grumbled. He shifted around and then introduced, "The first contestant we will interview is a nerd, already filthy rich, didn't really do anything, and left for selfish reasons. Here's Cameron."

He covered his ears angrily as the audience burst into applaud. Cameron walked onstage, looking nervous. He sat on the chair next to Elmo's and slumped. Once the audience was done, Elmo uncovered his ears and flipped them off.

"That's not very polite," Cameron said.

"Screw them for being so #$% loud," Elmo grumbled.

Cameron sighed. "You are everything my mom wanted to protect me against," Cameron sighed.

"Why _does _your mom care? You're a nerd who lived in a bubble. Not like you'll amount to anything in the future," Elmo grumbled.

"Um… actually, I'm quite bright and already have several colleges who want me," Cameron pouted. "And I'm an only child. That's why my mom is so protective of me, since I'm her only one."

"Lucky you. I have a brother," Elmo grumbled.

"Who? I thought Slender, Fat Man, and Lewis' dad were the only members of the family," Cameron said, confused.

"No, I'm on Lewis' mom's side with Chris and #$% Snicket. We're a weirdly bred family in which life sucks for all three of us," Elmo grumbled. "I wouldn't be surprised if Snicket doesn't even go to the wedding tomorrow… wait, whoa, hold on! _I'm _the interviewer. _I _ask the questions!

Cameron shrugged. "Fine, go ahead. Not that it'll make much difference," he muttered.

"I honestly don't care… but the audience does. Why are you acting all depressed?" Elmo asked. "And keep in mind I legit don't care."

"Well… I kind of rigged my elimination against myself so I didn't have to deal with all the supernatural drama that makes no sense," Cameron sighed. "But… now Mike is evil, even if it's just an alter. Not to mention Dawn's getting brutally abused and Larry has to take down not only the three major villains on his team… but the two on the Villainous Vultures too. It makes me feel bad that I purposely left to avoid conflict, and yet, everyone else I care about is getting hurt."

"Hence why I care about nothing," Elmo said. "You don't feel the pain when something bad happens to someone you know."

Cameron scowled. "Think of it like this, Elmo," Cameron said. "You hate applause. If I asked the audience to applaud _for the rest of your life_, you'd be in sheer massive pain."

Elmo glared at Cameron. "You wouldn't," Elmo growled.

"No, I wouldn't," Cameron agree, "but the pain I'm feeling is a lot like that."

Elmo glared at Cameron, but nodded his pity. "Fine, so maybe I can relate," Elmo said. "Of all the disastrous things that have happened since your elimination, which one are you _glad _you missed."

"All of them," Cameron shivered. "But I guess I missed the FNAF challenge. Those animatronics… *shivers*."

"I quite liked them," Elmo disagreed. "We need more raw evil like that in the world."

"You might like that kind of thing, but I'm a pacifist at heart," Cameron said. "I want the world to grow and get better… not be destroyed by evil."

"Eh, we're on opposite sides of the spectrum," Elmo grumbled. "I guess I'll ask you one last question before we turn to fan mail. Who do you want to win Total Drama All Stars?"

"Hmm… probably Larry. He's one of the few non-evil heroes left, and he helped get me out," Cameron said. "Although, Dawn deserves that money. Having all that torture done to her… yeah, she needs _something _after all that."

"Again, opposite sides of the pole," Elmo muttered. He temporarily left the stage and returned with a wagon which held seven stacks of letters. Elmo grabbed the first one, tore open the first letter, and began to read.

_Dear Cameron,_

_If you could choose one girl in the entire contest, who would you think is the most attractive?_

_Sincerely,_

_Shirley_

"Not… what I would want to talk about," Cameron blushed. "Um… danggit, I'll have to say Dawn. Not because of what Scott did to her and the pain, but she is very pretty to look at."

"And I thought I was the jerk," Elmo grumbled, tearing open the next letter.

"No, seriously! I just answered the question best I could!" Cameron said.

"Shut up, trying to read," Elmo grumbled. The next letter read as follows:

_Dear Cameron,_

_You're a pretty smart guy. I've found a way to engineer a rocket based totally on using tofu. I send the schematics in the letter. Mind looking them over, see if everything is sound? I'd appreciate it._

_Tasha_

"Sure, I'd be honored," Cameron said. Elmo handed Cameron the letter and Cameron slipped it into his pocket to look at later. "Before you read the next one, who much fan mail do we each get in total? I know you read three, but how much is there?"

"Enough that we have an entire half of this ship dedicated to holding it all," Elmo muttered. "You guys attract too many people."

"Not our fault. A lot of people watch the show," Cameron shrugged.

Elmo grumbled something and tore open the next letter. It was purple, signifying it must have been written by Lewis. It read:

_Dear Cameron,_

_I personally believe that you were needed this season. With all the difficulties arising with several of the contestants, I would have preferred you're stay lasted longer. However, I understand the demon side of my job might have not been scientifically justified, hence why you staged you're elimination. I'm sorry to see you go, but I respect your decision._

_Sincerely,_

_Lewis_

"I really do feel bad about leaving so early," Cameron admitted. "I want to take it back and help Mike conquer Mal… but what's done is done. Larry seems to have the right idea, so hopefully he can take care of the issues inside the game."

"You'll have to, cause we're all stuck here," Elmo grumbled. "Take a seat with everyone else. And keep you're mouth shut as I interview everyone else."

Cameron pouted again, but did as he was told. Applause began, but Elmo silenced it with an evil look. Once he was sure the applause was dead, he announced, "The next contestant looked like he had a good game, handled everything almost perfectly, then got pity votes when he broke his leg. It's Brick!"

No looks from Elmo could silence the applause that was given. Elmo screamed in pain, banging his head on the arm of the chair. Brick hobbled onto the stage, still using his crutches to navigate. Once he was situated in his chair, he looked at Elmo and stretched out his hand.

"Glad to meet you, soldier," Brick said.

"I was never in war. Wish I was. Then I would volunteer to be a suicide bomb to end my miserable existence of interviewing you," Elmo grumbled, ignoring the hand. Brick lowered his hand, looking annoyed. "How's it feel being the second ever medvack in Total Drama History?" Elmo asked.

"Not good. I'm a soldier! I shouldn't have let an injury stop me from playing hard and strategic," Brick muttered. "But my teammates saw me as a liability. They couldn't afford my broken leg to get in the way of challenges. But since hardly any of the challenges required moving physically, I doubt it would have heeded me in any major way."

"You forget Bart and his insanely hard and murderous challenges, which were quite fun to watch," Elmo pointed out.

"I was only around for one, and that one cost me the chance to face the other obstacles," Brick grumbled. "I approved of the challenges Bart was giving, because they _actually _presented a challenge. Lewis' challenges are too easy."

"While you make a fine point, you're team seemed to suck a lot while Bart was there," Elmo pointed out.

"Obviously my elimination," Brick huffed. "Of all the contestants voted off in the last seven eliminations, two are Villainous Vultures. If the Heroic Hamsters kept me around, we wouldn't be this low in numbers."

"But they _did _vote you off. And they aren't technically you're team anymore," Elmo pointed out. "Do you hold anyone truly responsible for your elimination? Revenge is always good."

"Everyone was responsible for my elimination except for myself," Brick grumbled. "What happened to me was a casualty of war. They shouldn't have let their emotions get in the way of voting me off."

"I would agree… but I don't," Elmo grumbled. "You would have slowed everyone down in the Voodoo Hacksaw Doll challenge and you would have again slowed people down in the asylum challenge, and again in the Wocket challenge. If you weren't voted off when you were, you would have continued to slow down the team until you were eventually eliminated."

Brick huffed. "You'd like to believe that," Brick sneered. "I know better, _ #$%_."

Elmo shook his head. "I be honest, and no one cares. I hate life," Elmo muttered. "Is there anyone you want to win at this point of the game?"

"No. Although… maybe Larry. At least he's honorable about the people he's eliminated," Brick admitted.

"Fine. We'll read these letters and I'll be done," Elmo muttered. He grabbed one and tour it open. It read as follows:

_Dear Brick,_

_You may not like hearing this… but I agreed with your team's decision. I loved you as a contestant… but I didn't want you to get more hurt because you were injured. Sorry, but most of your fan base agrees._

_Chuck_

"You know _nothing _about the dishonor I got," Brick spat. "I was voted off dishonorably because of an injury. A _minor _injury. When I get home, I'm going to get crap piled on me so #$% hard…"

"Surprisingly… I still don't care," Elmo said, tearing open the next envelope. It read as follows:

_Dear Brick,_

_I'm a cadet, like you. And I want you to know that there is no shame in being eliminated for an injury. I hope you get well soon and I hope to serve alongside you someday._

_Private_

"Thanks Private… but you are too young to understand," Brick muttered. "So humiliating…"

"The self-hate is _really _grating on my nerves. And I don't even have nerves!" Elmo muttered angrily. Elmo grabbed the last letter, which was purple for Lewis. He tore it open and read what it said:

_Dear Brick,_

_If Bart wasn't in charge of the show when you were eliminated, I would have medvacked you. You push yourself too hard as it is, and you would have _extremely _hurt yourself. Fat Man agrees you were in no way fit to compete. I bet you are annoyed and screaming about dishonor, but a well-liked _doctor _is saying you were right to be eliminated when you were. Don't beat yourself up._

_Sincerely,_

_Lewis_

Brick sighed, looking severely annoyed. "No one knows a thing about how I feel, do they?" Brick grumbled. "Can I be done? I hate listening to all of this painful pity that is unfounded."

Elmo shrugged and Brick got up and hobbled to where the rest of the contestants were. Elmo looked at the audience with narrow eyes. "I'm going to introduce this next guy, but I don't want to hear more than a single clap," he growled.

Silence.

"Next up, we have someone who did literally nothing the entire time he was on the show, loves himself, and hates things that ruins his face," Elmo announced. "Here's Justin." As Justin walked on stage, there was exactly one clap from the audience. Elmo's face twitched as Justin sat down.

"Cool, am I done?" Justin said, standing back up.

"No. I have to ask you deep and serious questions," Elmo snapped. The two looked at each other and burst out laughing, Justin lowering back into his seat. "Seriously though, you don't want to be interviewed? Not that I'm complaining, but still."

"Like you said, I did nothing with the season," Justin shrugged. "Plus, I prefer to be seen and not heard, as you can obviously tell with my bod."

Elmo looked at Justin seriously for a moment. "I don't see it," Elmo grumbled.

"Tsk. You know nothing about looks," Justin said, shaking his head. "You disappoint me. I thought you'd respect the hotness of yours truly."

"Ugly is the new hot," Elmo smirked. "So if you're hot…"

"Don't," Justin growled.

"Fine," Elmo said, still smirking. "Since you want this interview to go quickly and painless… who am I to deny you of what you want? Who do you want to win this season?"

"Pfft, no one," Justin said, combing his hair with his fingers. "No one can rival the fact I am so hot. Hotness wins every time, except for when it doesn't, which is every season so far."

Elmo shrugged, grabbing the letters. "Works for me. We'll be done with these annoying interviews in no time," Elmo said, tearing open the first letter. It read as follows:

_Dear Justin,_

_OMG! You are so #$% hot! Want to bang a real hot chick sometime? I'm available._

_Jess_

Attached to the letter was a picture of a blonde model wearing a bikini. Elmo handed the picture to Justin, who seemed impressed. "Nice bod. Sure babe, any time you're available," Justin said, winking.

"This show makes me sick," Elmo groaned as he tore into the next letter. Elmo read:

_Justin,_

_YOU SUCK! You held a spot in the All Stars season that you didn't even use! You sat there and looked at yourself in a mirror the entire time! You don't deserve to be in this contest!_

_Buford_

Justin shrugged. "He's a guy. I'm straight and into hot babes. His opinion matters nothing to me. Plus, I modeled. Every agency will be wanting me right now."

"I'm surrounded by attractive idiots," Elmo muttered. He grabbed the last letter, which was purple. He tore it open and read it:

_Dear Justin,_

_You're time on my show… has been boring. Seriously, we could have gotten more from Staci then what we got from you. Heck, we hardly remembered you existed. Hopefully you're doing… something productive with your life. Because you're performance, let's face it, sucked._

_Sincerely,_

_Lewis_

Justin shrugged once Elmo finished reading. "His opinion doesn't matter to me," Elmo shrugged.

"I'm guessing since he's not a hot girl," Elmo grumbled. "Go sit with the other losers and… do what you did all season: nothing." Justin shrugged and went to join his fellow losers.

"Anyway," Elmo grumbled. "The next contestant hardly did anything either. He only talked to the confessional, destroyed a beloved ship by the audience, and… copied Justin. It's B."

The crowd roared loudly, causing Elmo's head to fly off. "Curse you #$%!" he yelled, his head over to the far side of the stage. B came on stage, saw Elmo's head, and picked it up. Silently, he carried it over to Elmo's body and put it back on. Pulling out a needle and thread, he started sewing back on Elmo's head.

"I hate liking people… but thanks," he grumbled.

"Not an issue," B said in his deep voice. "Working with fixing things is what I do best. Since you are technically a puppet, I figured you were the same."

Elmo grumbled as B finished sewing Elmo's head back on. Once he was finished, B sat in the chair. "You have a knack for building things," Elmo said. "Why didn't you build more when you were in the contest?"

"I was a bit preoccupied," B answered. "I was too focused on helping Dawn. Also, I had a lot on my mind and I just couldn't do the kind of building I wanted."

"Shame. You seem like a capable guy," Elmo said. "Not that I care, that is."

"I am. I got booted early in Revenge of the Island, and I wanted to try and change what people thought of me," B said. "However, I think I got decent this season. I wish I had merged this time, but I can live with not merging."

"Ah, that merge," Elmo said. "Won't be for a while. We have to wait another entire aftermath until we reach the thing."

B raised an eyebrow. "A week?" he asked. "That's not too far off. Well, no use in pondering what isn't to be. Any other questions for me?"

"What was your relationship with Dawn?" Elmo asked. "You destroyed the main ships for a lot of hard core shippers. Why didn't you get together with Dawn?"

B sighed, shaking his head. "It wasn't meant to be. We don't feel that way toward each other. Plus, it seems as though Alejandro is a better guy for Dawn than I ever could be."

"I don't care," Elmo grumbled. "Who do you want to win Total Drama All Stars?"

"Dawn or Larry. They're my friends," B said.

"Thanks for keeping it brief," Elmo nodded, reaching for the three letters. He selected one and tore it open. He read it aloud:

_B_

_Have you ever had to face bullies for your name? I've had people tease me and I was wondering how you handle them._

_Marion_

"Must be a girl," Elmo grumbled.

"Sadly… I think you're wrong," B sighed. "Beverly is my real name, but I don't try to let it get to me. Yes, people teased and taunted me. Like Scott last season kept calling me Bev. But it's our name. I don't go by it because B is a name I like. It's ok if it isn't supposed to be a guy name. Just except it."

"I think you believe we care," Elmo grumbled.

"No, I doubt you do," B sighed.

Elmo shrugged and grabbed the next letter. Tearing it open, Elmo read:

_Dear B,_

_You're inventions could be used to destroy the world! We could control all! Well, I could. You'd be a slave in making me inventions to control people. Mwahahahahaha!_

_Your Controller_

_Zoran Zoa_

"Erm…" B said, looking slightly disturbed. "No."

"I would have taken it," Elmo grumbled. "Better than the job I have right now."

"In all seriousness? No," B said, shaking his head.

"People. Always judging me for my job choices," Elmo grumbled. He grabbed the last letter, which was nice and purple. He tore it open and read:

_Dear B,_

_I'm sorry you had to go way before you're time. I felt you were robbed of a good game. But, the votes fell where the fell. On the bright side, it took a Chris Statue to take you out. That must have made you a threat. Have a good time on _The Orange_._

_Sincerely,_

_Lewis_

B smiled warmly. "That was nice of him," B said, nodding. "I wish I had stayed in the contest… but I guess that was my time. I hope my friends are ok without me."

"If it were me, I would've been overjoyed," Elmo grumbled. "Go sit with you're losing friends," B nodded and went to sit with the others. "Next up, we have the average guy. He wasn't really a nerd or popular, just smack in the middle. He won the love of Bridgette and survived Sierra, it's Cody!"

Elmo jumped out of the chair and rushed behind it as the applauded hit. "SHUT UP YOU #$% #$%!" Elmo yelled from behind the chair. Cody walked out on stage and took a seat in the empty chair. Once the applause was gone, Elmo grumbled angrily and took a seat back in his chair.

"Not a fan of the noise?" Cody asked Elmo.

"So #$% annoying," Elmo grumbled.

"Well… I heard how much of a rough time you had in the last special," Cody said, reaching into his pocket. Soon enough, he pulled out a pair of earmuffs. "B and I created these so you don't have to subject yourself to the clapping."

Elmo quickly took them and examined them. He gave a nod. "Not bad," he said. "Speaking of B, how would you say you're relationship with him goes?"

"He's a good friend," Cody said. "I wished we were on the same team sooner."

"You guys could have made quite a duo. Plus, B might have not been voted out for being so useless," Elmo grumbled.

"B wasn't useless. I feel as if he couldn't unlock his full potential where he was. Given time, he might have come across an aspect of the contest he really excelled at," Cody said.

"Like yourself? You were pretty much toast when Harold started taking out those in his own sub-team," Elmo pointed out.

Cody nodded with a sigh. "I'm not quite sure what happened to Harold," he said. "He was pretty chill toward the start… but once Brick left, he went mad with power and started voting everyone out in sheer rage. Good thing Bridgette is still in the game."

"Weird, I must admit," Elmo grumbled. "I wouldn't have shipped you two. Then again, I hate everyone, so I don't ship most people with anyone."

"Bridgette and I aren't the perfect match, I'll admit," Cody said, "but Bridgette's really cool. Yeah, she had some issues in past episodes, but now, she's really a girl I could date."

"I hate love," Elmo grumbled. "Last question, since this interview went somewhere forbidden. Who do you want to win Total Drama All Stars?"

"Bridgette or Tyler. They are both my friends and I wish them the best," Cody said.

"Yeah, yeah," Elmo said, grabbing the fan mail for Cody. He tore open on envelope. It read:

_Dear Cody,_

_You're the coolest! Maybe… we could… build a scale replica of you for my Total Drama cast project?_

_Timmy_

"Sure… although I question why you're making statues of the cast," Cody said, confused.

"I don't question humanity. Too annoying," Elmo grumbled, grabbing the next letter, he tore it open. It read:

_MINE!_

_(Yelled at by Sierra, written by a random guard)_

There was silence from both people. "Please tell me she scared the living #$% out of you too," Cody pleaded.

"She scares everyone," Elmo agreed. He grabbed the last letter, which was purple. He tore it open and read aloud:

_Dear Cody,_

_I thought you should have stayed. You had so much to prove and make up for, but you were robbed by someone who didn't deserve it. I hope that you enjoy _The Orange _and, even though you're single right now, Bridgette will probably win the show just for you._

_Sincerely,_

_Lewis_

"Knowing Bridgette, she's probably thinking of me right now," Cody smiled. "Lewis really takes time to write us these letters?"

"No. I write them," Elmo said sarcastically. "It doesn't take him long. Sit with the others while I interview the last two contestants." Cody nodded and went to sit next to B. Elmo straightened himself and looked at the crowd. "Next up is a party animal who is probably louder than your applause," he sneered. "He's partied, redeemed, and got voted out, Geoff."

Elmo quickly slipped the earmuffs on as the audience started clapping. Elmo sighed in relief, obviously happy that he could no longer hear noise. Geoff walked on stage with a huge smile and sat in the chair.

"What's up?" Geoff asked Elmo. Elmo took the earmuffs off, looking forward in bliss.

"I think I have a new set of favorite contestants," Elmo said dreamily. "Now then, Geoff. How did you like you're time in the contest?"

"It was pretty sweet man," Geoff nodded. "Sure, I messed up, like, a ton, but I think I made up for it. Although, I didn't like that Izzy turned on me because she hates everyone. Not cool."

"She's been annoying," Elmo agreed. "What would you have to say was the most annoying part of the contest?"

"Well dude, probably sleeping with Courtney while I was dating Bridgette," Geoff shrugged. Courtney glared and Geoff smirked. "It was a mistake, and I felt guilty about it."

"I felt annoyed having to hear it," Elmo grumbled. "Noah probably feels the same. What was a highlight you have for this season?"

"For reals? Beating Izzy at Mario Cart!" Geoff said happily. "That girl can't _lose_. Except for when she's in Not-So-Silent hill. Then she can, if it's Rainbow Road."

"Funny that game keeps coming up," Elmo smirked. "What was your favorite challenge?"

"Hmm… probably the dodge ball one. I know we lost… but Courtney left that episode, so it wasn't that bad," Geoff said, smirking at Courtney's glare.

"You don't like Courtney, do you?" Elmo asked.

"No one does," Geoff replied.

"You're right, it's not a lie," Elmo agreed. "Lastly, who do you want to win Total Drama All Stars?"

"Probably anyone on Team Dakota except Izzy, since she _did _get me out," Geoff said.

"Makes sense. Plus, Izzy is psycho," Elmo said, grabbing the letters. "Time for fan mail," he said, tearing open the first one. He read aloud:

_Geoff, my man,_

_Dude, it's been so long! Ever since you went to Total Drama, it took you forever to come see your pals! When your done, come drop by so we can party, mmkay?_

_Brody_

"Duuuuuuuuuude," Geoff said with a smirk. "Brody's my best pal. I haven't seen him in forever. Maybe I should give him a call when I'm free."

"The payphones are unfortunately free," Elmo grumbled, tearing open the next letter. It read:

_Party Animal,_

_DIE!_

_Annoying Orange_

"Vague… and uncool," Geoff scowled. "You have a return address?"

Elmo checked the envelope. "Yep," the puppet smirked.

"Trolling later?"

"Thought you never ask," Elmo smirked, tearing open the last letter, which was purple. He read aloud:

_Dear Geoff,_

_You were a fun party goer. I wish you're joy and fun and carefree attitude could have lasted till the end of the show and bring us light. But unfortunately, you were stuck on a team who don't like the light and joy of the world. I wish you luck in the future and just keep on being carefree._

_Sincerely,_

_Lewis_

"Cool, bruh," Geoff smiled. "Lewis is one cool host. I should invite him to one of my parties sometime. I have lots of cake."

"Invite L, he loves the crap," Elmo grumbled. "Sit with the other idiots, I mean, contestants while I interview this next idiot."

"Don't you mean contestant?" Geoff asked, standing up.

"No, because the next contestant is actually an idiot who is dating another idiot and can somehow have a major fan base," Elmo mumbled. "It's Lindsey."

Just in time, Elmo slammed the earmuffs on as the roar of applause began. He cringed as the audience roared so loud, he could hear them through the earmuffs. Lindsey walked on stage and waved at her fans and blew kisses to them.

"Hiiiiii,"she said in a singsong voice.

"Oh, let the pain begin," Elmo said.

"You look familiar," Lindsey said, looking like she was thinking hard. "Have you been on TV?"

"What gave you the hint? That I look like a puppet off of Sesame Street?" Elmo grumbled.

"Oh, _that's _why you look familiar!" Lindsey said. "Are you related to Elmo?"

Elmo face palmed. "I _am _Elmo, you idiot!" he snapped. "Heck, that's my first question. Did you know that you're an idiot?"

"No, but I am a bit of a clutz," she admitted. "I tend to slip and fall to the ground for no reason when people are near."

"Geez, I wonder why?" Elmo grumbled.

"Maybe because monkeys are throwing bananas?" Lindsey suggested, prompting another face palm from Elmo.

"Ok, let's talk about something you can actually talk about," Elmo grumbled. "Tyler. Is he a good boyfriend to you?"

"Oh, yes!" Lindsey said with a smile. "He's the bestest boyfriend ever! I wish we were dating!"

"Um… if you guys are a couple, aren't you already dating?" Elmo asked grumpily.

"Oh yeah!" *face palm*

"We all know you're answer," Elmo grumbled, "but I think this interview has decreased my IQ, so I'm stopping that. Who do you want to win Total Drama All Stars?"

Lindsey thought hard about this question. "Can I answer Tyler?" she asked, and Elmo, yet again, face palmed. He grabbed the letters, and tore one open. He read:

_Lindsey,_

_You're a dumb #$%. I hope you die painfully!_

_Blonde Hater_

"Aw, thanks!" Lindsey smiled. "I think?"

Elmo sighed and rolled his eyes. He picked up the next letter and tore it open. He read aloud:

_Lindsey,_

_You and Tyler are _so _totes cute! Maybe you can go on a double date with me and my boyfriend, Devin! Let me know!_

_Carrie_

"Aw, of course we would," Lindsey smiled. "Cute dates are always fun."

"Unless you're me, who gags at how gross they are," Elmo grumbled. He took the last letter, Lewis' purple one, and tore it open. He read:

_Dear Lindsey,_

_You are so cute with or without Tyler. You've proved you can rely on yourself and help others when they need it. I think you are more than the blonde stereotype and I'm happy to say that this season changed you a little. I'm sorry you and Tyler don't get your date, but I'll make it up to you by funding $100 dollars for your next date._

_Sincerely,_

_Lewis_

"Aw, Lewis is so thoughtful," Lindsey smiled. "Can I go sit by my friends now? I'm bored."

"Sure, why the #$% not?" Elmo said. Lindsey smiled and ran to join her friends. Elmo shook his head angrily. "Well, there was our next Aftermath special," he said. "Join us next time when I have to be forced to interview another annoying seven brats. Join me next episode where I find myself at my annoying nephew's wedding. This is Elmo, saying good bye until the next installment of Total Drama Aftermath!"

With a quick gesture, the earmuffs were back on his head as the applause roared and the curtain fell. "I love these earmuffs," Elmo sighed in relief.

**BN: It's nice to just have a few of these relaxing chapters in the middle of the chaos. I hope you guys like Elmo. He likes to fluctuate in how I write him. You'll see him again very soon actually. Next episode!**

**Like? Hate? Meh? Tell me about it in a review! Or not! Either works!**

**Next Time: **Pinkie remembers that Lewis and Maud are still trapped in the closet. More drama happens and a life is saved. More guests arrive and a big twist occurs, changing the entire outlook of the game. The final three family members appear to host the challenge: who can have the best date at Lewis' wedding? Also… what kind of drama will Lewis and Pinkie endure? I can't wait to find out!


	32. E15 P1: Before The Wedding

**Disclaimer: I own Fat Man, Larry, Lewis, and Vallowsmeir. Everything else is most likely not mine.**

**Warning: This chapter contains depression, annoying parts, closets, evilness, theoretical talk of the afterlife, an overall sense of darkness, and yet another secret revealed. You have been warned.**

**Poll: Vote for who you want to win TDASB in my profile! You may select five!**

**Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: I thought I would take a break… and decided not to! This story is at it's peak! The climax isn't quite here yet (we're getting closer though) but here's the wedding episode! Like I mentioned a few chapters ago, some characters in this won't ever be seen again. Some will (hint hint) but most often, no. Also, I have a few announcements, so this note will be longer than normal.**

**1\. I have officially delayed my Island series and I have decided to cancel the viewer's chose the season order. I realized I had already had a plot that had a certain order and I also realized I had something else I needed to get in order before it started. Sorry to those who were looking forward to that, but it'll be for another little while.**

**2\. Talking to a friend of mine, I've realized that a certain gene mentioned in episode fourteen doesn't actually make any sense. Just roll with it. It's the only way some of these plots can work.**

**3\. This episode is going to be split into three parts. This chapter, the before, next chapter, the during, and then the last one, the end and elimination. Sorry if it throws you off, but it's big enough that it will need to be split up evenly.**

**Well, that's all from me. Sorry if I delayed long enough. Enjoy the chapter!**

Who remembers Lewis is still in the closet? Closet wedding, anyone?

E15 P1: Before The Wedding

It was very dark on Not-So-Silent Hill. It was clouded and was starting to rain. Sunset Shimmer stood in front of the Restraints Hotel. She looked worried. "Pinkie's not happy…" Sunset grumbled. "Lewis, I _told _you to tell Pinkie before she found out…"

Sunset sighed and gave the camera a small smile. "Welcome back to Total Drama All Stars," Sunset said. "Last time, Pinkie was mad at the constant fighting between Lewis and Maud and locked them in the closet. They're still there. I blame Lewis."

"As for drama, the challenge was a debate challenge with three guest stars the female audience probably squeed at," Sunset continued. "Harold proved he could be useful, Scot showed how sick he could be… and Deadpool screwed up the last debate by turning it into a sibling fight. Izzy spouted Dawn's secret of being pregnant to everyone and destroyed what little self-esteem Dawn had left. Izzy won the challenge, much to the dismay of all the team-mates she horrified in the process."

"To top it off," Sunset sighed, "Beth finally managed to take out Lindsey using her Chris Idol. However, after promptly eliminating her, she found out Lindsey was innocent, but was too late. Last episode was so dramatic."

Sunset shook her head and finished, "So, what will happen this time? Will Dawn get back on her feet? Will Izzy be hated for what she did last episode? Is Vallowsmeir phased by the recent turn of events? Can Tyler get his revenge? What is Beth's goal now? And will Lewis die before the end of this episode? Find out today, on this Total Drama Special: All Star Wedding!"

Before the camera cut, Fat Man quickly approached Sunset. "She found out," he said in a hushed voice.

"Oh #$%!" Sunset grumbled angrily.

**Confessional: We haven't even had the theme song yet!**

**Sunset: Lewis, when Pinkie's done killing you… I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!**

(Theme Song; I wanna be famous)

**(Video Room)**

Pinkie was watching the fight the two sisters had in the previous challenge. She was shaking her head angrily, tears coming from her eyes, and gripped the chair arms tightly. It was one sentence. One. And Pinkie couldn't believe it.

"I inherited Lewis' #$% sterile gene!"

She was going to kill Lewis when she saw him next.

**Confessional: You'd think Lewis would tell her **_**before **_**they got married.**

**Pinkie: **(She looks angry but had tears in her eyes.) _**That's **_**why he didn't want to talk about kids. **_**That's **_**why he took so much joy in raising Dawn. **_**That's **_**why he avoided children. He. Can't. Have. Kids. And it's something I've wanted since I was little. And he **_**never told me!**_

**(Closet)**

Lewis and Maud were sitting silently in the closet. They hadn't spoken since they had realized they were on the same side. It would have continued that way if Lewis suddenly didn't twitch. "Something happened," he said seriously.

Maud looked at him, seeming bored. "What?" she asked.

"I don't know… but I sense I'll find out in three… two…" Lewis didn't even get to one when the door to the closet burst off it's hinges. Lewis stared at Sunset, who looked raging mad. She rushed in and grabbed Lewis by the collar of his suit and pinned him to the wall.

"You #$% idiot!" Sunset growled. "Do you realize what you've done? Do you realize that _stupid mistake _you made?"

Lewis looked confused. "What? I make a lot of mistakes. I need to clarify which one," Lewis said.

"You marrying Pinkie?" Maud suggested.

"Hey, I thought we were on the same side!"

"No, you idiot," Sunset grumbled. "Pinkie _knows_. _Knows _knows."

"Knows _what_?" Lewis asked, getting slightly annoyed.

"That Lewis can't have kids?" Maud asked.

Both Lewis and Sunset turned to Maud, who looked like she always did. "How the #$% do you know that?" Lewis and Sunset asked together.

"Fat Man," Maud shrugged. "We've been discussing the project he was working on: the ability to cure sterility. He only works on things that stump him for a case, so I put two and two together."

Lewis stared at Maud carefully. "If you knew, why didn't you tell Pinkie?" Lewis asked.

"I thought she already knew," Maud said. "I was wrong. She's always wanted kids. _Always_."

"Don't you think I #$% know that?" Lewis growled. "I _know _I can't have kids. I _know _I can't fulfill her lifelong dream. Don't you think it's been haunting me ever since we _met_? I've _wanted _to tell her… but I didn't want her to stop loving me. I figured Fat Man could develop a cure by the time we got married. He hasn't yet."

"And now she _knows_," Sunset said. "Izzy told everyone. Granted, she was talking more about herself and the fact she can't have kids either, but that's _no _excuse."

Lewis sighed. "I get I'm the bad guy here," Lewis said. "And… I think… you should tell Pinkie to call the wedding off. I know everyone is here at this point… but call it off. She can't marry me if she can't have what she wants."

"Sunset's right. You're an idiot," someone outside the room said. Everyone looked to see Pinkie standing outside. Her eyes were hard, but her expression was soft, almost sad. "Lewis… you shouldn't have kept this from me," Pinkie said. "I would have understood. I want kids… desperately. But that doesn't stop me from loving you."

"Pinkie… I'm sorry," Lewis sighed. "I should have been honest from the start. Fat Man said he could develop a cure. I've been waiting for results, but…"

Pinkie walked inside the closet. She gave a look to Sunset, who nodded and let Lewis go. Pinkie looked straight into Lewis' eyes. "I'm still upset with you," she said. "But… I'm not calling off the wedding. I do love you Lewis. I do want to marry you. Just… promise to quit keeping things from me."

Pinkie kissed Lewis passionately. When they broke, Pinkie was crying as Lewis embraced Pinkie. "I promise," Lewis said. "I promise I won't be stupid again."

"Good luck with that," Maud muttered. Lewis shot a glare at Pinkie's sister, who shrugged. "We're on the same side. Doesn't mean I have to like you," she said.

"Come on Maud. Let's leave these two alone for a while," Sunset said. Maud nodded and the two left, leaving the couple alone.

**Confessional: To be honest, I expect more drama.**

**Lewis: It's true. Dawn's the only kid I'll ever be able to raise if Fat Man can't find a cure. It's why I treat Dawn more like a daughter than a niece. And probably why Izzy's so jealous. I'm not the best person in the world. I just… I want my family to be perfect. I think it's my fatal flaw. I want Bart out. I want Dawn's life to be perfect. I want Pinkie to marry me. Amongst all this, I end up causing more problems. Once this wedding is over, I'm going to try to fix all these problems. I swear it on my life.**

**(Angel Wing)**

Team Dakota was tense. It might have been the fact that Izzy had thrown a lot of the room into disarrary before she left. It most likely was, however, the fact Alejandro had left in a rage to find Izzy and give her the what for. This left Dakota, Noah, and Zeke to ponder what had happened to their friend.

Dakota was worried that Izzy had always been like this and she was only hiding the fact she was really this insane to begin with. Izzy was her friend… why would she do such a terrible thing to her sister? And why was Izzy so mean to everyone?

Zeke was worried about Izzy, but for a different reason. Since they were both crushing on the other, he stood to reason that Izzy was worried that he would like her less because she couldn't have kids. Zeke might have cared a little, but he did care about Izzy. He wished that Izzy would just talk to him. Everything could be resolved if they could just talk.

Noah was worried that Izzy was going to end up accidently killing him while she was on a rampage.

"I think we're all thinking about the same thing, eh," Zeke said quietly. "When did things get so serious? We were all fine and happy before. What happened, eh?"

"Izzy's mad that Dawn can have kids," Noah said bluntly. "Dawn's pregnant, which earns Dawn more attention. Plus, Dawn was practically raised by Lewis, so Lewis shows more love to Dawn than he does Izzy, creating a sibling rivalry."

Dakota looked at Noah, jaw dropped. "How do you know that?" Dakota asked in disbelief.

"I figured it out, using things I've heard and seen," Noah said. "Plus, I'm dying. I have a heightened sense of how things are."

Zeke raised an eyebrow. "You're dying, eh?" Zeke said softly.

Noah shrugged. "Everyone's secret's out. Why not mine?" Noah grumbled.

"I miss when everything was just as simple as what the challenge was," Dakota said sadly. Noah looked at Dakota and put an arm around her shoulders. Dakota smiled gratefully at Noah, who smiled a small smile back.

**Confessional: I remember those times.**

**Dakota: I was tempted to tell them my secret… but they don't need to know. Not now, anyway. With all the drama… I don't want it to be used against me…**

**Zeke: I still like Izzy, eh. Yeah, she's going through a rough moment and doing bad things… but I still care for her, eh. The wrong thing to do right now is abandon all hope for her.**

**Noah: I trust Zeke and Dakota. Don't ask me to say it again. I feel as if though they'll help me through this, even though I'm dying no matter what they do. Dead man walking or not… I'm glad I have friends like them.**

Sadie had left for bed a few minutes prior. This had left Mr. Coconut and Trent to sit in the main room alone. They both seemed to be glaring at each other, despite Mr. Coconut not having a face. It took a while before Trent spoke.

"I don't trust you," he said, glaring.

"Figured as much," Mr. Coconut said. "Thing is, hard to trust those who don't trust me."

"You started it. You lied. Why do you think I would forgive you right off the bat?" Trent grumbled.

"Sadie did," Mr. Coconut reminded.

Trent shook his head. "You don't get it, do you?" Trent said. "You don't just waltz in and have you're slate cleared. Sadie's optimistic, which is what I love about her. But not everyone is fooled, nut. I have my eye on you. One false move and you're finished. Got it?"

Mr. Coconut stared at Trent carefully. "Fine then. Consider me on high alert," Mr. Coconut said. "Keep in mind though… Sadie's my best friend. Hurt me, you hurt her. Kind of stuck, if you ask me."

Trent opened his mouth, but quickly closed it. "I don't know what side you're even on anymore," Trent grumbled.

Mr. Coconut shrugged. "Considering how many alliances are in play this season, I think I'm more on my own side at this point," he said.

**Confessional: I'm neutral on this.**

**Mr. Coconut: I admit, I want to earn back Trent's trust. But at this point, I realize that I need to change my playing style. I managed to do well in the start, being strategic and not worrying about others. I think maybe I've gotten a bit too soft. I'll still protect Sadie, but perhaps I should revert back to my old strategy.**

**Trent: I don't get what happened to Mr. Coconut. One day, he's one of our closest friends. Another day, he's against us, or at least, partially. What about him changed?**

The last room of the Angel Wing was occupied only by Duncan and Gwen. Like every night, Vallowsmeir and Scott were absent. Duncan was watching Gwen draw in her journal with a smirk.

"What are you drawing?" he asked.

"Oh… nothing," she said with a playful eye roll.

"Come on, you can tell me!"

"No," Gwen giggled.

Duncan sighed, resigned. "Fine, I can wait," Duncan said, smirking.

"If you _must _know, I'm drawing us in fancy clothing and together at Lewis' wedding," Gwen said. A moment of silence past before Duncan and Gwen burst out laughing. "No, I'm drawing you getting brutally murdered by a psycho Lewis," Gwen said seriously.

"That sounds more believable," Duncan nodded. "Do I die in agony?"

"Painfully," Gwen nodded.

"Good. I look forward to when you finish it," Duncan smirked.

**Confessional: I… don't get them.**

**Duncan: The perfect night. What could have topped it off was if we lost and tried getting rid of Izzy. I don't really care that she's having a rough time and she's roughing up her sister. I just know she'll be our scape goat when we lose.**

**Gwen: **(Smirking) **Actually, I was drawing Duncan killed Lewis. No offense against you Lewis. I just like drawing people die.**

**Lewis: None taken. Although, you could have at least given me the dignity of not dying by the hands of Duncan. Seriously, any psychopath on this show **_**except **_**Duncan would have been nice.**

**(Demon Wing)**

Bridgette and Harold glared at each other from across the room. They had both voted differently, and yet, they were both mad the vote didn't go the way they wanted. Between the two, Harold spoke first. "Should have voted Dawn. #$% needed to go," Harold grumbled.

"Oh, yeah, and make Larry target me," Bridgette snarked. "Great plan. Let me know how that goes for you."

"You're an idiot," Harold said, shaking his head. "Larry doesn't know who voted for Dawn. And considering Sunset said she got three votes, I'm obviously not the only one."

"Yeah, nice try. I saw you convince Lindsey," Bridgette said, smirking at Harold's shocked look. "I'm not sure who the third person is, but I doubt you had anything to do with it."

"If you would have voted with me," Harold muttered.

"Dawn would have left. I did the math," Bridgette said. "But Dawn's pregnant. And has been through living #$% from what Izzy did yesterday. I felt Dawn deserved to stay. And I regret voting Lindsey, I really do. But griping at me changes nothing."

"I'd vote my way next time," Harold said pondering. "I'll probably try Dawn again."

"Oh my gosh, you're so annoying," Bridgette said, shaking her head and standing up. "You think you own this game. You think this is all about you and everyone automatically listens. Well guess what? _You don't_. I swear, you'll be taken out by someone so inferior to you, you'll have a mental breakdown. I'm going for a walk," she muttered and left the room.

Harold was silent a moment. "On second thought, Bridgette looks like a good target," he mused.

**Confessional: He just won't make up his mind.**

**Harold: It's hard to choose who to eliminate when all the options are so good. Perhaps Beth would like to be my ally. I need more, since I think Bridgette might out me soon. Maybe I can appeal to Larry before Bridgette can?**

**Bridgette: Larry said he'd target those who went after Dawn. Considering I don't like Harold, maybe I can ask Larry to help me target him. I **_**did **_**help Larry back when we voted for Cameron. Maybe he'll return the favor?**

In the next room, there was a little bit of an awkward silence. Beth had left, leaving Katie and DJ to look sadly over at Tyler. He looked defeated and a little angry. "Hey, Tyler, buddy, we're here for you," DJ said. "I know it might be rough, but we promise we'll help you through this."

"Dude, that sick #$% took out my girlfriend," Tyler snapped. "I'm not going to sleep tonight because I #$% failed! I failed Linds, I failed myself, and now I failed you guys because we have less influence on the vote!"

DJ looked at Katie, pleading for help. Katie gave her boyfriend a nod, stood up, and walked over to Tyler When she reached him, she sat beside him. "Tyler… I know being separated from your girlfriend is rough," she said. "I was separated from Sadie since day one. I know how it feels. But do you want to know what?"

"Hmm?" Tyler asked, only half listening.

"I got over it," Katie said. "Sure, I still miss Sadie. I wish we were always together. But I've grown accustomed to not being around her twenty-four seven. I adapted and I've grown ok with just being with my friends on this team. DJ helps too because he's my boyfriend. I know you'll miss Lindsey… but if you hang out with us, the pain will dull until you see her again."

Tyler sighed, but gave Katie a nod. "You're right," he said. "I just… I feel so bad I wasn't able to save her. It was my fault we all voted for Beth… now she got what she wanted."

"But she also wasted her idol," DJ pointed out from across the room. "Now she's completely defenseless. If we hit hard next time, we could avenge Lindsey."

It took a while for that to register to Tyler. "Hang on… you're right!" he said, a smile growing on his face. "We just have to lose and Beth is out of here! Come on guys, let's sleep! We have a challenge to los tomorrow!" he said, and promptly passed out.

DJ chuckled as Katie returned to snuggled up against him. "Tyler's a fun guy. Hopefully we'll merge together," he said.

"You and me both," Katie said with a warm smile.

**Confessional: Avenge me!**

**Katie: Tyler is a fun guy who I'd consider one of my closet friends. It's funny, actually. Before this season, I doubt a lot of us have ever interacted before. It's weird that, for knowing each other for so long, we're just barely really starting to know each other.**

**Tyler: **(Smiles evilly at the camera.) **Beth is going down! You hear me Beth? You. Are. Going. Down.**

In the final Demon Room, Larry yet again sat in front of the door. He seemed amused by the fact that Mike was squirming like crazy with Zoey leaning next to him. He also noticed that he was having trouble with keeping his hair up.

"Uncomfortable Mike?" Larry taunted.

"No… but _must _you sit by the door again?" Mike grumbled.

"Well, you and Zoey enjoyed yourselves so much last night, I figured you ought to spend more time together," Larry shrugged. "I'm only helping the cause."

"And I appreciate it Larry," Zoey said with a wink. "We haven't spent this much time together since the beginning of this season. Did you miss me Mike?"

"Erm… sure," Mike said, sending Larry glares. Larry simply shrugged them aside.

"Larry, no peaking while we make out," Zoey said. "I'd like that to be private."

"Sure. I'll just turn around," Larry said, turning. "But I'll remain awake. Since I'm only a head, I can't sleep anymore. So I'll always be awake. Always conscious. No waiting me out."

Mike groaned.

**Confessional: Who knew a head could be so persuasive?**

**Mike: **(His hair is down, revealing Mal, who looks angry.)** Urgh! That head is becoming an issue! If I can't communicate to my allies, they'll start turning against me! I can't have that. No, that head **_**must **_**go. Or… I should give him another problem so he doesn't have time to focus on me. Hmmm…**

**Zoey: Is Mike…. Loving me less than usual? **(Thinks for a moment before smiling.) **Nope, I don't think so!**

**Larry: Ok, I bought myself some more time. I just need to talk to Bridgette before I go public with the fact Mike isn't Mike. Well, he **_**is **_**Mike during the day… that'll be an issue because Mike can't confess to **_**not **_**being Mike when he **_**is **_**Mike. Ugh, I wish I knew the exact trigger for this #$% personality…**

**(Lobby)**

Beth was waiting impatiently in the lobby, grumbling to herself. Both her allies were taking forever, and she had other things to do with her time. She was about to leave when Bridgette showed up. "Sorry, I had to have a chat with Harold," Bridgette muttered.

"Yeah, I don't care," Beth grumbled.

"Upset you voted off someone completely innocent?" Bridgette taunted.

"Surprisingly… no," Beth smirked, making Bridgette's smirk falter. "Lindsey still got what she deserved. She's a dumb #$% #$% who #$% with a bunch of #$%. She deserved what she got."

Bridgette looked slightly appalled. "That's… twisted," she gasped.

"We all are," Beth said. "Look, Mal's still a no show and I'm a target at the next elimination. I say we weaken everyone by voting off Larry. He's probably why Mal isn't here and he's too helpful to Dawn."

Bridgette's jaw dropped. "But… Larry's helping the team!" Bridgette argued. "If we vote off Larry, the entire team will fall apart!"

"That's the idea," Beth grumbled. "Take out the main piece, all life is crushed except those who know how to live in turmoil. I'm bored with this, so vote Larry, or you'll be on the chopping block," Beth mumbled and walked off, leaving a very conflicted Bridgette to her thoughts.

**Confessional: I'm conflicted about bacon not being on my burger.**

**Bridgette: **(Looks sick) **I can't believe it… the Heroic Hamsters is full of freaking psychopaths! Harold, Mal, Beth… I guess I'm one too, considering how I acted at the start… makes me wonder how evil the **_**villains **_**are!**

**Beth: **(Shrugs) **Not my fault I don't care about how people feel anymore. That Beth is dead and gone. I might as well cause people as much pain as possible before I go down. And I won't go down without a fight.**

**(Somewhere in the Demon Wing)**

Scott and Val were alone in their little spot. Scott was pacing impatiently while Val was growing increasingly frustrated. Finally, Scott snapped, "Where the #$% is she?! I need my dose of women!"

"I don't know," Val growled. "I told her, I swear, to meet us down here. She was too broken to not listen to me. Where the living Hell could that #$% be? Hopefully she died and went to Hell. My servants are probably making her afterlife worse than her actual life."

Scott calmed down and looked at Val for a moment. "How does that work, anyway? The afterlife. How is it decided if we go to Heaven or Hell?"

Val chuckled, shaking his head. "I'm surprised humans think there is a difference," Val said. "No, Hell isn't necessarily what humans associate it as. Yes, everyone and everything goes to Hell when they die… but Hell isn't just for those of the dead. It's an actual place in this world. It's on a lower level of the spectrum, but it's there. Demons have almost free access through any point, but on rare occasions, humans can slip in and out without dying. Lewis is one of those few examples."

Scott chewed this chunk of information. "So, Heaven doesn't exist?" he asked.

"Not as humans put it," Val said. "Hell is the overall place anything goes. However, depending on your life, you can perceive Hell _as _Heaven. It's laired so that the different levels of good and evil do not clash. Hell as a place, though, is only accessible by those alive. Since I'm a demon, not alive nor dead, I can access both."

Scott shook his head. "It's all confusing really," Scott said. "Before this season, I didn't believe in the afterlife. Once I died, I died. No more Scott."

"I essence, I wish human death were as such," Val grumbled. "But no, they live on in Hell. However, once I gain access to this book… all humanity shall be purged."

"What's this book supposed to do, anyway?" Scott asked.

"You'll find out in due time," Val assured. "Let's just say… it's a way of knowing how things will pan out from here on out."

**Confessional: So it'll tell me what type of pie to bring to the wedding?**

**Scott: All of this Hell talk is confusing. Fascinating, but confusing. Is there a Demonology 101 course I can take? That way I know exactly what I'm getting into when I accept Val's offer to turn me.**

**Vallowsmeir: Dawn not showing up… I feel as though something has happened that **_**wasn't **_**in the plan. **(He ponders this.) **I also feel as though I need that key faster than I anticipated. Izzy is key in that, pun not intended. After this next challenge, I'll be sure to call in a favor.**

**(Random Hall)**

In an abandoned part of the hotel, someone was walking. It was a girl with red hair, who looked angry and in a rage. Her eye twitched and she looked ready to blow any second. She was mumbling to herself.

"Stupid sister… stupid uncle… stupid me… stupid show… stupid _stupid STUPID!" _she yelled in agony.

**Confessional: Whoas…**

**Izzy: **(Angry, eye twitching) **Dawn… it her fault… Lewis will pay… in flames… in agony… in **_**suffering**_**… I **_**will **_**be noticed… I **_**will **_**be loved… **_**EVERYBODY WILL LOVE ME!**_

**(Lewis' Suite)**

Sunset and Maud had entered into the suite, sighing. Lewis and Pinkie were more than likely going to stay in that closet all night. They figured they'd get some shut eye before the wedding the next day. "Since Dawn is in Lewis' room, want to take Pinkie's?" Sunset offered. "I'm ok on the couch?"

"Fine. She's my sister, so it isn't weird," Maud nodded.

"I wasn't thinking like that," Sunset muttered, sitting on the couch. However, she felt someone beneath and yelped. She shot off the couch and looked down to see Alejandro, rustling in his sleep.

"Having a guy over? Really?" Maud drawled.

"He's not _mine_," Sunset complained. "How did he even get in here? More importantly… _why _did he get in here?"

"Dawn got out," he muttered. "I found her in the hall, begging for someone to kill her. I brought her back and made sure she was fine in her room. And next time, double check to make sure I'm actually asleep."

Sunset and Maud shared a worried look, Maud less worried since she couldn't exhibit emotion. Maud went to go check on Dawn while Sunset looked at Alejandro. "Where was she going when you found her?" Sunset asked seriously.

"From the looks of it? Demon Wing," Alejandro muttered. "And I know Scott and Val hang out down there, so I put two and two together. I shudder to think about what could have happened if I wasn't in the same area…"

Sunset sighed, putting her face in her hands. "I suck as a god-aunt," she muttered. "Al… _thank you_. So much drama is going on… I don't know what I would have come to if I came back."

"She'd be dead," Alejandro said, lacking all emotion. This stunned Sunset, and Alejandro continued, "I'm not going to kid around. Dawn would have been dead if I hadn't stopped her. She wanted to _die _Sunset. She has had so much pain in her life that she wanted to _end _herself to end the pain. And you know what? With all this family drama… I don't really blame her at this point."

"Al, please," Sunset said.

"No, I'm not blaming you or Lewis," Alejandro said, shaking his head. "I'm saying… Izzy needs to be taken care of. Dawn's important, of course… but let _me _handle Dawn right now. _I'll _watch over her. _Someone _needs to make sure Izzy knows she's loved. Right now, the sisters need to be handled on different fronts. Can you tell Lewis this and make sure he does something about it?"

Sunset nodded. "Of course," she said. Sunset stood and walked over to the door to Lewis' room. She stopped for a moment. "And Al… you can stay on the couch until she wakes up," Sunset said. Alejandro nodded as Sunset walked into the room Dawn was sleeping in.

**Confessional: Deep…**

**Maud: Drama…. This is why I work on rock farms.**

**Alejandro: **(Glaring at the camera.) **Listen audience. There are some sick #$% out there who **_**destroy **_**wonderful people like Dawn into **_**this**_**. Scott is one of these people, and I'm pretty sure some more of you #$% are watching this right now. I swear to #$%, if you #$% **_**dare **_**destroy someone to this level, some deep #$% will come upon you and **_** #$% #$% **_**you up. Got it?**

**Sunset: Dawn's alright… for now. Just sleeping… Ever since she broke up with Scott, she's had these nightmares. It's a part of her PTSD… she sometimes relives those moments of when Scott… when I walked in, she wasn't having a nightmare. She seemed… at peace. She hasn't been at peace for a year. **(A tear enters her eye.) **Lewis… when you watch this… give Alejandro you're #$% blessing, because Dawn isn't going to find any other #$% guy in this world who cares about her as much as he does.**

**(Closet)**

Pinkie and Lewis sat alone in the closet, just sitting in each other's embrace. They didn't dare move, since they were afraid to disrupt the other. Pinkie was crying and Lewis was trying not to cry. Finally, Lewis said, "Pinkie… if… Fat Man _can't _find a cure…"

"Please don't," Pinkie sobbed.

"Just… if Fat Man fails," Lewis continued, "What if we… adopted?"

There was silence for a moment. Pinkie was about to retort, saying no, she wanted her own kids, not someone else's. But something stopped her from saying such things. Maybe it was because she heard the sincerity in Lewis' voice. Maybe it was because she realized Fat Man _might _fail. But… I think deep down she knew… she wanted to be a mom.

And there was this feeling in her Pinkie Sense…

"I think we need to wait," Pinkie said finally. "I know I want to be a mom… really bad. But… I feel as if there will be a time for that. Not this year, maybe not next… but I'll know when it's time. I'm sorry… if you ever felt I would stop loving you, Lewis. I will _always _love you… even when we have arguments like this…"

Lewis kissed Pinkie on the cheek and hugged her tighter. "Pinkie… when we seal ourselves together tomorrow… I'm promising never to let you go. I understand… we might have our fair shares of difficulties, like this right now. Heck… I feel as though one day, we'll be worlds apart. But our love will be stronger than anything… so long as we know we can be there for the other."

Pinkie sobbed, clutching Lewis' back tightly. "Don't leave me," she cried.

Lewis hugged with the equal amount of force. "Don't leave either," he whispered.

**(Next Morning)**

Dakota had exited her room, ready to start her day. She was hoping for no drama during the challenge. She only hoped Izzy wasn't going to cause trouble…

…she spoke to soon.

"Dakota," Izzy hissed. Dakota stopped cold to see Izzy in front of her, still looking mad. "I need your help. I need to get revenge on my #$% uncle," she snapped.

Dakota, terrified of the girl who was once her friend, took a step backward. "Izzy… try to calm down," she said nervously. "You're just angry. If you just…"

Dakota never finished as Izzy screamed and rushed her. "You love Dawn too, _don't you?! _You're all sick! You all deserve to be punished!" Before Dakota could move, Izzy had reached her and punched her. Dakota had lifted her arm in time to save herself from the blow…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

… but her bracelet shattered upon impact. Dakota's eyes widened in shock and terror while Izzy smirked. "Guess you can't be pretty now, can you?" she smirked.

"No… no…" she said, already starting to turn orange. She darted from the hallway, scared someone would see her. However, she crashed into someone. Noah.

"What the? Dakota, watch…" he started to snap before seeing Dakota. Her blonde hair was starting to turn a shade of green. Dakota had tears in her eyes as she ran away from Noah, changing as she went.

"She totes deserved it," Izzy sneered, walking past.

Noah stared after Dakota, still stunned. "…I'd thought she'd be taller," he said, still shocked.

**Confessional: Who **_**didn't **_**see that coming?**

**Dakota: **(She is now completely orange and her hair is green, although she looked generally the same as before_._) **Crap… no one can see me like this! No one…**

**Izzy: She totally deserved it. Serves her right for loving Dawn over me. She's supposed to be my best friend.**

**Noah: **(Still stunned.) **Why didn't she tell me? If anyone would understand… it would have been me. More importantly… how did I miss **_**that**_**?**

**(Lewis' Room)**

Dawn's eyes fluttered open. She felt weird. No nightmares. She sat up, waiting for yesterday to register. Something happened… something terrible…

Izzy.

As the memories came flooding back, so did the tears. Why was she still alive? Why did she have to suffer? Why wouldn't someone just #$% _kill _her already?

"Dawn?" someone said, knocking on her door. Al.

"No…" she said through her tears.

Instead of heeding her words, Alejandro came in, a sad smile on his face. "It's almost time for the challenge," he said. "Look… I know this will be hard on you, especially with Izzy there. But I'll be with you the whole time. I won't let you leave my sight. Ok?"

Dawn stared at Alejandro. She couldn't trust anyone anymore… Scott, Izzy, Val… no… Al was special. He… cared. Dawn's leaked more tears as she nodded her head. Alejandro smiled, helped Dawn up, and led her to the Lobby.

**Confessional: It's a start.**

**Alejandro: I might cost our team the challenge, but at this point, Dawn needs me more than anyone. I can't leave, not yet. Once I know she's safe, only then can I focus on myself.**

**Dawn: **(Sobbing) **Why… must I… live? **(Sobs) **For… him.**

**(Lobby)**

Everyone had gathered in the lobby minus Dakota. Lewis and Pinkie, who had cleaned themselves up, walked down to the Lobby with smiles on their faces. A brightness was added to the room.

"Good morning contestants," Lewis said. "After about two weeks… today has come. Does anyone remember what day it is today?"

"What? You don't remember what today is?" Pinkie said, horrified.

Lewis chuckled. "Of course _I _remember," Lewis said.

"It's your wedding," Izzy muttered. "You're #$% wedding that has taken so much attention off of _me_."

Lewis slightly ignored Izzy, but with pain on his face. "Izzy's correct," Lewis said. "Today is finally the day of the wedding. Pinkie and I will finally be more than fiancé. We have a bunch of guests here, already getting the preparations started."

"Shouldn't you two be getting ready?" Larry asked.

"Yes… but we have some guests, idols, twists, and challenge to introduce," Lewis said. "First, the guests. These guys will be judging you're challenge. I'm pleased to introduce… my step-uncle, Teef!"

A guy with white hair entered the room. He had a white goatee and looked old. He wore a white shirt with grey suspenders and grey shorts. He seemed to be chewing on something. "Nice to meet you," he muttered, slurring his words. "I'll be waaaaaaaaiiiiiiting in the audience," he said and walked off.

"Next up… my uncle Elmo!" Lewis said. Right as he said it, Elmo appeared in the room. He looked angry and glared at the contestants.

"I have to interview these #$%s later," he muttered and stomped off.

"And lastly… my best man and brother, Stich!" Lewis said.

A boy about Lewis' age with blue hair walked into the room. He was grinned and wore a simple blue T-shirt and white shorts. He seemed Hawaiian.

"Aloha," he nodded. "Pleasure to judge you on your challenge today. Lewis, I'll meet you in your dressing room," he said, while Lewis nodded.

"Before we get to the challenge," Pinkie said, "Here's the last items that will be introduced. There's the Elmo Idol, which can be used to give someone a disadvantage in a challenge. There's the Stich Idol, which gives someone an advantage in a challenge. And then the Teef Idol, which gives one contestant an extra challenge _on top of _the challenge they already have to do. That can only be played during the merge."

Most of the contestants seemed pleased by this new twist. More idols meant more chances to be safe. After all, screwing over opponents was not only satisfying, but crucial for survival.

"So, that's that out of the way," Lewis said.

"Question," Larry said. "Are we even going to have a challenge today because of your wedding?"

"Yes, we are," Lewis confirmed. "It will be held _after _the wedding, but preparation will take place before hand. But before we do… we have one more twist that could change the game."

"Oh, and what that?" Beth muttered.

Lewis and Pinkie smirked at each other. "Welcome to the merge," they said at once.

**BN: Whoa, what? I'm ending it **_**here**_**? Really? I don't know… I feel as though my audience is going to rage on me for making it end on a cliff hanger… no? Ok voice inside my head, I trust you. Sorry guys, but you'll have to wait a little longer for the next installment! Till then, byes!**

**Next Time: **Lewis explains more about the twist and announces the challenge, which also has a killer twist. Drama happens, romance blooms, and Pinkie and Lewis are finally married! Also, Pink underestimates Slender and something happens that will shock even the author…


	33. E15 P2: During The Wedding

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. I own Fat Man, Larry, Lewis, and Vallowsmeir. I technically own Teef, but he was technically based off of Monster Galaxy. Everything else is pretty much not mine.**

**Warning: This chapter contains crying, randomness, a formally informal wedding, something mentioned a long time ago, depression, more focus on staff than contestants, a major twist, some questionable things, and wall breaking. You have been warned. **

**Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: Hey guys, sorry for the wait. On the bright side, it wasn't as long as it normally was last year. Seriously, I'll try to not wait six months between updates again. That's just cruel. Here's chapter two of three of the wedding arc! Also, the poll has been shut down, as of lack of voters and I'll just wait until the contestants are narrowed down. Just thought I let you all know. Enjoy!**

Here comes the Ben! All dressed in… oh, wait, wrong person.

E15 P2: During The Wedding

**Confessional: Starting off the chapter, am I?**

**Vallowsmeir: **(Looks furious.) _**No! **_**The merge **_**can't **_**be now! Scott and I have too many people against us at this point! We need it narrowed down before this can happen!**

**Harold: So soon? No, I believe Lewis just said that to freak us out. I believe there is more to it than just that.**

**Zoey: The teams are too big for a merge. Why is Lewis making a big decision so soon?**

Suddenly, Pinkie and Lewis burst out laughing. Everyone raised their eyebrows, very confused. Once the laughter died down, Lewis explained, "We had you there, didn't we? No, the teams aren't merging."

_Thank Hell, _Val thought to himself.

"The _sub-_teams are," he smirked.

"Wait… so does that mean…" Mr. Coconut said.

"Correct," Lewis nodded. "You guys are not grouped together in smaller teams and sub-team immunity does no longer take effect."

"This also means that you guys can choose your bunking arrangements," Pinkie continued. "You have to stick with your team, but you're roommates are free game."

"Uh oh…" Larry said, carefully looking at Mike.

**Confessional: Twist! But wait, there's more!**

**Larry: Crap. Mike, or his other personality, I should say, can now bunk with someone else without me knowing. I figure once I chose a room, it's set in stone. I better be careful with this…**

**Zeke: I'm cool with this. I'll just room with my friends, eh. If… I know where they went…**

"Is that all? I kind of want to continue on with the challenge," Beth grumbled.

"Not… quite," Lewis smirked. "Pinkie, the randomized papers please."

Pinkie did as she was asked and gave Lewis six scraps of paper. Smirking, Lewis said, "Those of you I call out, please move to the _opposite _team. You are now no longer a part of your previous team and must embrace the other side of things."

Everyone was stunned by this twist. Lewis unrolled the first piece of paper. "Tyler, join the Villainous Vultures," he said. Tyler sighed, but walked over.

Lewis unrolled the next one. "Alejandro, join the Heroic Hamsters," he said, smiling a little. Alejandro sighed in relief and joined his new team.

**Confessional: Mega twist!**

**Tyler: **(Looks upset.) **Not only am I on a team of people who don't know me, but now I can't take out Beth. Ugh, today sucks…**

**Alejandro: Yes! Now I can keep an eye on Dawn. I won't let her out of sight. I swear.**

Lewis unrolled the next paper. "Harold, if you please," Lewis said. Harold smirked as he walked over. Lewis unrolled the next one and winced. "Vallowsmeir," he said. Val smirked.

**Confessional: Ouch…**

**Vallowsmeir: I may have lost an ally, a close one at that, but I believe this will work in my favor. I have Lewis' niece to hold hostage. Plus, I can always **_**talk **_**to the other team. No harm in that.**

**Harold: Something tells me I'm going to love the villainous side of things. **(He smirks.)

"Last swap from the Hamsters to Vultures," Lewis continued, checking the slip of paper. "Will be Beth!"

Tyler paled as Beth walked over. She sneered at Tyler, who whimpered.

"Last Vulture to Hamster will be," Lewis said, unrolling the paper. He stopped, staring at the paper in terror. Everyone waited for him to continue, but it was Pinkie who had to read:

"Scott."

The red head smirked and waltzed over. Val gave a smile while Dawn whimpered. Alejandro shot the two villains a glare.

**Confessional: Yeah, the author's evil.**

**Beth: The universe must want me to eliminate Tyler. It shall be done.**

**Scott: **(Smiling evilly.) **Oh the pleasures of being **_**me**_**.**

"There we have it," Lewis said, still shaken. "These are now the teams until the merge, which is closer than you think. We may now do the challenge."

"Hang on. We're missing Dakota," Pinkie said, looking around.

"Bathroom," Noah grumbled. "I know why. Don't bother her."

Lewis raised an eyebrow but said nothing. "Very well," Lewis said. "She's not allowed to skip the challenge. She already has one penalty against her when the merge hits. Just get her before it starts, which is after the wedding, by the by."

Noah shrugged, gesturing Lewis and Pinkie to continue. Lewis nodded to Pinkie, who grinned. "Today's challenge is all about love," she said. "To celebrate our marriage, each team will select three couples. Teef, Stich, and Elmo will judge one couple from each team and chose who was the best at a date which will be after our wedding."

Most of the contestants groaned. They didn't want to be selected for a date. Some were ok with it though. "Now, here's a twist," Lewis said, smirking. "Since this challenge wasn't originally planned… I figured if this idol wasn't played before, they'd get this advantage. Whoever is currently holding the Chef Idol automatically gets to choose the dates for _both _teams."

Alejandro's eyes went wide and reached into his pocket to grab the idol. However, Larry was the one to produce is. "Sorry Al. I meant to give it back…" Larry said awkwardly.

Alejandro shrugged. "It's ok. We're on the same team, so it works," he said.

"Alright then. Larry, choose the couples that will represent your own team," Lewis said.

Larry looked at his team mates carefully before nodding. "Alright. DJ and Katie, for just working so well," he said. "Then… since I promised Al… Dawn and Alejandro."

Alejandro was stunned. "Wait, I thought you said you'd use it on the person she likes," he hissed quietly.

"I did," Larry said, seeming to smirk. "Oh, and Bridgette and myself for the last one."

That one stunned everyone, Bridgette especially. However, Lewis nodded. "Alright. Stich will judge Dawn and Alejandro, Elmo will judge Bridgette and Larry, and Teef will judge DJ and Katie.

**Confessional: Boom! Didn't see that coming!**

**DJ: I'm ok with this. Katie and I will just be our natural selves. Nothing can go wrong with that, can it?**

**Alejandro: Wait… so Dawn… holy crap. Love really does bloom when chaos is tearing everything apart.**

**Bridgette: **(Looks confused.) **Um…why did Larry chose me to be his date? We… are kind of… not both alive. That, and I already promised Cody. What's he up too?**

"Alright, so you may now chose the couples for the Villainous Vultures," Lewis said.

Larry thought for a moment. "I'll be honest… I want a fair challenge," he admitted. "Trent and Sadie, who'll go against DJ and Katie."

Lewis shrugged. "Teef can judge both," he said.

Larry looked at the Vultures before nodding. "Izzy and Zeke. They can go against me," he said. Lewis nodded, signifying Elmo would judge them as well.

"Lastly… Dakota and Noah," Larry said, much to Noah's dismay. "What can I say? I ship it."

"Alright. And they will be judged by Stich," Lewis said. "You will each have until my wedding to prepare. Down the street there are four dressing rooms. Girls for Heroes and Villains are in their own, and guys are in the other two. Those of the same gender may be inside the same dressing room."

The contestants nodded and began to leave. However, before he could leave, Pinkie called, "Noah, I'd get Dakota now. She might… do something rash."

"Yeah, yeah," he grumbled.

**Confessional: Noah was going to be tortured in this challenge. Everyone knew this.**

**Noah: This is so dumb… the fact Larry ships us, not me having to get Dakota. I do wonder why she's so afraid… not her fault she's like that. **(Blushes.) **Not that I care.**

**Mike: Eh, I'd ship Noah/Dakota. Although, I have to admit, Izzy and Zeke are cuter. Well, when Izzy isn't negative.**

**Pinkie: Ok, so the wedding is at Voodoo Donut in a few hours. I have a dress to put on! And… Bonnie owes me one prank on a certain best man…**

**(Bathroom)**

Noah had grumbled to himself the entire way to the bathroom. He didn't enjoy detours. Heck, at this point, there was hardly a time he enjoyed anything. However, he had made his way to the closet bathroom from where the Angel Wing was. He knocked on the women's door.

"Dakota? It's Noah. You have to participate in today's challenge," Noah said.

"No… no one can see me," came Dakota's voice. From the sound of her, Noah guessed she had been crying. "I'm a monster… an utter monster…"

Noah sighed. Girl drama was not on his to do list. Ever. "Dakota, you aren't a monster," Noah said.

"You're just saying that. I know you Noah. You hate everyone. You hate everything. I know you have a #$% good reason, but everything you say is a lie," Dakota muttered.

Noah stood still for a moment. "I don't know how to be nice," he grumbled.

Silence for a moment. "What did you say?" Dakota asked.

"I lack the ability to be nice," he repeated. "Ever since the accident, I have no bone in my body, blood cell in my blood, neuron in my brain that can comprehend or expel kindness. You've been kind to me Dakota, but I don't know how to respond. So whenever I groan, complain, snark, or insult… it's not because I hate you. There are a lot of things I dislike… but you aren't one of them. I don't care if you're the blonde fashion star or mutated monster. You are… the only person… I don't… hate."

There was another bout of silence. Finally, the door opened, revealing orange skinned and green long haired Dakota. "You don't care… if I look like this?" she asked, a tear exiting her eye.

Noah gave a small but brief smile. "I wouldn't even care if you looked like Owen," he said, making Dakota giggle.

**Confessional: Not Noah's best comparison.**

**Dakota: **(Looks nervous, but confident.) **Noah's right. It doesn't matter what we look like. So long as I'm me… my looks shouldn't matter. I just hope the challenge isn't too hard.**

**Noah: I neglected to mention the challenge. I feel as if we shouldn't get ready. What I told Dakota was true: it doesn't matter what she looks like. So… by that logic, it doesn't matter what we look like for the challenge. **(Noah gives a sigh and face palms.) **Great, I'm going soft. Thanks Dakota. Thanks a lot.**

**(Pinkie's Private Dressing Room)**

Pinkie was currently in her wedding dress which had a purple top half with string sleeves and a grey frilly bottom. The girls who were helping Pinkie had left to get dressed themselves. Pinkie sighed happily, admiring herself in the mirror.

"I can't believe I'm finally getting married," she said.

Yeah, and it only took me two years to get around to writing it.

"Ben! You came!" Pinkie said happily.

Of course I came. I'm writing the story.

"Oh, duh!" Pinkie giggled. "How are things in the real world?"

I've had worse days. This chapter is kind of tedious. Hard to write.

"Aw, sorry my wedding is causing you so much pain," Pinkie pouted.

It's not really the wedding that's the issue. I've planned a plot I'm going incorporate later, but… you know what, never mind.

"Aw, come on, tell me!" Pinkie said.

No. It deals with Lewis, and if I tell you, you'll change the path I'll take to get there.

Pinkie frowned a little. "What plot are you going to put Lewis through? It can't be bad, right?"

Silence.

"Ben?"

Silence.

"Hello? Ben?"

Silence.

"How bad is this plot going?" Pinkie asked seriously.

Look at the time, took too much on this convo. Scene change!

"Ben!" Pinkie yelled.

**Confessional: It's been changed to me!**

**Pinkie: Why was Ben so careful in not telling me what is going to happen? What's the worst that could happen to Lewis? He's a television show host. What trouble could he possibly get into? And why? **(Shakes her head.) **I shouldn't be focusing on this. It's my wedding. Besides, I doubt this plot will come for a really long time. I bet three seasons from now. I'm sure it won't be that bad.**

**(Heroic Hamsters: Boys Dressing Room)**

The three boys were getting all ready for their dates later that evening. Alejandro and DJ were currently wearing nice tuxes and matching red bowties. Larry, already being in a giant metal suit, had decided to just wear a green bow-tie and a top hat.

"You guys look awesome," Mike nodded. "Too bad me and Zoey aren't a part of this challenge. We'd rock."

"Sorry Mike. I kind of forgot about you two," Larry lied.

"Nah, don't sweat it. It just means me and Zoey get more time alone together and not have to worry about the challenge," Mike shrugged.

"I think you're lucky," Scott grumbled. "My date's already been taken," he glared at Alejandro.

"Not my choice. Larry literally stole you're moment," Alejandro smirked. "And why do you think you and Dawn are a thing? Weren't you a complete monster to everyone last season?"

"Yes," Scott nodded. "But I've changed. I don't want to sabotage people and I truly regret hurting those I did last season. Dawn's seen me change. She knows I'm not the same Scott as last season."

"I'm sure," Larry grumbled.

"Come now," Val said. "I understand that we are now a part of your team and you are kind of sketchy of us. But I can vouch for Scott. He's been nothing but a good guy over on the Villainous Vultures. He's ousted the true villains, like Mr. Coconut and Justin."

Mike shrugged. "I believe it," he said. "Besides, Scott hurt me too. If he wants to make amends, I see no reason not to."

Larry and Alejandro shared a look before sighing. "Alright, we'll give you a chance," Larry said. "But only one."

**Confessional: Let me take this chance to dance!**

**Larry: Yeah, no. I don't trust Scott. He was the one to get Dawn pregnant. Granted, according to Scott, every single thing he did Dawn allowed him to do. And L **_**did **_**say that Scott was most sincere and honest… holy #$% what am I saying? Dawn's innocent in all this! Scott's going down! **(Pauses) **Also, I totally meant to not chose Mike and Zoey. I bet the wedding is going to sink into nighttime, which would be when the personality comes out.**

**Alejandro: Something is off about Vallowsmeir. I know he was down there when Dawn was attacked… and I know he has this sort of master plan… but I don't think Val is **_**actually **_**the bad guy here. From what I heard that night, Val just watched. Evil… but not as evil as Scott.**

**DJ: When in doubt, don't take sides. It'll just end in blood and war. And that's Brick's department, not mine.**

**(Heroic Hamsters: Girl's Dressing Room)**

Zoey was grinning ear to ear at the three girls before her. Bridgette wore a blue dress with wave patterns in different colors on it. Katie wore a pink dress with splashes of orange flowers woven into it. And Dawn was wearing a green dress with blue rhinestones. Dawn also had a blue flower in her hair.

"You guys look so cute!" Zoey squealed.

"Nervous as heck," Katie mumbled, smiling a little.

"You're nervous? I'm going to a wedding with a disembodied head," Bridgette giggled.

All the girls laughed, except for Dawn, who only gave a small, but sad smile. "I know this is a challenge, but please have fun for me," Zoey said. "I can't participate because Larry missed me and Mike…"

"Hey, just have your own mini date," Katie suggested. "You guys don't have to worry about the challenge. You're free to do what you want."

Zoey smiled. "You're right. I'm sure Mike and I will still have a good time," she said. The she looked over at Dawn. "What about you? Excited for your first date with Alejandro?"

Dawn shrugged, not looking at anyone. Katie walked over to Zoey and whispered, "She might still be upset for everyone knowing that she's… you know. Pregnant."

"Oh," Zoey said, looking sadly at Dawn. "I don't blame her. We all make mistakes. It happens."

"That's just it," Katie said. "I don't think Dawn thinks her baby is a mistake. I think… she truly loves whoever she is carrying right now. And… I don't think she wants to let go of the father."

Zoey looked carefully at Dawn before shaking her head. "No. I think Dawn let go of Scott a long time ago," she said. "I just think she's getting used to being truly loved again."

**Confessional: Who doesn't love these cute scenes?**

**Zoey: Dawn is probably one of my best friends. She weird, but she's really sweet. Also… I feel bad that she has to go through all this torment. She doesn't deserve it. Hopefully Al can help her through this.**

**Dawn: **(Looks upset, but more or less ok.) **I'm still shaken that Scott, my tormentor, is now on the same team… I know I have Al… and I know he wants me… but he doesn't know how **_**evil **_**I am…**

**(Random Unspecified Hallway)**

Stich was simply walking down a random hallway in a location that wasn't yet specified. He was smiling to himself, holding up his chest. "I can't believe my baby brother is getting married," he chuckled. "Too bad Leroy can't be here. Oh well. Leroy's a pretty busy guy who only cares for himself. Not sorry he's not here."

Then he looked at the ceiling. "Although it _is _a shame Yvonne and Angel couldn't make it. My sister-in-law doesn't usually miss things if she can help it. I bet Leroy won't let her come. I hope Angel's buying me coconut cake on her business trip."

Stich chuckled, looking back down at the ground. "I can't believe it. Lewis is getting married and I'm his best man. Why do I get the feeling that I'm being headhunted?"

Right at the moment, Stich ducked, while a cream pie flew past his head. Stich smirked and jumped in the air and banana peels were spread across the floor. Stich grabbed the light hanging from the ceiling, still smirking.

"Got to do better than that girls," he said. Pinkie and Bonnie came out of an intersection in the connecting hallway from behind Stich.

"How could you _dodge _that?" Bonnie said in amazement. "You didn't even know we were here!"

"On the contrary," Stich said dropping down carefully to avoid the bananas, "I knew beforehand that I was a target. Foxy filled me in."

Bonnie cursed while Pinkie giggled. "Can't get past you Stich," she said.

"Oh, come over here and give your brother-in-law a hug," Stich said out-stretching his arms. Pinkie smiled and did so. "I missed you," he said.

"Yeah… same," Pinkie said.

They broke apart and Stich gave Pinkie one last smile. "Well, I better go find my brother. Who knew he'd eventually get married to someone as crazy as you?"

"I guess I'm just special," Pinkie responded.

"Must be," he said and turned around to start walking. Pinkie and Bonnie giggled as Stich walked forward, with a sign that read 'Kick the Best Man'.

"Nice," Bonnie said.

"It's a gift," Pinkie smiled.

Before Stich turned the corner, however, he reached behind his back and pulled the sign off. He turned around and smirked, much to the dismay of Bonnie and Pinkie. "Next time, remember that I can still _hear _you," he called out and slipped into branching hallway.

**Confessional: Stich is good.**

**Stich: While Lewis got the social skills and Leroy got the cunning, I got the athletics. I also have a much enhanced sense of hearing. That was how I knew Pinkie and Bonnie were coming. Still, Pinkie and I are good friends. I know this is all in good fun. **(A creaking could be heard.) **Got to go! **(Stich dashed out of the confessional as water spilled into the room.)

**Bonnie: Oh come **_**on!**_

**(Medical Room)**

Fat Man was working in his office, who was examining something under a microscope. He was adjusting the knob when someone walked in. Fat Man continued working as the person snuck closer and closer. Right before the person could scare Fat Man, he said, "The stuff I'm working with is highly toxic. It'll burn through your skin faster than you can regenerate."

"Ah, come on!" Deadpool complained. "Can I not have any fun Ben?"

No.

"Why? What did I ever do to you?"

Nothing. Annoying you is amusing.

"Annoying me? Ha! I'll annoy you! Then we'll see who's annoying who!"

"Could you talk to yourself somewhere else?" Fat Man said, glaring at Deadpool. "I'm highly busy."

"At you're nephew's wedding? What kind of uncle are you?" Deadpool gasped.

"One that likes quiet," he growled.

Deadpool shrugged. "Fine. I'll just go see if Maud's interested. She needs more 'fun' in her life, if you get my meaning." With that, Deadpool vanished.

Fat Man sighed, standing up from his desk. "I hate my job sometimes," he mumbled.

**Confessional: Unneeded but hilarious.**

**Deadpool: No Confessional. **_**You're **_**unneeded. But guess what? I'm back for that date I promised.**

**Ben: **(No one is inside.) **Deadpool! Confessional is a dude! Leave him alone!**

**Deadpool: Fine. Spoil-sport.**

**Confessional: Thanks Ben!**

**Fat Man: Why do I feel as though an argument occurred? **(He sighs.) **I love my nephew… but does he have to have so many annoying friends? I'm trying to work on my experiments.**

**(Villainous Vultures: Boys Dressing Room)**

The six males that were present in the dressing room were almost ready to go. Trent was wearing a dark blue suit with a red tie while Zeke was wearing a sparkly green and black suit with a matching top hat. Noah had not returned.

"Where is that stupid idiot?" Duncan grumbled. "We can't afford to lose this challenge."

"Why's that? We have more competitors than the Heroic Hamsters do," Harold pointed out. "We can afford to lose some people this team doesn't need."

Duncan glared at his old prey. "You have no say on this team, scrawny muscles," Duncan sneered. "I was a member of this team since the start. I know how we work."

"I must point out that Harold is on this team now," Mr. Coconut pointed out. "He might be an asset due to the fact he's intelligent."

"We don't need brain," Duncan shrugged off.

"Is it because you don't have any?" Trent chuckled, to which Duncan glared. "Look, this team swap can be of use. Let's just see where the challenge goes, ok?"

Duncan grumbled something but said nothing else. Tyler spoke instead, "So, uh… if we lose and all… who should we eliminate? I ask since, you know, you guys know more about your teammates. Any suggestions?"

"I'm inclined to vote for Izzy," Duncan shrugged. Zeke sent the criminal a glare, which he caught. "I'm sorry, but Izzy is 100% insane," Duncan said. "You saw what she did to Dawn yesterday. Who's to say she won't hurt someone else?"

"Izzy's just neglected, eh," Zeke said. "We need to support her, not bring her down. I don't agree with happened yesterday either, eh, but Izzy just needs to be appreciated."

"Sure, she'll be appreciated," Duncan shrugged. "When I vote her off if we lose."

**Confessional: I'll appreciate it when I am left alone in peace.**

**Duncan: Look, I value my safety, Gwen's too. Izzy's acting dangerous, and I don't want either of us hurt. I feel that this is my best option. I feel Tyler's on board since he's socially awkward with this team swap. The others… eh, I'll just have Gwen vote too and see if she can sway some of the girls.**

**Zeke: I'm not sure if I should vote for Izzy eh. I like Izzy and I want to help her… but do I love her enough to keep her? Hard decision, eh.**

**Mr. Coconut: Plating the seed. See, I feel as though I'm going to be a target for a while. Best thing to do? Plant seeds of drama on others. This Izzy thing is going to be big. If I bring this out of proportion and then secretly vote someone else off, I can blow it up even more, keeping me completely safe. Harsh, but my safety is key in this game.**

**(Villainous Vultures: Girls' Dressing Room)**

The four girls present were almost ready for the oncoming challenge as well. Sadie was wearing a dress that looked identical to Katie's while Izzy wore a green sparkly dress. Izzy was still glaring angrily at no one in particular.

"I think you two look amazing," Gwen said with a smile. "Too bad me and Duncan weren't selected. Then again, we weren't one for fancy dates. Horror movies and gothic rock concerts are more our style."

"Not sure if I would go to those with Trent, but at least you have common interests," Sadie giggled.

"Love. So useless and annoying," Beth muttered, clearly annoyed by all of this.

"Why? Because you lost Brady because you changed your attitude?" Izzy snarked.

"You're no different than me, #$%," Beth growled. "You were the one to expose Dawn yesterday. And I think you lost everyone who ever liked you to begin with."

"So? Not like they truly cared," Izzy said, somewhat sadly, somewhat angrily. "Everyone loves _Dawn_. Everyone wants _Dawn_. She got _exactly _what was coming to her."

Sadie looked conflicted and troubled. "I don't think you were in the right Izzy," Sadie said. "Yeah, Dawn steals a lot of attention, but she doesn't mean to, I truly believe she doesn't."

Izzy glared at Sadie angrily. "Dawn _consented _to Scott, Sadie. Everything Scott did Dawn agreed to. She _wants _attention. All of this was to _get _attention. Don't be innocent," she muttered and left the dressing room.

**Confessional: Who's side is really right?**

**Sadie: I'm not sure if Izzy's right. Sure, let's say Dawn did give Scott her consent. That's not to say she wasn't pressured to. It's also not to say that Dawn **_**meant **_**to steal all of the attention. I just feel that Izzy should find out the whole truth before she goes and claims otherwise.**

**Izzy: Dawn deserves the pain she gets… she deserves to rot.**

**(Random Unspecified Hallway)**

In another hallway in another building (probably Voodoo Donut), Sunset Shimmer was cheerfully walking down the hallway. She was now wearing a beautiful yellow, red, and orange dress and her hair was up in a ponytail. "Ah, what a great day for a wedding," she smiled. "Too bad so much drama is going on with the contestants… too bad I'm technically staff. Otherwise I'd interfere."

"Aye, I'd be thinkin' the same thin' lass," came a voice from behind Sunset. The girl turned to see Foxy wearing a red suit and red tie. His whiskers had grown a bit, but he still had a big smile on his face.

Sunset smiled at the pirate. "Foxy. It's been a while," Sunset said.

"Aye. Over two years," Foxy said, his smile not wavering. "I don't leave town and you never visit."

"Well, I _did _offer you to come with me," Sunset said, her voice going softer. "The… offer still stands, you know."

Foxy's smile faltered then. "I can't leave the restaurant," he said. "I'm needed here."

"But you don't _have _to be," Sunset said. "Freddy will understand. He's probably the most understanding person I know. You can come with me to wherever I end up. Heck, I might even join Lewis in running this show. You can come with us when we leave."

Foxy shook his head, sighing. "I'm sorry lass, but Not-So-Silent Hill is my home," Foxy said. "I loved what we had in the past… but we be a changin' e'ry moment we're apart. Thy place is in the world. Me place is here. Nothing can get me to change me mind."

Sunset sighed, giving Foxy a sad smile. "You were always the stubborn sort," she said, walking over to him. She pecked him on the cheek. "Unfortunately, so am I."

Foxy gave her a sad smile. "Looks like only one of us can have our way," he said. "Sorry it just has to be mine." With that Foxy left, leaving Sunset alone to sigh.

**Confessional: What kind of crack ship is that?**

**Sunset: Ok, ok. You probably want to know what **_**that **_**was about. Back when I was still a student and lived around here, Foxy and I had a thing. We were dating for a few years until I told him I wanted to explore the world. Foxy's loyalty bound to the restaurant. I tried to convince him to leave, even had Freddy and Bonnie pressure him to stay true to his heart and come with me, but he resisted. I know Foxy still loves me… I still love him. But… we can't be together if our goals are so far apart.**

**Foxy: That lass… is probably why I'm still alive. Ye don' need to concern yerselves with why, but ye should know that I still believe that Sunset is special. She just… ain't able ta be with me so long as me loyalty is to the restaurant.**

**(Lewis' Dressing Room)**

Lewis was looking in a mirror and straightening his bow-tie. "Do I look fashionable to a wedding?" Lewis asked.

"You're wearing the same thing you normally wear," Freddy pointed out. It was true, Lewis had not changed out of his purple suit and shirt and pink suspenders. The only difference was that the bow-tie was pure white.

"I'm sorry, but purple is totally in right now," Lewis pouted.

"The fact you love purple raises the chances of you being a serial killer 2%," L said, standing on a chair with his back hunched over. "Don't make me have to investigate."

"L, you know I'm not a killer," Lewis grumbled.

"Light said the same thing. Multiple times, I might add. But I was always suspicious," L murmured.

Lewis shook his head. "Honestly, I don't know what to do with you," he sighed.

"Perhaps you should give L cake?" Freddy suggested.

"That'll just feed his need for sweets," Lewis grumbled. "I'm starting to wonder why you two are here instead of my uncle and brother. You'd think I'd be with family, not two philosophical geniuses."

"Family. Aren't we your family? The extended version, anyway," L said.

"Well, um…" Lewis said, rubbing his neck. "Shut up!"

**Confessional: Lewis always wears his suit.**

**Lewis: I always wear my suit. Even in my sleep. **(Winces) **Yeah, add that to the list of things I need to tell Pinkie.**

**L: The fact Lewis dodges the question obviously means he does love us like family.**

**Freddy: L amuses me, especially with his deeper meaning of life. Perhaps I should talk to him more after the wedding.**

**(Several Hours Later)**

"Why are we still wandering? Shouldn't we be getting ready for the challenge?" Dakota asked. They had been wandering around the town for hours. Noah and Dakota had seen many people heading toward Voodoo Donut, but Noah purposely steered themselves away.

"I'm trying to prove a point to the audience," Noah grumbled. "We're almost there. And don't freak out, alright? Remember what I said to you."

"Yeah… I know," Dakota breathed. "And even if they do judge me… you care. Even if it's in a different way than most."

"Yeah, well… don't go spreading it around," Noah grumbled.

Finally, Dakota and Noah had reached Voodoo Donut. It was a somewhat large bakery, which had been setup for the occasion. All of the other contestants were seated, already to go. Noah and Dakota slipped in and sat down toward the back.

Dakota looked around nervously. Several contestants were looking at her, shocked and confused. She shrunk down a little bit. She had also noticed everyone else was dressed up kind of fancy. "You didn't mention it was a formal challenge," Dakota mumbled.

"I wanted to prove it doesn't matter what we wear or what we looked like," Noah said. "It doesn't matter what they think. It matters what you think."

Dakota took a deep breath and smiled. "You're right. I need to quit worrying," Dakota said. "So what _is _the challenge? You never told me?"

Noah chuckled awkwardly. "It's a… dating challenge," he mumbled.

"Oh? Who's our representative?" Dakota asked.

"Um… we are…" Noah said, rubbing the back of his head.

Dakota stared at him with faux annoyance. "And you neglected to mention this _before _we got here?" she said, holding back a giggle.

"Hey, you were depressed! I didn't want to seem like I was taking advantage of you!" he grumbled.

"Well… I guess I'm ok with it. _This _time," Dakota said seriously. "But next time, let me know sooner, ok?"

"Yes mam," Noah muttered.

**Confessional: Aw! So cute!**

**Dakota: Noah's right. It doesn't matter what other's think of me. All that matters is that **_**I **_**like me. **(She giggles) **Did you see how flustered he was when I asked about the challenge? He's such a cutie… I wonder if this date means we have to be official. Not that I would mind, actually.**

**Noah: You want to know the sad thing? I'm going to die. Yeah, I just ruined this whole shipping moment for all you idiotic fans. Go cry because I ruined your ship because of my impending death.**

**(The Wedding)**

It was time.

Everyone had quieted down. Lewis stood in front of a big pulpit at the front. The smell of dough and baked goods came in from the kitchens behind the wedding room. Behind the pulpit stood L, who was hunched over.

"I'm the priest because?" L asked.

"Pinkie insisted. Said something about 'comic relief'. She originally requested Deadpool, so between the two, you were the best choice," Lewis whispered.

"You two suck at whispering," Stich whispered. "Everyone can here you."

It was true, as Pinkie walked in shaking her head. She was smiling though, which showed she was completely alright with this. She walked down the aisle, her smile brighter than the room itself. When she got to where L stood, Lewis grasped her hand.

"We are gathered here today," L grumbled, "because Lewis Ellimist and Pinkie Diane Pie sent out really great invitations. I got cake in mine." Despite it being a serious event, everyone burst out laughing.

"Originally, we were going to elope," Pinkie said, smirking. "But we figured, what better place to get married than my home town?"

"Technically you're home down is a few miles away from Not-So-Silent Hill," Lewis pointed out.

"Close enough."

"You two," L continued, "have decided to get married. Let's take a moment to here _why _you wish to marry the other. Because I have a sneaking suspicion one of you doesn't know."

Lewis and Pinkie looked at each other. "Should we show him up?" Lewis asked.

"Duh," Pinkie giggled.

"I love Pinkie because she brings a smile to my day," Lewis said. "She helps balance my stress and keeps me calm when I need to be. I admit to being a very flawed person. But Pinkie accepts me and my flaws. I want to marry Pinkie… because I love her."

A tear exited Pinkie's eye. "I love Lewis because he's human," she said. "He knows that he makes those mistakes and is willing to try to move past them for me. He is willing to comfort me, even when I'm dangerous and uncontrollable. He keeps secrets, but he knows that he needs to share them with me. I want to marry Lewis… because I love him."

L rubbed his eyes. "I was sure I was correct. What calculation did I miscalculate?" L muttered. "Well, since you have both proved me wrong, you obviously both love each other more than anything else in the world."

"We do," the couple said together.

"In that case," L said. "I pronounce you Lewis Ellimist and Pinkie Diane Ellimist Pie, husband and wife. You may kiss each other. But give us all a moment to avert our eyes."

Pinkie giggled as Lewis chuckled and both shared a passionate kiss. The audience awed and some of the audience cried. L simply shrugged. "Can we have cake now?" he asked.

**Confessional: Let there be cake!**

**Lewis: Its official… purple suits are the best for weddings. Seriously, everyone dug the purple suit. Oh, and Pinkie and I are now married. Yay!**

**Pinkie: It's official… Lewis really does pull off the purple suit. Oh, and we're married! Yay!**

**L: I hope I get my cake's worth…**

**(Back of the Room)**

Meanwhile, while everyone was distracted with the wedding, Izzy had snuck to the back of the room with an evil smirk. Glancing around to make sure she wasn't noticed, she reached into her pocket to pull out…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

The stick of dynamite.

She set it carefully on the cake and pulled a match. She lit the stick and smirked. "You want attention? Blow up and you'll be all over the news," she chuckled evilly and slipped away.

**Confessional: Who **_**didn't **_**see that coming?**

**Izzy: Lewis will pay for not loving me. Dawn too. What better way to make them suffer than to let them burn? On his wedding day too. **(She laughs evilly.)

**(Outside)**

A white portal opened outside the big window of Voodoo Donut. Out of it popped Slender and Devian. It had started to rain since the start of the wedding and Slender and Devian were soon quite wet. Slender walked over to the window and seemed to glow.

"_I didn't miss it_," he said, a drop of water that wasn't a raindrop falling down his face.

Devian joined Slender at the window and looked inside. "Ah. Lewis' wedding. I heard rumors down in Hell that he was going to seal the deal."

"_Indeed. I never realized who amazing those two are together," _Slender said. "_I think I made Pinkie think I dislike her. I don't, really. I just… was envious. She and Lewis have this wonderful relationship I never had with my wife. I guess I took it out on Pinkie."_

"She deserved it," Pink grumbled, appearing next to Slender. "All she is to anyone is dirt. No one should love a #$% like her."

Slender sighed. "_You annoy me," _Slender said. "_She matters to those who love her. Lewis, me, Fat Man, Maud, Dawn, we all love Pinkie. It's why you were never able to have power over her. Because the love we have for her is stronger than you're hate."_

"But you're different," Pink smirked at Slender. "So long as I am here, you are an outcast."

"_No. I am an outcast at my own free will. I love my family enough to know how to keep them safe_," he said. _"And to do that, I had to leave."_

Pink didn't respond to that. The three were in silence for a while, watching the wedding progress. Once Lewis and Pinkie had kissed, Slender sighed. "_It's best we leave now," _Slender said. "_Best not stay longer than we have too."_

Devian nodded and started the portal. However, Pink saw something. Something Slender missed. She saw Izzy placing the dynamite in the wedding cake.

_Excellent, _she thought to herself. _Bye-bye Ellimist. Val will be most pleased._

But before Slender could step into the portal, taking her with him, Pink felt something. A twinge. As if… she had a conscience. Which was ridiculous, because she was a demon. Still…

"Slender, wait," Pink said.

"_You're nonsense can wait until we are back in Hell," _Slender grumbled.

"Then you'd be surprised to know Izzy put dynamite in the cake," Pink said.

Slender stopped in his tracks. He walked back to the window and looked at the cake to see Pink was correct. _"Stupid girl_," Slender groaned. _"Lewis and Pinkie won't see it until it goes off!"_

"Can't you, I don't know, teleport in and grab it?" Pink asked.

"_Sure, if you wanted us all to blow up," _Slender grumbled. "_Teleportation causes a negative reaction, causing things to ignite if they are flammable. The only reason my clothes are safe is because they were designed for teleportation."_

Pink looked between Slender and the dynamite. "Look, I know you don't trust me and this sounds nuts coming from me," Pink said, "but didn't you say you loved Lewis and Pinkie enough to do anything? If you teleport far enough, the only ones who are effected are me and you. It'll save you're family."

Slender looked from Pink to the dynamite in the cake. With one sigh, he said, "_You're right. I don't trust you_." And he made his decision.

**BN: I'm sure you guys are screaming, 'YOU JERK!' Yep, I am ****. Hopefully you guys liked the wedding. The sorry for the long episode, but just one more chapter and then we can move on. There was a lot of important crap going on in this episode that will effect stories to come **_**after **_**this. I hope you caught most of it.**

**Next Time: **Slender makes his choice. As it would spoil the choice he makes, everything else that happens will not be revealed at this time. Either way, someone is voted off, either the show or life itself. (I love acting like a jerk right now, because I know things you don't!)


	34. E15 P3: After The Wedding

**Disclaimer: I own Fat Man, Larry, Lewis, and Vallowsmeir. Anything else is probs not mine.**

**Warning: This chapter contains… I can't say anything because it will reveal Slender's choice. Let's just say I didn't write anything M rated and hope that's enough of a warning this chapter.**

**Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: I love being a jerk… but now the time has come to stop being a jerk and release this chapter. I had fun like I always do, so I hope you enjoy it. Also… I'm announcing temporal hiatus. Not too long, probably a week or two. I just… my school life is terrible. I've been procrastinating and… let's just say I need to get off a few things and focus on my school work. Once this tri is over, I'll get back on this story. My other fic will get one more chapter as well before I stop. Just as a warning to all of you. Until then, enjoy the chapter!**

Choose or choose not. There is no choice.

E15 P3: After The Wedding

**(Outside Voodoo Donut)**

Slender was conflicted. The dynamite would go off any second. He didn't know what to do. But Pink's words haunted him. _"Look, I know you don't trust me and this sounds nuts coming from me, but didn't you say you loved Lewis and Pinkie enough to do anything? If you teleport far enough, the only ones who are effected are me and you. It'll save your family."_

Slender stared at that dynamite. Pink was right. In the end, only he was hurt. But… Pink would infect Pinkie again if he was dead… _"You're right. I don't trust you," _Slender said. He vanished, making Pink vanish as well.

Suddenly, Pink was standing inside the building next to the cake. Before anyone could notice Slender, he grabbed the dynamite, stuffed it in his pocket and stared at Pink. "_Good-bye," _he said and vanished again, making Pink disappear too.

_**BOOM!**_

Everyone in Voodoo Donut jumped at the sudden sound. It sounded like something had exploded nearby. To not distract from the wedding, L whispered something to Lewis and left the building. Deadpool vanished as well.

"I wonder what that was," Pinkie whispered to her new husband.

"Probably nothing," Lewis shrugged. "You know this town as well as me. You never know what crap is going to happen next."

"True," Pinkie smiled and kissed Lewis again.

Once they parted, Lewis turned to the contestants with a smile. "Alright, with that over, the challenge may begin," he said. "Here's how it'll work. You participating may do whatever you wish. Feel free to stay here and enjoy the wicked after party Pinkie's set up, or go on a walk. The judges will judge you based upon how much you enjoy yourselves. The date will end… when I feel like I'm bored. Those who aren't participating are free to mingle and such."

**Confessional: Exploding drum!**

**Lewis: L and Deadpool are going to go investigate. I doubt it's anything important.**

**Izzy: Who took the dynamite? **(She seethes.) **Everyone was supposed to die! How did someone remove it and get it away so quickly? HOW CAN THIS HAPPEN?!**

**(L and Deadpool)**

L and Deadpool had walked down the street from Voodoo Donut. It was raining, drenching them. They had pinpointed the location via Deadpol's gut. Which was actually the author giving him a hint.

"Hey, I didn't _need _the hint!" Deadpool shouted.

Yes, you really did.

"No! Heck, I'll figure out what caused it without you!" Deadpool shouted.

No, you really won't.

"Shut up! I'll prove you wrong!"

L sighed, rubbing his eyes. "I came out of hiding to work with idiots. Give me Light any day," he muttered. Soon enough, L and Deadpool came to the end of the street. Off to the side, there was a black hole in the ground. All around it was singed. There was nothing around to determine what had caused the explosion.

"Interesting," L said, putting a finger in his mouth. "The marks are clearly that of dynamite. However, no significant importance surrounds this particular area. Also, I see no evidence of entering or leaving the area."

"And Ben thought this would be hard," Deadpool chuckled. "Obviously whoever did this could teleport, like me." To prove his point, Deadpool vanished. After a moment, he returned with a hotdog.

"While possible, said person could not have teleported here to start with," L said. "Interesting. Let's report this to Lewis then eat cake."

"You and cake," Deadpool said, shaking his head. "You're as addicted to it as I am to women."

**(DJ, Katie, Sadie, and Trent)**

The double date had commenced. DJ, Katie, Sadie, and Trent had all sat at a table at Pinkie's after party. They were currently smiled at each other as someone had fetched something from the main kitchen. "Well, this is nice," Katie said. "Didn't think we'd be in a challenge, but it could have been worse."

"You said it," Trent smiled. "Besides, there's generally good feels here. I think Pinkie is party happy."

"It _is _her wedding," Sadie giggled.

"Makes me wonder what Lewis is doing," DJ mused. "He loves Pinkie, but he doesn't strike me much as a party man."

"He's kind though," Sadie pointed out. "Maybe he excepts Pinkie's parties, but isn't a partier himself?"

"Makes sense, given he focuses hard on his job when he needs to," Katie said. "I'm wondering about some of the other party guests. Do you think Sunset parties?"

"Maybe," Trent said. "She seems to be sarcastic a lot of the time, but has heart and meaning in what she does."

"Like Lewis, only she seems more haunted by something," DJ mused. "I'm wondering if Fat Man ever parties."

"I doubt it," Katie giggled. "Fat Man is always working on something. Probably something important, but still."

"I'd ship him and Maud," Trent said. The whole table burst out laughing. "Seriously though. Fat Man/Maud, OTP of the season."

Meanwhile, Teef stood off to the side, rubbing his beard. "Difficult choice," he gruffed. "I need more thought on this."

**Confessional: I need more thought on how good the cake is.**

**DJ: You know, that was probably the most enjoyable part of the contest. No strategy, no vote, just a simple date with some of my closest friends.**

**Sadie: After the contest, I think we should double date more often. **(Giggles.) **That was fun.**

**Teef: I need to staaaaaaaaaaaay aaaaaaaaround longer to see if theeeeeeeey do aaaaaaaanything more for aaaaaaaany extraaaaaaa maaaaaaarks. I'm kind of tied aaaaaat the moment.**

**(Bridgette and Larry)**

The surfer and the head awkwardly sat across from each other. They didn't really know what to say, but they knew this was for the challenge. Bridgette was about to make small talk when Larry sighed. "You're probably wondering _why _I paired us together," he said.

Bridgette nodded. "I have been kind of wondering that," Bridgette said. "You know I'm taken by Cody right? And that you're kind of… dead."

"While I believe love knows no bounds, I don't share those feelings toward you," Larry said. "No, I had another motive in setting us up. I hope you don't mind, but I need to ask you a few questions regarding something I heard the other night."

Bridgette raised an eyebrow and giggled. "Are you a police officer now?" she asked, smiling.

"Were you threatened by Mike when you disagreed with him?" Larry asked. Bridgette's smile fell and terror entered her face.

"How do you… I didn't mean… please don't tell Zoey!" Bridgette begged. "I realized it was a mistake! I was in the wrong! Please don't make everyone hate me!"

Larry looked surprised at the response. "Er… wasn't expecting that," he admitted. "Look, I promise I won't tell anyone anything. Just tell me what happened and I'll try to figure it out."

Bridgette took a breath and nodded. "Ok. But sit tight. We might be here a while…"

**Confessional: In such moments, the author cuts the scene.**

**Larry: **(Looks in thought.) **Interesting. So Bridgette was on a completely opposite side of the game than I was. I didn't realize she was doing things to the sleeping contestants. But it does seem like she has changed, if Mike threatening her was any indication.**

**Bridgette: Looks like my secret's out now…**

**(Alejandro and Dawn)**

The two outcasts felt that the wedding was too cheerful to have the conversation they were about to have. They had decided to briefly leave the wedding and go on a walk around the town. They were currently walking past Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria when Dawn shivered.

"You alright?" Alejandro said, taking his suit coat and wrapping it around Dawn's shoulders.

Dawn nodded, looking fearfully at the restaurant. "I… the baby was almost… those things…" she stammered, shaking her head.

Alejandro nodded in somewhat understanding. "The things disrupted the baby? Is that why Fat Man came looking for you the other day?"

"Bart… yes," Dawn nodded.

They walked in silence for a few minutes. Dawn was fragile, and the last thing Alejandro wanted to do was break her more. But he knew she needed comfort. Badly.

"Dawn… this isn't easy for me to ask," he finally said. "I know it's hard for you to remember and tell me… but what happened? Why are you so scared of Scott? Why… are you pregenant?"

Dawn shuddered. She didn't want to tell anyone. It was so hard the first time, telling Lewis. She didn't want anyone to know. Not Larry, not her friends. Especially not Alejandro. He may hate her after he knew…

But she knew one thing.

She loved Alejandro.

"Ok… ok…" she said, breathing. "About half a year ago… Scott and I dated. We were a couple for a while. He was this confident bad-a and I was this timid weirdo. But we clicked for some reason. We had a great few months until… he wanted to have sex. I was curious myself… and begin the complete idiot I was, I let him do whatever he wanted. We didn't use protection that first time and… he got me pregnant. He didn't want a kid, so he pressured for me to abort, but… I have a connection with my baby. I can _feel _it's aura. I couldn't… I couldn't kill it. I _love _the person inside of me…"

"Scott didn't," Dawn said, tears in her eyes. "He felt betrayed. So, he wanted to punish me for not listening to him. I, being the stupid innocent girl I was… let him. Night after night, he put me through endless rapes and abuse. But that's… _my _fault. I _let _him. I'm evil because I _let _him! I'm no better than Scott!"

Dawn burst out crying, dropping to her knees. Alejandro looked at Dawn and dropped to his knees as well. He wrapped his hands around Dawn and gently squeezed. Dawn continued to weep. Alejandro said, "You aren't evil. You… did something without knowing the consequences. But… you aren't Scott. You want to give this kid life. You want to be its mom. And… I admire you for that."

Dawns sniffled. "But… I'm so hated… all the mistakes… no one loves me…" she stammered.

Alejandro gave Dawn a small smile and gently kissed her. Dawn's eyes widened, but she didn't make any move to stop him. When he parted, he said, "I've made mistakes too. I've done things I regret. We aren't different Dawn. We both want redemption. I found my redemption in you. Maybe… you can find you're redemption in me."

Dawn stared at Alejandro, more tears entering her eyes. She desperately hugged him, and Alejandro hugged her back.

**Confessional: AW! SO CHEESEING ADORBS!**

**Dawn: **(Looks somewhat happier.) **Alejandro… thank you. You have changed… and I'm not evil… maybe we both need this… desperately…**

**Alejandro: **(Smiling.) **I think we had the conversation we needed. I think… I think that now we can get Dawn in working shape. Now, all we have to do is take down Scott.**

**Stich: Of course Lewis gave **_**me **_**the one team to leave the wedding. No problem though. I'm very quick on my feet.**

**(Zoey and Mike)**

The couple not competing was still at the wedding, resting. Well, Zoey was resting on top of Mike. Mike looked uncomfortable and annoyed. "This is nice. Just you, me, and a wedding. No challenge, no stress. Complete bliss," Zoey sighed.

"Yeah," Mike grumbled. His head fell down revealing Mal had taken over, but he quickly pushed it back up.

"We really should spend more time together," Zoey said. "I feel we're apart too much. We should partner up in the next challenge."

"Sure, whatever you want," 'Mike' grumbled.

Zoey turned and smiled at her boyfriend. "I love you," she said, pecking his cheek. 'Mike' nodded, trying not to let his anger overcome him. "I'm going to go get something to drink. I'll be right back," she said and got off Mike. 'Mike' sighed in relief and stood up to leave.

**Confessional: It's a wonder Zoey hasn't noticed.**

**Mike: **(Hair down, revealing Mal. He's gagging himself.) **UGH! If it didn't make me look bad, I'd vote off that boring monstrosity of Mike's girlfriend! It'd kill him for sure! But no… it'd put a target on my back. Have to lay low. **(Ponders something.) **I'm running low on allies. Beth is on the other team and I doubt Bridgette will stay loyal. I have to think of something…**

**Zoey: **(Sighs.) **Mike's probably the best boyfriend in the world.**

**(Pinkie)**

Pinkie was at a punch bowl filled to the brim with Apple Cider. She was having a glass when someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around and smiled to see Fluttershy and Discord standing behind her. "HEY! You two came!" Pinkie smiled.

"Well, we wouldn't be good friends if we didn't come to my best friend's wedding…" Fluttershy blushed.

"Ditto," Discord said, a copy of himself appearing next to him.

Pinkie giggled. "Well, I'm glad you're here," Pinkie said. She looked around the room, her smile faltering. "Where's the rest of the gang? I know Sunset is probably talking to Foxy. What about Sci-Twi? Dashie? AJ? Rarity?"

Fluttershy's smile disappeared and she 'eeped'. To save her from mass embarrassment, Discord responded, "They didn't show up."

Pinkie's smile vanished, replaced with a sad frown. "You… you mean…" she said.

"They never came," Discord said. "I went out myself yesterday to give them first class flights, but… they all said the same thing. They weren't planning on coming."

"But… I called… they should they would…" Pinkie said, growing sadder by the second.

"They claimed they lied," Discord sighed. "I'm sorry Pinkie. I hate to be the deliverer of bad news, but… they didn't come because of _her_. They thought you might lose it again…"

"But she's gone! Didn't they see that episode?! When Slender left? She's not _in _me anymore!" Pinkie said, growing angry.

"Well… that's something else…" Fluttershy said, twiddling her fingers. "They don't… _watch_… the show…"

Pinkie deflated even more. "Why… why?" she said, a tear or two entering her eyes.

"They… they don't want… oh, please don't make me say it…" Fluttershy said, a tear entering her eye. "They… don't want to be reminded of you."

_**SNAP**_.

Pinkie cried out in pain, much to Discord's and Fluttershy's shock. They both looked closer to see one of Pinkie's fingers was oddly pointing, as if it had broke. Pinkie sighed and gave a painful and sad smile. "It's nothing. I just… I need a moment alone," she said and walked away from the couple.

**Confessional: Whoa…**

**Fluttershy: I begged her for me not to say it…**

**Discord: Intriguing. Apparently, Pinkie can't cope with extreme loss or anger. It's become so bad she suffers physical pain. Something must be missing from her brain causing physical ailments to occur. **(Chuckles.) **I totally sound like Fat Man right now.**

**Pinkie: **(Her finger is set in a finger cast.) **Ow… why don't they care? I know I did something terrible… I know I almost killed them… but it wasn't **_**me**_**! Why do they hate me…. For **_**her **_**actions?! Why?! **(A snapping sound could be heard, making Pinkie scream. She took a breath.) **That was nothing… just my toe…**

**(Izzy and Zeke)**

Suffice it to say, it was very awkward between Izzy and Zeke. They were still at the wedding (much to Izzy's displeasure) and they were awkwardly staring at each other. Zeke wanted to comfort Izzy, but Izzy seemed to have this evil look in her eye.

"What?" Izzy spat at Zeke, who jumped in shock.

"Well… you've been acting a bit weird, eh," Zeke said. "You hurt Dawn, you hurt Dakota, I reckon, and you have this unprecedented anger about you. Why are you acting like this, eh?"

Izzy sneered at Zeke's comment. "Why? _WHY? _I'll tell you #$% why! Everyone loves oh loves Dawn over me! So innocent, so beautiful! #$% that! She's pure _evil_. I'm the _good _child. I don't _do _crap! Granted, I _can't _do crap, but I've been nothing but good! Why does _she _get attention? Why am _I _unnoticed?"

Zeke took a moment to respond to that. He didn't want to rush his answer, to tick Izzy off more. He took a breath and answered. "I feel as if you are trying to hard, eh," Zeke finally said. "Dawn might be getting more attention, but that's because she's pregnant, eh. Plus… I hear all this family drama going on about her being disowned. I think Lewis has an excuse to like Dawn more eh."

Izzy glared at Zeke. "You don't understand," she hissed.

"Maybe not, eh," Zeke agreed. "But I do think I'm right. Lewis raised Dawn, right? By that logic, she's practically his daughter, eh. It's no you Lewis dislikes. He's just closer to you're sister."

Izzy stared at Zeke, shaking. "No… Lewis hates me! Everyone hates me! Dawn's better in their opinion!" she shrieked, desperately wanted to be justified.

"We don't _hate _you Iz," Zeke said. "Disappointed by your actions, yes. But we can't hate you, eh. You're our friend. I really like you eh. Dawn might have a lot of attention… but we like you just as much eh."

Izzy stared at her secret crush for a while. Finally, she shook her head. "No… you're lying! YOU'RE LYING! You want to break me… no, you won't! YOU CAN'T BREAK ME!" she yelled and ran off.

Zeke sighed. "Worth a shot, eh," he mumbled and followed after her.

**Confessional: How sad.**

**Izzy: **(Looks insane.) **I WON'T BE FOOLED! YOU CAN'T TRICK ME! YOU CAN'T!**

**Zeke: Izzy's reminding me of the Izzy back in season one eh. Crazy, paranoid… something's off eh. I followed her back to the hotel. Maybe I can find something that relates to her paranoia?**

**Elmo: How come I was given the awkward dates? These don't even make any sense! How do I chose between crap like this?**

**(Dakota and Noah)**

Dakota and Noah were both sitting outside Voodoo Donut, staring out into the rain. They both seemed to enjoy the rain, which meant that this was perfect. Dakota sighed, resting her head on Noah's shoulder. Noah, for once, didn't complain.

"I love the smell of rain," Dakota said. "It's so… peaceful. Serene. I wish life was more like rain…"

"You want life to smell good?" Noah asked.

Dakota's head bolted up. "Did you… just make a joke?" she said, a smile on her face.

Noah scowled, cursing himself. "I'm going soft," he grumbled. "I blame you entirely for this."

"Aw, thanks," Dakota beamed.

"Not a compliment."

"For you, it was."

"Great. Are you going to use that against me now? It's freaking true, but am I going to regret it?" Noah mumbled. Dakota rested her head back on Noah's shoulder.

"No. I don't think so," she said. "I just… find it nice that I know how you work."

Noah grunted but said nothing. They sat there for a moment, silent. Finally, Dakota asked, "Noah?"

"What?"

"Are we… together now? I know you didn't select this on purpose, but… I really like you. I didn't realize how much until just now… but I'm not sure how much it'll work since… you know. You aren't going to be around forever. I love you Noah… but I want to know you're thoughts," Dakota said.

Noah sat silent for a few moments. "I will admit, you have brightened my otherwise gloomy world," he muttered. "I felt as if I have _meaning _with you. But… I'm not going to last two years. My death date has been edged in stone. I don't… want you hurt after…"

Dakota smiled, and lifting her head, kissed Noah. Noah's eyes shot open, but didn't stop her. When Dakota parted, she smiled. "I know I can't have you forever," she said. "But… how about just for right now?"

Noah looked out into the rain and, on the rare occasion, smiled. "Ok. Just for right now," Noah said, smiling.

**Confessional: For now.**

**Dakota: **(Smiles.) **We aren't technically boyfriend and girlfriend. We love each other… but we know that I'll be hurt when Noah dies. I think… we're promising each other something. That we might not be able to love each other here… but maybe in the future, when I join Noah when I die, if I don't find love after him. I think… I think I can live with that.**

**Noah: **(Looks at the camera seriously.) **Fat Man, I don't usually harp you. Hurry the #$% up with that cure. I have a reason to live now. Don't make me hurt her.**

**(Duncan, Gwen, and Tyler)**

Duncan and Gwen were standing by the punch table. Tyler was awkwardly standing next to them. Currently, Duncan was talking strategy. "I feel that, should we lose, Izzy should go," Duncan said. "It might make us look good and get us in a good spot with the rest of the team."

"True. Izzy _did _insult Dawn," Gwen said. "Besides, if we target Izzy, Lewis might thank us. Nothing hurts with sucking up to the host."

"True," Duncan nodded.

Tyler, still being awkward, decided he needed to make a move. He asked, "Mind if I work with you guys?"

Duncan eyed Tyler with narrow eyes. "You ousted mine and Gwen's relationship in World Tour," he said. "Why should we except you're help?"

Tyler panicked. "I need allies right now!" he said desperately. "Beth took out Lindsey yesterday, and I think she might target me next! I need to win this for Lindsey. Please, let me help you!"

Duncan looked at Gwen, who looked at Tyler. "I think he could help," Gwen said. "The more voters, the better."

Duncan shrugged. "Fine. But I have my eye on you," Duncan said, glaring at Tyler. Tyler gulped and quickly made his way away from the creepy couple.

**Confessional: The Goths in RR are creepier.**

**Duncan: I don't trust Tyler. That being said, he's desperate enough to vote for whoever I say. I'm sitting pretty in this game since I have no enemies. I think I might have a shot.**

**Tyler: Ok, so I panicked. I need to find a safe spot in this game. Duncan and Gwen might be mad at me, but I **_**need **_**to be safe! If I cast a few votes for random people, maybe I can thin out the ranks and eventually take out Beth.**

**(Lewis)**

Lewis, surprisingly enough had not moved from his spot since he was married with Pinkie. He had simply stayed put and waited for people to talk to him. Currently, he was standing with Maud. And they weren't arguing.

"Grey is the best color."

"No, purple!"

"Grey."

Much.

"I don't understand you," Lewis grumbled. "You have purple hair, and yet, you keep claiming purple is not a good color. How does that remotely make sense?"

"I was born this way," Maud shrugged.

"Oh, are you saying my hair is _dyed _this way?" Lewis snarled. "I'll have you know, my hair is one hundred percent _real_. Not dyed in any way shape or form."

"False," Maud drawled. "Only someone as pathetic as you would claim their hair was purple. It's clearly dyed."

"Why you annoying piece of cheese!" Lewis growled.

"I thought you two stopped arguing," L grumbled, walking up to Lewis' and Maud's argument.

"We decided to be on the same _side_. We made no agreement to stop hating each other," Lewis smirked.

"I ditto that," Maud said.

L shook his head, clearly amused by the fact they could so easily hate each other. "Fine then," he grumbled. "We found nothing of importance that was destroyed. Deadpool believes teleportation may be involved. There was no evidence to prove or disprove this claim."

Lewis seemed to think on this for a moment. "Thanks L. Feel free to the cake," Lewis said, rubbing his chin. L nodded ad went to get his pay. Maud looked at Lewis with a bored expression.

"I'd ask if you figured it out if I cared," Maud said.

"I did. Not that you should know," Lewis snarked.

**Confessional: SNARK!**

**Lewis: **(Seems to be thinking.) **My first guess would be Slender. He's the only one other than Discord and Deadpool to teleport at will that I know. Thing is, why would Slender have dynamite? And why blow up a part of the town that wasn't important? If Pink is controlling him, the she's doing a really bad job at it.**

**L: **(Eating cake.) **Worth it.**

**(DJ and Katie)**

After a while of just talking, Pinkie (who seemed to have a small limp) walked into the room with a smile. "Hey guys!" she said happily. "We're going to take some time to start dancing. Get on down and dance!" To show she meant business, she started doing the robot.

Pinkie slowly made her way to the sidelines and slow music was put on. DJ and Katie both looked at each other, smiled, and walked onto the dance floor, along with Discord and Fluttershy.

"Don't step on my feet, alright?" Katie said as they got into position.

"I would be less worried about me and worry more about Discord," DJ chuckled.

"Hey! I heard that you know," Discord muttered.

DJ and Katie took a breath and started dancing back and forth. Katie giggled. "I didn't take you as one to be so graceful," she said.

"Well, I _do _ribbon dance," DJ said. "I guess regular dancing comes naturally."

Meanwhile, Teef was off to the side, grumbling. "I aaaaaaaaaalwaaaaaaaays get the tough ones," he muttered.

**Confessional: My wood is impenetrable.**

**DJ: You know… I get the feeling this night will be peaceful. The past few days have ended up in drama and catastrophe. This… this feels nice. As if nothing bad can happen tonight. And if it does… it'll pay.**

**Vallowsmeir: I have a feeling I won't be able to commit any evil acts tonight. I wonder why.**

**(Bridgette and Larry)**

Bridgette and Larry had not taken the opportunity to dance. Instead, they were focused more on the experiences Bridgette had had. "He goes by Mal," Bridgette said. "I met him under a week ago. He basically has total control over Mike's body when the moon is up."

"That's it? Only the moon triggers him?" Larry said, suspicious.

"That's what he said," Bridgette said then paused. "No… only _night _triggers him. It's why the votes are scattered. He doesn't know if he'll be in control or not."

"He must have been in control when B and Cameron left," Larry realized. "He's more than likely targeting people who make Mike feel special."

"That's another thing. He wants to crush Mike in any way possible," Bridgette said. "I'm not sure why Mal is so dead set on destroying Mike, but I do know it's his way. Nothing else to it. If I don't listen to him…"

"I heard," Larry nodded. "But I believe you've changed. And all you have to do is stick with me. I'm rooming with Dawn and Al. If you keyfully stay with us, Mal can't hurt you."

Bridgette sighed in relief. "Really? You'd protect me?" she asked, smiling a little.

"Of course. I've made enough dumb mistakes as it is. Just because you've done bad doesn't mean you need to be punished for it. Especially since you've changed," Larry said.

Bridgette stood and hugged Larry, much to his surprise. "Thank you," she said. "I thought being forgiven was going to be hard…"

"By me, no," Larry said. "I'm a very forgiving head."

**Confessional: Wait for it…**

**Larry: Unless which you're Scott and have mentally destroyed my best friend. Then, in which case, you will be punished in the highest degree.**

**Bridgette: **(Sighs in relief.) **Ok… so if Larry can forgive me… I hope the others can too… Starting with DJ and Zoey…**

**(Alejandro and Dawn)**

The couple was still taking a walk, but the mood had grown more positive since their last talk. Dawn was now smiling, much to Alejandro's pleasure. He knew she was still emotionally unstable, but he was there for her.

"So, here's a question," Alejandro asked. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but how far along are you?"

"I'm due in a few weeks," Dawn said, rubbing her tummy.

Alejandro's eyes widened. "But… you don't look pregnant," he said. Dawn giggled, reached undr her shirt, and pulled out a mechanical panel. Suddenly, Alejandro saw that Dawn's belly had extended.

"Perception filter. Lewis help me install it once he knew I was competing," Dawn said. "I was afraid of the judgment I would have gotten if everyone knew… and Scott was blackmailing me…"

"Not anymore," Alejandro comforted ad Dawn smiled. They walked in silence for another for moments before Alejandro asked, "Have you thought of names yet?"

Dawn giggled. "Well… I was thinking of a nature theme. I know the gender, but I want to leave the audience in suspense for when I'm voted out or win."

"Then what are your top names for each gender?" Alejandro asked.

"Well, if it's a boy, Birch. If it's a girl, Honey," Dawn said, blushing.

Alejandro smiled. "Both are pretty cute," he said. "Mind telling me the gender?"

"Silly. Be patient," Dawn giggled, to which Alejandro pouted.

**Confessional: Even the author doesn't know!**

**Dawn: **(Giggles.) **I probably get the need for suspense from my great-uncle Chris. Still… Alejandro seemed to be ok with me being pregnant. Maybe… no. I don't want to burden him…**

**Alejandro: I'm not really bothered by the fact Dawn is pregnant. I feel that if she loves the kid she's going to give birth to, so should I. It might be Scott's… but the baby **_**isn't **_**Scott. It has the chance to be more than what her father is.**

**(Vallowsmeir and Scott)**

The puppet and ginger mastermind were off to the side of the festivities. They both were bored and wanted nothing to do with the wedding. However, they figured it'd look bad if they left, so they awkwardly stood.

"So…" Scott said.

"We never speak of this again."

"Agreed."

The awkward silence returned. However, something occupied them from their boredom a moment later. Mike walked up to them, looking annoyed. "Ugh. Zoey's so annoying," he muttered. Then he noticed the two in front of him and froze. "I mean… I _love _Zoey. Zoey is _so _amazing," he said fauxly.

Val raised an eyebrow. "What did you say? That you think your _girlfriend _is annoying? Naughty Mike," Val smirked.

Mike scowled as his bangs fell down, revealing Mal. "Keep this quiet," he muttered and stomped off. Zoey ran up a moment later.

"Did you guys see Mike?" she asked.

Scott shrugged. "Haven't seen him," he said. Zoey sighed and ran off I a different direction than Mike went. Scott smirked at Val. "What do you think of this? Mike isn't really Mike," Scott said.

Val was smirking as well. "I think we have an in on the team," he smirked.

**Confessional: The evils are still the same, only shuffled.**

**Mike: **(Hair is down, revealing Mal.) **Great. Now Val and Scott know. Still… maybe it's not all bad. More allies, possibly.**

**Scott: Yeah, I tormented Mike back in the day. But if Mike is now this personality, I think he might be more useful than the normal Mike. I like this.**

**(Dance Floor)**

Sunset Shimmer was standing next to where a bunch of couples were now dancing. She sighed, staring at the couples longingly. She wish she had that. It was lonely in the world, not being with her friends as often as she used to be. Sure, she loved traveling… but it was lonely sometimes.

"Seems like ye are waiting for some ol' fox to ask ye ta dance," someone said, walking up next to her. A smile grew on her face as she turned to see Foxy standing before her.

"Are you asking?" Sunset asked.

"I migh' be," Foxy smirked. "If ye don' min' getting' inta the fray."

Sunset smiled and grabbed Foxy's hand. "I think I can handle that," she said and the two walked onto the dance floor. They casually danced for a few moments not saying anything.

"Foxy, why do we have to do this?" Sunset asked after a while of dancing. "We know we love each other. We know we need each other. So why do we tease each other like this when we know we're never going to relent to the other?"

Foxy didn't answer. Instead, he said, "Ye know how the ship moves on the sea? It moves at the sea's pace. The ship has no say in what the sea does."

"I don't see…" Sunset said, but Foxy stopped her.

"The ship _waits _though," Foxy continued. "It might be a long time, but the ship will eventually get ta where it needs ta be. The sea is reliable, it only takes _time _lass."

They danced for a moment, Sunset processing what Foxy had told her. Finally, Sunset said, "I'm the ship."

"Aye, lass. And I be the sea," Foxy said, smiling. "I understan' yer pain. I lon' for ye as much as ye long for me. But me loyalty is here. One day though, we migh' be able ta be tagether without bonds of loyalty. We just have ta wait, lass."

They danced in silence. "Ok," Sunset said. "You're worth it."

**Confessional: Who else is weirded out by this ship?**

**Sunset: **(Sighs.) **Foxy wants to make this work. I can see it in his eyes. I just need to be patient. Someone will make it so we can be together, so long as I'm patient enough for it.**

**Foxy: The lass is startin' ta understand. She only needs ta wait. One day, I'll be able ta leave the town with nothing holding me back. Till then, the lass must be patient.**

**(Trent and Sadie)**

While the other couple danced, Trent and Sadie sat on the sidelines, watching. They both smiled at how graceful DJ and Katie were. "Wish we could dance like that," Trent said.

"Yeah. But I think it's best we give them the spotlight," Sadie said, smiling. "It's just what friends do."

Trent nodded his understanding. They sat silent for a moment, not knowing what to say. Finally, Trent said, "So… do you still believe Mr. Coconut?"

Sadie blinked for a moment. "Yes. I thought we established that," she said.

"We did… I just feel that he's starting to revert back to his old strategic ways," Trent said. "He's been acting a bit weird to us for a while and I was wondering if you've seen it too."

Sadie thought for a moment. "He _is _acting a bit strangely," Sadie said, "But that's probably because he's scared of getting voted off. We just need to support him, that's all."

Trent sighed. "Ok, fine," he said. "But keep in mind that in a game like this, anyone will do anything for the money. Mr. Coconut included." On that awkward note, the conversation ended.

**Confessional: Awkward convos. Yay.**

**Trent: Sadie's idealistic. That's fine. But she needs to realize that even her friends can turn on her. I won't because I love the girl. Mr. Coconut? How much does he **_**really **_**care about Sadie?**

**Sadie: **(Shakes her head.) **I believe Mr. Coconut is good. He might be acting strategic, but he won't ever eliminate his friends. He's more than that. Right?**

**(Izzy and Zeke)**

For some reason, Izzy had ran back to the Restraints Hotel. Zeke had followed to the best of his ability, but was soon stuck in the lobby as he didn't see where Izzy went after that. "Izzy! Izzy, where are you eh?" Zeke called.

No reply.

"There has to be more to this," Zeke muttered. "Izzy was fine a few episodes ago, eh. What could have changed so drastically?"

Zeke was about to give up his search when he thought he spotted something on the ground. He walked over to it to find it was a container. Looking around the room, something dawned on him. "This was where Izzy was sitting in the trivia challenge, eh," Zeke said.

He bent down and picked it up. With a shake, he heard something inside. He turned it to see a hand written note. It read, "_Izzy, take this in daily doses of two pills, one in the morning, one at night. You're paranoia and insanity will be maintained, but you can't skip a dose. –Fat Man"_

Zeke stared at the bottle. "Oh #$% eh," he said worriedly.

**Confessional: Now things are starting to make sense.**

**Zeke: This must be medication for Izzy's insanity, eh. **_**That **_**must be why she's been calmer this season. She must have dropped her pills and not noticed and forgot to take the medication. Makes sense eh. The debate happened after two missed doses. And now she's missed at least five… makes me wonder what would have happened if I had found this next week, eh.**

**(Dakota and Noah)**

The two had walked back into Voodoo Donut and were currently on the dance floor. Well, Dakota was. Noah was grumbling off on the sidelines. "Come on Noah. Dancing won't be the death of you," Dakota said, then winced.

"You're right. Thanks for reminding me," Noah muttered. Dakota sighed, walked up to him and dragged him onto the dance floor. "Dancing _might _speed up the process though. Best not risk it," Noah continued.

"Shut up, hands here and here, you lead," Dakota said, positioning Noah's hand. Noah grumbled something but soon, the two were dancing across the floor. Dakota smiled, making Noah soften. "See? You can dance," she said.

"Never said I couldn't," Noah muttered. "Just never had a reason to."

Dakota smiled. "Well… now you do," she said.

**Confessional: It's so awkward but so awesome!**

**Noah: **(Sighs.) **Is it wrong that I clearly enjoyed myself? I feel so wrong inside… this all feels wrong… and yet, why do I not question this more? I can't **_**possibly **_**be enjoying myself. I don't… have a reason to.**

**Dakota: He might be stingy, but once you get him going, he's amazing. You just have to give him no other choice. Not that I would force him to go too far, that is.**

**(Harold and Beth)**

Harold had been searching around the room for a while, looking for one girl in particular. He smirked to himself when he spotted her. He walked over to the doorway. "Why Beth. Fnacy seeing you here," he said.

"Shut up. I don't care about what you're selling," Beth grumbled.

"Not even an alliance offer?"

Beth stared at Harold for a moment. "What kind of offer?" she finally asked.

"Consider it a get out of jail card. I know who's the most dangerous right now. If we work together in targeting him, we'd pretty much be an unbeatable duo in the long run," Harold said, smirking.

Beth considered this. "Fine. Who's the unlucky chump?" she grumbled. Harold whispered it into her ear and she smirked. What neither of them knew was that someone was listening in on their conversation.

**Confessional: Who could it be?**

**Beth: Allying with Harold is not something I **_**ever **_**wanted to do. But, he has a plan, and quite honestly, I like this plan. More revenge on those who have wronged me in the past.**

**Harold: Beth is a sap. She **_**thinks **_**she's strategic, but I'm better at strategy. When the time proves right, she will fall at my hands. **

**(Pinkie and Lewis)**

Having taken care of everything needed to be taken care of, Lewis and Pinkie were now dancing on the dance floor. They were both smiling, obviously enjoying each other. However, Lewis couldn't help but notice pain cross Pinkie's face whenever she took a step.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

Pinkie shook her head. However, she took another step and cringed. "I… think I broke my toe…" she said.

"And your finger," Lewis noticed. "Is something wrong? You seemed fine before the wedding. Did I give L too much cake?"

"You can never give L too much cake," Pinkie giggled then turned serious. "Lewis… my friends… they never came."

Lewis sighed. "I noticed a while ago," he said. "I'm sorry Pinkie. But sometimes…"

"They don't want to be reminded of me," Pinkie interrupted. "I'm _evil_. They don't want the memory of _evil_. I ruined our friendships because I almost _killed _them all. _And it wasn't even my fault!_"

Pinkie gasped as she heard a _**CRACK**_ and she grasped her side in pain. Lewis, concerned for his wife, helped steady her. "My rib…," she said, gritting her teeth in pain.

"Fat Man went back to his office. I'll let Sunset know she's in charge of elimination," Lewis said and helped Pinkie walk out of Voodoo Donut.

**Confessional: I like ribs.**

**Lewis: **(Rubbing his eyes.) **Fix one problem, introduced to another. It's like my life is one big drama plot being written down for the enjoyment of others. Only, it's not fun for me.**

**Pinkie: **(Slightly giggles but grasps her side in pain.) **Lewis doesn't know how right he actually is…**

**(Voodoo Donut)**

Sunset had gathered the teams together shortly after. Stich, Teef and Elmo stood with her. "Alright, so we have had you're dates judged," Sunset said. "Depending on which team was liked more, the losing team will attend elimination shortly. You can strategize on the way."

The contestants nodded at this, finding it fair. "Now," Stich said. "My two couples were Dawn and Alejandro and Dakota and Noah. Both had a good time and I felt like it was a tough choice. However, I feel their message was a good one and stood out more. So, Dakota and Noah win for me."

The Villainous Vultures cheered. They had a clear running for the win, but they had to have won one more to truly call it a victory.

"Aaaaaaaaas for me, I found it extremely difficult to choose who to select," Teef said. "However, one team daaaaaaaaanced. Therefore, DJ and Kaaaaaaaaatie win mine."

DJ and Katie smiled, happy they had done good for their team. The teams were tied. All fate rested on Elmo.

"Great. Why do tough choices rest on _my _shoulders?" he grumbled. "Let's face it: both couples sucked. They were so awkward and nothing good happened in them. But, the couple I thought sucked the least…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Is Larry and Bridgette," Elmo grumbled, jamming the earplugs into his ears. The contestants from the Heroic Hamsters cheered while Alejandro glared at Scott.

"So we have it. Heroic Hamsters are safe from elimination," Sunset said. "Villainous Vultures, get ready to vote someone out. Oh, and I almost forgot. Since they did best in the challenge… Dakota and Noah are _immune_. This will happen every challenge, so do you're best."

**Confessional: I want to date the Dressing Room…**

**Dakota: **(Sighs in relief.) **I can't believe that Noah and I **_**won**_**. Not the whole challenge, but enough so that we both slip on for another day. **(Smiles.) **Hard to believe people as different as us can be so cute, huh?**

**Alejandro: I might not be able to eliminate him today… but soon Scott. You will face my wrath.**

**Gwen: I feel shockingly safe tonight. I haven't really done anything to make me a target. Makes me wonder if I should keep up this playing style.**

**(Noah, Zeke, and Dakota)**

Having not found Izzy, Zeke chose to walk with his friends from the previous team. He decided to tell them about Izzy's pills, which stunned them. "I can't believe she didn't tell us," Dakota said.

"Easy to forget, eh. I think one of the side effects is short term memory loss. She might forget about the pills if they aren't somewhere she goes to often. We need to get these to her eh," Zeke said.

"No time. Elimination is literally now," Noah grumbled. "Any ideas?"

"I don't know, eh. Why not vote for Mr. Coconut? He's been strategic and annoying lately, eh," Zeke shrugged.

"Sounds good to me," Dakota said, offering Zeke a smile. "We'll help Izzy, Zeke. Just wait until after the elimination, ok?"

**Confessional: Hehehe…**

**Zeke: I love Izzy, eh. I didn't realize it before, but I don't want her to suffer like this.** **Hopefully we can restore my Izzy back, eh.**

**Noah: What is up with all this romance lately? It's making me sick.**

**(Trent, Sadie, and Mr. Coconut)**

The trio had decided to walk back to the elimination ceremony together, despite that the sub-teams were split up. Currently, Trent was glaring at Mr. Coconut, who seemed to catch notice. "Have something to say Trent?" Mr. Coconut asked.

"No. I just think you're plotting behind our backs, is all," Trent snarked, making Sadie shake her head.

"Maybe I am," Mr. Coconut shrugged. "The only one who knows for sure is me. But as of now, I have a better plan."

"Oh, to eventually backstab us?" Trent snarked.

"Trent, please," Sadie said.

"In all honesty, yes," Mr. Coconut said, much to Sadie's shock. "I have to backstab everyone eventually. Once we get to the final three, I will, unfortunately, have to vote one of you off. But during the game? No."

"You know, to me, you sound worse than you are. You befriend Sadie, and yet you treat her as a vote and nothing more," Trent said.

He pushed one button too far. Mr. Coconut whirled around and grabbed Trent by the collar. "Listen here Trent," Mr. Coconut snarled. "You may not like me. I get that. You may not trust me. I get that. But one thing you don't get is that I _care _for Sadie. If I don't win, she does. Get that through you're thick skull."

Trent grumbled something and Mr. Coconut let go. Sadie looked back and forth between them, looking conflicted. "So… what was your plan?" Sadie asked.

"Oh, right. This will benefit both of us," Mr. Coconut said and whispered the person they were going to vote for.

**Confessional: Things are getting intense!**

**Sadie: **(Sighs) **I care deeply for both Trent **_**and **_**Mr. Coconut. But they seem to not see eye to eye. I understand Mr. Coconut works differently and against my morals sometimes, but Trent doesn't need to treat Mr. Coconut the way he is. They both want my safety, so why fight over it?**

**Mr. Coconut: **(Chuckles.) **I need Trent off his game. He thinks he knows my strategy, but he doesn't. I'll backstab him come merge time. **(Pauses.) **I meant what I said about Sadie though.**

**(Elimination Ceremony)**

The group of twelve had gathered around. Sunset stood at Lewis' podium and smiled. "Well, we've all had a long day," she said. "But, time for the time everyone dreads. Sadie, how do you think the day went?"

"Well, it wasn't bad," she giggled. "I had fun with my friends and I got to spend all day with Katie. What was there to hate?"

"Good to know," Sunset said. "Noah, Mr. Grumpy, think the shippers are shipping you and Dakota hard?"

"Yes… and it's humiliating," he muttered.

"Aw, you know you love it," Dakota giggled, cuddling with him.

"No. I deny it," he grumbled.

Sunset giggled. "Ok… Izzy. How do you think…"

"Shut up. You don't care. _NO ONE CARES_!" she snarled.

"Er… Harold, how are you liking you're new team?" Sunset asked, quickly changing gears.

"I do think I can handle the game better on this side of things," he smirked. "Besides, I think the votes are all in my favor."

"Well, let's hope," Sunset said. "You can start the vote, if you want." Harold nodded and went to cast his vote.

**Voting Confessional: Who's it gonna be?**

**Harold: **(Hides his vote.) **I vote… for Izzy. But you don't **_**have **_**to see the picture I'm marking down, just take my word for it. **(Chuckles evilly.)

**Beth: **(Hides her vote.) **Ugh. I don't **_**want **_**to do this, but Harold wanted it for more suspense. I vote **_**Izzy**_**.**

**Tyler: Have to stay safe… sorry Izzy. No hard feelings toward you. **(Crosses off Izzy's picture.)

**Gwen: I sure hope Duncan's plan works. **(Crosses out Izzy's picture.)

**Zeke: Come on… I need **_**one **_**more night with Izzy. Just one. **_**Please **_**give me that! **(Crosses off Mr. Coconut's picture.)

**Trent: Believe it or not… I totally agree with Mr. Coconut's plan. **(Secretly casts his vote.)

**Mr. Coconut: As I was told to do indirectly… I vote **_**Izzy**_**. **(Chuckles as he secretly casts his vote.)

**Izzy: What do I care? I heard everyone. It's a conspiracy! They **_**all **_**voted for me! Even those who **_**said **_**they didn't did! Yeah Zeke, yeah Dakota, yeah Noah. You aren't my friends. **_**IT'S ALL A LIE! **_(Crosses of Duncan's picture and angrily leaves the confessional.)

Sunset had left to tally the votes once Izzy had finished casting her vote. Izzy muttered, "Don't bother. I'm going home." Sunset still went to count anyway and came back with eleven bags of popcorn.

"Alright, so someone here got more votes than everyone else," Sunset said. "If you don't receive a bag of popcorn, you are out and can't ever come back. Since they have immunity, Dakota and Noah both get popcorn." She tossed the two with immunity their bags. "Those who don't have immunity but still safe are… Tyler."

"Beth."

"Zeke."

"Sadie."

"Trent."

"Gwen."

"Harold."

"Mr. Coconut."

Izzy and Duncan were both left without popcorn. Izzy looked angry while Duncan looked shocked. "Wait, how did I end up this far down?" he asked, very cofused.

"I voted for you," Izzy muttered. "No point. Everyone here voted for me. Just let me go already! I #$% deserve it!"

"The audience wants suspense Izzy," Sunset said sternly, making Izzy mutter some very inappropriate things about Sunset's mother. "Izzy, Duncan, you both got votes. However, the person safe is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Izzy," Sunset said and tossed Izzy the last bag of popcorn. While Duncan was extremely shocked, Izzy was somehow _more _shocked.

"But… you _all _said my name! You _all _said you voted for me!" Izzy said, twitching in anger and confusion.

"Right… we _said _it," Harold smirked. "When in actuality, we did it to trick you into a false since of insecurity so that we could vote _Duncan_."

Duncan blinked a moment before smirking. "Nice backstab," Duncan commented. "I didn't think you had it in you."

"The prey has become the predator," Harold said.

"That it has," Duncan sighed, turning to Gwen. "Win this for me babe, won't you?"

Gwen smiled. "Of course. I'll miss you," she said.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Duncan said, hiding a smile. He quickly walked over to the Rockets of Shame and strapped them on. They launched, sending Duncan far away.

"Let this be a lesson," Sunset said. "Sometimes, you might think you're safe. Don't believe that feeling for a second. You may go."

**Confessional: SHOCKER!**

**Izzy: **(Shaking.) **Those… **_**idiots! **_**They're going down. One. By. One.**

**Mr. Coconut: Yeah, I eavesdropped on Harold. It turned out in my favor, so I see no issue with this. I really truly don't.**

**Gwen: Great. I'm alone… no. I'm sure **_**someone **_**on this team will be willing to ally with me. **_**Someone**_**. Right?**

**Zeke: Something tells me my job just got twenty times harder, eh.**

**(Outro)**

Sunset stood in front of the Restraints Hotel to give the outro. "Well, we sure had some drama," she said, shaking her head. "What drama will happen next time? Can Izzy over come what happened at the elimination? Will Dawn's and Alejandro's romance bloom? Can we get Noah to like being shipped?"

"No," Noah yelled from somewhere inside the hotel.

"And who will be the next contestant voted off?" Sunset finished. "Find out next time on Total Drama All Stars!"

**(Alleyway)**

Somewhere in the town of Not-So-Silent Hill, there was a dark alleyway. The rain clouds covered the sky, making it black. It rained down heavily. In this alleyway, one figure sat under a small cover from a roof.

Well, one figure and the essence from inside his head.

"Do we have to sit in the rain?" Pink complained.

"_Technically we're not in the rain," _Slender said. _"And you're a figment of my conscious mind. You can't feel anything physical."_

"I still don't like rain," Pink pouted.

The two sat in silence for a moment. Finally, Slender asked, "_Why did you warn me about the dynamite? You could have let everyone die. I wouldn't have known any better."_

Pink didn't answer for a moment. "Maybe I wanted to have a bit more fun with you," Pink finally said. "I felt I could torture you more by keeping your family alive."

Slender stared at her for a moment. _"Sure_," he said. _"You're probably right."_

Pink shook her head. "So, now what? Back to Hell?" she asked.

Slender shook his head. _"We have no need to," _he said. _"Besides, Devian will probably be annoyed. I have no reason to go back."_

"Alright, so we stay here?" she asked.

Slender shrugged. "_I can live here in the alley and keep an eye on things. Plus, I don't have to worry about getting hunted down in Hell."_

Pink raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you used to live here?" she asked. "What if someone you know comes down here?"

Slender shrugged. "_I'll come to that when I have to," _he said. "_Right now, it's just us."_

"Right…" Pink said, wringing her hands together. _Why… do I like the sound of that? _She thought.

Votes

Gwen: Izzy

Duncan: Izzy

Beth: Duncan

Harold: Duncan

Noah: Mr. Coconut

Izzy: Duncan

Dakota: Mr. Coconut

Tyler: Izzy

Ezekiel: Mr. Coconut

Sadie: Duncan

Trent: Duncan

Mr. Coconut: Duncan

Duncan: 6 Votes

Izzy: 3 Votes

Mr. Coconut: 3 Votes

Heroic Hamsters: Bridgette, Vallowsmeir, DJ, Katie, Lindsey, Scott, Alejandro, Zoey, Dawn, Mike, Larry

Villainous Vultures: Gwen, Duncan, Beth, Harold, Noah, Izzy, Dakota, Tyler, Ezekiel, Sadie, Trent, Mr. Coconut

Eliminated: Heather, Sierra, Owen, Jo, Sam, Courtney, Lightning, Cameron, Brick, Justin, B, Cody, Geoff, Lindsey, Duncan

Idols

Angel Idol: Winning team votes someone off losing team (NOT FOUND)

Bart Idol: Sits one person out of the challenge and makes them unable to vote (NOT FOUND)

Chef Idol: Dating Idol (HELD BY LARRY)

Chris Idol: Immunity

Red Idol- (HELD BY BETH)

Yellow Idol- (HELD BY MR. COCONUT)

Green Idol- (HELD BY EZEKIEL)

Blue Idol- (USED BY SCOTT)

Purple Idol- (HELD BY MIKE)

Pink Idol- (HELD BY ALEJANDRO)

Elmo Idol: Gives someone a disadvantage (NOT FOUND)

Fat Man Idol: Allows any staff member (minus Lewis) to help in a challenge (HELD BY DAKOTA)

Leroy Idol: Divides the votes on player in half (HELD BY LARRY)

Pinkie Idol: Immunity for someone who isn't the one playing the idol (HELD BY VALLOWSMEIR)

Slender Idol: Only the user's vote counts in an elimination (NOT FOUND)

Slenderstine Idol: Stops three people from voting (NOT FOUND)

Stich Idol: Gives someone an advantage (NOT FOUND)

Teef Idol: Gives someone an extra challenge on top of what they already have to do *Merge Only* (NOT FOUND)

**BN: Well, I would like to think that this is one of my favorite episodes. Might just be because I've packed so much into this episode. Maybe it's because now I can have a break. Seriously, I need a little break.**

**Anyway, time for the elimination. Before I explain, I just want to clear up that Beth, Harold, and Mr. Coconut did **_**not **_**vote Izzy. They **_**said **_**they were, but it was the pictures that determined the real vote. Never trust what a character says about a vote. Always look at the picture.**

**Now about Duncan. I wanted Duncan's name to be preserved. Duncan was a pretty cool villain, and I felt that the writers of Total Drama kind of destroyed him in the real All Stars. So, I decided to kind of merge the two. Duncan could be kind to Gwen when he needed to be, but still be strategic and a complete bad-a. I felt I did well in preserving him. I also wanted Duncan to symbolize when sheep just got real. Eliminations have mostly been fillers up to this point. Duncan symbolized that that fillers are done and all the eliminations are now going to massively effect the game. All in all, I think I portrayed Duncan well, but sadly, he places twenty-second.**

**Like? Hate? Meh? Tell me in a review! Or don't! Either works!**

**Next Time: **Sheep happens with the contestants and Pinkie realizes the hard truth about herself. Zeke tries to find Izzy and Vallowsmeir makes a key choice. The challenge later turns out to be donut boxing back at Voodoo Donut.


	35. E16 P1: Difference

**Disclaimer: I own Fat Man, Larry, Lewis, and Vallowsmeir. Everything else probs isn't mine.**

**Warning: This chapter contains explanations, a pirate accent, shocking news, pills, paranoia, evilness, some cute moments, plans falling into place, and Scott. You have been warned.**

**Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: I would just like to announce I am updating all three of my major fics right now. I didn't think I could do it, but I did. I also want to announce that my newest Total Drama series has been started. The first one is Total Drama Fire Island. If you want to see some of my OCs, I'd suggest taking a look at that one. Also, as for updating, I'll be switching back and forth between the three fics as I feel inspired. I might do this one next, I might stick with Fire Island, I might go to my adorable one-shots with Kitty/Alistair. We'll just have to see which fic I feel inspired to write for first. Until then, enjoy the chapter!**

Do nuts talk?

E16 P1: Difference

It was a quiet night. In the town of Not-So-Silent Hill in front of the Restraints Hotel, a person stood, waiting to start the intro for the hit show Total Drama. She sighed to herself.

"Why all of the sudden is everything so confusing?" Sunset muttered. "I don't even know what to believe in anymore…"

She put on a fake smile for the camera. "Last time on Total Drama All Stars, we had a bunch of Lewis/Pinkie drama… because they finally got married!" she said. "Took them long enough, if you ask me."

"I agree there lass," came a pirate accent. Sunset's lips formed into a smile as she turned to find Foxy behind her.

"What are you doing here, you sly sea fox?" Sunset asked, smirking.

"Here to recap," Foxy smirked. He then said to the camera, "we had some nice dates last episode, ya hear? We also had some not up to par. Izzy and Zeke failed while Dakota and Noah seemed to blossom, me hearty."

"You forget Dawn and Alejandro," Sunset said.

"Aye, the wonder ship," Foxy chuckled. "Unfortunately, the Villainous Vultures could not ensure their own safety and had to eliminate one of their own. Ye would think they woul've been safe, considerin' they won so many challenges befor'."

"Sometimes life is like that. You never know what curves it'll throw at you," Sunset shrugged. "In the end, though, Duncan was eliminated in a shocking twist. Everyone _said _they were voting for Izzy, to rile her up."

"Aye. I hope Zeke is a good ole lad and gets her the pills," Foxy said. "I worry for that sea lass…"

"I think a lot of people do," Sunset said. "So, what will happen this time? Will Dawn be able to be happy? Will Zeke succeed in helping Izzy? Will the Dakota/Noah shippers ship them harder than ever? What will the challenge be? Why is Foxy here? And what are Lewis and Pinkie doing right this moment? Find out now on Total Drama All Stars!"

"Ye'll be findin' out what I be doin' shortly," Foxy chuckled and walked off, leaving Sunset quite confused.

(Theme Song; I wanna be famous)

**(Medical Room)**

Pinkie was lying on the examination table as Fat Man examined his X-rays. He seemed stumped by something as he grumbled and muttered something. Lewis stood by his wife, looking annoyed. "Well? What did you find?" Lewis grumbled in annoyance.

Fat Man scowled. "Don't rush me. I have to analyze this carefully," he grumbled. Looking carefully at the X-ray, he said, "I believe there is something wrong with her brain."

"What? Why would there be something wrong with my brain?" Pinkie said, confused. "I didn't hit my head or anything."

"That's just it. Something _did _happen to your head recently," Fat Man said, setting down his X-rays. "Pinkemena left."

"So? Isn't that a good thing?" Pinkie asked.

"Surprisingly, no," Fat Man said, much to the couple's shock. "It turns out Pinkemena was lying dormant in your subconscious longer than we thought. You're brain had learned to compensate to constantly _rely _on Pinkemena being there. When you were upset or angry, _Pinkemena _processed it, not you. Now that she is no longer in your head… your brain can't compensate and is now causing you physical harm."

"Wait… you're saying that Pinkie can't naturally be angry or upset?" Lewis said.

"She can… but she can't physically _handle _it," Fat Man said. "It's a lot like you and Bean. When you're angry, _you _can't cope with the stress, so you have to revert to a more primal version of you. Pinkie is much in the same predicament. When she gets angry, Pinkemena was able to digest it so that Pinkie could tolerate being angry. With Pinkemena _out _of her system, Pinkie isn't used to coping with such emotions on her own, so her body compensates by breaking in on itself."

Pinkie looked a little scared. "Will I… be able to cope eventually? Can I ease my body into coping with emotions I'm not used too?"

Fat Man sighed. "I'm afraid… the longer you go with that gap in your brain, the more severe you're condition will get. Its bones now, but soon it might be organ failure."

"What should we do then?" Lewis asked.

"I see three options," Fat Man said. "Keep her away from stressors. That might entail putting her in a closet with nothing but you. That might contain the problem for a while."

"I can't live my life in a closet," Pinkie said sternly.

"Then option two: we deal with those stressors you already have," Fat Man said. "I say that the next challenge we have Pinkie host it. The challenges will be like unto her friends, which might relieve the pain she feels now."

Lewis and Pinkie shared a look. "I can do that," Pinkie said. "But that will only handle the stress I have now."

"Which leaves the most promising and the one you don't want to hear," Fat Man said gravely. "We get Pinkemena back into your brain."

Pinkie was about to protest when Lewis said, "Slender was here last night. Probably. I'll track him down. Maybe I can strike a deal with Pinkemena to occupy Pinkie's mind."

"Lewis! Shouldn't this be _my _decision?" Pinkie said, growing frustrated. "I don't _want _Pinkemena in my head! There _has _to be another way so I don't have to deal with that… _thing!_" A loud _**CRACK **_was heard and Pinkie gasped, clutching her side in pain.

Lewis bent down and kissed his wife. "Sorry, but I love you too much," Lewis said. He then looked at Fat Man. "Foxy has the challenge today. I asked him last night. He and Sunset can host. You keep an eye on Pinkie for me, ok?"

"My life revolves around research and keeping people alive," Fat Man said.

"Good. I'll see you both later," he said and left the room.

**Confessional: I see you now!**

**Pinkie: **(Her sides are bandaged up and she looks upset.) **I can't believe we're married and we already have an issue… two cracked ribs. I don't **_**want **_**Pinkemena back in my head… maybe there's another way?**

**Lewis: Pinkie is my number one priority. Most of the guests left once the wedding was over. L went back to Japan, Deadpool is who knows where. Discord and Fluttershy went on some Total Drama business. Maybe I can catch Stich before he leaves.**

**(Alleyway)**

Pink sighed, staring at Slender. In the alleyway they were hiding in, Slender had found a giant garbage dumpster and was currently digging through it. As Pink couldn't physically touch anything, she found it better to wait outside the garbage bin.

"That's really disgusting, you know," Pink muttered.

"_Not as disgusting as the thing hiding in my brain," _Slender grumbled.

Pink shrugged. "I guess I deserve that," she said quietly. Then so Slender could hear, "I have a question for you. How did we survive last night? Should we have died the moment we teleported?"

"_Technically, yes," _Slender said. "_But I realized my suit could protect the dynamite from exploding long enough for us to drop it and escape. We're lucky my suit can do that. Oh, found it!"_

He threw a box out of the dumpster, revealing a pizza box from Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Slender jumped out of the dumpster and opened the box, revealing a whole pizza that look fresh.

"Really? You're going to eat that?" Pink gagged.

Slender shrugged. "_I have to eat something. Besides, I know Chica. She leaves a few pizzas in the trash for people like me. Never know where we'll find our next meal," _he said.

Pink look disgusted and he picked up a slice. "How do you eat? You don't have a mouth," Pink said, still feeling disgusted.

"_Observe," _he said. He tilted his head back and held the pizza above his faceless face. Suddenly, a hole appeared in his face. He dropped the pizza into the hole and just as quickly as appearing, the hole vanished.

Pink blinked. "Wuh…." She said.

"_My 'wife' designed it so that I can create a sort of portal where my mouth should be," _Slender explained. "_That way I can still eat. I'd prefer my face, but it is the way it is."_

Pink shook her head. "Why was you're wife so cruel to you?" Pink asked. "What did you ever do to her?"

"_Nothing. She wanted to do an experiment with my deficiencies she crafted. So, she married us and basically forced herself to get pregnant with me to have Slenderstine to conduct research. I got her arrested and she managed to get Slenderstine out of my custody. Our relationship is mostly hurting each other."_

Pink shook her head. "That's terrible. No one should go through that," she said.

Slender looked at Pink curiously. "_Since when did you care? I thought you fed off of emotional pain and torture. You're here to feed off of the pain I feel for having to be away from my family. And yet, you suddenly feel bad that I am this way because of my 'wife'."_

Pink stiffened. "Um… I don't. I just… wanted to… stir the pot! Get your emotions flowing. I'm starving," she said unconvincingly.

Slender looked at her. _"Sure Pink," _he said. If Pink wasn't mistaken, it sounded as though he said that with a non-existent smile.

**(Angel Wing)**

As there were now no longer sub-teams, the Heroic Hamsters have decided to split off from their normal roommates and sleep with those they wish. Katie and DJ were currently alone in their own room. Katie was cuddling with DJ.

"This is nice," Katie sighed. "We won the challenge, Sadie and Trent are safe… and we're alone."

"Can we be alone and just cuddle?" DJ asked.

Katie giggled. "Of course. I wouldn't make you go farther than you want. Besides, that's too far for me right now too," she said.

Both were silent for a few moments. "Why are some people heartless?" DJ asked after a while. "I mean… Scott got Dawn pregnant. From what I've seen, Scott doesn't really care what Dawn is going through. Why would anyone just… not care about something like that?"

Katie was silent. "I think sometimes… people have different ways of thinking about certain subjects," Katie said. "I think Scott thinks he has done nothing wrong on his part. He didn't want Dawn to get pregnant, so he's making it known he doesn't support Dawn keeping the baby alive."

"But why would he want her to _abort _it?" DJ asked. "It's sick. He created life. While on accident… he should _accept _that Dawn wants to keep her flesh and blood alive and want to keep it alive as well."

Katie sighed. "I agree whole-heartedly," she said. "My issue… is that I can't speak for Scott. I don't know if he justifies himself in what he did. I do know I would never _ever _agree with abortion… but I don't know what Scott thinks."

DJ shook his head. "I wish we didn't have to deal with evil like that in this world," he muttered.

"I agree," Katie nodded.

The two sat in silence for a moment. Suddenly, the door opened to reveal Zoey, who noticed the two and sighed. "I can't find Mike anywhere," she muttered, looking at the couple. "Mind if a crash here?"

Katie sighed. "So much for being alone," she giggled.

**Confessional: I'm always alone.**

**Katie: I don't know why DJ is pondering over something like that. I do know what I would do if DJ would have gotten me pregnant on accident: keep the baby. I don't want to ruin a baby's life by not letting it have it. I'm proud that Dawn is taking the same route. I just hope people aren't pressuring her the wrong way…**

**DJ: I don't mean to trouble Katie with the thoughts of my mind. I just can't seem to wrap my head around the fact Scott is heartless enough to want to end life before it technically begins. I don't see his stand point in this whole thing.**

**Zoey: I can't find Mike **_**anywhere**_**. I'd thought he'd spend more time with me tonight. **(Sighs) **Maybe I should just talk to him in the morning.**

In another room, Alejandro was alone with Dawn. Dawn was breathing quietly, smiling aginast Alejandro. Alejandro was smiling happily as well. "Hey Al?" Dawn asked after a little while.

"Yeah?" Alejandro asked.

"I know that this is awkward, but… are we dating? I know that I'm going to be a mom soon, but…" Dawn said. Alejandro silenced her with a soft kiss.

"If you want to be," Alejandro said. "I care deeply for you and want to keep you safe. So… if you want to be together with a guy like me…"

Dawn smiled. "That's all I want…" she said.

Suddenly, the door flung open. Alejandro and Dawn looked at the door. Larry had opened the door and walked inside. Bridgette was behind him, looking fearful. Larry seemed to beam when he saw Dawn and Alejandro together.

"Good, you two are together," he breathed in relief. "You holding up Dawn?"

"Better than I was yesterday," she said, wearing a small smile.

"Good to hear it," Larry said. "I told Bridgette she could stay with us. I've learned some… things. No need to concern yourselves with the details, I have it under control. You don't mind if we crash here, do you?"

Alejandro smiled. "A friend of Larry's is a friend of ours," Alejandro said.

Bridgette offered him a smile. "Thanks," she said.

**Confessional: A friend of anyone is a friend of mine.**

**Dawn: **(Looks in thought.) **When did Larry and Alejandro become friends? The last I checked, their auras both said they despised each other. **(Sighs.) **Although, it **_**has **_**been a while since I've checked their auras. I've been… preoccupied.**

**Bridgette: I'm glad Larry didn't tell them about what I did. I'm sure Dawn would understand… but considering it would probably bring bad memories, best if I just play it safe and tell them later.**

**Larry: I didn't mention Mal because I don't need Dawn panicking. What I need is a Chris Idol. That way, I can go on a 'rampage' again and have them flush the idol out. I save myself, then vote for Mike. It might cost me, but it's all I got.**

In the final room, Val and Scott were resting. As they could speak with no one to overhear, they figured they could forgo going to the Demon Wing together. However, Val seemed to have made up his mind about something.

"I believe I should go to Izzy now," he said.

Scott raised an eyebrow. "Why? She's mentally insane. She could do you're dirty work at any point you want," Scott said.

"While true… I sense a disturbance," he muttered.

Scott rolled his eyes. "What, you're a Sith lord now?" Scott said.

Val shook his head. "No. I have an ability which allows me to sense my other selves in other dimensions. I know how they fare in current time to me," Val said. "Half the percentage of Vals are choosing to go to Izzy now. As I am the original, I should go now."

That stumped Scott. "Wait… how can you be the original? Shouldn't this timeline already have happened for you to be the original?" Scott asked.

"In a way, this timeline _has _already occurred," Val said. "Consider it one of the many mysteries not worth solving. I know I am the original because I am allowed to choose and I am the only Vallowsmeir to sense the others. My actions are not already predetermined."

Scott shook his head. "You lost me, so I'll just live with the fact you know how things should go," Scott said.

"Good," Val nodded and was about to leave when someone opened the door and flung himself in. It was Mike, his hair down. Val looked at him as he stood up. "Good to see you, 'Mike'," Val said.

With no warning, 'Mike' rushed Val and grabbed a bit of fabric below his neck. There was an evil fire in his eyes. "Get this straight puppet," he seethed. "I'm not _Mike_. I will _never _be Mike. My name is _Mal_."

Val chuckled. In a blink, Mal was suddenly on the ground. Val dusted his hands and smirked. "Scott, brief Mal, would you?" he said and left the room.

Scott smirked. "Welcome to the team," he said.

**Confessional: This is the last thing we need.**

**Scott: **(Smirks.) **Guess whaaaaaaat? Val's going to happy to hear… his plan is pretty much complete at this point.**

**Mike: **(His hair is down, revealing Mal.) **So, Vallowsmeir is actually the demon king who wants to destroy humanity and Scott is an evil rapist who raped Dawn. **(Smirks.) **Best day ever. I'm working with the type of people I like best.**

**Vallowsmeir: If I remember correctly, Scott mentioned Mike had a Chris Idol. Perhaps we can get Mal to let us use it to open one of the locks. I can cross off that, if I can convince Mal to give us the idol. **(Smirks) **And I am very sure I can convince him.**

**(Demon Wing)**

In the first room of the Demon Wing, Gwen sat in a corner with Tyler. Beth and Harold were both on the other side of the room. Currently, both sides were talking strategy. "I can't believe Duncan left," Gwen muttered, glaring across the room. "And it's their fault."

"Beth's sneaky, she took out Lindsey before we got swapped over," Tyler muttered. "Why though? Who would take out someone so innocent? Lindsey wasn't really even a threat!"

Gwen thought about that for a moment. "Hang on. Duncan was eliminated because he was a threat," Gwen said. "Why don't we vote for Beth? She's technically a threat too!"

Tyler glanced over at his foe and smirked. "I like the sound of that," he said. He then sighed. "One issue. I'm not the thinky think type. I can't plan strategy worth crap."

"Don't worry, leave that to me," Gwen said. "It's really simple. I'll try talking to the remnants of Team Dakota. They seem up for anything."

Tyler smiled. "Good idea. I can avenge Lindsey. Thanks Gwen. You aren't so bad when you aren't upset with me."

Gwen smiled. "I wasn't really to upset with you for what you did in World Tour. I can imagine the kind of inner personal torture you had to go through in keeping it in."

On the other side of the room, Harold was smiling in victory. "Perfect. Not only is my old foe gone, but Gwen is now in a weak state of mind," Harold said. "I can now finally have a good strategy game."

"Yeah, whatever," Beth muttered.

"You aren't really one for victory, are you?" Harold grumbled.

"When I win this show, _then _I'll celebrate," Beth responded. "I don't care about you, and quite honestly, I don't give #$% about anyone else. I'll vote with you for now, but don't think I'll stay loyal."

Harold shrugged. "Good to know," he said. "I'm thinking of targeting Mr. Coconut next. He's a strong player, in both strategy and physical strength. Might be worth consideration."

"Whatever. I'm going to sleep," Beth muttered and turned her body away from Harold. Harold sighed in frustration.

**Confessional: Two opposite sides of the team.**

**Harold: I don't think Beth is taking this last elimination seriously. We have **_**power**_**. She obviously didn't on the other team. I obviously didn't, and now I can rule this team because I know who to vote for.**

**Gwen: Tyler might be a good friend. I wish I had gotten to know him earlier. He's kind of a sweetheart. And just because I'm a Goth doesn't mean I don't have some form of a heart.**

In the next room, Noah and Dakota were sitting next to each other. Zeke was pacing the room nervously. After a few minutes of watching, Noah said, "Izzy's not here, if that's who you're looking for."

"I'm just worried, eh," he said, holding up the pills. "She's going to miss another dose if I don't give these to her. She's already losing it. How far do you think she'll go if she keeps missing pills, eh?"

"Probably either into a crazy homicidal maniac or a depressed suicidal maniac," Noah guessed. Zeke and Dakota glared at him. "What? Both options are possible."

"Doesn't make me feel better, eh," Zeke mumbled. Dakota stood up and patted Zeke on the shoulder.

"It's ok. I know how you feel," she said. Zeke looked up, perplexed. "Izzy's my best friend. She… destroyed my bracelet and made me revert to… this. I'm hurt, but… I don't think it's her fault. We'll find her before she gets any worse. Alright?"

Zeke looked at Dakota and nodded with a slight smile. "I believe you, eh," he said. "Now we just have to make that true…"

**Confessional: Contact the Blue Fairy! She makes everyone's wishes come true!**

**Zeke: Dakota's good at calming people down, eh. She even made Noah soft. Perhaps she can help me calm down Izzy long enough to give her some of the pills. She really needs them, eh.**

**Dakota: **(Seems to think about something.) **Was Izzy on pills **_**before **_**Total Drama Island? Wouldn't have Fat Man developed the pills when he noticed she was going insane? So why is she acting paranoid now, when she was just crazy before? It doesn't make sense.**

**Noah: Izzy's obviously been out of touch with being insane. She's been so used to being calm that her insecurities are meshing with her insanity, causing paranoia. **(Stares at the camera a moment.) **What? I'd thought you'd want to know.**

In the final Demon Wing room, the trio of the nut, musician, and friend were sitting. Mr. Coconut sat a little ways away from the other two, which was perfectly fine by Trent. "I don't see why he has to be here still," Trent grumbled. "He obviously was trying to hurt Izzy. I get she's been acting like a jerk, but no one deserves that."

Sadie sighed. "Trent, Mr. Coconut is my best friend. You're my boyfriend. I want you two to get along, not constantly fight."

"But _look _at what's he's doing!" Trent snapped. "He's obviously _using _us! He _was _our friend, but ever since his encounter with the Rhandelier, he's been acting different. I don't think he's our friend anymore. This is more personal."

Sadie shook her head. "He lost everything he cared about years ago," she said. "He has a reason to be different. The person who ruined his life appeared after years of being in hiding. Memories that have been buried are back at the surface of his mind. Wouldn't you think you'd be change after something like that?"

Trent looked over at the nut. "Yes," he admitted. "But I wouldn't go hurting those I care about just to make myself feel better."

"For the record," Mr. Coconut said, startling the couple. "I have not directly hurt either one of you. And please remember that I _can _hear you."

**Confessional: He doesn't even have ears…**

**Trent: Crap. I forgot Mr. Coconut has good hearing. **(Pauses.) **He makes a point though. He hasn't hurt me or Sadie except for when he lied. Maybe… I misjudged him. I'll give him one more chance. What could go wrong?**

**Mr. Coconut: Strategy is what is going to help me win. That being said, Trent and Sadie are my best friends. I'll bring them to the finale with me, because they deserve to win if I don't. It's the least I can do for acting like a jerk lately.**

**(Hall in the Demon Wing)**

Vallowsmeir had walked over to his hallway that he and Scott normally gathered. He sat down and waited for a while. After waiting for about ten minutes, Izzy came into the room, looking confused. "Val? That you?" she asked, on the verge of tears.

"Of course. What's wrong?" he asked, faking sympathy.

"I… I don't know who to trust anymore!" she said worriedly. "Zeke's turned on me, Dakota's a monster… what do I do?!"

Val hid a smirk. "I've always known Dakota was against us," he muttered. "Don't worry though. I have a plan in getting rid of everyone that has been targeting us."

Izzy perked up. "Really?" she said.

"Of course. You're my closest friend," he said. "All I need for you to do is search for a key in your uncle's quarters. It goes to a lock in something he's guarding. Not only are we going to get back at Dakota and Zeke, but we'll teach your uncle a thing or two too."

Izzy sighed in relief. She gave a smile and hugged Val, much to his displeasure. "Thanks Val. You're my only friend right now," she said, letting go. "I'll get you the key. Meet me here tomorrow night." With that, Izzy scuttled off.

"She really is a gullible idiot," he chuckled.

**Confessional: Isn't everyone at some point?**

**Izzy: Val knows what to do. I need to trust Val… he would never turn on me. Never.**

**Vallowsmeir: **(Chuckles.) **Izzy's the best kind of ally. She'll do whatever I say and her screams will be absolutely delightful to hear when she dies.**

**(Next Morning: Outside the Hotel)**

Stich was leaving the Restraints Hotel toward a taxi parked out front. He had crashed at the hotel for the night since his flight to Hawaii didn't leave until that morning. He was about to get into the taxi when someone yelled, "Wait!"

Stich turned and smiled to see his brother coming toward him. Lewis panted heavily as he approached him. "Came for a last second good-bye?" Stich asked.

"Actually… no," Lewis said. "Look, I know you have a life, but… can I ask a favor? I need you to find someone and you're the best tracker I have."

Stich looked at Lewis and smiled. "Sure. Anything for my younger brother," Stich smirked.

Lewis groaned. "Do you have to always rub it in that I'm the youngest?" he groaned.

"Yep. Who do you need me to find?" Stich asked.

"Uncle Slender. I'm about 84% sure he was at the wedding last night," Lewis said. "He has a demon inside his head. Poltergeist. We need to talk to it and convince it to come back into Pinkie's head."

Stich raised an eyebrow. "You want a demon who has been plaguing Pinkie for years to go back inside her head? What kind of husband are you?"

"Believe it or not, that demon will save Pinkie's life," Lewis said. "Look, can you just ask around to see if anyone's seen him?"

Stich shrugged. "Sure. But I want…" he started to say.

"Pinkie's making coconut cake and I'll refund you're flight ticket," Lewis said.

"Done."

**(Random Hallway)**

Dawn was walking by herself down one of the hallways. She was smiling at how happy she was to finally be away from Scott and be with someone who truly loved her. She smiled at the memory of cuddling with Alejandro.

"Where have I been my whole life without him?" Dawn thought to herself.

Suddenly, she bumped into someone running down the hallway in the opposite direction. Both Dawn and the other person fell on the ground and moaned in pain. Dawn looked up to see it was Zeke. She gave him a smile. "In a hurry for something?" Dawn asked.

"I'm looking for Izzy eh," Zeke said. "Have you seen her?"

Dawn's smile faltered a moment. "I'm… not really on good terms with my sister," Dawn said. "She… she hates me…"

Zeke looked at Dawn for a moment and gave her a small smile. "I don't think she hates you, eh," Zeke said. Dawn looked at him as if he were joking. "No, I'm serious, eh. Izzy's been going through a rough patch. You're sisters, eh. You guys love each other, even if you annoy each other. Plus, Izzy dropped these a few days ago." Zeke reached into his pocket and pulled out Izzy's pills.

Dawn gasped. "Oh no. No, no, no, no, no," Dawn said, shaking her head. "Zeke, you _need _to give her these. _NOW_!"

Zeke was stunned by Dawn's change of attitude. "What's wrong eh? Why does she need them so badly?"

"Izzy's insane, yes. She has massive paranoia. But she's also _severely _suicidal. These pills help with her depression as well as her paranoia. She can't miss too many doses," Dawn said. "How many did she miss?"

"She's missing her seventh right now, eh," Zeke said worriedly.

Dawn paled. "Don't let her miss ten. You hear me Zeke? Don't let her miss ten doses." Zeke nodded in determinination and rushed off to find Izzy, leaving Dawn more worried than she wanted to be.

**Confessional: Some dark things still have to happen.**

**Zeke: **(Worried.) **I didn't know Izzy was in such bad shape. Makes me wonder what goes on in her head so I know what she's going through so I can help her better.**

**Dawn: **(Depressed.) **Why is my life so difficult?**

**(Mess Hall)**

Everyone was now gathered in the Mess Hall. Val was currently sitting alone when Scott approached him. Val smiled as Scott sat next to him. "Good news. The key should be delivered to me by tomorrow. One step closer to achieving the item we need," Val said.

A smirk spread across Scott's face. "Actually, two steps," Scot said. Val motioned for Scott to continue. "I talked to Mal. Apparently, he's one of Mike's personalities that was developed from child abuse."

Val seemed intrigued. "Mike was abused?" he asked.

"Yep. Whenever Mike was being hurt, Mal took over. Basically, Mal got sick of taking all the blows and wants to completely destroy Mike. Long story short, he agreed to help us by offering his idol," Scott said. "As long as we help him, he'll help us."

Val smirked. "Sounds like a bargain. Mal seems devious and evil enough that I wouldn't mind making a temporary deal with him," Val said.

"Oh, that's another thing," Scott said. "Mal warned me that he can only come out at night. Mike's in control during the daytime."

"Makes sense. Alright, I'll have to alter the plan so it can fit around Mal," Val said. "As far as I'm concerned though, nothing can go wrong. Nothing."

**Confessional: Except maybe burnt eggs.**

**Vallowsmeir: My journey is getting closer to the end. Scott's been a good ally. I don't think I would have progressed as far as I have without him.**

**Scott: Val's one cool demonic puppet. I wonder if he'd like to join me in tormenting Dawn next chance we get.**

As the contestants finished eating, Sunset and Foxy entered the room. They were both smiling, but Sunset still seemed a bit confused. "Good morning contestants," Sunset said. "Sleep well?"

"Wonderfully," Dawn said.

"I slept in the Demon Wing," Noah muttered.

"Screw you," Izzy grumbled from the back of the room.

Sunset frowned but continued. "Well, today's challenge will be, for some random reason, Foxy. So give him you're full attention," Sunset said.

Foxy tipped his hat to Sunset and smiled at the contestants. "If ye woul' all follow me, I'll be takin' you to yer nex' challenge," Foxy said. The contestants shrugged and followed Foxy out of the Hotel.

**(Voodoo Donut)**

Foxy had led to the contestants to where Lewis and Pinkie were married the night before. However, the room had changed into more of a dining area setting. Foxy turned to the contestants. "This place is both used fer weddin's an' eatin' donuts. Pinkie got things all set up so the weddin' could be here yesterday," Foxy explained.

"Doesn't answer the question as to why we're back here," Sunset said.

"Simple. Ye be packing donuts," Foxy said. The contestants nodded. This wasn't the worst sounding challenge in the world. "The team to stack tha mos' boxes wins immunity. Tha team who does not stack enough boxes will be makin' someon' walk tha plank."

Sunset looked at Foxy. "That's it? That's the only reason you're here? Is to count boxes?" she asked in disbelief.

"Well, I be the one who _owns _Voodoo Donut," Foxy winked.

"Wait… but… you're dedicated to…" Sunset said, confused.

"Freddy's? Of course I am," Foxy said, smirking. "Just wait, lass. You'll be a seein' why soon enough." He then addressed the contestants. "You be havin' two hours to pack the boxes. I'll tally them up when ye finish. Ye may start… now!"

The contestants scattered to the back room, determined not to come in last. Sunset still looked confused so Foxy took the commercial break. "Who shall win me somewhat easy challenge? Will Zeke give Izzy her pills? Will Gwen and Tyler get revenge on Beth? Is Pinkie goin' ta be alrigh'? And will Sunset realiz' what I be up to?"

"You'll probably tell me," Sunset grumbled.

Foxy smirked. "That I be doing, when we come back after the break!"

**BN: Not my longest, but still a good chapter. I think I did somewhat good in winding down a few plots. Having darkness every chapter is exhausting. This chapter still had it's moments, but I'd like to think I did well.**

**Like? Hate? Meh? Let me know in a review! Or don't! Either works!**


	36. E16 P2: Donut Time

**Disclaimer: I own Fat Man, Larry, Lewis, and Val. Everything else is more than likely the result of someone else.**

**Warning: This contains drama, a jump scare, zero Lewis, talk of a certain baby, tears, secrets revealed, alliances, cheating, and an upsetting note at the end of the chapter by a certain contestant. You have been warned. **

**Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: I LIVE! Seriously, I do. I may have a really busy schedule, but with Thanksgiving break here, I'm free to do whatever I want! So, here you get this! As a tradition I'm starting, please state one thing you are grateful for if you review. I am grateful for all you reviewers and supporters. I love you all! Also, as a side note, after this chapter, I'm going to finish episode two of Fire Island. If you love this story, you might find a love for that one as well. Until then, enjoy the chapter!**

Do nut, because trying is too hard.

E16 P2: Donut Time

**(Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria)**

Stich, who had previously rebooked his room and gotten settled, had decided to start his search with the one place he and Lewis loved as children: the Pizzeria. He doubted Slender would be hiding there, but he thought he would at least ask Freddy if he had seen the faceless demon.

Stich entered the restaurant to find that it was vacant. Stich found this slightly odd, since Freddy's was never empty. He then remembered that the town was temporarily shut down due to the fact Lewis was using it for the show. No doubt Lewis was paying to compensate for the money everyone was losing too.

"Hello?" Stich called out. "Anyone around? Freddy? Bonnie?" He got a clanging of pans in response, making Stich hide a grin. Looks like the only one in was…

Quietly, he made his way around the main dining area to a large door with a circular window. He slipped a peek to see Chica, who was sliding a pizza in the oven. He chuckled to himself and waited for when she was in no danger of hurting herself. Once he was sure, he smirked and burst into the room.

"_**SCREEEEEEE!**_"

**Confessional: And…**

**Stich: In hindsight, scaring Chica, the shyest member of the band, was not really the best idea I've had.**

**(Heroic Hamsters)**

As both teams filed into the back room, they found that the donuts were already made and ready to be packaged. All the contestants had to do was put them into the boxes. They split off into groups they were comfortable with and started packing the donuts at different stations. Currently, Dawn, Alejandro, and Larry were all quickly setting donuts into the boxes.

"This isn't what I thought I'd be doing for a living," Larry admitted, picking up the donuts three at a time and setting them in box after box. "I thought I'd be a diplomat for my island or something."

"Guess fate had different plans," Alejandro chuckled. "I could see you as the donut guy. Little kid pops into the store and he'll be like, 'look momma! A giant suit with a head inside is handing out donuts! Can I go say hi?'"

Dawn giggled at the mental image while Larry gave a slight frown. "I'm more than just a suit with a head inside," he said. "I have feelings too."

"I know, I was only teasing," Alejandro said with a playful smile. "Just saying though, if you win the million, why don't you just come live here? I'll most likely be close to Dawn, and I'd assume she wants to be close to her uncle, right?"

Dawn smiled. "Yep. He's going to stay in Not-So-Silent Hill for a few weeks, so I figured I can just stay in the hotel for a while until he leaves," she said.

"See, there you go," Alejandro said. "You're Dawn's best friend. Heck, you're one of my best friends. Why go when you can stay here?"

Larry seemed to look conflicted. If his face were alive, he'd probably be crying at the offer. However, he said, "I'd love to stay here, but… my island needs me. I don't want outsiders to abuse my people as it's been untouched by society. If I win, I need to go there and make sure it's safe."

Alejandro nodded, respecting the answer. "I understand," he said. Larry nodded and continued to work. However, he was shocked when Alejandro said, "But we expect you to visit us every so often when you leave. Ok?"

Larry looked at his two best friends, both smiling at him. Larry couldn't help but shake. "I will," he nodded, and the couple could have sworn his dead face twitched briefly into a smile.

**Confessional: If only I had lips.**

**Alejandro: You know, at the start of the contest, I expected everyone to continually hate me and be voted off early. As it turns out… I've made several friends on my journey here. Gwen, Larry, Dawn, Dakota, Noah, Zeke, Geoff, Izzy. I feel as though I've moved past my season, and I'm glad I've made these friends so that I can move on.**

**Larry: I've overcome much… but I'm touched by the fact Alejandro and Dawn both care deeply for me. I share the same care for them. Perhaps I will make good on visiting them. After all, what kind of best friend would I be if I never showed my face around Dawn's kid? I can be a pretty good role model when I want to be. **

In a different part of the back room, DJ, Katie, and Bridgette were all putting donuts in boxes. DJ seemed to be the fastest at this and already had about eleven boxes full. Katie and Bridgette had about six boxes a piece, but they couldn't match DJ's speed.

"How are you going so fast?" Bridgette said, still bewildered that DJ was going so fast.

DJ simply shrugged, filling up another box. "I guess it's just skill," he said. "I always did fancy to become a baker, so boxing things has been a skill I've been developing. Who knew it'd help me so much here?"

"Of course my boyfriend's great at something like this," Katie giggled. "I'm just that lucky."

Bridgette looked at how cute the two were and felt slightly bad about what she had done a few episodes back. She knew she should tell them so that her conscience could be happy… but she was afraid. She was afraid of what that could do.

So, instead, she said, "You two are cute together. I'm glad you have each other."

Katie smiled. "Thanks," she said. "DJ's been my rock during my separation with Sadie. I don't know what I'd be able to do without him."

"Cuddling alone?" DJ suggested with a smirk. Katie blushed furiously and both DJ and Bridgette laughed.

**Confessional: Can wood be cuddly?**

**DJ: I think Bridgette's pretty chill. Maybe she'd like to join us for the next elimination? We are kind of in the minority. Perhaps Larry would be willing to accept us as well? I just don't want Katie to end up being victim to elimination.**

**Bridgette: DJ was one of the first people I used. I know I should tell him and apologize… but I don't want to be targeted. When I know I'll be safe, I'll tell them. It's just… so hard. Now I know how Alejandro must have felt with his whole redemption scheme. Which seems to be working, now that I think about it.**

Scott and Val were both alone in a corner. They were filling boxes, but not wholeheartedly. They figured they were good either with or without immunity. Scott had just filled another box when a thought occurred to him.

"We have no allies other than Mal on this team," he said in realization.

"I've noticed. But what's the big deal? I can easily gain temporary allies, as you've seen while we were on the Villainous Vultures," Val shrugged.

Scott shook his head. "No. Alejandro and Dawn know, remember? They probably told the shrunken head. Not to mention Izzy dropped the bomb I made Dawn pregnant. Not a lot of people like me right now."

Val nodded, considering this. "I admit I didn't account for this," he admitted. "I have the Pinkie Idol, so that's you safe for one solid round. But I might need to resort to desperate measures to get votes."

"Well, Dawn's no longer a scape goat since we have Alejandro in the way," Scott muttered. "And let's not forget the disembodied head either. We have to take out those three, and let's face it, all three are too well liked to get votes for."

Val grumbled something intelligible. "I'll figure something out," he muttered.

**Confessional: I figured out that the author likes little girl shows.**

**Vallowsmeir: I didn't figure we'd be so tied up. Sure, **_**my **_**credibility is still stable with one half of the contestants. Thing is, Scott's still a target. Even if I talked to the others, Scott still has a red and white target on his forehead. #$%it! This wasn't supposed to be the hard stage!**

**Scott: It seems as though Val values me. I thought he was this demon who cared about nothing more than himself and the prosperity of the demon race. And yet… he wants me in this game. Whether or not he's focused on his goal, I'm distracting him. **(Smirks.) **Cool. Never saw that coming.**

Mike and Zoey were silently working as they packaged the donuts. Zoey was giving Mike the silent treatment, in which Mike didn't fully understand. They packed donuts for a few more minutes before he stopped and looked at his girlfriend.

"Why are you suddenly ignoring me?" he asked her. "We seemed fine yesterday. So what…"

"You keep ignoring me at night," Zoey muttered. "You go off and do your own thing. I don't know what you do and I'm sick of having to go off to find you."

Mike blinked. "I don't… remember ignoring you," he said, scrunching his face together. "Heck, I can't really remember nights that well recently."

Zoey rolled her eyes. "Excuses," she grumbled. "If you don't want to be with me, then don't! I'm perfectly fine with it. Because honestly, with your running away from me, I feel as though we're drifting apart as it is."

Mike blinked again. "Zoey, I _love _you. I don't know what's going on, but…" Mike said but Zoey stopped him.

"That's another think. You _never _know what's going on. You always blame it on one of your personalities. Guess what? _You don't have any anymore! _Except for Vito, but you never take your shirt…" Zoey trailed off. "You've been seeing someone other than me, haven't you? As Vito, so you don't remember."

"What? No!"

"That makes so much sense," Zoey muttered to herself.

"Zoey, I'm loyal only to _you_! Why don't you trust me anymore?"

"Give me a reason to." Silence. "That's what I thought. Shut up so we can win this #$% challenge."

**Confessional: I would have said something witty.**

**Mike: What… just happened? I thought we were doing fine yesterday! What the heck went wrong between that time? I ask because I legit have no clue!**

**Zoey: **(Looks upset.) **I know I was harsh on Mike… but I need him to see that he's not been the best boyfriend lately. Maybe this will get him to see he needs to spend more time with me. Maybe.**

**(Villainous Vultures)**

Dakota and Noah were alone packing donuts. Zeke had decided to go off to look for Izzy and the odd couple hadn't chastised Zeke for it. Izzy needed those pills soon, so they were perfectly fine on Zeke wondering around looking for her.

"She'll be fine," Noah sighed, seeing Dakota's had been slowing down.

"I know… but I can worry," Dakota mumbled. "She's my best friend Noah. I hate seeing her like this."

"I hate living, but hey, we can't have everything. At least my wish is slowly coming true," Noah grumbled. Dakota looked at Noah for a moment carefully.

"Why do you take your life for granted?" Dakota asked. "You mean something to the world. You mean a lot to me. Why do you feel as though you don't matter?"

Noah simply shrugged. "I don't see the point," he said. "I just don't see why everyone loves living. I personally find the whole experience boring and unneeded."

Dakota looked at Noah skeptically. "So, you're basically saying you don't have anything positive in your life that you have?"

"Nope. I hate everything," he said.

Dakota glared at him for a moment before smirking. "I bet I can name five things you like," she said. "Five."

Noah looked at her with a look of 'oh really?' "You don't know me as well as you might think. I doubt you can name one," he said.

Dakota held her smirk. "Give me a few minutes. I have to think on this for a moment."

**Confessional: A challenge!**

**Noah: I get that me and Dakota are kind of 'together', but she doesn't know me. Besides, it's not like we have the rest of our lives ahead of us. I'm dying. My life is unsatisfactory as it is. There isn't a single thing I'll take as a positive experience when I die, let alone five.**

**Dakota: I don't have five right now. I have one. And trust me, it's that one that will have him regretting this conversation.**

Gwen and Tyler were in another section of the back room. Tyler may not have been the best at sports, but he was somehow great at boxing. He had about five stacks of ten boxes already, and he wasn't stopping. Gwen seemed impressed.

"You know what you're doing," she complemented.

"Thanks. The sports must have helped my reflexes become quick," Tyler said, throwing another box into a new pile. "Plus, I like the fact this challenge is sort of a test of my skills. I wonder if I can pack the most boxes."

"Win the challenge, and no doubt you're the guy who won it," Gwen chuckled. She then pondered something for a moment. "I wonder if Lewis was allow us stealing the other team's boxes and count them as our own."

"I personally doubt it. Lewis isn't Chris," Tyler pointed out. "However, Foxy's the one hosting the challenge, and he _is _a pretty cool pirate. Maybe?"

Gwen thought for another moment and shrugged. "Eh, I'll pass. I'm not one for villainous acts anyway. I'll just keep boxing at my own pace," she said.

"And while you do that, I'll keep boxing at my pace," he said, throwing another box behind him. Gwen looked and gasped. He already had two more piles of ten behind him.

"How do you #$% do that?" she said, shaking her head.

**Confessional: Magic!**

**Tyler: It must be a hidden skill I never knew I had. If the big leagues never work out for me, I know where I'm coming to work! I wonder of Foxy has any openings for donut boxers…**

Trent and Sadie were boxing donuts alone. Mr. Coconut wasn't too far away, but not close enough to be within normal talking distance. Sadie was slightly glaring at Trent, who eventually caught notice.

"What?" he asked.

"Mr. Coconut doesn't trust us anymore because of what you said last night," Sadie muttered. "Why are you so harsh?"

Trent sighed. "I admit, I was pretty much a jerk," he said. "I'm willing to give Mr. Coconut a second chance."

Sadie rolled her eyes. "You don't get it," she said. "You drew a fine line last night. Now it's almost completely irreversible."

"I'm sorry! What can I do to reverse this? Seriously, I'll do anything," Trent said.

Sadie smirked. "The one thing you hate doing Trent," she said, giggling evilly. "The one thing you'll be begging me not to do."

Trent paled. "No, please, anything but that!"

"You must," Sadie giggled. "You must… apologize. To Mr. Coconut. Face. To. Face."

**Confessional: The horror!**

**Mr. Coconut: I think they forgot I could hear the entire conversation. **(Chuckles.) **That was quite hilarious though. I must admit, Sadie can be intimidating when up close and personal. I could feel the intenseness from all the way over form where I was.**

**Sadie: **(Giggles.) **I love how I can boss Trent around. It's a gift!**

Zeke was exploring the entire backroom for Izzy. He hadn't spotted her anywhere. He sighed, looking around a corner. "Where could she be, eh?" he asked.

"What the #$% do you want?" someone muttered. Zeke turned to see Izzy sitting on a top shelf of a donut holder.

"Izzy! This is perfect eh! I've been looking for you!" he said, reaching into his pocket.

Izzy sneered. "Why? I'm not enough for you," she said angrily. "I'm inferior to Dawn. I saw you two this morning. It's all a lie! A conspiracy! You're all out to get me! BUT I WON'T LET YOU!" Izzy jumped off the rack and bolted down the hallway.

"Izzy, wait eh!" Zeke shouted, running as fast as he could after her.

**Confessional: I can speak like Zeke, eh.**

**Zeke: I need to calm Izzy down, eh. She must have thought me talking to Dawn this morning was some romantic gesture, which it wasn't. Maybe I should work down her insecurities, eh? Give her reasons why she's overreacting and get her to see I'm not the bad guy, eh.**

**Izzy: Evil… they're all evil…**

Beth had made her way over to the set of boxes DJ had packaged. Smirking, she grabbed two and quickly made her way unseen over to her station she had set up. Harold was sitting, boxing a set of donuts as Beth approached.

"You're totally going to get caught," Harold muttered. "It's best to do your own work in a challenge."

Beth scoffed. "You're just jealous I came up with this idea. Seriously, if we leech off the other team, their numbers go down, and we shoot up!" she said.

"And Lewis would allow cheating," Harold said bluntly. "I'm all for the idea, but he won't allow it. I know Lewis well enough."

"But he's not the one _hosting_, now is he?" Beth pointed out. "_Foxy _is. And pirates cheat all the time. I find it completely fair."

Harold sighed, shrugging his shoulders. "Do as you wish. But if this backfires, I had no role in your elimination," Harold said. Beth scowled.

"You can shut up," Beth muttered and walked over to grab more boxes.

**Confessional: I would shut up if I had a mouth.**

**Beth: I care nothing for Harold. Heck, he's on top of my list, right next to Tyler. However, he **_**does **_**have some connections, otherwise the elimination wouldn't have worked last night. So, I'll have him vote with me one last time before I backstab him. Can't have him take me out this early, now can I?**

**Harold: She thinks I'm her pawn. Yeah, sure Beth. You think that. Obviously I want her gone, but I'm starting to see value in eliminating someone who's made it into every season from the original cast. I am one of those few, but I realized that both Izzy and Gwen are the only two who fit the bill. Since these guys are so strong players, perhaps Beth will see reason to vote for them.**

**(Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria)**

Stich had helped Chica relax and wake up by sitting her down at a table in the kitchen. They sat across each other, a piece of pizza set in front of both individuals. Chica had a plain cheese pizza while Stich had a pepperoni pizza with coconut flakes.

"After all these years, you remember my favorite type of pizza," Stich smiled.

"W-w-w-well, we here at Freddy's n-n-n-never forget a face," Chica blushed. Stich gave Chica a soft smile.

"You mean, you'd never forget my face," Stich corrected. Chica blushed further and Stich chuckled. "It's ok, Chica. Just because we dated a few times in the past doesn't mean we can't have a pleasant conversation. Besides, I've heard rumors you've found someone else you've taken a liking to."

Chica blushed deeply. "Erm…" she said Stich lightly chuckled.

"I understand. Being your ex must make this entire thing awkward," Stich chuckled. Chica nodded, confirming Stich's statement. "Well, I don't see the need to further bring it up. I'm happily married, you have a boyfriend, so I feel as though we both moved on." Chica again nodded, but said nothing. "Is there something else I'm missing? You don't seem very talkative. You never were one for words, but I remember back when you couldn't stop talking to me."

Chica blushed again. "Um… no, nothing's wrong. I just… you've been gone forever, and… it's weird seeing you after so long. You've grown up a lot."

Stich chuckled again. "Six, seven years would do that to ya," he said. "But you look the same as always. Perks of not being able to grow up. I envy you a little."

Chica blushed again. "At least you can… you know. Have a family. I can never have that…" she said. Stich gave her a reassuring smile.

"I'm sure you'll figure something out," Stich said reassuringly. Chica offered him a smile and they sat in silence for a moment. "Oh, I almost forgot why I was here," Stich said. "I'm looking for my Uncle Slender. Lewis said that he was around town last night and I was asking around if people had seen him."

Chica sadly shook her head. "Sorry, but I haven't," she said.

Stich sighed but gave Chica a smile. "I understand. I'll be in town for a few days to help Lewis, so if you see anything, let me know," he said. He reached into his pocket, pulled out a card and slid it across the table. Chica looked at it and giggled.

"'Stich's Cake and Demon Shop'?" she asked, giggling.

"Hey, when you're bothers are a group of demon hunters and you're a baker, you pick up a few things which make the two work," Stich defended. "But yeah. The number on the card is my cell-phone. If you see Slender, give me a call."

Chica nodded. "Ok. It was nice seeing you, Stich," she said.

Stich offered her a smile. "It was nice catching up with you as well," he said and promptly left the restaurant.

**Confessional: He's married, so no shipping!**

**Stich: I just barely realized something. This show seems to be full of old and new romance. Weird. Sorry guys, but I am happily married in Hawaii with a wife and coconut cake business. With a side of demonic devices being sold. I needed **_**something **_**to pay off the rent for my apartment.**

**(Heroic Hamsters)**

Larry had just finished packing a box of donuts when he realized something. "I forgot to congratulate you," Larry said. Dawn raised an eyebrow.

"About what?" she asked.

"The baby. Alejandro had assumed a while ago, but it was merely a guess back then. He told me, so I didn't assume anything until it was confirmed. I haven't seen you enough to congratulate you," Larry said.

Dawn raised an eyebrow and looked at her new boyfriend. "You knew I was pregnant?" Dawn asked him.

Alejandro shrugged. "Sort of. I overheard a convo with Bart and I eavesdropped on Val and Scott. I put two and two together into a theory that made sense."

Dawn nodded, smiling a little. "Well, at least you found out and accepted it," she sighed. "Unlike my dad and other people…"

"Why _does _your dad hate you? It can't have been the baby because I remember you were disowned when you were little," Larry said. Dawn sighed, but nodded.

"You're right. The baby just added to his hatred. No, he hates me because… I don't have red hair," she mumbled.

Silence filled the room.

"Your father disowned you… because of… _your hair?!" _Alejandro said angrily. Dawn winced and nodded. "What kind of #$% excuse is that?! You're his daughter! His flesh and blood! And he hates you for your _hair?!"_

"And I thought I got unconditionally angry," Larry mumbled.

Dawn sighed, shaking her head. "My family line is fairly pure," Dawn said. "The oddest one is Lewis. Lewis makes somewhat sense because his mom has blue hair and his birth father had red hair. It also explains Stich and Leroy. Brown hair also runs in the family, but it's rare. Fat Man and Chris have it, and they're on different sides of the family."

"What's wrong with blonde hair?" Larry asked. "I quite like blonde hair."

Dawn sighed again. "That's just it: _nothing_. Just because no one in our family has blonde hair doesn't mean _I _can't. Sure, it's not genetically sound, but it shouldn't matter. But no. My father wouldn't hear it… so, he disowned me. Lewis took me in, being the only other oddity of the family. I still have family who cares… just not my dad and step-grandfather."

Alejandro shook his head. "I don't understand some people," he muttered. "But if I ever meet your father again, I'm giving him a good old punch in the face."

Dawn let out a sad giggle. "I'd let you do it to," Dawn said. "If I wasn't non-violent."

"…Oh."

**Confessional: I don't even have hair.**

**Larry: I'm with Alejandro on this one. I don't see why hair should define who someone is. Dawn has many quirks, many of which people do judge her on that actually might make more sense. But the fact of it is, her father disowned her based on a trait she **_**didn't **_**define. I find that kind of cold, especially since for all he knows, the blonde hair came from him somehow.**

**Dawn: Why do I feel as though someone is going to do something incredibly anger based?**

**Alejandro: Lewis, if you're watching this, ask Leroy to come here so I can punch his #$% face in! Dawn doesn't **_**deserve **_**that kind of treatment! EVER!**

**Lewis: He does know I'm her legal guardian, right? And that Leroy has no legal right to be anywhere near Dawn unless I am present due to the court deciding it that way? Yeesh, no one ever pays attention to that sort of thing.**

DJ, Katie, and Bridgette were still working hard at their work. It seemed as though DJ had picked up speed and was packing faster with each box he did. Katie and Bridgette had decided to just pick up slack, as they felt they didn't need to worry about the team.

"Besides, the one with the most boxes will probably get immunity," Bridgette said. "I don't need it, since I'm fairly safe."

"I agree," Katie nodded. "I may not be in some of the tighter circles, but DJ and I are fairly certain we aren't targets."

"Immunity doesn't hurt though," DJ said with a shrug. "Besides, it increases the chances at least one of us will move on. If one of us doesn't win, then the other needs to try for victory." Katie giggled.

"You're cute when you have a goal," she said, smiling. "So long as we have a kiss on hold waiting for us, we'll be good to go."

DJ smirked. "I can get behind that," he said.

Bridgette looked at the couple and smiled. The relationship really was beautiful. She sighed. She knew she wanted to wait. But… their relationship was perfect. She couldn't just… leave this hanging. "Hey guys?" she said. DJ and Katie turned to her. "I have… something to confess to you…"

**Confessional: Fitting I'm here, right?**

**Katie: **(Looks as though she is pondering something.) **That's odd. I wonder what Bridgette has to confess. We don't really know each other, so it's strange she brought it up.**

**Bridgette: I can do this… everything will end alright. Right?**

Scott and Val continued to pack donuts. Nothing much was said between the two, as they had discussed most of the plan. However, something was nagging in Scott's head that just had to be asked. "So Val. What's the main objective in this plan of yours? Sure, there's this object, but what is the end game?" Scott asked.

Val seemed to think on that for a moment. "I guess it's a good question," he finally said. "My goal is to be reunited with my younger brothers. To do so, I not only need this object, but I also need the death of significant figures to power a portal strong enough to open a pocket dimension. My brothers are doing the same in their respective universes, only differently."

Scott nodded, processing that information. "So this object is supposed to help you with that?" Scott said.

"Theoretically, it's supposed to give me limited access to future events. It'll give me a better idea of what I need to do to open a pocket dimension," Val said. "I do know that I need these cuffs off and that Lewis must die. Other than that, everything else is uncertain."

Scott nodded, accepting this. "Alright. So long as I can tag along, it's cool," he said, shrugging.

Val offered him a smirk. "Of course you're coming along," Val said. "I've already integrated you into my plan. You're stuck with me now."

Scott returned Val's smirk. "Cool."

**Confessional: Brothers… hmmm.**

**Vallowsmeir: The trouble of all this is that the future isn't certain. I know several methods of creating a pocket dimension for me and my brothers to join up. The problem is, we each have to use a different method. I know them well enough to know which method's they'll take. The issue for me is that I have to create the intial dimension, which is harder. Lewis' death can do it, but I need some sort of object to help me be a being of power. I'll figure it out when the time comes.**

**Scott: I hardly know what's going on. I'm just a tag along looking for some fun. Maybe Val will keep some women alive so I can have some fun? Maybe? Pretty please?**

Mike and Zoey were quiet. They didn't speak, as Mike didn't want to make Zoey angrier than she already was. Zoey didn't speak since she thought Mike would try to explain his reasoning. However, time passed as neither one spoke.

This situation was starting to get super awkward.

**Confessional: Short, but meaningful.**

**Zoey: Maybe I should apologize. I was rough and made it seem I don't care. I do. I just… I don't know what's going on right now. It's all so confusing…**

**Mike: Maybe I should apologize. I haven't apparently been the best boyfriend. I can't remember half of it, but I think it's my fault regardless. Hopefully Zoey will be able to forgive me.**

**(Villainous Vultures)**

Dakota and Noah were continuing to put donuts into boxes. Dakota was thinking while Noah was smirking. He knew that Dakota was stumped so he decided to call it good. "You can stop pondering. I know you can't think of anything," Noah said.

"On the contrary, I've thought of four things that are positive in your life that you would be leaving behind," Dakota said. Noah's jaw dropped and he shook his head.

"No, you haven't," he grumbled. "You just think you have."

It was Dakota's turn to smirk. "One: the friends on this show you've made. Izzy, Zeke, Geoff, and Alejandro. You may not admit it, but they are your friends. And you care about them."

Noah frowned… but didn't deny it. "What else?" he mumbled.

"Two: this show. You may hate it, but you have to admit, you wouldn't have met your friends without it," Dakota pointed out. Noah scowled, but nodded.

"Hate it because I need it," he muttered.

"Three: Fat Man. You're dying, you hate and regret everything, and yet, despite that, someone is trying to save your life because they care," Dakota said.

"And the fourth thing?" Noah asked, hating that Dakota was trashing him in his face.

Dakota's smirk held. "I'm saving that one for last. Let me come up with one more first," she said. Noah nodded and continued filling donut boxes, regretting ever challenging Dakota to start with.

**Confessional: Never challenge a girl.**

**Noah: I regret so much right now… and yet, why do I feel as though it's ok? Bah, Dakota's getting to me.**

**Dakota: **(Smiles.) **I'm so totally kicking Noah's butt right now. Two more, and we'll see who's more dominant in this relationship. Hint: it's not Noah.**

Tyler had several more stacks of boxes at this point, in which Gwen had promptly given up. How could she compete with that? Tyler just kept piling box after box, and Gwen could barely get one to his… several stacks worth.

"Are you some kind of boxing god?" she asked.

Tyler thought for a moment. "Depends. I can box boxes and I can also box in a ring," he said. "I suck at the latter of the two, so I wouldn't be any good in a boxing match."

Gwen giggled with a playful roll of her eyes. "I meant boxing boxes god," she said.

"Oh. In which case, maybe," Tyler nodded. "Seriously, I didn't even know I was this good."

"As far as I'm concerned, if we somehow lose the challenge, at least my ally's safe," Gwen said.

Tyler nodded in agreement. "True that. I wouldn't mind solo immunity. With Beth targeting my back, it's better to be safe than sorry."

"Speaking of Beth, we have a choice. Should we try targeting Beth or Harold tonight?" Gwen asked. "They both probably had a hand in eliminating our other half."

Tyler tapped his chin. "I hate Beth… but Harold actually has a strategy. He can plan things out far ahead of time than Beth can. That being said, voting off Beth takes away Harold's sense of security. Either option sounds good."

Gwen nodded and sighed. "Who knew strategy was so hard?" she asked.

"Heather probably did. Too bad she was voted off first," Tyler said. Then blinked. "Wait, what did I say that for? Why was I sad Heather's gone? It's Heather!"

**Confessional: Ah, Heather. Weird to talk about early boots who didn't even make it past episode one.**

**Gwen: I totally forgot about Heather. It's weird, since she was normally the main villain in every season she was in **_**except **_**this one. Makes me wonder who the main villain is since Heather doesn't fill that roll. Hmmm….**

**Tyler: I don't really think it matters who we vote for so long as I don't get eliminated before Beth. I need to eliminate her somehow… I just need to figure out a way soon. Never know when she might attack me with the votes.**

Trent kept glancing over at Mr. Coconut nervously and then back at Sadie. "Do I have to go alone?" he asked desperately.

Sadie nodded. "You want to make things right, right?" Trent nodded. "Then you can do it all on your lonesome!" she said. "I don't see why you're so worried."

"He _is _ticked at me right now," Trent muttered. "And he _does _have the ability to rip me in half whenever he wanted to."

Sadie shrugged. "That was by no means my fault," she said. "Come on, just go tell him that you're sorry and make up. Guys don't take things personally like girls do."

_Girls also seem to think guy business is personal to them, _Trent grumbled inside his head. He took a deep breath, nodded at Sadie, and walked over to where Mr. Coconut was standing.

Mr. Coconut gave no signal he saw Trent's approach. Trent kept his breathing calm and stood next to him for a few moments. Taking one more breath, he said, "I'm sorry."

Mr. Coconut didn't respond. Right as Trent was about to leave, Mr. Coconut said, "I forgive you. Next time, just tell me I'm acting like a jerk, ok? Don't just tell Sadie and have me eavesdrop."

"In my defense, you're the one who keeps eavesdropping," Trent said.

"Touché. But quit keeping things bottled up inside yourself," Mr. Coconut said. After a moment, they both chuckled. "Seriously though… I forgive you."

Trent smiled. "Thanks. Sorry I was a bad friend."

"Nah, you weren't. Friends fight. That's just how it goes."

**Confessional: Does that mean enemies have teaparties?**

**Sadie: **(Squealing in delight.) **Yay! I got my best friend and my boyfriend to speak to each other again! Now all I need to do is make sure nothing else goes in any way awkward. That should be fairly easy. Maybe. Perhaps I should handle strategy for the night? That way, no one can argue about anything except the fact I'm terrible at strategy!**

**Mr. Coconut: **(His suit shakes.) **Something's off in the world of strategy. I wonder what it could be.**

Beth had continued stealing more and more boxes while Harold was simply shaking his head. "This is never going to work," he muttered.

"Again, don't care," Beth muttered. "Besides, I know something you don't."

"And what could that _possibly _be? That you're an emotional #$% who cares about nothing but herself?"

"While true, no," Beth mumbled. "I found out that Tyler allied with our previous target's girlfriend. They're planning on voting for one of us. More specifically, you."

Harold scowled. "That's not possible," he muttered. "_I'm _not a good target. Anyone can plow me over in the finale. Why target me of all people?"

Beth shrugged. "Don't care, really. I wouldn't mind voting you myself," she said, hiding a smirk. Harold eyed her carefully.

"I say we vote Gwen. It gets you're prey in a loner position and I can rest easy knowing no one will target me again," Harold proposed. "You can't turn the offer down because it keeps you safe for another round as well."

Beth sighed and shrugged a little bit. "Whatever. I'm safe either way, so it's not like it matters. I'm going to go steal more boxes. Later," she grumbled and left, leaving Harold to shake his head.

**Confessional: Shake what your momma gave ya!**

**Beth: I know that they were actually planning are targeting me. I plan on leading Harold into a false sense of security. If he thinks he's a target, then he won't focus on me. This way, I can form a side alliance to eliminate Harold. Best way to trick him, anyway.**

**Harold: I may have the strategic mind-set, but that is no good reason to target me. I figure since Gwen is smarter than Tyler, she must have proposed the idea. This'll teach her the proper place of women…**

Zeke had continued to chase after Izzy. He finally caught up to her as she was resting by holding onto a door frame. She was still glaring at Zeke. "Quit following me," she snarled.

"No, eh," Zeke said, huffing to catch his breath. "I care about you too much. I ain't gonna let ya down! Besides, it ain't what you think it is, eh."

"Pfft, like you know _anything_," Izzy hissed. "You're just a farm boy, innocent and a fool! This world is cruel and evil!"

"The world may be bad, eh," Zeke agreed, "but you aren't. You aren't one to do bad things. You've done things to Dawn, Dakota, Lewis, and me that weren't nice the past week, eh, but I know you. I know none of this is you."

Izzy twitched. "No! This _is _me! You don't know me Zeke! HOW COULD I HAVE EVER LOVED YOU?!" she screeched and jumped out of the door frame and continued running. Zeke sighed but effortlessly charged after her.

**Confessional: Zeke's not a battery.**

**Izzy: Nothing… he knows **_**nothing**_**… right? No! I AM ME! HE'S NOTHING!**

**Zeke: I might be slowing her down, eh. I don't think she wants to hate me anymore, but she's trying to keep it up because she's not on her pills. She doesn't know how to stop. If I can just stop her long enough to show her the pills, I should be golden.**

**(Voodoo Donut Main Lobby)**

Foxy and Sunset had set up a table for themselves. Foxy had ordered some tea from some of his employees. Since he was the owner, he just took the tab from his paycheck. Sunset glanced at Foxy carefully.

"What's this all about Foxy?" Sunset asked carefully. "The last time I saw you, we couldn't be together because it was all about the restaurant. I come back, and all of the sudden, you have your own business? What's this all about?"

Foxy chuckled. "Well, that, lass, was a plan I developed after a year since yer departure from ta town. Freddy didn' like seein' me upset over losin' ya, and he had tis brilliant plan in how I coul' be with ye."

Sunset raised her eyebrows. "And that was?" Sunset asked.

Foxy gave her a broad grin. "Voodoo Donut," he said. "Ya see, Freddy's is quite a profitable organization. We're pretty rich, considerin' not being known for the right reasons, mostly bein' my fault. Anyway, Freddy decided ta to open another restaurant to rope in the business, which spawned Voodoo donut. And he gave it ta me so I could work here part time."

Sunset nodded, but still seemed confused. "How does this bring us closer together?" she asked.

Foxy's grin grew. "It's a restaurant chain, lass," he said. "One in ever' major city in da U.S. And I'm in charge o' each an' ever' one."

It took a moment for it to register to Sunset's mind. But when it did, a look of shock appeared on her face. "You mean… when I travel around… in the major cities I'm in… there'll be a Voodoo Donut? Does that mean…?"

"I can transfer to any of the chain I want to lass. To be with ye," he said, smiling.

Sunset didn't know what to say. Tears appeared on her face as she smiled. With no warning, Sunset's lips crashed into Foxy's. Foxy smiled in the kiss. When they released, Foxy smirked. "I take it yer happy then?" he asked.

Sunset rolled her eyes. "What the buck do you think?" she asked then giggled.

**Confessional: Shipping is magic!**

**Foxy: I told the lass I had a plan. I love 'er too much not ta.**

**Sunset: **(Smiling.) **I haven't been this happy since… I was last with Foxy years ago!**

**(Heroic Hamsters)**

As the boxing of donuts progressed, Larry thought of something else he'd thought he mention. "So you're planning on keeping the baby, right?" he asked.

Dawn gave Larry a smile. "Of course. Lewis offered to help me raise it, but I'm going to try and be the best mother I can be on my own," she said. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, two things," Larry said. "Since you guys are technically dating… will you consider Alejandro the father?"

Dawn and Alejandro both blushed. "Well… I'm not sure if Alejandro and I will last forever," Dawn said, to which Alejandro nodded. "But I think, if we do become serious, yes. Alejandro's ok with the baby, and he seems like he's make a great father."

Larry nodded. "Good to know," he said. "Now the other thing. Who's going to be godfather?"

Dawn giggled. "I haven't decided yet," she said. "Lewis would be the first option, seeing he's my legal guardian… but I'll decide after the baby's born. That's not for a while anyways."

Larry bobbed his suit with a nod. "Very well," he said. As he finished packing a box, he asked, "Can I… possibly be a part of the baby's life? I know that we may be an ocean apart and more people deserve compared to me, but…"

Dawn gave Larry a reassuring smile. "Of course you can," she said. "Tell you what. After me, you can hold the baby first? Ok?"

Larry bowed. "It would be my pleasure," he said.

**Confessional: The first memory all children want is being held by a disembodied head.**

**Larry: I was only curious. I don't **_**want **_**the spot of godfather… I was just wondering since I don't want to be forgotten by my friends. Still, it seems as though they won't forget me for a long time.**

**Dawn: **(Giggles.) **Larry can be funny sometimes. He doesn't understand that I do see him as my dearest and best friend. Makes me wonder… I should probably have a good-bye speech planned for when and if I'm eliminated for each contestant. Might be nice to have some parting words.**

Bridgette had spilled everything. She told them about her make out sessions with boys in their sleep and all the evil deeds she had done. She hated everything she said from her mouth… but as they spilled, a tear exited her eye, making her feel somewhat better. When she finally finished, DJ and Katie both looked at her, stunned.

"You… you slept with DJ…" Katie said, blinking.

Bridgette nodded in shame. "I'm _so _sorry. I _hate _myself for all the stupid things I did at the start of the contest. I couldn't let the guilt kill me anymore…"

Katie blinked again. Bridgette shut her eyes tight, waiting for a slap. And as she suspected, one hit her across the face. But she didn't expect the hug she felt after the pain. She opened her eyes to find Katie and DJ were both hugging her.

"You were an idiot," Katie muttered. "But I can see you've changed."

"I do too," DJ said. "I forgive you."

Bridgette smiled. "Thank you…" she said quietly.

**Confessional: That was easier than she thought.**

**DJ: Weird Katie was more upset than I was. Then again, she **_**is **_**my girlfriend and a lot more possessive of me than I am. I was a little upset I was used like that… but at least Bridgette was able to change because of that.**

**Katie: I'm hurt that DJ was used… but he should be more upset than me. I'm not really happy with Bridgette and I don't trust her… but I can forgive her. She better watch herself though.**

**Bridgette: **(Crying happily.) **That went **_**so **_**much better than I thought it would…**

Val had finished up a box when he said, "I suddenly realized something."

Scott perked his ears up. "What might that be?" he asked.

"I'm the demon king," he said and started laughing. He laughed for a good long while before stopping. Even then, he was grinning evilly. "Oh, now this is quite interesting indeed."

"I'm still lost," Scott said.

"It doesn't matter as of right now," Val reassured, still grinning like mad. "Just know everything will make sense when the time comes." Scott shrugged and got back to work packing donuts in boxes.

**Confessional: Was that just a random scene or not?**

**Scott: Sometimes, I just don't get Val. But that's ok. The best part about evil friends is that sometimes, evil can't be understood. I just have to roll with it, that's all.**

The couple couldn't take it anymore. It had been over a half hour since the fight. They knew they had to say it, otherwise they would burst. So, they did.

"I'M SORRY!"

Mike and Zoey looked at each other. They had both shouted their apology at the exact same time. They looked at each other, and Mike gestured for Zoey to go first.

"I shouldn't have yelled at you," she said. "I know this is a stressful time for you since you really _don't _know what's going on inside your own head. I just feel neglected and not a main part of your life. I'm sorry I blew things out of proportion."

"I'm sorry too," Mike sighed. "I should be trying to figure out what's wrong so I can be with you. I really don't understand why I can't remember my nights. I'll try to remember tonight and be with you so you don't feel neglected. Ok?"

Zoey smiled. "Ok," she said.

**Confessional: Zoke for life, right?**

**Zoey: **(Sighs in relief.) **I'm so glad that ended well. I hope that Mike actually retains his memory tonight. I really need to be with him. I feel so lonely…**

**Mike: I just hope I can remember tonight. If I don't, something tells me things are going to get awkward fast. I hope not though.**

**(Villainous Vultures)**

"Four," Dakota said suddenly, startling Noah. "Money."

Noah sneered at the attempt. "Really? Just because I'm depressed and hate everything, you think one of the things I like in this world is money? How low do you think I'd stoop too?" he asked.

"On the contrary, you like money because it can _save _you," Dakota said. "Why did you come back? Why make yourself live with pain and suffering? You want money to pay Fat Man to help him find you a cure."

Noah looked at Dakota carefully. "That's so far-fetched I almost wouldn't count it," he said. "Almost. You're still one in the hole, though."

Dakota smirked. This was the one she'd been waiting for. The one she knew would make Noah regret everything. The one he didn't realize was right in front of him.

"Five," she said, smiling. "Me."

Noah stared at her. And stared. And continued to stare. " #$%it," he muttered. "I should have seen that coming."

Dakota smiled. "Does that mean I wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin?"

Noah grumbled something that sounded like ' #$% my life' but he nodded. "I'm… sorry. I didn't realize… I'm terrible at this, just know I care, ok?" he muttered. Dakota smiled and breiefly took a break from boxing donuts to hug Noah. Noah grumbled something else, but didn't seem to mind the contact.

**Confessional: Why can't he admit he feels the love?**

**Dakota: See? Girls are always right. Never doubt us. Ever.**

**Noah: … If we lose, I blame Dakota, since she took a huge break in giving me a hug.**

Tyler was now surrounded by boxes. All he could see were boxes. He looked around helplessly. "Um, Gwen? You still there?"

"Nmp," he heard her mutter. "Iph thmpg I'mph demph."

"You're not dead because you're groaning under the boxes," Tyler said. "Need help?"

"Nmp," she responded.

Tyler simply shrugged and continued to box donuts. "Suit yourself," he said.

**Confessoinal: BOX!**

**Gwen: **(Shivering.) **Forget being buried alive. I am now afraid of being buried alive… **_**by boxes!**_

Mr. Coconut had joined Trent and Sadie at the spot they were originally working at. Sadie and Trent were smiling as Mr. Coconut began to work. "Glad to have you back," Sadie said, smiling.

"Good to be accepted again," he said happily. "So, now then. If we happen to lose, who do you guys think might be a good target?"

"Oh, don't worry about it," Sadie said, smiling. "I handled all the strategy. It's full-proof, guaranteed not to fail."

Trent and Mr. Coconut looked at each other worriedly. "You handled the strategy… by yourself?" Trent asked.

Sadie giggled. "Yep! No fighting for you to, because this time, I have it all covered!" This worried the two boys, but they had no say in the matter, so they dropped it.

**Confesisonal: It's a scary sight: Sadie handling strategy.**

**Mr. Coconut: I hope Sadie actually **_**knows **_**what she's doing. Whoever goes next should be a threat in some way. I just hope I won't regret this…**

**Trent: For once, I want on one of Mr. Coconut's evil schemes. I'm so scared of what this strategy of Sadie's could be, I don't even want to know.**

Harold finished one last box before sighing. "Screw it, I'm done," he said, sitting down.

"Why? We might lose because of it," Beth grumbled, dropping another stack.

"What's the point? You're just going to make us lose because you keep stealing from the other team," Harold muttered. "We can't win like this."

"Says you," Beth muttered. "We're going to win this challenge yet!"

_I should really bet on that, _Harold thought to himself. He thought for another moment. _Nah, not worth it._

**Confessional: Place your bets!**

**Beth: Seriously, I'm **_**this **_**close in voting for Harold. He does nothing worthwhile and completely useless. But, making Gwen go first at least gives me two extra rounds.**

Zeke had continued to pursue Izzy. It seemed as though Izzy was starting to tire as when Zeke caught up, she was sitting in a chair. She was glaring at him, but seemed sad. "Stop… I know you don't care about me…" she said, but her heart didn't seem in it.

"You don't know me that well, eh," Zeke said, slowly getting closer to her. "I _do _care about you. A lot, eh. I'd love to say that I _love _you eh. I know you aren't yourself and this paranoia isn't a part of the real you."

Izzy shook her head, but Zeke noticed her heart wasn't in it anymore. "This _is _me. I can't be a girl you want…" she said, a tear exiting her eyes. "I'm… not worth anyone. No one deserves me… I shouldn't be alive…"

Zeke shook his head and pulled the pills out of his pocket. "Yes you _do _eh. This is why you're acting so crazy, eh." Izzy looked at the pills for a moment. And something clicked.

"Oh…" she said.

"I know that isn't the real you, eh," Zeke said. "You missed _seven doses_. You've been losing grip on yourself. You need to take these tonight eh. Please."

Izzy looked at the pills and tears streamed down her face. "Let me… have them," she said. Zeke obliged and handed Izzy her pills. She took them and stuffed them in her cleavage. "I'll take them… tonight. I promise," she said.

Zeke nodded. "I trust you, eh," he said.

"Attention, me maties!" Foxy said on the intercom. "Two hours have passed! Report to the main room and I shall judge ye!"

The intercom chackled off and Zeke looked at Izzy with a small smile. "You coming, eh?" Zeke asked.

"In… a moment," she said, another tear falling from her eye. Zeke nodded and rushed to witness his team's fate.

**Confessional: PILLS!**

**Zeke: Mission accomplished, eh. Oh, the relief is hitting me so hard! I'm happy I managed to make it in time, eh. To think, one day later… **(Shudders.)

**(Voodoo Donut Main Lobby)**

The twenty-one contestants had returned to the main lobby to hear their fate. They all looked at Foxy and Sunset, who were holding hands. Dawn smiled. "I see in your auras that you guys got back together," Dawn said.

Sunset smiled. "Isn't it amazing?"

"Gag me," Beth muttered.

"Anyway, I be announcing' the winner," Foxy said. "It was quite a win, actually. One team had landslide the other with several hundred boxes and would have won."

Val raised an eyebrow. "What's with the past tense?" he asked.

"Someone on one team cheated," Foxy said. Harold's eyes went straight to Beth, who shrugged. "Because of this, I have to subtract not only the stolen boxes, but the boxes from the person who got the highest amount, making the numbers extremely close."

Tyler seemed to pale. "That better not be our team, because I totally won it for us," he muttered.

"Anyway, the losin' team had 243 boxes. The winnin' team, with 245 boxes, tis…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

…

…

The Heroic Hamsters!" Foxy said. The Heroes cheered for another win in a row. The Villainous Vultures groaned in defeat for yet a second time. "So ye know, Beth stole boxes from the Heroes and Tyler's boxes were subtracted. Also, Tyler be immune from the elimination. Sunset, me renewed girlfriend, will be a seein' ye shortly."

Sunset rolled her eyes as the contestants left. "Really? How long are you going to be calling me your renewed girlfriend?" she asked playfully.

Foxy chuckled. "A long time lass," he responded.

**Confessional: I'm single…**

**Harold: **(Sighs.) **I warned her. Oh well, on the bright side, I can eliminate someone who doesn't really need to continue in this contest. A win-lose, but I'm ok with it.**

**Zoey: Good. The last thing we need is a loss right now. I need to calm down and be with Mike for a while. That'll be nice.**

**Vallowsmeir: The real question for right now is, who would I vote for if I **_**did **_**lose? Scott might have a few ideas I'd be willing to listen to. Plus, Mal might give us some request to make Mike miserable.**

**Sadie: Looks like Plan Sadie is going to be in action tonight! Yay!**

**Mr. Coconut: Is it wrong that I am terrified of what Sadie's strategy is going to be? Because I'm shaking in my suit right now…**

Beth and Harold were walking together toward the Restraints Hotel. Harold was glaring at Beth, who was mumbling angrily to herself. Harold finally said, "I told you so."

"Shut the #$% up," Beth muttered.

"No. You lost us the challenge. The heat is probably off me right now," Harold shrugged.

"Whatever. Are we voting Gwen or not?" she muttered.

"Sure. I really don't see why we wouldn't right now," he said. "But keep in mind that when I need to, I will vote you off."

Beth shook her head angrily. "Noted," she grumbled. "Now leave me alone."

"My pleasure."

**Confessional: An uneasy alliance.**

**Harold: I hate her.**

**Beth: I hate him.**

Dakota and Noah were walking by themselves. Zeke wasn't in sight, which worried them. "I wonder where he went," Dakota said worriedly. "He doesn't normally skip alliance meetings."

"Probably with Izzy," Noah muttered.

"Maybe… who should we vote for?" Dakota asked. "If Zeke finds us beforehand, we'll tell him then."

Noah shrugged. "I don't really care. I say Beth. I don't really have anything against her, but she kind of takes the whole side of being negative to the ends of the Earth, which the audience finds annoying."

Dakota raised an eyebrow. "Don't you do the same thing?" she asked.

"At least I make it entertaining," Noah muttered.

**Confessional: Weirdest couple of the year award.**

**Dakota: Is it weird I find Noah's negativity really hot?**

**Noah: It'd be weird if Dakota found my negativity hot. **(Looks at the camera.) **What?**

Gwen and Tyler didn't need to say much to each other on the way back to the hotel. They already knew what the other was thinking. As they reached the elimination grounds, they looked at each other and said the same thing.

"Beth."

**Confessional: Efficient.**

**Gwen: It's kind of cool me and Tyler don't need words to communicate. It's like we have some form of telepathy. Which is kind of weird but also cool at the exact same time.**

"Please don't kill us with your strategy!" Mr. Coconut begged.

"We'll do anything!" Trent said.

Sadie rolled her eyes. Both boys were on their knees, begging to her. She didn't realize how dumb guys could be until just that moment. "Relax, I have it all under control," Sadie said. "Just follow my lead."

Mr. Coconut slowly rose to his feet. "So you aren't going to kill us?"

"No!"

"Just checking."

**Confessional: Wah?**

**Trent: At least Mr. Coconut and I agree on one thing: Sadie can be scary when we don't know her real plan. But once she told us, we weren't really that scared.**

**Mr. Coconut: That was totally staged. I wasn't that afraid of Sadie. Nope. **(Stays silent a moment.) **She won't see this, will she?**

Zeke was walking alone on his way to the elimination ceremony. He was looking for Izzy, but didn't see her anywhere. "Where is she at, eh?" he asked to no one in particular.

**Confessional: Maybe she's thirsty?**

**Zeke: I don't know where she went. I thought I convinced her not to be depressed. Where did she go then, eh?**

The eleven remaining contestants on the Villainous Vultures had gathered. Sunset stood at the podium, looking at them carefully. "So, after tonight, you guys will yet again be equal with the Heroic Hamsters," Sunset said. "How do you feel about that Trent?"

"I'm kind of neutral. I mean, it was great to have a numbers advantage, but since we're losing now because of it, it's not like it helped," Trent shrugged.

"Interesting standpoint," Sunset nodded. "Dakota, do you feel shaken with being mutated?"

"Well, at first I did," Dakota admitted. "But Noah really helped me become comfortable with myself."

"Aw," several people said.

"Shut up," Noah muttered.

"Izzy," Sunset said, looked at the girl who had just barely slipped into the area. "Are you doing better than you have the past few days?"

Izzy looked at Sunset guiltily. "Ask me again when we lose," she said quietly. Sunset nodded at that.

"Ok. Gwen, you can vote first," Sunset said. Gwen nodded and went to cast her vote.

**Voting Confessional: Who's it gonna be?**

**Gwen: Bye Beth. You're useless to the team and ganged up on mine and Tyler's significant other. For that, you must pay with your spot in the game. **(Crosses off Beth's picture.)

**Harold: I'm inclined to vote Gwen. She wanted to target me, which is a very big mistake. I just hope she pays. **(Crosses off Gwen's picture.)

**Zeke: I missed talking to Dakota and Noah and how they were voting, so I just vote for Harold. He seems sneaky, doesn't he? **(Crosses off Harold's picture.)

**Noah: Why am I the dominant one in the alliance? I really don't care who goes, so Beth, since that's what I said earlier when I didn't care. I still don't. **(Crosses out Beth's picture.)

**Izzy: **(Wordlessly casts her vote secretly.)

After Izzy had cast the final vote, Sunset went to go count them up. After a few minutes, she returned with ten bags of popcorn. "Here I have ten bags of popcorn," she said, "but there are eleven of you in front of me. The person who does not receive popcorn will take the Rockets of Shame and never come back. Ever."

Sunset looked at the contestants in front of her in silence. "First safe, Tyler for being immune," she said, tossing the bag. "Also safe are… Trent."

"Dakota."

"Mr. Coconut."

"Sadie."

"Noah."

"Zeke."

"Izzy."

"Harold."

Harold caught his popcorn, and looked at the other two with a smirk. _That #$% lied to me, _he thought.

"Beth and Gwen, you do not have a bag of popcorn," Sunset said. "I'm sad to say it, but one fo you is going home. Will it be Gwen, the sweet goth, or Beth, the jerk? The person who is safe is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Beth," Sunset sighed and tossed her the last bag of popcorn. The contestants were stunned as Gwen sighed and stood up to leave. Tyler stood up too.

"You can't leave! I don't have any allies without you!" Tyler said. Gwen gave him a sad smile.

"You'll do great Tyler," she said. "I guess without Duncan, I don't amount to much. See you guys. Sorry you didn't see me in a high respect," she said and left. She strapped on the Rockets of Shame and shot off into the sky.

Sunset looked at the contestants. "Sometimes, the one you least expect falls," Sunset said. "You may all turn in for the night."

**Confessional: Who saw that coming?**

**Harold: If I was a target, I'd be the last one called. Beth lied. I wonder how she'll worm her way out of that one.**

**Zeke: Now I have to find Izzy and make sure she takes her pills. I hope she doesn't do anything stupid…**

**Tyler: **(Takes a deep breath.) **I can do this. All I have to do is find a solid ally. Question is… who's a solid ally on a team full of villains?**

**Trent: **(Blinks) **I can't believe Sadie's strategy worked. Maybe we should listen to her a lot more often than we do already.**

**Izzy: … I hope Zeke understands.**

**(Outro)**

Sunset was now standing in from of the Restraints Hotel, smiling. "And so, Gwen was voted out," she said. "Who knew? What drama will happen next time? Will Izzy recover? Can Tyler find a secure spot? Will Scott find a target? And who'll be the next one voted off? Find out next time on Total Drama All Stars!"

**(Hallway)**

Zeke was walking down the Demon Wing hall. He was expecting to see Izzy around, but alas, he did not. He sighed and forged forward when he saw a note on the door to his room. Curious, he unfolded it and read through it. He promptly dropped it and began running down the hallway.

It read:

_Dear Zeke,_

_I'm no longer needed in this world. I have one last favor to uphold. After that… I'm overdosing my pills. Ironic, I know. I can't continue like this. Just know, that… when I was sane… I loved you. I truly did._

_Izzy_

**(Alleyway)**

Chica had walked across the street. She normally did this every night, but she had neglected to the night before because of the wedding. She carefully entered the alleyway and approached the dumpster. Looking around cautiously, she set down a freshly cooked pizza in the dumpster.

She shrieked when she heard a rustling in the alley. She turned and saw a tall figure standing before her. She paled in terror as she approached.

"D-d-d-d-don't hurt me," she muttered in fear. The figure took one more step, and Chica fainted in fear.

"Look what you did, you #$%," Pink sighed. "You made her faint."

"_I didn't expect her to come down here," _Slender sighed. "_I'm going have a lot of explaining to do when she wakes up…"_

Votes

Gwen: Beth

Beth: Gwen

Harold: Gwen

Noah: Beth

Izzy: Gwen

Dakota: Beth

Tyler: Beth

Ezekiel: Harold

Sadie: Gwen

Trent: Gwen

Mr. Coconut: Gwen

Gwen: 5 votes

Beth: 4 votes

Harold: 1 vote

Heroic Hamsters: Bridgette, Vallowsmeir, DJ, Katie, Lindsey, Scott, Alejandro, Zoey, Dawn, Mike, Larry

Villainous Vultures: Beth, Harold, Noah, Izzy, Dakota, Tyler, Ezekiel, Sadie, Trent, Mr. Coconut

Eliminated: Heather, Sierra, Owen, Jo, Sam, Courtney, Lightning, Cameron, Brick, Justin, B, Cody, Geoff, Lindsey, Duncan, Gwen

Idols

Angel Idol: Winning team votes someone off losing team (NOT FOUND)

Bart Idol: Sits one person out of the challenge and makes them unable to vote (NOT FOUND)

Chef Idol: Dating Idol (HELD BY LARRY)

Chris Idol: Immunity

Red Idol- (HELD BY BETH)

Yellow Idol- (HELD BY MR. COCONUT)

Green Idol- (HELD BY EZEKIEL)

Purple Idol- (HELD BY MIKE)

Pink Idol- (HELD BY ALEJANDRO)

Elmo Idol: Gives someone a disadvantage (NOT FOUND)

Fat Man Idol: Allows any staff member (minus Lewis) to help in a challenge (HELD BY DAKOTA)

Leroy Idol: Divides the votes on player in half (HELD BY LARRY)

Pinkie Idol: Immunity for someone who isn't the one playing the idol (HELD BY VALLOWSMEIR)

Slender Idol: Only the user's vote counts in an elimination (NOT FOUND)

Slenderstine Idol: Stops three people from voting (NOT FOUND)

Stich Idol: Gives someone an advantage (NOT FOUND)

Teef Idol: Gives someone an extra challenge on top of what they already have to do *Merge Only* (NOT FOUND)

**BN: I'm a jerk for being so dark sometimes. Really, I am. Remind me to put that on my New Year's Resolution list. Anyway, enough of that.**

**Gwen was interesting in the sense her elimination never moved. It was always where you see it today. I felt Gwen was a great pre-merge protagonist. She helped with sub-plots like Alejandro and Duncan, and even Tyler. I felt she was great for the short term in that she was helpful and a happy person, but still had her morbid sense most of the time. However, she didn't have much plot after Duncan left, and thus, she placed twenty-first.**

**Next Time: **Zeke goes off to save Izzy while Slender ends up having to explain to Chica why he's in an alley. Other drama stuff happens. The challenge is hosted by Pinkie, who has set up a challenge to remember her past friends. Seven mini-challenges, all inspired by the Mane Six and Sunset Shimmer! (Plus three others of Pinkie's friends.)


	37. E17 P1: Safe and Sound

**Disclaimer: I own Fat Man, Larry, Lewis, and Vallowsmeir. Everything else is probs not mine.**

**Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: Sorry I delayed updating so long. I've been focusing on my EAH fanfics, a few of my secret projects, and TDFI. But, Merry Christmas loyal fans! This fic isn't anywhere **_**near **_**done, so it's time for my return! The second part of this episode will be finished before Christmas break is over, I promise. After that, I'm alternating between chapters of this fic and TDFI. I want to merge both fics at relatively the same time. With that said, enjoy the chapter!**

Friendship is Magic!

E17 P1: Safe and Sound

There was a storm brewing over the town of Not-So-Silent Hill. Dark storm clouds had filled the sky and the rain was pouring down so thick one could barely see. However, despite the rain, two people stood outside, an umbrella hanging over the two of them. They were both smiling to the very wet camera crew.

"We be welcoming ye back ta Total Drama All Stars," Foxy said with a toothy grin. "Last time, we'd been seein' some strategy in action."

"Whoa, just jump straight into it, why don't you?" Sunset said, rolling her eyes.

Foxy gave her a chuckle. "Fine, I shall let ye host, _Sunny_," Foxy smirked. Sunset blushed, looking embarrassed.

"I thought we agree only to call me that when we're alone," Sunset mumbled.

"Aye, we did," he said. "And we technically are… with only thousands of people a watchin' us at the same time."

Sunset playfully punched Foxy in the shoulder. Foxy chuckled, and gestured for Sunset to continue. "We've had a calm down from previous episodes. Dawn and Alejandro bonded while Larry remained their vigilant bodyguard against dangers they don't even know about. On the villains team, Dakota and Noah grew closer while Tyler found an ally in Gwen."

"Ye can't really say it was a complete calm down," Foxy pointed out. "We had drama happen in da form of Val and Scott teamin' up with Mike's evil personality, Mal. We also had p'r Izzy have a mental breakdown."

"Speaking of Izzy, I couldn't spot her on any of the cameras," Sunset said, looking worried. "I saw Zeke with a note, but I didn't see what it said. I hope Izzy's ok."

"She will be lass. I almost guarantee it," Foxy said with a smile. "Now then, in our donut boxing challenge, it seem'd as though the Villainous Vultures might pull victorious with Tyler's hidden boxin' skills. As it turned out, Beth cheat'd, therefore removin' Tyler's box count and lettin' the Heroic Hamster's win!"

"Unfortunately for Tyler, because of the loss, his only ally on the Villainous Vultures, Gwen, was voted off," Sunset said. "Seriously, she's like the second girl in about ten eliminations. Sexism is real!"

Foxy raised an eyebrow. "It be the boys takin' a hit lass, not da women," Foxy pointed out.

"Oh yeah," Sunset giggled. "So, what'll happen this time? Will Izzy be found? Will Val have another diabolical plan within his plan? Can Dakota and Noah get any more adorable? What's going to happen with Bridgette with her secret now exposed? And who will be the next person voted off?"

"Ye'll be findin' out today on Total Drama All Stars!" Foxy said.

(Theme Song; I wanna be famous)

**(Alleyway)**

Slender had moved Chica over underneath a little lip of a roof inside the alley he was in. She was still out cold, and he figured it be better she woke up dry. Slender was sitting in the rain currently, occasionally glancing over at Chica.

"Ok, I have to know," Pink said, appearing under the roof. "Did you guys have a thing or something, because you keep looking at her weird?"

"_No_," Slender said. "_I just know her, that's all. I'm friends with her boss, Freddy Fazbear. He and I both go way back. She dated one of my nephews a while back before he got married."_

"That's it? I seriously expected more drama out of that," Pink deadpanned. They both sat in silence for a while, up until Chica started to stir. "Yo, your jump scare partner's waking up."

"_I can clearly see that Pink," _Slender muttered. Chica's eyes flashed open and she slowly got up. She looked around in fright until her eyes landed on Slender. She shivered before Slender gave her a nod. "_I'm not going to hurt you_," he said. "_I'm Lewis' uncle Slender. I just came in this alley to hide. I didn't mean to scare you."_

It took Chica a moment to nod. "S-S-Stich c-c-c-came b-b-b-by earlier today," Chica said. "L-l-l-looking for y-y-y-you."

"Look at that. Your cover's blown. Great job Slender, you're so good at hiding," Pink muttered.

Slender ignored her and continued to look at Chica. "_If he comes by and asks you again, could you avoid telling him I'm hiding here?" _Slender asked. "_I'd appreciate cooperation."_

Chica hesitated for a moment. "O-o-o-ok," she said. "B-b-b-but… he s-s-s-sounded worried about y-y-you,"

Slender nodded. "_I bet he was. But he can't know I'm here. Alright?" _Chica nodded again and Slender relaxed. Only briefly, though.

For he heard a gunshot out in the road.

**(Road)**

Stich was heading back toward the Restraints Hotel. His visits around town hadn't turned up anything useful, so he figured he might as well head back before he froze to death. He trudged through the rain, hating the feel of it.

"I hate water," he muttered.

As he continued on his way, he couldn't help be hear another set of footsteps somewhere behind him. He figured it was just someone trying to get out of the rain too and didn't think anything of it. He continued to walk onward, shivering.

"As soon as I get out of this rain, I'm asking Lewis for his Holodeck so I can stay in the desert," Stich muttered.

"You aren't going to get that far," came a voice a distance behind him. Stich turned, only to freeze. A figure stood before him, their image blocked from the rain. However, he could make out the distinct purple hair and the pink gun pointed directly at him.

"Lewis?" he asked. He could have sworn an evil smile entered their face, but the image was obscured by the rain.

"You could say that," the figure said and fired their gun.

**(Angel Wing)**

Larry was alone in one of the rooms. He hadn't meant to get a room all to himself, but that was how the cookie crumbled. He was sitting alone, his suit plugged in, when the door opened. He seemed to beam when he saw it was Bridgette who came inside.

"Ah, hello," he said. "I see you kind of got lost too?"

"Yeah," Bridgette said uneasily. "I was looking for Katie and DJ's room, but I didn't know where they could possibly be, so I just went to the first room I saw."

"Well, I'm not Katie or DJ, but I do like to think that I can be a comforting guy. Anything I can do to help you?" he asked. Bridgette nodded and sat down next to him.

"I told DJ and Katie what I did in the early rounds," Bridgette said. "They took it mostly well… but I just wanted to be sure that we're good. I know what I did was wrong… but I don't want the guilt to keep eating at me."

Larry nodded his understanding. "I know how you feel," he said. "I messed up in the early rounds too. Granted, it was a different way, but I couldn't help but still feel guilty quite a while _after _I had initially done the actions. It's just the forgiving process though. Just keep showing that you've changed and try to keep from committing the same action again. Works like a charm."

Bridgette nodded after a moment and smiled. "Thanks," she said. "You know, it's funny. I wish I had met you in some of the earlier rounds. This entire situation could have been avoided if I had."

Larry shrugged. "I was kind of a jerk back then, so nothing might have changed," he said. "But I'm flattered you hold me in such a high regard."

They sat in silence for a moment before someone opened the door. Zoey walked in the room, shaking her head with a sigh. "There he goes again," she muttered before shrugging. "Maybe I should just give him some space. Maybe that's all he needs."

Bridgette tensed up, which Larry took notice of. He quickly turned to Zoey. "Looking for Mike again?" he asked.

"Yeah… but I think I'm done for tonight," she said, shaking her head. "I'll just let him do whatever during the night, since he obviously doesn't want to spend time with me. Mind if I crash here?"

"Sure, I don't mind," Larry said. "I was thinking of shutting myself off. You headed off to bed Bridgette?"

"Um… yeah," she said.

"See? Perfect timing. I'll see you girls in the morning," Larry said and shut off. This left Zoey and Bridgette alone. Zoey gave Bridgette a smile while Bridgette fidgeted.

"Um… I have to rest up for that challenge! You never know what tomorrow might bring!" Bridgette said quickly. "Good night!" Bridgette slammed her head to the floor with a thunk. Zoey blinked in surprise, but merely shrugged and went off to sleep in a separate room.

"I left that conversation up for you, you know," Larry muttered.

"DJ and Katie are one thing," Bridgette hissed. "But what happens when Zoey finds out that her boyfriend is possessed by an evil personality?"

Larry pondered this offer. "Touché," he said.

**Confessional: Larry's French now?**

**Zoey: Since when did Larry and Bridgette become such close friends? **(After a moment of thinking, she shrugged.) **Eh, Larry's been doing a lot of things that don't make sense lately. I'll just roll with it and vote his way, like normal.**

**Larry: On one mechanical hand, I could easily tell Zoey about Mal and put a stop to this entire thing. On the other mechanical hand, Scott and Val might have already found out about Mal. Since those two clearly have some type of power in this game, I don't want Mal as an enemy right this second. The last thing we need is our number reduced.**

**Bridgette: I know I need to tell Zoey that I've slept with Mike… but I know she'll be so much worse than Katie and DJ were. I just need time to take a breather before I do anything rash.**

DJ and Katie were both cuddling together in the same bed. They weren't doing anything inappropriate for children to see, as they both felt they should stay in the cuddle phase. They sat in silence for the longest while, just simply not saying anything to each other.

"Hey DJ?" Katie finally asked.

"Yeah?"

"When Bridgette said she used you… why weren't you as bothered by it as I was?" she asked. "I mean… she used your body without permission. Doesn't that sicken you just a little?"

DJ thought over the question for a moment. "Yes, it does," he said. "But… I think she really has changed. I don't think she'd ever do it again, and I think that's why I'm not too bothered. Plus, I have you with me right now, so it kind of cancels out what Bridgette did to me. Sort of. I'm still upset at her and all, I just forgive people easily."

Katie nodded, sighing. "I forgive her too… I just can't get it around my head," she said. "I mean, if she was pulling a fake façade… who _else _could be faking too? I mean, Bridgette was totes one of the good guys in the first few seasons. But all of the sudden she turned into using boys? Who else could have twisted for the worse?"

"Beth?" DJ suggested.

"Ok, just go ahead and prove my point," Katie muttered.

DJ simply shrugged. "Sometimes, people just change," DJ said. "Sometimes it's for the better, other times it's for the worst. You just have to learn to accept it how it goes and respect the choices other's make."

Katie sighed, but nodded. "I hate it when you outsmart me," she muttered. DJ chuckled and pecked her cheek. She blushed and covered her face. "But I do love it when you do that," she said.

**Confessional: I love it when people confess in me!**

**Katie: So I know that I'm supposed to forgive everyone, but it's just super hard for me to just forgive Bridgette like that. I know that she's sorry, and I know she's changed, but I feel as though I can't forgive her just yet. Nothing against her… but I just don't trust her right now.**

**DJ: Seriously, is anyone weirded out by the fact Katie is upset by this and I'm not? I've already moved passed it. Why is it such a hard thing for her to get over?**

In another room, Dawn sighed in bliss as she lay next to Alejandro, his arms wrapped around her. She sighed happily laid her head against his chest. "I'm so glad that we're friends," she sighed. "I doubt I'd still be here if it weren't for you."

Alejandro smiled down at her. "You're a strong girl. You just took on a foe too hard to defeat," he said. "Seriously… _Scott?_"

Dawn sighed. "He… he was so _kind _to me," she sighed. "I… I didn't know any better. He seemed fine after Revenge of the Island, so I thought that things would be better. But… I was wrong. Al, if I could go back and fix all my mistakes starting from the start of Revenge of the Island, I would. You have no idea how much I wish I could go back and change things…"

Alejandro held her tighter and sat in silence for a moment. "I don't think you should," he said. "I mean, look at the god things you got from this. You met Larry, you met me, and we know that Scott isn't someone we should keep around. Also, you have the baby. It might have been a complete accident… but you love the little thing inside of you. Do you really wish that it wasn't there?"

Dawn was silent. "No… I don't," she said. "I may not like who the father is… but I love this child. I won't give her up, even if I want to go back and non-violently punch Scott in the face." She blushed. "But… I do like the babies new father a lot better."

It took Alejandro a moment to register who she meant. "Wait… you mean _me_?" he said, his jaw dropping. "But… I'm a _terrible _father! I was raised being teased my entire life by my older brother! I was an evil jerk in World Tour! I'm hardly father material…"

Alejandro was silenced when Dawn kissed him. When she pulled back, she was smiling. "You're my boyfriend," she said. "And you've changed. I think you'd make a great father, Al. You may not be this baby's birth father… but I want it to love you as much as a dad."

"Well… for you," he said, smiling. "And, I guess… to fill the void in the baby's life Scott is leaving. But, serious question… boy or girl?"

Dawn giggled and wagged her finger. "Nope! Not until it's born!" she giggled. She giggled even harder when Alejandro gave her a pout.

**Confessional: I would pout if I had lips.**

**Alejandro: Geez… I came back this season not expecting to redeem myself. Not only do I have friends… but I'm going to be a step-dad. That's… not something I expected to happen. **(Thinks about it.) **But I'm definitely not complaining about it either.**

**Dawn: **(Sighs happily.) **After such a terrible set of episodes, I'm so glad I can just calm down with Alejandro by my side. I'm so glad he's there for me… if he wasn't, I think I'd lose it faster than Lewis loses a bet with Pinkie in Go Fish.**

In the last room, the three villains were resting. Val was sitting by the door and Scott and Mal sat on the couch. They sat in silence for the longest time before Mal spoke up. "So, from what Scott told me, you're an evil demon who needs to steal something from Lewis and you have a complicated plan in doing so?" he asked.

Val nodded. "That sums me up, basically," he said. "Scott's on a need to know basis as of right now. So are you, really."

Mal shrugged. "So long as we're doing evil, I'm ok with that," he said. "So what do you have left to accomplish on your to do list?"

"Well, to open the lock, we need three different keys," Val said. "I've recruited a poltergeist to arrive when I commit the heist. She'll open up a special failsafe that only opens to a demon in a mortal body. As for the other two keys, we need a Chris Idol and a key Lewis has on his person. Izzy's getting me the key, so all I need is a Chris Idol."

Mal nodded in understanding. "You're in luck, I so happen to have the purple one," he said. "So long as I get it back, you can borrow it to open the lock."

"No worries, you can use it to save yourself in the game," Val said. "We just need you to hold onto it until we commit the heist. We almost have everything we need, I just need to figure out how to work the item once I have it. Not sure where I can get that information, but I have some back-up coming to distract Lewis in time for me to find said information."

Scott raised an eyebrow. "You didn't mention any back-up," Scott said.

"I mentioned it in the challenge. Being the king of demons has its perks. Plus, I figured out how to make the portal to the pocket dimension to reunite me with my brethren. But that will be clearer when the time comes. I have a distraction tonight that should be able to get eyes off me temporarily," Val explained.

Mal looked over at Scott. "Is he always this complicated?" he asked him.

"When he wants to be. I just let him go at it. When possible, I ask him questions about things I don't understand, and if he's not pissed off, he'll give it to me straight," Scott shrugged. "He's unpredictable, but he's a fun guy to watch at work," Scott explained.

"I thank you for the compliment," Val nodded, standing up. "Izzy said she'd meet me down in our usual spot. I'll go get it and come back shortly." Val left the room, leaving the two mortals alone.

"So… how much do you think of our leader?" Scott asked.

Mal shrugged. "Seems evil enough. Better be worth my while though," Mal muttered. "I just want Mike destroyed."

Scott smiled. "Trust me when I tell you this," he said. "Val keeps promises if it involved his best interests. I tormented Dawn a few days ago and Val let me get away with it. If it's destroying humans, He will come through."

"He better," Mal muttered.

**Confessional: Only if you give him a penny.**

**Scott: Val, while evil, knows how to satisfy his customers. So long as we help him, he'll help us out. I know that he'll possibly ditch me when he gets the chance, but as I'm the strategist of our little club, so he needs me to get him past the early rounds. I'm not going anywhere for a long time, at least before the heist.**

**Mike: **(His hair is down, revealing Mal.) **I'm not sure how much I trust Val, but so long as he keeps me in the game while I'm 'Mike', then I'll live with it. I hate the fact I can't do anything during the day, so relying on my allies is my only hope. Ugh. I hate having to depend on others.**

**(Lewis' Suite)**

"Go Fish!" Pinkie said with a smirk.

"I curse ye with yer min' powers!" Foxy grumbled as he grabbed a card from the giant deck. Currently, Pinkie, Fat Man, Foxy, and Sunset were all playing a game of Ultimate Go Fish. The cards were standard, but each deck was a different color. The goal was to match the same color and same type of card together.

"I just know how to play the game!" Pinkie said in a chipper voice. "Sunset, any green threes?"

Sunset, with an exasperated sigh, tossed Pinkie the card she had asked for. "Seriously, using your Pinkie Sense to win a game of Go Fish is beyond cheating," she grumbled.

"When you have a gift, use it!" Pinkie giggled. "So, Sunset, are you going off again? I know you love to travel and we'd hate to keep you here for too long."

Sunset shrugged. "I might stay here for a few days, go check out my old house," she said. "I'm fine with filling in for Lewis for a while, really. He is like a brother to me, after all."

"Most women think that," Fat Man said, eyeing his cards. "Foxy, I request the yellow six you have."

"Ye be cheatin', the lot of ye!" Foxy growled, tossing his card to Fat Man. "Speakin' o' Lewis, where he be off ta on this stormin' night?"

"Something about a phone call," Fat Man answered. "The Hill College called his cell, saying that an old friend of his had something that belonged to him that could prove useful in the future. You know Lewis. He's curious about everything."

"I see," Foxy said. "Sunset, me renewed girlfriend, ye be givin' this ol' sea dog the five of blue?"

Sunset blushed in embarrassment. "No, for two reasons. One, you keep calling me that. Two, I don't have it, so Go Fish."

"I fin' ye tellin' a pirate to fish is an insult," Foxy muttered, but did as he was asked. Suddenly, however, his ears started to twitch. "Someone be comin' inside. That be odd though. It's sounds like…"

The door to Lewis' suite burst open. It revealed Chica, with Stich on her back. The four playing the game saw that blood had soaked Chica's outfit. Chica looked at them, terrified. "Gunshot," she said, then collapsed on the ground.

Fat Man, not sparing a moment's hesitation, jumped from his seat and ran to Stich. "SUNSET! You have a degree in nursing, right?"

"Um… yeah," Sunset said, dazed by what was going on.

"Good! Foxy, look after Chica. Give her water and make sure she's alright! Pinkie, stay with Foxy and don't do anything to overwork yourself. Sunset, I need to probably remove the bullet, I need backup," Fat Man said, picking Stich up carefully and rushing toward the medical room. Sunset nodded and quickly made her way after him.

**(Demon Wing)**

Dakota and Noah were alone in their room. Zeke and Izzy were nowhere to be found, so Dakota was pacing around the room with a worried expression on her face. Noah was reading a book while simultaneously rolling his eyes.

"You shouldn't worry," Noah grumbled. "Izzy's a tough person who drives me completely nuts. I think she'll pull through this. Besides, Zeke's probably off going to help her as we speak. Quit worrying, it's making me age faster."

Dakota pouted at her 'boyfriend'. "You really don't have a kind bone in your body, do you?" she asked.

"Nope. Nor do I care to. I'm going to die, so what's the point of caring for other people?" Noah muttered. "Unless it's you, who, for some reason, I _can't _stop caring for."

Dakota rolled her eyes. "Don't you _care _for your friends?" Dakota asked. "You care for me, but that's obvious. Why don't you show any kindness to Izzy and Zeke? They're our friends too. We're all in this together. So why do you just throw those two under the bus?"

Noah sighed, setting his book down. "I'll be surprised if I manage to finish that book by the time I'm eliminated," Noah grumbled. "Look, I told you before. I can't feel kindness. Generally, I don't care about people… but I guess I tolerate some people more than others."

Dakota rolled her eyes. "So, basically, you let Zeke and Izzy exist?" she said.

"Pretty much," he said. "You're getting good at reading me."

Dakota sighed, laying down next to him. "Why, of all people, did I have to fall in love with you?" she muttered.

"Not because I look good. That's Justin's area, and he's an old foe," Noah said with a roll of his eyes.

**Confessional: What did Justin even **_**do**_**?**

**Dakota: Noah's… different. Yeah, he's going to die… but I don't like to dwell on him dying. I'm secretly hoping Fat Man will find a cure before Noah's due date. Maybe…**

**Noah: Dakota's not one to give up. And while I do typically admire that trait… she should seriously give up on me. Not that I want her to… but it'll hurt her more when I do eventually keel over and die. **(He stiffens.) **Not that I care about her. I don't care about anything.**

In a third room, a duo was talking it out. By duo, I mean Beth and Harold, and by talking, I mean full blown arguing. "You lost us that last challenge," Harold said to Beth. "And then you _lied _to me that I was the one heading home. You think you're oh so smart, don't you?"

"I am pretty smart," Beth sneered.

"Sure you are. I totally didn't outrank you in TDI," Harold scoffed.

"Who out ranked who in TDA… and almost won?" Beth scoffed back. "You think you're this big head honcho, but you aren't. You're a twisted #$% who doesn't know up from down!"

A look of disgust crept onto Harold's face. "It seems as though this alliance is at an end," he said. "You can't tolerate me, and I really can't tolerate you."

Beth smirked. "I've been wanted to shove that smug face of yours into the ground," she said, a little too happily. "Would you like it shoved in dirt or #$%? You equal the use of both, so I'm not sure which sounds better."

Harold scowled. "We'll see who will take who down," he said. "But, I guarantee… I'm not going to be the one flying away on the Rockets of Shame."

"Funny," Beth said, "I was thinking the same thing."

**Confessional: Yeah, we all knew that wasn't going to last long.**

**Beth: **(Grumbles incoherently.) **Stupid #$%. He really thinks he has power in this game. Last I checked, any ally he had was on the other team, and even then, I don't think Bridgette was much of a solid ally since she was allied with me and Mal. Harold has no idea how powerless he actually is, and it's kind of funny once you think about it.**

**Harold: Beth is such a #$%. No one likes her, and Tyler obviously wants revenge on her. All I do is talk Tyler into voting Beth, Tyler will get the votes for me, and boom, one Beth gone. I like to think I've covered all my bases for this upcoming elimination. No way am I losing.**

In the final room, Trent, Sadie, and Mr. Coconut all sat. Sadie was cuddling up next to Trent while Mr. Coconut sat alone. However, unlike before, they seemed to be closer. "So, now that this alliance is back together again," Mr. Coconut said, "who do you think looks like the best scapegoat for us to use?"

"We haven't lost yet. Do we have to strategize now?" Sadie asked.

"Yep. You never know who might be going, so we have to be prepared," Mr. Coconut said. "Plus, there's that solo immunity. It's best if we have two plans here."

Trent thought about it for a moment. "Why don't we wait before we discuss it?" Trent asked. "Let's see who the top contenders for elimination are. That way, we can chose based on an mutual decision with more than just one option."

"I must admit, I like that plan," Mr. Coconut nodded. "Alright, so we figure out the two top contenders before or during the challenge tomorrow. If we lose again, which I hope we don't, we'll come together in another strategy meeting and discuss it."

"Sounds good to me. Can I go to sleep now? All this strategy makes me tired," Sadie said. To prove her point, she yawned.

Mr. Coconut shrugged. "I don't need sleep, so I guess you can," he said. Sadie and Trent both nodded and fell asleep quickly. After about an hour of sitting, Mr. Coconut stood up and left the room.

**Confessional: I don't need to sleep either!**

**Sadie: It's not that I hate strategy, I just don't like talking about it late at night when I'm tired and I want to sleep. Mr. Coconut understands that humans have physical needs that can't be ignored. So, with that said, sleep!**

**Mr. Coconut: I quite understand that humans need to sleep. I don't, so I figured I'd take a walk around and get a head start on figuring out who's a target. I may be trying to be less aggressive, but I still need to strategize. It's in my blood. Er… milk.**

**(Somewhere in the Demon Wing)**

Izzy took a breath as she paced around Val's spot. She knew what she was about to do, and it terrified her. But… it was better off. No one loved her. Not even her own uncle. It was Dawn's fault. Always that #$% of a sister of hers. But her plan was better than killing Dawn. Dawn didn't deserve it. She never deserved any torment she got. Izzy did though.

"You seem to be thinking hard about something," came a familiar voice. Izzy spun around to see it was Val, leaning against a wall.

"Just… making arrangements for something," Izzy said. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a key. "I… got this for you." She tossed it to the puppet, who caught it.

"Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me," he said, smirking.

Izzy nodded and stood there in silence. Finally, after a few minutes, Izzy walked up to Val and through herself on him in a hug. The puppet looked confused and somewhat enraged, but didn't do anything to show Izzy as such. Finally, the redhead let go of him.

"I just… thanks for being the only one who cared Val," Izzy said, a few tears in her eyes. "I… might not be seeing you for a while… but know that you truly are my best friend."

Val stayed silent for a moment. "Anytime. I value you highly myself," he said. Izzy gave him a sad smile before walking off.

**Confessional: I'm not high, I can't take drugs!**

**Vallowsmeir: **(Looks enraged.) **THAT #$% #$% TOUCHED ME! I FEEL SO #$% VIOLATED, THAT #$%! **(Takes a breath to calm down.) **The bright side is that I have this. **(He holds up the key.) **Now, we literally have everything to unlock the item I seek. Slender's out of the way, Pinkie, if Pink's hypothesis is correct, is broken, and Lewis is probably working overtime to solve both problems and run this show. I think everything is going according to plan.**

**Izzy: **(Takes a breath.) **This is probably my last moment on camera… I want to say good-bye. I love all of you who… cared for me at all. Good-bye Aunt Sunset. Good-bye Val. Good-bye… Zeke. But this is it.**

**(Hallway)**

Tyler was strolling around by himself, without a care in the world. The vote didn't go his way, but in the end, he didn't feel too bad. He whistled for a while until he came across Mr. Coconut. "Ah, Tyler. Hello," Mr. Coconut said, bowing. "How are you tonight?"

"Eh, I can't complain too much," he said with a shrug. "My only ally is gone, so it's not like I'm in the most solid spot in this game, but you never know if another opportunity is going to fall out of the sky. Here's a hoping."

Mr. Coconut nodded, but then paused. "Say… Tyler, if you chose anyone to eliminate, who would you chose?" he asked.

"Beth, duh. She took out Lindsey for no good reason. I think, out of everyone, she should go," Tyler said. "I just don't understand why no one sees her as a threat right now."

Mr. Coconut shrugged. "She's more talk than anything," Mr. Coconut said. "But, I'll keep her in mind as a possible person for the elimination, if it makes you feel better."

Tyler sighed in relief. "Here I was thinking I had no allies," he said. "Thanks Mr. Coconut, you just made my night! Maybe I could join your alliance so I can fell even safer?"

Mr. Coconut chuckled. "We'll have to see, but we have an opening. I'll consider it," he said. Tyler nodded happily and went on his way. Mr. Coconut waited a few moments before continuing on his way.

**Confessional: Brief interlude.**

**Mr. Coconut: Did I mean what I said? Partially. Tyler's more of a lose canon. He's on whatever side that could possibly bring him victory. I'm not sure if he himself knows that, but I do. I think, if anyone, Tyler should be the target for elimination. The problem? No one hates Tyler. He did well in the last challenge, so it'd be hard to even get votes on him. Beth would be easier to get votes for, and she **_**did **_**ruin the last challenge. I might take Tyler up on that one time offer.**

**Tyler: **(Sighs.) **This is exactly the break I needed. Now I have a solid alliance and I can take out Beth. It's a win-win all around. Now all I can do is sit back, relax, and wait for us to lose a challenge. I doubt it'll happen, seeing we have me on the team, but whatever the challenge, bring it on!**

**(Deep in the Demon Wing)**

Izzy took a breath. She had gotten away from Val so he didn't have to see her do this. This was it. She held her pills in front of her, tears in her eyes. One too many and she'd be done fore. She took one more breath and nodded. She went to tip the bottle…

… only to have it snatched out of her hands. Izzy blinked in complete surprise as Zeke slid in front of her and sighed. "That was too #$% close, eh," he muttered, looking at Izzy worriedly. "What the _ #$% _were you thinking?"

"Zeke… please just let me die," Izzy said, tears starting to stream from her eyes. "I don't deserve to live. Please… just let me go... no one loves me…"

"Izz… I told you yesterday. _I _care about you. Dakota and Noah are back in one of the rooms worried about you too, eh. Please… just take the right amount and we can help you work through this, eh," Zeke said.

Izzy sighed. "But… how can I even face them?" she asked.

Zeke offered her a small smile. He walked over to her and gave her a hug. "They're your friends, eh," he said. "They'll forgive you as much as I have. I promise eh." Zeke slid the correct amount of pills out, and handed them to Izzy, still hugging her. With a sigh, Izzy popped them in her mouth, crying the whole time.

**Confessional: That was anti-climactic.**

**Zeke: **(Sighs in relief.) **That was a close one, eh. I thought for sure I'd be too late… but I wasn't. Izzy should go back to her mostly chipper self soon, but I think this might leave a scar in her emotions, eh. I'll have to be close to her so she doesn't over react again.**

**Izzy: …**

**(Next Morning: Medical Bay)**

Dawn, being summoned by Pinkie, had made her way down to the Medical Bay. She walked inside and looked around. "Aunt Pinkie? Great-uncle Fat Man? Is something wrong?" Dawn called out. She noticed her family plus Foxy, Chica, and Sunset sitting around the room. Fat Man was monitoring a screen next to a medical bed. Lastly, she saw Stich lying on the bed unconscious.

"Oh, Dawn," Pinkie said, going to go hug her. "I thought I let you know. Stich… he was shot last night."

Dawn's eyes widened. "What?" she said. "But… Not-So-Silent Hill is a sanctuary! No one's been attacked for years!"

"Apparently, someone in this here town be attackin' those who be stickin' their noses where they shouldn' be," Foxy said. All eyes went to the pirate. "It be obvious. Chica said somethin' about Stich lookin' for his Uncle Slender. Obviously, someone doesn't wan' Slender to be found."

"That doesn't make any sense," Sunset muttered. "Why would someone _want _Slender away? The whole point Pinkemena took over his mind was because…"

"Wait… Pinkemena's in Slender's head?" Dawn asked in confusion. "What's going on?"

Pinkie sent a look Sunset's way. Sunset raised her hands defensively. "Sorry, I thought she knew!" Sunset said. "Anyway, that's besides the point. Who would in their right mind shoot Stich?"

"L-L-Lewis shot him," Chica stuttered. All eyes slowly made their ways to the chicken. "I s-s-s-saw a person with… p-p-p-purple hair run away after… I saw Stich in the r-r-r-road."

Dawn and Pinkie's eyes bulged. "Lewis? But… Lewis _loves _Stich! Lewis doesn't even have a violent bone in his body unless he's provoked! Why would he shoot Stich?!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"Pinkie, calm down," Fat Man growled, sending everyone in complete silence. "You know you can't be exposed to emotions you can't control. Why don't you, Dawn, and Sunset go give the challenge? I don't have time to give you a look over for anything broken."

Pinkie pouted angrily, but did as she was told and left. Dawn, confused, followed. Sunset simply shrugged and did as the doctor ordered. Once those three were gone, Foxy gave Fat Man a look. "Ye didn't wan' to tell them something the ye found, did ye?" Foxy asked.

Fat Man sighed. "I removed the bullet from Stich's wound and examined it," he said. "It's the same type of ammo shot from Lewis' pink gun."

Foxy stared at Fat Man closely. "Are ye sayin'… that ye think that yer own nephew shot his brother?" Foxy asked.

"I'm _saying _we can't rule anything out," Fat Man said. "Don't let Pinkie know about this. When Lewis gets back, we'll ask him if he has an alibi and see what Stich has to say when he wakes up. Until then, keep this to yourselves, alright?" Both Foxy and Chica nodded, although Foxy did so reluctantly.

**(Hallway)**

Trent was walking down the hallway, just trying to wake up. Sadie and Mr. Coconut went to go eat their breakfast while Trent decided to simply let fate guide him. He yawned, still somewhat tired, and ended up running into Dakota.

"Oops, sorry about that," Trent said, yawning again. "I should really pay attention to where I'm going."

"You probably should," Dakota giggled. "I just have to say, you and Sadie are really cute together. I ship it, OTP."

Trent blushed a little. "Thanks. I ship you and Noah myself, even though it doesn't make the most sense in the world," he said. "So, you guys think too hard about the upcoming vote?"

"Not really. We don't really decide until the last minute," Dakota admitted. "I think I might bring up Harold next time we lose. I mean, he's kind of annoying and he doesn't really offer a whole ton to the team except strategy, which we already have in several different players as it is."

Trent nodded. "You make a good point," he said. "Maybe we'll join you in the next elimination, assuming we lose before the merge."

Dakota shrugged. "I guess we'll never know until after the challenge," she said.

**Confessional: Unless you're the author, then he knows everything.**

**Dakota: That was a nice chat. You know, I find it kind of funny that Team Mr. Coconut and Team Dakota are still mostly intact alliance wise. Maybe we should all just team up and take out all of the Heroic Hamster swaps? I know that sounds mean… but at least we wouldn't have to worry about elimination for a while.**

**Trent: It was nice to talk to someone new for a change. Harold seems like a good target, so I'll bring him up as a possible target when we lose. But, since I'm going to bring my A game to the challenge, I doubt we'll even be close to losing this challenge.**

**(Lobby)**

Zoey sat alone, grumbling to herself in despair. Mike was still nowhere to be seen, so she was a little moody. However, an arm wrapped around her shoulder, making her sigh. "You always know how to make me happy even when I'm mad," she said.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I tried, I really did… but I just suddenly woke up in the hallway," he said. "Look Zo, I still love you, and I know this is tough. Maybe we should just… take a small break? Not permanent, just until I figure out what's wrong with me?"

Zoey sighed, but nodded. "I think that's all I can handle right now," she said. "I do love you… but I don't think I can love you to the best of my ability right now."

Mike nodded and gave her a kiss. "When you can love me again, let me know," he said. "I'll be waiting for you."

Zoey nodded, sighing. "When you figure out what's wrong… you let me know too, ok?" she asked. Mike nodded, and the now ex-couple shared one last hug.

**Confessional: Because the author feels like a jerk.**

**Zoey: Don't get me wrong. Mike is the best guy I've ever met, and I love him to death. But… the game is getting intense and he's too much of a distraction. Plus, I don't seem to be his center focus right now. After the game, maybe he'll return to the Mike I know and love… but until then, we just need to go our separate ways.**

**Mike: This'll be rough without Zoey… but really, we are still allies. Maybe things will turn out for the better in the end? Maybe? Hopefully? **(Sighs.) **I just wish I knew what was going on inside my head…**

A little while later, Pinkie and Sunset walked into the room in front of the contestants, both wearing a smile. "Hey guys! It's been a while since I saw you!" Pinkie said.

"Where's Lewis? Isn't this his job?" Beth muttered.

"Yes, but he has business to attend to," Sunset said. "Now, Pinkie, tell the contestants the challenge for the day."

Pinkie saluted with a smile. "Today, we're sending tribute to my friends from my childhood," Pinkie said. "Today, each of you will compete in a challenge based off of one of my friends. The pairs will be randomly selected via my brain! The team who wins the most challenges win! We have a tie-breaker in case of a tie!"

"Sounds simple enough," Larry said.

"It really is that simple actually," Sunset said. "We'll take a few minutes to set up each challenge, so you're free to mingle until the first one is set up!" The contestants nodded and began to discuss amongst themselves. Pinkie smiled at the camera.

"So, who's going to slam this challenge in the butt?" Pinkie asked. "What drama could we juice out of it? And who will be voted out? Find out after the break!"

**BN: We're getting in the heat of things! Plots are starting to wind down while other plots seem to be starting! Until the next chapter, I wish you all a Merry Christmas and I hope you have a great New Year!**

**Like? Hate? Meh? Let me know via review!**

**Next Time: **Pinkie randomly selects the pairs and ten challenges are held. One team wins, the other loses, Lewis talks to an old college, and someone is voted off. But that's not even the tip of the drama that's about to happen…


	38. E17 P2: Trials of Friendship

**Disclaimer: I own Fat Man, Lewis, Larry, and Val. If it's anything else, I probs don't own it.**

**Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long, but school came up and my other fics have been a pain in my cheese. This fic is going to be my main project between my TD projects, but don't expect frequent updates for a while. Also, this chapter is dedicated to Kyle, who motivated me enough to write this. Thanks Kyle!**

Magic is microwaves!

E17 P2: Trials of Friendship

As the two teams conversed, Pinkie and Sunset went hard to work on the challenge. Pinkie had them randomized so that even the two women didn't know what order they would be in to begin with. They set up the first challenge and nodded to themselves at their job.

"I hate to be one to ask… but what's our first challenge?" Tyler asked. Indeed, all Sunset and Pinkie had done was remove all the tables in the room and replaced them with two chairs and piles of balloons that have yet to be blown up.

"Well Tyler, I'm so glad you asked!" Pinkie said with a grin. "The first challenge represents none other than yours truly! For this little mini challenge, all you have to do is blow up as many balloons as you can in three minutes. The person who does wins a point for their team!"

"Doesn't sound _too _bad," Alejandro nodded.

Pinkie smiled and nodded. "I'm the easiest one since I'm so chill," she said. "Sunset, the magic doo-hickey that creates randomated contestant names!"

"You mean the random name selector I use on this excel document?" Sunset said with a roll of her eyes.

"Sh! To the contestants, it's pure magic!"

Sunset, again, rolled her eyes, but none the less clicked a few things on a laptop in the back of the room. "First up for the Heroic Hamsters is Katie, while the next for the Villainous Vultures is Sadie!"

Both girls squeed loudly, making most of the contestants cover their ears in pain. DJ and Trent simply shrugged, used to the squees from both of them.

**Confessional: When you date those who squee, your ears become that of Superman's.**

**Katie: It's been a long time since Sadie and I had some bonding time! Sure, we're competing against each other in this challenge, but it's all in good fun! If one of us loses, it's not going to be the end of the world. We've learned not to fight over stupid things like winning or losing.**

**Sadie: **(On her knees, her hands together.) **I thank the Random Selector gods for putting me and Katie together for this challenge! Squee!**

**Trent: When you date Sadie or Katie…**

**DJ: …you get used to random loud squees.**

Katie and Sadie both sat in the chairs and readied their first balloon. Once everything was set, Pinkie looked intensely at the two best friends. "Alright! You guys will be judged on _mass_, not the amount of balloons of blow up. This means, you can spend all your time on one balloon and make it as big as possible, or make several small balloons. Whatever floats your boat."

"After the challenge, I'll take the balloons and weigh them," Sunset said. "Pinkie will run the next challenge while I do that."

"GO!" Pinkie suddenly yelled. Startled, the two girls looked at each other with grins.

"I'm not going easy on you," Sadie said, sucking in a breath and blowing air into her balloon.

"Who said I was?" Katie smirked and did the same.

After a few seconds, the two girls had decided what they would do. Katie decided to blow up medium sized balloons and then tie them off so she could focus on more balloons. Sadie blew up larger balloons to take up more space.

Pinkie looked at a timer. "Five seconds!" Pinkie called.

"Four!"

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One!"

"Time!"

Katie and Sadie stopped blowing their balloons. They tied off the current balloon they were working on and set it aside. Quantity wise, Katie seemed golden, but it wasn't quantity based, now was it?

Sunset grabbed both balloon sets. "I'll go weigh these. I'll be right back," she said and jogged off.

"Onto the next challenge!" Pinkie giggled.

**Confessional: Pop goes the balloon!**

**DJ: Katie looked like she had more balloons, but Sadie blew up those balloons pretty big. I have to say that it's going to be pretty close. I believe in my girl though.**

**Trent: Sadie made a pretty smart move. Katie might have blown through the challenge, but Sadie took her time to make the balloon as big as she could before stopping. I really believe Sadie has this challenge won.**

**(Heroic Hamsters)**

While Pinkie was setting up the second challenge, Larry was sitting over by Bridgette when Mike and Zoey approached. "Hey Mike," Larry called, noticing Bridgette go rigid. "How you fairing?"

"Eh," Mike shrugged with a sigh.

"We kind of broke up this morning," Zoey said, rubbing her arm.

Larry looked at them in concern. "Why'd you do that? You guys are one of the best couples this show has ever seen! Why would you two just throw your relationship out the window like that?"

Mike shrugged. "Whatever's wrong with me is effecting our relationship," he explained. "Since I can't give her the attention she needs, I figured maybe we should just take a break."

Bridgette cringed, which no one but Larry noticed. Larry sighed. "Well, perhaps it's for the best," Larry said. "I still ship you two though. You two are some of the faces of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. If you can make it work, then make it work."

"We'll try again after the contest," Zoey sighed. "Thanks for the talk Larry."

"It's what a disembodied head does," Larry shrugged.

**Confessional: Normally disembodied heads just die.**

**Zoey: Geez, if Larry doesn't think us breaking up was a good idea, then just think of our fan base. **(Shivers.) **But I think we need this break. Until we figure out what's wrong with Mike, we'll just be friends.**

**Bridgette: **(Pales.) ** #$%... They broke up… and it's partially my fault! Sure, they don't **_**know **_**I slept with Mike, but the fact I knew about Mal and didn't tell anyone… **_** #$%! **_**Then again… Larry knows about Mal and didn't say anything. Why would he withhold that information from his friends?**

The second test had been set up and Pinkie fell to the ground in exhaustion. She had wheeled in two portable dressing rooms, each one big enough to hold a full-body mirror, a person, and a wardrobe. Pinkie smiled at the contestants, looking a little dizzy.

"That was hard," she slurred.

"She ate a cupcake, didn't she?" Sunset sighed as she returned into the room. "Pinkie, how many times do we have to tell you? Cupcakes make you high!"

"Your high!" she slurred.

"Ok, fine," Sunset muttered, rolling her eyes. "She'll come off it eventually. Now then, I tallied up the balloon mass. By a narrow margin, Sadie had more mass in her balloons. The first point goes to the Villainous Vultures."

The Vultures Villains cheered while the Heroic Hamsters shrugged. It was a long challenge. They might catch up if they try a bit harder than they were.

"Now then," Sunset said, "the next challenge features our famous friend Rarity. She has a high sense of fashion and has designed many outfits that are absolutely glamorous. For your challenge, you must change your outfit into the one outfit that Rarity herself designed."

"And Zoey and Dakota are dancing unicorns!" Pinkie slurred.

"Don't ever feed Pinkie cupcakes. _Ever_," Sunset sighed. "But, since she's drunk and probably didn't do it on purpose, Zoey and Dakota will compete in this challenge."

**Confessional: Not pot cupcakes. Normal cupcakes.**

**Zoey: You're putting me in a challenge fashion based. I'm pretty sure I know what I'm doing during this challenge. So long as I don't let my social problems distract me, I'll be good.**

**Dakota: Rarity… that name sounds oddly familiar. Hmm… oh well, I'll figure it out later. Right now, fashion challenge! Yay!**

The two girls had entered the dressing rooms and went to work. They looked through the inventory they had. Zoey smirked while admiring a dress while Dakota was thinking quietly to herself. She was inspecting the wardrobe before a light bulb went off in her head.

"Oh! _That's _where I've heard her name before!" Dakota said, then smiled. "Huh. I guess being a famous movie star has its perks."

After about three more minutes, Pinkie slurred, "Time! To eat another cupcake! Who's hungry?"

"Seriously, who the buck gave her a cupcake?" Sunset sighed, shaking her head side to side.

Zoey exited the closet first. She was wearing a sparkling purple dress that fell to the ground. Mike's jaw dropped but quickly put it back up. Sunset nodded at the choice and then looked over to Dakota's closet.

Dakota had exited the closet… wearing what she was before. She was smiling and twirled around a little. "Like it?" she giggled.

"Um… you didn't change," Zoey said, keeping from snickering.

"Yeah, I know," Dakota giggled. "Rarity, she's a big fashion designer for movies that my dad's made. I get some of her outfits. This is one of her's."

Sunset inspected the two outfits… only to smirk. "Indeed, Dakota is wearing the true Rarity original. Therefore, another point to the Villainous Vultures, making it two for zero!"

" #$%," Val muttered to himself.

**Confessional: Is what humans do on the can.**

**Mike: Too bad. Zoey looked really good in that dress. **(Sighs.) **Sucks we aren't dating, especially when things are getting to the point that people don't trust anyone except their significant others…**

**Vallowsmeir: #$%it! Two losses in a row…. #$%! I don't doubt Scott's ability to strategize, but we're both on thin ice. Dawn's probably not budging… #$%!**

**(Villainous Vultures)**

Mr. Coconut, Trent, and Sadie were resting on the side lines. They were enjoying the fact they were doing well in the challenge for once. "I feel as if today we can finally pull a victory," Mr. Coconut sighed in relief.

"With no help from me at all," Sadie rolled her eyes.

"Are you kidding? You won the first challenge! Few more wins and we have this in the bag!" Mr. Coconut chuckled. "No strategy tonight for us, that's for sure."

"Don't be so arrogant Coconut," Harold said, passing by. "If you take a break, you might become the target."

"Doubt it. I'm in a solid position, despite things I might have done in the past. You, Harold, are on thin ground with no allies. And last I checked, you aren't well liked," Mr. Coconut said.

Harold simply chuckled. "You aren't as well liked as you might think," he said. "Beth mentioned taking you out before. Pretty smart if you ask me, but then, I'm telling you."

Trent raised an eyebrow. "Really? You're telling us Mr. Coconut is a threat because you're being friendly?"

"I didn't say those words. I'm simply telling you Beth is going to try and take Mr. Coconut out," Harold said simply. "I so happen to be voting for her, so if you want to join me, then go on ahead."

"Interesting. I shall keep your offer in mind," Mr. Coconut said.

"Don't take too long to think about it," Harold warned. "Wait too long, and you might end up on the chopping block."

**Confessional: Harold, don't joke. You aren't celery.**

**Trent: I find it interesting Harold said Mr. Coconut was a target, because last I checked, Dakota said her alliance wanted to vote for him and Tyler is probably focused on his revenge on Beth. Makes me inclined to vote for the guy.**

**Harold: I honestly don't care who Beth is voting for. If getting votes to get rid of a thorn in my side requires lying, all good in my book. I mean, other villains did it in previous seasons. Why can't I do it?**

Sunset had removed the closets by herself, seeing as Pinkie was still loopy from eating that mysterious cupcake. Sunset shook her head as she passed by her friend. "Seriously, you know you shouldn't eat cupcakes. Why would you do it now of all times?"

"Because it was a gift!" Pinkie slurred. "From a ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssnail!"

Sunset frowned. "Gift? Everyone knows you aren't allowed to eat cupcakes," Sunset frowned. She then shrugged and looked over at the contestants. "Alright, this next challenge fits under me. When I was younger and more innocent, I didn't know the meaning of friendship. For this challenge, I'll ask you a few questions and judge your answers. The better friend is the winner."

"Sounds kind of cheap," Scott scoffed.

"I came here with no money or experience," Sunset said, slightly annoyed. "The only money I had was stuff I stole from other kids. So, I'm kind of used to being completely cheap."

"Makes sense to me eh," Zeke shrugged.

"Anyway, so checking my random selector I made on Excel," Sunset said, "the next ones up are Bridgette and Harold!"

Bridgette sent a smirk over to Harold. "Sounds like we have a final showdown," Bridgette said.

"Shut up. Stop trying to sound cool when you're obviously not," Harold muttered.

**Confessional: Only when people are cold is when they are cool.**

**Bridgette: **(Smirking.) **Thing about this challenge is, I don't think Harold has a friend. I mean, sure, maybe in early seasons, but I doubt he has anyone he cares about now. Granted, I don't either… except Cody and Larry, which is more friends than Harold has.**

Bridgette and Harold sat next to each other in two chairs Sunset had set up. Sunset stood in front of them, holding three note cards. "Three questions," Sunset said. "Since the Villainous Vultures are on a roll, Harold answers first."

"Question," Harold muttered. "Isn't this just a repeat of the debate challenge a few days ago?"

"Dumb question, not answering that," Sunset said sarcastically. "Now then, question one. Who is your best friend?"

"Cody," Bridgette and Harold said together. They both paused and looked at each other with a hateful glare.

"That wasn't expected, now was it?" Sunset said. "Next question. What do you admire the most about your best friend?"

"The fact that he's off this show and out of my way," Harold said.

"That he can look past my past mistakes and move on from that," Bridgette said.

Sunset nodded with a smirk. "Last question," she said. "What's the most annoying trait about your best friend that you can think of?"

"That it took him so long to be voted off," Harold grumbled.

Bridgette had to think for a moment before responding. "I think maybe the fact that he's a bit too perfect," she said. "I mean, we all want to be perfect, but _being _perfect? I don't think that leads to the best life ever."

"Yeah, Bridgette wins," Sunset said, throwing her cards behind her. Bridgette beamed while Harold looked at her angrily.

"What?! But my answers reflected my relationship with Cody perfectly!" Harold grumbled.

"Yeah, the _game _perspective," Sunset smirked. "I was looking for _personal _feelings. Bridgette did that, you didn't. Suck it up cupcake, you fail."

"I want another cupcake," Pinkie said, her eyes big on sugar high.

"Bad choice of words," Sunset muttered.

**Confessional: Can I have a cupcake?**

**Harold: **(Red with anger.) ** #$%! #$% you Sunset! Bah, what's it matter? I can **_**easily **_**get votes on Beth, no worries. Why am I worried?**

**Bridgette: You know, normally this is the point where the hero feels remorse that they beat the villain and try to apologize for making them feel bad. News flash: I'm not a hero! **(Stands up and does a dance.) **I beat Harold! I beat Harold! That's for you voting off Cody!**

**(Alleyway)**

Slender was sitting in the alley on a tire, looking out at the entrance of the alley as it continued to pour down rain. He seemed to be deep in thought as he looked outward. Pink appeared next to him, staring in the general direction he was looking at. "What are we staring at?" she asked him dryly.

"_Stich was shot a little to the left of where we were," _Slender said to her. "_The fact he was so close to us doesn't make any sense. If I were to shoot someone, I wouldn't do it where possible people were nearby."_

"New flash: it was raining. We couldn't see who did it even if we were looking," Pink said.

"_No… Chica distinctly mentioned seeing purple hair," _Slender said.

Pink gasped in faux surprise. "Oh no, you're nephew is a killer! Who didn't see that coming?!" She then snorted and rolled her eyes. "Not a shock to me in the slightest. Spends his time hunting demons. Shooting his own brother? Bound to happen eventually."

"_Not Stich," _Slender said firmly. "_Maybe Leroy, but never Stich. Besides, Lewis has no motive. He's rich, married to the women of his dreams, and runs a TV show. Stich? He's barely getting by with his job in Hawaii. This doesn't make any sense."_

Pink frowned a little… but couldn't help but nod. "That makes a lot of sense," she muttered. "Besides, I wouldn't go out in the street sporting purple hair."

Slender paused for a moment. "_Why?" _he asked.

Pink looked at him and scoffed. "So I offer you my opinion a million times before this and you reject it. _Now_, out of _nowhere_, you want to know my opinion on this?"

"_Humor me," _Slender said.

Pink rolled her eyes but decided to go along with it. "Purple is Lewis' signature color, right?" Pink asked. "Why would you go shoot someone pretending to be a figurehead of something? Obviously this person is _trying _to pose as Lewis so that their attention is on him."

Slender nodded and stood up. "_I've just learned two things_," he said. "_One, Lewis didn't shoot Stich and someone is framing Lewis to keep the attention off the actually culprit."_

"I just said that," Pink muttered. "What's the second thing?"

"_You don't know this person," _Slender said. "_Otherwise you wouldn't have told me what you just did."_

"Think that," Pink snarked.

"_Better than thinking you actually _care _about me," _Slender said.

Pink gagged at that sentence. "I would rather kill myself," she said to him.

**(Hotel)**

With Pinkie still high on that mysterious cupcake, Sunset put it upon herself to get the next challenge set up. Currently, she had moved two tables into the room, each one with beakers full of mysterious liquid. Right as she finished up, Pinkie slipped by her and kissed her cheek.

"Pinkie!" Sunset said, pushing her to the side.

"Sorry… but not sorry!" Pinkie said, giving a giggle and a slur. "So cute…"

"What was in that cupcake?" Sunset muttered to herself. "Must have literally been pure sugar to get her _this _bad. I haven't even seen her remotely this bad since that time when we were fifteen…" Sunset shivered. "Sometimes memories are better left forgotten."

"Forget about us? Because we can hear you!" Noah said, reading his book.

Sunset scowled at the boy. "Who's side are you on?" she asked.

"The side that ends my misery," Noah drawled. "You aren't on that side."

"I #$% well wish I was right now," Sunset muttered but sighed. "Our next challenge features our friend Twilight, who's a scientist. For this challenge, all you have to do is make something explode. We asked Fat Man to test this challenge to make sure nothing would explode too badly."

" #$%," Scott grumbled.

"Now then, the next two randomly selected people are… Scott and Zeke!" Sunset announced.

**Confessional: Don't give Zeke explosives! He might eat them!**

**Zeke: I don't know about this eh. I was homeschooled, one of the reasons no one really liked me in season one and three eh. Chemistry isn't really something I know very well. But… if it saves Izzy, then bring it on eh!**

**Scott: **(Rolls his eyes.) **Really? These are explosives we're talking about. I would **_**kill **_**to have my hands on actual explosives. And I think at this point you know I'm not even joking around with that sentence.**

Scott and Zeke had moved so they were in front of one of the tables. They inspected the tables for a few minutes before Sunset walked in front of both of them. "Alright, make something explode… GO!" she yelled.

Zeke went to work slowly, looking over the chemicals before mixing them. He found the green and blue ones and put them together. No reaction came about by his mixes, making him scratch his head. "I was never one for science, eh," he muttered to himself. He took a breath and thought for a moment. "I just have to channel my inner Izzy eh."

Over at the other table, Scott monitored the chemicals, not even remotely touching them. He smirked after about five minutes. "Bingo," he said, grabbing a red, a green, and a purple mixture and dumping it together.

Without a second of waiting, the container exploded. Scott jumped to the side as it exploded with a smirk on his face. "And that is why I'm the best at explosives," he smirked.

"And I, unfortunately, have to declare Scott the winner of this round!" Sunset said. "This ties the teams up two for two!"

"I have two too!" Pinkie gurgled, giggling to herself.

Sunset shook her head. "I really don't know what's she's referencing, and quite honestly, I don't think I want to know."

**Confessional: Two eyes maybe?**

**Scott: **(Smirking.) **I see two balloons Pinkie has that look so big enough for me to squeeze. **(Chuckles evilly.) **I know my way around explosives. No way was I losing this challenge.**

**Izzy: Zeke tried… he didn't win… but he tried…**

**(Heroic Hamsters)**

DJ and Katie were sitting over at the side, just cuddling next to each other. DJ was waiting for his name to come up while Katie was able to relax. "We may be tied, but we still have a chance of winning this," DJ said confidently.

"I believe in you," Katie smiled.

"Thanks," DJ smiled. It quickly vanished however when someone approached them. And that person so happened to be Scott, who was smiling devilishly.

"Like what I just did in the challenge? Wish I did that with more girls, if you catch me drift," Scott chuckled, waggling his eyebrows. Katie blanched and DJ glared. "In all seriousness, how are my fine friends doing?"

"Friends?" DJ scoffed. "We aren't _friends_."

"Sure we aren't," Scott chuckled. "I mean, we're totally both _not _in the minority. I don't think we'd be beneficial to each other in any way, shape, or form."

"Nope, because let's be honest here Scott. You're a no good abortion loving, brutal rapist who cares about no one except his own self pleasure," DJ growled.

Scott held up his hands in defeat. "You caught me!" he laughed. "Yeah, all that's stuff true. I'm quite proud of myself, to be honest. But that's not why I'm here and you know it. I'm just saying you need more votes if you want to get any farther in this contest. Consider this an offer you wouldn't want to refuse."

Katie shook her head. "Scott, give up," she said. "We aren't joining forces, ok? We know you're an evil #$% and you are the next one going home once we get a chance. So don't convince us otherwise."

"Fine. Just know this. Larry and his gang are great guys… but who's stopping them from flipping to my side? Not everyone in this world is a goody two shoes. Not even Dawn, my delectable flower," Scott said, licking his lips. "Keep my offer in mind. You aren't safe, and never will be, unless you have help from a greater force."

Scott made his leave, leaving DJ and Katie alone. Katie looked at her boyfriend carefully. "What do you think? We both know he's insane… but he makes a point. We don't really have numbers."

"Neither does he," DJ said, glaring in the direction Scott left. "Look, Scott might be making a desperate play to save himself, but I'm not buying it. Alright? Don't listen to Scott and don't make him think he has power."

Katie sighed, but nodded. "I guess," she said.

**Confessional: I guess that I don't look good in heels.**

**Katie: You know… maybe Scott's willing to change? I mean, it's pretty much common knowledge he made Dawn pregnant and big on abortion… but we never really heard his side of the story. He's not a nice guy… but maybe he's not a monster?**

**DJ: Scott is a complete monster. He tormented Dawn too much to even be allowed to be out of prison. Once this show is over he better be behind bars. The sooner, the better.**

The next challenge had been set up by Sunset. A mini race course lined by flags was set up. Sunset sat at a table holding two stopwatches. Pinkie sat next to her, asleep and snoring. "When she wakes up, it's going to be a massive hang-over," Sunset sighed.

"Over a cupcake?" Noah asked dryly.

"A cupcake obviously laced with a new type of sprinkles or _something_," Sunset muttered. "Seriously, does _anyone _have _any _idea on who gave Pinkie a cupcake?"

"Does it look like we're staff? You guys have cameras. _Use them_," Noah said.

"You're really annoying. Anyone tell you that?" Sunset asked.

"If they did, I couldn't hear them over the sound of me not caring," Noah shrugged.

Sunset merely rolled her eyes and addressed the other contestants. "For this next challenge, we will be representing our friend Rainbow Dash. She's really big on the atheletics, so we decided to set up a little racecourse. The rules are quite simple. The first person to run around the race course three times with the fastest time wins."

"Pfft, sounds like a job for me," Tyler smirked.

"Funny you should say that. You and Alejandro were next up via Excel program," Sunset said.

"Sweet! First my mad boxing, now my mad running!" Tyler said in excitement.

**Confessional: I don't know, Harold has some mad skills too.**

**Tyler: I'm the sports guy. Sure, I might have screwed up a few times in earlier seasons, but I know I got this in the bag! I've been practicing since those seasons and I know I'm better than I was before! You'll see!**

Tyler and Alejandro lined up at the start of the course. Sunset looked at the stopwatches then at the two boys. "Alright, you may begin… now!" she called, starting both watches.

Tyler and Alejandro both made a b5reak for it once Sunset had gave the signal. Right off the bat, Tyler gained the lead over Alejandro, running as fast as he could. Alejandro was running at a moderate pace, barely making too much effort.

"Come on Al! Punch it!" Scott yelled at him.

"I'm half tempted not to, just so you can be voted off!" Alejandro sneered at him.

"News flash: I won my challenge! I probably get immunity even if we lose, dumb #$%," Scott smirked.

" #$%it... Didn't think of that," Alejandro muttered and quickly picked up the pace.

Tyler had finished his first lap and was working on the next one. Alejandro was quick, however, and managed to catch up to Tyler once they completed their second lap. "Looks like it's going to be close," Tyler said.

"Never liked it easy," Alejandro said, offering a small grin. Tyler grinned back and the two made a mad dash for the end. However, one person slipped in front of the other.

"And like that, Alejandro wins, putting the Heroic Hamsters with three points over the Villainous Vultures still at two!" Sunset announced. "We're half way to the end of this challenge, but it could still be anyone's game!"

**Confessional: What game are we talking about? Twister?**

**Alejandro: Right now, I'm playing for three people. Dawn, myself, and Larry. We're a tight circle. Anyone else is kind of on the sidelines, namely Scott and Val. If I can't vote either one off, then the others will unfortunately be at the top of the list. And I really don't want to have to cut people who deserve to stay.**

**(Villainous Vultures)**

Zeke, Dakota, and Noah all sat on the sidelines, watching as Sunset redid the area for the next challenge. Zeke sighed, shaking his head. "I knew I was going to suck at my challenge, eh," he said.

"Don't worry about it," Dakota said, offering him a small smile. "We can't win them all. All we have to do is try our best."

"Unless our best sucks, then we can laze around and be completely useless," Noah drawled.

"Would it kill you to be positive about anything?" Dakota sighed.

"Yes, quite literally," Noah said matter-o-factly.

Zeke couldn't help but smile at the couple as Dakota playfully hit Noah in the shoulder. "I don't understand how you two work, eh. Wish I did. I'm kind of stuck on how to work out Izzy, eh," he sighed to himself.

"How's she doing? I know I was worried about you two last night," Dakota asked.

"Wouldn't stop pacing around the room. I couldn't fall asleep because the sound of her worry kept me up," Noah said.

Zeke sighed. "She's… alive, eh. That's all I can say for now. I just got to stay with her and make sure she's not over stimulated."

"Sounds like a good plan to me," Dakota nodded.

"Eh, is it really a bad thing if she dies?" Noah asked.

Dakota and Zeke looked at each other, then angrily at Noah. "Yes," they said in unison.

" #$%it…"

**Confessional: Ah Noah, what are we going to do with you.**

**Zeke: Noah's my friend and all, eh, but he sure doesn't seem very caring. I don't insult his girlfriend to his face eh… then again, it might not even affect him all that much. Hard to believe he even has a heart sometimes eh.**

**Noah: **(Reading a book.) **We all die eventually, some sooner than others. I kind of see where Izzy is coming from. I know I'm going to die and that I'm not needed, so why wait for my illness to kill me? Still, I'm not an idiot. Fat Man might find a cure, so I'll hold out.**

Sunset gave a final shove and sighed in relief. She had moved two covered cages into the room, both covered with a red cloth. She sighed and gave the contestants a smile. "In each of these cages, there's an animal waiting to be taken care of," Sunset explained. "This takes after our friend Fluttershy, who you've all met. The challenge is simply…"

"Dancing around naked in front of a giant elephant!" Pinkie giggled in her sleep.

Sunset stared blankly at her friend. "Yeah, and this is her when she's drunk," Sunset said, shaking her head. "Anyway, the two contenders simply have to get the animal to come out of the cage. That's all."

"Sounds… too easy," Trent said suspiciously. "What's the catch?"

Sunset smirked a huge smirk. She grabbed the cloth on both cages and yanked it off to reveal what was inside. In one cage rested a bunny, who kind of looked ticked off about something and was glaring at everyone. In the other cage rested Gummy, Pinkie's pet alligator.

"Yep, that's a catch," Alejandro nodded. "Good thing I already participated in my challenge."

"Speaking of participants, those next up for the challenge are DJ and Beth!" Sunset announced.

**Confessional: The bunny is Fluttershy's. Do the math.**

**Dawn: I might not be up, but I'm kind of glad DJ is. If anyone is more gentle with animals than I am, it'd be DJ. I just hope he gets Gummy… that bunny isn't to be messed with.**

**Harold: Of all the people to get this challenge, it **_**had **_**to be #$% Beth. Ugh… I think our team is screwed again. #$%...good thing I have votes, right?**

DJ and Beth had stepped forward and inspected the cages. Before DJ could say anything, Beth shouted, "I call the bunny!" DJ shrugged and gestured for her to go on ahead as he walked over to Gummy. Beth eyed the bunny carefully. "Get out of the #$% cage, you piece of #$%," Beth said sternly.

The bunny stared at her for a moment… before turning it's head defiantly. "You #$%! You'll listen to me!" Beth screamed and jammed her hand into the cage. The bunny expertly dodged her hand and bounced around the cage. This made Beth angrier and flail her arm, trying desperately to catch the bunny.

DJ watched Beth's foolish attempts and shook his head. "That's not how you gain the trust of an animal buddy," he told her.

" #$% you! I'll do whatever the #$% I want!" Beth yelled, again missing a grab for the bunny, who did a raspberry at her.

DJ sighed but simply shrugged. He looked at Gummy and offered him a smile. "Hey there little buddy," he said. He reached inside the cage and pet Gummy's head. The alligator cocked his head…

…and chomped onto DJ's hand.

"DJ!" Katie screamed with worry.

DJ merely chuckled. "That tickles," he said, pulled Gummy out of the cage, still clamped on his hand. Katie still looked at DJ in worry… only to relax when Gummy let go, revealing no teeth.

"And DJ scores a point for the Heroic Hamsters, making the score four to two," Sunset said.

" #$%it! This #$% bunny won't do anything I tell it to do!" Beth screamed, grabbing the cage and throwing it across the room. Before it landed, Discord randomly appeared and caught the cage.

"Naughty, naughty," Discord tsked, waving his finger back and forth. "Fluttershy would kill if something happened to her precious Angel."

"Aren't you supposed to be with her right now?" Sunset asked.

"Yes, but I haven't been around in _ages_. Besides, I wanted to tick Ben off by breaking the fourth wall a little bit, spice things up."

**Discord…screw you.**

"I try," Discord smirked and vanished.

**Confessional: The author wanted a random cameo.**

**Beth: **(Red with rage.) ** #$%! This challenge was rigged against me! At least Harold isn't immune either… time to get votes against that son of a #$%...**

**DJ: Why else would Pinkie name Gummy Gummy? Besides, I remember him from the find challenge way back in the early rounds. He can't hurt anyone even if he wanted too.**

**(Medical Room)**

Foxy and Chica were hanging out on the other side of the room while Fat Man monitored Stich's condition. Fat Man nodded and wrote something down on a piece of paper. Right as he was about to turn around, Stich shot straight up.

"Lewis did it!" he said in a panic, his eyes darting around the room.

"Stich, calm down," Fat Man said, right as Chica and Foxy shot to their feet. "You were in a coma. Chica saved you last night after you got shot. I've treated the injury, so you should…"

"Shut up and listen!" Stich said, cutting his uncle off. "Last night when I was looking for Slender, someone with purple hair shot me. They had a pink gun and when I asked if it was Lewis, they answered yes. At least… I think it was a yes. It's all fuzzy…"

Chica worriedly glanced from Stich to Fat Man. "The b-b-b-bullet," she stuttered.

"Right," Fat Man sighed. "With all the evidence, it's pretty #$% obvious that Lewis is the one who attacked Stich."

"What ye be sayin'? That ye nephew and Stich's best friend and brother shot him?" Foxy asked. "That can't be true. Ye know Lewis, I be knowin' Lewis. He wouldn' shoot Stich."

"I know what I saw," Stich said, gritting his teeth. "But… his voice sounded off. Higher, not his normal octave."

"Must have been the rain," Foxy noted. "So… what we be tellin' Lewis about this?"

"Nothing," Fat Man said. "We'll keep our heads down and see if he does anything else suspicious. We'll see if he has an alibi when he comes back tonight. Stich, you're pretty much recovered. I suggest, since you're obviously a target for whatever's going on, that you make yourself scarce and get a flight back to Hawaii."

Stich instantly shook his head. "I promised Lewis I would find Slender," he said. "Lewis might have been the one to shoot me… but I owe it to him to stick around and see if I can find anything else."

Fat Man looked at his nephew and sighed. "So be it," he said. "Until further notice, nothing we just discussed leaves this room." Everyone nodded, worried about their upcoming future.

**(Challenge Area)**

Pinkie Pie was still unconscious form her cupcake, so Sunset managed to get the next challenge ready. Two book shelves were in the room, each one filled with books. Sunset sighed, resting against one of them. "These are a pain in the #$% to move," she muttered.

"Is preparing the challenges worth the effort? We could always have a reward round and take the win we have," Larry suggested.

"Sorry, but hosting prohibits me from doing that," Sunset sighed. "Anyway, this next challenge represents our friend Spike, who works for Twilight as her assistant. His job normally contains finding books on her countless bookshelves, which leads us to the challenge."

"You want us to take books off book shelves?" Tyler asked. "How come these challenges are just getting easier and easier?"

"Don't complain. My challenge was as hard as #$%," Beth grumbled.

"Anyway, it's simple. I'll call the name of a book and you're job is to find the book I call," Sunset explained. "The winner two out of three times wins the challenge."

"Like I said, these challenges are getting easier," Tyler grumbled.

Sunset shrugged. "Luck of the draw," she said. "Speaking of, the lucky participants of this challenge will be Vallowsmeir and Noah!"

**Confessional: Little worm, booking his way into this challenge.**

**Tyler: Ok, so don't get me wrong, I love easy challenges. But I had to **_**run **_**for my challenge. All Noah has to do is find a book. I mean, I love running but don't you see the injustice here?**

Vallowsmeir and Noah got ready in front of their distinguished bookshelves. They examined the shelves for a few moments before nodding in confidence. Sunset noticed that they were ready and smirked. "And… begin! Find Stephanie Meyer's Twilight!"

Vallowsmeir scowled at the book's title, but went to look for it. However, before he could even get started, Noah smirked and pulled out his book he had started reading at the start of the contest. "Done," he said.

Sunset rolled her eyes. "I can't believe you're still reading that stupid book," she said. "The plot is a piece of #$% trash."

Noah merely shrugged. "You only live once," he muttered.

"Yeah, use that one on me," Sunset grumbled. "Alright… next up, Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone by J.K. Rowling!"

"Good read," Noah said, eying his book shelf carefully.

"Eh, it was too dry for me," Val grumbled. "No demons."

"Not everything can have complete evil," Noah said, eying Val as he checked the shelf for the book. "I mean, this show is pretty dark but not all of it. Patches of romance are about and friendships people can't replace anywhere else. So even a show as dark as this can't be completely dark."

Val raised a metaphoric eyebrow. _Did he… just say something remotely nice? _Val thought to himself. _Ugh… even the negative ones are going soft. Still… maybe if we merge, Noah would be the best target. _"Found it," he said after he finished thinking.

"And with the score tied, one more book left," Sunset said. "Next up… find Total Drama Fire Island by the… Nameless Ben? What kind of title is that?"

"You're friends with Pinkie," Noah drawled. "Do the math."

"You make a solid point," Sunset conceded.

_Fire Island? Why does that name… make me feel? I hate this #$% show… why would I feel a connection to something that doesn't even exist? _Val thought to himself.

"Oh, that explains it," Noah said, pulling something off a shelf. "It's FanFiction. Blegh… I hate the stuff. Too many people who think they can write, only to come up with utter #$%."

"Amen," Sunset agreed. "And also, with two out of three, Noah scores a point for the Villainous Vultures, bringing the score three to four in the Heroic Hamster's favor."

**Confessional: I need a favor.**

**Noah: **(Shrugs.) **I was labeled the Book Worm in Total Drama Island. Although, a lot of those titles were a little dry. I mean, '101 Ways Kitty and Alistair Are Adorbs'? 'Her Number'? 'Sins of Love'? Who writes this crap?**

**Vallowsmeir: I may not have won, but we haven't completely lost. Besides… I've learned some critical information game wise. I always thought Noah was a threat… I just didn't realize how big of one.**

**(Heroic Hamsters)**

Dawn was resting against Alejandro, simply relaxing. Alejandro stroked her hair, to which she smiled. "I don't deserve you," she said.

"Are you kidding? I don't deserve you," Alejandro smiled. "After all the evil I've done… I'm just glad I managed to change my ways. Imagine if I didn't and I was here right now."

Dawn giggled. "You'd probably be the only sane villain over a bunch of crappy ones," she said. "But… I'm glad you aren't. It's ok to be cutthroat… just not in a relationship damaging way."

"I can understand that," Val said, approaching the couple. "I, myself, am playing quite a strategic game. However, I don't want to hurt people with the moves I make, so I plan carefully on how I vote."

Alejandro glared at the puppet. "What do you want Val?" he asked sternly.

Val put on a fake look of shock. "However do you mean? I simply wanted to chat, get closer to the people on my team. The only ones I know super well are Scott and maybe you Al. Even then, not the best people to know on a team of solid alliances."

"You were there with Scott the night Dawn was raped," Alejandro said, ignoring Val's attempts of talking. "I heard you and I know you enjoyed watching it, or at least, her suffering."

_ #$%it… how do I worm my way out of this one? _Val thought to himself. "I… Please don't tell Scott," Val said, his tone urgent. "He's been… threatening me. Brutally. I know I could probably take him… but I don't want him to hurt anyone. I hated watching you suffer Dawn, I did… but if I did anything, he would have hurt more people. I'm only playing along because I don't want to watch more people suffer."

Alejandro eyed Vallowsmeir carefully then looked to Dawn. She, too, was looking at Val carefully before nodding. "I believe him… even if I don't agree with him," she said, smiling weakly.

"Thank you. Tell you what, next elimination, we can target Scott," Val said. "Best to be sure on who's going, right?"

"Yeah… but keep this in mind _Val_," Alejandro said, boring his eyes into Val's beady ones. "Once Scott is gone, you are not our friend. You might be nicer than I thought, but from what I've heard from Dakota, you aren't a safe person to keep around. Am I clear?"

"As clear as ice," Val said, bowing his head. _And as dead as an icicle through the heart._

**Confessional: That one option where you can do that in Until Dawn… yeah…**

**Dawn: Do I forgive Val? Well… he didn't really do anything **_**wrong**_**. Sure, he could have helped to avoid several situations after it, but… I don't really **_**blame **_**him. I'm with Al though. He may be a nice guy, but he's still kind of a sketchy guy.**

**Vallowsmeir: My issue here is that I'm in the clear, but Scott isn't. The reason I went for it was because Scott isn't trying to lay low anymore. Hell, I think he openly admitted to being an abortion loving rapist. Which I admire about him, don't get me wrong. I'm just saying it'll be easier for me to get threw if I can use Scott as a shield, even though I want to get him to the end.**

After having moved the two bookshelves, Sunset had come back into the room with absolutely nothing in her hands. She noticed Pinkie was awake and she didn't look too happy. Pinkie groaned as Sunset approached. "You alive?" Sunset asked.

"Ugh… wish I wasn't," she muttered.

"You say that every time you have a cupcake."

"But they're so _good_!"

Sunset rolled her eyes and walked over to the contestants. "Now then, this next challenge follows our… uh… 'friend', Discord."

"He's reformed! He and I go drink chocolate rain every week!" Pinkie called, then groaned at the noise she had made. "Ow…"

"Yeah, and I wear a hat," Sunset said, rolling her eyes.

"You do when you and Foxy roleplay pirates when you guys have…"

"Pinkie!" Sunset blushed. "Anyway, pretending we didn't hear that, Discord is known for not making sense. Thus… for this challenge, the first person to do anything loses."

"Huh?" Mr. Coconut said, confused. "How does that have to do with Discord?"

"Simple. Discord is random and gets in trouble for pretty much doing _anything_," Sunset explained. "So, to embrace Discord, you guys can't _do _anything."

"I have to admit… this challenge seems kind of boring," Larry said.

"Too bad, because you and Mr. Coconut are up next," Sunset said dryly.

**Confessional: This is why you don't pester Sunset when Pinkie reveals Sunset's… *static***

**Mr. Coconut: I was just saying this isn't really portraying who Discord is. This is just torturing us for things Discord has done to annoy Sunset. Makes me wonder how many of these challenges are just personal revenge.**

Mr. Coconut and Larry had stepped forward and simply sat down. Sunset had begun the challenge, and both were trying their best to do absolutely nothing. Not being human helped, as Larry and Mr. Coconut had simply shut down their suits, preventing them from doing much.

_I wonder how long this challenge is going to go, _Mr. Coconut thought. _I mean, I guess I can use this time to strategize and make a plan, but I don't want to sit here all day. Oh well, whatever floats my team to victory._

"Sunset? Mr. Coconut thought stuff first," Izzy said weakly.

"And Larry wins the challenge, making the score five to three in the Heroic Hamster's favor! One more win and it's over!" Sunset announced.

"Hang on!" Mr. Coconut said, turning his suit back on. "You didn't say anything about thinking!"

"I didn't think I had to," Sunset shrugged. "I knew you two would just power down, so I thought I could utilize Izzy's ability to speed this up."

Mr. Coconut shot a look at Izzy. "We're on the same team," he grumbled.

"And I don't give #$% about life in general," Izzy said quietly.

**Confessional: Did Izzy and Noah swap rolls?**

**Larry: I knew this challenge would be easy. While both me and Mr. Coconut are really strategic, I know when and where to think about strategy. I just simply decided to relax and clear my head for once. Seems like Mr. Coconut is not the same way.**

**(Villainous Vultures)**

Tyler was sitting by himself as he watched Larry win the last challenge. He merely shrugged, not really caring much. He knew he was safe if he lost, and he also knew Beth would go home sooner if they lost. It was a win-win in his mind.

"We better win this #$% challenge," Beth muttered, walking past Tyler.

"I hope we don't. You're screwed if we lose, and I'm looking forward to seeing you're angry face flying home on the Rockets of Shame," Tyler smirked.

Beth scowled at the jock. "You're a piece of #$%. You think you can get me to go home so #$% easily? Harold's the sack of #$% that's going home today. You don't stand a #$% chance," Beth grumbled.

"I don't think so. I have an alliance, you don't. Prepare to suck," Tyler responded. Beth flipped Tyler off and wandered away. Tyler went back to relaxing. However, unbeknownst him, someone was watching the whole time.

**Confessional: I don't think they like each other.**

**Izzy: I don't care… but the other's might… stupid game. Stupid family. Stupid sister… it's their fault. All their #$% fault…**

**Tyler: Beth thinks she has the game in the palm of her hand. I'm literally on the edge of my seat, waiting for that moment where she screams, "Screw you Tyler!" Yeah, I'm morbid. Sue me.**

Sunset, exhausted, had wheeled in a confessional booth. She took a few breaths, shaking her head. "Why are these things so bucking heavy?" she grumbled.

"Why are cupcakes so good?!" Pinkie groaned.

"Who gave you that thing anyway?" Sunset asked. "You normally not this bad off."

"No idea… it was a purple cupcake though. It was so good… tasted weird though. Had coconut in it," Pinkie grumbled.

Sunset frowned but didn't say anything out loud. _Coconut? But that doesn't make any sense, _Sunset thought to herself. _The only people I know who use coconut are Stich and…_

"Yo, Sunset," Tyler called. "We're ready to move on!"

"Right, sorry," Sunset said, shaking her thoughts away. "Our next friend so happens to be Lewis, whose Pinkie's new husband and basically a brother to me. He's the host of this show, which we took into account for planning this challenge. Mike and Trent were selected for this challenge… and you guys vote who wins this one."

"Huh?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, ditto," Trent agreed.

"Simple. Each of you either vote for Mike or Trent to win this challenge. The winner earns a point for their team," Sunset said.

**Voting Confessional: I'm not at the elimination this time!**

**Larry: #$%it… if we're going by who I like more… I vote for Trent. I **_**have **_**to be honest here, so that's what I'm going with.**

**DJ: Trent's my pal. Sure, I bet Mike is a great guy, but since Trent's dating my girlfriend's best friend. How can I **_**not **_**vote for Trent?**

**Zoey: Mike. We may have broken up… but I still care about him.**

**Izzy: I don't give #$%... Mike, I guess.**

**Tyler: I'm going to have to go with Mike. I mean, come on! I want Beth gone. It's only fair I try to lose, right?**

**Sadie: Trent. Duh! **(Bursts out into fits of giggles.)

After everyone had voted, Sunset went to tally the votes. When she returned, she had a smile on her face. "Alright, so it wasn't as close of a vote as you might think," Sunset said. "With twelve out of eighteen votes, the winner of this sub-challenge is…Trent!"

Trent beamed as the Villainous Vultures cheered. The Heroic Hamsters groaned, while Mike looked a little concerned. "Why people not vote for me?" he asked himself.

**Confessional: Because you're Donald Trump?**

**Mike: I thought I was more popular than that. Why would Trent get more votes than me? Have I done something to offend people? I know why Zoey wouldn't vote for me… but why everyone else?**

**Bridgette: I… I didn't want to vote for Mike because of what I did to him. I **_**used **_**him! I oculdn't just… vote for him with that on my conscience…**

**(Hill College)**

Lewis entered a building, shaking off the water that had been piling on him. He had been caught in the storm on his way over to the college, so he wasn't really prepared for it. He eyed the directory until he found who he was looking for and headed off for his office.

The person's office looked impressive. Several models of animals and physics models were all around the room. It had several book cases with several books of theories and math equations. Lewis noticed an Indian man sitting at his desk, wearing a blue sweater. He had black curly hair and was scribbling something down on a scrap of paper.

"Don't grade them too harshly Baljeet," Lewis chuckled. Baljeet looked up and smiled at Lewis and gestured for him to come in.

"It's been too long," Baljeet said, shaking Lewis' hand. "I hear you're a host of a game show now?"

"More or less," Lewis shrugged with a chuckle. "I just game from there, actually. I would have been here sooner but I had some, uh, _business _I had to take care of. You know, secret stuff."

"You and you're secrets," Baljeet chuckled, rolling his eyes. "Speaking of which, remember that invention Phineas and I made? The one that allows people to enter someone's sub-conscious?"

It took a moment for Lewis to remember. "Oh yeah. When we tried to find the device Candance couldn't explain in her memory," Lewis nodded. "Hey… wasn't that one of the few inventions that didn't disappear?"

Baljeet smirked. "I have it in storage to help with some of my students," he said. "I'm having Buford go get it for me. I was thinking you could use it for a challenge or something, since I don't need it."

Lewis smiled. "Thanks Baljeet. I was actually wondering what tomorrow's challenge could be," he said. "Say… are you and Buford busy tomorrow?"

"No, can't say we are. I teach a night class, but nothing too big. Why?" Baljeet asked him.

Lewis smirked. "Want to be television host for a day?" he asked him.

**(Challenge Area)**

Sunset had removed the confessional with effort and came back with two apples in either hand. She gave a sympathetic look to Pinkie as she passed by. "Sorry you have to deal with this," she said.

"Ugh… I shouldn't have eaten that thing," Pinkie groaned. "What was in that thing?"

"We'll go see Fat Man after the challenge. Maybe he'll have some ideas," Sunset suggested. Sunset then addressed the contestants. "Alright, so this is the final challenge. If the Heroic Hamsters win it, then they win immunity again for the third time in a row. If the Villainous Vultures win it, we'll go into a tie-breaker."

"Sounds fair enough," Trent commented.

"Now, the challenge itself centers around Applejack, our friend who happens to be an apple farmer," Sunset said. "The challenge is the simplest challenge of all: eat an apple."

"Ok, seriously! I have to run around a track, but they only have to eat apples?" Tyler said.

"Luck of the draw," she said. "And the final two contestants are… Izzy and Dawn."

Izzy and Dawn looked at each other, Dawn fearfully and Izzy hatefully. Yeah, this wasn't going to be fun in the slightest.

**Confessional: Rehash of the debate challenge!**

**Alejandro: If Izzy remotely **_**thinks **_**she can damage Dawn again, she'll get what's coming to her! Honestly, why does she hate Dawn so much?**

**Zeke: I don't know eh… Izzy might be on her meds, but she still seems… angry, un-Izzy-like. I hope this goes well eh…**

Izzy and Dawn had received their apples. Izzy continued to glare hatefully at her sister while Dawn nervously looked at the apple. Sunset sighed. "This is going to end badly," she muttered. "Go!"

Dawn nervously ate her apple, taking as big as bites as she could. Izzy glared hatefully at her sister… only to drop her apple and stand up angrily. "Screw this #$%. I forfeit," she said and left the room.

There was a silence in the room. "Well… with Izzy's forfeit… Dawn wins the final challenge! The Heroic Hamsters win!"

Everyone cheered on the Heroic Hamsters, grateful for the luck on their side. There was only silence on the Villainous Vultures side of the room as they watched where Izzy had left the room.

"Villainous Vultures, sorry to say it, but you guys will attend elimination yet again," Sunset said. "However, Sadie, Dakota, Noah, and Trent may all rest easy. Since they all won their challenges, they shall receive solo immunity. Until elimination later tonight, you may go."

**Confessional: But later tonight is so far away!**

**Zoey: We won… somehow. I thought for sure Izzy would tie things up. I wonder what's bugging her. She's been a little… crazy the past few days.**

**Zeke: **(Looks worried.) **She's on the pills eh. She should be reverting back to normal. Why **_**isn't **_**she, eh?**

**Vallowsmeir: Hmm… seems like Plan B is working to perfection. Then again, Plan B has **_**always **_**been working to perfection. Now, to fulfill Plan A and C to just as perfection as Plan B…**

**Harold: Looks like Beth is going to be the target tonight. Not that I'm worried. No way is anyone **_**but **_**Beth going home.**

The Lobby had been set back up to the dining room for dinner. As of current, Mr. Coconut, Sadie, and Trent were sitting at a table. "So, did we get some names floating around?" Sadie asked them.

"Yes. Tyler was willing to vote for Beth tonight," Mr. Coconut reported. "If we vote Beth, he's willing to be a full time ally if we so wish."

"I talked to Dakota earlier," Trent said. "She said Harold was going around as a possible vote. Maybe Harold over Beth, since he seems to be the majority vote anyway."

Mr. Coconut thought it over. "Maybe. Beth doesn't offer much… but Harold is indeed a threat. What kind of threat… I don't know. But I agree, Harold's a candidate," he said.

"So… who should we vote for?" Sadie asked.

"We'll have to go over the pros and cons," Mr. Coconut said.

"Ugh… I hate pro and con lists," Sadie grumbled.

**Confessional: I love them!**

**Sadie: This isn't English! I don't have to write down the pros and cons of an argument! **(Bangs her head on the wall.) **Luckily for us, we finally decided on who to go for. I just hope things go our way.**

**Trent: Mr. Coconut and I came to the same conclusion. Maybe I was a bit harsh to him earlier. If this goes right, then maybe we can have some more bonding experience.**

Off a ways, Tyler was sitting alone. He didn't have an alliance to converse with, so he figured it was best to be by himself. However, he wasn't alone for long, since Harold approached him. "Vote for Beth tonight," he said in a demanding voice.

"Already planning on it," Tyler confirmed.

Harold nodded, visibly impressed. "Great minds think alike. After the vote, maybe want to ally?"

Tyler shrugged. "Ask me once Beth is home," he said. "Until she's out of the game and Lindsey's elimination is avenged, I'm not budging."

Harold merely shrugged. "Your loss. But don't worry: Beth _is _going home tonight," he said and walked off.

**Confessional: Harold sure is confident.**

**Tyler: I'll probably accept Harold's offer in the end. I mean, it's not like I'm the best strategically. The only thing keeping me going right now is the thirst for revenge on Beth. Once she's gone… I'm a dead man in the water.**

Noah, Dakota, and Zeke were sitting at another table. Noah was reading while Dakota seemed in thought. "I guess we should vote for Harold tonight," she said aloud. "I mean, he's not the friendliest person in the world. Plus, he's not really on our side."

"Whatever. Not like I want to be here either," Noah muttered.

"I'm good with that plan, eh," Zeke said, looking around the room. "Where did Izzy go?"

Dakota sighed and shrugged. "Probably cooling off," Dakota said. "I don't know… she's been off for a while. I mean, she has good points… but she isn't doing a good job in making us sympathetic for her."

"Give her time. She'll come around," Noah said.

Dakota and Zeke looked at each other, then at Noah. "Did you just say something remotely nice about Izzy, the girl who annoys you all day every day?" Dakota asked, smiling a little.

Noah scowled. "Pfft, no," he said.

**Confessional: You totally did!**

**Dakota: **(Smiling.) **Noah's going soft. **(Giggles.) **Not that I mind. I admire him for being able to keep on going when he knows he's going to die. He might be grim about it… but at least he hasn't given up on himself or us.**

**Noah: I gave up a long time ago. So why oh why am I giving Dakota and Zeke advice? Screw me, because I sure don't have any #$% idea.**

Izzy was wandering the Demon Wing, muttering to herself. She didn't feel like being with anyone right that moment so she figured it be best to waste time until elimination. Better than being with people…

"Yo, Crazy," Beth muttered, approaching the red head. "Vote for Harold."

"Whatever," Izzy muttered.

"Good talk," Beth nodded and left.

See? Wandering around by herself was better than being with people. "At least I can get rid of them by saying I'm voting their way," she muttered.

**Confessional: Yeah, that was full of personality.**

**Beth: The way I see it, Izzy's deflated. Therefore, she's a bendable vote. I can get her to vote any way **_**I **_**see fit and get away with it. Strategy: using people to my advantage since the start of the game.**

**(Medical Room)**

"She ate a _cupcake?! _On _today _of all days?!" Fat Man practically screamed. Pinkie was lying on one of Fat Man's tables, a cloth covering her eyes. Fat Man was currently talking to Sunset, who explained everything she could to him.

"I didn't _give _it to her," Sunset said, rolling her eyes. "I'm gone for one moment, and when I come back, she's drugged on a cupcake."

"No _duh_," Fat Man said flatly. "I examined the scan I did on Pinkie. She had _demon venom_ in her system. It induces a drunk like state, normally so bad it's _fatal_. Luckily for Pinkie, Pinkemena has inhabited her brain long enough to make Pinkie immune."

Sunset scowled a little. "Demon blood? But… that doesn't make sense. Pinkie said it was a _coconut _cupcake. I first thought Stich… but the only person I know who uses coconut _and _has any type of access to demon blood is…"

"Lewis," Fat Man breathed. Fat Man turned to look at Pinkie, then back at Sunset. "Don't tell Pinkie, but I examined the bullet from Lewis' gun and talked to Stich. The bullet matches Lewis' gun _and _Stich swore he saw Lewis before he went out like a light."

Sunset's eyes widened. "But… why would Lewis attack Stich? And… why would he try to kill _Pinkie_? They're married!"

Fat Man sighed. "I'm unsure. It doesn't help that Lewis doesn't even have an _alibi_. I got a call from him a bit ago saying he just arrived at the college. It's an hour walk from here and he left last night. What would he be doing in an eighteen hour period?"

Sunset frowned. "This isn't making sense… _or _looking good for Lewis," she muttered. "What should we do?"

"Wait and see what happens," Fat Man grunted. "Until then… don't mention this to _anyone_."

**(Elimination Ceremony**

The ten Villainous Vultures had gathered at the back of the hotel. A tarp had been set up to protect them from the rain. After a few minutes of waiting, Sunset appeared and walked behind the podium.

"Sorry I'm late," she said. "I had some… things I had to take care of. Like always, I'm going to ask you a few questions. First up… Trent. If you weren't immune, do you think you'd be a target?"

"I doubt it," Trent responded. "I'm on a good spot of this team. Besides, I'm well liked, like the vote today said. I think I'm pretty well off."

"I see," Sunset noted. "Tyler. Who do you think is going home today?"

"Beth," Tyler said simply.

"Figured as much," Sunset smirked. "Let's see… Noah. Why, and I mean this seriously, _why _do you _Twilight_?!"

Noah simply shrugged. "It's a metaphor for life, in a way," he said. "It sucks."

Sunset sighed, shaking her head. "You… annoy me sometimes," she said. "Mr. Coconut, why don't you cast the first vote while I question my will to live."

**Confessional: Because Twilight is known to do that.**

**Mr. Coconut: My alliance agreed with how to vote, and considering we've been arguing the past few days, I'm kind of glad we're in agreement for once. **(Secretly casts his vote.)

**Tyler: I vote for Beth. She took out Lindsey and who knows who else. I think this might actually get me some allies later, since I think she took out some people's friends. **(Crosses out Beth's picture.)

**Izzy: **(Looks like #$%.) ** #$% the world. I don't give #$% about it anymore. I don't even care who this #$% vote goes. **(Crosses out Harold's picture.)

**Beth: Bye Harold. No one truly gives a #$% about you. This proves it. **(Crosses out Harold's picture.)

**Harold: Bye Beth. No one gives a #$% about you. This proves my point. **(Crosses out Beth's picture.)

After all the votes were cast, Sunset went to tally them. After a few minutes, she returned holding nine bags of popcorn on her trey. "Alright, the person who doesn't get a bag of popcorn is out," she said. "So, the first ones safe are immune, which are Noah."

"Dakota."

"Trent."

"Sadie."

Sunset tossed the four bags out. "Those who aren't immune but still safe are… Tyler."

"Mr. Coconut"

"Izzy."

"Zeke."

Beth and Harold both sat without a bag of popcorn. Both looked confident and glared intensely at each other. "Beth and Harold, I have one bag of popcorn left," Sunset said. "However, I can say that the person who is safe is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

..

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

..

…

…

…

Beth," Sunset said, tossing her the final bag. Beth nodded while Harold looked shocked. An angry look replaced the shock and he screamed.

"Fine! #$% you all!" Harold shouted. He silently fumed and went to the Rockets of Shame. He strapped them on and shot to the sky.

Sunset watched him go and shrugged. "Some are graceful… other's aren't. Harold isn't one of those people," Sunset said. "You may go."

**Confessional: Who wanted it to go the other way?**

**Izzy: Fine. Whatever. I don't #$% give a #$%.**

**Mr. Coconut: All according to plan. Harold was a threat. We may have lost an ally in Tyler, but we can always vote for Beth next time.**

Sunset stood in front of the hotel, smiling. "Well, that sure was a shock! Who'll be on the chopping block next time? Will Izzy return to normal? Will Mike find out about Mal? Will Scott do something evil? And when will Lewis finally get back? Find out next time on Total Drama All Stars!"

Votes

Beth: Harold

Harold: Beth

Noah: Harold

Izzy: Harold

Dakota: Harold

Tyler: Beth

Ezekiel: Harold

Sadie: Harold

Trent: Harold

Mr. Coconut: Harold

Harold: 8 votes

Beth: 2 votes

Heroic Hamsters: Bridgette, Vallowsmeir, DJ, Katie, Lindsey, Scott, Alejandro, Zoey, Dawn, Mike, Larry

Villainous Vultures: Beth, Noah, Izzy, Dakota, Tyler, Ezekiel, Sadie, Trent, Mr. Coconut

Eliminated: Heather, Sierra, Owen, Jo, Sam, Courtney, Lightning, Cameron, Brick, Justin, B, Cody, Geoff, Lindsey, Duncan, Gwen, Harold

Idols

Angel Idol: Winning team votes someone off losing team (NOT FOUND)

Bart Idol: Sits one person out of the challenge and makes them unable to vote (NOT FOUND)

Chef Idol: Dating Idol (HELD BY LARRY)

Chris Idol: Immunity

Red Idol- (HELD BY BETH)

Yellow Idol- (HELD BY MR. COCONUT)

Green Idol- (HELD BY EZEKIEL)

Purple Idol- (HELD BY MIKE)

Pink Idol- (HELD BY ALEJANDRO)

Elmo Idol: Gives someone a disadvantage (NOT FOUND)

Fat Man Idol: Allows any staff member (minus Lewis) to help in a challenge (HELD BY DAKOTA)

Leroy Idol: Divides the votes on player in half (HELD BY LARRY)

Pinkie Idol: Immunity for someone who isn't the one playing the idol (HELD BY VALLOWSMEIR)

Slender Idol: Only the user's vote counts in an elimination (NOT FOUND)

Slenderstine Idol: Stops three people from voting (NOT FOUND)

Stich Idol: Gives someone an advantage (NOT FOUND)

Teef Idol: Gives someone an extra challenge on top of what they already have to do *Merge Only* (NOT FOUND)

**BN: This chapter might not be my best, but at least I tried, right? Expect scattered updates, since I'm super busy this time of year. But, enough of that, let's go!**

**ELIMINATION: HAROLD**

**Harold had changed **_**big time **_**from what he was originally. He was originally supposed to merge and be a kind of side hero who hooked up with Izzy. Ultimately, certain plots changed so that Harold became less relevant. By that point, however, Harold could only be eliminated at the latest here. So, I turned him into a kind of side villain who basically sucked at being a villain. Sorry if Harold ended up as a cop out, but he places twentieth.**

**Like? Hate? Meh? Let me know via review!**

**Next Time: **Drama happens from the vote and other things. Lewis returns and notices some changes in attitudes. For the challenge, Lewis uses his and Baljeet's old device to go into his own subconscious.


	39. E18 P1: Sketchy Times

**Disclaimer: I own Fat Man, Larry, Lewis, and Val. Everything else is probs not mine at all.**

**Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: Another chapter done! Then again, these ones are easy. It's the challenge chapters that are hard to write. Like I said, for my TD projects, this is my main goal until the merge. We're so close, just a few more episodes to go! After the next Aftermath I'll go back to Fire Island for a bit, but until then, enjoy TDASB!**

You just blew my mind… literally!

E18 P1: Sketchy Times

It was still raining in the town of Not-So-Silent Hill. The rain poured from the sky, making it wet and black. In front of the Restraints Hotel stood two people, one with red and yellow hair, the other with fox ears.

"Last time on Total Drama," Sunset said, "we had some… interesting turn of events happen."

"Like the happenin' of Izzy," Foxy remarked. "It be tough times fore that girl."

"That indeed," Sunset sighed. "Mr. Coconut was doing well with Trent and Sadie and managed to get a good alliance system going. On the other team, little conflict arose except from Scott, which at this point, is pretty much expected."

Foxy sighed, shaking his head. "How can a fella so evil to da core be allowed to comp'te?" Foxy asked angrily. "Souldn' he have been disqualitfied at this point?"

"Technically… no," Sunset said, shaking her head sadly. "The contracts are very lose on what contestants can and cannot do. Chris made them, which means they can pretty much do and get away with anything they want."

"They be needin' an update," Foxy declared.

"Agreed. If Lewis gets another season, we'll have to see," Sunset agreed. "The final twenty had to go through ten challenges, each involving one of our friends from back when we were high schoolers."

"Ah, high school," Foxy remarked in memory. "I rememeber the days when we'd be innocent fools madly in love. Don't ye remember it?"

"I remember you standing me up on our date to the Not-So-Silent Carnival," Sunset said flatly.

"It be one time lass! One!"

Sunset rolled her eyes and smiled at the camera. "In the end, the Heroic Hamsters won yet again, sending the Villainous Vultures to elimination. It looked like it could possibly be Beth going home… only not really, since she only got two votes. In the end, Harold was sent home for being terrible at strategy and not offering much in challenges."

"Good riddance," Foxy shrugged. "Who be causin' drama tonight? Who will win the challenge for their team?"

"Will Izzy get better?" Sunset continued. "Can Tyler survive on his team of pretty much cannibals who want to eat him alive? And who will not make it to the top half of the show?"

"Ye be findin' out today on Total Drama All Stars!" Foxy shouted.

(Theme Song; I wanna be famous)

**(Alleyway)**

Slender sat in the alleyway, getting drenched in rain. He was currently drawing a picture in the mud, making it deep enough so the rain wouldn't wash it away. Pink appeared next to him and glanced at his drawing. "What the #$% are you doing?" Pink asked bluntly.

"_Lewis shot Stich, or at least, the person who did it wants us to think that," _Slender said to her. "_You have no idea who this person is, whether it be Lewis or someone else entirely. Val is in the contest and has an ally within Scott, at least form last I remember. Outside the contest we have your main body, my daughter, and maybe Latus."_

"And I care about this because?" Pink asked.

"_If you're in my head, you are helping me in figuring this out," _Slender said.

Pink sighed but shrugged. "Fair enough. So you've separated the sides, right?" Pink asked.

"_Sides?"_

"Oh give me a… separate the people into different categories," Pink said. "Val and Scott are in the contest. They can't do anything from the outside, so they can only carry out Val's plan from inside the game. The next category is my real body, Slenderstine, and Latus. They're outside the game and can carry out Val's plan from there. The third category is Lewis. We don't know why he'd kill Stich, but we know something's up."

Slender looked at Pink blankly, seeing as he didn't have a face. "_Whoa. For someone on the opposite side, that was really helpful," _he said to her. "_So… there's a fight going on from three different sides?"_

"Seems like it," Pink shrugged.

"_Useful… if I were back with Lewis," _Slender muttered. "_How am I supposed to figure this out if all I have is you and my brain?"_

Pink shrugged. "Not my problem," she said. Then, after a moment, she said, "but… maybe… you could use our little informant to help us out."

Slender looked over at Pink. "_You really are helping me out," _Slender said.

"No. I just… want to make things interesting," Pink said.

"_Fine, I'll bite. Who's the informant?"_

Pink rolled her eyes. "You're so #$% stupid," she grumbled. "I met her last night, right before Stich got shot."

Slender paused and looked at his diagram. "_Chica_."

**(Angel Wing)**

DJ and Katie were alone in their room, simply cuddling with each other. They were smiling in each other's presence. However, they were quickly interrupted with a knock on the door. "Come in," Katie called.

The door opened and Larry entered. "Dang it. Wrong room," he sighed. "Mind if I crash here? I don't mean to interrupt love, seriously, but I'd rather not accidently end up in Scott's room and pummel him to death."

DJ shrugged. "Be my guess," he said. Larry nodded and walked inside and sat down. "So, how have things worked out for you?"

"Eh, more or less alright," Larry shrugged. "Dawn's been having it rough lately, so I'm trying to handle things from that front. Plus, this team has a bunch of nut jobs on it, so there's that looming threat."

"You mean Scott?" Katie asked. "We talked to him earlier. He's… not what I expected."

"Yeah, well, he's an abortion loving rapist," Larry said warningly. "He's not a good person to cross or even help. He might seem like he wants to help for your well-being… he doesn't. All he wants is to get in your pants and leave you on the side of the road to rot."

DJ scowled. "Bad mental image," he grumbled.

"Yeah, and I'm a head," Larry said. "Look, all I'm saying is that if we're talking votes, you guys aren't even on the list. Scott's going home next, trust me."

"I believe you," DJ said. "Just don't vote us off if we lose after we lose Scott, ok?"

"Don't worry, got that covered too," Larry said. "No worries. Just be sure you vote for Scott when we lose, alright?"

"Will do," DJ nodded.

**Confessional: Can we vote for me to be president?**

**Larry: I didn't mean to find a strategic opportunity, but bonus that I did. DJ and Katie aren't in our alliance, which leaves us options to eliminate if we end up with nowhere else to turn. But, they're nice enough. I don't want their eliminations on my conscious before Scott. It'd kill me if I pulled a big move that inadvertently took out one of my allies.**

**Katie: I know Larry said Scott is bad news… but he seemed sincere in wanting to help us. Maybe Larry's the one judging people before getting to know them. Maybe Scott isn't all that bad?**

In another room getting ready for bed, Alejandro and Dawn were lying next to each other, Alejandro's arms wrapped around Dawn. Dawn merely smiled at the contact. As Alejandro continued to lie in that position, he felt a little bump.

"I think the baby just kicked," he said.

Dawn smiled. "Yep. It's been kicking around a lot recently," she said.

"Maybe it's trying to get out early?" he suggested.

"No… it just wants to let me know it's alive, that's all," Dawn said, smiling at her stomach. Alejandro looked at Dawn, then her belly, and his eyes shot wide open.

"You can see its aura, can't you?" he said.

Dawn was about to shake her head when she stopped. Slowly, she looked down at her stomach and gasped. "Oh my… Al… it's… it's…" she said, covering her mouth. "It… loves me…"

"Well duh. Come on, you're its mother," Alejandro said. "It's going to love you no matter what."

"It's not that… it's aura says… it's ready to meet me when the time comes," she said, a tear rolling down her cheek. "Al… I can't believe it…"

Alejandro smiled and held his girlfriend tight. "I'm happy for you," he said. "I really am."

**Confessional: Because babies have feelings too!**

**Dawn: **(Smiling the widest grin ever.) **I've never been so happy in my entire life…**

**Alejandro: Alright, so despite the fact he knows he's screwed, Scott seems to have made himself a bit too comfy on this team. That combined with the fact he may or may not have allies makes it difficult in knowing how to eliminate him. I know Larry has our backs, but who has Scott's back? All of this is making it hard for me to find a way to get rid of him…**

Bridgette shuffled awkwardly and subtlety, looking across the room. She had been trying her absolute hardest to avoid any moment like this. However, despite everything, that time had come. For she was staring…

…at Zoey, who was looking at her curiously.

"You alright Bridgette? You seem a little fidgety," Zoey commented.

"Oh? I hadn't… noticed!" Bridgette said, panicking on the inside. "Um… have you seen Larry anywhere?"

"He probably got lost," Zoey said. "This 'pick your own room' thing makes it hard for alliances to converge and talk to each other. You never know who you might end up with."

_Yeah, and the person I'm with now is who I cheated with her ex-boyfriend on! _Bridgette shouted in her mind. "Um… sorry to cut this short, but… I have to go ask the host something. It's… my time of month! Yeah! That's totally true…"

Zoey's expression suddenly turned serious. "Go. I totally know your pain," Zoey said seriously. Bridgette pulled back a sigh in relief and quickly exited the room.

**Confessional: No jokes about this!**

**Bridgette: Ok, yeah, I lied. But what else was I **_**supposed **_**to do? I was alone without Larry, the only person to know I screwed up at the beginning of the contest, and I was with the girl that I cheated on with her boyfriend. Sure, their exs, but it's **_**my **_**fault partially. I mean, if you were me, wouldn't you do the **_**exact **_**same thing?**

**Zoey: **(Has a serious look on her face.) **Don't judge us. Sometimes, we just have to go and do our thing. It happens, and you should just learn to accept it and move on.**

In the final room, Val and Scott were sitting alone with themselves. Mal had left a little while ago to do something so it left the demon and schemer alone. Val was thinking to himself while Scott looked up at the ceiling.

"Hey Val?" Scott asked.

"Yes?"

"I had a thought the other day," he said. "Why don't you just summon a big #$% demon army to come and steal the item you need? I mean, you're the Demon King, right? Don't you have command over all demons?"

Val was silent for a moment. "Technically, yes. I have command over all demons that reside within the laws of Hell," Val nodded. "Slender is one of the few exceptions, as he has cast off the laws. #$%. Wish I could just get into him, carving out his organs and burning the husk…"

"That's fascinating and I want to watch you do that, but the army?" Scott asked.

"Right, right," Val waved. "Under normal circumstances, I _could _summon a demon army. Heck, I wouldn't even need it because under normal circumstances, I have powers you wouldn't imagine. I'm not merely a puppet, it's just what gives me physical form. The true demon, the one you are talking to, is actually pure fire, which can kill anything with merely a touch."

Scott gaped. "So why stay in puppet form if you can just kick #$% in demon form?" Scott asked.

"Two reasons. I cannot kill any mortal human being in that form _on purpose_," Val said. "And seeing as I want to exterminate all of humanity, that's a problem. Now, I can use my puppet form to channel the flames and kill people that way. That's the only reason I'm a puppet at all."

"I see," Scott said. "But what's the second reason?"

"These cuffs," Val said, indicating the two metal cuffs on either shoulder. "When I came from Hell to begin my original plan, I was thought to be a danger to society. I 'proved' to them I was not, but society shackled these cuffs onto me, which prevent me from using the normal array of powers I have. I have limited telepathy in dreams and I can make a spark come to my hands, maybe even have a little wind blow. But other than that, these cuffs pretty much null those abilities."

Scott nodded in understanding. "So in other words, this item is going to help you remove the cuffs so you can get back to your real goal?" Scott asked.

"Partially. The item I seek has a lot of knowledge, hence why I want it in my hands opposed to Lewis. Once I know how to use it, it will help me find a way to remove the cuffs but also fulfill other plans I have in mind."

"And what plans would those be?" Scott asked.

"Ah, ah, ah. We're on camera. I can't reveal _everything _I have in mind," Val said.

**Confessional: But the audience really wants to know!**

**Vallowsmeir: The issue with the cameras is that I kind of forget they're there. I've probably revealed a lot of how I want to get things done and Lewis probably has counter measures against me. But, with my distractions almost here, I'll have all the time in the world to come up with a scheme he won't be able to handle.**

**Scott: Val's cool. I wonder… if I asked him to keep a few girls alive for my personal pleasure, think he'll let me? I love it when they resist. **(Smirks evilly.)

**(Lewis' Suite)**

Sunset, Foxy, Stich, and Fat Man were all in Lewis' Suite, waiting for Lewis to arrive. Pinkie opted to stay in the Medical Room, seeing as she was still having her hangover. Chica had gone to the kitchen to cool off some steam.

"So Pinkie was fed a cupcake with _demon's blood_," Stich said, shaking his head. "I have some small quantities in my suit case, you know, for emergencies, but I was unconscious when Pinkie got the cupcake."

"Precisely," Fat Man sighed. "The only one who _had _demons blood that's easily accessible and _wasn't _present when Pinkie got the cupcake was Lewis. And since he got to the college _after _the challenge… he could have easily stuck around until he fed Pinkie the cupcake."

"What about that ye puppet demon?" Foxy proposed. "He be having demon's blood."

"No, Val was on camera the entire time," Sunset said, shaking her head. Speaking of cameras, one of them is faulty. The place where Pinkie said she had the cupcake? That camera's been… well… shot at."

Fat Man scowled. "Shot? You mean the perpetrator shot the camera and none of us heard the shot?" Fat Man asked.

Stich thought for a moment. "Let's pretend, for a moment, Lewis did do it," he said. "His purple gun is specially designed to shoot and not make a sound. So if he wanted to shoot something but be quiet about it, he could do it."

"Meanin' the lad could've shot the camera and not have been caught!" Foxy exclaimed.

"What's this about shooting something?" someone asked. All eyes went to the door, which contained three people. One was Lewis, one was Baljeet, and the final one was a chubby lad with weird hair and a maroon shirt and green scarf.

Sunset shot a look to Fat Man, who nodded. "Pinkie's been shot with cupcakes," Fat Man said simply. "She's in the Medical Room."

"Again?" Lewis chuckled. "I'll go talk to her. Baljeet, Buford, feel free to use any of the staff to get the challenge ready. I'll see you guys later."

Lewis left and the two boys walked into the room. "So, these are the famous staff members of Total Drama," Buford remarked. "I have to say, I'm quite impressed. I'm striving to be like you guys as an actor."

"We aren't actors," Sunset said. "We just appear on TV."

"Ah, come on lass," Foxy said. "I be a fine actor at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria!"

"You do live performances for children," Sunset said flatly.

Foxy shrugged. "Actin' be actin' lass," Foxy shrugged. "If ye like Buford, I could give ye a few tips I have in th' back of me hat?"

Buford shrugged. "Sure. Know any tips on tragedies?"

"Aye, they be one of my specialties," Foxy winked.

**(Demon Wing)**

Mr. Coconut, Trent, and Sadie were all in the same room. Having elimination go their way, they decided to celebrate by simply relaxing for once. Mr. Coconut had powered off and was apparently sleeping. "He's kind of adorable when he's shut off," Sadie remarked.

"He looks the same as he does when he's turned on," Trent remarked. Sadie smirked at her boyfriend and Trent groaned. "Oh come on! I didn't mean it like that!"

"I know," Sadie giggled.

The two continued to cuddle in peace. At least, for a few seconds. Tyler burst into the room, glaring angrily at Mr. Coconut. "What the #$%?! You said you would vote _Beth! _She's still here and Lindsey hasn't been avenged yet!"

Mr. Coconut, being turned off, didn't hear Tyler's remarks. Tyler's glare intensified. "Forget it! Next time, I'm taking someone out close to _you_! See how I feel," he said and left the room.

Trent and Sadie looked at each other. "Did he totally miss that we were in the room?" Trent asked.

"Seems like it… but that works for us," Sadie replied. "We know he'll probably target me next, since I'm Mr. Coconut's best friend, so we can counter act that with some form of strategy. Right?"

"Knowing Mr. Coconut, he'll find a way," Trent chuckled.

**Confessional: Way finder of strategy!**

**Tyler: **(Sighs.) **Sorry… Lindsey's normally my rock. She keeps me calm and collected… and she's gone. It's all Beth's fault. **(Sighs again.) **I shouldn't blame Mr. Coconut. He saw a strategic opportunity and took it. I'll find some way of getting Beth out instead of getting revenge on the nut. He didn't really do anything wrong, so I shouldn't blame him.**

**Sadie: If Tyler's going to go after me… should we go after Tyler? I mean, it makes sense and he's a challenge threat, if nothing else. I'm not sure when the merge is, but I don't want to risk having to face him there.**

In a different room, Noah, Izzy, and Zeke were alone in their room. Izzy was asleep over on the far side of the room, mumbled swears in her sleep. Zeke watching her helplessly while Noah read his book. "What can I do eh?" he asked. "I don't know how to help her…"

"You could always take the Edward way out," Noah suggested. "Run away and leave her to rot because you're a brooding vampire who doesn't want to hurt the girl he loves."

Zeke glared at Noah. "Not helping eh," Zeke said bluntly.

"Wasn't meant to," Noah smirked. "In all seriousness, assess the problem at hand. Izzy angry and upset. She was like this _before _the pills. Now that she's _on _them, why would she still be angry and upset?"

Zeke thought about that for a moment. "Lewis and Dawn, eh," Zeke said in realization. "She's still upset Dawn's the favorite."

"Bingo," Noah said. "Now, million dollar question: what are you going to do about it?"

Zeke looked from Noah to the sleeping Izzy. "No idea eh," Zeke said. "But I'll think of something eh."

**Confessional: I would think of something, but I don't have a brain.**

**Noah: Zeke is so center focused on one problem at a time that he can't always see the bigger picture. I think he's starting to get the hang of it, but you never know what he might screw up because he's so innocent. That's why I'm here, to keep him in the cruel reality that is life.**

**Zeke: Izzy's upset because of her family… hang on, eh. If it's family… maybe it's more than just Lewis and Dawn. Maybe… it's me, eh. I told her I have feelings for her, but she mentioned sterile something whats-it in the debate challenge. Maybe whatever that is is what's making Izzy so upset, eh.**

**(Angel Wing)**

Larry had left his room and was currently walking the halls of the Angel Wing. He wanted to let DJ and Katie to have their romantic moments and not ruin it. He turned the corner only to find himself in the presence of Mike.

"Oh, Larry! Just the head I wanted to see," Mike said with a smile. Larry inwardly scowled but walked up to Mike anyway.

_It's nighttime, so according to Bridgette, this is Mal I'm talking to, _Larry thought to himself. _I have to play this safe. Only Bridgette and Beth know about Mal, at least, so he thinks. _"Hey Mike. I haven't spoken to you since the team swap," Larry said.

"Has been a long time since we've discussed something," Mike chuckled. "Hey, I was wondering… in the last challenge, did you vote for Trent over me? I thought I was better liked than I was."

_Dang it. If this were Mike I'd be honest… but it's Mal. I can't let him suspect me of suspecting him, _Larry thought to himself. "No, I was one of the few who voted for you," Larry lied. "I don't know why your popularity has been down.

Mike frowned but nodded in understanding. "I guess I'll have to figure it out for myself," he said. "Thanks Larry."

"Yeah, no problem," Larry said. "I'm… supposed to go watch Dawn. I'll see you around, alright?" he said.

"Yeah, sure thing," Mike shrugged. Larry quickly made his way toward wherever it was he was going. After he was gone, Mike smirked. "Larry, Larry, Larry. You were never one for subtlety."

**Confessional: I was always one for sarcasm.**

**Mike: **(Hair down, revealing Mal.) **The way I see it, Larry's hiding something. I don't give a #$%, but obviously said thing involves me. Bridgette's been elusive lately, so maybe she leaked me to Larry. Either way, he's a threat who's definitely on the elimination list. But… I have someone else in mind. Val and Scott will figure it out.**

**Larry: That was close. I know Mike is my friend… but Mal is not. Heck, Mal threatened Bridgette. I need to neutralize Mal without harming Mike. Which, considering they are technically the same person, is going to be a lot easier said than done.**

**(Demon Wing)**

Dakota had left the hot Demon Wing to get a drink of water. Once she finished, she wiped her lips. "That was refreshing," she sighed in relief. "Why does the Demon Wing have to suck?"

"Because you suck #$%," Beth muttered, walking past her. "You know… the only person who does anything worthwhile on this #$% team is Mr. Coconut."

Dakota scowled. "That's not remotely true," she said. "Noah and I won immunity in the last challenge. Heck, Mr. Coconut didn't!"

"True, but Trent and Sadie did, who are close friends to Mr. Coconut," Beth pointed out. "I'm trying to say that Mr. Coconut is a possible candidate in case we lose. After all, their alliance _is _unbreakable."

Dakota thought that over for a moment. "You are right," she conceded. "But you're more annoying than any of those three. Why vote for them?"

"Simple. I'm a swing vote. They're an alliance vote. What's the only strong course of action? Keep the swing vote in case of emergencies. You never know what might happen if you don't…"

Dakota bit her lip. "I'll… think about it," she said hesitantly and rushed off before Beth could interrogate her anymore. Beth scowled as she ran off.

"Oh well. If Dakota fails, I always have this," she shrugged, holding up the Maud Idol.

**Confessional: Sneaky little #$%!**

**Dakota: Beth makes a good point… Mr. Coconut and his allies would be really tough in the merge… but Beth isn't very nice. Then again, she's a lot like Noah… and Noah's my **_**boyfriend**_**. What kind of girlfriend would I be to vote someone out that acts like my boyfriend? **(Sighs.) **So hard to choose…**

**Beth: #$% Dakota. I only need her alliance to vote with me once. After that, I'm targeting her. I mean, come on. She's Izzy's best friend and Noah's girlfriend. That alliance would crumble apart without their precious **_**demon #$%**_**.**

**(Medical Room)**

Pinkie groaned, her eyes still covered. The effects of the cupcake were still making her feel like she'd been run over by a monster truck. Cupcakes weren't _normally _this bad, but something about that purple one… Pinkie had a feeling something was in it that made her react this way.

"I'm gone _one _day and already you're feeling the pain of missing me," came a voice.

Pinkie weakly smiled. "Uh huh! Because that's what love is meant to be," she said, not taking off the cover on her eyes.

"That's right," Lewis chuckled. Pinkie felt someone slide onto the bed she was on. "How bad was it?"

"Bad. Remember that time I tried pot brownies the first time on accident?" Pinkie asked.

Lewis winced. "That bad?"

"Worse," Pinkie said simply. A smile creeped back onto her face. "But I have you know. The headache is already going away."

"Power of love. It does strange things, but hey, what can I do?" Lewis smirked. Pinkie giggled and cuddled with her husband, making Lewis' smile grow.

All the while, Fat Man was watching from the hallway. He was scowling to himself. "Why would Lewis spike Pinkie's cupcake and then go make sure she's ok?" Fat Man grumbled. "What piece of information am I missing?"

**(Next Morning: Angel Wing)**

Val had exited his room with a smirk. "Today feels like a day that I will be happy about," he said. "And I normally don't feel that blasted emotion."

"Morning Val," Zoey greeted as she walked up to him.

Val inwardly scowled but visibly forced a smile. _Good day feelings ruined, _he thought to himself. "Zoey, what a pleasant surprise! How can I help you this fine morning?" he asked her.

"Well, I actually wanted to ask you something," she said. "I know you work with Scott and all, but do you mind not voting for me when we lose next? I mean, it's not like you raped Dawn or anything. I feel as though maybe we could make an alliance pact or something."

Val raised an eyebrow, clearly intrigued. "As in, you don't vote for me and I don't vote for you?" he asked her.

"Pretty much," Zoey confirmed. "Scott's in the line of fire of pretty much everyone on this team. After he's gone, I can try and convince my alliance to not vote for you next if you're interested."

Val thought this over for a moment. "Not the worst idea I ever heard," he said. "I'll consider it."

Zoey gave the puppet demon a warm smile. "Thanks Val," she said and walked off.

"You just sold me out? Just like that?" Scott said, shaking his head. "Some friend you are."

"I don't _have _friends. Only fellow demons," Val grunted. "And I didn't sell you out. I just bought myself a little more time. I have no intention of voting you out."

Scott shrugged. "Talk to me after next elimination. If I'm still here, then I know you're a demon of your word," he said and went back into the room.

**Confessional: Tricky business!**

**Zoey: I figured that, since I'm not playing romantically anymore, I should up my strategic game. Val's kind of a wild card. Yeah, he's with Scott, but is he **_**really **_**dedicated to him? I doubt it.**

**Vallowsmeir: Scott doubts me… good. First rule of being a demon: trust no one, not even your allies. As for Zoey's deal, I'm not leaving Scott out to dry. I have to find a way around this… win, I guess. But there's always that deal with Mal I made… hmmm…**

**(Demon Wing)**

Mr. Coconut had switched himself on to find that he was alone in his room. He chuckled to himself as he exited. "Figures those two wanted some alone time," he said to himself. "Not that I mind. I am kind of a third wheel to those two."

Mr. Coconut began his way to the lobby only to be tapped on the shoulder. He turned around to find Zeke standing there, looking concerned. "Ah, Zeke. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Mr. Coconut asked.

"Well, I remember in the early rounds you mentioning you were good with medical stuff, eh," Zeke said. "I was wondering if I could ask you something."

"Sure, go ahead. I might be a bit rusty, since it's been years since I practiced medical knowledge, but I'll try my best to answer your question."

Zeke nodded and sighed. "It's about what Izzy said in the debate challenge eh," he said. "She said she was sterile, or something like that eh."

"Ah, yeah, I remember," Mr. Coconut nodded. "Sterile means she can't produce an egg, or in simpler terms, can't have kids. From what I remember, she said Lewis was sterile as well, meaning he can't have kids of his own. That help?"

Zeke digested this information… only for his brain to literally go _click_. "Thanks eh! You helped me figure it out!" Zeke said and rushed off.

"You're welcome," Mr. Coconut chuckled.

**Confessional: To Mr. Coconut, it was literally only a question.**

**Mr. Coconut: You know, with all this strategy I've been doing, I haven't really talked to anyone besides Trent and Sadie. Sure, everyone else is a giant alliance, but still, maybe it'd be better for me if I got to know them a bit better.**

**Zeke: I get it eh! Lewis can't have children, same with Izzy. So, he attached himself to Dawn because she's his youngest niece, the most childlike eh. Dawn's having a baby and Izzy can't physically have them. So, Izzy's angry at Lewis and Dawn because they have something she doesn't have eh. And she's distant from me because… she's afraid I'd dislike her because she can't have kids eh.**

**(Lobby)**

"You have to solve this eventually," Larry said to Bridgette as they sat down at one of the tables. "Zoey and Mike won't stick around forever."

"I know… but it's so hard!" Bridgette groaned. "I mean, if you wronged someone like I have, do you think it'd be easy to go up and admit that you did wrong?"

"No… but I do know it sucks to not get something off your chest," Larry said. "Look, Bridgette, we're friends, right? I guarantee things will work out fine in the end. Sure, Zoey might not forgive you right away, but at least she knows."

Bridgette sighed, shaking her head. "I just can't right now…" she said.

Larry sighed but nodded. "I understand," he said. "But it'd be better to do it now before she found out some other way."

**Confessional: Cliché!**

**Larry: Bridgette's a good girl who did bad things. The issue with it is that she can't see the benefits of coming clean of those things she's done. I know it'll suck at first, been there, done that, but I know that she'll feel better when she does admit what she's done. I can't force her… but I think she does need a little push.**

As the contestants ate their breakfast, Lewis, Baljeet, and Buford walked into the room. Baljeet and Buford went about setting up chairs and this weird machine with helmets while Lewis went up in front of all the contestants.

"Good morning guys!" Lewis said cheerfully. "Been a while, hasn't it?"

"You should do your #$% job more often," Beth grumbled.

Lewis scowled but otherwise ignored Beth. "For today's challenge, we're going to go somewhere that we haven't gone for all past four seasons," Lewis said, smirking. "Baljeet, care to explain."

"It's quite simple, actually," he said. "All of you need to sit in one of these chairs and allow Buford and I to hook you up to this machine. We'll explain the rest once that step's been done." The contestants nodded and began to get ready for the challenge. As they did so, Baljeet walked over to Lewis. "We'll need at least one of us to stay behind to monitor the machine," he said.

"Not an issue," Fat Man said, walking into the room with Stich. "Since this thing is loosely based off something I invented, I can man it easily."

"Sounds good," Lewis said. "Buford can stay with you, just in case." Lewis then turned to address Stich. "Any luck on Slender?"

"Nope," Stich sighed. "But I was thinking maybe I could go in too? Maybe you have some subconscious memory that could help?"

Lewis thought it over for a moment. "Do we have enough room for one more?" Lewis asked Baljeet.

"I don't see why not," Baljeet said. "But the maximum capacity is twenty-five. If we have twenty-two, then just make sure no one randomly jags in." Baljeet looked over to Buford, who raised his arms in surrender.

"What? That was one time, ok?" Buford claimed.

As Baljeet and Buford argued, Stich nodded to himself. _Alright, all I have to do is sneak into the Forest of Memory in Lewis' subconscious. If I can find out where he was two nights ago, then we can prove him guilty or innocent, _he thought to himself.

**(Lewis' Subconscious)**

Once everyone was connected, without warning, they were all standing in a small clearing. Five areas were around them, all different in some aspect. Lewis, Baljeet, and Stich stood at the front of them. "Welcome to my subconscious!" Lewis said with a grin.

"Wait… we're actually _inside _Lewis' head?" Val asked.

"Yep," Baljeet confirmed. "Inside here are all of Lewis' fears, accomplishments, likes, dislikes, and secrets. For the challenge, the idea was to send you in pairs of two through one of these five lands of Lewis' head."

"They're basically looped through," Lewis explained. "If you go through one end, you'll eventually make your way back to this exact spot. And don't try to go in and then back track your way out. You won't find yourself here, that's for sure."

"For the pairs, I scientifically designed them for the maximum amounts of drama. I blame Buford," Baljeet muttered. "For the Falls of Regret, Bridgette and Zoey from the Heroic Hamsters and Trent and Mr. Coconut from the Villainous Vutures."

"I can live with this," Trent nodded.

"Oh no…" Bridgette said worriedly.

"The Garden of Fear will be explored by Dawn and Katie from the Heroic Hamsters and Izzy and Zeke from the Villainous Vultures."

"What the #$% ever," Izzy grumbled.

"The Archive of Secrets will be traveled by Mike and Val and Noah and Tyler."

_Baljeet read my mind_, Val smirked inwardly.

"The Forest of Memory will be visited by Alejandro and Larry and Sadie and Beth."

"Looks like we're friends for the day," Sadie said cheerfully.

"Shut the #$% up," Beth grumbled.

"And finally," Baljeet said, "the Cave of Hearts will be visited by DJ and Scott, and then Dakota as the left over from Villainous Vultures."

"Girl all alone. I like that," Scott said, licking his lips.

"The challenge ends when one team gets all their members back here first," Lewis said. "Also, the first pair to get back on the losing team will be immune from elimination. You guys may begin going… now!"

**Mind Confessional: Specifically designed for Lewis' head.**

**Bridgette: Oh no, no, no, no, no! Larry warned me about this… oh, I should just tell her… ugh, this is so hard! Why Baljeet, why?!**

**Zeke: I know why Izzy's upset eh. Now I just have to make her feel better… but how, eh? Garden of Fear doesn't sound like a fun place to visit, especially when someone's already upset eh.**

**Vallowsmeir: **(Smirks.) **I need information on how this item works. What better way of finding out than invading Lewis' subconscious secrets? This is all too perfect for me right now.**

**Alejandro: Dawn will be fine with Katie. I mean, better than her ending up with Scott. As for my pairing, Larry and I are friends. No sweat.**

**Dakota: **(Scoffs.) **Mere leftover? I'll show you mere leftover! I'm fabulous! Noah can tell you, just ask him! **(Pauses.) **On second thought, not the best idea. He's not the nicest person in the world.**

**BN: Another chapter done! First parts are so easy for me, so it wasn't surprising. I hope you guys enjoyed it and I hope the sub-plots are keeping you busy. Let's just hope next chapter is just as good as all the ones before it, because trust me, it's going to be BIG!**

**Like? Hate? Meh? Let me know via review!**

**Next Time: **The pairs explore Lewis' subconscious and secrets about the host are revealed. Stich tries to explore the Forest of Memory… only to find a surprise waiting for him. One team loses and the vote is a complete mess as someone is voted off.


	40. E18 P2: Mind Blowing Secrets

**Disclaimer: I own Fat Man, Larry, Lewis, and Val. Everything else is probs not mine.**

**Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: Sorry for the late delay! This chapter is **_**really **_**important to the story, so I had to make sure I got **_**everything **_**right. I hope that you guys love it so far, and I'll try to remain on top of this fic. As a short announcement, I'm going to temporarily go to Fire Island for an episode. After that, I'll come back and write on this fic until the merge. So, with that out of the way, enjoy!**

You read my mind… in my mind!

E18 P2: Mind Blowing Shockers

**(Alleyway) **

As the rain continued to poor, Slender was inside the trashcan. He was searching for anything salvageable from the rain. As he rummaged through the junk, Pink had materialized next to his drawing, which somehow hadn't faded from the rain. She looked at it for a moment before shaking her head.

"_If you have something to say, say it," _Slender said, throwing out a soggy pizza box.

"Just something from the past," Pink said, staring at the picture. "Pink's always doing crazy stuff… this is just something else that's cray-cray."

Slender stopped rummaging and looked over at Pink. "_Aren't you Pink, or how I'm used to you, Pinkemena_?" he asked her. "_I mean, you kind of know everything you did to Pinkie in the past."_

"That's true… but not at the same time," Pink said, staring at the picture. "Pinkemena is the _idea _of me. Sure, I _am _Pinkemena… but at the same time, I'm not. The real Pinkemena, Pink, has a body and can move around… have a relationship. Me? I'm just the _idea_."

"_So then your name is Pinkemena," _Slender said.

"Kind of. Pink is my body's name… I go by Pinkemena because that's what you call me. I call myself Pink because she is me… or rather, I am her," Pink sighed. "I'm not real… but I exist. It's funny… I spent years inside Pinkie's head… and yet, I always felt… _fake_. I knew I didn't exist… but I didn't want to admit it. But when I transferred to you… I felt as though I have something to live for. A purpose. Something that will make a difference."

Slender stopped rummaging and looked over at Pink. "_You aren't doing all of this on purpose, are you? You just want a reason to exist," _he said.

"Somewhat. I enjoy torturing you and Pinkie, and I enjoy feasting off your pain… but… Pinkemena calls the shots. Maybe I want to be in your head forever. Maybe I don't want to betray you in the end. But I'm not _real_… nothing I do makes a difference," Pink said. She sighed, shaking her head. "Who am I to reveal my insecurities to you? I'm here to destroy everything you love and care for. Not reveal my sad truth of existence."

Slender was silent for a while and grabbed another pizza box. After a few more moments of silence, he said, "_If it means anything… I think you should have your own name. Not Pinkemena. Not Pink. You might not be on my side… and I may hate you. But you at least deserve the decency of a name."_

Pink was shocked to hear him say this. "Really?" she asked.

"_This changes nothing. I still want you out of my head and to defeat whatever Val has planned," _Slender said. "_But if we're stuck together, might as well call you by what you want to be called."_

Pink stared at Slender. "Magenta," she said. "Call me Magenta."

"_Nice to meet you. Slender," _he said. Pink could have sworn that if Slender had a mouth, he'd be smiling. "_Now… mind telling me all of Val's plots?"_

"Pfft," Magenta scoffed. "As if. Picking me at a moment of weakness. Nice try, but I'm smarter than that, dumb #$%."

"_Worth a shot," _Slender grumbled.

**(Achieve of Secrets)**

Mike and Val had entered their designated area to find they were in a giant library. Books upon books were on what seemed to be endless shelves. Several twists and turns seemed to lay before the two Heroic Hamsters.

"Seems as though we have a maze in front of us," Val noted. "I didn't realize Lewis would have this many secrets crammed inside his head."

"We all have secrets," Mike commented. "Most of them are this numerous. I mean, we don't know the inside of our heads as well as we may think. You probably have this many secrets in your head because you simply can't remember all the secrets you have. I probably have more than you and Lewis combined since I have more personalities."

_And one secret personality who must have a file in your Achieve of Secrets, _Val thought to himself. "I think we'll need to split up to cover more ground. We just need to get out of here. If one of us gets out before the other, back track and try to find them."

"Good thinking… except for Baljeet warning us not to backtrack," Mike said carefully.

"Oh… How about we mark a trail?" Val suggested. "Tear a book off the shelf if you've been to a dead end. If it seems like a correct path, pull a book out slightly."

"That… sounds like a good idea, actually," Mike agreed. "See you at the end."

_We better get immunity. If not… I guess I can always pin the blame on Mike, _Val thought.

**Confessional: I blame Lewis' subconscious.**

**Mike: Val doesn't seem like that bad a guy. Sure, he might be hanging around Scott a lot, but just because you hang around a bad guy doesn't mean you **_**are **_**a bad guy. Val's probably just in a tight spot and has nowhere else to turn.**

**Vallowsmeir: Here's the thing. Mal is my ally and pretty much an evil #$%, which I can get behind. Thing is, he's dead weight. If we can't tell him before the elimination who to vote, we're down a voter. So, while I have no doubt Mal is on our side, Mike isn't, and thus, if we need a scape goat, he's it. **(Shakes his head.) **Enough of Mike. I have a certain secret I need to find…**

Tyler and Noah were also in the Archive of Secrets, noticing just how big of a place it was. Tyler whistled at the library sized secret vault. "Lewis sure knows how to keep secrets. This place is huge," Tyler noted.

"He's a demon hunting T.V. show host who has a butt-load of friends and family," Noah said flatly. "Of course his Archive of Secrets is huge."

"What do you think he's hiding?" Tyler asked, grabbing a book.

"Probably things that should remain hidden," Noah grumbled. "I may be a negative Nancy, but even I have the decency of not invading personal space. I'm not reading any of these books."

Tyler nodded… but opened the book he had anyway. "Huh. This says that Lewis and Bart used to be really close. The reason they fell apart was because of scam Bart started to do which corrupted him…"

Noah snatched the book out of his hand and set it back on the shelf. "We aren't invading his privacy," Noah said flatly. "You aren't, I'm not, _and no one _is reading any more books in his subconscious. Alright?"

"Since when did you start caring?" Tyler asked curiously.

"I don't. I just never liked invading other people's privacy," Noah grumbled.

**Confessional: I like my privacy.**

**Noah: Look, I'm a private person. I keep things to myself because I don't have anyone else to confide in. If I prefer my privacy, then others must hold their privacy in the same regard. So long as I'm a private person, then I will respect the secrets of others.**

**Tyler: I know invading people's privacy is bad… but Lewis is a really cool host. Is it wrong that I want to know more about him? I understand why Noah's so adamant we don't look at the books… but I can't **_**not **_**want to look at them.**

**(Cave of Hearts)**

DJ and Scott had entered into the cave-like area. It was lightened by shiny crystals shaped in the shapes of hearts. DJ was silently glaring at Scott, who was smirking to himself. "You know, all these crystals… so beautiful in my opinion," he said. "Like women."

"Are you going to talk #$% on women?" DJ said, glaring at him full throttle.

"No," Scott said, shaking his head. "I was going to talk about how hot your girl is. I mean, that piece of #$%? Come on! Who wouldn't want to pound that little…"

"Enough!" DJ said, pounding the side of the cave. A heart crystal shook from the wall and fell to the ground. It shattered and a bright light flashed both Scott and DJ. They covered their eyes…and when they opened them, L stood before them.

"Please tell me you have cake," he asked in his normal flat voice.

"Um… no? How did you get here?" DJ asked him, confused.

"Get where? And who are you?" L asked both of them. "I don't believe I've met either of you before."

"Um, hello? Scott? The guy who not only dated Lewis' niece, but raped her several times afterward? You think people would remember me after doing something like that," Scott grumbled.

DJ glared at Scott hatefully before looking back at L. "You hosted a debate challenge a few days ago. I'm Katie's boyfriend, DJ."

L scowled. "I think I would remember meeting a Katie and a #$% like Scott," he grumbled. "Whatever."

A flash of light suddenly blinded the two boys again. When it subsided, L had disappeared and was replaced with a heart crystal again. "Oh, I get it," DJ said. "Each of these heart crystals are the embodiment of someone Lewis knows. These are the memories _Lewis _has of these people."

"Hence why L didn't know I was a rapist," Scott realized. "Lewis didn't tell L, Dawn did."

"You going to continue mentioning that every time it's relevant?" DJ asked in disgust.

"Hey, when you do something you're proud of, brag about it," Scott smirked.

**Confessional: I don't think Scott should brag about that…**

**DJ: Ugh, Scott utterly sickens me… How come **_**I **_**ended up paired with him? Ugh… you know, if I wasn't non-violent, I would have punched Scott in the face and left him to rot. I hate his existence so much right now…**

**Scott: I don't think DJ gets me. Our natural urge is to take what is ours. All women are meant for self-pleasure. DJ doesn't understand this concept, and it's kind of pitiful really.**

Dakota nervously made her way along the Cave of Hearts. She didn't really like having to explore this area of Lewis' subconscious by herself, but she knew she had no choice in the matter. She looked at one of the heart crystals and smiled.

"I can do this…" she said to herself.

"Of course you can! You're my best friend!"

Dakota 'eeped' and jumped back a bit. She looked around nervously to find whoever spoke… but she was alone in the cave. She then looked at the crystal heart. "Izzy?" Dakota asked.

"Yep!" the crystal heart said. "At least… a memory of her."

_This Izzy must have been before the drama that just happened, _Dakota realized. "Hey… Izzy? I have a question for you."

"I can't really do anything because I've been shoved into a small space, but I'll try to help you out!"

Dakota took a deep breath and asked, "If you were… upset about something… how would I be able to help you?"

Izzy didn't answer right away. In fact, it took her a few minutes to come up with an answer. "I think this has to do with Dawn and Lewis, right? I don't get mad about much else," the crystal sighed. "Dakota, it's hard for me. Dawn's always the favorite child, always the one everyone is proud of. That sense of pride… I'll never be able to feel that. I can't have kids of my own to be proud of. I'm probably in a dark mood that's hard to break me out of."

"But how do I do it?" Dakota asked her. "I want to know how to make you my best friend again."

"…Take a right in the next fork. There's someone you need to meet," the crystal said. "Maybe he can give you a better answer than I ever could." Dakota nodded her thanks and quickly made her way further into the cave.

**Confessional: Even memories have after thoughts.**

**Dakota: It was… actually kind of weird, being able to talk to a past version of Izzy. But… I think it was the only way I'd be able to help her. The only one who knows Izzy better than Izzy is a past version of herself. If Lewis' memories of people from the past can help me help Izzy… then forget the challenge. Izzy's more important to me than anything.**

**(Falls of Regret)**

Bridgette and Zoey had made their way down what seemed to be a path that flourished with purple plant life. A river flowed next to the path as they made their way down it. It was not too long until they both came to a set of waterfalls, several right next to each other.

"These must be the Falls of Regret," Zoey noted. "I wonder why they call them that."

Bridgette fidgeted nervously. "Beats me," she mumbled. "I'm guessing we have to enter one of them and find our way out that way?"

"Good as guess as any," Zoey shrugged. "Let's start with the closest one and work our way down the list, ok?" Bridgette nodded nervously and the two girls walked past the first waterfall, not worried about getting wet since this was all in Lewis' head.

Bridgette awkwardly walked behind Zoey as she took the lead. _Larry said that the sooner I tell Zoey, the better, _Bridgette thought to herself. _But this is just so hard… I can't do it! She'd kill me then kill me again just to get the message across! She's not very fun if she's angry, I saw her in Revenge of the Island…_

"Hey Bridgette?" Zoey asked. Bridgette silently yelped but turned her attention to Zoey. "What do you think about voting for Scott then Katie? I know you and Larry are friends, but I wanted to be sure we cripple the other two alliances on this team instead of focusing on just one."

"Um… sure," Bridgette said nervously. "I guess that could work…"

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…"

Zoey and Bridgette both paused. Neither of them had said that and it sounded like it came from deeper in the waterfall. They cautiously made their way down the cave and peeked around a corner… to find they were outside.

It was a grassy field outside of a school. Two boys were standing in front of a statue, one with blue hair and the other with purple hair. It took the two girls to realize the boys were younger versions of Lewis and Stich. Stich was giving Lewis the cold shoulder while Lewis looked at Stich regretfully.

"You didn't _mean _too?" Stich scoffed uncharacteristically. "You made me break up with Chica… _and why?! _Because she's a machine? She can't grow old? What kind of sick philosophy is that?!"

"Stich, I didn't…"

"Didn't what? Mean to break us up? Of course you did. You're the _popular _one who knows relationships. Please. What kind of brother are you?" Stich scoffed.

Zoey and Bridgette awkwardly backed away, heading back for the mouth of the waterfall. They didn't say anything until they got there. Zoey spoke first. "These falls... they must each contain a regret Lewis has about his past," Zoey said.

"This one was him breaking Stich and Chica up when they were in high school," Bridgette realized. "Dang… he still has that regret inside of him… even after all these years and Stich getting married."

"Maybe that's why Lewis regrets it," Zoey said. "Because Chica and Stich _could _have been a great couple… but he stopped it."

"Yeah…" Bridgette said nervously. "Let's uh… let's move on! More falls to explore!"

"Right. One of these _should _lead back to Lewis. He made it sound like it, anyway," Zoey shrugged.

**Confessional: Regretting not having regrets…**

**Zoey: It's kind of sad to watch… Lewis doesn't seem one to let things like this bug him. The fact he **_**has **_**regrets like this is kind of sad to see. I feel as if I'm invading his space, going through his deepest regrets. I'll do it for the challenge… I just heop we don't see anything else that's sad.**

**Bridgette: #$%... if that regret was supposed to teach me something, mission #$% accomplished! Ugh… I need to tell Zoey, don't I? Oh boy… this is going to be bad…**

Trent and Mr. Coconut had, too, come up to the falls. As Trent inexpected them closely, Mr. Coconut thought to himself. _Falls of Regret… obviously each cave must have something Lewis deeply regrets about his past, _Mr. Coconut thought. _Since this is his subconscious, my suit won't malfunction if I pass through the water._

"Hey Mr. Coconut!" Trent called. "Let's try this one over here!"

"On my way," Mr. Coconut nodded and walked over to the waterfall Trent had signified. They both walked into the cave and started their trek forward. After a few moments, they heard voices.

"What do you _mean _you want to break up with me?!"

"Pinkie…"

"No, I know what this is! I almost kill everyone I love and care about, and you see me as too dangerous!"

"Pinkie, stop…"

"No, you stop! Lewis, I almost _killed _people! And you want to abandon me _now?! _I _need _you!"

"…"

"That's it? That's all you have to say?"

"…"

"…Fine. I never want to see you again."

"Trust me… I don't want to see you again either."

Trent and Mr. Coconut, having heard the whole conversation, decided it was best to leave. They both exited the waterfall, silent about the conversation they had just heard. "They had it rough back then," Trent commented.

"And yet something changed that led them to be married," Mr. Coconut noted. "I wonder what though…"

**Confessional: The things you don't want to know…**

**Mr. Coconut: The way I see it, something in Pinkie's past that led most of her friends to ignore her also caused the temporary break-up of Pinkie and Lewis. The thing I don't get is why Lewis would break up with Pinkie in the first place. She **_**needed **_**him… and he left her to defend herself. **_**Why**_**?**

**Trent: Love's a tricky business. I love Sadie I know that much… but what could change that would lead us to break-up? That's really scary to think about, actually…**

**(Forest of Memory)**

Alejandro and Larry had appeared in a forest like area filled with trees. They figured it was logical that the exit would be Lewis' most _recent _memories. So, Larry and Alejandro made their way forward, looking at the trees they passed.

"How do we know we're getting closer?" Alejandro asked.

"I'd assume that his memories are connected to the trees," Larry guessed. "Perhaps we should examine a tree and see what it does?"

Alejandro nodded and quickly selected a tree. He and Larry touched it. Suddenly, with no warning, they appeared on top of what appeared to be a school building. Larry and Alejandro looked around and saw a pink haired girl and a purple haired boy sitting at the edge of the roof, looking off into the sunset.

"Lewis…"

"Yeah Pinkie?"

"I know… I've screwed up in the past. And I know… it's hard for you to love me… but… please never leave me again. Ok?"

The younger version of Lewis didn't say anything for a few moments. "Pinkie, our love is like the sunset," he said. "We all have different shades of our relationships, but they all end up in beauty. I'm sorry I broke up with you before… but I promise our love won't seep into darkness. It will always be as beautiful as this sunset."

The memory faded and Larry and Alejandro were back in the forest. "Whoa…" Alejandro said.

"Agreed," Larry said. "Moving on from the memory though, that's obviously a memory from Lewis' high school career. Since I can see light that way, it makes sense that we should head in this direction."

"Agreed… but it's weird," Alejandro commented. "Lewis and Pinkie said they were broken up at some point… but why?"

"We could always ask Dawn later if we need to," Larry suggested.

Alejandro smiled. "The perks of dating the niece of the host," he chuckled and followed Larry as he made his way through the forest.

**Confessional: Upsides and downsides.**

**Larry: While it's interesting being inside Lewis' subconscious, I don't want to invade too much of his space. We'll check tress when we need to, but if it can be avoided, I'll leave Lewis' memory alone as much as possible. I'm not an evil head.**

**Alejandro: I wonder what **_**other **_**things we don't really know about Lewis. I mean, despite being welcoming and ten times better than Chris, he still has secrets none of us know about. It's weird in a way… but then, I have Dawn to fill in the blanks, so not a total loss.**

Sadie had pretty much had had enough of this challenge by the time she and Beth had entered the forest. Beth refused to speak, and when she did, she would yell at Sadie to shut up. So, Sadie did shut up, but not because Beth told her to.

Beth led the way, scowling at the trees as she passed by them. "Why the #$% does Lewis have trees in his subconscious?" Beth grumbled.

"Maybe because he loved to explore forests as a kid?" Sadie suggested.

"It was a rhetorical question #$%," Beth muttered.

"You know, you aren't very nice," Sadie frowned. "You realize that if you make it so people don't like you, they'll want to vote you off."

" #$% simpleton. Don't you get it? The hated players are _always _kept around because they can be scape goats. Me being hated is more of a blessing than a curse. It keeps the votes _off _of me because I'm a scapegoat. Sure, everyone uses this #$% tactic, but it's smart to me," Beth explained.

Sadie pouted. "Why do you have to make so much sense?" she asked.

"Because you're a fat #$% who doesn't know #$% anything, that's why," Beth snarled. "Where are we? Are we even getting remotely _close _to where we started?"

"How should I know? I'm just a fat #$ who doesn't know a #$% thing," Sadie said, hiding a smirk. Beth scowled… only to offer a rare half-smile.

"Huh. You have some guff in you after all," Beth said. "I still hate your #$% guts, but what the #$% ever."

Sadie sighed, but simply shrugged. She leaned against a tree for a moment to rest… when suddenly, she wasn't in the forest. She was standing in what appeared to be a medical office, looking similar to the one in the Hotel. Standing in the room was Fat Man and Lewis, having a discussion with each other.

"You _sure _that Dawn's pregnant?" Lewis asked.

"Positive. It's too early to tell what it is, but she's at least two weeks along," Fat Man said. "But… there's more to it."

"What? What could possibly be more to it than Dawn's pregnant?" Lewis asked.

"I can tell from certain scans that there's been an increase in the amount of semen in her body since the pregnancy," Fat Man said. "Also, there are scratches on her arms and some patches that are raw."

Lewis seemed to visibly pale. "Are you… are you saying she's been…"

"Raped. Several times, I might add. At least fourteen, be my estimate. Keep in mind… I gave this scan to her _a week ago_."

The memory swam in Sadie's vision and suddenly she was back in the forest. Beth was glaring at her intently, looking impatient. "You done sightseeing #$%?" Beth asked.

"Um… yeah," Sadie said, trying to forget what she saw. "I think we're going the wrong way. The memories must correspond to most recent. This one isn't too far from the present, but we're going the wrong way."

Beth frowned. " #$%it," she grumbled. "Hurry up then #$%. We might be behind, and we do _not _want to be behind!" Beth charged off in the opposite direction, making Sadie forced to have to follow after her.

**Confessional: Swearing and bad visions. Go home Sadie, you're drunk!**

**Beth: Sadie's not the most **_**annoying **_**person on this team. Sure, I'd rather her **_**not **_**be here, but I can survive at least a little bit with her around. Maybe I can use her to my advantage? I can only hope, I guess.**

**Sadie: …That was… that's scary. I can't imagine what Dawn's memories are like… they must be awful to live with sometimes… I can't even **_**imagine **_**going through that much pain…**

**(Garden of Fear)**

Katie and Dawn had entered what appeared to be a nice looking park, with pavilions and shrubbery gate ways. Dawn sighed in relief while Katie merely smiled. "Happy about something?" Katie asked.

"Just… so glad I didn't end up with Scott," Dawn said happily. "Sure, I would have preferred Alejandro, but according to your aura, you aren't a bad choice either."

"Yeah…" Katie said. "Um… about Scott… is he _really _that bad? I mean, I know what he did to you… but do you think he has the capacity to change?"

Dawn fell silent for a moment. "Katie, listen to me," she said, her voice solid. "_Don't _think Scott deserves a second chance. I did that… and I was _raped_. Not just once. Katie… Scott's a _monster_. He doesn't _have _a soul. He's a _demon_, only unlike Val, he's pure evil."

"But…" Katie said.

"Katie, _listen_. Don't mess with Scott. All he'll do is lead you to pain," Dawn said, a tear exiting her eye. "Please don't end up like me. _No one _should end up like me."

"I…" Katie was about to say but was cut off by a scream of pain. Dawn and Katie shared a look and quickly ran past one of the shrub gates. They made their way toward the source of the scream. And when they got their… they retched.

Before them, in a corner of the garden, was Pinkie. But… her body was mangled. She was dead, her organs pouring from her stomach. Her face was ripped off partially and the flesh on her arms was shredded. The thing about her… was she was still alive.

"Help… me…" she pleaded.

"Oh dear #$%," Katie said, putting her hands to her lips. "What… who…"

"Lewis," Dawn said, shutting her eyes. "These are his fears. He fears seeing Pinkie in so much trouble that he can't help her. This… this is the embodiment of his fear…"

"Why does it have to be portrayed in such a… _sick _way?" Katie asked.

"Sometimes our subconscious works without us knowing," Dawn said. "Let's… let's try to find the exit. I can't… I can't look at her anymore." Katie nodded and, with one more sad glance, followed Dawn away from the crippled corpse of Pinkie.

**Confessional: Disturbed…**

**Katie: … Makes me wonder… how dark are our minds truly? I doubt Lewis knows this is what he fears… I mean, I know he probably knows he fears seeing Pinkie in that situation… but not actually knowing that's what he fears seeing… It's so weird, seeing something like that. I don't think we truly know what's in our subconscious…**

**Dawn: I'm not going to comment on what I saw. I've… experienced things worse than death. **(Shivers.) **I hope Katie listens to me. Scott should **_**not **_**be approached. He's a danger to **_**everyone**_**, especially girls. I don't know how he's survived this long…**

Izzy, not bothering to admire the scenery, had just forged her way forward past the many shrub gates in front of her. Zeke miserably followed her, trying to decide what he should say to her. _She feels unappreciated eh, _he thought to himself. _I have to try and show her that she means something to Lewis… but what eh?_

Zeke continued to think on this as he followed Izzy. Izzy through a look back at him and shook her head. "Quit trying to help me," she muttered. "I'm not worth it."

"But you are worth it eh," Zeke said, shaking his own head.

"Oh yeah Zeke? If I'm all that important, prove it," she snarled.

Zeke sighed, deflating. "I c-huh?" Zeke said. Izzy frowned, but looked out ahead of her. In front of them was another version of Izzy and Lewis. As they got closer, they could hear a conversation between them, one that repeated over and over.

"Izzy, please listen…"

"No. You don't love me and I don't love you either. You aren't my uncle."

"Izzy, please listen…"

"No. You don't love me and I don't love you either. You aren't my uncle."

"Izzy, please listen…"

"No. You don't love me and I don't love you either. You aren't my uncle."

Izzy listened to this repeating conversation, frozen. "What the #$%?" she asked, still listening to the words being said.

A realization hit Zeke. "We're in the Garden of Fear eh," he said. "This is one of Lewis' fears made in real life form eh."

Izzy continued to stare at herself and Lewis. "No… no, this can't be what I think it is," she said, shaking her head furiously.

Zeke listened to it again. "It is eh," Zeke confirmed. "Lewis is afraid that you'll stop loving him because he thinks he's treated you badly. And he's afraid… you won't consider him an uncle anymore eh."

Izzy continued to stare at the fear… and a tear trickled down her eye. "Come on… let's go…" Izzy said and left. Zeke listened to the dialogue once more before following Izzy.

**Confessional: I can I can I can I can I can I can repeat myself.**

**Zeke: Perfect timing eh. Maybe I can try and say what I want to say to her now that she, kind of, sees what Lewis sees. I just pray that I can convince how much she's loved eh, because of this fails, I'm downright screwed eh.**

**Izzy: …**

**(Lobby)**

"Why does this thing always read the number wrong?" Buford grumbled. Buford was looking at the machine, which listed the number of people in Lewis' subconscious. "There are only twenty-two people here, but it says there are twenty-three."

"Must be a malfunction," Fat Man grumbled. "Even the best inventions have its flaws. And I'm not one to admit that often."

Buford shook his head. "Not Baljeet. He's a genius. No way he'd let something as simple as a number mechanism be flawed," Buford denied.

Fat Man rolled his eyes. "I'm a genius and _I _screw up," Fat Man said flatly. "Look Buford, sometimes those who are smart do not always create things that are the wisest. Baljeet worked on this years ago, correct? Maybe it got old and the counter just refused to remain functional."

Buford looked at the device and shrugged. "I guess. But don't tell Baljeet. He'll have a breakdown if he hears about this," Buford warned.

"Consider it done," Fat Man nodded. "You know, I find it interesting that you and Baljeet have been friends for this long. Sure, you two are the only two who live here from the earlier gang, but still, being friends for this long is a great accomplishment."

Buford shrugged again. "Sometimes opposites are the best of friends," he said simply. "Sure, I miss Phineas and the others, and I don't mind seeing them on occasion, but Baljeet's probably the only one I can tolerate on a day to day basis. He's my best friend."

Fat Man nodded. "I can see that view point. I know for a fact Lewis and Sunset are almost siblings. Their bond truly is one that should be admired. I'm also proud that Pinkie isn't jealous. Most women would be when a man's best friend is a women."

Buford shrugged. "Wouldn't know. I prefer to fly solo," he said simply.

"And that, my friend, is why you are tolerable," Fat Man nodded.

**Confessional: That was random…**

**Fat Man: I love my nephew, do not get me wrong. However, sometimes remaining single brings a sense of sanity you can't otherwise have with a woman in the picture. I think remaining neutral and unaltered by a woman's opinion is the best thing I can do for myself, and that is what I shall continue to do.**

**(Archive of Secrets)**

Mike continued to make his way down the library halls. He glanced around every few seconds and tossed a book down, marking paths that didn't lead him anywhere useful. He sighed to himself as he walked down another hallway.

"This isn't really my favorite challenge," he muttered. "I don't like being isolated from everyone else… I guess I had Val to start out with, but he thought splitting up was a good idea…"

Mike sighed, shaking his head. "I need to focus on other things other than being alone," he said. His eyes went toward some of the books on the shelves. "I guess it wouldn't _kill _me to read a few of these books…"

Mike reached for a book on the shelf and pulled it off. It was green with golden lettering on its cover. The title read, '_Reasons Why Lewis Hates Bart'. _"This should be good," Mike nodded and flipped it open.

_Top Five Reasons Bart and Lewis Hate Each Other_

_1\. Bart 'had a relationship' with Pinkie Diane Pie._

_2\. Bart married Lewis' mother._

_3\. Bart does illegal experiments with human DNA._

_4\. Bart stole Lewis' spot in his mother's will._

_5\. Bart killed Lewis' father._

Mike blinked and instantly shut the book, setting it on another shelf. "Something tells me I wasn't supposed to see that," Mike murmured. "Let's pretend I didn't read that and keep moving."

**Confessional: Why do I hate Bart? He didn't confess in me once.**

**Mike: #$%, Lewis sure has good reasons for hating Bart. I wonder what 'had a relationship' with Pinkie means. Obviously Bart is way older than Lewis and Pinkie are… you know, maybe its best I don't know. Knowing Bart, though, it probably means he was stalking her. **(Sighs.) **How come I always end up with creepy information?**

Val was by himself, slowly making his way through the library. He came across a few of Mike's books, but he ignored them as his attention was focused on the shelves. He was scanning the titles, looking for anything that could possibly help him.

"Come on… if there's information on that book, it _has _to be here," Val grumbled to himself. "I can't just leave here empty handed. This opportunity was given to me by fate, and if I pass this up, then my plan will burn in Hell and I will be useless…"

Val paused as he came across a yellow book with a purple title etched into its side. Val grabbed it and pulled it off the shelf. Upon reading the title, his eyes lit up. "Here we go," he said evilly and flipped it open. His evil grin grew wider and wider as he read. "This is… easy. So simple I probably didn't even need this book!"

Val finished reading it, then set it back on the shelf. "With all the information gained and nothing else needed, all that's left for me to do is to win," Val nodded, still smiling. "Oh boy… my life is so amazing, I feel as if though I just burned a village."

**Confessional: Burning a village makes you feel good?**

**Vallowsmeir: Ah… memories like that one always make me feel good. I remember a **_**long **_**time ago where I pretty much obliterated a village on this random island. I was bored and I just needed to unwind. Although there was this pesky warrior… nah, no need to remember him. I killed him, so that is that. **(Smiles evilly.) **However, this doesn't **_**remotely **_**compare to how happy I am! My plan is nearly near completion. All I need is the location of the object right this moment and then stage the heist. It won't be for a few days… but soon.**

"Did you know Lewis has died a hundred and four times?" Tyler asked Noah. Noah grumbled something to himself as he and Tyler made their way through the library. Tyler had been grabbing books off the shelves and reading random tid-bits he found.

"Tyler, we're invading his space," Noah grumbled. "We need to leave his secrets just that: _his _secrets."

"But these facts are just so interesting," Tyler said. "I mean, how can you die a hundred and four times? That doesn't make any sense what-so-ever."

"Sure it does," Noah muttered. "Dying doesn't have to necessarily be leaving your body. You can lose something close to you or lose the way you feel about a certain something. That would be considered a death. Lewis losing something a hundred and four times could be referring to his 'death'."

Tyler blinked. "Since when did you get into philosophy?" Tyler asked with a sly grin.

"When you started reading off random facts," Noah grunted. "Quit reading the books!"

"Nope!"

"Tyler, do you dare make my alliance vote you off."

Tyler scowled, but sighed as he put the book back on the shelf. "For future reference, I'm using you as a shield when I have an alliance," Tyler snarked.

"Yeah, use the nerd for the shield. Like that hasn't been done before," Noah said, rolling his eyes as he made his way farther into the library, Tyler following close behind.

**Confessional: Clichés!**

**Tyler: Noah's kind of a… what's the word? Jerk? Yeah, that's it. He tends to now realize he's insulting me and uses his sarcasm to hurt my feels. I mean, come on. I thought we were somewhat friends!**

**Noah: I personally believe Tyler is one of the most annoying people here. However, he and I have never merged. Since we're both considered 'not worth it because they've never gotten far', then that means if Tyler's annoying, so am I. Here's the difference between me and Tyler though: I don't give a #$% about what you guys think. Try living with the knowledge that you're going to die in the next three years, then come talk to me.**

**(Cave of Hearts)**

DJ and Scott continued to forge their way into the cave. DJ was admiring the heart crystals in the walls while Scott merely looked bored. Finally, after a few minutes of walking, DJ stopped at one heart in particular. "Scott… this one's of you," he said.

Scott raised an eyebrow and walked over. Sure enough, Scott was inside the heart. With a smirk, Scott grabbed it. Before DJ could stop him, he smashed it onto the ground. With a flash of light, Scott himself appeared in front of the real Scott.

"Well… #$%. Never thought I'd see the day I went crazy," fake Scott remarked. "Oh well. The girls were fun while they lasted."

" #$%it, I didn't mean to make myself depressed," real Scott smirked. "Don't worry, I guarantee that there'll be a lot more fun. I'm not going to let us get _that _insane just yet."

Fake Scott raised an eyebrow, but nodded all the same. "Good to know," he said, letting a smirk appear on his face. "Dawn still our #$%?"

"More or less," real Scott chuckled. "Ah, she really is the best one we've taken, huh?"

"Yep, I have to agree."

"This is #$% sick," DJ interrupted. "Sorry to tear you apart, but I'm not sorry. Scott, challenge to win."

"Right, right," real Scott waved aside. "Hey me? You don't happen to know how we can get out of this cave, do you?"

"Anything for me," fake Scott winked. "Go straight until there's a fork in the path. Make a right and just head forward until you come to your destination."

"Thanks me!" real Scott said as fake Scott vanished back into a heart crystal. "See? I'm always willing to give myself directions! Forward!"

DJ shook his head as Scott took the lead. "Is it really _wrong _that I hate this guy so much? I don't really think so…" he grumbled as he made his way down the cave.

**Confessional: I don't blame anyone who hates Scott.**

**Scott: Funnily enough, Lewis' thoughts of me reflect who I still am today. I'm not all too sure how to take that. Then again, he **_**did **_**meet me when I was banging another chick with Dawn watching… yeah, so maybe that me is still accurate to today's me. **(Chuckles.) **Whatever floats his boat, I guess.**

Dakota had followed Izzy's directions and had made her way to an open clearing of the cave. It appeared that this was the center of the cave, as most of the crystals were scattered there. However, most notably was the big crystal in the center, which had a giant crack down its front.

Inside of this crystal was a rough looking fellow, with brown hair, wicked sideburns, a scruffy beard, and a scar running down his face. He wore torn brown clothing and a noticeable scar on his chest. He had a permanent angry look on his face.

"Um… hello?" Dakota asked. "Izzy's memory told me to come here… I need to know how to help her. She said… you would know."

"I don't give #$% about your problems!" a gruff, angry voice roared, making Dakota cover her ears in pain. "If I could, I would break free of this prison and _kill you!" _

Dakota yelped, taking a step back in fright. _Maybe this isn't a good idea, _Dakota thought. _That was only a memory of Izzy, after all. What does she really know?_

However, despite her thoughts, Dakota didn't leave. She tried, she wanted to, but she didn't. Instead, she surprisingly took a step forward. "I won't leave," she said firmly. "Izzy's like a sister. I refuse to go without getting something to help her."

There was a silence for a long time. Dakota stood firm, despite wanting to run away in fear. However, after that long silence, the voice said, "You have the capacity to contain me… interesting."

Dakota was confused by this. "What do you… mean? I can… _contain _you?" she asked.

"I am the soul of someone who knows hatred, sorrow, and murderous rage. Only those whose hearts contain purity, charity, and happiness have the ability to contain me," the voice said. "Lewis captured me inside his heart many years ago, and I've been his hate, his anger, his murderous thoughts. Every negative aspect of Lewis is caused directly by me."

Dakota blinked for a moment. "Your… your that person Lewis turned into in the asylum challenge," Dakota realized.

"You were going to say thing, because that's _exactly _what I am," the voice grumbled. "Indeed. Whenever Lewis loses his temper, which is often rare, I take over his existence. When I'm in control, there is no Lewis. Only me. And I use that to my advantage and hurt him for _containing me!"_

The cave walls shook, making Dakota stumble. They stopped and Dakota fell on her butt. "But why would Lewis need to contain you? If your rage and anger, then couldn't he use you to help him with his goals?" Dakota asked.

"Sometimes the pain is too great to distinguish who I can and cannot hurt," the voice growled. "Take your friend for example. She's in so deep of pain, a pain that rips her very core, that she cannot distinguish hurting those who hurt her and hurting those who help her. That rage from the pain we feel escapes us and we cannot control our actions in those fits of rage. _That _is why Lewis keeps me inside his soul. _That _is why he doesn't afford to get angry. He's keeping me inside from preventing rage from seeping into his life, so much so that he can no longer control it."

Dakota stared at the heart, the person still inside. "That… really helped me. Thank you," she said. She turned to leave… only to pause. "I… never got your name," she said.

"Why would you care? If Lewis ever lets me free, _I'm killing everyone!_"

Dakota winced. "Maybe… but I should know the name of the person who helped me," she said.

There was another silence. "Bean. Bean the Hateful," the voice said.

Dakota offered a small smile to the heart. "Nice to meet you Bean," she said. "Dakota."

"Well… don't stop by again. I hated meeting you and I want to _kill you!"_

Dakota shivered… but the smile remained. "If you do get out and come to kill me… my file should be in Lewis' data base. Dig around for it." Dakota left the room, leaving Bean to his silence… and his constant rage.

**Confessional: And that is why Lewis doesn't get angry.**

**Dakota: Bean isn't… what I first thought him to be. Sure, he angry, hateful, wants to kill everyone, especially the person holding him captive. But… aren't we all kind of like that? We all have parts of us that we suppress because we can't control them. For Lewis, it's rage. For me, it's insecurity. For Izzy… it's neglect. We all have that part of ourselves that we can't let surface because we're always afraid we'll lose control. Don't think of this wrong, Bean scared the #$% out of me… but he's **_**more **_**than just a killer's spirit trapped inside Lewis' soul. He's… us. The part of ourselves we can't let free. We all have a Bean in us… just not as literal.**

**(Falls of Regret)**

Bridgette and Zoey had made their way through several different waterfalls with no luck. Each one had a gut renching effect on both girls, most noticeably Bridgette. Zoey was currently leading the two to another water fall and glanced back at Bridgette, who was trudging sadly.

"You alright? I know these aren't feel good memories, but they're still memories," Zoey said. "We can't change what Lewis did in the past. We just have to accept this is what he did and move on."

"It's… not that…" Bridgette said, biting her lip. "Zoey, I have something to tell you…"

"Can you tell me after the challenge?" Zoey asked. Bridgette sighed, but gave her a reluctant nod. They made their way into the waterfall cavern and soon found themselves on a roof top. Sitting on said roof top was Lewis and Sunset, both obviously drunk as Sunset had a bottle of booze while Lewis had a can of cider. They were both laughing with each other.

"So _that's _why the tacos tasted like yak milk," Lewis slurred. Sunset burst out laughing, shaking her head. "And here I thought it was chopped up humans."

"Silly Lewis," Sunset giggled. "No one puts humans in tacos! That's spam!"

"Oh, right," Lewis chuckled and hic-uped.

Sunset looked over at Lewis carefully. "Hey Lewis…" she said.

"Hm?"

"Nothing… just… this…" Sunset said… and kissed him.

Bridgette's eyes shot wide open. _No… no… no! This is getting to much… why does fate hate me so #$% much! Stop it, make it stop!_

Lewis and Sunset parted, shocked as they scrambled away from each other. " #$%," Lewis said. "No, no, no, no! Pinkie's going to kill me!"

" #$%! I shouldn't have done that!" Sunset said, grabbed her head. "Foxy's not going to like this… can we not tell them? It didn't mean anything, I swear!"

"It might not have meant anything, but we still did it," Lewis sighed, shaking his head. "We need to tell them, alright? Just… be honest."

Bridgette stared at Lewis… and couldn't hold it in. "I've been making out with Mike at night!" she screamed.

The memory stopped, revealing an exit. However, the two girls didn't go for the exit. Instead, Zoey turned slowly on Bridgette. And was red in the face with anger. "You've… been doing… _WHAT?!"_

"I know it was wrong, I know I should have told you sooner, but I felt terrible! I've changed since then, and I'm _so _sorry. But you needed to know…" Bridgette said.

Zoey continued to stare angrily at Bridgette. " #$% right I need to know," Zoey said. "And you know, I'm not even that mad."

"Really?"

"Yeah… _because I'm going to #$% kill you!"_

**Confessional: …Who didn't see that coming though?**

**Bridgette: **(Pales in fear.) **I'm so dead… I knew things would end badly… I hope Larry can help me, otherwise, I think today is my last day alive…**

**Zoey: **(Looks absolutely ticked off.) **So **_**that's **_**where Mike went off to! He's been cheating on me! Well #$% them! I'M GOING TO TEAR THEM APART! **_**NO ONE **_**CROSSES ME LIKE THAT! **_**NO ONE!**_

Trent and Mr. Coconut were also exploring caves. They hadn't run into that many regrets as they tended to thoroughly explore the cave before leaving, just in case they found another escape. Mr. Coconut had selected another cave and the two walked inside.

"You know… I have to wonder how the other contestants feel," Mr. Coconut noted. "They are probably getting parts of Lewis' history that don't make sense because they don't know the whole memory. Like when we saw Lewis and Pinkie broke up. What if someone saw a memory of them getting back together? Kind of fragmented if you ask me."

"I can see that," Trent nodded. "But it also builds up the mystery behind him. We don't know everyone, just bits and pieces. That must be how the others feel, and really, I think that's all Lewis wants us to know."

Mr. Coconut nodded in thought. "That might be… but I like knowing the person in charge of my fate," he said.

There was a silence for a few moments until the voices came out. " #$%... we're so #$%... you haven't told Pinkie yet, have you?"

"No… and from your tone, you haven't told Foxy either."

Mr. Coconut and Trent turned a corner to find themselves on the school roof. A younger Lewis was sitting next to the edge, his head in his hands. Sunset, meanwhile, was pacing back and forth, a strained look on her face.

" #$%, #$%, #$%," Sunset muttered, pacing back and forth quicker. "Why am I an idiot? Why did I #$% kiss you?"

"I was wondering the same thing," Lewis grumbled. "We're both screwed and we know it's your fault. Doesn't help that Pinkie and I just barely got back together."

"I'm sorry, ok?! It was your idea to get drunk, and you _know _how I get when I'm out of it," Sunset said, turning on Lewis.

"Yeah, but I was drinking _apple cider_. Last I checked, I told you specifically _not _to give me it," Lewis snarled. "This is your fault, so shut up!"

"_Everything's _my fault! I _know _that already!" Sunset screamed.

"_THEN SHUT UP!"_

Mr. Coconut and Trent could only watch as Lewis' hair turned brown. Sunset watched in horror as Lewis melted away to reveal the brown haired man from the asylum challenge. "W-w-w-w-who…"

"Made him angry? First time too," the person said, licking his lips. "Have fun… dying." The person roared loudly and charged Sunset. Sunset barely managed to sidestep his attack, fear in her eyes.

The memory ended, leaving Mr. Coconut and Trent in an empty cave. They continued to stare at the now faded memory in shock. "He… lost his temper," Trent said.

"And that thing escaped. Huh… _that _must have been the reason he broke up with Pinkie…" Mr. Coconut thought aloud. "But… since when did Lewis kiss Sunset?"

"Other way around," Trent corrected. "But no idea. I guess that just brings us back to what you said before. We don't know everything about Lewis, so some of this is just fragments of the entire memory."

Mr. Coconut sighed, shaking his head. "I hate being right sometimes…" he grumbled.

**Confessional: They might not know everything, but we do…**

**Trent: It's… weird, seeing Lewis like that. He's not known for his temper, and the fact he got angry so easily… it's kind of terrifying. I realize he must have had to force himself to not get angry a lot, and that must have killed him for the first little while. Makes me shudder to think how he copes with getting angry now…**

**Mr. Coconut: Emotions are one thing I don't envy about humans. Sure, I'll admit I can feel emotions just like a human can. Thing is, human emotions are potent in a way that only humans can feel them. Anger, in Lewis' case, is so strong, it causes him to change entirely who he is, which is true for most humans. Sure, it might be as literal, but if you're deeply in love, or super angry, you're normal self disappears briefly to compensate for the emotion. As a coconut, I can't do that… but that's absolutely fine with me.**

**(Forest of Memory)**

Alejandro and Larry continued their way through the forest, getting closer and closer to the present memories in Lewis' mind. The two friends stopped to rest for a moment. " #$%, there sure is a lot of walking," Alejandro breathed.

"Good thing I'm just a head," Larry chuckled. "Here, let's take a look at another memory. We're around the time of the contest, so we should be close, at least."

"Let's hope. I'm sick of walking," Alejandro muttered.

The two stood up and walked over to a tree. They nodded and touched it at the same time. The image was immediately replaced with what looked like a cave. Said cave had a giant, pink, heart-shaped crystal in the center with a brown haired, gruff looking boy. Lewis was leaning on a cave wall.

"Been a while since I dreamed in here," Lewis grumbled. "You want something?"

"I want to _kill you!"_

"Yeah, sounds nice. Anything else?"

There was a silence for a moment. "I heard you were getting married to Pinkie."

Lewis paused for a moment. "So what if I am? You're the reason I broke up with her in the first place and almost lost her. You make me dangerous, but she put that aside because she loves me. I can keep you in control for her."

"Can you Lewis? I will escape one of these days. And when I do… _I'm going to rip her apart!"_

"NO! YOUR! NOT!" Lewis screamed. As he did so, the crystal got a giant crack in the front of it. Lewis scowled, but began to take deep breaths. "You're trying to get out, and I'm not going to let you," Lewis muttered.

"Oh, I will get out Lewis. And let it be known: I'm angry."

The memory ended and Larry and Alejandro were back in the forest. Larry seemed to be pondering something. "That was Bean," he said. "I met him in the asylum challenge when I was with Dawn…"

"Didn't seem like a nice fellow," Alejandro grunted.

"He's not… but there's something else," Larry said. "Bean was set lose during the asylum challenge… but why did he help us? Bean just said he was going to hurt Lewis, and Dawn was right there. Why give up the chance to kill a part of Lewis to kill something Lewis hates?"

Alejandro shrugged. "Let's just consider ourselves lucky he didn't kill Dawn and move on," Alejandro said. Larry nodded and the two continued their way through the forest.

**Confessional: Bean didn't kill me either, so we're all good!**

**Larry: It just doesn't add up. Why would Bean want to kill Bart over Dawn? None of this makes remote sense, and I don't think Dawn has the answer to this one. Hmm… eh, I'll just have to shrug it off, since I doubt there's an exact memory about that, am I right?**

Beth was far ahead of Sadie as the two girls walked through the forest. This was because Beth wasn't bothering with checking the memories to make sure they were going the right way. Sadie carefully selected some trees, checking to see if they aligned with going closer to the present. Beth found it a waste of time, but Sadie had corrected their path over seven times, so Beth just shut her mouth.

"Hurry up #$%! You don't have time to check every #$% tree!" Beth yelled.

Ok, so maybe she didn't shut her mouth _all _the way.

"The last tree I checked was five minutes ago," Sadie sighed, shaking her head. She turned and saw a giant tree, one that seemed bigger than the others. Sadie took a breath and touched it.

Sadie instantly recognized where she was. It was an office inside the asylum from a few challenges back. She was standing at the door, observing the brown haired person and Bart. Bart had a stack of papers, sliding them into his suit pocket as he dangled a set of keys in front of Bean's face.

" #$% mutt. You're so #$% useless," Bart grumbled.

"USELESS?! I'M GOING TO #$% RIP YOU APART!" the person screamed.

"Typical. Always talk and no fist," Bart muttered. "No matter. I have the information I need _and _the keys. Lucky for me, _you, _Bean,saw me with the papers. When Lewis wakes up, he'll only remember the keys."

Bean snarled, getting in a charging stance. "Are those _my _files? The files that made _me_?"

"No… but that would be useless. An army of hateful demon ghosts, each one possessing someone who got in my way," Bart nodded. "Could come in handy."

"You're _sick_! You're #$% sick! DIE!" Bean screamed and charged at Bart.

The memory ended, leaving Sadie dazed. However, she called, "We're… getting close! This memory was of the asylum challenge a few days back!"

"Then hurry it up #$%!" Beth yelled angrily. "We aren't going to win this challenge by sitting on your lazy ass!"

"I hate you," Sadie muttered as she ran as fast as she could to catch up to Beth.

**Confessional: Lots of anger today!**

**Sadie: Beth is useless… really, she doesn't do **_**anything **_**helpful for the team. **(Shakes her head.) **Anyway, the memory I saw was interesting… but I'm not sure what it meant. This Bean guy was obviously Lewis… but… I don't really understand how.**

**(Garden of Fear)**

Dawn and Katie had carefully made their way through the garden, avoiding anything that seemed dangerous or remotely terrifying. They were doing a good job so far, as they hadn't come across anything remotely as disturbing as Pinkie. They continued their way forward until they heard a scream. "NO!"

"What was…" Katie started to ask. However, she noticed that Dawn was turning pale, and stopped her question.

"Katie… no matter what you hear… don't open your eyes," Dawn said, her voice rigid in fear. Katie slowly nodded and shut her eyes, grabbing Dawn's hand. Dawn took a breath and walked forward, leading Katie forward.

As they continued forward, Katie heard another scream. "Please Scott! Stop! Please!"

"SHUT UP #$%! I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT!" came another voice. A maniacal laugh was heard. It was sick, twisted, and full of… something Katie didn't want to describe. Other sounds were heard, but Katie tuned them out.

The entire time, Dawn's hand squeezed Katie's harder and harder. Katie lost feeling in her hand, but didn't bother telling Dawn. Whatever she was seeing… was something she thought she'd never see again.

Soon, the sounds and screams and yells faded. Dawn weakly let go of Katie's hand and Katie opened her eyes. Tears were streaming down Dawn's face. Katie immediately hugged her, and Dawn hugged Katie back.

"I'm _so _sorry…" Katie whispered.

"It's… ok…" Dawn said weakly. "I just… didn't want you to see me… like that…" Katie hugged Dawn tighter as Dawn's tears poured out of her eyes.

**Confessional: Lewis' fears and Dawn's fears are connected.**

**Katie: I'd be an idiot… to not know what that was. I know **_**exactly **_**what Lewis' fear is… and while I don't blame him for fearing it… he put Dawn through it. Why? Why would he force **_**his favorite niece **_**through that torture again?! Dawn doesn't need reminders! She has to play this #$% game with Scott as it is! Sure, I want to give Scott a chance, but Dawn's terrified! Why is Lewis making it worse for her!?**

Izzy and Zeke continued through the garden in silence. They had come across no other fears and Izzy had been walking closely to Zeke. Zeke noticed that she wasn't upset or angry… just conflicted. He took a deep breath, and began to speak.

"I know… I may not be who you want to talk to right this second eh," Zeke started. "A lot of stuff has happened, and I might be partly responsible. But I need to tell you this eh. And I need you to listen."

Izzy was silent for a few seconds… before nodding. "Ok…" she said.

Zeke took another breath. "Izzy, I know you might not have been treated right," Zeke said. "Your dad's a nut job, not offense, and Lewis neglected you. I can't say I know how that feels eh. Dawn's going through this pain and Lewis is focusing on her eh, and I know that you never had that love and attention from him. For you, it's rough eh, and I now know why."

"As a kid, we tend to pick up things from our guardians, eh," Zeke continued. "I know Dawn picked up a lot of her kindness from Lewis. But I also know… you picked up your dad's psychoness eh. You were taught to be insane indirectly. You were also taught neglect, by being ignored by someone you wanted to be cared by. You took that personally… and went crazy eh."

"I also know you try eh. You try to be happy and keep people close to your heart. But it's hard for you eh. I know it is, because the hurt you've shown over the past few days was visible eh. Without your pills, the craziness and paranoia returned, along with the need to neglect those you love, which Lewis taught you eh."

Zeke took another breath. "But… there's another reason too, eh. You can't have children. From getting to know you really well… I know you want them. But… you can't. You can never have the chance to prove to the world you _can _love and care for kids of your own eh. You want to prove to Lewis what being family truly is… but you can't. And I know… you're afraid… I'll look down upon you for not having kids."

"Izz… I love you eh. I might be a prairie person who doesn't know what WiFi is, but I know that I do care about you eh. I don't care if you can't have kids. I do care that you think that you are unloved int his world eh. And… I don't want you to. So… here," Zeke said. And, with no response form Izzy, Zeke kissed her.

It was brief, but Zeke intended for it to be. "Don't ever think you're unloved. Because… you aren't eh. You have me."

Izzy blinked a few times, a few tears rolling down her cheeks. "Zeke… I…" Izzy said, wiping her tears away.

"It's ok eh. Think what I said over, and talk to me after the challenge," Zeke said. Izzy nodded, a smile that hadn't appeared over several days appearing on her face, and the two made their way through the garden.

**Confessional: So beautiful…**

**Izzy: … I… **(Shakes her head.) **I have nothing to say. Not… yet, anyway.**

**Zeke: I sure hope I got through to her eh. I thought I did two days ago, but look where that ended up? Let's just hope** **she believes me this time eh.**

**(Forest of Memory)**

Stich carefully made his way through the Forest of Memory. Lewis was still back at the starting point, so he knew he had time to look for what he was up to yesterday night. Stich looked around and smiled. "His recent memories should be right around here," he said, retracing his steps a little.

He stopped at a tree that seemed not too far back, but still a little ways into the forest. "This was yesterday night," Stich nodded. "Let's see… I was shot around 10 P.M. That would mean… the memory should be right… here."

Stich looked at a specific tree and nodded. With a breath, he reached out and touched it. The forest faded and Stich was standing… in a grey area. Stich frowned as a giant white word flashed in front of him.

_**Unavailable**_**.**

The forest returned, leaving Stich confused. "What does it mean, unavailable?" Stich grumbled.

"It means his memory has been blocked," came a voice. Stich turned to see it was Baljeet, who was smiling as he approached. "Lewis obviously doesn't want people intruding on that one memory. So, he installed a block on it, making it unavailable to anyone who might intrude."

Stich frowned. "But why block of _this _specific memory?" Stich asked.

Baljeet merely shrugged. "Maybe he did something that he doesn't want anyone else to know," Baljeet said simply. "That's what I would do if I held a challenge inside my subconscious. If I don't want people seeing a certain something, I block it."

Stich scowled, thinking to himself. _Lewis did something two nights ago he doesn't want me seeing, _Stich thought. _Thing was… I was shot two nights ago. Its way too convenient for this memory _and _the time of my shooting occurred at the same time. Lewis… what are you hiding?_

**(Starting Point)**

Lewis was on his back, looking up into his subconscious sky. "It really is pretty in here," he chuckled to himself. He heard someone approach and looked up to find Trent and Mr. Coconut enter in from where they started. "Congrats, you two are the first ones back," Lewis said.

"That must mean, if we lose, we have immunity," Mr. Coconut nodded. "This I can live with."

After another few moments, Val appeared from his section. He was about to say something when Mike stumbled through. "Well… that answers my unspoken question," Val noted.

Over the course of about five minutes, Tyler and Noah, Scott and DJ, Beth and Sadie, Larry and Alejandro, and Izzy and Zeke all exited from their designated locations. The next group to tumble out was Bridgette and Zoey, the latter scrambling to strangle the other.

"Help me!" Bridgette cried desperately, hiding behind Larry. Zoey charged at her angrily, but Larry held out a hand, stopping her in her tracks. Larry glanced back at Bridgette, who nodded. "She knows," she said.

"Huh. I thought she would be more understanding. I apologize for her behavior," Larry said, shaking her suit.

"Wait… _you knew?!" _Zoey screamed.

Before that question could be answered, a group exited their location. Lewis jumped to his feet with a smile. "And with that, the challenge is over!" Lewis declared. "The winners of the challenge are…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

The Villainous Vultures!" The Vultures cheered as Dakota walked over to them, a smile on her face. Dawn and Katie exited the Garden of Fear, Dawn still upset as she walked over to a concerned Alejandro.

"Heroic Hamsters, sorry to say it, but one of you is heading home," Lewis said simply. "Val and Mike, for arriving first, you two have immunity. Also, remember that you guys are in the Demon Wing tonight. Villainous Vultures, enjoy your stay in the Angel Wing. I'll see the Hamsters tonight."

**Confessional: All streaks have to end.**

**Zoey: **(Looks ticked off.) **Larry better have an explanation…**

**Dakota: I'm **_**so **_**happed we won! We seriously don't need another elimination right now, especially considering I still need to patch things up with Izzy. Although… she seemed slightly better when I came out. I wonder what happened with her and Zeke.**

**Vallowsmeir: All in all, a satisfying day. I got everything I needed, I have immunity, and this vote is kind of clear on whose going. Now, all I need is a plan in keeping the target off Scott…**

**Trent: Finally! Sadie, Mr. Coconut, and I can all relax like the good old days when **_**we **_**had a winning streak. Let's hope we keep this up for the rest of the pre-merge!**

**(Lobby)**

The equipment had been removed and Baljeet and Buford had left. The tables had been returned and the nineteen contestants were currently eating their dinner. The Heroic Hamsters were discussing the vote.

"Scott?" Alejandro asked.

"Scott," Dawn agreed.

"Sure, I'll go with that," Mike shrugged. "Not like he's a very good guy to start with, so why not?"

"Trust me, you didn't have to share the challenge with him," DJ shivered. "Dawn, I _totally _understand why you're scared of the guy. Consider him gone tonight."

Dawn smiled appreciatively. "Thanks guys. You're the best," she said. Then, she looked around curiously. "Where's Larry? I thought he would be here."

"He's Larry. Let him do what he wants," Alejandro shrugged. "He'll vote for Scott. He knows that's what we're going to do, so I'm not going to worry."

"Same with me and Katie," DJ said. "She can do whatever she wants whenever she wants. She knows I'm voting for Scott, so that's all taken care off."

"I hope Zoey gets the memo…" Mike grumbled.

**Confessional: As long as said memo is on paper.**

**Mike: I know, I know… I need to quit focusing on Zoey. It's just so **_**hard **_**though. We were dating for what seemed like forever and now we just… aren't. I hope that we'll be on good terms soon enough, because I hate being a part from her.**

**Alejandro: Now that she mentions it… where **_**is **_**Larry? I know he can do what he pleases… but it's weird for him to not show up to an alliance meeting. I wonder what's going on…**

"What in Hell Larry?!" Zoey screamed. Larry, Bridgette, and Zoey were all in the Demon Wing hall. Bridgette was cowering behind Larry while Larry stood firm. "You kept the fact Mike was cheating on me… to protect _her_?! I thought we were better friends!"

"We _are _friends, but it's not that simple," Larry stated.

"Then _make _it simple!"

Larry shook his suit. "No, because it's _not _simple," Larry said. "Look, I can't explain everything, because if I did, you would have a break down. I told Bridgette to confess to you because, let's face it, it was eating away at her. I thought you would understand, but obviously, you don't."

Zoey glared at the head. "She _cheated _with Mike on me! Do you _think _I would understand that #$%?" Zoey said angrily.

"No, but I've been wrong a lot recently," Larry sighed.

"Whatever. If it weren't for the fact that Scott is most definitely going home tonight, I would vote your nonexistent ass off this show," Zoey glared and then left. "Oh, and Bridgette? Stay the #$% away from Mike, because I'm killing you both _separately_."

Bridgette whimpered as Zoey left. "She's not the sweet girl from last season… I shouldn't have told her…" Bridgette said.

"No, you did that right thing. You apologized and admitted your sin," Larry assured. "Zoey's just not handling her end of things right and over reacting. Can't say I blame her. I was in her situation once, so I know how it feels."

Bridgette bit her lip. "Should we vote for her tonight? I don't want to deal with her tomorrow…"

Larry shook his head. "No, we have to stick to the plan," he said. "I'll handle Zoey tonight, I promise. Vote for Scott like we discussed and things should go smoothly."

**Confessional: No more sweet Zo.**

**Bridgette: **(Takes a deep breath.) **Larry knows what he's doing. I might have screwed up my apology, but he's willing to help me fix things. This might go rough… but I hope things all turn out ok…**

Val and Scott were sitting in the lobby together, obviously discussing the subject of the night. "So, who are we voting for?" Scott asked. "Mal's not going to be able to communicate it to us, so we're going to have to make an educated guess on who he'll vote."

"The answer of the vote is simple," Val said. "Think long and hard. Who here makes Mike the happiest?"

Scott thought for a moment. "Ah, I get you," Scott nodded. "Thing is… how do we get _enough _votes on her? I'm the main target, and I doubt I can save myself…"

"I'll work something out with the others. Sit tight. I'll try to find some stray voters," Val said and left the table, leaving Scott alone. However, he wasn't alone for long, as Katie approached him, looking conflicted.

"Um… hi," Katie said quietly.

"Hello hottie," Scott smirked, making Katie shift uncomfortably. "How can I, the manliest man ever, help a fine _sexy _lady like you?"

Katie shifted uncomfortably again. "Um… I was just… thinking… that I might have… misjudged you from what other people are talking about," she said. "I'm willing to… offer you a second chance and… vote your way."

Scott's smile widened. "How convenient. I'm getting votes tonight, and I kind of need a new girl to please me," Scott said, winking at Katie, who inwardly blanched. "Let me tell ya who we're voting for." Katie nodded and walked over to him. Scott whisped a name… and licked her ear. Katie blanched in disgust and jumped away, wiping the saliva off.

"Ew," she said.

"Guess not all chicks dig it," Scott shrugged, his smile unwavering. "But trust me… you will."

**Confessional: So sick…**

**Katie: Maybe this isn't a good idea… no, I want to give him another chance. He might be sick and twisted, but maybe he has it in him to change his ways. If I stick with this, I hope he might have a change of heart.**

**Scott: Val couldn't find anyone else, so let's pray four votes are enough. Probably not… but hey, I tortured Dawn a few times. I'm happy with what I got out of her. **(Smirks.)

**(Elimination Area)**

The ten Heroic Hamsters had made their way to the elimination area, which was still covered due to the heavy rain that continued to fall. Instead of Sunset, Lewis stood at the podium with a smile. "Sure has been a while, huh?" he chuckled.

"Yeah. Do your job more," Val grumbled.

"I do more than just host this show you know. I can't do everything," Lewis mumbled. "Now then, a few questions, shall we? DJ, how was it working with Scott today?"

"The worst experience of my life. That pretty much sums up everything about Scott in general," DJ grumbled.

"Glad you like me so much," Scott chuckled.

"Let's see… Val. How was it exploring my subconscious?" Lewis asked carefully.

"Let's just say… it was everything I could have asked for," Val smirked. The two locked eyes for a moment, suspicion and determination in their eyes. Lewis broke it off, but he still looked at Val carefully.

"Larry, how are things on your side of things?" Lewis asked.

"Decent, to say the least," Larry shrugged. "Arguments and conflicts are starting to arise, but the problem is more of personal issues than anything. Nothing that can't be solved from this elimination."

"What about you Zoey?" Lewis asked. "Are you going to get justice from this elimination?"

Zoey glared at Bridgette and Mike, the former regretful and the latter confused. "No. But I will. Just watch…"

"Alright then, I guess that concludes the questions," Lewis shrugged. "Alejandro, you can do the honors of voting first."

"Wait," Mike said, standing up before Alejandro. With an evil smirk, he walked forward, and pulled out of his pocket… the Slenderstine Idol. Some of the contestants gasped while Val scowled angrily.

Lewis looked the idol over and nodded. "This is indeed the legit Slenderstine Idol," Lewis confirmed. "You may chose three people to prohibit from voting."

Mike smirked. "I chose… Larry, Dawn, and Zoey," he said. Everyone gasped at this, especially the latter, who looked enraged. Val's scowl was replaced with a smirk and a small nod toward him.

"Alright. Larry, Dawn, and Zoey, you three cannot vote tonight. Alejandro, you may now go cast the first vote," Lewis nodded.

**Voting Confessional: The top half is being decided currently.**

**Alejandro: Hang on, isn't Mike on **_**our **_**side? This is fishy… I vote for Scott. I might as well stick to the plan, right? No reason to go off script. **(Crosses out Scott's picture.)

**Bridgette: Oh no… this is all my fault…**

**Katie: Um… I don't know! I want to give Scott a chance, but even then, he's really sick and gross and he might hurt someone again! I don't know what to do…**

**Mike: **(Hair is down, revealing Mal.) **I figured Scott would be in danger, so I figured playing it now would be a better time than any. Can't have Val thinking I'm slacking off and letting his allies get eliminated. Let's just hope we vote the same. **(Secretly casts his vote.)

**Scott: And just like that, the tables have turned. Let's hope Katie doesn't get cold feet and vote for me, otherwise I'll be #$%. But why would see what I have… **(Rest of confessional is edited out.)

With the seven votes cast, Lewis left to tally them. When he returned, he had nine bags of popcorn. "You get the Corn of Life, you're safe," Lewis recapped. "You don't and it's the Rockets of Shame. So, the first two safe are Val and Mike, for being immune," he said, tossing them their popcorn. "Also safe are…"

"Dawn."

"DJ."

"Alejandro."

"Katie."

"Larry."

"Bridgette."

Zoey and Scott merely glanced at each other. "I counted," Zoey smirked. "We still have more votes than you, even if Mike voted with you guys."

"We'll see," Scott said, giving her a seductively wink. Zoey gagged and turned her eyes on Lewis.

"Well, I can reveal that it was a four/three split, right down the middle," Lewis confirmed. "However, who had the least amount? I can confirm that the person safe from elimination is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

..

Scott," Lewis sighed and tossed the schemer his popcorn. Scott smirked at Zoey as he caught it. Zoey looked around in horror.

"But… but…" she stammered.

"Sorry Zoey, this is the end of the line for you," Lewis said. "You officially placed nineteenth. You are required to get on the Rockets of Shame now."

Zoey, stunned and confused and upset, wandered over to the Rockets of Shame. In a daze, she put them on, and let them blast her away. Mal was smirking while Bridgette looked upset. Larry, on the other hand… looked guilty.

"You never know who's next to go. Even if you think your safe… chances are you aren't," Lewis said. "You may go."

**Confessional: Who saw that coming?**

**DJ: **(Looks upset.) **Zoey was right. Even with the idol and Mike's vote, Scott still should have gone. But… the sad thing is… I know who flipped. And to think, I thought tonight was going to be easy…**

**Larry: It's **_**my **_**fault Zoey's out. I should have known Mal would have sided with Scott and use an idol to save him. Ugh… Mal's not going to be a secret much longer though. Mike probably will have no memory of getting Zoey out, so things might come up tomorrow…**

**Vallowsmeir: All in all, a perfect move by Mal. I have to say, I'm impressed. Now all we have to do is keep finding loopholes and make people flip. Which, considering how well we did tonight, should not be a problem for us.**

**(Outro)**

In front of the hotel under an umbrella, Sunset was standing with a smile. "Lewis wanted me to do the outro, since I'm so good at it," she said. "With Zoey gone, how will things turn? Will Mike realize that he's the one who caused her elimination? Will Izzy return to her goofy self? Can Dakota use the info from Bean to help repair her relationship with Izzy? And who's going to be eliminated next time? Find out on Total Drama All Stars!"

**(Hill College)**

Baljeet had returned to his office and hung up his coat and umbrella. He figured he could get a little work done before he would turn in for the day. He walked over to his desk and was about to sit down when he noticed a note sitting on it. Curious, he picked it up and read it.

_Baljeet,_

_This is Slender. I'm currently in hiding and, after digging through a dumpster, I found a phone book with your office number. I'm leaving this note for you to give to Fat Man as I have news that you should be aware of._

_There was a shooting promptly two nights ago. Stich was the one who was shot, but from what we could tell, Lewis was the one who shot him. I can confirm, however, that Val and Pink are _not _connected to this. I can also say that Lewis shooting Stich does not make any sense. I can't say it _wasn't _Lewis, but I can say that it _might _not be him._

_I'm telling you because I believe whoever shot Stich is targeting those who get too close to me. No one would expect you, and you're the closest person I could find. Phone Fat Man ASAP when you get this and let him know what I've told you._

_Slender_

Baljeet read the message twice and nodded. He reached into his pocket for his cell phone… only to pause. "Stich was looking for a memory two nights ago," he said, realization dawning on his face. "Lewis blocked the memory… oh no…"

"Hmph. People these days. Always getting too close," came a voice. The power went off at that exact moment as lightning flashed. Baljeet whirled around and managed to get a glimpse of purple standing in the doorway.

"Lewis?" Baljeet asked.

The figure in the door giggled. "You could say that," they said. Baljeet heard a faint click of a gun and he paled. _Sorry Slender… you weren't sneaky enough, _Baljeet thought.

_**BANG!**_

Votes-Heroic Hamsters

Alejandro: Scott

Bridgette: Scott

Dawn: Couldn't Vote

DJ: Scott

Katie: Zoey

Larry: Couldn't Vote

Mike: Zoey

Scott: Zoey

Vallowsmeir: Zoey

Zoey: Couldn't Vote

Zoey: 4 votes

Scott: 3 votes

Couldn't Vote: 3 non-existant votes.

Heroic Hamsters: Bridgette, Vallowsmeir, DJ, Katie, Lindsey, Scott, Alejandro, Zoey, Dawn, Mike, Larry

Villainous Vultures: Beth, Noah, Izzy, Dakota, Tyler, Ezekiel, Sadie, Trent, Mr. Coconut

Eliminated: Heather (V), Sierra (H), Owen (H), Jo (V), Sam (H), Courtney (V), Lightning (V), Cameron (H), Brick (H), Justin (V), B (H), Cody (H), Geoff (V), Lindsey (H), Duncan (V), Gwen (V), Harold (V), Zoey (H)

Idols

Angel Idol: Winning team votes someone off losing team (NOT FOUND)

Bart Idol: Sits one person out of the challenge and makes them unable to vote (NOT FOUND)

Chris Idol: Immunity

Yellow Idol- (HELD BY MR. COCONUT)

Green Idol- (HELD BY EZEKIEL)

Purple Idol- (HELD BY MIKE)

Pink Idol- (HELD BY DAWN)

Elmo Idol: Gives someone a disadvantage (NOT FOUND)

Fat Man Idol: Allows any staff member (minus Lewis) to help in a challenge (HELD BY DAKOTA)

Pinkie Idol: Immunity for someone who isn't the one playing the idol (HELD BY VALLOWSMEIR)

Slender Idol: Only the user's vote counts in an elimination (NOT FOUND)

Slenderstine Idol: Stops three people from voting (USED BY MIKE)

Stich Idol: Gives someone an advantage (NOT FOUND)

Teef Idol: Gives someone an extra challenge on top of what they already have to do *Merge Only* (NOT FOUND)

**BN: This chapter sure had a lot of information in it. I hope you guys enjoyed it and that you got a deep insight of plots, not only set by the contestants in this chapter, but plots Lewis will provide in the future. I really loved writing this one, and I hope you as readers loved reading it.**

**ELIMINATION: ZOEY**

**I'll admit… Zoey was probably the most underused character this season. At the start, I thought she'd just be a supporting role for Mike, like she was in ROTI. Then I realized something around the time of Courtney's elimination: Zoey isn't that supportive. Sure, she's there, but that's all she really ever was. So, I decided to try something. I had the Mal thing going, and like in All Stars, Zoey didn't know. But I made it so that Zoey was a little more irritable over things she really shouldn't have been. Plus, when Bridgette admitted her sins, Zoey went a bit overboard, which I wanted to reflect in the sense of Zoey snapping at the end of ROTI. Zoey, in essence, **_**appeared **_**to be sweet, but really could be a jerk if you were on the wrong end of her. Plus, her irritability is a plot point, which will be explained eventually. So, if you loved Zoey or despised her, she will always place nineteenth.**

**Next Time: **Fat Man gets a call from Hill College and leaves for the day while Stich and Sunset try to piece things together while Chica wanders off. Lewis is enjoying himself when someone shocking appears. Someone is physically attacked who _isn't _staff and Mike is in the toilet. After all that, the rain stops and a challenge involving a different game show and wipeouts takes place.


	41. E19 P1: Rain and Fire

**Disclaimer: I own Fat Man, Lewis, Larry, and Val. Everything else is probs not mine.**

**Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: And boom! I have to say, these updates are coming out quicker than I thought. Maybe it's the fact I want to ignore my homework. Maybe it's my summer job looming and I can't write that much over the summer. Or maybe it's because it's FanFiction and I have to write it or I'll physically die. *pauses* Yeah, that last one is it. With that said, enjoy!**

SMACK! That was your face!

E19 P1: Rain and Fire

It was a dark and stormy night in the town of Not-So-Silent Hill. Standing in front of the Restraints Hotel stood a girl with red and yellow hair and a guy with fox ears underneath a purple umbrella. They both seemed to be arguing.

"I just be a sayin' that Lewis be lackin' in tha umbrella department," Foxy said. "He b havin' only one color, and that be tha color o' purple!"

"What's wrong with purple?" Sunset asked. "Lewis _lives _for purple. Heck, if Pinkie didn't exist, he would #$% _marry _the color purple! Lewis _loves _purple! Purple is his _life_. When he was born, he came out with _purple _hair! Heck, the first thing he ever wore was a purple diaper! The man is the god of purple!"

Foxy grumbled to himself, shaking his head. "I only be sayin' he can like other colors than only one," he grumbled.

"When that happens, we'll know," Sunset said, shivering. "Remind me to tell you the time he almost changed his favorite color to green. Those… were _not _fun times."

"If ye be sayin' so," Foxy shrugged. He then turned to the camera and gave a giant fox-like smile. "Welcome back to Total Drama All Stars! We be Foxy and me renewed girlfriend Sunset Shimmer, part time hosts for this here show!"

"We aren't officially part time hosts," Sunset reminded him.

"I not be carin', for I still be getting a pay check," Foxy winked.

Sunset rolled her eyes. "Lewis, someone who pays his employees with his own pocket cash," Sunset grumbled. "How did he even get to be so rich anyway?"

"He be a demon hunter. The job pays fairly well," Foxy noted.

"Fair enough," Sunset shrugged. "As for the contest, things sure have been getting interesting. Izzy's still upset over things that have been happening and Mr. Coconut is still playing strong."

"On tha Heroic Hamsters, Mal be brewing a plan while Katie be debatin' her morals," Foxy said. "Poor lass. She really be strugglin' with how she feels."

"Too bad we can't interfere with the contest. Not only is it against the rules, but Lewis would have our heads," Sunset said.

"That be true," Foxy sighed. "For tha challenge Lewis had tha contestants go into his subconscious and explore his there mind. Some did mighty well, like Val and Mike, while others struggled, like Dawn and Katie. In tha end, the Heroic Hamsters lost tha challenge."

"Over the course of the conversations going around, it seemed like Scott was going to be the one going home," Sunset said. "But unbeknowest everyone, Scott managed to win Katie over to his side while Mike, or should I say Mal, played the Slenderstine Idol, which hindered Larry, Dawn, and Zoey from voting. Because of this, Zoey was sent home instead to pacify Val and Mal's deal."

"Shame the lass had to go early. She was doin' so well too," Foxy said, shaking his head.

"We can only hope for the best of the rest of the contestants," Sunset said. "So, what drama will happen today? Will Trent do something interesting? Can Beth worm her way out of the hole she's in? Can Scott continue to keep Katie on his side? Will Mike be able to figure out what's been going wrong with himself? And who will be the next one voted out?"

"Ye shall be findin' out terday on Total Drama All Stars!" Foxy said, winking at the camera.

(Theme Song; I wanna be famous)

**(Alleyway)**

Slender was in the alleyway he was normally in, still being drenched by the rain as he rummaged through the garbage can. Magenta materialized underneath a roof edge and watched as Slender dug around. "How come I always show up when you're in the garbage?" Magenta asked.

"_I don't know. You're the thing inside my head. Shouldn't you know whether I'm in the garbage can or not?" _Slender grumbled.

Magenta was quiet for a moment. "You have a solid point and I won't argue it," she conceded.

They went into a silence as Slender continued to search the garbage can. As he did so, a loud siren sounded. Slender stopped searching and peered down the alley to the road. Sure enough, an ambulance sped past, its sirens blaring.

"Relax No Face," Magenta said, rolling her eyes. "It was going _away _from the Restraints Hotel. You're family's fine."

"_No, that's not it," _Slender said. _"Fat Man's a doctor. He's the only truly good one for miles. If that ambulance was going as fast as it was, Fat Man was most definitely on it. Fat Man only ever answers calls immediately if they're super serious."_

"So he's answering a serious call. What's so special about that?" Magenta asked him.

"_The call has to be somewhere in or near town. Otherwise Fat Man wouldn't have been called," _Slender said. "_Something about this is off… I don't like it."_

Magenta shrugged. "Not my business, so I'm not going to bother with it," she said. Then, suddenly, Magenta groaned and fell on her knees, grasping her head. Slender spun around and saw her in pain.

"_That's a new one," _Slender noted. "_How come you're in pain but I'm just fine? Aren't you inside my head?"_

Magenta continued to grasp her head in pain, but an evil smile appeared on her face. "Oh yes, I'm inside your head," Magenta said, still smiling evilly. "But I'm in the flesh right down the street."

**(Restraints Inn Entrance)**

Lewis whistled a tune as he walked inside the Restraints Hotel. He had left about two hours ago to go take care of some business and was now just returning from it. A smile appeared on his face when he walked inside.

"This is nice. No problems, no need to host until the morning, and I get Pinkie all night. What could be better than that?" he asked himself.

"I don't know. I think death sounds nice," came a giggle. Lewis froze with a scowl on his face. He turned around and saw… Pinkie. Or, at least, someone who _looked _like her. She was gothic with a lip piercing and thorny golf cap. She had black clothing with her breasts almost bursting out. She had an evil smile on her face.

"Who the #$% are you?" Lewis asked, reaching into his pockets for his guns.

The Pinkie look alike tsked. "Naughty, naughty Lewis," the girl giggled. "Would you really treat ol' Pinkemena that way?"

Lewis tensed, grasping one of the guns in his pocket. "You're the thing that's been haunting Pinkie's mind since the incident," Lewis said.

"Yep! Only, the name's Pink. Don't think otherwise or I'll have to punish you," Pink giggled, waving her finger back and forth.

Lewis tensed again. "Who are you?" Lewis asked, gritting his teeth.

"Pink the Torturess, in the flesh," Pink giggled. "Speaking of torture… I know you want to kill me really bad right now. I can understand that. Problem with that is, I don't really want to die right now. So… bye!"

Pink bent down and jumped. She flew up into the sky and landed on top of the hotel awning. She giggled and began to scale the building by jumping up to each of the ledges. "Wait!" Lewis screamed, pulling out both guns and tossing his jacket aside. He dashed outside and watched as Pink climbed higher and higher.

"Yo, need a lift," came a voice. Lewis turned and saw a dark portal form behind him. A man dressed in a black coat with spikey red hair appeared, a dark smile on his face. "Been a while, hasn't it Lewis? Found that demon you wanted."

Lewis scowled. "I didn't ask you to find me Pink, Lea… but we'll talk about that later. Yeah, lift please," Lewis said.

"Right," Lea said. He grabbed Lewis and jumped, flying up to the awning. "You got to climb up like a normal person. I'll see if I can head her off. Got it memorized?" Lea winked.

"I missed that catch phrase of yours," Lewis chuckled as he nodded. Lea nodded back and the two began scaling the wall. Lea jumped in a fashion similar to Pink while Lewis managed to scale the wall fairly easily. Soon enough, Lea jumped onto the roof while Pink managed to get to the far side.

"Took you two long enough to catch up," Pink giggled as Lewis clambered up onto the roof. "Such a shame too."

"Shame? Come on! The party's just getting _started_!" Lea said, and in a whirl of flame, two chakrams appeared in both of his hands. "Seems like you didn't bring anything to a fire fight."

"That joke was actually kind of funny," Lewis chuckled, pointing his two fire arms at Pink. "Now, answer my questions. Why are you here?"

"I'm here to help a dear, dear friend," Pink giggled. "I've gotten here a little earlier than I intended. I blame the flamer for rushing me."

"Flamer?! Who are you calling a flamer?!" Lea scoffed. "I'm the best arsonist this world has ever seen! Sure, I make sure I burn buildings legally, but that's not the point!"

Pink merely giggled. "Oh Lea… I preferred you when you didn't exist," she said. Suddenly, Slenderstine appeared behind Pink and grabbed her. "Ta-ta Lewis! I'll be seeing you very soon!"

"Wait!" Lewis called but it was too late. Slenderstine vanished, taking Pink with her. Lewis sighed, shaking his head. "What the #$% is going on?" Lewis asked.

**(Angel Wing)**

As it was the first night in a long time he actually got into the Angel Wing, Tyler was watching the TV with a smile. He was currently watching a pre-recorded game of football and was nodding to himself as he watched. "I remember when I first watched this game," Tyler sighed. "Good memories."

"No one #$% cares about you," Beth grumbled, walking into the room. "I'm sleeping in here by the way, so don't #$% bug me."

Tyler rolled his eyes. "Sure, just come on in," he grumbled. "You totally weren't the one who eliminated my girlfriend and pretty much ruined most of the rest of the game for me. We can totally get along for just one night, right?"

"Glad you see it my way," Beth nodded as she walked inside.

Tyler rolled his eyes again. "Sarcasm Beth. I was using sarcasm," Tyler said.

"You aren't really that good at it. Leave it to the professionals," Beth said, smirking ever so slightly. Tyler groaned, shaking his head angrily. Beth's smirk grew and she sat on the couch next to him. "I love my job."

"I hate you're face," Tyler grunted.

"Most people do. I no longer take that as an insult," Beth shrugged. The two remained silent for a while as they watched the old football game. "You know Tyler… how about a one elimination ceremony truce?"

Tyler raised an eyebrow. "I'm listening," Tyler said.

"We both know you hate me and we both know I want to kill you. But let's set aside this obvious hatred and focus on the real problem here. Team Mr. Coconut has been together since the start of this contest. They are solid allies and if they make the merge, we are both screwed. We need to take care of this."

Tyler frowned, but nodded his head. "Continue," he said.

"I know for a fact Mr. Coconut has the Yellow Chris Idol. I feel as though we should use that to our advantage at the next vote so we can cripple that alliance," Beth said.

Tyler thought this over before nodding. "Fine, a one elimination ceremony truce to break up Mr. Coconut's alliance," Tyler said. "Since you're the heartless strategist, you take care of the plan and I'll just vote."

"You're just a number to me anyway. The plan is only noteworthy if _I _take care of it. You're just a mere pawn," Beth shrugged, making Tyler scowl at her.

**Confessional: We're playing chess now?**

**Beth: Let's be honest here. Noah's alliance is bigger and more of a threat compared to Mr. Coconut's alliance. But, as far as I know, they don't have any idols. The only people who had idols were me, Cody, Mr. Coconut, Geoff, Scott, Mike, and Alejandro. As far as I know, only Mr. Coconut's is left on this team. Even if Noah's alliance is bigger, that idol gives Mr. Coconut way too much power to ignore right this moment.**

**Tyler: **(Smirks as he holds up the Angel Idol.) **I found it underneath the couch a little while before Beth came in. I figure that the merge must be getting close, so this idol might go out of play soon. Thing is, I know I'm not smart… but I think I know what I want to do with it. I just have to guarantee we lose twice before the merge… I know Beth might be trying to trick me with this truce deal, but at least her argument makes a lot of sense.**

In another room of the Angel Wing, Trent, Sadie, and Mr. Coconut were sitting on the couch. Mr. Coconut was playing Left 4 Dead while Trent and Sadie watched. They found it slightly disturbing that Mr. Coconut was enjoying himself so much.

"I'm shooting you! Die already!" Mr. Coconut grunted as he shot a zombie. "Why won't these things die?! I'm shooting them right in the face!"

Sadie looked over at Trent. "Mr. Coconut… loves zombie games," Sadie said. "Why does this concern me on so many unspeakable levels?"

"Trust me, this is disturbing to me too," Trent said. "But even though I'm disturbed… I just can't look away from this."

"I know… I'm scared," Sadie shivered, cuddling as close to Trent as she could.

"Come on guys, this isn't _that _bad," Mr. Coconut chuckled, pausing his game. "You have your hobbies, I have mine. I so happen to love this game. Mostly because I'm good at it, but mostly because I find the concept behind it fascinating."

"Mr. Coconut, you've been strategic this entire game, not getting to attached to anything," Trent said. "You suddenly liking something as much as you've been enjoying Left 4 Dead… it really is a little scary to see."

Mr. Coconut scoffed. "Come on, I like a lot of things," Mr. Coconut said. "Just because I'm very strategic doesn't mean that only strategy defines who I am as a person."

Sadie and Trent shared a look. "To be honest… it kind of does," Sadie said. "We've gotten used to you being the strategic one and us being the interesting ones."

"_I'm _not interesting?" Mr. Coconut said with a gasp. "You know what? Challenge accepted. Tomorrow morning, I will give you a list of _five things _that make me a likable nut. I'll show you who isn't interesting."

"Bring it. We look forward to your list, which may or may not be interesting. Probably the latter," Trent said with a smirk, making Sadie giggle. Mr. Coconut huffed and unpaused his game.

**Confessional: I think I'm the most interesting! Look at me!**

**Mr. Coconut: **(His suit is shaking.) **Pfft, **_**me **_**not interesting? I'm totally interesting! I may love strategy and focusing on the game, but that's because I've been working for this for a long, long time! I'm more than just a fruit who does strategy! And like I promised, I'm going to prove it!**

**Sadie: This is just a friendly little thing to help Mr. Coconut branch out. Trent and I talked it over and we agree Mr. Coconut needs to express himself a bit more. He's more than just a strategy nut, no pun intended. I just hope he can seriously prove us wrong about this.**

In the last Angel Wing room, Noah and Zeke were playing Mario Cart. They were currently playing Yoshi Falls and Zeke was somehow winning. "Come on eh. I'm not even good at this game and I'm still kicking your trash eh," Zeke said.

"Trash talking trailer trash. So original," Noah grumbled. "I don't really care about this game."

Zeke cocked his head to the side. "Mario Cart or Total Drama eh?" Zeke asked.

"Both. Total Drama ruined my life, granted mostly by my own doing, and Mario Cart always was lost on me. Most cart games do. I mean, what's the point? Beat people in a race? Don't people do that in real life and are famous for it? Why not do that instead of in a video game?" Noah complained.

"You seem a little off eh. Something on your mind?" Zeke asked in concern.

"Nothing that concerns you," Noah grumbled. "I just have this feeling… as though something suddenly is very near that fills me with dread. It's probably just me being paranoid, but this is me we're talking about. I hate feeling paranoid."

Zeke thought this over. "I doubt it's nothing eh," he said with a smile. "Besides, Izzy seems to be feeling better after the challenge eh. I think I managed to make her happy, along with what we saw eh."

Noah groaned. "Seriously, what is up with you and Tyler with finding out all of Lewis' secrets? Just leave them alone. There's no need to know things about Lewis that he doesn't want anyone to know."

Zeke frowned. "It was about Izzy eh," Zeke explained. "Lewis would miss Izzy if she left him eh. I was in the Garden of Fear, remember? None of the things we saw were meant to be secret."

Noah paused for a moment. "My bad," he said simply. "Speaking of, where is Izzy?"

"She's with your girlfriend eh," Zeke said. "They wanted to go for a walk and talk. I figured I'd tell you later if you asked me eh."

Noah frowned. "She's not my girlfriend," Noah said simply. "We're just mutual friends who share a special bond that may or may not be romantic."

Zeke smirked as he won the race on Mario Cart. "You guys are a couple eh," Zeke said. "Deny it or not, the fact you two are a thing is clear eh."

**Confessional: Nokota? It's like NoCo, only add the ta!**

**Zeke: I think I can finally relax and take the contest seriously now eh. With Izzy calming down and all that drama solved between us, I bet things will be great by tomorrow at the latest. Plus, Dakota wanted to have a serious chat with Izzy eh. I bet she's going to apologize or something, which would make things even better.**

**Noah: I find it weird everyone thinks Dakota and I are a couple. Let's get this straight people. I have feelings for Dakota. She has feelings for me. I'm going to die in the next three years. We aren't really a couple because we both know I'm going to be dead and after I'm dead, Dakota's going to move on. We both know this, so why call ourselves a couple?**

**(Medical Room)**

After getting an urgent call, Fat Man had promptly left the hotel in an ambulance. This left Sunset, Foxy, and Stich alone in the Medical room, as Lewis was off on business while Pinkie was up in her suite. Foxy was currently watching footage while Stich was thinking to himself.

"I don't get it," Stich sighed. "Two people have been shot and Lewis was missing during both occurrences. During my shooting, I could have sworn I _saw _Lewis shoot me. With this one, we don't know the details, but we know Lewis wasn't on camera here when it happened. Foxy, how's the footage coming?"

"I be findin' what we be lookin' for… but ye ain't gonna be enjoyin' what I have to be sayin'," Foxy sighed. "Lewis left this here hotel about three hours ago. He got back just a few minutes ago, but promptly left again. Meanin' Lewis had three hours to get to the college and get back."

"And seeing as Lewis likes to walk and it's an hour walk from here to there…" Sunset said. "He could have easily walked there, spent an hour at the college, and then came back. Which doesn't look good for him…"

Stich sighed. "None of this is adding up… Lewis wouldn't shoot me. We're brothers and best friends. He wouldn't shoot me. I know him too well…"

"People be changin' Stich," Foxy said. "Sometimes it's for tha better, other times it only be for tha worse. We cannot be knowin' which one it be before hand."

"Yeah… but Stich is right," Sunset said. "This is Lewis we're talking about. He wouldn't just swap sides without reason. Maybe he's being blackmailed or maybe someone has control over him."

"I can trump both those theories," Stich sighed, shaking his head. "Lewis is a very honest guy, at least since being a demon hunter. He doesn't hide anything. Well, he hides certain things from certain people, sure. But it's guaranteed one person knows all his secrets, and that would be Fat Man. As for the possession, that's out too. Lewis is a _demon _hunter. He's grown an immunity from being possessed, at least from things that are weak. Take Pinkamena for example. If she jumped to Lewis instead of Slender, she'd just be reflected off. Lewis can only have one spirit inside him at a time, and that spot has been filled."

"What of Bean then?" Foxy asked. "Perhaps he be the one controlling Lewis' actions?"

"Hang on, we haven't even determined if this _is _Lewis," Sunset interrupted. "Sure, the evidence is pretty #$%ing, but we can't say anything for sure yet. We have to have more evidence to prove Lewis is guilty."

Stich sighed. "You're right… I'm just hoping you stay that way," Stich said. "I don't want to have to fight my brother…"

**(Demon Wing)**

Alejandro and Dawn were inside the first Demon Wing room. They weren't used to the harsh conditions of that room, but it seemed as though it didn't matter to either of them. Dawn snuggled up next to Alejandro with a weak smile.

"We survived our first elimination together while on the same team," Dawn said to him.

Alejandro nodded, looking a little distant. "Yeah… but Scott's still here," he sighed. "I have to admit… Mike turning on us was _not _expected. He's always so nice, even if he does ignore us at night. I have to wonder _why _he turned on us, especially when it counted at the elimination ceremony."

Dawn sighed. "Al… there's something… I haven't really told anyone," Dawn admitted. "During the early days of the contest… Mike had this darkness inside of him. I didn't know what it was, but it was a brief flash of darkness. I'm not sure if it means anything… but maybe that's why Mike bared us from voting."

"Maybe… but no one can change just like that," Alejandro sighed. "Either way, Scott's still here. We have to deal with that when the vote spins back to us again. And, since the other's don't have any idols, we should be in the clear."

Dawn bit her lip. "Um… what about solo immunity?" Dawn asked. "Even if we manage to lose, Scott can still easily win solo immunity if he tries hard enough."

"Hmm… we'll have to cross the bridge when we get to it," Alejandro decided. "Hey… did Larry give you that idol I had?"

"Yeah, he did… but you should have it," Dawn said, pulling out the Pink Chris Statue. "If Scott's trying to hurt me… he'll vote for you or Larry next time. I couldn't… bare being in this game without you. If you have this, you'll be safe."

Alejandro looked at the idol for a few minutes. After looking at it, he shook his head. He grabbed the idol and pushed it and Dawn's hands back toward her. "Dawn, you've helped me become the person I wish I was in World Tour," Alejandro said with a smile. "Even if Scott manages to eliminate me, I'm still with you inside that idol. Use it to keep yourself out of harm's way. Because really… that's what I'm doing for you right now."

Dawn sighed, but managed to smile as she slid the idol back into her pocket. "I guess that makes sense," Dawn said weakly. "But… please try your hardest to stay in the game, ok?"

Alejandro's grin grew. "Of course," he said, chuckling a little. "I might be a changed man, but I'm still in this contest to win. No way am I letting Scott take me down so easily."

Dawn giggled and kissed Alejandro's cheek. "Good. That assures me that you'll be fine," Dawn said, smiling a big smile.

**Confessional: Smiles of death!**

**Alejandro: Scott's a major threat, not only strategically and game wise, but also to Dawn's personal health. I know she doesn't admit it, but Scott scares her, especially since the two of them are so close in proximity to each other. I want to help her, and I know that Larry does too. Thus, Scott's days in this contest are numbered and I will be personally responsible for his elimination. You can all count on it.**

**Dawn: Alejandro is totally worth it… and I know he truly cares about me. I just hope he doesn't do anything that gets him in trouble. Scott might be stupid… but he's cunning when he's a trapped animal. I just hope Alejandro and Larry don't think they have Scott trapped… because that's when Scott's the strongest.**

In the next Demon Wing room, DJ, Katie, and Bridgette were all resting inside. Bridgette was sitting on the far side of the room away from the couple. Katie eyed Bridgette warily while Bridgette kept away from eye contact. DJ, meanwhile, was carefully looking down at Katie.

"She's taunting us," Katie said. "I know I should forgive her already, but… I feel as though she's only here to remind us of the things she did. #$%, I really do need to let this go…"

"You really do," DJ said carefully. "Especially considering what you did at the elimination ceremony."

Katie tensed in DJ's arms. "What are you… talking about?" Katie said, her breathing suddenly staggering. "I… voted for Scott… like you guys…"

DJ sighed, shaking his head. "I know you better than that," he said. "You voted for Zoey with Scott, didn't you? You wanted to give him another chance and went against the plan because your conscience said so."

"Is that _wrong _though?" Katie said, now looking at DJ intently. "You, Dawn, Alejandro, and Larry all see Scott for the _evil _he did. And really, I can understand that. But I'm not like that. Scott might be evil and his actions terrible… but maybe I can see the good inside of him you guys refuse to see! You guys just don't understand…"

"Maybe not," DJ said after she had finished. "But I can see that you and I disagree about this. I see Scott for who he is now and you see Scott for what he could possibly be. So… I think you and I should follow what we see."

Katie paused for a moment. "You mean… break up?" Katie said, choking for a moment.

"No, nothing like that," DJ said, shaking his head. "I'm saying… we should take things as we individually see them. If I think Scott should go, then I'll vote for him. If you think he should stay, you can vote for whoever you see fit. We're still together, but I think we should take things as we see fit."

Katie cocked her head. "Wow… since when did you get so smart with things like this?" Katie asked. "Any normal boy would be stupid and break up with their girlfriend over this. I mean, look at Duncan and Courtney."

DJ chuckled, shaking his head. "I'm not dumb," he said. "I'm not just going to throw our relationship away just because we disagree about something. I think we should still be together because I do truly care about you. I just think we should leave our game strategy to ourselves and not bother with our games together and let it get in our ways. That alright?"

Katie thought this over and smiled. "I'd like that. Thanks for understanding DJ," she said, cuddling close with him.

Meanwhile, Bridgette listened to their conversation. She kept quiet as she listened and bit her lip. _So Katie's the one who got in the way of the vote… and Zoey's gone now. I can't make up with her… not anymore. Katie's responsible. Maybe… no… I'd be no better than Katie. Still…_

**Confessional**

**DJ: I understand that some people take how other people act seriously. Courtney and Duncan broke up because they didn't agree on a lot of things. Katie and I don't agree about Scott and I bet we won't agree on a lot of things in the future. But I know that we just have to keep on moving on. We might disagree, and that's ok. So long as the love remains, our actions will only effect those we mean for them to effect, no us. It's why I want Katie and I to move differently in this game. That way, our actions don't affect us together.**

**Bridgette: Katie ruined my chances at fixing my mistakes. I need to calm down and not over react… but it hurts because Katie still can't find it in her heart to forgive me… maybe… maybe… no! I need to talk to Larry about this!**

In the final Demon Wing room, Scott, Val, and Mal all sat around. Scott was standing leaning against the wall while Male was laying on his back. Meanwhile, Val was sitting calming, sighing in happiness. "Now this? This place is true home," Val sighed. "I love it when we lose challenges."

"I don't. More often than not, I'm the target," Scott sighed. "Poor me, always the one who has to take the fall. I thought we were friends Val! Why must you enjoy my pain so much?"

Val merely chuckled, looking over at Scott. "Scott, we are _not _friends. I do not have _friends_. I do have allies, and that is what you are. Perhaps more than just an ally in this game. But as far as I'm concerned, your pain is only human. And I despise all that is human."

Scott smirked at this. "That's the Val I know and love," Scott chuckled. "Just checking to be sure you were still Val. If you thought we were friends, then I'd be a bit concerned that you were losing your evil flare."

Mal grunted, rolling his eyes. "I feel as though you two are some weird gay couple," Mal grumbled. "This is the most awkward situation I've ever been in. And it's by choice. This is not my proudest moment."

Val merely chuckled, rolling his beady eyes. "We are not gay and I do not find humans attractive. Hell, I hardly ever find demons attractive. Only one has ever caught my eye, and she was just that: a she."

"Ditto. I rape girls. Not male demons. What's wrong with you Mal?" Scott said, a smirk appearing on his face.

Mal groaned. "Worse alliance ever," Mal grumbled. "Can we talk about something that actually matters in this game so I can destroy Mike? Like, I don't know, how you can tell me who we're voting for when Mike's in control?"

Val pondered this over. "Maybe we can tell Mike our plan and then you can vote in his place? That could possibly work," Val suggested.

"Nope, no dice," Mal said, shaking his head. "I can pick up bits and pieces when Mike's in control, but not everything. Plus, tell Mike, he tells the others. Not a good plan, considering Scott's on the chopping block."

"And we're reminded about how screwed I am, which is great if you think about it," Scott chuckled. "Why not just use Val's dream telepathy? When Mike's in control you're technically asleep. Why can't Val just tap into Mike's subconscious to give you the message?"

There was a silence for a few moments. "That… could work actually," Val said. "Mike doesn't technically have to be asleep, only the personality I want to reach. Plus, I don't necessarily have to be asleep to reach you."

"Then you do that," Mal nodded. "Until then, keep me posted. I hate not knowing #$% that happens during the day…"

**Confessional: Drama normally happens in the day time.**

**Scott: Some people might just label me as a perv, and let's face it. I'm totally a perv. Thing is, I'm not a complete idiot. I know my actions have labeled me as a target and I know that, if I'm not careful, I'm getting eliminated. Thing is, I know Val and Mal won't give up on me anytime soon because I know strategy better than both of them combined. And I kind of was the one who figured out how to tell Mal who we're voting for. I have everything to win this game right here. **(He points to his brain and then chuckles.) **And down there, if you know what I'm saying ladies.**

**(Lewis' Suite)**

Pinkie was sitting on the couch thinking to herself. She had been alone for a while, but she had a smile on her face for some reason. "It feels nice not having a voice in my head for once. I can actually think for myself and not have her chattering in my head. It's so nice… I've missed this…"

"I've missed you Poofy Hair, but I don't talk to myself about it," came a voice. Pinkie looked up to see Lewis and Lea walk into the room, the latter with a smirk on his face. Pinkie smiled instantly, jumping to her feet and hugging him.

"How long?" Pinkie asked him.

"Two months, give or take. Got it memorized?" Lea chuckled, releasing his grip. "Lewis here didn't have the decency in giving me a hug you know. And to think, I totally saved your guy's relationship, and when I come out of the shadows, Lewis doesn't even give me a hug."

Lewis rolled his eyes. "We were kind of busy Lea," Lewis said. "I gave you a hug after."

"Yeah, but at that point the damage had been done," Lea shrugged, winking at Pinkie. "Aren't I right Poofy Hair?"

"Of course your right! Come on Lewis, you know you have to give him a hug whenever he comes to visit!" Pinkie scolded.

"Since when has that _ever _been a rule?" Lewis said, tossing his hands up into the air. "Fine, Lea, I'm sorry I didn't give you a hug _because Pink was a more important threat_. I apologize for not giving you the attention you so obviously deserve."

"Nah, come on Lewis. You totally know Pink was more of a priority than a stupid hug," Lea said, giving Pinkie another wink, making her giggle. Lewis groaned and Lea chuckled. "I'm totally just messing with you."

"I know… and I hate it," Lewis grumbled. "Mind explaining why you're here? You didn't bother showing up for the wedding and all of the sudden you're here?"

"Yeah about that… look, I'm sorry I didn't come to the wedding," Lea said, rubbing the back of his head. "Thing was… at the time, I thought you didn't _want _me to come. I got this letter from you clearly stating that this Pink girl needed to be stopped. So I did a little tracking and managed to find her at that institution not far from here. I chased her for a few days until I lost her here when I ran into you."

Lewis frowned. "I didn't send you a letter Lea," Lewis said. "Heck, I haven't talked to you for two months. I thought you were on a job for my Uncle Snicket or something so I thought it'd be inappropriate to bother you."

Lea rolled his eyes. "I _was _on a job for Snicket, but come on! You guys are a few of the friends I have left! I'd dump him for you guys any day of the week!"

Lewis rolled his eyes, but a small smile appeared on his lips. "Alright, so you got a letter from me to track down Pink. If I didn't send it, who did?" Lewis asked.

Pinkie bit her lip. "Um… no idea?"

"Pinkie," Lewis said sternly.

"Ok fine! Fat Man sent it," Pinkie said. "I saw him writing a letter a few days ago and I asked him what for. He said he was calling in help with the best finder he knew. He made me promise not to tell you."

Lea chuckled at this. "I thought that handwriting was off," Lea said. "Lewis writes nicer. Then again, Lewis has perfect vision. Fat Man _is _going blind, right?"

"Yeah, but that's not the point," Lewis sighed. "Alright, Lea's here now. You don't mind joining the staff temporarily until we figure everything out, do you?"

"Do I?" Lea smirked, flopping onto the couch. "Pretend I'm not even here. Do I get paid for doing all the hard work you'll be making me do?"

"No."

"Fair enough."

**(Angel Wing Hallway)**

Wandering around the Angel Wing, Dakota and Izzy were walking side by side. They were both silent, both not wanting to be the first one to speak. After a long time, however, one of them decided to be the strong one.

"I'm sorry," Dakota said. Izzy looked at her in surprise. Dakota smiled weakly and continued. "I haven't really been the best of friends lately. I've been preoccupied with Noah and his sarcastic drama and I haven't really paid much attention to your needs and issues. I thought Zeke would take care of things… but that was wrong of me. I'm sorry."

Izzy instantly shook her head. "If anyone should be sorry… it's me," Izzy sighed. "I destroyed your bracelet… I treated you badly… like we weren't friends. I suffer from paranoia and other things you don't need to know about… and I'm sorry I treated you badly because of it."

Dakota smiled at her. "You were neglected when you were little, right?" Dakota asked. When she saw Izzy go rigid, Dakota got her answer. "It's ok Izzy. We all have issues that seem to define us. I know Lewis ignored you a lot when you were little and based from what I saw of your dad several episodes ago… he's not really the best dad ever. But… you can't let that always define you. Yeah, you didn't have anyone solid to lean on when you were little… but that's not the case anymore. Zeke cares about you and you're my best friend. You have us to help you. You don't have to be alone anymore. You don't have to bottle up your emotions to the point you have to explode."

When Dakota finished talking, Izzy was crying a little. She hugged Dakota, smiling and crying at the same time. "Thank you," she said, wiping away her tears as she pulled away. "You know, it's funny. I could have sworn you sounded like someone I know."

"Bean?" Dakota guessed. When Izzy's eyes widened, Dakota giggled. "I met him in Lewis' subconscious. I wanted to help you, and the version of you in the Cave of Hearts said I should meet Bean."

"And he actually _helped _you?" Izzy asked.

"Kind of. I think it was more the fact that I could contain him, whatever that means," Dakota shrugged. "I don't think he holds me in a high respect, but I think he acknowledged that I was someone to reckon with."

Izzy gave Dakota a smile, subtly shivering. "Yeah, that's probably it," Izzy said carefully.

**Confessional: I'm a force to be acknowledged!**

**Dakota: **(Sighs in relief with a huge smile on her face.) **Finally, everything can go back to normal! Izzy and I are friends again, Zeke will probably ask her out any day now, Noah and I are a thing, and we are the dominate end of the alliance! Nothing, and I seriously mean nothing can go wrong at this point!**

**Izzy: **(Somewhat pale.) ** #$%... Lewis, I know you ignore me whenever I have something to say, but this is **_**really **_**important. Dakota met Bean inside your subconscious, and not only did she meet him, but she can **_**hold **_**him. Take that as you will… just please listen to me for once…**

**(Outside the Hotel)**

Larry was walking outside in the rain, specifically near the elimination area. He sighed in happiness, strolling forward. "Good thing this suit can take the rain when it's this heavy," Larry said to himself. "I can't see a thing. At least I'm not in a swimming pool. Then my suit would malfunction like no tomorrow."

Larry chuckled to himself. "Look at me, talking to myself," Larry said to himself. "I strategize too much. It must be taking its toll on me."

Larry sighed, shaking his suit. "Although… Zoey leaving was _all _my fault. I should have warned everyone about Mal earlier… but it was me being cautious that ended up in Zoey's elimination. Now everyone thinks Mike is a traitor… when in reality, when he wakes up in the morning, he'll be shocked when he finds out Zoey left, all because of him."

Larry groaned. " #$%it… This is all my fault… Bridgette's probably mad at me too… although… Scott _still _should have left. I might have not been truthful about Mal, but we still had four against three. So… Bridgette, Alejandro, DJ, or Katie must have flipped. Alejandro loves Dawn too much and DJ's too much of a Scott hater to _not _vote for him. I don't know Katie well enough to judge… but Bridgette and Zoey were arguing…"

"Realize something?" came a voice. Larry spun around, only to find no one standing behind him. "Shame too. You didn't even realize what is truly important to you."

"Who's there?" Larry called out, spinning back around.

"Oh, no one really," the voice said. "Just someone who knows something you do not."

"I'm sure a lot of people know more than I do about a lot of things," Larry said, spinning around once more. "What specifically are you talking about?"

"Oh, maybe this, maybe that," the voice said nonchalantly. "Maybe who attacked Shrub."

Larry froze into place. "You know who attacked him?" Larry asked.

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Tell me if you do!"

"Now, what fun would _that _be? _Giving _you the answers would be like lighting a match in a room filled with flammable gas. Too easy. I can say it was someone on your team, but I'll say no more than that."

Larry seemed to scowl. "Who are you?" Larry asked. Suddenly, Larry screamed. A burst of fire exploded from the back of his suit. The flame continued to dance around the area as Larry's suit exploded. Standing behind him was a tall figure, burned and decrepid. He had an evil smile on his face.

"Tell Noah I said hi," the figure said and simply walked off, leaving Larry screaming and alone in the rain, surrounded by nothing but fire.

**(Next Morning)**

Seventeen of the eighteen contestants had filed into the Mess Hall. According to Lewis via the intercom, there was some emergency that had to be addressed. Once they were all present, Lewis walked in front of them, Lea and Sunset with him.

"Good morning contestants," Lewis said. "I've gathered you all here because something happened last night that needs to be addressed. I figured it'd be best to inform you all instead of you all finding out individually."

"Hang on," Alejandro interrupted. "Larry isn't here yet."

Lewis sighed. "Unfortunetly… that's who I'm addressing," Lewis said gravely. "Last night, Larry was attacked by someone. We don't know who specifically, but we do know that he had some power over flames."

All eyes suddenly turned to Lea, who was juggling his chakrams, which he kept setting on fire. Lea noticed the glances and scowled. "It wasn't me," Lea said. "Oh, and the name's Lea. I'll be staying here for a few days. Got it memorized?"

"I can confirm Lea was with us when Larry was attacked," Lewis said. "Now then, Larry himself was not hurt in the slightest. Lucky for him, his suit protected his head from the flames. The problem with Larry is that his suit has been completely destroyed and cannot do anything he could normally do."

There was a silence from the contestants. "So… is Larry not able to compete anymore?" Dawn asked, fearfully looking over at Scott, who winked at her.

"Under normal circumstances, I would say yes, he'd have to medivacked," Lewis said. "But… as Larry himself was not damaged… he can continue to play in the game. I've already ordered him another mechanical suit to compete in. It should be here in two days. Lucky for us, the next two challenges are ones we were going to sit Larry out of _anyway_."

"Wait," Mr. Coconut said. "Larry and I have the same suit. If he was going to be sat out, does that mean I am too?"

"Indeed," Lewis nodded. "But we'll go over that when the challenge comes. I can officially say the rain has stopped pouring heavily and is light enough for us to compete at our outdoor location today. I'll have Lea and Sunset take you when it's time."

The contestants nodded and began to converse among each other. However, Bridgette, Alejandro, and Dawn all stood up and walked up to Lewis. "Where _is _Larry?" Dawn asked. "Can we visit him?"

"Yeah, you can. Foxy installed a universal translator directly into Larry's head. Now, suit or no suit, you can understand everything he's saying. He's down in the medical room. Dawn, you know the way," Lewis said.

"Thanks," Bridgette nodded and the three began to leave.

"Hang on," Lewis said. "I have a favor for you. Since Larry can't move around on his own, can one of you carry him place to place? Just because he's limited doesn't mean he can't be with people."

"I'll carry him," Bridgette said. Lewis nodded and the three contestants walked off to find their friend.

**Confessional: Plot twist!**

**Mr. Coconut: Hmmm… If I'm not allowed to compete, that gives me a little time to plan strategic moves. As Larry can't compete, it doesn't really matter since both teams are still equal in members. Thus, I won't worry about the others and I will worry about strategy. But enough of that. Time to give Sadie and Trent my list.**

**Noah: **(Looks pale.) ** #$%it… but why Larry? **_**I'm **_**the one who ruined him. Why would he go and attack someone not even remotely involved? It doesn't make any sense…**

**Dawn: **(Looks confused.) **If Lea didn't do it… then who did? Lea's the only family friend that has power over fire that I can think of. Sure, Sunset kind of does, but she's too much of a sweetheart… kind of. Plus, if Larry's suit was completely destroyed, Sunset doesn't have that kind of fire power. So that still leaves the question: who attacked Larry?**

Trent and Sadie were quiet as Mr. Coconut sat down next to them. He seemed to have an air of confidence, and neither one of them wanted to interrupt that. Mr. Coconut coughed and began. "So last night you wanted me to list five things that I do that is not strategic," Mr. Coconut said. "And thus, I will to prove that I can be interesting."

"One," Mr. Coconut started, "I enjoy playing video games like Left 4 Dead. Two, I'm quite good at chess. Three, my favorite challenge all season so far was the dodge ball challenge. Four, I played Dungeons and Dragons professionally for about two years. Five, I like created edgic charts for fan made Total Drama stories on FanFiciton. There. Five things that I do outside of the game."

Trent and Sadie looked at each other for a few moments. Then, suddenly, they both burst out laughing. "Wow… I was not expecting that," Sadie giggled.

"What? I did as you asked. Five things," Mr. Coconut said, his voice confused.

"Yeah, you listed five things," Trent chuckled. "Five _strategy _related things. Everything you listed takes some amount of strategy to them. Yeah, you still do some interesting things, but the fact remains you are still obsessed with strategy."

"So? There's nothing wrong with strategy. It's just how I am," Mr. Coconut grumbled. Sadie smiled and put a hand on Mr. Coconut's shoulder plate. Mr. Coconut sighed, his suit shaking. "I have a problem, don't I?"

"Maybe just a little bit," Sadie giggled.

**Confessional: A little? The dude is a strat nut!**

**Trent: Mr. Coconut's not a bad guy. Well, ok, there was that one time with the Rhandelier, but other than that, he's still pretty nice. The nut just has to find an interest that isn't strategy related. It'll make him more interesting and get him more fans.**

**Sadie: To be honest, I truly do love Mr. Coconut the way he is. I just wanted him to realize strategy is too much of a highlight in his life. He needs to find something else that makes him just as happy, but not related to strategy. He should have a lot of time to think about it during the challenge since he can't compete.**

Mike was sitting by himself, alone. He noticed Zoey was gone but all the others will still around, Scott specifically. As time wore on, Mike began to realize what had happened. "Zoey's gone… someone got rid of her," Mike said to himself. "But… I don't _remember _her leaving last night. I remember going to the elimination ceremony, then… blank."

Mike sighed. "What's wrong with me? Why do I black out at night? And why did Zoey leave last night over Scott? This is just so confusing… and I have no idea what's going on!"

**Confessional: If only Mike knew…**

**Mike: I've been getting glares from DJ and Alejandro most of the morning and I have no idea why. Did I do something last night that they didn't take well? Did I take out Zoey? If I did, I don't **_**remember **_**doing it! Something is wrong with me… and I don't know what it is…**

**(Medical Room)**

Bridgette, Alejandro, and Dawn had made their way to the medical room. When they entered inside, Stich greeted them with a nod. He pointed over to a table, where Larry's head was resting. The three walked over to him, feeling a little awkward since Larry lacked a suit.

"Tell me… how weird is it seeing me naked?" Larry asked.

"Um… it wasn't _that _awkward Larry," Alejandro sighed. "But now it is. Thanks for that."

"Anytime," Larry chuckled. "Seriously though, this is really bizarre. I haven't _not _had my suit since… well, day one of this contest. Still, at least then I knew I could get _back _my old one. Now it's all but burnt to a crisp…"

"Sorry about your suit Larry," Dawn said sympathetically. "I know how much it means to you. Your aura says it was what led you to the outside world to save your island."

"Indeed," Larry sighed. "But Lewis informed me a new one has been ordered. I'm assuming the cost will be covered, right Stich?"

"Well, not entirely," Stich said. "Lewis was nice enough to buy you the upgraded version of your old suit. Heck, that model was so old, Leroy was probably in _diapers_. And that's saying something, since he's the oldest of the three of us. But, as those things are expensive, he expects you to work off the debt after the contest."

Larry seemed to think this over. "Fair enough," he finally said. "I'll worry about that when it comes to it though. Right now, I have a game to play."

"I'll carry you," Bridgette offered. "It's not like I have anything else to do with my free time. Besides, it'll be nice to have a companion who can't run away."

"Ha ha. That is so very funny," Larry chuckled as Bridgette picked him up. Bridgette tied Larry's pony tail to a loop in her shorts, making Larry hang. "Huh. I find this surprisingly comfortable."

**Confessional: The author doesn't even know the reference he's making here.**

**Larry: **(Alone in the confessional.) **Bridgette and I agree that I should confess alone. Whenever I need to use this thing, I'll just have her toss me in here. The only thing we haven't figure out yet is how to signal to her that I'm done.**

**Bridgette**: **There's a reason I wanted to carry Larry. I want to have him close to me so he can give me advice on who to vote. I want to pay Katie back for ruining my chances with Zoey… but at the same time I know it's wrong. With Larry with me, I can ask him about it during the challenge.**

**(Wipeout Land)**

Lea and Sunset had gathered the remaining contestants and brought them to a property not too far from the Restraints Hotel. It appeared to be some sort of theme park. From what the contestants could tell, certain sections had a sort of obstacle courses scatter throughout the park. Currently, the eighteen contestants were standing in a sort of Main Street area.

"Welcome to your next set of challenges," Sunset said. "With permission from the park owner, we easily were able to set up today's four challenges."

"Foxy owns the place, doesn't he?" Izzy giggled. Sunset blushed, giving everyone the answer.

"Anyway," Lea said, shaking his head. "These challenges are simple. Each one tests your mobility skills. The first one will test two of you at a time to see who's the fastest. The second will test your jumping ability. The third will test you balance. And the last one will test your ultimate skills of movement."

"In other words, testing your moves," Sunset said, rolling her eyes. "Also, I took the liberty to have Pinkie retrieve your swim wear. If you guys are knocked off the platforms, you'll fall into a giant pool of water."

Mr. Coconut snapped his metal fingers. "That's why Larry and I can't compete," Mr. Coconut said. "Our suits can't handle massive amounts of water to the gears."

"You're a fast thinker. I like that," Lea smirked. "Because of this, instead of nine rounds of the first challenge, there will be eight. Any questions?"

Dawn nervously raised her hand. "Um… since I'm… you know… pregnant… will the baby sustain any damage during this challenge?" Dawn asked nervously.

"Fat Man went over the challenge carefully. When it's your turn to go, the settings will be changed so that no harm befalls you or the baby," Sunset said. "That also means the person going against you will compete on the same settings, just to be fair."

"Any other questions?" Lea asked. When there were none, Lea nodded. "Alright then. Let's burn this challenge to a crisp… after the break!"

**Confessional: The real question is which break. The commercial one or the bone ones?**

**Izzy: **(Giggles.) **Good thing I'm back to my mostly hyper self! I excel at physical challenges, especially ones that require balance! This should be easy for me, no problem!**

**Vallowsmeir: Surprisingly enough, this challenge should be somewhat easy for me. I may appear big and heavy, but the only thing inside this puppet form is fire. I can easily jump and maneuver just as easily as everyone else.**

**Tyler: Ha! Take that Beth! Physical challenges are **_**my **_**department! I know Beth and I are technically on the same side if we lose, but during the challenge, my goal is to totally one up her! Bring it on!**

**Mike: Maybe if I do well during the challenge, I might be able to get everyone off my back for whatever I did last night. I'm still so lost… maybe I can ask Larry? If I ask Larry I'd have to ask Bridgette… but still, I just want to know what's going on with me…**

**BN: And that's the end of part one! I have to say, a lot of things are coming together and I love it! Just so you know, Lea is owned by Square Enix and belongs to the Kingdom Hearts franchise. I do not own Lea in any way shape or form. Just thought I'd let you all know.**

**Like? Hate? Meh? Let me know via review! I appreciate all and any feedback from all of you!**

**Next Time: **The Wipeout challenges commence. Some people have excellent balance and others take a face plant into the water. Fat Man takes care of Baljeet, Foxy comes to a realization, and Chica goes off to visit a certain dumpster diver. One team wins, another one loses, and someone else is voted off.


	42. E19 P2: Out of Wipes

**Disclaimer: I own Fat Man, Larry, Lewis, and Vallowsmeir. Everything else is probs not mine.**

**Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: And boom! These chapters are coming out so fast it's like having babies! **(Pauses.) **Nevermind, I could never feel the pain women have to bear with that. Anyway, we're slowly making our way forward! Two more episodes and we'll be at the merge! This is so intense, I can feel it! Also, I have a poll going for Fire Island on who you think will be the winner. Go check that out please! Anyway, with nothing much else to say, enjoy!**

Punches Equals Faces.

E19 P2: Out of Wipes

**(Qualifier)**

Lea and Sunset had brought the eighteen contestants (sixteen of them dressed in their swimwear) to the first set of obstacles. Sunset was about to speak when Lea cleared his throat. Sunset raised an eyebrow. "You want to introduce this one?" Sunset asked.

"Me? Nah, not at all," Lea shrugged, then smirked. "Well, since you offered, might as well. Welcome to your first set of obstacles! Like mentioned, one member will run the course from each team at the same time. The winner will move onto the next round. Keep in mind that the number of team mates who move on will not be even. For all you know, one team might win it in the first round."

"Doubtful, but you never know," Sunset shrugged. "Also keep in mind that the placing does not matter in the first three rounds. The only placing that matters is second, which will grant solo immunity to whoever is the losing team."

Lea shrugged. "Sure, solo immunity, great," Lea said. "Now then, for the course. You each have to cross the Toppling Towers, then slide across the Banana Hammocks, dodge the Sucker Punch, hop across the Big Balls, and finish off on Lewis' Bullet, a new obstacle of Lewis' own invention."

"Also, keep in mind you _have _to pass the obstacle to move on," Sunset said. "If you get knocked off, you have to start back at the beginning to pass. Latters will be put in please for you to go back and climb up."

"Are you done?" Lea said harshly. Sunset smirked, but merely nodded. "Now then, we've randomly selected the two contestants competing in the first round. They are… DJ and Beth."

DJ looked over at Beth. "I can live with this," he said simply.

"I can't live with anything, but I'm alive anyway," Beth grumbled.

**Confessional: Am I technically even alive?**

**Dawn: **(Looks nervous.) **I know that the settings will be lowered to protect me and the baby… but I'm still worried that something bad is going to happen. Maybe… I should throw it. It's nothing against the team… but I don't want the baby hurt…**

**Mr. Coconut: So I'm not allowed to compete, leaving me alone to my own devices. **(Pauses.) **I wonder what I should do with my time. I guess I'll have to think it over and see.**

**Tyler: Beth's going first against DJ. Since DJ's the stronger of the two, no doubt he's moving on. But, I might as well give Beth the benefit of the doubt. You never know, right?**

**Bridgette: Hmm… is Larry's universal translator water proof?**

DJ and Beth both lined up at the start. Lea stood off to the side, holding one of his chakrams. He smirked. "Go!" he said, setting the chakram alight and throwing it in the air, promptly catching it when it fell back down. Lea smirked at Sunset as he caught it.

"Show off," Sunset muttered.

DJ and Beth both began to run for it like their lives depended on it. They both managed to reach the first set of Topple Towers at the same time. DJ waited for a moment, giving Beth the chance to jump first. She landed on the tower…

…only to promptly knock it over, sending her into the water. " #$%it!" Beth screamed as she frantically swam to the latter to lead her to the start of the obstacle.

DJ, meanwhile, positioned himself carefully, eyeing his tower with precision. With a breath, he lightly jumped and landed on the tower on his tip toes. He did this again and again, jumping from one tower to the next until he landed on a solid platform on the other side of the towers.

"Ribbon dancing has paid off," he smiled and jogged to the next obstacle.

"No! #$%it!" Beth screamed. She reached the towers again and looked at each of them carefully. Finally, she launched herself off the platform onto one of the towers…

…only to have her entire body smack into the side, sending the tower falling forward. Beth, however, managed to gain her footing on the remaining part of the tower and balanced herself. Carefully, Beth jumped to the next one, repeating her risky but efficient process.

DJ, meanwhile, made it to the Banana Hammocks. They were banana shaped swings that didn't look all that stable to DJ. DJ eyed them carefully and cautiously made a jump to the first one. Due to his weight, the hammock swung forward, leaving DJ off balance, sending him into the water.

Beth had managed to make her way across the towers and soon had caught up to where DJ was. She scowled at the hammocks set before her. " #$%it... I hate balance," Beth grumbled. DJ pulled himself up the latter and joined her in front of the hammocks, making Beth smirk.

DJ watched the hammock carefully before timing his next jump. However, as he did, Beth latched onto his back. DJ landed on the hammock, only to stumble around with the extra weight. "Get off!" DJ said, wobbling so much he jumped to the next hammock.

"No!" Beth screamed. DJ shook himself as hard as he could, trying to shake Beth lose. All this did in turn was send DJ stumbling to the next Banana Hammock. DJ tumbled and swung until he slid forward onto the safe platform. Beth jumped off and ran for the Sucker Punch with a smirk. "Later loser!" she called.

Beth reached the Sucker Punch and promptly noticed the many, many boxing gloves. Unsure of this, Beth carefully grabbed one of the handholds and started shuffling her way across. However, about mid-way through a glove shot out of its hole, hitting Beth's arm. She screamed and promptly fell in a pool of water.

DJ, who managed to pull himself up, ran to the Sucker Punch. Eying it carefully, he slid onto the wall and began to make his way across. The boxing gloves decked his chest hard, but DJ remained unphased as he managed to make it across the wall.

Seeing DJ succeed so easily, Beth growled in anger as she straightened herself on the safe platform. She started making her way across the wall again, only to have a glove sock her in the face, sending her back into the water.

DJ ran up the next platform and found himself in front of four giant red balls. He looked at them closely before nodding. He carefully jumped onto one, then, using the momentum of the rubber, bounced to the next one. He succeeded for the most part. The last ball was tricky. He jumped from the last one, only to face plant onto the finish platform.

"Ow," DJ muttered, but quickly got to his feet and kept going.

Back at the Sucker Punch, Beth tried going again. This time, she managed to get three fourths of the way through by anticipating the gloves. However, this wasn't completely full proof, as Beth soon felt a punch to the stomach, sending her flying off the wall.

DJ slid up to a giant gap. A zip line was set up with a giant foam bullet. DJ climbed up the bullet and pushed himself forward. The bullet zoomed forward, making DJ speed across the finish line.

"DJ moves onto the next round and Beth is officially out!" Sunset announced.

"Also, next up on deck," Lea said. "We've randomly selected… Katie and Sadie!"

"Random? This is more like fate!" Katie and Sadie both squeed together.

**Confessional: That gut feeling you get when something hits your gut.**

**DJ: That was pretty brutal, but I knew I could worm my way through. I feel kind of bad for Beth though. Yeah, she was kind of a jerk when she was on our team, but she really got beat up out there. I hope she's alright.**

**Beth: **(Her eye is twitching.) ** #$% #$%it! This was rigged against me, I #$%ing swear!**

Katie and Sadie both stood at the starting line, waiting for the signal. They both had competitive smiles on their faces and they looked determined. Lea smirked, lit his chakram on fire, and threw it into the air. "Go!" he called.

Both girls ran at almost the same speed, Katie slightly ahead of her friend. They both reached the Topple Towers at fairly the same time. Sadie, smirking, jumped on top of one, managing to balance herself out on top. "This one helps to be heavy," Sadie giggled.

Katie, on the other hand, was have a hard time. She hesitantly jumped to one of the towers, only to hit it wrong and send it crashing down, taking Katie down with it. Katie surfaced in the water with a gasp and quickly made her way back to the starting platform.

On the other hand, Sadie had managed to make her way across the towers, using her weight to her advantage. She ran to the next obstacle, which were the Banana Hammocks. Eying them for a second, Sadie jumped onto one, making it swing hard. Sadie held on for dear life, but it was of no use, as the swing swung upside down. Sadie didn't grip hard enough and was sent plummeting to the water.

Katie had figured out the towers. She was very quickly jumping from tower to tower on her tip toes, much like DJ had done during his run through. She slid onto the finish platform and rushed over to the Banana Hammocks. Sadie had tried again and was currently balanced on her swing. Katie smirked and jumped, landing perfectly on the swing without it moving.

"Who did you even do that?" Sadie blinked.

"Sometimes it's nice to be light," Katie giggled. She lightly jumped to the next swing, spinning around in a little circle as she did so. Sadie smirked and jumped, using her weight to propel the swing forward. Katie stumbled and lost her balance, sending her into the water. When she surfaced, she scowled. "Hey!" she called up to her BFFFL.

"Heavy works too," Sadie giggled. Katie continued to scowl for a moment… before erupting in laughter too. Katie swam back to the start while Sadie jumped to the next swing. As Katie reached the start again, Sadie jumped to the next platform, moving onto the next obstacle. Not wasting any time, Katie lightly jumped from swing to swing, not wasting any time.

As Katie and Sadie reached the Sucker Punch, Sadie thought this over. "Hop on my back," Sadie said.

"Why?" Katie asked suspiciously.

"Just do it. No rule against it," Sadie shrugged. Not finding a fault in this, Katie did as Sadie instructed. Sadie carefully slid across the wall, boxing gloves practically bouncing off her chubbiness. Sadie giggled the whole time. "This tickles," she said.

When Sadie was almost done, she stopped. Katie looked on either side, but saw nothing preventing them from going forward. "What's wrong?" Katie asked.

"Nothing," Sadie said innocently…

…before dropping Katie into the pool below. When Katie surfaced, she pouted. "Really? Twice?" Katie asked.

"Sorry, but my team kind of wants a winning streak right now," Sadie shrugged, finishing off the Sucker Punch and moving onto the Big Balls. She smirked as she approached them and simply jumped off the platform. Her weight combined with the speed of her fall combined with the impact of the ball sent her flying…

…right onto the finish platform with a big _**SPLAT**_! "Ow," Sadie moaned, too weak to get up.

Katie, meanwhile, had tried the Sucker Punch herself this time. Luckily for her, the boxing gloves seemed to be malfunctioning for the moment. Katie easily slid past it and looked at the Big Balls in front of her. "Here goes nothing!" Katie said and jumped…

…only to be deflected by the ball right into the water.

"And done!" Lea called. Sure enough, Sadie had recovered and managed to ride the bullet past the finish line. "Sadie moves onto the next round!"

"Next up will be Bridgette and Tyler," Sunset added.

**Confessional: Ball deflect!**

**Katie: **(Ponders something.) **Sadie sure got more cutthroat. I know she's on the villain's team, but that doesn't mean she has to **_**be **_**one. Then again, she sure does spend **_**a lot **_**of time with Mr. Coconut…**

**Sadie: Mr. Coconut is rubbing off on me. **(Giggles then sighs.) **You know, I think Trent and I were a little too hard on him this morning. Maybe we should just let him have strategy. It's his niche and where he's comfortable. Besides, I kind of like him the way he is. It'd be mean of me to tell him to be someone he isn't.**

Bridgette and Tyler were both at the starting line. Once Larry confirmed his translator was indeed water proof, Bridgette made sure to tie him tightly to a looping in her swimwear. Lea looked at the contestants carefully for about twenty seconds.

"Um… any day now Lea," Sunset said.

"I'm waiting for the right moment," Lea said. He waited another ten seconds, making Sunset groan. Right then, Lea smirked and threw his flaming chakram into the air. "Go!"

Bridgette and Tyler both ran forward. However, Bridgette slid into the lead when Tyler tripped onto his face. Larry merely chuckled at this. "Poor guy. Thinks he's great at athletics but he always finds a way to fall on his face," Larry said.

"He's good at what he does," Bridgette shrugged, reaching the Toppling Towers. Bridgette jumped quickly tower to tower and reached the finishing platform in no time flat.

"Whoa. That was pretty incredible," Larry said as Bridgette began running again. Bridgette beamed at this and quickened her pace.

Tyler, however, wasn't left behind that easy. He quickly managed to get to his feet and jumped onto the first tower. It collapsed due to Tyler's clumsiness, but that same clumsiness managed to make him tumble forward onto the next tower. This continued until Tyler landed on the finish platform, making him blink in surprise.

"Huh. I thought I'd get wet at least once before this," he chuckled and tore after Bridgette. Bridgette herself was on the third Banana Hammock by the time Tyler reached them. She was steadying herself carefully, getting ready to jump. "Hey Bridgette!" Tyler yelled.

"Huh?" Bridgette said, turning around. However, this action proved costly as this caused the hammock to swing, making her fall into the water. Tyler did an air fist and clumsily jumped from hammock to hammock, using the same strategy as before to get to the finish platform.

Bridgette surfaced from the water and quickly swam to the latter. Once she was out of the water, she looked down at Larry. "You alright?" Bridgette asked.

"I'm technically dead," Larry said flatly. "I don't breath. Of course I'm fine."

"Right. Sorry, that was a dumb question," Bridgette said and went back to the Banana Hammocks.

Tyler, meanwhile, reached the Sucker Punch. He cocked his head to the side before smirking. Using his mad climbing skills, Tyler managed to get _on top of _the wall. Tyler merely walked on the top and jumped down on the other side. "Not cheating. Only using my natural talents," Tyler smirked.

Bridgette managed to get past the Banana Hammocks and reached the Sucker Punch right as Tyler walked away. "How the heck did he finish this obstacle so fast?" Bridgette grumbled, sliding onto the wall and started to make her way across.

"He's Tyler. He can move," Larry said, chuckling. There was a silence as Bridgette continued across the wall. "I know you want to talk about it. I kind of do too."

Bridgette sighed. "Larry… we didn't _do _the right thing. We should have told everyone about Mal and warned Mike about it. Because we didn't, Mike's probably beating himself up about it and he doesn't even remember what happened. Not to mention Zoey's gone now and I can't make up with her."

Larry was quiet for a moment. "We all make mistakes. This isn't your fault as much as it's mine. I should have come clean when I found out a long time ago. Thing is… I'm still hesitant to tell him. I don't want him having a break down, because I know Mike well enough that he will."

Bridgette thought this over. "Maybe… we should just keep an eye on him," Bridgette sighed. "I know we should tell… but he can't get help in this game. He'll just beat himself up until he does something stupid."

Larry digested this. "Interesting… I'll have to think on this," he said as Bridgette finished the Sucker Punch.

Meanwhile, Tyler screamed as he charged off the platform. Due to him being clumsy, he tripped and face planted on the first Big Ball. This sent him flying backward onto the next ball. This alternated back and forth until Tyler face planted onto the finish platform. "My face," Tyler groaned, slowly rising to his feet and trudged to the bullet.

Bridgette reached the Big Balls and jumped. She managed to fly to the second one… only to slide over it and face plant into the side of the third one, making her fall into the water. She surfaced and began to swim back to the start.

"Bonzai!" Tyler screamed as he rode the bullet past the finish line.

"Tyler moves on!" Sunset said.

"Two Villains, one Hero. Come on Heroes, pick up the slack," Lea chuckled. "Next up, Noah and Mike!"

**Confessional: We still have a few rounds for them to catch up.**

**Bridgette: I know I focused more on talking to Larry, so I kind of knew I was going to lose. Still, it was nice to be able to talk to him. Maybe… maybe instead of blaming Katie, I **_**do **_**need to realize that this was mostly mine and Larry's fault for not telling anyone about Mal. I'm just so lost though…**

**Tyler: Sweet! See, this is why I love athletics. It may seem like I suck… but this clumsiness is more of a gift than a curse. I always seem to win when it matters. **(Pauses.) **Except in Total Drama Island, where nothing seemed to go my way.**

Mike and Noah stood at the starting line, the former of the two looking somewhat depressed. Before Lea could say or do anything, Sunset grabbed the chakram from his hand and chucked it in the air. "Go! Before Lea oppresses you!" Sunset said.

Mike and Noah ran for it while Lea scowled. He held his hand in the air and caught the chakram, setting it on fire. "You didn't even set it on fire," Lea scowled.

"You _know _my power over fire is limited," Sunset said, rolling her eyes. "You're the one who _gave _it to me, remember?"

"Oh yeah."

Meanwhile, Noah and Mike both made it to the Topple Towers. Mike sighed as Noah jumped to the first the tower. Due to him being light, the tower barely even wobbled. Mike continued to sigh as Noah carefully jumped to the next one.

"What happened last night… was it my fault? Is everything… on me?" Mike asked himself.

Noah jumped to the third tower, still maintaining his balance. He paused and looked back at Mike. "Hey, look, I kind of hate this contest and existing in general, and I don't really care, but could you kind of hurry up and beat me?"

Mike looked up at him. "Why? My team thinks I did something wrong… I don't _remember _doing anything… I don't even remember the elimination ceremony last night…"

"So what?" Noah said flatly, surprising Mike. "So something happened last night that you don't remember. If you don't remember it, obviously you didn't do it, right? And even if you did do it, don't beat yourself up over it. Move on. Figure out what happened and just simply push past it. No reason to mope over something, especially if you can't even remember it."

Mike was silent for a moment. Then, wordlessly, he smiled and jumped onto the first Topple Tower. It fell forward, allowing Mike to propel himself to the next one. Noah nodded and jumped onto the finish platform just as Mike did. With a nod, the two ran to the Banana Hammocks.

Once there, Mike jumped first. He may not have Svetlana's agility anymore, but Mike was able to keep himself fairly steady without her. He kept jumping to swing to swing until he was across. Noah watched him do this and shrugged.

"Might as well. For the fans," Noah grumbled and jumped… right into the water. When he surfaced, he was smirking. "What? I never said I was jumping for the _hammock_."

Mike, meanwhile, slid onto the Sucker Punch. Without Svetlana Mike couldn't dodge all the boxing gloves, but he was still agile enough to dodge most of them. He slid off the Sucker Punch with only a few punches to his stomach and shoulders and quickly made his way to the Big Balls.

Noah managed to get past the Banana Hammocks, looking exhausted as he reached the Sucker Punch. He sighed and got onto the wall, slowly sliding his way down. However, a certain glove decided to come out at a moment that wasn't convenient to Noah. It shot straight out, nailing him in the groin. Noah groaned in pain and fell backward.

Mike reached the Big Balls and took a breath. He jumped for it… only to face plant into the first ball. He didn't bounce, so the pain remained in his face. "Ouch," Mike groaned, and stood up carefully. He jumped to the next one… with the same results. "How come the balls choose _now _not to be bouncy?" Mike groaned.

Noah got out of the Sucker Punch pool and tried the Sucker Punch again. As Noah was on the smaller side, most of the gloves missed him. But, one in particular wasn't and decked him in the face. Noah gasped, rolling his eyes. "Humans enjoy pain too much," he grumbled, finally making his way to the end of the Sucker Punch.

Noah rushed up to the Big Balls right as Mike finished. Grumbling to himself, Noah flung himself at the Big Balls. He tumbled crazily until he bounced on the last one, which sent him flying to Lewis' Bullet. Mike blinked as Noah slid forward right across the finish line. "So they bounced for him but not me? Do they have a mind of their own or something?" Mike asked rhetorically.

"Yes Mike, balls think for themselves," Sunset said, then promptly covered her mouth. " #$%..."

Lea smirked. "Ha," Lea chuckled. "Noah, by some miracle, moves onto the next round. Next up on our chopping order… Alejandro and Trent!"

**Confessional: Chop chop!**

**Mike: Noah's right. I'm not sure what happened last night, but I can't let it bother me. I have to move on and focus on the game. I can always ask Larry who voted Zoey off and then move on. We **_**are **_**broken up and I have to live with it. Still… it's hard knowing it might have been my fault. But, like Noah said, I have to move on and get over myself.**

**Noah: **(Groans, rubbing his sore spots.) **I didn't even **_**mean **_**to win the round. I want to lose, but for some reason, the balls were against me. **(Groans.) **Don't take that incorrectly. Cruel humor is below me.**

Alejandro and Trent readied themselves at the start. Lea eyed them carefully, a smirk prominent on his face. Then, with no warning, he tossed his chakram to Sunset, who barely was able to catch it. "Light it," Lea said.

"Huh? Lea, I told you…"

"I gave you the powers you have. Obviously they amount to more than you might think. NOW BURN BABY!" Lea shouted. Sunset yelped and the chakram started to blaze. Sunset tossed it away from her, which Lea caught. "Go!" Lea called.

"Whoa…" Sunset breathed. "I've never… set anything on fire… like that… before."

"It's all a trick of the urgency," Lea explained. "If the situation is direr, the flames become more powerful. Once you learn how to control your system, the flames obey your every whim. Got it memorized?"

Meanwhile, Alejandro and Trent ran up to the Topple Towers. Alejandro jumped onto a tower, making it wobble slightly, but all in all managed to keep it steady. Trent tried to mimic Alejandro's attempt, which worked for the most part. However, Trent's table was less stable, sending him crashing into the next tower, making him fall into the water.

"Tough luck," Alejandro shrugged and managed to jump to the next tower. However, as Alejandro jumped to the third tower, Trent swam by it and punched out the base. The tower fell, making Alejandro trip up. However, Alejandro still managed to land it, and made a desperate jump for the finish platform, which he made as well.

As Alejandro scrambled over to the Banana Hammocks, Trent rushed back to the start of the Topple Towers. He started to ponder the route he was going to take and nodded to himself. He jumped onto to the first tower and made the landing. He nodded to himself again and jumped to the next one. He glanced at the next tower and jumped. This time, however, he collided into it, which didn't bode well for Trent as he fell back into the water.

Alejandro, meanwhile, was on the first Banana Hammock. He steadied the swing carefully before he jumped to the next one. He did well as he jumped to the final swing. With a confident nod, he jumped to the finish platform and moved on.

Trent was still on the Topple Towers. He continued to try and jump on the towers without completely knocking them over. Luck was not on his side as he jumped onto the next tower, which promptly fell out from beneath his feet, sending him back into the water.

On the Sucker Punch, Alejandro easily took the punches thrown at him. He managed to dodge every head shot thrown at him, but didn't mind getting punched in the chest. He slid off the wall after about eight seconds and moved onto the Big Balls.

Trent, finally, got off the final Topple Tower. Soaking wet and slightly annoyed, he ran for the Banana Hammocks. He didn't even bother paused and jumped across the hammocks without even a slip up. He continued running to the Sucker Punch and started to slide on.

Alejandro had made his way to the third Big Ball when Trent finished the Sucker Punch. Trent bolted out onto the Big Balls and bounced from the first, to the second, and then smack into Alejandro. This sent both of them flying onto the fourth one, which bounced them on the finish platform. However, one stuck the landing and the other fell into the water. The person stood up and jumped on the bullet, flying past the finish line.

"And _Alejandro _makes it to the next round!" Sunset called.

"Trent really didn't have luck in this challenge," Lea chuckled. "Then again, luck is overrated anyway. Next up, Scott and Zeke!"

**Confessional: Because one of these guys had to have bad luck.**

**Trent: **(Sighs.) **I've kind of noticed that I've been kind of been doing mediocre in challenges. Not good, not bad. I think this might be held against me… but then again, why would it? People tend to choose one person for one reason or another and just vote for them one time. If it's me, then I assume if I make it to the next episode, I won't be a target again. So, with that in mind, I'll trust try to better in challenges so people won't vote for me again.**

**Alejandro: That was an **_**extremely **_**lucky run. I didn't try to win on purpose, but hey, since I did, good for me! Three more rounds to go. **(Thinks for a moment.) **If my math is right, the next round after this will be eight people. If we cut in half until the last round, that would mean two people will be in the final round. Let's just hope someone from our team gets to the last round.**

Scott and Zeke were standing at the starting point, waiting for the signal. Lea held his chakram steady, smirking. "Go!" he said, lighting it on fire and throwing it into the air.

Zeke and Scott both charged forward. However, before they even reached the towers, Scott slid a foot in front of Zeke, tripping him over. Zeke fell on his face while Scott continued forward, whistling all the way. Zeke scowled, stood up, and chased after him.

Scott reached the Topple Towers first, smirking. He reached into his swimsuit's pockets and pulled out some rocks. He chucked one at each tower, knocking them over one by one. He left three up, and began to jump across them. Once across, he chuckled, turning around just as Zeke reached the towers.

"Good luck Zeke! One chance to win, no chance at catching me!" Scott chuckled and continued onto the Banana Hammocks. Zeke frowned, eying the single tower. Taking a deep breath, Zeke jumped, managing to land on the platform. However, he fell a bit too forward, making the tower lean forward. Zeke used this to his advantage and jumped to the next tower within a smaller gap. This time, however, he landed too far back, making the tower fall back. Zeke desperately jumped forward, smacking into the side of the tower. The tower toppled forward, which wasn't too far, since the finishing platform in the way. Zeke carefully climbed up the tower and ran for the Banana Hammocks.

Scott, however, was already way ahead of him. Scott had fallen into the water once before seriously taking the hammocks by storm. He landed on each hammock softly and made sure to spread as much water on it as possible, making it slick before hoping onto the next one. Once he was finished with the third one, he tumbled onto the finish platform and smirked at the approaching Zeke. He chuckled and ran to the next obstacle.

Zeke scowled. "I don't really like that guy, eh," Zeke grumbled. Zeke jumped onto the first hammock, assuming he would land on a dry surface. However, due to Scott getting soaking wet, Zeke landed on wetness. The slickness was too much for Zeke to maintain his balance, sending him into the water.

Scott chuckled as he heard the splash. He was halfway through the Sucker Punch, continuing across it with ease. Every punch didn't seem to even make him grunt, he just kept on going. He slid off the Sucker Punch and sighed. "I have to get myself one of these once I win," Scott chuckled and moved forward.

Zeke was still on the Banana Hammocks, grunting to himself. Zeke jumped and landed on all fours onto the first hammock. He landed too hard, making it swing hard. Zeke screamed as he was propelled into the air and landed hard back into the water. He surfaced and spit out the water.

Scott chuckled as he heard another splash. With a sigh, Scott jumped forward, bouncing to Big Ball to Big Ball. As luck would have it, Scott managed to get across in one fair swoop. He chuckled again as he reached Lewis' Bullet. "Cheating. Better than playing fair because it brings in good results," he said, climbing onto the bullet, and slid forward on it.

"Scott moves on to round two!" Sunset said, inwardly groaning. "Zeke is officially out!"

Lea shook his head. "The dude #$% needs to go," he said simply. "Oh well, not our call. Dakota and Val, you guys are both up next."

**Confessional: Because cheating is cheating and nothing else wins.**

**Zeke: **(Looks upset.) **That wasn't really fair eh. Scott shouldn't be allowed to just meddle with the challenge like he did. **(Pause.) **Then again, there **_**wasn't **_**a rule against it eh. I guess Scott did everything legal… I wonder why his team hasn't voted him out though eh.**

**Scott: **(Shrugs with a smirk on his face.) **Does it look like I care if I cheat or not? #$% no! This is how I play the game, and last I checked, cheating is fair game! Seriously, someone should write the rules out a bit better if they truly don't want me to cheat. Because if there's no rule, I **_**will **_**cheat! **(Chuckles maliciously.)

Val and Dakota were standing at the starting line. Dakota glanced nervously at Val, who didn't acknowledge that Dakota was there. Dakota gave a sigh, but right as she did, Val smirked. "I know you know," he said. "And you aren't going to survive this round."

Dakota paled right as the chakram flew into the air. "Go!" Lea called. Dakota noticed that Val's arm lifted up and began to swing toward her. Dakota fearfully jumped to the side into the water right as Val's arm passed by where she was standing.

"That works," Val shrugged and ran toward the first obstacle. He didn't even hesitate as he jumped to the first tower, flipping around so he landed on one of his giant hands. He continued this, alternating hands, and finally landing on his feet on the finishing platform.

Dakota nervously got out of the water and stood nervously at the starting line of the Topple Towers. Val turned around, smiling evilly. "You may have escaped me now. But you keep in mind: I will end you, preferably from life." Dakota fearfully shivered, not daring to move forward.

Val turned back around and jogged over to the Banana Hammocks. He jumped and completely missed his target feet whys. However, he grabbed the hammock with his hand, being able to hold onto it without losing stamina. He swung from each swing until he got to the third one. With one giant swing, he flung himself over the edge and landed on his feet.

Dakota fearfully watched Val move on. "I want to keep going… but Val knows I know," Dakota said fearfully to herself.

Val reached the Sucker Punch. With a smirk, Val slid down so his hands could grabbed the edge so he could avoid the boxing gloves. Val slid down the edge until he came to the other side. He jumped up and continued onto the Big Balls. He jumped…

…and grabbed the ball with his hand. He slid down and around it, jumping onto the next ball and repeating the process. He did this until he jumped on the finish platform. Quickly, Val jumped over to Lewis' Bullet and slid down past the finish line.

"And Val moves onto the next round!" Sunset said. "And Dakota… didn't even do anything."

"Poor girl. I kind of feel for her. Which I can do now, since I have my heart back," Lea chuckled. "Also, everyone at home knows whose next, but in case you forgot, next up on the selection list is Izzy and Dawn. After that, we'll move onto the next round."

**Confessional: Not all the rounds can be full of action.**

**Dakota: What was I **_**supposed **_**to do?! Val's evil, and I don't know how far he's willing to go to get rid of someone who can interfere with his plans. I just hope he goes before the merge… I don't think I can take him on with votes or physically…**

**Vallowsmeir: A demon never forgets someone who knows. Dakota knows what I am, at least partially. I would not hesitate to kill her if we were not in this game, but I have to keep up appearances. Injure her on accident? Totally different story. It fills my need to hurt people and it helps my place in the contest.**

Dawn and Izzy were both at the starting line. Both were silent, the former of the two nervously glancing over to her sister. Izzy was slightly shaking, keeping her gaze forward. Finally…

"I'm… sorry, alright?" Izzy said shakily. Dawn looked at her, surprised. "I… I'm jealous… of you. I always have been. I… know I got more time with Dad, but… even then, he always seemed to be hating on you. You were always the center focus, good and bad. And I was… alone. I didn't… I didn't have anyone to love me… _truly _love me… and I've resented you for that. I thought maybe I could make up for it by having kids of my own and treating them how I wasn't treated… but now I can't even have that. And you can. What I'm trying to say Dawn… is that I'm sorry."

Dawn smiled at her, a few tears trickling from her eyes. "Izzy… I forgive you," Dawn said. "I'm sorry you felt so alone… and I'm sorry it's mostly my fault. Maybe… after the baby's born… you can babysit?"

Izzy weakly smiled. "You'd let a crazy psycho like me watch your baby?" she asked her.

"You're my sister. I'd let you watch my baby if I wasn't able to," Dawn said, more tears trickling from her eyes.

"So cute… and I'm bored," Lea said, lighting his chakram on fire and tossing it in the air. "Go! And remember, the settings have been changed to make it easier for Dawn!"

Dawn began to run as fast as she could… only to notice Izzy was running side by side. "Um… Izzy, what are you doing?" Dawn asked. "You're faster than I am, especially with me like this."

"I'm… leveling the playing field," Izzy said calmly.

Dawn smiled at her as they reached the Topple Towers. "Izzy… go. I've stolen your spotlight enough times. Make this your time… to beat me. Fair and square. No fighting involved."

Izzy smiled at this and nodded. Dawn sat down in the lotus position, not even bothering to move any farther. Izzy took a breath and jumped to the first tower. As promised, the obstacle was simplified in the fact it didn't wobble. It stood perfectly still. Izzy grinned and easily jumped across the other remaining towers, making her way to the finish platform easily.

She slid up to the Banana Hammocks cautiously. She knew they were simplified, but she didn't know how. So, she tested them and jumped. Sure enough, they didn't swing. They were completely stationary. Izzy smiled again and hopped across them, twirling as she went.

The Sucker Punch was even easier. Izzy bounced up to it and waited a few moments for a glove to come out. However, none did. Izzy put two and two together and realized that the obstacle was completely turned off. With this knowledge at her disposal, Izzy scaled the wall to the other side without a single boxing glove shooting out of the wall.

The Big Balls were the easiest fix. Instead of four giant ball shaped rubber traps of death, they were replaced with rubber cubes. Izzy grinned and jumped on the first one. Like the balls, they were bouncy, but they were hard to slide off of. In fact, they were more trampolines then obstacles. Izzy jumped across each one until she made it to the finish platform.

The final obstacle had no real change to it. Izzy climbed on top of Lewis' bullet and looked back at the start. Dawn saw her and waved, a smile on her face. Izzy smiled weakly and propelled herself forward, right across the finish line.

"And with that not so shocking twist, Izzy is the final member to move onto the final round!" Sunset called.

"Also ties the score four to four," Lea noted, chuckling. "Guess this is going to be a show down… and you want to know what makes a show down _really _exciting?"

"What Lea?" Sunset said, rolling her eyes.

Lea's excitement in his eyes grew. "A twist," he said.

**Confessional: No! Not the twist!**

**Izzy: **(Looks at the camera calmly.) _**Don't **_**get me wrong. I still resent my sister and I still blame her for all the neglect in my life. But… maybe we can try rekindling things. **_**After **_**the contest. I don't want her effecting my gameplay. She hasn't since the start and she won't start now.**

**Dawn: **(Smiles.) **That was the first time Izzy and I had a half-way decent conversation. Maybe there's hope for us reuniting as a family yet…**

As Izzy was just finishing up her course, Mr. Coconut was sitting by himself. Not being allowed to compete meant he had some time on his hands to think. Currently, he was thinking over that morning. "Hmmm…" he said to himself.

"Hey Mr. Coconut!" Sadie smiled, walking up to him.

"Hey Sadie. Good work getting into the next round. We need all the help we can get if we want to keep this streak going," Mr. Coconut said.

Sadie nodded, remaining quiet. "Mr. Coconut… I wanted to apologize about this morning," she said.

"How come? You said what you felt, right?" Mr. Coconut said.

"Yeah… but maybe not what I meant," Sadie said. "You are one of my best friends ever. Yeah, you might like strategy a whole bunch and I don't. But you should be you. I wouldn't want to play with someone interesting… I would rather play it with my friend. And if your niche is strategy… then I'm all for team strategy! I'm sorry I said that you should change to be more interesting."

Mr. Coconut looked at her for a few moments. If he were a human, he'd probably be smiling. "Thanks," he said. "I was kind of worried for a moment. I was going to tell you and Trent that I was kind of uncomfortable about this whole 'no strategy' thing."

"Yeah, it was wrong of us to tell you otherwise," Sadie said. "Forgive us?"

"Sure. I can never _not _forgive you guys," Mr. Coconut chuckled.

**Confessional: Double negatives. They matter danggit.**

**Mr. Coconut: Sadie and Trent meant well, but strategy is where I excel. They might not agree, but they have their own ways of going about things. Strategy is how I work, and thus I will continue to play my way. **(Pauses.) **If we lose the challenge, I have no way of protection since I can't win solo immunity. I'll have to figure out a way to save myself if push comes to shove…**

**Sadie: Mr. Coconut is my best friend, other than Trent and Katie. He matters a lot to me and I shouldn't have tried to make him change. But, with things all better between the two of us, things should be back to normal! I have my adorable boyfriend on one side, my BFFFL on the other, and the strategic nut on top with me at the base! Best square of friendship ever!**

**(Sweeper)**

The eight remaining contestants in the challenge followed Lea and Sunset to a giant swimming pool area. Eight large podiums were set up around a giant tower with a red arm sticking out of it. The arm seemed long enough to pass over the podiums with ease. They also seemed high enough to reach the chest area of most of the contestants.

"Welcome to round two," Sunset said. "This round will test your ability to jump or duck. Each of you will be lined up on top of one of the podiums. When the challenge starts, the arm will begin to move around in a circle. The arm will also raise and lower itself as it goes around. All you have to do is time whether to jump or duck."

"Unlike the actual Wipeout game show, you _can _grab onto the arm," Lea said. "You can stay on the arm as long as you want. The only point of this round is to simply not get knocked down into the water, so anything goes so long as you don't get wet."

"The first four to be knocked into the water will be out," Sunset finished. "The final four standing will move onto the third round."

Lea smirked, much to Sunset's dismay. "Also, I have one special twist Lewis doesn't know about," Lea chuckled. He reached into his robe and pulled out a black W, obviously burned down to the shape it was in. "This is the Wipeout Idol, a special idol I made a few minutes ago. This idol works similar to the Pinkie _and _Maud Idols, so it's more the Pie idol than anything. At elimination, after the votes are cast, play this baby. It'll not only protect an ally, but it will also double the votes of yours _and _your ally's vote. A powerful idol wrapped in a simple W."

"Why bring this up now?" Alejandro asked. "If you're going to hide it, why not just reveal it at the end of the challenge when everyone's here?"

Lea's smirk grew. "Because, in the real Wipeout, the winner of this round gets an extra bonus cash prize," Lea said. "Instead of a cash prize, the winner of this round gets this idol." There were some gasps from the eight. Some of them really wanted that idol… others just wanted it as a paper weight. You can guess who was who.

**Confessional: Because considering who's in this round, it's obvious.**

**Scott: **(Shrugs.) **So long as Val or I win this round, we're golden for at least one more elimination ceremony. Still, that's one powerful idol. Five votes make up more than half, and people will more than likely vote for me. So really, if we want someone gone, it'll happen.**

**Noah: **(Shrugs.) **Izzy might want it as a paper weight. If I win it, she can have it. Nothing better than a cool paper weight shaped like a W, right? **(He rolls his eyes.) **Yeah, sure.**

The eight contestants were up on their podiums, waiting for the Sweeper to start. In order from left to right, they stood Scott, Noah, Alejandro, Sadie, DJ, Izzy, Val, and then finally Tyler. Lea looked up at them with an evil smile, aiming his chakram at the starting mechanism.

"Go!" Lea said, tossing his chakram. The chakram smacked into the level, starting the sweeper. Sunset rolled her eyes as the chakram flew back into Lea's hand.

"You really are a show off," Sunset grumbled.

"Good, you noticed."

The sweeper arm started to go slowly, raising into the air. Scott and Noah were both able to duck easily, not really having an issue. However, the arm began to lower, not really giving Alejandro a clear option. In the end he decided to go under, which paid off as the arm went right past him.

Sadie had a little trouble though. The arm went low and thus she had to jump. She did so, wobbling as she landed. DJ did the same, having a better balance than Sadie did. As the arm rose up midway, Izzy jumped over it, having enough stamina to do so.

However, something peculiar happened when the arm got to Val. Instead of ducking, Val reached up and grabbed the arm. The arm dragged Val off, making him smirk. Tyler yelped and barely managed to slide past Val as he flew past.

With Val on the arm, everyone suddenly became nervous. As the arm lowered, Val slid over to the side so he wouldn't be knocked off. Scott and Noah both jumped over it with ease. However, as the bar began to raise, Val slid over to the side. When the bar reached Alejandro, with an evil smile, Val punched him backward. Alejandro flew off, screaming as he flew into the water. When he surfaced, he scowled.

"We're on the same team!" he called to him.

"I know!" Val laughed. He had went all the way to the side now, completely in Sadie's way. Unable to duck, Sadie was forced off the podium with Val's body, falling to her elimination of the challenge. DJ was the same way, making him scream loudly as Val pushed him off.

Val slid over to the side as he arm began to lower and held out his fist to knock Izzy off. However, Izzy simply jumped onto the arm, balancing herself and running down farther. Val scowled and swung his arms after her down the arm. This left Tyler able to jump over the arm with ease.

The arm swung back around to Scott, who had to duck. Val and Izzy continued to run up and swing up and down the arm. Noah shook his head at this, obviously amused. However, he was too focused on Val and Izzy to notice the arm lower.

_**SMACK!**_

Noah was decked in the face, sending him spiraling to the water. Lea noticed this and smirked. "Scott, Izzy, Val, and Tyler move onto round three! We'll go until one of you wins the idol!"

Tyler nodded and readied himself. However, right at that moment, Val slid at the end of the arm, blocking any chance of Tyler's escape. With a gulp, Tyler was knocked off his podium by Val's giant body. Val chuckled to himself as he pulled himself up to the top of the pole. "You and me Izzy. You and me," he said.

Izzy giggled as she ran up to Val. Val scowled and charged her. Izzy simply jumped over Val and ran to the end. She reached the end just as the arm got back over to Scott. Izzy roundhouse kicked him in the face, sending Scott off his podium and into the water. "_Now _it's just you and me!" she said.

Val grumbled to himself and charged after Izzy. Izzy waited until he was standing in front of her before she did anything. She giggled and rammed her head into Val's chest. Surprised, Val stumbled backward…

…and lost his balance. He fell off the arm, screaming in rage. However, he managed to reach forward and grab the arm, keeping himself in the running. He reached up with his other arm and grabbed Izzy's leg. Izzy's eyes widened in surprise when Val yanked it out from under her. Izzy slipped and fell off the arm. However, Izzy managed to bite Val's hand. With the momentum, Izzy pulled Val down with her, much to Val's surprise.

As both of them hit the water, Lea squinted. "Who landed first?" Lea asked.

"Izzy landed first, meaning Val wins the round _and _the idol!" Sunset called.

**Confessional: Who didn't see that coming?**

**DJ: **(Frowns.) **Val's technically on our side. Yeah, the idol would be nice, but if all of us ended up in the next round, we would win the challenge. Why would Val go and backstab everyone on our team **_**except **_**for Scott?**

**Alejandro: So we lost the idol to Val, who's more than likely in league with Mike and Scott. Hmm… maybe there's a way we can get Val to waste it on someone who isn't a part of our main alliance…**

**(Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria)**

Chica was inside her restaurant, currently in the kitchen and making pizza. She sighed happily as she slid her latest creations into the over, a smile on her face. She stood up straight and turned around. She screamed, only for her scream to be muffled by a hand.

"_Sh! I don't want Freddy knowing I'm here," _Slender said. Chica nodded slowly and Slender removed his hand. Unbeknownst to Chica, Magenta materialized on one of the kitchen counters. "_I came here because I need to know what's going on with the show."_

"W-w-w-w-what about it?" Chica asked nervously. "Lewis is c-c-c-c-currently under suspicion of b-b-b-b-being the shooter. Last night, F-F-F-F-Fat Man got a call from Hill College. B-B-B-B-Baljeet was shot. According to the c-c-c-c-cameras, Lewis wasn't in the h-h-h-h-hotel when it happened."

Slender cursed. "_ #$%it. Lewis is always in the wrong place at the wrong time," _Slender muttered. "_Although… that does confirm my theory."_

"The whole 'Lewis shoots people when people are too close to you' theory?" Magenta said.

"_Precisely," _Slender said. Upon Chica's confused look, Slender explained. "_Magenta, the thing inside my head, was talking about my theory about whose getting shot. I put a message on his desk while he was working at the show with some information. Whoever shot him apparently knew about the note I wrote and went to head him off."_

Chica nodded in understanding… only to pale in fear. "Wait… I know y-y-y-y-you… and w-w-w-w-we're talking…"

"She makes a fair point," Magenta said nonchalantly. "She found you out and the shooter might not get picky with who you're close too. Talking to her makes it worse for her."

Slender cursed again. "_ #$%it! Thanks for the information Chica. I won't endanger you any longer," _Slender said.

"One m-m-m-m-more thing," Chica shivered. "Lea's here. He came by last night."

Magenta thought this over. "Explains why I've been feeling pain," she said. "Lea's that Nobody with power over fire, right? Poltergeists hate fire and feel pain if even remotely near it."

Slender nodded. "_Thanks for that Chica. Explains a lot of things you don't even know," _he said to her. With that out of the way, Slender vanished from sight, taking Magenta with him.

**(Dreadmill)**

The final four of the challenge followed Lea and Sunset to the next area. This one was a giant treadmill with a pool of water below it. There was a podium at the other end of it for someone to stand. Lea left the area, leaving Sunset alone to explain the challenge.

"Before we talk challenge, Val, here's your idol," Sunset said, tossing the Wipeout Idol over to Val, who caught it. "Now, this challenge is the Dreadmill. The way this works is that you will all go at once. You have to keep up with the speed of the Dreadmill and not fall into the water below. The final two will move onto the next round."

"Question," Tyler asked. "If both members from one team make it to the final round, what happens?"

"Then the last person on the losing team who was on the treadmill wins solo immunity and the challenge ends," Sunset said simply. "Any other questions?"

"Yeah. Where did Lea go?" Val asked.

"Yo, up here!" Lea called. Everyone turned to see Lea was standing on the podium with a smirk on his face. He seemed to have several bags of tennis balls up there with him. "You think I was going to make this easy? I'm the one who always makes things trickier! Got it memorized?"

**Confessional: Yes, I think we got it Lea.**

**Vallowsmeir: Some might think it'd be better if Scott and I both lost so Scott could win solo immunity. Thing is, Mike and I would still be left out to dry. I want to use my Wipeout Idol when I absolutely have to. So if we win this challenge, that's one more episode I keep the idol. See how I see this?**

**Tyler: I can win this! Sure, my clumsiness might get in the way, but I truly believe I might be able to pull this off! Well, so long as Val doesn't get in my way this time, then things will go smoothly.**

The four remaining contestants were all on the Dreadmill, waiting for it to start. Sunset had one of Lea's chakrams and nervously aimed it at the consol. "Go!" Sunset called and threw it. Instead of only hitting the lever, the chakram smashed into the machine. The Dreadmill started going, but it progressively got faster. "Uh oh…" Sunset said.

Tyler, Val, Izzy, and Scott began to run, trying to keep up with the speed of the Dreadmill. Soon enough, it was going so fast even Izzy was having trouble keeping up with it. It stopped at that speed, leaving the contestants to struggle as they were forced to run hard and fast.

Lea smirked down over at Sunset. "Nice going Sunny!" Lea laughed. Sunset scowled, walked over to the destroyed console, and grabbed the chakram. She flung it at Lea, setting it alight as it flew. Lea merely chuckled as he caught it without blinking. "Nice try Sunny, but you can't take me out with my own weapon," Lea called.

"Don't call me Sunny!" Sunset yelled up at him.

"Sorry Sunny!" Lea laughed. He looked at the contestants, who were still struggling, but they all managed to stay on the Dreadmill. "Looks like we need a little difficulty added to this," Lea said. He grabbed a tub of tennis balls and dumped it onto the Dreadmill.

Val and Tyler both jumped over the first wave of tennis balls, both of them glaring at Lea. Izzy slid on a few of the balls but kept up her pace. Scott, on the other hand, only smirked. He grabbed one of the tennis balls and chucked it at Lea. Lea caught it, scowling.

"You want to throw things at me? In that case, flame ball!" Lea said, setting the tennis ball on fire. He threw it directly at Scott, who jumped to the side. However, because he did this, he lost focus in move forward. The Dreadmill brought him backward, sending him straight into the water.

Val frowned at this but kept up his pace. When Lea dumped the next round of tennis balls, Val grabbed several of them and chucked them all at Lea. Lea frowned and snapped his fingers. A wall of flame surrounded him, burning all the tennis balls to a crisp before vanishing. "Quit throwing stuff at me! I can block it! Got it memorized?"

"Nope!" Izzy giggled, grabbing a tennis ball and tossing it at Lea. Lea's scowl deepened. He held up his chakram and blocked the ball. He set his chakram aflame, making the ball fly back at Izzy. It smacked her in the face, making her lose focus and tumble into the water.

"Val and Tyler move onto the final round!" Sunset called. "And Lea! The tennis balls aren't ours! Quit setting them all on fire!"

"They keep throwing them at me!" Lea complained.

**Confessional: You kind of deserve it.**

**Scott: **(Shrugs.) **So what I lost? Val can save me at elimination if we lose. And he can still win this challenge for us, so I'm not really worried in the slightest. **(Smirks.) **Can't get rid of me **_**that **_**easy, now can you?**

**Izzy: So I lost. Big deal! Just a challenge, right? Plus, I got farther than Dawn did, so that's a bonus! **(Giggles.) **Today has been one of the best days ever! And I've noticed I'm happier now than I was the past few days! MORE BONUS!**

**(Hill Hospital)**

Fat Man was inside a hospital, looking through a window at someone on a medical bed. It was Baljeet, who was now patched up and asleep. Fat Man continued to look at him when someone walked up to the side of him. Fat Man glanced to the side to see Foxy was standing there.

"He be livin'?" Foxy asked.

"Yes. I got to the college just in time," Fat Man sighed. "Like we thought, gunshot wound. It wasn't fatal, but enough to render him in a coma. Unlike Stich, this one seems like it'll last a long while. You check what I asked you to check?"

"Aye," Foxy confirmed. "Like ye thought, Lewis left for three hours. We got tha call an hour and half after he left. He returned an hour and a half later."

Fat Man sighed. "The walking distance matches Lewis' stride," he said. "And it confirms with the evidence I found inside Baljeet. The bullet matches that of Lewis' pink gun. No other gun could have shot Baljeet _except _for Lewis'. Everything about this points to Lewis."

"Maybe he be havin' an explanation?" Foxy suggested. "We haven't really had a solid chance to be talkin' to him as of late."

"True," Fat Man sighed. "There's nothing more I can do here. We might as well head back to the Restraints Hotel."

"Aye," Foxy nodded. "Oh, and Lea be showin' up last night. From what I heard, he be here because of Pink, the demon in Pinkie's head."

Fat Man nodded. "I figured he'd show up sooner or later," he said. "Let's not tell Lea about Lewis. Let's just see if Lea's presence changes the nature of what is currently going on."

**(Wipeout Zone)**

Tyler and Val had followed Lea and Sunset to the final area. It was nighttime and the rain had began again, pouring down on top of them. The area was the biggest out of the four areas and seemed complex. There was a catapult built for two set up at the far side. After a decent swim, a stairway led up to a set of three spinning gears. After the gears, a stairwell with three spinning arms alternating in directions laid to wait. After that, a wall with three pistons rested, each one shooting out at random times. Two sets of windmills were spinning in the path next to them, which led to a final bridge to what appeared to be the finish platform.

"This round is pretty self-explanatory," Lea said. "You both will be launched from the catapult into the water. You both have to swim to the Gears of Doom and cross those over to the Scary-Go-Round. Once you climb those stairs, you have to cross the Gauntlet, featuring the Punching Pistons and the Blades of Fury. After that, cross the final bridge to the finish platform. The winner of that wins their team immunity."

"But don't worry if you lose," Sunset said. "Even if you guys don't make the finish platform, you both have solo immunity, win or lose."

"I think they figured that out by now," Lea said flatly. "Everyone else will be here to watch, so you guys get strapped in and we'll go get everyone."

**Confessional: Last time!**

**Tyler: Ok, compared to Val, I'm more agile. He's stronger than me and he might use that strength to his advantage. I just have to stay ahead of him and I should be in the clear.**

**Vallowsmeir: Compared to Tyler, I'm stronger and smarter than he is. He might be able to go faster than me, but I can easily take out the obstacles that stand in my way. I won't injure Tyler for the sake of appearances, but I won't hesitate to push him off the platform if he gets in my way.**

Val and Tyler were both strapped into the catapult. The other contestants were brought by to watch them compete. Lea stood next to the string holding them in place. With a smile, he chucked his chakrams at the strings, snapping it. "Go!" he shouted as Tyler and Val shot into the air.

Val flipped around into a dive position midair. With a perfect swoop, he was able to get a ways toward the platform as he began swimming. Tyler on the other hand was much lighter than Val, and therefore shot higher. He went a bit too high though as he landed…

…right onto the platform. "Ow!" he groaned, dazed at the fall. After a few minutes of coming out of it, he ran toward the Gears of Doom. The teeth spun around fairly quickly, Tyler waited a few seconds before jumping onto the first one. However, much to his dismay, he didn't regain his balance fast enough and was dumped into the water.

Val managed to climb out of the water and rushed over to the gear. He jumped onto the first one and grabbed onto one of the teeth. Gripping hard, he managed to spin around all the way once before jumping to the other one.

Tyler jogged up and noticed Val on the final gear. Not wanting to fall too far behind, he jumped onto the first gear and balanced himself quick enough to jump on the next one, the same one Val was on. Val was rotating on the bottom when Tyler jumped onto the gear. Tyler quickly hopped off and ran to the Scary-Go-Round. A few moments later, Val managed to jump off the gear and caught up with Tyler.

Tyler reached the start of the Scary-Go-Round and paused. This allowed Val time to catch up. With a shove, Val threw Tyler off the starting platform, much to Tyler's surprise. Once gone, Val slowly made his way up the stairs, ducking and jumping over the arms as he made his way up. Tyler swam back to the ladder and started to climb the stairs himself.

Val got to the top and rushed to the pistons. He timed it so he could slide past the pistons without an issue. The Blade of Fury were a bit tougher. He could time it easily, but the fact he was so big made it difficult to run past. Tyler, meanwhile, was able to catch up to Val, working the pistons like he did. Val had managed the first windmill but couldn't find a way past the second one.

Tyler took a breath. _This is it, _he thought to himself. _It's win or lose time. _Tyler charged forward, past the first windmill and right into Val. This sent both flying forward, breaking the second windmill as they tumbled forward. They rolled down the bridge onto the finish platform. However, one fell onto it first.

"And with that, the challenge is over," Lea said. "The winner of the challenge is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

The Heroic Hamster!" The Heroic Hamsters cheered for Val while the Villainous Vultures groaned.

"Villainous Vultures, Lewis will see you at the elimination tonight," Sunset called. "For almost winning this challenge, Tyler gets solo immunity. You have an hour to figure out who the vote. You may return to the hotel."

**Confessional: No winning streak for you!**

**Mike: **(Sighs in relief.) **I needed this so bad right now. I'm going to take my time and try to figure out what happened last night. That way I can move past it and try to eliminate the bad guys, like Scott.**

**Trent: Well, we lost. No big deal real. Mr. Coconut and I are on the same page and we have a pretty good idea who to vote off. Nothing should go wrong during this vote. I'm positive about this.**

**Dakota: Oh boy… well, at least we make up almost half the vote. So long as Noah and I vote the same as Zeke and Izzy, we should be able to all make it to the next round… right? I sure hope this goes well, because I don't like it when things don't work out for us…**

**Larry: Well, I might be out of the loop, but we still won. I need to try and socialize with the others the best I can. Without my suit I can't work alone, so I'll have to rely hard on Bridgette. Now, with that aside I also have to solve the Shrub business. Obviously, according to my attacker last night, it's someone on this team. With Scott and Val here… yeah, that doesn't narrow it down very well.**

**(Lobby)**

Zeke, Izzy, Dakota, and Noah were sitting at a table. They were all eating their dinner while thinking. Finally, after a few moments, Izzy slammed her hands onto the table. "Mr. Coconut!" Izzy said.

Dakota blinked. "You want us to vote for Mr. Coconut? Izzy… that's actually a really smart move," Dakota said.

"I was going to say I like Mr. Coconut and that he should stick around… but that works just as good as my old plan!" Izzy giggled. "Bye bye Mr. Strategy!"

"I'm good with that eh," Zeke shrugged. "Besides, Mr. Coconut can't compete in tomorrow's challenge either eh. It would take out a disadvantage from tomorrow's challenge eh, which could benefit us in the long run."

Noah merely shrugged. "I literally don't give a #$% on who we vote. The fact we aren't voting for me is too sad for me to even care," he drawled. Dakota rolled her eyes while Izzy giggled right as Tyler walked up.

"Hey, uh… I was wondering if you guys would vote for Mr. Coconut," Tyler asked them.

"That's what we were doing anyway," Dakota said with a smile.

Tyler sighed in relief. "Thank goodness! I'm not good with all that strategy stuff, so that takes a load of my shoulders! Thanks guys!"

Tyler quickly left, leaving Dakota and Izzy to giggle. Zeke looked over at Noah in confusion. "Why are they laughing eh?" Zeke asked.

"Sometimes it's best we don't know," Noah said.

**Confessional: Not knowing is knowing something you don't not know!**

**Zeke: I kind of understand Tyler's viewpoint eh. I don't really know how all this strategy stuff works, I just follow the others. **(Thinks about it.) **We don't really even have an alliance leader. Izzy's crazy eh, Dakota's a shy person, Noah doesn't care, and I'm just not strategic. Makes me wonder which one of us is a target, if any of us.**

**Noah: Look, I just don't care. I could probably take this game by storm at this point. I'm smart enough, I'm sane enough, but what's the point? I'm dying and I have nothing to live for. **(Pauses.) **Strike that. I'm dying and the thing I live for will forget me once I'm gone. No point in trying when I'm not even going to be missed.**

**Tyler: **(Wipes his brow.) **Beth's better at this than I am. Sure, they listened to me, but I'm not a genius. I don't do strategy well. The only reason this worked was because they were following the plan **_**anyway**_**. I hope Beth is doing better than I am…**

Mr. Coconut, Trent, and Sadie were all sitting at another table. Mr. Coconut was currently speaking to the other two. "Alright, as you two might know, Izzy and the others have the biggest alliance on this team," Mr. Coconut said. "We need to take them out one by one so that the merge is clear of any big alliances from this side."

"And what do you propose?" Trent asked.

"Simple. We target Izzy. Not only has she not been at her best the past few days, but she's good at challenges when she _is _at her best," Mr. Coconut said, a strategic edge entering his voice. "Not only that, but she has ties with everyone on her alliance. She and Zeke may or may not be dating, Dakota is her best friend, and Noah is that little brother she loves to pester. Take Izzy out of the equation and all of them fall apart."

"That actually makes a lot of sense," Sadie said with a smile. "See? You're best when you're strategic. That's why we're such good friends."

"Yeah, forget what we said earlier. Strategy nut is our best friend right now," Trent chuckled.

"I'm not good with semantics… but thanks," Mr. Coconut said. "Now if you two will excuse me, I'm going to do a little last minute idol hunting. You never know if you might gain a lucky break."

Mr. Coconut left, leaving the couple alone. However, soon after, Sadie stood up too. "Um… I have to go to the Ladies Room for… girl stuff. Be right back," Sadie said and rushed off.

"I didn't need that in my head," Trent groaned, shaking his head. As he did so, Beth approached him, a smirk on her face. When Trent noticed, he scowled. "What do you wanted?" he asked.

"I just came to warn you," Beth said. "I over heard Mr. Coconut talking with Noah. He was trying to convince him to vote for Sadie. I just thought it'd be a helpful hint for you to know."

Trent's scowl deepened. "Since when have you ever been helpful? And why the #$% would Mr. Coconut vote off Sadie? She's his best friend!" Trent declared.

"Maybe… but money blinds people," Beth shrugged. "Plus… Mr. Coconut's betrayed you before. What's not to say he'll do it again?" Beth left, leaving Trent angry… but also a little confused.

**Confessional: Because confusion!**

**Sadie: **(Blushing.) **I suddenly realized I said that in front of live television. I'm so embarrassed… forget I said anything! I'm still Sadie, not someone who said something stupid!**

**Beth: **(Smirks.) **I totally had him hooked in. One talk with Tyler and this elimination should go as smooth as Brady's chest, which was smoother when we were actually dating.**

**Trent: **(Looks conflicted.) **Mr. Coconut's going to backstab us? But… why? He has no reason to, so why would he go off and hurt us? Maybe it's a bluff… but Beth's right. Mr. Coconut betrayed us before… can I really trust him?**

Beth and Tyler met up at another table away from the others. Tyler looked at her angrily while Beth seemed neutral. "Did you convince the others to vote Mr. Coconut?" Beth asked.

"They were voting for him anyway," Tyler shrugged. "I know how we're voting so don't both in reminding me. Just remember. After this, I'm gunning for you every time. You don't deserve to be here over Linds. It's your fault she's gone and you will pay for what you did."

Beth merely shrugged. "I don't give #$% about Lindsey. I got her out and my revenge is met," Beth said. "However, you are continuously a thorn in my side. I won't hesitate to gun for you too once this truce is over. Next elimination it's you and me. No one else."

Tyler nodded. "I'll be seeing you on the Rockets of Shame soon enough Beth," Tyler said, standing up. "Don't forget it."

Once Tyler had walked away, Beth merely smirked. "Wrong Tyler," she said. "You'll be on the Rockets long before I am. In fact… I'm not even leaving this contest on the Rockets. I'm leaving with one trillion in my pocket."

**Confessional: Been so long I forgot the prize money was so high.**

**Beth: Tyler's wrapped around my finger for now. I don't need to worry about him going against me because he actually has morals. Once this elimination is over, I'll be sure to have all the pieces in motion in finally ridding with the last thorn in my side.**

**Tyler: I would like nothing more than to backstab Beth, but I'm sticking to my promise. Don't get me wrong, after this elimination, she's next. I'm just biding time until I know which cards to play.**

**(Elimination Ceremony)**

The nine contestants of the Villainous Vultures had filed outside. It was raining again, so the tarps remained set up for them to sit under. After waiting a little while, Lewis walked up to the podium with a weak smile. "Sorry I couldn't host today," Lewis said. "Business and all that."

"Business this, business that. Do your #$% job!" Beth sneered.

Lewis frowned, but otherwise ignored the comment. "So, questions from me," Lewis said. "Let's see… Dakota. How have you been feeling? No rushes of major emotion lately?"

"Not really, no," Dakota said. "Everything's been going great and I just feel this… calmness all over me. I feel as though everything is right in the world, at least right now."

"Interesting," Lewis nodded. "Sadie, everything solid on your alliance?"

"As solid as solids are, which is pretty solid," Sadie giggled. "I have my boyfriend on one side and my strategy nut on the other. What can possibly go wrong?"

"Nothing, at least that's what you should hope for," Lewis chuckled. "Let's see, one more… Tyler. Gunning for Beth again like always?"

"Not tonight, unfortunately," Tyler sighed. "Keep in mind though this is a one-time thing."

"Keeping that in mind," Lewis said. "Beth, you can vote first."

"Fine. But first, I want to play this," Beth said, pulling out the Maud Idol. She tossed it to Lewis, who managed to catch it with ease.

Looking it over, Lewis nodded. "This indeed my dreadful sister-in-law, meaning that the rules of this idol are final. Beth's vote will now count double what it originally would. Beth, you may now go vote."

"With pleasure," she smirked and walked into the confessional.

**Voting Confessional: What is she planning?**

**Beth: **(Giggles as she crosses out a picture.) **This plan **_**can't **_**go wrong. Everything is in place and nothing about it will falter. **_**Nothing**_**.**

**Mr. Coconut: **(Crosses out Izzy's picture.) **This is a game of strategy and socializing. I may fail at one of those things, but I excel at the other. You don't do much on either side. Plus, leave dramatic issues outside the competition. You can't be expected to be able to solve them here, now can you?**

**Noah: **(Crosses out Mr. Coconut's picture.) **Because no one will vote for me.**

**Zeke: I vote for Mr. Coconut, eh. My alliance is doing it, so I should too. No reason in going against what my friends are doing, especially since it could mean elimination eh. **(Crosses out Mr. Coconut's picture.)

After the final vote was cast, Lewis went to tally them up. When he returned, he had a tray of eight bags of popcorn. "Whoever receives a bag of popcorn is safe, the person who doesn't is officially eliminated and must take the Rockets of Shame away from here and can't ever come back," Lewis summarized. "With that out of the way, I have a little announcement. Mr. Coconut, you received the most votes. However, we both know you have an idol, so toss it over while I toss you popcorn."

Surprised at this, Mr. Coconut did as instructed and tossed the idol to Lewis. "I thought I was supposed to play it _after _the names were called," Mr. Coconut asked suspiciously.

"We figured that it'd be easier if you had the idol and you got the most votes, you'd have to play it anyway. So we'd just figured we could simplify it and take it away now," Lewis shrugged. "Now, with that done, next one safe is our immunity winner, Tyler."

"Noah."

"Beth."

"Trent."

"Dakota."

"Zeke."

Izzy and Sadie both sat without a bag of popcorn. Sadie seemed super nervous while Izzy seemed calm and collected. "Girls, this is the final bag of popcorn," Lewis said. "However, I can say that one of you is safe. And that girl is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Izzy," Lewis said tossing her the final bag. Izzy smiled as she caught it. Sadie deflated and Mr. Coconut seemed completely outraged.

"_WHAT!?_" he screamed. "No! That's not right! She can't be out, not now!"

"Pfft, like you're one to talk," Trent grumbled.

"What's _that _supposed to mean?!"

"You voted for her. Beth told me…"

"_Beth?! _You believed _Beth _over _me_?" Mr. Coconut growled.

Sadie winced at her boyfriend and friend bicker. She was about to intervene when she saw Lewis shake his head. Sadie sighed, defeated. She looked at both of them. "Be good. I don't blame either of you for what you did. Just don't tear each other apart," Sadie said. "Say goodbye to Katie for me."

"I will," Trent and Mr. Coconut said, making them both glare at each other. Sadie sighed, but walked over to the Rockets of Shame. She strapped them on and then blasted off into the sky, screaming.

"Goes to show you that friends may not be friends and enemies are indeed enemies," Lewis said. "You guys may go."

**Confessional: Who saw that coming?**

**Noah: **(Grumbles under his breath.) **Mr. Coconut had an idol… so my vote didn't even matter. Is this game **_**trying **_**to mock me? Because if it is, good job game! You've succeeded!**

**Mr. Coconut: Sadie's gone… and it's all Trent's fault! I thought we trusted each other in this game! Apparently not! It's on Trent! I'll show you who the better strategist is, and it's not you or Beth! And I'm going to #$%ing prove it!**

**Izzy: **(Sits calming inside the confessional with a smile.) **That went rather well, didn't it? Yay! I'm so happy!**

**(Outro)**

Sunset stood in front of the Restraints Hotel, holding an umbrella over her head. "So, as it turns out, Sadie had to be separated from her friends against her will," Sunset sighed. "It sucks, but what choice do you have? Will Katie be effected by this change? Will Trent and Mr. Coconut talk about this? Can Larry live without his suit? Will Beth pull another strategic move? Will Izzy continue to smile after all this heart ache? And who will be the next one voted off? Find out next time on Total Drama All Stars!"

Votes: Villainous Vultures

Beth: Sadie (x2)

Noah: Mr. Coconut (VOID)

Izzy: Mr. Coconut (VOID)

Dakota: Mr. Coconut (VOID)

Tyler: Sadie

Ezekiel: Mr. Coconut (VOID)

Sadie: Izzy

Trent: Mr. Coconut (VOID)

Mr. Coconut: Izzy

Sadie: 3 Votes

Izzy: 2 Votes

Mr. Coconut: 5 Votes (VOID)

Heroic Hamsters: Bridgette, Vallowsmeir, DJ, Katie, Lindsey, Scott, Alejandro, Dawn, Mike, Larry

Villainous Vultures: Beth, Noah, Izzy, Dakota, Tyler, Ezekiel, Trent, Mr. Coconut

Eliminated: Heather (V), Sierra (H), Owen (H), Jo (V), Sam (H), Courtney (V), Lightning (V), Cameron (H), Brick (H), Justin (V), B (H), Cody (H), Geoff (V), Lindsey (H), Duncan (V), Gwen (V), Harold (V), Zoey (H), Sadie (V)

Idols

Angel Idol: Winning team votes someone off losing team (HELD BY TYLER)

Bart Idol: Sits one person out of the challenge and makes them unable to vote (NOT FOUND)

Chris Idol: Immunity

Yellow Idol- (USED BY MR. COCONUT)

Green Idol- (HELD BY EZEKIEL)

Purple Idol- (HELD BY MIKE)

Pink Idol- (HELD BY DAWN)

Elmo Idol: Gives someone a disadvantage (NOT FOUND)

Fat Man Idol: Allows any staff member (minus Lewis) to help in a challenge (HELD BY DAKOTA)

Pinkie Idol: Immunity for someone who isn't the one playing the idol (HELD BY VALLOWSMEIR)

Maud Idol: Doubles the votes of the player (USED BY BETH)

Slender Idol: Only the user's vote counts in an elimination (NOT FOUND)

Slenderstine Idol: Stops three people from voting (NOT FOUND)

Stich Idol: Gives someone an advantage (NOT FOUND)

Teef Idol: Gives someone an extra challenge on top of what they already have to do *Merge Only* (NOT FOUND)

Wipeout Idol: Gives someone else immunity and doubles the votes of the immune player and idol holder (HELD BY VALLOWSMEIR)

**BN: More and more chapters are being written and things are only getting deeper from here! I hope you guys are enjoying this so far because these are really fun to write, even if they induce stress sometimes. But enough of that. Let's get to the thing you **_**really **_**care about: the elimination notes.**

**ELIMINATION: SADIE**

**Sadie was one of those unfortunate characters who suffered from not being developed by the real TD writers. I felt as though she needed to be developed more, so I decided to split Sadie and Katie up again so this could work. This way, Sadie was able to form her own way of playing the game, which is noticeably different than the way Katie plays. I also felt that if any character could develop Mr. Coconut, it'd be Sadie, a sweet-heart who only wanted to be reunited with her best friend. The sad thing about Sadie is that I had always planned for Mr. Coconut to take her out indirectly. That idol of his saved his chances, but dashed the hopes of Sadie. I feel as though Sadie was one of the best characters of the fic. Heck, at one point, I had her as the winner of this thing. But, for plots to work and things to move on as scheduled, Sadie has to place eighteenth.**

**Next Time: **Drama happens with the contestants and Larry lives without his suit for another day. Lea gets an unexpected guest and Lewis debates having extra security around the show. After this, the rain continues to poor, canceling the original challenge and bringing back an old TDI classic: the eating challenge.


	43. E20 P1: Set Fire To The Rain

**Disclaimer: I own Fat Man, Lewis, Larry, and Val. Everything else is probs not mine.**

**Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: Hello guys! This chapter was tedious, but I got it all out. Now, I have some news. I need to finish watching something so I get the full extent of a certain character I'm adding. Due to this, this story is going to be put on hold until further notice. Until then, Fire Island will be my focus. Also, vote on my poll for who you think will win Fire Island! Yay! With all that out of the way, enjoy!**

Puking is inevitable.

E20 P1: Set Fire To The Rain

The rain was a heavy cloud over Not-So-Silent Hill. It was so thick, no one could see that far in front of them. Standing out in this rain, however, were two figures standing underneath a purple umbrella. One of them had fox-like features and the other had hair that mimicked a sunset.

"Ye know, at this point, Mr. Grills might just be naming us tha hosts," Foxy chuckled. "Lewis hasn't been doin' his job hardly at all lately."

"Oh, come on Foxy! You know he's busy," Sunset said, rolling her eyes. "We're just helping him out because of how close of a friend he is. That's all."

"Yeah, but considerin' he may or may not be tha shooter…"

"He _isn't _the shooter," Sunset said flatly. "I _know _Lewis. He wouldn't hurt anyone, especially those he's close to."

"Maybe not, but ye have to admit, the evidence is #$%ing," Foxy said.

Sunset sighed, shaking her head. She looked at the camera with a small and hesitant smile. "Welcome back to Total Drama All Stars, where the drama is thicker than this stupid rain," she said. "Seriously, I know this town gets a lot of rain, but the amount we've been getting is ridiculous."

"It be the laws of tha town," Foxy shrugged. "Tha more demons present, the more it'll be a rainin'. Just a theory, but one that's on the brink of bein' proven."

Sunset thought this over. "Lewis said he saw Pink yesterday, along with Slenderstine," she said. "If you add Val and possibly Slender, that's four. I doubt it would be rainin' this hard with only four demons in town Foxy."

"Ye be right. It only be a hunch," Foxy shrugged. "Last time, we be seein' Izzy and Dakota rekindle their friendship, Bridgette bein' racked with torment over Zoey's elimination, and Larry who was attacked by an unknown figure and his suit getting destroyed in tha process."

"Larry himself was undamaged and will continue to compete," Sunset recapped. "However, he won't be able to participate in challenges until tomorrow, when his new suit is scheduled to arrive."

"In tha challenge," Foxy continued, "we had an all-out brawl in our Wipeout theme park. After four rounds of duking it out, it came down to Tyler and Val. In one final tumble, Val came out the winner, sending the Villainous Vultures to elimination."

"After a long and hard strategic battle, the most votes went to Mr. Coconut," Sunset said. "However, the nut was protected by his idol, keeping him in the contest another round. This meant that the most votes then went to Sadie, who had the second most votes thanks to Beth's Maud Idol."

"Mr. Coconut wasn' all too happy with tha outcome, but that be where the votes lie," Foxy shrugged. "So, who be causin' tha problems this time? Can Tyler get footin' in this game and vote off the lass who voted off his singin' siren? Will Larry be able to compensate for his missin' suit? Will Mr. Coconut be a killin' Trent for backstabbin' him? And who'll be a walkin' the plank of elimination today?"

"Find out now on Total Drama All Stars!" Sunset said.

(Theme Song; I wanna be famous)

**(Alley)**

Slender had gotten himself out of the dumpster and moved under the roof outlet. The rain was now so heavy he figured everything in the dumpster would be ruined. He looked off into the distance with his blank non-existent face. Magenta appeared next to him, looking at him carefully.

"You're thinking hard," Magenta grumbled. "Hard for me to sleep when you're thinking."

"_You're a demon who dwells inside of my mind. You can't sleep, you can only exist from with inside my head. The fact you chose to be out here instead of in my head shows you want to talk. So spill," _Slender said.

Magenta scowled, rolling her eyes. "I don't want to talk. I just can't rest with your mind working as hard as it is," she said. "But… since you brought it up…"

"_I'm thinking about this blasted rain_," Slender said. "_Rumor has it, this town gets more rain depending on how many demons are in the town. I know Val and I are here, along with Pink. That's only three."_

Magenta shrugged. "What do I know? I'm kind of on the same page as you are. Pink doesn't really talk to me much. She checks in on me, but the connection we have is faint, nothing she bothers with too long. If I knew there were more demons in town, I'd tell you." Slender turned his head to her and Magenta giggled. "Ok, that was a lie. Of course I wouldn't tell you."

"_Figured as much," _Slender grumbled. "_I just wish I knew what was going on…"_

They both sat in silence together for a little while. After a few minutes, Slender lifted up his head. "_How distant are you from her?" _Slender asked her.

Magenta sat in silence. "I'm only a mere part of her. I'm not even a major factor to who she really is. All I am is an extension, something she uses to keep track of her enemies. Heck, we're not even different people. We're Pink, one in person. The fact I'm even having this conversation is blasphemy."

Slender nodded, continuing to stare off. "_Maybe so," _he said. "_But the fact you speak as if you are separate from her… it shows that you are an individual. Enemy or not, you are not Pink in my eyes. You are Magenta. And… I'd be a #$% idiot not to call you company, even if you are evil."_

Magenta thought this over for a moment. "If you really think so, I won't argue with you," she said. "For a second there, I thought you were going to call me your friend."

Slender laughed, shaking his head furiously. "_Friends? You're allied with the demon who wants to kill my nephew and I want to kill your host body. We're not friends Magenta. Just… acquaintances."_

"Figured," Magenta giggled. She was silent after that, thinking to herself. _I know we're enemies… but why did it hurt when you said we weren't friends?_

**(Angel Wing)**

DJ and Katie were alone in their room. No one else had showed up, so they figured they would really be alone for the night. Katie sighed as she rested her head against DJ's chest, breathing deeply. "I'm so glad we won yesterday," she sighed. "Things are getting so complicated now…"

"Well, you _did _vote off Zoey instead of Scott," DJ said. Katie pouted, making DJ chuckle. "I'm kidding," he said. "Seriously though, complicated or not, you're the one allied with Scott. That would make anyone's game complicated."

Katie pouted some more. "I know you hate him, but cut me some slack," she said. "It was a good move at the time. And while he might be… weird and perverted, he's still good at strategy. If I want to get by and give Scott a chance, I need to stick with him."

"I know," DJ chuckled. "I don't really hate your decision. In fact, I kind of admire you for it. I just don't like _who _your aligning yourself with, but I can respect that you want to make a stand in this game all of your own. For that, I respect it."

Katie gave DJ a smile. "Thanks, that means a lot to me. I couldn't do this without your support," she said. "I mean, what kind of girlfriend would I be if I went against my boyfriend?"

"A bad one," DJ chuckled. "But I'm glad we're on the same page. Just know I'll totally vote out Scott if I get the chance. Don't forget that."

"And don't forget I'm not afraid to take away your kissing privileges Mr." Katie giggled. DJ pouted, making Katie giggled more and give him a peck on the cheek, making him blush.

**Confessional: But those privileges are the best…**

**Katie: I'm **_**so **_**glad DJ understands where I'm coming from. It's not like Scott's my BFF… but I really do want to give him this second chance. So long as DJ is behind me with this, I'll go through with this and try to get along with Scott. I just hope he doesn't try anything with me…**

**DJ: Look, I don't trust Scott, especially with my girlfriend. Thing is, I'm not going to bar Katie from talking to him if she wants too. We both have games to play, and if she so wishes to play it with Scott, then I won't stop her. It hinders me though, since now I have to scramble and make sure Larry and Alejandro aren't going to target **_**me **_**if Scott's immune…**

In another room, Dawn and Alejandro were alone together. Bridgette had stopped by earlier, but she had promptly left when Larry said he needed to talk to her. This left the couple alone with each other. However, they seemed to be more focused on the events of yesterday.

"I can't believe someone attacked Larry," Dawn said, sighing. "He's made mistakes before, but… he didn't really _have _any enemies. Maybe Zoey, but she was gone yesterday. It just doesn't make any sense…"

"Maybe Larry wasn't even the intended target," Alejandro said. "He was just in the wrong place at the wrong time?"

Dawn sighed. "This pregnancy is really getting to me," she sighed. "I can't read auras like I used to anymore. If I could, I could have checked to see if anyone felt guilty or knew what happened to him."

"I guess magic powers are effected when pregnant," Alejandro chuckled. "How close are you?"

"Maybe a week after the contest," Dawn said. "Fat Man's predictions are eighty-five percent accurate, so we shouldn't have to worry about the baby coming early. Still… it's kind of effecting me in the contest."

Alejandro smiled at her and brought her close to him. "Don't worry about a thing," he said to her. "I'll make sure nothing happens to you between now and then. Consider yourself one hundred percent protected."

Dawn giggled, rolling her eyes. "I already considered myself that the day we became a couple," she said, hugging Alejandro tightly.

**Confessional: If I had hands, I'd hug her too!**

**Alejandro: Alright, here's my strategy with challenges. Winning them would be ideal, since it would keep everyone I care about on this team safe. Thing is, even if we do lose, I need to be sure to be the one who does the most work. That way, Scott doesn't get the immunity and open for voting. **(Pauses and then facepalms.) **Although for this next elimination, it probably doesn't even matter because Val has that stupid Wipeout Idol… hmm… what if we make him flush it?**

**Dawn: I'll be honest… being pregnant is a little bit like being drunk for me. **(Blushes.) **I know that sounds awful, but the feelings are the same. I can't read auras, most of my other powers aren't coming to me, and I have this strange craving for bananas. **(Giggles and shrugs.) **I guess that's kind of what I deserve for getting pregnant this early, huh?**

In the final Angel Wing room, Scott, Mal, and Val were all inside. Mal was playing Left 4 Dead on the TV, laughing as he killed off his companions in battle. Scott watched him, smirking as he whittled a block of wood he found. Val was, for some reason, on the floor, lying on his stomach.

"I see," Val grumbled. "Alright. We'll wait. Keep me informed." Val stood up and straightened himself. "We need to put off the heist. Pink isn't where she said she'd be and we can't do this without her."

Mal raised an eyebrow as he killed off another player. "And you got that from lying on the floor like a drunk person?" he asked. "No offense Scott, but your ally is kind of a whack job."

"He knows what he's doing," Scott shrugged. "I'm the mere strategy man. I get him where he needs to go and he makes it worth my while. Win-win if you ask me."

"Still, lying on the ground doesn't give people information," Mal grumbled.

"It does if you have demons underground," Val smirked. "Pink and Slenderstine walked through Hell before coming here. While _I _can't summon a demon army… they formed one for me. It's not big, but big enough to distract Lewis."

"Nice!" Scott smirked. "So we're all set? Nothing holding us back?"

"Nothing except for Pink, who's not where she should be," Val scowled. "Where is she? If we so wanted, we could commit the heist as early as the final fourteen."

"Why wait that long? If everything's ready, couldn't we do it today if we wanted?" Mal said.

"Yes and no. Yes in the sense we could do it and everything would go according to plan. No, I can't get away so long as I'm in the contest. I need to be eliminated in order to steal the book," Val grumbled. "I plan on getting _close _to the end, I just like having things in place _ahead _of schedule."

"Makes sense. The farther Val gets, the farther he can get us," Scott said. "But anything can happen, especially since he's allied with us."

"Point made," Mal nodded. "Speaking of allies, we need to discuss who I should vote for if we lose. I know you can use dreams to communicate to me, but I figure we should at least have a plan in case you don't get a chance to."

"Good idea. I suggest we vote for Bridgette if we lose," Val said. "You personally have had a run in with her, correct?"

Mal smirked. "Oh yeah. That little #$% is going to _pay _for #$% with me!"

**Confessional: Well, it wasn't technically #$%, it was more making out.**

**Mike: **(His hair is down, revealing Mal.) **Mike's a sap that has to deal with the #$% we created a few episodes ago. If Bridgette goes, at least I'll get some revenge against her before going. **(Laughs.) **Who am I kidding? I'm not going anywhere. If anything, Mike will sort things out and make us seem like the goody two shoes he is. I guess Mike has his uses.**

**Vallowsmeir: There are **_**a lot **_**more demons in this town than most people think. According to Pink, she managed to at least get fifteen before coming out of Hell. **(Scowls.) **Where is she? She's always on time. And she's **_**never **_**out of contact with me…**

**(Elimination Area)**

"I always hated the rain," Lea grumbled. He was outside, patrolling the outside of the hotel. Since Larry's attack, Lewis made sure the security around the building was tighter so there were no more accidents. This meant that Lea and Foxy were both patrolling outside. Unlike the sea fox, Lea wasn't accustomed for water.

"Of all the jobs, I had to be assigned guard duty," Lea muttered. "Pinkie gets to make cakes, Fat Man gets to make science, Sunset gets to host. What do I get? I have to stand out in the rain. Ugh, I need to burn like twenty buildings when I'm done with this…"

"Try burning bodies. Quite enjoyable," came a deep chuckle. Lea spun around and summoned his chakrams. He slowly turned around, looking for the speaker. Because the rain was so thick, he couldn't see him.

"Who's there?" Lea asked, spinning the chakrams in his fingers. "The attacker from last night?"

"More or less," the voice chuckled, now behind Lea. Lea spun around and saw a tall man who looked similar to Slender… only charred and burnt to a crisp. "Too bad you won't be able to identify me."

Fire exploded from the man's finger tips. Lea, being a person of fire. Summoned a wall of fire to protect himself. However, for some reason, the rain dampened his powers. The wall was quite pathetic and easily fizzled out, allowing the flames to get dangerously close…

…until a _giant _wall of fire appeared in front of Lea. "_Don't _you _dare _burn him," Sunset said. She was standing underneath the tarp for eliminations, holding her hand forward. She gave a wink at Lea. "Fire works well with emotions, right?"

"Good, you got it memorized," Lea chuckled. He straightened himself and looked at the figure before him. "Now, mind giving me a name?"

"Not really," the figure said and, with a pillar of fire surrounding him, he vanished, evil laughter ringing throughout the property.

Lea grumbled to himself as he walked over to Sunset. Before she could say anything, he held up a hand. "We keep this to ourselves," he said. "Lewis doesn't need to know I failed to maintain my own fire, alright?"

"Sounds good to me," Sunset nodded with a shrug. She then thought to herself, _Better this way. We don't really know how trustworthy Lewis is to begin with._

**(Demon Wing)**

Dakota was alone in a room with Tyler, anxiously glancing at the door. Zeke and Izzy both ended up in a different room that night, so Dakota figured she could spend the night with Noah. However, Noah had left earlier that night, and hadn't come back since then. Dakota sat waiting for him, biting her lip.

"Where is he?" Dakota asked anxiously. "He shouldn't be taking this long."

Tyler simply shrugged. "Boys do a lot of crazy things," he said. "I mean, look at me. One time, I had to chase a yak all the way across a city. Don't ask me _why _I had to do it, but I did it none the less. Took me over four hours."

Dakota giggled, rolling her eyes. "I can totally picture you doing that," she said, then paused and looked back over at the door. "Thing is… Noah wouldn't go out and do useless and stupid things. He left with a purpose… but why hasn't he come back."

Tyler thought this over for a few moments. "Maybe strategy? I've kind of been on top of that since I want to get rid of Beth so badly," Tyler said. "Maybe he's talking to someone to be sure you guys stick around in the contest."

"No, I don't think so," Dakota rejected. "This is _Noah_. He hates this game. He's _good _at it, there's no denying that, but he hates being here. If I let him, he'd have been voted off episodes ago. I doubt he's trying to assure his spot in the game."

"I guess," Tyler said with a shrug. He then thought it over. "What about you though? Doesn't he care enough about you to make sure you stay here?"

This made Dakota silent for a moment. "I'm not… really sure," she said. "I'm not sure _how _Noah sees me. I know that we're close and all, but… he's not in a situation where we can be together for long. I'm not sure if he's as invested in me as I am in him…"

"If he's the one in the situation, then shouldn't he be the one invested and you the one in question?" Tyler asked. "I'm not smart and I'm not sure if this is making any sense, but it sounds to me that despite the situation, you both should be invested in each other."

Dakota blinked. "Huh… you're right. I guess I'll have to talk to him about that," Dakota said, smiling. "Thanks Tyler."

"No problem. Oh, and don't worry if we lose the challenge. I have a plan that should more or less keep the nice ones safe," Tyler said, a smirk forming on his face.

**Confessional: Am I one of the nice ones?**

**Dakota: I think I'm a bit out of the social game. The only ones I really talk to are Noah, Izzy, and Zeke. Talking to Tyler was nice though. Maybe I should try expanding my socialness. The merge should be close, considering how big this season is. Maybe I can get close to Izzy's sister and try to befriend her? **

**Tyler: See, normally, the Angel Idol should be played when the other team loses, right? My plan with it is to play it when **_**we **_**lose. That way, all my friends on the Heroic Hamsters won't target me and will more than likely vote for Beth. Either way, I doubt I'll be going home next time we lose.**

In another room in the Demon Wing, Izzy, Zeke, and Beth were resting. Beth was in a corner, grumbling incoherently to herself while Izzy was sitting next to Zeke. It was quiet inside that room for a long time until someone decided to break the silence.

"Just bang already," Beth grumbled. "I don't want to #$% see it, but this tension is #$% annoying."

Izzy blushed. "Um… we're not _together _together," Izzy said. "We're just really good friends. Zeke just helped me through not having my pills, that's all. No lovey doveyness here, nope…"

Zeke cocked his head to the side. "Really? I kind a thought we were a couple eh," he said. "Well, kind of. We didn't really tie the knot and make it official eh. You know, cause of your pills and all that drama eh."

Izzy blushed deeper. "B-b-b-b-but… you don't like me like that," Izzy said. "We're just friends, that's all we have been."

"You have a crush on me, don't you?" Zeke asked.

"Y-y-y-y-yeah, but…"

"And I've had a crush on you for the past few days eh. So why not be a couple?"

"Whuh?!"

"Oh _shut up!_" Beth groaned. "Choke on each other's tongue and _end this awkward piece of #$%!"_

Izzy glanced at Zeke, who merely smiled. Izzy took a breath and said, "Ok, fine!" Izzy slammed her lips onto Zeke's, who merely chuckled into the kiss. After they parted, Izzy was grinning like crazy. "WHOA!"

"That felt mighty fine, eh," Zeke said, smiling at her. "I'll try to be a good boyfriend eh. Never really had much experience before now eh."

"You be a good boyfriend?" Izzy laughed. "You've been the best boyfriend ever the past few days, and you weren't even my boyfriend! I'm the one who should promise to be a good girlfriend."

"You will be eh," Zeke chuckled. "By the way, did you take your pills eh? I'm going to make sure you do every morning and night."

"I'll take them now," Izzy said, rolling her eyes playfully. "Geez, who knew my new boyfriend would be such a bossy pants?"

Beth grumbled, rolling her eyes at the newly formed couple. "I should quit getting involved in people's business," Beth muttered. "All I ever end up doing is help people be happy. I #$% hate it when I do that."

**Confessional: This is why you don't get involved Beth.**

**Zeke: I kind of figured it would go down like that eh. She's crazy, I'm sane, and neither of us have been in a relationship before. **(Pauses.) **Wait, Izzy has eh. Makes me wonder if I'm going to end up like Owen eh. **(Chuckles.) **I doubt it. He broke up with her eh. And she's too much of a goofball for me to break-up with her.**

**Izzy: **(Giggles.) **I'm not normally squeamish about these types of things. But considering how I've been the past few days… yeah, I **_**really **_**need to be a good girl from here on out. Zeke **_**did **_**ask me to be his girlfriend though, despite all of my mistakes… so yay! Things are starting to look up!**

**Beth: **(Her face is in her hands.) ** #$% my life… I should have voted for Izzy. Oh well, there's that window out of play… maybe I should try to bring Tyler back in. Keeps his annoying #$% out of my face and gets me an extra vote. Win-win in my opinion.**

In the final room of the Demon Wing, two people sat across the room from each other. Mr. Coconut was on one side, Trent sat over on the other. Both of them glared at each other intently. Neither one said a word, they said everything threw their gazes. However, finally, Mr. Coconut spoke first.

"You #$% idiot. I'm the strategist here. If you trusted me, Sadie would be here safe and sound. But no, you go and believe _Beth_ of all people and think I'm going to betray you!"

"Oh yeah? Like you haven't before. You went and lied behind our backs about the Rhandeleir and it took us forever to trust you again. I didn't think you could be trusted this time so I took the bait."

"But the information came from _Beth_. She's more untrustworthy than myself! We've been friends since the start of this contest and you barely know the girl at all! And yet for some reason, her word is better than mine!"

"So #$% what? I went with my gut and as it turns out, I was partially right! You never told us you had an idol in the first place. That would have been nice to know, but no! Mr. Coconut keeps everything he does and gets a secret from his friends!"

"If Lewis didn't change the rules, I would have played the idol on Sadie and let myself be taken out! You don't _know _me Trent. You might _think _you do, but you don't. Don't go spreading around what you might _think _you know, because it's wrong."

Trent huffed, scowling deeply. "As far as I know, you voted for Sadie last night," he said. "And I doubt you have any proof that you didn't."

"No, I don't have proof. _But_, I bet the eliminated contestants see _all _the footage from wherever the eliminated contestants go," Mr. Coconut said. "When you get eliminated, and I assume that without me, you will soon, all the proof will be right there waiting for you."

Trent's scowl deepened farther. "You're ditching me? Now, when strategy and allies are even more important than before?" he said angrily. "What kind of friend are you?"

"I _thought _we were good friends Trent," Mr. Coconut said. "But as it turns out, we aren't friends. Because you can't learn to trust me."

**Confessional: Is either one really wrong?**

**Trent: **(Practically pulling his hair out.) ** #$%it! Sadie's gone and Mr. Coconut has turned against me! It's not like I didn't have a good reason to vote for him last night! But no, he has to pull the strategy card and dump the blame on me for not following the plan. Excuse me for raining on your parade Mr. Coconut! **(Sighs.) **Now I just have to figure out who to ally with now that Mr. Coconut's going solo…**

**Mr. Coconut: I believe that Trent and I are still friends **_**somewhere**_**, just not here. We haven't really seen eye to eye since the whole Rhandelier incident. Still, I don't think I've **_**done **_**anything untrustworthy **_**since **_**then, except for maybe blowing off Tyler. **(Pauses for a moment.) **Huh. Maybe I should make that my next game move…**

**(Lewis' Suite)**

"Alright Fat Man, spill. Why did you send a letter to Lea behind my back?" Lewis asked. He was sitting in his suite with Pinkie, Fat Man, and Stich. Stich would have been outside guarding if it hadn't been for the rain, which made him squeamish. Fat Man was sitting in a chair, thinking over how to answer Lewis' question.

"Let me explain," Fat Man said. "After Pinkie's bones broke, I figured we needed more fire power to find Pink. Reading over Slender's old files about poltergeists, I found that we literally needed fire power, since poltergeists are weak against fire. Lea was the first one to come to mind."

"And so you sent the letter, what, two days ago?" Stich said. "How did it get to him so fast and how did he find Pink that fast?"

"For the latter, you'll have to ask Lea," Fat Man said. "For the former… he was _in _town. The letter didn't have to go that far."

Pinkie frowned. "But Lea said he was on a job for Snicket," she said. "Why wouldn't he tell us was in town?"

Fat Man shook his head. "I'm afraid I don't know the details. Snicket is on Lewis' mother's side of the family. That, and he doesn't really socialize with anyone. I don't know why Lea was in town _or _why he didn't tell you. All I know is that I asked Lea to locate Pink."

"Which he did extremely easily," Stich said, rubbing his chin. He then paused. "Hey Lewis, didn't you have a challenge at the old asylum?"

"Technically it was Bart's challenge, but yeah, we did," Lewis said.

Fat Man blinked. "Hold on… Slender left shortly _after _that challenge… and if I remember right, Slender also had a blackout in the middle of a phone call during that challenge. Maybe Pink wasn't as far away as we originally thought…"

"… #$%. She was _literally_ right in our backyard," Lewis groaned.

"I know. Pretty easy to track," Lea said, walking into the room. "Sunset took over guard duty. Had a little trouble down there, nothing you should worry about."

Lewis and Pinkie glanced at each other, then over at Lea. "Fat Man told us you were in town when he contacted you," Lewis said. "I thought you said you were out of town during the wedding."

Lea rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah… ok, here's the thing," he said. "Snicket had me working in town because he thought there was a demon lurking near the asylum that was about to pull something. I wanted to come to the wedding, but the day of, the demon made a move. A day later I got Fat Man's letter. What I chose not to tell him was that I was already tracking the demon before he asked me to."

"We could have had you on video chat if you just told us," Pinkie said, rolling her eyes.

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Snicket wanted me to keep this one the down low. But when Fat Man contacted me, I figured I could just make it look like I followed her into town and not admit I could have made the wedding," he said, rubbing the back of his head.

Lewis merely smiled and offered his hand. Lea shook it, smiling awkwardly. "It's cool. I'm just glad we're now on the same page," he said. "I guess we should focus on finding Pink and Slender when we aren't hosting. Pinkie, I need you to host the challenge today. Get Fat Man and Foxy to help you. I have something I need to take care of tomorrow."

"Good! I need well fed people for this one!" Pinkie giggled.

Meanwhile, in the corner, Stich was thinking to himself. _Lewis has to leave during the challenge and he didn't say why… does that mean he's going to shoot someone tomorrow? Maybe I should tail him… just to be safe._

**(Lobby)**

Bridgette was in the lobby, simply walking back and forth. Larry hung faithfully on her belt loop, bobbing back and forth. Bridgette hadn't said a word since they had left the room and Larry respected the silence. However, he finally decided to get it out. "Alright, what is it?" Larry asked her.

"What is what? I was just taking a walk, that's all," Bridgette said nervously.

"Yeah, and you took me with you. Obviously you want to talk about something, otherwise I wouldn't be out of the room," Larry said. "So out with it. Tell me what's wrong."

Bridgette sighed. "It's just… Mike. What do we do? I don't think we should tell him… but we shouldn't just leave him hanging either. He needs help and he doesn't _know _he needs help. We should do _something_ to help him…"

Larry thought this over. "Perhaps the answer is simpler than you think," he said. "Mal controls Mike overnight, right? Perhaps we should find a way to get it to appear that Mike is Mal during the day."

"What would that do?"

"Val and Scott are obviously aligned with him. If they think Mike is Mal, then they'll confide everything to him," Larry said. "Mike wouldn't _remember _being allied with them and think something is up."

"But he already _knows _something is wrong with him," Bridgette said. "What he needs is mental help to work through what Mal is doing."

"That's what I'm saying! If Mike knows what Scott and Val are planning, they won't want to risk Mike _telling _us," Larry said. "They'll stage his elimination so he's no longer a threat to them. And if they do that…"

"…then not only will Scott and Val be down a voter, but Mike can get the treatment he needs!" Bridgette said. "Larry, that's brilliant!"

"I know. I'm a smart head. If only I could figure out who attacked Shrub…"

"Still hung over it?"

"Yeah. I never really forgot Shrub, it's just everything went haywire and I was never really able to figure it out fully," Larry said. "The guy who attacked me last night said that it was someone on our team. Obviously my stitched up eyes go to Scott, but I don't think he did it this time."

"Well the answer is dumb obvious," a voice said. Bridgette turned around to see Noah was standing behind her, looking bored. "This Mal guy did it. He's a part of Mike from what I've gathered and from what I know of Mike in the first place, Mal has been bottled up for years. So, to get out all his stress and pent up anger, Mal attacked the first thing he saw, which so happened to be Shrub. I find it kind of pathetic you didn't come up with that before now."

Bridgette blinked. "He makes a point Larry. And he just heard our one conversation," Bridgette said, the covered her mouth. "Oh #$%! You just heard our entire conversation!"

"Pfft, relax. Blackmail is overrated and I don't care for this #$% game in the first place," Noah shrugged. "I _do _care about mental illness though, but I assume that this big plan of yours will take care of it."

"Assuming we can get it to work," Larry said. "Did you need something Noah, or is eavesdropping your shtick?"

"Like I said, not a care in the world," Noah shrugged. "But… I wanted to ask you about that guy who attacked you. He destroyed your suit with _fire_, right?"

"Yep. And he did it with his hands. From what I've seen, Lea can only use fire when he has his chakrams," Larry confirmed. "But… why would you care?"

"I don't. Just wondering," Noah shrugged. He walked past both of them, not even giving them a second glance. "Oh, and, just as a warning… Latus doesn't like survivors." Noah then left the area, leaving Larry and Bridgette to ponder what he meant.

**Confessional: It's not like the author **_**meant **_**this plotline to be a mystery.**

**Larry: Latus? Does Noah **_**know **_**the attacker? If so, it would make sense why he would listen in to our conversation. **(He pauses.) **So **_**Mal **_**attacked Shrub. Geez, I feel kind of like an idiot. It's like one of those classic clichés where the villain does all these evil deeds but the hero doesn't even notice. Imagine if this season were smaller and it was Zoey who was completely oblivious to everything Mal was doing. That would be a cliché disaster!**

**Noah: Again, I don't give #$% about this. But… if Latus **_**is **_**here, then obviously he wants to settle the score he has with me. Fine by me. I'm already dying. Why not speed up the #$% process?**

**Bridgette: **(Sighs, shaking her head.) **Why is life is complicated? Why couldn't it go back to the good old simple days in Island, where the biggest drama I had to deal with was Geoff?**

**(Next Morning: Angel Wing)**

Mike was wandering around the Angel Wing, looking slightly nervous. He hadn't seen anyone since he woke up, and it made him slightly paranoid that he didn't remember going to sleep the night before. In fact, nights have been super hard to remember lately, which scared Mike even more.

"Calm down. Everything's going to be ok," Mike said to himself, taking deep breaths. "I'm sure someone can tell me what happened at Zoey's elimination. I mean, everyone here is decent enough. Why worry about people being mad at me for something I don't even remember?"

Mike continued to make his way forward. After wandering for a few more minutes, he finally came across Alejandro, who was heading toward the lobby. Mike sighed in relief and walked up to him. "Hey Al! I have a question for you!"

Alejandro twitched. "I prefer it only Dawn call me that," Alejandro said. "Bad memories." He turned around and saw it was Mike who called him. "Oh. Well, at least the name calling now makes perfect sense."

Mike frowned. "Name calling? I just thought you liked being called Al now," Mike said. "If not, I'm sorry if I offended you."

"You're worried about offending me? Pfft, you really are a jerk," Alejandro said, rolling his eyes. "What about Zoey? I mean, you _were _the one who got her voted off. You aren't sorry about voting off your girlfriend?"

Mike frowned. "So I _did _get Zoey voted off? But… I don't _remember _doing it! Honestly, I don't!" Mike said.

Alejandro rolled his eyes again. "Geez, and to think _I _used to be that heartless," Alejandro grumbled. "Look, I kind of feel for you. I was where you are. But I can't really help you because that would make me a #$% hypocrite. When you decide you aren't going to play everyone you see, come talk. Until then, you're on your own."

Alejandro walked off, leaving Mike even more confused than before. "But… I don't even remember doing anything," Mike said to himself.

**Confessional: The author doesn't remember a lot of stuff either.**

**Mike: **(Looks distressed.) **I know Alejandro used to be a jerk and that convo would have been normal if we were in World Tour… but he's generally a nice guy now. If he's acting like that, then I **_**really **_**must have done something bad. Only… what did I even **_**do**_**? I don't even know!**

**Alejandro: I probably sounded like a complete jerk back there. **(Sighs.) **I didn't mean to snap at him, but it upsets me that someone who we originally thought was a decent guy goes and allies himself with **_**Scott**_** of all people. **(Pauses for a few seconds.) **Maybe that's what people saw me as back in World Tour. **(Sighs.) **I guess it's just karma coming back to bite me in the ass.**

**(Lobby)**

Mr. Coconut and Trent were both sitting next to each other in the lobby. They didn't really want to go off and socialize, so they figured they would just sit together. But they didn't really enjoy being near the person they thought eliminated Sadie.

" #$%," Trent grumbled.

"Back at you," Mr. Coconut muttered.

The two continued to sit and brood at each other as the minutes ticked by. Finally, by some miracle, the two became distracted temporarily from their hate as Katie approached them with a smile. "Hey," she said. "Is Sadie with you guys? I kind of want to talk to her about something."

Mr. Coconut and Trent glared at each other. "I'm afraid," Mr. Coconut finally said, "that Sadie was… eliminated last night."

Katie's smile instantly turned into a shocked frown. "What…?" she said, blinking in surprise.

"Blame Mr. Coconut. He voted her out," Trent grumbled.

"I did no such thing! You're the one who voted for me!"

"And you used your idol to get her out!"

"Again, Lewis made me! I had no choice in the matter!"

"Shut up you two!" Katie shouted, promptly getting both of them to shut up. "You guys are bickering like children! Sadie was my best friend and you two obviously don't care that she's gone! You are more concerned about who got rid of her than the fact she's gone!"

Trent blinked. "Yeah she's gone. But why mourn over it?"

"She was my _friend_," Mr. Coconut said, turning on him. "I wanted to finish this game with her by my side! But now I can't, and it's because you screwed up! Don't you even miss her?"

"Sure I do. But I'll see her again after the contest. No big deal," Trent said. "What matters is the fact you took her out."

Katie looked from Trent to Mr. Coconut. "I know which one of you took her out," she said, weakly smiling. "And it's not the fruit."

"What? Come on Katie, you can't honestly expect to believe _him _over me!" Trent said. "I was just doing what I thought was right! He's the one who voted off Sadie, not me!"

"No. Because if you listened to him, you would know he wouldn't ever do anything to hurt her," Katie said. "You might not have directly voted for Sadie… but you didn't follow her. Makes me wonder how good of a boyfriend you really are."

"Amen," Mr. Coconut said, getting up and leaving. Katie left as well, leaving Trent to think over her words.

**Confessional: Go to church Trent!**

**Katie: Well… my best friend is gone. Looks like I'll be needing to rely on DJ a lot while we're apart. **(Sighs.) **Sadie, I'll miss you. And really, you seriously need to reevaluate that boyfriend of yours. I'm not all too sure he misses you as much as me and Mr. Coconut do.**

**Trent: **(Looks in thought.) **Maybe I have been a bit too hard. But this isn't **_**my **_**fault. Yeah, Sadie, I miss you, but I can't let that hinder me. I also need to avenge you by getting Mr. Coconut out. Once he's out, then I can worry about missing you.**

Pinkie, Fat Man, and Foxy all gathered at the front of the lobby. Pinkie gave everyone a smile. "Good morning everyone!" she said. "As Lewis has stuff he has to do, I'll take over the challenge for the day!"

"Because Lewis is still a lazy ass!" Beth grumbled.

"Anyway, today's challenge is simple," Fat Man said. "As the rain is pouring too heavily, we'll have a simple TDI classic indoors."

"Aye, it be a good one," Foxy winked. "For ye shall be havin' an eatin' challenge to the death!" Most of the contestants groaned while some merely looked indifferent. "That what I be thinkin' you'd do."

"Since Chef Hachet isn't here," Pinkie said. "We had Lea and Fat Man cook the food for this one. Lea burns things and Fat Man eaves them undercooked… so much fun awaits!"

"The rules are like that of yesterday," Fat Man said. "One contestant from each team will compete in a round. The winner moves onto the next round, so on and so forth. The winner of the final round wins it for the team and second place gets solo immunity."

"Also, since Larry, Val, and Mr. Coconut can't physically eat, they _all _have to sit out," Pinkie said. "However, it's not really a bad thing, since it evens out the number of players on each team."

"Reasonable enough," Val shrugged.

"Now then, we'll get things a set up and then we'll be a seein' you eat to the death!" Foxy chuckled.

"Not to the death Foxy. My cooking isn't _that _bad," Fat Man muttered.

Pinkie giggled. "Sure it isn't Fat Man. Sure it isn't."

"Wait!" Katie said. "I want to play this!" Katie walked up and placed the Stich Idol in front of Fat Man. Fat Man glanced it over and nodded.

"This is indeed the Stich Idol and grants the Heroic Hamsters an advantage in this challenge. For all of Katie's meals, she will be getting something less gross than the Villainous Vultures," he said.

"In that case, I play this," Dakota said. She walked up to Fat Man and placed the Fat Man Idol in front of him. Fat Man looked at it and nodded.

"This is indeed the idol that represents me and allows Dakota to use any staff member to help her in the challenge," Fat Man said. "_However_, due to the fact Lewis hasn't integrated a hindrance against Dakota yet due to her skipping a challenge earlier, this idol is _void _against Dakota and will instead be used by Mike from the Heroic Hamsters. I chose Mike only by random means you can't comprehend."

"Darn it," Dakota pouted.

Mike thought this over for a moment. "Is Stich still a member of the staff?" Mike asked. "I kind of want him to help me out in this challenge."

"I'll go get him!" Pinkie said cheerfully and bounced off to go fetch Lewis' brother.

"In that case, Foxy and I will get the challenge ready," Fat Man nodded, and the two walked off to get the first set of dishes. Fat Man glanced at the camera. "Find out the conclusion of this challenge after the break."

**Confessional: Don't have Fat Man do Thanksgiving Dinner. Just don't.**

**Scott: An eating challenge? Ha! In front of all of you is the guy who eats **_**dirt **_**for a **_**snack**_**. Anything they throw at me is going to be **_**delicious**_**. No way I'm not getting solo immunity in this one!**

**DJ: Great… this is what did me in in TDI. I can't eat meat… then again, neither can Dawn. So maybe things look better than they seem? **(Groans.) **Who am I kidding? We're so screwed in this one…**

**Tyler: **(Seems to think things over.) **The last few challenges have actually been really easy for me. Maybe eating will be another hidden skill I never knew about? Guess we'll have to wait and see!**

**Dakota: Danggit! I wanted to be the hero! Now we're so totally going to lose… but I'll try my best! I just hope Noah doesn't mind how gross my breath is going to smell after this…**

**Mike: Hmm… I guess it's a fluke, but I'm going to take it. With everyone on my case with whatever I did at Zoey's elimination, I need that solo immunity bad. If Stich can help me win it, then by all means, let's do this!**

**(Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria)**

Chica was currently in her kitchen at the pizzeria, pulling out a just finished pizza. She smiled at her work and set the finished pizza on the counter. She wiped her brow and turned around with a smile as she began another one.

"Maybe I should make a pizza out of you. That would be fun, now wouldn't it?" came a woman's voice at the door. Chica froze and nervously turned around. Pink was standing in the door frame, an evil glint in her eye.

"W-w-w-w-what do you want?" Chica asked fearfully. "We d-d-d-don't open for another h-h-h-hour…"

"Pfft, who cares about opening time?" Pink said, waving it aside. "I want to know where Slender is."

Chica tensed. "I d-d-d-don't know who your t-t-t-t-talking about," Chica lied.

"You're a _bad _liar," Pink said, moving closer to Chica. "Where's Slender?"

"I d-d-d-don't know…"

Pink grabbed Chica's shoulders and slammed her onto the counter, anger flashing on her face. "I WILL KILL YOU #$%IT!" she screamed. Tears fell from Chica's eyes, most of them fearful. Pink took a breath and gave Chica a creepy grin. "Tell you what? You tell where Slender is and I won't kill you. Just severely torture and mame."

Chica took a shaky breath. "I don't…"

_**BANG!**_

Chica crumpled, passing out from the gunshot. Pink spun around just in time to see a flash of purple disappear in the doorway. " #$%it," Pink grumbled. She quickly left the kitchen, leaving a dying Chica alone.

**BN: …Don't hate me! I'm not evil! I'm not! I know what I'm doing. Trust me.**

**Next Time: **The contestants eat their food and throw up along the way. Someone new shows up and calls Fat Man, letting him know that Chica is in the hospital and that he should come right away. Drama happens and someone else is voted out of the contest.


	44. E20 P2: Hold It In

**Disclaimer: I own Fat Man, Larry, Lewis, and Vallowsmeir. Everything else is probs not mine.**

**Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long. I've been… caught up in things that I really shouldn't have been and that's why there was a delay. But fear not, the next chapter is here! And look at that, it's an elimination chapter too! Now, as for terms of stories… I'm not sure what I'm planning to do next. I'm having nature direct my course, so whatever I write next will be determined by whichever way I'm directed to take. Sorry if that's not really an answer you look forward to hearing, but I need to follow wherever this feeling takes me. Only good things can come from it, right? Oh, and Kyle, here's some Doritos. I promised Bacon I'd give you some. *tosses Kyle some Doritos* Enjoy the chapter everyone!**

Start You Stomachs!

E20 P2: Hold It In

The lobby had been set up with two tables, facing next to each other. Pinkie had retrieved Stich (who seemed very conflicted) and Fat Man and Foxy had set everything up. Currently, a wheel had been set up, each section with one of the remaining contestants faces on it. Pinkie giggled as she bounced up to the wheel.

"This is how this challenge will work!" Pinkie giggled. "Every round we'll spin the wheel! The two contestants selected will eat against each other! The winner moves on… but they can easily be selected for the next round, so don't get comfy!"

"Hang on," Alejandro said. "That wheel makes it so that members from the same team will compete against each other."

"Exactly!" Pinkie giggled. "That's the thing about wheels! They're so sneaky! Just hope you go against someone on the other team!"

"I hardly find this challenge fair," Val scowled.

"You aren't competing, so you can't complain!" Pinkie chastised.

"I can complain all I want."

"Nope!"

"Do you wanna have a bad time?"

"You aren't Sans silly!"

"Who's… ugh, I'm not going to win, so I'll just stop," Val muttered.

"Now, time to see who's first!" Pinkie giggled, grabbing the wheel and prepared to give it a nice spin.

**Confessional: Undertale reference!**

**Vallowsmeir: I'm not complaining because I care. I'm complaining because I don't need people on our team trying to out-do Scott. He needs immunity the most, simply because I can't afford to save him at elimination. Everyone has pretty much figured out I'm allied with him, but if I save him, they'll get suspicious that I'm not as good as I say I am. I can't afford to do that with Scott.**

**DJ: Hmmm… maybe I can try sabotaging Scott if we get picked together. That way, even if we lose, we'll still have the upper hand against since he won't have solo immunity! It might be dirty, but come on! He's Scott! He's worse than everyone else combined.**

**Tyler: If I can box donuts, I can eat donuts, right? The only difference here is that these **_**aren't **_**necessarily donuts, but hey, tomato tomahto! I know I can win this challenge and hopefully beat Beth!**

**Mr. Coconut: I shouldn't really complain that I'm not allowed to compete in this challenge. Even if I was forced to, all I could do is lose. I believe being on the outskirts also gives me a chance to figure out what to do if we lose. Strategy is strategy, especially when I don't have allies.**

**(Round 1)**

Pinkie spun the wheel, making it spin round and round. After a few moments of spinning, it landed on Alejandro, who merely shrugged. Pinkie spun it again… only to have it land on Katie, who sighed. "Hero vs. Hero!" Pinkie giggled. "I warned you it could happen!"

"Oh well," Alejandro shrugged as he and Katie sat at the tables. "It was bound to happen at some point. Since Katie has the advantage, I'll just lose."

"Aw, thanks Alejandro," Katie smiled.

Fat Man and Foxy walked into the room, both carrying a plate of bread. They set them down in front of the contestants and they looked inside. Inside each of the slices of bread was what appeared to be cheese. However, this cheese did not smell very good… and upon further inspection… there appeared to be maggots inside of it.

"This is a foreign delicacy called casu marzu," Pinkie explained. "The natives made some goat cheese and, during fermentation, allowed maggots to develop in it to give it some extra flavor. Katie, since you have an advantage, all your maggots were removed and replaced with gummy maggots!"

"Um… but did the maggots still live in this?" Katie said, gagging.

"Yep! We couldn't make it _that _easy for you, now could we?" Pinkie giggled.

Katie shivered and hesitantly grabbed the bread. However, looking up, she saw that Alejandro had already picked it up and had started eating it with no issues whatsoever. Katie nearly vomited as she watched Alejandro eat, setting her own bread back down and holding her stomach in pain.

"How can you… eat that?" Katie moaned, holding her breakfast inside her.

"This? My mama makes something similar back at home," Alejandro said simply, taking another bite. "The maggots are new, I'll admit that much… but this isn't nearly as digusting as the grasshopper carcasses she puts in her cheese."

"I'm done," Katie said and spewed vomit all over the table.

"And Alejandro wins the first round, meaning Katie is out!" Pinkie giggled as Alejandro finished off his casu marzu. "One Hero down, only six left!"

"Which would have been what you would have said anyway, considering we're both on the same team," Alejandro said flatly.

"Dacning fish and hula dancers, I've heard it both ways!" Pinkie said in a sing-song voice. "Time for round two!"

**Confessional: Catchy rhyme.**

**Alejandro: Like I said, that wasn't that bad. My mama… geez, she makes some pretty **_**nasty **_**stuff. That? That was nothing compared to grasshopper cheese. **_**Nothing**_**. I do wonder how the staff plans on making this **_**worse**_**. I doubt they can.**

**Katie: **(Looks so sick the audience wouldn't be surprised if she lost her lunch right then and there.) **That stuff… I didn't even **_**eat **_**it and I'm miserable… How can **_**anyone **_**even **_**think **_**about eating that stuff? I can't even **_**think **_**about it… oh no… **(Katie spins around and vomits into the confessional toilet. When she finishes, she turns back around, looking miserable.) **So much for my advantage…**

**(Round 2)**

"Round and round goes the wheel, if it lands on two heroes, it'd be a steal!" Pinkie giggled as the wheel spun around. It went for a few seconds, spinning violently and sporadically. Finally, it landed on Dawn, who sighed.

"Please be vegan," Dawn prayed to herself.

Pinkie grabbed the wheel again and spun it. The wheel spun around a few more times until it stopped. And it stopped on Trent, who merely shrugged. "Alright, better at least _try _to win, right?" Trent shrugged.

Trent and Dawn took a seat in one of the two tables. Fat Man and Foxy quickly came out and set a plate before each of them and quickly left. Before them was a blackened hard-boiled egg, which seemed to be the extent to the meal. However, before they could even begin, Dawn seemed to get queasy.

"Oh… not eggs… mph…" Dawn said, holding her breath.

"Should… I be concerned?" Trent asked.

"No… oh #$%..." Dawn said and quickly left, the sounds of vomit being heard as she ran off to a bathroom.

"Er… do I win?" Trent asked.

"Nope! You _have _to eat the food before you in order to win!" Pinkie said with a wink. "I don't blame Dawn though. If you want to know more… ask Dawn about it!"

Trent glanced at the egg for a moment. "Just a burnt hardboiled egg. This isn't that bad, right?" Trent asked. He grabbed the egg and spun it around in his fingers. After psyching himself out for a few moments, he took a giant bite into the top of the egg…

… and his eyes widened as he bit into _meat_ in the middle. And by meat… he bit through an intact embryo. Trent finished chewing the embryo, keeping his gag reflex stable until he swallowed. He looked down at the bottom half of the egg and saw that he had bitten through a duck inside the egg.

"Pinkie?" Trent asked, keeping his voice as calm as he possibly could.

"Yes Trent?"

"What is this?"

"That, my dear Trent, is an Asian dish known as balut!" Pinkie explained. "The short of it is that you're eating a hardboiled duck embryo added with a dash of salt and lemon juice! The only difference from regular balut is that this balut is burned via Lea, who's manning our kitchen today!"

"And I like my food _charred_," Lea chuckled, walking through the room with a chef's hat. "Got it memorized?"

Trent scowled at Lea as he left and looked back down at his charred duck embryo. He swallowed, taking a deep breath, and bit into the remaining part of the egg. He chewed and swallowed, wincing at the awful taste he was tasting. He finally finished… and turned green.

"I'm… never… eating… anything… like… that… #$%... again," Trent said, bobbing a little.

"You might have to because Trent's moving onto the next round! Dawn's out… but someone else will have to tell her later!" Pinkie said. "We're down two heroes already, and we're just getting started people!"

**Confessional: Ducks are ducks… unless they're duck embryos. Then they're half-finished ducks.**

**Trent: **(Looks so green that he could have been a tree if he really wanted to.) **Holy… this challenge is worse than season one… I'm not surviving another round of that #$%... I don't think my face is showing you how #$% **_**disgusting **_**that duck embryo was… I don't think it helped that Lea burned it on purpose. I'll be needing about a decade's worth of water to get rid of this #$% taste in my mouth…**

**Dawn: **(Looks pale and green, somehow at the exact same time.) **Eggs… I can't **_**tolerate **_**eggs. I can live with people eating meat in front of me. I know that not everyone follows my beliefs with how I treat nature. But eggs… I can't **_**do **_**eggs… anything but eggs… I **_**don't do eggs**_**. I'm… I'm done. **(Dawn left the confessional, looking completely defeated and sick.)

**(Round 3)**

"You know what I love? _Circles_," Pinkie giggled as the wheel spun around. "You want to know something funny? The author has an irrational fear of circles! This wheel is making him crazy! You know I care Ben! Hehehe!"

The wheel slowed down, finally slowing down. It stopped on Beth, who swore under her breath. Pinkie grabbed the wheel and gave it another hearty spin with a giggle. The wheel spun around quite a few times until it stopped on someone else. It had landed on Scott, who merely seemed to smile, as though he seemed to have been expecting for the wheel to land on him.

"I want _double_," Scott said as he stood up and walked to the table.

"What?!" Beth scoffed.

"I concur," Val said, giving Scott a suspicious look.

"Double," Scott said simply. "I can smell it Pinkie. You can't deny me what you have in there. I want double."

Pinkie hesitated for a moment. "How about you start with one then move onto more if you want more?" Pinkie suggested.

"Alright, if you so insist," Scott shrugged as he and Beth sat down.

After a few moments, Fat Man and Foxy came out of the kitchen holding two giant cans. The writing on each of the cans had been blotted out, preventing Scott and Beth from telling what they were eating. Beth and Scott grabbed the containers and grabbed the lid. They pulled back the lid at the same time, not knowing what to expect.

"…GAH!" Beth screamed, covering her nose. Before her, sitting in the can, appeared to be… _something_. Beth couldn't quite figure exactly _what _it was. It looked like a tan mixture of meat, water, and some other stuff. But she knew one thing for sure about this food.

It smelled downright nasty.

"Before each of you we have potted meat!" Pinkie giggled. "This American made delicacy… isn't so delicate! We have in that can separated chicken, beef tripe, beef fatty tissue, beef heart, pork fat, and who knows what other nasty horrors! Eat it if you absolutely dare… because not even Fat Man would eat a can of that!"

"No. And I eat everything," Fat Man said, leaving the lobby.

"Is it… raw?" Beth blanched.

"Yep! Fat Man 'prepared' it this morning!"

"Be honest Pinkie," Fat Man called. "I haven't even touched the can since we got it five years ago!"

"Wait… this is…" Beth said, growing woozy.

"Aged? Yep! We found it in our pantry before the season started!" Pinkie giggled, then paused. "Wait, should we even be serving this? It's been expire for about two decades."

"Two… decades…?" Beth said and passed out, falling to the floor.

"Uh… she gonna eat that?" Scott asked. As Pinkie had been talking with Beth, Scott had been eating his potted meat. He had been scooping giant pieces of the nasty stuff into his mouth, devouring it. Soon enough, Scott had finished his first pot and set it aside, looking expectantly at Beth's full pot. "You _did _promise me another pot if I finished this one."

"Um… sure, if you're going to eat it," Pinkie said, blinking in surprise and shock. Scott gave her a perverted smirk and nod as he reached over and grabbed Beth's pot, spooning the meat substance into his mouth with no issues, finishing the pot off within a minute of reaching for it. Pinkie blinked again in shock before giggling. "I guess _someone _had to eat it!" Pinkie giggled. "Also, moving on is Scott, leaving one down for the Villainous Vulture!"

Scott wiped his mouth and smirked as he walked over and sat with Val. Val looked at Scott with an impressed look on his face. "How in Hell did you manage to eat that stuff? If I could eat, I doubt even _I _could stomach it, and I'm a demon," Val said.

"That? Pfft, that's nothing," Scott laughed. "Try having some of that stuff aged since it was created back when the company was first founded. Now _that _stuff is delicious! Hahahahaha!"

**Confessional: Um… no, that stuff is **_**not **_**delicious!**

**Scott: Is the stuff really that bad? Hell no! I love eating that stuff! Pappy always makes sure our shelves are stocked with the stuff so I can have three healthy meals of it a day! Now, that stuff slathered on a poor defenseless girl… even better. **(Laughs.) **Should have done that with Dawn. Not only would she scream in pain because of all that 'nature' #$%... but she would probably try drowning herself to try and cleanse herself from all of the 'impurity' that meat has. **(Laughs again.) **Oh well, the things you miss doing in hindsight I guess.**

**Beth: **(Her eye is twitching at the camera.) **They others get maggot cheese and duck embryo… and I get potted meat over two decades over the expiration date? How is that #$% fair?! UGH! I HATE THIS #$% SHOW! IT'S OUT TO #$% END ME! This is #$% ridiculous reason for me to be voted off if we lose this challenge…**

**(Round 4)**

"Hey Ben?"

**What do you want Pinkie?**

"Is this giant circle bothering you?"

**You know the answer to that question.**

"Do I?"

**Pinkie, don't you…**

"Round and round this lovely circle goes!" Pinkie said, spinning the wheel as hard as she possibly could. "Where this circle stops, this circle won't ever know because this is a circle and will _never _stop spinning unless I let it stop!"

**I hate you're #$% guts sometimes.**

"I know!" Pinkie giggled to herself.

"Is your aunt completely nuts?" Alejandro whispered to Dawn, who had returned from her vomiting expedition.

"Sometimes we don't know," Dawn whispered back to him. "Fat Man's been trying to explain it ever since Lewis and Pinkie started dating. Nothing's with her from any of the tests he's done… well, except for one thing, but that's not even Pinkie's fault."

The wheel, meanwhile, had been spinning the whole time, much to the author's dismay. Finally, to the author's relief, the wheel finally stopped. It had landed on Bridgette, who merely sighed. "Let's get this over with," Bridgette grumbled, making sure Larry was tied tightly onto her belt loop.

"Don't doubt yourself," Larry advised. "I haven't eaten ever since my death, but I've seen humans eat some pretty gross stuff. If you believe you can eat it and don't think about it, you can make it through whatever they'll walk out of those doors."

"Alright," Bridgette resolved, taking a few deep breaths as she sat down at one of the tables. "So long as it's not any type of seafood, we'll be good. I'd be too connected with any of them to eat it."

"Ah, yes. Like Dawn, you have certain foods you don't eat," Larry acknowledged. "Let's just hope it's not one of those foods."

Pinkie grabbed the wheel, winked at a being that wasn't there, and spun it again. The author groaned to himself as the circle spun around, right until it stopped. And it landed on Tyler, who seemed to have a giant grin on his face.

"Nice! Time to see if I can show off some of my hidden skills!" Tyler said excitedly, sitting across from Bridgette and looking at her intently. "Think you have this?"

"No… but I'll try it," Bridgette gulped.

Fat Man and Foxy came out of the kitchen, Foxy with a smirk on his face. They set down the two plates, each one showing a white decayed fish, the skull looking evilly at both Bridgette and Tyler. "This be m' secr't recipe for this here fermented salmon heads," Foxy explained. "I kill'd these beauties a few days ago and buri'd th'm in tha ground. They decayed and here ye be seein' them!"

"Larry…" Bridgette said, getting a nauseous feeling.

Larry sighed, almost as if he was rolling his eyes. "Of course the one round we get in it so happens to be fish," he sighed. "Bridgette, do you think you can eat it?"

"No…"

"Then we'll find another way," Larry said. "Let Tyler win this one."

Tyler, meanwhile, had glanced at the head carefully. He cut open into it and began to eat it. However, instead of being repulsed, he seemed to nod and started to dig into it. Once he was finished, he leaned back and smiled. "That was actually pretty good if I'm honest with myself," Tyler admitted. "Not that I want more, I just enjoyed the fish."

"And with that, Tyler moves onto the next round," Pinkie said, jumping up and down. "The suspence! The drama! Yay!"

"You are _way _too excited for something as simple as an eating challenge," Fat Man grumbled as he walked past.

"I'm always excited! About everything!" Pinkie giggled.

**Confessional: I'm excited when people confess inside of me!**

**Tyler: You guys ever feel like there's a spirit inside of here that confesses before we do? **(Pauses for a few moments before shaking his head.) **Yeah, I don't either. That fish was pretty great, but the challenge wasn't really a full on **_**challenge**_**. I mean, I feel like a loser because Bridgette didn't even **_**try**_**. I mean, yeah, I'm glad I can help the team, but I want to face someone who'll try to beat me. Maybe the next time I'm up, something like that will happen.**

**Bridgette: Ugh… I'm fine with most foods. I'll eat most things at least once, honest. It's just… I can't purposely eat anything that leaves in the water. It's not in my blood to eat something I see on a daily basis. **(Shakes her head.) **At least Larry understands why I didn't try. Since I'm carrying him around… it wouldn't be nice to have him disappointed in me.**

**(Sidelines)**

Vallowsmeir and Mr. Coconut, as they were not allowed to participate in the challenge, both sat out on the sidelines, away from the competing contestants. Val was anxiously glancing at Scott while Mr. Coconut was silently pondering something inside his head. The two didn't really acknowledge each other… until Val had a thought.

_Mr. Coconut isn't technically a human, _Val thought. _We've associated a little before, but not too much. Since the merge has to be close at this point, my greatest allies are those who I can force myself to like. Scott's tolerable with his demon-like attitude, Mal's sketchy but doesn't really have anywhere else to turn, and Mr. Coconut isn't human. Perhaps I should try and kindle something here._

"So, Mr. Coconut," Val said to the nut. "How are your plans going?"

"You make it sound like you care," Mr. Coconut said simply. "We both know that we're strategists. If I leave, better for you. If you leave, better for me."

"True," Val admitted. "But I also tolerate you a bit more than most others. I was just thinking that, perhaps, instead of seeing each other as a threat, we should be allies."

"Hmm… I _am _down an ally," Mr. Coconut mused. "And seeing as the merge is so close…"

Val laughed. "I was literally just thinking about the merge!" he said. "How about we make a deal? I will avoid voting for you in exchange for your vote during the merge. Sound fair enough?"

Mr. Coconut pondered over it for a few moments. "How about I throw in one extra condition?" Mr. Coconut said. "I'll accept your deal if _and only if _you help me vote off Trent. I must avenge Sadie… and I'll follow anyone who helps me avenge her."

Val thought over this offer. _On one hand, Trent poses no threat to me, _he thought to himself. _On the other hand, Mr. Coconut _does_. If anyone could figure out my ulterior motives, it's him. Hmm…_

"I'll help you get rid of Trent," Val nodded. "Keep in mind, however, that we'll have to wait for the merge to hit before I can help you. I can't really vote for someone on your team if you lose."

"Fair point," Mr. Coconut conceded. "If I vote off Trent before the merge, then I'll consider my options. You've given me much to ponder over…"

**Confessional: I ponder what pondering will do.**

**Vallowsmeir: I **_**need **_**more allies. As this season is huge and Lewis predictable, I believe he will merge us either at the final fifteen or the final twelve. We're not that far from **_**either **_**place. I need to make plans for the future, near or far. With Pink not in place for the robbery, I can't pull it off right now, meaning I need security. Ugh… I HATE IT WHEN THINGS AREN'T IN PLACE!**

**Mr. Coconut: Vallowsmeir poses a dangerous alliance, one that intrigues me. Two strategists working together will obviously try to tear each other to pieces at one point or another. Val on the other hand... he appears to not care so much for the money, only to get as far as he possibly can. That in mind, I believe I can at least hold onto him to get him a decent plating. I wouldn't be able to **_**beat **_**Val in the finale, but if Val merely wants to place farther, then he's no threat to me. That is, **_**if **_**he helps me get rid of Trent.**

**(Round 5)**

Pinkie was having way too much fun spinning the wheel. She spun it, spun it, and spun it, just spinning it and not even bothering to stop. Fat Man had to come out of the kitchen and restrain her from spinning the wheel, making the hyper girl pout. "Why must you make everything unfun?" Pinkie whined.

"Because we have a time slot and we have to fill the slot or go under. With all your antics with the _wheel_… we'll probably have to edit some of the footage out to barely make the time slot," Fat Man grumbled to himself.

"Aw, my antics aren't _that _time consuming!" Pinkie giggled. "It's mostly just to fill up the word count!"

Fat Man sighed, shaking his head and rubbing his eyes. "You worry me a lot sometimes. And I'm not even your husband," he sighed.

"Good, because it'd be weird to be married to you, since you are like twelve years older than me!" Pinkie giggled. "You're Maud's age, not mine, nope!"

"The shippers better not be shipping, otherwise I'll have to go calm down," Fat Man grumbled as he left the room.

The wheel, meanwhile, had finally landed on Zeke, who nodded and went over to the table. Pinkie spun it again (one time this time) and waited for it to stop. When it did, it landed on none other than Dakota, who sighed in defeat.

"Win or lose, one of us is out," Dakota muttered, sliding into the empty seat.

"You never know eh. Maybe it'll be something half decent," Zeke shrugged.

Fat Man and Foxy came out of the kitchen, the former looking somewhat ill. They put the plates in front of the two contestants and Foxy quickly left, sniggering as he went. Fat Man wobbled for a moment before stabling himself. "This here… is jellied moose nose," he said. "Normally I use this for medication… but… Pinkie wanted me to _freeze _it and let it thaw…"

Dakota paled looking at the white, frozen gelatin in front of her. "What… exactly… is this?" Dakota asked.

"It's a moose nose… boiled down until the hairs become easy to remove… and then spices are added and then it's boiled until you see it before you… only, we _froze _this batch… I wish you well," Fat Man said and quickly left the room.

Zeke poked the mass, making it wiggle. "You, uh… sure this is safe to eat, eh?" Zeke asked Pinkie.

"Yep!" Pinkie giggled. "We got all the ideas for this food from the Internet! Everything on there is safe, right?!"

Dakota shivered at Pinkie's statement and Zeke merely shrugged, not knowing the Internet was indeed a dangerous place. Zeke grabbed a fork and began to eat the nose… only to almost spit it back up. He forced himself to swallow, but he looked quite green. "This… ain't that good eh," Zeke groaned.

Dakota swallowed and grabbed a fork and took a small bite… only to instantly spit it back up. "No, no, Hell no, #$% no, just no," Dakota said.

Zeke groaned again, taking another giant bite. "Ugh… you're really going to make me eat the whole thing, eh?" Zeke asked.

Dakota gave Zeke a pity look. "Sorry Zeke, but I can't eat this," Dakota said simply. "I know you can survive it though."

"Ugh…" Zeke said and finished the moose nose as quickly as he possibly could, looking sicker and sicker the more he ate. Once he was finished, he slammed his face on the table. "Never… again…eh…" Zeke said, breathing heavily and sickly.

"And with… that… somewhat boring display… Zeke wins this round!" Pinkie said excitedly. "Dakota, you're out of the challenge!"

"Better now than later," Dakota grumbled.

**Confessional: Boring!**

**Dakota: I know I'm kind of picky and whiny, but that nose was **_**bad**_**. I was **_**not **_**eating that, no way, no how! **_**Demons **_**wouldn't **_**dare **_**go near that stuff, I swear! **(Pauses.) **Maybe I should throw some of that stuff at Val. He might run back to Hell kicking and screaming. **(She giggles.) **That was a funny mental image…**

**Zeke: …I'm normally not this speechless eh… but I've **_**never **_**had anythin' that disgustin'… sometimes I wonder if the money is even worth it eh. Then again, I did get Izzy as a girlfriend, so things aren't all bad eh… even though that nose made me question my will to live.**

**(Round 6)**

With a few spins of the wheel, Pinkie giggled to herself. "Is it wrong that I love spinning this thing so much?" Pinkie asked. "I mean, it's round, and a wheel, and a circle, and just full of so much fun! Yay for wheels!"

"You are _far _too excited for a _wheel_," Noah said flatly. Right as Noah spoke, the wheel stopped, landing on him. Noah groaned, face palming. "Me and my big #$% mouth," he grumbled to himself, getting up and walking over to the table.

Pinkie grabbed the wheel again and gave it a nice giant spin. The wheel spun around for a few moments until it stopped. And it had landed on DJ, who sighed. "Please be vegetarian, please be vegitaian," DJ pleaded as he sat down across from Noah.

"You know, pleading for the dish not to be something will only make it the opposite of what you want," Noah said. "From experience, that's what always happens with everything."

"You're not very positive, are you?" DJ asked him.

"No. Do you not even know me?" Noah asked flatly.

"We never really were on the same team, so no, I don't really even know you," DJ said matter-o-factly.

Before the conversation could continue, Fat Man and Foxy exited the kitchen, walking over to the two tables. They set the dish in front of the two contestants and quickly retreated back into the kitchen. DJ retched as he beheld a dead bat in front of him, mashed down so much it nearly looked like a paste.

"Bat paste everyone!" Pinkie giggled. "This Asian food is basically a live bat boiled in milk until it became the most malleable it could be! It was then mashed into a paste with some herbs added to it for flavor!"

"I'm… not… oh #$%," DJ groaned, falling over to the side.

"DJ!" Katie said and rushed over to the big guy, making sure he was fine. He was merely passed out, unable to swallow the fact he had to eat a bat.

Noah looked at the bat. The dead bat looked back at Noah. The two just stared at each other for a long… long… _long_ time. Finally, Noah said, "I'm not eating it."

"You have to since DJ is kind of unconscious," Pinkie said.

"…You said that the food has to be eaten, correct?"

"Yep!"

"And the person who makes the food digested is the winner, right?"

"Yep!"

Noah reached under his table and felt under it for a few moments. Finally, he grabbed something and pulled it out from under the table. It was Gummy, Pinkie's pet alligator. Pinkie gasped as Noah set Gummy onto the plate with the dead bat. Gummy blinked at the bat for a moment before eating it. Pinkie giggled as she watched her pet eat, especially when he finished the bat off with a giant swallow.

"Clever!" Pinkie giggled. "With the help from my alligator and not technically breaking the rules, Noah wins the round and moves on!"

**Confessional: Why was Gummy under the table?**

**Noah: **(Shrugs.) **I still hate this show. Dakota wants to win though, so I'd figured I'd at least **_**try **_**to get her as far as I can before I leave. How did I know Gummy was under the table? Dakota mentioned that something was nibbling on her leg during her run. I put two and two together and figured I could use Gummy as an out during this round.**

**DJ: **(Fanning himself, still looking a little pale.) **Who… who **_**eats **_**stuff like that? Little animals don't mean harm, really! Why would someone purposely boil a live bat to death just to **_**eat **_**it? **(Sighs.) **That's just plain **_**wrong**_**.**

**(Round 7)**

"So, I'm looking at this wheel, and I'm realizing something," Pinkie sighed, staring at the wheel. "We've had six other rounds and twelve of the fourteen competing contestants eat stuff. Which means two of you haven't competed yet. So… this round automatically signals for Izzy and Mike to the table of doom!"

Mike glanced at Stich, who had been summoned from the suite. "You sure you can eat almost anything?" Mike asked.

"More or less," Stich said. "I live in Hawaii, and they don't have the best food in the world. So long as it isn't macadamia nuts, I should be solid."

Mike nodded, glancing nervously at the kitchen doors. "Let's just hope we didn't jinx it," Mike gulped nervously.

Izzy, meanwhile, giggled as she bounced from her hands to her feet to her head until she got to the table. She slid into the chair and grabbed her fork, looking intently at the doors. "Give me food!" Izzy demanded hungrily.

"And so you shall have food!" Pinkie giggled.

Fat Man and Foxy exited the kitchen, both holding plates. They seemed to be arguing with one another as they got to the tables. "Ye be not knowin' what ye be sayin'!" Foxy growled. "These be the delight of the sea!"

"You disgust me," Fat Man blanched. "You pirates seriously have _no _standards. I can't believe _anyone _would _remotely _find these delicious."

The two staff members set the plates down in front of Mike and Izzy. Before them seemed to be a type of jellied substance with yellow things in the middle. It almost looked like eggs… only no eggs in the slightest. Mike poked at them, confused as to what they could possibly be. However, upon looking at them, Stich and Izzy looked up at each other in recognition.

"Hasma," Izzy and Stich said together, smiles on both of their faces.

"You guys… know what this stuff _is_?" Mike asked in surprise.

"Of course we know what it is," Stich chuckled. "We hold an eating competition every year at our family reunions. Izzy and I typically get pretty far. We normally face each other on hasma, which we have never determined who eats it faster because we typically alternate every year on who wins."

"But what _is _it?" Mike asked.

"Dried then rehydrated fallopian tubes of frogs added with a tad bit of sugar!" Izzy giggled.

"Um… Stich, mind eating this one?" Mike said, looking sick.

"Sure. Just like the reunion, right Izzy?" Stich winked at her.

"Yep! Only… you won last time," Izzy giggled. "Pinkie, count us off!"

"Three… two… Oompa Loompa… GO!" Pinkie said.

Stich and Izzy slammed their faces into the frog tubes, making Mike dry heave. They seemed to be enjoying themselves far too much as they dug in, slurping up everything in the bowl. However, one of the two seemed to have the upper hand in slurping up the tubes. And that person so happened to be…

…Stich.

"Ha!" Stich said, slamming the bowl down a few seconds before Izzy, goop sliding from her face. "I win again! I'm the undisputed champ of hasma!"

"Actually," Pinkie said. "This didn't _technically _occur at a family reunion. So… this doesn't really count on the record of your eating contests."

"…NO!"

"On the bright side," Pinkie continued with a giggle, "Mike gets to move onto the next round with Stich! Sorry Izzy, but you're out!"

"Eh, at least I got a good meal out of it!" Izzy giggled.

**Confessional: Izzy spends a bit too much time around Zeke, don't you think?**

**Izzy: I don't mind that Uncle Stich beat me. We do this every year and we normally end up doing a tie breaker. If I had to lose to anyone, losing to him at least softened the blow a bit. **(Giggles.) **I always did like Uncle Stich. He keeps to himself, but he's a great guy and Uncle if he lets you get to know him!**

**Mike: I'm kind of glad I ended up with Stich, because if I hadn't, that wouldn't have ended well, would it have? **(Nervously chuckles.) **Anyway… I guess he and I are moving onto the next round. There are still four villains compared to three heroes, but so long as I outlast Scott and Alejandro, I should be safe tonight even if we lose.**

**(Round 8)**

Pinkie had grabbed the wheel and had spun it once more, much to the displeasure of the author. Pinkie giggled at the being's discomfort, giving him a teasing look. "I love it when you squirm over things you shouldn't even be squirming over," Pinkie said with a giggle.

**I hate it when you tease me.**

"Why?"

**Because when you talk to me, you make it seem like I'm a cliché writer just trying to make you break the fourth wall.**

"Breaking the fourth wall isn't cliché though!"

… **Shut up!**

Pinkie laughed hard right as the wheel landed on Mike and Stich again. The duo nodded, ready to take on the next course. Pinkie grabbed the wheel and gave it another hard spin. It flew around the wheel for a little bit until it landed on Tyler, who fisted the air.

"Time to try out my skills," Tyler said and slid into the table.

Fat Man and Foxy both came out of the kitchen instantly, holding out their plates and setting them on the table. Mike nearly lost his stomach again at the smell, for before him was, in the simplest of terms, a sheep stomach rolled into a sausage. "Of all the foods…" Mike said.

"Bad experience?" Stich asked.

"Yeah… Haggis is _not _something I'd ever eat again," Mike said, woozy.

"So you've heard of it!" Pinkie giggled. "This is basically a sausage… made from sheep liver, heart, and lungs! That's really all there is too this dish. Just a simple sheep sasauge."

Tyler's eyes widened. "Really? That's it?" Tyler said. He grabbed the sausage and tossed it into his mouth before Stich could even reach for his own sausage. Tyler chewed it quickly and swallowed, looking content. "That wasn't as bad as Mike made it out to be," Tyler said honestly. "I wouldn't mind more if you had some."

"Here, take ours. We lost anyway, so you might as well have it," Stich shrugged and pushed his own haggis across the table to Tyler. Tyler nodded with a smile and quickly ate Mike's haggis, finishing it off with a giant smile of happiness.

Pinkie blinked. "With that shocking twist, Mike is out and Tyler moves onto the next round!" Pinkie said. "The villains lead four to two! Who will win? No one knows! And the suspence is killing me!

**Confessional: Sheep are sheep, even when in sausage form!**

**Tyler: **(He has a giant smile on his face.) **This challenge is actually a breeze for me. Maybe I should abandon the whole sports thing and look into having a job in criticizing foods or into the packing business. I seem to excel at those two things quite well. **(Thinks for a few moments.) **You know, these last few challenges I've been doing really super well. Maybe I should hold back after this challenge. I don't want to be voted off for being a challenge threat.**

**Mike: I came, I saw, I made my partner eat all of the food… and I lost the chance at solo immunity. Oh well, I guess I'll have to try and do damage control. Or… I can hope Alejandro and Scott will win this for us. **(Thinks about it for a few seconds.) **Yeah, I'll hope they win, because I think I'm doomed no matter what I do if we lose.**

**(Lewis' Suite)**

"Have fun with Mike?" Sunset asked as Stich returned into the suite.

"More or less," Stich sighed, sitting in one of the chairs. "But that kind of dashed what I was planning on doing today."

"Yeah, I know," Sunset nodded. "Tail Lewis to find out where he was going since he didn't expand on it, right?"

"Yeah. You know, I don't get it Sunset," Stich said simply. "Lewis trusts us the most, except for maybe Fat Man and Pinkie. He confides a lot of what he knows to us two. Why, then, is it that now, when people are dropping like flies, that he doesn't _talk _to us? It just doesn't make any sense to me unless if he's guilty… but I don't think he is."

"I don't think he is either," Sunset said. "Thing is… do we have _proof _he's not guilty? He's gone whenever someone gets shot, he never tells us where he goes, we never seem to see where he is whenever he vanishes, and you said so yourself that someone _purple _attacked you. Lewis isn't making it easy for us because all the evidence points to Lewis."

"I know!" Stich sighed. "I just don't understand _why_. If only Baljeet was awake…hang on… Sunset, did Baljeet take the subconscious machine with him?"

Sunset blinked a few times. "I don't think so," she responded. "I think he left it with Lewis for safe keeping… Stich, you aren't saying what I think you're saying, are you?"

"Think about it! Baljeet is unconscious, meaning his subconscious is active!" Stich said. "If I entered into it, I could easily communicate with Baljeet and figured out some of the holes we're missing!"

"I don't know," Sunset said, biting her lip. "The machine itself is dangerous. We had to have Fat Man regulate it last time, remember? If you do this, then someone with medical know how would have to watch you do it."

"Done! I can convince Fat Man to let me go in, no sweat," Stich said simply.

"You'd have to steal the machine from Lewis," Sunset said. "Plus, he might question as to why you're using it. It could lead to you being shot again."

"No sweat!" Stich said with a smile. "Lewis and Pinkie are taking the contestants to a new location for the merge in a couple of days! I'll steal the machine then and Lewis won't even be the wiser!"

"What about the shooter? Whenever someone figures out something about Slender, they get shot. If you go in and figure something out, the shooter might put a bigger target on your head than he had before."

"I have to take that chance," Stich said firmly.

Sunset sighed. "Alright, fine, your idea might work," Sunset said. "But I'm not letting you do it alone."

"Sunset…"

"No buts Stich. I want to figure out the truth as much as you do," Sunset said flatly. "When Lewis moves onto the next area, Foxy and I will stay behind with you. We can ask Fat Man to stay behind or come back when we pull it off."

Stich looked conflicted for a few moments. "Ok, fine, we'll do it your way," Stich conceded. "I guess that way we have the information with two different people, three or four depending on whether or not we tell Fat Man and Foxy."

Sunset gave Stich a giggle. "I knew you'd see it my way!" she said.

Stich rolled his eyes. "Girls. I still don't understand them… and I'm married," he grumbled. He was about to get up when suddenly his phone went off. He reached into his pocket, pulled it out, and answered it. "Hello?" Stich asked. He seemed to pale, making Sunset stand up. "What? No… she couldn't… ok, ok! I'll let Fat Man know!"

After Stich hung up, Sunset looked at him for answers. "What happened? Who was it?" Sunset asked him.

"It was Freddy and a frantic Bonnie," Stich said. "Chica's been shot. And get this: the cameras caught a glimpse of someone completely dressed in purple leave the restaurant."

**(Round 9)**

Fat Man had been notified (via phone) and had left the kitchen immediately, leaving Foxy and Lea to handle the food. Pinkie grabbed the wheel and gave it a spin, giggling as she did so. It spun around quite a few times until it promptly landed on Alejandro.

"Dear #$%... please let it be like the last one. At least I could _stomach _it," Alejandro grumbled as he sat in one of the two seats. Pinkie grabbed the wheel again and gave it another spin. "Also, the wheel _better _not land on Scott."

"Have a change of heart?" Pinkie asked him.

"About Scott? Heck no, he deserves to burn," Alejandro said simply. "I just don't want to lose this challenge over something completely stupid like having to get Scott out. I don't really need a target on my back."

Pinkie shrugged as the wheel continued to spin. "I guess if that's how you look at it, I'm not going to deny it. I'm just saying pumpkins taste better than mangos," Pinkie said simply. The wheel stopped spinning, landing on a fateful person. It wasn't Scott, much to Alejandro's relief. Instead, it had landed on Trent.

"If Foxy and Lea bring out a raw duck embryo, I'm done," Trent warned, sliding into the empty seat.

"I think I could handle one," Alejandro shrugged. "I'm not my girlfriend, so I can handle a few foods she probably couldn't. Er… no offense Dawn."

"None taken," Dawn shrugged.

Lea and Foxy then brought out the two plates and set them before the two consumers. They appeared to be plates of three red glove looking meats. Alejandro and Trent examined the plate for a moment before looking up at Pinkie. "Alright, we give," they said together. "What is this?"

"Cockscomb!" Pinkie giggled.

Trent's mouth fell. "What did you just say to me?" he asked with a slight temper.

"Cockscomb! It's the meat in front of you!" Pinkie explained. "It's that red part on top of a rooster! It's actually tame compared to some of the other rounds we've had."

"She makes a point," Alejandro said, grabbing one of the cockscombs and ate one. "It's actually not that bad. Tastes like chicken."

"Ha ha," Trent grumbled, grabbing one of his own and started to eat it. "How come I have to eat two different birds? Seriously, what is up with birds and me today?"

"Maybe they wanted to migrate to your stomach," Alejandro said, moving onto his next cockscomb.

"That was an awful joke," Trent said, finishing his first one and moving onto his next one, finishing it off about the same time as Alejandro finished his. Alejandro gave Trent a wink as he held up the final one of his. Trent followed his motion.

"I know. I'm the realist of my relationship. The jokes aren't supposed to be funny," Alejandro said and quickly gulped down the final cockscomb.

"Alejandro finished first!" Pinkie said as Trent swallowed his final one. "Alejandro moves onto the next round and leaves Trent in the dust!"

**Confessional: Dust doesn't really taste that bad.**

**Trent: #$%it… the others **_**better **_**not lose this challenge. I doubt Mr. Coconut could get votes against me that fast, but I don't trust a vote right this moment, especially so soon after Sadie's elimination. I just need to slow down and figure out a plan… it's not like I have **_**friends **_**on this team though… but then again, neither does Mr. Coconut. I should be fine.**

**Alejandro: You know, eating that cockscomb… made me wonder why Dawn can't stand birds. I mean, she watches me eat meat every day and she seems to respect the style of life I've chosen to live. But why did she have such a major panic when that egg rolled out? Maybe I should ask her after the challenge, or tonight in our room. Probably a good conversation topic since Scott is getting kind of old to talk about over and over again.**

**(Round 10)**

"Round is round, you are you, this is a circle, and you are too!" Pinkie giggled. She was currently standing on the top of the wheel and was running on top of it, making it spin rapidly and continuously. The remaining contestants glanced at each other and then back at Pinkie.

"We worry about your sanity sometimes," Tyler said. "Just a little bit."

"Oh, that's fine! Even my husband questions my sanity sometimes!" Pinkie giggled, jumping off the wheel and landed on her head. "Ouch! That was fun! Again, again, again!"

Before Pinkie could jump back onto the wheel, it stopped moving. It had stopped on Noah, who merely shrugged in defeat and moved to the tables. Pinkie spun the wheel again, only for it to land on Zeke, who sighed with a shake of his head.

"I'm starting to see how this wheel is unfair eh," Zeke said. "Perhaps you should stop usin' it and try just randomly choosing us with your finger eh. Might be fairer than the wheel eh."

"Don't worry, after this round, it'll be fairer, trust me!" Pinkie giggled, as if she had a hidden secret that no one else knew about. Which, considering this was Pinkie, was probably just the case. "Bring out the next dish of _doom_! Mwhahahahaha!"

"The evil laugh doesn't suit you," Noah said flatly.

"You hurt me," Pinkie pouted.

"Good," Noah smirked.

Lea and Foxy exited the kitchen and dropped the plates in front of Noah and Zeke. It was a giant brown tower of what appeared to be pudding. There seemed to be a layer of white on top of it, making it look different. However, looking at it, Noah knew exactly what it looked like.

"You're literally making us eat #$%, aren't you?" Noah asked. "Way to go Pinkie. You've officially forced us, greedy teenagers who want nothing more than money or food, to eat our #$%. Bravo Pinkie. Bravo."

"It's not poop Noah, but nice guess!" Pinkie giggled. "Before you is blood pudding, literally with a mixture of cow, sheep, and pig blood mixed together with lovely chocolate! On top is some pig skin, which you must eat as well as the pudding itself! Have fun with this!"

"Um… are you going to eat your pudding, eh?" Zeke asked.

"No."

"Are you going to feed it to Gummy?"

"No."

"I'm going to have to eat this #$%, aren't I?"

"Either that or sit here," Noah said with a shrug. "Either way, I'm not eating squat."

Zeke sighed and took a spoon and started to eat the blood pudding. Zeke shuddered at the taste, hating every bit of it. The taste was indescribable, so disgusting Zeke didn't even _want _to find words to describe it. Although, when Pinkie said it wasn't #$%, Zeke expected a different taste. But, unfortunately… the #$% taste was present anyway.

Zeke spooned the last spoonful and ate it, looking sick. "I… don't… feel… so good… eh," Zeke said, burping. "No more… no more…"

"Zeke moves on! Noah, you lazy butt, get off that butt and help Zeke!" Pinkie said. "We'll be back after this should confessional break!"

**Confessional: I don't like being broken apart! No!**

**Noah: It's no secret that I'm a complete, monstrous jerk. I've yet to find any evidence to prove that I am **_**not **_**a jerk. I don't really feel guilty for forcing Zeke to eat the blood pudding. Sure, he's my ally, big deal. He's doing fine, so why should I worry? The correct answer is that I have no reason to worry, therefore, I won't.**

**Zeke: **(Looks green and vomits onto the camera.) **Oh #$%... sorry eh. Didn't mean to block off the camera eh. Uh… guess I should just leave eh? Sorry for the person who has to clean this up eh! Didn't mean to cause you trouble!**

**Lea: **(Grumbles as he's now dressed in a maid's outfit and cleaning up all the puke in the confessional.) **I hate Zeke so much right now… stupid staff… **(He mutters some other profain things and finishes cleaning up the messy confessional.)

**(Round 11)**

"Ok, so I noticed something," Pinkie said. "We have two contestants on the Villainous Vultures still standing and two contestants from the Heroic Hamsters still standing. I think that, instead of spinning the wheel over and over again… we'll make things super interesting!"

"Pinkie," Alejandro said, his voice level, "I mean absolutely no offense to this, so please don't yell at me. But… well… whenever you say something is super interesting… I don't think that means anything good for us in the slightest."

"You're right, it doesn't!" Pinkie giggled. "For the next two rounds, I'm going to pit the two remaining members against _each other_. That way, the final round will feature one villain and one hero, giving us a shocking twist of suspense! Isn't that so exciting?!"

"Maybe for the audience eh," Zeke groaned. "But that stuff is _not _good stuff… I don't want to face it again right now…"

"Lucky for you, wheel of teams!" Pinkie said, as another wheel was brought into the room. This one had one yellow section and one red section, with the team names in the respective colors. "Whichever color we land on signifies who goes first! Now, spin time!"

Pinkie grabbed the wheel and span it, making it swirl around quickly. After a few seconds, it finally slowed down right on the final peg of the yellow section. But… a small gust of wind pushed the wheel a little bit, making it land on the red section.

"Villainous Vultures, you're first!" Pinkie said.

"Ugh…" Zeke groaned. He and Tyler both stood up and sat across each other at each of the tables. Tyler gave Zeke a pity nod and the two waited for the meal to show up.

After a few minutes, the doors open and Lea and Foxy came out into the lobby, each with a dish. Sitting on each of their plates were three tentacles on them. Each of the tentacles were still moving, making the two villains blanch at the food in front of them.

"Live octopus!" Pinkie announced. "This delicacy is as raw as it can be! It was only recently removed from the live animal and that is way they are still moving! Remember, you have to eat the whole thing or you don't win!"

Tyler glanced at his octopus and then Zeke, who seemed to be so ill Tyler was doubtful Zeke was going to live to even say a word about this round. Tyler, being the kind of guy he was, grabbed one of the tentacles, which wiggled around in his hand. Tyler winced, but then slid it in his mouth, chewing it quickly so that it had a quick death. After chewing it a moment and swallowing it, Tyler seemed to go into a deep state of thought.

"You know, this is just a different type of sushi," Tyler said, grabbing another one and popping it into his mouth. "I mean, I don't _love _sushi, but that's all this really is. The only real difference between the two is that this one hasn't been chopped and prepared yet. Which, once you get past that initial thought, isn't that bad."

Tyler grabbed the final tentacle and slurped it up, ignoring the movement of it. Zeke couldn't take just watching Tyler eat it and moaned, barfing all over the floor. Tyler averted his gaze and swallowed the last tentacle, completing the round.

"And with that last gulp, Tyler moves on!" Pinkie giggled. "Feeling a bit ill Zeke?"

"Yes," Zeke groaned, rubbing his stomach.

**Confessional: Your food is not meant to move. Just ask the Sloppy Joe Monster.**

**Zeke: **(Looks even sicker than before.) **Oh #$%... **(He vomits again all over the camera, gagging a little after he had finished.) **Ugh… I'm not eating anything nasty for a **_**long **_**time… or looking at anything disgusting for a long time… sorry again to whoever has to clean up my mess… I'd do it myself, but I'm already feeling sick again…**

**Lea: **(He's again in a maid's outfit and cleaning out the confessional, grumbling to himself.) **Why do **_**I **_**always have to be on #$% maid duty… #$% #$%... **(He utters some more profanity as he finished cleaning the confessional and left the room.)

**Tyler: I might not be friends with a lot of these guys, but I don't really want anyone to really suffer. The only one I really want to screw over is Beth, and even then that's only because she took out Lindsey. Zeke seems nice enough now that he isn't a freak that Chris has turned him into, so I'm going to try to help him out. Who knows, maybe it'd put me in a better spot in their alliance.**

**(Round 12)**

"Alright, Alejandro and Scott's turn!" Pinkie said. "The last one will take a moment to get, so we'll let you two have a nice little chat before the next round! Have fun with yourselves!" Pinkie giggling and bounced off to help Lea and Foxy get the next round's dish.

Scott and Alejandro looked at each other as they walked over to the tables. They both sat down across from each other and stared at each other, Scott with a smirk and Alejandro with a glare. They didn't say anything for quite some time.

"I'm your girlfriend's ex," Scott finally said after a few moments.

Alejandro blinked. "That's your way of starting a conversation?" he asked him flatly. "By telling me who you are?"

"Oh, that's not who I am _Al_," Scott said. "That's who I _was_. I believe that who I am… is the person who's going to steal back what is rightfully his."

Alejandro balked, looking at Scott with a disgusted look. "She's not _yours_," Alejandro said. "She's her one person. No one _owns _her except for herself. You're a sick #$% Scott."

"I know. Aren't I great?" Scott laughed. "But here's the thing _Al_. I'm not leaving today. I won't let you win. Because if either of us need that immunity… It's _me_."

Alejandro scoffed. "Sure, between the two of us, you need it more than I do," Alejandro said. "But I know two things are certain. One, we won't lose this challenge. Two… I'm not letting you slip past the elimination over something like _immunity_."

Scott laughed. "Then let's make a little bet, shall we?" Scott asked. "You win this little eating challenge, I'll have _everyone _vote for me tonight. You're allies, my allies, I'll even vote for myself. But if I win… I get to be in the same room with Dawn alone _for one night_."

"No. Deal," Alejandro said instantly, making Dawn beam with pride.

"You're loss," Scott shrugged.

Finally, after the conversation was complete, Pinkie bounced back into the room with a giant smile on her face. Lea and Foxy followed after her, each one holding a plate. They set the plates in front of Scott and Alejandro. Upon looking down at the plates before them, they both realized that the only thing on the plates… was a pile of dirt.

"You spent all that time scooping up a bunch of dirt?" Alejandro asked in confusion.

"Not only dirt! We collected _rich _dirt! Not only does it grow plants, but it's full of vitamins so that this is _healthy _dirt!" Pinkie giggled. "We had to make this show promote healthy eating at _some _point. I mean, we've had sweets and pizza, but nothing really _healthy_. Now we can say we have!"

"Smart," Scott chuckled. "Great dirt by the way. It was to _die _for. I give it five stars, not a single complaint from me, not a single one!"

Alejandro looked down at the plates to notice Scott had already eaten his, his plate literally licked clean. Alejandro's jaw dropped. "You ate the dirt _that fast_?" Alejandro asked.

"It's dirt. I eat this whenever I have the chance," Scott shrugged. "Guess that was a good call on your part. If you would've taken me on it… your girlfriend would have been _mine_."

Alejandro and Pinkie shivered at that sentence. "Well… despite that last statement being creepy… Scott moves onto the final round. Stand by for the conclusion!"

**Confessional: Conclusion of the disgusting food challenge… sign me up to go straight there!**

**Scott: Like I said, back at home, I consider dirt as just a small snack to tide me over until an official meal time. I was lucky that dirt came up as an option, especially for me. Now I don't have to worry about going home… but I do have to wonder if I can win the next challenge. I'm not sure, but if it's anything like the past two rounds, I should be set.**

**Alejandro: **(His eyes are twitching and he seems massively upset.) **Scott is **_**sick**_**… I want to beat the #$% out of him… but I'm not that kind of guy anymore. If I let him get to me, then I'll just look like the bad guy. I can't afford to look like the bad guy… not now, anyway. I can't leave Dawn alone with a bunch of freaks on our team.**

**(Hospital)**

Fat Man had quickly rushed to the hospital, not delaying it for more than a second. Once he had arrived, he quickly made his way to the room Chica was admitted into, which so happened to be the same room Baljeet was currently lying unconscious in. Fat Man got to the room and looked through the window.

Chica was lying on one of the gurneys, patched up and hooked up to some monitors. Her heart was still beating, but one look at her confirmed that she was indeed in a coma. From analyzing her body, Fat Man quickly deduced to himself that Chica was shot in the stomach region and that she had visual markings on her wrists. He nodded to himself, finishing analyzing her body.

"The doctors managed to save her before your arrival," came a voice. Fat Man turned to find Freddy and Bonnie standing behind him. "We called you in case you wanted to examine her."

"I do believe that the doctors managed to do everything I would have done," Fat Man assured him. "Examining her body, she seems to be suffering from a wound in her abdomen, which is where the other victims have been shot. I believe she has been mended and will recover in time. However, as for her coma… I do not know how long that will last. As she and Baljeet are on the weaker side… I doubt it will be before the contest is over unless something miraculous happens."

Bonnie clenched her fists. "I was in the restaurant… I should have been with her… I should have been able to help her…" Bonnie said, shaking in anger. Freddy grabbed Bonnie's shoulder, which she instantly shook off. "SHE COULD BE AWAKE RIGHT NOW IF IT WASN'T FOR ME!"

Fat Man calmly looked at Bonnie. "It is not your fault Bonnie," Fat Man said. "I do believe that Chica was physically assaulted _before _she was shot. I doubt you were within hearing distance, otherwise the attacker wouldn't have attempted to harm Chica."

Freddy frowned. "Are you saying that the attacked physically attacked Chica then shot her? Why would he do that?" Freddy asked.

"I am unsure as to why, as the previous two shootings were just that: shootings. Chica must have been in a different situation, otherwise she wouldn't have been attacked before she was shot," Fat Man said. "I would like to run tests on Chica's wrists in my lab, see if there's any DNA other than her own on it, see if I can ID the attacker."

"I'm sure she would give you permission to do so," Freddy nodded. "You have my blessing to do whatever is necessary to find out who harmed our Chica."

"And give them _Hell_," Bonnie said, flashing her eyes.

**(Round 13)**

"And this is it! The final round!" Pinkie announced. Tyler and Scott were both sitting in their respective tables, waiting to face off against each other. "One of you will win immunity for your team and the other will win immunity for themselves! This final dish will decide who gets to drink apples!"

"Do you mean apple juice?" Tyler asked.

"No, I mean apples!" Pinkie giggled.

Lea and Foxy brought out the final plates. They set them in front of Tyler and Scott and stood back next to Pinkie. On each plate appeared to be a brownish, flakey food that resembled a clam. Tyler raised an eyebrow.

"This doesn't look to be too gross," Tyler said.

"This is a Rocky Mountain Oyster!" Pinkie giggled. "Or, in actually food terms… a bull testicle!"

"Done," Tyler said simply, grabbed the testicle, and popped it into his mouth.

Everyone blinked in complete surprise, including Scott, who hadn't even reached for his own yet. Tyler chewed the bull testicle quickly and swallowed, looking in thought. "You know… not the _best _thing I've ever tasted, but I've had worst, really, I have," Tyler shrugged.

Scott blinked again. "You just ate a bull testicle… without even thinking about it?" Scott asked.

"Yep. I do a lot of things that way. Makes it easier to be honest," Tyler shrugged.

"And with that shocking twist, Tyler wins the challenge!" Pinkie announced. "Which means that the Villainous Vultures win immunity!" The Villainous Vultures cheered in delight while the Heroic Hamsters groaned. "The Heroic Hamsters will being seeing Lewis at elimination tonight! Oh, and Scott has immunity, so no one can vote for him! You are all free to go until the ceremony!"

**Confessional: That last round was dedicated to the area the author lives!**

**Scott: #$%it, I hesitated… doesn't matter though because I'm immune! I think Val's going to end up using his Wipeout Idol anyway though, since Mike seems to have a target on his back. I love watching him squirm, even though one of his personalities **_**is **_**my ally. Oh well, at least we'll have a good run on who's going tonight.**

**Tyler: Yep… if I wasn't a massive target before, I'm most certainly a target now. Geez, who knew I had all of these hidden talents in me? Maybe if I reach the merge, I'll be able to immunity run it straight until Beth gets eliminated. I hope so… because people might start seeing my great strength as a threat.**

**Mr. Coconut: Hmmm… I think that Tyler needs to be considered as a possible scape-goat. He's great at challenges. He might not be good at strategy… and now that I think about it, he tries to target Beth every time. Hmm… maybe not a scape-goat after all… maybe I could use him in a different way instead…**

**Mike: Great, I lost… and now I have to go and do damage control. I just hope I can convince everyone to not vote for me. Because if I don't… I'll be joining Zoey at wherever it is she's at. Which isn't really a **_**bad **_**thing, I would just rather win a trillion dollars. You don't just come up with that kind of money out of the blue.**

**(Lobby)**

Dawn, Alejandro, Bridgette, and Larry were all gathered around one of the tables. Bridgette had untied Larry and set him on the table for the others to see. As of current, Larry was the one who was speaking. "I believe we should target Mike next," Larry said simply. "He turned on us before and I'm not sure if he can be fully trusted."

"You sure?" Dawn asked him. "Lately I've seen a darkness inside Mike's aura… well, before the baby started to block my senses. I don't think Mike is always in control of his motives."

"If that was true… which I don't think it is," Bridgette said, trying to keep her nervousness about the subject in check, "then I think Mike would be better off eliminated and getting treatment than stay here. If… that doesn't sound super mean…"

Alejandro thought about it. "Mike tried talking to me this morning," Alejandro said. "He kept saying he didn't _remember _Zoey's elimination. Maybe he _should _be the next one to go. I don't know what's going on with Mike, and I have nothing against him really, but he might be better off where the eliminated players are.

"Precisely," Larry said. "Are we all agreed then?"

"I guess…" Dawn said reluctantly.

"Good. Bridgette, let's leave these lovebirds alone," Larry said. Bridgette giggled and grabbed Larry, leaving the area. Dawn blushed and Alejandro chuckled, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Dawn blushed further, making Alejandro chuckle even more.

"You're so adorable," Alejandro said simply.

"Um… sure…" Dawn said shyly.

The couple was silent for a few moments. "Hey Dawn?" Alejandro asked. "Why do you hate eggs so much? Why did you have such a negative reaction to them earlier?"

Dawn sighed, shaking her head. "I can't… talk about it. Not without psyching myself for it first. I'll tell you tonight after the elimination, ok?"

"Sounds fair to me," Alejandro smiled.

**Confessional: Doritos! (Not all of these make sense.)**

**Bridgette: Not necessarily the **_**main **_**plan, but since he's open for voting, Larry figured that voting for Mike now would be better than not voting for him and regretting it. I just hope that this is a good idea. I don't want another head on my hands… metaphorically.**

**Dawn: This challenge… wasn't a good challenge for me or Al. Maybe things will go smoothly in the next challenge… maybe. Lewis hasn't been around very much… I don't know if that's why the challenges have been tougher or what. Maybe I should try talking to him later tonight… if I can find him.**

Scott was humming to himself, eating some more potted meat that Lea had willingly given to him. Scott was humming to himself, glad that he had a pot of meat with him. He was just eating a giant scoopful when Katie approached him. Katie gave Scott a nervous nod as she sat down across from him. Scott gave her a perverted smirk, potted meat in his teeth.

"Glad to see a sexy beast decided to join me," Scott said, giving Katie a perverted wink. "Want some potted meat? I could cover you with it and lick it right off."

Katie shivered, both at the thought of being covered in the disgusting meat and the fact Scott wanted to lick it off her. "No, I don't," Katie said simply. "I want to try giving you a second chance. So, I'm starting by helping you vote."

"Oh? Why so kind of you?" Scott asked.

"Don't get me wrong, you're actions are appalling," Katie said shakily. "But if you vote for someone who deserves to go, then I'll follow you. I don't want to give you the wrong idea. I _will _vote you off if I suspect you're going down a path I can't follow you down. But at least I'm giving you a chance, right?"

"Sounds fair enough," Scott said, shrugging. "My allies and I are voting for Bridgette tonight. Does that sound alright to you?"

Katie sighed in relief. "Oh goodness… yes," Katie said with a smile. "I can follow that. You have my vote… and maybe even DJ's too. Trust me, your allies are safe tonight. Later Scott."

Katie quickly stood up and left the area. Scott watched after her, grabbing another spoonful of potted meat. He seemed to be deep in thought as Val walked up to him and sat down. Val noticed that Scott was thinking intently and didn't say a word to disrupt him. After Scott was finished, he gave Val a nod.

"You seemed to be thinking about something," Val said.

"I was, actually," Scott said. "You are planning on using the Wipeout Idol on Mal tonight? I figure everyone might see this as the opportunity of a lifetime."

"Indeed," Val nodded. "I would save it… but I don't think we have the manpower to vote off anyone else. Is Katie still on our side?"

"Yeah… hey, do you think you have time to communicate with Mal?"

Val blinked for a moment. "Yeah, I should have time," Val said. "Why do you ask?"

"Here, tell me what you think about this."

**Confessional: I think it's a bad idea.**

**Vallowsmeir: Hmmm… intriguing. I do believe that this warrants at least an attempt. **(The puppet sighs, shaking his head.) **Too bad I have to sacrifice the Wipeout Idol to do it. Oh well. I knew it was going to end up being used sooner rather than later. Let's just hope using it on Mal is warranted.**

DJ had his head resting on one of the tables, still feeling sick from the challenge. He had his eyes shut tight and groaned a little as his stomach shifted. Someone slid up next to him, making him grunt. DJ opened his eyes briefly, noticing Katie sitting next to him with a big smile. "You feeling alright big guy?" Katie asked him.

"Miserable, but the food looked disgusting," DJ groaned. "Sucks we have to eliminate someone, especially after suffering through that."

"I agree, but I have some good news!" Katie said, smiling at him. "We can vote together this time! Scott and his allies want to vote off Bridgette. Since Scott is immune, I figured now be a good time to work together!"

DJ looked at Katie carefully. "Do you still have a grudge against her?" DJ asked her.

Katie sighed, shaking her head. "I just… I just want to get over this," Katie said. "Is it wrong that I think we can do that by voting her off? I just… I just…"

DJ, despite being sick, slid over to her and gave her a hug. "It's ok," DJ said. "I know that you're probably still uncomfortable about the whole situation. Alright, we'll vote for her tonight. Just for you."

Katie smiled at him, hugging him tightly. "Thank you," she said.

**Confessional: Those two are so cute together!**

**DJ: **(Sighs, rubbing his face with his hands.) **I don't think voting out Bridgette is the right way to go about solving this issue Katie has with her. It might just be better for her and Bridgette to have a good heart to heart chat. But… the girl is always right… so I guess I should just follow Katie's lead on this one. I hope she knows what she's doing…**

**Katie: I don't know what I'm doing… I just want to help Scott redeem himself and I want to feel peace. By voting off Bridgette, that accomplishes both of those goals. I just… I just want this to be over, ok? Once this elimination is done, I can quit worrying… right?**

Mike was looking around at everyone conversing. He wanted to go up to them… but he sighed, shaking his head to himself. "No use…" he grumbled. "I might as well accept it. I'm going home. Might as well go pack my things…

**Confessional: Poor Mike…**

**Mike: **(Sighs, shaking his head.) **No one would listen to me if I tried to talk to them. Whatever I did must have gotten them paranoid around me. I might as well accept it. I'm done for. So… with that in mind… I'll just vote for myself. No use in trying anymore if no one else will accept me, right?**

**(Elimination Area)**

The nine remaining contestants on the Heroic Hamsters had gone down to the elimination area. As it was still raining heavily, the tarps were still hung up in their places. After a few minutes of waiting, Lewis came up to the podium with a smile on his face.

"I would say it's nice to see you all… but really, that would be kind of cruel of me," Lewis said with a pitiful smile. "Before we start voting, I'm going to ask you guys a few questions. Let's see… Mike, how are you holding up?"

"This, that," Mike said, his voice strained. "You know, the usual. But why complain, right?"

"Right… Bridgette, do you think that you're safe tonight?" Lewis asked her.

"I _should _be," Bridgette said nervously. "I mean, I know who I'm targeting, so I'm sure that I'm generally safe tonight… maybe? I don't really know…"

"Not knowing is dangerous," Lewis said wisely. "Let's see… Larry, the head without a mechanical body. How is not competing treating you?"

"I'm going to be honest here Lewis. I #$% hate it," Larry said flatly. "I can't wait for my new body tomorrow, so I'll leave it as that."

"Good answer. I would hate not having my body," Lewis chuckled. "One more, then we'll vote. Let's see… DJ. With Scott immune, how do you think this vote is going to go?"

"Messy, but then again, most votes as of late have been like that," DJ shrugged. "We can only hope for the best, am I right?"

"Indeed you are," Lewis nodded. "Alright, that settles it for the questions. Alejandro, feel free to start of the voting for us."

**Voting Confessional: Question my questions!**

**Alejandro: I know the plan… I just hope it works. The last thing we need right now is someone to flip and vote for one of us. I'm just glad Bridgette and Larry were able to come up with this plan. With Dawn on my hands, it's not easy coming up with the plans and looking after her. I vote for Mike. **(Crosses out Mike's picture.)

**Katie: I… I vote for Bridgette. This all ends tonight, and then I can go back to not worrying about a thing. Sadie not being here… it's really bringing me down. I just hope that this works out for me… **(Crosses out Bridgette's picture.)

**Larry: **(His head is just right inside of the confessional, sitting on the bench. A vote with Mike's face is crossed off sitting next to him.) **I hate not having a body… that'll change tomorrow. Until then, Mike, this is for your own good. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me.**

**Vallowsmeir: I do believe the message I sent to Mal got through. I guess we'll see by the end of this elimination. You guys all know who I am voting for, so no need to explain my reasoning, right? Besides, Scott explained it earlier. Why reexplain it? **(Val secretly cast his vote.)

After Vallowsmeir had cast his vote, Lewis went to count them up. After a few minutes, he returned, carrying eight bags of popcorn. "Alright, here I have eight bags of popcorns. In front of me, I'm counting nine of you. The people who get a bag of popcorn are safe. The person who does not get a bag of popcorn will be eliminated and must leave via the Rockets of Shame immediately," Lewis said.

"We know the drill," Scott said. "Now get on with it our I'll touch your niece!"

Lewis' eye flinched. "Touch my niece and I'll kill you," he said.

"How about you don't do that and accept this from me instead," Val said, pulling out the Wipeout Idol (from who knows where) and tossed it to Lewis. "I'm playing it on Mike, according to the Pinkie rule, and I'm doubling both his and my vote, as the Maud rule states."

Lewis looked it over and nodded. "Indeed, this is the real Wipeout Idol and as per the rules, all votes against Mike are _null and void_. Also, Mike's and Val's votes are doubled, completely changing the outcome of the vote." Some of the contestants gasped at this, some of them sighed in defeat. "Now then… first safe is Scott for being immune. Next safe is Mike, for also being immune. Also safe is…"

"Katie."

"Vallowsmeir."

"Larry."

"Alejandro."

"Dawn."

Bridgette and DJ both sat without a bag of popcorn. They both looked shocked that they were in the bottom two, unsure as to where they went wrong. "Now, one of you is safe… and the other isn't," Lewis said. "I wish I could declare you both safe… but the only one I can officially say is safe is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Bridgette," Lewis said, tossing her the final bag of popcorn. Bridgette sighed in relief… while DJ was completely stunned into silence. Katie was also stunned, unsure as to why DJ was a target.

"I don't… I don't…" Katie said, shaking her head furiously. DJ turned around and hugged her tightly, smiling down at her. "I can't do this alone… not without Sadie, not without you…"

"You can do this Katie," DJ said, smiling. "I believe in you and Sadie does too. We're rooting for you, ok?" Katie nodded, making DJ smile again. DJ then walked over to the Rockets of Shame and hesitantly put them on. Before he could say a word, the rockets activated, sending him shooting into the sky, his screams echoing in the remaining Heroic Hamster's ears.

"I guess this shows you all that you are _never _in a safe spot," Lewis said. "You guys can go."

**Confessional: I bet **_**none **_**of you saw that one coming!**

**Dawn: … Innocent people keep getting eliminated. I don't know why they are being targeted… I sense that Scott has a hand in this, as he destroys innocence. I do not wish to cross him, but we must… **(She looks terrified.) **I'm so scared…**

**Bridgette: Oh no… no, no, no, no, no, no! Katie might think I was behind his elimination! She might think I was the one responsible! This isn't good! Larry might be able to help… but he might not either! No…**

**Scott: One can't always assume that someone will stay loyal. More often than not… they'll turn against you if they have somewhere else to turn. One thing I know well is breaking people. So… **_**I **_**voted off DJ. Katie will have nowhere else to turn but me. I get the girl, I get the vote, and I get the pleasure of **_**breaking **_**her. **(Laughs evilly.) **Now **_**this **_**is going to be fun!**

**(Outro)**

Sunset stood outside the Restraints Hotel, smiling at the camera grimly. "Well, there goes DJ. Shame too. He seemed nice enough," Sunset sighed. "What will happen next time? Why is Dawn afraid of ducks? Will Mr. Coconut secure himself in a good spot? What evil plans does Val have in store? And will Beth do anything relevant? Find out next time on Total Drama All Stars!"

Votes: Heroic Hamsters

Alejandro: Mike (VOID)

Bridgette: Mike (VOID)

Dawn: Mike (VOID)

DJ: Bridgette

Katie: Bridgette

Larry: Mike (VOID)

Mike: DJ (x2)

Scott: DJ

Vallowsmeir: DJ (x2)

DJ: 5 Votes

Bridgette: 2 Votes

Mike: 4 Votes (VOID)

Heroic Hamsters: Alejandro, Bridgette, Dawn, Katie, Larry, Mike, Scott, Vallowsmeir

Villainous Vultures: Beth, Dakota, Ezekiel, Izzy, Mr. Coconut, Noah, Trent, Tyler

Eliminated: Heather (V), Sierra (H), Owen (H), Jo (V), Sam (H), Courtney (V), Lightning (V), Cameron (H), Brick (H), Justin (V), B (H), Cody (H), Geoff (V), Lindsey (H), Duncan (V), Gwen (V), Harold (V), Zoey (H), Sadie (V), DJ (H)

Idols

Angel Idol: Winning team votes someone off losing team (HELD BY TYLER)

Bart Idol: Sits one person out of the challenge and makes them unable to vote (NOT FOUND)

Chris Idol: Immunity

Green Idol- (HELD BY EZEKIEL)

Purple Idol- (HELD BY MIKE)

Pink Idol- (HELD BY DAWN)

Elmo Idol: Gives someone a disadvantage (NOT FOUND)

Fat Man Idol: Allows any staff member (minus Lewis) to help in a challenge (USED BY DAKOTA, GIVEN TO MIKE, USED)

Pinkie Idol: Immunity for someone who isn't the one playing the idol (HELD BY VALLOWSMEIR)

Slender Idol: Only the user's vote counts in an elimination (NOT FOUND)

Stich Idol: Gives someone an advantage (USED BY KATIE)

Teef Idol: Gives someone an extra challenge on top of what they already have to do *Merge Only* (NOT FOUND)

Wipeout Idol: Gives someone else immunity and doubles the votes of the immune player and idol holder (USED BY VALLOWSMEIR)

**BN: And done! This chapter was actually really fun to write so I hope you guys enjoyed it! Things are getting interesting as of late, so let's hope this pans out well! Things will only get more mysterious from here folks, so be on your guard!**

**ELIMINATION: DJ**

**DJ was always a classic favorite of mine. I loved him in TDI and TDA. The thing that truly destroyed DJ's character was TDWT, which I'm sure a great many of you will agree with me on. I feel as though, here, to redeem DJ, I needed to basically wipe his slate clean from TDWT and start from scratch. I feel as though I did well with this, making him a chicken when needed but also making him brave in certain situations. I also really adore Katie/DJ, and I think I excelled with them as a pairing.**

**One thing I regret about DJ is that, out of most of the characters, I think I kept him **_**out **_**of character the most. I feel as though I didn't make him cowardly enough and shy enough. He also didn't really rekindle with the animals, which I regret a lot as well. I'm sorry if you guys noticed and complained, but this is where I have to end his stay.**

**DJ was a great character in the sense I could help him build some of the other characters, like Katie, Tyler, and, indirectly, Bridgette. His main goal was to help them on their own paths, which he succeeded in doing. I figured now would be a good place for him to go to mainly help develop Katie's plots. How? Wait and see…**

**Another note with DJ is that I had originally planned on switching his and Zoey's eliminations. Zoey would have started to realize that Mike wasn't fully Mike and then Mal would have gotten rid of Zoey then and there and not do what the original Mal would have done. I swapped this because it works better with certain plots.**

**DJ was a great character, but even though he will be missed, he still places seventeenth.**

**Next Time: **Lewis and Pinkie have a heart to heart and Stich visits Chica and Baljeet at the hospital and also has a chat with Fat Man. Slender and Pink get a visitor and Lea… is that a nurse outfit I see in the near future? Drama happens with the contestants and the next challenge… will be kept secret for spoilers beyond imagination. Here's a hint though: I have a Pinkie Pie one.


	45. E21 P1: Moving

**Disclaimer: I own Fat Man, Larry, Lewis, and Vallowsmeir. Everything else is probs not mine.**

**Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: Hiya! Sorry I've been a bit scatterbrained lately, I've been trying to write all these stories I have going. On the bright side, I did finish one of them recently, so yay! First completed fic! Fire Island is probably the next one to be completed, but this one would be right after it, so keep your eyes open! I want to get at least two more chapters of this one out before I go away for the summer, so let's hope I'm inspired! Until then, enjoy!**

***Warning*: This chapter contains a disturbing scene which contains death of animals and blood. I would not consider it M rated, but if you do not wish to read anything like the before mentioned, please skip the massive italicized part.**

No pun since it would spoil the challenge!

E21 P1: Moving

In the town of Not-So-Silent Hill, it continued to pour down heavy rain. Hardly anything could be seen with the combo of water and darkness. However, one person could be seen through the thick rain. A man with fox ears standing under an umbrella in front of a hotel, staring at a camera.

"She be a feisty lass, that one. I sure know how to pick 'em," Foxy chuckled. Foxy looked at the now on camera and gave a foxy grin. "If ye be a wonderin' where my sea lass is, she be at Freddy's. She insisted on… bein' the one to check somethin'. Anyway, ye be not concerned with that."

"Last time, on Total Drama All Stars, we be havin' some rough times with tha teams!" Foxy continued. "With Sadie gone, Mr. Coconut and Trent got off to a rocky start and ended up callin' off their alliance. Tyler got in good with the rest of his team and Izzy and Zeke officially got together."

"Meanwhile, ov'r on the Heroic Hamsters, Val, Scott, and Mal were plannin' something devilish. Also, Katie and DJ were fine with each other bein' on opposite sides and Larry figured out who hurt Shrub."

"Tha challenge be eatin' nasty foods. Most of tha contestants couldn't stand the nastiness, but others did quite well, such as Tyler and Scott. Howev'r there be only one winner, and that winner be Tyler, which meant the Heroic Hamsters had to be elimatin' someone."

"The obvious choice be Mike, as they remember Zoey's elimination a few days before," Foxy said. "Howev'r, Val played his Wipeout Idol, protectin' him from any such harm. The vote then seemed like it would be on Bridgette… but Scott swapped strategies last second, which sent DJ packin' home."

"So, what be a happenin' this time?" Foxy asked. "What be tha challenge? Can Trent get himself out of this here hole he's dug? Can Tyler continue his great challenge run? Why is Dawn afraid of eggs? And will Mal be outed? Ye be a findin' out today on Total Drama All Stars!"

(Theme Song; I wanna be famous)

**(Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria)**

Having agreed with and split up with Stich, Sunset had made her way over to Freddy's restaurant. Both of them going to the hospital right that moment was a complete waste of time. They decided that Stich would try to convince Fat Man to let him try going into Baljeet's and Chica's minds. Meanwhile, Sunset would try to figure out why Chica was attacked differently than Baljeet and Chica had been.

She reached the restaurant's door and gave it a knock. The door opened to reveal Freddy, who simply smiled down at Sunset. "Ah, Sunset. What a pleasant surprise amongst all this misery. Please, come inside."

"Thanks," Sunset smiled, getting out of the rain. "Between you and me, I hate this town's rain. It's kind of why I hated growing up here."

"It is a bit annoying after living here for so long," Freddy chuckled. "But I've gotten used to the rain by this point. It's just a fact of life at this point. Now then, enough of rain. You're here for the footage, correct?"

"Yep," Sunset nodded. "According to Stich, you said there's a purple figure leaving the restaurant. I'm guessing, by purple, you meant…"

"Lewis," Freddy sighed. He had led Sunset to the main camera room and led her to a TV. "Here, just watch the tape. You'll see what I mean."

Freddy turned the TV on and started the footage tape. The main entrance appeared on the screen, looking normal as it ever looks. However, after a moment, someone with purple hair and a purple suit flashed onto the screen. Sunset could not see their face… but from the angle of the camera, it looked exactly like Lewis.

"As you can see, it looks like Lewis," Freddy sighed. "The camera was actually shot after this image, hence why it's only a few seconds. But, with this, I figured it was all you needed to pin a target on someone."

Sunset sighed, glancing at the TV hesitantly. "Lewis…" Sunset said. "What does Bonnie think of this?"

"Not well," Freddy sighed. "Chica was the one who typically kept Bonnie in line. Without Chica here and with Foxy working for Lewis… she's not been able to control herself. She's in her closet now, stewing."

"Keep an eye on her. That's all we can do right now, since I don't think we can out Lewis right now," Sunset sighed. "Also, do you mind if I look through a few of these other tapes? Maybe there's something on one of them that we might have missed."

Freddy shrugged with a kind smile. "Feel free to look at anything you like," Freddy said. "The way I see it, with how close you and Foxy are, you are already a part of the family. Just make sure everything is organized before you leave. Oh, and so you know," Freddy concluded, pointing at a stack of tapes, "that stack is only audio. The camera in the kitchen doesn't work, so don't bother with looking through those."

"Good to know. Thanks Freddy," Sunset said and began to get to work with the video tapes.

**(Angel Wing)**

The team had decided to go off into pairs of two for the night. Dakota and Noah were both in their own room, sitting around and doing… nothing, really. Dakota was sitting on a couch and Noah was sitting at a table, stacking random things in the room on top of it. Dakota watched him do this curiously, unsure how to react.

"Um… can I ask you what you're doing?" Dakota asked as Noah stacked an apple on top of a goat statue he had found.

"You can ask it," Noah said flatly.

Dakota rolled her eyes. "What are you doing? And I would like an answer to that question too," Dakota said seriously.

"Nothing in my life is worth it. Therefore, I might as well bide my time the only way I can: wasting it," Noah said simply. "Stacking random objects on top of each other makes time go by. Time that will eventually lead to me being dead."

Dakota sighed as Noah put a roll of toilet paper on the apple. "Is everything in your life _really _not worth it Noah?" Dakota asked. "Do you not have anything you'll miss?"

Noah thought about it… for literally a single second. "Nope," he said.

Dakota looked at Noah with 'the look'. Noah noticed it, but chose to ignore its deeper meaning and continued stacking things in the room. Dakota scowled, stood up, and forcibly grabbed Noah by the shoulders. "You care about _nothing_?" Dakota asked harshly.

"Absolutely _zilch_," Noah said.

"What about, I don't know… _me_?!"

Noah looked at Dakota in the eyes. "Caring about you would be the biggest mistake I could ever make," Noah said simply.

Dakota continued to stare at Noah, shocked by what she heard. "What?" she asked. "You mean… you don't…"

Noah sighed, shaking his head. "I'm bad at this. I don't know who to show feelings, remember? Look… I… I'm going to die… and I don't want… you… to be hurt… when I…"

Noah never got to finish. He was shocked when Dakota bent down and wrapped him in her arms. Noah blinked a few times, unsure of how to react. Before he could say a thing, Dakota let out a shaky breath. "You will never die," Dakota said.

"Um… Yeah, I will. I'm already starting to…"

"You will never die."

"Dakota… don't make this hard by sinking into denial."

"You. Will. Never. Die."

Noah sighed, shaking his head. "I don't want you hurt," Noah said. "And… I _will _die. Nothing will change that fact. This is why I said I didn't care. Because I don't want… to miss you. Or for you… to miss me."

Noah's eyes widened in surprise when Dakota moved her head up and kissed him. "You're too cynical for your own good," Dakota whispered to him, parting. "Don't you think I care about you anyway? I don't care you're going to die. I don't care if I'm going to miss you. You're here now. And that's what I care about."

Noah looked at Dakota for a moment… before hugging her back, giving her a rare and small smile. "If you want to hurt later, be my guest," Noah said. "Just… don't hurt me, alright?"

"You don't trust a lot of people. I'm not going to throw that trust away," Dakota promised.

**Confessional: Plus, there isn't really a trash can in the room, so it's not like she has anywhere to throw the trust to get rid of it.**

**Noah: Death happens to all of us. For me, it's going to be sooner than most. I'm not attached to anything in this world because I'm going to lose it, plain and simple. Ugh… why does Dakota have to make it so #$% hard though? I didn't **_**ask **_**her to come into my life. I didn't **_**ask **_**for someone to come into my life to make me care. But… she did. Ugh… I hate the fact I care about her…**

**Dakota: Noah's… I don't know how to describe him. I don't think we're an official couple… but we are. I think, the main thing that distances us… is that he's dying. I don't care about that right now. I know he's going to pass on soon… but why should it matter? He's here with me **_**now**_**. Why can't he see that?**

In a different room, Beth was sitting on a couch alone. Her roommate had left earlier to go on a walk, leaving her alone with her thoughts. However, this wasn't necessarily a good thing, since she didn't really have very happy thoughts to begin with. "Stupid Lindsey… stupid Tyler… stupid team… why does everything bad have to happen to me?" Beth grumbled. "It's not like I _asked _for this. It's not like I _wanted _to be this way…"

"But maybe, in a way, I _needed _to become this," Beth said. "I was so #$% _naive_. Friends don't get you _anywhere_, in life _and _in this game. Lindsey has only held me back from who I truly am. She deserved to leave when she did. She's so #$% innocent…"

"But then again… so was I. I was where Lindsey is. I always thought the world was black and white, and I was always white. Pfft… it's never that way. There's always something in this world that will come back and hurt me. A threat… always lurking in some hidden shadow."

Beth laughed at herself, shaking her head. "Huh. I guess I should have seen it," Beth said. "Lindsey's not really gone, is she? She'll always be there, in my subconscious. Always annoying me with her stupidity. Always existing… never… going… AWAY!"

Beth slammed her fist on the couch, her eyes full of hatred. "I don't #$% _care _you weren't the one who stole Brady away from me! I don't #$% _care _you aren't here! I want you to _suffer _Lindsey! I want you to rot away and #$% _die! _And you know how I'm going to do that?"

"I'm going to give your boyfriend _HELL!_"

**Confessional: I think we've established a long time ago that this is not the sweet innocent girl who only wanted to make friends back in season one.**

**Beth: Lindsey has taken **_**everything **_**from me. Maybe not Brady… but my hopes, dreams, **_**innocence**_**… it was all taken away from **_**HER! **_**It's only fair… I take away everything she has. I swear, byt the time this contest is over… Lindsey will be suffering far greater than I have **_**ever **_**had to suffer! And I have suffered more than you can **_**dream**_**.**

In the next room over, Izzy and Zeke were alone. They hadn't exactly been _alone _with each other since they had gotten together the night before. So, it was very safe to assume… that the air in the room was super awkward. "So… um… what do you reckon we talk about eh?" Zeke asked awkwardly.

"Um… lizard cakes?" Izzy suggested, uncharacteristically awkward as well.

"Really? I've never heard of them eh. Taste good?"

"Oh yes! This one time, I went to Iceland with my Uncle Fibber, and…"

"Hold on eh," Zeke said, stopping Izzy. "I don't mean to interrupt… but how many uncles do you have eh? I mean, I've seen Lewis, Stich, and Leroy, but do they have another sibling I don't know about eh?"

"Oh! That's right, Lewis never announced that publically to the others!" Izzy giggled. "Back when he was a younger, so basically seventeen since he's twenty-two, he, Stich, and my dad were… rambunctious, you could say. They were… not really troubled… but they had a hard time controlling their actions."

"How do you mean eh?" Zeke asked.

"Well… you know that my uncle Lewis is a demon hunter, right?"

"Course I do eh."

"And that Stich and my dad are _also _demon hunters?"

"I basically figured that out. What does this have to do with them being troubled eh?"

"Well…" Izzy said awkwardly. "Being around demons has these… side-effects. They sort of developed weird abilities, which made them act… dangerous, in some cases."

Zeke raised an eyebrow. "So Lewis is a criminal?" Zeke asked.

"No! Not really, anyway," Izzy said. "Lewis, Stich, and my dad all had unexplainable abilities that needed to be suppressed or controlled. Stich has strength and precision, meaning he can't miss anything he shoots, Lewis has… a demonic spirit living inside of him which he has mostly under control, and my dad had the ability to replicate anyone he was close to on a personal level."

"Sounds a bit… sketchy eh," Zeke said. "So what happened?"

"Well, the three of them all decided to go to an expert who dealt specifically in helping teenagers suppress demonic abilities, whether by birth or cursed by them," Izzy explained. "That's when they lived in Hawaii for a while, since that's where Rehabilitation Labs is. They lived there for a few months until my dad suppressed his ability and Lewis could control the spirit in him."

"What about Stich eh?" Zeke asked.

"He never left, actually," Izzy said. "The owner, Jumba something, was kind of like a second father to him. Stich works there normally when Lewis doesn't need him. Actually, funny story, that's where Stich met Angel, his wife. I guess Stich always has had a lucky life."

"So how does this tie into your uncles?"

"Oh, Stich sometimes brings some of the patients to the family reunions," Izzy explained. "There are quite a few of them, actually. Six hundred and… thirty, I think. Then again, that was back when Lewis and Leroy were patients, so six hundred and twenty-eight now, roughly. Fibber and I have known each other for the past three years. He's super fun, especially when we visit the police station!"

"Why the police station eh?"

"Fibber's ability is to detect any and all lies within the area," Izzy giggled. "When a lie is said, he beeps. Depending on the intensity of the lie, the louder he beeps. You should hear all the lies they say there… its funny!"

Zeke gave Izzy a smile. "I bet it is eh," Zeke said. "Mind if I tag along next time?"

"Duh! It'd be so much fun! You could ride on Backhoe next time we go to Hawaii!" Izzy giggled.

**Confessional: But does Backhoe want to be ridden?**

**Zeke: I figured out how to make things with Izzy not awkward eh. She loves talking about her friends, or extended family eh. She may not be close to Lewis, but she sure does love Stich and the people he works with. Maybe there are some fun dates in the near future eh. **(He genuinely smiles.)

**Izzy: Thing is, my dad never really left Hawaii either, which I didn't really want to mention. I mean, he did, which was when he met my mom, but he always went **_**back **_**to Hawaii. I think he helped Stich at Rehabilitation Labs, but it was as though there was an extra secret, something he didn't really talk about. I wonder what it was… but hey, doesn't matter now, does it? What matters is Zeke is interested in my friends! Yay! It's also great since the Labs have been relocated closer to Not-So-Silent Hill, so bonus!**

In the final Angel Wing room, Mr. Coconut was sitting on the ground, his suit plugged into the wall. He seemed to be thinking intently, harder than the nut had ever thought before. _The merge is close. I think it's pretty obvious to a lot of us, _Mr. Coconut thought. _I'm sure I could handle myself fine when it hits… but it's until then that seems to be an issue. Val's willing to help me, but he's on the other team. That means I need to find another solid ally, at least until I can get back on my feet._

"Thinking about strategy?" Tyler asked, who was sitting in a chair across the room.

"Of course," Mr. Coconut said. "I'm quite an intelligent nut, a threatening nut, at that. I cannot sit idly by and let everyone mow me down. Without Trent, I'm without any allies, and that, Tyler, is a dangerous place to be."

"I should know, since I've had pretty much no allies _since coming onto this team_," Tyler said flatly. "I mean, Gwen was eliminated the day we made a truce, DJ and Katie are on the other team, Beth voted off Lindsey, Beth isn't my ally and I don't agree with her methods, and you betrayed me when you eliminated Harold. If anyone has no allies, it's _me_."

_He makes a point, _Mr. Coconut thought. _He's been going solo for a majority of this part of the contest. But has he really had to worry though? He's won most of the challenges… wait… he's won… most of… the challenges…_

"I apologize sincerely for betraying you," Mr. Coconut said, much to Tyler's surprise. "I figured that Harold was a greater threat… but as Beth was the one to vote out Sadie… I see that now, I was wrong."

"Well," Tyler said, still surprised. "I guess… I forgive you then."

"Thank you," Mr. Coconut nodded. "Now… how say you I make up for my past deeds?"

Tyler raised an eyebrow. "You want to help me vote for Beth now? Is it because you're out of allies and you're desperate?"

"To summarize it, yes," Mr. Coconut sighed. "But, there's another reason to it. You've been winning the challenges left and right. Maybe you didn't win them _all_, but you still got immunity for them. I've managed to vote off quite a few people as well, making me an intellectual threat."

Tyler thought this over. "So… brains and brawns duo? I win the challenges and you help set up the elimination?"

"Exactly," Mr. Coconut nodded.

"Hmm… I guess that sounds good to me. It's not like we have a lot of options right now," Tyler said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the Angel Idol. "I guess if we're allies… I might as well show you this."

"How long have you had that?" Mr. Coconut asked, intrigued. "Shouldn't you have played it on the Heroic Hamsters last night?"

"I could have, but I have a different plan in mind," Tyler said and began to explain it to Mr. Coconut.

**Confessional: A long, lengthy discussion we simply don't need to have right now.**

**Mr. Coconut: **(Seems to be pondering Tyler's plan.) **To be honest, Tyler's not that bad at strategy. He's a much underrated guy, which makes him a pretty big and unobvious threat. But, for now, I'll keep that to myself. As for Tyler's plan… it's actually quite genius. I'll go along with it, mostly because it's better than anything that **_**I **_**could have come up with.**

**Tyler: **(Looks slightly confused.) **I actually wasn't expecting that to happen. But I guess if I have Mr. Coconut behind me, the better off this plan will go. **(Sighs, shaking his head.) **You know, this season has been a lot darker than previous ones. I mean, typically a lot of the contestants are kind of balances, some positive and some negative. But, recently, I've noticed a lot of negative personalities over positive ones. I guess that's just life, huh?**

**(Fat Man's Office)**

"Um… I know ye asked me not ta ask… but what be ye wearing?" Foxy asked in confusion.

He and Lea were both inside Fat Man's office. With Fat Man off trying to figure out what happened to Chica and Sunset off at the restaurant, the boys decided to go to Fat Man's office and entertain themselves. However, Lea's idea of entertainment… was new to Foxy, that was for sure. For Lea, instead of his typical black coat, was wearing a nurses outfit.

"When Lewis asked me to clean the confessional out, he made me go through his wardrobe to find a maid's outfit," Lea said, shrugging. "I went through it and found this. I figure that, you know, since Fat Man was gone, we needed a replacement nurse. I'm here and I have a nurse's outfit I found in Lewis' wardrobe. Why not put both to good use?"

"I be seein' your view… but I don't be seein' why," Foxy said simply.

"Because the audience apparently goes gaga for this stuff! Listen Foxy, number one rule in show biz is to always accommodate for the fans so that they love you. Got it memorized?" Lea said, tapping the side of his head.

Foxy cocked his head to the side. "I don't be seein' why I need be wearin' clothin' makin' me seem ta be something I ain't," Foxy said. "I be a pirate, a mighty fierce one at that. I don't be seein' yer logic in this outfit."

Lea sighed, shaking his head. "You don't get it," he sighed. "Ah well. Not all of us look good in nurses outfit."

"Ye ain't one of 'em Lea," Foxy said flatly.

"Really? You sure? I do look good in white."

"I be sure. As surer as a mermaid is when she hates a pirate," Foxy said.

"If you say so. But then again, you are a girl, so I doubt you know what you're talking about. Unless… you swing that way. Then I guess you would know," Lea shrugged.

"I be straight lad," Foxy said.

"Ah, one of those. Cool," Lea said, shrugging. "You know, I think I saw a pirate girl's outfit in Lewis' wardrobe…"

"If I weren't questionin' why Lewis' has girl clothes in his wardrobe, I'd be answerin' you with a no," Foxy said, scowling.

**(Demon Wing)**

After having dropped Larry off with Pinkie, Bridgette returned to the room she was in before. However, once she walked inside, she froze. She was standing before Katie, who was sitting in the corner. Katie looked up at the door and gave Bridgette a glare.

"I was even ready to forgive you," Katie said angrily.

"I didn't do it Katie! I didn't vote off DJ!" Bridgette said desperately. "Larry and I were targeting _Mike_. Val saved him with the idol, I promise!"

"Oh, like I'd believe _that_," Katie grumbled. "You know, I've noticed that a lot of guys have fallen because of you. B, Cody, and who knows who else. I think you're trying to cover your tracks."

"Katie, that's _not _what happened, honest! B and Cody were my friends! I didn't vote them off and I didn't vote off DJ!"

"Anyone would say that," Katie grumbled. "Why should I believe you though? You used and abused DJ without his knowledge. Why not torment me with your forgiveness act? Why not use me for your own personal gain?"

Bridgette desperately tried to think of something… _anything_… to get Katie off her case. But, as she thought about it more and more… all she could come up with was more and more things that made her look bad. She couldn't come up with any excuse for her actions. So, after exhausting every possible thing she could think of, Bridgette could only come to one logical conclusion to tell her.

"You're right."

Katie blinked in surprise at the answer. "What?" she asked.

"You're right. All I've done in this game… it's all been for my own selfish lustful desires. I wanted to be aroused, I wanted to be forgiven, I wanted to be accepted… everything I've done has never been centered on _anyone _else. I… I probably am the one who got DJ eliminated. Not directly… I didn't have anything to do with his elimination… but I didn't do anything to try to help him. So… you're right Katie. And I won't try to get your forgiveness… but I'm sorry…"

Katie looked at Bridgette carefully, before sighing. "Have a seat. I don't trust you. I don't like you. But… I can tell you actually feel guilty. You can hang out in here… if you want, anyway." Bridgette nodded in appreciation and sat in a different corner, avoiding Katie's gaze. Katie sighed, looking away from Bridgette… a few tears exiting her eyes.

**Confessional: What's in your eye?**

**Katie: **(Tears are streaming down her eyes.) **What's wrong with me?! I'm not like this! I'm never like this! **(Takes a few breaths.) **Maybe it's because DJ and Sadie are both gone. Maybe it's because I don't have anyone anymore. I'm… alone. No… not completely. I still have… one person who will help me. He might not be my first pick… but he's all I have left.**

**Bridgette: I haven't done anything I should have this season. I've only been looking out for myself, no one else. Because of that… good people… people who deserve to be here… have been eliminated. It's my fault… and Katie's right. I have no right to be here when people like DJ deserve to be where I stand. **(Sighs.) **But… I **_**am **_**here. Larry will help me get farther… even though I don't deserve it. I can only hope that… maybe… I'll find redemption… maybe…**

In the next Demon Wing room over, Alejandro and Dawn were sitting next to each other. Dawn was in Alejandro's arms while Alejandro stroked her hair. Dawn was taking deep breaths, obviously getting ready to give Alejandro her story. Finally, after several minutes of silence, Dawn was ready.

"In the challenge, I couldn't eat the egg," Dawn said. "I'm a vegan, like you know already, so it's not a part of what I believe. But… I wasn't _always _vegan. I wasn't even a vegetarian at one point. I ate meat, like you and everyone else. But… something happened… something… I don't like remembering…"

"Hey, you managed to survive Scott right?" Alejandro assured. "I'm sure whatever it was, it couldn't have been worse than what he put you through, I'm sure of it."

"You're right… but what I saw…" Dawn shivered. "It was a long time ago… when I was about five. I lived in Hawaii then, when my dad… was kind of sporadic with his living arrangements. Izzy was off with our Uncle Stich at the time and I was going on a field trip to the Chicken Nugget Factory. I was super excited, I can remember beaming ear to ear…"

"The start of the tour was fine. I stayed with my teacher and I got to see how the chicken nuggets were sorted and shipped off. I was just so happy, so innocent… kind of like how I was in Revenge of the Island…"

"But that all ended that fateful day…"

_Flashback: Chickens (Takes place when Dawn was roughly five years old)_

_Dawn curiously wandered around the factory, cocking her head curiously. She knew that her teacher had told her to stay with the group, but Dawn wanted to know more about the factory. She knew where her teacher was going, so she could always find her later. Besides, she had already mentally located where her aura was, Dawn wouldn't be able to lose her._

_Dawn took a few turns and found herself in a set of hallways. Curious, she walked down them, waddling like a five year old could. She suddenly heard a loud yell come from one of the rooms. Cocking her head in worry, Dawn waddled to the room she had heard the cry and opened it wide._

_Her eyes widened in horror. Before her was a bloody mess of a chicken who's head had just been sliced off. The chicken's body laid lifeless on the floor, helpless. The person who had killed the chicken was holding the head, coincidentally pointed in Dawn's direction. Among the dead chicken body and blood was a spilled bowl of eggs, which someone must have dropped when the chicken's scream was heard._

_But that was only a part of what made Dawn scream in fear. For looking right at the chicken's head, the chicken looked back. And, for a brief second…_

…_it blinked at her._

"_Huh? Who's she? What is she doing here?!" one of the workers had said._

"_Get her out of here! We can't let anyone know that we butcher the animals here! Wed get shut down!"_

"_Shut her up! Someone is going to hear her!"_

_Dawn didn't pay attention to the things being said. The only thing she could think of was that deal chicken, bloody eggs scattered around it. She knew she threw up several times. She threw up in the room, in the hall, outside the factory, even all the way at home. She threw up over and over until every last piece of animal product was out of her system. She also cried… cried so hard she was sure she had to be forced fed water to keep her alive…_

"I haven't eaten anything related to animals since," Dawn said simply. "I've built up self-control so I don't gag or throw up whenever I see meat now… but it was hard on me, especially since I was only five. I… I couldn't what I saw that day."

Alejandro gave her a soft, yet grim smile, pulling her tighter to him. "I'm sorry you had to go through that," Alejandro said. "What they were doing sounds like it was against every health code violation I know and then some."

"It was. After my mom found out… she told dad. He… for once in his life, he did something for me. He basically _destroyed _the factory. With the help of some of the people he knew where he worked… he sued the factory and won. He disbanded the company and anyone majorly involved with the butchering was arrested because of him. Nosy, a friend of his, even dug up some dirt on the people for allowing it to happen and got all of them arrested for me too. It's… it's the one thing that my dad ever did for me that I appreciate."

Alejandro pulled Dawn closer to him, now genuinely smiling. "It seems like he does care, deep, deep down," Alejandro said. "I'm sorry Dawn. I'm sorry anyone… would have such a rough life like that."

"It's ok," Dawn said, lightly smiling. "Because now… I have you."

**Confessional: Aren't they so cute?**

**Alejandro: **(Shakes his head furiously.) **You know, the more I get to know Dawn, the more pain I realize that she's been through. Seriously, she witnessed a murder of an animal at a small age, was abused by her father because of her **_**hair color**_**, and practically raped by someone she trusted. **_**No one **_**should ever have to go through that… you know… maybe… I think I figured out what I want to do with the money if I win it.**

In the final Demon Wing room, Mal was relaxing (as much as he could anyway) on the floor. Scott was whittling something in the corner and Val was pacing the room. Obviously, an air of fulfillment had entered the air, one that seemed to give each of the villains determination.

"That vote went rather well if you ask me," Val chuckled. "Nice call on that change of plans. I wouldn't have thought of it myself. I have to say, you have a brilliant knack for strategy."

"It _is _quite good. But then, that _is _why you recruited me," Scott laughed. "Katie was loyal to me to start with, so why not make me the only one she can trust in this contest? Right now, if Katie remains my loyal puppet, no offense Val, then we have control over half the vote. And I'm pretty sure I can match any of the other four in a tie-breaker."

"So can I," Val agreed, then looked at Mal. "What about you?"

"From the looks of it, anyone could beat Dawn in a tie-breaker," Mal shrugged. "I'm just saying that if I had to face any of the other four in a tie-breaker, it'd be Dawn."

Scott was already shaking his head before Mal could finish. "Trust me Mal, you don't want to face Dawn in a tie-breaker," Scott assured him. "She might be pregnant and a complete wuss, but she _does _have supernatural powers, ones given to her by Mother Nature, or whatever garbage religion she believes in. She didn't use it against me because she 'cares' about me. Pfft, sure. Still, if it keeps me safe, I'm not complaining."

"Whatever. I guess you'd know the best," Mal shrugged. "My second option would be Bridgette. Not only does she know that I exist, but she's also probably weaker than Alejandro. I could probably best her in a one on one fight."

Val thought to himself for a moment. "Perhaps we're looking at this wrong," Val said. "Maybe we should focus less on those Mal can beat… and more on the ones he _can't _beat."

"Like Larry and Alejandro? Why them?" Scott asked.

"Simple. Larry's getting his suit back tonight, right? He'll be back to being his strong, normal self, which is a threat to us since he can easily win the immunity. Plus, he's not slouch with strategy either, and given that Mike was a target for elimination, I bet Larry had something to do with it. Also, Alejandro isn't a slouch with strategy either. Plus, he keeps a close eye on Dawn, same with Larry, which means Scott can't have his fun time with her."

Mal thought over Val's words carefully. "I guess that makes sense," Mal shrugged. "Just keep in mind that I don't really care about Scott's personal pleasure. I just want to win, and if following you two will help me get there, whatever. I'm done for the night. I'm assuming Alejandro unless you tell me otherwise in case we lose. Sleep terrible and have nightmares."

Mal concked out, leaving Val and Scott to themselves. "At least he wished us nightmares," Val grunted. "I could go for something terrible right about now."

"Same, only less horrific and more sexual," Scott sniggered. "Any word from Pink yet?"

"None," Val grunted. "Where could she be? She's _never _this late in answering my dream calls. She should be answering in and in position, but I just can't seem to find her _anywhere_."

"Maybe something happened?" Scott suggested with a shrug. "I mean, Lewis and his friends are literally _everywhere _in this town. Maybe he, or some outside force, is what's keeping Pink from getting to where she needs to be?"

"Perhaps," Val sighed. "It matters not though. I have a feeling that the merge is soon, if not today. We can hold our own for a while, at least until Pink gets her ass to where it needs to be. We'll just sit back and wait."

"I hate waiting. Can I break Katie while we wait?" Scott asked.

"Go for it. Let me watch when you get to the juicy parts."

**Confessional: Not sure who's more disgusting.**

**Mike: **(His hair is down, revealing Mal.) **I don't think that I should stick with these guys for much longer. Scott is self-centered and is less focused on the game and more on his personal goals. Val's the same way, only he's trying to stay in the game for as long as possible. Knowing me… I might double cross Val soon, mostly just to see his reaction since his plan isn't completely ready.**

**Vallowsmeir: As it may appear, I keep Scott closer than I do Mal. If I did not need his vote, I might consider getting rid of him. He offers no value to me as an ally and I do not have the same connection with him as I do with Scott. Mal's evil, sure, but not as evil as Scott is. Once the merge hits and we're about halfway through, I'll cut him, both literally and figuratively.**

**(Hospital)**

"No."

"Fat Man, come on! This is important!"

"I do not care if it is important or not," Fat Man grumbled. "That machine was never safe to begin with. I am not going to risk sending you in, especially since these two are unconscious. We do not know how that effects the person entering the brain, and I will _not _test it with you first."

Fat Man and Stich were in the hospital, standing in front of Baljeet's and Chica's room. Stich had told him his plan from the day before and was trying to convince Fat Man to let him try it. Unfortunately, Fat Man flat out denied him.

"But this is serious!" Stich said, keeping his temper in check. "Lewis may or may not be a killer! Sunset's going over the evidence right now, but wouldn't it be better to get an eyewitness account? If I go in and talk to Baljeet and Chica, I'll know what's going on!"

"No," Fat Man said flatly. "It was dangerous when the contestants used it. I'm not doing it again. Besides, I'm leaving with Lewis, Pinkie, and Lea tomorrow to the new location. I cannot monitor you even if I _did _think it was a good idea."

Stich sighed, shaking his head. "You're a bit too protective sometimes, you know that, right?" Stich said.

"Perhaps so, but you _are _one of my nephews. I do generally care about your safety," Fat Man reminded him. "Now if you were using demon powers from someone we trust, I might go along with it, but…"

"Wait… what did you say?"

"Please don't misconstrue what I said."

"Someone with demon powers that I trust? That's what you said, right?"

"Yes, but the likelihood of that possibility…"

"I'm going with you to the next location, and I want you to get custody over Chica and Baljeet and bring them with us."

Fat Man blinked. "You realize how hard that is, correct?" Fat Man said.

"Come on! Freddy will let you move Chica, heck, he might send Foxy with us to look after her! As for Baljeet, Buford's the closest one to him that we know, and he'd be willing so long as we can help him! And I _can _help him! Come on Fat Man, trust me!"

Fat Man looked at Stich hard for a few moments. Finally, he let out an exasperated sigh. "Very well," he said. "I'll get permission to move them to the next area. Just be sure you can arrange an area they can be cared for, alright?"

"I have Reuben on speed dial," Stich said, smiling as he pulled out his phone. "He'll find us a place."

**(Repair Room)**

In one of the closets of the Hotel, the new suit for Larry had been assembled. Pinkie and Lewis were just finishing it up as Larry watched them work. "So I believe this suit has all the same functions as my last one, am I correct?" Larry asked.

"Yep! This one also has an internal battery, so all you have to do is stand in the sun to recharge it!" Pinkie said. "But, you know, to make things fair for the other contestants, all the extra abilities were deactivated, at least until after the contest."

"Sounds fair enough," Larry agreed.

"Glad you're ok with this," Lewis chuckled, finishing up. "Alright, let's get this thing calibrated to you. Come here."

Lewis walked over and picked up Larry. He walked over to the body suit and carefully set Larry inside. He pulled down the metal cover and pushed a few buttons on the suit. It turned itself on, whirring slightly before going silent. Lewis pushed a few more buttons before nodding to himself. "Take a few steps forward," Lewis instructed. Larry did so, moving forward a little. Larry moved both his hands and took a few more steps before Lewis nodded. "Looks good to me."

"I thank you for purchasing this one for me," Larry said. "After the contest, I'll pay off the debt I owe."

"I appreciate it," Lewis smiled. "Now, hate to cut this short, but Pinkie and I both have things we have to attend to. You're free to roam around until morning if you want. Challenge tomorrow will be a fun one, so be ready for it."

"Good. I've been wanting to compete for a while," Larry said, bobbing his suit.

**Confessional: Something's afoot…**

**Larry: **(Stretches his arms and his legs, flexing his fingers.) **It's good to be able to move by myself again. Bridgette's great, I appreciated her help in moving me around, but I love being able to move myself. Now then, I can compete tomorrow, which means I can probably bring my A-game if it's a physical challenge. Let's just hope I can win it for our team.**

**(Random Hallway)**

Izzy had left Zeke alone for a little bit, mostly because she really had to pee and preferred a toilet in a hallway that not a lot of people knew about. After she had relieved herself, she sighed as she walked out of the bathroom, smiling for some weird reason. She walked back down the hallway, humming.

She did this for a minute or two, just smiling and humming. However, after a while, she sighed, shaking her head. "I can smell your brainwaves Lewis," Izzy said. "What do you want?"

Lewis came out of a hallway that Izzy had passed, smiling. "You always were good at playing hide and seek," he said.

"When you even bothered to care."

"Come on Izzy…"

"No, let me say something," Izzy interrupted. "I don't need your #$% over and over again. I _know _you don't love me as much as you love Dawn. I _know _that. That's not what hurts Lewis. What hurts… is that you always try to cover it up. You always try to make it up to me. I want you to _stop_."

Silence.

"You might love her more, but I know you love me too. Quit trying to overcompensate and just love me like you normally would. It might hurt… but I always was closer to Stich anyway. Ok?"

"…Alright," Lewis said, sighing. "I'm sorry if I ever hurt you though."

"You did… but I forgive you. Now, you want to talk to Dakota, right?"

"You and reading my mind…"

"Smelling your mind. Big difference," Izzy giggled. "I'd do it tomorrow night, after the challenge. This scene is already bigger then Ben wants it to be and it'll build suspence."

"No idea what you're talking about, but I'll just go with it," Lewis chuckled.

**Confessional: Only the author knows.**

**Izzy: **(Sighs, lightly smiling.) **I think… maybe Lewis and I can still salvage something. Maybe not force it… but we can still try to be close. I know Dawn will always have a special place in his heart… he did raise her mostly… but maybe he can still be proud of me if I do something right. I believe I can… and so I'll try my best to make him proud.**

**(Entrance)**

Trent was walking by himself near the entrance, just trying to calm himself down. He was still slightly mad at the fact that Sadie was gone and no one realized that it was Mr. Coconut's fault and not his. Trent sighed to himself, shaking his head angrily.

"I don't get it. He was the one who was holding the idol. If he would have just told us and not bothered in hiding it, Sadie'd be here right now," Trent grumbled. "Stupid nut…"

"Nuts aren't stupid silly! Only rocks are!" someone said. Trent looked over and saw Pinkie walking toward him with a smile. She was holding a lot of boxes in her hands, wobbling a little as she walked forward. "Mind giving me a little help?"

"Sure," Trent shrugged and grabbed a few of the boxes from Pinkie. "Say, where are we going with these anyway?"

"Oh, the _Death Wing_!" Pinkie giggled. "I'm helping Lewis finish packing everything up for tomorrow!"

Trent raised an eyebrow as he followed Pinkie to Lewis' ship. "Wait, are we going somewhere tomorrow?" Trent asked.

"Yep! Tomorrows challenge is going to take place on the _Death Wing_! We're switching locations because… well… I can't really tell you _why_, but we're moving locations!"

Trent thought about this for a moment. "So are the other staff members coming with us?" Trent asked her.

"Well, originally it was just going to be Lewis, me, Fat Man, and Lea… but apparently Stich and Foxy are coming too!" Pinkie giggled. "And where Foxy goes, I bet Sunset goes too! So, basically everyone!"

"Sounds like fun," Trent chuckled, meanwhile thinking about what this would mean for the contest.

**Confessional: Because this story is only about the contest.**

**Trent: Hmm… the last time we swapped locations, it was because we had to pick up Fat Man. I think it's safe to assume that we have to pick up another staff member… or perhaps the merge is getting close and the Hotel isn't the place they want the Merge to take place. Either way, I think that only good things can happen from this location switch.**

**(Lewis' Suite)**

"Done!" Pinkie said, hurrying back into Lewis' Suite, which was now mostly empty. Lewis was sitting on the only remaining thing in the room, which was the couch. "We're all packed and ready to go!"

"Fat Man's coming back from the hospital as we speak," Lewis said as Pinkie jumped onto the couch, sitting next to him. "He should be packed before we leave. I still don't know _why _he's been going there. I haven't heard anything about any shootings, so it's a mystery to me."

"Same here! I wonder what it is," Pinkie pondered. The couple was silent for a few moments, simply enjoying each other. Finally, Pinkie broke the silence. "Hey Lewis? I have a random question."

"Shoot," Lewis said, chuckling as he spun around his pink gun.

"Pun!" Pinkie giggled. "Seriously though, this is serious. If I were a guy…"

Before Pinkie could continue, Lewis glared at Pinkie darkly. "Is this a #$% genderbent question?" Lewis growled. "You know how I feel about that, especially after…"

"Oh! No, no, no, no, no!" Pinkie assured. "Sorry! I forgot about that for a moment, honest! It has nothing to do with the genderbent experiments, honest!"

Lewis sighed in relief. "Ok, sorry for snapping," Lewis said. "Continue."

"If I were a guy, but you were also still a guy, and we were just good friends, who'd you have married in my place?" Pinkie asked. "I won't get mad, honest!"

Lewis thought about the question for a moment before smirking. "You," Lewis said simply.

"I told you silly, I'm a guy, you can't chose me!" Pinkie giggled.

"Then I'd be gay for you."

Pinkie blinked. "Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh?!" Pinkie said in surprise.

"I'm assuming you'd still be you, and you _are _bisexual, so it'd still work out," Lewis said with a smile. "I'd chose you no matter what. I'd never chose anyone else."

Pinkie smiled, snuggling against her husband. "You always know what to say," Pinkie said.

"Except when I don't."

"Well _duh_!"

**(Lobby)**

The remaining sixteen contestants had been woken up via announcement from Lewis. They were all curious as to why they had gotten a wake-up call. They waited a while until Lewis and Pinkie walked to the front of them with smiles.

"Good morning contestants," Lewis said. "You might be curious as to why I woke you all up."

"That crossed our minds," Dakota admitted.

"Well, today we're changing locations!" Pinkie giggled, much to some of the contestant's surprise. "Today's challenge will take place on the _Death Wing_ and we'll arrive at the next location tomorrow. We'll take off sometime during or after the challenge, since Sunset needs to stay here for a little bit."

"Sounds fair," Larry shrugged.

"Alright then! Everyone follow me to the Death Wing!" Pinkie giggled, glancing at Lewis. "You going to throw us to commercial break?"

"Been a while, but sure," Lewis said with a grin. Pinkie smiled back and started to lead the contestants to the _Death Wing_. Lewis turned to the camera, keeping his grin. "So, who's going to win the challenge? What _is _the challenge? And who'll be voted off next? Find out after this required commercial break!"

**Confessional: Those dang required commercials…**

**Tyler: So we're moving? I hope this doesn't affect me and my challenge winning. That's kind of the only thing I have going for me right now. Also, are we merging? Is that why we're changing locations again? I hope not, because I still need to use the Angel Idol. I just hope we lose today…**

**Alejandro: Another location swap. This one seemed to turn out for me, so maybe this next one will work out too. Who knows, maybe Dawn will have as much insight of the next location as she did on this one.**

**Vallowsmeir: **(Seems to be thinking intently.) **Hmmm… I don't think the book is in Not-So-Silent Hill anymore. Well, it is **_**right now**_**, but it won't be for much longer. I believe Lewis has it with him on his person, or at least in a location that it moves with him. Which means… I believe the book is on the **_**Death Wing**_**. It goes wherever Lewis goes, correct? Therefore, the only logical place is his ship. Hmmm… I also didn't account for moving. I just hope Pink will get the message, otherwise this plan might go incorrectly.**

**Izzy: We're moving? I wonder where we're going! I mean, I **_**am **_**the niece of the host, but it's not like I can read his mind! **(Pauses.) **Ok, I can **_**smell **_**his mind, but he's very good at keeping some things from me. We'll just have to see!**

**BN: Well, that was a twist, huh? Things seem to be changing, especially with how the game has been played before. What will this new location offer? Heck… what **_**is **_**the new location? You don't know, but I do! I hope you guys like we're I'm going with this story. I might rush some parts, but I think I'm doing decent as far as the story goes. Let me know in the comments if there's something you don't agree with or things you'd like to see better. I love feedback, so any you guys can give me would be very much appreciated!**

**Like? Hate? Meh? Let me know via review!**

**Next Time: **The contestants hop aboard the _Death Wing _and start the challenge while they wait for Sunset. Sunset makes a discovery while Slender gets an unexpected visitor. One team loses, another contestant is voted off, and something unexpected happens.


	46. E21 P2: Hellish Actions

**Disclaimer: I own Fat Man, Larry, Lewis, and Vallowsmeir. Everything else is probs not mine.**

**Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: And boom! Sorry it took so long for me to write this one, but I had **_**a lot **_**of info to pack into this one! I can officially say that, after three years, we've **_**finally **_**hit the merge! Boo-yah! It's been a pleasure writing these for you guys and I hope you guys love this story as much as I do! One more Aftermath chapter and I can officially say we're at the climax! So let's get this party started!**

It's so cute, the author can't say what it is!

E21 P2: Hellish Actions

**(Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria)**

Having gotten a call from Foxy that they were leaving Not-So-Silent Hill with Lewis, Sunset was finishing up watching the tapes. She sighed to herself as she finished watching one of the tapes. She shook her head frustrated as she ejected the tape and set it to the watched pile.

"None of these tapes picked up anything," Sunset grumbled. "The cameras all seemed to skipped a minute from the back of the restaurant, but that doesn't make any sense. Why would those tapes skip and not the one that picked up Lewis?"

"Sunset," Freddy said, appearing in the doorway. "I have some errands to run. Bonnie's in her storage closet if you need anything."

"Thanks Freddy, I'm just finishing up," Sunset said. Freddy nodded and left. Sunset sighed again, shaking her head. After a few seconds of sitting and doing nothing, her eyes wandered over to the kitchen tapes, the ones with no footage. "I guess it's wouldn't hurt," Sunset said and grabbed the tape that was recording during the time Chica was shot and put it in.

Like Freddy had said, the tape had no footage. However, Sunset was surprised when she heard Chica humming to herself. _This camera doesn't record… but it picks up sound, _Sunset thought. Chica continued to hum to herself, which made Sunset smile. However, it was short lived.

"Maybe I should make a pizza out of you. That would be fun, now wouldn't it?"

"Pinkie?" Sunset said in surprise.

"W-w-w-w-what do you want?" Chica asked fearfully. "We d-d-d-don't open for another h-h-h-hour…"

"Pfft, who cares about opening time?" the voice that sounded like Pinkie said. "I want to know where Slender is."

"I d-d-d-don't know who your t-t-t-t-talking about!"

"You're a _bad _liar," 'Pinkie' said. "Where's Slender?"

"I d-d-d-don't know…"

There was a sound of violence and Chica screaming, making Sunset tense. "I WILL KILL YOU #$%IT!" said the Pinkie voice. Sunset could hear a breath being taken. "Tell you what? You tell me where Slender is and I won't kill you. Just severely torture and mame."

Chica took a shaky breath. "I don't…"

_**BANG!**_

Sunset jumped at the noise, realizing that it was the sound that shot Chica. Sunset thought about what she just heard, her mind going a million miles an hour. "That must have been Pink…" Sunset realized. "She wants to know where Slender is… but doesn't she have a part of herself in Slender? Oh well… at least I know why the cameras jumped. Still doesn't… explain… wait…"

Sunset grabbed the tape with Lewis on it and put it back in. She played it and watched Lewis leave the restaurant. However, she paused it, giving her a view of Lewis. "Hang on… what's in his hair?" Sunset asked. She looked closer and her eyes widened. "Wait, isn't that a…"

"Shame. I liked you," came a voice.

_**BANG!**_

**(**_**Death Wing **_**Holodeck)**

Pinkie had led the sixteen remaining contestants to the holodeck, bouncing happily along the way. They all waited outside of it for Lewis to show up, who had somehow gotten lost along the way. After a few minutes, Lewis came down the hallway, smiling.

"Sorry, I had one more thing I had to take care of before we left," Lewis said. "Alright then, Pinkie, turn on the Holodeck and let's get this challenge started."

Pinkie smiled and giggled. She pressed a few buttons by the door and the two giant doors slid open. The sixteen contestants walked into the room to see that it was a boxing arena. There was a set of bleachers for the noncompeting contestants and there was the ring in the center. Pinkie and Lewis led them around to the side before smiling.

"Welcome to the next challenge," Lewis said with a smile. "Boxing is a sport that's been going on for a long time. I haven't really done any research into it, but I do know that a lot of people quite enjoy the sport. So, Pinkie and I created this holodeck program."

"Are we boxing today?" Tyler asked, intrigued.

"Nope," Lewis smirked. "You see, I tweaked it a little. This challenge is not boxing. Instead, I've made it a lot more challenging. A lot more manly. I swear to all things that are swearable that this challenge is going to be the toughest challenge you will _ever _have to face!"

All of the contestants gulped in fear. "How bad are we talking?" Dawn asked.

"Plushy fight!" Lewis said, his face going to an adorable happy face and his eyes sparkling, his hands held up innocently.

Everyone sighed in relief. "You had us scared there for a moment," Mr. Coconut said in relief.

"I told you plushy fights aren't scary," Pinkie giggled, rolling her eyes. "You really need to work on your ability to distinguish what is scary and what isn't."

Lewis frowned. "Plushy fights are totally scary! It's the only reason why I even let this be a challenge," Lewis said. "Here's how this will work. Each of you will be paired with someone on the opposite team. You guys will compete in the ring with pre-inspected plushies. The first person pushed out of the ring or unable to continue in the ring will be eliminated. We'll continue to do this until one contestants rises victorious over the others. And, like always, the person on the losing team who gets the farthest gets solo immunity. Any questions?"

"How exactly are plushies dangerous?" Mike asked. "It's not like they can knock people out on impact."

"Why are people dissing on the plushies?" Lewis grumbled. "Do you guys _want _to box? I can easily make this a boxing challenge since it's 'so much harder than a plushy fight'."

"We're good, just a bit caught off guard," Alejandro shrugged.

Lewis sighed, making Pinkie giggle and kissed his cheek. "You try a little too hard to be cool sometimes," Pinkie giggled. "We'll start the challenge here in a few minutes, so get ready for it!"

**Confessional: The reason the author kept the challenge a secret was just to get a reaction out of you.**

**Izzy: **(Seems to be bouncing up and down excitedly without bouncing.) **I love plushy fights! Plushy fights were my life as a kid! It's another one of those traditions we do at our family reunions. Dawn used to be pretty good until she swore off violence. I'm not the champion though, even though I do get pretty far every year. The last two years Fat Man has actually been champion, but I don't think it really counts because he himself is as fat and cuddly as a pillow. **(Pauses.) **His name is **_**Fat **_**Man. It's not being rude, it's his **_**name**_**.**

**Beth: A plushy fight? **(She rolls her eyes.) **Lewis is a #$% softie. All he does is **_**nice **_**and **_**good**_**. Ugh… is it wrong that I seriously want Chris here? I mean, plushy fights? Chris would **_**never **_**make us do something so lame! How am I supposed to beat Tyler to death with a plushy? Not that I can fight with him in this round… #$%...**

**Bridgette: **(Looks sad, but none-the-less has a smile on her face.) **Larry has his suit back, so I think he can bring a little more strength to the competition. **(Sighs.) **I kind of hope we win… Katie might have accepted my apology, but I think she's still willing to vote for me if we lose…**

**Dawn: I'm a pacifist by nature. I don't fight and I won't fight. Dodge ball is different, which is why I actively took part in that challenge. This… I'll have a way to win without using violence. You guys know me by now. **(Smiles.) **I might just have this.**

**(Round 1)**

"Alright, so to start us off," Lewis said, "we'll have Mike and Zeke go at it! The plushies are over on the other side of the ring. Each plushy is the exact same except for the color. I figured that you guys could chose the color you wish your opponent to die upon, just so I could be nice amongst something so destructive."

"Still not sure why you think plushies are destructive eh," Zeke shrugged, walking over to the other side of the ring.

Lewis sighed, shaking his head as Zeke and Mike looked the plushies over. "Young people these days. They never know the hazards until they experience them themselves," Lewis grumbled.

Mike and Zeke noticed that there were many different color plushies, all of which were simple cylinder shaped. After judging it for a moment, Zeke grabbed the green one while Mike grabbed the blue one. The two both got into the ring and stood on opposite sides, waiting for Lewis to start them off.

"Remember, whoever gets knocked out of the ring or can no longer compete will be out," Lewis reminded them. "You two may start the carnage… now!"

Mike held up his plushy defensively, glancing carefully at Zeke, who seemed to be fumbling with his plushy. Mike decided to go for it and rushed up and Zeke, roughly slapping Zeke across the face. Zeke blinked in surprise, stumbling backward.

"Those things feel weird eh," Zeke said. "Not too sure how to work this eh."

"Really?" Mike asked in surprise. "It's a plushy fight. You just whack the other person with it."

"Oh. I can do that eh," Zeke said, carefully holding his plushy. He charged at Mike and slammed his plushy roughly in his face. Mike groaned and stumbled backward, holding his ground. Mike gripped his plushy and swung it upward. It slammed into Zeke's face, sending him tumbling backward. To much of the surprise of everyone, Zeke tumbled out of the ring.

"And with that shocking turn of events, Zeke is the first one out," Lewis announced. "Mike moves onto the next round."

"Those plushies are dangerous eh," Zeke shuddered. "I'm now scared of 'em eh."

"I warned you," Lewis chuckled darkly.

**Confessional: Who knew that softness was so hard?**

**Zeke: **(Shivering in the fetal position.) **Maybe it was Mike's strength eh, but that was **_**not **_**as fun as it looked. Maybe it was because I don't really use plushies eh. **(Shivers again.) **That felt so… **_**real **_**eh. Like my life was flashing before my eyes. And it's a plushy eh!**

**Mike: I know this challenge is easy, but I'm seriously not complaining. I **_**really **_**need immunity today. I don't know **_**how **_**I survived last night, all I know is that I **_**did**_**. I'm going to take this second chance seriously and not blow it. All I need is immunity tonight and I know that I'll be fine for a while.**

**(Round 2)**

"I'm a family man," Lewis said. "A lot of you guys already knew that, but I thought I would clarify it. Because I love my family so much… my mind drifted to my siblings, Leroy and Stich. After thinking about them… I realized we needed some more sibling rivalry. Since Stich is off doing something and Leroy is currently MIA…"

"Oh no," Dawn paled.

"…next up is Izzy and Dawn!" Lewis announced. There were some glares being shot toward Lewis, who just simply shrugged with a smile. "You guys will thank me once it's over," Lewis said.

Izzy and Dawn both wandered over to the place where the plushies were situated. Dawn nervously looked at Izzy, who didn't say a word as she grabbed the green plushy, the one Zeke had grabbed before. Dawn hesitantly grabbed the yellow plushy and the two girls entered into the ring. They stared at each other form their side, not daring to make the first sound or move. The awkward silence was tense, making all the other contestants shift awkwardly.

"Izzy… I just want to say…" Dawn said.

"Don't say anything," Izzy said, holding up her hand. Much to Dawn's surprise, Izzy smiled, if only a small one. "Settle it like we were kids?"

After a few seconds, Dawn's lips formed a weak smile. "Like we were kids," Dawn said.

Lewis smiled, obviously proud of himself. "You two can begin whenever you two are ready," Lewis said simply.

Izzy doned a mad grin, holding up her plushy readily. "Been a long time since you did this," Izzy giggled crazily. "Bye Dawn!"

Izzy rushed forward, ready to bring her plushy down on Dawn. However, before Izzy could, Dawn seemed to shifted around Izzy, mirages of her appearing as she moved. Dawn made a full circle, surrounding Izzy with mirages of herself. Every Dawn smiled, making her look surprisingly creepy.

"Make your move," they all said at once.

Izzy glanced at each Dawn carefully, biting her lip. After waiting a few seconds, she smirked. She aimed her plushy and threw it at one of the Dawns. Upon contact, all the mirages disappeared, sending Dawn flying backward. Dawn regained her footing before falling out of the ring. She looked up, lightly smiling at Izzy.

"You remembered," Dawn giggled.

"'To distinguish mirage from reality, look for the shift of weight to the right'. I use that more often than you might think," Izzy giggled.

"You forgot something though."

"What's that?"

"You kind of gave me your plushy," Dawn giggled, holding up Izzy's plushy. Izzy's mouth dropped… before bursting out in laughter. The two sisters just laughed with each other for a few minutes before it settled down. "Looks like we're at an impasse. I won't fight you and you can't fight me," Dawn said.

"Oh, that's easy!" Izzy said and promptly jumped out of the ring. "I owe you one anyway. Go get 'em sis!"

"And with that said, Dawn surprisingly moves on!" Pinkie giggled, looking over at Lewis. "You totally planned for that to happen, didn't you?"

"I'm the host. I cannot show bias in in way, shape, or form," Lewis said, then smirked. "But yeah, I totally set this up to happen."

**Confessional: Lewis, you bias host you!**

**Izzy: **(Rolls her eyes playfully.) **Oh Lewis, always trying to fix things without fixing things. **(Sighs.) **I think that was nice, just for a few seconds. Dawn and I were just kids again… I wish we still were sometimes. **(Sighs again.) **I need to fix things with her, the right way. I was in the wrong, even though she's always gotten the attention. I just hate admitting that I was wrong…**

**Dawn: Izzy and I… we used to be close. I admit… I **_**was **_**the one to tear us apart. I got all the attention because I was disowned… I got all the attention because I got pregnant… I need to Izzy that I'm sorry. We need to talk… and I need to tell her how sorry I am that I robbed her of all the attention she really did deserve in her life.**

**(Round 3)**

"Another thing we've noticed," Lewis continued, "is that we have two contestants physically stronger than the others. We've realized that this could either be really good or really bad. So, to eliminate any future problems in this challenge… we've decided to have those two contestants go next. So, Larry and Mr. Coconut, it's your guys' turn."

"Makes sense," Larry deduced. "We _do _both have metal suits. We're practically unstoppable in these things."

"Doesn't mean we don't have weaknesses," Mr. Coconut reminded him. "I can leave the glass and you haven't used a suit for the past two days. It's really anyone's fight at this point."

Larry thought that statement over as they reached the plushy area. Mr. Coconut grabbed the pink one (probably in memory of Sadie) and promptly walked into the ring. Larry glanced at the plushies for a few moments… before jumping into the ring _without _one. To everyone's surprise, Larry lifted the glass of his suit, grabbed his head, and held it like a whip.

"Using my head," Larry chuckled. "Thanks for that one Mr. Coconut."

"Um… Lewis, is that even allowed?" Dawn asked. "Couldn't Larry technically… _die _if he hits Mr. Coconut hard enough?"

Lewis thought it over for a moment. "Dawn's right Larry," Lewis said. "Normally I'd be fine with it, but as it actually pertains to your safety, I can't allow you to fight Mr. Coconut with your actual head. Fists? You're choice, I guess, but plushies do more damage."

"While I see your point about safety… I still don't see why you think plushies are dangerous," Larry said, returning his head to the metal glass. He then held up his fists, looking directly at Mr. Coconut. "Alright, we'll do it old fashioned."

"Fists against a plushy… yeah, and _I'm _the strategic one," Mr. Coconut grumbled.

The two circled the ring for a few seconds, eying each other. After a moment, Larry charged, making the first move. Being careful not to damage the glass, Larry shoved Mr. Coconut backward, forcing Mr. Coconut to the edge of the ring. Not having much else to do, Mr. Coconut raised his plushy and slammed it into Larry's suit.

For some reason, Larry tumbled backward, stunned about how much power the plushy had. Mr. Coconut smirked and charged at Larry, slammed the plushy as hard as he could into the suit. Larry slid back again, unsure as to why Mr. Coconut was having such an easy time. Larry threw a few more punches to Mr. Coconut's suit, but each one only sent Mr. Coconut backward a little bit. Compared to Mr. Coconut's swings, Larry was sent about one fourth of the ring. It wasn't long before Mr. Coconut slammed the plushy into Larry one last time, sending the head spiraling out of the ring.

"And in the battle of brawn, Mr. Coconut won!" Pinkie giggled. "I guess being strategic makes your muscles bigger? Only, Mr. Coconut doesn't have muscles… Ben, help me out here!"

**Why are you talking to me? I'm scared of circles. Mr. Coconut is a circle.**

"He's actually a sphere," Izzy chimed in.

**Oh, is it gang up on Ben day?**

"Yes!" Pinkie and Izzy said together.

…**I'm changing scenes. I don't have to deal with you two.**

**Confessional: Because the author needed love.**

**Mr. Coconut: **(Chuckles, shaking his suit side to side.) **I actually didn't expect to win that one. Larry relies more on his suit than I do. I prefer thinking and rely on my mental strength than relying on my physical strength. But, I guess it is nice to know that I can handle myself in a brawl if I have to, especially since the final challenge will more than likely be a physical challenge.**

**Larry: **(He thinks for a few minutes before straightening up.) **Oh, **_**that's **_**why I lost. Pinkie and Lewis changed the settings to my suit, making me physically weaker. If I had used the plushy, it would have added to the strength I had, if only a little. I think Mr. Coconut's suit is actually on the same settings mine is, because his had to be repaired as well. So… I guess Lewis was right. Those plushies really do make a difference in a fight.**

**(Round 4)**

"This one was something I actually asked to select," Pinkie said. "I was thinking the other night about toucans. Yep, toucans. And the thing with toucans is that they are very colorful! Colors are fun! And someone I think is fun in this contest is Katie, always happy even though her life is full of trials, especially recently. I was also thinking about flamingos, which are proud creatures who don't care what other's think about them… which reminds me of Beth. So… do math! Because I love math!"

"I hate math," Beth grumbled, walking over to the plushies. "And I hate chipper people."

"Pardon me for saying so, but it's kind of ironic and sort of hypocritical of you," Katie said to her. "You used to be someone who was all about being happy and making friends, especially with people who didn't want to be your friend. All of Total Drama Action you were friends with Lindsey and I loved that you two were such good friends! But now… you aren't who you were from before and discourage people in being that person. Just something I saw."

Beth looked at Katie for a few moments… before scowling. "You talk _way _too much," Beth grumbled. "Your optimism is _disgusting _as well." Beth grabbed the black plushy and jumped into the ring. Katie sighed and reluctantly grabbed the pink plushy and joining Beth in the ring.

"I would go on about something random… but since the audience is probably waiting in suspense, you two can start," Lewis shrugged.

Beth glared across the ring at Katie, who seemed to cower in fear. Beth held up the black plushy and screamed in rage. Katie gulped and yelped as Beth charged her angrily. Katie dove out of the way as Beth angrily slammed her plushy where Katie was standing before. Beth snarled angrily and slammed her plushy into Katie's back.

Katie groaned as the force of the plushy slammed her into the ground painfully. Beth smiled evilly and grabbed Katie's leg. With force, she dragged Katie to the edge and dropped her leg. Beth then went around to Katie's face and smiled evilly. "Optimism never got the good villains anywhere," Beth said. She put her foot on Katie's face and roughly shoved Katie out of the ring.

"With… that… um… Beth wins?" Pinkie said, unsure how to take that fight.

" #$% right I won," Beth grumbled. "I'm sick of #$% losing."

**Confessional: I'm sick of you not losing.**

**Beth: I just pictured Katie as Tyler. That made me angry, and thus I totally kicked Katie's butt. **(Smirks.) **I regret not thinking of this idea before. I could have **_**totally **_**crushed everyone if I just pictured them as someone I **_**despise**_**. Oh well, I guess I just have to make up for lost time.**

**Katie: **(Pouting as she rubbed her face.) **That really hurt! I know Beth is mean now and not full of optimism like she used to be, but did she really have to kick my face? **(Sighs and thinks for a moment.) **Maybe she's right though. Optimism only got me to this point because I had friends. Sadie and DJ are gone and Tyler is on the other team. Maybe I should be more pessimistic… it might help me bond with Scott more.**

**(Round 5)**

"I'll be honest, mostly because I'm an honest man," Lewis said simply. "This next round was basically just the leftovers from both teams. I didn't really have anywhere to you these two, so I just put them together and hoped for the best. So, without further ado, the next round will feature Scott and Trent!"

"I've been itching for some good one on one violence," Scott giggled.

"Weren't you dating Dawn for a while?" Trent asked him as they walked to the plushies. "Didn't some of her non-violent tendencies rub off on you?"

"I raped her and _enjoyed _it," Scott said with an evil smirk, grabbing the orange plushy. "What do _you _think?"

"Sorry I asked," Trent grumbled, grabbing the black plushy and jumping into the ring with Scott.

"Alright, you two may begin… now!" Lewis said.

"You know, it's a shame really," Scott said, calmly walking along the ring, not making a move toward Trent. "I kind of liked Sadie. She would have been fun to torment. All those fat jokes that could have been made… oh well. I guess it just wasn't meant to be."

"Shut your mouth Scott," Trent said, gritting his teeth.

"I guess it was only right for her to go in the end though," Scott said, hiding a smirk. "After all, she was a pig. And while I love raping girls… I don't rape pigs, even if she did deserve her life to be _destroyed_."

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Trent roared and rushed at Scott. However, this appeared to be Scott's plan to start with and took a step to the side, making Trent stumble to regain his balance. However, Scott took his plushy and slammed it into Trent's back, making him fly forward out of the ring. "Ow," Trent grumbled on the floor.

"And… that happened," Lewis blinked. "Um… I guess Scott wins?"

"It's not really a question. I totally won," Scott laughed.

**Confessional: Low blow…**

**Trent: **(His eye is twitching furiously.) **That… sick… little… #$%... forget Mr. Coconut. If I **_**ever **_**have to cross him in elimination… mark my words now… I'm not just going to vote his ass off… **_**I'm going to kill him!**_

**Scott: Surprisingly not the first time I used that tactic actually. Only instead of rape it was stab and it wasn't toward a guy, it was a girl. Random chick bet her boyfriend's kidney that she could beat be in a knife fight. **(Smiles evilly.) **I won.**

**(**_**Death Wing**_**-Fat Man's office)**

Fat Man was sitting down in a chair inside his mobile office, staring at the bodies before him. One was a lifeless Baljeet, another was a lifeless Chica, and the third one… was a lifeless Sunset. Behind him stood Freddy and Bonnie, the latter banging her head on the wall. "Explain it to me again," Fat Man said firmly. "What happened?"

"I left for errands a while ago," Freddy explained. "Before I left I saw Sunset, perfectly fine, if not a little frustrated. A few minutes after I left, I got a call from Bonnie telling me to return to the restaurant immediately. Once I got back, I called you."

Fat Man nodded and turned to Bonnie. "And what happened on your end of things?" Fat Man asked.

"I already told you!" Bonnie said angrily, glaring at him. "I heard the gun-shot and I left my closet to see what was going on! I saw _your nephew _leaving the restaurant when I got out. I went to check on Sunset and I saw her unconscious, bleeding out. I called Freddy and tried to stop the bleeding. That's all that I know."

Fat Man sighed, looking back at the three bodies. "Four shootings, three of them all resulting in long lasting comas. I feel as though I'm missing something… as if though these three have learned information that Stich had not already learned… but what information could that possibly be?"

"I might be able to help," Freddy said simply, pulling out a tape. "Sunset was watching the footage of Lewis right before she was shot. The tape itself is missing… but this tape was next to the TV when we found her," Freddy said. "It's one of the kitchen tapes, which only picks up audio. From what I've heard from it, Chica was attacked by someone who sounds similar to Pinkie _before _she was shot. The Pinkie voice was asking where your brother was."

Fat Man let this information sink in for a few moments. "I see," Fat Man nodded. "_That _must be why Lewis is shooting these specific people. They must have contacted Slender or found out his location." Fat Man paused. "But why shoot Sunset?"

"Dunno," Bonnie grumbled. "She must have seen something in the tape that Lewis didn't want her to see."

"Perhaps," Fat Man sighed. "Stich is making contact with one of his old friends in Hawaii. As the next location is the Not-So-Silent Hill base for the person Stich works for, I believe some of Stich's friends will transfer over to help with the contest, along with Jumba, the head of the Labs. One of his friends has the ability to inhabit dreams and connect dreams together. We can get our answers then."

"Sounds like you have things under control," Freddy nodded. "Keep us posted. We'll let you guys take off."

"And Fat Man," Bonnie said seriously. "_Lewis _did this. You can't be a #$% pansy and keep believing he's innocent. He shot these people and his own brother. Give him _Hell_."

Fat Man winced, but sighed. "As you wish," Fat Man grunted.

**(Round 6)**

After Stich had let Lewis know that Sunset would not be coming with them, Lewis let Stich know he had permission to take off. The _Death Wing _was now currently in the air, on its way to its next destination. Lewis gave the contestants a cheeky grin.

"There was always an argument in World Tour that made me smile," Lewis said simply. "The fact that both individuals are in very different places than before… this might be a fascinating fight. With that said, Alejandro and Noah, it's your turn!"

Alejandro and Noah awkwardly glanced at each other as they approached the plushies. Noah grabbed the pink one and Alejandro grabbed the green one. Both boys jumped onto the ring and continued to stare at each other awkwardly.

"Been a while, huh?" Alejandro said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah. It has," Noah grumbled. "It's your fault you know."

"What?"

"The reason I'm the way I am," Noah said. "If you hadn't voted me off… if you hasn't sent me off that plane… I wouldn't have gotten burned. If I wanted to, I could blame you for _all _my suffering since World Tour. Everything I lost technically is _your _fault."

Alejandro winced and gave sigh. "Noah… I'm sorry," Alejandro said. "I wasn't who I should have been in World Tour. I treated everyone like #$%... and I think I robbed you more than most of the others. I don't really know what happened to you… but I'm sorry I hurt you."

Noah and Alejandro continued to look at each other for a moment. Then, out of nowhere… Noah through the plushy at Alejandro. Alejandro, surprised, got knocked in the face, sending him stumbling backward…

…right out of the ring. "Whatever," Noah grumbled. "I don't care for you either way. It's not like you're the one who killed my parents. It's not like you're the one who gave me these burns. It's not like it's your fault I'm dying. I blame someone else for those things."

As Noah jumped out of the ring, Lewis sighed. "I guess not all of these fights will have a happy ending," Lewis said. "Noah moves onto the next round."

**Confessional: Is it just me, or is Noah kind of bitter?**

**Noah: Dakota got me thinking last night. I hate thinking, but sometimes it's inevitable. The reason I'm dying is because my life has been guided up to this point by three people. Alejandro eliminated me in World Tour, which led to my injuries shortly after. Latus killed my parents and caused the process of my death to start. The third person… would be Dakota, who's given me reason to live again. Fat Man can't find a cure… but after thinking it over, I might be able to find one myself.**

**Alejandro: **(Blinks a few times, unsure of what to say.) **Wait… Noah's… dying? I heard he had gotten injured after his elimination in World Tour… but dying? **(He sighs.) **It really was all my fault… maybe I found another way to spend the money if I win it…**

**(Round 7)**

"We need to calm down a little bit," Lewis said. "We've have some… heated and pretty much disturbing fights up to this point, so we need to have a little of a break with a fight that won't have big tensions. So, with that in mind, Pinkie and I decided to have the next pair be Bridgette and Tyler."

"Sounds good to me," Bridgette said with a small smile. "Not that I want to hurt Tyler, or anything. He's pretty cool."

"Glad you think so," Tyler smiled. "I'll try not to hurt you too much."

"Blagh. The sincerity is revolting," Beth grumbled.

Tyler and Bridgette, ignoring Beth's statement, both jogged over to the plushy container. Tyler instantly grabbed the red one and jumped right into the ring. Bridgette observed the plushies and then grabbed the indigo plushy, joining Tyler in the ring. The two stood on either side of the ring, waiting for Lewis' say so that it was time to start.

"Alright, we can start… now!" Lewis said.

Tyler and Bridgette turned their heads to look at each other intently. They began to circle each other around the ring, not letting the other catch them off guard. Finally, Tyler decided to go for it and rushed up to Bridgette, bringing his plushy down on her. Bridgette blocked Tyler's plushy with her own and threw him back, grinning. Tyler went at her again, swinging his plushy rapidly against Bridgette. Bridgette, somehow, managed to block all of Tyler's swings. Tyler took a few exhausted breaths, looking over at Bridgette with pride.

"You're pretty good," Tyler panted.

"Thanks! Back when Geoff and I dated, I always tried to block things he threw at me with my surf board," Bridgette said appreciatively. "Right now I have about a ninety-eight percent accuracy."

Tyler thought about this… and smirked. Quickly, while Bridgette was still talking, Tyler slid onto his back and slid forward, sliding his legs to trip Bridgette. Bridgette fell, much to her own surprise, dropping her plushy in the process. Tyler smirked and threw his plushy into Bridgette's stomach. Bridgette flew backward in surprise right out of the ring, making Tyler sigh in relief.

"Nice move!" Bridgette called from out of the ring.

"Thanks!" Tyler said with a smile.

"And with that amazing display, Tyler moves onto the next round!" Pinkie giggled, then looked at Lewis. "How come you never do moves like that when we plushy fight?"

"Because you always manage to steal all of the plsuhies," Lewis grumbled.

"Oh yeah…"

**Confessional: All the plushies are mine!**

**Bridgette: **(Seems to be genuinely smiling.) **That was actually really fun! Who knew Tyler was so good at plushy fights? **(Pauses for a moment.) **Huh. Now that I think about it, Tyler's been dominating the challenges for his team lately. Maybe Larry might see him as a threat if Tyler gets to the merge. I wouldn't mind if Tyler stayed though. He's really a fun guy.**

**Tyler: **(Smiling like crazy.) **Plushy fights are kind of like football. Only instead of tackling and throwing a ball to people, you whack people with plushies. As you can clearly see, plushy fights are ten times more fun than football ever could be. Maybe I should talk my school into making plushy fighting a sport. Maybe then the wrestlers can see why girls like plushies so much. **(Chuckles.)

**(Round 8)**

"Alright, so we've cycled through pretty much everyone at this point," Pinkie said. "We have one more round before we go back over everyone. And this next one… might be full of tension. I'm not sure, but we'll be seeing soon! Vallowsmeir and Dakota are up to ring!"

"I think it's supposed to be up to bat," Lewis chuckled.

"But that wouldn't make sense in this context!"

"True. I'll stop arguing."

Dakota nervously walked over to the plushy box, hesitantly looking at Val. The beads in his eyes seem to be staring straight into her very soul, which, knowing Val, could be very true. Dakota gulped nervously and grabbed the pink plushy, sliding into the ring. Val glanced at the plushies briefly before skipping over them and slipping into the ring himself, unarmed.

"I'm basically a pillow," Val said to Lewis. "It _is _allowed to not fight with a plushy, so I believe using oneself as the plushy counts, correct?"

"I'll allow it," Lewis nodded. "You guys may begin."

Val grew a smirk on his face, making Dakota shake in fear. Val looked at Dakota fiercely, laughing as he did so. To Dakota, that made him seem all that more terrifying. "This is going to be fun," Val said innocently. However, Dakota knew better. Because unlike everyone else…

…she knew Val wouldn't mind killing her if he had the chance.

Dakota yelped as Val charged her, surprised he would attack her so quickly. Dakota rolled out of the way, avoiding Val's massive body running her over. However, as she jumped out of the way, Val smirked and held out his hand. He grabbed her leg tightly and firmly, not letting her go. Dakota tried to kick free, but Val's grip was far too tight. She paled in fear as Val leaned close and whispered something in her ear.

"I know you know," Val whispered so only Dakota could here. "And you know I know you know. Therefore, when we merge… _I'M MAKING YOUR LIFE HELL!"_

Dakota screamed as Val lifted her leg and threw her out of the ring. Dakota screamed until she slammed head first onto the floor. Dakota instantly fell unconscious, breathing jaggedly. Noah darted to his feet and rushed to Dakota's side, along with Lewis. After looking her over, Lewis sighed in relief. "Dakota's fine, she'll probably just have a headache when she wakes up," Lewis announced. "I'll have Fat Man look at her though, just to be safe."

"Sorry about that," Val said, acting innocent. "I didn't mean to throw her that hard. My mistake, honest." No one else but Noah saw Val's hidden smirk as Val jumped out of the ring and joined the rest of his team.

**Confessional: Ouch… that's one cheese of a headache…**

**Dakota: **(She winces as she rubs her head.) **Ow… that really hurt. Fat Man said I have a slight concussion and I should be fine in a few days. Ugh… Val is a meanie! **(Pouts.) **Too bad he's still going strong with his 'I'm good' façade. Ugh… I think I need a nap…**

**Vallowsmeir: Dakota is one threat I can't deal with right at this moment. No doubt she already told Noah and Izzy that I might be a fraud… well, at least Noah, since Izzy still seems to be on good terms with me. I could ask for Mr. Coconut to vote her off next time they lose… but he must be focused on Trent. I'll just have to pray for the best. **(He laughs.) **Me? Pray? I'm the king of demons! All I'd be praying to is myself!**

**Noah: Latus is a demon of fire. Val's the demon king. He might have roughed up Dakota, and if I weren't a scrawny piece of #$% I'd totally beat the #$% out of him, but Val might be the key in finding Latus. If I ask him and he's cooperative, I might be able to speed up my plan I made up earlier.**

**(Round 9)**

"Alright, so now we're officially in the second heat," Lewis said. "With this next round, we decided to have some sane guys fight each other and see who's sanity is more intact. Next up in the ring is Noah and Mike!"

"Didn't I just go three rounds ago?" Noah grumbled.

Pinkie giggled, rolling her eyes. "Yep! But that's the joy of being hosts! We can make you compete even if you really don't want to! Oh… that didn't sound very nice, did it?"

"What do you think?" Noah said flatly, walking over to the plushies. He grabbed the pink and jumped right into the ring, not bothering with small talk. Mike grabbed the red one, remembering Zoey for a moment, and joined Noah in the ring. "So, red huh? Miss her?"

Mike raised an eyebrow. "You care?" Mike asked him.

"Not really," Noah shrugged. "But… I do know what it's like to care about someone, even if I hate feeling it. I bet she's fine, so don't worry about her."

Mike sighed, shaking his head. "It's not her I'm worried about," Mike grumbled. "I know I had something to do with her elimination. I know I was involved _somehow_. But I can't for the life of me _remember _what I did…"

Noah thought about that statement for a moment. "Larry and Bridgette know more than what they're letting on," Noah said simply.

Mike looked up. "What do you…"

_**BAM!**_

With no warning whatsoever, Noah had thrown the plushy right into Mike. Mike grunted in surprise and tumbled right out of the ring, landing roughly on his back. Noah nodded to himself and walked to the edge, looking down at Mike. "I wasn't in the mood to explain myself," Noah grumbled and walked back over to his team.

"And with that surprisingly backstabby backstab, Noah moves onto the next round!" Pinkie giggled. "Backstabby backstab. That's super fun to say!"

**Confessional: Backstaby backstab might get old after the third time saying it.**

**Noah: **(Shrugs.) **I felt like being a jerk to Larry and Bridgette. I also didn't have the patience for all those #$% cliché questions I'm sure Mike has. Taking both factors, I told Mike something vague and then through the plushy at him. **(Pauses.) **You know, I normally don't compliment people, but I do have to say, these plushies are tools of destruction. I applaud Lewis for making something harmless into something devastating.**

**Mike: **(Looks confused.) **Larry and Bridgette know more than they seem to know? What's that supposed to mean? **(Something seems to enter his mind.) **Wait, do they know why Zoey got out that night and why I can't remember it? If they do, why haven't they told me yet?**

**(Round 10)**

"Alright, so this next round… we kind of had left overs again," Lewis said awkwardly. "I hate calling you guys that because you are all more than mere leftovers, but really, what else _can _I call you guys? So, much to my reluctance to make you guys leftovers, next up is Tyler and Scott!"

"Wow. I feel so loved for being a leftover two times in a row," Scott said sarcastically, heading for the plushies. "This might just be me, but I think Lewis and Pinkie are showing bias to me. Am I wrong in saying that?"

"No," Tyler agreed. "Because, to be honest, you kind of deserve it."

Scott shrugged at this, obviously not caring either way. Scott grabbed the black plushy and Tyler grabbed the red one. Both boys jumped into the ring and stood on either side, staring at each other for a few moments. Finally, Tyler said, "Say a word and I'll beat the #$% out of you."

"That's a little harsh, don't you think?" Scott said innocently. "I don't recall doing anything that required me getting beat the #$% out of, do you?"

"Maybe not to me, no," Tyler grunted.

"There you go! Honestly, you guys are so judgmental," Scott laughed. "Oh, by the way, Lindsey is one #$% hot looker! Maybe I could borrow her to…"

**BAM!**

Scott blinked in surprise as Tyler slammed his plushy into him. Scott took a few surprised steps back and growled. "I was just getting to the good part!" Scott snarled, bashing Tyler's head with his own plushy. Tyler didn't seemed phased at all though, which surprised Scott even more. Tyler brought the red plushy under Scott and slammed it into his groin. Scott groaned in pain, keeling over. Tyler smirked, put a foot on Scott's chest, and kicked him out of the ring.

"You can insult me all you want pal," Tyler said. "But you talk about or hurt Lindsey? I'll make you pay for your very _existence_." Tyler through the red plushy at Scott, who moaned as it hit his groin _again_ with a massive impact.

"Yay! Scott's dead! Or, at least, kind of dead!" Pinkie giggled.

"No obvious bias," Lewis hissed.

"Oh yeah! I mean, Scott's out and Tyler moves on! No bias against either one, nope!" Pinkie said, giving Lewis a wink. Lewis chuckled, shaking his head.

**Confessional: Well played Tyler.**

**Scott: **(His eye is twitching in anger.) **How the #$% did **_**Tyler **_**not fall for my perv tactics? Trent fell putty in my hands, but Tyler #$% **_**owned **_**me! If we #$% lose… we're screwed. We can't use Mal's Chris Idol because we need it for Val's heist and it's not like we can get another voter over on our side. I mean, ok, I guess the worse that could happen is a tie, since I can probably convince Katie to vote for someone else, but this still is a #$% disaster!**

**Tyler: Look, ever since Lindsey's elimination, I've been doing some thinking. All I really want is to be with her. I don't really care about the money, I just want to be with my girlfriend, ya know? If anyone ruins my chances to win the prize, fine, go ahead, I don't care. But you try to ruin Lindsey? I will hunt you down and make sure you wish you hadn't. **(Shakes his head.) **Since when did I get so dark? Geez…**

**(Alley)**

"_The show is switching locations today," _Slender said out of nowhere. Magenta blinked in surprise at this. Slender was in the dumpster again, just sitting there. He hadn't spoken since he had woken up from the night before. However, what Slender had just said was a shock to Magenta for a different reason.

"Why tell me that?" Magenta asked.

"_No point in hiding it," _Slender said. _"We're following them._"

"Huh?"

"_Val's bound to strike any day now. You won't tell me when and quite honestly, that's just a random fact. You're only here to snoop, and so, I've removed myself from the place that would get you information. However, if Val _does _attack, I _will _be in place to help my nephew if I need to."_

Magenta blinked a few times, not sure if she's hearing right. "Um… why are you telling me this now?" Magenta said. "Pink _will _kill you if she has to. She and Val are tight. If you get in the way…"

"_You aren't going to tell Pink_," Slender said simply.

"Yeah, like I'd do that," Magenta scoffed.

"_You won't_."

"What makes you think that? We're enemies! I want you dead! Why the #$% wouldn't I tell Pink?"

"_Because you…"_

Suddenly, Slender fell forward onto his face. Magenta blinked in surprise, unsure as to why Slender would just conk out like that. After doing a quick look, she realized that she was still outside of Slender's head. Magenta looked around… and gave a small smile. "Pink," she said.

"Took _forever _to find this piece of #$%," Pink grumbled, jumping into the alley from a roof. Pink glared at Magenta for a few moments. "I've been pinging you non-stop. Why haven't you been answering?"

Magenta bit her lip. "I've been... preoccupied in distracting Slender," she finally said, telling the partial truth.

"Hmph… I guess that _is _what I ordered you to do," Pink grumbled. "Keep those orders. Val's been trying to get ahold of me for a while, so the heist must be soon. No matter what, keep Slender from the show, alright? We aren't the only ones trying to keep him out of the way."

"You mean the people who shot Chica, Stich, and Baljeet? They aren't one of ours?" Magenta asked.

"No, and you need not concern yourself with them," Pink sneered. "Keep Slender out of the way. Also, until further notice, I have to slice ties between us."

"Huh? Why?" Magenta asked.

"Dear #$% #$% you ask a lot of questions! And your #$% me!" Pink said angrily. "I'm being _tracked_. Someone's using the beacon of our connection to keep an eye on Slender and mark my movements. Cut that off, the only one being tracked is Slender himself. Got it? Because I'm not explaining it again!"

"Ok, I got it," Magenta said. "Distract Slender, keep him away from Lewis, wait for you to reconnect us together."

"Bingo. Oh… and if you lead him to the people trying to beat us to the book… make sure he doesn't get out of it alive," Pink giggled with a wink. Pink snapped her fingers and Magenta screamed in pain, grasping her head. Pink gave a nod as Magenta crashed to the ground in pain. Pink quickly left, leaving Magenta alone.

"_Ugh…_," Slender groaned, sitting up. "_Must have been that pizza… I thought it tasted like booze… Magenta? You alright?"_

" #$%it Slender!" Magenta grumbled, pretending she was knocked out by the same thing Slender was. "What did you _eat_? That #$% hurt!"

"_Maybe I can kill you with intoxicated pizza," _Slender grumbled, standing up. "_I'm going to teleport to the _Death Wing_. I'll go to one of the Cargo Holds, since no one goes in there except for Fat Man on occasion."_

"Yeah…" Magenta said, biting her lip.

"_What? You going to stop me?" _Slender asked flatly.

Magenta was silent for a few moments. _I… didn't tell Pink… did I? _Magenta thought. _Why though? I don't like him… I don't trust him… but why didn't I say anything?_

"No," Magenta finally said. "Just… don't get in the way."

Slender stood in shock for a moment. _"Very well," _he said and he vanished, taking Pink along with him.

**(Round 11)**

"This next round was kind of a #$% move I'm trying to make," Lewis admitted, rubbing the back of his head. "You see, on each team, we kind of have one contestants unfairly stronger than the others. I figured that… well… it might be best if we try to level the playing field so it's fair to the other contestants. So, with that said, the next two up… are Mr. Coconut and Val."

"I'm ok with this," Val shrugged, striding over to the plushies. Mr. Coconut followed him over… and suddenly had a thought. While the two stood next to each other, Mr. Coconut moved subtly close to Val.

"If we lose the challenge, Tyler's going to play the Angel Idol," Mr. Coconut whispered to him. "I'll try to convince him to play it if you lose too so we can get you to another round. Just make good on your promise to vote Trent, alright?"

"Help get rid of Dakota and you got a deal," Val grunted, ignoring the plushies entirely and jumping into the ring.

"Sounds fair enough," Mr. Coconut nodded, grabbing the pink plushy again. The nut jumped into the ring after the puppet and stood on one side of the ring. Val readied his body, as he himself was basically a giant living plushy.

"I never thought about Val like that Ben," Pinkie giggled. "Val's just a big cuddly plushy!"

"I guess you could say that," Val shrugged, while inwardly thinking, _Oh for the #$% of #$%! I'd rather #$% _die _than be a cuddle plushy!_

"You two may… start?" Lewis said, his eyes widening. The reason for this was because Mr. Coconut, for some reason, chucked the plushy and Val and jumped out of the ring. The plushy decked Val in the face, but didn't faze him that much as he looked at the nut in confusion. "I guess… Mr. Coconut's out? Val moves on? Am I the only one confused?" Lewis asked.

"I'm confused!" Pinkie said with a grin.

Mr. Coconut walked over to Tyler and sat next to him. "Figured I'd try and throw it," Mr. Coconut grumbled. "I won't be needing immunity, so it might be best if I lose it so this plan will work. You sure you're ok with Beth not going this time?"

"Hey, you're a better strategist than I am," Tyler shrugged. "I want Beth gone, but if you have the alliance you say you have, I can wait until the merge to get at her, no problem."

**Confessional: Patience is a virtue!**

**Vallowsmeir: So Mr. Coconut wants me to make good on this Trent thing is they lose? **(Laughs.) **Well then, seems like we're stuck. I want Dakota gone and he wants Trent gone. A situation that seems problematic for both of us. I would **_**like **_**Mr. Coconut as an ally of the merge… but Dakota could very well get word out about me as well… perhaps Scott would have a proposition that would benefit all parties.**

**Mr. Coconut: I don't need immunity I don't think. I mean, sure, I might get a stray vote, but Val has control over half the team, right? Why should I worry? Trent will be eliminated and I'll gain a massive alliance when we merge. It's a win-win deal that Val can't **_**possibly **_**turn down.**

**(Round 12)**

"Alright, so we might have failed the last time we tried doing this," Pinkie said, smiling a half smile while simultaneously looking worried. "But I truly think that with the right person, Beth's frown can be turned upsidedown! So, without further ado…"

"Stop," Beth snarled. Beofre Pinkie could say anything, Beth spat on the floor. "I don't need you're _ #$% _help! You might think that this is _good _or _right_, but all your thoughts are a load of #$%! _Leave me alone #$%!_"

Pinkie winced, sighing. "Beth and Dawn. You two are up," Pinkie said, her hair drooping… and she gapsed in massive pain, which Lewis noticed. Pinkie whispered, "Another rib," to him, making Lewis nod gravely.

Meanwhile, at the plushy stand, Beth grabbed the black plushy with a grunt. However, when she blinked, she jumped back in shock to see Dawn standing next to her, looking at her intently. "Your aura is different," Dawn said. "It might be because I'm pregnant… but you're aura's pink."

"Pfft, nature #$%," Beth grumbled, pulling herself into the ring, not looking at Dawn. However, much to her surprise, Dawn was already in the ring, holding a yellow plushy. "How the #$% are you doing that?!" Beth said angrily.

"Shortcut," Dawn said simply.

"You two can start," Lewis grumbled.

"Pfft. Making me attack a pregnant women. Way to be a #$% #$% Lewis!" Beth yelled to him. She then turned on Dawn. "Stay the #$% away from me you #$%," Beth sneered.

Dawn continued to look into Beth's aura... before her eyes widened. "So that's why," Dawn said, a light smile on her face. "This wasn't about Brody at all, was it?"

"What?" Beth blinked.

"_You _dumped Brody, didn't you? Not the other way around."

"SHUT UP!" Beth screamed, charging at Dawn with anger. However, within a blink, Dawn was gone, making Beth slow herself to a halt. Beth spun around and saw Dawn standing behind her, giggling now. "What so #$% funny?!"

"_You_," Dawn said. "All this time we thought your anger was concentrated, meaningless. But if you think about it… _all _of it makes sense. You aren't angry at all, are you? Sure, you've changed from being cheerful and positive to harsh and negative… but there's a reason behind it."

"Quit messing with my head and #$% die!" Beth spat, tossing her plushy with anger at Dawn. However, before it made contact, Dawn caught it in midair, letting it fall to the floor. Beth screamed in anger, stomping her foot on the ground. "Why can't I #$% hit you!" Beth yelled.

"Because anger cannot destroy love," Dawn said simply. Beth made eye contact with Dawn… and Beth suddenly realized that Dawn knew. "You don't hate Lindsey because Lindsey cheated on Brody. You hate Lindsey because she has something _you can't have_. Tyler."

"I should have figured it out at the start," Dawn admitted. "You targeted Lindsey from the beginning, using the whole Brody excuse. You wanted Lindsey gone so that you could have Tyler for yourself. But, of course, you couldn't _act _like you wanted Tyler. How cliché would that be? You didn't want to steal your best friend's boyfriend, now did you? So, instead of being besties, you forced yourself to despise her, hate her very being. It hurt when you did that, huh? I see a lot of blue in your aura, which means sadness. You continued to build up rage until, finally, you got Lindsey out of the way."

"But you couldn't just _take _Tyler right then and there," Dawn continued. "You needed to find a way to return from the dark person you became into someone Tyler would love over Lindsey. According to your aura, that's why you've slowly been working with Tyler. A little alliance here, a little alliance there… until you get what you were after. It was never about revenge… it was about wanting to be loved by someone who has the greatest amount of love to give. And for you… that person who has love in his eyes… is Tyler."

Everyone was silent in this moment. No one said a word at what Dawn was suggesting. Maybe it was because, now thinking it over, it was _right_. The quietest one of all was Beth herself, standing in the ring, plushyless. Finally, she uttered six words.

"STAY OUT OF MY #$% HEAD!" Beth screamed in rage and she blindly charged at Dawn. Dawn sighed sadly and snapped her fingers. Several Dawns appeared, surrounding Beth from all sides. Beth screamed angrily, gripping her head. "STAY OUT OF MY HEAD! STAY OUT OF MY HEAD! STAY OUT OF MY HEAD!"

Beth randomly attacked one of the Dawns, desperately wanting this to end. However, unfortunately for Beth, the Dawn she had chosen to attack was fake. Beth stumbled forward and toppled out from the ring, landing on her face.

"You're going down a path where the light can't save you Beth," Dawn warned. "Is it really worth it?"

"And with that, Dawn moves on to the third heat!" Lewis announced. "We'll start that here in a few minutes, so take a small breather while Pinkie and I discuss!"

**Confessional: Plots are weird.**

**Beth: **(Her eye is twitching with complete anger.) **THAT LITTLE #$% RUINED EVERYTHING! Once we merge, I swear to #$% that I'm going to make her wish she was never **_**born**_**! Hell… I'll make it so that her child will never be born, you #$%!**

**Tyler: **(Looks confused and yet enlightened at this same time.) **Well #$%.**

**Dawn: Beth has been deconstructing herself for a long time. The old her is merely a small buried part of what Beth currently is. I do not blame her though. She's only this way because she thought this was the right way to go about things. **(Dawn sighs.) **The world truly is a cruel place to live in. Beth surrendering her ideals, who she truly was, just because she thought it was the only way to express her feelings. The world did that to her. And she will not be the last victim of the world.**

**(Round 13)**

"Ok, so we came to a decision," Pinkie said, shifting a little to position her newly broken rib from hurting. "We were actually _requested _to do this next one… we won't say by who, but we'll allow it. The first fight in the semi-finals will be between… Noah and Val."

Val raised a metaphoric eyebrow. "A request between me and Noah?" Val asked to no one in particular. "I wonder why someone would request something so unfair."

Val walked up to the ring and pulled himself inside. Noah nodded to himself and walked over to the plushy box, grabbing the pink one. He pulled himself into the ring and looked across to Val, who merely looked back at him. The two were silent for a long time, making the others shift nervously.

"You two can start, you know," Pinkie said.

"We know," Val grunted. "We're sizing each other up."

"You're big. I'm a wimp. Not that much to size up," Noah said flatly. "Besides, that's not why I'm waiting. I have a question for you."

Val raised another metaphoric eyebrow. _So Noah requested this fight, _Val realized. _He's more than likely going to beg for me not to end his girlfriend's stay here. Pathetic. Oh well, I'll hear his whiny voice out. _"Go on," Val said.

"Latus the Vampen. Recognize the name?"

Val's bead eyes seemed to widen. _A demon question? _Val thought to himself. _Hmmm… _"I do, in fact," Val said. "Well, mostly by reputation. He was an angel once, long ago. An angel foretold to bring about the fires of Earth, restoring its former glory through burning away the evil. Alas, Latus fell, becoming a fallen angel. Vampen was his angel name, Vampenangel. When he fell, he doned the name Latus, the reason why is unknown. I haven't heard from him much. A few years ago someone managed to attack him with his own fire, causing him great pain. He's practically on borrowed… time," Val said, looking straight at Noah. Without warning, Val gave out a hearty laugh, bellowing so loud that the demons in Hell could hear him. "Oh, now _this _just got interesting!"

Noah scowled, gripping his plushy tight. "Did it? Because I'm not really interested in your interest," Noah grumbled.

"I've been wondering for a long time who took down Latus," Val said. "Latus is no ally of mine. In fact… he's bit of an annoyance. Glad he'll be dead in a few years." Val then grinned evilly at Noah. "But then… you will too."

In the audience, Dakota covered her mouth. _Noah… took down a fallen angel who was going to bring about the destruction of Earth? _Dakota thought to herself. _Wow… and here I was thinking he was just a boy who gave up…_

"Sure, I'll be dead, whatever," Noah grumbled. "But that's not the point. Where is he?"

Val blinked. "What makes you think _I _know where he is? Like I said, I avoid Latus like the plague. Except, not like the plague, since I enjoy the plague. Latus and my own goals do not align as one. Latus wishes to see the world burn. I wish to see the world perfected. We tend to work in separate circles."

"Hmph… fine. Nice chat. Let's not do this again," Noah said, tossing his plushy at Val. Val caught it… only for it to explode feathers in Val's grip. Val stumbled back in surprise… falling _out _of the ring before Noah jumped out.

"And Noah, somehow, moves onto the final heat!" Pinkie giggled.

**Confessional: Shocking, huh?**

**Noah: **(Shrugs, shaking his head.) **I was worth a shot, anyway. Although, according to Val, I don't think it would have mattered if I knew where Latus was. If Latus **_**still **_**hasn't found a cure for himself, then he doesn't have a cure for me. **(Glares at the camera.) **What? So I basically doomed an all-powerful fallen angel. What about it?**

**Vallowsmeir: **(Laughs so hard that the walls of the confessional shake.) **I've underestimated **_**Noah **_**of all people. **_**He **_**wasn't a part of the plan. Not that it matters, I can kill him if he gets annoying. Still… if **_**he's **_**here… then Latus must not be that far behind. I'd be bitter too if someone doomed me. **(Laughs.) **Oh this is so **_**amusing**_**!**

**(Round 14)**

The next round was pretty obvious who was in the ring. Dawn and Tyler both walked to the plushy box. Dawn grabbed the yellow one again while Tyler grabbed the red one. They both walked into the ring, Tyler nervous and Dawn with a small smile.

"Begin!" Lewis announced.

"So… um…" Tyler said awkwardly. "Was that true? The stuff you said to Beth? Is that really why she took out Linds?"

"Yeah," Dawn said with a weak smile. "Sorry Tyler. I was going through a rough time when Lindsey was eliminated, and I'm also pregnant, so it was hard to see the truth when it happened…"

"Its fine, I don't blame you," Tyler assured. "I was just… shocked, ya know?"

"I think anyone would be," Dawn said with a small smile. The two fell silent for a few moments. "Look Tyler… I won't fight you," Dawn said. "I can throw this and you guys can win. I want to get Scott out anyway…"

"No, win," Tyler said with a smile. "I have a plan anyway, no sweat." Before Dawn could say anything, Tyler simply stepped out of the ring. "Vote someone good, alright?"

"All this throwing of the challenge. I find it kind of boring, really," Lewis sighed. "Dawn moves onto the final round!"

**Confessional: Throws before Joes!**

**Dawn: **(Looks to be in thought.) **Wait… Tyler said he was throwing the challenge, right? Then why did he say that I should vote for someone good? I'm not really sure I understand his thought process about this elimination…**

**Tyler: I realized that might have sounded weird out of context. **(Face palms and sighed.) **Oh well, I could have flummed it up worse. With Noah and Dawn going together… yeah, I think we have this loss in the bag! Yeah, ya know!**

**(Round 15)**

Dawn hadn't even bothered to leave the ring as she waited for Noah. Noah grumbled to himself as he grabbed the pink plushy and reluctantly got into the ring. The two short contestants stared at each other for a few moments.

"Worst fight ever," Noah grumbled. "She won't fight me and I don't give #$%. It's like you set this up so we would both lose."

"Kind of!" Pinkie giggled.

" #$% it, I'm not playing games," Noah grumbled, turning to Dawn. "I don't throw things at pregnant ladies. Raise the kid well, alright?"

Dawn practically beamed as Noah jumped out of the ring, taking away any suspense that there was going to be for this challenge. "You really are a good person Noah," Dawn said to herself with a smile.

"And with no suspense at all, the Heroic Hamsters win!" Pinkie cheered. "The Villainous Vultures are going to be attending the elimination ceremony, so figure out who you guys are voting for!"

"Wait!" Tyler said, reaching into his pocket, pulling out the Angel Idol. He tossed it to Lewis with a smile. "I figured I better use it now, in case the merge is soon," Tyler said with a shrug.

Lewis looked the idol over and nodded. "This is indeed the Angel Idol," Lewis said. "Instead of the Vultures voting out one of their own, the Heroic Hamsters will instead eliminate one of the Vultures. Heroes, plan out who you're going to vote and meet everyone down in the Hall of Death. Oh, and Noah has immunity."

**Confessional: Forgot about that hall, now did you?**

**Noah: Well #$%. I don't know why I won that one… I didn't really want to, I just **_**did**_**. Ok, I didn't **_**win **_**it, but I didn't **_**lose **_**the game. Ugh… I don't know why I'm still here… but… I guess complaining wont get me anywhere. I just hope the Heroes aren't complete idiots and don't vote out Dakota.**

**Bridgette: **(Sighs in relief.) **Thank goodness! I didn't want to face Katie's wrath tonight… but, who should I vote for? It's not like I hate anyone in particular on the other team. Hmm… Larry probably has it all figured out.**

**Mike: Maybe this is a good time to try and make good with someone. I don't think Katie has anyone to turn to right now, so maybe I can try and befriend her? Seriously, with no allies and no threat of elimination, I need a break right now!**

**Tyler: Crap! I forgot to tell Dawn **_**not **_**to vote for Mr. Coconut tonight! I knew I forgot **_**something**_**! Oh well… with Beth available for elimination, we should be fine right? **(Pauses for a few minutes.) **Mr. Coconut is totally screwed, isn't he?**

**(Medical Bay)**

After they had taken off and Fat Man went to go fix Pinkie up, Stich, Foxy, and Lea were all waiting in the medical bay. Foxy was by Sunset's side, holding her lifeless hand. Lea was playing with a flame between his fingers while Stich was scowling as he was on the phone.

"You mean to say he _isn't _in Hawaii?" Stich said. "How long has he been gone? Uh huh… uh huh… well then. Thanks Rueben, I needed to hear that. See you tomorrow." Stich hung up the phone and sighed. "Leroy never went back to Hawaii after he came to the show on episode eight."

"What's that have to do with anything?" Lea asked. "Leroy's only purpose is to save himself. If he isn't where he said he was, it's nothing really _new_."

"That's just it. Leroy has the ability to _shift _into mine or Lewis' forms," Stich said. "I didn't put it together until I was watching footage with Izzy reminding me. What if it's not Lewis but _Leroy _shooting everyone?"

"It ain't be Leroy," Foxy said, shocking Lea and Stich by speaking. "The shooter be weildin' Lewis' guns accordin' to Bonnie, remember? Leroy might be a mighty fine builder… but Lewis' guns be unique, so much so they can'ot be copied."

"Foxy's right. Lewis had those things forged be a collection of people, myself and Leroy both included," Lea said. "The only way for Leroy to get similar copies is if he collected those same people to forge them. And trust me, I would remember doing something like that."

Stich sighed, collapsing on the floor. "We find a possible lead only to run right into a wall," he sighed. "We know that Slender's the center of this. But _why_? Ugh… I'm so confused it's giving me a headache…"

"Ye be seein' a friend of yours, ain't ya?" Foxy asked. "Can't he be sendin' ya inside these people's subconscious?"

"Yeah, Rueben's getting Remmy and Fibber to be some of the patients to come over to the next location," Stich sighed. "Remmy's actually going to be a big part of the challenge tomorrow, so I can't really use him. Fibber on the other hand…"

"Might be a good way of seeing if Lewis is the one shooting people," Lea realized, chuckling. "At least we have a plan of action. I for sure got this one memorized."

**(Lobby)**

Sitting at one of the tables was a group of four. These four consisted of Larry, Bridgette, Dawn, and Alejandro. The latter three were eating while Larry sat patiently at the table. They all seemed to be contemplating the vote coming up.

"Alright, I've been thinking it over," Larry said. "As not only a physical threat but also a strategic one, I think we should vote off Mr. Coconut. You saw him in the challenge. He totally was able to one up me without a problem. Not to mention he's also no slouch when it comes to strategy."

"Larry makes a good point," Alejandro agreed. "Without Mr. Coconut, we don't have to worry about him targeting more strategic players like myself and Larry. Besides, I don't really feel like we should vote off anyone else. Unless you guys think Beth is a good option."

"No," Dawn said, shaking her head. "Beth needs to stay, if only one more round. I think that she has to work out these problems before she leaves. Especially now that her feelings are out there in the open."

"I concur," Larry nodded and then looked at Bridgette, who was staring off into space. "What about you? You alright?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm good with it," Bridgette said distantly.

"Then I won't speak any more of it," Larry nodded.

**Confessional: Or not speak at all. For anything.**

**Alejandro: Between you guys and me, Larry's a great ally and I'd even call him my best friend other than Dawn. Thing is, I can't really take him to the very end. He'd easily beat me and Dawn, and I can't really afford losing, especially now that I have some noteworthy cause I want to donate the money to. I'll bring him pretty far, trust me, but Larry's still a noteworthy threat.**

**Larry: You know, I just realized that Alejandro is just a big a threat as I am. He might not be as physically capable as me, but he's probably better strategically than I am. I won't say anything for now, since I know Dawn needs him, but when we get close to the end, I might just cut him.**

Meanwhile, Scott was lounging on one of the tables, humming to himself. He was currently waiting for Val to come up to him, since he didn't really have any idea who to vote for. Scott gave out a sighed and then a smile when Val hovered over him with a questioning look.

"Why wear myself out when I don't need to do anything?" Scott chuckled. "Any ideas on who to vote for?"

"Two, one benefiting me as a whole and the other benefiting us as a whole," Val said, taking a seat at the table. Scott sat up, looking at Val. "I made a deal with Mr. Coconut that he could join us when it comes to the merge so long as we help him get rid of Trent."

"Sounds like we'd pretty much own the merge if we took on that deal," Scott nodded. "What's the other option?"

"We vote off Dakota instead," Val said. "Dakota knows about me being a demon thanks to Discord during the fear challenge. I haven't really been an issue to her directly so she hasn't ousted me. But knowledge is a powerful tool, hence why I bring her up."

Scott thought both options over for a moment before grinning. "Simple," Scott said. "Vote off Trent this time. Then, when it comes to the Merge, we'll just vote her off then. We'll have, what, five votes? That should be more than enough to keep her silence."

Val nodded, giving Scott a look of respect. "I truly do admire your knack with strategy," Val said. "Tell Katie and I'll alert Mal. At the worst we'll tie with whoever the others are voting for."

"Will do," Scott saluted, flopping back onto the table.

**Confessional: These two…**

**Vallowsmeir: **(Seems to be thinking.) **After the heist I might have to lay low for a while. It might be about a year before I can actually execute any more of my plan. It shouldn't matter though. After I come out of hiding, I'll find Scott, who I'm sure will worm his way out of trouble, and we'll continue on as we have in the contest. Simple logic.**

**Scott: You know, this contest is a little **_**boring**_**. Sure, it was fun when I tortured Dawn, but now she has **_**bodyguards**_**. **(Thinks about it for a moment.) **Huh. Maybe there's a way I can make this contest more fun after all…**

Katie sighed as she looked up at the ceiling. Scott (after acting perverted to her) had informed her that he was voting for Trent. Katie nodded to him as he left and went back to looking at the ceiling. "I know he's Sadie's boyfriend," Katie said to herself. "But the way he was talking about her the other day… maybe they need to work something out."

"I think I need to do the same thing with Zoey," came a voice. Katie looked up and saw Mike approach her. "I haven't really been the best of guys… and I don't even remember what I did wrong."

"You kind of voted her off and ignored her the whole time," Katie told him flatly. "It was kind of sick to watch really."

Mike sighed, shaking his head. "But that's just it. I don't _remember _voting her off. I remember walking to elimination and then I woke up in the morning. I don't remember any of what happened between those two points, I swear!"

Katie looked up him carefully for a few minutes before realizing he was indeed sincere. She bit her lip for a moment before letting out a reluctant sigh. "Ok, fine," Katie said. "I'm voting for Trent tonight. That doesn't mean we're allies… but I don't want you to feel alone, ok?"

Mike seemed to beam in relief. "Thanks Katie! You won't regret it!" Mike said.

"Even if I do, I'll just put it on the list," Katie sighed.

**Confessional: I doubt the list is that long.**

**Katie: You know, I don't really know all the sides of everything. Mike seems to be two different people, one at elimination, and the other during the day. Then Bridgette claims to be sorry but might be suspect in voting off DJ. Then I have to deal with trying to be friends with Scott, who's not trying very hard to change from who he was. **(Sighs.) **Since when did this contest get so hard? It was so simple… but now it's a pain just to handle eliminations…**

**(Hall of Death)**

The two teams had filed down to the Hall of Death, the Villainous Vultures sitting in front of the podium while the Heroic Hamsters sat behind it. Lewis soon walked in, frowning a little as he stood at the podium. "Wonder why Sunset couldn't make it," he asked himself then looked up at the team before him. "Welcome to elimination Villainous Vultures. This elimination will be a bit different. I'll still ask you guys questions, but the Heroic Hamsters will oversee the whole thing. Then, they'll go off and vote for one of you to go home. After they vote, they'll stick around to see who fell victim to their votes."

Lewis waited for questions, but there weren't any. "Alright, first question… Mr. Coconut, do you think that your win in the challenge might make you appear to be a threat?"

"Perhaps," Mr. Coconut shrugged. "But I don't think it's a cause for concern. There are others on this tea who deserve to leave far more than I do."

"And by that I assume he means you, right Trent?" Lewis asked.

"Yeah, probably," Trent grumbled. "I don't see why _I _deserve to go though. Mr. Coconut voted off Sadie, not _me_."

"You voted for _me!_" Mr. Coconut growled. "You're the reason Sadie's gone!"

"Enough," Lewis said. "Izzy, do you have anything to say to calm these two down?"

"KILL THE CRACKERS!" Izzy cackled.

"Sorry I asked," Lewis muttered. "Beth, anything nasty to say before I have the Hamsters vote?"

" #$% yourself," Beth grumbled.

"Yeah, Alejandro, you can start voting," Lewis muttered.

**Voting Confessional: Now in the plane again!**

**Alejandro: We'll go with Larry's plan this time. I still trust the guy, but it might be his time sooner rather than later. **(Crosses out Mr. Coconut's picture.)

**Katie: **(Crosses out Trent's picture.)** I meant what I said the other day. Mr. Coconut was far more sincere than Trent was. I think Trent needs to learn that when it comes to dating, you over react when something happens to your girlfriend. **_**Always**_**.**

**Bridgette: **(Looks distant as she crosses out Mr. Coconut's picture.) **Hmm? Oh, nothing. Just thinking, that's all.**

**Mike: **(His hair is down, revealing Mal. He seems very amused.) **Funnily enough, Mike and I were going to vote off the same person. Funny how that works sometimes. **(He scowls.) **Don't get used to it though. **(Crosses out Trent's picture.)

After the last vote was cast, Lewis walked off to count them up. When he came back, he had seven bags of popcorn with him. "Here I have seven bags of popcorn," Lewis said. "Whoever gets a bag is safe. Whoever doesn't get a bag is immediately eliminated and will take the Slide of Shame, since this is the _Death Wing _form of elimination."

Lewis paused for a few moments. "First one safe is Noah, for being immune," Lewis said, tossing Noah a bag. "Also safe is… Tyler."

"Zeke."

"Beth."

"Izzy."

"Dakota."

Trent and Mr. Coconut both sat without a bag of popcorn. Both seemed to glare at each other, hating the fact they were stuck in the bottom two with each other. "One of you two is safe," Lewis said. "And that person is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

..

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Well, no one, actually. We had a tie."

"First one too," Mr. Coconut mused. "So… how do tie-breakers work this season? Are we both out or what?"

"Actually, we would have originally had someone on the other team vote for who gets out," Lewis said honestly. "But that can't work in this instance since the other team voted this way. So… I'll ask you two a question. The first one to guess correctly stays in and the one who gets it wrong will be eliminated.

"Make it about Sadie," Trent said, smirking at Mr. Coconut. "It'll prove who knows her better and who her real friend is."

"Fair enough," Lewis said, pausing for a moment. "What's Sadie's favorite color?"

"Black," Trent said instantly.

"Pink," Mr. Coconut said confidently.

"One of you is right," Lewis said. "And that person is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Mr. Coconut," Lewis said, tossing Mr. Coconut the final bag of popcorn.

"Why do you think I kept using the pink plushy?" Mr. Coconut said.

Trent blinked… and then sighed in defeat. "I guess I was wrong… about the color, anyway," Trent said, glaring at Mr. Coconut. "But I still think you betrayed her."

"You'll find out you're wrong soon enough," Mr. Coconut said.

Lewis hit the button, revealing the Slide of Shame. "Out you go Trent," Lewis said. Trent nodded with a sigh and slid out of sight down the slide. Lewis shut the doors and then looked at everyone else. "Ties are dangerous things," Lewis said. "Try to avoid being in one in the far future. You may all go. Oh, and Dakota, visit me in my quarters later."

The contestants all left, some happy with the outcome, others disappointed. Lewis looked over at the camera with a smile. "Well, things sure have gotten interesting, haven't they?" Lewis said. "What drama will this elimination cause? Can Mr. Coconut survive another round? Will Mike figure out Mal is controlling him? Can Izzy be more random than she already is? What will the challenge be? Where's the new location? And who will be the next one voted off? Find out next time on Total Drama All Stars!"

**Confessional: Where eliminations happen every day!**

**Dawn: Well, Mr. Coconut didn't go… but maybe that's a good thing. Maybe we can find another time, a better time, to get him out. After all, strategy is only half the battle. We have to find a balance as well.**

**Mr. Coconut: **(Sighs in relief.) **And Trent is finally gone. I have Vallowsmeir to thank for it. Tyler and I will probably join him at elimination next and we'll help him get rid of Dakota. **(Pauses.) **I wonder what Lewis wants to talk to her about.**

**Dakota: **(Looks confused.) **Did I do something wrong? I got my penalty a few days ago… so why does Lewis have to see me? I hope I'm not in trouble…**

**(Cargo Hold)**

Slender had appeared inside one of the _Death Wing_'s many cargo holds, Magenta appearing next to him. They appeared to be in an area full of boxes and furniture. Magenta gagged as she looked at the area around her. "You guys really suck at picking up your messes," Magenta said flatly.

"_I take that as a compliment," _Slender said, sitting down. "_I guess we'll just have to wait. No point in doing anything now."_

"Sure, whatever," Magenta grumbled, sitting down next to him. After a few moments of silence, Magenta sighed. "Slender?"

"_What do you want parasite?"_

"How did you…"

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my Uncle Slender," came an angry voice. "Miss me? Because I sure as _Hell_ didn't miss you!"

Slender froze. _"Leroy?"_

Votes: Villainous Vultures (Eliminated by Heroic Hamsters)

Alejandro: Mr. Coconut

Bridgette: Mr. Coconut

Dawn: Mr. Coconut

Katie: Trent

Larry: Mr. Coconut

Mike: Trent

Scott: Trent

Vallowsmeir: Trent

Trent: 4 Votes (LOST TIE)

Mr. Coconut: 4 Votes (WON TIE)

Heroic Hamsters: Alejandro, Bridgette, Dawn, Katie, Larry, Mike, Scott, Vallowsmeir

Villainous Vultures: Beth, Dakota, Ezekiel, Izzy, Mr. Coconut, Noah, Tyler

Eliminated: Heather (V), Sierra (H), Owen (H), Jo (V), Sam (H), Courtney (V), Lightning (V), Cameron (H), Brick (H), Justin (V), B (H), Cody (H), Geoff (V), Lindsey (H), Duncan (V), Gwen (V), Harold (V), Zoey (H), Sadie (V), DJ (H), Trent (V)

Idols

Angel Idol: Winning team votes someone off losing team (USED BY TYLER)

Bart Idol: Sits one person out of the challenge and makes them unable to vote (NOT FOUND)

Chris Idol: Immunity

Green Idol- (HELD BY EZEKIEL)

Purple Idol- (HELD BY MIKE)

Pink Idol- (HELD BY DAWN)

Elmo Idol: Gives someone a disadvantage (NOT FOUND)

Pinkie Idol: Immunity for someone who isn't the one playing the idol (HELD BY VALLOWSMEIR)

Slender Idol: Only the user's vote counts in an elimination (NOT FOUND)

Teef Idol: Gives someone an extra challenge on top of what they already have to do *Merge Only* (NOT FOUND)

**BN: And there's another chapter down! Yay! You know, I'm actually really excited for the merge! I have so many plots still in store for these guys, and I bet you guys are ready and waiting for them to happen! However, I'm only doing one more chapter of this for now then going back to Fire Island, so sorry to disappoint. But, you guys don't read the end for my drama. You read it for the elimination notes.**

**ELIMINATION: TRENT**

**Out of every single character in this season… I personally feel like I screwed Trent up the most. I wanted to bring the old Trent from TDI back, and initially, I think I did that. But, as we got farther in… I realized how useless he really was. All he was there for was to be a supporting role for Sadie… but Sadie didn't really even **_**need **_**him. Originally he would have had plot with Duncan and Gwen… but I (regretfully) scrapped it. I think, overall, I fudged Trent up to the maximum extreme because I didn't make him do enough.**

**Trent was originally going to place ninth, because I felt as though I could get some plot out of him. But… I feel as though, out of everyone in the merge and the person who originally placed here… Trent was the one who **_**didn't **_**deserve to merge. Trent didn't do anything substantial and I truly do regret having him get this far in the first place.**

**Whether you loved Trent or hated him, Trent is stuck in sixteenth place.**

**Next Time: **We take a break from the contest and go check out to see how the eliminated contestants are doing on the _Orange_. Elmo is still annoyed by everything… and there's drama there he seriously wished he could do without.


	47. A3: Fights Amoungst Losers

**Disclaimer: I own nothing specific in this chapter, but I do own Fat Man, Larry, Lewis, and Vallowsmeir. Everything else isn't really mine.**

**Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: And here's the last one for a while! Like I promised, TDFI will be my current project until I merge **_**that **_**fic plus one extra episode. Then, I'll go and write the first episode of my **_**third **_**TD fic, since I figured I might as well get that one kick started. Right after that I'll come back to this until the next Aftermath or so, and that's all I have planned so far. So until then, enjoy this Aftermath chapter!**

Because this Elmo is funny.

A3: Fights Amongst Losers

Not that far from the _Death Wing_ flew another ship in its own airspace. Inside this ship was a giant auditorium with all the seats focusing on the center stage. On this stage sat a triple-decker couch, a big pink chair, and a green couch. On the triple decker couch were the previous interviewed contestants while, sitting in the pink chair, was a red, grimy puppet, who look severely ticked off.

" #$% contestants stole my Jello… NO ONE STEALS MY #$% JELLO!" Elmo said angrily.

"I said I was sorry!" Owen said, his face colored green.

"Yeah, and I'm not _furious_," Elmo sneered. Owen yelped in fear and cowered behind his hands. Elmo kept glaring at Owen intensely for a few moments before turning his glare at the audience. "And look at this #$%, you're back," Elmo grumbled. "A week between these is never enough…"

"Don't those earplugs help? You haven't complained about us all week," Cody pointed out.

"Oh, they helped… as in, _past tense_," Elmo grumbled. "_Someone _ #$% ATE THEM!"

"Hehehehe," Owen laughed nervously.

"Ugh… I hate my life," Elmo grumbled. "Well, I guess I should #$% welcome you all back to another installment of Total Drama, the Aftermath. Except I don't. Because you can all go #$% yourselves, you loaded pieces of #$%!"

"Did he get angrier from last week?" B asked Heather.

"I was voted off first. So yes, he's gotten more annoying since the first day I've been here," Heather muttered.

"This week, I, Elmo, have the _massive _displeasure of interviewing yet another seven contestants who have met the shame of losing," Elmo muttered. "But, before we do that, let's introduce the seven contestants I interviewed in last week's miserable memory."

"Cameron, the #$% coward who voted himself off."

"Not technically. I mean, I didn't vote for myself, right?"

"Brick, the soldier who felt he was dishonorably discharged."

"The Hamsters stole all my honor that day…"

"Justin… the 'hot' #$% who did nothing was his life."

Justin just stares himself in a mirror with a smile.

"He still doesn't," Elmo grumbled. "B, who's deeper and yet still as useless as he looks."

"I take personal offense to that."

"Cody, the one guy who I actually don't mind talking to."

"Thanks Elmo. I'll work on more earmuffs for you."

"See? Who else is this angelic?" Elmo asked with a rare smile. "Geoff, the party animal who was less annoying than he originally seemed."

"Thanks dude… I think."

"And finally Lindsey, the idiot who literally doesn't know that's she's a complete idiot."

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

"That word haunts my nightmares," Elmo shivered. "Stay tuned to see some of your favorite contestants be humiliated and be filled with shame as I am forced to #$% interview them. But first… the dreaded. #$%. Theme song. Ugh…"

(Theme Song; I wanna be famous)

"So many dreams were ruined with that #$% song," Elmo grumbled. "For some, they were crushed several times, over and over, as they had competed senselessly one this show. Before we start… why the #$% do people even _like _this #$% show?! I don't #$% get it!"

"its fun," Cody shrugged.

"To bully people, sha-yeah!" Lightning cheered.

"It's only fun if you win," Heather muttered. "Obviously, this season isn't fun."

"Heather, you spoke to my heart just now," Elmo sighed. "Anyway, let's get these interviews rolling. Seven annoying interviews… I've never hated life so #$% much… first up is someone who didn't live up to his rep, focused on being kissy kissy with his girlfriend, was a jerk to others even though they wanted to save his girlfriend, and overall not as bad a bad-boy as he appeared to be. First up is Duncan."

Duncan walked out onto the stage with a scowl on his face. Elmo nearly exploded in anger as the audience exploded in applause, several girls screeching in pure fangirl love. Elmo shot a glare at Duncan as he sat down. "You bring me _so _much #$% pain right now," Elmo growled angrily.

"It's been a pleasure, I'll be here until the end of the contest," Duncan smirked. "Before you start asking me annoying, probably unneeded questions, let me ask you something. Why is a puppet from a little kids show interviewing people from a show that's probably for adults at this point?"

"Oh, where to #$% _start_?!" Elmo grumbled. "Lewis, my #$% nephew, talked to the owners of Sesame Street before the start of this show. I _hate _my #$% job over there with a burning _passion_. Unfortunately, I signed a #$% contract, so I'm stuck with that show for another fifty years… anyway, Lewis made a deal with them and now I'm here until the end of the #$% contest… WHY DOES LIFE HATE ME SO MUCH?!"

"For the record, no idea. I preferred Cookie Monster myself," Duncan said. "That dude could eat _anything. _Anyone with that much talent is good in my book."

Elmo's eye twitched. "Are you trying to make me lose it?" Elmo asked, trying to be as calm as can be.

"That's why I'm here," Duncan winked.

Elmo shivered. "Ooo, I hate you!" Elmo said. "And, believe or not, so do a bunch of ex-fans of yours. They keep complaining about how you didn't really take action this season and didn't make it to the final five this time, which, really, is just sad. For them, anyway. I laughed when you got kicked off."

Duncan frowned. "This season was different for me," Duncan said. "Look, despite what you guys might think, I can't just continue being the bad-boy I was. I need to lay low, try to pick up the pieces from my high school career, find something to do with my life. I mean, the stuff I pulled in other seasons? I can get _arrested _now. I can't just throw that away now that I have someone to look after, you know?"

"Ah yes, Gwen," Elmo grumbled. "I have to say… your strategy at the start _sucked balls_. Seriously, I've never been more #$% annoyed than watching you try to vote off Alejandro _for making friends with your girlfriend_. And then, to top off the annoying bomb of death, you tried _voting her off _to save her."

"Ok, so I admit that I screwed up in the contest… a lot," Duncan sighed. "When Gwen was voted off right after me, I was kicking myself in the head for being so _stupid_. Maybe if I had done as Gwen had done and befriended Alejandro, then maybe we wouldn't be here now."

"What's your beef with him anyway?" Elmo asked. "Yeah, he's a #$%, what else is new?"

"Well, you have to realize that because of World Tour, I didn't by his whole 'I'm a good guy' #$%," Duncan explained. "I seriously thought he was trying to trick us again, and I wasn't going to #$% buy that #$%. But I guess even _I _can be wrong."

"You've been wrong about a lot of #$%," Elmo grumbled. "Heck, I think your strongest ally was _Justin_. JUSTIN! WHAT THE #$% MAN?!"

Duncan winced. "Yeah… that was a _huge _mistake on my part," Duncan said. "More votes was good though, so why not waste the opportunity?"

"I guess that's a good point," Elmo grumbled. "I also noticed that you only really suffered when the sub-teams disbanded."

"Yeah, that was a twist I wasn't quite ready for," Duncan sighed. "Oh well. Immunity is great when you have it, it's a pain in the #$% neck when you don't."

" #$% right," Elmo nodded. "One more question. Who do you want to #$% win?"

Duncan thought the question over for a few moments. "Honestly? I wouldn't mind seeing Zeke win this time," Duncan said. "I have to admit, I do feel like a #$% for treating him the way I did past seasons. He legit has a chance this time since he's not being judged."

" #$% straight," Elmo said. "Well, guess it's time to read what the fans have to say. Literally my least favorite part about these interviews," Elmo grumbled, reaching under his seat and pulling our three letters.

"What's your favorite part?" Duncan asked.

"When this contest is #$% over and I get fired," Elmo said flatly. Elmo tore open the first envelope and glanced it over. Finally, he read,

_Dear Duncan,_

_My pal and I have been wanting to start our own gang! We've decided to ask the king of all bad boys for advice, since you're so wise! Mind helping us out?_

_Kevin_

"Yeah, I got advice," Duncan said. "_Don't do it_. Sure, when I was sixteen, gangs were all the rage. I was in one of them, actually. But that's just it guys. Come eighteen, you'd be throwing your potential away. I'm not saying to be a goody two shoes, I'm just saying don't do things that will get you arrested."

"Unless prison is better than where you're at," Elmo grumbled, opening the next letter. "I wish I was in prison right now." Elmo looked down at the letter and read,

_Duncan,_

_Oh boy, this is awkward… um… when Gwen and you have sex… what does she do to make you feel good? I'm asking because I want to make my boyfriend happy… geez, this is so weird…_

_Kylie_

"Sex advice?" Duncan chuckled. "Look, I might be a jerk, but I'm not going to embarrass you over live TV. Well, not any more than you already have been. Elmo, toss me the letter. I'll write to her and help her privately."

"You're going soft," Elmo muttered, tossing Duncan the letter.

"And you have one more letter to read," Duncan winked.

"Oh dear #$% I hate you for reminding me!" Elmo snarled. Elmo grabbed the last letter, a purple one, and tore it open. It read as follows.

_Dear Duncan,_

_While I might not have agreed with your methods at the start of the game, I have to admire your dedication to Gwen. You pushed through the contest, if only for her, and I have to say that I'm proud of you for doing so. Try to stay out of prison, alright? You're a good kid at heart._

_Sincerely,_

_Lewis_

"Pfft, I don't need Lewis telling me that I'm a good guy," Duncan said defiantly, looking shiftily side to side. "I mean, I'm not _good_. I just chose not to do anything illegal to avoid prison, that's all."

"_Sure_," Elmo grumbled sarcastically. "Go sit with the other losers. I have six more interviews to do… oh, #$% me now…"

"No thanks," Duncan smirked, making Elmo scream in rage. Duncan stood up and took his seat next to Lindsey. Elmo glared at the audience for a few moments, knowing what was next.

"If I announce who's coming on stage next, you guys will clap," Elmo grumbled. "If I don't, you'll probably clap anyway. Ugh… I hate lose-lose situations. Next up on stage is someone who seemed pretty friendly the whole way through, befriended people on the outskirts, and was Courtney's arch enemy for the six episodes Courtney was actually on the #$% show. It's Gwen."

The cheering erupted so loud that it blew Elmo right off his chair, flying behind it. Elmo groaned as he landed on his head, swearing underneath his breath. He seemed irritated as he slowly got up and returned to his chair. Gwen had come out on stage with a smile and sat down on the couch across from Elmo, looking at him for a few seconds. She opened her mouth to say something, but Elmo held up a hand. "No, I'm not #$% ok. Don't ask #$% questions," Elmo grumbled.

"Isn't that what interviews are for? To ask questions?" Gwen asked with a smirk.

"Oh, a smart-ass," Elmo muttered. "Good job, you've officially gone down the list, so much so that you're right above your boyfriend. Your parents must be _so _proud of you."

"I would think they would be," Gwen said with a smile. "I mean, sure, I _did _place second in TDI, but in a season this big, I did better than I had the other two season. I almost scored the half-way point too, which was a bonus in itself."

"She's answering questions I'm not even #$% asking," Elmo groaned, grabbing his head in frustration. "I want to rip my head off right now!"

"I could do it," Gwen offered.

"NO! It's my head, and if someone is going to rip it off, it's going to be _me_," Elmo sneered. "At the start of the contest you befriended Alejandro, correct? Was that a good or a bad move on your part?"

"I think it was smart," Gwen shrugged, shooting a look at Duncan. "I mean, I didn't really have to deal with him in World Tour, but I figured I'd give him a chance. As it turns out, giving him a chance was a smart idea. He and Dawn are totally my OTP. It's just so cute in my eyes."

"And so it is for every #$% person who watches this #$% piece of #$%!" Elmo said angrily. "COME ON! LIKE ONE OF THE OTHER UNDERATED SHIPS IN THE CONTEST, YOU BIAS MOTHER #$%!"

"Do you have anger problems?" Gwen asked.

"No #$% Sherlock," Elmo said flatly. "Now, during most of the early parts of the contest, Duncan made it his personal goal to keep you safe. Was this a good move for Duncan or a bad move for him?"

Gwen sighed, shaking her head. "Personally, I think Duncan was _too _overprotective," Gwen said honestly. "It's not his business who I befriend and who I'm enemies with. He's already apologized for being stupid, and I've forgiven him, but really, his actions were _extremely _dumb."

"And so was Lindsey, but no one else seems to #$% agree with me, now do they?" Elmo grumbled. "Do you think you would have gotten as far as you did _without _Duncan… ahem… 'helping' you?"

"To be honest, yeah, I really think I would have," Gwen sighed. "I didn't really have any massive problems to be honest. I think the only real problem I had was when Tyler and I aligned… and given the reveal in the last episode, I think Beth was just jealous of me."

"I didn't see that one coming… and I didn't want to," Elmo grumbled. "I don't get #$% love. It's useless #$% if you ask me. Lewis going off to marry #$% Pinkie… all of it is #$%, ya know?"

"I can kind of see where you're coming from," Gwen admitted. "In season one, I was head over heels for Trent, and really, that's all that really mattered to me then and there. But… in season two, he broke my heart a little, being someone who he _wasn't_. I guess I truly thought love was useless then… but then I found Duncan, and things have been better for me. So, who knows? Maybe that special someone is out there for you."

Elmo sat in silence for a moment… before bursting out in laughter. "Yeah, like I care about that kind of #$%," Elmo grumbled, reaching under his chair. "Alright, I'm pretty much done with you. Not that I hate you, in fact, you went up for me a little, but whatever. One more. Who do you want to win Total Drama All Stars?"

"Probably Al," Gwen smiled. "I wouldn't mind seeing Dawn win either. They both really deserve it this time, honest."

"Sure, give the money to the pregnant lady, because she's pregnant," Elmo grumbled. "Guess it's time for #$% fanmail…"

"Are you sure it's fans?" Gwen winced. "There's a lot of Duncney shippers out there…"

"Pfft, Duncney Smuncney," Elmo said, tearing open the first letter and unfolding it. "All I care about is getting this #$% over with." Elmo looked down at the letter and read the following:

_ #$% (I mean Gwen),_

_YOU STOLE DUNCAN, YOU LAZY #$%! I'M GOING TO FIND YOU, RIP YOUR #$% OUT, AND THEN FEED IT TO THE SON OF A #$% WHO HURT GODDESS COURTNEY! YOU WILL ALL #$% DIE!_

_Jill_

"You sure you didn't write that one?" Gwen asked flatly.

"No. Mine would have more swearing," Elmo chuckled.

"Uh huh. See, this was what I was talking about. Just because a fanbase ships something doesn't make it law," Gwen said flatly. "Sure, Courtney and Duncan were cute, sure, but Courtney changed and so has Duncan. I think that things can be different, even though the fans think otherwise."

"Fans are a load of #$%," Elmo agreed. "Then again, mine are mostly #$% babies… I hate #$% babies… do you hate babies?"

"I'm not _against _them, no," Gwen said with an apologetic smile. "But I'm not necessarily ready to _have _one, if that's what you're implying. It's why I admire Dawn so much. She _is _keeping her kid, right?"

"Last I heard," Elmo muttered, grabbing the next letter. "But I'm mostly on the #$% outskirts in this #$% family. Not as unacknowledged as my brother, Snicket… but #$% him, he doesn't trust anyone." Elmo tore open the envelope and unfolded the letter. Here's what it read:

_Dear Gwen,_

_Hey, I just wanted to say that us in the Gwen Fan Club all supported you! We think that what you are doing, both in the show and out, is what's truly right! We hope and wish you the best and we hope that some day that we might meet you and be young women just like you some day!_

_Sincerely,_

_Carla, the Gwen Fan Club president_

"I have a fan club?" Gwen asked with a smile. "Huh, I didn't know that. Mind if I keep that one? I kind of want to keep in touch with them, since it's nice to have followers and all."

Elmo shrugged and tossed the letter over to her. "Just a bunch of #$% crazy stalkers if you ask me. Probably not as #$% creepy as Sierra though," Elmo shivered, grabbing the last envelope, which was purple. Elmo tore it open and read it aloud.

_Dear Gwen,_

_Things might have not necessarily been easy for you, but I think you played a pretty nice game. It was clean, and yet you were still your gothic self, sticking up for your morals. To me, that's pretty impressive. I'm glad to have had you on my show and I wish you the best of luck to your future endeavors._

_Sincerely,_

_Lewis_

"We should have had him host these past four seasons. We wouldn't have hated him as much as we hate Chris," Gwen said with a smile. "He really was an enjoyable host, even if he was a bit biased.

"Chris was a #$%," Elmo agreed. "But then again, he's my #$% brother. Of course he's a #$% to me."

Gwen raised an eyebrow. "Wait, how are you and Chris brothers? Aren't you a puppet and he's a human? How is that biologically possible?" Gwen asked.

"I'd tell you, but then this show would become rated TV-MA," Elmo said flatly. "And it wouldn't be for #$% violence, that's for #$% sure. Go sit with the other losers, I'm ready for this interview to be #$% over with." Gwen nodded and walked over to the other contestants, an applause sending her off. Elmo screeched angrily, covering his ears best he could.

"I. #$%. Hate. My. #$%. Life," Elmo groaned. "Next up is the red head who went under character _un_development, tried to get rid of people who were technically on his side, didn't really trust or ally with anyone, and got voted off because he's a #$% idiot. It's Harold."

Elmo braced himself for the applause as Harold walked out on stage… but none came. In fact, as Harold walked over to the couch, not a single sound came from the audience. Elmo was wide eyed as Harold sat down and Elmo looked at him in fascination.

"Ok, tell me how you #$% did that!" Elmo said. "They're _never _ #$% quiet! Ever!"

"Maybe it's because they don't know anything about good strategy," Harold grumbled. "See, that's the thing about people Elmo. They love you when you're 'good', but when you decided to play a different way, everything goes downhill. The fans start to hate you, your old friends don't trust you, and things just blow up in your face."

"Hopefully literally because I love it when humanity blows itself up," Elmo snarked. "So I take it that your game play wasn't how you would initially play the game?"

"Duh. About the time of Brick's elimination, I realized that the only people who win are those who are dictators and demand things to be done their way," Harold explained. "I also realized that, while dumb, Scott's old strategy _worked_, to a degree, anyway. So, I decided to do that way of playing the game, since it worked well for everyone else. But no, all it did for me was #$% me over."

Elmo gave Harold a shrug. "It's not like no one _didn't _see it coming," Elmo said. "I mean, come on. A nerd like you who only cares for his own nerdish obsessions turning evil? As if that would go #$% unnoticed! You're a #$% #$% for thinking you could #$% get away with it."

"Hmph. I don't really understand why _I _had to be the one to fail," Harold said flatly. "All the villains currently on the show get away with their actions. Scott physically assaults Dawn, Val does what he wishes and gets away with it, Mal gets away with existing, so why is it bad for _me _to play the villain?"

"Because heroes are #$% retards," Elmo said flatly. "They all love you to death until you go #$% up something. I feel ya. Heroes are overrated pieces of #$%."

"You know, you're nothing like on TV," Harold noted. "I'm not complaining either. I kind of like you better this way. Too bad they don't let you act like this on Sesame Street, right?"

"I'm contemplating of starting my own show actually," Elmo said, getting into the zone. "It's basically Elmo's world, but for adults and a #$% load more swearing. What do ya think of _that_?"

"I'd watch it," Harold said honestly. "Let me guess, main setting would be a bar?"

"Holy #$% you know me so well," Elmo beamed. "Alright, let's ask one more question and I think I'll end this one where it is right now, since I don't want to hate you. Who do you want to win Total Drama All Stars?"

"There's a lot of good contenders left to be honest," Harold said. "I think Tyler might actually pull this one off. I wouldn't really call him a villain, but he's nowhere near as light hearted as he was in the previous two seasons he was in. He would make for an interesting winner, that's for sure."

"He's too #$% obvious to me, but what the #$% ever," Elmo grumbled, reaching under his chair and grabbed three envelopes. "Time to read these #$% letters… #$% I hate fans so #$% much…"

"I bet you get ten times more of those letters than we do," Harold said.

"You have no #$% idea," Elmo grumbled. He grabbed the first one and tore it open. He glanced it over before reading it aloud.

_Harold,_

_I don't really think you needed to change your playing style. We all loved you as the nerd you were in all three seasons you were in. I don't really understand why you would change your style half way through the contest when all you really needed was your nerdy charm. It might have annoyed some people, but to others, it really made us feel like we were worth something. Like we had a chance. Come back to us Harold. We believe in you._

_Sincerely, your number one fan,_

_Harold_

Harold blinked for a few moments. "What's the address say on the envelope?" Harold asked.

Elmo looked at the envelope. "The T.A.R.D.I.S. Why?" Elmo asked, then face palmed. "Oh well #$% me in the #$%..."

"Time travel really does exist," Harold beamed. "Alright future me. I'll try my hardest to be the next you, don't you worry! Screw villain Harold… time to revert to wicked skills Harold!"

"And I've created a #$% monster," Elmo groaned. He tore open the second letter and pulled it out. It read as follows:

_Harold,_

_I have a fetish for nerds… hehehehe…_

_Jill_

"Wasn't there a Jill in an earlier letter? And… no thanks, I'm very much good _without _a girl right now," Harold said nervously.

"I don't care and it looks like you have the next Sierra on your hands. And… I don't care about that either," Elmo shrugged. He grabbed the final letter, a purple one, and tore it open. He read what it said aloud.

_Dear Harold,_

_I don't think you needed to play the villain this time. I feel as though you could have just been you and still have done great, probably better than you ended up doing. I apologize I couldn't have helped you more… but I hope that you find out who you really should be._

_Sincerely,_

_Lewis_

"I'll be honest, I did prefer Bart's challenges," Harold said. "They were more challenging and not at all boring in the slightest. But I guess Lewis was a decent host, even if he was a goody two shoes. It's nice of him to send a letter."

"Not really. He does this for literally everyone," Elmo grumbled. "Go sit down with the rest of the #$% losers. I'm not even #$% half way done with these yet…" Harold gave Elmo a nod and sat next to Gwen. Elmo glared at the audience angrily and sighed. "Next up we have the _ultimate _ #$% Mary Sue of all time. She did nothing wrong, she was ignorant as #$%, and my _least _favorite #$% person in the world, Zoey."

Screams and applause exploded from the audience. And by explosions, there were literally explosions this time, make Elmo jump. Elmo screamed in agony and pulled out a rock. He chucked the rock into the audience and yelled, "SHUT THE #$% UP!" The rock magically was thrown back at Elmo, sending him flying behind his chair.

Zoey walked out on stage, looking depressed. She sat down on the couch, waiting for Elmo to get back in his chair. Elmo was grumbling swear words under his breath as he sat back down, glaring over at Zoey. "I #$% hate you," Elmo grumbled.

"I know… I deserve it…"

" #$% right," Elmo said. "In ROTI you were nothing more than a generic piece of #$%. This season, not only were you the 'law', but you failed to see that your own #$% ex was suffering and he didn't even #$% know it."

"I know…"

"To top it all off, you had unconcentrated anger like all the #$% time which didn't even make a piece of #$% sense! What the #$% woman?!"

Zoey sighed, shaking her head sadly. "I don't _know _what's wrong," Zoey said, holding her head in her hands. "I'm not normally that angry… I don't normally get upset over stupid things like that… but I just felt… _angry_… I don't know where it came from… but it was _there_, you know?"

"Probably your own #$% fault," Elmo grumbled.

"That's just _it_. It's my fault for overreacting… but since when have I ever overreacted? Something during the contest… _made _me angry… but it wasn't _me _making myself angry," Zoey said, shaking her head. "I don't think you believe me… but that's ok. I really am an idiot…"

"Finally! About #$% #$% time someone admitted to their #$% idiocy," Elmo grumbled, glaring up at Lindsey. "Here's a question from pretty much everyone. How the #$% were you not able to tell that Mike was having personality problems? You were his #$% girlfriend #$%it! If anyone would have realized it was another #$% personality, it's #$% you! But no, _Larry_, a guy Mike only met _this #$% season_, figured it out long #$% before you! What the #$% #$%?!"

"You swear a ton, you know that?" Zoey grumbled.

"You're avoiding the #$% question."

"Because you're right!" Zoey yelled. "Yeah, I should have noticed. Yeah, I should have realized Mike wasn't Mike. I KNOW! But no, I'm a #$% idiot because I'M AN AWFUL GIRLFRIEND!" Zoey burst into tears, covering her eyes in shame. "I… I didn't mean for things to go the way they did… I'm such a terrible person…"

Elmo thought about this for a moment. "You're right," Elmo said. "You are a #$% terrible person. Quit whining about it."

Zoey glared through her tears at Elmo. "You know, you don't _know _how I feel," Zoey said. "I feel _stupid_. My boyfriend… my ex… _needed _me. And I _dumped him_. Do you know how #$% awful that feels?"

"Yes," Elmo said flatly, much to Zoey's surprise. "Only subtract love in the sense you conceive it and make it family oriented. Why do you think Lewis and Stich have a step-dad, hmm? Because it's my #$% fault they didn't grow up with their #$% father to start. Don't go thinking we haven't #$% made mistakes too, you #$%. Life isn't just about you. #$%, you're not even a major part of it. Nor am I, nor any of these #$% I'm interviewing. We just exist to #$% suffer through. Live with it."

Zoey looked at Elmo for a moment… before nodding in understanding, wiping away her tears. "You're right…" Zoey said, her voice shaking. "I have no right to complain. I screwed up… but it's my fault. I have to live with my mistakes and try to make them right when Mike is eliminated… or wins, seeing how well Mal is actually doing…"

"What are your thoughts on Mal himself?" Elmo asked.

"I love every bit of Mike… but is it wrong I don't like _that _bit of him?" Zoey asked. "Mal's basically what Alejandro was before he changed. He hasn't necessarily done anything as bad as what Scott has done… but Mal's still pretty bad…"

"What a stupid #$% answer," Elmo grumbled. "Everyone has that #$% dark side to them. Some chose to show it, others conceal it deep inside themselves. Your #$% evil too, no better than #$% Mal. So am I, so is Owen, so are all of us. We just chose not to _act _on our evil."

"Since when did you get so deep and methodical?" Cody mused from the sidelines.

"Since shut the #$% up, I'm not interviewing you," Elmo grumbled. "Well, time to #$% wrap this interview up. Who do you want to win Total Drama All Stars?"

"Honestly? Dawn or Larry," Zoey said. "I would want Mike to win and all… but if Mal won, it wouldn't really be Mike winning, now would it? I could live with Dawn and Larry winning though."

"Figured you'd answer that," Elmo muttered, pulling out three letters. He tore one open and pulled the letter out. It read as follows:

_Zoey,_

_Go #$% a #$%! You're so #$% bland! You were #$% useless all #$% season! I wish you #$%% suffered more than you #$% did! Plus, your #$% ignorant, you #$%!_

_Elmo_

Zoey looked at Elmo with a mix of a sad look and a glare. "You just love humiliating more and more, don't you?" Zoey asked him.

"I need _some _joy out of this," Elmo shrugged, tearing open the next letter and reading as follows.

_Zoey,_

_I know what it's like, having a boyfriend with a disability. Don't give in to your anger and frustration that easily, meow! You have to be patient and be understanding! When you and Mike see each other again, you need to have a firm talk with him and tell him how sorry you are, ok? Do it for the kitties!_

_Meow,_

_Winnie_

Zoey gave off a small smile. "Thanks… that was something I needed to hear," Zoey said. "I hope that Mike will be able to forgive me… I feel so bad right now, it's hurting…"

"And you say that like we give a #$%," Elmo grumbled. He grabbed the purple envelope and opened it. This is what it read.

_Dear Zoey,_

_Your time in the contest might not have been memorable, but I do hope you learned something during your time in the game. Please make sure you learn from your mistakes and try to make things right after the contest. I'm rooting for you, not game wise, but in life. You deserve a happy future and I hope you find what you are looking for._

_Sincerely,_

_Lewis_

Zoey's smile now widened. "Thanks Lewis!" Zoey said. "I really do like him more than Chris. I'm glad he treats us with respect and not like we're just lambs to torture for his own sadistic needs."

"I must get my sadistic needs from Chris," Elmo muttered. "Stupid #$% brother… go sit with the losers. I need a #$% moment before this next contestant… I can feel the screams building up…" Zoey sighed, but none-the-less went to sit down next to Harold. Elmo took a few deep, calming breaths before speaking again. "Next up is number one in a pair of contestants who hate being separated," Elmo grumbled. "She was torn apart from her best friend, made friends with a #$% nut, got a boyfriend, and was then indirectly voted out by that same boyfriend, it's Sadie."

In an alternate reality, the _Orange _literally exploded, killing everyone on it with the pure joy of seeing Sadie walking on the stage. However, in the main universe, nothing that dark happened, but Elmo could still feel the potential the cheering had as Sadie sat down. Elmo shivered, hating the feeling he was feeling.

"Before you ask me anything," Sadie said. "I just want to say… I think you don't hate people for who they are, at least not us contestants. I just think you hate us based on how much cheering we get."

"And the fanmail," Elmo grumbled. "Don't forget the #$% fanmail. Out of the seven I'm #$% interviewing today, I #$% hate you the #$% most. Normally we have one room for each contestants fanmail… we had to have _five _ #$% rooms for just _you_."

Sadie giggled in surprise. "Jealous?" Sadie asked. "I seriously don't know why I was that popular this season. All I did was act cute and try to reunite with Katie. And I made friends with Mr. Coconut, so I guess that was another good thing that happened to me this season."

"You had a good run, better than your season one run," Elmo grumbled. "What do you think changed this time?"

"I think it was the fact I actually managed to adjust without Katie," Sadie said. "I mean, sure, it was hard, but I managed to make friends with some people on my team, and through them, I kind of forgot that Katie and I were apart. Sure, I still missed being with Katie all the time, but I was able to survive without her, at least for a little while."

"It was pretty #$% impressive, I'll give you that," Elmo grunted. "Do you think Katie did the same?"

"Of course! I know that she and DJ got along well and that they're a couple now," Sadie smiled. "I think she's doing ok where she is right now. While I might despise Scott… Katie's doing what she has to so she can survive. Between us, I think she'll come out with more than I did."

"What makes you #$% say that? You got a boyfriend, you got a best friend. Why the #$% would you have less than she does?" Elmo asked.

"Well, the money, if she wins," Sadie giggled, then sighed. "And, well… the boyfriend part."

It didn't take Elmo long to put two and two together. "You two #$% broke up, didn't you?" Elmo said.

"Trent… wasn't who I thought he was," Sadie sighed. "I kind of feel for Gwen, because I think I went through a similar experience she did. When we first hooked up, Trent and I were inseparable, and I really did think he'd trust me. But… he backstabbed Mr. Coconut and he didn't really know me enough to know what I wanted. He didn't really hold me in the same respect I held him. It hurt when I broke up with him… but I just don't think he and I were going to last."

"At least you had a #$% good reason to do it," Elmo grumbled, glaring at Zoey behind him, making her pout. "Now, Mr. Coconut's betrayal. What made you forgive him? You were pretty #$% upset for a while."

"I was, but then I realized that I was being dumb," Sadie said. "Yeah, Mr. Coconut lied, but the Rhandelier truly hurt him. I know that Mr. Coconut was better than that, but I also know that Mr. Coconut suffered greatly. I don't really hold it against him that much. Mr. Coconut's my best male friend, after all. Of course I'd forgive him."

"All this niceness is a load of #$%... but I guess I'm #$% happy for you… said me never," Elmo grumbled. "This last question is formality, even though we #$% know the answer to it. Who do you want to win Total Drama All Stars?"

"Katie, all the way!" Sadie giggled. "Well… Mr. Coconut can win too. Either one can win. I'd be happy with it either way."

"Your happiness is literally killing me. #$% stop it," Elmo groaned. Elmo reached down and grabbed the letters set aside for Sadie. He grabbed the first one and ripped it open. Looking it over, Elmo read,

_Sadie, you fat lard,_

_You're a #$% disease. Go eat and die of fatness, you pig._

_Leonard_

Sadie gave a pout. "That wasn't very nice of him," Sadie said. "I love my weight. I don't need to be skinny to be a cutie."

"I wouldn't #$% know. I'm asexual," Elmo muttered. Elmo grabbed the next letter and tore it open. He read the letter aloud.

_Sadie,_

_What do you _mean _you didn't win?! You're the BEST! Can I be your's and Katie's triplet? Please?! I love you two so much!_

_Taylie_

"Squee!" Sadie giggled, making Elmo slam his hands over his ears in annoyance. "Of course! The more of us the merrier! Yay!"

"Twos enough! Don't make it #$% three!" Elmo begged, reluctantly tossing the letter over to Sadie. Elmo grabbed the final letter, the purple one, and ripped it open. Elmo read it as follows:

_Dear Sadie,_

_I loved watching you grow throughout your time here. You might resent me for splitting you and Katie up, but I truly think that this has bettered you as a person. I hope that you have it in your heart ot forgive me if you hate me in any regard. I wish you well and I hope life brings you to where you wish to go._

_Sincerely,_

_Lewis_

"Aw! You're forgiven Lewis!" Sadie said with a smile. "I don't resent you in any way! I think you really have helped me grow as a person and I'm glad that you were able to get to me, if only indirectly! Thanks for being a great host!"

"Gag me and kill me #$% now," Elmo gagged. "Go ahead and be a loser with the others. I get paid by the #$% contestant, not the hour."

"Ok! Bye guys!" Sadie said, erupting cheers from the crowd as she went to sit by Zoey. Elmo flinched in anger, covering his ear holes with anger. He seemed to seethe silently at the audience for a moment before taking a deep breath.

"Well, that #$% is out of the way… and now we have to interview this #$%. Ugh…. #$% me now," Elmo muttered. "Next up is a previous animal lover who pretty much got screwed the #$% over in World Tour, a gentle but pretty boring #$%, the person who won the heart of Sadie's best friend, its #$% DJ."

The cheers began, making Elmo half tempted to rip his head off. DJ walked onto the stage and waved to the audience with a smile. He then turned his attention to Elmo, putting on a small scowl. He reached into his pocket and produced a bar of soap. Before Elmo could react, DJ stuffed the soap into Elmo's mouth. Elmo, on accident, swallowed the whole bar, making him gag as DJ sat down.

"Are you trying to #$% kill me?!" Elmo gagging.

"I watched the other two specials during my free time," DJ shrugged. "You swear _way _too much. I figured I'd try to wash your mouth out a little, since you're a pretty big potty mouth."

"Well excuse me DJ, the first contestant to ever #$% swear on this show to start with," Elmo grumbled, folding his arms angrily.

DJ paused for a moment then face palmed. "I'm totally the jerk here, aren't I?" DJ sighed. "I'm sorry man. I shouldn't have tried to force you."

"What the #$% ever, let's just get this interview going," Elmo muttered. "At the start of the contest, you didn't necessarily do much. #$%, you didn't do much during the whole #$% contest. Point is, do you feel like you did enough to be remembered this season?"

"I think I did a few rememberable things," DJ said honestly. "I hooked up with Katie, which was probably my defining moment of the contest. I also think I managed to help at least _try _get rid of problems like Scott and Mike. Overall, I don't really have any regrets."

"Oh really? Do you regret not saving Lindsey at her #$% elimination?" Elmo asked.

DJ winced. "Yeah… I guess I do kind of regret that," DJ sighed. "Sorry Lindsey. I mean, we didn't _mean _to get you voted off. Beth's idol came out of nowhere, so we were kind of at a loss. Tyler's still trying to avenge you though, so I guess you should be proud of him."

"Ah, thanks Derrick," Lindsey smiled.

"And she still gets everyone's #$% name wrong," Elmo muttered. "Let's ask you something you might not remember. On episode seven, right before the fear challenge, we all assume Dawn told you that she was #$% pregnant. Do you regret letting her go before you and having Katie's secret revealed, even though Dawn's #$% secret was revealed later?"

"I don't regret it in the slightest," DJ said. "Having Katie's secret revealed is what probably brought us together to _start _with. I don't really regret going after Dawn, because if I had, then Dawn's misery would have started long before it actually started. So, in a way, I think I might have made it worse for Dawn by making it better. All I did was prolong her inevitable suffering… ok, I'm just going to stop now."

"Thank you. I couldn't #$% stand hearing you whine," Elmo grumbled. "Is there any particular challenge that stood out to you more than the others did?"

"The dating challenge," DJ smiled. "I think it was probably the best moment Katie and I had together all during the contest. Sure, we had some good times before, but that probably topped everything else."

" #$% romantic clichés," Elmo muttered. "What's your #$% thoughts on romance? You probably enjoy it… ugh, why'd I #$% ask that question?"

"I don't mind answering it. To be honest with you, I didn't really expect to get a girlfriend and I didn't come looking for one," DJ said honestly. "I love Katie to death and I wouldn't trade her for the world, but it wasn't my main goal in coming. I don't think I really _had _a main goal to start with, but that's not really the point of the question. Overall I don't _hate _romance, but I don't really _love _it either. Katie's the ultimate exception in my case."

"That felt like a very #$% cliché answer," Elmo grumbled. "We're almost out of time for your interview, thank #$%, so one last question. Who do you want to win Total Drama All Stars who _isn't _Katie?"

"Not Katie? Probably Tyler," DJ shrugged. "He was a good guy while I was in the contest, so I wouldn't mind seeing him win it. Dawn would be a nice winner too, so either one. But if I could chose Katie, I would."

"Of course you #$% would," Elmo muttered, pulling out three more letters. He grabbed the top one and ripped the top off. He pulled the letter out and read it aloud.

_DJ,_

_Did your curse from World Tour ever go away? You weren't really around animals much this season, so I generally want to know._

_Ghandi_

"Interesting name," DJ chuckled. "To answer his question, yes, my curse _did _go away. I think Chris actually abused the animals I encountered, or set it up so it _seemed _like I was evil against animals. Either way, everything has been resolved. I don't really have to worry about animals trying to kill me every day."

"I wish animals tried to kill _me _every #$% day," Elmo muttered angrily. "Then I'd be dead and not here having to #$% interview you #$%." Elmo grabbed the second letter and ripped it open. He pulled out the letter and read as follows:

_DJ,_

_You're a pretty nice guy. The contestants of Total Drama should all look to you as their role model, because a little niceness can sure go a long way. Hope you continue to spread the kindness we've all come to expect from you._

_From,_

_Freddie_

"Freddy Fazbear?" DJ asked.

"No, different address," Elmo grumbled. "Plus, Freddy and Freddie are spelled differently. #$%, which would be confusing if we have a #$% Freddie next season…"

"Next season? So Lewis _does _get to host another one?" DJ asked with interest.

" #$%. I said too #$% much," Elmo snarled. He grabbed the final letter, which was colored purple, and tore it open. He pulled out the purple sheet of paper and began to read it.

_Dear DJ,_

_I kind of miss you as a contestant already, and it's only been two days since your elimination. You brought a sense of balance to the contest and I truly did enjoy having you. I apologize that you had to go as early as you did, but I promise that we'll look after Katie for you. You have no worries so long as she is here with us._

_Sincerely,_

_Lewis_

"I trust Lewis to look after her," DJ said with a smile. "He's a good guy at heart. I wish him luck for any future seasons he's going to host and I hope he and Pinkie live a nice life together."

"You are _far _to #$% kind for your own #$% good," Elmo grunted. "Go sit with the others while I give one last #$% interview… I always hate the last one because it's just so #$% long…" DJ did as he was told and went to sit on the couches. Elmo let out an exasperated sigh and then turned to the audience.

"This last contestant," Elmo said, "did probably less than _Zoey _did. He used to be obsessed with the number nine, he kind of acted like a jerk, and he was dumped yet again for a reason that was all his #$% fault. All welcome, or hate, Trent."

Trent walked out onto the stage. Unlike many of the contestants before him, instead of cheering, there came a lot of booing. There was a little bit of applause, but not that much. Trent scowled as he sat down and looked expectantly at Elmo. However, Elmo just seemed to be amused by the whole thing.

"Aren't you supposed to be complaining about the noise or something?" Trent muttered.

"Yeah, but I've yet to have a contestant to just get pure #$% boos before," Elmo said simply. "What do you think made everyone turn on you?"

"Oh geez, I don't know, maybe it was me inadvertently eliminating Sadie," Trent grumbled. "Legit, I thought Mr. Coconut was no good. How was I supposed to know he was actually on our side?"

"Maybe him #$% telling you several #$% times," Elmo said flatly. "I don't really #$% blame Mr. Coconut hating you or Sadie dumping you. You kind of #$% deserve it."

"Why though? All I did was distrust Mr. Coconut _one time_. Sure, I might have been hard on Mr. Coconut when Sadie was eliminated, but I don't think it's #$% fair for everyone to hate on me for doing what I thought was right."

"Let's look at the #$% facts," Elmo said flatly. "You and Sadie never really got along to start with. It was more #$% infatuation than love to start with. Then, Mr. Coconut betrays you once, and you don't really trust him again after that. And then finally, inadvertently voting your own girlfriend off and then blaming someone else when it was entirely your #$% fault. I think everyone has a #$% right to #$% hate you."

"Hmph," Trent muttered. "Whatever. Just ask me a question and get this over with."

"My displeasure," Elmo said dryly. "What happened to your #$% nine obsession? For some reason it was huge in TDA, but now now. What the #$% is that about?"

Trent sighed, shaking his head. "I just don't care for it much anymore," Trent said simply. "I don't think it matters much anyway. I've moved on, so therefore, it doesn't matter. Simple as that."

"That's a pretty #$% answer," Elmo said flatly. "Alright Mr. #$%pants, let's ask you this. Name one #$% thing you did in the contest that significantly changed the course of everything."

"All of the eliminations I got someone out," Trent said flatly.

"Mr. Coconut has that covered."

"Hooked up with Sadie."

"That was mostly her #$% fault."

"Got everyone to hate on Mr. Coconut."

"News flash: you're here, he's not."

"Ok, fine, I didn't #$% do anything! You happy!" Trent snarled. "I admit, this run was kind of #$%, but was it even really my fault? Mr. Coconut voted me off, granted indirectly, and Sadie dumped me. Those things had nothing to do with me."

"And yet they #$% _happened _to you," Elmo said simply. "Quit trying to dig yourself out Trent, because it's not #$% working. I can see you don't want to #$% be here, and really, I don't #$% want to be here either. One more question. Who do you want to win Total Drama All Stars?"

"Anyone _but _Mr. Coconut," Trent muttered.

"Good to know, except we already knew that," Elmo said flatly, pulling out the three remaining letters. He tore open the first one and read it aloud.

_Trent,_

_Dude… I hate to be the one who says it, but you didn't really do anything significant this season. I kind of wished you were cool like in TDI or crazy like in TDA, but no, we get lazy, unneeded Trent. I was kind of disappoint really._

_Jack_

"Screw him. You guys just refuse to see what I've done in the contest because Mr. Coconut and Sadie are the heroes here," Trent muttered. "They get praise… and I get nothing."

"And you seem to think we give a #$%," Elmo said, tearing open the second letter. He read it over to himself and chuckled. He then read it aloud.

_Trent,_

_You didn't really live up to any stereo-type this season. You have about as much interesting qualities as I do… and I don't have any. Really, do something noticeable next time._

_Tasha_

"Like she's competed on Total Drama before," Trent grumbled. "Next."

"Wow. And to think I was dreading this interview," Elmo chuckled, tearing open the final purple envelope and pulling out the letter. It read as follows:

_Dear Trent,_

_Well… I normally find _something _noteworthy to say to the contestants. You were a pretty nice guy at the start, but I feel as though things tanked for you as things got farther along. You didn't really have a lot of things go right for you, or even really wrong for you. I hope that things look up for you and you can actually do something that makes a difference in life._

_Sincerely,_

_Lewis_

"Whatever. I don't really care what he has to say and I don't really care what he thinks of me. All that matters is that Lewis minds his own #$% business and never asks me back for another season," Trent muttered. "Am I done? I don't really care either way." Trent got up and walked over to the losers, making Elmo give a rare grin.

"I like him. He doesn't make me do a lot of #$%," Elmo said. He then scowled at the audience. "Well, that was Total Drama, the Aftermath. I hope you guys enjoyed this segment because I sure as #$% don't give #$%. Join us next week after another seven eliminations… or don't and make my life #$% easier. Until then, Elmo is totally going to rest in his room and never come out." Applause erupted from the audience, making Elmo scream in agony as he ran off the stage.

**BN: That was fun, if not a little tedious. Aftermath chapters, to me anyway, are kind of necessary evils. It splits the fic up into sections, giving me a little break before I plan my next move, but they are also really hard to write, especially after seven of them in a row. But hey, that's another aftermath in the bag! Two more left and then we'll be at the finale, so stay tuned!**

**Next Time: **Drama happens, Dakota has a talk with Lewis, and Slender figured out why Leroy is stowing away on the _Death Wing_… or tries to, anyway. The new location is revealed, and some people love it while others are indifferent.


End file.
